Endless Onslaught
by supremechancellor8991
Summary: Sidious is revealed to the Republic! In this plot twist; Anakin Skywalker goes down a different path and a new story unfolds involving the Jedi Order and Republic. New heroes will rise and new conflicts will surface. Will the Republic be able to keep its people safe, survive undying onslaught from numerous enemies, or will they be vanquished and become a blip of history?
1. S1 Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_**Prologue**_

 _After the failure for the CIS at the Battle of Coruscant, and the death of Count Dooku, the Supreme Commander of the Droid Army was consolidating his power and forces. Grievous, now Head of State of the Confederacy, was still waging war against the weakened Republic in an effort to destroy the Jedi Order. The Republic government has no choice but to continue the war, as Grievous lays waste to numerous Republic worlds that refuse to bend the knee in his name._

 _Meanwhile on Coruscant, the true identity of Chancellor Palpatine was revealed and Mace Windu had gone to the Executive Building to make an official arrest. Tensions were high, the fate of the Republic was at the hands of a select few, and nobody, not even the most powerful Jedi, were sure of what would come. For all they knew, this could spell the end, or, could be the beginning of a new era. An era of endless pain, endless fighting, an era of constant onslaught that must be extinguished by not just one individual…_

* * *

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

Night had fallen over the Senate District, millions of speeders and transports went about their business as they crisscrossed the illuminated sky from the expansive metropolitan landscape. All was quiet in the halls of the Republic Executive Building, the hundreds of Senators and respective workers went home for the night, after a long day's work. However, towards the upper levels of the low-rise dome building, just blocks away from the Senate Building, was the Chancellor's Office. The elderly Naboo man sat in his tall chair, facing the four Jedi who had entered the office: Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, and Aegan Kolar.

"Master Jedi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Chancellor Palpatine, creeping a half smile upon seeing the four Jedi Masters. Mace Windu ignited his purple lightsaber, and the others did the same, holding out their ancient weapons in a display of authority.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are being placed under arrest." ordered Mace Windu, keeping his focus on the Chancellor. The Force was circling the old man, it was shrouding him, engulfing him even. He was who they were looking for after all this time, Mace was now sure of it. If they were to bring the Clone Wars to a quick end, and restore stability to the Galaxy, they needed to act swiftly.

"You did not come here to arrest me." said Palpatine, slowly rising to his feet, "You came here to kill me, didn't you?"

"Perhaps the Senate will determine your fate." said Windu.

"I _am_ the Senate."

"Not yet you're not." said Windu sternly.

"It's treason then…" smirked Palpatine, whipping out a lightsaber hilt from his right sleeve. The Dark Lord of the Sith ignited his weapon, and the blood-red blade hummed loudly with energy and ferocity. Windu tightened his grip on his own lightsaber, holding it upward. Kit Fisto and Aegan Kolar began to move to the side of the chamber, so they could surround the Chancellor… the traitor. Palpatine leapt into the air, spiraling like a spear towards Mace Windu. Windu backed up, and drove his lightsaber at Palpatine, but the Sith Lord blocked it.

Saesee Tiin, at Windu's right side, swung his green lightsaber at Palpatine's back, but the Sith used the Force to rip his lightsaber out of his clawed Iktotchi hands. Tiin was dumbfounded, and Palpatine used the green blade to strike down Tiin, decapitating him. Windu used all of his strength to push down upon Palpatine, but he was using his own red lightsaber to keep the Jedi back.

Palpatine pressed the two lightsabers against Windu, and noticed Kit Fisto and Aegan Kolar running from opposite sides. The Sith Lord pushed Windu forward, and backflipped onto his desk. He held out his fingers from his grip on the two lightsabers, pulling Fisto and Kolar towards each other in the center of the room. The two Jedi couldn't resist his strength and power with the Force, and the two stabbed one another with their own lightsabers, screaming in pain. The two Jedi slumped to the floor, and Darth Sidious smiled. He threw Saesee Tiin's lightsaber atop the dead bodies, and stared at Windu.

"You have already lost, Master Windu. You've lost the war… you've lost the Republic… and you will lose your life." sneered the Sith Lord. Windu charged at Sidious, lunging over the dead bodies, and extending his left hand to Force push Palpatine across the office. Palpatine screamed, and was shoved out the window, shattering it onto the dome outside.

Windu ran over to the window ledge, and looked downward. On the decline of the dome, Palpatine was still there: on the ground, struggling to get up on the angled roof of the building. Windu jumped down, with his feet banging loudly against the metal of the domed building.

"You spoke too soon, my _Lord._ " said Windu viciously, and as he neared Palpatine, the Sith Lord got to his feet, and blocked the first blow from the Jedi. He was on the defensive, keeping one foot back as he tried not to slide off the building. Windu pressed onward, slashing from side to side, surging all his strength into killing the Sith Lord. The man started to feel the anger fuel him, the hatred he had for the Sith to drive him even more to defeat him. He was so close, to the destruction of the Sith once and for all.

"Master!" called out a young man's voice. Windu looked over his shoulder, simultaneously blocking a blow from Sidious, it was Anakin. The long haired Jedi Knight was standing on the window ledge from where the battle had begun, with his black cloak billowing in the wind, and robotic hand shining from the light of the bright cityscape. Windu faced forward again, going back onto the offensive against Darth Sidious.

Anakin watched with dismay as Windu fought Palpatine… his friend. Palpatine was his friend… right? He watched over him ever since he came to Coruscant, and here he was, revealed as the Sith Lord, behind all of the Clone Wars, all of the pain the Galaxy faced. Anakin's heart started to race, worriedly watching the lightsaber battle. He felt frozen, he could not move, suspended by fear. Windu managed to kick down Palpatine, kicking away his lightsaber, which rolled down the building's declining roof. Palpatine pushed himself away from Windu, but was losing breath and strength. He was panting, exhausted.

"Anakin! Anakin, please, help me!" called out Palpatine. Windu pointed his violet lightsaber at Sidious' face,

"This is over! I am going to end this! You have lost, my excellence!" shouted the Jedi Master.

"No, no, no… _you_ have lost!" screamed the Sith Lord, extending his pale hands, to fire Force lightning at the Jedi Master. Windu took a few steps back, managing to block the bright lightning with his lightsaber. He could feel a surge of power travel through his lightsaber blade, into the hilt, going into his body. Windu yelled with pain as he pushed through the pain,

"Anakin! He is the Sith Lord! Kill him!"

"Don't let him kill me, Anakin!" called out Palpatine, with his face starting to melt and deform. Anakin jumped down from the window ledge, igniting his blue lightsaber. He landed between Windu and Palpatine, and in the blink of an eye, slashed his lightsaber at Palpatine's hands. The Sith Lord bellowed in pain, and thunder rumbled in the sky as Windu's lightsaber absorbed the remainder of the Force lightning. The Jedi Master fell to his knees, and looked upward at Anakin. The young Jedi looked into the yellowing eyes of the Chancellor… the Sith Lord… and drove the blue lightsaber into Sidious' chest without saying a word.

"You did it, Skywalker…" muttered Windu tiredly, looking up to the Jedi Knight with relief.

* * *

 **Galactic Senate Chamber**

Bells rang and echoed loudly throughout the entire Senate District as an emergency session of the Senate was called by Vice Chair Mas Amedda and the influential Loyalist Committee. The chamber was filled with chatting and talking senators as they waited for the session to begin, many glancing up at the half empty podium tower, where Mas Amedda sat, speaking with his own Chief of Staff.

"Started, has the session?" asked an elderly voice, Grand Master Yoda, as he slowly walked into the senatorial pod of Mon Mothma, where Bail Organa, Anakin Skywalker, and Mace Windu were also present. Everybody turned to look at the little green alien, and were glad to see him make it. Yoda could see the anxiety within Anakin, and could sense his fear that still lingered. Yoda looked at Anakin, and Anakin looked back at the Grand Master. They were connecting through the Force, they were sensing each other's thoughts, reading one another. What Anakin could only think of was Padme, his wife. She had gone into labor, and could not make the meeting. He didn't want to be in the Senate, but was the key witness of what happened.

"Members of the Senate," boomed the Chagrian Vice Chair Amedda, gaining everyone's attention. The trance Yoda and Anakin were in was severed, and the two looked to the podium tower, "The Chairwoman of the Populist Party, Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila, has the floor."

"My friends," boomed the fiery haired Senator, with the pod moving outward. Anakin closed his eyes as he sat in the back of the pod, with Yoda seated next to him. The Senator began her speech, and Yoda placed his hand on Anakin's knee. The Jedi Knight looked up, and Yoda gave a nod. Anakin knew what he was conveying, but was unsure of it. It was a nod of approval, him saying he could go. Go? Could he mean, like go go? Leave the Order, go? It couldn't be. Yoda nodded once more, and Anakin gulped nervously.

"We have been played." continued Mon Mothma, as she stood at the front end of her pod, and the two Jedi listened in with the rest, "The Republic is in the most vulnerable state since the day the war began. We are rudderless, and so is the Separatist Alliance. We must not make the same mistake in electing a reckless and inexperienced leader as the Separatists have done. We have a lot of work to get done, goals that can only be accomplished if we work together. It is time to put aside our political differences, and work on behalf of every citizen of the Republic. Let us begin the nominating process, let us mend the wounds, and let's end this war once and for all." Anakin closed his eyes as the chamber exploded into thunderous applause, ringing loudly, with the pod even rumbling slightly as the people cheered for Mothma. There was so much to do, so much the Republic would need to go through in order to return to normalcy. However, Anakin did not want to live the rest of his life in a lie. It was too painful, and he wanted to be with his wife. He did not care about prophecies or the Jedi code, he needed to be with who he loved the most.

* * *

 **Jedi Council**

"He's officially left the Order." spoke Obi-wan Kenobi solemnly, scratching his beard, as he sat among the other Jedi Masters on the Council. There were a few seats missing, due to the deaths of Aegan Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto.

"It was his time." spoke the Kel Dor Jedi Master, Plo Koon, folding his hands on his lap, "He has done his part in this conflict."

"Clean the mess, it is time for." added Yoda, pointing out a clawed finger, "Sooner elect a new Chancellor, sooner an end to the war, there will be."

"That includes destroying Grievous." said Ki Adi Mundi, "We must find him."

"And what about the Clone Army?" spoke up the Togruta Jedi Master, Shaak Ti, "Our entire army has been compromised, from Palpatine's secret inhibitor chip."

"That will be the first thing we deal with then." said Windu, "Even though Palpatine is dead, we can't run the risk of having another _malfunction_ like we did on Ringo Vinda."

"I'll speak with the Kaminoan leadership about it." nodded Shaak Ti.

"Do we have any news on our own leadership?" asked Obi-wan, "Has the Senate nominated their candidates?"

"Yes." said Mace Windu, "Senator Mothma of Chandrila is due to win by a landslide. She's in the lead."

"Steady leadership, bring she will. _And_ proper reform." acknowledged Yoda with some relief.

"We will need continued steady leadership if the Republic is to survive." said Obi-wan, "Not just Mothma. Those who come after must be ready and prepared for any challenges that come, for there _will_ be more."

* * *

 **General Grievous**

"We are done for, with Sidious dead, there is no way we will make it alive." said the hologram of Viceroy Nute Gunray, lighting up the darkened command bridge of the Providence-class Dreadnought, that floated in outer space with a fleet of Munificent frigates. General Grievous sat upon the commander's seat in the middle of the bridge, and looked downward, away from the Neimoidian's worried eyes. "Grievous! Grievous are you listening!?" exclaimed Gunray.

"Yes, Viceroy! I am! I hear you loud and clear."

"You are now the Head of State. Can you keep us safe? Because most of us do not think so."

"The goals of the Separatist Alliance of yesterday are different than the goals of today and tomorrow." spoke the General, coughing afterward, and wheezing slightly, "We are not fighting a war that we set out to fight."

"What goals?"

"To bring upon the destruction of the Jedi Order."


	2. S1 Chapter 2

**Galactic Senate**

"You all know very well that I have led Ryloth through magnificent improvements and advancements. I have brought it out of the clouded deceit that once was controlled by Dooku." spoke Senator Orn Free Ta in the Senate Chamber. It had been a few weeks already where the Clone Wars had died down and all focus was on the Chancellery elections.

The only two remaining nominees were Mon Mothma and Orn Free Ta.

The Senate Chamber was packed with every single Senator and representative, even planetary leaders, and most of the Jedi from the Council. Most of the Jedi were still off fighting in the war as it was dwindling. Orn Free Ta's speaking time was up and he flew his pod back to his dock on the chamber wall with the others.

"The floor now recognizes Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila." announced the Vice Chair; Mas Amedda, the blue alien with a large golden staff, two thin horns and flowing robes. He sat alone in his seat in the central podium tower where the Chancellor would be located. Mon Mothma flew her senatorial pod out into the open space and slowly hovered around the chamber to look at everyone. She took a last glance at her close friends behind her, Bail Organa and Padme Amidala. Padme held her two twin infants in her arms, happy as ever. Anakin was with her as they watched Senator Mothma begin her final speech.

"I come to you as an ally, a colleague, as a friend. Over these past few years I saw how the Clone Wars tore us all apart. We became so afraid that we'd lose all that we've worked so hard for. We may still have many enemies, including the various corporations across the Galaxy…and of course Nute Gunray. I wonder if he even knows that Palpatine is gone, since his head is always buried in his piles of cash." There was a slight chuckle in the crowd of people. "Many started to believe that the Republic was failing and was being controlled by complete corruption. Well, for me; I knew that something was wrong here. I was scared that we were going to lose everything because of our arrogant attention on the Clone Wars. But now we have a chance to tend to the real wounds. Billions, trillions, across the Galaxy are suffering and we need to help our people. Elect me Chancellor and I shall see to it that the Clone Wars are officially ended and that our people can live substantially better than their current conditions. As a single society, we should not be defined by the strength of our military, but the scope of our compassion." there was an eruption of thunderous applause in the chamber for Mon Mothma. They cheered for her, and began chanting,

"Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!" Mon Mothma smiled as she returned to her dock where Bail and Padme smiled.

 **Obi wan Kenobi**

Obi wan was just given an order by the Jedi Council to go to Kamino. But before he was to leave Coruscant, he flew in his star fighter to Anakin and Padme's residence in the Senate District. Obi wan landed his craft beside the balcony of the couple's apartment.

Anakin smiled as he walked out onto the balcony, hugging Obi wan.

"How are you doing, Anakin?" asked Obi wan.

"Just great. How about you?"

"Good, good. How are Padme and the twins?" asked Obi wan. The two began walking into the formal sitting area where Padme played with infant Leia on the sofa.

"They are magnificent. I couldn't be happier." said Anakin with a smile, looking over to his daughter. Padme looked up from the baby girl's plump face and was happy to see Obi wan,

"Hello, Obi wan. What brings you here?" Obi wan greeted the Senator and sat beside baby Leia that was wrapped in a bundle of blankets from her underarms to her legs.

"I'm on a mission to Kamino to convince its Prime Minister of removing an inhibitor chip from within the clone troopers." said Obi wan. He looked at little Leia's brown eyes and smiled, holding her little hand.

"Wasn't that what caused trooper Tup to… fall apart, back on Ringo Vinda?" asked Anakin, sitting on the sofa across from his wife and former mentor.

"Indeed. It was implanted by Sidious, and that means that the Kaminoans were in cahoots with him. This all goes back to even before the Battle of Naboo. I'm worried on how the Kaminoans will handle it." said Obi wan.

"They are a nice people." said Padme softly, "They may be persuaded on how much money you can give them, but they aren't evil."

"Plus if anything does go wrong, you'll have Shaak Ti with you." chuckled Anakin.

"True, she has been with them for years now." muttered Obi wan.

"Well we have some news as well." replied Anakin, "We are moving to Naboo's lake country to a large villa."

"That's wonderful. I am happy for you both. Coruscant is too hectic to raise children, especially in the Senate District. What about your senatorial work, Padme? Won't it be an inconvenience to constantly be traveling back and forth?" asked the Jedi Master.

"I actually resigned from the position." nodded Padme, "The Queen wanted me to stay and would accommodate me but I denied the offer. I want to spend time on my family now. The political chapter of my life is over." she smiled and looked at Anakin.

"Well I am happy for you two." said Obi wan standing up, "I best get going. I'll keep in touch and we shall have to talk more once the war is over." Obi wan said his goodbyes to Padme and Leia. Luke was sleeping in the other room and didn't want to disturb him. Anakin walked with Obi wan towards his star fighter.

"Good luck, Obi wan. And… be careful. Grievous is still out there, plotting his next move." said Anakin, crossing his arms. Obi wan smiled and looked at his former apprentice,

"You know Grievous, he's a coward. Plus, with Sidious dead; he'll won't know what to do next. I'll see you later, Anakin. Good luck to you on Naboo." Obi wan climbed into the cockpit of his starfighter.

"Obi wan." said Anakin before the Jedi closed the cockpit. Obi wan looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For being my master, supporting me, keeping me in line. I would've failed miserably if I didn't have you as a Master. I am very grateful for you being my mentor. I love you like a brother, you've taught me so much." said Anakin.

"I love you as a brother too, Anakin. You can thank Qui Gon's stubbornness back on Tatooine for making this all happen." the two laughed but then Obi wan was serious, "It's been an honor and a great adventure to serve with you as your Master, and friend, Anakin." Anakin waved goodbye and Obi wan flew off into the blue sky of Coruscant.

Obi wan flew up past Coruscant's atmosphere and headed into outer space. There was still massive amounts of debris and rubble from the Battle of Coruscant; destroyed and derelict ships, most of them being of the Separatists. He flew his starfighter towards the hyperdrive rings and docked with the mechanism. Obi wan set course for Kamino, in the far Outer Rim, feeling déjà vu. He reminisced when he first was plotting course to Kamino right at the start of the Clone Wars to investigate. Now this time, he hoped that this mission would be a step closer to ending the Clone Wars.

 **Head of State of the CIS**

"I will end the lives of every Jedi and the entire Galactic Republic. Keep funding the war and I shall bring victory for our Confederacy." said General Grievous to the Separatist Council of leaders. The leaders were all in holographic form since they resided on Mustafar in a secret base. Grievous was aboard his new flagship _Intrepid,_ a modified Providence-class carrier/starship. It was his second prize of the Separatist Navy, right behind the _Invisible Hand_ that he lost during the Battle of Coruscant. The _Intrepid,_ however, bore more artillery; including a vast new array of hundreds more turbolaser cannons, quad turbolaser cannons, and many more squadrons of Vulture droid starfighters.

"The Republic is pushing their offenses on Cato Neimoidia. And you are off prancing throughout the Galaxy." began Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, "We will continue to fund the Clone Wars if we see a clear victory. We are losing faith in you and the leadership of the Separatist Parliament."

"The Separatist Parliament is a mere group of politicians for civilians to gander at for assistance in the war. They are useless and do not make any major decisions." explained General Grievous. The other Separatist leaders looked at each other and were beginning to feel skeptical.

"General," spoke up Gunray's good associate; Gilramos Libkath, "if you can successfully defend Cato Neimoidia, I shall persuade Gunray to give you more funds and will produce more battle droids for the army." The insect-like Geonosian leader; Poggle the Lesser, chirped and clicked in his foreign language at Grievous.

"Archduke Poggle states that if you protect Geonosis from any further attacks, he will continue to support the Clone Wars." said a translator droid beside the Geonosian leader. Grievous looked at the other leaders who seemed a bit more appreciative of the idea.

"Then I shall make it my imperative to protect the major Separatist worlds which will continue funding the Clone Wars. That includes; Cato Neimoidia of the Trade Federation, Skako of the Techno Union, Geonosis and Hypori of the droid foundries, Corporate Alliance capitals, Commerce Guild capitals, and Scipio of the Intergalactic Banking Clan…just to name a few." said Grievous. The Separatist Council agreed, and their holograms shut off.

Grievous walked across the spacious command bridge of his flagship. There was a slight green tint from the various computing station screens on the bridge. Grievous walked over to a specific station showing lists of numbers and financial information.

"General, the Intergalactic Banking Clan has just donated four billion credits into the Confederate Conglomerate Reserve." said the piloting droid. Grievous folded his metal hands together and chuckled,

"Good…very good…" the General walked back to the main central area of the bridge and looked out into space. There were multiple nebulas out in the vast outer space. In front of the flagship were two Munificent-class frigates. Grievous knew that there were four other frigates to the side and behind the _Intrepid._ It was a large sized fleet and he turned towards the main piloting stations, "Set course for Geonosis." The tactical-series droid captain approached the general,

"General, I thought we were going to Cato Neimoidia to defend the Trade Federation defenses-"

"We are going to station at Geonosis and prepare for a major attack that shall send shockwaves through the entire Republic." Scolded Grievous at the tactical droid, "Now, set course for Geonosis and jump to lightspeed when ready."


	3. S1 Chapter 3 - Conflict

**Geonosis**

The space over Geonosis was a space of destroyed Republic ships. General Grievous' fleet destroyed the entire Republic Defense fleet of Geonosis. The Confederate fleet only suffered some minor damage on two of the Munificent-class frigates but managed to ignore it for the time being.

Grievous' heavy footsteps echoed across the quiet command bridge of the _Intrepid_ as he walked towards the front of the area. He looked at a magnified hologram-map of the Galaxy in front of him. It was zoomed in on the southern areas, where known planets like Tatooine, Geonosis, Naboo, and even Christophsis. Grievous studied all the hyperspace routes and hyperlanes.

"General," started the tactical droid as he walked up to the General, "I calculate that there is a 95 percent chance that the Republic will send another fleet to engage us."

"We won't be staying long, set course for Naboo along this Hyperlane." replied the General.

"Won't the Republic detect our fleet as we approach? Especially if we are waiting for the remaining ships to arrive." said the droid in a monotonic, dull, voice.

"This Hyperlane was given to Dooku by Darth Sidious during his ceremony on Naboo not long ago. Our entire fleet shall slip through multiple Republic defenses and will be able to attack Naboo. Tensions in the Mid-Rim have deescalated lately and they will surely not have enough forces to retaliate." said the General, staring at the map. The route that connected Geonosis to Naboo highlighted in a bright red color.

"The Trade Federation once sent a fleet of Lucrehulk Battleships to blockade the planet and the people of Naboo managed to destroy –"

"Nute Gunray was in charge of that operation and his stupidity caused that miserable failure. I have spent months planning and I have made a backup for each possible situation. Besides, we will have too many ships for the Republic to even comprehend." said the General proudly.

 **Kamino**

Jedi Masters Obi wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti met on the Kaminoan capital city of Tipoca. The two Jedi had been on Kamino for about a full day and still had to wait for their meeting with the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su. The alien leader was busy handling the production of clones, and seemed to be a bit lost ever since Sidious was killed.

Obi wan and Shaak Ti walked together through the bright white luminescent corridors of the main cloning facility in Tipoca City towards the Prime Minister's office. The large, silvery, bright door slid open as the two Jedi masters approached and entered the office. Inside, the tall Prime Minister stood in front of a white chair that hung from the ceiling. Two more chairs descended, and the Jedi approached him.

"Prime Minister Su." greeted Shaak Ti, "Master Obi wan Kenobi has come from Coruscant to discuss this ordeal." Obi wan bowed his head and the Prime Minister smiled,

"Ah, Master Kenobi, it is good to see you here on terms not because of war coming to Kamino. Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, Prime Minister." said Obi wan.

"Now, I suspect that you've come here to discuss the inhibitor chip." said Prime Minister Lama Su.

"Yes, on behalf of the Jedi Council and safety of the Republic; we do not want those inhibitor chips in our clone soldiers any longer." said Obi wan.

"You must realize how much time and money it will cost to remove them from all living clone soldiers in service." said the Prime Minister.

"A Jedi Master was killed because of it," stated Shaak Ti, "we can't risk the lives of any more Jedi. We speculate that it was the doing of Darth Sidious that wanted to use the clones against the Jedi at the end of the war."

"Sidious is obviously dead, he can't do any harm to the Jedi from the grave." said the Prime Minister bluntly.

"Yes, but it is best we clean up this whole mess. Which includes making sure everything is safe for the Republic. We want the Clone Wars to end already, Prime Minister." added Shaak Ti, the Togruta Jedi, "The Republic cannot financially continue it for much longer."

"If you want to keep your business alive, you need to help the Republic." said Obi wan honestly, "The Republic will eventually run out of money and your planet could suffer dire consequences."

"Kamino is what keeps the Republic alive, Master Jedi. Where do you think you'd be if Kamino was never discovered by your Master Syfo Dias?" asked the Prime Minister.

"We are grateful," spoke up Shaak Ti, "But now you must cooperate with Republic law."  
"There is no law that requires the removal of the inhibitor chip from the clone soldiers." stated the Prime Minister, and the two Jedi looked at each other and back at Lama Su. "Let the Senate create such a law which removes the chip, and I will consider it. Otherwise I have no further reasons to be speaking to you about this."

"Well thank you for your time, Prime Minister." said Shaak Ti.

The two Jedi walked out of the office and into the corridor, back the way they came. They walked closely, and Obi wan was still intent on handling the issue.

"You very well know that the Senate will take months, probably years, to make such a law." said Obi wan to Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti nodded,

"I know, but we can't force Lama Su to do our bidding. Perhaps the new Chancellor will be able to make a law in due time. I know that the elections are approaching in just a few days."

"Ever since Sidious was killed, Senator Mothma and Organa managed to remove legislative powers from the Office of the Chancellor." explained Obi wan, "It seems to me that Lama Su purposely told us go to the Senate so it wouldn't exactly happen in time. He is hiding something."

"We shall have to report to the Jedi Council and let them figure out what is best to do. The Senate doesn't even know about this chip and doesn't even know that clone trooper Tup killed Master Tiplee." said Shaak Ti.

 **Anakin Skywalker**

It was the last night Anakin and Padme were going to stay before they were off to their new home on Naboo. Anakin was having a hard time sleeping, continuously tossing and turning. He was sweating and was feeling anxious, scared, and could sense a dark presence. He could hear a faint voice in his head, a sickly, cackling voice,

"Anakin…Anakin…listen to me, son." Anakin could then clearly see in his dream an old man with a familiar face. It was Palpatine, aka Darth Sidious. He had a sympathetic look to his face, and was wearing a black cloak, "I need your help. Help me."

"No! You're the root of evil!" shouted Anakin to the vision, he was breathing quickly and felt cold from the Dark Side.

"I can bring you true happiness, my son. You know that the Jedi will continue to hold you back." said Sidious softly and compassionately.

"I am no longer a Jedi. Leave me alone!" scolded Anakin.

"But alas, still possess the powers of the Chosen One you do. You are still the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived. Even more powerful than Master Yoda." whispered Darth Sidious. "Come join me, I will teach you to find true happiness." Anakin suddenly woke up and sprung up from bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the dark room, seeing Padme still asleep. The two cribs at the other end of the room still held the sleeping twins; Anakin could sense their slumber through the Force.

The next morning, Anakin and Padme finished packing their clothes and things from their apartment. Padme had gotten the twins ready; she fed them breakfast, cooked breakfast even for her husband, and then got herself dressed. All their suitcases were taken by C3PO and placed by the door. Anakin scratched his head and rubbed his chin as he stared out at the Coruscant cityscape from the spacious balcony.

Padme approached him and wrapped her arm around his side,

"Something wrong, Anakin?"

"I- I uh…I had a horrible dream." replied Anakin.

"What of? Nightmares again?" asked Padme curiously.

"Sort of. I saw Palpatine, trying to lure me to the Dark Side." Said Anakin, Padme was shocked and a bit scared.

"You can't be listening to him, right?"

"Of course not, he's dead. It was just a bad dream. Let's get to our ship already, I want to go to our new house already." answered Anakin.

"Our new home." smiled Padme, correcting her husband as they walked together towards the door. Anakin picked up Luke from the floor play mat and Padme picked up Leia. The two giggled and waved their hands in joy as they were being carried.

 **Galactic Senate**

"In a stunning landslide result, the next Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic is…" announced Mas Amedda, the Vice Chair from his podium tower in the Senate Chamber, "Mon Mothma of Chandrila." The Senate exploded into loud and cheerful applause for Mon Mothma. The red headed Senator was delighted as she was becoming frantic and anxious from waiting for the voting results.

[insert mon Mothma pic]

Mon Mothma flew her senatorial pod further out into the open space and looked around at all of the clapping senators,

"Thank you! Thank you! You shall not be disappointed in my administration, you will marvel at the good we will accomplish for the Republic! We all are very aware of the recent Separatist attack over Geonosis. My first act as Chancellor will be to respond with full force! We know that it was the doing of General Grievous; we will attack, find him, capture him, and deliver justice! I will end the Clone Wars; I will bring peace to the Galaxy. But I will need your help and cooperation!" the applause got louder and echoed throughout the entire Senate Building. Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu watched from an upper level pod as the new Chancellor received the praise from the senators. Yoda looked up at Windu,

"Begun a new chapter we have, a brighter chapter."

"I agree I foresee the end of the Clone Wars with Mothma as Chancellor." replied Mace.

"Hey would you look at that!" exclaimed Padme, pointing at the large screen a few seats ahead of them. It showed the full Galactic Senate applauding to Mon Mothma as she spoke humbly and truthfully. Anakin was pleased,

"Good for Senator Mothma."

"I know, I'm glad she won. She is the right leader who will save the Republic." said Padme. Other people on board the small transport clapped and cheered as they watched Chancellor Mothma speak in the Senate. They were also happy and pleased.

 **Geonosis**

As soon as can be, a Republic fleet was deployed from Coruscant for Geonosis. Taking the Corellian Hyperspace Route, the fleet cut its time in half than taking other routes. It was the most direct route from the Core worlds to the Outer Rim. The fleet was accompanied by Jedi Knight Aayla Secura who finished her mission on the planet Felucia. On her command ship, a Venator class Star Destroyer with its bridge marked in red and bore five red stripes on its wings, she was aided by Commander Bly. Commander Bly wore the normal clone army but had yellow markings to show his rank and status in the Grand Army of the Republic.

The fleet of six Venators, four Consular Republic frigates, and three Arquitens class cruisers traveled together in Hyperspace as they approached the end of the Corellian Route; Tatooine. Jedi General Secura stared out the viewport where she saw two other Venators and the three Arquitens cruisers.

"General Secura, we are approaching Tatooine." said Commander Bly.

"Good, hopefully Grievous won't see us coming and we can destroy him." said the Jedi Knight. Commander Bly walked away to attend to other business aboard the command bridge, and Aayla continued to think as she looked out to Hyperspace. She was relieved that the fleet won't have to stop in the Tatooine system, but completely go around it and head towards Geonosis along other Hyperspace routes.

The fleet soon came out of Hyperspace and the planet Geonosis was in clear view. The dusty red planet with an encircling ring of asteroids, rocks, and debris stood alone in its star system. However, that wasn't what caught everyone's eyes. They saw the Separatist fleet which was facing a different way from the Republic and the planet itself. There were so many ships, many of the clones' jaws dropped as they looked up from their stations to see. The Separatist fleet was massive, enormous, and gigantic; Five Providence-class destroyers, over forty Munificent-class frigates, four needle-like Recusant-class light destroyers, and four Lucrehulk Battleships.

"Get me Chancellor Mothma and the Jedi Council!" ordered Aayla Secura to the crew, "Launch all fighters, keep them around our fleet." The large ventral hangars of the Venators slowly opened and deployed their complements of starfighters and Y-wing bombers. They stayed close to their cruisers and everyone kept an eye on the Separatist Fleet.

"General, a Republic fleet has entered the system." announced a piloting droid aboard Grievous' flagship bridge. Grievous clanked over towards the screen of the droid and saw the map of the enemy fleet behind him.

"Prepare jump to light speed! We cannot engage in battle with the Republic here!" shouted the General viciously. The warship started to veer upwards and so did the rest of the fleet.

"General Secura! The Separatists are retreating from the system!" blared an officer of the crew. Aayla Secura was not sure what Grievous was up to,

"I want those ships tracked." She knew she couldn't engage in battle, the two fleets were too far apart and the Separatists would clearly win with their countless starships. Suddenly, a hologram of the Chancellor, Yoda and Mace Windu appeared on the circular hologram projection table behind where Aayla stood.

"General Secura? General Secura, are you there?" called Mace Windu. Aayla ran towards the table and looked up at the holograms of the three leaders,

"Yes. I've arrived at Geonosis and Grievous has amassed an enormous fleet! He is about to leave the system! There are as many ships possibly when he attacked Coruscant!"

"Do you know where he is retreating to?" asked Chancellor Mothma.

"I am not sure, but with a fleet that large; I am sure he is heading for a Republic planet. You must alert all Outer Rim and Mid Rim Republic worlds in the area! They will be destroyed if Grievous gets there first." exclaimed Aayla Secura. The Separatist fleet abruptly left the star system, and the Republic fleet was left alone. "The Separatists have just left the system."

"There isn't enough time to send any form of alert on such short notice." said Mace Windu.

"If attack Coruscant and called upon the Republic fleet we have, another alert send we can." stated Master Yoda.

"I agree. I shall inform the Senate at once," said the Chancellor, "May the Force be with you, General Secura." the hologram of the Chancellor shut off. Commander Bly rushed over to Aayla with information,

"General, we have managed to place a tracking sensor on one of the enemy frigates." Mace and Yoda were surprised,

"Well done, Commander." said Mace.

"See Grievous' stop, can you?" asked Yoda. Commander Bly looked at his glass tablet of a map tracking Grievous' fleet.

"He's heading for Naboo."

"Aayla, go to Naboo at once. We will send reinforcements to help you." said Mace Windu. Aayla nodded and the hologram shut off. Aayla and Bly rushed to the front of the command bridge,

"Set coordinates for Naboo immediately! We have a war to end!"

 **General Grievous**

General Grievous brought the members of the Separatist Council to the command bridge, and they all felt impressed at the General's recent actions.

"Naboo is defenseless, and it will strike a critical blow to the Republic. This will surely continue the war and your efforts won't be lost." said the General to the Council.

"I am impressed, General, that you've amassed such a fleet in short amount of time." said Chairman San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan.

"Those ships better have not been Cato Neimoidia!" shouted Gunray worriedly.

"They are not, Viceroy." snapped Grievous, "They are mostly from Raxus Secundus. Since that planet was just a political figure for Dooku it bears no need for me or the rest of the Confederacy. Mark this day, gentlemen, the day that the Republic falls to its knees."


	4. S1 Chapter 4 - Second Battle of Naboo

**Naboo**

Anakin and Padme settled in their new house in the lake country of Naboo. It was near the capital city of Theed, and Anakin had found a job close to home. A few days already passed since they arrived and everything was going swell for the small family. Anakin loved his job at the starship mechanic in the outskirts of Theed. Padme found most of her time at home, taking care of the twins and making sure they had everything they needed and desired. She was happy, relaxed, and loved her new life more than being a Senator and previously Queen of Naboo.

Anakin was laying on a hovering board underneath a medium sized transport shuttle, used for diplomats and similar to those on Coruscant. As he tightened a few bolts underneath the transport, he sensed something strange. He slid from underneath the transport and stood up. R2-D2, his close droid companion, chirped and whistled as he handed his master a few tools. Anakin pushed them away silently, and walked through the small hangar towards the opened doors.

Anakin placed his hands on his hips and looked outside at the small town. The wide flat stone streets had some people walking around and a few hovering vehicles here and there. He looked over the townscape to the forested mountains of the area and then to the sky. Anakin looked at the tallest mountain again, which behind it was his house where Padme and the children were.

"Hey, Anakin, something wrong?" called a voice from within the hangar; Anakin's boss. He's an older man in his late seventies that loved working on speeders and small ships.

"I can sense something..." muttered Anakin. His boss, Vargo, walked up to him and looked outside to see if he was looking at anything. Anakin could hear a faint whirring sound which was getting progressively louder and louder. His heart started to beat faster. Then through the white puffy clouds emerged a swarm of Vulture droids and a Separatist sheathipede-class shuttle. Half of the Vulture droids opened fire on the small town and there were screams echoing throughout the neighborhood. The shuttle and more droid fighters went behind the mountain, towards Anakin's house. Anakin jolted out of the hangar, ran through the streets to his speeder. It was a silver, roofless, five seated, vehicle that quickly flew into the air. Anakin's heart was racing as he flew up into the sky towards the mountain. More Vulture droids began to attack and fired at Anakin. He swayed side to side, avoiding all laser fire. But more and more droids came. Anakin looked up and saw two Munificent-class frigates descending from the sky; with blaringly loud engines that groaned and moaned.

As Anakin flew high in the sky, he could see the city of Theed far off on the horizon. A Providence-class destroyer, four Munificent frigates, and thousands of vulture droids surrounded the city. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he knew who was at the head of the attack,

"Grievous, I will end your life…" muttered Anakin angrily as he flew over the mountain. His property came into view, and he saw the Separatist shuttle landed near the front steps. He quickly dipped down and saw Grievous running out of the house with Padme in his grasp. A squad of Commando droids carried hovering carriages of Luke and Leia that wailed in fear. Grievous saw Anakin coming, and the Separatists managed to get into the shuttle. The shuttle took off and Anakin followed it.

Vulture droids came into the area and were on Anakin's tail. They started to fire their red lasers, but Anakin's maneuvering was keeping him alive. The shuttle was going upwards and through the highest level of the atmosphere. The speeder was starting to lose power and was going to stall. Anakin knew he couldn't fly into space with his speeder and started to fly downwards. The shuttle flew through more clouds and disappeared. Anakin screamed in anger,

"Padme!"

Padme was forcefully put into a seat and cuffed with electrical bands by the Commando droids on the shuttle. She squirmed and shouted,

"You are a monster! What do you have to gain with me as your prisoner! I'm not a Senator anymore! And you best keep your cold metal hands away from my children!" Grievous walked away from the cockpit and stood hunched over in the doorway,

"Ah but you are still a valuable asset to the Republic. Your children must be Force-sensitive, and shall make excellent apprentices of mine if I am to destroy the Jedi Order." the shuttle was already into space, and Padme noticed that the Republic fleet had already arrived. There were countless Republic warships engaging in battle with the various Separatist battleships and frigates.

The Separatist shuttle shook and rattled as it flew directly towards two massive Venator Star Destroyers. Padme's eyes widened as she stared through the doorway out the viewport, watching the Venators move in evasive action against a nearby Munificent frigates. The Venators' cannons thundered loudly as blue lasers bombarded the Separatist frigate.

"You failed at the Battle of Coruscant, what makes you think that you'll win this time?" asked Padme fiercely. Grievous chuckled and then coughed,

"Sidious isn't in control this time." Padme was speechless, but then looked at her worried children in their hovering carriages.

"Admiral, a Providence destroyer is bearing down on us!" called a comm. officer aboard the Venator-class Star Destroyer; _Gallant._ The Admiral, with whitening gray hair, rushed towards the front of the command bridge. He wore a fitted greenish gray jumpsuit, standard in the Republic Navy, and bore multiple badges.

"Swing the ship around and engage with the Providence cruiser!" ordered the Admiral. The _Gallant_ began to veer to the right where a Providence class cruiser held its ground, firing its forward cannons. Smaller Republic ships were whisking past the massive warship, trying to break through its shields with their firepower. The _Gallant,_ with its command towers marked in red, was facing the Confederate capital ship.

"Open fire!" shouted the Admiral.

"Admiral, we have an incoming transmission from Anakin Skywalker." called out another crew member. The Admiral was surprised and wondered what Anakin was up to,

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it through, soldier." ordered the Admiral. The Admiral walked back towards the hologram table where the hologram was flickering. The Admiral could pick out the human figure, and then the connection was smoothed out,

"Admiral Yularen." said Anakin through the hologram. He was sitting, in the cockpit of a star fighter.

"Anakin, what can I do for you? I am in the middle of a heated battle at the moment." said Admiral Yularen. The Admiral was happy to see his old comrade; they've fought together in so many naval battles for the entire Clone Wars up until the death of Sidious.

"General Grievous has kidnapped my wife; Padme Amidala, and my two children! I need your help to stop him from leaving the system." exclaimed Anakin nervously.

"Do you know where he's gone off to?" asked Yularen anxiously; he wasn't sure what to do.

"Just scan all of the Separatist capital ships! The only one with life forms have to be my family, the Separatists are all droids. They can't be too hard to find." said Anakin. Yularen then ordered the crew to scan all of the Separatist capital ships and then faced Anakin again,

"I have an idea, Anakin! There's an Interdictor cruiser that can stop all ships from leaving the system. I'll contact them immediately!" Anakin felt that there was a slight chance of hope,

"Thank you, Admiral!" The hologram of Anakin Skywalker shut off and the Admiral went back to the front of the command bridge; examining the battlefield.

 **Jedi Strike Force**

"General, two more Republic fleets have entered the system!" called the pilot droid within Grievous' shuttle. The General coughed loudly and growled as he stared out the viewport. They were getting close to a Recusant Light Destroyer that was surrounded by multiple Munificent frigates.

"Quickly land in the hangar, order all bombers to attack the Republic's Interdictor cruiser!" shouted the General.

Two fleets of four Venator Star Destroyers entered the Naboo system, and quickly engaged in battle with Separatist warships. Two of the Venators, with their command towers marked in red, carried a Jedi that was leading the task force. The first Venator, _Viperous,_ carried Jedi General Ki Adi Mundi.

"General Mundi, we've spotted Grievous' flagship." said a clone crew member. The tall headed Jedi looked out into space, spotting out a Recusant Light Destroyer not part of the space battle.

"Fire on the closest Separatist ship when in range." demanded the Jedi General.

Aboard the _Tranquility_ was Senior Jedi General Luminara Unduli. The _Tranquility_ had seen many fights in its days, but nothing like this. Her warship quickly began taking fire from three Munificent frigates, but the _Tranquility's_ shields were strong enough to repel the enemy laserfire.

"Have you located General Grievous?" asked Luminara to her crew.

"Yes, General." replied a crew member. A hologram appeared in front of her on the table of the Recusant Light Destroyer being blockaded by many Munificent frigates.

"Ready the shuttles and gunships, Admiral." said Luminara to the Admiral aboard her ship. The Admiral nodded and ordered the crew. The Jedi rushed to the turbo-lift and descended to the hangar.

Ki Adi Mundi also boarded his gunship along with multiple other shuttles and fighter escorts. The two strike forces flew together in space, approaching the Separatist frigates and Recusant warship. They were accompanied by two squadrons of Headhunter starfighters and three Y-Wing bombers.

The closest frigate opened fire on the small strike force and the gunships easily maneuvered to avoid the lasers. The Y-wings flew upwards, arcing over the frigates and heading directly for the Recusant destroyer.

"Take out the shields." said one of the Y-Wing pilots, Clone 5302A, nicknamed Jock.

"Rodger that, Jock." replied clone pilot Gunslinger.

"I have a clear path for the shield generator." said the third pilot; Zeus. The three yellow Y-wing bombers fired their proton torpedoes. The bluish proton bombs smashed through the shields of the light destroyer and detonated multiple explosions behind the bridge.

"We need to take another run at it to make sure the shields stay off." said Jock. The three bombers flew back around, still evading enemy lasers, and approached the small hangar on the side of the ship.

"Fire torpedoes!" yelled Zeus happily. The Y-wings fired their bombs at the generators beside the hangar. They detonated in fiery explosions.

"General Mundi, General Unduli, you are clear for landing the Separatist flagship." said Jock over the comm. system.

"Good work, pilot." replied Luminara.

Admiral Yularen watched with prowess as his Venator warship tore the Providence cruiser apart in massive explosions. The Separatist starship lost its shields, lost its life support system, and its engines were blown to oblivion by squadrons of Y-wings.

Suddenly, a yellow blur whisked past the command bridge of Yularen's ship. He was startled,

"What was that?" he muttered. The blur became clear as it flew directly past the viewport again with Vulture droids on its tail. "It can't be…"

"It's Anakin Skywalker, sir." said a clone captain. It was Anakin, back in his old yellow Jedi starfighter. He flew towards Grievous' command ship as fast as possible.

Anakin clenched his teeth as he held the controls forcefully, firing the fighter's laser cannons on the Vulture droids in front of him. The Vulture droids were struck and immediately exploded into pieces. Anakin flew right through the smoke and debris, heading straight for the Recusant destroyer that was protected by now five Munificent-class frigates. Two of the skeletal looking frigates were facing in Anakin's direction; firing their powerful cannons at him and other Republic fighters in the area.

Anakin flew side to side, spun multiple times, flying right in between the two frigates and coming upon the damaged Recusant cruiser.

"Admiral Yularen, multiple squadrons of Hyena-class bombers has hit the Interdictor cruiser!" called a clone crew member aboard the _Gallant._

"What? That can't be!" exclaimed the Admiral in shock. He looked at the hologram table that projected the entire battlefield. The Interdictor starship was in flames and breaking apart from the countless bombardments.

"Focus fire on Grievous' flagship, intensify artillery!" demanded the Admiral. The _Gallant_ turned a bit to the left to face the Recusant destroyer that was being protected by five Separatist frigates. The _Gallant_ opened fire on the two forward-facing enemy frigates. Their shields were quickly destroyed, and their superstructures were exposed.

"We have a Lucrehulk battleship heading our way, Admiral." said another crew member.

"Blast it, Grievous!" shouted the Admiral, "Send more bombers and fighters to engage the battleship."

Anakin flew his starfighter right into the hangar of Grievous' flagship, with his starfighter skidding across the metal floor. It reminded him of his mission with Obi wan to rescue Palpatine during the Battle of Coruscant. But this time, he won't let Grievous escape with his family. Right behind the starfighter landed five Republic LAAT gunships. Anakin turned around and was surprised to see the reinforcements. The doors of the gunships slid open and squads of clone troopers quickly jumped out; scanning the area. Then Jedi Masters Luminara and Ki Adi followed, they were surprised to see Anakin.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" asked Luminara.

"Grievous kidnapped Padme and my children! We need to stop him once and for all." said Anakin, already heading for the nearest turbo lift. Luminara, Ki Adi, and the clones followed right behind. R2 stayed with Anakin's starfighter, and scanned the ship to find Padme's location. He then sent the location to Anakin's comlink.

Luminara, Ki Adi, and Anakin ran together through the green-lit corridors of the enemy warship. They came upon a group of battle droids. The battle droids opened fire at the Jedi. Anakin dodged side to side, using Force push to knock over most of the droids. Luminara and Ki Adi ignited their green and blue lightsabers to destroy the remaining few.

"It's too bad you don't have your lightsaber anymore, Anakin. We'll need your help to defeat Grievous." said Luminara.

"That's the last thing on my mind, Luminara." said Anakin. He looked at the comlink on his right wrist that projected a small hologram of the ship's corridors. A red light blinked to show where Padme and the twins were.

"Anakin, go get your family out of here and to a safe place." said Ki Adi Mundi as they ran down the hall and up a ramp.

"Are you sure?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, this is our fight." said Luminara, "Do not worry about us. Go." Anakin nodded and headed down a different corridor, towards the detention section of the starship. Luminara and Ki Adi, along with the clones, continued for the command bridge of the ship where Grievous was most likely to be.

Anakin ran through the halls and made it to the detention level, running past all of the cells. He knew that Padme and the twins were near the end of the hall, he could feel them through the Force. They're presence through the Force was strong, and Anakin felt relieved. He skidded to a stop at their cell door and used the Force to open the door. Anakin saw Padme sitting on the floor on her knees, the two hover carriages on the side of the cell,

"Grievous!" shouted Anakin. Grievous stood right behind Padme, pointing a green lightsaber at her back,

"Back away!" growled Grievous, and he began to laugh maniacally. Padme looked up at Anakin with worried and teary eyes.


	5. S1 Chapter 5

**Kamino**

Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi walked into the large control room of the cloning facility in Tipoca City, Kamino. Inside, Shaak Ti stood with Prime Minister Lama Su at a hologram table where Chancellor Mothma appeared with Mace Windu. Shaak Ti turned to see Obi wan walk in, and she had a saddened look on her face.

"Chancellor Mothma, good to see you." said Obi wan, bowing his head to the hologram of the Chancellor. Mon Mothma smiled,

"Hello, Master Kenobi."

"So, what is the matter?" asked Obi wan.

"General Grievous has attacked Naboo with an enormous fleet. Anakin Skywalker managed to join the fight according to an Admiral in the battle." explained the Chancellor.

"What? What in god's name caused this?" asked Obi wan.

"Grievous kidnapped Padme Amidala, and her twin children." added Mace Windu.

"Oh dear lord." said Obi wan, feeling distraught, "What a coward…what a monster…what an awful being. Has the battle ended?" asked Obi wan.

"No, it is still raging on. It began just about an hour ago. We lost contact when Luminara Unduli and Ki Adi Mundi landed in Grievous' flagship." stated Master Windu.

"I would feel better now if you'd let me join the fight. I can't just sit here and watch my friend possibly get hurt by Grievous." said Obi wan.

"Lucky for you, Master Kenobi," started the Chancellor, "Prime Minister Su and I have made an agreement about the inhibitor chip. I used my remaining emergency powers to finalize the law to remove the chips."

"Magnificent." said Obi wan, "Am I authorized to go to Naboo now?"

"You won't make it in time. Our strike forces will surely handle it. We will call you if we need the assistance, Kenobi." said Mace.

"I've learned something during this war; whenever Grievous is involved, there aren't ever enough Jedi to fight him." added Master Kenobi.

 **Naboo**

"Grievous, you've made such an idiotic decision coming to Naboo." said Anakin angrily to the chuckling General.

"Have I? I think I made a wonderful decision by coming here. I'll rattle the entire Galactic Republic with my invasion of Naboo. Nute Gunray is a narcissistic fool that was a pawn in Sidious' game." said the General.

"So why are you still even fighting? What do you want? Why are you here?" asked Anakin. He noticed that two droidekas rolled up behind him and guarded the doorway.

"I've become the most feared leader in the entire history of the Galaxy! I have the most powerful Jedi at my bidding…" said Grievous, "You will do what I say or Amidala dies, Skywalker." scowled the General. Padme looked at Anakin with fear in her eyes, she didn't know what to say. Anakin closed his eyes calmly and peacefully, appearing as if he was in a serene state of mind.

The lightsaber hanging on Grievous' metal hip shook and flew through the air, and Anakin caught it in his right hand. He ignited it, it was a blue blade humming with energy and power. Anakin Force pushed Grievous up against the wall, causing him to yell and growl. Anakin spun around and did the same to the droidekas, sending them to crash up against pipes on the wall. Anakin stood at the doorway, and held his hand towards Grievous. The General was struggling to stand up, and Padme slid across the floor towards the twins that were crying. Anakin used the Force to pull the General out of the cell and slam into the destroyed pipes and droidekas.

"Padme, get out of here with the twins!" shouted Anakin. Padme quickly picked up the twins in her own two arms and ran out of the cell, "There're gunships in the hangar!" Grievous slowly stood up and shook his head. In front of him was Anakin with a blue lightsaber. To his right down the hall were Ki Adi Mundi and Luminara Unduli, igniting their lightsabers.

"Well, well, well… look who's returned to the Jedi Order." said Grievous. The General stood up straight and split his arms into four; igniting all three remaining lightsabers. Grievous spun his upper two sabers.

Anakin launched at Grievous with full force, swinging and arcing his saber. Luminara leapt forward, and Ki Adi rolled under Grievous to fight on his other side. The three Jedi slammed their lightsabers up against Grievous' blades, pushing back against him. The General laughed and coughed,

"I've been craving a good fight!" Grievous spun around, kicked Mundi in the abdomen; sending him down the hall and pushed two sabers down on Anakin. Grievous then kicked Luminara down the opposite direction down the hall, and focused on Anakin. Anakin clenched his teeth as he swung multiple times at the General. The two began moving towards Luminara that ran back towards the fight.

"You will pay for all the Jedi you've killed, Grievous!" shouted Luminara. Ki Adi then joined the fight. The three Jedi spun and swiftly wielded their lightsabers gracefully as Grievous battled them like a maniac.

"Generals!" called a voice from the down the hall, it was a clone commander; Gree. Gree was a loyal soldier to Luminara Unduli and her generalship of the 41st Elite Corps. He came running down the hall with five other clone soldiers marked in green like the commander. Luminara was happy to see Gree,

"Is Padme on the gunship?" asked Luminara as she continued to fight with Grievous, ducking from his blows.

"Yes, she's made it back to Admiral Yularen's ship safely." said Gree. Grievous growled from the news. The General faced Luminara and tripped her again. He used his claw-like foot to grab her abdomen, do a flip and throw her down the hall at the clones. They all yelled from pain and Grievous laughed. The General pushed back Anakin and focused on Ki Adi Mundi again. Grievous knocked the Jedi Master down and charged at him. Grievous drove two lightsabers through Mundi's heart and quickly ran down the corridor. Luminara yelled when she saw Mundi on the floor, lifeless and motionless.

Grievous activated the comlink on his wrist and contacted the bridge,

"Order the nearby frigates to fire upon my flagship!"

"But sir, you are still on the ship." replied a droid through the comlink.

"Just follow my orders you heap of scrap!" scowled the General. Grievous was approaching the hangar through a different corridor. He heard a humming sound approaching him, getting louder and louder. Grievous looked over his shoulder and saw Anakin Skywalker leaping towards him with his blue lightsaber ignited.

Grievous ignited two green lightsabers and blocked Anakin's blow. The ship shook violently and there were explosions.

"I will not let you escape, Grievous! You'll pay for killing Master Mundi!" shouted Anakin angrily.

"Good! Give into your anger! Just like what Sidious wanted so you'd join the Dark Side." laughed Grievous with a loud cough and hack. Anakin's anger disappeared and he came to realization what was happening. Not long ago he was so close to becoming something so evil, so menacing, a servant to Sidious. Anakin could hear the deceased Sith Lord in his head,

" _Very good, Anakin…Give in to your hatred for Grievous and put an end to his life. Kill him and end the Clone Wars. You can do it all yourself, and you'll be glorified as a hero of the Republic. You are the Jedi who killed Dooku and Grievous…the Jedi who ended the Clone Wars singlehandedly."_

"No! Noooo!" screamed Anakin. He jumped away from Grievous, dropping the lightsaber and falling to his knees. Grievous stood back, and spun his lightsabers. The General approached the young man, but stopped a few meters in front of him. The General lifted up his right hand, ready to kill Anakin. Suddenly, a green lightsaber came flying down the corridor in a spinning motion; slicing off Grievous' right hand. Anakin looked up and saw Grievous running away, and behind him was Luminara leaning on Commander Gree for support. Anakin looked forward again and Grievous was gone.

"Anakin, let's get out of here." said Luminara sadly, "We can't defeat him now." Anakin stood up, and helped Luminara as they rushed to the gunships waiting in the hangar.

The Interdictor cruiser was destroyed, and the Separatist warships managed to escape through Hyperspace. Naboo was in a complete mess. Hundreds of Republic and Separatist space craft were destroyed and most cascaded down through Naboo's atmosphere and hit the planet. The city of Theed was in flames and was barely recovering. Separatist forces had nearly destroyed the Royal Palace, but failed to find its Queen. Padme and Anakin returned to their apartment on Coruscant, the former Senator was completely distraught by the event.

The Galactic News broadcasted the major damage inflicted all over Naboo. The four Trade Federation Battleships had deployed thousands of ground forces that leveled countless cities and burned down numerous Gungan settlements. The rolling green hills of Naboo were scarred and burnt from fire and of the resistance that Naboo citizens tried to put up.

 **Jedi Council**

All of the Council members were present. It had been years since there was a time where all the members managed to make the meeting within their Jedi Temple sanctuary. Obi wan and Shaak Ti were late to the battle, but were glad to make the meeting. Anakin was also in the Council room, standing in the center.

"Sense the Dark Side, could you? The presence of Sidious?" asked Master Yoda, scratching his green chin.

"Yes. I was so close to ending Grievous' life when I heard his voice in my head. That wasn't the first time. I've been having many dreams where I see Sidious tempting me to the Dark Side." explained the former Jedi Knight.

"Realize you must;" began Master Yoda, "still the Chosen One you are. Connected to the Force you are. The Force binds you, reminds you of your power. Wrong choice it was, to leave the Jedi Order."

"But I'd be breaking the code." said Anakin, "I couldn't live a lie any longer. I love my wife so much, and I love my children more than anything."

"His attachments would've led the downfall of the Order. Do you know how many other young Jedi would demand exceptions if we let him stay?" asked Mace Windu to Yoda. Yoda pointed his finger at Mace,

"Yes. But if so stubborn were we, found Sidious earlier in the war we could have. A reason it is why the Jedi are lonesome and stark. Adapt and change we must, more acceptance we need in order to survive…to thrive." Mace Windu was still unsure and skeptical of what Yoda was trying to say. Over thousands of generations the Jedi have followed the same code that kept them alive for so long.

"I don't want to be living in fear of Sidious anymore, Masters." said Anakin worriedly, "I need to live my life." Yoda looked at Obi wan,

"On your mind, something have you, Master Kenobi?" Obi wan was scratching his beard, sat up and looked at Anakin,

"There have been many times during my life where I wanted to leave the Order. I was distraught by people around me and distracted by my own feelings. Anakin is an extraordinary Jedi… we will need his help to stop Grievous for good. If we can work together to make an agreement, or to adapt like Master Yoda said; we can make the Jedi Order a stronger union. We came so close to our downfall, I think that should be an eye opener." Anakin felt grateful for what his old master had said. The other masters were impressed by Obi wan's wise words.

"I think we should welcome young Skywalker back into the Order." stated Master Plo Koon humbly, "The Republic should not be using him because of his abilities, but I would like him back because of his wisdom, strength, and connection with the Force. We could all learn something from him. And every day we wait, every day we sit by and watch; Grievous becomes stronger and more knowledgeable."

"His attack on Naboo must've been a test on us." said Shaak Ti, "He must've been testing to see how the Jedi would react. He knows how close we are to Naboo. I think we should track him down. It will be a faster process to end the war."

"The Confederacy has multiple corporations with power, though. So we must also focus on Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, and other Separatist leaders." added Master Plo, "They are donating their entire franchises into supporting the Confederacy."

"Thus being said," began Mace Windu, "I believe we should target the largest supporters of the Confederacy."

"That would be the Trade Federation and Techno Union." said Obi wan, "We haven't had any luck on Cato Neimoidia yet. Our fleet still hasn't broken through the Separatist blockade."

"May I add something?" asked Anakin. All of the Jedi Masters looked at him and allowed him to speak. "I don't want to be involved in the Clone Wars anymore. Sidious may be haunting me, but that's because I have such a close connection to the Jedi Order itself. Once I distance myself enough, it shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Very well." said Master Yoda, "If need us you do, here we are." Anakin bowed his head in respect for the Jedi and left the Council room.

 **Galactic Senate**

The Senate had erupted in a heated argument and hundreds of senators were shouting their opinions simultaneously. There was much confusion and Chancellor Mothma had enough of it. Her Vice Chair; Mas Amedda, stomped his large staff and shouted,

"Order, order! Order in the Senate!" shouting and yelling senators silenced and all eyes were on the Chancellor. Mon Mothma looked around the Senate Chamber from her towering podium-pod,

"In the recent event of the Separatist attack on Naboo, I believe we take time to clear our heads and reevaluate the problem at hand. The problem is that the Separatists are not backing down. Known leaders like Nute Gunray are giving constant funding and support to the Separatist Alliance." the Chancellor paused, waiting to see if another senator would speak up, but more arguing ensued. She was getting tired of all the bickering, and she knew someone who could help her.

 **Skywalker Residence; Coruscant**

"My lady," chattered the golden plated protocol droid, C3PO, "you have a visitor, one with quite importance." Padme was in the small kitchen preparing dinner and turned around to look at the protocol droid.

"Who is it, 3PO?" asked Padme.

"Chancellor Mothma and Senator Organa." replied the droid happily. Padme smiled and put down the utensils she was holding on the countertop. She walked across the formal sitting area to where a squad of Senate Commandos and Senate Guards stood straight near the doorway. They moved aside and Mon Mothma walked through the narrow hall,

"Padme, my dear." she smiled.

"Chancellor Mothma, it's a pleasure to have you here." said Padme nicely.

"Oh, call me Mon. Bail is here as well." said Mon Mothma. Padme looked behind Mon but the Senator of Alderaan wasn't there. She was confused. The senator then came rushing through putting keys in his pocket,

"Sorry, sorry, I had to make sure my speeder was locked. Padme! How are you doing?"

"Great, great! Thank you. Come inside, please sit." Padme guided the guests into the sitting area but the guards remained at the door.

"So what brought you two here?" asked Padme, as C3PO placed a tray of beverages and cookies on the small coffee table. Mon Mothma and Bail sat near each other on one sofa, and Padme across from them.

"There's trouble in the Senate, Padme." said Mon Mothma, "After Grievous…you know… attacked Naboo; it has caused so much disarray."

"We've received reports of Separatist attacks also in other Mid-Rim and Core worlds. Rendili, Duros, Malastare, Abregado-Rae, and so many more! Senators are losing their minds and are demanding to buy more surpluses of clones. They have no idea of our current financial status, and those who do; choose not to look at it." explained Bail Organa. Padme was shocked. "Grievous is putting up more of a fight than ever before. Nute Gunray sees the Second Battle of Naboo as a Confederate victory even though we destroyed their fleet."

"Gunray just likes to see me suffer, so he's just a fool." said Padme, "But what do you want me to do about it?"

"We'd like you to speak to the Senate about this." said Bail.

"They've listened to you in the past, they'll listen to you again." said the Chancellor.

"But I'm not a senator anymore. Those days are over. I don't want to be in the Senate anymore, especially with the Clone Wars going on." said Padme, looking at her hands that she folded together and then looked up again.

"I have another idea." said Chancellor Mothma, "What if you spoke publicly about this? In rallies and protests against the war. I hear so many rumors that they get the people really going."

"And with a person like you," said Bail, "with such a great history in politics and great name recognition; people would love to hear you speak against the war."

"Alright." said Padme, starting to smile, "If you can organize it than I'll do it; for Naboo…for the Republic." 


	6. S1 Chapter 6 - Raging War

**General Grievous**

General Grievous spun his lightsabers as fast as lightning, deflecting multiple laser blasts from the enemy clones. He marched with his battalions of super battle droids and droidekas. The clone forces were falling back, and their young Jedi General couldn't take them all on. Cato Neimoidia was under heavy fire from the Republic, and Grievous was managing to drive them off the planet. The Jedi Council made the mistake of letting such a young Jedi lead the Republic forces solely.

The Republic had broken through the Separatist blockade just a few weeks after the Second Battle of Naboo, and Grievous went to retaliate.

Clone soldiers hid behind large crates and walls of sandbags as they tried to fire at the droid army. The young Jedi, a human male with blond hair, arced and wielded his green lightsaber with ease; deflecting red lasers from the droids. He noticed Grievous approaching him, so he jumped off the crates he was standing on to help the clones retreat.

"Retreat! Fall back!" shouted the Jedi Knight. His clone captain, ran beside the Jedi, shooting his dual pistols over his shoulder. The group of clones ran through the wide avenue in between the derelict vehicles and destroyed tanks. Some of them went down tight alleys and narrow streets to rendezvous at the command center.

"General Jeeda, we won't have enough time to escape with the Seppies on our tail like this." said the clone captain. Rholto Jeeda looked over his shoulder and saw the droid army getting through their initial frontline.

"Order the command center to contact the Jedi Council at once, we need reinforcements." said Rholto Jeeda, "I will hold off the Separatists." Rholto stopped and held out his lightsaber.

"But sir, they are jamming our signals!" stuttered the clone captain.

"Just go, Carter!" shouted the young Jedi with an accent. Captain Carter continued running to catch up with the rest of the clones. Rholto Jeeda stood still with his lightsaber drawn. The droids blasted through the derelict tanks with missiles, and Rholto used the Force to divert all the smoke and dust around him. He could see, through the thick dust cloud, two ignited lightsabers; one blue and one green. The super battle droids surrounded Jeeda, and he could sense their presence through the Force.

"What an admirable sacrifice for such a young Jedi." said General Grievous, emerging from the dust cloud.

"You may have won this planet back, Grievous, but the Republic is winning the war." said Jeeda proudly, "I'd gladly give my life if it means peace in the Galaxy."

"You are mistaken, I will never stop fighting." said the General. Grievous split his arms into four and ignited another two lightsabers. Jeeda launched at the cyborg, and the two clashed. Their lightsabers hummed, whizzed, and collided. Grievous pushed down Jeeda with all four lightsabers and laughed as he stared into the Jedi's eyes. Grievous managed to push Jeeda away and the two looked at each other. Grievous felt something, something strange. There was a tingling sensation in his heart and his hands. He felt as if the Jedi was playing some sort of trick on him, so the General spun his lightsabers and ran at Jeeda. Jeeda couldn't block the attack, and he was decapitated.

 **Padme Amidala**

It has been over a week since Padme started rallying against the Clone Wars. She had gone to multiple protests to speak out against the rapid militarization of the Republic and inefficient use of the government's money. Her rallies she attended were rather small, with only a few thousand people attending each one. She was scheduled for her last rally on Coruscant that was to take place in front of the Senate Building in the wide Avenue of Core Founders.

A stage was set a few hundred meters in front of the main entrances to the massive dome edifice, and a couple droids were tending to the microphone at the sole podium. Padme was in a transport on her way to the rally with Senator Bail Organa. She looked out the window and saw below a large crowd of people; definitely over a hundred thousand people were present. They were chanting and shouting for the delegates to hear them in the Building.

"We seem to have a big crowd today, Bail." smiled Padme as she looked below. The diplomatic transport approached the open area behind the stage where Senate Guards protected the area. Out on the expansive avenue were tents and booths where people sold merchandise to rally against the Clone Wars. There were T-shirts, signs, banners, and even horns. Some booths were selling food, which attracted even more people to the area.

The transport landed behind the stage and a speaker was already getting the attention of the large crowd. The speaker chanted and spoke passionately to the loud crowd of mixed humanoids,

"Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of the Republic; may I introduce Padme Amidala Skywalker of Naboo!" the male human speaker stepped aside and applauded as well as Padme walked across the stage. People cheered to see her and Padme waved. She stood at the podium, and the crowds of people started to quiet down. She looked at the massive crowd of citizens, thousands upon thousands of faces looked back at her. She hadn't felt such pressure like this before, not even from the Senate.

"Citizens of Coruscant, citizens of the Galaxy, I thank you for having me here today. I'd like to thank the non-profit organization who's been trying to end the war since day one; Pro-Galactic-Peace." Padme placed her hands on the edges of the metal podium, "It's been such a long time since I've reconnected to the people. Ever since the Clone Wars began, I knew that the Republic would suffer dearly because of it. We are facing an exhausting war, physically, mentally, and spiritually. I start to believe if even the Separatist citizens want this war as badly as their leaders make it out to be." some of the people in the crowd nodded their heads.

As Padme began to speak, her speech was being broadcasted around the planet, and around the Galaxy. Even the Jedi at the Temple watched her speak. Masters and padawans alike gather together to large holoTVs and listened to the former senator.

"I begin to fear what we all would be facing if Palpatine was still in office. We are grateful for the noble acts by Anakin Skywalker and now we must put our faith in Chancellor Mon Mothma. She is our last hope and driving force in the Senate. We must convince the senators in that building," Padme pointed to the edifice behind her, "that the people have had enough. The people want their lives back. The people want a government where it takes care of them, not a war!" people started to get loud in agreement with the former senator, cheering her on, "Bureaucracy has controlled our society long enough! I call upon all senators brave enough to propose immediate negotiations with the Separatists! I call upon Chancellor Mothma to propose immediate negotiations! The Clone Wars will end!"

"Viceroy, look at this." said Gilramos Libkath, turning on a holoTV in the Viceroy's office where Padme spoke. The Viceroy was happy about returning to a Separatist controlled Cato Neimoidia, but he frowned when he saw Padme speak,

"I thought she resigned from being a senator. What in god's name is she doing now? She will ruin us for sure."

"Members of the Confederate Parliament wish to speak with Grievous in their next meeting. You need to call him to Raxus Secundus. They've seen this speech and many people are getting angry at Grievous." said Gilramos.

"You're the representative in Parliament, you keep them in control. I gave you that position for a reason, Libkath. To keep a distance from me and the politicians." scolded Gunray; he stood up with a hunch like always. He watched as the hundreds of thousands of people applauded and cheered for Padme.

"All I do is representing your interests and the Trade Federation in Parliament. You and Grievous managed to evade the Parliament for the entire Clone Wars now, it is time you start acting like a leader. Especially since you're next in line for power." said Gilramos.

"What? I'll do what I want." said Gunray.

"If Grievous is killed or captured, it is you who becomes the Head of State of the Confederacy. You best act like a real leader otherwise the Separatists will separate themselves from you!" finished Gilramos, and Nute Gunray didn't have anything else to say against Gilramos Libkath. He felt lost and confused,

"Get me the General, then."

 **CIS Parliament: Raxus Secundus**

General Grievous walked through the busy hallways through the Parliament Building in Raxus' capital city. He was furious, he was outraged, he was pissed… he harbored those feelings for none other; Nute Gunray. He hated Raxus Secundus; it was just a hive for politicians to leech off of the Confederacy for protection. His footsteps clanked loudly as he approached the main podium and the Separatist delegates sat down in their seats.

Grievous clenched the wooden railing on the podium and looked at all of the senators,

"You may begin your speeches, senators." the General didn't really know how to handle such a hearing, he's never dealt with politicians like this before. He already craved to be on the battlefield or his starship again. A blue skinned senator, Kerch Kushi left his seat in the stands and walked down to one of the many podiums on the main floor to begin speaking. The bald man looked around at all of the faces, and noticed another alien senator come down to a different podium,

"Head of State, I am Senator Kerch Kushi and a proud supporter of a true democracy. Many of us here have called you here because we are growing tiresome of the Clone Wars. We've taken many considerations and have spent the past few months debating what to do next. Ever since Count Dooku was killed, we have been falling apart. Our people are losing faith and are starting to recognize that the CIS is a failed experiment."

"Do not listen to Senator Kushi, Head of State!" interrupted the other alien female senator, Voe Atell, "I represent the Corporate Alliance and we both know that they feed off of the Clone Wars. If you end the war, the Corporate Alliance won't be able to make any profits and won't be able to help its subsidiaries."

"Your subsidiaries? You mean your colonies! I don't know how many times I've said this; but we are not like the Republic. Corporations do not rule over us, Senator Atell!" shouted back Senator Kushi, "We've voted before and wish to proceed with peace negotiations with the Republic." said the Senator looking at Grievous.

"The Republic is evil, the Jedi are evil, they cannot be trusted." said the General, "There is a reason why we are fighting this war."

"Head of State, may I ask you a question?" asked Senator Kushi. The General nodded. "Count Dooku is a manipulative man, do you think what he first told you about Jedi were true? About your shuttle accident?" Grievous' eyes widened as he stared at the senator, he had no idea how the senator would know such information,

"You have no right to know my past, Kushi!" shouted Grievous, as he pointed his metal finger at the alien, "The Jedi planted that bomb and caused what I am today! They don't deserve to live! I lost everything because of that accident."

"You must begin to question that very moment. How could've the Jedi known who you were and who you were going to see?" added Kerch Kushi.

"The Force is their excuse, senator!"  
"The Force is the same thing that Palpatine used to deceive the entire Republic. The Force is what Dooku used to keep himself in such secrecy. I believe the rumor that he killed Senator Mina Bonteri many months ago. I believe that Dooku was twisted, yet his cause was meaningful at the time. Chairman San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan knows things, General…he knows many things about your past and has told me many things about it."

"Let's see how quick you'd be if your life was on the line and you had to choose between protection or complete seldom in a galaxy like ours!" shouted Grievous, "I've had enough with all these politics. I am dissolving this Parliament for good! I am the Supreme Leader! I make the decisions! I am officially abandoning this planet. All Confederate forces shall leave this system from my direct authorization!" the General then left the podium and stormed away with his Magnaguards following him. The senators were outraged and began to shout.

 **Anakin Skywalker**

"Concentrate you must. Focus you must. Find your true feelings." said Master Yoda softly to Anakin. The two were in a small room with dim lighting from the shaded windows and sat on circular cushioned seats. The two were sitting cross legged and concentrated on the Force. Anakin had his eyes closed, and so did Master Yoda.

"I- I – I can't. It's too painful. Sidious… he is still talking to me, telling me to join the Dark Side. He won't leave me alone!"

"Shh, Skywalker, use not fear or anger. See what do you?" asked Yoda.

"I see… I see… Darth Sidious in his black cloak, laughing. He has a red lightsaber and is pointing it at my face. He's calling me a Sith Lord." said Anakin.

"Speak to him, can you?"

"I don't know. When I yell from fear, it just seems to get worse."

"Afraid of what are you?" asked the Grand Master.

"I am afraid of the Dark Side, of losing Padme, Luke and Leia. Sidious keeps promising me that he can save them." explained Anakin further.

"From what save can he?"

"Death."

"Skywalker, look at me. Your eyes, open them." said Yoda. The two looked at each other.

"Trust me as I say, dead he is. Just illusions he is. A fragment of history Sidious is now, hurt you he cannot."

"But he knows me too well, he will always be in my head." said Anakin tiredly, feeling as if all hope was lost. Yoda sighed and pressed his lips together,

"Know the treatment you need, I do."

"Really? What could possibly make this nightmare go away so quickly." Yoda giggled and lifted his finger pointing at Anakin,

"Ahsoka… Find her you must, in order to solve your problems with the Dark Side."

"What? But she's long gone left the Order; I don't have any idea where she could be." said Anakin, but his face lit up when he heard her name.

"The only one keeping you from anger she was. Kept you from suffering and jealousy, she has. Use the Force, Skywalker, and find her you will." said Yoda. Anakin nodded, and closed his eyes again. The room was silent, and Yoda concentrated as well, using the Force to search the entire Galaxy. They were the two most powerful Jedi in their time, and together they could feel the presence of trillions upon trillions in the Galaxy.

"I- I can sense her…" stuttered Anakin, "In the Outer Rim."

"The planet you must find, too expansive the Outer Rim is." added Master Yoda, curious to see how much Anakin could delve his mind through the Force.

"I can see the planet… vast meadows of golden and lavender grass, rolling hills, deep blue oceans, and primitive settlements." Anakin said, and he opened his eyes, "Dantooine. That's where Ahsoka is, I also saw an abandoned facility covered in foliage and wildlife. It had a strong connection with the Force."

"Hmmm…" said Yoda pressing his lips together, "The old Jedi Enclave it must be. Destroyed during the Sith Wars it was. Strong in the Force, Dantooine is. Careful you must be if Dantooine you go to."

"I know, Master Yoda, I will be careful. But I need to find Ahsoka and speak with her." said Anakin.

 **Skywalker Residence**

It was late in the evening when Padme and Anakin returned home. Padme's new handmaiden, Sara, had put the twins to sleep and went to her own home in the area of the Senate District.

The husband and wife sat quietly at the dinner table as they ate their salad and steaks. Anakin had also a side of roasted vegetables and Padme had fruit with hers. Anakin could sense through the Force that Padme had something to say,  
"Padme, I think we both have news to tell each other. Do you want to go first?" Padme looked up from her plate and stared into Anakin's dark eyes.

"Well, the Queen contacted me yesterday."

"Oh, really? Has the condition on Naboo improved?" asked Anakin, cutting a piece of steak on his plate.

"Things are getting even worse, she said. Lott Dodd of the Trade Federation managed to slip in a bill during a late Senate hearing which increased taxation on commerce in Naboo and it halted a lot of supplies that need to go to the planet. The Queen was telling me all about it, and the Chancellor said it was true. The Trade Federation is sticking their dirty hands in Naboo again, which is why the Queen asked me to be Naboo's senator again." Anakin stabbed his fork into the steak on his plate. "What? What's wrong?" asked Padme.

"Our lives seemed to be getting better and you're going to be so busy back in the Senate. The Chancellor can do more things now so she won't need you."

"I know, Anakin, but my home planet is at risk. My people need my help. I can't turn my back on them. That would break my heart if I continued to see them suffer because of Nute Gunray."

"The children need a mother, Padme. Especially with all these protests you've going to, I don't think it's a good idea. We need to be raising our children together, as a family." said Anakin.

"Oh but it's okay for you to spend every day at the Jedi Temple after saying you've left the Order. That's not fair Anakin. We both are trying to do things to improve our lives and it is necessary." argued Padme.

"Wasn't there a new Senator for Naboo anyway? Why can't the new guy take on those responsibilities?" asked Anakin.

"The Queen's asked dozens of potential candidates but no one wants the job!" said Padme loudly, leaning forward, "You know very well that I'm the best person for it. Anyway, what was it that you had to tell me?"

"I need to speak with Ahsoka, and she's on Dantooine." Padme thought Anakin was joking and she scoffed,

"What? You're scolding me about being a senator again yet you can go on reunion missions just willy-nilly?"

"This involves my health and my future, don't you care about me?" asked Anakin.

"You're being so selfish… I- I – I don't know how I never saw this side of you before. If you're going to Dantooine, I'm damn well going to the Galactic Senate again." said Padme, standing up from her chair and loudly putting her dish in the sink.

 **Galactic Senate**

The Senate was in full session and about ninety-nine percent of all members were attending. The Senate was keen on seeing Padme Amidala return from her short crusade of rallying against the Clone Wars in the public. It was morning of the next day, and Padme was ready to fight, she was ready to put an end to so much suffering and death. She was ready to do it at any cost.

"It has come to my attention that we are facing a repeat of history." shouted Padme loudly as her senatorial pod flew out in the air of the chamber, "The Trade Federation managed to pass a bill which cuts off major supplies needed to rebuild Naboo. My people are in pain, they are suffering, and they are dying! Is this what the glorious Galactic Republic stands for? A Republic that watches its own citizens die and suffer because someone won't open the door for supplies to come through!" many of the senators started to get antsy and agree with Padme, "This is the fault of the Trade Federation! I call upon my fellow senators to oust Lott Dodd from his representative position for the Trade Federation! Let us vote to remove him from office! Then, let us vote to take full control of the Trade Federation!" shouted Senator Amidala. The entire Senate erupted in cheer, and Lott Dodd sat down in his seat silently and furiously.


	7. S1 Chapter 7

**Confederacy of Independent Systems**

Separatist planets across the Galaxy were started to feel the severity of Grievous' iron fist. The Supreme Leader of the CIS had broke up the civilian government that Dooku had once implemented, and the people of the CIS are starting to riot. Raxus Secundus was completely abandoned by the order of the Supreme Leader, and its people were furious. Cities across the majestic landscape of the planet began to hold massive and dangerous riots to protest against the Confederacy. Other planets in the area, and of Separatist Space, were starting to protest against the Droid Army being on their lands. The world of Muunilist in the northern Outer Rim faced the largest riots in possibly galactic history, with over three million people gathered from around the Galaxy to riot in the streets of the planet's major cities. Separatist droid forces were overwhelmed, tanks over turned, vehicles set to crash into large Intergalactic Banking Clan offices. The Chairman of the Banking Clan, San Hill, immediately sent a distress call for Grievous…

"General Grievous, Muunilist is under attack. I need your assistance to combat these offworlders!" shouted the thin Muun. Grievous looked at him with careless eyes from the command bridge of his flagship; _Intrepid._ A life-size hologram of the Chairman projected in the main floor space of the bridge, and Grievous was annoyed at the man.

"Muunilist is tucked away in the farthest corner of the Outer Rim. It is impossible that Republic forces have attacked." scolded the Supreme Leader. Grievous was sitting on a large metal chair about five meters in front of the hologram, and banged his fist on the armrest.

"There aren't any Republic forces! These intruders are of the Confederacy! They are protesting severely against your rule and are causing major damage to my properties. The droids here don't stand a chance; there are millions of citizens here destroying my cities! Get your fleet over here." said the Chairman forcibly. Grievous lifted his head and stared at the man, there was an awkward moment of silence, and the Chairman gulped. Grievous stood up and pointed at the man,

"Tell me, Chairman, who bombed my shuttle?"

"What shuttle? What are you talking about?"

" _My_ shuttle over a decade ago, who bombed it?" asked the Supreme Leader even louder.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am running out of time, Grievous…"

"I'll gladly watch your worthless world crumble by the hands of peasants if you don't tell me who bombed that shuttle!"

"It was the Jedi! Have you forgotten?" asked the Chairman, shaking his hands.

"Was it? I'm beginning to lose so much respect from you, Gunray, and the other pieces of dung on the Separatist Council. Tell me the truth or I'll jettison you to Coruscant so the Senate can pick at your disgusting Muun remains!" Grievous had stood up and hunched over, clenching his fists.

"It was Dooku!" shouted the Chairman, his hologram began to flicker, "He's lied to you all along. It was Sidious' plan from the start to create a Jedi-killing machine." the hologram was flickering even more and it became inaudible. Grievous' eyes were widened and he stared at the dying transmission,

"Chairman! Chairman!" Grievous looked at the communications droids at their computing stations, "What's happened to the transmission?!" one of the pilot droids turned to look at the Supreme Leader,

"It seems that all communications coming from Muunilist have been halted."

"Set course for Muunilist immediately!" shouted Grievous. He paced to the front of the bridge of his Providence class destroyer and looked out to space. In front of them was the planet Geonosis, with its golden brown rings. The warship veered towards the right along with the rest of the fleet; four Munificent frigates and one Recusant light destroyer, and jumped into Hyperspace.

Grievous was extremely anxious as he paced around the bridge of his flagship. Occasionally, he'd look out the viewport and stare into the bluish tunnel of Hyperspace. Geonosis was far from Muunilist, and he didn't want to waste any time. It had been a few hours already, and was starting to get impatient. He started to think out loud,

"We need to rescue the Chairman at all costs. He's the only one who knows about my true reason for becoming the mutilated monster I am today. I'd kill Dooku and Sidious for deceiving me. But they're like the Jedi, and always use manipulation and deceit. I will crush any opponent who thinks they can change the Confederacy…my Confederacy."

 **Republic Executive Building**

After the recent night where Padme Amidala-Skywalker announced a proposition to remove Lott Dodd of the Trade Federation from power, the Senate approved it. It was approved with a landslide of votes, and they didn't want to stop there. For years the Trade Federation exploited its diplomatic immunity by being a member of the Senate yet being a key supporter of the Separatist Alliance. A committee was created by the Chancellor which would discuss the implications the Trade Federation placed on Naboo, and would also discuss the power transfer of who owns the massive commerce conglomerate.

"Thank you, senators, for being here." began Chancellor Mon Mothma as she walked to her seat behind her desk. Four senators were present and they sat in seats in front of the Chancellor's desk. Master Yoda and Master Windu were also present as the Jedi Council was a part of the Republic government, especially in this historic meeting. The four senators were; Padme Amidala of Naboo, Bail Organa of Alderaan, Lott Dodd of the Trade Federation, and Halle Burtoni of Kamino. Halle Burtoni was always against Amidala and her efforts to reduce clone production but the Chancellor allowed her to join the committee since Kamino played a major role in the Clone Wars and fighting the Separatists. The meeting began and a heated argument ensued with Senator Dodd and the other senators.

"The Trade Federation has made mistakes in the past, but we are members of the Republic!" said Lott Dodd to Senator Organa.

"If your corporation is Republic, then invite Nute Gunray to this office to speak for himself. This war has gone long enough and we'd all love it to end. Senator Amidala's home world was nearly destroyed because of Grievous, and that's something Gunray loved to see." argued Bail.

"Villainy does not last forever, Senator Dodd." stated Padme bluntly, "It infuriates me to see that our government is being manipulated by large institutions like yours."

"Then why did you all agree to hand the authority of the Banking Clan back to San Hill? He is a known Separatist." asked the Neimoidian senator.

"You misunderstood," began Mon Mothma, "The Republic still holds much control over the Intergalactic Banking Clan. In order to prevent a spike increase in the interest of our loans, we reinstated the power in San Hill. We did it to keep the peace. I have a final offer for you, Senator Dodd." Lott Dodd's eyes got wide when heard those last few words that the Chancellor uttered from her mouth. "I want Nute Gunray in my office in three days time, or I will place an embargo on Cato Neimoidia, Neimoidian purse-worlds, and the entire Trade Federation. I might not be able to remove the guild completely but I will bring it down to its knees. This meeting is over." said the Chancellor sternly. Padme felt a burst of happiness come over her, but she kept it in otherwise it would've looked unprofessional. Lott Dodd was the first to leave and he walked out of the office as fast as he could, infuriated. Bail Organa stood up, said goodbye to Padme, the Chancellor, and the two present Jedi, and left the office. Padme was about to leave when Mon Mothma stopped her,

"Padme wait, my dear."

"Nute Gunray won't have the guts to approach Coruscant, who knows even what Dodd will tell him." said Mace Windu, sitting in the empty chair in front of the desk. Master Yoda did the same, he was tired from just standing and time was taking a toll on his little old feet.

"I don't expect him to show his face anywhere close to Republic territory," stated Mon Mothma with a slight chuckle, "It is unfortunate that so many of these corporations joined the Confederacy."

"Leave the Confederacy, Gunray eventually will." said Master Yoda. Padme was confused, and the Grand Master could sense it. He proceeded to explain, "Not fond of Grievous the Trade Federation is, Banking Clan or Corporate Alliance with as well. Same vice versa, drive themselves apart they will. Only a matter of time."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda," started Padme, "this war has gone long enough. It is time we brought these scumbags to justice."

"Master Yoda is right; Grievous never took a liking to the Confederate politicians and they hate each other. Without Dooku to keep the distance, they will drive each other insane and Gunray will surely withdrawal." said Mace Windu.

"Then that will give us perfect timing to assert our control." concluded Mon Mothma.

"If there's nothing else I can do here, I am going to Naboo. It is best I help with the needed reconstruction and my people need me." said Padme, and she said goodbye to everyone to then leave for Naboo.

 **Muunilist**

The capital city of Muunilist was in utter disarray. Millions were packed in the streets of the streamlined skyscrapers city. Battle droids that tried to control the crowds were destroyed, and some were thrown through windows. The city deployed super battle droids, but those were unsuccessful. The city deployed AAT tanks yet they were overrun. The city had no authorization to fire upon the citizens, and the people took that to their advantaged. People would climb into the tanks and rip the droids out from their controls.

The main government palace of the city was surrounded by the massive crowds and hijacked tanks. Citizens aimed the main cannons at the large square-like skyscraper where Chairman San Hill was located. It was a sunny day with few clouds, but monstrous shadows casted over the city as a Separatist fleet arrived from orbit. There were four Munificent-class frigates, one Providence carrier, and a Recusant-light destroyer. The people all looked up at the fleet of warships, with their jaws dropped. Many covered their ears, for the engines of the warships were extremely loud.

A shuttle flew out of the hangar from the Providence warship and approached the main plaza entrance of the Banking Clan office building. More droid gunships approached and dispatched multiple garrisons of super battle droids, droidekas, and even Magnaguards to keep the crowd back.

The shuttle's doors hissed open and Grievous clanked out of the transport and down the ramp. He didn't pay attention to the crowd, even as they shouted his name in anger and hate. Grievous stopped before walking through the barricaded doors of the office building, and turned around. He walked forward to see the thousands of faces, they were being held back by Magnaguards. Grievous held up his right hand to quiet the people, and they became quiet.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. A man atop one of the hijacked AAT tanks stood atop of the tank and held his fist up,

"We are sick of the Confederacy's treatment of its people! We aren't droids! We aren't slaves! Give us our representation back! Give us our Parliament or we'll kill Chairman San Hill!" Grievous could sense that the man was bluffing, and didn't really care for what he was saying. Suddenly, a large holoscreen appeared behind Grievous up the side of the skyscraper. A man was holding the Chairman in a headlock and pointed a pistol at his head. He was a human male, very young and Grievous could tell he was stupid and immature. The Supreme Leader rushed into the building by himself and the crowd cheered as the rebel held the Chairman hostage.

Grievous barged into the office by cutting down its locked doors with just two lightsabers. The hidden camera caught everything, and the people watched as the Supreme Leader grab the rebel by his neck and slammed him against the Chairman's desk.

"You think you can challenge my authority?! You must think you're so smart?" growled Grievous, pointing one blue lightsaber at the scared man's face as he lay on the desk.

"Supreme Leader, I meant no…" the man was cut off when Grievous stabbed him. There was a gasp and scream from the crowd. The Chairman took a few steps back in fear, staring at the Supreme Leader. Grievous looked up at the Chairman, and felt something come over him. There was a powerful sensation in his chest, flowing through his right metal arm, to his metal hand. Without thought, Grievous held out his right hand at San Hill. He started to form a fist, and the Chairman began to choke. Grievous tightened his fist and the Chairman started to rise off of the floor. People in the crowd screamed and shrieked in fear, with many starting to run away.

"You have taken me as a fool, Chairman! You think I am your errand boy?" roared the Supreme Leader. He released his fist, and San Hill gasped for air. Grievous faced the palm of his hand at the Chairman, and jolted forward. The Muun flew back, and struck the hard wall. "I've become the most powerful being in the entire Galaxy!"

"I- I am sorry, Grievous!" cried out the Chairman in complete fear. The Muun slid to the floor and groaned from pain. Grievous approached him and pointed his blue lightsaber at his face. "It was Dooku and Sidious! They were behind this all the whole time! Sidious would've let you die when you fought Master Kenobi on Utapau. Dooku would've let you die any of the times you battled Jedi in the past year. Dooku lied to you about the Jedi, they didn't bomb your shuttle." said San Hill, coughing a bit. Grievous felt betrayed, and so used. He retracted his lightsaber and put it away on his hip's clip. He clenched his fists and couldn't look at the Chairman that struggled to stand up,

"All this time…for over a decade…I've been deceived. They used me like some sort of mindless machine… But no more. You will hand me the control of the Banks, immediately." demanded the Supreme Leader.

"B-but you will need the approval of the Galactic Senate, otherwise they won't ever allow—"

"I don't care about the Senate! I am taking control now, I have no more trust in you filthy scum that head these giant corporations."

"Okay, okay. You are now the Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, I shall have an official report done by my advisors." the Chairman sent a notice through his comlink and walked back over to his desk. Grievous approached him, held a deactivated lightsaber to his back, and ignited it. The blue blade sliced right through the Chairman, and he groaned, trying to look at Grievous.

"You played your role in the Clone Wars, game over."


	8. S1 Chapter 8 - Tides Have Turned

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know I said September 9th. But I couldn't wait! Besides, I'm sure none of you wanted to wait any longer. Well, here it is. Enjoy for I can't keep promises :D**

 **Cato Neimoidia**

Muunilist was placed under heavy surveillance by Supreme Leader Grievous, and with the execution of San Hill, it was made obvious that the cyborg was not playing any games. News spread out all over the Galaxy, and the Republic was stunned. Trillions upon trillions saw the footage of Grievous using the Force to choke San Hill and slam him up against a wall. The video eventually reached the Jedi Order, and the Council was completely shocked. The cyborg had the blood of a Jedi, but there weren't enough midi-chlorians to be Force sensitive. However, something had happened where midi-chlorians grew in numbers in the Supreme Leader's blood, and the Jedi took this as an extreme sign of danger for the safety of the Galaxy.

Grievous soon took his fleet and went to Cato Neimoidia; he was to see Nute Gunray immediately. The Supreme Leader had enough of the numerous accounts of manipulation and deceit that the Confederacy was known for. The fleet hovered over the capital city of Cato Neimoidia, and Grievous took his shuttle to land near the Trade Federation's headquarters.

The headquarters office bore a large plaza in its front, and battle droids lined up in rows to greet the Supreme Leader. Grievous paid no attention to the welcoming of a female looking droid, as he stormed right into the building with his Magnaguards following right behind. His dark cape billowed as he clanked to the door.

"Viceroy, the Supreme Leader has entered the building." informed a protocol droid to the Viceroy that sat on a luxurious couch watching the holoTV. He watched galactic news about interstellar stocks. Before Gunray could even say anything, Grievous barged through the doors. Gunray stood up immediately and gulped,

"Supreme Leader Grievous, what a surprise."

"I've come to take control of the Trade Federation. I am its Viceroy now." demanded Grievous. Gunray stood back a few steps and stuttered,

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm done playing all these games of deceit. I have complete sovereignty of the Trade Federation. Send a full alert to all your fleets, droid foundries, purse-worlds, everything—it's all mine now." said Grievous steadfastly.

"The Republic is demanding I meet with Chancellor Mothma, I cannot simply do so without the Senate's approval." said Gunray anxiously.

"The Senate never played a part in your decision to join the Separatists and continuously LIE! Do as I say, or you shall share the same fate as San Hill."

"I am being harassed by the Senate, Grievous! Help me and I will give you a share of the Federation." said Gunray. Grievous violently grabbed Gunray's arm and tugged him out of the chamber.

Grievous kept a tight grasp of the Viceroy's arm as he brought him outside to his shuttle. The ramp was open, and Grievous shoved Gunray into the shuttle.

"This shuttle is taking you to Coruscant. You will plea in front of the damn Senate and Chancellor that the Trade Federation is now under my control!" scowled the Supreme Leader. Gunray couldn't say anything, the ramp retracted and the doors slid shut. Another shuttle landed for Grievous to get on and bring back to his ship; he needed to make a call to the other Separatist Council leaders.

 **Dantooine**

Anakin came out of Hyperspace flying his old freighter starship, the Twilight, and the planet Dantooine was in front of him. R2-D2 beeped as he rolled up beside Anakin and also looked out the viewport. It was a bright world of lavender and golden yellow blended continents, and dark blue oceans. Its polar caps were pure white and Anakin could see some aurora lights on the twilight band of light from complete nighttime. His navicomputer discovered the abandoned Jedi Enclave of the Old Republic Era and he flew towards it.

The clouds were white and puffy, and were painted across the blue sky as Anakin descended through the atmosphere. The Twilight approached a vast and hilly meadow of bright green grasses that flowed in the wind. He spotted the Jedi Enclave, a wide facility with a round circular building, four angular towers, and a large plaza with overgrown foliage covering most of it. Anakin landed the ship with a loud clank and bang and opened the ramp.

Anakin walked down the ramp and R2 was following close behind.

"Stay with the ship, R2." ordered Anakin, and the droid obeyed. The Chosen One approached the facility, walking up cracked stone steps to the semi-broken doors. He could feel the strong presence of the Force, he could sense the great past this facility once had.

Anakin used the Force to rip apart the barricades nailed to the door, and then opened one of the doors. After swinging it open, the door fell off its hinges and smashed onto the stone floor. A cloud of dust rose from the door and a burst of hot air whisked out of the entrance. Anakin covered his face with his arm, and then stepped into the darkness.

He couldn't see much, only growing plants and vines, damaged furniture, broken shelves, shattered windows. There was a large hole in the ceiling and a ray of sunlight poured through. Anakin felt the warmth on his skin when he stepped through it, and then felt complete coldness as he continued to walk in the dark room. There was a corridor directly in front of him, and he followed it.

There were doors all along the corridor, some of them were locked shut and some were torn right open. Anakin could see that they were old classrooms and there were probe droids that younglings used to practice their lightsabers. Anakin could feel through the Force the immense history that the Enclave possessed. At the end of the corridor was a large glass door and Anakin opened it, there was a strong ripple in the Force and presence as he got closer and closer. Once walking though the door, Anakin felt an invincible power take over him and all of a sudden everything went black…

Anakin opened his eyes. He rubbed them and saw children running and playing. There were a few adults standing in the shade of a tree within the courtyard. There were two human men, and a Togruta female. Anakin could sense that they were Master Jedi. It was a bright day, with no clouds, and the sun poured all of its warmth and energy into the courtyard. Anakin could feel a feeling of happiness and serenity. The three children ran back to their calling Masters and started to practice wielding their lightsabers. Anakin smiled at the sight, and felt a sense of relief.

Suddenly, there was a strike of lightning in the center of the courtyard, turning the sky dark gray and clouds swirled around in circular movements. Lasers descended from the sky and struck the towers and other buildings of the large Enclave. Anakin watched in horror as towers collapsed. On the other end of the courtyard, a door, blasted open and two warriors began to fight. One of them bore a green lightsaber, and the other a dark red. They battled fiercely and quickly. Anakin could sense that the one with the red lightsaber was an extremely powerful Sith Lord. The Sith Lord managed to kick down the Jedi and slaughtered him like an animal. The Sith Lord looked at Anakin, and charged at him. He got closer and closer, and Anakin flinched. The Sith Lord dissipated into the clouds around him.

Anakin opened his eyes and looked around, everything was white. He didn't know where he was, or what time it was. He stumbled around, confused. Suddenly, the whiteness disappeared and he was floating in outer space. There were an array of beautiful colors from the heavens; billions of stars and colorful nebulas. A cloaked figure approached him, with a cackling laugh. Only its pale white nose, chapped mouth, and chin were visible. Anakin knew immediately who it was,

"Darth Sidious!" Anakin reached for his belt where his lightsaber was, but realized he wasn't a Jedi anymore. But when he looked, his lightsaber was actually there! He took it, ignited the blue humming blade, and stood in a fighting position. He held out his lightsaber at the dark Lord of the Sith.

"Oh Anakin, what a mistake you've made." said Sidious in a fake, saddened, tone.

"I've made the greatest life decisions lately, and they've been without your help." said Anakin calmly, "I'm stronger than you, and I'm stronger than the Dark Side. I will end you once and for all." Sidious boomed in laughter and jumped at Anakin. The Sith Lord spun in the air with his blood red lightsaber out like a spear. Anakin used the Force to push Sidious flying back. Sidious did multiple back flips as the Force pushed him away through the night sky, but suddenly landed on his feet. Anakin ran at Sidious and swung his blue saber at him. The two clashed violently and as fast as lightning. Anakin's moves were faster than Sidious' and the old man was straining to push against Anakin's mere strength.

The two pushed up against each other face to face, and Sidious was struggling to push the young Chosen One back,

"The Clone Wars will never end, Skywalker! I've created the greatest war machine the universe has ever seen, and he is unstoppable!"

"You're talking about Grievous, aren't you?! What have you done to him? He was never Force sensitive!" shouted Anakin. Anakin was able to hold back his anger as he continued to fight Sidious.

"I've told you before; I know so much more of the Force than you… Especially when it comes to influencing life… and midi-chlorians." smirked Sidious.

"You raised his midi-chlorians, didn't you?" asked Anakin as they clashed and came face to face again. Sidious started to laugh maniacally. Anakin used his lightsaber to spin Sidious' blade. He spun and spun and spun until the blood red lightsaber flung out of Sidious' hands. Anakin decapitated the Sith Lord and the being turned to dust in outer space. Anakin sighed and dropped his lightsaber. He fell to his knees and felt relieved, it was done, Sidious was gone for good. There was a sense of peace in Anakin's mind, he closed his eyes and put his face in the palms of his hands.

Anakin opened his eyes to see that he was outside, in the courtyard of the Enclave. There were trees growing over their planet boxes, vines hanging from the walls with blossoming flowers. It was a bright day again, and Anakin knew it was real time. He felt a presence in front of him, and looked up. There; stood a good friend of his. An old friend, one he hadn't seen in over a year. It was Ahsoka Tano. Her head tails were a bit longer, and her horns were a bit larger. The two stared at each other, Anakin was speechless but Ahsoka spoke,

"Anakin."

 **Galactic Senate**

"Throw him in prison!"

"Let him rot in jail!"

"Traitor!"

"Scumbag!"

The Galactic Senate was completely outraged at Nute Gunray and his presence on Coruscant. The thousands of delegates screamed and shouted at the Neimoidian Viceroy. Gunray felt a complete sense succumbing him. Gunray stood with two Senate Guards in a hovering senatorial pod as the Chancellor tried to calm the delegates. Mon Mothma raised her hands slightly, and the chamber fell silent.

"Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation is permitted to speak." announced Mon Mothma. Gunray looked around at all of the alien faces, and noticed Padme Amidala also hovering in the open space in her pod. Gunray gulped, and was terrified,

"I, Nute Gunray, hand all authority and power of the Trade Federation to Supreme Leader Grievous." the Senate erupted in thunderous roars of shouts and angry chants. The hundreds of delegates were angered and that included Padme. She flew her pod out closer to the center of the chamber and Mon Mothma tried to calm down the senators.

"You have no authority to do such a thing, Gunray!" shouted Padme.

"Grievous threatened me to do so, he would've killed me like he did to San Hill." exclaimed Gunray.

"You must understand that if Grievous controls the Banking Clan AND the Trade Federation, he will drive the Republic into a grave ending the war!" stated Senator Amidala-Skywalker. Padme looked around at all of the senators, "We must not waste any time now! Grievous must be found and defeated for good! He holds the fate of the Republic in his hands, and that is something I will not allow." senators cheered in agreement for Padme, and Bail clapped proudly. Mon Mothma smiled and got the attention of the Senate,

"Members of the Senate, order!" the chamber fell silent again with just a few murmurs and the Chancellor looked at Gunray, "Nute Gunray, do you know where Grievous is now?"

"He was on Cato Neimoidia briefly; however, I am never aware of his exact location."

"Liar!" screamed a random senator and more uproars ensued.

"Senators, senators, please!" shouted Senator Halle Burtoni of Kamino, flying her pod out to the central space of the convocation chamber, "We already know that Nute Gunray is a full Separatist, but there must be a reason why he's come to Coruscant by the order of Grievous. This is a threat; it is a sign of war! Grievous has the abilities of a Jedi and we cannot take it lightly. We must spike up our defenses in order to destroy the Separatists once and for all. Kamino will be proud to produce an extra five million clone soldiers to take full control of the Outer Rim." more and more senators clapped in agreement for Senator Burtoni, but Padme didn't like the idea.

"The Republic simply can't afford that many clones. With Grievous in control of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, he will not give us any loans. He would most likely call back all of our loans and demand payment." exclaimed Bail Organa, and Padme was relieved that someone was on her side.

"Kamino will place a _tab_ , senators, and the Republic can repay it when the war is over." smirked Senator Burtoni.

"The fact is;" argued the Chancellor, "is that Grievous will stop at no costs to see the downfall of the Republic and Jedi Order."

"Let the Jedi handle Grievous!" interrupted another random senator.

"Here, here!" agreed more delegates.

"They're warriors of the Republic anyway!" shouted another delegate. Padme sat down in her chair within the pod and placed her hand over her forehead. She sighed and leaned back. She felt like she couldn't win at all, there were always things against her.

Senator Halle Burtoni raised her hands and caught the attention of most of the senators,

"Delegates, I propose we introduce a Jedi to act as a representative of the Jedi Order and Jedi Council for the Senate. It will reduce the amount of time wasted when trying to ask the Jedi for favors. They have become a very important supporter to the Republic and deserve to have a say in our dealings." the hundreds of senators clapped and some cheered in agreement. Padme thought to herself, _Politics are the last thing on the Jedi's mind right now…_

 **Jedi Council**

"We've found a suitable Jedi Master who would be honored to serve as Senator of the Jedi Order. He is an experienced warrior with charisma and strong ethics towards the Order." spoke Mace Windu through holo-transmission to Chancellor Mothma. The Chancellor appeared in hologram in the center of the Jedi Council room where all of its members watched. One of the seats were empty; the seat where Anakin would've sat. Ki Adi Mundi's death led to the ascension of Master Luminara Unduli to the Jedi Council.

"That is good news; however, we have more pressing matter. Grievous has become the most dangerous being in the Galaxy. He has no restraint and nothing keeping him in line. I believe you should conduct a secret mission to take him out for good." said Mon Mothma through the hologram. Yoda scratched his chin and thought to himself. But Mace continued to speak with the Chancellor,

"By secret do you mean behind the Senate's back?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that the skills they possess to make decisions quickly are awful." explained Chancellor Mothma.

"Formulate a plan we will, Chancellor." interrupted Yoda, "Sent the Jedi Senator we have." Mon Mothma then left the meeting and the Jedi looked at each other. Obi wan felt most anxious and rubbed his forehead.

"Something bothering you, Obi wan?" asked Mace.

"I just don't really have a good feeling about chasing down Grievous. He's gained so much momentum lately." said Obi wan, "He controls too much for us to risk."

"Well we need to stop him sooner or later," stated Shaak Ti, "he is too dangerous to be left loose around the Galaxy especially with his newly acquired Force skills."

"I did find out that Grievous was last seen over the planet Navarchos. It is a small world a few parsecs south of Ryloth. I suggest we create a strike force of Jedi to take him out." said Mace Windu.

"I'll go." said Obi wan, "I won't fail this time."

"As will I. I let him slip through the defense of Coruscant and I can't let such a thing happen again." added Shaak Ti.

"I shall go too." said Luminara.

"Get off Coruscant, need to I do." chuckled Master Yoda, "Lead the force I shall."

"Then it's settled," said Mace, "Yoda, Obi wan, Shaak, and Luminara will go to Navarchos and destroy Grievous.

"Don't leave me out." interrupted Master Plo Koon.

"Alright, Plo will go too. I'll assemble a clone strike force and ready a fleet for you." concluded Mace.

 **Attack on Navarchos**

A fleet of five Venator-class Star Destroyers came out of Hyperspace to arrive over the small jewel-like world of Navarchos. The world was filled with bright blues and greens. It was mostly a water world, with small continents and large islands dotted across the planet. White clouds whisked across the round planet and looked like a piece of artwork. All of the five Jedi were onboard the _Gallant_ with Admiral Yularen. The flagship was ahead of the other four cruisers, and slowed to a stop. The main hangar of the warship slowly opened and an array of gunships and fighters deployed. There were over six gunships, four squadrons of ARC-170 starfighters, and two squadrons of BTL Y wing bombers.

Yoda and Obi wan were on one gunship, and Obi wan was in contact with Yularen via his comlink,

"We received the coordinates of a singled out base on the planet, Admiral."

"Good, our scans seem to show that the planet is teeming with wildlife but lacks any noticeable settlements. Grievous must be at those coordinates we've detected, General Kenobi. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you Admiral." replied Obi wan, and the communication ended.

"Sense Grievous, I can." stated Master Yoda looking up at Obi wan. The nearby clones of the 212th listened. Commander Cody stood next to Obi wan, and could tell Master Yoda was tense. "Strong in the Force he has become. Smart and careful we must be, Obi wan."

"I can already sense him too, Master." said Obi wan.

"He won't get away this time, that's a trooper's promise, Generals." said Commander Cody, holding his blaster.

The gunships and starfighters approached a large mountain range of white capped mountains and sheer cliffs. A large blue ocean surrounded the archipelago of mountains and a large structure sat on the side of the tallest mountain. There were jagged towers, multiple landing platforms, a hangar in its lower levels, and a large circular observatory tower near the top. There were multiple banners billowing in the wind that hung from large perches on the base of the Separatist insignia. The structure was painted in blues and steel grey, with a few white stripes that resembled the Separatist emblem. The largest of the platforms that stuck out the farthest from the building had blinking lights and Grievous' starfighter was parked on it.

All of the gunships landed on the platform in a semi circle, and the starfighter escorts flew around to establish a perimeter. The doors of the gunships slid open and everyone jumped out. The clone soldiers in yellow markings scoped the area to see if there were any battle droids, but it was all clear. The five Jedi exited the gunships as well, and looked around. Commander Cody approached the group of Jedi with a small hologram projection of Grievous' base,

"Generals, there seem to be multiple corridors that lead to the main tower. Grievous is there. Our scans show that there are barely any battle droids inside, just a few in the control tower." Obi wan examined the hologram, and studied all of the tubular corridors that winded throughout the large facility.

"I suggest that we split up. There are three corridors that lead to the control tower directly." said Obi wan.

"That's a good idea, we can't have Grievous escape again." said Shaak Ti.

"I'm also sure that this base holds tons of information." said Luminara, "Perhaps if there is an extra squad of clones, they can make their way to the main computer system and download as much Separatist information possible."

"Good, it sounds." concluded Master Yoda, "Luminara and Obi wan, one team you are. Shaak and Plo Koon, second team you are. Go through the central corridor alone I will, no clones."

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Master Plo, "That could be dangerous."

"Faced more dangerous adversaries I have." smiled Yoda. The team then split up and headed through the main entrance at the far end of the platform. The massive blast doors hissed open, and the strike force crept into the dim lighted hall. They soon came to the part of the base where they'd split up, and quickly went their own ways.

Plo Koon and Shaak Ti ignited their lightsabers as they traversed through a wide dark hallway. Seven clone troopers followed behind with their blasters ready and flashlights on.

"I can sense the Dark Side, here." stated Master Koon, "There is a lot of energy flow coming from that control tower."

"It boggles my mind about how Grievous acquired Force abilities. It seems impossible. He can't have just spontaneously had them one day." said Shaak Ti.

"I've started to think that Sidious was behind it. He started the Clone Wars, I'm sure he toyed with Grievous' cybernetics and such. The Sith will try anything to assert their control of the Galaxy."

"We were lucky to have Skywalker. It's a good thing he stopped him."

 **Anakin Skywalker**

Anakin stood up on his feet, staring at Ahsoka. She stood about five meters in front of him, basking in the sunlight. She didn't say anything, she was speechless. The two haven't seen each other in almost two years. Anakin gulped nervously,

"Ahsoka…" Ahsoka ran up to him and gave her old master a hug. She began to breakdown and cry,

"I'm sorry, Anakin, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" asked Anakin, holding his former apprentice.

"For leaving the Order." answered Ahsoka, "I abandoned everyone during a horrible time where Palpatine was going to destroy you all. I heard about everything, I feel so selfish and horrible for not being there."

"Hey, hey, look at me." said Anakin, holding Ahsoka's shoulders, "He's gone for good now."

"Come with me, let's go inside to talk." said Ahsoka, wiping her tears off her face. Anakin then followed the young Togruta through another glass door to a wide hall. Ahsoka used the Force to open a metal door that slid open with a screech and creak. She stepped inside, and Anakin was shocked to see what was inside. It was a large room with a bed, stacks and stacks of scrolls, books, tomes, and manuscripts. Thin windows on the far wall let in some sunlight, and a small table was located there. There were cans of food on the table, along with jugs of water. Ahsoka used the Force to pull a chair up for Anakin as she sat on her bed,

"So how did you find me here, and why are you here?"

"Through the Force. After I defeated Sidious in his office, I was struggling with violent nightmares and visions of the Sith Lord; coaxing me to join the Dark Side. He was planting lies in my head and was trying to seduce me because of my power. I meditated with Master Yoda and he told me that only you'd be able to help me, or at least finding you. And it worked, I managed to take back control of my state of mind and defeated Sidious for good."

"So the Sith are gone for good now?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know, hopefully. Grievous is still alive and is ravaging the Galaxy as we speak. He's become a dictator."

"I'm not surprised. The tinny head doesn't have a master to obey anymore." scoffed the former apprentice, "How's Padme?"

"She's doing fine…I don't know if you know yet, but I have children; twins." said Anakin. Ahsoka's face lit up,

"I knew you two had something going on! That is amazing, and wonderful. What are their names?"

"Luke and Leia. Yes, we've been married since the start of the war." chuckled Anakin.

"Wait, but what did the Council say about this?" asked Ahsoka.

"I left the Order once I defeated Sidious to live my life with Padme truthfully and give my children an honest father. I want to be there for them, every step of the way. But it's been a struggle. I'm too connected to the Force, and I feel like I can't get away from it." explained Anakin.

"I'm sure it will take time. But, same here. Every day I wonder what it would be like if I was still in the Order."

"Things have changed now, Ahsoka. You should come back, you are welcomed and we all miss you. You're a powerful Jedi, and a wise one." Anakin was interrupted by a beeping noise.

"Is- is that Artoo?" asked Ahsoka, getting off her bed. The little blue astromech droid rolled into the room whistling and beeping. Ahsoka was happy to see the droid, but the droid couldn't stop to greet her. R2 immediately projected a hologram of a clone soldier; Commander Cody. Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised to see him,

"General Skywalker, we require your assistance! We've located General Grievous on a remote planet called Navarchos and – " there were blaster shots and the Commander was shot multiple times in the chest. The hologram flickered and shut off. Anakin jumped to his feet,

"This can't be good."

 **Navarchos**

Master Yoda walked slowly with his cane in his left hand, and his retracted lightsaber in his right, down a wide hallway. He could see large blast doors at the end of the hall where the control center was located. The hall was dark, and the Grand Master felt a ripple through the Force. He dropped his cane and ran for the door. It automatically hissed open and walked into the bright chamber on a wide balcony. In the main floor space below, Obi wan was dueling Grievous. Yoda could see dead clones all over the area, as well as destroyed battle droids. Luminara was severely injured, with deep cuts in her arms and legs. She lay on the floor near the viewport with Shaak Ti trying to pull her out of the battle. Shaak Ti was hurt herself, with major bruises and torn clothing from lightsaber slices. Yoda noticed Plo Koon laying on the floor on the opposite end of the chamber from Shaak Ti and Luminara. He laid there lifelessly, but Yoda could sense he was still alive; he was just unconscious.

Grievous laughed as he pressed his four lightsabers against Obi wan's blue blade. The Master Jedi was tiring, and couldn't fight him any longer. Grievous pushed the Jedi back and put away one of his sabers. Grievous jolted one of his right hands at Kenobi; Force pushing him through the glass windows. Obi wan tumbled out the viewport and Yoda jumped over the balcony railing to land a few meters behind Grievous. The General laughed as he saw Obi wan fly out the window, but heard the ignited hum of a lightsaber behind him. He turned around to see Yoda standing behind him with a fierce look on his face,

"A mistake you have made, Grievous. An end your reign of terror has come. Time to end the war, it is."

"Master Yoda, finally a Jedi worthy to duel!"


	9. S1 Chapter 9 - A New Era

**Navarchos**

Yoda gripped his green lightsaber tightly and watched Grievous take a few steps back. His mind was clouded with the Dark Side; he could sense a strong ripple and resonance in the Force. Yoda leapt into the air and began swinging strikes at Grievous. He bounced off the nearby pipes on the wall and computer stations. Grievous' reflexes were as fast as lightning as he spun and held his lightsabers against the little Grand Master's attack. Yoda sensed the other Jedi around them. A few battle droids entered the chamber and started firing at Shaak Ti.

Ti got up from Luminara and ignited her lightsaber. She arced and sliced through the B1 battle droids but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She yelped from pain and nearly fell forward. She continued to deflect the laser fire from a single super battle droid, sending it back to the droid and destroying it. Shaak Ti, with the help of the Force, picked up Luminara and started to walk to the door. Yoda notice her struggle as she tried to walk up the steps to the balcony where the door was,

"Shaak! Reinforcements call can you?!"

"I'll try Master." replied Shaak. She placed Luminara down and ran over to a communications station. She shoved the dead droid out of its seat and sent an alert to the Republic fleet in orbit.

"You won't be escaping any time soon!" growled Grievous as he continued to fight Yoda. Yoda was tiring as he jumped and leapt around. With each landing, Yoda exhaled heavily and took in quick short breaths. His age was acting against him this round, and Grievous started to laugh, "900 years takes a toll on Jedi like you! I can see it in history texts, the day the Supreme Leader of the Confederacy killed the Grand Master of the Jedi Order!" coughed Grievous. Yoda was pushed back and slid across the floor near the steps. He looked up and had his lightsaber pointing away from him. He was panting, and looked around. Shaak Ti was trying to get Luminara out, Plo Koon was unconscious, and Obi wan was dead. Grievous stared at the little green Master Jedi. He extended his arms and spun all four of his lightsabers,

"The day has come where the Jedi will be finished for good!" Yoda retracted his lightsaber, closed his eyes, and sat on the floor cross legged. He felt as if all odds were against him. Grievous slowly approached, but Yoda didn't pay attention to it. He sensed the Jedi around him, and felt immense shame and sorrow. Yoda was tired, he felt a sprain in his back; age wasn't treating him well.

Yoda opened his eyes and held out his clawed hands. Grievous' hands stopped spinning, and the General scoffed,

"Huh?! You can't control me, Jedi!" Yoda slightly turned his hands and Grievous' lightsabers pointed at him. Grievous felt a power take over him and he couldn't resist it. Yoda twisted his hands some more, and Grievous' two lower sabers spun uncontrollably. They sliced his legs, and the cyborg fell to the floor on his back. Yoda then used the Force to stab the four stolen blades into Grievous' chest. Grievous let out a short scream in pain and instantly his soul slipped out of his body. Yoda let out a sigh of relief and stood up, pushing his hand up against his knee for support. The Grand Master walked over to the shattered window where cold, fresh, air blew inside. Yoda looked over the edge and saw Obi wan dangling on the metal ledge.

"Obi wan! Alive you still are?" asked Yoda in shock.

"Yes, master. Help me up please." said Obi wan. Yoda smiled, stood back and held out his hands. He concentrated on Obi wan, and used the Force to lift him up and through the window onto the metal flooring. Obi wan was surprised to see Grievous' motionless, dead cyborg carcass on the floor.

"You did it, Master Yoda… You killed Grievous…" said Obi wan, starting to chuckle. Yoda pressed his lips,

"No time for acknowledgement. Save the others we must. Tend to Plo Koon, you should, Obi wan." Obi wan rushed over to Plo Koon who was starting to wake up. The Kel Dor Jedi was in complete shock to see Grievous dead, and so were Luminara and Shaak Ti.

The five Jedi made their way down to the platform of the base where reinforcements arrived. Two gunships with more clones landed and deployed, and medics helped Luminara on a stretcher. Plo Koon and Shaak were also treated and brought aboard the same gunship. On the far end of the platform was the _Twilight._ Its ramp was opened, and its pilot and co pilot walked down from it. Obi wan and Yoda were happy to see the two, specifically the younger of the two; Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, it is so good to see you." smiled Obi wan. Ahsoka grinned and hugged Obi wan.

"Hello, Master Yoda." said Ahsoka.

"Stronger than ever you have become, magnificent to see you it is." smiled the old Grand Master.

"Master Yoda killed Grievous." said Obi wan, "Luminara, Shaak, and Plo sustained some injuries but they'll be fine. I nearly died by flying out of a window." stated Kenobi.

"Oh my god, he's finally dead." said Ahsoka in astonishment.

"Great job, Master." said Anakin to Yoda, "You've ended the Clone Wars for sure."

 **Galactic Senate**

The Senate had a full attendance; it was to be a historic hearing for the Republic. Anakin went to see Padme and went to her senatorial pod happily. Chancellor Mon Mothma stood proudly at her podium tower and got the attention of the delegates,

"Members of the Senate, may we welcome Senator Ducau Zaoku of the Jedi Order. He is permitted to speak on behalf of the Jedi Council." Ducau Zaoku was a male Nikto Jedi with a reddish brown skin tone and white horns on the sides of his face. His eyes were bright green, and were bald; he wore flowing Jedi robes of red and dark gray colors. In his senatorial pod were Grand Master Yoda and Mace Windu seated. The pod flew slowly out into the open air, the Jedi Senator bore a deep voice as he addressed the Senate,

"Honored Senators of the Republic, it is my privilege to announce that Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order has eliminated General Grievous in combat on the planet Navarchos." the Senate erupted in applause and cheer, "With Grievous dead, Gunray in our possession, and the Separatist leaders in utter confusion; the Clone Wars are coming to a quick end for the Republic! We've now absorbed the Intergalactic Banking Clan into the Senate's power, and we are on the verge of doing the same with the Trade Federation. These large galactic corporations are failing, and the Republic will gain complete control over them in due time." the Senator's voice echoed throughout the large chamber, "I applaud the efforts of the many senators who have fought against the Clone Wars ever since the beginning, specifically Padme Amidala-Skywalker of Naboo and Bail Organa of Alderaan. It is the wish of the Jedi Order to ensure peace throughout the Galaxy. Now, it is our sole duty to stop the works of the remaining Separatist leaders; including, the Archduke Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis, Emir Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, and Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance. They are driving forces for droid production, and they need to be stopped." the senators clapped in agreement and approval of the Jedi Senator's words. Chancellor Mothma therefore announced the floor to be open to any senator, and many proclaimed they wished to speak. The first, was a Gran (three stalk-eyed alien) of Malastare with a rash accented voice,

"Malastare was very grateful for the Republic's protection during the Separatist invasion a few years ago. Now, Malastare would like to voice its opinion. We want to end the Clone Wars; we want an end to this madness." More and more senators began to plea their interests in peace and ending the war. After almost an hour of speeches and debates, Padme flew her pod out into the chamber,

"Senators, what I'm hearing is wonderful to my ears. I propose we vote to formally end the Clone Wars, and withdraw all troops from the battlefield. We can thus formulate laws that will ensure high security and protection for borderland systems and major hyperspace route junctions. Since Grievous is dead and Gunray is in our custody, there is no one officially leading the Separatist Alliance. What we are facing now is a loose coalition of mega companies."

"If the Senate wishes to proceed with a vote to end the war, say I." announced the Chancellor. A large majority of senators proudly chanted their "I"s. Padme felt overjoyed and thankful for the cooperation of so many stubborn delegates. "Very well, the 'I's' have it. Enter your vote's now." an array of clicks and beeps echoed in a chorus throughout the Senate chamber as senators electronically entered their votes on their pod's control panels.

The voting results came through to the Chancellor's control panel. She opened the result message and read it aloud to the full Senate,

"Members of the Senate, the results are in. In an astonishing landslide, the Senate votes to declare an end to the Clone Wars." the large crowd of delegates applauded simultaneously and Padme cheered. But the Chancellor wasn't finished speaking, "Since the Republic shall withdraw its forces from battles, this also declares that the Confederacy is no more. The Separatist Alliance is no longer legitimate and those who oppose us are terrorists. We will have to work together to defeat all of those who continue to fight."

The message of the Chancellor announcing the results was broadcasted all across Coruscant, the Core, even to planets as far as Raxus Secundus in the Outer Rim. Former Separatist worlds were overjoyed to see an end to the war. The time had finally come, where the people of the Galaxy came to realization that one side really won a war; the Galactic Republic.

 **17 BBY**

Two years have passed since the official end of the Clone Wars. The Republic emerged victorious, with a staggering approval by the Galactic Senate to end the conflict. Padme resigned, again, and went with her family back to a stabilized Naboo. Anakin didn't join the Order for he wanted to spend more time with his family. Ahsoka, in fact, did return to the Order and was promoted to Jedi Knight. Her skills continued to grow and flourish as she went on missions across the Galaxy to help war torn cities and towns get back on their feet. She helped in the administrative processes of volunteer work and relief programs established by none other; Jedi Senator Ducau Zaoku. Senator Zaoku became a very favorable and admirable politician on Coruscant; with his relief proposals turning quickly into programs, security and planetary protection bills into laws, and his speeches inspiring billions. He obviously was the speaker of the Jedi, but became more of a central figure by representing the needs of all peoples.

"This reform will send the necessary supplies to your star system, Ambassador. You have nothing to worry about." smiled the Nikto Senator as he sat at his desk. He spoke with a hologram of the Ambassador to the planet Dantooine. Dantooine was becoming a favorable hotspot for vacationers thanks to the Jedi Senator, and was bringing masses of Credits to the Outer Rim territories.

"Thank you so much, Senator Zaoku. You are truly a blessing to my people, we are ever grateful for your care and consideration for small folk like us in the Outer Rim." said the human female Ambassador. The Senator sighed in relief and satisfaction from helping the needy colonists of Dantooine. Ducau stood up and looked out the window of his office. He was in the upper levels of the Senate Building, and proud of the work he's done for the Republic. His bliss was interrupted with the swish of the doors that slid open, and the chattering of a protocol droid. The protocol droid was gray in color with green markings and white photo-receptors,

"Senator Zaoku, I have an urgent message from the honorable delegates of the Sienar Technologies." Ducau sighed,

"What do the honorable delegates want now?"

"They don't appreciate that you are, as many say, _undermining_ the Trade Federation and Nute Gunray." said the droid.

"Fi-KO, I haven't been undermining anyone. I have been targeting Nute Gunray for his countless acts of treason against the Republic. Many in the Senate are still in denial of his works, though. I am the only one who can bring it up."

"But, sir…"stuttered TR5-KO, "You won't get any approval ratings from sponsoring corporations if you act harshly against them. My calculations show that if you keep this up, your chances of re-appointment by the Jedi Council are- "

"I don't need your calculations, Fi-KO. Besides, I'm not thinking of representing the Jedi anymore. C'mon, my committee meeting is starting soon and I can't be late to my own event." said Ducau as he walked towards the door. The droid quickly followed him in a stiff walking motion.

Ducau Zaoku and his droid, Fi-KO, made it to the meeting on time. It was taking place within the Senate Building in the old office of the Chancellor which was used before the establishment of the Republic Executive Building. The upper levels of the Building were more classical and elegant, with dark red carpeting and beautiful paintings in its corridors of Republic historical events.

Inside the bright, old, office was a large round table with some empty seats. The senators and delegates that had arrived were standing around the room having small talk. There were many notable figures in this committee; Senators Garm Bel Ibis of Corellia, Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, and Halle Burtoni of Kamino. There were also a few newly elected and appointed senators; a middle aged man from Naboo named Vitaro Kandan, and lastly the new representative of the Trade Federation. The new Trade Federation senator was a younger Neimoidian, in his late twenties, and his name was Tovoc Navac. He wore a miter just like most Neimoidian officials did, with intricate designs and engravings.

"Senators, thank you for attending another meeting of the Republic Security Committee." smiled the Jedi Senator as he approached his cushioned seat at the round table. The other delegates greeted and acknowledged the Jedi, and sat in their seats at the table. The committee began to discuss Nute Gunray and his treachery to the Republic.

"I have lost faith in many high officials in the Trade Federation." said Neimoidian Senator Navac bluntly, "They are all corrupted by the Separatist regime and they cannot be trusted. I suggest that the Trade Federation be handed in control to this committee; just like the Intergalactic Banking Clan."

"We already have enough work to keep the Banking Clan afloat," stated Senator Ibis of Corellia, "We can't concentrate on both, and it is far too much business and effort for us to handle solely."

"What about you, Senator Zaoku?" asked Halle Burtoni conspicuously, "The Jedi claim to be neutral in most affairs and would prove suitable to handle the Trade Federation. Especially that both organizations have history together."

"The Jedi appointed me to keep such business away from them. The war has sent them straying away from the core principles of the Jedi Order. They aren't a political power, they are a power to enforce morality and goodness." explained Zaoku.

"Then why don't you assume the position to be Viceroy of the Trade Federation?" asked Riyo Chuchi, the young female Senator from Pantora.

"The Neimoidians wouldn't like it." said Navac, "I have a lot of respect for Senator Zaoku, don't get me wrong, but Neimoidians won't want a foreigner controlling one of the most powerful organizations in the Galaxy."

"I agree with Senator Navac. It isn't my place." said Ducau.

"Then what do you plan to do? We already achieved in getting Gunray a trial in the Supreme Court. The Senate won't need us anymore after this." asked Senator Vitaro Kandan of Naboo.

"Well I believe we will need more time to figure it out. Besides, it's the Senate that makes the final decision. However, I have an announcement." said Ducau, "The term of Vice Chair Mas Amedda will be up soon, and the Chancellor will need a new Vice Chair. I will be running for the position. If I win, it will make the Jedi clearly strong advocates of the Republic. Ever since Palpatine was in office, he's swayed the Jedi Order into an offensive war-like organization. It is time to change that." the others were happy for Ducau, some clapped, but Burtoni was emotionless.

"Just to warn you," started Burtoni, "the Vice Chair doesn't have much power or responsibility than to advise the Chancellor and keep the Senate quiet."

"Under Mothma and my administration, I will change that." said Ducau sternly.

"Good for you, Senator Zaoku." smiled Chuchi, "You've done so much for the Republic and I believe you have so much more to give."

Ducau thanked the senator, and thought to himself. He had so many plans and ideas to make the Republic the greatest and most successful government like it was in its golden ages.


	10. S1 Chapter 10 - 17 BBY

**17 BBY**

Nute Gunray is thrown into prison! The ex-Viceroy was given a harsh trial before the Supreme Court of the Galactic Republic that lasted hours. Hundreds of accounts of actions by the Viceroy were used as evidence; especially the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. The next Viceroy of the Federation still has to be chosen, and there are voices emerging from the darkness. Rumors swirl throughout the Senate that Poggle the Lesser wishes to take over the Trade Federation, or even the Chancellor herself. Separatist leaders like Poggle and Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance have begun to spike up their defenses in fear of Republic attacks and invasions.

"We will tear through their defenses and hand these companies to the control of the Republic! We've had enough of selfish, greedy, corrupt officials taking so much power and control of the Galaxy." spoke Jedi Senator Ducau Zaoku passionately, "Elect me Vice Chair and I will make sure that my role as a leader expands. I want to make sure that this reoccurring evil is destroyed and that the Republic never faces such a threat." the crowd of a couple hundred Coruscanti citizens clapped at the Senator's rally. Ducau had organized a rally in a large park and plaza outside of the Senate District to announce his candidacy for Vice Chair. "We are all aware that the Galactic Senate makes so many executive decisions, especially with the election of each Supreme Chancellor. However, I believe that should change. I call upon the voice of you, the citizens, and the people of the Republic. I call upon you to help me force the Senate to make an amendment. This amendment will give the citizens of the Republic a chance to vote for their candidate of choice for Supreme Chancellor. It is time we acted like a real democracy, and not let the dirty hands of the wealthy smother the voices of the Galaxy." Ducau gripped his podium, and the applause and cheer got louder.

After the rally, Ducau went to his Senate office but didn't get any quiet time. He wanted some time to think in silence without even Fi-KO bothering him. Right as he sat down at his desk, a transmission was trying to get through. Ducau sighed, and put the message through. A small hologram of Mace Windu appeared on his desk,

"Master Windu, how can I be of service?"

"Zaoku, we've been monitoring your service as Senator and we are proud of your doings. However, you haven't been representing the needs of the Jedi in the Republic. The Council feels that you are trying to merge us with the Senate, and we don't want that."

"Master Windu, I am not sure what you're point is. I am helping people; it is the way of the Jedi. Am I wrong?" asked Ducau.

"No, but your duty was to keep the politics out of the Jedi Temple. With each rally and speech you make, we are getting many messages and reports from other Senators, politicians, and citizens to make the Jedi get involved in Republic government." said Windu.

"You must be ridiculous not to realize where the Jedi Temple is then." chuckled Ducau, "Coruscant is the seat of galactic government, the Jedi are obligated to be involved in protecting the Republic." Windu sighed and crossed his arms,

"The Council is just upset that you're running for Vice Chair. There hasn't been a Jedi in such a powerful position in the Republic for thousands of years."

"You tell the Council to relax and remain calm, Master Windu. The war is over and you should focus on peace now, not politics. That is my job." smiled Ducau.

"Very well, just be cautious, Master Zaoku." stated Windu. The hologram flickered and then shut off. Ducau was annoyed by Windu; he never was fond of him.

 _That man needs to stay out of this business. He hasn't contributed to the Republic except by fighting a few battles in the war. I've seen over thirty battles in my time._ Thought Ducau to himself. He swiveled his desk chair around to look out the panoramic window and at the Coruscanti cityscape. Massive, multi-kilometer, skyscrapers jut from the urbanized landscape to the clouds.

The next day, Ducau took a public refugee starship to the Outer Rim territories. There were many war-torn planets that he wanted to visit. His first stop was the planet Eriadu; a major commerce/industrial world on the Rimma Trade Route. His refugee ship was mostly empty, besides a few service droids. Most people would be leaving the Outer Rim for the Core, since the Outer Rim became a more dangerous region of the Galaxy with the Separatists in shambles.

The old starship came out of hyperspace over the grayish, brown, planet. The starry space bore a few nearby nebulas and countless starships entering and exiting the system. Ducau took in a deep breath as they approached the planet. Eriadu was a Republic world but never depended much on the Jedi, however they were attacked many times and suffered dire consequences.

The shuttle flew down through the thick, smoggy, polluted atmosphere towards the capital of Eriadu City. There were many steel gray skyscrapers with gaping holes and other major damage. Smoke still rose from deep within the central regions of the city and the sky was packed with traffic.

The starship approached a large dome-like building with platforms that stuck out of its sides. The engines became louder as it supported the massive weight of the ship. There were a few announcements from the intercom and the permission to disembark. Ducau got up from his seat and walked through the empty seats and benches towards the opened door. On the platform and passed the security gates, Ducau could see hundreds of citizens with their bags and belongings. Many sat on the dirty ground or on their suitcases. They all seemed to be waiting for the time for boarding.

Ducau walked through the crowd towards the space port central hub and looked at all of the people's faces. There were miserable parents, depressed children, and most of all; they were nearly all sick. Ducau could sense through the Force that most of the people were sick with some kind of virus or flu. The Jedi Senator stopped at a human family; there was a mother with baggy eyes and three children reading off of the same ripped and poorly-kept book.

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I ask where you are headed to?" asked Ducau, kneeling in front of the mother that sat on top of her suitcase. Her eyes widened and she moved closer to her children,

"Leave me alone, creep. I'll call the authorities."

"Madam there is no need for that. I am a diplomat from Coruscant and am just curious." said Ducau. The woman felt less terrified and Ducau sensed that she wasn't as tense anymore.

"I'm on my way to the Core. Our home was destroyed a few weeks ago by a raid of droids and pirates. Are you here from the Republic Banks to take away our things? Please don't, my children need all they can get sir…"

"Do not worry, ma'am." interrupted Ducau, "I am not from the Banks."

"Wait a minute, aren't you that Jedi Senator?" asked the woman. Ducau smiled,

"Well, yes I am. I am Senator Ducau Zaoku."

"It is such an honor to meet you, I am Talia." the woman fixed her hair and shook Ducau's hand, "Is there any possibility you can help Eriadu? Our planet is in dire need of assistance and the Republic is ignoring us. My children don't have much of an education and we barely have enough money to eat. We have to ration."

"Well, Talia, with me here the Republic is not ignoring you. I have come here to speak with your leaders and to help people like you." said Ducau, he stood up, "I wish you good fortune with your journey to the Core. May the Force be with you."

Ducau entered through the main doors of the space port to become even more shocked. There were more people than outside, crammed on benches, chairs, even cheap beds, with their luggage and suitcases. He felt immense sorrow for so many citizens and he couldn't help but frown. But he couldn't stop, he needed to meet with the Prime Minister of Eriadu on time, thus finding a taxi speeder to bring him to the government center of the capital.

The taxi flew through the sky lanes of the massive metropolis of fractured and damaged buildings and towers. The main government headquarters were tucked away in the dense downtown area of the city. It was a rather small boxy building in a forest of skyscrapers. There were massive fences and walls around the building, with clone troopers guarding the towers. The taxi brought the Senator within the walls and fences to the main entrance and he exited the transport. Ducau paid the driver, and walked towards the steps to the front door.

He could sense that the guards and clone troopers were staring at him, monitoring him, watching his every move. Ducau thought to himself, and used the Force; _you have no business interrogating me. I am an important diplomat, keep watch._

All of the soldiers then turned around and continued their watch on the perimeter. Ducau successfully used the Force to manipulate others just with his own mind. He started to speculate what else he could do that would benefit his projects and works to help the Republic.

The Jedi Senator walked humbly through the front doors to see a crowded and busy lobby. There were secretaries, workers, servant droids, and just two clone troopers. The two clone troopers approached Ducau and pointed their guns at him,

"Sir, show us your clearance papers." said one of the clone troopers. Ducau noticed that the clone troopers had the standard white armor but bore red markings similar to the Coruscant Guard. Ducau created this faction of the Army himself a year ago with flying colors of approval in the Senate. It was a branch of the Army set to protect government facilities on Republic planets' capitals.

"I am Senator Ducau Zaoku, here to meet with Governor Madoch." stated Ducau, standing straight. The clone troopers lowered their weapons and stood back in a more relaxed motion,

"Excuse us, Senator. We were unaware."

"No worries, soldiers. You were doing your job, well done." smiled Ducau, and the clone troopers escorted the Senator through the busy building.

 **Geonosis**

In the reddish brown deserts of Geonosis, in the arid lands of rocky spires and cathedral like caverns, the tallest rock formation stretched close to the dusty clouds of the sky. There were multiple caves and caverns that acted as hangars in the spire, and a few small ships were just arriving.

Within the main chamber of the spire was a large round table that could project holograms and information of the battle field. One Geonosian, the Archduke, stood with two Geonosian guards at his side speaking to them in his clicking and chattering language.

"Archduke, your guests have arrived." spoke a female-toned protocol droid to Poggle as it entered the room. Poggle turned around with his hand gripping his wooden cane. He yelled and chirped at the droid,

"Bring them in, you stupid droid!"

A few moments later, the droid came back with a small group of beings. They all sat down in seats at the table and Poggle welcomed them,

"Welcome to Geonosis, I am honored to have you all here as guests. I'd like a status report on your sectors." the first leader, Wat Tambor looked at Poggle and spoke in a deep voice,

"The Techno Union has managed to sway a few senators in the Republic to continue the fight. They represent large militarist industries in the Senate. Skako will need their support in order to continue the war."

"The war is done, my fellow Separatists." spoke a gloomy figure on one end of the table. The figure wore a dark red cloak and its face was covered with a black metal mask, "Chancellor Mothma has declared the Clone Wars over, we aren't dealing with a war anymore."

"What do you mean? Our own planets are rebelling against our remaining droid forces, yet some are clinging to the droid security. The Republic will never be able to protect the entire Galaxy." said a Neimoidian leader; Gilramos Libkath. A former advisor to Nute Gunray, Libkath secretly siphons funds from the Republic-controlled Trade Federation to the Droid Foundries of Geonosis and the Techno Union.

"We are entering a new era, and you must all understand that." said the masked, monotonic sounding, figure. Poggle chirped and clicked at the man in Geonosian,

"We are not sure what you mean, Vindys."

"The Republic is entering a different state of mind. A state of mind where they are more lay back and at peace. They all think the Separatist crisis is over, and it is. We must develop a new face for our cause, something that will continue to fight against the Republic and eventually overthrow it." explained the cloaked Vindys.

"We will not waste the time and money to do such a thing!" exclaimed Wat Tambor, "We've spent decades here and we were almost successful. Ever since Dooku died, things started to go horribly for us." Poggle the Lesser slammed his skeletal fist on the large hologram table,

"Enough! I called Vindys here because he proves to be a worthy ally in the fight against the Republic. We shall take all things into consideration. For now, I make the final decisions." the others looked at Poggle with emotionless faces and despair.

 **Eriadu City**

"I congratulate you, Senator Zaoku." grinned the middle aged Prime Minister of Eriadu. He leaned back in his desk chair with his hands folded on the desk, "It takes a real citizen to do so much for the Republic. I hope your election for the position of Vice Chair is successful. However, I assure you the vote of Eriadu's senator on one condition." Ducau's smile disappeared when he heard those words,

"What is it, Prime Minister?"

"The post of Vice Chair is such an honorable and prestigious position, however, the Chancellorship is more so. We all are aware that Chancellor Mothma's term doesn't end for another two years, but I believe you would be a more suitable leader." said the Prime Minister with a smirk.

"Mon Mothma has done so much for the Republic that it overshadows my accomplishments. I couldn't run against her. She would surely win." replied Ducau.

"Yes, she is a remarkable woman. But we need a strong Jedi as a galactic leader nowadays. It will instill fear into our enemies, drive them out of hiding, and will give so much hope for trillions across the Galaxy. You took it upon yourself to help Eriadu. No one has ever done such a thing, and I feared that the Republic was ignoring us here in the Outer Rim."

"It is something I will have to think about. I can't make this decision now." said Ducau.

"Oh I understand. Just remember, Mas Amedda has been in office since Chancellor Valorum!" said the Prime Minister with exclamation, "That was over fourteen years ago."

"That is true, Prime Minister."

"Then, Senator Zaoku, tell me right now that you will consider the Chancellorship and I will make sure Eriadu votes for you to be the Vice Chair." smiled the Prime Minister. Ducau sighed,

"Do you promise me," he pointed his clawed finger at the Eriadu leader, "to continue these relief programs and use the majority of your funds to help the poor?"

"Of course, Senator. I could never betray a Jedi Master like you." Ducau stood up and said goodbye to the Prime Minister, and walked out of the office. He had done his job, and felt good to help the people of Eriadu. Yet, his mission wasn't over; he still had other planets to visit in the Outer Rim.

 **Bespin**

It had already been a week since Ducau left Eriadu and he was already on his fourth stop; the gas giant planet of Bespin. He went to the capital of Cloud City to speak publicly in a rally about education funding boosts and the creation of worker unions. The elegant, classy, people of Bespin amassed and traveled from all over the planet to see the Jedi Senator speak.

"My duty is not to just represent the prophecies and thoughts of the Jedi Order," spoke Ducau at a glass podium to a stadium filled with thousands upon thousands of people from all over Bespin, "my duty is to use my background of being a Jedi to my advantage to help those in need around the Galaxy. I thank you all again, for taking the time out of your day to rally with me. Push your leaders, push your delegates, and push your Senator to vote for me as Vice Chair. I will bring positive change to the Republic!" the crowd erupted in cheers, chants, and applause for the Jedi Senator. Ducau began to walk away from the podium on the stage and waved goodbye to all of the inspired peoples. He walked down a few steps where he encountered Fi-KO talking to two Senate Commandos. The Senate Commandos turned away from the droid and approached Ducau. Ducau sensed trouble and that something was wrong…horribly wrong.

"Senator Zaoku, you must come to Coruscant immediately. There has been an emergency." said one of the crested helmeted soldiers.

"What is wrong, has there been a Separatist attack?" asked Ducau.

"No, Chancellor Mothma has been assassinated and the Senate voted you as the next Chancellor of the Galactic Republic effective immediately." Ducau was stunned; he was shocked, and followed the Senate Commandos. But most of all, he couldn't help but let a small smile slip through.


	11. S1 Chapter 11 - Chancellor Zaoku

**Coruscant**

Ducau was immediately brought to the highly classified medical station on Coruscant with Senate Commandos escorting him on a Venator class Star Destroyer. The Venator even descended through the Coruscanti atmosphere to hover just a few hundred meters above the medical station. The station was a single, spindly, tower that ascended hundreds of floors into the sky. On the top of the tower was a large bulbous structure with four thin platforms extending from its base. An attack shuttle carrying the Chancellor-to-be landed on one of the platforms. Its front ramp opened like a mouth and Ducau quickly rushed out with his Senate Commandos surrounding him.

Ducau was brought through the main lobbies and corridors of the medical station to its central chamber. The corridor encircled the chamber with just a few windows that one could see through. Ducau noticed that members of the Jedi Council were there, and he was granted entrance to the room. In the center of the room was a lifeless Mon Mothma on an operating table. Her face was pale white and there were four bullet holes in her chest. The other Jedi looked at Ducau when he walked in, a few of them couldn't speak because of the immense sorrow.

"What in God's name has happened?" asked Ducau. Windu and Yoda approached Ducau who felt completely lost.

"Mothma was on her way to visit us in the Temple personally when she was attacked in mid-day. While getting into her shuttle from the Executive Building, an assassin shot her four times." said Windu.

"Caught us off guard, the attacker has. Unfortunately, catch him we did not." added Master Yoda.

"This is unbelievable, how is it possible that no one caught him?" asked Ducau.

"He got away too quickly. There wasn't anyone capable of chasing him down. The nearby police lost track of the attacker anyhow." said Windu.

"This is unacceptable. There's a killer capable of assassinating a _Chancellor_ in the Republic's seat of government." sighed Ducau.

"No more time to discuss we have." said Yoda, walking up to Ducau with his cane, "Address the Republic you must, the new Chancellor you are to be."

 **Galactic Senate**

Ducau wasn't nervous, he felt completely fine. He wasn't worried to address the Senate, even that the session was to be broadcasted on galactic television, radio, and holonet. He waited patiently in the office beneath the Senate Chamber where the lowered podium was retracted onto the floor. There were multiple Senate Commandos and Guards waiting with him and even Mas Amedda. The Chagrian Vice Chair gave good fortune to Zaoku. Zaoku thanked the Vice Chair and the time had come. The chamber above them was filled to the brink, with every senator and representative, and even many planetary leaders. There were even leaders of the Republic and planetary militaries, and the entire Jedi Council was present and Ducau could sense every one of them through the Force.

Ducau got into the podium, to his central position, and Mas Amedda stood beside him with his golden staff. The ceiling started to open in a spiraling motion and the podium began to rise. Immense light poured onto Zaoku's face as the podium rose through the cavernous convocation chamber. The attendees began to applaud as the Jedi rose through the chamber and then came to a halt.

"Members of the Senate, citizens of the Republic, I am honored and privileged that you have elected me as the next Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. However, this is not a time of celebration," began Ducau, he paused and looked around at all of the faces and noticed the hovering camera-droids, "we've lost a member of our family. We have lost someone who devoted her life to the Republic, a woman who devoted her life to her people. Mon Mothma has done so much for her people...our people...and for us. She brought us out of the dark ages known as the Clone Wars and saved us from the collapse of Palpatine's attempt of complete control. The fact that the assailant has escaped must put us on high alert; the war isn't over yet. We need to destroy the remaining stragglers who continue to put up a fight. We need to let them know that we will emerge victorious, we will be the ones who keep the Galaxy in order, and we need to let them know that we aren't playing any games anymore. I, myself, will not stop until those terrorists have been defeated!" the chamber erupted in thunderous applause for the new Chancellor...the Jedi Chancellor. Ducau smiled as all the senators and attendees cheered for him. Ducau looked around and noticed a familiar face… Padme Skywalker.

"Chancellor!" called out a voice. Ducau was walking down the hall with his Senate Commandos when he heard the voice, it was Padme. He turned around and saw the former Senator with her husband; Anakin Skywalker.

"Ah yes, Padme Amidala Skywalker. I've heard so many great things about you and your accomplishments." smiled Ducau.

"Thank you, Chancellor Zaoku. But, first I'd like to congratulate you for being the first Jedi Chancellor in such a long time. My question is that are you going to be continuing the war effort now?" asked Padme.

"It is something I need to discuss with my board of advisors, but I am keen on making sure that we are safe here on Coruscant and all Republic worlds." smiled Ducau.

"Well I just wanted to say that we've worked so hard for an end to the Clone Wars. My people are growing tired of fighting and I can say the same for many other systems." said Padme.

"Padme, don't bog the Chancellor down about this." said Anakin, poking his elbow at her side.

"Don't fret, young Skywalker. The young lady may ask as many questions as she wishes." smiled Zaoku. Padme sighed,

"I am just concerned that we will become so focused on war again and not pay attention to the real problems."

"I will never become bogged down by the corrupt officials that have managed to gain seats in the Senate, Madam Skywalker. Now, I have an important meeting to rush off to. I shall have to speak to you about this another time. It was good seeing you two." said Ducau. Anakin and Padme bowed their heads and the Chancellor continued walking down the hall with his guards.

"It looks like to me that you still have some senator-fiestyness in you." joked Anakin. Padme looked up at him putting her hands on her hips,

"Don't start with me, Anakin."

 **Geonosis**

"I do not work for you, I don't work for any of them. Is that clear?" grumbled the monotonic voice of the red robed figure. He stood with the Archduke of Geonosis in the empty, rocky, corridor alone and Poggle chirped,

"Oh I understand, Vindys. As long as you keep your loyalty to this new cause, I will make sure the other leaders keep hidden and silent."

"Good. I am leaving this dust heap of a planet for now, I have a mission for my master to complete." Poggle didn't say anything back, but watched the cloaked figure turn around and walk towards the hangar. The being's cape billowed in the wind as he proceeded to the hangar. Poggle heard the ignition of engines and the takeoff of Vindys' ship.

Vindys piloted his ship, a modified Republic Consular frigate, out of the atmosphere of Geonosis and past its rocky rings. Instead of being the color red, it was painted steel gray with green markings. On the side of the command bridge was an emblem; two golden wings arced upward with a gold star in the center. Vindys' ship also bore more weaponry than the standard Consular frigate; equipped with eight turbolaser cannons and eight regular laser cannons.

In the command bridge, a Commando droid piloted the small frigate, from the co-pilot's seat, past the asteroid fields of Geonosis' rings and approached open outer space. Vindys, walked into the bridge and sat in the pilot's seat,

"Set course for Rothana."

"Yes, sir." replied the droid. The droid entered the coordinates of Rothana and the ship jumped into hyperspace. Vindys was focused on something else, he searched through the main computer's memory and looked up a being. A hologram about two feet high appeared on the large dashboard of the controls; it was a young, female Togruta Jedi. It was Ahsoka Tano, and Vindys studied her, and read the computer's information about her. The hologram of the Jedi Knight disappeared and a hologram of Poggle appeared,

"Vindys, a Republic fleet has just entered the system! Do not leave me here, I need your assistance to keep Geonosis." barked and chirped the Geonosian Archduke. Vindys tilted his head a bit,

"My master gave me different orders. You're a Separatist leader who helped ignite the Clone Wars, however… all fires eventually die out, Archduke."

 **Rothana**

"Commander, we have a Republic frigate that just came out of hyperspace without prior authorization." announced a clone officer. Ahsoka, now nineteen years old, walked across the large control center of the space station she was governing. The space station was one of Rothana's countless shipyards, Ahsoka was tasked to oversee the construction of a new class of weaponry to be used on capital ships.

"Contact who ever is aboard that ship." said Ahsoka. She could feel in the Force something strange, and could see the ship approaching. There were two other Venators facing the smaller frigate, acting as a protective blockade of the shipyard.

"We can't get a transmission through." replied the comms officer. Ahsoka heard the clone but didn't say anything back. The frigate flew right past the Venators and Ahsoka noticed it wasn't in Republic standard color schemes. The small Consular frigate entered the lower hangar beneath the control center and Ahsoka felt a chill.

"Alert the warships and get a squad of clones down there. We seem to have a surprise guest." said Ahsoka, and she headed out the door of the control center.

Ahsoka rushed down to the main hangar and encountered a squad of over twenty clone troopers. The gray and green consular frigate had already landed right in front of them, and there were hissing sounds as the landing gear hydraulics compressed. Ahsoka still felt cold, and placed her hand on her lightsaber. The main ramp of the ship opened and the clones readied their guns. The red robed figure descended from the ramp and pulled out a silvery lightsaber from his sleeve. Ahsoka stepped back and ignited her green lightsaber.

"Halt! Stand down!" shouted the Jedi Knight. The being looked up and Ahsoka saw the robotic-looking mask that covered the being's face as well as its dark red hood. The sinister figure ignited his lightsaber, it was dark red and hummed with energy. The assailant leapt at Ahsoka with his lightsaber, and Ahsoka only saw a blur.


	12. S1 Chapter 12 - Darth Vindys

**Rothana**

Ahsoka fought as hard as she could as she blocked all of the enemy's lightsaber strikes. The dark red robed being spanned his arms length, extending his saber, quickly pulling back, and striking again as he spun around himself. The two ducked, jumped, and quickly jolted their lightsabers to block each other's attacks. Ahsoka and the dark fought like it was a dance of the lightsaber skills, with intricate steps and strikes as they battled through the hangar. The clones spread out and fired at the dark being, but the person would jump backwards and deflect all the lasers. Clones were being shot down by deflected bolts; clones Ahsoka had grown to know over the past couple months being stationed on the space center.

"What are you?!" exclaimed Ahsoka, still holding up a fight for the red robed person.

"An adversary that outmatches you and all of you foolish Jedi." roared the rash voice. The two pressed their lightsabers up against each other and looked face to face. Ahsoka stared into the black visor of the being's mask, "I am Darth Vindys, your worst nightmare." Vindys backed away from Ahsoka and held out his, gloved, left hand. Beams of Force lightning extruded from his fingertips right for Ahsoka. The Togruta's eyes widened, she held out her lightsaber but didn't concentrate hard enough. The lightning shocked her and sent her flying back to smash through crates.

Ahsoka shook her head and got back up on her feet. Her vision was slightly blurry but cleared out, Darth Vindys was being attacked by more clones. There were three ARC troopers firing their pistols at the Sith, but Vindys deflected all of the bolts. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber again and was about to attack Vindys, but stopped. The Sith decapitated the three ARC troopers, and flung their bodies at the other approaching troopers. Ahsoka ran the other direction towards the command center, and sealed the blast doors.

She retracted her saber and ran full speed down the hall. She heard the sound of a lightsaber cutting through the thick metal door. Ahsoka activated her comlink on her wrist,

"Captain! Captain, are you there?!"

"Yes, commander. What is the situation?" asked the clone captain.

"Sound the alarms! Call for reinforcements, there's a Sith in the station!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

"A Sith? What?"

"You heard me, Rex! Contact the Jedi Council immediately!" said Ahsoka nervously. She was nearing an intersection of corridors when she slid to a stop. The red robed Sith Lord stood in the middle of the intersection with his lightsaber ignited at his side,

"Where do you think you're going?"

 **Jedi Council**

"The Rothana Space Station has encountered a Sith Lord, we need your assistance. Commander Tano is in grave danger." explained Captain Rex via hologram to the Jedi Council. Most of the Jedi Masters were present in the Council with just a few connected through hologram, and they were all concerned by the message. Yoda scratched his chin and thought to himself. Windu was skeptical on the existence of another Sith, but Obi wan believed it.

"The chances of Palpatine having another apprentices are slim to impossible. We would've found him by now." said Windu.

"We thought the Sith disappeared, but then look what happened on Naboo before the Clone Wars...and the Clone Wars itself." said Obi wan.

"Not an apprentice of Sidious and Dooku, this Sith must be." stated Master Yoda, contemplating.

"Are you saying that there could be another Sith Lord in hiding?" asked Shaak Ti, she was still overseeing the testing of clones on Kamino and couldn't make it to the meeting.

"With the Rule of Two, always a Master and apprentice there is. Discover which of the two this one is. But first, send reinforcements to Rothana we must."

"I can go to Rothana with a garrison of soldiers," volunteered Shaak Ti, "Kamino is just a jump away from Rothana. I will go there immediately."

"Underestimate the enemy you must not, for defeat you he will succeed in." said Yoda. The hologram of Shaak Ti shut off and Rex was still a bit apprehensive,

"Wait….wait...someone is trying to get through the door. We're losing conn-" the hologram flickered and shook, then suddenly shut off. All of the other members looked at Windu and Yoda.

"Is the Chancellor to know about this incident?" asked Plo Koon. Yoda pressed his lips together,

"A Jedi Master he is, knows about the Sith he does. But entangled in galactic affairs he is. Worry him with this attack we will not."

At the end of the meeting, Obi wan decided to take a walk with Masters Plo Koon and Eeth Koth. The three walked together through the cavernous halls of the Temple next to tall windows where the cityscape of Coruscant was clearly visible.

"Do you really think it's another Sith?" asked Obi wan, breaking the silence.

"It is likely that there is some dark jedi on the loose, proclaiming himself to be Sith." stated Plo Koon, "However the chances of it being a real Sith are low; but not impossible to be. Ahsoka is a strong Jedi Knight and I have faith that she can fend him off."

"I feel like we all should've gone, though. Ahsoka is strong, but she is young. She is vulnerable, just like Anakin once was." said Obi wan.

"Master Kenobi, we were given orders to advise the Chancellor. I am sure that is why Windu kept us here." stated Eeth Koth.

"Ducau is an intelligent individual who doesn't need his masters hovering over his shoulder. He's doing so much good for the Republic that it is foolish of us to keep watch of him. What if Shaak Ti needs help as well?" asked Obi wan, getting a bit nervous. Plo Koon could sense the tension in Obi wan and his anxiety.

"Obi wan, we were given these orders for a reason. We are all tested in life, this must be Little 'Soka's test. I care for her very much but we all must learn independence." said Plo Koon.

"But it seems to me that we are letting one of our own be attacked by some Force-sensitive monster. I can't be the only one thinking like this." said Obi wan.

"Perhaps you need something to take your mind off of the conflict still going on in the Galaxy." said Eeth Koth.

"I agree, there are younglings in need of masters. Maybe you should take on another apprentice, you are still very young." added Plo Koon. Obi wan felt like he was losing his mind, he had no idea why the other two weren't as concerned as he. Plo Koon was known for his care for other beings, and he was close to Ahsoka. He was confused why he didn't jump into action.

 **Galactic Senate**

"With the war slowing to a stop, I have come to realization that the Jedi Order do not belong on Coruscant." spoke Chancellor Zaoku, as his voice echoed through the large convocation chamber, "The Jedi are known as guardians of the Republic, but I foresee an era of peace and stability in the Galaxy. The time has come for the Jedi to reconnect to their roots. Coruscant has been a hive of political affairs for millennia upon millennia. I propose that the Jedi Temple headquarters be moved to the ancient planet Tython; original home of the Jedi." there was a loud applause in agreement with the Chancellor. The voting process came quick, and the results were in faster than anyone had previously expected. The Senate was in favor of moving the Jedi headquarters to the Deep Core planet of Tython. The law also included the introduction of a Senator to represent the Jedi Order on Tython, an office Ducau once proudly served but on Coruscant.

A new topic was introduced by a committee within the legislative body, and Ducau listened with interest as the many sides of the debate argued. It started out as a calm disagreement to expand the role of the Supreme Court, and Ducau couldn't help but think to himself during the debate.

"Our government needs an improved system of checks and balances. May I remind you, not long ago were we on the verge of becoming a totalitarian government at the hands of Palpatine. We must place more restrictions and regulations on the Chancellery and the Senate by expanding the Department of Justice." announced a human senator in the chamber, hovering in his pod in the large chamber.

"The Senate has been the leading force of our government for so many thousands of years," stated the Gran senator of Malastare, "We cannot continue to change the Republic or we will lead to a disaster like the Clone Wars again. We've overturned the Ruusan Reformation and created such a large military, and we've lost a lot of money by doing so. Let us not risk any further changes that could cripple the Republic."

Ducau then thought to himself, _One senator is definitely keen on annexing the entire Outer Rim for the Republic._

"Senators, senators," called out a human male senator, flying his pod into the open space of the chamber, "if we all think for a moment, the root of our problems are in the Outer Rim. It is a region of space with a lack of stability and order. The Supreme Court isn't our problem here, it's the fact that we aren't strong enough to bulk up the Outer Rim is our problem. I propose that we annex the entire Outer Rim territories to cease all hostilities. We have the banks and the Trade Federation at our beckoning, the time is right." the human senator's contribution was appreciated and many of the hundreds of senators applauded. Ducau smirked, he was surprised that he managed to manipulate the single senator. But he didn't actually control one being, he managed to use the Force to sway the minds of many others and the proposition soon became a plan.

 **Rothana**

Shaak Ti's shuttle approached the large space station above Rothana, a dusty brown looking planet. The station, however, looked strange and unsafe. There weren't any lights on the station, and there weren't any ships protecting or staged at the station. The Togruta Master Jedi piloted her small tri-winged shuttle towards an opened hangar where a gray Consular frigate was landed. Shaak Ti could sense the Dark Side, a cold feeling that was making her feel chills.

Shaak landed the shuttle beside the modified Republic frigate, and quickly exited through the lower ramp. The hangar was dark, not pitch black, but she had a hard time seeing. Shaak Ti ignited her blue lightsaber and cautiously walked towards the main blast doors. There were dead bodies of clone soldiers and ARC troopers near the door and stacks of crates. The door's heavy durasteel parts were scattered on the floor, damaged. There were some lightsaber cuts, but Shaak could tell that the intruder used the Force to knock down the door.

Throughout the hallway were flickering lights and more motionless, lifeless, bodies of deceased clone troopers. Shaak approached a turbolift which was surprisingly still operational. She used the Force to get the power to full strength and it brought her to the highest level; the control center.

The turbolift door hissed open and Shaak Ti wasn't surprised when she stepped out. In the center of the chamber was Ahsoka hanging by her hands in holo-beams which kept her arrested. A red robed being stood in front of Ahsoka, staring out the viewport of the center with his hands behind his back.

"You have made a mistake by coming here. Are all Jedi so foolish and predictable?" uttered the dark being, turning around to look face to face at Shaak Ti. Ahsoka's eyes opened and she gasped when she saw Shaak Ti,

"Master Ti! What are you doing here?" Shaak Ti quickly extended her left arm and held out her left hand openly. The holo-chains holding Ahsoka deactivated and the Jedi Knight rolled onto the floor and up in front of Shaak Ti.

"I'm here to help you end this menace." smiled Shaak. Darth Vindys turned around and by the time he looked, Ahsoka used the Force to get her lightsaber from his belt. The two got in fighting positions and faced Vindys. The Sith began to chuckle in his robotic, deep, voice, and ignited his red lightsaber,

"Even if you manage to defeat me, you are too late for what will become of the Galaxy. Even as I speak, thousands...millions...billions are turning against the Republic once more for a final fight that will change the course of history for centuries to come." Shaak Ti didn't believe the evil sith, but Ahsoka gulped. She started to doubt already that the Clone Wars were really over, and if Mothma's assassination gave way to this new evil. Vindys jumped through the holo chain projector and slashed his lightsaber against Ahsoka's blade. He sensed the doubt and weakness in her. Shaak jumped in the fight, and swung at Vindys' back. The sith, in a flash, arced his lightsaber to protect his back and then blocked more slashes and strikes from Ahsoka.

The three fought their way through the control center, with Ahsoka flipping over computer stations, and Vindys using them to avoid strikes from the two Jedi. Vindys approached the main turbolift and instantaneously let out a burst of Force lightning at Ahsoka and Shaak. It didn't cause much injury, but it sent Ahsoka flying across the chamber. Shaak managed to block some of the lightning with her lightsaber but the quick burst of energy also pushed her back a few meters.

Ahsoka shook her head and got up, Vindys cut the power and let the turbolift freefall. The sith lord jumped down the shaft, and was gone. Shaak Ti got up as well and ran with Ahsoka to the turbolift shaft.

"We can't let him escape." said Ahsoka.

"I know...but he is far too strong for the two of us alone." replied Shaak.

"We can take him. With focus and concentration, the Force will assist us, Master." stated Ahsoka.

"Let's go." nodded Shaak Ti, smiling. She first jumped down the shaft, using the Force to sense the level the sith lord was on. Right before the entrance, she kicked the wall and rolled onto the floor where Vindys had escaped through. Shaak ignited her lightsaber to see in the darkness. Ahsoka was right behind her, and scoped the corridor. There were more dead clones, all with lightsaber cuts and a few with decapitated bodies.

"He called himself Darth Vindys." said Ahsoka, breaking the silence between the two. Shaak Ti continued to look forward as they trekked through the corridor.

"So he claims to be a Sith. I could sense the complete darkness in his soul and mind." replied the older Togruta, "If what he says is true, the Republic is in danger. There are still many Separatists roaming freely through the Galaxy."

"Ahsoka, you must realize that the Separatists are the epitome of self-interest and greed. They will not stick together if there isn't a common profit. What this...Darth Vindys claims, is something new. We need to investigate this menace, I have a feeling that he assassinated Mon Mothma."

"That's what I was thinking. But I also think that we should end his life on this station before he causes any damage." said Ahsoka. The two continued and passed by a few large viewports with nearby cannons aiming their barrels into outer space.

"We then need to get to the hangar before he does."

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

"Thank you, senators, for that informative report." smiled Chancellor Zaoku, escorting a small group of senators out of his office. It was a small committee that handled planetary business but the Chancellor was happy to speak with them. Vice Chair Mas Amedda guided them out and didn't come back. Zaoku walked back to his desk and heard the door close.

Ducau sat at his desk, sliding his fingers across the smooth surface. There was a blinking light coming from his comlink on his wrist. He sighed and pushed the activation button on the holo-projector on his desk. A hologram about a foot high of a dark robed, masked, being appeared running and holding his hand out. Apparently the being was holding a portable holo-projector.

"What is it, Vindys?" asked Ducau sternly.

"I've lured another Jedi onto the station, a member of the Council." answered the Sith lord.

"Your fleet should be approaching momentarily to finally destroy the station and the Jedi with it. Get out of there immediately, I can't afford your capture to the Republic." said Ducau.

"Isn't the Rothana Republic fleet still nearby?" asked Vindys.

"I sent those ships to Sluis Van, don't worry about the Republic coming any time soon. Just get the job done." ordered Ducau Zaoku, and he shut off the communications. There was another incoming call, and the Chancellor put it through. This time, it was a well-dressed woman with silvery hair put up with dark blue and white robes.

"Vakara, what do you want?" asked Ducau.

"Have you managed to get the Jedi to move to Tython?" asked the woman, named Vakara.

"The Senate agreed to my proposition and it will be done. I still have yet to hear from the Jedi about it. But trust me, Coruscant will no longer be home of the Jedi." explained the Nikto Jedi Chancellor.

"Well I am glad to hear that. The Sith Council is _eager_ to move on with the plans….Chancellor…"

"Vakara you best keep them loyal to me. I will not tolerate any sort of insubordination from those rejects." said Ducau, and he shut off the transmission. He stood up and faced the panoramic window behind his desk. The Chancellor stared out the window, watching traffic fly through the sky lanes.


	13. S1 Chapter 13 - Joint Session

**Coruscant**

The Supreme Chancellor called for a historic meeting to be held at the end of the standard Coruscanti week. It was to be a Joint Session of all branches of the Republic Government, including the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council was caught by surprised when they heard about the news of moving to Tython, and they didn't appreciate it at all. However, their focus was on Rothana and the loss of communication with Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano.

"We must go to Rothana with a fleet. We haven't heard from Shaak Ti or Ahsoka in almost four days." exclaimed Obi wan in the briefing room within the Jedi Temple. About half of the Jedi Council members stood around the hologram table in the dim-lighted room. There was a hologram of the planet Rothana slowly rotating in mid air.

"Obi wan, the Senate has basically stalled the abilities of the Order. We can't do anything right now." explained Windu, trying to calm Obi wan down. Master Yoda entered the room with his good friend; Tera Sinube, another elderly Jedi Master.

"Placed under control of the Senate we have been, Obi wan." stated Yoda, making his way to the table.

"Going to Rothana could lead to breaking the law, and we can get in trouble." added Jedi Master Luminara Unduli.

"But we cannot simply abandon Master Ti and Ahsoka." stated Twi'lek Jedi Knight, Aayla Secura, "They are honored members of the Order and more importantly; are in danger. We have a Sith Lord on our hands, it is our duty...our speciality to handle set situations." Windu sighed,

"Yoda and I will then have to attend the Joint Session without you, Obi wan. If you can go to Rothana and just _observe_ what is going on, we will then send more assistance. For now, we can't risk sending an entire assault team of soldiers."

"I cannot go alone." said Kenobi.

"I shall come with you, Master Kenobi." said Aayla Secura.

"Keep in mind that only we know of your whereabouts. You are on your own this time, Obi wan." said Windu sternly. Yoda interrupted,

"Not the first time the Jedi gone behind the Chancellor we have. Keep your mind clear and keep yourself strong you must. Temptation and darkness, encounter you will."

 **Rothana**

Shaak Ti and Ahsoka ran through the dark corridors of the naval space station to make it to the main hangar. They caught up with Vindys and they saw him board his modified Consular frigate.

"Stop, you monster!" shouted Ahsoka. The two sprinted for the Sith Lord, but Ahsoka and her agile self used the Force to leap into the air and land on top of the starship. She jutt her green lightsaber through the thick metal armor of the ship but was having a hard time cutting through. The starship's engines revved into activation and the ship started to lift off the metal flooring.

"Ahsoka no!" called Shaak Ti, sliding to a stop just a few meters away from the ship as it turned around.

"I can stop him!" replied Ahsoka. The young Togruta managed to cut a hole through the ship and an alarm system was triggered. Before she could jump in, Shaak Ti put away her saber and concentrated on the young Knight. She used the Force to pull Ahsoka off the ship as it blasted out of the hangar and into space. Shaak Ti and Ahsoka fell back.

"I was so close, why did you do that?"

"You would've been sucked out into space!" said Shaak Ti back. The two then ran to Shaak's shuttle. Ahsoka bolted up the ramp faster than Shaak Ti and sat in the pilot's seat. Shaak didn't appreciate Ahsoka's ways of handling things, and calmly sat in the co-pilot's seat. Ahsoka flew the shuttle out into space as fast as she could, and the two were astonished to see what had just come out of Hyperspace. A fleet of over five Munificent-class frigates and two Providence carriers entered the system and began to barrage the space station with laser fire. Ahsoka swayed and maneuvered the shuttle, avoiding lasers, and chased down Vindys.

"This is outrageous!" exclaimed Shaak Ti, "How is it possible that we didn't discover this fleet yet?"

"Just send a distress call to nearest planet, Master Ti!" said Ahsoka, with her adrenaline rushing. There were suddenly Vulture droids on their tail, and she gripped the throttle tightly.

"Kamino...Kamino is the closest planet with a Republic fleet." stated Shaak Ti. There were noises in the background of explosions and the tearing of metal. The space station behind them was literally being torn apart by the immense bombardment of the enemy warships.

"Why couldn't you have brought a starfighter?" muttered Ahsoka under her breath. Shaak Ti looked up from the controls, Vindys was getting farther and farther away. The shuttle shook from the enemy starfighters' lasers and Shaak Ti noticed the signals were being jammed,

"Just set coordinates for Kamino."

"What? We can't let him get away." said Ahsoka rashly.

"We don't-"

"I know we can stop him, he is too evil for-"

"Ahsoka!" scolded Shaak Ti, "Set the coordinates for Kamino, now." there was a silence as Ahsoka obeyed her orders. She flew the shuttle away from the battle, and the transport jumped to lightspeed.

Ahsoka leaned back in her seat as they both stared at the blue, bright, tunnel of hyperspace. Shaak Ti held her head high, but felt completely disappointed and insulted by Ahsoka,

"Ahsoka, you cannot act like this in dire situations."

"I...I just thought we could catch him and prevent another dastardly war." said Ahsoka.

"I know how you feel, I know that you don't want to fail. But you need to realize-"

"We just let a Sith lord escape and will wreak havoc on the galaxy." interrupted Ahsoka.

"Young one! I will not tolerate this sort of behavior." scolded the Master, "I am appalled by how you are acting. What has gotten into you? I know you aren't like this all the time."

"I am sorry...I truly am. I let my ambitions control me, I was so set on catching Vindys. I didn't want to let him escape." said Ahsoka humbly. She looked at Shaak Ti, and the Master felt relieved,

"You are a strong Jedi, Ahsoka. However, we must live to fight another day. We defeated the Separatists in the Clone Wars, I am certain we can defeat a rogue being with no clear goal. We were just unlucky to have that Separatist fleet spring an attack on us." Ahsoka didn't say anything else, she felt ashamed for the way she acted. "We will report this to the Council immediately when we get to Kamino and call a state of emergency for nearby star systems."

 **Sluis Van**

A Republic fleet of two Venator-class Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace to enter the Sluis Van system. The gloomy, brownish, planet slowly rotated in the barren outer space. The planet had just a small moon orbiting its far side, but that's not what the Admiral of the fleet noticed first. The Republic shipyards above the planet were being attacked by five Munificent class frigates, alongside a Lucrehulk Battleship sending thousands of Vulture droids into the battle. The battleship was also deploying countless landing craft towards the planet.

"Get me whoever's on that station!" ordered the Admiral, as the two Venators raced through space to engage in the Separatist fleet. The Venators commenced firing their thunderous turbolaser artillery, smashing through the shields of the closest enemy frigates. One of the Munificent frigate's engines were hit and exploded from the enemy laserfire.

"All communications have been severed by the enemy!" called out the comms officer in the crew.

"We'll have to finish the job ourselves then." said the middle aged, human male, admiral, "Deploy the fighters."

 **Joint Session**

Shaak Ti and Ahsoka managed to return to Coruscant in time for the Joint Session, and the Outer Rim was on high alert for Darth Vindys. Fleets from the Core were deployed and sent to protect major Outer Rim planets for the time being. The Session was starting soon, and its location was crowded with government officials. A few years back, approximately at the very end of 19 BBY, a large palace hall was constructed to hold such massive meetings; it was named Corusca Hall. It was an octogonal shaped building as high as the Republic Executive Building. On each of the eight corners of the building were a single jagged skyscraper that jut into the Coruscanti sky. In the center was a glass dome, and which was where the main meeting chamber was.

Inside the bright main chamber were hundreds of seats, less than in the Senate, which formed a semicircle around a central raised floor space where the Chancellor's podium was located. In the front of each groupings of seats were designated podiums as well. There were three aisles that split up the seating arrangements, with the main walking going down the middle. In the raised platforms where the Chancellor would sit are numerous chairs on tiered levels for other officials of the Office of the Chancellor. In the front area of the left seating groups were multiple podiums where Senators were gathering. On the right side were members of the Supreme Court that were arriving. Just behind the two, and partially along the middle aisle; members of the Jedi Council were taking their seats. Other notable members of the Order were present including Ahsoka who was greeting Anakin and Padme. Padme had to attend the historic meeting, even though she didn't officially represent Naboo any longer.

Mas Amedda sat in his seat in a tiered level right below Ducau Zaoku and stomped his staff which echoed throughout the crowded chamber,

"Order, order! We shall begin this meeting with the proclamation by the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic." the Vice Chair's voice boomed throughout the cavernous chamber. The stragglers found their seats and everyone was silent. Ducau stood up and held out his hands high,

"I thank you all for coming to this historic hearing. In this Joint Session, we shall discuss the migration of the Jedi Order to the planet Tython. The Senate has approved of the act, however there has been much controversy throughout the government. It was in the interest of the Jedi and the Government to hold this meeting to clear any confusion." Ducau then sat back in his seat comfortably, fixing his robes. The Vice Chair then stood up,

"The Senate Committee of the Coruscant Interior is permitted to begin with their opening remarks." all eyes were then on the one delegate, an Ithorian senator with tanned skin pigmentation and large hands. The hammerhead alien placed his hands on the podium and his translator was ready for him to speak. With a deep and brash voice, the Ithorian senator began his plea,

"The Senate has voted for the authorization to remove the Jedi headquarters of Coruscant to the ancient planet of Tython. The Republic is on a verge of galactic peace and the Jedi are not needed as much. Their increase in involvement in the government is something we must not take lightly. We cannot have the government controlled by a select few who have powerful abilities of manipulation and deceit. Our Chancellor has proven that Jedi do not do such things, however we cannot have a repeat of the Sidious Crisis."

There was some applause as the senator took his seat. Anakin looked at Padme with disgust,

"I can't believe he compares the Jedi to Sidious…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it to sound like that, Anakin." whispered Padme.

"Windu and Yoda better stop this, the Republic is only standing because of the Jedi Order." replied Anakin. The two continued to listen as the meeting proceeded.

An hour passed of speeches and rebuttals, and Anakin was infuriated that Windu wasn't standing up for the Order. Anakin felt as if the Jedi Order was being tossed around like some toy for the Republic officials, and most of all; he couldn't believe that the Jedi Chancellor was allowing this all to happen.

"As Chief Adjudicator of the Republic Supreme Court, I approve that the Jedi be moved to Tython." finished the Head of the Supreme Court. Before anyone else could speak, Anakin stood up in the crowd of seated officials,

"Excuse me, I'd like to contribute!" Mas Amedda snickered and stomped his staff as others in the crowd started to get loud,

"Former Jedi do not have official permission to speak-" the Chancellor raised his hand,

"Anakin Skywalker may proceed, take a seat, Vice Chair." the senior Vice Chair silenced and allowed the former Jedi to speak.

"I am shocked and disturbed that the Republic is even _considering_ to move the Jedi away from Coruscant. The Order has protected the Republic for thousands of years, the Order has kept the Republic alive, and _we_ shouldn't be thrown around by the hands of any government."

"Mr. Skywalker, I understand your care for the Order…" started the Chancellor, "However the migration to Tython shall prove beneficial for the Jedi. It is in a key region of the Deep Core with more access to more hyperlanes than Coruscant. Tython is also hidden from any hyperspace route coming from former Separatist space. It will relieve the stress from Coruscant during these dangerous times. All issues have been taken into consideration in the formal bill drafted by the Senate." Anakin felt embarrassed, and noticed Windu turning his head to look at him in disappointment.

"And Master Windu and Yoda are alright with this? I am sure they would love to be a part of this transition." said Anakin. Padme was getting nervous and quietly urged Anakin to sit down.

"Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda have not pleaded their side yet. It is there time to speak, Mr. Skywalker." said Ducau humbly. Anakin nodded and sat back down. Mace Windu got up from his seat and walked to the nearest podium, he licked his lips, and slightly grasped the podium glass edges,

"I am Mace Windu, Chief of the Jedi Order. Grand Master Yoda and I are close allies, and friends, who guide the Order. We protect and serve the Order, and the Republic. We've talked to each other about this, just to each other. Without the other Council members, and we've made a decision. Us in the Jedi Order have the greatest respect for Chancellor Zaoku, and would never want to make him feel ashamed of us. However, the Jedi Order should not be moved to Tython. Tython is of the past; one key component of being a Jedi is that one should not dwell on the past. Coruscant is our home, you can't make us move. The Senate has asked us to move out of our home to go somewhere no one has gone for thousands of years. No one has the right to evict someone from their home just on a random will. The war has not ended, whether you like it or not. Right now, in the Galaxy, a Sith Lord is running loose. We all were happy to end the Clone Wars, but now there isn't time for celebration. There are still many out there who want to destroy us, and they are growing in numbers. You all will need the Jedi to keep you safe, you need us to lead the Clone Army. The Republic is not safe.


	14. S1 Chapter 14 - My Friends

**Joint Session - Corusca Hall**

"The Jedi have been on Coruscant long enough! It's time we have the Republic be the government of the people, for the people!" chanted a Supreme Court Adjudicator. The crowd of hundreds was getting out of control with the spew of shouts and ideas. Senators were continuously bringing up the fact that they already voted for it, and the Supreme Court constantly reminded the Jedi that they aren't part of the Galactic Constitution.

"The Jedi are too powerful for us! The war is over!" shouted more and more beings in the massive chamber of Corusca Hall.

"Order! Order! Order in the Hall!" shouted Vice Chair Mas Amedda. Chancellor Zaoku stood up and all attention was on him, except for the few murmurs and chatter in the back,

"It is in my best interest that we take care of all considerations for the migration of the Jedi Order. Since we cannot find any common ground, I shall formerly send the Act back to the Senate for review. When the Senate approves it, it shall move into the Supreme Court for evaluation. Then, if it still is approved, it will come to my desk and I shall make the final decision." there was applause for the Chancellor but the Jedi weren't happy. Specifically Anakin, who sulked in his seat and didn't clap. He got up and walked out of the chamber with Padme following him.

"Anakin. Anakin, wait! Anakin!" called Padme as she chased Anakin out of the chamber's doors and into a large lobby. Anakin stopped and clenched his fists,

"I can't believe what's happening. The Republic can't just move the Temple! I'm infuriated that this discussion is even at the table." Padme tilted her head a bit, looking up at her husband,

"I understand you have a connection to the Jedi Order, but you aren't a Jedi anymore. We have a life together now, we have a family. You shouldn't get entangled in this business. How did you even get a seat for the session on short notice?"

"Obi wan reserved it for us." replied Anakin, looking away from Padme. Padme took Anakin's hands in hers,

"Well...Obi wan is kind and sympathetic to invite us since we have such a bond to the Republic, but now I believe it was a mistake. Let's go back home, Ani… Let's go back home to our children."

"No, we came all the way here...we are going to see this entire thing play through to the end." said Anakin, looking at Padme's dark eyes.

"You know that the Senate takes years to decide anything…" chuckled Padme.

"Well," laughed Anakin, "I have a feeling that they won't take years to make this decision. They better reject it, Coruscant needs the Jedi."

 **Darth Vindys**

Darth Vindys came out of hyperspace via his modified Consular frigate over the planet Navarchos. The small world of white clouds and vast oceans glistened in the dark region of space. Vindys never liked the Outer Rim, it was too desolate, not a good place to hide for the Sith. He favored the Core, where he could slip in the massive crowds of humanoids and never be found.

Vindys piloted the stolen Republic ship to a large mountainesque archipelago with a fortified structure on its side. It was the military base that Supreme Leader Grievous was killed by Grand Master Yoda, and apparently the entire planet was abandoned by the Republic. It was by the order of Chancellor Zaoku, and Vindys appreciated the gesture. Zaoku was a valuable ally in the new quest that the Sith were proceeding with.

Vindys landed the small Republic frigate on the main platform and quickly exited through the lower ramp. His dark red cape billowed in the salty air breeze as he briskly walked to the main entrance.

Vindys walked through the metallic corridors to a large arched doorway. The steel gray doors hissed open and Vindys entered the brightly lit room. There was a large round table with a few seated beings, and some standing. One of them, a tall, statuesque woman with silvery hair and a thin dress smiled when she saw Vindys,

"Lord Vindys, glad to see you here on time. Shall we begin the meeting?"

"Yes, Madam President." replied Vindys in his monotone voice. Everyone took their seats, with Vindys directly across the silver haired woman. She began to speak but Vindys was concentrated on her looks. She was a beautiful woman; blue eyes, smooth skin, and dark eyebrows.

"Lord Vindys….Lord Vindys?" spoke the President, and Vindys shook his head.

"Yes?"

"I've received word from Chancellor Zaoku that he will override any decision by the Senate against the removal of the Jedi from Coruscant. The Jedi will be putting up a fight. However, you have a new mission." said the President.

"That is good to hear."

"You will be going to Kamino to destroy the central cloning facilities. Ever since the war ended two years ago, the Republic has reduced their clone production to a minimal amount. Thus, eighty five percent of clone troops are produced from Tipoca City. You will go there, plant hundreds of bombs on the city stilts and let it crumble into the ocean."

"As you wish, Madam President." said Vindys, bowing his head.

The silver haired woman looked at all the other members; most of which were either middle aged or in their sixties or seventies,

"If Tipoca City is destroyed, the Republic will not have any source of military ground forces. They will have to limit their troops to their major planets, leaving many systems unguarded. We presume that most troops on Coruscant will be dispersed throughout the Outer Rim. And with the Jedi gone, it will give us a chance to take control of the planet." the other members clapped and nodded in approval. "Now, Masters of the Sith, go back to your classes and continue your teachings with your apprentices. Those who are designated to recruit apprentices, you are dismissed as well." said the President. Everyone got up, including Vindys, and they walked out of the conference chamber.

All of the Sith Masters left the room but Vindys waited at the door. He sensed that the President didn't want him to leave. Vindys was about to walk out the door, but the President stood up,

"Darth Vindys, wait." Vindys turned around and walked away from the door. The door slid to a close and the President walked around the table. She slowly took Vindys' right hand in hers, but then started to take off his mask. A face was revealed, a man's face. Vindys had a light tone of skin, bright blue eyes, and brown eyebrows. The President pulled down his hood and long, soft, brown hair cascaded down.

"I missed you, Rholto." smiled the President.

"Me too, Vakara." Vindys kissed Vakara on the lips and held her close, embracing her. The two held each other close and Vindys placed his hand on her neck. He then moved down to her shoulder, and then to her waist.

"No, not here."

"I know you want me." smirked Vindys.

"I love you very much, Rholto, but you have a mission…" said Vakara. Rholto looked at her, and Vakara couldn't help but smile, "The mission can wait. We haven't been able to spend any time together lately. Let's go eat dinner, shall we?"

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

"Master Jedi, you must realize that I am doing this in the best interest of the people." said Ducau Zaoku, taking a seat at his desk. Masters Windu, Kenobi, Yoda, and Shaak Ti were present in the office; taking their seats in front of the Chancellor's desk as well.

"Chancellor," began Windu, "something has emerged from darkness and is causing a plethora of terror throughout the Galaxy. We have another Sith Lord on our hands."

"What? How can that be? Is it an apprentice of Sidious?" asked Ducau.

"We aren't exactly sure, but it is a lethal adversary." added Shaak Ti, "I confronted it on the Rothana Space Station with young Ahsoka Tano. He escaped before we could do anything, and a Separatist fleet ambushed us."

"Attacked Sluis Van, a Separatist fleet has as well." spoke the wise Grand Master Yoda, "Using a secret supply of military, the enemy is."

"This is preposterous. How can there be a Sith still alive?" asked the Chancellor, "There are always two. Apprentice or master, this new enemy is still dangerous."

"His name was Darth Vindys." said Shaak Ti, "I believe he's become the Master now and is looking for an apprentice."

"What are your thoughts on this issue?" asked Ducau.

"Well," began Obi wan Kenobi, "I don't think this migration to Tython is a good idea at a time like this."

"I agree. We will need to centralize our forces on Coruscant if there is another Sith out there." said Mace Windu.

"Your law on removing the Jedi from Coruscant is dangerous, with all due respect...Chancellor." said Shaak Ti. The other Jedi agreed, but Ducau folded his hands on his desk.

"There is something you all haven't taken into consideration, and it is balance. I am trying to bring balance to the Galaxy. No matter how many times a Sith dies, one will emerge claiming to be the new master. Then we will be so focused on finding this other Sith Lord. What we need to do is let them run their course, let them have their tantrum, and we won't have to worry about a thing. Yes, we must keep a high alert on our star systems, but we've done it before. We cannot allow one Sith Lord lead us into a full scale war. The Republic is finally repaying its debts, and balancing its budget. Our current stock of military forces is enough to last six years if we were at war like two years prior. Thus, moving the Jedi back to Tython will show any remaining Sith that the Jedi aren't trying to assert their control over the Galaxy as dictators." the other Jedi were surprised, they weren't expecting such a proclamation by the Chancellor. No one spoke, and Zaoku chuckled, "Aren't I correct about the Jedi prophecy of bringing balance to the Force?"

"We…" stuttered Windu, "didn't anticipate it to be like this."

"Well rest assured, Master Jedi… I have things well under control. It is time you stop worrying about politics and leave the job for us politicians." smiled Ducau. "Now, I'd love to speak more with you all but I have a meeting with the Supreme Court Adjudicators." the Jedi stood up and bowed their heads.

"Thank you for your time, Chancellor." said Obi wan. Ducau grinned,

"It was good speaking to you all, my fellow Jedi."


	15. PREVIEW FOR 15TH INSTALLMENT

**Coming soon to ...**

 **The Fifteenth Installment of the Endless Onslaught Series...**

 **A three part event for this glorious occasion because of your magnificent support...**

 ** _Ancient Order of the Sith_**

The Galaxy has just become a hive of evil and treacherous beings. The limits of peace have been breached, and there is no other way. With the removal of the Jedi from Coruscant, can the Jedi prepare themselves enough for what is to come?

A powerful Jedi managed to defeat the deceitful Sith Lord known as Sidious... but with this Jedi gone, is there really any other Jedi who can stand the test against the Ancient Order of the Sith. The time has come for redemption. Sidious has failed, Sidious is of the past.

Now is the future.


	16. S1 Ancient Order of the Sith-Episode I

**Ancient Order of the Sith**

 **Episode I**

 **Galactic Republic - 16BBY**

"Good morning citizens of the Republic," began Chancellor Ducau Zaoku through holo-transmission. Screens, holo-boards, radios, and social media sites all over the major worlds of the Republic were tuned into the Chancellor's _State of the Republic_ _Address_ of 16 BBY, "I am honored to let you know that Operation Jedi Migration is a success. Our glorious government has successfully led the construction of a new Jedi Temple on the planet Tython and it has become the Jedi Order's new headquarters. I'd like to thank all members of the Senate and Supreme Court for their cooperation, especially the people of the Republic. Your voices have been heard, and I have listened. We listened and took your advice by moving the Jedi to a more sacred home to bring balance to the Galaxy. I congratulate you all, for your participation in the government. The Republic is here to serve the people, and it shall stay that way for generations to come."

Households, offices, restaurants, bars, nearly all buildings in Coruscant, were tuned to the Chancellor's message. The transmission had even reached to lower class planets of poor status in the Outer Rim. Families were happy and inspired to see the Chancellor speak...their Chancellor.

"Ani! It's already started!" called Padme, bouncing toddler Leia on her knee as she sat on the couch in her living room. Little Luke was playing with Artoo in the room and Anakin rushed inside. He rustled Luke's hair and sat on the couch next to his wife to watch Chancellor Zaoku speak,

"We have come a long way." said the Chancellor, pressing his lips together, "We were on the brink of catastrophe because of corruption. Many outsiders to the Republic believed that our downfall was imminent. But as I served alongside the Jedi warriors, as I learned and sacrificed… I realized that I would not let this magnificent civilization witness such a disaster. We are entering a new era of tranquility and stability… one with more allies and friends, more jobs and income, and more happiness. Stay by my side, fellow citizens, and together we shall make sure the Galaxy has a bright and beautiful future."

 **Tython**

It's been six standard months since the Jedi Order was moved to Tython. Through many debates between Jedi and senators, the deal was done. The New Jedi Temple is almost completed; situated on the top of a large grassy hill in the middle of a vast flatlands. The New Temple is similar in design to that of the Old Temple, just with a single tower for the Council to meet in. The foundation of the Temple was an immense square stone that extended past the walls of the Temple. There were multiple loading platforms, a large lower hangar for gunships, diplomatic ships, and starfighters.

The Temple itself was situated inside a large canyon, with towering cliffs completely surrounding it hundreds of miles away. However, some of the mountainous cliffs were close that brought a flowing river to a nearby lake through a large waterfall. The scenery was refreshing, new, and clean. It was definitely a change for all of the Jedi.

"I still feel lost here." muttered Ahsoka, carrying a box down a towering hall with Jedi Master Aayla Secura. The Twi'lek was recently promoted to Master, and spent a lot of time with Ahsoka. The two connected from their mission on Maridun a few years ago, and went on many other missions when Mon Mothma was Chancellor.

"What do you mean? This place looks a lot like the Old Temple." stated Aayla, also holding a crate. The two were approaching an empty classroom. An arching stairway stretched over their heads to another balcony as they entered the brightly lit room. There were tall glass windows and the prairie was visible, hundreds of feet below.

"No not physically lost. Just… you know… I don't know how to explain it." said Ahsoka. Aayla chuckled,

"I know what you mean, Ahsoka. This place is a lot different than Coruscant. It feels old, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. It's so serene. Well, I better get going." said Ahsoka, placing down her box and walking to the doorway.

"Where are you headed off to?" asked Master Secura.

"I was summoned to the Council to meet them by noon. So, I'll see you later, Master Secura." smiled Ahsoka. Aayla said goodbye and continued to unpack the box.

"Good day, Masters." greeted Ahsoka, as she walked to the center of the Council room. The twelve masters were all in attendance, sitting in their various designed seats.

"Thank you for coming on time, Ahsoka." said Windu.

"An important task bring upon you we will." smiled Master Yoda, "Begin an adventure you will. An adventure of responsibility, maturity, and adulthood."

"What are you getting at?" asked Ahsoka, confused.

"A padawan learner assigned to you, you shall have." answered Master Yoda with delight. Ahsoka was stunned, and looked at the smiling faces of the Jedi. Even Plo Koon was glad, Ahsoka could sense it even though a mask covered most of his face.

"A p-padawan? Really? Am I even old enough?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, and it is time you start learning more responsibility." stated Master Windu.

"But I don't know if I'm ready for this." said Ahsoka worriedly.

"Worry you should not." said Yoda, stopping Windu from what he was going to say, "Over the war is. Away from the busy and conflicting life of Coruscant we are. Very serene and calm here it is. The right time it is. Must not bore yourself now. A new chapter of your life this is, embrace it."

"As you say, masters. Now am I choosing my apprentice or did you?" asked Ahsoka.

"We took the liberty in choosing for you." said Obi wan. The door to the Council chamber hissed open and Ahsoka turned around. "This is padawan Kyto Seruna." the padawan was a human boy, thirteen years of age, very thin, tall, and dark blond hair. He smiled,

"Hello, masters."

"Kyto, this is your new master." said Windu. Ahsoka shook Kyto's hand,

"Hi, young one, I am Ahsoka Tano."

"It is good to meet you. Also, it is an honor to be apprenticed of such a renowned and skillful Jedi like you." said Kyto.

"Well, I guess we should get to know each other. Shall we go on a walk?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, that would be nice, Master Tano."

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

"Welcome to Coruscant, President Vakara." smiled Chancellor Zaoku as the new Vice Chair escorted the President into the Chancellor's office. The new Vice Chair, a male Gran Senator of Malastare; Javek Vergek, was keen on finding out who these visitors were. It wasn't just the President, there were many others wearing simple robes as they entered the chamber. The visitors took a seat in the large seating area of couches before the Chancellor's desk. Ducau walked to the seating area and looked at the Vice Chair, "Mr. Vergek, thank you. You are dismissed." Vice Chair Vergek bowed his head and walked out of the office with his golden staff. The door shut and the meeting commenced.

"Chancellor, I congratulate you on your efforts on moving the entire Jedi Order to Tython." said President Vakara.

"It was a victorious day when the proposal became law." smiled Ducau, "Now, let us discuss your involvement in the Republic."

"Yes," said Vakara, clearing her throat, "us at the Council of Sith Lords are keen on gaining a seat in the Galactic Senate. We have successfully established an academy for sith apprentices on Navarchos and have a substantial population. The world you know to be as primitive is now a lot more. We are selling valuable resources and gaining a hefty profit. We want our share in the Republic government."

"You do realize that the Senate is not interested in doing business with the Sith…" said Ducau, "After the incident with Sidious, I was surprised that they voted to remove the Jedi."

"Why do you even care about the Senate at this point? You've used the Force to manipulate them for years now, as did Sidious. We are stronger when united, Chancellor." pleaded Vakara, "Over the past year we've introduced three hundred beings as apprentices in our Sith Academy. We are ready to start our plans of taking back the government."

"You have grown very powerful, Vakara, I admire that…" said Ducau, "However I will not tolerate such insubordination from the likes of you. You will listen to me, Madam President. Let me handle the Republic politics, and you just make sure that the Sith Order continues to flourish. With my leadership, we shall emerge victorious."

"But...Master…" stared Vakara, "How do you plan to divert the Senate's attention away from us. Unless you plan on starting another war…" Ducau scoffed and chuckled,

"War? War you say? War is the last resort, my apprentice. The Jedi saw how Palpatine used war to twist the minds of millions. I will not repeat such a...a… a failure. In due time, things will be in our favor." Vakara nodded in agreement, and sat in silence. "Anyhow, the Jedi Temple is completely obsolete. You may begin transferring some of your Sith peers and students there." Ducau stood up, and so did all of the others.

"And what are you to do then?" asked Vakara.

"I shall be heading to Tython. It is time I draw the curtains of the Force over the Jedi for good."


	17. S1Ancient Order of the Sith - Episode II

**Ancient Order of the Sith**

 **Episode II**

 **Tython**

Tython was awash in celebration and decoration ever since the news came that the Chancellor was to visit the New Jedi Temple. Small cities had arose around the New Temple and the thousands of citizens were stunned to know that their galactic leader was on his way. Streets and buildings were lined with colorful banners and flags of the Republic.

Ahsoka and her padawan, Kyto, were in one of the large courtyards of the Temple practicing various lightsaber fighting techniques. Kyto had constructed a blue lightsaber just a few weeks prior to being assigned to Ahsoka. The two had grown fond of each other and Ahsoka liked having an apprentice of her own.

"Good, Kyto." praised Ahsoka, arching her green saber and watching Kyto as he followed her steps, "Act as the blade is an extension of your arm. Let the energy flow through your arms, let the Force guide you." Ahsoka stopped and activated a probe droid that was on the floor. It beeped awake and hovered in the air. "Now I want you to deflect these laser bolts." the probe droid flew around Kyto and began shooting quick, green, lasers. Kyto deflected all of the bolts, shifting his weight from side to side, swiftly taking steps to ease the deflection and handling of his lightsaber.

Ahsoka sensed someone approaching and looked past the small pink flowering trees of the courtyard. Coming towards her was Obi wan Kenobi, and she was happy to see her master's master.

"Good day, Master Kenobi." smiled Ahsoka.

"Hello, Ahsoka. How's the training going for young Kyto?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Very well." said Ahsoka, "Kyto, this is Obi wan Kenobi." Kyto retracted his lightsaber and bowed his head before the Jedi Master,

"It is an honor to meet you, Master Kenobi." Obi wan nodded and then looked at Ahsoka,

"It is time, Ahsoka. The Chancellor will be arriving soon."

"Oh, wonderful. Let's go, young one." said Ahsoka, patting Kyto's back. The three headed for the door back into the Temple to go prepare for the Chancellor's arrival.

In the north entrance of the Temple, all of the Jedi made their way to the location. The hundreds, if not thousands of Jedi amassed in rows upon rows beneath the front steps of the Temple entrance. Before the expansive plaza of the entrance was the small city of Tythokka that surrounded the New Temple. The expansive plaza was also filled with thousands of citizens, waiting behind barricades guarded by masked Jedi guards. There was a sudden sound of groaning engines and everyone looked into the sky. A Venator class Star Destroyer was slowly descended through the white puffy clouds. Its underside hangar opened and an array of starfighters exited and whisked down towards the city. A single Eta-class shuttle deployed from the hangar and followed the countless V-wing starfighters. The Eta-class shuttle came to a gentle landing in the vast aisle in between Jedi guards and the remaining Jedi ahead in their own rows.

The main ramp of the shuttle hissed open and two Senate Guards exited first, with four Senate Commandos following, and then the Chancellor. The Chancellor was followed by four more Commandos. Triumphant music began to play from one of the towers of the Temple, along with the ringing of massive bells.

Ducau looked up and noticed Masters Yoda and Windu at the top of the steps of the entrance. As the Chancellor walked by, all the Jedi bowed their heads in respect.

Ducau made it to the top of the steps and Windu bowed his head,

"Welcome to the New Jedi Temple, Chancellor Zaoku." Ducau smiled and then faced the crowd of thousands of Jedi and citizens,

"Citizens of Tython, honorable members of the Jedi Order, I have come here for you all bringing magnificent news." the Chancellor's voice echoed from the small hovering microphone droid in front of him, "We have entered a new era for the Republic, a historic era to say. I am officially announcing that the Clone Wars Era has ended, and we have entered the New Classic Era. Once again, diplomacy has resumed throughout the millions of planets of the galaxy, and we are finding more peaceful methods of solving conflicts. I am proud to still serve as your Chancellor as we embark on a new journey together, in the New Classic Era." the crowds burst into applause and cheers for the Nikto Jedi Chancellor.

Mace Windu, Yoda, and a few other members of the Jedi Council gave a tour of the New Temple for the Chancellor. They visited classrooms of younglings building their sabers, initiates learning to wield their blades, and padawans reciting memorable moments of the Jedi Order's history. Ducau was happy to see all of the children and padawans happy in their new home, he tried his best to visit as many Masters and apprentices as possible on his short timed schedule of the tour.

"Always listen to your master, young one. He will guide you through the triumphs and defeats in life." said Ducau to a young female human padawan in the main corridor heading back to the north entrance. More Jedi were inside, watching from aside as the Chancellor headed his way to the exit.

"Master Windu, I have some news." said Ducau, before leaving. Windu and Yoda stopped. The Grand Master listened and looked up at the two.

"Yes, Chancellor?" asked Mace.

"I have good news for you." said the Chancellor, and Windu's right brow perked up, "I have created a Council of Defense for the Republic. It is a board of high ranking military officials who will replace the Jedi Council's role as the military decision-makers. Your duty as the keepers of peace are truly so now, and now you can be more connected to the Force without worrying about the Republic's safety."

"What do you mean?" asked Mace, even Yoda was concerned, "When did this happen?"

"The Senate proposed that there should be a new branch of government to replace the Jedi's role of militants. Don't take it personally, Master Jedi… the Jedi will always be in the heart of the Republic. I shall be heading to Coruscant now, it was good seeing you all. Goodbye." said the Chancellor. The galactic leader then left with his entourage of security guards before Windu and Yoda could say anything.

 **Kamino**

"I am your new Master! You shall all bow down to me! The Clone Wars are over and the Republic no longer needs any of you!" screamed Darth Vindys through his mask. Many of the Kaminoan government officials were on their knees in front of the Sith Lord. The large chamber that was encompassed by large windows that looked out into outer space. They were aboard a Munificent class frigate's command bridge. The door at the back of the room glided open, and a tall, crested Kaminoan walked through furiously,

"What is the meaning of this, Vindys?!"

"Lama Su, it is time you start taking me seriously or your people shall pay the price." boomed Darth Vindys.

"How dare you! For you to even think you can come here with any amount of money, destroy our capital city, and demand your loyalty! It is best YOU listen to your own master!" shouted the Prime Minister. The various Kaminoan officials and scientists looked up to see their leader. Vindys could sense the increase of hope in all of the Kaminoans. Vindys chuckled,

"Oh Prime Minister… You will demand Senator Halle Burtoni to announce Kamino's secession… effective immediately."

"What? I will do no such thing! Get out Vindys! I thought I could trust you but I was wro-" The Sith lord jolted out his hands and bright bolts of lightning struck the Prime Minister. The Kaminoan screamed and shook violently as the Force electrocuted his body. Vindys ceased the Force lightning and the Kaminoan Prime Minister fell to his hands and knees. There were gasps and shrieks from the others nearby. Lama Su looked up with his dark eyes and white pupils in fear.

"My master? My master you ask of, Prime Minister? Oh you will meet my master soon enough, and you will regret the day you were elected leader of this sunken water world."


	18. Ancient Order of the Sith - Episode III

**Ancient Order of the Sith**

 **Episode III**

 **15 BBY - Galactic Senate**

"It has come to our attention that the Jedi are no longer needed to protect the Republic." spoke a Rodian senator to the massive chamber of delegates and the Chancellor in his central tower, "It has been two years and three months since the Jedi were moved to Tython. Ever since; we have been doing better than ever. Our interest rates have decreased, our debt has shrunk by twenty three percent, and we've brought over four hundred planets from low-class to middle-class standards. The Jedi were good for quickly putting an end to the Separatists, and that is now history." the bluish-green Rodian male looked at a nearby human senator of age, "My colleague, Senator Garm Bel Iblis shall take over the debate." the Corellian senator flew his pod out into the large open sky of the chamber and was welcomed by, the Gran, Vice Chair Vergek,

"The Senator of Corellia is permitted to speak."

"Thank you, Vice Chair and Senator Toryo." said the grayish-whitening haired man, clearing his throat, "The Jedi are symbolized as warriors, they are warriors of peace. However, that image of a fighter is not so good for the Republic. Like many other millions of planets in the Republic; Corellia is pleased to finally be out of a war. We want to further this golden age of the New Classic Era and taking another step. Us in the Financial Analysis Committee propose that the Jedi be completely excommunicated from the Galactic Republic. They have their new Temple, their own planet, let them thrive on their own." there were loud chatter and shouts of opinionating delegates in the chamber and Zaoku looked around. The chatter started to get louder and louder, Vergek started to stomp his staff, and Zaoku sat in his seat silently. He tapped Vergek on the shoulder and whispered into his alien ear. The Gran straightened and looked at all of the loud senators,

"Order! We shall resume this topic of debate on the morrow because the lateness of the hour. Senate adjourned!"

 **Tythokka, Tython**

Master Yoda, Windu, and Obi wan left the New Temple to walk the busy streets of Tythokka; the new capital of Tython. They were heading to a local restaurant which was favored by many low and middle class citizens. The three weren't intent on spending their time amidst the rich and privileged.

The three were seated by a young human female at a table on the outside veranda of the restaurant. An overhang gave shade to the area. It was hot out and Yoda was tired out from the walk to the restaurant. The Jedi ordered their drinks and what they were to eat for lunch. The waitress took the menus and headed for the kitchen inside.

"There is some troubling news coming from Coruscant." stated Windu, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" asked Obi wan.

"Remove the Order from the Republic, the Senate wishes to do." answered Yoda.

"What? How is that even possible? Who even came up with that idea?" asked Obi wan, he was getting a bit nervous and was confused.

"It was the Financial Analysis Committee proposed the idea; it would save the Republic even more money. And since the galaxy is at more peace and stability than ever before, they don't need us." said Mace.

"This is absurd. I can't believe what they've come to. First moving the headquarters to this deserted planet, now there are thoughts of completely removing the Order from the Republic." said Obi wan, leaning back in his chair and scratching his beard.

"Well, we haven't been much use lately to the government. Maybe they think we are dead weight." suggested Master Windu.

"Think not do you?" exclaimed Yoda to Windu, "Intertwined into the life of the Republic, the Jedi have. The Republic the Jedi are, and Jedi the Republic is now. If Zaoku is to pass such a bill, expel him from the Order he is to be. Protect each other both we do. Two halves of one we are. Survive not will the Republic without the Jedi. Failed us as a Jedi, an ally, a comrade, Zaoku has if pass this bill he does."

"What do you suggest we do then, Master Yoda?" asked Obi wan, "We literally are powerless now within the Republic government."

"Show the Senate how lost and weak they are to be if a conflict is introduced. Realize their mistakes they will, take time it will. Power in the Senate we lack, yet invincible is the power of the Force."

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

"Why didn't you wipe out the Kaminoans?"

"I believe we can use them to our advantage." stated Darth Vindys via hologram to Chancellor Ducau Zaoku at his desk. On the other side of the desk was President Vakara, sitting with her legs crossed. She watched as the small hologram of Vindys faced Ducau.

"I've managed to silence Senator Burtoni in an effort to cover up your sloppiness, you idiot." barked Chancellor Zaoku to Vindys, "Things are now happening faster than I predicted. I have no time lately to adapt to these changes."

"I did discover a small cloning wing of the Kaminoan Space Station that remains in tact. I wiped out all personnel on board." said Vindys. A lightbulb went off in the Chancellor's head, and he looked up at Vindys,

"Vindys, that is good. I shall be sending a group of Sith acolytes to that station. Force any remaining Kaminoan scientists to clone the acolytes and keep them there until further notice." Vindys bowed and the hologram shut off. Vakara placed her hands on the armrests of her chair and looked at the Chancellor,

"What exactly do you have planned for my acolytes?"

"Sooner than you think, your acolytes will be the soldiers of the Galactic Republic and I will be known as the most successful Chancellor of all time. I will be able to complete what Sidious imagined in just a fraction of the time. The Jedi are still in a traumatic state of mind from the Clone Wars and are so focused on finding the light and peace in their damn selves. Yet, I shall do something greater than what Sidious imagined, and do it in a smarter method. It takes brains to do this job, Madam President." smiled Ducau Zaoku. Vakara chuckled and leaned back in her chair,

"You definitely are the man to do the job, Chancellor. I just hope the Jedi won't catch on like they did with Sidious."

"Oh I will crack them down, I will shatter their spirits. I'll move their Temple to the dunes of Tatooine if necessary."

Later that day, the Supreme Chancellor was invited to a ceremony on the planet Carida. Carida, a planet divulged in military academies and technology, was to hold a ceremony to commemorate some of the highest ranking military officials of the Republic Navy and Army that had outstanding achievements during the Clone Wars.

The capital city of Carta was holding the ceremony, and millions had traveled to the planet for the event. It wasn't usual to see the Chancellor so easily, especially for a military event in the center of Carta's largest park and plaza. The park spanned for miles in all directions with vast green meadows and tall green trees. There were small lakes and streams that looked like they were integrated with the large metropolis. The park was packed with countless beings of all species. The ceremony had already started, and rewards to given to many military officials of the Navy and Army. The Chancellor's time to speak was after the rewarding, and he was approaching the backstage with his entourage of guards.

The Chancellor stood at the bottom of the stairs, hearing the chants of the thousands of sentients. There were so many of them, with their chanting of,

"Zaoku! Zaoku! Zaoku!" it started to ring in Ducau's ears. Ducau thought hard on the Force, calling upon the midi-chlorians. He sensed their presence in his blood, and all throughout the air around him. He closed his eyes and sensed one of his guards approaching him. The soldier was going to ask if he was alright, but Zaoku held up his right hand to stop the man from speaking. Suddenly, Zaoku felt a jolt in the Force, his heartbeat abruptly raced at an incredible speed. Then, the chanting stopped, and there was a large mash of voices and chatter. Zaoku could sense the curiosity and wonder from the thousands of people, and they were all looking to the sky. The Chancellor opened his eyes with shock and looked up into the sky. There were just walls around him to protect him from the public, but he could see clearly into the blue sky of Carida. There was a Venator star destroyer deploying dozens of gunships and transports towards the cityscape. Ducau didn't have a good feeling and knew something bad was bound to happen.

"Take me to my shuttle immediately." demanded the Chancellor to the Vice Chair.

"But, sir, are you sure? Don't you want to speak with the people?" asked Vice Chair Vergek.

"No just-" suddenly there were screams and Ducau heard the ignition of lightsabers. He turned towards the commotion and the people were starting to disperse. Zaoku heard the scrambling of clone soldiers that were set to protect him, and he followed one of them through a door out of the backstage area.

"Chancellor, wait!" called Vergek nervously. Zaoku stormed through the door and looked around the large fields of the park. Gunships were landing and beings all in black robes deployed, igniting and holding their blood red lightsabers. They were running through the bushes and the trees in the fields and headed for Zaoku. Suddenly, countless clone troopers formed a barricade in front of the Chancellor and started shooting at the massive crowd of dark beings running at them. Multiple Senate Commandos and Guards encircled the Chancellor and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him away to safety.

There were screams and shrieks of terror coming from the main area of the park. Ducau could hear the slaughter of hundreds from the dark beings wielding their dark red sabers. Ducau ran with his soldiers across the stage but were cut off by three black robed beings. The three wore white masks with a black slit as visors. The soldiers aimed their guns at the acolytes but they were too slow. The acolytes used the Force to choke the soldiers, killing them quickly. Ducau saw in the corner of his eye that most of the people were either being killed or kidnapped and brought aboard large landing craft.

"No, no! No, please!" screamed Vergek, stumbling onto the grassy ground beneath the stage and being stabbed by a white masked acolyte. Ducau stared at the white masked acolyte in the center and slightly moved his robes aside, placing his hands on his belt. Ducau grabbed his lightsaber, feeling the cold metal against his tough, reddish, skin. He held out the lightsaber and ignited the blade,

"I can see the treachery, and smell the fear." he said. One of the acolytes leapt at the Chancellor, and Zaoku slid to the side, slicing his saber against the acolyte's back. Ducau looked up from the dead body and at the second acolyte that ran at him. The two clashed, and Ducau blocked the enemy's strikes. Keeping his form sturdy and strong, taking steps forward and back, dancing with the Force. Ducau noticed nearby survivors seeing their leader fight the enemy but hid amongst the dead bodies.

The Chancellor swept his leg under the second acolyte, tripping him and driving his saber through its heart. The third acolyte lunged at Zaoku but he slid to the other side of the stage to evade his saber's slash. The two acolytes were combining their strength against the sixty two year old Chancellor. Ducau arced and wielded his lightsaber as fast as lightning, constantly turning and twisting to face the acolyte on his opposite side.

Ducau managed to strike the second acolyte, and thus stared at the last. The last one was stronger, Ducau could sense it through the Force. There was more hatred, energy, and jealousy in that one masked being. The last acolyte extended his left hand and bolts of lightning speared across the air. Ducau's eyes widened and he threw his lightsaber to the floor. The green blade retracted and the Jedi Master held out his hands. The Force lightning was absorbed into the palms of his hands and caused a massive bright light. Ducau squinted and felt the Force pushing up against him. He was feeling a weakness in his legs and was moving back a bit. Ducau took in a deep breath and pushed forward, sending the lightning back at the acolyte and electrocuting him. The acolyte died, and Ducau noticed some citizens trying to fight back against the hundreds of assailants. He was panting from fatigue, and held out his hands. Bright blue lightning fired from his fingertips and shocked all of the masked assailants that tried to kidnap the citizens. There were screams of excruciating pain.

The lightning ceased and there were dead assailants all throughout the park. There was an eerie silence and the remaining few that survived stared at the Chancellor with amazement _and_ fear. Ducau looked up in the blue sky at the Venator that hovered still in the air above the city of Carta. He could sense a sharp cold sensation in his body, and knew Vindys was aboard the warship. Ducau held out his hands, closed his eyes, facing the massive warship in the sky.

Zaoku pressed his lips together, squeezed his eyes shut, and held his concentration on the Venator class Star Destroyer. He could feel and sense every single thing around him. There were people approaching from hiding, tending to the wounded and also noticing the Chancellor. No one spoke, there was dead silence, with only the sound of rustling trees in the wind. Out of nowhere, there were sparks coming from the command towers of the warship, the engines, and the lower hangar. There was the sound of metal creaking and contorting, hurting the ears of the survivors. More gunships deployed from the upper ventral hangar of the warship, heading for the city. Suddenly, the command towers exploded into oblivion, with the engines following the same fate. Massive fireballs detonated out of the lower and upper hangars. Ducau opened his eyes and felt like the wind was knocked out of him, he stared at all of the survivors,

"Run! Get out of here! Find cover!" the warship started to veer downwards and more chunks of metal exploded from the mainframe. The Venator started to crash into the lake on the other end of the park, smashing through the top of a few skyscrapers. Ducau used the Force to jump off the stage, into the air, and over a line of trees. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sonic boom approaching as well as an immense dust cloud. He ran as fast as he could, he didn't have the energy to jump again.

The sonic boom cascaded over him, pushing him to the sidewalk. He tried to open his eyes but was losing energy and strength. Everything became blurry and suddenly everything was pitch black.


	19. S1 Chapter 19 - Chaos

**Coruscant**

"What is going on?! The Senate Building has been stormed by masked assailants with red lightsabers. What have you done?!" scolded President Vakara through the hologram to the Sith Lord; Vindys. The Sith Lord was concentrating on something else; flying an escape pod as the Sith President continued to shout at him, "Vindys! Answer me! Zaoku hasn't responded either!"

"There's a change of plans, my love." said Vindys calmly. Vakara crossed her arms. "Chancellor Zaoku just an obstacle of ours and doesn't want to get rid of the Jedi. When the Senate proposed the plan of removing the Jedi completely from the Republic he froze and postponed the debate! He is still a Jedi himself!"

"He is your master!"

"Not anymore he isn't." replied Vindys angrily.

"Where in the hell did you get all of these Sith acolytes?" asked Vakara nervously.

"On my mission to Rothana a few years ago, I stopped by Kamino and forced Lama Su to clone one of your apprentices. However, I killed your acolyte in order to keep it secret. Zaoku came up with the plan of a Sith clone army, but that meant he would've discovered my plans sooner or later." explained Vindys.

"So are you on Carida causing this mayhem?" questioned Vakara.

"Yes, my elite acolytes failed me and couldn't kill Zaoku. The Chancellor however managed to call upon the Force to destroy my entire warship and battalion on Carida!"

"I can't believe this is happening… why are you doing this… to me?!"

"You are the President of the Sith Order, a grand master for the Dark Side. I am the leading Sith Lord, and together we were meant to rule the Galaxy. Not in some false harmony proposed by Zaoku! He would lead us into another war with the Jedi."

"You've already done so yourself! Vindys I can't stand you! My entire life is focused on bridging the Sith and the Jedi to make the strongest beings ever to exist yet you are tearing us further apart."

"You sound too much like a Jedi, Vakara. What kind of Sith are you?"

"What kind of Sith are _you?!_ You flee the scene of an attack, possibly killing the most important person in the galaxy, and expect everything to be alright." shouted Vakara.

"Everything will be alright according to my plans. I am holding the Senate hostage and shall handle them myself. They are the biggest of obstacles. Goodbye, Vakara." the hologram connection was cut and Vakara shouted the Sith Lord's name one last time. The transmission was closed, and Vakara sighed. She paced around the empty Council chamber of the Old Jedi Temple. She rushed to the turbolift and descended through the massive tower.

 **Theed, Naboo**

"Padme, my dear, thank you so much for coming." smiled the middle aged man wearing classic robes of blue and white. Padme bowed her head before the man and grinned,

"King Rogar, thank you for inviting me. Now, what is this urgent news you were telling me about?" asked Padme. The two turned away from the throne room and walked through the tall corridor lined with massive glass windows that looked out over the cliffs of Theed to the vast hillside.

"There has been some bad news from Coruscant. Something that many do not know about yet." said King Rogar, a black haired man. Padme was puzzled, but expected to hear about some senatorial scandal. "The Chancellor went to Carida for a military ceremony about a week ago and hasn't returned. An army of Dark Side beings ambushed him and the capital city of Carida. Vice Chair Vergek has been reported dead, and there hasn't been any news of the Chancellor's whereabouts."

"Oh my god, this…. this is ridiculous, how can this be?" exclaimed Padme.

"I do not know, we've also heard reports that the Senate Building has been taken hostage by Force-wielders and over two hundred of them have been killed. The Republic is falling apart right in front of our eyes." said King Rogar nervously.

"Oh dear lord. Is Senator Kandan still there?" asked Padme. Senator Kandan was the senator that replaced Padme after her resignation a few years ago.

"I've called _you_ for a reason, Padme. I can't get any transmission far enough to reach Tython to the Jedi. I am worried that things will get worse." the King had a worried look on his face, and Padme could see the fear in his eyes. She thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea,

"I shall go with my husband, Anakin Skywalker, to Tython and find out what is going on."

"Alright. Be careful, Padme, and may the Force be with you."

 **The Twilight**

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all." muttered Anakin as he flew the Twilight over the cityscape of Theed and towards the upper atmosphere. Padme walked into the control bridge and sat in the co-pilot's seat,

"Hopefully the Council is aware of this."

"We aren't going to Tython, it will be a waste of time." said Anakin, flying through the white clouds of Naboo.

"What do you mean, not going to Tython? We need the help of the Jedi!" said Padme. Anakin turned on the auto pilot and swiveled his chair to face Padme,  
"Open that compartment." pointed Anakin. Padme opened the underside compartment and there sat a silvery hilt of a lightsaber.

"What is this doing here?!" exclaimed Padme, picking it up.

"I never gave my old lightsaber back, after all I've been through with it. Now that's the reason why we're not going to Tython." smiled Anakin, using the Force to take it out of Padme's hands.

"This is not the reason, now would you tell me already?"

"The Council will blow this out of proportion and will tell me to go back to Naboo. If there's any chance of finding the Chancellor, we are his best shot. The Jedi are so focused in their own power that they'd be okay with another death of a Chancellor. Especially how quick they were to get over the death of Mon Mothma." said Anakin, and Padme could see that he was getting angry.

"Anakin… why does it seem like you've been bottling this all up?" asked Padme softly.

"Because I'm sick of it! I'm sick of how deceitful the Jedi are! They don't trust Zaoku!"

"Zaoku is a Jedi himself."

"Zaoku is far from a Jedi nowadays. He's what the Jedi should be but now they are a bunch of power-hungry warriors. At first I thought they shouldn't be removed from Coruscant, but now I see that it was a good idea."

"Their removal from Coruscant is why this is all happening. You need to open your eyes and see all perspectives, Anakin. Stop being so close minded and selfish for once in your life." demanded Padme. Anakin didn't say anything, but stared out the viewport of the starship. There was an eerie silence between the two until Padme spoke again,

"I fear that our worst nightmares have come true, and the Republic is really in danger."

"That's why we're going to Coruscant." stated Anakin.

 **Jedi Council**

"We have sent hundreds of search teams in the vicinity of Carta City, Carida. It has been nine days and the Chancellor is still missing. Vergek is dead, and most of the Senate is in chains. Many of them were killed." spoke Senator Stonk with fear in his grumbling Ithorian voice. The hammerhead Ithorian was one of the few who didn't attend the session where the Sith attacked the Senate Building.

"You are most fortunate, Senator Stonk, to not have been on Coruscant." said Mace Windu, leaning forward with his hands folded together, "Do you have any other information?" the Ithorian's translator beeped and he adjusted it,

"These assailants are Force-wielders and have lightsabers. They are red in color. Please, Master Jedi, you must do something if the Republic is to remain standing. There is no way we can do this without you. The clone soldiers on Coruscant aren't even making a dent. The Senate Building is completely under control by these invaders."

"We shall handle this immediately, Senator. Thank you for contacting us." said Windu. The Ithorian bowed and the hologram shut off. All of the Jedi Masters looked at Windu, wondering what they would do next. Windu sighed and stood up,

"Gather all the Jedi you can in the gunships to rendezvous on the _Tyveera_ at once. I shall alert the distress alarm within the Temple. We are going to Coruscant." the Tyveera was the Venator class Star Destroyer protecting the planet of Tython and was designated for the Jedi's use. There were also six other Acclamator-class assault ships for the Jedi to use in case of emergencies and to also protect the small planet. All of the Masters got up and headed for the turbolifts within the tower.

They were on the move. Over four hundred Jedi Knights, Masters, and padawans gathered on the hundreds of gunships in the Temple hangars to leave the sanctuary. This mission was their moment, their moment to defend the Republic. Not even the First Battle of Geonosis was like this, not as many Jedi were involved. But, since the Clone Army was shrinking the Jedi was all that was left.


	20. S1 Chapter 20 - Coruscant Rescue Part 1

**NEWS! I will be trying my best to post a new chapter each Friday from now on! Also, thanks so much for your continued support! You're all wonderful and beautiful people!**

 **Coruscant**

The Senate District of Coruscant was under lockdown. Local authorities gathered all their troops and patrol speeders to form a perimeter around the massive district. It was sunset, and gigantic beams of light swayed across the round surface of the Senate Building. The skylanes that crisscrossed the Coruscanti skies were still crowded with passerbyers not even knowing what was going on in the elaborate Senate Building.

Swarms of Republic starfighters approached from the west; there were multiple ARC-170s, V-wings, and BTL-Y wing bombers. They were escorting even more gunships and encircled the large building. The gunships landed in a circle in the Founder's Avenue, the large boulevard lined with statues in front of the Senate's entrance on the north side.

"We have a clear on the Rotunda." uttered a clone pilot in an ARC 170 fighter as he slowly patrolled around the Senate Building.

"Good, have the troops deployed?" replied a voice over the intercom of the fighter.

"Yes, I see them now. Battalions Argo-78 and Vinta-7 are sweeping Founder's Boulevard." spoke back the pilot, looking out his viewport.

"Admiral, you have an incoming transmission from the Board." a clone crewmember said to the whitening haired Admiral with a mustache, wearing a gray jumpsuit littered with badges. The Admiral walked away from the viewport of the Venator class Star Destroyer that silently hovered in the skies of Coruscant. The Admiral approached the hologram table where five other Admirals stood via holonet, watching a hologram of the Senate Building and approaching Republic forces.

"Ah, Admiral Yularen, it is good to see you here." said one of the Admirals, with a pointed nose and thin chin.

"I have just arrived over the Senate District with my warship. My troops are making a perimeter around the Rotunda. I have the entire District under my watch." said Yularen.

"Your soldiers will not be successful, Admiral… unfortunately." said the same Admiral, "Those rogue Jedi in the Rotunda will wipe them all out in a matter of seconds."

"I have the second best batch of soldiers in the entire Army. My bio-scans show a large number of beings, I assume they are the senators being held hostage." said Admiral Yularen confidently.

"The rogue Jedi must all be concentrated within the Rotunda, Admiral Yularen. I suggest you hold your attack until all of our forces arrive."

"We will need the Jedi to help us-"

"The Jedi are too busy meditating on Tython to do anything, and they aren't part of the Republic anymore." snapped the Admiral. Yularen held his head high,

"Admiral Tarkin I don't know who you're talking to with that tone, but you are certainly not the Chancellor here. The Jedi are the only beings in the entire Galaxy that are substantially better than those Sith warriors in the Rotunda. Besides, those things aren't rogue Jedi, they are Sith… as I just stated." scolded the Admiral, "The Senate hasn't banished the Jedi yet, they should be coming at any time now to end this mess."

"I knew it was a mistake to have the Jedi in military affairs from the start. It is their fault that these _Sith_ are attacking our capital. And may I ask how did these assailants slip through our defenses to reach the Core?!" exclaimed Tarkin.

"I agree." mumbled another Admiral at the table. The others were starting to agree with Tarkin's reasoning, except for Yularen.

"They are deceitful beings, Tarkin, they use the Force to manipulate us all. You must understand that-" explained Admiral Yularen.

"Just like the Jedi! Open your eyes, Admirals! The Jedi must've given the Sith coordinates to secret hyperlanes to reach Coruscant. Such a thing nearly happened a few years ago when I was imprisoned on Separatist Lola Sayu. The Jedi are getting their revenge on the Republic for discarding them like trash." the others muttered and mumbled in agreement, but Yularen stood sternly in opposition. "We are going to attack the Senate Building and liberate the innocent senators. We cannot have the Jedi come on Coruscant anymore. Are you all with me?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Admiral." replied the other Admirals, except for Yularen. He was having any of this nonsense,

"Tarkin you do not rule over us! As a member of the Board of Admirals I cannot let this take place. The Jedi are our only chance of success." none of the others were on Yularen's side, and favored Tarkin's plan. Tarkin sighed,

"It doesn't seem like you have the votes, Admiral Yularen. All of our forces shall gather around the Rotunda and prepare for a final push to retake the edifice. Meeting adjourned." before Yularen could say anything, the holograms of the other Admirals shut off. Yularen cursed under his breath and slowly started walking to the front of the command bridge.

"What is our next move, Admiral?" asked a clone. The soldier wore a captain's armor with blue markings and held his helmet to his side.

"Go down in the battlefield and keep the soldiers ready for my word. We shall wait for the Jedi's arrival to commence the operation." said Yularen, holding his hands behind his back and staring out the panoramic viewport. He watched the sky turn from a bright yellowish orange to purplish dark blue as the sun continued to set.

 **Founder's Boulevard**

"Alright, troopers, gather round! Gather round, I say!" shouted Captain Rex, standing in the center of the encircling gunships. The soldiers came together and looked at Rex that stood atop a crate. They all held their rifles and blasters to their sides and some took off their helmets. "We are having some conflict with our superiors. The Board is trying to convince us that we don't need the help of the Jedi. What I think is that we will be torn to shreds by whatever is sitting in the Rotunda. Admiral Yularen is a real leader, going against the Board's wishes of sending us into battle. He is watching over us. But those other Admirals on the Board act like we are just numbers, I will not allow that. We haven't spent years protecting the Republic just to get the recognition of being a numerical digit. There comes a time during war where we lose sight of our morality and ethics. Join me, brothers, for we will not go into battle unless our Jedi comrades are here with us. We were meant to do this together." the crowd of clones cheered in agreement.

 **Rotunda**

"The Republic is gathering their forces around the edifice, Lord Vindys." said an alien cloaked being, walking into the old office for the Chancellor in the Senate Building. The being was similar to a human, with a thin stature, but had blue skin with black tattoos across his cheeks, chin, and over his eyes. Vindys was staring out the panoramic window of the office and turned around,

"Thank you, Varko."

"I suspect that the Jedi will be sending reinforcements." said Varko, standing with a slight hunch.

"Well, have the hostages been moved to the secure location through the subterranean tunnels?" asked Vindys.

"Yes, Master."

"The Jedi can't send many of their warriors, they are becoming an enemy of the Republic and aren't allowed on Coruscant." said Vindys, sliding his fingers across the slick, gray, desk, walking to the side of the room where there was a portrait of Mas Amedda, the longest serving Vice Chair.

"But the Jedi broke the law to arrest Sidious." said Varko.

"And thankfully because of that, we are here right now."

"Yes, but what I mean is that the Jedi will do anything to achieve peace and serenity." replied Varko with some anxiety.

"Oh my apprentice… do you underestimate our own powers? Do you have doubts that we can't pull this off?" asked Vindys.

"Well, with all due respect… you have no clear goal set. You marched us here to Coruscant on a suicide mission and expect the Sith to be triumphant in the end. You need a plan, master. You can't just do this on a whim. You need Zaoku." right before Varko could finish his last word, Vindys used the Force to choke him. The bluish humanoid rose into the air a few inches and scratched at his neck. He hacked and coughed viciously and Vindys held his grip with ease,

"I have a plan, you idiot! You think I would risk everything like so?! I don't need Zaoku, he's a lost cause and a traitor! I already have control of the Galaxy and don't need an insubordinate like you constantly pointing out my flaws!" Vindys used the Force to fling Varko across the office and slam up against the wall. Varko slid to the floor and didn't even have the energy or strength to hold his head up. Vindys slowly walked around the desk and towards Varko, looking down upon the sith apprentice,

"A chance like this occurs only once in a thousand years, my apprentice… now, if you've ridden the doubt from your mind, get up and prepare yourself. War is coming."

 **Orbit - Coruscant**

The Venator _Tyveera_ and four Acclamator class assault ships emerged from hyperspace and approached the glistening planet of Coruscant. The two other Acclamators remained at Tython in case of an emergency.

Aboard the command bridge of the _Tyveera_ were Jedi Masters Yoda, Kenobi, and Unduli. The rest of the Council was split up in the other warships. Yoda made his way to the front of the bridge where Obi wan stared at the bright planet with worry.

"Thought relieved to see Coruscant, I would be." said Yoda with tiresome, as he walked with his cane, "Yet darkness and the Sith is all I feel. Careful we must be, for rest in our hands the fate of the Republic. In peril are the principles of peace, unity, and societal order. In danger more the citizens are."

"I can also sense the Sith on the planet, however I can tell that they are heavily concentrated in one area." said Obi wan. Master Luminara approached the two and looked out the viewport solemnly,

"Concentrated in the Senate District, to be specific. The assault ships are ready for deployment."

"We are ready, Master Kenobi!" called a voice through hologram. Obi wan and Yoda looked and saw it was a hologram of Ahsoka behind them, along with Windu, Shaak Ti, and Eeth Koth.

"Yes, we shall begin landing momentarily and will send the fighter escorts ahead of us." mentioned Shaak Ti.

"We all have our destination points." added Windu, "Let us keep a clear head and put faith in the light side of the Force today."

"Have any of you heard from the Chancellor?" asked Obi wan, "He went missing on Carida almost a week ago." the Jedi looked at each other and Windu cleared his throat,

"We assume that the Republic military is looking into that. However, I did send a small task force to Carida to investigate."

"Strong in the Force, Ducau is." interrupted the Grand Master, "Keep himself safe he can, and come back to Coruscant he will. Forget not that a Jedi Master he is, and very powerful." pointing his finger at Windu.

"Alright then. Let's get moving." said Mace Windu. The Jedi nodded and the holograms shut off.

The Jedi fleet lowered through the skies of Coruscant and formed a circle around the Senate District. They came into contact with Admiral Yularen's Venator and started sending Jedi starfighters to scout the Rotunda. Gunships and attack shuttles began landing all around the Rotunda, in streets, avenues, even rooftops; deploying countless Jedi Knights, Masters, and their padawans. The sun had already set, yet Coruscant was never dark. Artificial lights from skyscrapers and throughout the city gave enough life to the planet and the army of Jedi swiftly made their way to Founder's Boulevard and the other entrances of the Rotunda.


	21. S1 Chapter 21 - Coruscant Rescue Part 2

**Ducau Zaoku**

"You thought you could defeat the Republic? You thought you could become the most powerful being in the Galaxy? Oh no, if I was stopped, so will you. The Jedi are too weak to do such a thing." hackled a very deep and rashed voice. Ducau slowly opened his eyes, first having blurry vision. Things started to clear out, and Ducau saw where he was. The Force was surrounding him, encircling him, holding him captive. He found himself in the main hall of the Old Jedi Temple. On his right was a line of Jedi facing his left, there were thousands of them, forming a line that extended into oblivion. The first Jedi in the line was Master Yoda, and Windu, Obi wan, and other members of the Council followed. There was a bright, warm, sensation over the line of Jedi, but it soon disappeared when he looked to his left. There was another infinite line of Force-sensitive beings, but of the Dark Side. At the front was Vindys, Sidious, Plagueis, Tenebrous, Nihilus, Revan, and other renowned Sith Lords of history. Ducau felt a stronger presence right in front of him and looked straight ahead. There was a pale faced man with black tattoos and dark eyes.

"Darth Bane…" muttered Ducau. He stood straight and tall.

"You are the Jedi Chancellor who is destroying my Rule of Two, the Jedi Chancellor who is reshaping the entire fabric of the Galactic Republic." boomed Darth Bane.

"The things I am trying to achieve are far beyond your capabilities of thought. The Republic has fallen down an abyss of corruption and greed and I am the only one who will be able to lift it back up."

"That apparently means destroying all that I've worked for, doesn't it?!" screamed Darth Bane. Ducau kept calm and a straight face,

"In some ways, yes. I am trying to bring things into balance, something the Jedi and the Sith have been trying to do for countless millennia. Rebuilding the old Sith Order was a monumental accomplishment and you should be proud.I will bring ultimate peace to the entire Galaxy for the time being."

"The time being? You are right on that point, your peace will fall to pieces in a matter of weeks when you tell the Jedi about your plans!" scolded Bane.

"No, they will not. The Jedi will be under my control, and so are the Sith right now. I shall whip them into shape. There is something far more dangerous and perilous than anything in our own Galaxy. It is only a matter of time, they are coming."

"There is no way anything can enter our galaxy, the Force alters all hyperspace routes that go out of the disk." scoffed Darth Bane.

"They don't need hyperspace. They've already been en route for our Galaxy and will be here within the next few decades. My work is to find a way to combat them." said Zaoku humbly.

"Well you won't stand a chance, for the Sith will never work with the Jedi and vice versa. We are two opposite ends of the Force." barked Bane. Ducau smiled,

"That is where you are wrong. My entire life I've focused on both ends of that Force spectrum, appreciating and admiring both ends. Unlike others of the past, they've been consumed completely by either the Light or Dark Side. My entire life...my entire Jedi life, I have worked to find a perfect balance. It is something the arrogant monsters of the Dark Side cannot understand so easily."

"Y-you are mistaken! You are a Jedi!" stuttered the ancient sith lord, taking a few steps back. Ducau kept his head high and noticed the line of Sith and Jedi were fading away but Bane remained visible.

"I can sense the fear in you, Lord Bane. The fear that you will lose all that you've worked for and tried to achieve. Today I am ending the Bane lineage, and am bridging the Jedi and the Sith for good. I have conquered you, and I am on my way to do the same with the Jedi Order." said the Jedi Chancellor.

"You've made a grave mistake by becoming Chancellor! The Jedi will accuse you of being Sith, and will destroy you! The Galaxy will continue to suffer with constant wars and the Sith will emerge triumphant once again." said Bane.

"The Force works in mysterious ways, Bane." said Ducau. Bane held out his hands and let out bright bolts of blue Force lightning. Ducau lifted his hands and extended his fingers, sending out golden bolts of Force lightning. The golden lightning smashed through the blue electricity, controlling it… consuming it. The golden lightning reached Bane's arms and traveled to his heart. There was a bright flash, and Ducau was blinded… all went white as bright as a star.

Ducau blinked, rubbed his eyes, and had an enormous headache. He found himself laying on a medical bed with a medical droid at his side. Ducau got off the bed, using the Force to slightly push the droid away from him. It's metal feet scraped and screeched against the floor as it panicked,

"Your excellency, pardon me, sir." Ducau looked to his left and saw a window, he was on a starship in hyperspace. To his right was a door and he walked outside. He slowly walked through the brightly lit corridor of white panels. Two soldiers in unfamiliar garb wearing white, round helmets with black visors, approached him,

"Chancellor, are you alright?" asked one of the human men. Ducau's eyes were widened and he looked at the human who spoke to him,

"Yes. Where am I? Who are you?" he placed his hand on his lightsaber hilt, and the guards gulped.

"We're the Alderaan Guard for Senator Bail Organa, we are on his starship; Tantive IV. Would you like to speak with the senator?" asked the second man. Ducau nodded, and relaxed a bit. He followed the two men through the white, pristine halls of the ship to the bridge.

The command bridge was wide and clean as well, with many crewmembers at computer stations, four piloting officers, and the Senator speaking to one of his guards.

"Senator." alerted one of the soldiers that guided the Chancellor inside. Bail was shocked to see the Chancellor standing,

"Chancellor- your excellency- are you alright? How are you feeling?" he left the soldier and walked up to Ducau.

"I am fine, for now… what is going on? Last thing I remember that I was fighting dark side acolytes and flying through the air away from a dust cloud…" said the Chancellor, rubbing the back of his bald head.

"A woman by the name Vakara found you and brought you to me. We are on our way to Alderaan. Coruscant is under attack by the same evildoers, Kamino's cloning facilities were destroyed, and we are being chased." explained the Senator.

"By what… exactly?" asked Ducau.

"An entire fleet of Separatist warships, Chancellor. The Republic blockade of Alderaan should be able to retaliate once we arrive."

"Change of plans, senator. There aren't any ships over Alderaan, and what is chasing us aren't Separatists. We must go to Coruscant. All Republic fleets in the Core, if following protocol, would've been called to the capital in such an emergency. Just like during the Battle of Coruscant. If we go to Alderaan, the Sith will destroy your entire home just to get to us." the Chancellor walked towards the four seated pilots, "Do you hear me, pilots? Take us to Coruscant." Bail walked over to the Chancellor nervously,

"This is more serious than I thought it to be." the blockade runner emerged out of hyperspace to arrive in dead space. The ship veered into a different direction and jumped to lightspeed once again.

"This is very serious, Senator. Is there any way you can patch me through an open frequency to the holonet?" asked the Chancellor, looking at Bail.

"Yes, yes of course. Come with me, Chancellor." said Bail, and Ducau followed the human across the command bridge to a small station where two crewmembers sat a large screen and control panels.

"Officers, the Chancellor would like to have an open frequency to the holonet." said Bail.

"Yes, I need to speak to the public."

"Yes, your excellency." said both of the officers, and they set up the transmission and camera.

A few minutes later, the Chancellor sat in the center of the large screen where he was being recorded to footage that is available over seventy million star systems. The officers moved their chairs away and stepped aside, as did Bail Organa. Ducau cleared his throat,

"Good evening…"

"Ma! Look, it's the Chancellor!" shouted a young boy to his mother in the kitchen. The dark apartment had flickering lights and a small holoTV where the child hopped onto the couch. The mother came out of the kitchen and was surprised to see the Chancellor,

"Holy… cow. Go call your father, honey."

"Hey, look who's on the TV!" shouted a drunken alien in the packed cantina in an industrial city of Malastare. The television got the attention of countless customers and its patrons.

The train stations of Coruscant were broadcasting the same messages. The enormous screens above the station's doors were showing the Nikto Chancellor, and people were surprised. They all turned their heads, looked away from their electronic devices, put down their luggage and bags, and listened.

"Citizens of the Republic, citizens of the Galaxy." said Ducau, "Our very civilization is on the brink of collapse, and we were close to facing a horrible truth. An evil being has taken control of the Sith and has used them against us and is holding the very government of our Republic as hostage. Coruscant is under attack, the Galaxy is under attack. We are facing a threat like none other in the history of the universe. But, I warn you all that something even worse is on its way. There are beings from another Galaxy making their way right now to our homes." Zaoku pressed his lips together and sighed, "An assassination attempt on my life was made recently on Carida. Our Sith Lord enemy thought he could fool me and bring the Republic to its knees. Well, I have a message for our enemies… I am alive. I am on my way to Coruscant to fix this, for I… WE are invincible. The Galactic Republic has faced hardships and this is our test. This is our test to determine whether we were meant to fight for peace, democracy, and equality. And let me say right now, that we are. Stand with me, honorable citizens of the Galaxy, so we can defeat our common enemy of this single Sith Lord. We cannot do it alone, I realize now. I realize that I made the mistake of sending the Jedi away, and the Republic made the mistake of sending the Sith away a long time ago. Stand with me," urged Ducau, "Join me and together we will form a power so vast and immense that the Republic will never face another struggle. We will kill the roots of evil, eliminate the forces of piracy, and bring ultimate justice to our entire Galaxy." Ducau paused, and felt through the Force all the people listening to him. The train station; where thousands listened. The cantinas all over the Galaxy, where millions were intrigued, the families, the households, everything and everyone. Trillions upon trillions upon trillions were listening to their galactic leader. "I come to you not as a politician, but as your ally… your friend."

 **Rotunda - Coruscant**

"Move, move, move! Let's go!" shouted Mace Windu as he stood at the bottom of the ramp of the large Acclamator-class frigate that landed in Founder's Boulevard. It's massive landing gear nearly cracked and sunk in the ground of the expansive avenue. AT-TE tanks were marching towards the entrance of the Rotunda, with the hundreds of Jedi running to the doors in their divisions and teams.

The large glass doors of the Rotunda shattered open and there was just pitch black. The crowd of Jedi continued to charge, with some on AT-RTs leaping ahead of the crowd. There was an eerie silence from the Rotunda and all the groups of Jedi stopped in their tracks. In the midst of the darkness, emerged one being; red robed and wearing a dark gray mask with a thin visor. It was Vindys, and he ignited his blood red lightsaber. The Jedi all readied and ignited their blades. Behind Vindys, erupted a chorus of more lightsabers igniting, all red in color… of the Dark Side. The hooded Vindys and his Sith Army charged out of the Rotunda doors to clash with the Jedi.

 **Admiral Yularen -** _ **The Gallant**_

"I have a clear view on the battle below! The Jedi made it on time." called a crewmember. Yularen rushed to the front of the command bridge and looked below. He had a good view of Founder's Boulevard and the Acclamator that unleashed the Jedi forces.

"Send out more fighters to secure the Rotunda." shouted Yularen, "I don't want any Sith escaping!"

 **Founder's Boulevard**

Obi wan and Windu were fighting side by side as they struck and blocked blows from the Sith clones. There were hundreds of them, mashed into the crowd of the Jedi. Yoda was in the midst of the battle as well, leaping and spinning through the air as he cut down numerous Sith clones.

Two Sith clones teamed up against Yoda, one in front and one behind. The two charged at the Grand Master with their blades aimed at his face. Yoda lept into the air, spinning with his green blade outward. He decapitated the two Sith clones, and heard the thump of their heads falling on the ground. He saw all around him Jedi being cut down. He tried his best to use the Force to push away the enemy clones into the sky away from nearby padawans and young Knights.

Yoda found himself in an open circle with the fighting happening all around him; he saw Obi wan and Windu fighting together, Shaak Ti gracefully tripping and stabbing three Sith at a time, Luminara Unduli arching her saber to strike multiple enemies, and Ahsoka fighting alongside her padawan; Kyto. Yoda didn't have a good feeling in his heart when he noticed Kyto, the young one could barely hold a defense against a clone. Ahsoka would relieve him by either cutting down his enemy or using the Force to shove them away.

"Ahsoka!" called Yoda. Ahsoka didn't hear, she was bending, jumping, and swiftly blocking the swings and strikes of a Sith clone. "Ahsoka!" called Yoda again even louder. Ahsoka looked. "Back to the ship your padawan must go! Not strong enough he is!" ordered Yoda, but Ahsoka didn't hear all what he said. Ahsoka suddenly felt a piercing feeling in her heart and looked to her right, Kyto was stabbed in the back by a Sith clone. She screamed and used the Force to blow the clone out of the sky. Ahsoka put away her lightsaber and picked up the human boy that grasped his abdomen in pain. Kyto kept his eyes squeezed shut from the pain, and Ahsoka could sense it. She used the Force to jump across the battlefield, jumping atop the nearest AT-TE and got ever so close to the Acclamator.

Yoda watched as Ahsoka left the battle and he couldn't see her anymore. Yoda kept a tight grip on his lightsaber, and the sound of battle started to fade away. He slowly turned around and saw the red robed figure standing still with his red lightsaber pointing at him.

"I have been waiting for this moment." muttered the altered voice of Vindys. Yoda stood strong and held up his lightsaber,

"Put an end to this insanity I will. The Sith Master you must be, and destroy you I will."


	22. S1 Chapter 22 - The Bridging

**Anakin Skywalker**

"I need to get down there and help as much as I can!" exclaimed Anakin, landing the Twilight beside the large Acclamator that sat within Founder's Boulevard. It was nighttime, and the fighting had just begun. The Jedi were clashing with the Sith clones, with many lives being lost on both sides, however, the Jedi were pushing the Sith back towards the Rotunda.

"Anakin!" shouted Padme as Anakin got up from the pilot's seat, "Be careful out there. This wasn't meant to be your fight." Anakin didn't say anything and looked away from his wife as he rushed to the exit ramp.

Anakin took in a deep breath as he got off the Twilight. The Coruscant skyline was bright, and the noise from the battle was deafening. About forty meters in front of him were four AT-TE tanks lined up from end to end, with clone troopers firing their rifles from atop. They were trying their best to snipe as many Sith clones, actually succeeding and saving multiple Jedi. Anakin saw the nearest clone commander and used the Force to jump to him, which was on top one of the large walkers.

"Where is Master Windu and Yoda?" asked Anakin.

"They've engaged the enemy and are in the midst of the battle." replied the clone commander, doused in the Coruscant-guard standard designs in dark red. Anakin looked out to the battle where the Jedi were sparse as they fought with the countless white-masked Sith clones. The former Jedi ignited his lightsaber and the blue blade hummed with energy, and concentrated on the Force. He used the Force to search the entire battlefield and quickly opened his eyes. He knew where Yoda was, and Force-jumped into the immense avenue.

Anakin landed in the middle of the battle, there was fog and smoke all around and could only see the vibrant blades of lightsabers. Green and blue clashing with bright red, and the sounds of shouts and screams. Anakin kept silent, and concentrated on the Force. Suddenly, a Sith was jumping at him from behind. Anakin spun around and slashed the Sith through his abdomen with his blue lightsaber. Anakin continued forward, swiftly sliding through other Jedi fighting Sith clones.

The fighting was getting more dense, with more Jedi fighting their way towards the Rotunda doors. Anakin abruptly felt the presence of Yoda, and a very strong Dark Side being. He looked to his right and saw the bright green lightsaber flinging around, jumping and flipping in the air. It was Yoda. Anakin ran over to him and saw the Grand Master getting tired from fighting the Sith Lord. Yoda landed, nearly on his hands and knees. The green Jedi looked up and was surprised to see Anakin,

"Skywalker! Doing here what are you?"

"I've come to help sort out this mess! I didn't think the problem was this big." said Anakin. Vindys stepped back,

"The day that a Jedi-outcast comes to fight for the Republic is a sign that you've come to a low status for an Order. It's no wonder why the Chancellor sent you all away to that jungle planet." Anakin and Yoda both eyed Vindys, and the former Jedi jumped at him. Anakin blocked Vindys' blows, but continued to push up against him. Vindys kept moving back, taking more and more steps back. Yoda was catching his breath, and watched.

"You think you can come on Coruscant and assert control?! You are wrong, horribly wrong!" shouted Anakin with anger. Yoda could sense something coming over Anakin, it was anger.

"Skywalker!" called the Grand Master, trying to get Anakin's attention. But Skywalker was so concentrated on Darth Vindys. Anakin continued to press on against Vindys and didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Yoda Force jumped into the air, but Vindys spun away from Anakin and used the Force to push Yoda away.

The Grand Master slid across the ground, with his lightsaber deactivating. He shook his head and looked up, four other Sith clones were surrounding Anakin. They started swinging at his back, and Anakin blocked them all. The former Jedi had lightning fast reflexes, easily cutting down two of the Sith clones. Anakin spun to face Vindys but had to swing his saber over his back to block the other acolytes.

Darth Vindys and Anakin came into a standstill as they pushed their lightsabers against each other. The two other acolytes suddenly stabbed Anakin in the back, with their red blades protruding through his chest. Anakin looked down and saw the sabers stabbing through his body, and fell to his knees. Yoda gasped and stood up. He dropped his lightsaber, used the Force to lift up the acolytes and throw them into Vindys.

Vindys struggled to get up and saw Yoda slowly stepping towards him, using the Force to rip away the Sith Lord's lightsaber out of his hand. The Grand Master used the Force to retrieve his blade, and held it closely. He jumped atop the fallen Vindys and stabbed him in the neck. Yoda flipped off of the dead Sith Lord and landed beside Anakin that was slowly slipping away.

"Skywalker! Skywalker, leave me do not! Strong you are!" said Yoda with sadness. Anakin looked up at Yoda,

"M-master…. I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…." Anakin's voice faded to a silent-like whisper and soon his head turned to the side. He was dead. The battle was dying down, and other Jedi around them were noticing.

Obi wan gave a final blow into a Sith clone and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. He looked around and saw a crowd of clone troopers and a few of the Jedi Council Masters. Obi wan deactivated his lightsaber and ran over to the crowd. He noticed Padme in the corner of his eye run to the crowd as well but from the line of AT-TE tanks. Obi wan burst through the crowd of people and stopped when he saw Yoda on the ground with the motionless Anakin, with his head bowed. Padme screamed and fell to her knees at Anakin,

"Anakin! No! Ani! No! No! No!" Obi wan began to shed tears, and fell to his knees next to Padme that buried her face into his chest.

Windu crossed his arms and sighed, feeling sadness for Padme and the death of Anakin,

"Alright, we still have a mission to carry out. I want medics to take Anakin back to the ship." Padme looked up at Windu with red puffy eyes,

"Mission?! Is that what's all you're capable of understanding, Master Jedi?!" Windu didn't pay attention to her words, he knew she was just in pain. Yoda slowly stood up, putting his hand on his knee to get support to fully stand. The Grand Master sighed,

"Go to the Rotunda and finish the mission, all of you must. Save the senators quickly now." medic clone troopers came with a hovering stretcher and lifted Anakin onto it. Padme followed the medics and the stretcher, sobbing, and clutching onto the necklace Anakin once made her long ago when leaving Tatooine.

 **One Month Later**

"Master Jedi, I'd like to introduce you to the President of the Sith Council, Dorna Vakara." said Chancellor Zaoku humbly, standing in front of his desk. Vakara and seven other Sith Councilors stood on the Chancellor's left, and the Jedi Council members all entered. Windu walked in at the front with Yoda, keeping an eye on the Sith. However, he sensed peace and serenity. Vakara bowed her head and so did the Sith Councilors,

"It is an honor to meet you all, Master Jedi."

"Please, take a seat." said Ducau, walking around his desk to sit down. Vakara, Yoda, and Windu took a seat in front of the Chancellor's desk. The Jedi stood to the side of the room and the Sith kept their distance as well. "I am glad you all were able to make it here. We've had an intense year, haven't we?" chuckled Ducau.

"Chancellor, let me ask you," started Windu, "with all due respect, what in the world were you thinking by inviting Sith? Do you realize what they've done to Coruscant… to the Republic?"

"At ease, Master Windu. The mastermind behind the attack on our capital was a rogue apprentice of President Vakara. His name was Darth Vindys, and couldn't see what I was trying to implement. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for sending the Jedi away to Tython. I thought it would be the best for the time being in order to gain the trust of the Sith Council and President Vakara, here."

"So what was your plan all along, Chancellor? Is there really a purpose to all of this?" butted in Obi wan, with his arms crossed.

"Well, Master Kenobi, there is a purpose. Through the Force I've detected an extra-galactic force that is on its way right now. I speculate that they will be here within the next few decades. The Jedi and the Sith need to put aside their differences...our differences, if we are to successfully repel them. They won't be coming to make friends, and we need to be ready for anything they throw at us. It is why I am proposing a cease to all hostilities between the Jedi and Sith Orders. We are both so fortunate and blessed to have such magnificent powers and we need to use them to OUR benefit."

"How do you expect us to just sweep under the rug hostilities that have divided us since the beginning of time?" asked Windu.

"When the life of the entire Galaxy is on the line, then we will do what we can. I am not asking you to merge Orders, I am not asking you to become close friends. What we need is a single force that is channeled against our common enemy, not each other." replied Ducau honestly. Vakara looked at Windu,

"I have managed to find strong individuals that are Force sensitive and have taught them ways of the Force not so concentrated on the Dark Side. My doctrines explicitly enforce neutral methods of thought and how to live. We aren't narrow-minded like the Jedi or the Sith before us. We don't even have to be called Sith."

"Yet always two sides there are." added Master Yoda, "Light and Dark. Impossible in between to be. Two sides of a leaf there always are, basking in the sunlight, or embracing the shadows."

"I simply disagree." said President Vakara, "That is not how I see it."

"I don't really care how you Sith see it." interrupted Obi wan, "One of your own killed a lifelong friend of mine. He viciously attacked Coruscant and killed over sixty senators."

"You must understand that none of us gave Vindys those orders." said Vakara, turning to look at Obi wan, "He got caught up in his own emotions and began to spiral out of control. He had no idea what to do with his life and thought he could make a difference by attacking Coruscant."

"The Sith caused the Clone Wars! The Sith nearly destroyed the entire Jedi Order! The Sith have waged countless wars against the Republic. It would be a mockery of values and ethics to allow the Sith on our side." exclaimed Obi wan.

"Now, now, Master Kenobi." said Ducau, before Vakara could retaliate but she was fierce.

"The Sith created your Clone Army. And without it, you would've lost the Clone Wars." stated Vakara. Obi wan didn't want to argue any longer and just left the chambers. Everyone was silent and Ducau sighed,

"This is going to take longer than I anticipated."


	23. S1 Chapter 23 - 9 BBY

**Coruscant - 9 BBY**

Eight years have passed. Eight years since the official declaration to the end of the Clone Wars. Eight years since the death of Anakin Skywalker, and eight years of a cold, silent, time for the Jedi and the Sith. No agreement had been found by the two-term serving Chancellor Zaoku. The Jedi moved back to Coruscant, keeping the Tython Temple open as a satellite facility. President Vakara and her Sith members moved off of Coruscant to Navarchos where the old base of General Grievous expanded into a calm sanctuary.

The Jedi Order gained two very strong individuals of the Force and they quickly became padawans. Luke and Leia Skywalker, just ten years of age, managed to excel through their classes faster than any other Jedi, besides their father. Obi wan took on Luke as his apprentice, and the two became very close. Leia had still to find her master, and was growing worried that no one would choose her. She was a strong girl who sometimes didn't even recognize her own strength. In practice tournaments, she'd win all rounds against other padawans, and even some young Knights who got involved for fun. Yet, the Council paid close attention to the Skywalker twins. They watched as they grew and learned at an amazing pace, even very eager to learn more and more each day. With the Jedi turning their focus away from galactic conflict, they were more attentive to the everyday routines of the Temple and were glad to resume their peacekeeping among the Force. Meanwhile, in the Galactic Republic government, Chancellery elections had finished and the winner was to be announced.

"In a historic amendment passed by Chancellor Zaoku, we have finally counted in the results. Let us congratulate our Jedi Chancellor that he is the first to ever allow the Supreme Court, Senate, and every member world of the Republic to vote for their next galactic leader!" clapped the new Vice Chair, Bail Organa, and he smiled as the Senate applauded loudly. The Vice Chair had more gray hairs and dark circles under his eyes. He was getting tired from the Republic politics. He had served alongside Zaoku ever since Operation Rescue Coruscant when Vindys attacked the Senate Building. The Senate voted for Organa to become Zaoku's Vice Chair upon the death of Vergek the Gran. Ten years he's served with Zaoku, almost as long as Mas Amedda to Sidious. But, Bail wasn't intent on beating that record. "By a landslide vote," continued Bail, "The next Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic is… Tamara Karsguard of Corellia!" the Senate erupted in cheers and applause, and so did the billions that watched from their homes.

Tamara Karsguard, a thirty eight year old woman who represented Corellia after Garm Bel Iblis, smiled as her pod flew out to the massive chamber space. She was a thin woman, very light blond hair entangled in graceful braids, and wore a white dress with a matching white cape. Bearing a shiny, silvery necklace, and a platinum headdress, she grinned and waved at all of the people watching,

"Thank you! Thank you!" the applause and cheers came to a silence and everyone listened, "I am honored that you all; people of the Republic, truly elected me. I am so privileged to be a part of the first ever direct election and you will not be disappointed with your decision. Together, we will continue the great work of Ducau Zaoku and make the Galaxy great again!" the Senate began to clap loudly again as they listened to now Chancellor Karsguard.

 **Obi wan Kenobi**

"Very good, very good, Luke." said Obi wan, watching Luke wield his newly constructed lightsaber as he deflected the probe droid's laser bolts. The young, blond, boy shifted his weight swiftly as he arched and swung his lightsaber. The probe droid began firing more lasers right after the other, and Luke took the droid on. The padawan deflected all of the bolts with ease, even doing a backflip. Obi wan chuckled and twisted the end of his mustache in amazement, "Well done." Obi wan gestured his right at the probe droid and it slowly floated to the floor, using the Force to shut it off.

"Thank you, Master." said Luke. Before Obi wan could say anything, someone knocked on the opened door. The two looked and saw it was Ahsoka.

"Ah, Ahsoka, good to see you." said Obi wan. Luke deactivated his blue lightsaber and put it on his belt.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. Padawan Luke." smiled Tano, at the padawan, "Would you like to go get some lunch?"

"Sure." said Obi wan, "C'mon, young one." Obi wan patted Luke on his shoulder and the young boy followed the two older Jedi.

The three walked down the main hall of the Temple, with Luke behind Obi wan and Ahsoka. They were talking, but Luke didn't really pay attention. He could sense someone strong in the Force. It was a sense of familiarity, a sense of serenity, and deja vu. He looked around.

"Luke." whispered a voice. Luke was startled, and looked around. "Luke." said the voice but a little bit louder. Luke turned around and stopped, there in front of him was a ghost.

"Father?" muttered Luke. It was Anakin, standing in front of Luke, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, my son. Through the Force."

"A-are you going to stay with me and Leia?" asked Luke, stuttering.

"No, I am afraid not. I just wanted to let you know that I will always be here for you. The Force is a powerful aspect of our lives and I will be able to guide you. Whenever in need, just clear your mind and concentrate on the Force, Luke. I love you, my son." Anakin started to fade away and Luke stepped forward, reaching out his hand,

"Dad… don't leave me…" the Force ghost disappeared and Luke stood by himself. He wiped away the few tears and caught up with Obi wan and Ahsoka.

"How are you doing? Have you found a new padawan yet?" asked Obi wan to now Master Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her arm,

"No. I was going to last week, but I couldn't go through with it. I just feel like I failed Kyto… I just can't seem to get over his death. It's my fault I couldn't protect him, or the fact that I brought him to the battle."

"Ahsoka, Kyto was a powerful boy and a disciplined padawan. It's been eight years now, my friend. It's time to let go or you will suffer for the rest of your life. There are many children within the Temple in need of a Master, and they'd all be lucky to have someone like you." said Obi wan, stopping and placing his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka looked up at Obi wan,

"You're right… but I'm going to take it slow this time. I won't rush any training or missions like I used to."

"Good self-reflection… Master Tano." smiled Kenobi, "Now, let's go get some lunch already." Obi wan turned around and looked at Luke, "Are you alright, my padawan?"

"Y-yes, Master." said Luke, expressing a small smile. But Luke didn't feel happy at all, he missed his father and wanted to speak with him more. He knew that he couldn't be the only one where one of the dead contacted one of the living.

 **Galactic Senate**

"The planet Navarchos is a hazard! The system is filled with pirates and most importantly, the Sith themselves. It has been a year since the Gundao pirates started raiding and ravaging my homeworld! Rutharoxa has gone through many hardships, and I am fortunate to say that we've managed." spoke the alien senator worriedly to the packed Senate Chamber. The alien was a Togruta, a delegate that represented a former colony of the Shili system. "Rutharoxa and my sector are in danger and needs Republic military protection immediately." concluded the middle aged Togruta. He had tall horns and short lekku with dark blue stripes on them. His skin was a fair blue with golden markings.

"Senator Tavvis, I understand the complications that Rutharoxa is in, however the Army is spread thin throughout the Galaxy." added in the Chancellor, Tamara Karsguard, the bright blond human woman, "With the gridlock on Kamino, there is no chance at the moment that a fleet or battalion of clones can reach the Rutharoxa system."

"Chancellor, this is outrageous." said Tavvis calmly, "Rutharoxa is a Mid-Rim sector. The fact that there are more fleets in the Core than the Mid and Outer Rim is unsmart and illogical. Our bordering systems are what protect the Core, and we are in need of protection ourselves."

"No, Coruscant was attacked viciously!" interrupted an elderly human male senator, "We can't risk it anymore! Our entire Republic nearly fell because of that." Tavvis looked at Chancellor Karsguard,

"Then perhaps the Jedi can be of assistance?"

"I shall send a request to the Jedi Council about their involvement in the Republic military once again." finished the Chancellor. The Vice Chair, Bail Organa, stomped his Speaker's Staff that echoed throughout the cavernous chamber,

"Senate adjourned."

 **Jedi Council**

"You called us, Masters?" asked Obi wan, walking to the center of the Council chamber with his apprentice. Only Yoda and Windu were in the chamber, and Windu leaned forward with his hands folded,

"Yes, Obi wan. We have a mission for you. The people of the Rutharoxa system are being attacked by pirates… allegedly. The Galactic Senate doesn't want to spare the troops or the money."

"Go to Rutharoxa you will," pointed Master Yoda, "discover the true identity of the Gundao you will. Put at rest the rumors of the Sith of Navarchos also you must do."

"You both know that I don't want anything to do with those evil villains of the Sith." said Obi wan. Luke could sense that his master was upset, and also nervous.

"That is why called you we have." said the Grand Master, "Learn to conquer this apprehension… and fear you must. Long ago it was when a Sith killed your master. Let go of this incident you need to. Different and changed these people are, not true Sith as they claim to be." Obi wan sighed,

"The Sith are too evil and should not be allowed to exist with us, or at least in the Republic. I will go to Rutharoxa, but I will not contact or deal with any of the Sith on Navarchos."

"Well as long as you get the job done, Kenobi." said Windu, "Besides, this will be your padawan's first mission off of Coruscant. It will be good for him…" Luke smiled and was excited, and then saw Yoda staring at him. His smile disappeared and gulped. Yoda pointed at Luke with a shaky finger,

"Very strong you are, like your father. One with the Force you are, very powerful… Be cautious of your powers, young Skywalker."

 **I hope you all like this story so far! It has been so much fun writing it and I am very grateful and appreciative of your reviews! Don't worry, I'm not calling an end to** ** _Endless Onslaught_** **; but a break is needed.** ** _Endless Onslaught_** **will return to Fanfiction by December, I promise you that. A specific date has not yet been chosen, but it will be in the early days or weeks of December. May the Force be with you all!**


	24. S2 Chapter 24 - Liberty

**Yeah I said December 20th... but what's the point in waiting if I have it done, right? Here you go, the next chapters will be coming soon within the following weekends!**

 **9 BBY**

"The planet is beautiful."

"It is… like a jewel." agreed Ahsoka Tano, looking out the main viewport of the shuttle. On her right was a young girl, on a mission with her as well to the watery world of Mon Calamari. The brown haired haired human girl was excited to be on the mission, especially with the renowned Ahsoka Tano.

"I was here on a mission during the Clone Wars, with my master and Master Kenobi." said Ahsoka.

"Really? Did my father slice up every single droid?" asked the girl with a smile on her face. Ahsoka grinned and looked at the girl,

"He tried, Leia. Your father did get a lot of them." Leia heard chattering from the back of the shuttle and peeked over her large co-pilot's seat. She saw the golden protocol droid, C3PO, being scolded by an alien delegate. The alien delegate had large bulbous eyes and head, and strange looking hands.

"If you weren't so quick to speak then you wouldn't be stuck in such situations, droid!" shouted the Mon Calamari senator; Evara Tiils. Ahsoka chuckled,

"Senator Tiils, it isn't worth arguing with him! He likes to speak his mind all the time."

"And that's why the Confederacy lost the Clone Wars." snickered Tiils to C3PO and took her seat in the large cabin. She looked out the panoramic window beside her seat and saw the massive Calamari starships protect the planet. They were the Liberty-Class cruisers, equipped with their own armaments ever since the Republic downsized its military in the Outer Rim.

Ahsoka continued to fly the shuttle towards the blue planet. It was a new class of shuttle, called the Republic Z-Class Shuttle; introduced by Chancellor Zaoku in 16 BBY. It resembled the Republic Attack Shuttle, but with a longer midsection, a towering tail fin atop the stern, larger wings, and more laser cannons for security. It was the backbone of the Senate's diplomatic fleet, carrying delegates and Jedi alike throughout the Galaxy in shorter time and also safer.

 **Coral City**

The floating metropolis was a bustling hub of trade, tourism, and various other industries around the Outer Rim. The massive city spanned for miles over just a tiny portion of the planetary ocean of Mon Calamari. There were silvery and glistening skyscrapers peeking through the blue sky into the clouds. Streets were filled with pedestrians, vendors, speeders, and shuttles.

Ahsoka landed the diplomatic shuttle in the private plaza beside the city's government hall. The edifice towered over the nearby cityscape, with hundreds of floors dedicated to city, planetary, and galactic sectorial departments.

Ahsoka and Leia escorted Senator Tiils through the main entrance of the capitol edifice, encountering a crowded lobby of officials and workers bustling about. Leia liked being with Ahsoka, she was a role model for the masterless padawan and was grateful to be assigned to the mission with her. Albeit that the mission was just to escort the Senator from Coruscant to Mon Calamari, Leia was just glad to be off of Coruscant.

"We will go speak with the Calamarian Council about the situation." said Senator Tiils, leading Ahsoka and Leia through the silvery gray corridors to the nearest turbolift.

"The Senate has authorized that two Jedi are to convene on Rutharox about the ongoing conflicts regarding the Gundao Syndicate." said Tiils to the wide chamber of Mon Calamari councilmembers. Leia cringed her nose a few times from the fishy smell of the sea and salt.

"There are already reports of eighty citizens being killed by the Gundao from space exploration. The nearby system is far too dangerous to be left alone." said a councilman to Tiils.

"We need more Republic ships to defend our system. The Core is far too heavily protected yet we are the ones in danger." said a female council member.

"I have an idea." spoke up a member. Everyone looked to the side of the round room to a male Calamari wearing a white and beige jumpsuit. His skin was reddish brown, and had large golden eyes.

"Yes, Admiral Ackbar?" said the Calamari in the highest chair; the Chief.

"Our intelligence have reported a large gathering of Gundao warships in the outer areas of the Rutharox star system. According to our records, the Gundao ships are small but slow. They don't have many weapons or starfighters. It would take weeks to get a Republic fleet to our aide, so let me lead my flagship into battle and destroy these villains. Destroying their fleet will severely hinder their advances in the surrounding sectors." Ackbar handed a small chip to a hovering droid to plug it in a holo-projector in the ceiling. The computer projected a hologram of Ackbar's flagship, _Home One_ , an elongated, bulbous, warship.

"The idea is radical, yet could help our cause…" said the Chief, an elderly male Calamarian. Senator Tiils scratched her chin,

"I think this is the perfect idea. We've already converted our cruise-liners into warships, but we have yet to test them out."

"This is the right test for our starships. The Republic has been ignoring the Outer Rim and these pirates see us as weak and neglected." said Ackbar proudly, "We need to show these Gundao barbarians that they are not to quarrel with us!"

Ahsoka and Leia waited patiently at the main exit of the chamber where the Calamari Council meeting occurred. Leia could sense everything that was going on in the chamber, the rise of hope and spirit through the Mon Calamari leaders. Leia sensed two beings approaching the door from the other side and moved aside. The door slid open and Senator Tiils walked out with Admiral Ackbar.

"Any progress?" asked Ahsoka to the Senator.

"Yes, Master Tano. The Council has decided that Admiral Ackbar, here, will lead the assault fleet against a main Gundao grouping of starships. We are going to bring the resolution to King Lee Char for approval." answered the Senator. The Senator and Admiral began walking down the corridor with Ahsoka and Leia trailing behind.

"Wait a minute, I'm not sure if the Senate would approve this." said Ahsoka. Tiils chuckled,

"No offense, Master Tano, but what would a Jedi know about Senate policies?"

"The Republic's greatest Chancellor was a Jedi." replied Ahsoka.

"Point taken." said Tiils, looking to Ahsoka that rushed up to her side, "But, there isn't any time to tell the Senate anything, or the Chancellor. The Senate doesn't need to know because their powers have been restricted to legislative abilities."

"Then don't you want to tell the Chancellor about this so she can send reinforcements?" asked the Jedi Knight.

"Chancellor Karsguard is very busy handling with the reformations of the Senate. Besides, you know very well that there isn't any reinforcements ready to help Mon Calamari."

As the Jedi and Senator continued to dispute, Ackbar noticed silent Leia,

"How are you doing, little one?"

"Fine, thank you." replied the little girl, looking up at the tall Admiral.

"Mon Calamari is far different than Coruscant, isn't it?"

"Very different." smiled Leia, "But it is very beautiful here. There aren't any nice oceans on Coruscant like you have here. Coral City looks amazing from the sky too."

"It is a beautiful city. Just wait til you see our starships. They are much different than those bland looking boats the Republic uses." chuckled the Admiral.

"I am eager to see them, Admiral. I've read a lot about the different classes of warships that planetary defenses use; Mon Calamari didn't have any though."

"Well they used to be exploration starships. But with these desperate times, we must make all the necessary accommodations." Ackbar was right, it was a desperate time for Republic worlds. Most systems were left unguarded to protect the wealthy Core planets, leaving the Outer and Mid Rims virtually defenseless.

Ahsoka and Leia went with Admiral Ackbar to his flagship right after the Mon Calamari King passed the resolution. _Home One_ was an immense starship, longer than a Venator and Acclamator put together. The bulbous and organic looking cruiser resembled a natural formation. There were two other starships alongside the flagship, shorter than _Home One_ and bore wings.

The command bridge of _Home One_ was pristine white and silver, with many Mon Calamari technicians and officers. Ackbar sat in a hovering white seat and floated over to the main viewport of the bridge. He stared out into black space, where the billions of stars gave spirit and light to the vacuum of space.

"Admiral, all ships are in position and are ready to jump to lightspeed!" called a Mon Calamari officer on the bridge. Leia's eyes darted around the bridge, from control panel to panel, as the crew members activated various mechanics for the starship and the beeping of buttons. The Admiral swiveled his chair around to see the crew,

"Fire up the hyperdrive and jump to hyperspace!" Leia could sense through the Force the engines of the starship gaining more momentum after each split second of time, gathering more and more energy to make the jump. The stars streaked back and the fleet warped into the bluish tunnel of hyperspace.

After moments in hyperspace, Admiral Ackbar called the other leading commanders on the Liberty-type cruisers through holonet. They appeared in front of the Admiral, similar looking Mon Calamari beings but with beige and gray jumpsuits and fewer badges.

"We will be reaching the Rutharox system momentarily. Our ships will exit hyperspace right on top of the Gundao ships. Ready all fighters for launch." said the Admiral to the other commanders.

"Our records show that there isn't a clear command ship or different class of warships amongst the Gundao. We will need to focus our efforts single handedly on whatever ships are there." said one of the four commanders.

"Indeed," replied Ackbar, "we just need to make sure they are all destroyed. We need to make this quick, for we can't let the Senate be aware of this."

"You've brought a Jedi, though." said another commander. Ackbar swiveled his chair and Ahsoka approached the small meeting.

"I'm a part of the Jedi Order, I don't do the Senate's work." smiled the Knight.

"Very well." replied the same commander with large brown eyes.

"The Jedi never disappoint. It's the Senate we need to keep an eye on." chuckled the Admiral. Leia stood still in her spot on the bridge, watching how Ahsoka smoothly interacted with the commanders; giving them hope and not losing their trust. She liked Ahsoka; admired her for her wits and wisdom for such a young Jedi. Leia knew who she wanted for a Master now.


	25. S2 Chapter 25 - Rutharox Rush

**Obi wan Kenobi**

Obi wan swiveled his seat to face the viewport of the T-6 shuttle. Beside him was Luke, that watched with amazement as the shuttle exited hyperspace and arrived over the planet Rutharox. The planet was seemingly larger than Coruscant, but wasn't a planetary metropolis. The gigantic world was a steel grayish planet, with its darkened half appearing to have millions of yellow and golden lights from settlements. The lights were close together and in erratic lines, making the planet look cracked and fractured, with its magma interior seeping to its surface.

"Rutharox, a powerful gangster world in this region of the Outer Rim. Be mindful of your surroundings and environment, Luke. Anything could happen at any moment." said Obi wan, shutting off autopilot and steering the shuttle towards the gray planet.

"Oh I know that, Master. But what could happen, we're just going to negotiate… right?"

"During my time, nothing goes as planned, young one. Many years ago I went with my master to negotiate with the Trade Federation over Naboo… and you know what happened?" asked Obi wan, pressing buttons on the control panel.

"Master Qui Gon was killed."

"Yes. But more importantly, the Clone Wars started to take form. Those were dark times." said Master Kenobi, looking at young Luke. He scratched his beard that was starting to have mostly gray and white hairs. His head already had streaks of gray hair, showing his age. But Obi wan wasn't getting any weaker, he really was ready for anything.

Obi wan landed the shuttle inside an open-roofed cathedral of a building in the large city of Rotaroah. Rotaroah was a massive metropolis with bluish gray skyscrapers, parks with pale green trees, and countless skylanes similar to Coruscant.

There were guards waiting for the two Jedi at the main door to the hangar as Obi wan and Luke exited the shuttle. It was a bustling hangar, with smaller ships and shuttles where droids and servants loaded and unloaded ships. Some were fueling, and many were just carrying out their day-to-day routine. The guards were helmeted and wore heavy looking armor of steel gray and dark blue. The stepped aside and let the two Jedi inside.

The entrance chamber had a large circular desk in the center with an alien female at a holo-computer. She was similar to a human but had blue skin, white tattoos on her face, and dark purple straight hair that reached her shoulders,

"Hello, how may I help you gentlemen today?" she said smiling.

"I have an appointment with Chieftain Aulton. I am Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi, Ambassador to the Republic." said Obi wan, placing his hands on the desk. The woman searched her appointment catalog on her holographic computer screen. Luke looked around, noticing the various species of aliens coming and going through the high-ceiling lobby. He looked all around the room and stopped when he made eye contact with a guard. Luke quickly turned around, sensing through the Force if the guard was actually looking at the young padawan. Before Luke could clearly see he noticed Obi wan leave with the woman from the desk. He ran to catch up with his Master, where the woman guided them to the turbolift down the hall.

Obi wan and Luke were brought to the Chieftain's office. The doors slid open with a hiss, revealing a polished and pristine office of glass and contemporary design. There were white sofas, dark blue carpets, marble busts and statues lining the walls of the room, and glass shelves filled with holo-records. The two Jedi walked down the central aisle of the office to meet the Chieftain at his desk, where Luke nearly fainted. The walls, ceiling, and even floor were clear glass where the cityscape below was visible. They were on the highest level of the capitol tower, and Luke didn't think he'd see all the way to the bottom.

The Chieftain, a crested Vurk of the planet Sembla, sighed when he saw the Jedi but stood up to greet them. The Vurk Chieftain had green tinted skin with golden eyes, three fingers, and wore flowing blue robes,

"Welcome to Rutharox, Master Jedi! And young apprentice."

"Chieftain Aulton, it is an honor to meet you, I am Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi." said Obi wan, bowing his head, with Luke following as well. Seeing the Vurk brought back memories to Obi wan. A renowned Jedi Master who was a Vurk attempted to kill Count Dooku during the Battle of Geonosis back in 22 BBY, but sadly failed and died. Coleman Trebor he was; a strong Jedi.

"Please, take a seat." gestured the Chieftain to the Jedi, and they complied, "Now, let me first ask why the Republic sent Jedi instead of a fleet to protect Rutharox?"

"Well, Chieftain, the Navy was downsized after the Clone Wars ended and the galaxy was mostly at peace. It is encouraged that powerful planets like Rutharox build their own planetary military if they want protection. The Republic is saving billions of credits-"

"The Republic loses money for such a large navy, but we are losing lives everyday to the Gundao." interrupted the Vurk.

"Well what exactly are the Gundao? Isn't it just a seemingly organized pirates?" asked the Jedi Master. The Chieftain leaned forward,

"The Gundao are more than that. They are like nothing we've dealt with before, Master Kenobi. Rutharox has even dealt with the Hutts… they are nothing compared to the Gundao. They aren't some pirates, they represent something larger and more dangerous. Everyday I am told that planets and systems all around us are succumbing to the Gundao Syndicate."

"Their intention must not be good."

"I've received countless threats, Master Jedi."

"Against the Republic?"

"Against the Galaxy." uttered Chieftain Aulton. Luke felt a cold shiver from his words. So did Obi wan, and he glanced at his apprentice. There was a strong ripple in the Force, and an eerie silence. Aulton stood up and looked out the window behind his desk, "The Republic won't stand a chance in the position it is in now." before Obi wan could say anything a hologram of an armored guard appeared over the Chieftain's desk.

"Chieftain!" Aulton turned around with apprehension,

"What is it?"

"A fleet of unidentified ships have attacked our orbital station R-56." Obi wan felt queasy, and watched. Aulton walked up to his desk to look at the hologram,

"Send all available gunships to the scene from the military base." the hologram shut off with the soldier nodding his head.

"Wait, what kind of base is R-56?" asked Obi wan.

"R-56 is a civilian space hotel, _Resort - 56._ It is the largest of our space resorts housing over two million tourists and vacationers."

"They have guts to attack a civilian, Republic, target." replied Obi wan. Aulton had fear in his eyes and Luke could see it,

"Militarized or not, the Gundao view their victories by body-counts. You must contact Chancellor Karsguard and call for reinforcements. Rutharox doesn't have the means necessary to repel such an attack."

"I will see what I can do, Chieftain." said Obi wan, getting up from his seat.

 **Resort-56**

The gothic looking space station of spires and towers was surrounded by jagged, unnatural, looking starships. The ships were dark gray in color, had no markings, and were firing their purplish lasers at the gigantic space station. The space structure's command tower had flashing red lights as its director scrambled to the controls,

"Activate the emergency generators! Divert all energy to the shields!" shouted the fifty year old Corellian man. He wore a silver jumpsuit, and stood in the center of the circular command center. There were computers and panels surrounding him where various aliens sat at their controls. The lights turned red and flashed in the room. "I want all tourists on the escape shuttles!"

The Director stared out the viewport and saw one of the strange, needle-like, ships bearing down on the station. It began firing its main cannons at the central structure of the station. The entire space station shook.

"Director!" called a crew member, "The enemy is sending boarding craft." The Director was confused, "Why would they send boarding craft if they want to blow us to oblivion?!"

The cone-like boarding craft pierced through the heavy metal walls of the space station, jutting into corridors and chambers. There were screams all over the station, as tourists ran for their lives. The craft opened its front nose-like compartment, and spewed a black gas into the chambers and corridors. The black gas filled up all the rooms, and spread like wildfire through the station.

Tourists couldn't outrun the gas, and those who didn't make it to the escape shuttles felt the full power of the deadly gas. Countless of the tourists fell to the floor, lost their balance, began coughing severely. Their skin began to crack and dry, eyes sank inward, and eyes turned dark red. Their teeth yellowed and they snarled at each other. The tourists were no longer vacationers, but were mindless beings.

The emergency blast doors to the control center were shut right before the gas could reach the chamber. After an eerie silence, there were multiple bangs and clawing at the door.

"Status report." stated the Director nervously.

"The enemy has ceased fire. But their ships are moving towards the planet surface." said an officer. The Director looked out the viewport and noticed the needle-like cruisers flying right past the space station… to Rutharox.

"Alert the Office of the Chieftain."

"Our signal has been jammed. We're stuck."

The Director looked a hologram footage of the corridor in front of the blast doors, there were beings laying and sitting on the floors. The gas was starting to dissipate into thin air, and the Director sighed,

"Open the doors." the crew complied and the heavy doors clanked open. The Director stood at the doorway, and walked to the nearest tourist. It was a human woman with her head in buried into her knees as she sat in a ball on the floor, "Ma'am, are you alright-" the woman latched onto the Director, and bit into his neck. Dark red blood gushed out of the wounds and the monstrous being munched on the man's flesh. The Director screamed in pain, and the others in the hall awoke.


	26. S2 Chapter 26 - No Time to Think

**Rutharox**

"Incoming projectiles from the sky!" called a guard to the Chieftain as the group evacuated the chamber. Obi wan and Luke followed the Chieftain quickly as they rushed through the subterranean halls of the tower.

"Chieftain-" called Obi wan.

"I suggest you get back to Coruscant, Master Jedi!" called back Aulton. They stopped at a large vault where the guards opened the heavy metal doors. Aulton stepped inside and turned around to look at the two Jedi, "Come back with reinforcements or don't come back at all. I will no longer welcome the Republic if it cannot protect its people." the vault started to close before Obi wan could say anything. The lights in the hall turned red and flashed with an alarm. Luke was starting to panic and Obi wan sensed it,

"Don't worry, Luke. Let's get back to the shuttle."

Right as Luke and Obi wan walked out the front doors of the capitol tower, it seemed as if the gates to hell were opened. The city was blaring a siren that echoed through each and every street of the mega-metropolis. Missile-like craft were falling from the sky and crashing into skyscrapers, with a large poof of black gas. Speeders and aircraft were hit too, and many crashed into buildings or the crowded streets. There were screams and shrieks from people running away. Luke didn't know what was going on, and began to feel scared. Obi wan sensed extreme danger, but didn't know what. He watched as in the plaza in front of him, people ran in criss cross directions… away from something.

One woman was being chased and fell to the ground. The alien behind her was extremely thin and sickly, and began devouring her intestines and flesh. Obi wan pulled Luke as they ran to the far side of the tower.

"The shuttle is in the other direction, Master!" shouted Luke nervously.

"We need to keep our heads low and find another way. Something dastardly is happening." replied the Jedi Master.

 **Rutha-Navarch System**

"Admiral, we have exited hyperspace and are in the Rutha-Navarch System." called a Mon Calamari crew member to the Admiral. Leia and Ahsoka stared out the viewport of the bridge of _Home One._ Admiral Ackbar swiveled his chair to look outside. The grayish planet of Rutharox was in front of them. He began giving orders to the crew, and Leia turned to whisper to Ahsoka,

"I thought this was called the Rutharox system, is it not?"

"Rutharox shares its star system with Navarchos. Both are important worlds and a huge dispute caused them to rename the system involving both names." replied Ahsoka quietly.

"We are detecting many starships around a heavily damaged space station. This must be the Gundao ships we were looking for." stated Admiral Ackbar in his barky voice to Ahsoka.

"I'm wondering why they just didn't blow up that station to smithereens instead of leaving it somewhat intact." said Ahsoka, stepping towards the center of the bridge where the Admiral was.

"They want to make a point, Master Jedi. Those who do evil in the universe will do things that are far worse than dying. Dying is easy, watching others die is not." said the Admiral solemnly. Ahsoka was speechless, but completely understood what the Admiral meant. She put her hands on her hips and stared out into space at the enemy ships, there were over eight of them,

"It looks like they've spotted us." Admiral Ackbar activated his communications device on his armrest of his chair and spoke into it,

" _Cathleen_ and _Admirable,_ move into attack position. _Harbinger, Redeemer,_ and _Nova III_ hold your positions around my mark. _Sister V_ move into sector 3 from my position and prepare for frontal attack. Raise your shields and charge up your cannons." Ahsoka watched as the majestic Liberty-class star cruisers all moved into their positions, with the _Sister V_ moving ahead of _Home One._ Sooner than expected, the enemy ships were bearing down on the Mon Calamari fleet.

"Your ships' new armaments will withstand their attacks right?" asked Ahsoka with some apprehension. Admiral Ackbar looked at Ahsoka,

"We shall have to wait and find out. But it's better than nothing, like what the Republic offered." Ahsoka gulped and watched as the fleet moved forward towards the Gundao warships. They were all needle-like with pointed hulls, thin midsections, and a large stern each where their engines were located.

The enemy ships were close and began firing their forward cannons. Purplish lasers bombarded the Mon Calamari ships, even the bridge of _Home One._ But the advanced shielding proved successful, protecting the majestic starships.

"Open fire!" shouted Ackbar. All of the Mon Calamari cruisers fired their cannons, spewing red lasers at the Gundao ships. Their narrow shape, however, proved difficult to strike a good shot. "Concentrate fire on the closest Gundao ship!" ordered the Admiral. _Sister V_ aimed its turbolasers and ion cannons upon the closest of the enemy ships, firing at its midsection. Its shields gave out and the midsection exploded. The entire ship cracked in half. But the forward positioned star cruiser didn't give any mercy, the cruiser continued to unleash its weaponry on the Gundao ship; blowing the remains of it into oblivion. Rubble and scrap metal spiraled in all directions from the explosion of the ship, hitting some of the other Gundao frigates.

"Their midsection is their weak point! Aim there!" said a Mon Calamari commander over the live intercom.

"Good call!" replied Ackbar.

The battle ensued but the Gundao ships positioned themselves where their midsections were hard to hit from the Mon Calamari cruisers. Ackbar watched with dismay as his fleet barely did any damage to the eight remaining enemy ships. One had been destroyed already, but took a while.

The Admiral sighed and Ahsoka walked up to him from talking to Leia,

"Admiral, there must be something I can do to escalate the outcome of this battle. Who knows if they will call for reinforcements. Do you have any fighters?"

"We specialize at building starships, Master Tano. Besides, our safest and best bet at winning is to remain onboard. Our cruisers are powerful and will handle everything." replied the Admiral.

"If you have anything that could help us, even a single fighter jet… it could turn the tide." suggested Ahsoka with hope. Ackbar sat quietly for a moment and got up from his chair,

"Come with me." Ahsoka then followed the Admiral to the turbolift.

The two walked through a wide corridor to the hangar of _Home One._ It was far smaller than the hangar on a Venator Star Destroyer, like Ahsoka had been so used to seeing. But it was quaint, and could fit about ten star fighters. There weren't ten fighters, but there was one craft. It sat in the middle of the hangar with a crew of technicians working on it.

"Wow." muttered Ahsoka with amazement upon seeing the ship.

"I present to you the B-Wing fighter/bomber." said the Admiral, walking up to the ship and Ahsoka followed, eyeing the starfighter, "It's the fastest and strongest bomber invented yet. It'll do you good, since I assume you're a good pilot."

"Oh definitely. I'd love to fly this thing." said Ahsoka, touching the cold metal armor plating of the ship near the round cockpit. It was a large fighter that sat on its side, and bore massive cannons.

"Settle down, Master Tano. She's a tough one to pilot. The cockpit rotates and if you don't pay attention you'll be flying a spiraling deathtrap." there was a loud explosion coming from outside the hangar and the ship's floor shook a little. Ackbar's comlink beeped and he responded to it,

"Status report?"

"One of the Gundao ships is trying to run our blockade! They've hit our forward ion cannon, port side!" replied the crew member on the comlink.

"I'll be there shortly." said the Admiral. He noticed Ahsoka already climbing into the cockpit, slipping into the seat with ease. She liked the controls, they were different and advanced. Two of the technicians finished fueling up the fighter and rolled up the large fuel pump. "One of the Gundao ships is trying to slip through our blockade like an idiot. Take the ship's shields out and our turbolasers will take care of it."

"Got it. I'll then make my way to the other ships and take out their shields." said Ahsoka, igniting the engine of the fighter.

"Just be careful. We don't know what kind of weapons those Gundao have on their ships. May the Force be with you." said the Admiral. Ahsoka nodded and the cockpit closed. She slightly pulled the throttle and lifted the ship off of the floor. The Mon Calamari technicians all backed away and watched as the B-wing flew out of the hangar.

Ahsoka turned the cockpit where now the ship was flying up straight. It's wings extended outward, cannons charged, and proton bombs readied. Upon flying out of the hangar, the Gundao ship was right there. The sharp hull of the ship was close and Ahsoka pulled up. She could see the laser cannons take aim to her and started firing at her.

"Let's see what you got…" muttered Ahsoka. She fired up the engines and whisked over the long main superstructure of the warship. Flying up above the battle, she readied the controls to fire the bombs. Turning fully once clear of the battle zone, she took aim to the midsection of the Gundao ship. Ahsoka squeezed the trigger on the throttle to fire the bombs. The purplish pink bursts of energy streamlined through space and hit an array of laser cannons. The bombs broke through the shields and detonated the entire midsection.

Ackbar watched from the bright command bridge of his flagship as Ahsoka flew the B-wing like none other pilot he's seen before. But he couldn't watch for long, a Gundao ship was getting too close to _Sister V._ Ackbar activated the open transmission to the fleet, but before he could say anything, three more Gundao warships came out of hyperspace. The three enemy ships were close to the Mon Calamari fleet, and they opened fire. Violet lasers bombarded the shields of the Mon Calamari cruisers.

"Evasive maneuvers! Break formation and intensify firepower!" shouted Ackbar through the transmission.

Ahsoka circled over one of the warships she bombed and noticed _Home One_ and the other Mon Calamari ships split up and veer into different directions. One of the Liberty-class cruisers slipped in between two Gundao ships and began firing its broadside cannons on both ships. Another Liberty warship ventured upward into space, circled around, and blasted its forward cannons on another enemy ship coming from a different direction. The young Jedi looked away from the fleet and jerked the ship to the side, nearly crashing into flying debris. She flew right through a spread of red lasers from _Home One_ as it destroyed the hangar of a Gundao ship.

"Watch where you're going, General Tano!" called Ackbar through the transmission. Ahsoka chuckled,

"Don't worry about me!"

"Two more enemy ships have exited from hyperspace! We are heavily outnumbered!" replied Ackbar. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and saw the two Gundao ships that arrived right behind the Mon Calamari fleet. She felt sure that she could handle it, and that the fleet could as well,

"Just keep up the good work, Admiral. We can break them!"

"Those ships break like twigs but are deadly in groups like the one they are in now! Return to the ship, we need to retreat!" called back the Admiral. Ahsoka squeezed the trigger and fired two more proton bombs at a Gundao ship, detonating its engine components,

"Let me just destroy their command towers and they should be sitting ducks-"

" _Redeemer_ has lost her shields! She is being cornered!" said Ackbar. Ahsoka looked around the battlefield as she flew towards the next Gundao ship and saw _Redeemer_ being fired upon two Gundao ships. Its shields were down and its hull was being blown to bits in a matter of seconds. Ahsoka witnessed one of the ships fire a missile which pierced right through the heavy armor of the Mon Calamari ship,

"Oh no…"


	27. S2 Chapter 27 - The Syndicate

**Battle of Rutha-Navarch**

"Our ship has been hit, Admiral! Toxic fumes are consuming the entire ship, I am afraid that our crew cannot reach the escape pods." said one of the Mon Calamari commanders over the transmission to Ackbar. Ackbar stared out the viewport of _Home One,_ specifically at _Redeemer_ that was being bombarded by laser fire from the enemy warships.

"Are you sure there is no other way you can escape, Commander Felkan?!" There were explosions from the Mon Calamari cruiser, and Ackbar watched with dismay,

"I am afraid not, Admiral. It has been an honor serving with you-"

 **Prime Minister**

"Madam Prime Minister, you have a transmission coming from the Rutharox attack fleet." said the Nautolan young man, walking into the bright chamber. At the end of the room was a young woman sitting on couch with her feet to her side, reading a paper book. The Nautolan held his hands together, and the woman looked at him. He wore a long green cloak with a brown tunic underneath.

"What is their status?" asked the woman. The Nautolan placed a hologram projector on the coffee table in front of her and she sat up. A hologram of an Ithorian appeared,

"Madam Prime Minister, we have been ambushed!" shouted the brown Ithorian with a heavy accent and deep, vibrating, voice.

"What do you mean? Have the Rutharoxans put up a fight?"

"No. A fleet of Mon Calamari ships have attacked us and is tearing our fleet apart."

"What in gods' name are they doing out here?" muttered the woman to herself, "Well has the planet been afflicted with the missiles?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That is all what the mission calls for, Admiral Kovunko. Retreat back to Kangamara and we shall discuss our next move."

"Yes, Prime Minister." replied the Ithorian Admiral, and the hologram shut off.

"Any other news, Valok?" asked the brown haired woman to her Nautolan assistant.

"Yes. The natives' King wishes to speak with you about the continuation of the contract." said Valok. The Prime Minister sighed and stood up,  
"Alright… I've been putting this off for weeks now. It would be rude to make the King wait another week… right?" she said sarcastically.

The brown haired woman left her chambers with Valok and a squad of masked soldiers. The small entourage walked out of the front doors of the main building, and stood at the front plaza. The Prime Minister looked out to the city of Kanga, a city of huts and mud houses. There were campfires and bonfires all throughout the metropolis, with small streams of smoke leaking into the pure blue skies. The government building the woman resided in was the largest building on the planet; a gigantic glass, rectangular skyscraper that stood out like a sore thumb on the Kangamaran countryside.

The PM's speeder arrived and took her and Valok through the city to the King's hut. Her guards rode on speeder-bikes right behind, and two in front. As they flew through the city, countless human-like Kangi stared in amazement at the advanced technology. The people of Kangamara were primitive, lived in huts, and were once a lost colony to some major Core world thousands upon thousands of years ago.

 **Admiral Kovunko**

"Prepare jump to lightspeed!" ordered the rumbling voiced Ithorian, standing in the center of the command bridge of his Raiderstark-class Light Destroyer. Bright explosions lit up the dark bridge, shaking the entire warship. Kovunko stared out the viewport at the massive Mon Calamari cruiser on their port side.

"The enemy has disabled our hyperdrive!" called out an alien crew member, an Aqualish being. Kovunko made a fist and pointed out into space,

"Activate emergency thrusters and get us to Navarchos!" Kovunko listened as the crew initiated the commands for the boost to their engine power, and the sound was getting louder and louder. The Mon Calamari cruiser began to veer out of the way but didn't stop firing its cannons. The engines were fully powered and the ship jolted forward through space, away from Rutharox.

 _ **Home One**_

"Two Gundao ships are making a run for it!" barked Admiral Ackbar through the intercom to Ahsoka Tano, who was still flying the B-wing; destroying other enemy ships.

"But they're hyperdrives are disabled, how can that be?" replied the Jedi Knight over the comlink.

"They aren't going into hyperspace, they have some sort of booster engines that is helping them escape. These suckers are smarter than I thought."

"Yeah, but they still build crappy ships, Admiral." said Ahsoka, "I'm coming around, I'll try to catch up with the enemies."

"Roger that, General. I'll finish off these ships." the Admiral opened the comlink to the rest of the fleet, " _Cathleen, Sister V,_ I want you to intercept the enemy ships!"

"Our engines aren't fast enough." replied one of the Mon Calamari captains. Ackbar stared out the viewport and watched the direction of where the ships were heading,

"Captain," called Ackbar to one of his crew members.

"Yes, Admiral."

"What is the closest planet in that general direction?" asked Ackbar. The officer searched on his holographic computer screen the map of the system,

"Navarchos." Ackbar returned to his comlink to the other captains, " _Cathleen_ and _Sister V,_ travel through hyperspace to Navarchos! It is the only way you can catch them. I shall stay here with the rest of the fleet and destroy the remaining Gundao ships."

 **Prime Minister**

The Prime Minister walked through the draped entrance to the King's hut, which was protected by two muscular guards with rifles. They allowed her to enter, only with her assistant Valok. The smell of cooking sauces, stews, and meats were vibrant within the hut, and it was a flavorful odor. In the center of the circular chamber was a fire pit, and behind it was the King sitting on a large wooden throne raised on a dais. There was his Queen beside him on his right, laying on the dais, and four strong men to his left. The King was a tan skinned man, like all the Kangi, but wore colorful animal skin clothing and a spiky wooden crown.

"Prime Minister Guthrad, you are looking vibrant today." said the King in a heavy accent. The brown haired PM smiled,

"Thank you, King Nuton. You are looking well. Now shall we discuss why you called me here?"

"Yes. It is about our contract. It has been six years since you came to Kangamara and began building your ships of the stars, you did not state that it would take this long for us to be repaid. I have three options for you, leave my planet or give us what you promised right now."

"And the third?" asked Prime Minister Guthrad.

"Through a vigorous quest, these four men have proven their worth and loyalty to the Crown. They are the strongest Kangi from all over the planet. Choose one of them, and you two shall be married." answered the King with a straight face.

"Pardon me?"

"You've become a part of Kangamara, and if you wish to remain here you are to marry and indulge in our culture."

"Let me speak with my assistant." said Guthrad, and she turned to Valok, "Valok, what are your thoughts on this? Do you think they're bluffing? They surely can't be serious."

"We have a superior army, but we are spread thin. They're numbers surely outnumber us if you tried anything militarily. I presume they want you to marry so the male can give you orders and keep you in line. Surely a primitive mindset." whispered Valok. Guthrad nodded and turned to look back at the King and his warriors,

"I shall take on the third offer, King Nuton. You are right, if I am to remain here as your guest, I shall follow your rules and customs."

"I'm glad to hear that." smiled the King with open arms, "Now choose which man you'd like to marry. We have; Ponto the Undertaker, Ikuh the Annihilator, Jet the Fierce, and Lug the Bold." the Prime Minister inhaled with annoyance and smiled,

"I shall choose Jet the Fierce." the muscular man grinned, showing his white teeth. King Nuton looked at the third man with long brown hair,

"Jet, go prepare for your wedding." the King then looked at the Prime Minister, "The wedding shall be this evening. Jet will move into your living quarters within your mega tower of glass."

"I shall see to it that the Gundao Syndicate brings in a full delivery of new technology for your usage." smiled the Prime Minister, "By doing this, do you agree to pledge your armies to the Syndicate?"

"If it means that Kangamara will be recognized as a regional power, then… yes." Prime Minister Guthrad bowed her head and left the hut with her assistant, Valok.

 **Obi wan Kenobi - Rotaroah, Rutharox**

Screams echoed throughout the streets and alleys of Rutharox's capital city. The two fleeing Jedi had to take a different turn in order to reach their shuttle, just to remain hidden from the disease that was ravaging the citizens.

Obi wan ran with Luke down a dark alley with little light in between two large office buildings. There were gunshots coming from behind, brutal shrieks, and the smell of death. Luke's heart was racing, beating harder with each beat. There were so many thoughts racing through his mind… fear, death, survival. The padawan felt a gust of wind and looked over his shoulder,

"Master!" Obi wan turned to look and saw the black cloud of deadly gas chasing them down the alley.

"Come on! Keep running!" shouted the Jedi Master. Luke ran as fast as he can, right behind his Master. The two were getting closer and closer to the end of the alley, where there was the vast open space of an avenue of rushing speeders and transports, many of them crashing all around them. Luke sensed that the gas was catching up to him, and that he wasn't going to make it. The deadly fumes licked at his shoes and barely touched his back.

The two ran out into the avenue and stopped in the middle of the street. Obi wan and Luke looked back and saw the cloud of gas get larger, and larger. It was going to consume them, and the two Jedi put their hands out. They connected with the Force in an instant, pushing the viral gas around them. Luke had his eyes shut the entire time, but felt no wind at all, except the sound of the gas whisking over him a few feet.

The young Jedi opened his eyes and saw that the Force had saved him and his Master. Obi wan studied the black gas, and watched as it slowly dissipated into the air. The sounds of screams, gunshots, crashing vehicles, and burning buildings became rampant. Luke slowly lowered his hands, and looked around. There were countless bodies littered across the street, sidewalk, and some hanging from windows. The sound of bodies falling from skyscrapers was unimaginably loud… and gruesome. There were also somewhat of _living_ beings in the street that noticed the Jedi… two truly, living, creatures with pumping blood and flesh. Obi wan darted his eyes all around, slowly turning around in a circle to see all the countless afflicted beings. There were humans, Muuns, Duros… just so many people of different species. Luke started to feel overwhelmed, and was starting to panic. He didn't know what to do next, he was scared.

There was the abrupt blast of a lightsaber being ignited, the powerful energy beam humming loudly. Luke looked to his right, Obi wan had his blue lightsaber and was ready to fight. Luke took his lightsaber off his belt, feeling the ice cold metal weapon between his hands. He pushed the red button, and felt safer with his blue lightsaber.

An infected human female began running at the two. She was missing part of her cheek, had sunken eyes, and skin was mottled. She lunged at Obi wan, ready to dig into his arm for food; but Obi wan slashed his saber from her right shoulder down to the left side of her hip. The monstrosity of a being fell to the pavement, breaking its rotten bones and in a splash of blood from its punctured organs. Luke was disgusted at the sight, but the monster still growled. He held up his lightsaber, pointing at the face of the being, and stared into her eyes. He sensed familiarity… it was a person, an innocent person victim to the biological weapon that fell from the sky…


	28. S2 Chapter 28 - Power

**Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

"The Trade Federation hid many things when they were a part of the Confederacy. I suggest we launch an investigation to find any forms of intel or information that they could've been hiding from the Senate… and the Republic." said Mace Windu solemnly to the Chancellor, where she sat at her desk crossing her hands. The powerful woman had long, pale, blond hair in long braids and wore the same platinum necklace from her inauguration.

"I see your point, Master Windu. But I don't think that will be possible in the following… years…" answered Tamara Karsguard. Mace looked at Yoda that sat next to him, the two were distraught.

"What you mean by years, hmm?" asked the Grand Master.

"The Republic has been spiraling into debt uncontrollably ever since the Clone Wars ended years ago. It was something Ducau Zaoku kept hidden only within this Office. He didn't want the massive debt to sway your attention away from his plans of reuniting the Jedi and Sith." answered the Chancellor. Mace leaned forward,

"Exactly how much debt does the Republic owe?"

"About eighty quintillion credits to the Intergalactic Banking Clan, Trade Federation, Corporate Alliance, and Techno Union. Ever since the Senate absorbed these institutions a few years ago, it brought along some unexpected gifts. Unlike how the Republic has done it in the past, this debt is somehow locked in an increasing fashion. The institutions are infuriated with the loss of their independence, and are now giving us countless loans just to drown the Republic in debt. The Senate and Court have signed them off as an agreement, but do not realize that it is constantly increasing."

"Left until the Republic defaults, how much time is?" asked Yoda intentively.

"Nine years. This is why I called you here. I don't trust anyone other than the Jedi. I know there is a lot of controversy between the government being fiddled by the Jedi… but you get the job done, and save the Republic." said the Chancellor.

"We will meditate on this, Chancellor, and we will come up with a solution." said Mace, standing up. Yoda hopped out of his chair and bowed his head to the Chancellor, as did Mace, and the two headed for the doorway.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." smiled Tamara Karsguard.

The two Jedi left the Chancellor's office and headed down the corridor. There were diplomats and secretaries bustling about, and Mace could sense something was on Yoda's mind.

"Is something wrong, Yoda?" asked Windu.

"Something not right, Windu, hmm… Speak to Ducau Zaoku about this we must. Confused and lost seems the Chancellor."

 **Jedi Temple**

The Nikto Jedi Master sat cross legged in the center of a circular chamber, encircled by panoramic windows, basking in the warm Coruscant sunlight. The doorbell rang, and he sensed who it was,

"Come in." said the Jedi, standing up. The door slid open and Yoda walked in with Mace,

"Disturbing you are we?"

"Not at all, Master Yoda. It is a pleasure to see you both." smiled Ducau.

"It's good to see you too, Ducau. We've come with some questions about your administration." said Windu.

"Ah, a trip into the past. Take a seat." gestured Zaoku, to the archway to an outer balcony where there were some couches and chairs. The three walked outside and sat down, it was quiet. There was the slight sound of flying vehicles in the skylanes a few miles away, but other than that it was serene. The cityscape around the Temple was relatively flat and barren, with the taller skyline miles away.

"Now what exactly have you come to inquire from me? Information, I presume?" asked Ducau, exhaling as he sat down. Ducau was already 76 years old, and he knew that his age restricted much of his movement.

"In deep debt, well you know that the Republic is." stated the Grand Master, sitting across from Ducau.

"We met with Chancellor Karsguard, and she told us that the debt has reached unbelievable heights. Do you think that this is because of… your vision?" asked Windu. Ducau knew exactly what was going on,

"All of the terror and madness that is occurring is a direct result of what I've foreshadowed. The threat is real, and imminent. The escalating debt is something we cannot control. I've tried for years to get the Trade Federation and Corporate Alliance under the jurisdiction of the Republic. Those dimwits don't realize that the Republic saved them when the Confederacy fell."

"Greedy monsters, they are." added Master Yoda, "But aware of the threat, are they?"

"What they see isn't a threat. They see a large business contract and profit to come in the future. The same mindset is what is making the Gundao Syndicate so large, right as we speak…" said Ducau.

"Do you think that the extraterrestrials are… in control of the Gundao Syndicate?" asked Mace.

"I do not know for sure. What I do know is that the Republic needs to start taking more authoritative actions against these guilds and corporations. Have the Trade Federation and other institutions absorbed into the Republic for good and eliminate this debt."

"Easier said than done." added the Grand Master, pressing his lips together. Ducau stood up and headed inside quickly,

"There is something I need to give you two." Yoda and Windu looked at each other, puzzled. Ducau came back outside with something in his hand, a flat, blue translucent piece of technology that could fit in a small pocket. He gave it to Yoda, and the green alien examined it.

"What is it?" asked the nine hundred year old Jedi.

"It is a classified holo-chip. I was given it on my first day as Chancellor. Vice Chair Mas Amedda gave it to me, initially handing it over to Mothma. But when she passed, Amedda made sure that it reached me. It permits access to a secret account in a private banking organization in the lower levels of Coruscant's moon, emergency funds for the Republic."

"Exactly how much?" asked Windu.

"Seven hundred quintillion credits." Yoda and Windu were in shock, but Ducau wasn't finished, "This chip also has the coordinates of secret hyperlanes that lead to military bases in the Unknown Regions of space, the Deep Core, and a direct hyperlane to Kamino. It also confirmed my visions."

"What mean you exactly?" asked Yoda.

"Palpatine created this holo-chip. He knew of the impending danger from outside the galaxy, and recorded it in this chip. He only told Amedda, and when Palpatine died, he knew it would be best to keep it only in the Office of the Chancellor. There is an invasion fleet on its way from a distant galaxy." Mace Windu sighed and leaned back in the sofa he sat on, astounded on the news he was being told.

"Know this, does Chancellor Karsguard?" asked Yoda.

"No. I kept it with me, fearing that it would fall into the wrong hands. Karsguard is a young woman, I do not trust her." answered Zaoku.

"So this is why you wanted to unite the Sith and Jedi?" interjected Mace.

"Yes. If we are to survive… if we are to thrive; we will need all of our combined forces. A few months ago the Senate placed stricter sanctions on Navarchos, where the Order lives."

"The Senate won't help them, the Republic is still in shock from Palpatine's reign." said Mace.

Suddenly, a Jedi Guardian rushed out to the balcony,

"Master Windu, I have a message from Obi wan Kenobi." Windu stood up, and the Guardian threw a small projector on the floor. A lifesize hologram of Obi wan appeared, sitting in a pilot's chair,

"Obi wan, I'm glad to hear from you. What's the situation on Rutharox?" asked Windu.

"I'm afraid the Syndicate got there too soon. They've invented some sort of bomb that releases a virus. It spreads like wildfire and turns anyone into cannibalistic monsters! My padawan and I barely made it to our shuttle." Yoda felt worried, and so did Ducau, the two walked over to the hologram where Windu was.

"I received word from Ahsoka just earlier today that they've engaged in battle with the Gundao over Rutharox. I'll send reinforcements to the system as soon as possible."

"That sounds good. I am on my way to Coruscant. Prepare for a tidal wave of fear and panic from the public." said Obi wan.

"Just get home safe, Obi wan." replied Windu, and the hologram shut off. Windu looked at Ducau,

"The Senate is going to hold a meeting tomorrow about the Gundao Syndicate, and their attacks on the Rutha-Navarch and Mon Calamari Systems. I believe you should fulfill your duty as Senator to the Jedi Order and talk to the people."

"I couldn't agree more." replied the Jedi Senator.

 **For some holiday spirit, comment a character you'd like to see have an appearance in the following chapters! I'd like to hear some of your suggestions!**


	29. S2 Chapter 29 - Progress

**Rapunta; Rutha-Navarch System**

"Do not stop firing! There is only one Gundao ship remaining." barked Admiral Ackbar to his crew. _Home One_ and the rest of the Mon Calamari fleet caught up with the fleeing Gundao ships over the small moon of Navarchos, Rapunta.

"Admiral, I am detecting a strong power source deriving from the remaining enemy ship." called Ahsoka through her comlink as she flew the B-wing fighter into the hangar of _Home One._ Ackbar stared out the viewport at the last Raiderstark- Light Destroyer. A single escape pod blasted from the midsection of the ship, flying towards Rapunta. Parts of the ship began to glow brightly, its windows shattered, and viewports detonated.

"Move the fleet away from the enemy ship!" ordered Ackbar. _Home One_ and the other Liberty class cruisers veered into different directions as fast as they could. Suddenly, there was a bright flash from the ship and the Gundao ship exploded into oblivion. Chunks and pieces of metal blew past the fleet, much of it banging up against the hulls of the Mon Calamari ships.

 **Four Days Later; The Galactic Senate**

"They have weapons of mass-biological destruction!"

"We must increase the size of the military!"

"The Republic must declare war on these terrorists!"

The Senate Chamber was immensely packed and deafeningly loud. Many of the Jedi Masters from the Council were present. Ducau Zaoku stood at his senatorial pod sternly with his rough hands on the edge of the small control panel/podium. Mace Windu, Yoda, and Obi wan sat in the extra seating within the floating pod, watching and listening as the countless senators argued with each other. Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka stood at the doorway to Zaoku's pod-dock, with some other Jedi present as well. Many other pods were hovering within the chamber, for many of the Outer Rim senators loudly shared their opinions on the Gundao Syndicate.

Chancellor Karsguard managed to get some silence and attention from the delegates and rose her hands,

"Please remain calm. No attack is imminent, senators. Now, Jedi Senator Ducau Zaoku has the floor." All eyes were on the Nikto Jedi, as he cleared his throat and looked around at the full chamber,

"Members of the Senate, I know what you are all thinking. I know what you are all feeling. Over the past few months, the Gundao Syndicate has become far stronger and powerful than what we anticipated. The Mon Calamari proved to be true protectors and guardians of the Republic. I applaud their perseverance and faith in Admiral Gial Ackbar."

Ahsoka looked around the rotunda and saw Admiral Ackbar. He was with Senator Tiils on a lower level in the chamber, listening to Ducau,

"As we've seen in the past in the Clone Wars, the Senate had a hard time making decisions which nearly led to the downfall of our great Republic. This Syndicate is a repeat of history, just like the Separatists and the Flail during the administration of Chancellor Valorum. What I propose will strengthen the government of the Republic, and be able to handle the Syndicate directly. What we need is a small, streamline, group of individuals that will make the decisions in these critical times. I am not proposing the Jedi Council assume this position, but a similar body of officials." Ducau could sense through the Force that many senators were intrigued, and so was Mace Windu. "The Senate shall vote on whether to create the Republic's first ever; Inner Council. It will be a board of five individuals, a representative each from; the Core, Inner, Mid, and Outer Rims, as well as the Chancellor." There was chatter throughout the chamber, and Ducau could hear the positive feedback from countless senators.

"Chancellor, I have something to ask." called out a Senator. It was the delegate to Kamino, the successor to Halle Burtoni; young Kaminoan man.

"Senator Khen Su is permitted to speak." replied Chancellor Karsguard.

"What Senator Zaoku's plans sound like is that we form a council that doesn't even represent the massive Republic military. Kamino has proven its worth and has been the Republic's savior. If we are truly to have equal representation, the private sectors must be granted a seat." there was some backlash, and some chanting in favor with the young Kaminoan. A Quarren delegate rose from his seat with a fist in the air,

"The Mon Calamari saved the Republic without the help of your _special interests_. It is a brilliant idea and will finally get work done!"

"I agree with Representative Nossor Ri!" chanted Senator Tiils proudly, "This new council will represent true equality in the Republic, which has been lacking severely lately."

"If such a council is to be created, the sponsors of the Republic must be granted a seat." added a Neimoidian delegate, the successor of Lott Dod whom represents the Trade Federation (of the Republic). The chamber became loud again with roaring and clashing political views. Vice Chair Bail Organa stomped his Speaker's Staff,

"Order! Order in the Senate! Let Senator Zaoku finish." All eyes were again on Ducau, and the humble Jedi nodded at Organa for thanks.

"The goal of the Inner Council is to not replace the Senate, but help get the work done in a more appropriate manner. It will take months for us to agree on anything about the Gundao Syndicate… and you all know that." there was silence in the chamber, with some of those who argued with Zaoku feeling a bit shameful, "It is time we put aside our political views and work as one. The Gundao Syndicate is nothing compared to what is to come in the future. If we don't act now, the fate of the entire _Galaxy_ is at risk… Republic or not. I urge you all to take some time to _think_ about my proposal, for it will be _us_ who will go down in history as either the saviors or the destroyers of the Republic."

"That was a remarkable speech, Senator Zaoku." said Bail Organa, praising the wise Jedi. Ducau smiled and thanked the Vice Chair. The two were with Yoda, Mace, and a few other senators in Ducau's senatorial office. A protocol droid served drinks, and Bail got the attention of the group,

"I'd like to make a toast to Senator Zaoku, everyone." the other chatting stopped, and everyone looked at the Vice Chair. "Let us hope that this Inner Council comes to fruition. Luckily, the odds are with us, not against us like when Palpatine was here. Once a great Chancellor, still possesses that legacy throughout his time serving the Galactic Republic." smiled Bail. Everyone held up their drinks,

"Here, here!"

 **Prime Minister Guthrad**

"He is a bold one… I am not surprised. You'd think after three years in the Senate, and eight years as Chancellor, such an old man would have the energy to keep his decaying carcass on that hellhole of a planet." snickered the brown haired woman, sitting at her desk in the night at a small hologram of a hooded figure.

"You can never underestimate a Jedi." said the figure, with its voice altered to prevent identity theft and secret audio recording through the holonet.

"Do you really expect the Senate to create this _Inner Council_?" asked Guthrad, twirling her silky hair.

"Eight years of Chancellor Zaoku taught the Senate major discipline and manners; they aren't as wild when Mothma and Palpatine were in office. There are a few who still hold themselves to the privatized industries and will hopefully put up a fight. If we are to expand further into the Galaxy, we will need the continuous gridlock of the Senate. I shall see that Chancellor Karsguard makes… the _right_ choices." Guthrad nodded. "How is Kangamara?"

"Their stupid King made me marry some tribal beast in order to stay on the planet." replied Guthrad.

"You haven't let that savage touch you, right?" asked the hooded figure.

"Of course not. He's a stupid thing, really. Well, I best get to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow ahead of me."

"Very well. Goodnight, sister." replied the figure, and the hologram shut off. Guthrad got up from her office and walked into the next room, where the secretary's desk was empty. Valok had also went to sleep, for it was late in the night.

Guthrad headed for her bedroom that was guarded by two guards, whom moved aside to let her enter. She shut the door behind her and went for her closet to change. She took off her formal suit and skirt, her bra, and slipped on a nightgown. Guthrad then went into the bathroom to wash her teeth and face, put on lotion, and walked back into her bedroom. She was about to get into bed when she noticed Jet standing on the opposite end of the room, but the window. She shrieked and jumped back,

"What are you doing in here?!" Jet stepped forward with a saddened face,

"I am your husband, no?" he said with an accent, "I sleep in same bed as wife, no?"

"No. Go sleep out on the couch like I said to the other day." replied Guthrad. Jet began walking to the door, walking with a strut. He still didn't have the decency to wear a shirt or regular pants, but still wore animal skin shorts and moccasins. He had large muscles that Guthrad noticed, and eyed. Jet stopped and turned to look at his interstellar wife,

"You are very beautiful, Prime Minister." Guthrad didn't say anything but watched as he left the bedroom to sleep out on the couch in the living room.

The next morning, the Prime Minister got changed and ready for the day. She woke up at the crack of dawn to debrief with her military commanders on the next move against the Republic. She put on a gray skirt with a light blue blouse, a gray blazer, and white high heel shoes. She walked out the door of her bedroom to greet Valok,

"Good morning, Madam Prime Minister." smiled the Nautolan.

"Hello, Valok. Where are we eating breakfast this morning?" asked Guthrad, as she a holographic screen of the war effort updates in the living room. The sunlight from the opened balcony doors poured into the room, warming up Guthrad's face.

"It looks like your husband has prepared you breakfast, ma'am." said Valok. Guthrad looked away from the holographic screen at the balcony doorway, where Jet was placing two plates of food on a glass table. On the table was a tall vase along with beautiful flowers, a bowl of fruit, and freshly squeezed fruit juice of some sort. Guthrad slowly walked towards the table, through the doorway and into the bright sunlight.

"What's this?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Breakfast, for my beautiful wife." smiled the handsome man, pushing his long brown hair behind his ears. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and Guthrad glanced at his abs and large chest.

"Well… wow…" the PM was speechless.

"Please, sit. Sit with me. Let us eat together, as husband and wife." smiled Jet. Guthrad couldn't help but smile, as she sat down at the small table to eat.

The two enjoyed their breakfast, with Guthrad devouring the meal before the actual warrior could finish. Jet chuckled,

"A powerful woman with a powerful appetite."

"Well, it has been many hours since my last meal. Thank you… Jet."

"It is my pleasure, Prime Minister Guthrad."

 **Don't forget!** ** _Endless Onslaught_** **has a wikia! More information has to be added in due time, but it is open to all of you loyal viewers!**


	30. S2 Chapter 30 - Master

**Leia**

The Jedi Temple was massive and enormous in the eyes to Leia. She's explored many of the levels throughout the Temple but still relied on the Force to find her way around. The ten year old girl was on her own that day. After she finished lightsaber practice with the younglings with Master Yoda, she went to lunch, and then decided to take a stroll throughout the majority of the Temple. The youngling walked through the tall corridors of the Temple, with towering windows letting in the beaming Coruscant sunlight. Leia appreciated her life living at the Temple, but ever since she returned from the Battle of Rutha-Navarch, she felt like something was missing. She felt as if she had purpose, even though a young girl, as if just her presence was useful. She loved the intensity of the battle, the excitement of traveling through space, watching massive warships clash amongst each other. However, once stepping foot on Coruscant, that rush disappeared. Many of her friends found Masters, Luke was off training with Obi wan, or on some mission around the Galaxy, and she was stuck here.

"Lone wolf, seem you do, hmm?" spoke a familiar voice. Leia looked over her shoulder and noticed Yoda approaching her, walking with his wooden cane. She was taller than the ancient Jedi Master, but had the utmost respect for him,

"I was just taking a walk throughout the Temple, Master Yoda."

"Hmm, but out of touch in class today seemed you. Sense something wrong there is. Of the matter, what is?" asked the Grand Master, placing both of his hands on the top of his cane, pressing his lips.

"I feel like I've been left behind. I feel like I should have a master by now." said Leia, worriedly.

"I understand where, coming from, you are… young one. Open your heart, you must, yes. Have hope, you must, yes… Pay attention to your peers, do not. For each Jedi-to-be, things happen differently. Come to you and choose you as their padawan, I foresee a strong Jedi will."

"Really? I do hope so, Master Yoda."

"Remain calm about this, you must be, young one." said the Grand Master, and he went on his way. Leia reflected on the words from the wise Jedi Master, and looked outside the nearby window to the Coruscant cityscape.

 **Prime Minister Guthrad**

"Kovunko cannot be entrusted with the largest fleet in our Navy. He lost too many ships at Rutharox." spoke up a male Twi'lek at the oval-like table with many other military officials. Prime Minister Guthrad sat at the head of the table, listening to the debate between the Twi'lek and Ithorian; Kovunko.

"Those ships are fragile as glass!" grumbled Kovunko through his translator, "If we were to build more durable warships, those fishes from Mon Cala would've crashed into Rutharox."

"If we are to make any more progress in absorbing territory, we cannot have Kovunko as second in command." replied the green Twi'lek, snarling with his sharp teeth.

"At ease, General Ortona." said Prime Minister Guthrad, "Admiral Kovunko has proved his worth and value in the Syndicate, he deserves to be second in command. We may have lost ships at Rutha-Navarch, but we have surely won the battle. Our viral missiles have made it to the planet… a reported six billion are infected with the disease. Nine hundred thousand have died because of it. These numbers will scare the Republic into a state of mind as they had in the Clone Wars." Guthrad looked around at all of the alien faces, with the exception of two human men at the other end of the table. The room was darkly lit, with the main light over the Prime Minister's head, "We are on schedule, gentlemen. I received word from our intelligence that Senator Ducau Zaoku proposed the idea of a more powerful, smaller, legislative body that will aide in the Chancellor's decision-making. Now, do any of you know why Ducau Zaoku has become our top enemy?" asked the Prime Minister, standing up from her chair. She began pacing around the bluish conference room with her hands behind her back. All of the Generals, and even the Admiral, were quiet.

"Ma'am," spoke a hardened voice, one human male with graying hair and crow's feet near his eyes, "for what Senator Zaoku is proposing will give the Republic more traction in law-making." Guthrad stopped and stared at the man, for she was on the other side of the table by the time he finished speaking,

"Wrong!" some of the men were startled, and Guthrad became more stern, "Zaoku is a symbol of hope for the Republic. He's become their _savior_ … and he must be taken out of the game. I want a team of specialists to assassinate him as soon as possible. He's become a driving force for positive change in the Republic, and if we are to fulfill our duties… we must rattle, shake, and destroy that hope. Our superiors are watching, gentlemen…" The Prime Minister walked back to her seat and stood behind the chair, grasping it, "Our larger target will be Rodia and Denon. We shall mount an attack, distract the Republic, and assassinate Ducau Zaoku."

 **Galactic Senate**

It has been another full week since Ducau Zaoku proposed the creation of the Inner Council, and the Senate was divided in half on whether to create it or not. Once again, the body of delegates were in a gridlock. Zaoku spent hours debating with various senators throughout the week, and wasn't getting anywhere.

"This Inner Council represents an oligarchy! What I see before me is a proposal that will limit the voices of our citizens." said the Kaminoan senator; Khen Su.

"What you want is to smother the voices of the Republic, since so many corporations have seats in this very building. This is what the Gundao Syndicate wants. They want to divide us and see to it that our government is in a constant gridlock."

"This has been the way of the Republic for centuries. You yourself will not be able to change it." replied the skinny Khen Su.

"There is your mistake, Senator Su." smiled Ducau, "You dwell on the past like many other corporate senators. You are afraid of losing money… of losing power. If we are to be progressive, we cannot dwell on the past, for we are facing more dire situations. The Gundao Syndicate has caused the quarantine of one of the most prosperous Outer Rim planets. Rutharox is _dead._ If you do not wish to act now, Kamino could be next. Eighteen billion people's lives are ruined, with almost half of them being infected with this biological warfare…"

 **Rodia**

The jungle planet glowed like a gem in the dark space of the Mid Rim, near the border to the Outer Rim. The planet once had a small fleet of Republic ships to protect it from Separatists, but ever since the Clone Wars ended and the Syndicate rose, all ships were moved to the Core and Inner Rim.

The planet was mostly green, with bright blue oceans, and swirling white clouds that gave life to the world. Rodia was a tranquil world, with its people devoted to the Republic and the defense of peace. But that tranquility became disturbed, as three Raiderstark class Light Destroyers of the Syndicate Navy came out of hyperspace. The three needle-like ships slowly approached the large planet, commenced their targeting systems, and perfectly aligned with the center of the planet.

An Aqualish alien walked across the command bridge of the central warship, staring out at the jungle planet.

"Captain, the missiles are ready for launch." announced a Quarren technician at a piloting station within the crew.

"Fire when ready." ordered the Aqualish captain in his gurgling alien language. The sounds of computers beeping and the energy being diverted to the main cannons hummed throughout the bridge of the ship.

All three of the Gundao ships' forward missile tubes angled to aim in slightly different directions. The missiles were fired with loud booms from the three ships, all scattered in different directions… flying towards Rodia.

The domed cities of Rodia were quiet and serene, with many citizens throughout the streets, speeders racing across the sky, and ships coming and leaving its ports. Alarms began to blare from the tallest skyscrapers, and many looked up to the sky. There was a flash within the clouds, and with the blink of an eye… multiple missiles broke through the clear dome and crashed into the city and some skyscrapers. Black gas spewed from the missiles' compartments, spreading like wildfire into the streets and through an open windows or doors of buildings. Screams and shrieks echoed throughout the city as countless Rodians and other beings were consumed by the gas, and consequently turned into cannibalistic monsters.

 **Denon**

Night had fallen over the purplish planet of Denon, a massive planetary metropolis that resembled Coruscant. The vast cityscape, however, was not dark at all. The countless skyscrapers and buildings gave light to the planet, lighting up streets and alleys all together. The nightlife was interrupted, with the sounds of gasps and shrieks as missiles came falling through the sky… raining down from the Raiderstark Light Destroyers in space. The missiles cascaded all over the planet, detonating and spreading the dark gas. It began to consume the people, every inhabitant, each creature, slipping through the open doors and windows… changing everything. Men, women, children of all species and races were estranged and turned by the gas. And as the gas disappeared, the infected began roaming the streets and buildings… killing and eating anything that ran… anything that moved… anyone.

 **Office of the Chancellor**

The entire Jedi Council was present in the Chancellor's office. Ducau Zaoku was there, along with many other notable senators; Bail Organa, Khen Su of Kamino, Vitaro Kandan of Naboo, Orn Free Ta of Ryloth, Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, and more. Chancellor Karsguard walked to her desk and sat down with distraught. Mace Windu, Yoda, Ducau Zaoku, and Bail Organa sat in the four chairs in front of the Chancellor's desk. There was alertness, tension, and fear amongst the senators, as well as silence. Mace broke the silence,

"This has become more than a small threat, Chancellor. The Gundao Syndicate is an enemy and a risk to our way of living. If we continue to sit here, they will continue to attack us… and kill trillions more."

"I do not want to resort to war, Master Jedi. We've worked so hard to keep the Republic so well." said Tamara Karsguard, shaking her head.

"I agree with Master Windu," stated Ducau, "if we continue to sit back and do nothing, the Syndicate will become even stronger. They are playing with our emotions. I fear that war is the only solution right now. If we don't fight back, countless star systems will lose faith in the Republic and who knows what they will do."

"For once I second that." added the Kaminoan, Khen Su, "We can't let systems lose faith in the Republic, secede, and form another separatist alliance."

"Sooner or later they will be on our doorstep, and the Republic will have no way in battling this technology." said Mace Windu.

"Our military has been shrunk, and it will take far too long to rebuild it again." said Tamara, "And the Senate will never agree to do so again. The rapid militarization nearly bankrupted the Republic." there was a worried silence amongst the people present. No one knew exactly what to say… they weren't sure that their words be enough to do anything. Except for one man, a former Chancellor who united billions from around the Galaxy,

"The Inner Council." everyone looked at Senator Zaoku, "Chancellor… this is the time to prove that we are capable of adapting to change." Khen Su was about to form a rebuttal and Zaoku could anticipate it through the Force, "Quiet, Su. You know damn well that the Republic will collapse if we don't form this Council." the Jedi's eyes were widened as he stared at the black eyed Kaminoan. Khen Su crossed his arms and sighed,

"Fine. I'll speak to my colleagues in order to approve the formation of the Inner Council." Chancellor Karsguard didn't say anything, and Mace Windu stood up,

"It is final then. Senator Zaoku will propose the Inner Council once more for a vote in the next Senate session. It is time we take action on these terrorists."

Everyone began leaving the Chancellor's office, with Zaoku and Khen Su being the last out. At the turbolift door, Su stopped Zaoku and whispered to him,

"I'm onto you, Zaoku."

"What?"

"I see how you're manipulating the Chancellor. Don't pretend that you aren't using her as your third term. You saw how Palpatine relied on the Force, and it led to his downfall." snickered Senator Su. Ducau pointed his finger at Su's face,

"Don't you _dare_ tell me such blasphemy! Palpatine was an evil Sith Lord who killed countless people in his rise to power. I am trying to save the Republic… unlike _you_ who is just sitting here; waiting for our destruction. Just to prove a point!"

 **Sith Temple: Navarchos**

"Archduke Poggle the Lesser, to what do I owe this pleasure?" smiled the silver haired President of the Sith Order, walking up to the hologram of the Geonosian leader in her office. Poggle chirped and clicked in his alien language, and the President understood his words,

"I need to contact Ducau Zaoku. All forms of communication from my planet to the Core has been severed. Would you do the honor in doing me this favor?"

"Now why would I help a Separatist leader?" asked Dorna Vakara, with a smirk and tilt of her head.

"Now why would I be asking a Sith? We are both not what we claim anymore, President Vakara. This is extremely important, and I know you are a trustworthy person." said Poggle.

"Senator Zaoku has been extremely busy regarding the Gundao Crisis, Archduke. I don't know if I'll be able to reach him, especially how a neighboring planet of mine is under quarantine by the Galactic Supreme Court." replied Vakara.

"There's a reason why the Gundao Syndicate didn't attack your planet… and you know very well that it wasn't luck." said the Archduke, placing his hands on his wooden cane.

"Alright… what exactly do you want?" asked Vakara, crossing her arms.

"I need to speak with Senator Zaoku personally…"

"Just tell me or I'll cut off the transmissions, Archduke. I am quite busy running the second largest Force-sensitive Order in the Galaxy." exhaled the President, and Poggle held out his hand… there was a hologram projector, and it projected a red sphere. "What is that?" asked Vakara.

"Plans to the ultimate super-weapon that might stand a chance against what we have in stored for the future."

 **Good News!** ** _Season 3_** **is going to be a thing, jeez. I'm confirming it now, can't take it back...Boy do I love writing this story. I recently saw the** ** _Force Awakens_** **too and I can just taste the inspiration! It is a magnificent movie, I definitely recommend it (9.5/10 stars)**


	31. S2 Chapter 31 - En Route

**Ducau Zaoku**

Ducau was informed by his close ally, President Dorna Vakara, about Poggle's message just a few days after convening with the Chancellor and other Jedi in her office. The 76 year old Jedi was intent on finding out what was the meaning of the Geonosian wishing to speak with him. He knew it was important, for something like this to be kept quiet for so long.

Ducau was in his own Jedi starfighter, an old Eta 2-class that Ducau grew fond of near the end of the Clone Wars. His starfighter's paint scheme was silver with dark gray backdrop, resembling the chrome of a Naboo Royal Cruiser.

Ducau set up the coordinates for his jump to lightspeed. He was to go to Geonosis, but was starting from Coruscant. The small hyperdrive ring, that he docked into in orbit, didn't have the sufficient energy to venture halfway across the Galaxy. He finished setting the coordinates for Corellia, and looked out into space. Zaoku's gray and green astromech droid beeped with joy right before he touched the throttle.

"I know, R7, we haven't gone on a mission in a long time." chuckled Ducau. The Jedi pushed forward the throttle and the starfighter leaped into hyperspace with the stars streaking behind them.

Ducau came out of hyperspace over the blue-green planet of Corellia. It was a magnificent world, a central hub in the outer sectors of the Core. The planet was surrounded by multiple space stations and docking structures were countless starships came and gone. Outer space was busy over Corellia, and Ducau just needed to find a fueling station. Corellia wasn't just a stop for fuel, but was also a junction amongst major hyperlanes. Many, many kinds of people traverse through the system, and Ducau wanted to get a feel of what people thought was going on in the greater Galaxy.

Ducau approached a large space station hangar where just one other freighter was inside. The Jedi detached from his hyperspace ring and landed the craft inside the hangar, passing through the bluish shielding. Two droids stood near a large tank protruding from the floor with hoses and watched the Nikto get out of the cockpit. R7 looked around with curiosity and stared at the family by the near freighter.

"Fill it up, please." said Ducau to one of the service droids, and he handed the droid 50 credits. The droid complied with his orders, informing the second droid to attach the fuel hose to the starship's fuel tank. The sound of fuel pumping into the starship was loud, and Ducau tried to zone it out of his mind. There was something else, a ripple in the Force. The Jedi looked around, but couldn't tell exactly what it was. There was too much going on… whirring and buzzing droids, flying ships just a few meters away in outer space, the transport of countless cargo… Ducau closed his eyes and relied on the Force, slowing down his breathing… relaxing.

He could hear it now. A woman, snatching a child by the arm. The woman screaming at the child. The child crying in distress. A man came into the picture, slapped the woman, and even slapped the child. The woman began crying, and ran away… down some sort of ramp. Ducau opened his eyes and saw the same woman running down the ramp of the neighboring freighter. The Jedi started walking towards the ramp, and could hear the same man shouting with anger… pure anger. He sensed the young child, and ran aboard the ship.

He turned down a corner of the circular corridor and saw the man leaning over the child at a game table, ready to strike him again. The boy's eyes were red and filled with tears, and he noticed the Nikto come aboard. The man turned his head. He was a bearded human, and he drew out his blaster… pointing it at Ducau,

"Can I help you, old man?!"

"What is going on here? Why have you struck that child?" asked Ducau calmly. He glanced at the human boy, who was sitting with his knees tucked up to his face on the circular seating arrangement.

"Get off my ship before I shoot you!" roared the angry man. Ducau could sense the hate, fear, jealousy, and suffering in his heart and soul. Ducau held out his hands,

"Just remain calm, I am just trying to help."

"I don't need your help! Now get off my ship before I blast your brains all over the wall!" Ducau knew that his words weren't taken seriously by the crazed man, so he relaxed and relied on the Force. "I said leave!" shouted the man again. Ducau closed his eyes and exhaled. The man's arm bent, with the blaster pointing at the ceiling. "What the…?!" he began to shake, his leg twisted to the side, veins showed, face turned red, and his other arm twisted and bent as well. The blaster fell out of his hands, and he was terrified. The little boy stared in amazement as the man's body twisted and contorted, and fell to the ground in pain. "Please! Stop!"

Ducau stood with his hands out, keeping his breathing steady,

"You've wronged so many people." said the Jedi, with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing to me?!" screamed the man.

"Giving you what a person like you deserves… justice." replied Ducau, opening his eyes to see the man nearly crying on the floor. The Jedi relaxed his powers of the Force on the man, and he struggled to stand up. The man wiped saliva off of his lip with his sleeve and stared at Ducau. He glanced at the blaster on the floor, and jumped for it. Ducau grabbed his lightsaber in an instant and ignited it, pointing it at the man's face. The man's eyes widened with fear, and he stood still.

"Make your way off the ship." said the Jedi. Ducau followed the man off the ship with his green blade a few centimeters away from his back. The blade hummed loudly with energy as the two slowly walked down the ramp of the freighter. Police droids rushed to the scene and Ducau sighed with relief,

"Arrest this man, on accounts of domestic and child abuse." the droids recognized the Jedi, and nodded their heads, placing cuffs on the man,

"Yes, Senator Zaoku." the two blue-gray droids took away the man, and Ducau retracted his lightsaber. He turned around and returned aboard the freighter, to the human boy.

"Are you alright?" asked Ducau, gently. Standing a few meters away from the sitting boy, to give him space. He nodded his head slowly. "What is your name, son?"

"Han Solo." replied the boy.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve. Are you really a Jedi?" asked the boy.  
"Yes… yes I am. Now, where are you from and who were those people?"

"I'm from Corellia. Those were my aunt and uncle, but they don't care about me. I don't have anybody else but them… and now I am alone. We've been living on this ship, the _Millennium Falcon._ What will happen to me now?" asked the boy. Ducau could sense the fear in the young one, and approached the seating area to take a seat.

"Well, I was on a mission to the Outer Rim. But I can't let you stay here alone. So, I will contact the Jedi Temple and send you there." said the former Chancellor. There was a loud boom and rattle from the outside, and an alarm began to echo from the hangar. Ducau got up and rushed to the ramp to look outside, "Stay put!"

Ducau stepped off the ramp and his jaw dropped. A Raiderstark warship, of the Gundao Syndicate, was slowly passing by the hangar and was firing its purplish lasers at the station. Its hangars unleashed unfamiliar looking starfighters. A transport shuttle entered the hangar and deployed troops. They wore black armor with black helmets, and looked fierce. The group of soldiers noticed Ducau, and shot at him. The Jedi ignited his lightsaber once again, spinning it to deflect the purple laser blasts. Some of the troops ran towards him, but the Jedi used the Force to push them all back; falling to the ground. Ducau ran aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ to the cockpit, where Han followed him nervously.

"What's happening out there? Is it pirates?!"

"Something much worse. We are leaving." replied Ducau, turning on the ship, relying on the Force to help him. The engines roared loudly and the ship took off out of the hangar as quick as possible. The soldiers tried shooting at the Millennium Falcon but didn't do any damage. They got back onto their transport to head towards their capital ship.

Enemy starfighters began to chase Ducau as he swerved the freighter side to side, evading laser fire. Han sat in the co-pilot's seat, with his belt strapped over him. His eyes were wide as he watched the battle happen in front of him. The Republic, Corellian, defense fleet arrived, and opened fire at the two Raiderstark warships in view. The massive star destroyer opened its hangars to deploy starfighters, but Ducau couldn't get close enough to land. So much was happening around him, warships bombarding each other with lasers, fighters whisking in front of them…. it reminded Ducau of something… war.

"I need request for landing, this is Senator Ducau Zaoku of the Galactic Senate!" said Ducau over the transmission, hoping someone from the Republic fleet would reply. The Jedi turned the ship around and was facing the heat of the battle. One of the Venators' engines were hit, and detonated with a bright flash from bomber squadrons. The second Venator was under heavy fire from large missiles, and Zaoku knew exactly what it was. Ducau piloted the Millennium Falcon right in between the dual-command bridge of the Republic ship, where two of the chasing Syndicate fighters crashed. He had a clear shot to jump to lightspeed, but it wasn't in the direction of Coruscant; it was to the galactic south. Han and Ducau looked at each other,

"Punch it."muttered Han, and Ducau pushed forward on the throttle. The Corellian freighter leapt forward into the tunnel of hyperspace.

 **Hey you! Yeah you, could you rate this story so far on a scale of 1-10? It will give me some insight on the future of the series. Or if you don't want to rate it, would you be satisfied with the story ending with this season, or should there be a _season 3?_ Thanks! **

**I know I confirmed it, but I don't want to do it if none of ya like it**


	32. S2 Chapter 32 - Here We Come

**Gundao Syndicate Shipyards - Kangamara**

Prime Minister Guthrad smiled as she looked out the viewport of the command center. She was in the control tower of the Syndicate Shipyards, over the small blue planet of Kangamara. A near-complete warship sat outside of the viewport, having its final inspections carried out.

"It will be the jewel of the Syndicate Navy, Madam Prime Minister." said the Quarren man with a thick accent and nasally voice.

"When will it be ready, General?" asked the Prime Minister.

"In just two planetary rotations, Madam. Four others will be completed as well, and they shall serve as the flagships to our main fleets. The _Kutanka - class Destroyer_ can take on three Venator star destroyers… singlehandedly. Its shields have proven to taken on the heaviest of turbolaser fire and can withstand quite a bit of firepower." the Kutanka class warship was long like the Raiderstark, but twice the length, wider at its midsection; bearing more cannons and artillery, larger engines, and a larger hull.

"It is quite intimidating… I love that." smirked the Prime Minister. Valok, the Nautolan assistant to Guthrad approached her quietly,

"Madam, I have some news."

"What is it?"

"The attack force has destroyed the Republic fleet over Corellia, the planet is being blockaded by our forces. However, Zaoku managed to escape." answered Valok. Guthrad stared out at the warship outside the viewport, and sighed. She clenched her fists at her sides, and gritted her teeth, shooting a look at the Quarren,

"General Tyyoss'ri, I want this ship done as soon as possible." the Prime Minister walked away from the General and Valok, down the corridor, with her shoes echoing loudly.

 **Jedi Council**

"Corellia is under enemy control, we must leave immediately with the orbital fleet." stated Obi wan, to the circle of Jedi Masters. Mace Windu was anxious, and Obi wan could sense it. There was silence in the chamber, and Obi wan was confused, "What is wrong with all of you? The Syndicate managed to attack _Corellia_." Yoda cleared his throat,

"Wait for the Senate's approval, we must. Cannot send reinforcements without permission."

"Obi wan is right." added Plo Koon, "We cannot sit here and do nothing while the Corellians could be suffering."

"I second that," said Shaak Ti, "It will take far too long for the Senate to make a decision." Obi wan stood up,

"I'm taking whatever fleet is available to Corellia. Any of you who have the wits to do the right thing, come with me… I can always use the extra help." Plo Koon and Shaak Ti stood up, following Obi wan to the turbolift. Luminara Unduli, Eeth Koth, and Aayla Secura joined as well. Yoda and Mace glanced at each other, and Yoda pointed to the door,

"Go now, you must, yes. Handle the Senate and Chancellor, we will." the group of Jedi went to the turbolift, and began planning.

 **Zaoku and Solo**

Ducau leaned back in the pilot's seat, with his eyes closed and rubbed his forehead. Han was silent, and sat in the co-pilot's seat, staring out at the tunnel of hyperspace. He was relieved to leave Corellia, but had no idea where he was going now, and if Corellia would be alright after what just happened,

"Are you okay, Master Jedi?"

"I don't know." muttered Ducau, opening his eyes.

"Are the Corellians going to be okay?" asked the young boy.

"I can't tell, the Force… is clouded."

"What is going to happen now?"

"We are going to stop at the next star system, and have you sent to Coruscant. I will make sure you get to the Jedi Temple for the time being, for you will be safe there." said Ducau.

"The Jedi Temple?" muttered Han, astonished.

"Yes. The safest place for you." the Millennium Falcon came out of hyperspace over a gas planet, Antar. Housing a large Republic base and shipyard, Ducau would surely find someone to escort young Han to the Temple. Ducau pushed the throttle and flew towards the yellowish planet.

"Unidentified craft, state your business." said a voice over the transmission. Ducau responded by pressing a button on the dashboard,

"This is Ducau Zaoku, I need to land in one of your hangars."

"Access granted, Senator Zaoku, enter in hangar 13."

The Millennium Falcon landed inside hangar 13, amongst other Republic starfighters. Ducau and Han got off of the ship and looked around. Two clone troopers were approaching them, and Han was amazed. He'd never been in a Republic base before, and was astounded at all of the starfighters, given their old age. All of the starfighters around them were V-19 class, the type used early in the Clone Wars. The clone troopers stopped at the two, with one of them taking off their helmet with blue designs, holding it at his side. He had a buzz cut, with very short blond hair, and a captain's armor.

"Captain Rex of the 501st reporting, how may we be of service, Senator Zaoku?" asked the clone.

"I was on my way through Corellia when the Gundao Syndicate attacked. The Republic fleet there was destroyed."

"I just received word…" said Rex solemnly, "We're gonna have to wait a bit though to retaliate. Who's this young man?"

"This is Han Solo. I rescued him from an abusive uncle. I want you to bring him to the Jedi Temple. If anyone says anything, tell them they can speak with me. Is that understood, captain?" validated Ducau.

"Sir yes sir." replied Rex. Ducau knelt in front of Han and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"When I return, I will see to it that you find a safe home. Stay strong, and stay sharp."

"Yes, sir, Master Jedi." said Han. Ducau got up and headed back into the Millennium Falcon, closing the ramp. The engines of the Falcon roared on, and the circular ship flew out of the hangar slowly.

"Come with me, Han. We'll have to tell the Admiral that we're leaving for Coruscant." said Rex, patting Han on the back. The young boy followed the clone to the nearest turbolift.

Captain Rex and Han Solo walked side by side through the command bridge, where passerbyers noticed the child with the soldier. The two walked down the middle of the large chamber, to where a man was standing over a holographic table that portrayed a map of the Core and Inner Rim of the Galaxy. Way in front of him were panoramic windows that looked out into space, and Antar's small moon was visible.

"Admiral, I was just given a mission by Ducau Zaoku to bring this orphan to the Jedi Temple immediately." said Captain Rex, standing straight, a few meters behind the Admiral. The man had grayish hair and still had his back facing Rex and Han,

"Ah… Jedi ex-Chancellor Zaoku. Of course… But what is he doing all the way off of Coruscant?"

"I am not sure, Admiral Tarkin, he did not specify."

"So you blatantly followed the orders of a suspicious man who was far away from his political sanctuary. You have quite the nerve, Captain."

"With all due respect, he is not a suspicious person. And in regards to the attack at Corellia, he must've retreated from some sort of mission."

"You shouldn't rely on the words of a Jedi, soldier. They are a bit too… superstitious." replied Tarkin, standing straight, and turning to look at Rex.

"I can always rely on a Jedi. I served with a Jedi hero, two… matter of fact. I am going to Coruscant, rant all you want about the Jedi."

"You know very well that the Jedi caused the extension of the Clone Wars, and it is why we were stationed here… for the past eight years." said Admiral Tarkin.

"I am going, Admiral Tarkin. I was given an order from one of the most honorable men in the history of the Republic." concluded the Captain, turning around and putting his hand on Han's back to push him slightly, "Let's go, bud."

Rex and Han sat in the pilot seats of the Z-Class shuttle, where other soldiers and cargo were making their way to Coruscant.

"He seems mean." muttered Han to Rex who was setting the coordinates after flying out of the space station's hangar.

"Oh Tarkin? Yeah he's a tough guy and despises the Jedi. I'm not surprised though…"

"You've been with him in that station for eight years? Why aren't you fighting like the soldier you are?" asked Han. Rex chuckled,

"We don't have much to fight for now… well, I take that back. I don't know why they didn't put me back in the field, kid. Everything seems to be turning to hell real quick, and no one is doing anything about it."

"I'm sure someone is. The Republic is huge, there have to be people who are going to fight." said Han innocently, Rex finished placing the coordinates and looked at the kid,

"There is. There definitely is…"


	33. S2 Chapter 33 - The Archduke of Geonosis

**Corellian Space**

The Republic fleet was destroyed, and so was its space station that protected the peaceful world. The fleet was small, but it was enough. Home of the Chancellor, word spread like wildfire throughout the Republic about the Syndicate's attack, and subsequent invasion. Only the capital city of Cavera became occupied territory by the Syndicate, but the entire planet wouldn't sit still for it. Republic sympathizers gathered and fought as much as they could to free Cavera City, but didn't do any good. Those who tried to fight were captured, tortured, and infected with the deadly viral disease that the Gundao possessed. The Corellian Prime Minister… the gentle sign of hope and spirit for Corellians, was turned. He was turned on live holonet, broadcasted to the entire Galaxy. There was a reason the Syndicate was doing this, and there was a reason they wanted the people to suffer like this.

Buildings and homes were stormed, ranches and cottages sacked, Cavera became the victim. More footage was leaked to the Galaxy, and specifically Chancellor Karsguard. The Gundao Syndicate wanted a fight, they crave for the rush, and are continuously poking at the heart of the Republic. The constant terror inspired radicals all throughout Corellia to wake up as well, joining the Syndicate and carrying out their own attacks in cities all over the Republic world. It became a haven for crime and terror… it was a complete catastrophe.

More and more Gundao Syndicate warships entered the Corellian system, blockading the planet. All Raiderstark Light Destroyers, they formed a fortification at all hyperspace exit points; since Corellia was a major stop on the Corellian Run hyperlane.

 **Republic Staging Grounds - Coruscant Military District**

"Our ships are ready to deploy, Chancellor." said Obi wan to the hologram of Chancellor Karsguard. The Jedi Master stood with Plo and Aayla at the doorway to a ramp extending into a Venator Star Destroyer outside.

"I am entrusting you with this mission, Master Kenobi. Help my people and save them from the dark and twisted Syndicate." said Chancellor Tamara Karsguard with a worried look on her face.

"We have a fleet of ten Star Destroyers, and over twenty thousand soldiers ready for battle. The remaining Jedi of the task force are already in orbit, ready to jump to hyperspace." said Obi wan.

"One more thing, before you go, Master Kenobi." said Tamara, holding her hand out, "I will transmit the coordinates of a new class of warship that might prove beneficial against our enemy. These Venators are sturdy but are nearly a decade old, this new ship will definitely turn the tide."

"Much appreciated, Chancellor. I shall go to the ship myself. We will prevail." replied Obi wan.

"May the Force be with you." said the Chancellor, and the hologram shut off. Obi wan looked at the Plo and Aayla.

"Looks like we've got an addition to our fleet." said Obi wan.

"Aayla and I will take the _Gallant_." said Plo, "We will meet you at the rendezvous point." Obi wan nodded, and headed off to find a gunship to take him to the new ship. On his way to the new ship, Luke arrived and met up with his master; wanting to participate in the fight to come.

The three Venator Star Destroyers detached from their docking ports and ramps, ignited their engines, and began to slowly ascend into the sky. Their engines roared and echoed throughout the entire district, making their way to the rest of the fleet in orbit.

 **Geonosis**

Ducau exited from hyperspace on board the Millennium Falcon over the ringed planet of Geonosis. The Jedi stared silently out the viewport at the orangish-brown planet, reminiscing of the Clone Wars, and the two Battles of Geonosis. Now, after almost ten years, it was dead quiet in the sector. The Geonosians kept to themselves now, proclaiming their neutrality from the Republic and any Separatist remnants. It was a smart move for Poggle, giving him the ability to remain in power all these years, and for more to come.

The Millennium Falcon whisked over ginormous rock spires where crashed ships and derelict tanks from the Clone Wars still sat untouched. Most of the debris was covered in the dust and sand from the arid climate, and it brought back more memories and stories to Ducau. The gigantic spheres of Trade Federation Battleships were still present, but also abandoned since the war. Ducau slowed the speed of the Corellian freighter, approaching the tallest of the cathedral-like spires, where the Archduke's home was.

The Jedi walked down the ramp of the ship and out into the hot Geonosian sun. There was a tall cave in front of him, and through the Force; he could sense all the life forms inside. He stepped into the darkness, and his eyes adjusted. It turned out to be dimly lit, and two B1 battledroids approached him,

"Welcome to Geonosis. Archduke Poggle awaits you in the Great Hall." said one of the beige droids. Ducau nodded, and followed the droids. This was the closest Ducau has ever gotten to a battledroid without slicing it up with his lightsaber, and chuckled to himself.

Through a series of turns and inclines, the tunnel led to a cavernous chamber with a red hologram table in its center. At the large table stood Poggle with two Geonosian servants at his side, chirping to each other in their Geonosian language. The two battledroids brought Ducau down a set of stairs to the main floor, and they stopped behind Poggle,

"Lord Poggle, your guest has arrived." The old, crested, Geonosian turned around with his cane in his hand and jewelry jingling on his wrists.

"Archduke." greeted Ducau solemnly.

"Senator Zaoku, I am glad my message reached you." said Poggle in Geonosian, but Ducau could understand him clearly, "I heard about the attack on Corellia. It seems like the Republic is a bit unprepared for the Gundao Syndicate."

"Well," sighed Ducau, "I agree with you. More should be done, but everyone on Coruscant waits until the last minute. I witnessed the attack myself on my way here."

"I know what they stand for, Senator. Our Great Queen Katrina foreshadowed of a visitor coming to the Galaxy. This Gundao Syndicate is a mere scrape at the surface of what we're in for." said Poggle.

"As do I, I'm sure this is why you called me here."

"Yes, it is." said Poggle, pressing a few buttons on the control panel of the hologram table. The table then beamed a large red hologram of a spherical battle station, and Ducau looked up to get a good look. "Behold, the plans for the secret and ultimate battle station that was to be used for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It has the power to destroy an entire planet…" Poggle looked at the Jedi who was in shock, "But I know that you are the one who will be the most responsible with it, especially against the Syndicate and in our future war."

"This… this is… absurd. How long have you had this?"

"Right before the First Battle of Geonosis. I gave a copy of it to Count Dooku, for he thought it was the sole copy, and I kept the real plans here all along. He said he had to give it to his master, but I doubt it lost its way after all this time." explained the Archduke, admiring the hologram, "It's name was the Death Star."

"Dooku must've brought it to Palpatine, who was the Sith Lord behind the Clone Wars. Who knows what else he's hidden that I don't know of. Archduke, I am honored, but I cannot take these plans… it is far too dangerous. I recommend you destroy them." Poggle shot a look at Zaoku and stomped his cane on the floor,

"No! You will take it! You are the only trustworthy being in the Galaxy. Karsguard is far too young to possess these plans, let alone know about it… You know yourself that this will guarantee stability in the Galaxy for the future."

"The Republic Senate will never allow such a thing to be constructed, or the Chancellor… or the _Jedi._ I don't even know how it would be proposed without sending the wrong message." said Ducau, eyeing the slowly rotating hologram of the Death Star.

"You are a powerful member of the Senate, are you not?" barked Poggle.

"In some aspects, yes." nodded Ducau.

"I heard that you've proposed a new Council to govern the Republic. It is a good idea. If you want to save the Galaxy, you need to be in control again."

"What do you mean… in control?" asked Ducau cautiously.

"Take my word, Senator. You know what's good for the grand civilization. For too long have the selfish and greedy squabble their way into power and cause issues. Create the new Council, become the Chancellor, and rightfully take the power that you need in order to save the Galaxy." answered Poggle, raising his head high.

"I cannot do that. That is what Palpatine did, with the false illusion that he showed the trillions of Republic citizens. It would be an act of totalitarianism."

"Palpatine was evil, Senator… you are not."

"It's too dangerous and will never get done." said Ducau, shaking his head.

"Then the least you could do is take these plans, there's no use for them here." said Poggle, ejecting the plans from the hologram table on a small disk. He handed it to the Jedi, and Ducau stared at it nervously.

"Very well. I will keep them safely hidden."

"I was so blind and stupid to fall into Dooku's trap of creating the Confederacy, thinking that it would save us from the corruption in the Republic. But I was wrong, Gunray, San Hill, Grievous… all of us… were wrong. Only one within the Republic can save it, for we've entered critical times that will escalate into something much worse than what the Clone Wars were." concluded the Archduke, leaving Ducau speechless. He didn't know what to say, he knew that Poggle was right… the Galaxy was spiraling out of control and there needs to be someone to rein in it in… it needs to be him.

 **Prime Minister Guthrad**

"Ducau Zaoku was last seen over Geonosis, by our spies, Madam Prime Minister." addressed Valok, the PM's assistant, as he walked into the woman's office. The Prime Minister was sitting on the couch speaking with her, arranged, husband; Jet.

"Is the Kutanka warship ready?" asked the brown haired woman.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Deploy it, along with the fleet over Rapunta." ordered the stern woman, Valok bowed and left the office.

"You are beautiful, my wife." smiled Jet, reaching to touch Guthrad's hand. "I love a strong woman."

"I'm flattered…" stuttered Guthrad. She stood up and fixed her skirt, "I need to ask you something, my dear." smiled the attractive woman.

"Anything for you." replied Jet, quickly standing up in front of her. Guthrad had look up at him,

"Go to your King, Nuton, and tell him that his reign has ended today. I am the Queen…" Guthrad stood on her tip-toes and kissed the man on the lips, "and you are _the_ King." Jet was fluttered and nodded, then tried to reach forward for another kiss. Guthrad stepped back and walked away,

"Go to him now, darling. For every minute counts, we are at war."

 **Fo Yo Info! We're about halfway through** ** _Season 2._** **This season will end with _Chapter 49 -_** ** _Chancellor Karsguard!_** **That means that there will be another short break until** ** _Season 3_** **( I honestly don't know how long, hopefully not as much as before).**

 _ **Season 3**_ **will begin with** ** _Chapter 50 - The Galactic Republic_** **and will bring the story in a direction you might or might not have expected. But as always, I appreciate all of you that still read these stories. You are all the greatest!**

 **And I almost forgot!** ** _Season 2_** **has an official "poster" so-to-speak which is on the** ** _Endless Onslaught Wikia._** **It is on the "Series" page, which also talks about the future of the series all together.**


	34. S2 Chapter 34 - The Second Galactic War

**Galactic Senate, Coruscant**

"Just look for yourself! Senator Zaoku is not here! What kind of leader do you think he will turn out to be if we create this Inner Council?!" shouted a male human senator of the Core. The chamber was loud with chatter and also fear. Chancellor Karsguard stood in the bright central light in her towering podium, raising her hands to get equal speaking time amongst the angsty senators. Her bright, pale, hair shined in the light and so did her silver headdress,

"Senator Khen Su is permitted to speak!" Khen Su, the bald Kaminoan, flew his pod out into the crowded sky of the cavernous convocation chamber with all eyes on him,

"Senators, senators, please! I am afraid to say that this is no longer talking matter. The Gundao Syndicate has attacked countless Republic worlds and are killing _billions_ of innocent civilians! It is disgusting to me that we didn't do anything until Corellia was attacked, but at least we're pushing through this. This isn't a tiny Outer Rim crisis anymore, this is an act of war! If we are to preserve the peace in the Galaxy, we must act now and destroy the Gundao Syndicate."

"War bankrupted the Republic, we simply cannot risk that!" shouted a Gran senator from Malastare.

"We need to be smart about it this time!" replied Khen Su, firing back at the Gran.

"How will we know when enough spending is enough, and corruption won't take hold?" snapped another random voice within the chamber. Khen Su felt overwhelmed, more and more senators began shouting and screaming mercilessly at him and others.

"If I may, Chancellor?" asked a soft voice that boomed throughout the chamber. Karsguard nodded. Senators began to settle down and one pod flew out into the sky of the room. All eyes were on the person, and many were shocked to see who it was.

"Padme Amidala Skywalker is permitted to speak." announced Chancellor Karsguard. The Naboo, veteran, senator proudly stood at the pod of her successor; Senator Kindan. She had some gray hairs by her temple, and wore her long hair in a braid wrapped around the back of her head.

"I remember over ten years ago when we were in this same exact place. We were confronted with a horrid truth, and nowhere else to turn." Padme paused, and looked around at the countless faces, "Our way of living was threatened, our peace, sovereignty, and power… all threatened. The Clone Wars proved to be one of the most difficult times the Republic has ever gone through. But, we're all here… right? We did it. We destroyed Palpatine, Dooku, Grievous, and Gunray. Now, we are faced with another test, the Gundao Syndicate. This group, just a mere gang of pirates, has no _right_ to disturb our peace. They've attacked so many of our peoples; on Mon Calamari, Rutharox, Rodia, Denon, and now Corellia. Can't you see that they will not stop until they reach Coruscant and destroy us all?!" Padme gripped the small control panel podium she stood at, "I speak on behalf of the great Senator Zaoku when I say that this Senate needs some damn help. It is our top priority that the Inner Council be created and take direct control over our war with the Syndicate. Let us do what we do best, adapt! We must be progressive if we are to get anything done, and save the people of the Galaxy." the Padme took a step back, and let her successor take the stage. The man cleared his throat,

"As Senator of Naboo, I move that we vote on the creation of the Inner Council… for a fifth, and final, time." The chamber was quiet, with a few whispering voices, but Chancellor Karsguard stood straight and spoke loudly,

"We shall put it to a vote immediately. Cast your votes on your control panels." the chime of button pushing echoed throughout the chamber as the hundreds of senators decided.

 **Ducau Zaoku**

Ducau was back on the Millennium Falcon, flying out of the skies of Geonosis to head back to Coruscant. He felt a strong resonance in the Force, a presence of a strong emotion; fear. He could sense the fear throughout the Galaxy, causing a strong ripple in the Force. Ducau was on edge, as he flew the freighter out into space. He took in deep breaths, trying not to think about the plans of a super weapon were with him and no one else knows about it. Plans to a battle station that could wipe out a planet, and billions of people along with it.

The Jedi was ready to push forward the throttle for hyperspace when two ships slowed from lightspeed right in front of him; Raiderstark class.

"Blast the Syndicate!" shouted Ducau, swerving the freighter immediately. The enemy warships began firing their purple lasers at Ducau as he maneuvered over one of the ships. A third ship suddenly came out of hyperspace, much… much larger than a Raiderstark Light Destroyer. It was twice as long, and more intimidating. It casted a shadow over the Millennium Falcon as Ducau quickly maneuvered the freighter again. Zaoku was shocked, and stared at the massive warship as it loomed over him. The Jedi piloted the flat Corellian freighter underneath the massive Syndicate ship, flying to its port side, where cannons locked onto Zaoku. He whisked right past a large hangar where strange looking starfighters launched from. They began chasing Ducau, firing their own laser blasts of violet color. The Jedi took a sharp upward turn, to fly in between the midsection of the massive warship that bore tower-like structures with countless turbolasers and laser cannons. "I'm not meant to be a pilot at my age." muttered Ducau to himself as he pulled off more maneuvers to lose the enemy starfighters.

Ducau was clear from the enemy fleet and had a clear shot for hyperspace. He pushed forward the throttle and the freighter leaped into the bright, blue, tunnel of hyperspace. The sound of chasing starfighters ceased, and Ducau let out a sigh of relief; sitting back in his chair.

 **Battle for Corellia**

The Republic fleet was finally mobilized, and was approaching Corellia. They left Coruscant a few hours prior, and each command ship held a briefing meeting with its captains and generals. Plo Koon and Aayla Secura stood side by side on the bridge of the _Gallant,_ along with Admiral Yularen. The fleet of six Venators slowed to come out of hyperspace, and appeared over the colorful planet of Corellia.

"Ready the fighters." ordered Admiral Yularen to his crew. Plo stared out into space, noticing the Gundao Syndicate blockade. There were numerous, needle-like, Raiderstark warships in a close formation.

"Have you heard from Obi wan, yet?" asked Aayla to Yularen.

"Last time I spoke with him was over Coruscant through transmission. He said he was going to the new starship that the Chancellor revealed." replied the Admiral.

"It looks like we'll have to start without him, Admiral." said Plo, looking at the blockade. Some of the enemy ships were approaching the Venators, firing their purplish lasers.

"Raise the shields to maximum power." ordered Yularen, "Open fire on the closest Gundao ship. Launch our fighters first."

"I shall go to battle and join Blue Squadron," said Plo Koon, "Be ready to send the troops for the capital's liberation."

"We have a lot of ships to break through, General. It will take some time." replied Yularen.

"Then we shall rely on the Force to guide us to victory."

Plo Koon got into his blue and white striped starfighter, taking off of the ventral hangar of the _Gallant._ He prepped his firing systems, communications, and shield power. The Jedi weren't granted any new class of starfighter ever since the downsize of the military, but were able to modify their ships. Plo Koon added engine boosters and stronger shields, and it would prove beneficial for this battle.

Plo joined formation with the rest of Green Squadron, a large group of twelve V-wing starfighters. Many of the pilots were clone veterans from the Clone Wars, and were angsty for another fight.

"This is Green Leader, squadron call in." said Plo Koon over the transmission to his squadron. The replies of all twelve fighters chimed in through the transmission,

"Green alpha 12 ready-"

"Green 7 present-"

"Green 2 ready-" and so on.

"Mind yourselves," began Plo Koon, "these aren't droid starfighters that we're dealing with. Keep your senses alert and ready for anything." Plo Koon looked up from his control panel and saw the swarm of enemy starfighters heading straight for them.

Aayla and Yularen watched from the command bridge of the _Gallant_ as the two groups of starfighters clashed. The Venator on the right of the _Gallant_ began sending two squadrons of Y-wings, and the Venator on the left deployed dozens of V-19 starfighters. Two Raiderstark warships came in close range to the fleet, and the Republic star destroyers opened fire. The heavy turbolasers quickly broke through the forward shields of the enemy ships.

"Aim for their missile tubes!" ordered Admiral Yularen. The three front Venators fired upon the missile tubes of the nearest Gundao ships, blowing them to smithereens.

"Break formation!" ordered Plo Koon, swerving his starfighter over and around three V-wing fighters. He pressed hard on the buttons on his throttle, firing green lasers at the oncoming Gundao starfighters. The enemy starfighters were bulbous, had two purple stripes down its center, and had two wings with a large engine on each. Plo fired in the center of an enemy starfighter, blowing it up into oblivion, flying straight through the smoke and dissipating flames. The V-wings began flying freely and attacked multiple Gundao fighters.

"I got one on my tail! I can't shake 'em!" shouted a clone over the transmission. Plo Koon sensed his location through the Force; to his right, slightly behind him. Plo jerked the controls to the side, swinging behind the squadron and lined up with the Gundao fighter that was chasing Green 3. Plo fired his laser cannons and blew up the engines of the enemy starfighter. The fighter spun out of control and crashed into the near Raiderstark Light Destroyer. "Whew, thank you, General."

"No problem." replied the Jedi Master.

The Y-wing squadrons successfully wrecked the shields of a Gundao starship, flying out of the way for a Venator Star Destroyer to fire upon it with full power. The yellow and red Y wings circled back around to make a bombing run on the first ship in the blockade. Admiral Yularen watched with caution as the squadrons engaged the blockade, and the _Gallant_ finished off the remaining Raiderstark ship that ventured too close to the Republic ships.

"Admiral, our scanners detect that a ship is coming out of hyperspace from behind; Republic." announced a comms technician onboard the bridge.

"Kenobi, just in time." muttered Yularen to himself, "Move the fleet forward to engage the blockade." Suddenly, the Republic ship came out of hyperspace. Yularen stared out the viewport, and some of the crew members stood up from their lowered stations to get a better look. The ship was above them, but just meters away from the top of the bridge. It was gigantic, casting a shadow over the entire hull of the _Gallant._ The underbelly of the new warship was enormous, with three hangars clearly visible. Countless starfighters poured out each of the hangars, all new classes of ships that the Admiral didn't recognize.

 **Admiral Kovunko - Corellian Blockade Flagship**

"Admiral, the Republic has brought in reinforcements!"

"I can see that!" barked the Ithorian militant through his translator to the crew. His eyes widened as he stared at the massive, dagger-like, behemoth of a ship. It was three times the length of a Venator, and far wider than any Star Destroyer the Republic had produced. The top of the ship was visible to the Ithorian Admiral; a wide, flat, platform filled with heavy turbolasers and turrets lined up to lead to a wide hangar. Above the hangar were tiers of the ship, with even more laser cannons. Then at the top was the iconic dual-command bridge like all Venators possessed.

 _ **Gallant**_

"This is General Obi wan Kenobi reporting in." called Obi wan through the Republic's open transmission frequency.

"Nice of you finally show up." greeted Aayla with a chuckle.

"What a toy to bring, General." smiled Yularen. Obi wan smirked,

"Behold the newest toy of the Republic; the Coruscant-class Destroyer. Let's take out these Syndicate fanatics once and for all."

"This is Admiral Yularen to the remainder of the destroyer fleet; disperse as planned and engage in close range combat with the Syndicate warships."


	35. S2 Chapter 35 - Battle for Corellia

**Corellia**

"Look! The Republic has come to save us!" shouted a Corellian man, pointing to the large hologram screen within the large cantina. The music died down, talking stopped, and people glanced to look at the hologram screen. Many who were drinking their lives away, especially since their planet was invaded by the Gundao Syndicate, lost hope that a Republic rescue would happen. Aliens and humans alike, cheered loudly as they watched the footage of the space battle.

The leaked footage sparked inspiration so mighty that it couldn't be contained. The capital city was crawling with black armored Syndicate soldiers, making sure all civilians were inside their homes. It was noon when the footage was spreading all over the capital city. Citizens began to riot and raid the Syndicate soldiers, knocking them out and killing them to steal their weapons. A revolution was taking place, where differences were put aside and the people revolted against the invaders. They couldn't be scared anymore, if they wanted to live freely.

 **Coruscant-class Star Destroyer**

The massive starship began to move farther ahead than the smaller Venators, taking on two, three, four, even five Raiderstark Light Destroyers at once. The Republic vessel deployed more bombers and fighters to attack the nearing enemy ships. The bombers were a new class of ship, resembling a Y-wing but with its engines as sleek as a Naboo cruiser's engines and bore heavier cannons. The starfighters, on the other hand, resembled the Z-95 Headhunters, but its wings were more triangular, starting from the middle portion of the nose to fan out behind the ship and cockpit. Large, rotatable, cannons were mounted on the ends of the wings, and a proton torpedo launcher underneath the nose of the fighter.

Both the new starfighters and bombers surprised all the Generals and Admiral Yularen at the battle who witnessed them outrun the older Republic craft, destroying multiple Raiderstark ships in record time.

Obi wan scratched his chin as he watched the behemoth warships move towards the middle of the blockade, taking on four Raiderstark ships; two on either side. There were countless heavy turbolaser cannons that bombarded the Gundao ships, crippling their shields and superstructures.

"This ship has so many tricks up its sleeves."

"It lives up to its name, the _Pride of the Republic._ " said a woman's voice. Obi wan turned to see an older woman approach him. She wore a greenish gray jumpsuit with a blue vest and bore countless badges, also wearing her graying hair in a tight bun.

"It surely does, I congratulate you on its design and success, Admiral Daala." said Obi wan. The woman stood next to Obi wan, who was much shorter, and watched the battle outside the viewport. The new Republic starfighters whisked past the bridge, chasing Gundao fighters.

"The blockade is almost destroyed, Admiral." called a crew member. Obi wan and Daala watched as the last three Raiderstark ships held their position and sent out their remaining fighters.

"Prepare the GR-65 transports and make sure all troops are ready for deployment. We shall begin landing momentarily." ordered the stern Admiral. Obi wan turned to look at the sixty year old woman,

"Admiral, if you don't mind me asking, what part of the Galaxy were you stationed at during the Clone Wars? Because I've never heard of your name before."

"Good god, Kenobi, you didn't even let me say that I _do_ mind you asking!" Obi wan felt embarrassed, but the woman broke into a chuckle, "I was at Kuat Drive Yards the entire damn time! Fascist Palpatine didn't want my expertise on the battlefield because of my exceptional record during the Stark Hyperspace War. I never lost a battle, and you knew Palpatine's plan; he wanted to let the Confederacy have some chances."

"And that's when you design the ship, I presume?"

"Correct, General. It is my greatest invention." sighed Admiral Daala with satisfaction. She held her hands behind her back and pursed her lips as she stared out at the battle. She let out a laugh, watching the two Raiderstark ships blow up completely from the immense firepower of the _Pride of the Republic._

"It looks like the blockade is mostly broken now." stated Obi wan, "I shall get into the landing transport and get to the capital city with the others." Daala nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued to watch the space battle as Obi wan left for the turbolift.

 **Admiral Kovunko**

The Ithorian Admiral struggled to keep his balance as the _Pride of the Republic_ unleashed a constant barrage of lasers from its heavy turbolaser cannons. His ship shook violently as the shields took the most damage ever before.

"Sir, our shields are gone!" called an Ishi-tib crew member. The beaked alien stared at Kovunko who clenched his fists, and quickly turned back at his computing station.

"Fire the viral missiles at that Republic cruiser!" grumbled the Ithorian to the crew.

"Which one? There are so many, sir…" said a Quarren official at another piloting station.

"The big one you dimwit!" snarled the Ithorian.

"Sir yes sir, firing GS-D missiles now." replied the Quarren. Kovunko stared, with his eyes widened to their full extent, out the viewport at the massive Republic warship that was closing in. The missile tubes launched the deadly viral missiles with loud whooshes toward the hull of the Republic ship.

 _ **Pride of the Republic**_

"Admiral, the GR-65 transports have departed from the main hangar." mentioned a human crew official to the woman. Daala watched as the three bulbous transports with three massive, cylindrical, engines flew towards the bright planet. She noticed the enemy ship firing missiles in their direction.

"We have projectiles coming at high speeds from the remaining Syndicate starship." called out another crew member. Daala watched calmly as the missiles got closer and closer. One of them was aiming straight for the bridge, but Daala didn't even blink. The first four missiles hit the hull, bouncing off the impenetrable armor and exploding. The next two smashed into the shields of the main hangar, also detonating in space. The last missile was getting ever so close to the bridge, ramming right up against the thick shields; even scratching the glass of the viewport. The missile blew up in front of the bridge, giving off a blinding flash. Daala covered her eyes with her arms and the floor of the bridge shook and ricketed.

 **Admiral Kovunko**

The entire Coruscant-class starship was engulfed in smoke from Kovunko's perspective, and he watched with intensity to see what happened. There was an eerie silence aboard the bridge… the scanners were jammed… the sensors clouded… everything seemed to come to a standstill. Kovunko slowly stepped forward…

All of a sudden the _Pride of the Republic_ was thundering its way through space with top-notch speed and precision, straight for the bridge of the ship. Kovunko's heart skipped a beat,

"Fire all cannons at the Republic ship!" the crew complied and Kovunko ran for the turbolift to escape. Some of the technicians looked to see where he was off to, and suddenly realized their doom.

The impervious battleship skidded across the top of the Raiderstark ship, tearing through its shields and armor; then finally making its way to the bridge tower; smashing right through it like it was nothing.

 _ **Gallant**_

Admiral Yularen watched with amazement as the _Pride of the Republic_ came to a halt after obliterating the Syndicate warship with such ease. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed…

"Admiral? Admiral, are you there?" called a voice through the transmission.

"Uh, yes, yes… I am here General Unduli." replied Yularen to the Mirilian Jedi.

"You were watching the fireworks, weren't you?" asked Luminara.

"Indeed. Admiral Daala sure knows how to take care of things." smiled Yularen and Luminara chuckled.

"Well, our boarding parties are making our way to the capital city now." validated the Jedi.

"The fleet shall remain here as planned and make sure no Syndicate reinforcements come your way. May the Force be with you all." the transmission was open, and Yularen could hear the other Jedi Generals call in…

"This is Green Leader General Koon reporting all Syndicate starfighters have been eliminated. Green Squadron is making its way to the capital."

"This is General Kenobi with the Nova Squadrons making our way to the capital. If any of you have the chance, you should try flying one of these new starfighters…" said Obi wan. Yularen chuckled to himself,

"Generals Ti and Koth will meet the rest of you at the second rendezvous point."

 **Capital of Corellia**

It was an hour past noon when the Republic transports landed in the central plazas of the massive metropolis. The GR-65 ships groaned and creaked as they slowly landed on their fragile landing gears. The cobblestone ground cracked and sank inward from the massive weight of the transport, but no one took notice. The ramps opened up from the underside of the hull; clone soldiers marched in formation out of the ship, with AT-TEs following close behind.

As Plo Koon and Obi wan patrolled the skies, chasing down the last of the Syndicate starfighters in various parts of the city, the remaining Jedi met up to set up a control center. Shaak Ti, Eeth Koth, Luminara Unduli, and Aayla Secura spoke solemnly and quickly with Commanders Gree and Wolffe. An astromech unit projected a holographic map of the city and its streets, also pinpointing the major holdouts of the enemy forces.

"We've received word that the civilian militia has pushed back the Syndicate to this location." pointed Wolffe.

"That leaves a total of three remaining _strongholds_ in the city." added Shaak Ti, examining the map. Shaak was about to continue but was interrupted by the loud noise of an approaching transport. Everyone looked up to the sky and saw a GR-65 transport carrying a giant machine by cables, dangling it from its underside. The group of Jedi and commanders walked from out the control center, which was underneath a GR-65 transport, to get a better look. The machine was a walker, and a tall one.

"What is that?" muttered Wolffe to Gree.

"I have no idea. But it makes our tanks look like toys." replied Gree with a scoff. They all watched with amazement as the cables detached and the transport flew back into the sky. The massive machine was a Republic walker, but far different than the renowned AT-TE. It was far taller, had four thick legs, a rectangular body, a neck that led to a large command bridge that could turn side to side and up and down. The "head" of the walker bore laser cannons and turbolaser cannons, right beneath the neck of the walker were two point-defense laser cannons. There were more laser cannons along the sides of the walker, and a large turbolaser turret atop the stern of the towering war machine.

A hatch was opened from the underside of the walker, and down came an officer wearing a dark gray jumpsuit from a platform attached by cables. He was a tan skinned male, in his thirties, and walked over to the curious Jedi and commanders.

"Greetings Generals and Commanders, I am Colonel Mattan."

"Hello," spoke Shaak Ti, "may we ask what is that _thing_?" Mattan glanced up at the walker and smiled, turning back to face the others,

"May I present the All Terrain-Behemoth Enforcer, also known as the AT-BE." the Jedi looked at the walker and examined it. It obviously bore the red colors of the Republic in various designs from the cockpit, to the main body, and down each leg.

Colonel Mattan and the Jedi continued to discuss the plans as the Commanders went to brief the other troops about the mission. The meeting was quick and succinct, and the army went into rescue mode. The Jedi split up, making four groups; Eeth Koth, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and Luminara Unduli, all with a garrison of soldiers. Commander Wolffe went with Colonel Mattan aboard the enormous AT-BE. Gree remained on the ground level with a squad of two AT-TEs and troops to follow General Ti. Luminara Unduli took an AT-TE, and so did Eeth Koth. There were four main strongholds where the Syndicate were guarding and maintaining their power. The Jedi each were on their way to a control point, and the AT-BE was on its way to the city government palace.

The enemy showed themselves relatively quick, they wanted a fight with the Republic. Shaak Ti's group was the first to engage the Syndicate. The battle took place on a wide avenue, where derelict vehicles provided good cover for the ground troops as they sniped as many enemies as they could. Shaak jumped to the frontlines to deflect numerous purple lasers, returning them to its senders.

Luminara Unduli and her group stormed a short, stubby, building that was housing Syndicate soldiers. She and small groups of clones scoured the entire building to rid of the enemy; engaging in heated battles in small corridors and various chambers. The AT-TE tanks waited on the outside of the building, keeping watch of the surroundings for any Gundao soldiers.

Eeth Koth and his troopers stumbled upon the third Gundao Syndicate holdout, quickling entering a firefight. Koth instantaneously ignited his green lightsaber to strike down multiple Syndicate soldiers, slicing right through their black armor. His garrison of clones dispersed throughout the area to secure a perimeter, and eventually took out the last of the enemies.

Aayla Secura crouched as she spied on the small group of Gundao Syndicate soldiers briefing at a hologram table. They were in a lower tiered plaza, with Secura and her troops waiting all around the edges. Before the Syndicate soldiers could even whip out their blasters to defend themselves, all of the clones shot them down in the blink of an eye.

The government building of Cavera City was completely abandoned, the bio-scan within the AT-BE's computers showed a negative reading as it approached the massive tower. The All Terrain Behemoth Enforcer's footsteps echoed and shook the ground, coming to a halt in front of the main steps to the government building.

"Colonel, the computers are scanning approaching aircraft." said one of the pilots in the small bridge/cockpit of the walker. Mattan looked out the glass viewport of the walker, which reached above their heads to be able to see above them. The Colonel could then see… two Syndicate starfighters were coming down from the blue sky, with their engines wailing as they approached.

"Fire upper turbolaser battery." ordered the Colonel calmly. Wolffe gazed up to see the starfighters getting closer, and they started to fire their lasers. Commander Wolffe flinched as the purple lasers bombarded the walker, but didn't penetrate its strong armor… not even the glass viewport. The faint sound of machinations echoed into the bridge, the sound of the rear turret taking aim. The turbolaser blasted blue dual-lasers, striking the first starfighter. The cannon fired a few more times, blowing off an engine of the last starfighter. The fighter spun out of control and crashed into the plaza right next to the AT-BE.

"This walker is awesome…" muttered Wolffe to himself, "The strength of the Republic military is finally back."

 **I was feeling a bit generous, and since I have this chapter done, I might as well have posted it instead of waiting another week!**


	36. S2 Chapter 36 - Zaoku Strikes Back

**Ducau Zaoku**

The Nikto Ducau Zaoku waited patiently as the turbolift brought him hundreds of meters above the ground floor of the octagonal Corusca Hall. Corusca Hall was the massive building built in the Senate District around 17 BBY, bearing eight thin towers on each corner. Ducau was going to the top of one of those towers; newly designated as the _Inner Council Spire._

The Jedi Senator wasn't completely shocked that the Inner Council was finally created. When he returned to Coruscant, just two days ago, he kept reminding himself that he'd have to thank Padme Skywalker for her wise words to the Senate in his absence. It was definitely her wisdom that changed the minds of the hundreds once against Zaoku.

The turbolift slowed to a stop with a calm ring, and the curved doors hissed open. Ducau walked out into a brightly lit hall, lined by floor-to-ceiling windows, that concluded with an arch door. Ducau stared forward at the door, sensing through the Force the multiple bodies within. The Senator held his hands together, contemplating to himself, as he slowly walked to the arched door. With each step, he thought about Poggle the Lesser's words. It resonated with himself… it made sense… but he couldn't take the advice from a known Separatist! But it was indeed over eight years ago when it occurred… and Dooku created a false illusion of galactic peace for him. But still, a being who was known for the deaths of thousands of clone soldiers on his own planet… Zaoku didn't know what to decide, it was a mental debate that wouldn't cease.

Ducau finally made it to the door which split in half and slid to the walls. Inside was a circle, much like the Jedi Council, but with silvery chairs. There were seven chairs all together, with Chancellor Karsguard sitting in the middle at the far end of the circular room.

"Welcome," smiled the Chancellor, "I am glad you made it, Senator Zaoku." Ducau smiled and noticed that there was one empty chair, the rest were filled with people. "I present to you the Inner Council, upper legislative body for the Galactic Republic." said Tamara Karsguard proudly. She gestured around the room to introduce everyone, starting with a Neimoidian wearing a tall miter, "Councillor Darkan Gollak of the Colonies, Neimoidia; Selena Vataris of the Inner Rim, Onderon;" Selena Vataris was a fair skinned woman with black hair and a pointed nose and bowed her head to Ducau. "Naveeneo Kariin of the Expansion Region, Iktotkch" Councillor Kariin was of the same species of late Saesee Tiin. "Kovo Karacta of the Mid Rim, Kintan" a fellow Nikto, but far younger than Ducau, "and Khen Su of the Outer Rim, Kamino." concluded the Chancellor. Ducau noticed that she skipped a seat that was next to Khen Su. "This seat is for you, Councillor Zaoku. You were appointed Councillor of the Core, specifically from Coruscant." Ducau took his seat beside Khen Su and Selena Vataris, relaxing.

The meeting quickly started, with a hologram of the Galaxy projected in the center of the chamber. The windows were shaded, and parts of the Galaxy were highlighted. Most of it was in red, of the Republic, and a large chunk of the southeastern Outer Rim was purple… for the Gundao Syndicate.

"Corellia has been liberated, thank the Force, but there is no time for celebration." stated Chancellor Karsguard, "We must begin the process of restabilizing Corellia with multiple subsidies and tax breaks, for it will help the capital regain its confidence. I move that we move all available fleets to positions that will corner the Syndicate's territory; in order to contain it."

"I am afraid that will not work." added Ducau, "We need to rebuild our military as soon as possible, but also gradually so it does not dry out our funds. However, I am very aware of the massive… hidden… debt that the Trade Federation and Banking Clan is causing."

"How do you suggest we resolve our debt in the first place?" asked Selena Vataris, "The Senate is blindly agreeing to the loans but are not aware that they are walking into a trap." Ducau already had a plan, and the Chancellor could tell.

"We shall have a senator propose that the control of the Banking Clan be handed over to the Inner Council." Ducau glanced over at the Neimoidian Darkan Gollak, "I am sure Councillor Gollak is willing to speak with the Trade Federation Board about canceling those funds." Darkan Gollak rubbed his chin,

"The Board is a group of cynical tyrants, like most within the Federation. They will not allow anything to be done that is in favor of the Republic."

"This is what you will do then." began Zaoku, "Have the Senate vote you in as the temporary Director, a new position with less power than a Viceroy. You will then place that power in this Council's jurisdiction. We will threaten to shut down the Federation unless the Board agrees to cancelling the funds. They will be _under_ us if we carry this out with exact precision." the plan was set in motion, and the entire Council agreed to do so.

Within the week, Councillor Gollak proposed to the Senate for its power to be placed in the office of a Director; one he will take on. He promised that it will lessen the stress that many Senators face in their work. Surprisingly, it was passed; and the Inner Council soon took over. Zaoku sent stern messages to the Board of the Trade Federation… swearing to take away their _power_ if they didn't cooperate,

"Hand over the control of the Federation to the Inner Council… or see to it that the full extent of the law come smashing through your palaces."

The arrogant Cato Neimoidians saw it as a bluff, and refused to give anything over. They were sick and tired of being man-handled by the Galactic Republic. They wanted their _freedom_ like they had during and prior to the Clone Wars. But, Ducau wasn't going to let that slide. Zaoku spoke with Director Gollak just a few days later… and the Federation learned their lesson…

Trade Federation Battleships, battledroids, purse-worlds, factories, and even government-owned palaces were confiscated for good. The Trade Federation lost their might, and became fearful of Ducau Zaoku. Finally, the Board was ready to listen.

"Members of the Inner Council, we are ready to negotiate." spoke a hunched member of the Federation Board through holonet. The entire Inner Council appeared through hologram to the Head of the Board.

"There will be no negotiations." boomed Ducau, "Are you willing to cooperate now?"

"Y-yes, Councillors."

"You shall cancel all debts and halt all funding to the Republic banks immediately. If we even find a small suspicion of any treachery, you and the entire Trade Federation will face a severe trial before the Galactic Supreme Court. Is that understood?" validated Councillor Zaoku. The Neimoidian Head gulped and blinked a few times,

"Yes, Councillor Zaoku."

Soon, members of the Banking Clan followed the same path of the Federation; giving up their power and letting the funds halt. Ducau Zaoku made progress, and saved the Republic once again from a fate that seemed too unreal yet close from happening.

 **Jedi Temple - Coruscant**

"How are you doing, Han?" asked Ducau, walking with the twelve year old boy. The two were taking a stroll through the cavernous halls of the sacred sanctuary, passing by the towering arch-window. Han was staring out each of the windows as they passed, amazed at the sheer size of Coruscant's skyline. He'd never been on a planet like Coruscant.

"I don't know, Master Jedi." replied the boy solemnly.

"What are your thoughts of Coruscant?"

"It's nice. They're a lot of cool buildings and starships…" said Han, but Ducau sensed something troubling.

"But?"

"I want to go back to Corellia. I miss my home. I never really had a home, but Corellia was all I had." explained Han Solo.

"I see what you mean, young one. However, Corellia is going through major changes… and so is the Republic. We will be fortunate if we can get you to a foster home later this month." the two turned at an intersection of the halls, heading towards the mess hall.

The doorway to the mess hall was in their view, and two people were entering to eat lunch like many others. One was a tall Togruta woman with orange skin, and a shorter girl with brown hair; put into two buns on her ears. Han's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, she was beautiful, flawless, and he caught himself drop his jaw. He blinked quickly, but remained silent.

"Well let's get some lunch for the meantime." said Ducau.

Ducau showed Han to the line where various foods were up for grabs. It was a buffet style eatery. There were simple foods, though. Bread, fruit, vegetables, and some food that Han didn't even recognize. He had a tray and slid it across the counter as he looked around. Ducau was with him but someone came to them, a Jedi Guardian,

"Councillor Zaoku."

"Yes?"

"The Jedi Council is holding a meeting and request your immediate attendance." stated the masked Guardian. Ducau sighed and looked at Han,

"Han I have to tend to this business, but I will be back shortly." Han nodded in acknowledgement and continued to examine the foods available.

"Are you done _observing_?" blurted a voice. Han turned to look behind himself, and saw the brown haired girl with two buns. She stared at him, as if he was taking forever to choose his food. "Ahem."

"Uh, what, sorry?" stuttered Han nervously. It was her. The girl. He couldn't believe how pretty she was.

"Bud, it isn't that hard. Just take some food and water and you're fine." said the girl. Han gulped and grabbed the nearest pincer to put salad on his plate. He then shuffled down the line and took a bottle of water, placing it on his tray. The girl followed him curiously,

"I've never seen you before? Who are you?"

"I'm Han. Han Solo." replied Han, walking beside the girl.

"I'm Leia Skywalker. Who's your Master?" asked Leia.

"I'm not a Jedi. Jedi Master Ducau Zaoku brought me here… I'm an orphan. He rescued me from the Battle of Corellia." explained Han. Leia sat down and Han just stood there awkwardly, looking around for any other seats.

"You can sit with me, silly." smiled Leia. Han smirked and sat down across from the young girl, starting to eat his salad. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay, they've been gone for a long time now."

"So you saw the Battle of Corellia?" asked Leia.

"Some of it. It began when Master Zaoku was going to bring me to Coruscant. But then we ended up on some other planet… Antar, I think… and then a clone captain brought me here." explained Han.

"Well I've been here my whole life, so has my twin brother, Luke. We're both Jedi… well, soon to be Jedi." said Leia, breaking and eating a breadstick from her plate.

"That's so cool. You have one of those laser swords?" asked Han, with excitement lighting up his face.

"Yeah I have a _lightsaber._ " laughed Leia, "I just constructed it recently. It's blue."

"Awesome. I know how to use a blaster… but that's pretty much it."

"Hey, do you want to hang out after?" asked Leia.

"Sure, that'll be fun." smiled Han, blushing.

 **Prime Minister Guthrad**

"This is getting out of hand, sister. I can see it… It's going to happen soon." spoke the voice modulated voice to Prime Minister Guthrad via hologram. Guthrad was sitting at her desk, alone in her office. It was nighttime, the two moons of Kangamara shone brightly, and she only had the light of a small lamp near her to give light.

"You worry too much." said Guthrad, finishing up other work on a computer next to the small hologram of the hooded figure.

"Ducau Zaoku will eventually take control of the Republic… surpassing the dreaded Inner Council. I swear that he's using the Force to manipulate all these idiotic people." snickered the figure. Guthrad chuckled,

"Or perhaps the reason is that the people in power are _idiots._ "

"Do you take this as a joke?!"

"Not at all. I do realize that we are fighting a war against each other. Besides, I thought you were going to stop the creation of the Council."

"I tried… four times. The Senate voted again, and the Supreme Court verified it for good. I can see it happening, sister… Zaoku will be the supreme leader of the Republic. It will be the only way he can stand a chance against your Syndicate."

"I am just doing what I was told, for a huge profit." smirked Guthrad.

"How can you trust them? They're from another Galaxy and you somehow place trust in them." asked the figure.

"They are powerful people. And if they are making this journey, they mean business. They've planned this before we even born, sister." answered the Prime Minister.

"I don't like this. I don't like it at all. I went into politics in order to strengthen the Republic through mere democracy and unity. But for some reason my own sister is joining a crazed group of aliens that promise so much fortune. What fortune will there be since they want to destroy it all?"

"It isn't my fault that you don't share the same views as I." snapped Guthrad, "You're a pro-Republic sympathizer and will become the first Chancellor who loses all of her power. You're foolish, Tamara."

"You don't know anything about me! It was for the best that you ran away from Corellia! I was glad that I wouldn't have your competition. At least I'm living a far more lavish lifestyle than you, one who was forced to marry a savage on a primitive planet just to uphold a deal." yelled back Tamara, through her modified voice.

"I'd rather be on Kangamara than Coruscant or Corellia any day!" yelled back Guthrad, staring at the hologram of the hooded sister. Tamara ripped off her hood and voice modulator, showing her face through the hologram,

"You're the worst person I've ever known in my entire life. I hope you stay on Kangamara and let all the savages sleep with you; since that's the kind of person you are. I hate you, Carla." Carla Guthrad slammed the button to shut off the transmission, and she sighed.

 **Ducau Zaoku**

Councillor Zaoku was making his way out of Corusca Hall to its main landing platform where his shuttle was waiting for him. He was to go the Palace of the Galactic Supreme Court to discuss rebuilding the military for the war. As he walked out the doors of Corusca Hall, surrounded by his own personal guards (clones similar to Senate Commandos, but were red and white with silver crests), he encountered a large group of people from the media. There were aliens and humans, all from various news stations and media outlets from Coruscant and beyond. They all began shouting questions, and the clone guards had to hold them back.

"Councillor! Councillor! Is this the beginning of the end times?!" shouted a reporter.

"Do you think this war will come to Coruscant?!" asked another being. Ducau tried not to pay attention, but the crowd was loud and wild.

"Denon and Rodia are dead?! Is this disease even being researched?!" shouted another reporter. Ducau stopped, that question resonated within him. He knew that countless people have become terrified of the disease that the Syndicate created, and at least needed to give some information. Ducau held out his hands to silent the people, and they actually quieted… holding their recorders and microphones at the Jedi Councillor.

"We have the best scientists, researchers, and doctors working on finding a cure to the disease. Led by Jedi Doctor Rig Nema, this team of specialists are revolutionizing the medical field and are getting ever so close to finding a cure. I speak to the normal citizen, average household, normal family when I say; the Gundao Syndicate is real. It is a threat. But, I will make the Galactic Republic stronger; for we will succeed and destroy these evil-doers. No longer shall I allow our people be terrorized like this." said Ducau, and he continued walking towards his shuttle. The voices clammered again loudly, and Zaoku could hear specifically one question…

"Will you run for Chancellor again in four years?"


	37. S2 Chapter 37 - Revelation

**Jedi Council**

"Have you made any progress, Doctor Nema?" asked Mace Windu, leaning forward in his chair amongst the circle. Yoda pressed his lips together, expecting not to hear positive news. Mace and Yoda were just a few of the Jedi that were in attendance for the meeting. Most of the Jedi Masters were dispatched to major Republic worlds to oversee the upgrade in defense and military.

Rig Nema had a worried look on her face and sighed,

"Unfortunately, we haven't gotten far. The samples I've received are just… extraordinary. On the cellular level especially. This disease is like nothing I've seen before. There are still things that we don't know about it, such as how lethal it exactly is. If I could examine an infected person, that could unlock many unsolvable questions we've had lately."

"What mean you?" asked Yoda, "No where near get to Denon or Rodia can we, hmm."

"I know, that is why I came to you first… for permission." said Rig Nema mysteriously.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Windu, raising an eyebrow.

"We need a test subject and need your authorization." answered the Jedi Doctor.

"That seems a bit too immoral to do to any living being." said Mace, looking at Yoda. Yoda shook his head,

"No, no, no. Such villainy that is! Break the ethics we've established, that will. Disturbing and unnatural it is. Not the Jedi way it is."

"Billions upon billions of people have perished because of it, or are twisted and turned into cannibalistic monsters. We must find a solution to it, and I have a strong feeling that this will unlock many possibilities." explained Rig Nema.

"Why did you even bring this to us?" asked Windu, "You know that your scientific community doesn't adhere to the Jedi Order. Your superior is the Inner Council now."

"I have the utmost respect for all of you, and I wanted to know your position on this. Because, it will become reality. I can foresee that the Republic will secretly allow this to happen, and it will happen through a Jedi." said Doctor Nema, holding her hands behind her back.

"Then go speak to the Inner Council about this, Nema. We've become an army again…" sighed Mace Windu. Nema bowed her head and left the chamber. Yoda was distraught and Mace could sense it. He didn't ask him any questions, he knew that Yoda was uncomfortable with the idea that Nema proposed.

 **Ahsoka Tano**

The twenty seven year old Togruta walked outside to the Temple's large courtyard, looking for Leia. She could sense her presence through the Force, and another stranger with her. Ahsoka looked around and saw the brown haired girl sitting under a tree with a human boy.

"Hello, Leia." said Ahsoka, approaching the two. Leia stood up quickly, and so did Han.

"Hi, Master Tano. This is my friend, Han Solo." said Leia, and Ahsoka smiled,

"Nice to meet you, Han. Leia, can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, Han."

Han sat back down beneath the tree, feeling the small patch of grass between his fingers. He glanced up to watch Leia walk away. He liked her a lot. He loved being with her, he's never had a friend like her before.

"What's the matter?" asked Leia to Ahsoka, who was taller than her. The two walked around the courtyard, near a large group of younglings practicing with their lightsabers alongside Master Tera Sinube.

"I thought today was the day. It's been a long time since I've had a padawan, and I failed my first. I see great potential in you, Leia. I want to be your teacher, your role model; that is why I am choosing you as my padawan. I promise you that I will not fail you." said Ahsoka, stopping and looking at Ahsoka. Leia felt immense joy within her, and she couldn't help but grin,

"Thank you so much, Master Tano! You could never fail me, you're the greatest Jedi I've ever met. I would be so honored to be your apprentice."

"Now who is that Han boy? I can tell he isn't a Jedi… who brought him here?" asked Ahsoka in a quiet tone.

"Master Zaoku saved him from the Battle of Corellia, he doesn't have any parents, and his uncle was abusing him." explained Leia.

"Oh, that's unfortunate… Well, let's go enjoy our day with Han."

 **Ducau Zaoku**

"I am asking you for this to remain classified, Councillor Zaoku. Our group of scientists all agreed that having a test subject will greatly increase our chances in finding a cure. The cost of one life, could save millions in the near future."

"I understand your concern, Doctor Nema." said Ducau, sitting at his desk in his Corusca Hall office. There were tall, thin, windows behind him that let in rays of sunlight. Rig Nema sat in a plush chair in front of the desk, watching the Councillor fill out hologram files. "The Inner Council is made up of crazed activists, with the exception of Khen Su who's a warmonger, who would never let this happen. That _includes_ Chancellor Karsguard."

"I heard the rumors of that reporter asking if you were going to run again for Chancellor…"

"And I did not give an answer." said Zaoku, looking at his holograms of files. Rig Nema leaned forward,

"If you became Chancellor, we could get so much done. Think of how short this war will be, the many _trillions_ of people that will be saved." said the Jedi with an accent.

"The words you speak sound very opposite of what I'd expect from you or the Jedi Council. Have you spoken with them?" asked Ducau, raising his right brow as he eyed Nema.

"Yes, and let me say that they've become the most pessimistic group of individuals I've ever met. Bless their hearts, but I'm losing faith in their will to lead."

"I assume you're speaking of Windu and Yoda." validated Zaoku.

"They've been the Heads of the Council for decades now… literally. You should be Yoda's successor." said Rig Nema.

"I was asked multiple times to be a part of the Jedi Council over the years, but I rejected the offers. I agree with you, Nema, they've become too weak and pessimistic for the positions. But, my duty is on the Inner Council and making sure the Republic stands for another thousand years."

"That _Sith_ Order is more appealing, to be honest. Their ideals aren't even evil, they're progressive codes that we should follow. The Jedi Code has become so cold and lifeless." Ducau stopped his work and froze. Those words shook him up. The Councillor blinked his eyes a few times and looked at Nema,

"You have my permission, Doctor. Do whatever it takes to find a cure. May the Force be with you."

Later that day Ducau was taking a promenade on the scenic outer corridor of Corusca Hall, outside his office. He walked on the silver floors, looking out the panoramic windows at the Coruscant skyline and cityscape below. He needed time to himself, thinking time. So much was going on, and at a fast rate.

"We're already in another war…" whispered Ducau to himself. He stopped and walked up to the glass window. "A _Second_ Galactic War…" Ducau looked down and thought even harder, "How could've this happened…"

"I thought I'd find you here." said a familiar voice. Ducau turned to his right and saw a woman approaching him,

"Padme Skywalker," smiled the Jedi, "it's been far too long, my dear." the two hugged, and both looked out at the setting sun looming over the futuristic skyline.

"How are you doing?" asked Padme.

"Well, and you?"

"Just fine. I've become the Queen's Chief of Staff for Naboo. So once again I am bound for travel between the stars. Congratulations on your Inner Council, Councillor."

"That reminds me," said Ducau, turning to Padme, "I can't thank you enough for your presence and words that day. If it weren't for the damn Syndicate I would've been there to witness it."

"Well once I heard about the invasion of Corellia, I needed to get to Coruscant as soon as possible. The Inner Council is truly a blessing for the Republic…" said Padme, looking at the skylanes of flying traffic.

"It isn't enough."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't enough…" repeated Zaoku, "It won't be enough to save the Republic from this war and the future." Padme sighed, rubbed her forehead, and chuckled,

"It's funny you know. Palpatine was so close to becoming a dictator, nearly destroyed democracy and the Republic… yet our problems are just getting worse each day. Sometimes I wonder if really democracy can work at this level." A light bulb lit up in Ducau's mind, shooting a look at Padme,

"Perhaps our solution was in front of us the entire time, but disguised as a stranger."

"What? I was just kidding." stuttered Padme, looking up at the old man.

"But it's true and you know it! Imagine a system, Padme, where a sole, good, person carries out the proper governance in the Galaxy."

"Who would that be, and how would we know that would work in the future?"

"Because the answer is the Jedi. Only the Jedi are capable of doing such things. If we had a Jedi-"

"You."

"What?" asked Ducau, looking at Padme.

"You are the person you're talking about." smiled the Naboo woman.

"It is…" muttered Ducau.

"It is your destiny that you run for Chancellor again, Ducau. Tamara Karsguard… she's not that great. She hasn't done much but sit by and watch the Inner Council do work for her. Just like how you shattered the Trade Federation's power, which is amazing by the way." said Padme laughing, and Ducau broke into small laughter,

"I'd love to see Gunray's face when he heard what I did to his franchise."

"I know right! But in all seriousness," said Padme, "you are the one who can do this. It is time for your third term."


	38. S2 Chapter 38 - Luke

**Republic Orbital Station - Antar**

"The Inner Council has reinstated the title of General to all Jedi Masters, and Commander to Jedi Knights. They've also authorized the expansion of the military, over a period of five years. That is all there is to report from Coruscant, Admiral Tarkin." finished Obi wan Kenobi via hologram to the chiseled face Admiral Tarkin. Tarkin stood in front of the hologram table, where Obi wan and his apprentice Luke stood via transmission from their Coruscant-class Star Destroyer, the _Pride of the Republic._

"Only half of that report is satisfying, _General_. Very well then, the remainder of your fleet is here and waiting." said Tarkin.

"Also, one more thing, Grand Admiral Daala is visiting to inspect your shipyard. She should be there momentarily." said Obi wan, and the hologram shut off. Tarkin cursed under his breath, and heard the hiss of the turbolift doors opening… with the subsequent footsteps.

"Tarkin, look who's happy to be back and see your face." shouted a stern and sarcastic woman from behind. Tarkin slowly turned around and saw Daala,

"Welcome, Admiral-"

"It's _Grand_ Admiral now, Tarkin." interrupted Daala.

"I am so glad to see you." said Tarkin, lying.

"Oh cut the bull, Tarkin. Neither of us want to be in each other's presence so can it. Let's get this inspection over with." said Daala, walking past the skinny man, and Tarkin followed.

Daala and Tarkin walked to the command center for the small shipyard that the space station just completed. It was designated as a repair yard, for the most part, and already two Venators were present. The station was to repair old Venators and refit them for the Second Galactic War.

"I heard the Inner Council has become more bold in their decision making." said Tarkin, breaking the awkward silence as Daala examined the holographic records on her tablet.

"Indeed, and it's about time. Well Tarkin, it looks like you're all up to date… unfortunately."

"Very funny." said Tarkin lifelessly. Daala handed him the tablet and looked at him,

"You're doing a good job." said Daala with seriousness.

"It's sad that my talents are being wasted here…" muttered Tarkin, looking at the Venator outside the viewport. The command center they were in was a large bridge arching over the repair yard, and they had a full view of the upper half of the star destroyer.

"Well, don't throw a hissy fit now. The Republic is finally turning its gears. The Second Galactic War has begun." High Admiral Daala and Admiral Tarkin began walking their way back to the main control center. They passed by clones and technicians alike, the station was busy with more workers; all contributing to society.

"Do you know where you're going to be stationed?" asked Daala.

"I am not sure anymore. With Ducau Zaoku smothering Chancellor Karsguard's voice and power, I presume that he'd want me to stay here. I don't have a great past with the Jedi." replied Tarkin, walking straight with his hands behind his back, "And you? Will be at Kuat Drive Yards for another decade?" Daala stared at Tarkin,

"Does it look like I'm at Kuat Drive Yards you imbecile?! Palpatine forced me to go there, he was scared of my greatness… just like you." Tarkin scoffed,

"Oh sure. Where was this greatness again?"

"It's happening right in front of your eyes, Tarkin." Admiral Tarkin stopped, and Daala continued walking. She was fine that he stopped, she could care less.

 **Kenobi and Skywalker**

"How many Syndicate soldiers do you think are there, Master?" asked Luke inside the Republic gunship. Obi wan and a squad of clones were standing there with him too, all holding onto the grips hanging from the ceiling of the gunship as they flied. Luke was too short to reach one, so his grip was extended with a rope.

"High Admiral Daala told us that there are over a hundred, but who knows; there's bound to be more. Why, are you nervous?" asked Obi wan, looking down at the blond haired padawan.

"Nope." lied the young one, and Luke looked around. Commander Cody was standing right beside him and he looked up at the yellow armored trooper,

"You served with Master Kenobi in the Clone Wars, right?"

"Indeed I did, young man."

"Would you say that droids are easier to defeat? I've never been in a real battle before." replied Luke.

"I've fought living beings before, it isn't easy. Umbara… remember that General?" asked the Commander to Obi wan. Kenobi reminisced at the time of that battle, it was harsh and brutal, especially for the 501st.

"Oh I can't forget." the gunship suddenly shook and there were explosions from the outside.

"Our friends decided to show up early." called a voice through the intercom, from the cockpit.

The gunship that Obi wan and Luke were on was just one of a total of ten, all coming down from the _Pride of the Republic_ that floated silently in the upper atmosphere. They were at Saleucami, once again, for the Syndicate invaded the primitive planet when they were defeated at Corellia just a few weeks prior.

It was daytime, and the Republic was intent on making a landing near the Syndicate's location. Their presence on the planet didn't make sense to Obi wan or Commander Cody, it was a desolate planet with few settlements and towns. But surely enough, the Syndicate had a reason to be stationed there.

Obi wan lifted his wrist to his face to speak through his comlink,

"Grand Admiral, are you there?"

"Yes, General Kenobi." replied Daala.

"Could you explain to me again why in the world we're landing during noontime where the enemy can see us?" asked the General.

"Because I gave you an order, General! Don't question my tactics! Those shots they are firing are from a defensive position, they weren't expecting us to come in like this. If you already forgot, you'll land just a few clicks south of their position." the transmission was cut, and Obi wan stared at his wrist.

"Grand Admiral… are you still there?" there wasn't a response and Obi wan glanced at Cody. "Well that was civil…" said Obi wan.

"She's going to take some getting used to, General." said Cody.

The gunships landed behind a small wooded area and the troops began deployment. Obi wan and Luke rushed out, igniting their blue lightsabers. The soldiers all knew where to go, where to take position, where to ready themselves.

Luke looked up into the sky, right above the horizon was the _Pride of the Republic._ He admired the gigantic starship, but his gaze was interrupted from a blast behind him.

"Luke, let's go!" called Obi wan. The sound of blasters and rifles echoed throughout the area as the clones shot in between the trees to the Syndicate base.

The Gundao Syndicate's base was rather small, it was composed of a few metal huts and a barn. A metal fence was built facing the Republic forces, and multiple Syndicate soldiers took aim from there.

Obi wan and Luke went to the frontlines, deflecting purple laser bolts from the black armored enemy soldiers.

"Man down!" shouted a voice from behind. Luke was about to look back to see if the trooper was okay, but Obi wan sensed his worry,

"Pay attention, Luke!"

"Don't worry, Master!" replied the young boy, re-focusing on deflecting bolts. One purple laser bounced off of Luke's lightsaber and struck a soldier in the neck. The next few times Luke managed to strike more soldiers from deflecting lasers. Obi wan used the Force to jump over the small brush of trees and bushes to land right behind the Syndicate soldiers. The soldiers were shocked, and Obi wan struck down all but one of them. Luke could see the last one, hiding behind a large crate. The young Jedi jumped into the air as well, hitting branches and twigs as he went through the woods. He landed in front of the crate and drove his lightsaber right through the box; stabbing the soldier. The boy froze, realizing what he just did. He killed a person… he killed someone, ending their life for good.

The clones made their way into the farm-like base, forming a perimeter and scouting the area. Luke retracted his blue blade and placed the hilt on his belt. The boy walked over to his Master who was walking towards the large barn with Commander Cody and a few other clones.

Luke remained silent as Obi wan was giving out orders. Luke was startled when Obi wan tapped his shoulder,

"Luke? Luke, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, Master. Let's do this." replied the ten year old.

"Alright then." Obi wan said, "You're coming with me to clear out those houses." Obi wan turned and began walking towards the first house with a squad of clones. Luke noticed Commander Cody going towards the barn with his own group of soldiers, and Luke spoke up,

"Master, wait." Obi wan turned to look at his apprentice,

"Can I go with Commander Cody? I feel like I should have some experience being on my own…" asked Luke nervously. Obi wan thought for a moment and glanced at Cody who overheard the question. Cody nodded silently, and Obi wan looked at Luke,

"Okay. Keep your mind clear, young one."

"Yes, Master." answered Luke, and Obi wan continued to the first farmhouse. Luke ran up to Cody and the other clones as they barged through the front door of the barn.

The main floor was completely empty, with old stalls with decaying plants and vines. Luke ignited his lightsaber, and the group of clones slowly made their way around; checking the small rooms and closed stalls. There weren't any opened windows, so Luke had to use his lightsaber for light. The clones all had flashlights on their helmets and rifles, and everyone scanned the area.

Luke separated from the group that was investigating a small area of computers in the back of the barn. The young padawan found a set of stairs and slowly walked up them. He searched his thoughts and senses through the Force, but didn't sense anyone upstairs. The wooden stairs creaked with each step, and Luke was starting to sweat. It was getting hot as he got higher and higher up into the barn. He finally made it to the top of the stairs and found himself in a single, large chamber that filled up the entire space of the barn's second floor. But it wasn't empty…

There were rows of computing stations, old scanners, relay stations, and communication arrays. Luke walked with a steady pace through one of the aisles, examining the dusty and old computers. In the dark room, a bright red light flashed from one of the computers. Luke rushed over to it, and it was an old computer with a hologram projection. It was projecting a small hologram of a planet, fiery and volcanic but had a vast metropolis on one of its hemispheres; resembling half of a Coruscant, so-to-speak. Luke shut off the projection and noticed a small list of names on the screen behind it. He squinted to read the small text, and realized they were the names of planets. The first one was _Telpana._ Luke relaxed his muscles and thought for a moment,

" _Telpana… That sounds so familiar…"_ Luke continued reading the list to himself, _Anaxes_ and _Carida._ Next to each of the three planets read, _Due for Viral Extermination Procedure._ Luke's heart skipped a beat. He didn't exactly know what was on Telpana, but Carida and Anaxes are Republic idolized worlds that house the greatest military academies in the history of the Galaxy.

Luke felt a strange sensation in the Force, something too real. It felt like he was being watched. The boy looked over his shoulder to see the barrel of a rifle in his face, and a black armored soldier standing with it,

"Hold it right there, Jedi…" said the soldier in a thick, alien accent through his mask. Luke's instant reaction kicked in; he used the Force to push the soldier across the room, flipping over control desks and panels in the process. Luke ignited his lightsaber and jumped atop the nearest computer. The soldier was sitting on the ground up against the far wall, and shook its head. He managed to hold up his rifle and shot multiple lasers at the boy. Luke deflected each of the blasts, where they hit the wooden wall around the soldier. Luke then heard the shuffle of feet coming up the stairs, Commander Cody.

"I got one." said Luke with a smirk.

 **Eleven chapters left until the** ** _Season 2_** **finale;** ** _Chapter 49 - Chancellor Karsguard_** **!**

 _ **Season 2**_ **will end in early February. That means the remainder of February and perhaps a few weeks into March will be the time off until _Season 3._ I'm already getting excited thinking about it! Thank you for now over a 100 reviews! It means so much to me that so many are still reading this story! You are all amazing and awesome! **

**\- Supremechancellor8991**


	39. S2 Chapter 39 - Illusions

**I got amazing news today and I was feeling a bit generous... so here's Chapter 39! Enjoy**

 **Only 10 chapters left until the season finale;** _ **Chapter 49 - Chancellor Karsguard**_ **!**

 **Ducau Zaoku**

" _I know you're still out there. Answer me, answer me, answer me Sidious…"_ thought Ducau to himself, meditating in the middle of his Jedi Temple quarters, basking in the sunlight. " _I need to speak with you."_ Ducau had his eyes shut, and was concentrating hard on the Force. He searched his mind and thoughts, trying to unlock a method of connecting to the long dead Dark Lord of the Sith. Ducau could feel the heat of the sunlight on his eyelids, arms, chest, and legs. Suddenly, that warmth disappeared, and it became much darker in the chamber. It became cold and frigid. Zaoku opened his eyes and saw that it was nighttime… he was confused, had he meditated the entire day and just didn't notice?

"The Force is strong with you." snarled a deep voice, the voice of Darth Sidious. Ducau looked around silently, but didn't see anyone in his room. He then noticed that the skyline of Coruscant was pitch black as well, the skyscrapers weren't lit, and there weren't any vehicles flying around.

"Sidious." spoke Ducau Zaoku, his voiced echoed loudly in his room. The Sith Lord began to laugh with a cackle, and the sound whisked past Ducau's ears. The Jedi sat still, calm, and serenely. "Sidious! Show yourself! Enough of your games!" roared the Jedi. The cackling slowly faded out,

"What is it?!" snapped the wispy voice of Darth Sidious. The voice twirled and spun around Ducau, as if it danced and pranced around the room.

"Long time no see, Palpatine." Zaoku stated.

"You are mistaken, Jedi… my name is Sidioussss" snaked Darth Sidious.

"What you are is dead and long gone. A figment of the past. A lost power. A potential that could be used to save the Republic."

"You Jedi ruined everything for me! I was at the peak of my plans! You were all to be wiped out, right off the face of the Galaxy!" screamed Darth Sidious, "I was going to control the entire Galaxy with my Empire! But you destroyed that possibility!"

"Enough with the complaints, Sidious, you've lost and that's it."

"Then why have you woken me from my eternal slumber?" snapped the Sith Lord.

"I've heard the stories that you can cheat death, manipulate the Force, and make yourself everlasting… It was a key factor of your plan to rule forever, correct?" the Jedi asked.

"Ahh…" sighed Sidious, "Influencing life for your own perfection. Now why would a Jedi want to know that?" the voice of the Sith Lord kept making its way around the chamber, but Ducau kept his eyes fixated straight ahead,

"You don't need to know anything. All you need to do is tell me the key to its success."

"Yet I know everything; what was, what is, and what will be. Look into your future, Jedi Master Zaoku…" whispered Darth Sidious, and a bright light appeared in front of Ducau. There were explosions, plumes of smoke, and starfighters whisking through the skies chasing each other. Massive starships collided, bombarded, and fired upon each other in space. Suddenly the scenery changed to the cityscape of Coruscant… the sky was dark with streaks of red and orange. The sun had set and night had fallen. The sky was littered with white streamlines as black projectiles rained from the sky… there were thousands of them, thousands upon thousands.

"Stop this! This is just an illusion!" scolded Zaoku. But he couldn't help but watch. Millions screamed at the top of their lungs as the projectiles detonated all over the planetary metropolis, releasing the toxic black fumes into every street, alley, and crevasse. Ducau looked up into the night sky that was lit up by missiles and fires, and he couldn't believe his eyes. A gigantic Star Destroyer, engulfed in flames and smoke, was falling out of the sky. Its engines groaned extremely loud, trying to keep the massive ship up in the sky; but it wasn't enough power. The ship was going down, smashing through every skyscraper and building in its way until it crashed onto the main city level. It concluded with a blinding explosion, and Ducau squeezed his eyes shut.

"You know what's coming… Ducau Zaoku… you know for sure exactly what is going to happen…" muttered the Sith Lord. The image of the catastrophe faded away, and then appeared another planet's cities. Countless beings were in its streets being consumed by the deadly disease. And those that managed to escape, were attacked by a foreign enemy. Strange starships and fighters came down from space, bombarding anything in its way. The enemies brought landing parties, and its transports deployed ugly aliens. They were not of this Galaxy either…

"The Yuuzhan Vong." muttered Ducau to himself. The vision disappeared, and Ducau found himself in his chamber again but it was dark like before.

"The Yuuzhan Vong will destroy everyone and everything." said Sidious bluntly, "I believed that the Dark Side would be able to keep order and stability in the Galaxy against those monsters."

"The Dark Side is like a lost child, no where to turn, troubled, and scared." said Zaoku. Ducau suddenly realized that Sidious was appearing before him. The pale, deformed faced Sith Lord, wearing his black cloak and hood.

"Unlocking the ability of endless life, will not save the Galaxy or its people… or your precious Republic."

"It isn't for the Galaxy, its people, or the Republic. It is for me. I am getting too old to live a normal life. I need to learn how the Force can keep me alive long enough to lead this grand civilization to victory and safety for the future."

"The Jedi won't approve of that, I know that for sure." said Sidious calmly.

"I don't care about the Jedi or the Sith anymore. I will use _my_ knowledge and experience. I will destroy the villainy and scum of our Galaxy and who ever dares to daunt us." boomed Ducau, with his voice echoing.

"You will not succeed, Zaoku." roared Sidious, "The Republic was destined to fall ever since its creation!" suddenly Ducau felt a piercing pain through his chest, and he looked down. A red lightsaber was stabbed through his back right through him. He felt the warmth from his body escape in the blink of an eye. Ducau could hear Sidious' nasty laughter, and his vision became blurry.

Ducau's eyes shot open and he jolted up from his bed. He looked around and found himself in his bed chambers within the massive, diplomatic, skyscraper; Republica 500. The sun had risen an hour ago, letting in light through the thin silk curtains at the end of his bedroom. The Jedi pushed off his blankets and swung his legs to the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes.

The seventy six year old man got up and walked into the small kitchenette to prepare a kettle of tea. As he placed the tea kettle on the silver, flat, stove, he could hear something… voices… screams… terror…

"Help! Help!"

"No don't! Ah!" screamed more and more voices. Ducau could hear explosions and the loud whoosh of air and seeping sound of gas. The voices turned into gurgles, coughs, hackling, and detrimental screams. The ceramic mug slid through Ducau's hands and shattered on the floor. His head began to swirl and felt light-headed. He placed his hand on the counter for balance, and quickly blinked his eyes.

"The Galactic Republic is no more…" echoed a loud voice. Ducau couldn't even tell if it was his own imagination or if there was someone in his own chambers. "Eight hundred Senators have perished…" Ducau looked around his small kitchen, trying to track the eerily familiar voice. "Coruscant is dying…" Zaoku walked out of the kitchen, placing his hands on the nearest objects to maintain balance.

"You lost!" boomed a voice. Ducau was startled and reached for his lightsaber. He ignited the green blade and held it out in front of him. "You lost! You lost trillions of people! You let down the Republic! You failed us all! We trusted you!" screamed the voice even more. There was a sudden shuffle of feet in the other room, and Ducau slowly walked to go investigate. He stepped into the living room to find nothing.

"You're the last of your kind! All leaders die!" shouted a different voice, more feminine, "We shouldn't have trusted you." There was a sudden sound of blaster fire, and Ducau spun around; spinning his lightsaber. But, there wasn't anything behind him. He looked to his right, where the painting on the wall was sliced in half by the lightsaber.

"Look at what you've done…" said another female voice. Ducau's eyes widened, he knew who it was. He recognized the voice, a voice of a long-gone friend.

"Mon Mothma…" whispered Ducau. Indeed, it was the passed Chancellor,

"Your rogue apprentice killed me and it is what led to the problems you face today."

"I didn't tell him to do so!" replied Ducau, to nothingness.

"Listen to me, Ducau…" said Mothma. Ducau's eyes darted around the room, trying to find the source of the fiery haired woman's voice. "You've made mistakes in the past. I forgive you."

"I-I- I am sorry, Mon." said Ducau with a shaky voice.

"Tamara Karsguard… she's in cahoots with the Gundao Syndicate."

"What? That cannot be." replied Zaoku, putting away his lightsaber on his belt.

"T'is true. Her sister is the leader of the Syndicate. They despise each other, but they were working together."

"How do I know this is true?" Ducau asked.

"You don't." replied Mon Mothma, "Search your feelings and through the Force and you will find out the truth."

"You're not a Jedi, though."

"I don't have to be a Jedi to know such things." replied Mothma, and Ducau was silent. "Replace her, Ducau. You were meant to lead, to be the Galaxy's savior. Billions will flock to your side."

"How will I know for sure that they will?" asked the Jedi, confused, "All this time, my mind is telling me to do two different things. It is tearing me apart. I know too much of what is to happen to us in the future… but part of me is telling me to just let it happen." Ducau fell onto his knees, feeling weak and scared.

"This has become on of the most important life lesson for you; it has led you to a crossroads of your destiny." said Mon Mothma, with her voice getting louder… but also giving a sensation of serenity to Zaoku. A tear formed at Ducau's right eye, and it wiped it away with his shaky, wrinkled, hands. "You must not debate whether this is good or bad. You must decide whether what will be _right_ for the grand civilization."

"That is the problem… How will I know what is right for the Republic?" asked Zaoku.

"Well… are you trying to save the Republic or the people of the Galaxy? Sometimes things change because they have to, and that may mean that the Republic is the biggest obstacle of all." the Jedi looked up, in front of him was the glass door to his balcony. The silk curtains were pushed to the side, and the bright sun of Coruscant beamed down upon the Nikto man. It was true… Ducau knew it, he knew what has to be done. "Ducau Zaoku," spoke Mothma, "you have led the Galaxy out of the Clone Wars, eliminated the corruption within the Republic, and uplifted the hearts of _so_ many people."

"Thank you." whispered the Councillor.

 **Hint: This series is basically a spin off of what actually happens in the Star Wars Canon. However, things won't seem so different than the original plots as the story continues... Keep ya eyes open O_O**


	40. S2 Chapter 40 -Speak Out

**Inner Council - Corusca Hall**

"Jabiim and Saleucami are still large battlegrounds that are home to numerous Syndicate bases. They are gaining a larger footing in this region of space. At this rate, they will make it to Metalorn, then the Roche Asteroids; giving them access to the Perlemian Trade Route." explained Councillor Khen Su to the board of leaders. Tamara Karsguard examined the highlighted routes of the holographic map that Councillor Su was speaking of.

"Are there more disposable fleets?" asked Selena Vataris, of the Inner Rim (Onderon).

"Yes." stated Kovo Karacta, the Nikto that represented the Mid Rim, "There are eight fleets available for departure from the Core. We've received harsh threats from senators about taking away their defensive blockades."

"The central region of the Galaxy is the most valuable asset to the Republic, like it or not." stated Darkan Gollak, the Neimoidian of the Colonies, "I support my colleagues in the Senate on that topic."

"If the Senate is being so childish on their ships," began Councillor Zaoku, "let them keep their ships. We will raise the taxation of having such blockades from 2% to 40%. The Core, Inner Rim, and Colonies planets can afford it, and that money shall go into the military for building more starships."

"I second that." stated the Iktotchi Councillor; Naveeneo Kariin, "It is time the wealthy do their part."

"It's just that the Senate will have to approve of the tax hike." Councillor Vataris said.

"And it seems a bit discriminatory towards the Core, don't you think?" asked Kovo Karacta.

"Very well," answered Ducau, "we shall determine which planets have the highest GDPs and have their taxes increased. Those with blockades will pay just a little bit more."

"Now, now, let's not get rough on taxes." interrupted Khen Su, holding out his hands, "Kamino diverts most of its funds into the clone army. We simply would not be able to keep up with those tax rates." Ducau stared at Khen Su with widened eyes,

"Kamino will have to do its part, Councillor Su… whether you like it or not. If we let Kamino be tax-free, there will be unrest from countless other star systems." there was a moment of silence in the chamber. All of the members were staring at Zaoku, and when the Jedi noticed, they all glanced at Tamara Karsguard. The blond Chancellor stood up with a smile and smoothed out her dress,

"Well, I shall bring this proposition to the Senate. I will leave the rest of you to conclude the session." the six Councillors watched as the human woman walked to the arched doorway, it closed behind her, and then the turbolift descended down the tower.

"Councillors, I need to ask you all to do some favors." began Zaoku, and the five others looked at the elderly Nikto, "All eyes on are us now. The Senate isn't the player anymore, the Inner Council is . People are watching us, intent on seeing us make change. In order to keep their hopes up, I believe it would be necessary that we each speak publicly to our regions on a normal schedule."

"That's absurd, we do not have the time for that." barked Khen Su, the Kaminoan Councillor.

"No it isn't, let me explain, Councillor." snapped Ducau, "We went through so much trouble already to get this Council created, and now it's here. If we want to keep the hopes and spirits high of the people, we must keep that fire going. It is our duty to keep the people safe, secure, and happy. Chancellor Karsguard is slipping from her grace…"

"It is true," spoke Selena Vataris of Onderon, "she hasn't made a public appearance ever since the Attack on Rodia. That was a month ago."

"Councillor Zaoku is right," Kovo Karacta said, the younger Nikto, "we need to start acting like real leaders. We aren't just another Senate."

"Exactly." stated Ducau, "We can't let the people believe that the Inner Council is just another Senate. We are more than that. We are smarter, cunning, and quick to act."

"Then what do you propose we do exactly?" asked Councillor Su.

"All of us will have scheduled public appearances and speeches on our representative capitals in order to reinvigorate Republic morale. This war is draining the spirits of billions, especially with the ever increasing death count." Zaoku concluded, and no one else rebutted the elderly Councillor. He was right. It was time the Councillors started acting like true leaders…

 **Neimoidia, The Colonies**

"For too long has the greed and corruption of the Trade Federation manipulated us, the people of Neimoidia. It is time we take time to think about who our true allies are… Money? Or the Republic?" Darkan Gollack paused, the camera continued to face him as his speech was broadcasted to not just Neimoidia, but the trillions of households throughout The Colonies. People were listening, they were curious on the Neimoidian Councillor's words, they've never heard him speak in public before, "I say it's the Republic. The Republic has protected us and did not abandon us when Nute Gunray betrayed the galactic superpower. Nute Gunray is to blame, he caused all of the problems we see today in Neimoidia and The Colonies. We must not flock to the side of the one with the most money, but to the one with the most common sense. That is; Councillor Ducau Zaoku of the Inner Council!"

 **Onderon, Inner Rim**

The dark haired Selena Vataris stood at the sole podium at the top of the massive stone steps to the Castle of Onderon's capital; Iziz. Even its King, Parliamentary members, and the sector's Senator were present; along with the thousands of people packed in the plaza just before the Councillor.

"We must not forget the days when the Separatists invaded our planet and deceived us into thinking so many lies. They told us that Count Dooku would bring us peace, liberate us from the corruption of the Republic, and keep us safe." Vataris could see faces nodding in agreement in the massive crowd, and some people whistling and clapping, "But it was, in fact, the Republic that saved us and saved _itself._ Now almost ten years later, we have been faced with another dire situation. We have entered the Second Galactic War, and we cannot begin to doubt the strength in the Republic or each other. I speak for the entire Inner Rim when I say, we must stay united. We are strong individuals, powerful allies, and intelligent beings who are even greater when united. I can promise you one thing with definite sincerity… the answer to all our problems is not in the Senate, the Court, or the Chancellor. It is in the Inner Council… specifically Councillor Ducau Zaoku." the people screamed cheerfully and applauded loudly for their Councillor.

 **Iktotch, Expansion Region**

The round, horn, headed Councillor Naveeneo Kariin stood at the wooden podium of a convention center within the capital city of his great homeworld. He looked out to all the other Iktotchi people, and noticed even other species of people in attendance. Like many of the other Councillors, Kariin hadn't made a public appearance before at this scale. The convention chamber was filled to the brink, packed with over eighty thousand people. The man spoke with a gruff, deep voice, but spoke with honesty,

"I have more faith in the people of the Republic. I have faith that they - _we_ will emerge victorious in this war. Over the years, we've all watched how the Republic changed drastically. It has changed for the good, and for the better. If it weren't for Chancellors Mothma and Zaoku, we'd probably still be facing Separatists." there was applause in the chamber as the Councillor paused, then continued, "We can defeat this nemesis, the Gundao Syndicate. They are nothing compared to us, the Galactic Republic. We've stood for thousands of years, our ancestors survived the worst of wars and catastrophes. And I say that we can surely do it again! There is nothing we can't do when united under one flag. We were meant to govern peace and diplomacy in the Galaxy, we will not tolerate anyone who challenges that. Therefore, I believe there is something we must all do now. Not just the people of Coruscant, or Iktotch, we must all tell ourselves more that we will win. We have Ducau Zaoku on one of the most powerful governing bodies in the universe, we will win for sure!" the cheers and applause thundered and echoed throughout the chamber, and even the streets of the capital.

 **Kintan, The Mid Rim**

The young, male, Nikto of forty years grasped the edges of his glass podium in front of the press conference room. There were numerous reporters, and just as many cameras in the back end of the room. The Humans and aliens alike silently watched Councillor Karacta, as he began,

"It is my privilege to announce that we have one of the greatest people in galactic history on the Inner Council. To me, it relieves me to know that we have him there. Ducau Zaoku is a remarkable leader, just inspiring and astounding. He has been our Chancellor for eight years, and in the Senate for just two. In those two years, he officially represented the Jedi Order. However, what I saw was that he didn't just represent the needs of the Jedi. Even as Chancellor, he represented all of our needs. He made sure that all of us were safe and secure, happy and well. As well all know, Councillor Zaoku came from this very world… Kintan. I must speak for all Kintan citizens when I say that I am damn proud of what he's become. Ducau Zaoku has saved us from the Clone Wars, he's saved us from financial crises, he's saved us from terrorists, and he will save us from the Second Galactic War. We must keep our hopes up because that is what will drive us to victory. It is the only thing that will keep us together, it will make sure that we won't doubt each other. For, we are the Galactic Republic, and nothing can stop us."

 **Kamino, The Outer Rim**

Khen Su fixed his large collar as he sat down in front of the camera to begin broadcasting his message to all of the cities of Kamino and planets of the Outer Rim. He sat with his legs crossed in the white, curvy seat. A Kaminoan crew of producers and cameramen prepped the cameras and began counting down till he was on the air. Khen Su looked beside the camera crew and saw close colleagues of his; Halle Burtoni, his former mentor to the Senate; and former Prime Minister Lama Su, his uncle. Lama Su was always tough on Khen, and was relying on him to represent the needs of Kamino in the Senate and now the Inner Council. A red light blinked from the main camera, and Khen Su began,

"Greetings, citizens of the Outer Rim. I am Khen Su, your representative to the Inner Council. I come to you today to speak to you about the crises we are facing today." families all over Kamino watched on their holoTVs, cantinas on Tatooine became quiet, clubs on Nar Shaddaa tuned in, and even Jabba the Hutt was watching the Councillor begin his speech. "You may already know that the Galactic Republic is facing one of the most dangerous enemies the Galaxy has ever seen… the Gundao Syndicate. I am here to tell you that the Gundao Syndicate is no real threat to us. With full honesty, I can say that the events that have occurred on Rodia and Denon were highly exaggerated. Yes, many people have died and have been infected with this deadly disease. It is the doing of the Inner Council that is causing you this distress. That includes Chancellor Karsguard, and even Ducau Zaoku. The two have been strong advocates in expanding the war effort in order to increase their incomes. But, do not fear. We of the Outer Rim are in trouble, but I am here to prevent any disaster. I will represent all of your needs and wants in the Inner Council. I will make sure that this war comes to a quick end. The dramatic liberals like Zaoku and Karsguard don't have the will to lead, they are weak." Jabba the Hutt spit out his exotic drink and roared in anger in Huttese. Kaminoans who were watching, nodded in agreement. People in the cantinas all over Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine began to get loud and feisty with anger at Khen Su. "Ducau Zaoku prolonged the Clone Wars. He does not know what is good for the Galaxy, let alone the Galactic Republic. He is far too old to lead, and will surely lead us into the subjugation by the Syndicate. I plead to you, citizens of the Outer Rim," spoke Khen Su. Lama Su nodded his head with approval and Khen noticed, "place your faith in me and I shall save us all. The Core has no right determining what is good for us. Ducau Zaoku has no right in determining what is good for us anymore. Let me lead, let me guide you. At the end of Chancellor Karsguard's term, I will run for Chancellor. I will truly represent the Outer Rim. Councillor Zaoku and his liberal allies will only bring you pain and suffering… trust me."  
In a cantina on Tatooine, an alien man through his drink at the holoTV that showed Khen Su. The glass shattered, and more did the same.

Jabba the Hutt screamed for his translator droid to come to his aid in Huttese.

"Yes, yes, lord Jabba?" asked the feminine protocol droid. Jabba rumbled and growled to the droid in Huttese and the protocol droid nodded its head,

"Yes, of course. I shall send the message to Chancellor Karsguard, just as you say."

 **9 chapters left until the SEASON FINALE!**


	41. S2 Chapter 41 - We Will Be Here

**Republic News Now**

"In recent news, members of the Inner Council made public speeches to their respective region that they represent." spoke the black haired human woman at the glass desk in front of the large camera. She sat alone, in her red dress, with a silver pin on the right side of her upper chest, at the desk; broadcasting breaking news to the Galaxy, "All of the members with the exception of Ducau Zaoku and Chancellor Karsguard have made speeches this week. We anticipate that Councillor Zaoku will deliver a speech this weekend. We go to our political correspondent, Jahma Dureen with the latest information regarding the historical speeches. Jahma Dureen, thank you for being here." said the news anchor, turning her chair to face another camera. The screen split in half and showed a human-like man with blue skin and a chiseled face.

"Thank you, Tynna, for having me." smiled the alien man.

"Now, what do you think is going on in the chamber of the Inner Council?" asked Tynna. Millions were tuned into the news channel, through their home TVs or the holonet as well.

"To me it looks like the Inner Council is making an effort in connecting to the average citizen of the Republic. It is quite impressive, something like this has never been done before. Especially when the Senate was in power, most politicians kept to themselves or their home planet. The fact that these leaders spoke to entire galactic regions is astounding, especially with their clear message. All of them clearly conveyed a message that Ducau Zaoku is doing the governance and should continue to do so." explained Jahma Dureen.

"Except for Councillor Khen Su, he was very intent on trying to persuade people that Zaoku is not a good leader and he announced his candidacy for Chancellor in the next four years."

"Khen Su apparently has his own agenda, and if you take a look at the polls placed after his speech… he has lost so much of his approval ratings. The people of the Outer Rim idolize Ducau Zaoku, and Su attacked him." replied Dureen.

"I heard. There are rumors that even Jabba the Hutt called for a meeting with Chancellor Karsguard in regards to Su's speech."

"Indeed it's true. Jabba the Hutt is a powerful leader on Tatooine who endorsed Ducau Zaoku to become the Vice Chair, way back when at the end of the Clone Wars. The people of the Outer Rim listen to Jabba, they listen to Zaoku. What's ironic is that Zaoku is a man of the people, and Su portrays him as a wealthy bureaucrat."

"How do you think Zaoku will respond to this? There has been a lot of rumors circulating that Zaoku will run for a third term." asked Tynna, the news anchor.

"Oh Zaoku is definitely going to run for a third term. Karsguard doesn't know what she's doing, to be honest. She's far too inexperienced to be leading the Republic into war."

"The thing is though, that the law will not allow Zaoku to run for a third term…"

"Then he'll change the law." shot back Dureen, "Listen, Zaoku is nothing like Palpatine. That is what we must all realize. Palpatine evilly rose his way into power and fooled the Senate. _And_ Palpatine used the Dark Side to manipulate millions. Here, we have a Jedi. Zaoku was probably one of the greatest Chancellors the Republic has ever had - scratch that - he _was_ the greatest. In my opinion, if we are to get anything done, we need more Jedi governing the Republic."

"So are you saying that Zaoku will use the Force to manipulate people to change the law?" asked Tynna.

"No. He won't have to. So many people admire him already, and besides… this war is spreading so much fear. Zaoku is the man we all look up to for an answer and solution. If the solution is to grant him a third term, then we will do it." answered Dureen.

"On a different note, how do you think the Senate will react to this? They've already lost so much power over the last few weeks than in the eight years since the Clone Wars." asked the news anchor.

"The Senate is history, Tynna. The Senate represents the Republic that nearly collapsed because of its inefficiency. Our future must consist of smaller groups of leaders, like the Inner Council, who can get things done faster."

"Well I'd like to thank you again, Jahma Dureen, for coming to RNN this morning."

"Thank you, Tynna." smiled Dureen, concluding the interview.

 **Ahsoka and Leia**

The Togruta and human girls were in the downtown area of the Senate District, investigating. The two were walking on a wide street that was beside a cavernous drop that led down into the underworld of Coruscant. Speeders and flying vehicles whisked right past them as they continued on the pedestrian pathway. It was nighttime, and the nightlife had begun. Countless bars and clubs were blasting their music and its bass could be heard and felt from the outside. There were numerous lines that extended out the doors of those bars and clubs, filled with various kinds of people.

"What exactly are we looking for again, Master?" asked Leia.

"Nothing really." replied Ahsoka. Leia was confused, and looked up at her Master,

"Then what are we doing here? I don't feel safe." the girl looked around at all of the strangers, noticing a few people staring a her.

"The Jedi Council is ordering all Masters and their apprentices to go on patrols in the Senate District, on a rotating schedule. It's so the area stays safer and securer for the Chancellor and other government officials."

"So we're like the police now?"

"Sort of. Just for a few hours." there was a loud commotion coming from inside one of the nightclubs. People screamed and shrieked, running out of the front door. Ahsoka and Leia stopped, looking. Ahsoka went first, pushing through the crowd of people. Someone was yelling and shouting inside, jumping around on tables and chairs. It was a dirty looking human, Ahsoka could tell he was poor; and could sense that he was insane.

"They're coming! They're gonna get you all! It's the end times!" screamed the man. Ahsoka noticed the bartender approach her, she already knew what he wanted done. Ahsoka nodded to the alien bartender, and walked up to the man. There was a crowd of people watching, but keeping their distance from the crazy man.

Leia was short and couldn't see what was going on. She shoved her way through the crowd and saw Ahsoka stand with her arms crossed, across from the man.

"You will come down from there and remain quiet." spoke Ahsoka calmly, swaying her hand. She tried to use the Force to trick the man's mind, but it wasn't working. The ragged clothed man tilted his head and raised a brow,

"Have you lost your marbles? Do you think you're a Jedi or something?"

"You _will_ come down from there and remain quiet." repeated Ahsoka.

"No I _will_ not come down. You all need to hear me out!" yelled the man frantically. Ahsoka was surprised that the Jedi Mind Trick wasn't working.

"What are you doing? Do you realize that these people just want to have a fun time. They want to escape stress and here you are bringing it back." asked the Togruta Jedi.

"We're all being watched! It's only a matter of time before we become slaves to the higher evil monstrosity. This war is just the gateway to hell! The Syndicate will bring forth that evil, and so will the Republic at this rate!"

"You shouldn't have to worry about the war, it is far from here." said Ahsoka, thinking that she could reassure the man.

"The war is everywhere! Open your eyes, all of you!" shouted the man, "Blood still seeps through the rag. Water still runs through the dense forest! War seeps in between each star system and gets everywhere! It's only a matter of time… yes, time… only a matter of time."

"Get down here right now, sir." scolded the Jedi.

"No! Not until people start realizing our fatal destiny! There will never be peace! No one can save us! The Republic is dead already. Our government is just continuously reviving it, but it wants to die. Let the Republic die… let it die, let the circle of life take hold. A death is followed by the birth of a new." Ahsoka had enough of the man's insanity, and ignited her green lightsaber. There was a gasp of awe in the crowd, and Leia's eyes lit up.

"I am asking you one more time to step down, and come with me."

The insane man's eyes widened at the bright green blade. He stared at it, and then glanced at Ahsoka's eyes. The lightsaber was pointing at his chest, just a few inches away.

"If the Jedi cannot see the future, see the pain that is here and what will come, then that is just proof that the Republic is dead… and lost." The man exhaled, closed his eyes, and jerked forward. He lost his balance and fell onto Ahsoka's lightsaber. She couldn't back away in time, and once the blade stabbed him, she retracted it and caught the man. Shrieks and gasps filled the room, and Leia was the only one who didn't turn away from the sight of the dead man. She couldn't stop thinking about the man's words…. _The Republic is dead… The Republic is dead… If the Jedi cannot see the future… that is proof…_

"I'm going to miss you, Han."

"I'm gonna miss you too." said Han, trying to smile. The two kids hugged each other on the landing platform at the Jedi Temple hangar. Han had a small suitcase with him, with clothes that the Jedi donated to him to keep. Han didn't want to leave, he really liked Leia. She was his only friend, and now time was up. A foster home was found for him, and he was going to leave forever. Han and Leia let go of each other, and Han looked up to his right.

"Thank you, Master Zaoku." Ducau smiled and bent down on one knee beside him,

"You are welcome, Han. If you ever need us, we will be here." Han hugged the elderly Nikto, and shed a tear. Ducau stood up, nearly struggling, and watched as Han walked towards an old diplomatic shuttle. At the ramp stood a human couple, a blond man and a black haired woman. The two smiled as Han approached. The foster parents boarded first, and Han made his way up the short ramp. At the doorway, he turned to look one last time. He smiled and waved goodbye to Leia, Ducau, and Ahsoka who was also present… _We will be here…_ Han couldn't forget the words.

Han took his seat next to his foster parents, at a window seat. He placed his hand on the cold window, and watched as they slowly took off from the platform. The shuttle began flying away, and Han watched as Leia got smaller and smaller. _We will be here…_ echoed the words again in Han's mind. The boy felt an itch in his eyes and rubbed them. He looked out the window and saw complete horror. The shuttle was still flying away from the Jedi Temple, but it wasn't the same.

The Coruscant sky was dark red and orange, numerous plumes of smoke rose from the Temple, and burning infernos could be visible. The central tower then started to collapse, causing a larger dust cloud, storm of fire, and smoke blasts. Han rubbed his eyes again.

Everything was back to normal. The sky was blue, filled with traffic like usual, and the Jedi Temple was the same as he left it.

"Are you okay, Han?" asked the foster father. Han kept staring out the window,

"Uh… y-yeah… I think so."

 **8 Chapters left until the SEASON FINALE! I have a basic run down of when the chapters will be posted, since I have most of them done. They will be released about every 3-4 days. So, Chapter 42 will be posted on January 30th.**

 **The Season Finale will be a trio of Chapters, set to be released on Wednesday February 17th!**

 **So, I hope you're as hyped as I am! Thanks again for being great viewers!**


	42. S2 Chapter 42 - In Distress, We Are

**Jedi Meditation Chamber**

Grand Master Yoda sat silently in solitude on a circular seat in the dim room. The blinds prevented from too much light entering the room, and it gave a sense of peace for the meditating Grand Master. The Grand Master was breathing slowly, taking in deep breaths through his nose, and exhaling through his mouth. His silence was interrupted, through the Force; he could sense someone approaching. A familiar person, a friend of his; Ducau Zaoku. The doorbell rang softly, and Yoda opened his eyes,

"Enter, you may." The doors hissed open and Ducau slowly walked in,

"Master Yoda, may I speak with you?"

"Hmm, something troubling you there is?" asked Yoda as Ducau sat on the circular seat opposite from him.

"Yes."

"Concerned of the future, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. I am taking a much needed retreat." answered the Councillor. Yoda didn't say anything, but stared at Ducau for him to continue. "I am being overwhelmed by the political strife and media of Coruscant. So I decided that I will go to Takodana, I have an old friend there who I haven't seen in a long time."

"Understand you, I do. Draining the life out of all of us, this war is too. To their regions I heard that the Inner Council all gave speeches… hmm, but give one you did not."

"In due time I will. I was going to speak a few days ago, but after what I heard from Khen Su, I didn't have it in me." Ducau sighed, and rubbed his hands slowly looking down, "I am aware of the extreme criticism and scrutiny that come with being a public servant… but what Khen Su has said, just got to me."

"Too, I heard." stated Yoda, "Contacted the Chancellor, Jabba the Hutt has. For the removal of Khen Su he called. Not representing the needs of the entire Outer Rim, he is."

"He's become a cynic and is using fear to gain support."

"Hmm… easiest emotion to resort to, fear is." the Grand Master said, "Placing trust in you, I am, Ducau."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"To lead the Republic." Yoda then let out a laugh, "Really think the Republic changed after all these years do you, hmm? Herh herh herh."

"I must disagree, the Republic has changed." Yoda hopped off his seat and paced around the small room to look out the window, between the blinds,

"What kind of change talking about are you, hmm?"

"We've… we've just come so far." stuttered Zaoku.

"From what?" asked Yoda, pressing his lips, and turning his head to look at Ducau. Ducau didn't know what to say, and just listened, "At war, we are. An incapable chancellor, have we. Lost our way the Jedi have. Suffering, people are. Yes, hmmm. In an endless cycle, we are in."

"You think the Jedi have lost its way?" asked Ducau.

"Watched the decay of our galaxy for centuries, I have. Nothing changes because know one knows how to." answered Yoda, "Become soldiers we have."

"Am I the only one who feels tired, though? Especially for you, Master… after over eight hundred years."

"Tired? Hmm, yes. Tired, I am."

"Then why are you still doing it? Why do you still lead and put up with everything?" asked Ducau.

"Because duty, have I. Have one, we all do. And it still hasn't been fulfilled. A purpose in this universe, we all have. To carry on the teachings and knowledge of our ways." explained the Grand Master.

"When will we know when that duty has been fulfilled?"

"When the stars go black, the waters run dry, and to exist life ceases." spoke the Grand Master, approaching Ducau, "We don't need a Temple to act as an Order. Even a single Jedi could save the fate of the Galaxy." Ducau Zaoku was silent, contemplating on Yoda's words, "Run its course, the circle must, it means failure even if."

"How will we know when things should be left alone, or if we should intervene?" asked Zaoku, still confused and troubled.

"Know in your heart, you will. Begun, the Second Galactic War has. To survive the impending invasion we we must destroy the Syndicate if are."

"Y-you know?" asked Ducau, surprised.

"Since the death of Sidious, been much clearer for me, things have. Able to see figments of the future, I am."

"I am not alone, then…" muttered Zaoku.

"Never alone, you will be. Be here, we always will, through the Force." reminisced Yoda, holding out his hand in the air, and looking around the room.

 **Roche Asteroids**

"I want all fighters to concentrate on the approaching enemy starfighters. The Y2s will all converge on the biggest of the Syndicate ships!" ordered the stern Grand Admiral Daala. She stood on the bridge of her _Pride of the Republic,_ watching the orbital battle commence. The enemy fleet of four Raiderstark Light Destroyers, and the larger/newer Kutanka class Star Destroyer, were keeping their position over a mining base of the largest asteroid in the system.

The proud Grand Admiral watched as three Venator Star Destroyers moved ahead of her Coruscant-class Star Destroyer, engaging in battle with the Syndicate fleet.

"Grand Admiral," called a young voice through the transmission, "Commander Cody and I are deploying with the garrison for the mining base."

"Roger that, young Skywalker." replied Daala, "Be careful down there."

"I know, I will, Grand Admiral." stated Luke. Daala could see the GR-65 transport being escorted by four new class-types of Republic starfighters; the V2-Wing starfighter that made its debut during the Battle for Corellia.

"Luke make sure you keep your senses peeled, it's a dangerous mission." said Obi wan through his comlink to Luke. Obi wan was piloting his red Eta-2 class starfighter into battle with a squadron of Y2-bombers.

"Yes, Master. Don't worry, I'm with Commander Cody." replied the boy.

Luke was sitting in his strapped seat amongst the other clone soldiers, waiting as the transport approached the largest of the Roche Asteroids. He wore a pressurized suit because of the low levels of oxygen on the atmosphere, but nothing would get in the way of a fight for him. The padawan was ready for a great battle, and couldn't wait to get out of the transport.

Across from him was Commander Cody, a few medics, a technician, and a heavy weapons trooper. Cody held his helmet in his lap and looked over at Luke that was holding onto his metal straps that kept him in his seat.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." answered Luke, he was feeling a bit annoyed. It seemed like no one had confidence in the padawan. Obi wan was going to meet him on the surface as soon as he took out the shields of the largest Syndicate ship, so Luke didn't understand why so many people were patronizing him.

The GR-65 transport's engines roared loudly as it approached the landing zone. Luke could hear the laser blasts of heavy turbolasers from the AT-BE and AT-TE walkers. Starfighters whisked over the top of the transport, startling Luke. The sounds were getting louder and louder with each pass, suddenly; there was a loud crash and rattle of the transport. The lights within the transport turned red, and the intercom blared on,

"We're alright! No damage! I repeat, no damage! An enemy crashed onto our hull." spoke one of the pilots. Luke sighed with relief, and the sound of the landing gear resting on the ground echoed loudly. The ship creaked and hissed, and the seat straps unlocked. All of the troopers got up, as did Luke.

Luke rushed out the ramp of the transport with the soldiers all around him. Everyone rushed into battle, running up to the massive AT-BEs and AT-TEs. The gigantic walkers shook the ground as they slowly marched across a desolate flat, barren, rocky field towards the mining base. The laser cannons and turbo laser batteries of the enormous walkers blasted loudly as they bombarded the defenses of the mining base.

Luke couldn't tell what time of day it was; the sun was shining, but so were a lot of the stars across the dark bluish sky. But, he didn't have time for a science lesson, and re-focused on the battle at hand. The padawan ignited his lightsaber, looking over his blue blade and at the battlefield. Across the flatlands was a large wall with turrets on top of it. There were also black armored soldiers of the Gundao Syndicate sniping some of the Republic troops. Luke suddenly sensed his Master approaching, through the Force. He looked up into the sky and saw his red starfighter and squadron of bombers approaching. Luke smiled with relief, and looked forward again. Hundreds of meters away, atop of the towering metal wall, was a sniper. He was aiming for Luke, and the boy could sense it through the Force. The soldier pressed the trigger, and the purple beam of energy sliced through the extremely thin air towards the padawan. Luke held out his lightsaber and deflected the laser bolt, sending it right back to the sniper. It struck the being in his face, and he tumbled backwards, out of sight.

More and more snipers took aim at young Skywalker, and Luke could tell. He held his ground, bent his knees, and held up his blue lightsaber. Luke slowly turned his head, with a quick glare from the sun flashing on his helmet's visor. He could tell that the enemy wanted to eliminate him for being a Jedi, especially a young one.

Purple laser blasts whisked through the air, all at Luke. The boy deflected each bolt with ease. Wielding his blue blade side to side, up, down, back and forward. The clone soldiers began moving ahead of him, taking cover behind the small boulders and large stones.

"Take cover, kid!" called out Cody. Luke stood still, holding out his lightsaber, ready to deflect more laser bolts. He heard a loud creaking sound, and shifting of rocks. In front of him, a large part of the metal wall began to split in half, and open from within. The gigantic doors slid apart and Luke watched with shock. It was pitch black within the cavern, and the boy could hear the sound of a machine churning its engines… and it was a big one.

Out came a tall, rounded, tank with laser cannons on its sides, and an worn out insignia on its front. It was a blue hexagon with a white inside, on three blue stripes. Luke figured it was just another emblem for the Syndicate, but took a few steps back. The tall AT-BE walkers came to a halt, and aimed their cannons at the enemy tank. Luke looked back at Cody,

"What is that?" Cody stared at the enemy tank as it hovered out of its dark lair, and out followed black armored soldiers.

"A Separatist Super Tank…" just as Cody finished his sentence, a top portion of the tank slid back, revealing two missile tubes. "Take cover! Retreat!" shouted the soldier. All of the clones began to run back towards the rear defenses of the AT-TEs as fast as they could. Luke slowly started to run, continuously looking over his shoulder. Luke could hear the blasts of the AT-BE's turbolasers, and extremely loud explosions. He looked over his shoulder again and saw the black smoke cover the Separatist tank. The smoke dissipated, and the tank was still there. The enemy tank fired its missiles up into the air, dozens of them. Luke was away from his original position between the towering AT-BEs, and reached the closest AT-TE. He ran to its underside where Cody and other clones were. They all watched as the missiles fell from the sky and bombarded the AT-BEs. The missiles pierced right through the heavy armor of the walkers. The cabins and main bodies of the walkers detonated, and the behemoth walkers tilted to the side… losing its balance, and crashing onto the rocky ground. The ground shook and Luke stumbled over. The boy looked up at Cody for an answer who was speaking to his comlink,

"Grand Admiral! Grand Admiral! This is Commander Cody! We need air support immediately! The enemy unveiled old Separatist Super Tanks and destroyed our heavy walkers!"

 **7 Chapters left until the Season finale! Turn up!**


	43. S2 Chapter 43 - Falling or Soaring?

**Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

"Trandosha has joined the Gundao Syndicate, willingly."

"I am not completely surprised…" Mace Windu said bluntly to Chancellor Karsguard. The two slowly walked into the Chancellor's office. It was midday, and the Coruscant sun was beaming its brightest; with warm sunlight seeping into the large room.

"I fear that Kashyyyk is at risk of being attacked. Senator Ryvokka has contacted me on several occasions, expressing his worry on the matter." said Tamara Karsguard.

"It is very likely that they will attack Kashyyyk, and I understand the Senator's concern. I believe we should move the primary fleet to that position as soon as possible." stated Windu, "The Roche Asteroids shouldn't be much of a struggle for Kenobi and his battalion. And, he has the Grand Admiral with him."

"It will be a request that I will have to propose to the Inner Council." said Karsguard, looking out the window.

"What do you mean? You're the commander in chief of the military." asked Windu, knowing something was up.

"The Inner Council has that power now. But I am not complaining, they are far better at military strategy than I am. They are truly improving the state of the Republic each day."

"I don't see any improvements, with all due respect, Chancellor." said the Jedi, "The Syndicate is slowly gaining ground in key star systems. If they are victorious at the Roche Asteroids, they will have access to the Perlemian Trade Route. And with Trandosha handing over their independence to the Syndicate, one of our most important planets is at risk for an invasion… or worse."

"There's more, Master Windu." muttered Karsguard. Windu stopped and looked at Karsguard, waiting for her to answer. "Fourteen other star systems have announced their secession from the Republic… with every single one of them stating that they'd feel safer within the Gundao Syndicate."

"That makes no sense at all. That group's purpose is to spread war, terror, and hate."

"I agree, but what can we do? We don't have the authority to get rid of the freedom of secession." replied the Chancellor, sitting down at her desk. Windu nodded his head and contemplated silently. _We need Ducau here, he would know what to do._

 **Galactic Senate**

"We need a strong leader like Councillor Khen Su to lead the Republic out of this war." spoke a male Kaminoan in his senatorial pod, with his voice echoing loudly. He was the successor of Khen Su in the Senate, named Tuvo Ze. The crested Kaminoan held his hands high as he spoke, with the Senate in full attendance. Many delegates that lived in the Mid and Outer Rims were too afraid to go back home because of the rising influence of the Gundao Syndicate. Deep down, those senators knew that they wouldn't stand a chance defending their planet with diplomacy; and relied on the Inner Council from henceforth.

"The floor recognizes Senator Ryvokka of the Kashyyyk sector." announced Vice Chair Burleau; an Alderaanian man in his mid forties who succeeded Bail Organa. The man had a loud and clear voice, and it echoed within the large chamber.

A Wookiee wearing dark red robes flew his pod out into the sky of the chamber, to speak. The male Wookiee was not a rookie, but not yet a pro in the Senate, voted into office in 18 BBY. In order to make things easier for many of the delegates, those who didn't speak Basic were given a new type of translator commissioned by Karsguard to erase the language barrier. The Wookiee spoke into his translator, just a microphone at his control panel, looking around at the interested eyes,

"Members of the Senate, I come to you in a plea of distress. The Gundao Syndicate has recently gained a new member; Trandosha. Our enemy has a clear passage to Kashyyyk. Kashyyyk has managed to survive the Clone Wars and the endless onslaught from the Trandoshan slavers. In your eyes, it might seem like just another Republic planet that will inevitably fall into the hands of the Syndicate… But open your eyes! If you say that about every planet, but yours, the entire Republic will _inevitably_ become Syndicate-controlled. We must not allow this to happen!"

"Then what are you proposing, Senator Ryvokka?" called out Senator Tuvo Ze, with many others eager to hear his reply too.

"I am proposing that we take more action on vulnerable planets! We also need to take action on those star systems that think they can just leave the Republic to join the terrorist Gundao Syndicate! This is absurd that we have former colleagues and allies handing over their freedom to fanatics. This isn't a separatist movement, this isn't a civil war; this is a war on terror and it must be stopped." Tuvo Ze was about to speak his rebuttal but the immense applause for Ryvokka drowned him out of attention. Ryvokka wasn't finish, and he looked at Karsguard, "I am calling upon you Chancellor Karsguard! I am calling upon you to represent _OUR_ needs as a Senate in the Inner Council! You have become a quiet individual that is watching the Second Galactic War ravage our Galaxy!" the Wookiee's iconic war could be overheard through the translator, and more senators cheered, "Start acting like a Chancellor and make a stand for once!" the entire chamber was ecstatic with applause and complete agreement. Karsguard wasn't doing anything lately… for the past four months since the war started. The Senate wasn't going to sit by and watch the Galaxy tear itself apart like it did in the Clone Wars… not ever again…

 **Syndicate Summit 22**

22 delegates came to the grand government palace of Prime Minister Guthrad in order to discuss their cession into the Gundao Syndicate. Many of which were former members of the Republic, and were either scared or desperate of what the war's outcome would be. The members met in a large circular conference room, with Prime Minister Guthrad walking into the room. Inside was a large table, where the various species of representatives sat. Some were here via hologram, since they couldn't make it in person; but that wasn't going to become an obstacle for their goals.

"Welcome, representatives to the first ever galactic summit for the Gundao Syndicate." smiled Guthrad, "I am glad you all could make it." the PM took a seat at the head of the table, and Valok the Nautolan assistant stood by her side. The brown haired woman folded her hands and looked around, "We shall now begin the introduction of what _your_ needs are. The Gundao Syndicate is here to help you all, in these desperate times. The Republic is crumbling, and corruption is very rampant. It is what gave forth to Chancellor Karsguard's election, and the creation of the Inner Council…" Guthrad looked around at the alien delegates with a smirk, "Here there is no pressure of someone watching us. Be honest, and truthful… we've all had to make sacrifices to get to this point in time."

At the far end of the table was an elder Trandoshan, greenish yellow in scaly color, and hissed as he spoke up,

"Trandosha is honored to become accepted into the Gundao Synciate. Our plight against the Republic has been a hard one. For decades they've been pressing us on our habitssssss… our traditionssss…." hissed the Trandoshan. Guthrad held her chin high,

"The Syndicate welcomes you, General Muvek."

"I have the great privilege in giving your glorious fleet access to the Trandoshan sector." the Trandoshan threw a small hologram projector on the table, and it projected a large hologram. It was of a planet, dark green, lush, and with bright blue oceans and white whisking clouds, "I present to you our next target; unprotected by the idiotic Republic… Kashyyyk." Guthrad pressed her lips together, but slowly grinned at the idea…

Later that day, after the summit; Guthrad went to her private chambers with Valok following close behind. The guards remained at the door, and the Prime Minister's native husband greeted her.

"My dear, I have good news."

"What?" asked Guthrad, with little care at all. She was looking at her tablet that listed various pieces of information.

"Nuton is no longer King. I bested him in combat and won the title. We are the reigning monarchs." smiled the handsome man. Guthrad handed her tablet back to Valok and started to smile,

"Guards, arrest my husband!" the black armored soldiers rushed to the area and apprehended the man. Jet had a worried and lost look on his face, confused, and scared,

"What are you doing?" Guthrad didn't listen to him, and began walking to the door,

"Valok I want you to alert our guests from the summit- tell them that there will be a show tomorrow morning. I want the entire city to know as well."

"Yes, ma'am." replied the Nautolan.

Four hours passed since dawn over Kangamara's capital city; Kanga. People had gotten dressed in their animal skin clothing, ragged cloths, and loose-wear as they all headed out their hut homes. Families and households walked through the streets towards the massive glass skyscraper in the center of their city. The groups of people turned into masses, all converging in the expansive plaza before the glass skyscraper.

In front of the glass skyscraper were numerous stone steps to a raised platform where people were arriving, including the Prime Minister. The brown haired woman wore a formal dress, yellow in color with sharp shoulder pads. Guthrad's hair was in a tight bun with braids wrapped around it, and held her hands behind her back as everyone arrived. On her right, and a few feet behind, was Valok her assistant. On her left were a few of the militants of her military council, including Ithorian Admiral Kovunko. On the far side were the 22 leaders, lined up and standing straight.

"Citizens of Kangamara!" began Guthrad, with her voice echoing loudly, "I am pleased to announce that your home world has improved. Your King Nuton has made many mistakes lately, mistakes that will threaten the pursuit of everlasting peace in the Syndicate. He has caused much trouble for all of us, causing the starvation of thousands, and providing difficult terms for myself to adhere. But do not fear…" a Syndicate soldier brought over a large wooden crate, and placed it next to the Prime Minister. "Today we shall wash away our sins, and mark this day as a new start. I am your new leader, I am _the_ Queen!" two soldiers then brought Jet and kicked him onto his knees. One of the soldiers forced his chest onto the crate, with his head leaning off the edge. A large silvery sword was handed to the Prime Minister, and she turned to Jet. She had a smile on her face as she raised the two-handed weapon, swinging it downward. There were shrieks and gasps as many people looked away from the execution.

"Bring forth the next traitor!" called Guthrad. Two soldiers took away the decapitated body of Jet, and shoving the next prisoner into the same position. It was the former Queen of Kangamara; Netalie. Ex-Queen Netalie began to cry and shout for mercy, but with one slice of the sword, the Queen's reign had ended. Her body was removed, and the final prisoner was brought out. People in the crowds began to cry and scream with anger at Guthrad once they saw the final prisoner; Nuton.

The gray haired man stared at Guthrad angrily, but the Prime Minister had nothing but a smile on her face.

"You'll pay for this, Guthrad! The Gods will give you a slow and painful death! We've done nothing wrong!" screamed former King Nuton.

"Where were your Gods when I invaded this planet? Where were your Gods when I started a galactic war?! Where are your Gods now?!" screamed Guthrad with laughter. Nuton was shoved onto the bloody crate, and he closed his eyes. Guthrad lifted up the sword, watching it drip from her victim's blood. People in the crowd began to shout and scream swears and curses to Guthrad, but she didn't pay attention. She swung the sword downward and severed the fallen King.

People became even more angry, and started throwing rocks and trash at the Prime Minister. Her soldiers rushed to the front, surrounding her and letting her escape towards the skyscraper.

"Fire upon them! Kill them! Kill all of those savages!" shouted the insane woman. More troops arrived, and aimed their weapons at the rioting people. The delegates and military officials rushed off to follow Guthrad. The soldiers fired purple laser bolts at the people, killing one after another, but they kept coming. They began to tackle the soldiers, taking their weapons, and firing upon the reinforcements. Guthrad was already inside, and watched as the delegates slowly ran for cover as well. Guthrad slammed a button on the wall beside the door, activating the blast doors and shields. The Prime Minister smiled as she looked one last time at the scared alien faces as the heavy blast doors slid shut.


	44. S2 Chapter 44 - No Longer Sith

**Navarchos**

Night had fallen over the "Sith" Temple on Navarchos. Once a base for General Grievous during the Clone Wars, the massive complex was expanded and was built into the mountain isle where it resided. The moon was full, and countless stars shone in the cloudless night sky.

On the south side of the complex was a wide, cylindrical tower that formed the most part of the Temple's base. It's top was flat, and served as a large plaza for gatherings; and tonight it was being put into use.

Torches were lit and lined up all against the durasteel railings of the top of the tower, and people were making their way to the area. The tower roof could not possibly fit the entire population of the so-called new Sith Order, for its President called an important meeting for all members.

The gray haired, young, President made her way to a raised podium, in order to address her followers. Members of the Sith Council, all adorn in brown robes and masking hoods, stood in a semi-circle behind her. She began her speech, and looked out to the numerous faces. She recognized all of them, sensing a feeling of familiarity through the Force. There was a mixture of species and races in the seated crowd; Humans, Zabrak, Twi'lek, Togruta, Nikto, a few Quarren, and many more. She cared for them all dearly, and equally.

"The Second Galactic War is taking the Galaxy by surprise, and by horror." continued the President, "It is our duty as Force-users that we do something about it. For the past ten years I've had doubts on why we call ourselves Sith… We aren't Sith. The Sith are extinct now. We do not dwell on a thirst for eternal power or urge for anger. We have become neutral between the Light and Dark Side. That is why, I am reorganizing the New Sith Order into the _Knights of Vakara._ We are all very powerful beings… I can sense it through the Force… the growing energy and power in each one of you." the President paused as the large crowd of Force-users applauded in approval. "It wasn't luck that the Gundao Syndicate didn't attack us during the Battle of Rutha-Navarch. There is no such thing as luck… it is an opportunity for us. We must remain united and begin fighting these foes. They are threatening galactic peace, something we've all been striving for. Today marks a new day, a new era… for all of us."

"The President has taken a sharp turn by reforming our Order."

"She's becoming more bold, it's a good thing too. I was starting to think that she would just watch the war from the sidelines." the two brown robed Knights walked together down a descending corridor, illuminated by artificial lighting. It was daytime, but their passage was taking them through the core of the mountain/Temple to the lower levels.

"Do you think the Sith will reemerge, Master Folcan?" asked the younger of the two, taking off his hood. The young man was a Twi'lek, light orange in color and with brown eyes. His lekku rested on his shoulders and spilled over his chest.

"The age of the Sith is over, Virran." replied the beige-skinned Zabrak, he took off his hood as well and revealed his horned head. "But, that does not mean that the evil has disappeared. Since we aren't the direct opposites of the Jedi, it means something else will arise to fill that void… and I fear that this why so much catastrophe is occurring nowadays." the Twi'lek apprentice, Virran Nal.

"How do you think the Jedi will respond to our reformation?" asked the orange Twi'lek.

"The Jedi are too focused on the war and major reformations within the Republic that I doubt they'd notice. Now, let's get to the meditation center before noontime." replied the Master, now titled; _Lord_ Gavar Folcan.

The master and apprentice reached the end of the corridor, where large blast doors hissed open. The two walked outside, feeling a light breeze and scent of salt from the ocean. They walked out onto the meditation center; an expansive landing platform with now built canopies and small huts for meditation.

Virran and Lord Folcan walked through a side pathway, where they passed by other Lords, Guardians, and Apprentices meditating in silence. Some were sitting in large circles with multiple people, and some sat alone. Virran and Folcan walked past all the groups of people and found an open space underneath a cloth canopy that slightly swayed from the ocean breeze.

Folcan and Virran sat down on plush pillows, and the Lord closed his eyes with an exhale. Virran looked around, noticing the loud crashing waves from the ocean; just a few meters below them from the platform.

Virran looked away from the ocean and closed his eyes. He exhaled slowly, relaxing. The Force-user cleared his mind, trying to let go of any stress and anxiety. He matched his breathing with his Master's, concentrating on the Force. Sensing its power, its energy, how it surrounds them.

Virran could hear something… a faint sound. It became clearer, it was the sound of blaster fire. Laser cannons bombardments, the whisking engines of starfighters, screams, the ignition of a lightsaber. Virran could hear screaming people, all suffering and in pain. he could hear the footsteps of someone running, then being shot.

Next he could hear thunderous booms, like a giant's footsteps. He couldn't exactly tell what it was. It just kept getting louder and louder, and he could only see pitch blackness. Virran tried to use the Force to look and feel his surroundings. Abruptly, a towering vehicle was walking towards him. It was over fifty feet high, bearing four legs, and a movable cockpit. Its head bore numerous laser cannons and turbolasers, all aiming at Virran. In each of the cannons' barrels, Virran could see a glowing blue light. The lights flashed and it immediately knocked out any light.

" _Your powers can be used to save the Galaxy… Trust me…"_ spoke a faint voice. Virran couldn't tell who it was, but it was familiar. " _This gift can be utilized, used to its full potential. But there's people who hold you back. People who don't trust you… people who don't have faith in you. They are the ones who cause pain!"_ screamed the dark voice.

Virran opened his eyes instantaneously. He met his Master's gaze, who could sense the apprentice's troubling thoughts.

"You saw pain, didn't you?" asked Gavar Folcan. The Twi'lek apprentice slowly nodded his head, blinking his eyes rapidly,

"The sounds of war. Did you feel it too?"

"No, but I have before. That vision is a disguised as war, my apprentice." explained Gavar.

"Then what is it truly?"

"The Dark Side." Virran didn't say anything, but stared at his Master. "The Dark Side once tempted me when I was younger. It plays with your emotions, the easiest solution to resort to; fear. The Dark Side will try to convince you that you must use your emotions to solve conflict. It will sway you constantly if you do not stand up and rely on the Light Side of the Force." explained Lord Folcan.

"But I thought we weren't on any distinguished side of the Force." wondered Virran Nal.

"Politically we are not on any side. Spiritually, in my eyes, we are one with the Light Side."

"Then why were we called the Sith Order? It's a lie if we don't follow their doctrines like in the past… Especially with the Rule of Two." asked Virran.

"Sidious was the last true Sith. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker defeated him, and he brought balance to the Force. He eliminated the Sith, and they are still dead to this day. Our superiors; the President and the Sith Council proclaimed to be the remaining Sith in the Galaxy, but it was just to fill the empty space. There needed to be something to balance out the Republic and the Jedi."

"So does that mean that we are obligated to fight _with_ the Gundao Syndicate?"

"No, not at all." answered Gavar, "We aren't obligated to fight with anyone. The only thing we are obligated to do is to do the right thing in our lives. It isn't about being a hero. In the Dark Side, Force-users follow a false illusion of what's right for them. But in the end; it just delivers more pain and suffering to themselves." Virran slowly nodded his head, in understandment.

 **Knights of Vakara Council**

The twelve masters, including the President, sat silently on the floor of their rectangular chamber. They all were meditating, placing their strength in the power of the Force.

The sun was setting over the vast blue ocean, with a warm, orangish, light pouring through the blinds of the tall windows. The sounds of birds and seagulls chimed, even with the closed windows. Each of the Force-users could feel time slipping away with each passing minute, daylight slipping away.

"I can see it." spoke a soft voice in the group. The man pulled down his hood, opening his eyes. He was a human man, in his fifties, graying hair and beard, and with blue eyes.

"As do I." spoke another voice, a human woman that was a few years younger than the man. Her short black hair was revealed as she pulled down her brown hood.

"The Republic will need our help." spoke a third voice, a male Twi'lek of bluish skin tone. He pulled down his hood, revealing his long lekku that rested behind his shoulders.

"Telpana is in danger." announced the President, Dorna Vakara, the gray haired woman. "A Syndicate fleet is making its way there."

"It isn't a Republic world, so I doubt the Jedi and Inner Council will even notice." spoke a male Togruta, pulling down his hood as well. He was an elder, with tall montrals with blue stripes, and long lekku. He had reddish skin with white designs over his wrinkled face.

"Telpana is a powerful planet in the Outer Rim, we must do something." spoke the fifty year old human man to the elderly Togruta. "We can't abandon such a large world, Lord Velroch."

"For decades I've watched how the stubborn Secretary-General of the Telpana-Trio slapped away the offerings by the Republic!" scolded Velroch, straining his voice, "At least Telpana Secundus and Telpana Tersos _tried_ to join the Republic twenty years ago. But no, the Secretary-General claims that he can withstand another war. He survived the Clone Wars, let him survive this one too."

"At ease." said the President, "Telpana _Prime_ is the planet at risk. The people there are colonists and descendants of colonists. The Jedi will not be there to protect them, so it will be our duty. It will be the perfect way to show the Republic that we _do_ exist out here in the Outer Rim, that we haven't disappeared. We are the Knights of Vakara, ready to defend and protect."

 **ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE SEASON FINALE! Things are just starting to get interesting, I hope.**

 **What did you all think about this chapter? Of how it follows new characters from the** _ **Knights of Vakara…**_ **Let me know! I'm open to criticism!**


	45. S2 Chapter 45 - Protect Your Own

**Telpana Prime**

The volcanic world of Telpana Prime floated in deep space with its close neighbors; the Moon of Telaza, Telpana Secundus and Telpana Tersos. Secundus was once a farther planet in the star system, but somehow converged closer to its volcanic counterpart. Secundus bore lush tropical rainforests and temperate forests at its poles. Tersos was an unusually large moon that orbits Secundus, and is a drier world; bearing thin scrub-like deserts and expansive seas of sand dunes and canyons.

Telpana Prime bore civilization within the entire star system; at its one and only city named Crownstar. The city wasn't any normal city, but was a massive metropolis that spanned for thousands of miles. Just like Coruscant's metropolis, but on Telpana it only covered about a quarter of the planet's surface. Everything else around Crownstar were lava-fields, craters, rivers and oceans of magma and lava. In the northeastern hemisphere quadrant of the planet was a gigantic rupture, an abyss that makes the entire planet look like a cracked egg. The rupture reached thousands of miles into the planet's innards, reaching its blindingly bright core. The light and heat from the core of the planet reaches out and spews into space. At certain times of day on the outskirts of Crownstar, the light from the core can be seen; dancing across the dawn or dusk sky in golden auroras.

Crownstar itself was a sprawling metropolis with towering skyscrapers and subterranean levels that rivaled even those within Coruscant. Numerous types of people call Crownstar their home, most of which are humans and Telanians. Telanians are the natives of Telpana Prime, very human-like; but with an average height of seven feet tall and are very slim. Many confuse them with Muuns, but Telanians have noses and their heads aren't so elongated.

The tallest skyscraper in the center of Crownstar was the seat of government for Telpana, and its neighbors out in space. It was a jagged skyscraper, jutting through the relatively low cityscape in the area into the white clouds of the sky. Countless skylanes wrapped and crossed the district, with millions of people carrying on their lives.

The capitol skyscraper had multiple platforms, larger towards the lower levels, sticking out of the superstructure. As the levels ascended, the platforms were smaller and thinner, but nearly all of them had some sort of vessel occupying it.

"Secretary-General, we have unidentified starships entering the capitol district airspace. They are not responding to our transmissions." spoke a protocol droid of silvery armor to the Telanian sitting at his desk. The Telanian man was skinny, wore dark gray clothes and a black robe. He was bald and had a pointed nose, and had few wrinkles on his face. He looked up from his computer at the droid,

"What? Send the police, then! Shoot them out of the sky." the Secretary-General looked back down at his work, with the sunlight from the window behind him giving him sufficient lighting. Suddenly, a dark shadow casted over him, and he glanced up. The Secretary-General turned around and looked out the window.

"The police have been notified. But, sir, they will be far too difficult to shoot out the sky, they are large star-cruisers." answered the protocol droid in a male tone, but the Secretary-General didn't pay attention. His answer was right in front of him.

A starship was slowly making its way past the window, and the Telanian could see the large arrays of turbolaser batteries and then a large hangar filled with starfighters. The starfighters launched from the hangar and flew right by the window. The floor shook from the extremely close starfighters as they zoomed by the window. The Secretary-General heard a beeping sound, and he turned to his desk.

It was his hologram transmission communicator, and he activated it. A small hologram of an Ithorian appeared on his desk. He didn't recognize who it was.

"This is Admiral Kovunko of the Gundao Syndicate. The Telpana Star System is now under the jurisdiction of the Gundao Syndicate under the order of Prime Minister Guthrad. Your planets will be placed under control of the Syndicate and will become a holding for our war against the Republic."

"Who do you think you are?! Get your fleet out of my city, off my planet, and out of my system! Telpana is a neutral system and doesn't want to be involved with your _Second Galactic War!_ You don't have the right to be here." shouted the Secretary-General.

"I assume you are Secretary-General Fargon. The Telpana System is a valuable asset to the Gundao Syndicate. If you comply with our orders, you will remain in power of your planet. If not…."

"Then what?! You're going to bombard my home? Then you'll be facing the full wrath of the Galactic Republic!" shouted Fargon.

"If not," continued Kovunko, slightly annoyed, "you will be facing a public execution in front of your own people. The Galactic Republic doesn't exist out here, so don't count on them to rescue you." the transmission then shut off, and the Telanian leader was outraged. He looked out his window and noticed the warship had moved, and he could see the sky clearly. There were two more warships, needly in shape, bearing large missile tubes at its hull.

Fargon looked at his protocol droid,

"Send out a distress signal."

"To where, sir?"

"Anywhere but here! Anywhere that's not this system!" shouted the worried Secretary-General.

 **Admiral Kovunko**

"Admiral, we have an incoming transmission." announced a crew member, a beaked Ishi-Tib. The Ithorian walked towards the front of the bridge,

"It better not be from the Secretary-General."

"It is coming from out of the star system, Kangamara. It is the Prime Minister." replied the Ishi-Tib in an accent. The Ithorian grumbled,

"Put it through." suddenly a hologram of Prime Minister Guthrad appeared behind Kovunko, and the hunched Ithorian turned around.

"Admiral, there have been a change of plans. I need you to return to Kangamara."

"What do you mean? I've already deployed the troops and tanks into the capital district of this city."

"Return to Kangamara immediately! We are to converge the fleet for our biggest invasion yet."

"Telpana Prime is our biggest invasion yet, and I can do it on my own. I'll send my other ships, I won't need their help here. The Republic-"

"I said return to Kangamara! Or else you'll be shot into space from my personal ship's cannons!" screamed the woman.

"Roger that, ma'am." answered the Ithorian. The hologram shut off. The crew was silent and some turned to look at the Admiral. Kovunko thought in silence for a moment, and glanced out the viewport to see the massive city before him. "Bomb the city with the viral missiles. Then, we shall return to Kangamara."

"But our troops are on the ground, sir." replied one of the officers.

"Do as I say."

The crew followed the orders, but with dismay. The demands were sent to the other Raiderstark Light Destroyers and they complied. The missile tubes of each of the three warships aimed downward just a bit, and began shooting out large missiles.

Down on the surface of the city, people were congregating to investigate the visitors. Streets and avenues were packed with viewers, and drivers stopped their vehicles. The first couple missiles fell, detonating at the feet of massive skyscrapers, flashing a bright light. There was an uproar of screams and shrieks, as well as terrified gasps.

People could see the rise of a black cloud, and it was spreading fast. The masses of people started to run away, with a few still staring. More bombs fell around them, detonating and making even larger explosions.

A Twi'lek man and his wife stood at the edge of a pedestrian bridge that connected two large city blocks, and below them was a brightly lit abyss of more residential levels and skylanes. The bluish woman hugged her taller husband, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. The green Twi'lek man stared as a missile detonated a few hundred meters in front of them in a large plaza. The man squinted, but then could see. A dark, black, cloud of gas was expanding and coming towards them.

The black gas spilled into the dark abyss, growing even larger with each passing second. The gas consumed the Twi'lek couple, and they were engulfed in utter darkness… and poisonous gas. Their heart rates increased, blood boiled with sudden anger, skin cracked and mottled, and eyes became tainted. The white became red, irises disappeared, and the pupils became yellow. The man's eyes began to bleed, and screamed with pain. The female Twi'lek backed away from the husband, coughing uncontrollably and nearly lost her balance. Her muscles became weak, her bones cracked, and she could feel each and every fracture. She continued to cough, eventually coughing up blood onto the ground, and her teeth rotted.

The minds of the Twi'leks became blank, with one exception. They only had one priority on their mind; eat.

 **Virran Nal**

"M-my heart! AHHH! Stop! No!" screamed an echoing voice.

"There's no point in running!" shouted another voice.

"Kill me! Just kill me!"

The Twi'lek's breathing got faster and faster, and the young man suddenly shot open his eyes.

Virran found himself in his personal chamber, sitting in front of a small window. He wiped a few beads of sweat off of his face, and sighed. He could hear footsteps and muffled voices passing by his room. Searching through the Force; Virran could tell who it was. It was the elderly Togruta on the Sith - now _Knights_ \- Council, Lord Velroch. Virran didn't recognize who he was with.

The young Twi'lek got up and quietly opened his siding door. He peaked out in the corridor and noticed Velroch walking away with someone else; most likely his apprentice (a young human man with long black hair).

"Telpana Prime has become infected by the Syndicate's disease. I knew something like that would happen, and the President wants us to go there. We weren't meant to fight wars!" complained the old Togruta with an accent.

"Has the President met with the Council about it yet?" asked the apprentice.

"No - and I don't care, to be honest. It's the Republic's fight, not ours."

 **One Chapter left until the 3-Part Season Finale!**

 ** _Check out my poll about a future spinoff story! I want your input!_**


	46. S2 Chapter 46 - Live

**Inner Council**

"We can't panic now, it is our duty to come up with a solution; not argue and fight like the Senate." scolded Chancellor Karsguard, sitting in her chair in the bright, circular chamber. The Council was in full session, with the exception of Ducau Zaoku; who had left for Takodana almost a week ago.

"The Syndicate has amassed a fleet over Trandosha! And we haven't done anything yet!" spoke up Naveeneo Kariin of Iktotch.

"You keep telling us that _we_ need to come up with a solution, but for the past few months it was all of us but _you_ who have come up with ideas and resolutions!" said Selena Vataris, raising her voice at the Chancellor, "At least the Senate has done more in the past few days."

"Calm down, Councillor Vataris, there is no need to raise your voice." said Khen Su, in a calm tone.

"We can't be calm, Councillor Su!" said the Neimoidian representative loudly, Darkan Gollak, "We are running the Republic."

"Telpana has been attacked by the Syndicate's biological warfare," added Selena Vataris, "we must move to the offensive. Secretary-General Fargon was an ally of the Republic, and so were his people. Now billions are either dead or infected with that malicious disease."

"I suggest we contact Councillor Zaoku." interrupted the young Nikto Councillor, "He will know what to do."

"That's true, he's always come up with a solution." nodded the Iktotchi, Naveeneo Kariin.

"That won't work." said Khen Su, and everyone looked at him. He had a smug look on his face and rubbed his index finger and thumb together, "He's on personal leave. It wouldn't be right to bother him. He's done so much already for us."

"The words you speak of are contradictory, you hypocrite." said the Nikto, Kovo Karacta, with disgust.

"Did I say something horrid, Karacta?" asked Su.

"You did recently! You disrespected Councillor Zaoku, publicly, to the entire Galaxy. You trampled his name, and LIED to trillions of people!" shouted Kovo Karacta angrily.

"What I said was just for my own political gain. I did not intend to disrespect or cause any harm to anyone." said Khen Su, serenely.

"Then why did Jabba the Hutt call the Chancellor to remove you from the position of Councillor to the Outer Rim?! You are a weak man, Su! If Councillor Zaoku was here, you wouldn't have said any of those things. And wouldn't be talking at all… that's why I hope he gets here as soon as possible. Just to shut you up." there was utter silence in the chamber, and Khen Su stared at the brownish Nikto across the room. The Kaminoan leaned forward with his hands crossed,

"What kind of leader takes personal leave when he holds the most powerful position in the entire Galaxy? Huh? We can't have our leaders leaving willy-nilly and leave the rest of us to take care of a Galactic War! It's bad enough we're stuck with an incapable imbecile of a Chancellor who doesn't know what the HELL she's doing!" Karacta didn't say anything, and Khen Su immediately looked at Karsguard. She was staring at the floor, and a tear ran down her face.

"Chancellor- I-I didn't mean-" stuttered Su, but Karsguard got up and left the chamber without a word.

 **Luke**

 _Last thing I saw were the towering Republic walkers being bombarded by the enemies' Separatist tank missiles, and they fell over to the side. A massive cloud of dust engulfed the entire battlefield, I couldn't see anything. I was scared, a feeling I haven't ever felt to its strongest potential ever before. I didn't know how to respond to fear, Jedi shouldn't be scared of anything… my father was the greatest Jedi ever to exist, he was never scared… I'm sure of it._

 _When the walkers fell in front of us, I could hear a murmur of voices. I had fallen back, right onto my face on the hard rocky ground. My face was stinging from cuts and I had some minimal wounds. The voices sounded like the clones, all rushing around me. Someone grabbed me by the arm, and was shouting loudly._

 _I couldn't tell exactly what the clone was yelling, but he was telling me something important. My eyelids were too heavy, I couldn't keep my eyes open. It was as if I hadn't slept in days and needed immediate rest. I was exhausted, and out of breath._

 _I blinked my eyes a few times to see flashes of blue light. Not any ordinary light, bursts and blasts of blue light… lasers. The ground shook violently too, shaken to the extremes. That's when I put the pieces together; it was an orbital bombardment. Grand Admiral Daala must've heard our distress call from Commander Cody, and her first response was to blow the crap out of the enemy._

 _Grand Admiral Daala is a strong-minded person. Through the Force, I could always sense that she was different than most military officials. She knew what she was doing; she was always confident. I don't know what happened after the orbital bombardment, but I know she saved me. I'm alive, and I'm grateful. Even though the Grand Admiral always has a strategic answer and solution, something was off about her. The Force… it was trying to tell me something about her…_

 _Something know one knows about her. As if she's been keeping a secret deep within her own mind, and I was to know. I continued to explore those thoughts and suggestions by the Force, and I could see what she was thinking. She's scared._

 _I wouldn't blame her. She is the highest ranking military official in the entire Republic, right under the Chancellor… even above the Jedi. Her fear, though, felt strange. It felt familiar… like I could sense the source of the fear; the person who's scared. It was so real that I could reach out and touch them… but they'd disappear._

 _I know who that person was… my mother. I don't remember much of my mother, but I loved her. She was kind, caring, reassuring, and headstrong. Every now and then, her face appears in my mind. But when I try to get a good look, it fades away. I miss her, I want to see her. I want to feel the love of a mother to a son, the bond. I know I can't be the only one who feels this way, my sister must have the same thoughts. She must want to see our mother as much as I._

 _If I don't get to see my mother before either of our lives' end, that'll be it. If I don't ever get to see her, I won't have anybody but my sister. We're family, and need to stick together. I don't even know why I bothered coming to this mission… where the Republic was so short on troops that they had to send a ten year old Jedi Padawan onto the frontlines… what has happened…_

 **NEXT WEDNESDAY! BE THERE! PART 1 OF 3 PART SEASON FINALE -** ** _CHAPTER 47 - LEAVE_**

 ** _Check out my poll about a future spinoff story! I want your input!_**


	47. S2 Ch 47 - Season Finale Part 1 of 3

**I AM SO SORRY! I had some technical difficulties and was not able to upload the first part to the Season Finale on Wednesday as planned! So, since you guys are great and awesome - I am posting parts 1 and 2 of 3 today!**

 **Kashyyyk**

The Gundao Syndicate fleet has arrived to the forested, jungle, planet of Kashyyyk; home to the mighty Wookiees. Senator Ryvokka who represented the sector in the Galactic Senate was right, the enemy came through from nearby Trandosha. Everyone saw it coming, but no one did anything.

Grand Master Yoda demanded that the Inner Council authorize a rescue mission, for the Syndicate wasn't just visiting Kashyyyk. The evil Syndicate began kidnapping Wookiees, enslaving them for their own use. When the Inner Council, minus Ducau Zaoku, heard about this; they jumped onto the issue. Grand Master Yoda and Admiral Yularen were to oversee the rescue mission. Yularen was awarded a Coruscant-class Star Destroyer; christened the _Chainbreaker_. The Chainbreaker joined a fleet of six other Venator Star Destroyers; boarded with Yoda, garrisons of troops, and numerous walkers, they quickly went to Kashyyyk.

 **The** _ **Chainbreaker**_

"Grand Master Yoda, this is Admiral Yularen, have you and your troops reached the outskirts of the city?" asked Yularen over his communications table on the bridge of the Chainbreaker Star Destroyer.

"No, encountered enemy starfighters we have!" called back the Grand Master, "Turning around we are. Need reinforcements to destroy their fighters, we do!" Admiral Yularen scrambled across the bridge, while on speaker with Yoda,

"Deploy the starfighters! Open the main hangar for the ground troops' return!" said the Admiral to the crew.

The two GR-65 transports sped as fast as they could through the white clouds of the Kashyyyk skies towards the waiting Republic fleet. The Chainbreaker was in the upper atmosphere of the planet, along with the other six Venators.

The round transports burst through a large cloud and were in a clear shot for the gigantic star destroyer flagship. The main hangar slowly opened its doors, and the main cannons on the artillery platform readied for any enemies. The two transports flew in side-by-side and the shields were activated.

Yularen saw the transports arrive, and stared out into the blue sky… for anything. He was waiting if any enemies would be approaching, but didn't see anything. It was silent, except for the burst of starfighters flying out the lower hangars. The V2 starfighters disappeared into the puffy clouds, and the Admiral waited patiently.

"There's nothing on our scopes…" muttered the captain piloting his starfighter and keeping his squadron in formation.

"They must've returned to the surface of the planet." spoke another pilot. Yularen inched forward,

"Wait I see something-" there was a sudden flash and explosion in the clouds.

"They're all around us!" shouted another clone pilot. The Republic starfighters disbanded as a swarm of Syndicate fighters ambushed them. Yularen listened with shock to the dogfight, and could hear explosions from the bridge. A few Republic fighters zoomed past the main hangar's defensive cannons, and Syndicate fighters followed.

"Activate point-defense laser cannons!" ordered Yularen, and the crew complied. The small laser cannons all across the main frame of the star destroyer began targeting the enemy starfighters. Blue lasers blasted into the bright sky, and explosions detonated all around the fleet from the dogfight.

 **Leia**

 _Leia!_

The ten year old girl's eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. It was dawn, and the sun was rising just outside the pupil's chamber window. Her brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders, and she scratched her head. She had no idea what she was dreaming, or thinking of. Every time she tried to remember, her mind was blank.

"Leia…" whispered a voice from the door. Leia's eyes darted across the small room to the door. She slowly pushed away her covers and got out of bed. She straightened out her nightgown and opened the door,

"Master?" pondered the girl, peeking her head out the doorway. But there was nobody, the entire corridor was empty and silent.

"Come here…" said the voice again. She glanced back in her room at her nightstand, where her silvery lightsaber sat on the varnished wood. "Need that, you will not." spoke the voice again, and Leia shot a look back out the door. The barefoot girl inched out of her room, feeling a strong and strange feeling in her heart and mind. It was a repetitive beat, loud, powerful, energetic. The Force…

She felt the energy dissipate, but stepped forward and it picked up the pace. The brown haired girl slowly made her way down the hall, passing by the other rooms of younglings and padawans. Leia could sense each and every one of them, she could feel them through the Force; all of their powers and energy.

Leia continued throughout the halls of the Temple and found herself at the doorway to the southern courtyard, beneath one of the massive Temple towers. She stood in front of the door, and felt the immense power of the Force; calling her, pushing her, forcing her. The girl placed her hand on the door, and felt a sudden shock. There was a flash, and Leia fell back.

Leia opened her eyes, and shook her head. She was sitting on the floor, and looked around. She wasn't at the Jedi Temple she knew. She found herself sitting in the middle of the southern courtyard. The trees behind her were scorched and blackened, two of the visible Temple towers were completely obliterated, and only large piles of rubble remained. She could see the Coruscanti skyline, and it was dying.

Gigantic plumes of smoke and bursts of fire were consuming the expansive metropolis, with skyscrapers teetering over and collapsing in a cloud of dust.

Leia's heart rate increased, her breathing became quick, and tears were swelling in her eyes. She wiped them away and thought to herself, _Jedi don't cry! Stop it! I'm not a little girl! This is just a dream!_

"Do you like what you see?!" boomed a voice, deep and dark.

"No! What is this place! This isn't the Jedi Temple! What's going on?!" shouted Leia, trying ever so hard to hold back her emotions.

"Stand up, child. Take a good look around you… observe… absorb…" said the voice. Leia got up on her feet, the wind was a mix of hot and cold, with a stench of fire burning.

"What's happening? Who are you?!" asked the worried padawan. Suddenly the clashing winds stopped, and something was appearing in front of Leia. It was a man, a normal man. With brown hair, blue eyes, wide shoulders, flat chest, and a familiar face. Leia stopped moving back, and slightly creeped forward to get a good look.

The energetic, powerful feeling of the Force that was beating in her heart and mind came to a stop. Her heart sank, and it started back up again; but stronger and more painful. Leia's eyes swelled up with tears, and she couldn't hold it back. She knew who the man was, someone she hadn't seen in years and didn't have enough time to be with.

"D-dad?" stuttered the emotional padawan. The man half-smiled, and Leia noticed he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes, Leia. I am your father." Leia wanted to speak, but had no idea what to say. "I know you're scared." continued Anakin Skywalker, "But this is what the future will entail. The Galaxy is falling down an abyss filled with complete darkness and might not ever come out. I wanted to show you, because you are at risk…"

"What do you mean? Just me?" asked Leia.

"The Jedi will be at risk of being destroyed, and I cannot bear to see you go through that. You must leave the Jedi Order so you can survive and pass on your teachings in secret." explained Anakin passionately.

"B-but I can't just leave. I can't do that to Master Tano, or… Luke. Does he know about this?"

"He does. Ahsoka will know when the time is right to leave, and that will save her as well. But for you; you must leave as soon as you can. I know you're still very young, however you will know when the time is right too."

"When? When am I supposed to know that our enemy will be on our doorstep? I won't be able to leave just like that. I'll be failing Master Tano, I'll be failing the entire Jedi Order." spoke Leia with heart. Anakin sighed, and walked up to Leia, placing his hand on her shoulder,

"When you were just two years old, there was an ambush on Coruscant from the so-called Sith Clones. I had left the Order so I could raise you and your brother, and stay with your mother. However, I was still too attached, and I participated in the battle… getting myself killed." Leia looked away from her father and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You must learn how to let go, and prepare to leave the Order. If you don't, it will get you killed. Then there won't be any Jedi Order to pass on the ways of the Force. Trust me, Leia." Leia began to sob,  
"I do trust you! I love you! I miss you! But it won't be the same for me, I can tell you that. I can help save the Order, and the Republic!"

"If you truly cared you would do as I say…" replied Anakin, feeling the pain in his daughter. The clashing feelings… he's felt it before.

"If you truly cared _for me_ you'd support me? Right? What I see is you trying to dictate my life… I can't let you stand in the way of what's right." Leia shrugged Anakin's hand off her shoulder, and turned the other way, with her back facing her father's spirit. She glanced up and watched the main Temple tower, where the Jedi Council chamber is located, tumble downward.

"There will be a time where things become distorted, and you will no longer know what is right or wrong. What may seem right to you might just be a quick and easy solution… an answer just to ward off the pain you feel now. I beg of you, listen to me…"

"No!" shouted Leia, turning back around to face her father, "I will do this the Jedi way, I will help as many people as I can. I can't turn my back now. Our duty is to protect the Republic, and its people; I can't abandon either." Leia began to notice her surroundings were fading away, everything becoming pitch black.

All that was left was her, and Anakin in front of her,

"And when the Republic falls?" Leia's eyes widened, and her father abruptly disappeared. There was utter darkness. Right as Leia was about to speak, there was a green flash that whisked past her face; and a deafening explosion followed by a blinding light. Leia squeezed her eyes shut and held her ears tightly,

"No! No! Make it stop! Father!"

Leia opened her eyes. She was back in her bed, sweating, and the sun was just rising.

 **Part 3 of 3 will be released tomorrow!**


	48. S2 Ch48 - Season Finale 2 of 3

**Ahsoka Tano**

 _I could've changed him, I shouldn't have stayed. It was such a stupid mistake, I left for what? Just because I was framed for a murder I did not commit? Why didn't the Jedi sense it in the first place? Is the Dark Side really that powerful? Or was it just an excuse to let the Clone Wars continue for so long?_

 _I miss Anakin, I should've been with him at the Rescue of Coruscant. I could've fought with him against that Darth Vindys…_

Ahsoka Tano walked with Leia through the lavender halls of the Senate Building, passing by countless delegates and senators of various species. There was a loud chatter, but that didn't interrupt her thoughts as she continued down the corridor.

 _Padme can help me, she will know what's going on. Will this be the first time Leia meets her mother?_ pondered the Jedi Master, glancing down at Leia. The brown haired girl had an expressionless face, and Ahsoka couldn't sense what was wrong with her.

"Leia," spoke Ahsoka, and the girl looked up at her, "have you seen your mother before?"

"Just a few times, while on educated tours with my youngling group when I was younger, with Master Yoda." answered the padawan.

"Oh…"

The two stopped in front of Padme's office, which she shared with Naboo's current Senator. Ahsoka pushed the doorbell on the small panel near the door, and there was a voice from the inside and the shuffling of footsteps. The doors slid open and there stood a golden protocol droid, tilting his head at the sight of Ahsoka,

"Ahsoka Tano, it is so great to see you! I don't know if you remember, but I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations-" 3PO then noticed Leia, "Leia Skywalker, is that you? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you! Come, come, Madam Amidala-Skywalker is waiting." said the protocol droid cheerfully, and Ahsoka and Leia followed him into the large office.

Padme got up from her desk, walked around it, and stood in the middle of the office. She smiled when she saw Ahsoka, but was happier to see the little girl. Ahsoka stepped aside, and Leia was a bit closer to her mother.

"Hi… Leia…" spoke Padme, nervously, emotionally. Leia tried to speak, but choked up, nearly bursting into tears, but she held it back. Leia gulped,

"Hi, mom."

"How are you?" asked Padme, shedding a few tears and letting out a laugh. Leia ran up to the woman and hugged her tightly. Padme gasped, but then held her daughter close.

"I saw dad." sobbed Leia, "He spoke to me about the future." Padme knelt down on one knee to look into her daughter's eyes. She wiped the tears off her cheeks, and brushed aside a few stray hairs.

"Tell me, Leia, tell me anything you want." said Padme with a smile.

 **Skies of Kashyyyk**

Two Raiderstark Light Destroyers approached the Republic fleet in the upper atmosphere of Kashyyyk, where the expansive dogfight was taking place.

"We have two enemy warships approaching our airspace!" called a crew officer to Admiral Yularen. Yularen walked up to the glass viewport of the command bridge, and noticed there was a gaping hole from his fleet, the dogfight, and the enemy fleet.

"Contact Yoda, tell him to depart immediately! There is an opening." ordered Yularen. Yoda replied back in acknowledgement and the transports were off.

The bulbous GR-65 transports flew through the thick clouds, bypassing the large swarm of dogfighting starfighters, and the Syndicate fleet. The large treeline of the gigantic Kashyyyk trees were visible, and so were the white sandy beaches and the light blue lagoon. The Wookiees already set up camps and fortifications, holding their ground against the Syndicate soldiers.

 **Yoda**

Grand Master Yoda stood with Commander Gree and two Wookiee Generals, debriefing with the Inner Council via hologram. They were located in a hut, hiding high in the wroshyr trees, and near the capital city. Karsguard was missing, as well as Zaoku, so only five members remained.

"More Syndicate ships will be heading your way from Trandosha, and from the Roche Asteroids." spoke Selena Vataris, the human female Councillor from Onderon, "Grand Admiral Daala has announced that she defeated the Syndicate there, but they weren't destroyed. Right as our communications with her were cut, she notified us that enemy reinforcements ambushed her fleet at her position."

"We cannot afford to lose Kashyyyk, Grand Master Yoda," spoke Khen Su, the cynical Kaminoan, "millions are depending on you."

"Fail we will not," snapped the old green Jedi, "Protected Kashyyyk in the Clone Wars, we have… succeed we will, once again." the members of the Council nodded their heads and the hologram shut off.

Yoda turned to look at the Wookiees and smiled,

"Glad you came to help us, I am, Chewbacca and Tarfful. To battle, we must go, win we must."

Chewbacca and Tarfful roared in their Wookiee language with ferocity and pride, and went away to meet with their comrades. Gree approached Yoda, putting on his green striped helmet,

"Feels like the old days, doesn't it, General?"

"Hmm… yes, it does."

The Wookiee brigade of troops were stationed and waiting alongside barricades on the large white beaches before the command center hidden in the trees. Clone soldiers were also with them, but most were on the sidelines as snipers.

Numerous AT-TE tanks were deployed from the GR-65 transports and clunked their way onto the beach.

There was an eerie silence, as everyone stared at the lagoon. Mist and fog lowered visibility to an extreme low, and the hum of engines could be heard. Bursting from the fog were Syndicate tanks, round machines with flat wings, armed with countless cannons. The tanks bore purple stripes, and blasted purple lasers at the Republic troops. Syndicate transports followed close behind, deploying their black armored soldiers on the shore.

The AT-TEs fired their heavy cannons, striking some of the Syndicate tanks. A few of the enemy tanks were hit directly, and crashed into the sandy shore. The Wookiees began shooting their rifles and blasters as well, jumping onto nearby tanks and placing explosives.

Yoda joined the battle, running through the various lines of troops and tanks. The Grand Master leapt on top of an AT-TE as it slowly marched forward. The Jedi ignited his green lightsaber, and began deflecting laser bolts from the enemy. Enemy soldiers were marching forward, wiping out many of the Wookiees with some sort of new weapon. Yoda felt a ripple in the Force, and could hear the screams of the Wookiees. It was different, there was more pain, and suffering.

Yoda stood still on top of the Republic tank, and watched a Wookiee in front of him be shot by one of those weapons. The Wookiee didn't die, but came back to life, losing hair, sharpened teeth, elongated claws, and eyes blood red. More and more of those Wookiees became infected, and they turned against their own. Yoda watched as the infected Wookiees attack their brethren, and even the clone soldiers; biting through their white armor, ripping apart their limbs.

Yoda couldn't believe what he was seeing, his jaw dropped. Clones were even being shot by those disease-ridden weapons, killing their own with their own teeth. Ripping off their armor and eating their flesh.

A laser bolt blasted right beside Yoda, and the Jedi snapped out of his freeze. He noticed the mass amounts of death and zombified beings across the beach, and he jumped to retreat. Using the Force, Yoda ran as fast as lightning, jumping towards the high wroshyr trees where the command center was.

Near the large turbolift, Yoda saw Chewbacca firing his bowcaster, and roaring with anger… and fear.

"Chewbacca! Go we must!" shouted Yoda, but the Wookiee didn't listen. He was too busy firing at the afflicted clones and Wookiees running towards him, and the Syndicate soldiers following at a distance. Yoda reignited his lightsaber, and joined Chewbacca.

The Jedi only attacked the clones, stabbing them, slicing off their legs, decapitating them. So much was racing through his thoughts, but he cleared his mind, and focused on survival. Yoda used the Force to back flip onto a platform about thirty feet away from him, and twenty feet high. He watched a massive crowd of infected Wookiees and clones running towards retreating troops and Chewbacca. Yoda put away his saber and held out his hands, closed his eyes, and focused on Chewbacca. He used the Force to lift him off the ground, and bring him to the platform where he stood. The Wookiee stopped firing his bowcaster, and was amazed. He watched as the mass of infected Wookiees and humans rushed up to the closed turbolift, banging on the heavy metal doors.

Yoda placed Chewbacca beside him, and exhaled loudly, tiredly. He opened his eyes, hearing an extremely loud explosion coming from the sky. He and Chewbacca looked up, and the Coruscant-class Star Destroyer was surrounded by over eight Raiderstark- Light Destroyers.

Two Venators in the distance collided and crashed into the oceans. The engines from the Coruscant-class Star Destroyer began to whine and groan at a high pitch. Smoke billowed from the hangars and command towers of the _Chainbreaker,_ and the ship started to fall out of the sky.

The Syndicate didn't stop firing its thousands of turbolasers at the Chainbreaker. Yoda slowly shut his eyes, feeling through the Force the Chainbreaker falling out of the sky.

The hull of the Chainbreaker collided with the top of forested island in the distance, and it began to crash through it; into the lagoon. Smoke, sand, and dust rose high into the sky as the star destroyer fell. The ground shook violently, and a strong breeze whisked past Yoda and Chewbacca's faces.

Chewbacca roared in pain, and Yoda opened his eyes. A tall tidal wave from the lagoon was approaching the beach, sweeping through the destroyed Syndicate and Republic tanks, getting closer and closer. It eventually smashed up against the infected beings and even Syndicate soldiers below the platform.

Dozens of shuttles and starfighters deployed from the Syndicate fleet, and were approaching the hidden city within the trees.


	49. S2 Chapter 49 - Season Finale 3 of 3

**Corusca Hall Plaza**

"Speak Karsguard! Speak Karsguard! Speak Karsguard!" chanted thousands of citizens in the wide plaza in front of the octagonal Corusca Hall in the Senate District, Coruscant. Hundreds upon hundreds upon hundreds of citizens, all of different races and species, coming together, protesting. Many had signs, banners, horns, and microphones to spread their voices.

The people of Coruscant, and the Republic, were becoming angry with Chancellor Karsguard and her lack of public appearances of updating the people on the Second Galactic War.

"We want Zaoku! We want Zaoku! We want Zaoku!" now chanted the crowd. The thousands of people rose their hands and cheered loudly.

The plaza was in front of the Inner Council tower, where the board of Councillors were in session. However, Ducau Zaoku was still not present. It had been two weeks since his departure, and four days since the Republic went to Kashyyyk to fight the Gundao Syndicate.

The Councillors and the Chancellor could hear the protesters from their circular chamber, and could see them too.

Khen Su leaned forward as he looked down from the high tower, looking upon the large crowd of thousands. He scratched his chin,

"The people want to be heard, they want to be listened to, Chancellor."

Tamara Karsguard was sitting in her silvery chair, staring into blank space, but heard the Kaminoan. She tapped her fingers on the chair's armrest, and noticed the other Councillors looking at her.

"Do not bother the Chancellor about those annoying protesters," said Selena Vataris, breaking the silence, "we must discuss how will we address the fact that Kashyyyk is lost, and we have lost contact with Yoda and Yularen."

"The Jedi will take care of that." blurted Karsguard, "They can handle their own. And the Senate will handle the fact that Kashyyyk is lost, and that millions of Wookiees have been enslaved."

"What?" asked the young Nikto, Kovo Karacta, "With all due respect, Chancellor, we can't rely on the Senate to _handle_ Kashyyyk. It is our duty to-"

"Enough!" shouted Karsguard, "I already informed Vice Chair Organa that he is to begin the process of reevaluating Kashyyyk and its sector. The Jedi are wise… powerful… and smart. Let them handle Yoda and Yularen." Selena Vataris sat up in her chair, and looked directly into the Chancellor's eyes,

"Yoda may fall into the jurisdiction of the Jedi Council, but Yularen is a Republic Navy official. He _is_ our responsibility. We shall vote on it right now, enough of this bickering." Karsguard looked down at her lap and closed her eyes. She listened as the Councillors voted; Vataris, Kariin, Su, Karacta, Gollak… all of them, voted that they begin investigating the whereabouts of Admiral Yularen.

"Now," began Khen Su, "we must send a special task force to slip through the Syndicate defenses if we are to commence the investigation of Yularen's crash on the planet."

"Agreed." spoke Vataris.

 **Luke Skywalker**

The blond haired boy opened his eyes to find himself on a white bed, underneath a light white blanket. A medical droid was standing to his side, working on some kind of liquid samples when he noticed Luke wake up.

"Where am I?" asked Luke, trying to sit up. Luke felt a strong headache, and rubbed his forehead.

"You are in the Jedi Temple Medical Center, young padawan Luke Skywalker." replied the droid, "Do not get up, you still need your rest." Luke looked to his right and saw another bed, and Obi wan was in it. His Master was sleeping, and had multiple tubes connected to his nostrils, mouth, and even stuck through his wrists through patches.

"M-master…." said Luke, straining his voice. Obi wan didn't move, and the medical droid left the room.

It became quiet, with the soft noise of some machine beeping near Obi wan, and Luke felt a strange feeling. It was a feeling he hadn't felt before, like he was all alone, scared, and worried…. he felt abandoned.

"Fear not, young Jedi." whispered a raspy voice. Luke's eyes darted around the room, and he quickly sat up. _Must be my imagination,_ thought the boy. "Do you hear me?" asked the voice again. Luke glanced over at Obi wan, and he was still sleeping.

"Who are you?" asked Luke nervously.

"A warrior whose skill in the Force excels any Jedi, I was the last Sith…" spoke the weary voice. Luke's eyes widened when he heard the word _Sith._ "... Darth Vindys is who I am."

"Where are you?!" shouted Luke, trying to seem more confident.

"I am here." answered the voice simply.

"What do you want?! Leave me be! You aren't welcome here!"

"Ah… but you have an aching feeling of abandonment and loss in your own self. I can help you fix that."

"No you can't! The Sith are evil and you are dead!" shouted Luke, instantly grabbing his abdomen from a sharp pain.

"The only difference between the Jedi and Sith is that we rely on different emotions… The Sith are far more powerful, it is why we still live on to this day. The Jedi think they defeated us, but they haven't and never will, young one." Luke didn't know what to say, he wasn't educated enough about the Sith. All he knew was that Darth Vindys did something drastic, he took someone out of his universe that was important to him,

"You killed my father… how can I trust you?"

"I have changed, for that was eight years ago. It is part of the Jedi code that you do not form attachments, and do not dwell on the past."

"I can't forget about my father, I never can. He sacrificed himself for the Republic, for the Galaxy." scolded the boy.

"You fool! The Jedi has contorted and twisted your views on the way things work! The Republic is no more! Can't you see that?" boomed the Sith's voice. Luke gulped, and didn't say anything. "I can sense that you are caught between two sides of the Force, young one…" Luke wanted to snap back, but he was confused. He wasn't sure what to say, how to combat the evil spirit.

"Leave me!" shouted Luke.

"You need help. You're scared that the Republic will fall, same with the Jedi Order… collapsing all around you and that there will be no one else left to guide you. You are scared of being _alone_. But you are still confident that you can do something about it, yet the Jedi might be the biggest obstacle of yours."

"The Jedi Order is my life! They aren't an obstacle."

"Yes it is. It's always been an obstacle for anyone… an obstacle for a free life, serenity, independence… care… love." it was quiet, and Luke looked over at Obi wan. "The Jedi frown upon those feelings, the feelings that everyone feels. You, your Master, and even I. You are always given a choice when it regards your destiny."

"W-what should I do? I don't want us to lose this war…" stuttered Luke, "or my Master, or my sister."

"Then do not push me away, young one. I am here to help you…" whispered Vindys. Luke could feel through the Force that the spirit was leaving,

"Wait!" Luke gulped, "Don't leave me just yet! Can you teach me how to become more powerful? I don't want to see those around me die, I want to save them, as many as I can."

"Of course, Luke… Just search your feelings and call upon me, _Darth Vindys_ … and I shall come."

 **Ducau Zaoku - Takodana**

The green jungle planet of Takodana was devoid of war and gigantic civilizations like Coruscant or Corellia, but was a quaint planet in the Inner Rim. Zaoku had landed the Millennium Falcon beside a large grey castle that sat on the shore of a large blue lake. The skies were clean and clear, bright blue with white puffy clouds.

The 76 year old Nikto walked up to the main courtyard of the stone castle, where the front door was located. He looked up and noticed a statue of a short alien, holding her hands high. There were countless flags and banners hanging above the main entrance, billowing in the warm wind.

The elderly Jedi stopped at the front door, sensing the immense amount of life forms inside. The doors slid open, and hot air gushed out, along with loud cantina music, and the bellowing noises of chattering aliens. Ducau walked inside, watching his step. There were many tables where all sorts of people were dining, talking, and just relaxing. The Jedi could feel the eyes staring at him, the questioning and intimidating looks aliens gave him.

"Zaoku!" shouted a strained voice. Ducau knew who it was, and stopped. He looked to his right and saw someone pushing through a crowd of people to reach him. The being stopped in front of him, and Ducau looked down,

"Maz Kanata, it is too good to see you." smiled the Jedi. The old orange, short, woman placed her hands on her hips. Ducau looked into her brown eyes, through her large goggles that she wore.

"I haven't seen you in a long time… come with me." said Maz, gesturing him to follow her.

The two sat at a circular table in a quieter area, away from the main cantina space. Zaoku sighed as he sat down, and Maz kept staring into his eyes,

"Something is wrong with you, that is why you came, is it not?" Ducau chuckled,

"Is this how you treat your guests?"

"Only the important ones."

"Well, yes. I left Coruscant for a retreat and needed your advice." Ducau became serious, and Maz could sense it.

"Advice for what? You're a Jedi Master, you've been the Supreme Chancellor, and now you're on the Inner Council. I was expecting you to come here to give me advice."

"Advice for everything, Maz." Maz noticed a worried look in Ducau's eyes. "I am being torn apart. I am not sure how I can pull the fate of the Galaxy out of the ditch it has fallen into right now. The Second Galactic War is testing me… trying my abilities. I am constantly being told that _I_ should be leading the Republic, that _I_ should be at the controls of everything. Billions of people want me to lead, they want me to save them from the Syndicate and the future… but I don't know if I can." Maz pressed her lips, and thought for a moment.

"I can _feel_ your thoughts, Zaoku. I can feel the distraught and fighting going on within your own head. Even though I could never put myself in your shoes to know exactly what it's like." Maz felt bad for Ducau, she didn't know the right words to say. She noticed a tear roll down the old man's cheek.

"I am afraid, Maz." shook Ducau. Maz toyed with her goggles, looking at Ducau. Zaoku noticed as she adjusted her goggles, her eyes appeared larger.

"I see your eyes, I know your eyes. You aren't afraid of what you just told me, you are afraid of taking back that control. You know, deep down, that you are the only one who can do a thing about this war. Place your trust in the Force." Maz re-adjusted her goggles, bringing them back to normal. "You know I'm no Jedi, but I know the Force very well. The Force knows what all of our destinies are, including yours. Place your heart and utmost trust in the Force and it will guide you through these trying times. Don't listen to anybody, don't trust anyone."

"Not even the Jedi Order itself?" asked the old Jedi.

"Not even the Jedi." repeated Maz with confidence, nodding her head. "Sometimes the Jedi themselves may become confused and direct others down a path that they _think_ is right. You know what's good for yourself. I can tell that there is no kind of force that is blinding or clouding your vision. I saw how the Sith clouded the views of the Jedi during the Clone Wars; some of it is still there. But for you, it is crystal clear. It is calling to you." Ducau sat up straight, and his eyes slowly widened as he looked at Maz,

"I know what I must do."

 **Tamara Karsguard**

Night had fallen over the Senate District of Coruscant, and the Chancellor retired to her private chambers in the massive skyscraper; Republica 500; where all diplomats and important politicians reside.

Tamara Karsguard was preparing for bed, she put on a nightgown and closed the drapes on the large glass windows. She said goodnight and goodbye to her personal guards that went to stand by her front door. She drank a glass of water in her kitchen, and placed the cup in the sink when she finished. The pale blond woman shut off the kitchen light and headed to the bathroom.

Tamara went to brush her teeth, then looked at herself in the mirror. She had baggy eyes, some white hairs at her temple, and her lips were dry. She slowly looked down on the counter, beside the sink, and noticed the small pair of scissors she used to trim her nails. She picked up the small, metal, scissors and held it in the palm of her right hand.

In her right hand, she grabbed the scissors, and pointed it at her left wrist. She poked her skin with the sharp point of the metal, holding it there. She slowly pressed, feeling sharp pains, until a bead of blood appeared. She continued to drag the small scissors across the width of her wrist… cutting herself. There was a line of blood, then she did it again right below. Then again, and again, and again. Soon, blood was dripping into the sink, and the Chancellor burst into tears. She clenched her teeth with anger, and continued to cut herself.

Her hands were shaking and she dropped the scissors into the sink. The Chancellor grabbed toilet tissue and began dabbing the blood from her wounds, and continued to cry. She looked into the mirror… with the most disgust she's ever felt within herself, and thought to herself,

 _You failed_

 **We made it to the end! For now...**

 **Season 3 is already in production and its first chapter,** ** _Chapter 50 - The GALACTIC REPUBLIC,_** **will be released in early April!**

 **Don't forget to check out my new poll regarding my future on fanfiction! I love your opinions!**


	50. S3 Chapter 50 - The GALACTIC REPUBLIC

**Chapter 50 -**

 **The GALACTIC REPUBLIC**

 **Grand Admiral Daala**

 _I can't believe what is happening right around us. He came back, he came back to help us all; and what he's doing is right. The people of the Republic need him, we all do._

 _It has been eight months since the wise Councillor returned from his voyage to Takodana. The Inner Council, the Republic, and his people were elated to see him. We lost Kashyyyk, but that didn't slow the wise Councillor down. The wise Councillor stood up in a Republic filled with crouching politicians with their heads between their knees._

The sixty one year old Grand Admiral shouted at her crew as her adrenaline rushed, blood boiling and pumping through her body. The floor shook beneath her as she stood in the middle of the command bridge to her Coruscant-class Star Destroyer; _Pride of the Republic._ The massive Republic warship was in the skies over Kashyyyk's capital city, intertwined in a massive battle with numerous Syndicate starships.

Daala watched as a Venator began to fall out of the sky, right beside her, crashing into the blue ocean near the wreckage of the _Chainbreaker_.

 _I will not rest until justice has been served to those cowards in the Syndicate. With Karsguard locking herself up in her chambers, Zaoku, bless his heart, working nonstop on Coruscant, I'm the only one with the guts to get the job done._

 _I managed to find Yularen and Yoda, with his comrade Chewbacca a few days after their mission failed. The three were in shock, and I don't blame them. They saw things that no one should see, not in a lifetime._

 _Direct hit! Yes!_ The flagship of the Syndicate, a larger class warship than the Raiderstark- Light Destroyer, began to veer downwards. Its engines whirred loudly at a high pitch but it couldn't keep up with the extensive damage. Smoke billowed out of the flagships' command tower.

"All ships concentrate fire on the remaining Syndicate capital starship!" ordered the stern Grand Admiral to her crew, and through the transmission. The thousands of turbolasers, laser cannons, and missile tubes alike took aim for the large Kutanka-class Dreadnought that was directly in front of the _Pride of the Republic._ The four Venators, two on each side of Daala, also aimed their cannons on the capital ship. Blue lasers bombarded the Kutanka dreadnought, smashing through its shields and obliterating its armor.

 _We won back the skies of Kashyyyk, and the entire planet. The Third Battle of Kashyyyk was a success. But it wasn't time for celebrating, the Syndicate still managed to enslave over three million Wookiees and we don't know where they've been taken._

 _Weeks after the Third Battle of Kashyyyk, I spent so much time in space fighting more enemy fleets that were seeping through Republic systems; getting ever so close to our heart. But in between battles, I put my time into research. I studied extensively on where the Syndicate could be housing their captives, and where their capital world could be._

 _Finding nothing didn't stop me, I had a team put together in order to do the research when I could not. Somehow the Chancellor didn't seem to notice that three million Wookiees were stolen from their homes. Not even the Inner Council did a thing about it. With the exception of Councillor Zaoku, no powerful person was doing a damn thing. Zaoku was caught between mediating arguments and threats from the Supreme Court, Senate, Chancellor's Office, and Inner Council._

 _I was starting to worry that Zaoku is taking on too much. He's outdoing every politician in the Republic! For an old-timer, he sure can get things done. The few times I debriefed with the Inner Council, I was informed of how much power the small body of officials gained FROM the Chancellor. I think it was a smart move anyhow… I don't trust Karsguard. She can't lead. She's too scared, too skittish, too weak. She's a child! She doesn't know what she's doing…_

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 _The Force has been telling me something. It's always been speaking to me, but I always pushed it to the back of my mind. The last time I listened to it was when I left the Order after my trial. Now, it's speaking to me with more power and intensity. I can't ignore it now, I need to accept whatever it wants me to know._

 _Part of me doesn't want to know, of what the Force is hinting at._ Ahsoka stood with her arms crossed as she watched her padawan practice forms of lightsaber fighting and defense. The girl had her long brown hair in braids, and was very focused on her movements. She carried out each move of her form with grace and expertise; wielding her turquoise lightsaber.

The two were out in one of the many Temple courtyards, taking advantage of the sunny and warm day.

 _It feels as if time is speeding up… rapidly. Things are happening faster than they are meant to. It doesn't have the same feeling than the Clone Wars, it's different. The Dark Side was at its peak of power during that time period, but now… it feels… it feels… balanced. There is no emphasis on either the Light or the Dark, and it worries me._

"Master? What's wrong?" repeated Leia, staring at her Togruta master. Ahsoka blinked rapidly and stuttered,

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking, that's all. Keep practicing, you're doing very well." Leia held her lightsaber to her side, pointing at the ground, and pressed the red button on it. The blade retracted into the hilt, and Leia continued to look at her Master,

"I'm not experienced in the Force, but something is off with you."

"There is nothing to worry about, Leia. Continue with your forms. I want you to do that last form again, it was a bit sloppy." stated Ahsoka, but she was lying. Leia conducted the form perfectly, she just wanted to sway her away from anymore questions.

Leia reignited her turquoise blade and carried out the swift movements to the articulate lightsaber form of combat.

 _I didn't expect her to sense my own troubled thoughts… she is growing stronger everyday. Sooner or later she will become a rambunctious teenager, like how I was to Anakin. She definitely gets her skill from her father, no doubt about that. I wonder if Obi wan encounters the same power with Luke. I've always felt like I was in the presence of an extremely powerful Force-user when he was around, but just assumed it was Obi wan or Yoda.  
_ Leia stopped, and put away her lightsaber, letting out a sigh. She walked up to Ahsoka, who had a questioning look on her face.

"Why'd you stop?" asked the Togruta Master.

"Something is telling me to do so, and to talk with you. The Force."

"So you talk to the Force often? What's he like?" smiled Ahsoka jokingly. Leia grinned, but she didn't find it humorous, she could tell that there was something wrong with Ahsoka.

"What's bothering you, Master? I feel like you're hiding something from me."

"I am fine, Leia. You need to stop worrying about me so much. Let's go get some dinner, the sun will be setting soon." said Ahsoka, and she turned towards the nearest door. Leia watched her Master walk away, and noticed a group of younglings with an elderly Jedi also leave the courtyard. It became quiet, with the faint sound of skylane traffic in the distance. Leia felt a warm breeze whisk past her face, and saw some yellow leaves from the nearby tree blow in the wind.

"She can be snippy, Leia." spoke an echoing voice. Leia instantly recognized the voice, it was her father. "Give her time, and she will open up to you. She cares about you very much, never forget that. She's going through some tough times." Leia closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, exhaling. She opened her eyes again and headed for the door, where Ahsoka was waiting.

 **Padme Amidala-Skywalker**

 _This must be the hundredth time that I speak to another ignorant crowd of reporters._ Thought the Chief of Staff of Naboo's Queen to herself. The statuesque woman wore a purple dress with gold linings, a wide headdress, and gold bracelets. It was an outfit similar that she wore while serving in the Galactic Senate, one she favored very much.

Padme's high heels clicked as she walked down the marble floored hall to the briefing chamber, where a large group of reporters from numerous media outlets were waiting.

It's been eight and a half months since she last saw her daughter on Coruscant, and she hadn't stopped thinking of her. Every week, everyday, Leia crossed Padme's mind. As did Luke, but she had yet to meet her little boy.

Padme walked through the doorway into the small conference room where rows of reporters sat with their microphones, cameras, audio-recorders, and other devices readied. Padme's assistant, a young woman with black hair nodded with a smile as the Chief of Staff approached the podium. Padme smiled back, and then looked at the room filled with people. There were even people standing in the back of the room, the sides, and some in the aisles.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you're ready for another day in the inticing and exciting realm of politics." began Padme, and there was a small murmur of laughter. "I'd like to inform you that there isn't much news this week. Just like last week, the Inner Council passed another Constitutional amendment, granting them more executive powers; once possessed by the Chancellor. Now you're probably wondering what does this have to do with Naboo… well, it has everything to do with Naboo. The Queen is working on a new objective that will protect Naboo in the events of -"

"In the events of what - Chief?" blurted out a reporter from the back. There was a rise of chatter, and Amidala kept calm.

"In the events of a galactic calamity." answered the Chief of Staff, "The Republic was close to falling apart in the Clone Wars, and it is in the best interest of the Queen that she take more precautionary measures to protect the people of Naboo. We are going through extremely critical times. The Republic has been expanding its power in order to gain a strong hold over its systems, to _protect_ us from the Gundao Syndicate." there was a slight uproar in questions and chatter, and Amidala held her hands out, raising her voice, "The Queen fears that in the Republic's extreme focus in galactic governance, the Inner Council will ignore the freedom of its own peoples."

The Chief of Staff's briefing managed to spread farther than Naboo. Planets in the same region heard it first, then the entire Mid Rim, Outer Rim, and soon Expansion Region. There, the holonet managed to spread the words of Naboo's Chief of Staff even farther. Word reached the Colonies, Inner Rim, then the Core.

The news caused the citizens of many major Republic worlds to band together and rally by the thousands. Streets and alleys in Theed, the wide avenues of Coruscant, and even the spaceports of Malastare; millions began to rally… for one cause. They weren't furious with what the Chief of Staff said, it opened their eyes. They realized that the Republic isn't strong enough to end the Second Galactic War, and they want it to end as soon as possible. Only one man could do that, it was clear who he was in many of those rallies all across the Galaxy: Ducau Zaoku.

 **Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

It was a normal day for the Chancellor's guards, wearing red armor; resembling the Senate Commandos' armor. Two helmeted guards stood still and straight on the outer side of the Chancellor's office door.

There was a sudden sound of glass shattering, loudly. The two guards glanced at each other and bolted inside the chamber. The two ran through the sitting area and into the main office. The panoramic window behind the Chancellor's desk was shattered, with shards of glass all over the floor. In the center of the broken window was a blond haired woman, staring out at the cityscape of Coruscant, with her blond hair going wild in the strong winds.

"Chancellor! What has happened?!" shouted one of the guards. The woman didn't respond, and the guards were approaching her. Right before the first guard touched her arm, Tamara Karsguard leapt off the window sill. Jumping out of the building, cascading thousands of feet through the sky… to her death.

 **Inner Council Chamber**

Night had fallen, and the circular room was filled with people. With the exception of Ducau Zaoku, none of the Councillors were present. The other people there were bodyguards, cameramen with their cameras, and a few famous news anchors from the galactic media corporations. A few other Jedi were present as well. Mace Windu stood with his arms crossed at the door, Obi wan and Ahsoka near the right side of the chamber, standing behind the silvery chairs. Grand Master Yoda sat in one of the chairs, and standing near him were Shaak Ti, Eeth Koth, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Coleman Kcaj, and Luminara Unduli. Also present were Grand Admiral Daala, Admiral Yularen, Admiral Tarkin, and Padme Amidala.

Everyone was waiting patiently, anxiously, and nervously as the cameramen readied their equipment. Zaoku took his seat in the main chair of the chamber, smoothing out his robe, and fixing his collar. He could sense the anxiety in the Jedi, the sadness in the military officials, and concern with Tarkin. The stern man didn't like the Jedi, and Ducau was well aware of that.

One of the human cameramen raised his hand for silence, and began counting down.

"6, 5, 4…" the man mouthed and gestured as he counted down to 1 to Ducau. A red light beamed atop the main camera, and Ducau held his head high.

"Good evening. Tonight, I bring validation to the horrid news of what happened yesterday at noontime. Our gracious leader, Chancellor Tamara Karsguard, had committed suicide from her own office window. Following the recent events taking our Galaxy by surprise and horror; we have entered a time of mourning. It is during this time where we must pay respect to those we've lost. You may be wondering now, _who is the Chancellor?_ Well, members of the Supreme Court, us in the Inner Council, and elected individuals from the Senate have met yesterday to talk about that. _I_ have been chosen to serve as Chancellor for the remainder of Tamara Karsguard's term. You may not have elected me, but I assure you, that I will make sure that this grand civilization safe again." Ducau paused for a moment, "I have come to some realization. There are three important questions you must ask yourselves; do you feel safe, do you feel protected, and do you feel happy? For myself, I cannot answer yes to any of those questions. And I can feel it in my heart, not through the Force, that no one in the Republic can answer yes to those questions either. The time has come, my friends. The time has come where we've reached the crossroads of our destiny. No longer can we survive with the evil enemies on our doorstep, constantly plotting their attacks and futile quests for dominance. The Republic is growing old, tired, and weak. She can no longer function the way she has in her prime days. In order to survive, we must adapt… change. Yesterday evening, the Inner Council convened and we spoke about how we can save you all, how we can save the Galaxy." Ducau's brown eyes were focused on the camera, and everyone around him couldn't believe what he was saying. Zaoku could sense the increased heart rates in everyone in the room; even the Grand Master, "Using our executive powers, the Inner Council has officially reorganized the Republic into the first, Galactic Empire." Windu relaxed his arms, and stepped forward. Ahsoka's jaw dropped, Obi wan's eyes widened, and Yoda struggled to stand up from the chair. "The Inner Council consequently voted for who will become the first Emperor… and I have been chosen. Welcome to the Galactic Empire, I will lead you, save you, and make sure you are all living happy lives. I am; Emperor Zaoku."

 **Chapter 51 will be coming in just a few days! I'm so excited for Season 3 to finally be here!**


	51. S3 Chapter 51 - Emperor Zaoku

**Chapter 51 -**

 **Emperor Zaoku**

 **Coruscant**

Bells banged loudly and echoed throughout the wide avenues and even alleys of the Senate District, Coruscant. The bells even rang throughout other districts, and citizens were marching towards Corusca Hall. The massive octagonal palace-like building was holding the official commencement ceremony for the establishment of the Galactic Empire's government.

Millions of people had traveled from various other star systems to witness this moment. Even though civilians could only stay outside the building, in the eight plazas beneath each of the eight spires of the building. On each corner of the building, with each plaza, were hundreds of screens put together to form a large holoscreen of the main chamber inside.

Thousands gathered in cheerful manners and chants as they all gathered at the plazas, blowing trumpets and horns and celebratory items.

Inside the main chamber of Corusca Hall, underneath the large glass dome, gathered nearly every single member of the old Republic government. The thousand-plus members of the Senate, Justices and associates of the Supreme Court, officials of the old Office of the Chancellor, and leaders from hundreds of planets and regions throughout the Galaxy.

At the main tiered podiums stood the old Vice Chair, Bail Organa. The man had graying hair and made it to the microphone. He waited a few seconds as everyone became quiet, and so did the crowds outside.

Bail Organa placed his hands on the fine crafted wooden podium, and looked at the thousands of onlookers in the main seating area and all throughout the two balconies that wrapped around the cavernous chamber,

"Citizens! Welcome to the Commencement Ceremony of the young and powerful, Galactic Empire! I, Grand Vizier Bail Organa, have the greatest honor and privilege to introduce you to your leader; Emperor Zaoku!" Bail Organa stepped aside from the podium, down a few steps as the crowd of people began with their thunderous applause. Ducau Zaoku walked out from the back room, waving to the people as he approached Bail.

The Nikto shook Bail's hand and thanked him, taking the stage at the main podium. The applause died down and the 76 year old Jedi cleared his throat.

"Good morning, and thank you Grand Vizier. I know what you must all be thinking right now, _will this Empire be so different than the Republic?_ Well, yes, it is different. I will give you simple explanation of how things will work henceforth." Ducau placed his wrinkled hands firmly on the edges of the podium, "The position of Emperor and Grand Vizier is very similar to the former offices of the Chancellor and Vice Chair. However, the Inner Council deemed it necessary that the office of the Emperor not have to face any obstacles from any other institution. Our galactic legislature is now the Imperial Senate, the Inner Council is the Imperial Council, and the Supreme Court is still the same." Ducau paused and looked at all of the faces, "Times have changed. I can feel how nervous you all are, the anxiety… the fear. Fear not, for nothing can stop us now. The Syndicate will go down in history as the first enemies destroyed by the Empire in record time. The corruption and bureaucracy that once controlled our Senate has been eliminated. I will make sure each sector in the Empire has a protective fleet. I will make sure each _planet_ has a battalion of soldiers. I will make sure that all of your voices are still heard!" the chamber erupted in applause, "I will make sure that the screaming in the Senate does not smother the voices of the people! There will be a direct route from the average citizen to me."

The thousands of people in crowds outside cheered and applauded for the Emperor.

"Found his purpose in life, the Emperor has." spoke the Grand Master, watching the hologram screen of the Emperor giving his speech in Corusca Hall. Yoda was with Windu, Kenobi, Ti, and many other Jedi in the great hall where a screen was projected. There were hundreds of other Jedi, younglings, padawans, Knights, and Masters alike.

"I just hope that the power doesn't get to his head, or it will be the death of us." said Windu quietly to Yoda. Obi wan was nearby, he was disturbed by Windu's comment; but he didn't say anything.

Ahsoka was standing with Luke and Leia just behind Obi wan, and the two children had worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked the Togruta. Leia looked up at her Master,

"It's coming… this is what I saw in my vision; the end of the Republic."

"Everything is falling into place." added Luke. Ahsoka didn't understand what they meant, and had a confused look on her face. She turned to look at the screen again…

"Long live the Galactic Empire!" boomed the Emperor, "Down with evil!"

 **3 BBY**

Five years passed since the end of the Republic, and birth of the Empire. Things have changed for the better, like the Emperor promised. The Gundao Syndicate was losing its ground in the Galaxy, falling farther to the Outer Rim with each passing week.

The Skywalker twins were now 15 years old, and were both finding their way towards their future. Leia was becoming ever-so interested in the intricate politics of the Empire, and how it changed from the style of the Old Republic. Even though the Second Galactic War was still ravaging the Mid and Outer Rims, Leia would spend her free time in the Imperial Senate. She did love the political process; but there was another reason why she spent a lot of time there. Her mother; Padme Amidala-Skywalker, was now the Grand Vizier. Bail Organa stepped down from the position and resumed as being Senator to Alderaan.

Leia loved watching her mother organize sessions of the Senate, asserting control over the male-dominant senators, putting them in their place, and how she persuaded hundreds by just a few words. It was inspiring… but before Leia could even let it all in, she was called back to the Temple for a mission with Ahsoka.

Luke was always on the move with his Master Obi wan, who was already 55 years old. The sole Kenobi had graying hair and a graying beard. But, he was still as lively when he had Anakin as an apprentice.

Ever since the Emperor came into complete power, things changed; specifically for the Jedi. Luke didn't really like it. The Emperor wanted to end the war as fast as possible, and since clones were becoming far too expensive; all Jedi were ordered to be on deployment. With the exception of younglings and their elderly teachers, the Jedi Temple became quiet and desolate.

The Grand Army of the _Empire_ now wasn't just filled with clones, but a mix of species that fit a certain description. No one could assume that under that white helmet would be a clone, it could be nearly any type of humanoid. Most were humans, but sometimes there would be an alien commander or general with a different helmet or no helmet at all.

Nearly every week, Luke and Obi wan were sent to another system to defend or push back the Syndicate. The Emperor's tactic of constant fighting back was working, yet it was tiresome. There would be times where Luke would begin thinking that his life was only war. He hadn't seen his sister in two years, or his mother in five since she first visited him. The Emperor promised a victory, but Luke didn't see any victory coming soon; it felt like an endless cycle of fighting.

Grand Admiral Daala, the now-65 year old woman - third in command to the Emperor, was still spending her days on her flagship; _Pride of the Republic._ It was still adoring its red and gray color scheme, but the new insignia of the Empire was placed on the hull. The new insignia resembled the Republic's old emblem, but was in gold with a silver sword going up through the middle; symbolizing the lightsaber of the Emperor.

Daala wasn't a fan of complete dictatorship as many called it, but she did like that the Emperor was asserting control. He was able to do so much more than when the Senate and Karsguard were in power. Daala was also given more power in the Empire, becoming a symbol of humility and even fear within the Imperial Navy, earning much needed respect from the male-dominant force. Including Tarkin, who loved to run his mouth.

The Grand Admiral was usually spending her time in the Outer Rim, western region, far from Syndicate space. Her fleet was stationed over Mustafar, overseeing a construction project. The Emperor placed his trust in Daala, and he was right to do so. He didn't believe or had faith in anyone else to take the responsibility.

 **Ahsoka Tano**

Ahsoka, the 30 year old Togruta, and her apprentice Leia, now 15 years old, were walking together down the main hall of the Jedi Temple. It was silent, with the faint echoing of their footsteps. There wasn't anyone in the area, and Leia felt nervous. She could hear the Emperor in her own mind, from one of his biggest proclamations… five years ago…

 _The Jedi Order will become a more significant asset to the Empire. In order to ensure that the Second Galactic War comes to a quick end, every Jedi Master, Knight, and padawan will be deployed to the necessary system. No longer will the powerful warriors sit in the Temple, wasting away their abilities. If the Jedi want to remain notable in the Empire, then they shall have to pay their due!_ Leia could then hear the cheering and applause as well. She remembered that day so vividly, so clearly.

"Is Master Yoda here?" asked Leia, breaking the silence.

"No," replied Ahsoka, "he's on Kashyyyk. The Emperor wanted him to reassure the Wookiees that we will find the missing victims from the Second Battle of Kashyyyk."

"They've been missing for five years… don't you think it would be time to - you know - stop looking." Ahsoka kept looking forward as they walked,

"If it were a few Wookiees, I'm sure the Empire would shrug it off as a part of war, and place it in the hands of the investigative departments. It doesn't seem right that _three million_ were enslaved."

"But we don't even know where they've been taken, or at least where they could've been taken. That seems a bit suspicious to me…"

"Leia-" said Ahsoka, stopping. Leia was a few steps ahead and turned around to look at her Master. "I don't know. You're asking questions to the wrong person." Leia nodded, and didn't say anything. She didn't want to argue with her Master. Leia continued walking and thought to herself,

 _It just doesn't add up. How could three million people go missing and not turn up? The Empire must be hiding something if they're doing all this work to try to 'find' them._

 **Luke Skywalker**

Luke used the Force to throw his lightsaber at the small group of Syndicate soldiers, cutting them all down, and then used the Force to pull back his weapon. He caught it with his right hand, and ran, with his footsteps crunching on the snow beneath his feet. He had a heavy coat, scarf, and goggles protecting his face, but the icy cold wind still hit his face, with a piercing feeling.

Luke had his lightsaber at his side, pointing at the ground as he sprinted across the tundra. It was snowing lightly on the planet Ilum. Somehow, the Syndicate managed to sneak through Imperial systems and sent a small invasion force to the icy planet. Luke _was_ with Obi wan and a squad of Imperial soldiers on a ridge behind, but he noticed the enemy's black armor as they were approaching the cave.

Luke could see the tall ice cliffs ahead of him, and the cave where Syndicate soldiers were sneaking into. It was the cave where all younglings went to find their lightsaber crystal. It brought back memories for Luke. He remembered the day when he and his sister, along with a few others, went to discover their crystals in the intricate and dangerous caves.

Luke used the Force to jump across the frozen landscape and landed right at the entrance of the cave. Before stepping into the darkness, he looked over his shoulder. Obi wan and the squad of soldiers were on the ridge watching,

"Luke! Don't go down there!" the teenager didn't listen, and walked into the dark cave.

 **Office of the Emperor**

"His grace, Jabba the Hutt, is begging you that you allow Tatooine admittance into the Galactic Empire." spoke the translator droid, standing beside Jabba, via hologram. 81 year old Ducau Zaoku stood in front of his desk near the spacious sitting area where the hologram of the Hutt was placed. The Hutt had a worried look on his face.

Zaoku held his hands behind his back, standing straight in his long dark red robe.

"You don't deserve any mercy from the Empire, Jabba." said the Emperor sternly, and loudly, "You betrayed your people, the Empire, your credibility, and destroyed the trust I had with you by helping the Syndicate. You gave them millions of credits, and let them pass through your system. Do you know how many people died at Duros? They died because of you." Jabba grumbled with sorrow, and the translator looked at Zaoku,

"The Syndicate was threatening to use their deadly disease on the entire planet if we did not let them through. It is not my fault that the Imperial fleet was destroyed in the process."

"Your activity with the Syndicate happened before the Battle of Tatooine! I should've ordered a retreat so the Syndicate could consume your godforsaken sand ball of a planet. Besides, you were upset with Khen Su representing your region, now he doesn't since you're not in the Empire." Zaoku shut off the transmission, and walked to his desk.

He let out a sigh and sat down in his chair. The Emperor pressed a few buttons on the control panel on his desk, and a small hologram appeared.

"Grand Admiral, status report." said the Emperor. Grand Admiral Daala stood straight in the presence of the Emperor,

"Your grace, we are on schedule. Estimated time until completion is eight months. I have more good news, the Mustafarians have expressed their interest in helping us reach that deadline."

"Very good, Grand Admiral." smiled Zaoku, "If the Mustafarians continue to be a big help, let them know that the Empire is willing to give them a seat in the Imperial Senate."

"As you wish, your grace." said Daala, bowing her head, and the hologram shut off. Zaoku felt a fierce, cold, feeling around him. He looked around at the vents, thinking it was the air conditioning.

The Emperor stood up silently and walked around the room, he still felt cold, it wasn't the ventilation… it was something else. It was a signal coming from the Force, a powerful resonation. Ducau faced the panoramic window, looking out at the Coruscant skyline; trying to interpret the cold feeling.

 _The Dark Side is essentially gone… but I can feel… I can feel… an awakening._

Suddenly there was a faint sound. It was a repetitive noise, deep, robotic, monotonic… it was delayed breathing. Delayed breathing of a powerful, an extremely powerful, being. One of philosophical importance…

"Anakin. You're alive." whispered Ducau, with his eyes widening.

 _ **Chapter 52**_ **is coming in a few days! If you want to know more about the newly founded _Galactic Empire_ and the mess of politics within it, check out the Endless Onslaught Wikia's _The Galactic Empire!_  
**


	52. S3 Chapter 52 - Contact

**Gundao Syndicate**

"I am confident that you are ahead of schedule, Carla Guthrad, Prime Minister of the Gundao Syndicate." said the shaky, low-quality, hologram. Prime Minister Guthrad stood in the dark room alone, in front of the poorly transmitted hologram. There was no image of a being, just a blue light. The connection wasn't strong enough to form an image, for this meeting involved two people from extremely distant locations. The voice of the other person was heavily altered and static, but Guthrad could understand.

"I am glad you finally contacted me. I was getting worried that you weren't on schedule." said Guthrad.

"It is unfortunate to inform you that our invasion fleet will not arrive in your Galaxy for another thirty three years. We've encountered cosmic obstacles on route and are taking a slight detour." Guthrad's heart sank and stuttered,

"T-thirty three years?"

"If that is a problem, I am sure this another person who has the ability in upholding our deal… if you are not capable. The Republic surely cannot keep up with the fight if you continue your diversion for us."

"The Republic is no more. They were on the brink of collapse when a single individual reorganized it into the first Galactic Empire. He has the support of trillions, and it has become far stronger than the Republic ever has." Guthrad started to breathe and speak faster, "I am losing ground each week, losing star systems, planets, supporters. I am using up resources faster than anticipated just to keep up my defenses. This _diversion_ of yours is no longer an offensive war, I am on defense from the Empire. I will not last another few years, let alone three decades!"

"Hmm… I knew something like this would happen. I know I couldn't trust you."

" _You_ can't trust me? I can't trust you! If you were keeping your word, you'd be here in two years like you said when we first spoke! If you came towards the end of the Clone Wars or just after, you still would've had a chance at a victory."

"Do not defy me, Guthrad." said the voice loudly, with more static noise through the hologram. "If you fail I will make sure that you pay. Even if I have to tear you out of prison from the _Empire._ "

"You do realize that I am not the only one who knows about your impending arrival, correct?" asked Guthrad.

"What? That's nonsense."

"The Empire's leader, Zaoku, is well aware of your invasion force. The Empire is well equipped to fight centuries of war. You want a real victory? The Republic wouldn't have been a proper opponent for the Yuuzhan Vong! I'll be making my own decisions from now on. I am not afraid of you." the transmission abruptly shut off, and Guthrad was startled. She was in the dark room, alone…

The Prime Minister turned around and opened the door, walking into the brightly lit corridor. Her guards were standing by, and her Nautolan assistant; Valok, was there as well.

"How did it go, ma'am?" asked Valok.

"We're on our own." Guthrad began walking down the gray corridor, and Valok quickly followed, confused. "The Yuuzhan Vong won't be here for another thirty three years. So we have just over three decades to either make peace with the Empire, or live in harmony with them."

"With all due respect," said Valok, "you do know that your worst enemy is the Emperor. He won't rest until you are destroyed."

"Zaoku won't be alive for much longer, silly Valok." smiled Guthrad, with her eye twitching, "He's an old timer."

"I'm no expert on the Force, but I'm sure he's using it to keep him healthy, ma'am."

"That's true." stopped Guthrad, "Don't worry, we have thirty three years to figure something out."

 **Luke Skywalker**

Luke ignited his blue lightsaber in the dark, icy, caves of Ilum. He walked through the jagged caverns, relying on the Force to see if he could find where the Syndicate soldiers ran off to. He was coming upon a turn, and heard voices. He quickly shut off his lightsaber and leaned up against the cold wall, listening. The voices were muffled, and he peeked.

The group of soldiers were down a large, tall cavern, guarding something. Luke could hear sounds of a machine drilling, ice breaking, and more muffled voices. He ducked and rushed over to a large boulder, deeper into the cavernous chamber.

The only light was appearing from a hole in the cave right above the soldiers, and whatever they were digging up. Luke could finally hear a few words from some of the soldiers,

"Hurry up, I know I saw a Jedi coming when we entered the cave!" Luke smirked, knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"This is it. This is what the Admiral wanted us to get."

"The Empire's not gonna f**k with us now." chuckled a soldier, and a few others laughed.

 _They must be after a lightsaber crystal...but why…_ thought Luke to himself. He looked over the boulder and a Syndicate soldier was standing right there in front of him. Luke let out a nervous chuckle as he looked at the black armored soldier.

"Hand over your weapons!" shouted the soldier, and gained the attention of the others. Luke rolled away and ignited his lightsaber. He jumped back at the soldier, slicing his gun in half, and cut off his arms.

Four more Syndicate soldiers rushed over, firing their laser rifles. Luke stood up and wielded his saber to deflect the bolts. Luke kept on running, spinning his blue blade, deflecting and absorbing laser blasts from the enemy. He was just a few meters away from the four soldiers. He stood still, deflected two lasers at two of the soldiers, then sliced off the arms of the remaining two. Luke looked past the dead bodies and noticed that the others had run off.

He rushed over to where the drilling was coming from; there was a small hole in the icy floor, with nothing inside it. He sucked at his teeth, putting away his lightsaber, and turned around. Luke looked up and fell back from fear…

A black cloaked figure stood just a few feet away from him, and it scared the teen.

"Who are you?" asked Luke, fumbling for his lightsaber. He managed to push the ignition, and the blue blade jut out in front of him. Luke could feel the warmth coming off of the humming weapon, but stared at the cloaked being. It was silent, and Luke was afraid to say something again.

"Luke!" shouted a voice from the end of the cave. The cloaked figure immediately dissipated into the air, swirling away right in front of the boy. Luke was stunned, and then noticed Obi wan running towards him with reinforcements.  
"M-master…" stuttered Luke.

"I told you not to go in the cave!" scolded Obi wan, helping up his student. Luke put away his lightsaber again, looking at his belt latch.

"I'm sorry. But I saw the enemy! They were taking a lightsaber crystal and got away. I tried to stop them." Obi wan looked at the helmeted soldier beside him, who had yellow markings on his armor.

"Why would the Syndicate want a lightsaber crystal?" asked the soldier, as he took off his helmet.

"It must not be good. They're a mysterious bunch for sure. We need to contact Admiral Yularen and let him know that no ship is to leave the system." said Obi wan.

"I'm right on it." said Commander Cody, walking away to speak with the other soldiers. Obi wan stepped aside with Luke to talk in private, with Obi wan placing his hand on Luke's shoulder,

"What did you see?"

"What?"

"You saw something in here, I can tell. You're not acting normal." said Obi wan.

"I didn't see anything. I thought more Syndicate soldiers were coming, and I slipped on the ice. It's why I was on the ground." explained Luke, nervously.

"Are you sure… it didn't seem like it." said Obi wan, crossing his arms.

"These caves _are_ mysterious, like you said before." concluded Luke, and he went on to join the Imperial soldiers. Obi wan watched as his padawan left him alone, he knew something was bothering Luke. The Jedi Master sighed and joined with the clones as they debriefed the next phase of the plan,

 _He's definitely as stubborn as his father._

 **Grand Vizier Padme Amidala Skywalker**

"My lady, Selena Vataris of Onderon is here to see you." announced the Grand Vizier's secretary, a fellow Naboo woman, smiling as she stood at the doorway to the Grand Vizier's office. Padme was filling out electronic forms at her desk when the secretary came, and she stood up gladly,

"Let her in. Thank you, Vela." Vela the Secretary smiled and nodded her head. Selena Vataris, the black haired female human of Onderon who also serves on the Imperial Council, walked into the office. The two were happy to see each other, and hugged. The two became close friends when Padme returned to Coruscant to become the Grand Vizier to Emperor Zaoku.

"What's up, Selena? How goes the Imperial Council sessions?" asked Padme, sitting back at her desk. Councillor Vataris sat in the large cushioned seat facing Padme and let her tied-up hair down. She had long hair that was somewhat curly, and twirled it in her right hand.

"Boring, honestly. I missed how much Zaoku would argue with Khen Su. Things are so different now. We've been so focused on humanitarian needs lately though, instead of… you know… the war."

"That's odd because the Imperial Senate's main duty is to solve humanitarian problems. But, I'm sure it won't turn into an issue. We have a capable leader taking care of things." said Padme.

"I'm curious, Padme," started Selena, "you were against Palpatine's rise to power. So why are you supportive of Zaoku's ascension?"

"I… I'm not sure anymore." said Padme, continuing her work at her desk. Padme glanced up and noticed Selena's eyes wide with a questioning attitude. "Palpatine was evil. I see Zaoku as doing it for the good of the Galaxy. The Republic was crumbling. We are on the winning side now of the war, and I feel like that Zaoku is making sure his people are safe first. The Senate is unbearably corrupt still, it's just more quiet about it because they're all scared of Zaoku."

"How so?"

"You remember Senator Orn Free Taa?" asked Padme, and Selena nodded yes. "He's still in office representing Ryloth. He's been in office for nearly thirty years without his people saying a thing. And that's just the start of it. There are many committees trying to escalate the production of clones… just like in the Clone Wars. Too bad Mon isn't here to talk some sense into them." Padme reminisced of her long-gone friend; Mon Mothma, once Senator to Chandrila and then Chancellor of the Republic.

"Mon Mothma was an amazing woman, and leader. But _you_ were the one who talked sense into those corrupt senators! Even though they won the votes because of the size of their wallets. But you won the debates, and everything else." Selena Vataris looked at her watch and realized the time, "Oh, I have to get back to Corusca Hall. I have a session to attend to soon, and I won't hear the last of it from Khen Su if I'm late. Cheers, Padme."

Padme smiled and said goodbye to her friend. She remained at her desk, engulfed in the mass amounts of paperwork she was tending to. She looked at the top of the hologram screen at the corner of her desk. It was an electronic form titled, _Corrupted Planets - Demilitarized Galactic Zone - File for Suspension from the Galactic Empire._


	53. S3 Chapter 53 - Lead the People

**Ahsoka Tano**

Ahsoka stood in defensive position atop an AT-TE in the midst of a heated battle. She had her two green lightsabers, tight in her hands, deflecting purple laser blasts from the Syndicate soldiers on the other end of the battlefield.

There were two other AT-TEs, one on each side of Ahsoka, and an AT-BE behind her, firing its heavier turbolaser cannons across the barren wasteland. The footsteps of the walkers shook the ground of the Rishi Moon. The Syndicate was falling far back into the Outer Rim, getting a bit too close to Kamino. They invaded the Rishi Maze Outpost just a few days earlier, and luckily General Tano was in the area.

Leia was also on the battlefield, but amongst the Imperial soldiers, wielding her turquoise lightsaber; deflecting enemy lasers. She slowly trudged ahead, right beside Ahsoka's AT-TE, marching with the Imperial soldiers. They were marching across a cliff towards the Outpost, which was overrun when the Syndicate ambushed the tiny planetoid.

Black armored Syndicate soldiers hid behind crates and large boulders at the main avenue leading up to the Outpost. They peeked over their cover to shoot their rifles and blasters at the Imperial forces, but to no avail.

Ahsoka Force jumped off the AT-TE, hundreds of feet forward, right in the midst of the Syndicate soldiers. There weren't more than fifteen of them, and they all were startled to see the Jedi jump so far. They pointed their guns at her, and the Jedi held out her hands, still holding her ignited lightsabers. She yanked her hands back, using the Force to pull the guns out of each of the soldier's hands. The Imperial soldiers came marching and fired upon the unarmed enemies.

Ahsoka's intention was to imprison them, and was surprised to see them all slaughtered. They were all wiped out, and it was quiet on the outside of the Outpost, beside for the marching walkers. Ahsoka put away her lightsabers, and turned around. Leia was walking with the Imperial General, towards the Jedi General. The General wasn't the normal Imperial soldier, nor a clone. The General seemed human, had pale green skin tone, mint green eyes, very tall with a slight hunch, and had dark lines running from the corners of his mouth up his cheeks, and around his eyes.

He wore gray armor, with a red shoulder pad, and a white helm of some sort that left his face uncovered.

"I was going to take these enemies as prisoners, interrogate them, and perhaps find some useful information, General Ritek." The General continued walking past Ahsoka, and the Togruta caught up with him and her padawan.

"That is not part of Imperial protocol, General Tano." said the greenish General, with a heavy accent. "They could've turned against our troops when we weren't looking. Besides, that's not what the Emperor specified when debriefing us on this mission."

"Yes, but sometimes we must exceed expectations if we are to get anywhere in this war." said Ahsoka.

"The Second Galactic War is coming to an end, Tano. We don't need to spy on the Syndicate, we must destroy them. That is what we are concluding to, and if you disobey orders; you will just be another one of those people who want to extend the war."

"That's not what I want to do at all! You're not understanding me, Ritek!" scolded Ahsoka. Leia sighed, she was tired of the arguing.

"Enough! I will not fall into another debate with you, Jedi!" shouted Ritek, clenching his fist. Ahsoka and Leia stopped in their tracks, and the teenage girl looked at her Master. They looked away from each other and watched as the Outpost main doors were manually overridden to open, and the Imperial troops spilled inside.

Ahsoka and Leia went with just five soldiers through the Outpost, on a secondary route, towards the command center. Ritek went with the main bulk of troops through the main corridors, blasting their way to the command center.

Leia and Ahsoka walked ahead of their squad with their lightsabers ignited and giving them light as they walked through the dim corridor. There was creaking and hissing from the old piping and ventilation shafts.

"Are we going to return to Coruscant after this mission, Master?" asked Leia, peeking into the dark rooms they passed by.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. We haven't been back in a while now."

"That's the cost of war." sighed Ahsoka.

"This is getting absurd. Now that I'm counting, we haven't been back to the Temple in eight months! What does the Empire expect to achieve if they are exhausting all their forces instantaneously?" asked Leia, annoyed.

"Shh, stop that kind of talk. Don't bad mouth the Empire."

"Why? Huh? Why not? It isn't so great!" said Leia loudly. Some of the helmeted soldiers noticed her making a scene, and Ahsoka stared at her apprentice with wide eyes. She stopped and looked at the soldiers behind,

"Go ahead, we'll catch up."

"Roger that, General Tano." said one of the troopers, and the squad continued forward.

Ahsoka faced Leia,

"What's gotten into you?"

"We are in _danger_. I can sense it, it's coming, soon." said Leia quietly. Ahsoka knew that Leia wasn't talking about the Syndicate. She pressed her lips and put away her left lightsaber. Ahsoka put her hand on Leia's shoulder and looked into her eyes,

"As long as you're with me, you're safe. You're growing up so fast and becoming a powerful Jedi. Do you trust me?" Leia shrugged off her Master's hand,

"You don't believe me! You sound like Obi wan! You probably think this is just some phase, but it isn't! I swear to the grave of every damn Jedi that we _are in danger_!" the fifteen year old padawan whisked away from Ahsoka, and headed down the hall, alone. Ahsoka sighed and watched as the girl rushed away, emotionally.

 **Imperial Council (formerly Inner Council)**

"Admiral Tarkin." greeted the nodding Emperor Zaoku, to the graying haired Admiral that stood in the middle of the Council chamber. The Council was in full attendance, called by the Emperor to address a rising concern.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to see you." said the Admiral, bowing his head.

"Is this about the incident over Mon Calamari?" asked the Emperor.

"Yes. We are facing similar issues once seen over Bhyne, four years ago. The Knights of Vakara are becoming a strong military force of their own; fighting the Syndicate on their own terms. The Galactic Demilitarized Zone is now a hub of independently funded organizations taking arms against the Syndicate." explained Tarkin.

"What exactly happened over Mon Calamari, your grace?" asked one of the Council members, Kovo Karacta; the only other Nikto who represented Kintan. Karacta was the Emperor's favorite colleague, for they shared a similar history and background, and both devoted their lives to helping the poor.

The Emperor looked at Karacta,

"The Syndicate's fleet was making a presence over Mon Calamari again, engaging battle with Imperial ships. Imperial forces were outnumbered, up until the Mon Calamari sent their own warships and as did the Knights of Vakara. They broke protocol, and are violating Concordance 75-B."

"Ah…" said Karacta, understanding, "Concordance 75-B… perhaps we should negotiate with the Mon Calamari about having their own planetary defense fleet."

"No." said the Emperor bluntly, "If Mon Calamari gets a chance to speak about building their own ships; then countless other systems will demand the same. It is the duty of the Imperial Navy to keep every system guarded that is at risk from the Syndicate. Planets building their own ships could lead to revolt, or they could be selling their ships to the Syndicate. It mustn't be allowed." Karacta understood, and nodded.

"If we encourage lone planets to build their own defenses, they won't need the Empire… and could lead to a Civil War." said Tarkin. The Emperor eyed the Admiral,

"Exactly…"

"That brings forward the problems with the Senate." continued Tarkin, "Many committees are voting on whether to send aid to the systems within the Galactic Demilitarized Zone. Senator Bail Organa is at the head of this movement, and is gaining a lot of momentum with the majority of senators."

"The Senate may try whatever it wants, but I will not allow it to pass." said Zaoku, "Those systems are paying the price of betraying the Empire, and getting involved in a nasty consequence."

"Although," said Tarkin, holding his hands behind his back, "if Grand Vizier Amidala-Skywalker joins the movement with Organa, it would look disastrous for the Imperial Council and the Office of the Emperor to block this resolution. I know you, your grace, care very much about what the people think; and they will not like it if you veto the resolution."

"Much of the population adores and follow the Grand Vizier's wisdom," said the Emperor, with his voice getting raspy and deep, "The Grand Vizier is _smart_ and _careful._ She will block the resolution, to keep down the hysteria within the Senate and the population."

 **Imperial Senate Chamber**

"The votes are in! Her grace, the Grand Vizier, shall announce the results and her own position." spoke the Vice Chair, the assistant to the Grand Vizier in the Senate, with a loud and booming voice. The Vice Chair was a heavyset human man, with whitening hair and crow's feet on his eyes and mouth. The Grand Vizier, Padme Amidala-Skywalker, stood in the middle of the podium-tower; where the Chancellor of the Old Republic would stand, with the Vice Chair next to her.

She looked down at the results on the screen below her, then looked up at the angsty senators,

"In a stunning landslide majority, the Senate approves Resolution _Rescue GDZ._ " the Senate burst into applause and cheer, but they soon became quiet, for they knew that it was the Grand Vizier's choice if it were to go to the Emperor for final approval or not. Padme held her hands together, glancing down. Her heart was beating fast, she was nervous. Never before had she ever been nervous in the Senate, yet she knew why. If she said no to the resolution; she'd be letting millions perish from the lack of necessities and supplies, but if she said yes; she'd be risking punishment from the Emperor from disobeying his overall goal. The Emperor wants to _starve_ the Galactic Demilitarized Zone to destroy any Syndicate GDZ is an expansive region of space that cuts off the Syndicate to any major Imperial system, and needs to remain that way according to the Emperor.

Padme took in a deep breath, and exhaled, she knew what to say,

The Grand Vizier looked up at all of the silent, staring, senators, one of them including Bail Organa,

"In the interest of the Empire, Resolution _Rescue GDZ_ will _not_ be brought before the Emperor. We must stock up on our own money and supplies, so we can last in the long-run if this war is to continue any longer than it should."

Later that evening, Padme met with her good friend Bail Organa at her apartment in the Senate District of Coruscant. The cityscape of Coruscant was brightly lit, and skylanes were filled with traffic just as always.

Padme greeted Bail at her front door, wearing a comfortable gown with her hair down. Bail smiled and entered the apartment, and the two went to talk in her living room.

"I'm surprised, and not surprised, at your decision today in the Senate." said Bail, taking a seat on the light blue couch across from Padme.

"Yes, I know. I don't know how Zaoku would react if I let it pass. He would've blocked it anyway, but it wouldn't have looked good for him." said Padme.

"Padme, do you hear yourself? You're more worried about public opinion than actually caring for those in need. This doesn't sound like you."

"Listen to me Bail," said Padme, leaning forward, "we need to be more careful now. It's time we do things behind the curtains of this grand spectacle that the Emperor is showing. He is so focused on destroying the Syndicate that he is neglecting the basic needs of innocents! I was given information the other day about how many people are actually Syndicate sympathizers in the GDZ. Roughly 4% of the population in that entire region of space favors the Syndicate. There are people there counting on the Empire - counting on us - to get them help. I don't care what you say about this; but I've already sent supplies through the Knights of Vakara." Bail smiled,

"Now we're getting somewhere. I've been doing the same for the past two years. Zaoku doesn't look twice at Alderaan or even Naboo, I bet, when it comes to _who's supplying the GDZ._ He knows that the Knights of Vakara are helping them, and _he_ created the Knights of Vakara. Why do you think he's becoming so distant from them now?"

"Because we have a rebellion forming in our midst. Soon, the Second Galactic War will turn into a _Galactic Civil War._ It's only a matter of time until enough systems see the corruption of the Empire and stand up together, in unison. A time when no one is afraid of the Emperor anymore. For now, we must do our parts in helping those who the Empire is avoiding and neglecting." said Padme, passionately.


	54. S3 Chapter 54 - Treasonous

**Grand Admiral Daala**

The Grand Admiral's footsteps echoed as she walked across the black, shiny, floor of the command bridge to her flagship; _Victorium,_ a new class of starship she designed herself as well. It was larger than the Coruscant-class Star Destroyer, this was the Imperial-class Star Destroyer.

She stopped in the middle of the bridge, in the walkway between the two dug-out like parts of the bridge where the computing terminals and piloting stations were, with their numerous officers and pilots. Daala stared out the viewport of the bridge, and couldn't help but smile.

In front of her was a massive blockade of hundreds of Imperial Star Destroyers in front of the planet Mustafar, but something they were protecting was something much, much, larger before the volcanic planet. It was a battle station, the size of a moon, spherical and gray, with a concave firing dish in its northern hemisphere. Parts of the spherical station, however, were not complete. Towards the southern pole of the station, the inner superstructure could be seen, and more work was being done there.

The captain of the _Victorium_ approached Daala, standing behind her just a few meters away. He wore a gray jumpsuit and a low gray cap,

"Grand Admiral, the shields of the Death Star have been lowered, we may begin our approach."

"Thank you Captain Piett. Full speed ahead!" ordered Daala.

The engines of the _Victorium_ blasted with full power, driving the dagger like warship towards the blockade. The flagship passed through the tiered blockade of not just star destroyers, but smaller Old Republic frigates and assault ships retrofitted for the new era. The Death Star was getting closer and closer, and larger…

 _The Second Galactic War is going to end soon, I can just tell. The Syndicate won't stand a chance against this great feat of Imperial engineering. We are unstoppable…_ thought the Grand Admiral to herself, as the _Victorium_ entered in a cavernous hangar within the Death Star, slowing its speed.

The hangar looked like a dark abyss, extending what looked like forever into the core of the Death Star. To the side was a building that jut out of the wall, and out extended a docking bridge.

The Grand Admiral was greeted by the man she despised the most, along with his entire battalion of Imperial soldiers in their new phase 5 armor. Daala sighed at the sight of the man she hated as she walked down the black floored hall to him and the soldiers,

"I came to check on you, Tarkin. You don't need me to hold your hand anymore, right?"

"Very funny, Grand Admiral. Just so you know, the main weapons system of this battle station are now fully operational. And here are the new phase 5 armor of our Imperial soldiers; Stormtroopers."

"The Emperor will be pleased." said Daala, and she examined the numerous Stormtroopers. She stopped meters away from Tarkin in the hall, and the man was looking at her. "What? Don't look at me like that, it grosses me out."

"The Emperor promoted me to _Grand Moff_ of the Outer Rim; a new rank... right below you. There are other Grand Moffs who've been appointed by the Emperor on the down low. I will be overseeing the final stages of completion for the Death Star henceforth. Emperor Zaoku wants you back on Coruscant."

"I just got here - and congratulations." said Daala with some disappointment. "Why wouldn't he contact me first?"

"He knew you were already almost here, so he just decided to tell me. He didn't say why, but I'm sure it has to do with the Syndicate."

"If it had to do with the Syndicate, I'd be remaining in charge of the Death Star."

"Then he must want you to meet the other Grand Moffs." said Tarkin, nearly cutting off the Grand Admiral.

"Exactly how many other Grand Moffs are there?"

"Five - the Core, the Expansion, the Colonies, the Mid Rim, and the Outer Rim. I thought he'd run through this with you… oh that's right… this isn't some democracy anymore." said the Grand Moff. Daala squinted her eyes, lowering her brows, knowing that something was up with Tarkin. The Grand Moff turned around and started to walk away, "We shall see each other soon."

"I know for sure that the Emperor doesn't like you, and you don't like Jedi. Tell me what is going on, right now." demanded the stern Grand Admiral.

"The Emperor has had a change of heart, aren't your eyes open? Besides, he's no Jedi any longer. Don't question his orders… it's... treasonous."

"Don't tell me what to do. You're still below me, Tarkin, and I won't stand for any smart talk anymore." said the Grand Admiral loudly. Tarkin stopped in his tracks,

"I can tell that you are unleashing more anger than necessary. You're letting out your feelings of a grudge. Your tone sounds hateful, and I know it." the Grand Moff turned to face Amelia Daala.

"You were no good for her. You're an awful human being!"

"You cannot defy true love. It is apparent, and you must accept it." scolded back Tarkin.

"True love?! That is not true love! You know nothing about love, and you know nothing about my sister! She was too blind to see your faults…" snapped back Daala, with her eyes getting teary and red.

"Faults? Everyone has faults. You're just angry that your sister found a _caring_ husband. We both have devoted our lives to the military, and we deserve relaxation together. We deserve time off, together. We deserve each other." said Tarkin, softly.

"That's bullsh*t!" shouted Daala, clenching her teeth together, "I devoted my entire life to the Republic, and now to the Empire; every minute of the day. I haven't had a vacation in decades! I haven't had time to myself in decades! I've spent decades in military facilities, political centers, government hearings - everything! Everything but what _I_ want to do! I spent my life looking out for my sister! If it weren't for you, she could still be alive!"

"Blasphemy!" shouted Tarkin, emotionally.

"It's the truth, Tarkin! _You_ convinced Palpatine to keep me on Kuat and bring Natasi to the battlefield! You led her into battle! You led her to her death! She was the only one I had left… the only person I loved." a tear rolled down Daala's cheek.

"You don't think there goes a day where I don't miss her?" asked Tarkin, choking up, with his eyes getting red and watery, "Yes, I talked to Palpatine about bringing her into the Clone Wars, to let me guide her. It was the only way I could be near her. But it was her own intuition that led to her death! Not me!" Tarkin placed his hands over his heart, pausing for a moment, "I loved Natasi. She was the only one I truly cared about in the entire Galaxy… and when I lost her… it changed my life forever. Nothing can be the same anymore."

Daala had her face in her palms, hiding her face, and then wiped away the tears. She could see the deep sorrow and sadness in Tarkin, the man she hated for so long, the man who took away the last member of her family.

"You remember what Natasi always wanted?" asked Tarkin, "She wanted a Galaxy at peace." Daala sniffled and nodded, she got a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose,

"Yes. She would never stop talking about it. Now that she's gone, it's like we're getting farther from peace each day. It is something she wouldn't have wanted to see."

"Indeed." Tarkin stepped closer to the Grand Admiral, "Amelia… I am sorry. I am sorry for all of the pain I might've caused."

"Thank you." whispered Daala, she wiped her eyes again and looked straight at Tarkin, "You're going to the Imperial Executive Building and telling the Emperor that I am still the overseer of the Death Star. I will not remove myself from this position, one I have worked far too hard for. Let me complete the project and I shall discuss further details on your reassignment as its overseer." Tarkin was surprised, and looked dumbfounded. He then shook his head yes,

"Alright."

 **Leia Skywalker**

The Rishi Outpost was cleared out, and the Tano-Skywalker team wasn't given any assignment at the moment. Ahsoka knew how much Leia wanted to see her mother, and go to the Senate; so she let her go. Leia took a shuttle from the Rishi Maze to Coruscant, reaching the capital of the Empire in order to witness the next session of the Imperial Senate.

Leia walked alone through the halls of the Senate Building, making her way to the cavernous rotunda. She wore a white dress, her brown hair in two large buns on the sides of her head, and a silver necklace with a matching silver belt. On her belt was her lightsaber, and many senators and officials noticed it.

Jedi weren't a common sight on Coruscant nowadays, with the war still waging on, most were deployed all across the Galaxy. She hadn't seen many of the renown Jedi Masters in a while, Yoda, Obi wan, Mace Windu, or even her brother. She missed him, they always had the best time together when in the Temple. But now it seemed like they were forced to grow up, forced to grow up just to go on the frontlines of battle. To Leia, the fighting was getting ridiculous, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She thanked the Force that the Senate was working on a resolution to hold peace negotiations, and she was grateful that she could attend.

"May I remind you, that the Gundao Syndicate is in possession of the deadliest biological weapon in the history of the Galaxy." spoke Senator Orn Free Ta, with his voice booming in the chamber, "They are ruthless savages, just a band of pirates! If we even begin to think that we could stoop down to their level, hold negotiations; then we are no better than those killers! Any form of negotiation with the Syndicate would result in just a larger conflict than before. And the Empire would be stuck with a mediocre treaty, stuck in a position that was worse than before."

Leia was sitting next to Bail Organa in his senatorial pod, watching and listening to the debate going on. She took a liking to Senator Organa, they shared many ideologies and opinions, and both wanted an end to the war. Once the fat Twi'lek stopped talking, Leia looked at her mother; who was officiating the session from her podium tower,

"Senator Bel Iblis of Corellia, you may begin with your opening statement." The Corellian senator, white haired and bearded, flew his pod out into the sky of the chamber, and announced his opening remarks.

"This year marks the fifth year we've been engaged in war with the Syndicate. Nearly twice as long as the Clone Wars. The Second Galactic War has affected more people than in the Clone Wars, and is draining the hope of the people. For the first time in history, we've abandoned planets - deeming them corrupted. The Galactic Demilitarized Zone shouldn't be a thing! It just shows that those who couldn't be saved from the Syndicate, and were abandoned by the Syndicate, should never be touched ever again. The Empire just decided that they learn their lesson… What lesson? A lesson to make sure you don't get entangled in the Second Galactic War?" the senator looked around, even glancing at Leia, "Those who've been in contact with the Syndicate don't represent the millions, or even billions, of the people on their planet. The Empire is punishing innocents for something that is out of their reach. We all agreed to stay in the Empire because it will end the war faster - and yes we are winning now. But are we winning because we are neglecting billions of people who are in dire need of help? Are we winning now because in the past, democracy would force us to help every citizen that fell? I believe it is necessary that we take another look at ourselves, for it can help us achieve even more greatness. The real problem today is that people are not being helped, and I believe we should call a ceasefire with the Syndicate in order to help those in need. If we cannot agree to a treaty, let us put the war on hold so we can help those caught in the crossfire."

The Senate erupted in applause for the Corellian delegate, even the Grand Vizier; Padme Amidala. Leia stood up, clapping as hard as she could. She was inspired by the Corellian Senator's words, and agreed with him 100%. The Empire was turning its back on the citizens, something that just isn't right…

 **I hope you enjoyed this one! Chapter 55 is coming next week!**


	55. S3 Chapter 55 - Bringing the Light

**Luke Skywalker**

 _I want to talk to you again. You've helped me before. Please, I need your advice._ thought the Jedi padawan to himself, sitting cross-legged in his private chambers aboard the Coruscant-class Star Destroyer, _Champion._ Luke sat motionless in front of the small porthole-window, with the faint light reaching his face from the star of the planet Bestine IV. Bestin IV was a water world, and Obi-wan Kenobi's division was called to the planet from reports of Syndicate activity in the sector.

 _Please. I want to know your thoughts on the matter._

"You are strong with the Force, Skywalker…" said a loud, deep voice. Luke's eyes shot open, it was him.

"Vindys." said Luke quietly.

"You seek guidance, young one?"

"Yes. I want to know if there will be an end to this war. We are always on the move, from one planet to another, fighting constantly."

"Ahhh…" sighed the spirit, "You wish to see the future?"

"I guess so. Can you help me? Whenever I ask my Master, he just tells me to meditate. But it never works." said Luke.

"The ways of the Jedi are foolish and weak, young one. I can sense your potential, and it expands far from what the Jedi teach. If you truly want to see the future, you must be open-minded." said the wispy voice.

"What do you mean, open-minded?"

"Open to the Dark Side of the Force…"

"No. Never. Tempt me all you want, but I will never turn."

"Then why do you speak with me, and after all these years?" asked the spirit of Darth Vindys.

"Because… when…" Luke sighed, "When I try to search for my father through the Force, nothing happens. You're the only being I can find easily."

"The Dark Side is in fact easy to fall towards. Perhaps you cannot find your father because he is not _one with the Force._ You are looking in the wrong places."

"What the hell does that even mean? My father died a long time ago. He spoke to me through the Force, he has to be a part of it. Unless he's ignoring me." scoffed Luke.

"Silence!" boomed the spirit, and Luke jumped a little, "Your foolishness and lack of patience is what causes you most of your troubles! Your father died, t'is true. But, there are those who are defying the laws of nature." Luke cocked his eyebrow, confused,

"How? Are you saying he's alive?"

"Look for yourself. Embrace the Force, embrace the Dark Side…" said Vindys. Luke was tapping his fingers nervously on his knee, biting his lip.

"I-I don't know. The Dark Side is too dangerous… I'd be betraying the Jedi." the spirit began to laugh loudly,

"Ahahaha! Just know this, young Jedi… He who carries the torch, may not be bringing light."

Luke suddenly felt the spirit leave his presence. Through the Force, his surroundings felt empty and lonely. The teenager contemplated on the Sith Lord's words… repeating them in his head,

 _He who carries the torch, may not be bringing light._

 **Emperor Zaoku**

"She refused to leave, your grace. She demands that she remain overseer of the Death Star until its completion. The Grand Admiral is quite stubborn." said Grand Moff Tarkin, standing before the Emperor who sat at his desk, with light pouring all around him from the panoramic window.

"Is that so? Grand Admiral Daala is not to be trifled with, and I sense that you got into a quarrel with her. What happened?" asked the Nikto Emperor.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, your grace." said Tarkin, "We just had an argument about your orders, and she clearly defied them."

"And so did you. I told you to stay on the Death Star, and here you are." said Zaoku, eyeing Tarkin, "What happened, Grand Moff?"

"Your grace," chuckled Tarkin, "it was just a fierce argument on whether who was going or not. You know how my relations with the Grand Admiral are… it is weak and hateful." Ducau Zaoku was about to refute what the Grand Moff was saying, but he heard the door to his office slide open. Tarkin stepped aside and looked. There, Padme Amidala-Skywalker was walking into the chamber,

"I am not disturbing you, Emperor Zaoku, am I?"

"Not at all, Madam Grand Vizier." smiled the Emperor at the sight of his good friend. Padme stood next to Tarkin and looked at him,

"Good to see you, Admiral Tarkin." Tarkin nodded, didn't say anything, and walked away. The _Grand Moff_ walked out of the office doorway, through the lobby and out the main door.

"What is wrong, Padme?" asked Ducau.

"The Senate has moved for a resolution to hold peace negotiations with the Syndicate. The coalition is being pushed by Senator Garm Bel Iblis, and if you haven't noticed, it's gained some traction in the Supreme Court and Imperial Council. Chief Justice Pontaco and Councillors Vataris and Karacta are also advocating for the resolution." explained the Grand Vizier, and Ducau leaned back in his large seat.

"And what is your position on this? You have the power to stop the Senate from letting this resolution from reaching me."

"You know that I want the war to end, you know it very well. I haven't announced my decision because I wanted to speak with you first. I had a gut feeling that you'd block the resolution anyway. I know how much you despise the Syndicate…" said Padme, putting her right hand on her hip.

"It isn't about hate, my dear. These people in the Syndicate… they can't be reasoned with. They are all pirates, gangsters, thugs, etcetera. They shouldn't be reasoned with in the first place. Those types of people don't deserve to have power or any say in the fate of the Galaxy."

"Yes, but there are millions who are caught in the crossfire who can't express their own opinion. Don't you think they should get a chance of living life freely? Think of all the families. I know you think about them, when you were Senator, Chancellor, and Councillor; you cared for them all. Not whether if they were from the Core or Outer Rim. What happened?" asked Padme, speaking passionately. Ducau stared into Padme's eyes, slowly standing up from his chair, nearly struggling,

"People change. We must do things differently now if we are to defeat the enemy. Once the Syndicate is no more, those who've been affected shall be taken in by the Empire."

"And how much longer will we have to wait?" asked Padme, putting her hands on her hips, "How much longer is the fighting going to last? It's been five years. The people are tired, the Army, Navy; tired. _You_ are tired." Ducau looked down, away from Padme's eyes. He knew she was right. "I know, deep down, in your heart, that you're tired of this war. You want to see an end to it. All of us do. You now have the power to get that done with ease, no one is stopping you. For the sake of the innocents who are suffering, end the Second Galactic War."

Ducau shook his head and turned towards the panoramic window, looking out at the cityscape of Coruscant. The sun was starting to set, hiding behind the maze of spires on the horizon.

"If you'd excuse me, I need some time to myself. Thinking time." the Emperor said. Padme let out a quiet sigh, she didn't say anything and just left. Ducau listened to the Grand Vizier's footsteps slowly get quieter and quieter as she left. Her presence in the Force soon dwindled, and the Emperor was alone in his office.

There was a strange feeling in his mind, something he couldn't tell what it was. It was as painful as a migraine, but was a sign from the Force. The Force was trying to tell him something, pounding at his mind, thunderously loud.

Suddenly, the pounding stopped, and there was bliss. The Emperor exhaled with relief, turning around to face his desk again. He looked up and gasped from shock, there in front of him stood a cloaked figure with its hood casting a black shadow over its face, with only a white nose visible.

"Sidious!" shouted Ducau, "Begone, you demon!"

"You are changing…. your majesty…" Ducau could see the spirit smile, and the Sith Lord began to laugh.

"I have become stronger than ever, stronger than any Jedi. I am saving the Galaxy from something that seems like _you_ are causing! Now, leave me be!" the spirit of Sidious immediately swirled into a black mist, dissipating into thin air. The black fog then formed another being, one much clearer… more meaningful to the Emperor. Someone he was very close to.

The spirit wore a dark red robe, and had a black mask,

"Master." Ducau nearly choked up when he tried to speak,

"Don't call me that. You failed me, I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me be, Rhaess." the spirit of Darth Vindys took off his mask, revealing his pale face. He still had long brown hair, and dark eyebrows. It was still the face of Ducau's apprentice, one he had lost long ago.

"I never told you how I learned about the afterlife. It was quite a journey."

"One that concluded with your transformation to the Dark Side." said Ducau angrily, "I should've known that training you and Dorna at the same time was a mistake. But I thought that her cleverness and her greatness would teach you something about living life balanced between the Dark and Light. Instead you slapped away my teachings, for something ancient and disgusting."

"Even after my death," smirked Vindys, "you don't realize how hard headed you are. You're the one who tried bringing back the Sith Order, I was just contributing."

"You had a better purpose in life than to join that cult which was just a part of my grand plan!" screamed the Emperor.

"Ah… the Grand Plan. You always cared more for that than Dorna or I. You were supposed to guide us, you are our Master."

"Were." corrected Ducau.

"Yes," snapped Vindys, "were. You should take a good look at yourself. For someone who's telling everyone else that they need to watch themselves in regards to the Dark Side, you're probably the closest one to that treacherous abyss of the Force. You're slowly being sucked in, and you don't even know it."

"I'm surely lasting longer than you! I know boundaries! I wasn't the one who went behind their Master's back by creating a clone army of acolytes, sending them to Coruscant, and nearly wiped out the Senate!" said Ducau angrily.

"So that's what your problem is…" said Vindys, crossing his arms, "You're trying to be the Master you never had. Master Vick Nytoris was definitely a weak Jedi who relied heavily on the Jedi principles. No wonder why he died so young, so early."

"At least he had an apprentice who had respect and discipline for his Master! Unlike you! Sometimes I regret taking you on as an apprentice in secret, because I surely needed help from the Jedi Council. I _regret_ taking you from that hellhole of a city on Ryloth. I should've let those Twi'leks sell you into slavery. You aren't grateful for _ANY_ of the sacrifices I made for you!"

Vindys let his arms down at his side, and reached inside his robe. He pulled out a silvery lightsaber, and ignited it. The red blade shot out, and the man examined his lightsaber, turning it slowly in his hand,

"I killed that one Jedi in front of the Senate Building and prevented his turn to the Dark Side, one that would've proved catastrophic. But I was wrong, he isn't the one who will bring catastrophe…" Vindys looked up at Ducau, "It's you."

"Kill me then, prove that you are right and that I am the one causing mass catastrophe in the Galaxy." the Emperor reached for his belt, and unlatched his lightsaber from it. He held it with both hands, igniting the weapon, and a green blade jut out from the hilt. Vindys jumped over the desk, swinging for Ducau.

The Emperor swung back, and the two clashed.


	56. S3 Chapter 56 - Strain of the Force

**Grand Vizier Padme Amidala-Skywalker**

"We have become a stronger society and are driving the Syndicate to their limit. They are losing the war, and we will be victorious." spoke the Grand Vizier to a large auditorium filled with students from the University of Coruscant. A sole light shined on the Grand Vizier as she stood straight at a podium on the wide stage. She wore a dark purple dress and her brown hair was up in a wide headdress, "The work you are doing is also hard to not recognize. Without the devotion of this university's science and research team, we wouldn't have made the breakthroughs we see today on the GS Disease that the Syndicate created-" the Grand Vizier was interrupted by stormtroopers surrounding her on the stage. They completely surrounded her, but were facing the outside. They formed a protective circle, and pulled her aside,

"What's going on?!" the people in the crowd gasped and chattered loudly in confusion.

"There's been an emergency in the Imperial Executive Building that requires your attendance." said one of the stormtroopers. The university's President walked up onto the stage, and began addressing the audience. The doors shut behind Padme and she didn't get to hear what the president was saying.

The group of stormtroopers continued to shuffle Padme down the corridor of the university, catching up with more squads of soldiers. They passed by university officials and leaders, numerous droids, and university police officers who blocked off the nearby doors. Padme then noticed her assistant, Vela, jogging to keep up with the Grand Vizier's blockade of stormtroopers.

"Vela, what's going on?"

"I don't know, ma'am. All I know is that you _must_ be in the Imperial Executive Building immediately. Something's happened to the Emperor." replied the black haired human woman, trying to keep up with the Grand Vizier. She held her electronic tablet under her arm and other files. Padme sighed and just followed her tiny army of guards and stormtroopers out of the university.

Outside on the private platform, Padme entered her limo-speeder with Vela and two of her other assistants. The stormtroopers shut the door of the hovering limo, and stayed there as the limo flew into the sky. There were sounds of sirens and Padme looked out her window. They were being escorted with not just her normal security forces, but military gunships and a new class of starfighter. They had a loud screech-like sound to their engines, had spherical cockpits, and two hexagonal solar plated wings on their sides.

"I want to know what's going on." said Padme. Vela was searching through her tablet for an answer desperately.

"All that we were told was that something happened to the Emperor." said one of the other assistants, a fellow Naboo man Padme worked with when she was Chief of Staff to Naboo's Queen. He was just a few years older than Padme, with graying hair, blue eyes, and had high cheek-bones.

"This can't be good. I have a bad feeling about this…" said Padme quietly, looking out her window. She could see the Imperial Executive Building approaching, hiding behind nearby skyscrapers and towers. Her heart was racing, she was nervous, and scared. She'd never had to go through something like this before. The Emperor was ever so powerful, strong with the Force… Padme couldn't ever imagine something bad ever happening to him.

 **Jedi Council**

"We are receiving reports that there's been an emergency in the Imperial Executive Building. The Grand Vizier and top military officials have been called for immediate attendance." said Mace Windu to the barren Council chamber. Every single member was appearing through hologram, even Master Yoda. They were all on dispatch, fighting in the war all throughout the Galaxy.

"They didn't inform us to go, did they?" asked Obi wan Kenobi.

"No…" said Mace solemnly.

"Hmm…" grumbled Master Yoda, "Go you must. What has happened, find out. Not be casted aside, we will."

"I agree." spoke up Plo Koon, "We are doing our part in saving the Galaxy from this endless war."

"I second that." added Luminara Unduli. "You should go, Master Windu."

"Whatever happened, it isn't good." stated Obi wan, scratching his beard, "The fact that they wouldn't even tell us in the first place disturbs me."

"With Tarkin gaining more influence in the military power of the Empire," explained Windu, "I am one hundred percent confident that he is trying to disintegrate the connection we have to the Emperor. The one thing we have in common with him… The one thing that is keeping us a part of his Empire."

 **Grand Admiral Daala**

The Grand Admiral quickly rushed down the shiny floored hallway of the upper levels of the Death Star, making her way to central command. She clenched her fists as she marched her way down the corridor, passing by numerous stormtroopers that saluted to her, and even many gray capped officials.

Amelia Daala reached the last doors to the communications branch of the command center, stopping to let the doors slowly slide open. She walked inside, and in the middle of the chamber was a circular hologram table. A red light was blinking on the control panel of the table, and Daala pressed it.

The table hummed and thus appeared a hologram of Tarkin.

"Grand Admiral."

"Grand Moff." greeted the two officials. "What's the situation?"

"There's been an incident on Coruscant in the Imperial Executive Building. I just wanted to… let you know what's happening. The other Grand Moffs are convening with the Imperial Council and Grand Vizier shortly. We will wait if you wish to travel to Coruscant. The matter is too classified to discuss via hologram. Because you know… spies." said the Grand Moff. Daala was about to argue with the man, but held back. Her initial reaction was to have her transmitted into the meeting via hologram. She controlled a big portion of the military too and damn well deserved to sit in on the meeting. However, she didn't want to impose. Daala trusts the Grand Vizier; they're the only women with the highest ranks in the Empire, and she trusted Padme.

"Uh, you know what? Just start without me. It will take me far too long to get there, I don't want to keep the Empire waiting. Just let me know the details when you can, Tarkin." said Daala. Tarkin nodded,

"As you wish, Amelia." the hologram flickered and then shut off.

 **Grand Vizier Amidala-Skywalker**

The Grand Vizier stood in the bright, white, medical room silently, standing near a bed with white blankets. There was the faint sound of a machine beeping beside the bed, and the dripping of water from the sink in the bathroom.

Padme stood with her hands in front of herself, on the bedside. She stared down, with her eyes closed, praying.

"His majesty's vitals are slowing, but are completely healthy." said the monotonic medical droid, walking into the room. Padme opened her eyes, glancing at the droid. She then looked down at the Nikto on the bed. The Jedi, Emperor, leader, friend…

"What exactly happened?" asked Padme.

"He had a heart attack in his office and has slipped into a coma yesterday evening." replied the droid. Padme looked at Ducau, she realized that was after they had their talk about the war. The talk about how she knows that Ducau wants to end the war, but is struggling to find a way to do so. Padme sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She touched Ducau's hand that lied motionless on the bedside,

"Don't leave us, Ducau."

Padme walked into the Imperial Council chamber, and all eyes were on her. Inside were all of the Councillors, and the five Grand Moffs. The Emperor's seat lie in the chamber empty, and everyone inside stood up to greet the Grand Vizier, for respect. Padme smiled and nodded her head, standing in the center of the chamber.

Grand Moff Tarkin cleared his throat,

"In accordance to the Imperial Constitution, Article 1, Section 1, Paragraph 2, Clause 3; in the Emperor's leave of absence, the Grand Vizier shall assume all powers and authority that of the Emperor. We shall begin discussing the _recent events_ now. If you will, Madam Grand Vizier, take your seat." Padme looked straight forward, at the Emperor's silver chair. The throne stared back at Padme, and she slowly walked up to it. Tarkin and the other Moffs who were standing on the sides of the chamber watched, and so did the Councillors with anxiety.

Padme sat in the cold, metal chair, resting her forearms on the armrests. She exhaled calmly, and took in a deep breath. Right before she began speaking, the doors to the chamber opened, and there stood a Jedi.

"Master Jedi, what are you doing here?" barked Tarkin. The Master Jedi crossed his arms, standing in the doorway,

"I'm the Chief of the Jedi Order, and deserve to sit in on this meeting in order to uphold the voice of the Jedi."

"Master Windu is welcome here." said Padme, glad to see the veteran Jedi. "Let's begin."

 **I'm feeling generous so I'm posting not just this chapter, but also** ** _Chapter 57 - Rays of Light_** **and THEN** ** _Chapter 58 - Massassi_** **tomorrow!**


	57. S3 Chapter 57 - Rays of Light

**Skywalker and Kenobi**

"Rumor has it, the Emperor is in intensive care. The Grand Vizier is taking hold of the reins."

Luke looked over his shoulder, listening in on the human man's conversation at the cantina bar. They were on their "break" from the war, but still had to go on patrols in the outlying sectors of the Senate District on Coruscant. Many Jedi were called back to Coruscant in regards to the Emperor's emergency, yet many didn't know exactly what has happened.

Luke was with his Master making their way through one of the largest cantinas in the district, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. Part of the reason was also that Obi wan needed a refreshment, to get his mind off the fighting. Obi wan was standing at the bar, and the bartender gave him his drink after the Jedi paid.

"How does the average citizen know about the Emperor's emergency when we don't know what happened?" asked Luke, louder than his usual tone. The bar was loud, with blasting music and dancing party-goers not far. Obi wan sipped his drink, and looked at young Luke,

"Oh I'm sure the information was spilled through the Senate, and some senators wanted to tell their people on what's going on."

"I hope he's alright. It isn't like him to just get sick, or something like that."

"The Emperor is old, but it wasn't sickness. He's a strong Jedi, it must've been something else that just shocked him. Enough to grant your mother full powers and authority in the Empire."

"Hmm." nodded Luke, understanding. He looked around at the variety of faces in the bar. "Is there a chance that I can see Leia?"

"We'll be going back to the Temple in just a bit. I'm sure she and Ahsoka are here too. Why?" asked Obi wan. Luke shrugged his shoulders,

"I just haven't seen my sister in a long time. I want to know how she's doing." said the teen. Obi wan finished his drink and placed the cup on the countertop. He turned away from the bar and took in a deep breath,

"Alright, we should get going. It's getting late." Obi wan started walking, with Luke close behind, towards the exit. They had to slightly push through the crowd of humans and aliens, getting stares and sneers.

Obi wan and Luke walked out the front set of doors of the cantina, getting a burst of fresh air whisking past their face, along with the stench of pollution and smog. They were on an mid-level city-block, on the cliff-like edge that led down into the lower levels of Coruscant. The two Jedi headed for the pedestrian bridge, making their way across. Speeders and transports flew over and under them, and countless people walked by them, all trying to get somewhere.

Luke was quiet as the they walked across the bridge, making it to the other city-block where their speeder was parked in a lot. He had a lot on his mind, and needed rest.

"I can sense something's troubling you." said Obi wan, breaking the silence. Luke didn't look up at his Master, and Obi wan didn't look at him either. They just walked side by side.

"I'm tired."

"We all are. But that's not what's bothering you." Obi wan pulled out the keys to their two-seated speeder, pressing a button to ignite its engines as they approached it.

"Nothing." mumbled Luke, annoyed. They reached the silver speeder and the two Jedi both got in. Obi wan grabbed the controls, and began flying the speeder out of the lot, checking his blindspots.

"Something happened on Ilum, something happened over Bestine, and now it's happening again. You're acting strange." said Obi wan. Obi wan had a sense of familiarity with Luke's strange behavior… it resembled how his father acted near the end of the Clone Wars; angry, depressed, tired. It scared Obi wan to just think about it for a second, but he couldn't ignore it.

"I can't really explain… it feels like too much."

"What do you mean? You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" asked Obi wan, glancing over at Luke. The teenager was looking to his right, watching the traffic and skyscrapers pass by.

"Yeah I know, I know…"

"Then why don't you tell me? Is there something you're scared of talking about?"

"I'm not scared of anything." snapped the padawan. Luke bit his tongue, realizing his attitude, and what he just said wasn't true. There's a lot of things he's scared of, but just won't admit.

"I know that this war is demanding. I know that being away from the Temple is hard."

"It isn't the Temple that I miss." started Luke, "I miss my sister, my mother. I never see them. Sometimes I wished I never knew they were my family, so I wouldn't feel this way. And-" choked up Luke, "I-I miss dad." Obi wan felt emotional, feeling bad for Luke. He knew that he shouldn't have known about his mother and sister, but he couldn't say it to his face. The boy was hurting, and the Master looked at his apprentice. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Obi wan reached over and rested his hand on Luke's shoulder,

"I know."

"The weird thing is," said Luke sniffling, and Obi wan looked at him, "I feel like he's alive. It feels like he's back, like he never left in the first place."

Obi wan didn't know what to say, and just stared at Luke with wide eyes. Kenobi then slowly turned his head to focus on flying the speeder again. For the rest of the ride to the Jedi Temple, neither Obi wan or Luke spoke a single word. They just listened to the city's loud ambience of speeders, ships flying around, and the wind brushing past their faces.

Luke looked forward, where the Temple was in side. The sun was setting right behind it; a golden ball of fire, with its upper half peeking at the base of the central tower. Rays of light beamed around the Temple, making a beautiful sight. Luke couldn't take his eyes off of it.

 **Grand Vizier Amidala-Skywalker**

Padme was sitting in her podium tower in the Senate chamber, in the midst of a heated debate; more like a battle between two parties. The senators were barking at each other, spewing harsh words and accusations, all in the name of galactic peace. She started to zone out the delegates as they screamed at each other. Her mind drifted off, thinking about how in less than an hour she needed to meet with the Imperial Council. Then, she would need to speak with the Grand Moffs regarding status reports on their war efforts. After that, she wanted to speak with the Jedi Council. It was a long day for the Grand Vizier, and there was still more to come for her.

"May I interject?" called out a bold, womanly voice. It got Padme's attention, and she looked towards the source of the voice. It was towards Senator Organa's pod, but it wasn't the gray haired man. In front of the Alderaanian was a young woman, brown braided hair, white dress, and a lightsaber at her belt. Padme smiled.

"You are no senator or representative!" shouted a random man in the chamber. The other senators began to get roused and loud, and Padme jumped to her feet,

"This young woman is a proud representative from the Jedi Order! She may interject!" boomed Padme with pride, "Leia Skywalker has the floor."

Leia smiled and held her hands together, stepping a bit forward to the front of the senatorial pod,

"All I have to say, is that you've lost your judgement. I've sat here for about three hours listening to same bickering, whether or not we should give aid to the suffering. Yes! Yes we need to give them help! They are _living beings_! What we should be discussing is how to put an end to this war. In the absence of the Emperor, I believe now is our greatest chance in doing so." said Leia, looking at her mother. Padme's smile disappeared, and suddenly felt like all the pressure was on her.

 **Jedi Council**

"I cannot go behind Emperor Zaoku's back to finalize my own plans of ending the war. It wouldn't be right." said Padme to the Jedi Council, expressing her anxiety and uncertainty. The Jedi Council wasn't in full session, only three Jedi were present; Windu, Yoda, and Obi wan.

"You are, right now, the most powerful person in the Galaxy." said Obi wan, "You have the power to literally do anything. I don't believe you'd be going behind his back, you're doing what's right."

"Agree with Obi wan, I do." said Yoda, looking up at the Grand Vizier that stood in the middle of the room, "Stand by and watching, just as bad as doing the evil, it is. Do _something_ you must. Never have a chance at this, you will."

"Master Yoda is right," added Mace Windu, leaning forward, "there won't be another time. The Emperor, and we, know your intentions. They are far from bad, and you are very suitable to lead. You're doing it right now."

"All I'm doing is keeping things in order. I'm managing…" said Padme, holding her hands together in front of herself. "The Imperial Council won't like it. They won't like me taking charge."

"They don't have to like it, Padme." said Obi wan, "The law states that the Grand Vizier assumes the power of the Emperor in his leave of absence. You don't want to break the law, right?"

"Of course not."

"Then take the damn reins and whip this Galaxy into shape. It's what Zaoku wants you to do." said Obi wan with a smile. Padme couldn't help but chuckle, looking into Obi wan's eyes,

"You always know what's right, Master Kenobi. Alright." the Grand Vizier looked at Windu and Yoda, "I skipped my meeting with the Imperial Council to meet with you, so I should get going. Thank you. For the advice…"

As the week continued on, Padme left the topic of war to the Imperial Council, and managed to work with the Senate to send relief to the Galactic Demilitarized Zone. Dozens of planets, millions of people, were given the proper supplies and medical care that they needed to survive in their harsh conditions. Their homes were ravaged by war, and Padme took the reins, sending all the Empire could afford.

"Are you seeing this?"

"What is it?"

"The Empire's had a change of heart." said the old Togruta man to the silver haired woman, in the dimly lit office. A hologram projected in the middle of the dark office; a hologram of Imperial Star Destroyers dispatching shuttles filled with supplies, and those shuttles dispersing into the nearest systems via hyperspace.

"No it hasn't." said the woman softly, closing her eyes. She concentrated on the Force, searching for the energy of her former Master. "His majesty the Emperor isn't present. Someone else has taken control for the time being."

"He's dead?" asked the old Togruta.

"No. He's just… silent. As if he's fallen into a deep, deep slumber."

"We might not have to fight the Empire after all, Madam President."

"You are wrong, Lord Velroch." said the President, "My old Master is turning. He's been seduced, tempted. It's only a matter of time until we are fighting a full-scale war with the Empire. The wheels of the Empire are turning, and they are reaching their limit. I can see… I can see the future." the woman took in a deep breath, opening her eyes. "It's dark."

 _ **Chapter 58 - Massassi**_ **is coming tomorrow!**


	58. S3 Chapter 58 - Massassi

**Yavin 4**

An Imperial fleet of three Imperial Star Destroyers and two Arquitens-frigates were making their way to the fourth moon of Yavin; a dense jungle world teeming with life. The star destroyers slowed their speed as they approached a Syndicate blockade, composed of over six Raiderstark-Light Destroyers. The two steel gray Arquitens frigates' engines roared and blasted brightly as they charged towards the blockade.

"This is General Plo Koon making a run for the blockade." spoke the Kel Dor Jedi Master through the intercom aboard his Arquitens frigate. The Jedi was on the bridge of his frigate, the _Formidable,_ standing behind the two piloting seats of the ship, resting his hands on both.

"All power has been redirected to the engines, sir." said one of the pilots softly.

"Admiral Entan I do not see any laser fire, what are you waiting for?" asked Plo Koon to the intercom. The Jedi listened, but could only hear static.

"The enemy is jamming our signal, General." said the other male pilot.

"Of course they are…" said Plo Koon sarcastically. He stood up straight, looking out at the enemy blockade. They were getting close, and the Imperial ships still weren't engaging in battle.

"Shall we raise the shields and turn back?"

"No. Keep going. We need to get to the surface of that moon and find out what the Syndicate is hiding." replied Plo Koon.

The two Arquitens frigates created more distance from each other, and continued flying towards the needle-like ships of the Gundao Syndicate. The enemy starships began firing purple lasers at the Imperial frigates, but missing most of the time. The Imperial frigates swayed side to side, maneuvering through the laserfire with ease.

Suddenly Koon's frigate was hit, with a loud boom, and smoke trailed from the central engine. The computer panel in front of the left pilot was flashing and beeping,

"Our central engine has been hit. But it's okay, we are still stabilized." Plo Koon nervously gripped the top of the chair, and looked to his right, outside the viewport. The second Arquitens frigate was getting ever so close to the belly of a Raiderstark destroyer.

"Captain! Captain! Move away from the enemy ship!" said the Jedi General.

"The transmission is still blocked, General." replied one of the pilots. Plo Koon watched the other frigate. The other frigate's engines and command bridge were fired at by the enemy ship; direct hits. The frigate detonated into a fiery and bright explosion.

"Where's our cover fire?!" shouted Plo Koon, infuriated. All of a sudden, they were hit again, and the ship shook uncontrollably. The sound of starfighters got louder and louder, and Plo knew that they were now being chased. The main computer systems activated a wailing siren, and they were hit even more on the hull.

"We've lost control!" alerted one of the pilots, grabbing the throttle, attempting to keep the ship stable.

"Are we at least on path to our trajectory?" asked Plo Koon.

"Well… uh… oh wow, looks like our approximate crash site is just a few clicks north of it." said the second pilot.

 **Plo Koon**

"Ugh…" grunted Plo Koon, rubbing his head from pain. The Jedi looked around, and found himself on the floor of the command bridge. He got up, and looked at the front of the bridge. The pilots were still in their chairs, but motionless, and hands bloodied. They were dead. Plo Koon could sense that they were gone through the Force. He looked past the dead bodies out of the viewport, slowly walking up to the cracked glass.

The front half of the hull was broken, pointed slightly upwards, and smoke billowed out of the broken remains. He could see flames trying to spread out of the ship, but couldn't. They crashed into a swamp, and the mass amounts of moisture was containing the inferno.

Plo Koon turned around to head for the turbolift, pressing the button on the wall panel. The power was out, and nothing happened. He could, however, sense that at the bottom of the lift was a fire. The Jedi turned around, activating his lightsaber. The blue blade hummed loudly with energy, and Plo ran over to the viewport. He drove the lightsaber through the glass with ease, and began cutting a circle. The circle of glass teetered outwards, and fell dozens of meters until it shattered on the metal hull below. A large burst of hot, humid, wind entered through the gaping hole of the viewport, and Plo peeked out.

"Hey General!" called a voice from below. Plo Koon looked to the left of the ship, and saw Commander Wolffe, along with the rest of the soldiers, on a dry piece of land. They were over a hundred meters away, and Plo was relieved to see them alive.

Plo leapt out of the bridge, falling down towards the hull. Using the Force, the Jedi stopped himself from a fatal landing. He landed on one knee, and looked up. The Jedi ran towards the edge of the ship, running right by the massive turbolaser batteries. He reached the edge of the ship and jumped once more, relying on the Force to carry him farther than usual towards the dry patch of land.

Plo Koon rolled to a landing, and Wolffe gave him a hand. The veteran clone had his phase 5 stormtrooper helmet at his side, and so did many of the other soldiers.

"I'm glad to see you alive, General."

"Same to you." said Koon, dusting off his clothes.

"I take it that the pilots didn't make it, or the rest of the crew?" asked Wolffe.

"No, they were dead. I can see you're missing some soldiers. A lot, actually." said Plo, realizing there were more missing than when they first departed for Yavin 4. "Well, we don't have time to mourn the dead, unfortunately. Let's start heading south to the Syndicate base and find what we've been looking for. An answer."

"I have the coordinates with me." said Wolffe, projecting a small hologram map from the palm of his hand. It showed the hilly terrain and a blinking red spot, their destination. Thus, the group began moving into the jungle, with Commander Wolffe and Plo Koon in the lead.

The GPS-like hologram that Wolffe possessed began blinking rapidly; they were close. Plo Koon used his lightsaber to cut through the dense vines and brush of foliage. They burst through the bushes and vines to come upon a relatively flat sparse of land. Everyone looked up in shock, since they were standing in the middle of a massive shadow. Before them was a gigantic stone stepped pyramid, with hanging vines and protruding branches of plants. The sun was blocked by the very top of the pyramid, and below on their level was a massive, open hangar.

"Get down, quickly!" ordered the Jedi General, ducking to the ground, behind a few bushes. The soldiers did the same, and some peeked to get a look.

"Do you think this is their capital?" asked Wolffe.

"No. There would be more reinforcements."

"The Syndicate is losing a lot of its forces, it's a possibility." replied Wolffe, examining the area. A Syndicate speeder flew into the hangar, being greeted by black armored soldiers.

"I have to disagree with you, Commander." said Plo Koon, "Yavin 4 is far too close to the nearby trade route that runs from Carida all the way to Rhen Var. They wouldn't centralize their forces so close to Repub- _Imperial_ territory." said the General, correcting himself.

"Good point." concluded Wolffe.

"There seems to be a good number of security forces guarding the entrance, and there must be a myriad more inside. Here's what we'll do -"

The Imperial forces were then on the move. In groups of four, they all quietly ran to the walls of the pyramid, away from the hangar. Plo Koon used his lightsaber to cut a hole in the stone wall, and then used the Force to pull out the chunk of rock. Wolffe went in first, the stormtroopers followed, and Plo Koon went in last.

They were in a dark hallway with hanging vines and plants, and the smell of mold was strong. It was humid in the corridor, and Plo Koon led the small cavalry into a spacious chamber filled with derelict computers and comms stations.

"Look for anything useful. Any intel chips, anything like that." said Plo Koon, relaxing, and lowering his lightsaber. The stormtroopers, including Wolffe, spread out to search the chamber for any info or intel. Plo Koon walked towards the door that led farther into the pyramid, and stopped. He stood still, staring out into the following hallway.

"Something wrong, General?" asked a stormtrooper. Wolffe glanced over, noticing his old friend's disturbance. Wolffe knew the blank stare on Koon's masked face, his motionless stance, he was feeling something through the Force. Commander Wolffe served alongside Plo Koon for nearly two decades, he knew when he was feeling something in the Force. Wolffe was right, Plo Koon did feel something in the Force. It was a faint pulse feeling, ripple, in the Force. Repeatedly beating in Koon's mind. The Jedi slowly stepped forward, retracting his lightsaber and placing it on his belt.

The stormtrooper looked at Wolffe, confused.

"He'll be fine on his own." replied the Commander, "Let's keep looking. There's a lot of computers to search. Jax, Polo, keep watch at the back door." ordered the clone.

Plo Koon continued walking down the cold hallway, walking on top of dead vines, cracked cobblestones, walking right by doors where through the Force he could sense that enemies were there, on the other side of those doors. He could hear the whirring of old computers, beeping of transmission systems, all through his mask. The Jedi's footsteps echoed quietly as he continued to the end of the hall, approaching a stairwell made of durasteel. The sensation in the Force was coming from above, so he went upstairs.

Plo Koon passed the second floor, the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on, stopping at the top floor; the twentieth. No one had seen him, he swiftly moved through the dark halls unnoticed, getting ever so close to the source of the power.

Plo Koon reached the main hall of the top floor, which was no longer than ten meters till a set of black doors. The doors were heavily tinted, and the Jedi General could see some flashing going on behind, and the movement of many bodies. The source was in that room, right through those doors.

Master Koon stepped forward, very slowly, feeling a sharp pain in his mind. He cringed his hairless brows, but took another step forward.

"And the rebellion has been foiled…" whispered an echoing voice. Plo Koon's heartbeat increased rapidly from the sound of the voice. It was coming from the room, but also from all around. The Force was sending a sign, one that screamed in his own mind. "The attempt on my life has left me…" the voice got a bit louder, "scarred and deformed!" screamed the deep voice, booming in the hallway. Plo Koon's headache became even stronger, beating harder with each pulse. "You underestimate my power! I am stronger than the Jedi!" screamed a different voice. One with the utmost familiarity to Plo Koon. It was the voice of an old friend, one that passed too soon, but felt as if he never left.

Plo Koon suddenly felt lightheaded, and his vision became blurry. The Jedi fell to the floor with a thud, and saw light peeking through the doors as they opened.

 **UPDATE:**

 _ **Season 3**_ **is only going to be 13 chapters, meaning it's going to end with Chapter 63. Things are coming up where I won't have as much time to keep up.**

 **But good news: there will be a** _ **Season 4,**_ **which will also be 13 chapters. To that end, I am uncertain whether to continue forward with a Season 5...**

 **Let me know ya thoughts!**


	59. S3 Chapter 59 - Flee

**Massassi Temple - Yavin 4**

"A Jedi and group of Imperial troops have infiltrated the base. We lost connection with the blockade, we are under attack." said the human man, Director of operations in the facility, hearing the sound of blasterfire going on in the staircase and corridors below. He was standing in front of a hologram of the Syndicate's supreme leader; Prime Minister Guthrad, "We captured the Jedi. He fell unconscious right in front of the main doors."  
"Hmm…" said the Prime Minister, puzzled, "We must be getting close to completion with the Project if a Jedi was knocked unconscious."

"What shall we do, ma'am?" asked the Director.

"Give the Imperials back the Jedi. Let them retreat."

"Wait what? With all due respect, what makes you think that they'll retreat, instead of killing us all or keeping us hostage? The Jedi will surely try to find out what we're doing here and leak our plans to the Empire."

"Actually…." pondered the young woman, "Keep the Jedi imprisoned, and imprison the leader of the soldiers. They must be valuable to the Empire. The Empire will send a rescue force, and you'll be gone by then. I'll be sending Admiral Kovunko to take care of the Imperial fleet in orbit. In the meantime, evacuate the Project to _System 66._ I don't want them to find anything."

"W-what?" stuttered the man, "You can't be serious. It's nearly imposs-"

"Does it look like I'm joking, Director?" interrupted the Prime Minister, "Evacuate with your staff and the Project to System 66 once Kovunko gives you the _all-clear._ Leave the prisoners in the base for the Imperials to find. I'm depending on you to not fail, the fate of the Syndicate is resting upon your shoulders. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied the Director, gulping.

"If this Project fails because of you, we will all be done for." said Guthrad, and the hologram shut off.

The Director looked at his two soldiers guarding him,

"Throw the Jedi into the jail cell. Kill off the Imperial soldiers, _except_ for their leading officer."

"Yes sir." replied the two masked Syndicate soldiers.

In space over Yavin 4, the three Imperial Star Destroyers remained in their position, facing the jungle moon; waiting for any response from Plo Koon. The Syndicate blockade was destroyed, and they were all alone. All of a sudden, that changed. Six Raiderstark Light Destroyers came out of hyperspace behind the star destroyers, consequently firing their turbolasers at the Imperials' engines.

The Imperial Star Destroyer to the far right lost its engine power and began falling towards the planet, with fiery smoke trailing behind. Admiral Kovunko, the Ithorian second-in-command of the Syndicate, watched joyfully as the Imperial fleet was ambushed.

The Ithorian's laughter boomed and echoed across the bridge of his flagship, and watched as the far left star destroyer began to break apart from engine malfunction and explosions.

"Send word to the Director that he is free to evacuate! The Empire isn't so mighty anymore! Is this being recorded as scheduled?" asked the Ithorian, through his translator.

"Yes sir." replied an Aqualish technician, "Cameras have been set up on the front missile tubes of our ship and is capturing the destruction perfectly."

"Excellent. Send the footage to Kangamara for publication." said the Admiral excitedly. The centered Star Destroyer was the last to go up in flames, with its engine compartments within the ship combusting, and causing the entire bridge of the ship to implode with a bright flash.

 **Office of the Emperor**

Grand Vizier Padme Amidala-Skywalker stood in the Emperor's office, at his desk, with all the Grand Moffs and all of the Imperial Council members. The office's lights and windows were darkened, and a hologram screen was projected on the panoramic window. Everyone watched and listened to the propaganda advertisement the Syndicate had just released.

It began with Syndicate soldiers carrying crates of supplies to a rural village, and a manly voice was speaking in the background,

"There are millions in our very Galaxy that have been ignored, and abandoned… all because of the Second Galactic War." small alien children hid behind their taller parents as they welcomed the Syndicate soldiers, and took the crates of medicine and food. "We have a purpose. We have a meaning. We aren't fighting a meaningless war. We are fighting the oppressors." the footage then turned away, blackening, and then showing light on a massive crowd of Wookiees in chains…

"There are millions who have been enslaved in order to carry out the dirty work of the Empire. Innocents who were stolen from their home, and are forced to work for the Empire as slaves." the screen went dark again, but then pondered over to a view of a jungle planetoid, basking in the sunlight of its star. "The Empire claims that it can protect you, they claim to be the most powerful in the Galaxy, and are claiming sovereignty over _everything_." three Imperial Star Destroyers came into view, facing the jungle moon, sitting in space. Suddenly, they were under fire by a barrage of purplish lasers. "The Empire can't even stand a chance against radical pirates and terrorists." the first Star Destroyer began falling to the world, the second blew up, and the third's command bridge imploded. "If they can't even fight off pirates, how can they protect you?"

The footage faded away, thus shining a bright light upward. The light became the sun in a blue sky, and below were green hills. The camera sped over the rolling hills to slow to a high point, overlooking a massive metropolis of tiny huts and shacks; with a single skyscraper in the center.

"We are the Gundao Syndicate, proud enemies of the Empire. We are fighting for the people… you. Come to Kangamara, join the fight." the video ended, and there was chatter in the office.

Padme turned around to face the people in the Emperor's office, sitting at the wide desk. The lights were turned back on, and the shades retracted.

"This is outrageous." muttered a Grand Moff. Some of the others became loud.

"Alright, alright, at ease." said Padme, holding out her hands, gaining their attention, and silence.

"Is the Syndicate so stupid enough to reveal their capital?" asked Selena Vataris of the Imperial Council.

"They purposefully did so." said Tarkin.

"I agree." began Padme, "They are just eager for a fight and definitely wanted us to see it… they wanted the Emperor to see it."

"An Imperial flotilla has stationed over Yavin 4, and are about to rescue Jedi Master Plo Koon and his Commander Wolffe." said Tarkin, "The forces that have been dispatched are scouring the site of General Koon's imprisonment. The pyramid that housed him apparently used to be a secret research facility by the Syndicate. Heavily concentrated in biological developments."

"They haven't found anything else? Any other information?" asked Padme, looking at Grand Moff Tarkin.

"No."

"I want someone to find out where Kangamara is, the nearest route from Yavin 4 to it, and I need probes in that system immediately. I want to know what we're up against." ordered the Grand Vizier. "You are all dismissed."

 **Ahsoka Tano**

"I need some help here!" shouted Ahsoka, bending her knees, swinging and wielding her two green lightsabers, deflecting lasers coming from Syndicate soldiers. The Jedi Master was standing in a gray corridor, alone, fending off a multitude of black armored troops on the other end of the hall. She was aboard her new Imperial Star Destroyer, already engaged in a heated battle with a Syndicate fleet over Yavin 4.

There were explosions outside and the floor shook violently, Ahsoka nearly stumbled over.

"I'm coming, Master!" shouted a young voice, Leia. Ahsoka was relieved to hear her apprentice. She looked over her shoulder and didn't see anyone, completely puzzled. Ahsoka turned forward again and saw at the nearest intersection of corridors, out jumped Leia; Force-pushing four enemy soldiers. Behind the padawan were then a squad of stormtroopers, giving her support.

Leia jumped side to side and forward as she struck down enemy after enemy with her turquoise lightsaber. Ahsoka was impressed, and ran after her.

The Master soon caught up with her apprentice, and they ran side by side, down the gray hall, with the stormtroopers following behind. There were more booms and explosions from outside, and the ship shook more.

"I thought this rescue mission would be easier." said Leia, tiredly.

"I knew that finding Master Plo and Commander Wolffe unattended was too easy. The enemy had to pounce at us in space again." replied Ahsoka. The two turned a corner and found another squad of Syndicate soldiers heading the opposite direction. Leia sprinted ahead of Ahsoka, jumped, and with a Force boost from her Master, Leia spun through the air slicing through the group of Syndicate soldiers. They all fell to the floor silently with thuds, and the brown haired girl landed on one knee and foot.

"We're close to the docking bridge." stated Ahsoka, running past her apprentice, "Once we shut the blast doors, we can blow it to bits." Suddenly, the alarms within the ship began to blare and red lights flashed in the corridors. Ahsoka and Leia stopped, with the young girl looking up at her Master,

"What just happened?" Ahsoka lifted up her comlink on her wrist to her face, activating it,

"General Ritek, come in. Why are the alarms triggered?" Consequently, the blasts of engines could be heard, then getting quieter and quieter as they got farther and farther. They were the sounds of escape pods leaving the ship. "General, come in!"

"General Tano," responded the alien, Ritek, "the enemy has heavily infiltrated the ship and has taken hold of the bridge. I've activated the self-destruct mechanism and I suggest you abandon ship. General Koon is safely aboard a separate shuttle on his way to Coruscant, along with his comrade, Wolffe." Ahsoka didn't even respond, she was too angry at the General and grabbed Leia by the hand, sprinting down another hall.

"Whoa!" yelped Leia, "You don't need to hold my hand!" Ahsoka didn't say anything but just kept on running. "Master I know how to run perfectly fine!" added the padawan.

"We have to get to the escape pods, now!"

The two bolted down the gray corridors of their collapsing Star Destroyer, running right by squads of Syndicate soldiers. Ahsoka could sense the presence of numerous enemy troops, all spreading throughout the ship. She knew what they were here for, they wanted to find as much information possible on the Empire.

Ahsoka and Leia reached the main array of escape pods, breathing heavily from their run all throughout the ship. But when they got there, they arrived to find that all of the escape pods were already gone.

"You've got to be kidding me…" muttered Ahsoka. Leia looked up at her Master nervously, and with a glimmer in her eyes.

 **Only one more chapter until the 3-Part Season Finale!**


	60. S3 Chapter 60 - Resurgence

**Ducau Zaoku Medical Chamber**

The Emperor was still laying in his white bed in the greatest medical facility of Coruscant, one that only serves the highest of dignitaries and diplomats from across the Empire. The Emperor still was in a deep slumber, in a coma from his heart attack eight days ago. The eighty one year old Nikto's vital signs were slowing ever since he was first admitted, and the medical droids didn't see much hope for him. Padme visited from time to time, but she was very busy between the Senate, Imperial Council, and Grand Moffs on their efforts against the Syndicate.

The people of the Empire appreciated and adored the Grand Vizier's hard work, but the citizens missed their Emperor. Many were well aware now that the great leader was in intensive care, and unable to serve the Galaxy, or even speak. Silent vigil parades were held all across Coruscant once the sun had set, with thousands marching slowly with candles and banners to the hospital where the Emperor was located; Los Imperia Hospital.

The vigil parades weren't just on Coruscant, but on many other Imperial worlds. Corellia, Carida, Anaxes, Corulag, and many more planets were the site of massive vigils. Where no religion divided the people, where everyone came together to pay their respect and pray to whatever God they believed in for the Emperor's well being. One of biggest vigils was held on the planet Kintan; the homeworld of Emperor Zaoku.

In Kintan's capital metropolis, over eight million Niktos and other species gathered together to march throughout the city at night. All of the city's lights were shut down, and the only light in the metropolis were the millions of candles being held by the people. The citizens softly sang religious tunes and hymns, all praying to the Gods that they bring back the great health of their Emperor. The event made galactic news, greatly increasing the support of the Emperor.

The room was silent, the medical droid had left, and only the light from Coruscant's moon was peeking through the window's curtains, reaching Ducau's bed. Various machines that monitored the Emperor sat in low power-mode, and weren't dedicating as much power to keep the old man alive.

The Emperor's right hand twitched, his fingers slightly moving, then moved some more. Zaoku's legs and feet regained feeling, slowly moving his toes. He was then able to move his entire arms, just a few centimeters. The elderly Emperor slowly formed fists, clenching his muscles as hard as he could. His brows cringed with anger, and the machines suddenly whirred up. The machines began to beep rapidly fast, with blinking lights, and even trembled.

The medical droid came in from the backroom, examining the patient for any abnormalities. The droid was confused, and turned around to leave. All of a sudden, the droid's arms, torso, and head cracked, combusted, and shook violently. The metal creaked and tore, with wires whipping around and sparks flying.

The Emperor's brown eyes shot open, and he was awake.

 **Imperial Council**

"We are so glad you're awake." smiled Councillor Karacta, the only other Nikto on the Imperial Council to the Emperor. Emperor Zaoku was taking his seat in the circular chamber, amongst the other Councillors and the Grand Vizier.

"I am glad and thankful to be back." replied Ducau, without any excited looking expression, "Let us get back to work. The Grand Vizier informed me that you've discovered the capital of the Syndicate?"

"Yes, your majesty. It is true." stated Kaminoan Khen Su.

"They released propaganda against the Empire, calling for people to join them by going to Kangamara." said Selena Vataris of Onderon.

"Then we need to invade the planet _immediately._ Get me Grand Admiral Daala." ordered the Emperor.

A few minutes later, a hologram of the Grand Admiral appeared in the middle of the Council chamber, and the woman was relieved to see the Emperor alive. They greeted each other, and then began the briefing.

"I need you, Daala, to oversee the invasion of Kangamara, and its destruction. Is it ready?" asked Emperor Zaoku.

"There are still some minor things to complete, but overall; yes. If I depart within the next 24 hours I can make it to Kangamara in about three days." The Councillors and Grand Vizier had no idea what the two were talking about, but just listened silently.

"Very good." said the Emperor, with his voice sounding raspy, "I want all nearby fleets to rendezvous over Dantooine. That is the closest system to Kangamara."

"Yes, your grace." said Daala, bowing her head, and the hologram shut off.

"Your majesty?" asked Khen Su, "What exactly is Daala overseeing that takes her three days to reach Kangamara?" Zaoku could sense the uncertainty and nervousness in the Councillors, but mostly with the Grand Vizier.

"It is the greatest feat of engineering in the history of the Galaxy, a superweapon that is a force to be reckoned with. I want you all aboard it to witness the sheer power of the Empire. It is something you must not miss." Padme had a facial expression of the utmost fear, and gulped,

"That doesn't sound good. Was this ever run by us? When was this thing even built?" the Grand Vizier's voice was getting loud.

"Watch your tongue, Grand Vizier." boomed the Emperor, standing up, "This is how things are meant to be. Go to the Senate and tell the Galaxy that we are converging on the last days of the Second Galactic War." Padme swallowed her pride, turned around, and headed for the door. "One more thing." said the Emperor, and Padme stopped at the opened doorway, but didn't turn to look. "Your involvement with the Knights of Vakara is over. Speak with them again, and you will face dire consequences."

 **Jedi Council**

"The Emperor just finalized a plan to _destroy_ the capital of the Gundao Syndicate. I don't know what that even means, or what kind of superweapon he has hiding behind the scenes, but it isn't good, Master Jedi." said Padme nervously via hologram to the Jedi Council, which was in full attendance but all, besides Windu, were present via hologram.

"This is quite…" said Mace.

"Disturbing? Monstrous?" added Obi wan, "This isn't right! No one should have the power to destroy an entire planet! We need to stop him."

"And what do you plan to do, Obi wan?!" shouted Windu. Obi wan and the others were startled, and Yoda closed his eyes. "What do you plan to do, to stop the most powerful being in the Galaxy from doing _anything_?! For the past five years, we've been flung into an endless war to do his bidding."

"You just proved my point!" scolded Obi wan, "Wait. Could he be a Sith Lord?"

"What?" asked Mace Windu. Yoda opened his eyes, looking at Kenobi.

"There's never been a time where there wasn't a Sith Lord; either they were in plain sight, or in hiding. What kind of Jedi speaks of destroying a planet?"

"None of this, not right it is." spoke the Grand Master, "Not a Jedi, the Emperor is anymore."

"If he is truly a Sith Lord, we need to confront him." said Mace Windu.

"Are you sure that is a smart idea?" asked Shaak Ti, "What if we are wrong?"

"I wish we were wrong," added Luminara Unduli, "but the evidence is clear. He has become too dangerous, in actuality."

"Clouding our judgement, the Dark Side is…hmm… yes, blinding us it is." said Yoda, "Be cautious, you must. Go with a clear mind, you need to. Or fail you will."

 **Gundao Syndicate - Kangamara**

The Prime Minister of the Syndicate stepped into the dim chamber filled with medical droids, machines, and scientists; including the Director. The circular room had a tube-like capsule in the center, with all lights pointing at it. Prime Minister Guthrad and the Director greeted each other quietly, and both looked at the metal capsule. Her black armored soldiers stood behind at the door way, and the other scientists watched from afar.

"It's finished?" asked Guthrad.

"Yes, _he_ is ready. I can't express how excited I am about this. We will surely turn the tide of the war. The main systems are just giving the final tweaks to his new suit."

"May I see the weapon you've constructed for him?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Of course, of course. Dr. Li, please bring me the lightsaber." called the Director. A woman came over, wearing a white lab coat and had black hair, handing the Director the lightsaber. The Director then handed it to the Prime Minister.

Carla Guthrad took the weapon in her hands, feeling the cold metal in her hands. The weapon had a black hilt at an angle, with black grips on its lower half.

"Well done, Director." said Guthrad, letting out a chuckle. "I am very impressed." the capsule beeped, and all eyes went on the machine. The Director pressed a few buttons on the control panel near it, and with a sound of a hiss and breaking of the seal, the capsule split in half. Slowly opening. Mist and smoke poured out, and the Prime Minister covered her eyes with her arm.

There was the sudden sound of a faint, delayed breathing, through a mechanism. It was monotonic, and within the smokey mist. Guthrad looked, and saw the shine of a black helmet, the black mask, and then the whole being resting on an upright bed. His wrists and ankles were strapped down with metal.

Guthrad couldn't help but grin at the sight of the man, who was now more machine.

"Where am I? Who are you?" stuttered a deep, robotic voice.

"Welcome back from the dead," spoke Guthrad, "Anakin Skywalker."

"I-I'm alive? Where's… where's… Padme? Leia and Luke?" said Anakin, through his black mask. He looked around, seeing the Director, and the other scientists.

"I am Carla Guthrad, Prime Minister of the Gundao Syndicate. The Republic has fallen, and Ducau Zaoku has ushered in the Galactic Empire. He's become the center of evil in the Galaxy…" Guthrad looked into Anakin's black visors, "He's killed your wife. I can see-" Anakin began to grumble, then let out a scream, clenching his fists. The medical droids and machinery started to shake and tremble as the undead Skywalker let out his anger. He managed to break through his restraints, stepping forward. Guthrad stepped back.

"You're lying to me!" screamed Anakin in a deep voice. He reached out his right hand, and used the Force to rip the lightsaber out of Guthrad's hand. The Prime Minister gulped, and the Director stepped back even farther. Anakin looked at the lightsaber, holding it in both hands, and ignited it. A red blade jut out of the black hilt, and the transformed being slowly looked up. The soldiers aimed their weapons,

"Halt!"

Anakin used the Force to pull one of the soldiers towards him, stabbing him. He did the same to the second, and Guthrad stumbled back,

"Let me explain everything! Please!" Before Guthrad could say anything else, Anakin clunked over to her, driving his lightsaber through her abdomen. The woman's face lit up from the bright lightsaber, and her eyes widened, "We brought you back from the dead."

"And now I can do what is right." stated Anakin bluntly. He pulled out his lightsaber and threw it at the group of scientists waiting anxiously for the turbolift. The lightsaber spun through the air and cut down all of the scientists, even the Director.

Anakin walked out of the turbolift into a busy corridor filled with Syndicate military officials and soldiers. He Force-pushed a massive blow down the hall, knocking over most of the people, and consequently bashing their heads up against the floors and walls. At the end of the tall was a single man left, an Ithorian, very tall, staring at Anakin.

The Ithorian pulled out two pistols from his belt, aiming them at Anakin,

"I helped bring you back, I'm not afraid to take you out!" Anakin stood still with his lightsaber pointing at the floor. He held out his left hand, and the Ithorian began to choke, rising up from the floor. Anakin yanked back his hand, and the Ithorian flew towards him, gurgling and coughing, with eyes wide open in fear. Anakin lifted up his lightsaber, and the Ithorian stopped right in the red blade. The coughing and gurgling stopped, and the body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Anakin continued down the hall, making his way to the base's hangar. He stole an old Separatist shuttle, and flew out of the base, into the blue skies of Kangamara.

 _If this Syndicate managed to revive me, why couldn't the Jedi?!_ thought Anakin to himself, _How could the Jedi let this happen? How could they let another war happen so quickly?! I need to get to the bottom of this! They need to understand! …_

 **Coruscant**

A massive blockade of Imperial Star Destroyers surrounded the Imperial capital of Coruscant. Hundreds upon hundreds of star destroyers were in position across orbit, protecting the jewel of a planet.

The lone Separatist shuttle approached the metropolitan planet in the midst of numerous trading transports and refugee ships, and through the heavy blockade. One of the star destroyers spotted the old "veteran" shuttle from the Confederacy, and activated its tractor beam on it. The shuttle was sucked into the main hangar of the warship. They were expecting the man aboard that shuttle, and more importantly, the Emperor was expecting him.

The main hangar of the star destroyer was brightly lit, packed with TIE fighters, old Y2 and V2 wing starfighters, and also the two hundred-plus stormtroopers that stood in formation in front of the Separatist shuttle. The shuttle's ramp hissed open, and slowly walked out Anakin, with echoing footsteps.

Anakin looked around, resting his hand on the hydraulics of the ramp for support, and noticed all of the motionless stormtroopers. He looked straight ahead and gasped, there stood Ducau Zaoku, in a black robe, staring at Anakin.

Anakin Skywalker took a step forward, then two, then three. He kept on walking, stopping just six feet away from the elderly Nikto.

"Master Zaoku." spoke Anakin, with his loud breathing.

"There is much to speak about, and not enough time." said the Emperor, booming loudly, "We have a new enemy… the Jedi Order. They wish to prevent the end of the Second Galactic War, and the rescue of billions across the Galaxy from this damned conflict."

"M-my…" stuttered Anakin, "my children…"

"They are an enemy of the state, an enemy of mine… and yours. Fear not, they can be turned. But the rest must be destroyed, for they are causing the downfall of the Empire; something I've worked far too hard to bring forth."

"We can save them? And Padme? What about her?" asked the nervous Skywalker.

"Your children, yes. You must speak with her yourself on the surface." replied the Emperor.

"If the Jedi are the enemy, and spread out all across the Galaxy, how will we destroy them all?"

"Do not worry about that. The clone division of the Army have a new chip that will program them to do my bidding. The rest of the Army that aren't clones, will follow their clone comrades out of intuition if they wish to survive and serve the Empire for… peace…"

 **At the end of the season, I will be posting an article on the** ** _Endless Onslaught Wikia_** **called the "Second Galactic War". It will obviously be about the five year long war between the Republic-now-Empire and the Gundao Syndicate. It will also go into what was going on in the shadows as the two massive galactic powers fought. Meaning; it will explain that during this huge conflict, the Rebel Alliance was actually a thing, and how it came to be!**

 **I might also be posting an article about our "great leader" Ducau Zaoku, and his amazing arc and development since Season 1. Let me know what you think! About what I've been writing, what I'm going to write, anything at all!**


	61. S3 Ch61 - SEASON FINALE 1 of 3-Harmony

**The Galactic Empire**

"This is a government issued urgent message-" blared loud intercoms throughout Coruscant. The same message began playing in major cities across powerful Imperial worlds. The avenues of Corellia, the alleys of Duro, Neimoidia, Carida, classical built cities of Naboo, and even the snowy fortresses of Rhen Var. People poured into the streets, listening to the message, keen to know what's happening.

"By order of the supreme head of state, Emperor Zaoku, the Jedi Order has been deemed an enemy of the state. If you see any Jedi, report to your local authorities and local division of the Imperial Army. All Jedi are to be imprisoned for treason against the Galactic Empire." the message echoed loudly, being heard for miles on end, and by billions.

The government message was soon heard by the Jedi themselves, but they didn't have time to react. Anakin Skywalker was sent by the Emperor to the Jedi Temple with the 501st Imperial Legion… to wipe out all Jedi within the Temple. The machine of a man marched into the south entrance of the Temple at night, with the massive battalion of soldiers behind him, readying their blasters and rifles. Once they entered the former sanctuary, all hell was unleashed.

The Jedi Guardians at the front doors were slaughtered, struck down, mercilessly. The only others in the Temple were the elderly Masters with their youngling groups, with a few others of various ranks.

All across the halls of the Temple, many of the younglings, padawans, few Knights, and rare Masters put a fight up against the stormtroopers. Deflecting as many lasers as they could, but were inevitably surrounded, and killed. Anakin cut down many of his fellow Knights and padawans, making his way to the great hall that was lined with towering columns and arch windows.

"Anakin?" spoke a weak, old voice. Anakin had just stabbed a human Knight, and turned around, letting the body fall to the floor. There, he saw Tera Sinube; the elderly Jedi Master who once helped Ahsoka find her lost lightsaber. The old man stood up straight, "Is that really you?"

"Your time is coming to an end, Sinube." boomed the masked assailant.

"I thought you'd be the one to bring balance… but I guess we were wrong." Tera Sinube twisted the top of his cane to reveal a lightsaber, and ignited the silver blade. Skywalker trudged forward, raising his red blade, and Sinube got in his fighting stance.

Anakin swung his lightsaber over his head, then came down strong upon the old alien, a bright light sparked from the clash of their lightsabers, lighting up the old alien's face, and Anakin's visors. Anakin pushed down harder and harder, feeling the old man lose his strength.

"You don't stand a chance… against the Dark Side; the only solution!" shouted Anakin. Sinube lost his strength, and Anakin slid his lightsaber down the old Jedi's blade, through his right wrist, and down through his shoulder. The elderly Master fell to the floor, staring at Anakin until his final moments.

Anakin moved on with his stormtroopers, continuing through the Temple.

 **Obi wan Kenobi**

Obi wan was sitting in his private chambers. He and Luke were in a base on Jabiim, on a short break from their fight against the Syndicate a day prior. Obi wan was meditating on the floor, and heard screams in his mind. His eyes shot open, and felt a chest pain. The graying man stood up, knowing that something horrendous had happened. The Jedi Master got up, putting his hand on his lightsaber on his belt, standing at the shut door.

He could sense that a group of stormtroopers were on the other side, with their guns pointing at the door. Obi wan held his lightsaber up against the door, pointing the hilt at it. The man ignited the weapon, and the blade shot through the door and there was a groan of pain from the other side. The door slid open, and Obi wan saw a stormtrooper dead on the floor, with the others looking at him. Before they could shoot, Kenobi Force-pushed the squad across the hall.

He ran out to go to Luke's room, just a few meters down the corridor. Obi wan opened the sliding door, and his eyes bolted around the room. It was empty, no one was there. Obi wan's breathing started to get faster. The Jedi closed the door behind him, hearing more stormtroopers run down the hall, and heard muffled voices.

There was a note on the padawan's bed, and Obi wan reached to read it,

 _Master Kenobi,_

 _I can't stay here any longer. I knew through the Force that we'd be the new enemy of the Empire, a new target of the Emperor. I could feel that things were going to get worse, and quickly. By the time you read this, I'll be halfway across the Galaxy on a remote planet. A place where the Empire will never think twice about searching. For my own safety, and yours, I won't specify where that planet is. But I'm sure you can find it through the Force._

 _I am sorry, Master. I couldn't stay. I needed to leave before hell broke loose._

Obi wan slowly lowered the note, having a sudden realization of what was happening. Luke ran away. And he has no idea to where he could go. Obi wan tried closing his eyes to concentrate on the Force…

But all he could hear were the screams of Jedi, the slashing of a lightsaber, and a delayed, repetitive, breathing. So much pain was racing through his heart and mind, and couldn't think about it anymore. Obi wan opened the door, and quietly ran.

 **Yoda**

The Grand Master was on the planet Kashyyyk once more, standing beside General Chewbacca and his new comrade; Batecca, a young male Wookiee. The Syndicate was making their presence in the system again, and came back with a vengeance on the capital of Kashyyyk.

The enemy was coming ashore, from their transports hidden behind the wreckage of the Coruscant-class Star Destroyer on a small island out at sea. Yoda watched as laser fire crisscrossed the sandy hills; Syndicate soldiers and tanks were making their way up the beach, and Imperial forces were holding them back.

Yoda felt a sudden pain in his heart, clasping his chest, and dropping his cane. He could hear the loud shouts and shrieks, but all of a sudden, were silenced. He kept on staring forward at the battle, but sensed two stormtroopers approaching him from behind, one of them being Commander Gree. Yoda put his hand on his belt, on his lightsaber. Abruptly, he jumped up, igniting his green blade and decapitating the two stormtroopers.

Chewbacca and Batecca roared nervously.

"Go I must, Chewbacca. In danger, the Jedi are." said Yoda, walking across the wooden platform. Chewbacca nodded with a gruff, lowering his hand so Yoda could climb up onto his back.

 **Ahsoka and Leia**

Ahsoka and Leia sat silently in an old Y-wing bomber from the Clone Wars. They were fortunate enough to escape their Star Destroyer right before it self-destructed. The Imperial fleet was destroyed over Yavin 4, and no one came back for them. However, they didn't want to be found by the Empire. Their ship caught the transmission of the "urgent government message", and how now the Jedi are outlaws.

Leia was sitting in the rotatable turret, and Ahsoka in the pilot's seat, trying to figure everything out.

"Master, what are we going to do? Where are we gonna go?" asked Leia, emotionally.

"I know a safe place." said Ahsoka, opening her eyes. She began inputting the coordinates in the ship's navicomputer. A few moments later, the Y-wing jumped into hyperspace.

Leia watched out her bubble-like viewport the bright blue tunnel of hyperspace, silently. Ahsoka hadn't said anything, but just kept quiet, staring out into space. The apprentice could sense that Ahsoka was distraught, and calmed her own self down. Ahsoka was hurting, and Leia could see.

"I can sense him too. He's back." said Leia, breaking the silence. Ahsoka kept looking forward, not looking back.

"I know."

"I don't think we'll be seeing Master Obi wan anymore… or my brother. Or even my mother. I don't think any of them are okay. What I saw in my vision, is now coming to fruition…" said Leia, but Ahsoka didn't speak. "We're going to be okay though. We always have, and will."

 **Mace Windu**

The powerful Jedi entered the Office of the Emperor, using the Force to quietly knock out the Imperial guards, letting them fall to the floor. The man continued to walk through the office, with his brown cloak slightly dragging on the floor. The Jedi could sense the mighty concentration of midichlorians and the Force within the next room; where the Emperor was. He could sense all the deaths within the Temple, and wasn't here to speak with the Emperor any longer. No words could be spoken to solve this issue. The evidence was clear to Windu, Zaoku is the Sith Lord.

Windu stood in the archway to the Emperor's main office, where he sat at his desk, facing the window, looking out at the night sky of Coruscant,

"You know, Master Windu, I just realized something." spoke the Emperor, "What was supposed to happen at the end of the Clone Wars, is happening now. It wasn't erased from fruition… it was just… postponed. And I am grateful… for now _I_ can be the one who brought down the tyrannical Jedi Order, and bring harmony to the Galaxy."

Windu ignited his lightsaber, and the purple blade hummed loudly. Zaoku swiveled his chair around to look at Windu's angry face.

"Fifteen years ago, I was in this same position, but with Palpatine in your position. I was able to fight him then, I can fight you right here, right now. I will bring an end to this madness before it gets out of hand." said Mace. Emperor Zaoku stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on the Jedi Master. He reached in his red robe, pulling out a silvery lightsaber. The Nikto ignited it, and a green blade jut out of the hilt.

Windu, relying on the Force, jumped across the office with his lightsaber out like a spear at Zaoku. The Emperor jolted both of his hands outward, Force pushing Windu back to his starting point, except slamming him against the wall.

The Emperor began to laugh, walking around his desk, watching Windu rub his bald head from pain as he struggled to get up,

"Today is a marvelous day for the Empire! The day the Jedi failed to protect the Galaxy… breaking their ancestral promise."

Windu jumped to his feet, slamming his saber up against the Emperor's lightsaber. The two swung at each other, from the right, then the left, interlocking in an intense swordfight. They fought across the office, making their way to the Emperor's desk.

Windu kicked the old Nikto onto the desk, and swung his lightsaber downward. Zaoku held up his lightsaber right on time, with his right hand. Using his left hand, he Force pushed Windu up at the ceiling. The Emperor rolled off the desk, and Windu landed on his feet, thus chasing after him.

The two fought over to the panoramic window of the office, instantly bringing back memories for Windu. He could remember clearly the night he fought with Sidious, it was just like this exact moment. Driving his lightsaber against Zaoku's green blade, trying to overpower the old man.

"Master!" shouted a deep, robotic voice from the doorway. The Emperor turned to look, and Windu swung his lightsaber from the side to knock Zaoku's weapon out of his hands, shattering the window to pieces. It was Anakin.

Mace Windu could sense it was him, but felt like he was angered, depressed, and changed. Windu went to spear his lightsaber into the Emperor's chest, but Ducau held out his hands; sending out bright Force-lightning upon the Jedi.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Windu in pain, shaking violently from the electricity. Zaoku smiled as he continued to shock the man on the window sill, just inches from the edge of the towering building.

Anakin rushed over, igniting his red lightsaber. He sliced off Windu's arms, then slashed at his chest, lower abdomen, then legs. Zaoku squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the Force to fling Windu thousands of feet out of the window.

There was an eerie silence as Ducau tried to catch his breath. Anakin just stared out the window, looking at the nightlife of Coruscant's cityscape. His mind was still racing, with countless thoughts bombarding his inner self. The machine of a man looked over to the Emperor that turned to look at Skywalker. Anakin was shocked to see his face, which was completely changed. His skin tone was a pale brown, and bore wrinkles all over his face; mostly under his eyes which were reddened.

The Emperor stepped towards Anakin, and he bent down on one knee, knowing exactly what was happening.

"You did well, Anakin. Little bit at a time, together, we are saving the Galaxy."

"The Jedi lost their way" Anakin panted, "But I shouldn't have done that..." replied Anakin, bowing his head, "Please… I don't want to lose my children, or Padme. I can't live without them…"

"Pledge your fealty to me, my son, and I shall help you keep them alive. I will help you turn them to our side… the right side." spoke the Emperor with a deep, raspy voice.

"Yes..." choked Anakin, "I pledge my loyalty to you. Just help me… Master."

"Henceforth, you shall be known as _Darth Vader._ " proclaimed the Emperor. The younger Sith stood up, looking down at his Master who was shorter than him. "Go speak with your wife, the Grand Vizier; and I shall find your children and have them brought back to Coruscant."

 **This is the first part to the 3-part** ** _Season 3_** **finale! Tomorrow, I will be posting Part 2...** ** _Chapter 62 - Aspire._** **Don't forget, I will be posting a wiki article about the** ** _Second Galactic War_** **on the** ** _Endless Onslaught Wikia_** **page! It will shed some light on the future of the series...**


	62. S3 Ch62 - Aspire - SEASON FINALE 2 of 3

**Residence of the Grand Vizier**

Padme Amidala-Skywalker watched from her penthouse apartment as columns of smoke rose from the Jedi Temple. She was horrified, and couldn't believe what was happening. All over the news, reporters and anchors were spewing out the same information; the Jedi were holding a rebellion against the Empire and are now enemies. She was terrified of the possibilities of where her children could end up, or even if they're killed. She had no way of contacting them, and couldn't get any transmission through to the Imperial Executive Building.

It was just past midnight, and Padme was wide awake. Every time her mind drifted off towards the political impact of what was happening, the thought of her son and daughter instantly came back. She needed to know that they were okay, she needs to know…

She didn't believe for one second that the Jedi were to be imprisoned. The woman was smart enough to know that they were all being slaughtered, right in their own home and across the Galaxy on the battlefield. It was a nightmare, and her head began spinning. The thought of losing her children… was even more unbearable to comprehend than the loss of her husband. Her true love, Anakin Skywalker, died at the hands of the same monsters; the believers of the Dark Side.

There was a sudden sound from the entrance, and Padme quickly turned around. The door shut, which was down a hall, and she heard slow footsteps. Padme's heart began to race, realizing her blaster pistol was in her bedroom, near the hall where the footsteps were coming from.

Out of the dark hall appeared a black suited man, with a black shiny helmet and visors,

"Padme."

"Who are you?!" screamed the Grand Vizier.

"It's me, Anakin."

"No it's not. Answer me! Are you some war machine the Emperor sent to assassinate me?"

"I've come to save you and our children from the Jedi. Luke… and Leia." replied Darth Vader. Padme's lips moved, but no words came out. She noticed his right mechanical hand, which bore the same glove that he wore before he died. Her eyes began to tear up, and she gulped,

"It is you… but you died…"

"The Syndicate revived me, and the Emperor told me where you were and to talk to you-"

"He told you to come here? You're actually listening to him? Do not tell me that you were just at the Jedi Temple." Padme's eyes widened and Vader could see a tear rolling down her cheek. He didn't speak, fearing her reaction. "Tell me that you weren't at the Temple! Tell me you weren't killing Jedi!" screamed Padme. Vader stood motionless, not knowing what to say, and looked away from Padme's face. "You joined him, didn't you? Anakin… no…" cried the Grand Vizier, catching her breath, "What have you done?"

"The Jedi were going to overthrow the Empire!" boomed Vader, "They _are_ trying to reestablish the Republic! Something that failed and nearly cost us trillions of lives! _You_ just don't understand what's at stake here!"

"I don't know what's at stake?!" boomed back Padme, holding her hands to her heart, "I've been serving as the second in command to the Emperor for FIVE years! I worked tirelessly with the Queen of Naboo, at her side, keeping the peace! And you know what?" Padme turned away from Anakin, "I started to believe that maybe… just maybe, this Empire would work. I let myself fall into Zaoku's trap for galactic dominance! He fooled me into thinking democracy and freedom couldn't work like this anymore… and most importantly, he's fooling you." Padme looked at Anakin once more, waiting for his response.

"Emperor Zaoku is the wisest man I've ever met, he knows what's best for all of us! He knows what will lead to our survival and success. The Jedi failed to protect the Republic, and they failed to protect the Empire!"

"Survival for what?! The Republic lasted for over twenty five thousand years, and put up with thousands of wars!" scolded Padme, looking into Anakin's black visors, "We've always made it. We were always able to deal with it. No matter what the challenge."

"The Second Galactic War was the last straw… I can see you don't understand that, the Jedi had the same problem." barked Vader.

"Anakin…" coughed Padme, crying, "You're breaking my heart." Vader turned around to face the balcony of the apartment tower, facing the bright cityscape of Coruscant. He looked on the horizon, seeing the Temple that spewed plumes of smoke into the night sky. "I can't follow you down this path." said Padme.

"Then you are an enemy of the Empire, an enemy of the Emperor… and an enemy of mine." spoke Vader, he slowly lifted up his right hand into the air, making a fist. Padme began to cough, her throat closing slowly. Padme's eyes gushed with tears, and she clasped her neck, gasping for air. She managed to speak a few words,

"Please… Anakin… Don't…" the woman began to rise off the floor, and her throat closed even more, "Hurt…" Padme squeezed her eyes shut from pain, "Luke… or…" the Grand Vizier let out a final breath, "Leia…" and lost conscience. She fell to the floor, and Darth Vader relaxed his arm. He turned to look at his wife on the floor, and came to realization what he just did.

Vader began to breath faster, with his respirator getting louder and louder.

"I knew you'd be here." spoke a familiar voice. Vader looked towards the door and saw his old friend, his old mentor, teacher… Master. Obi wan dropped his brown cloak to the floor, and looked at Vader with worried eyes.

"Obi wan…" spoke Vader.

"I'm sensing a strong disturbance with you, but I don't want to feel it… I try to push it to the back of my mind… but I can't avoid the truth."

"The truth that the Jedi have failed the Galaxy for the last time!" shouted Vader, "Including you… If you let me excel more and faster, I wouldn't have died at the hands of that so called Sith."

"Your recklessness and irrational behavior led to your death, and to your wife's." said Obi wan horrifically, noticing Padme's body on the floor. "I know that you turned, your anger is apparent… and I saw what happened at the Temple. You were the Chosen One! The one who was supposed to bring balance, not destroy an entire half of the Force!" screamed Kenobi. Vader ignited his lightsaber at his side, and didn't say anything. He ran over to Obi wan, and the Jedi ignited his blue blade.

The two clashed against each other, pushing hard at each other.

"Where is my son?!" boomed Vader.

"You won't find the answer from me! He was smart enough to sense hell and ran off!" Vader pushed Obi wan back, and the fifty five year old man slid across the floor. Vader ran over to him, slicing his lightsaber through the chairs, table, couch and even lamps. Sparks flew into the air, bouncing off the floor. Vader swung from the side at Obi wan, but the Jedi Master blocked each blow.

"I will find my son _and_ daughter and teach them the REAL ways of the Force!" screamed the Sith Lord.

 **Corusca Hall - Senate District**

An emergency session of the government was called by the Emperor, calling all senators during the night to Corusca Hall, along with members of the Supreme Court, Grand Moffs Board, and many other officials of the Empire. The legislative body was just in session the other day, so many of the delegates were on the planet.

The chamber was filled to the brink of capacity, with numerous hover-cams capturing the monumental moment; the Emperor hasn't attended a session of the Hall in years, and many were glad to see him on the podium once more. Members of the Imperial Council were also present, nervously watching from their seats on the upper levels.

Bail Organa was an upper level row with just his guards, and with a droid recording the speech. The droid was an astromech, blue and white, named R2-D2. Through the doorway to the pod walked out a golden protocol droid,

"What did I miss?" asked C3PO quietly. R2 beeped discreetly to him, filling him on what was happening.

"The Jedi have been planning to overthrow the Empire for years now." boomed the deformed Emperor, "Their little rebellion has been foiled, and their Order shall never see the light of day. Their pitiful attack on my life has left me scarred, and deformed… But I assure you, nothing will halt my and _our_ aspirations!" the crowd erupted into applause, echoing throughout the entire building. "They have been useless and derelict, and have been slowing the greatness of the Galactic Empire." the wrinkled Nikto looked around at the thousands. The crowd clapped and applauded loudly again, "And with that, we have received news that the Head of State of the Gundao Syndicate is dead, along with her chief members of staff, and research facilities. We can finally say that we've reached an end to the Second Galactic War!" the massive crowd applauded and cheered even louder, "All those who defy the Empire, shall share the same fate of the evil Jedi Order!"

Bail Organa sighed and rested his face in the palms of his hands. R2 D2 beeped sorrowly, slowly leaning forward, shutting off his camera. C3PO rested his hand on R2,

"Oh dear…"

"Liberty has officially been crushed... by thunderous applause." said Bail to himself, watching as people rose up to give the Emperor a standing ovation.

 **Vader vs. Kenobi**

Obi wan slammed his lightsaber up against Vader's red blade, getting ever so close to Vader's mask. The bright light from the red blade beamed off of the shiny helmet, and Vader's breathing was loud and fast. Obi wan could sense he was getting tired, but the anger within him was swelling even more.

Obi wan swung once more, pushing Vader out towards the railing-less balcony. The sound of speeders and transports were very apparent and loud, all around them as they fought in the night.

Suddenly in the distance, there were explosions in the sky, towards the center of the Senate District; behind the Senate Building. Obi wan glanced, seeing that they were colorful fireworks. The bombardment of colorful fireworks continued and became even louder and larger, lighting up the night sky.

"It looks like the Emperor is celebrating your death!" shouted Vader, also noticing the fireworks. Obi wan jumped back and Force pushed Vader back, but he was so heavy that he only slid a few feet. Kenobi got a better look of the fireworks, having an epiphany,

 _We lost. I've failed…_

Vader clunked over to Obi wan with his lightsaber over his head, ready to swing downward. The Sith Lord swung at Obi wan, but the Jedi Master rolled to the side, slicing his lightsaber through Vader's legs.

The Dark Lord of the Sith boomed and screamed with pain, falling to the floor. And Obi wan stood in front of him, just six feet away, putting away his lightsaber,

"You were the Chosen One!" the man's eyes teared up, "You were supposed to put an end to this madness, not advocate it!"

Vader's breathing became wheezy and loud, and the machine of a man looked up at his old Master, not saying a word. A whirlwind of emotions came over Vader, racing throughout his mind.

"Anakin you were like a brother to me, I loved you like family! All this pain that you're feeling… is all because of you. Just know, that one day this will all catch up to you and you will get what you deserve." Obi wan walked over to Padme's motionless body, and lifted her up. He went as fast as he could to the door, sensing Padme's soul slipping out of her body fast.

 **Corusca Hall - Main Chamber**

The Emperor was speaking with his closest colleagues and officials from the Office of the Emperor, and leading members of the Senate in the now quiet main chamber of Corusca Hall. His speech had ended and most people were making their way out of the palace-like building.

The Emperor was standing beneath his podium, and was talking to a few senators and a Supreme Court Justice. He immediately stopped, feeling a ripple in the Force, one that was just calling to him; screaming.

The deformed Nikto looked over to the central entrance to the chamber, seeing his two guards point their guns towards the floor, at someone very short. The two guards flung to opposite sides of the aisle, and the Emperor got a better look of who it was.  
A nearly 900 year old Jedi Master of short stature stood with his cane at the top of the aisle, which was at a higher elevation than where the Emperor was. His colleagues fled the scene quietly, and stormtroopers stormed the chamber.

"Put an end to your reign, I will. Not short enough, was your tenure. Traitor." grunted the Grand Master. Emperor Zaoku chuckled and held his hands out,

"Guards, halt! I shall deal with this Jedi traitor myself!" the stormtroopers all stopped, and remained at their positions at the edges of the chamber. "I knew you'd be one of the few Jedi to survive, the _cleansing_."

"Enacted a purge you have! In that coma, died you should have! Saved nothing, have you." snapped Yoda, dropping his cane, and taking off his robe. The green Jedi took out his lightsaber, and ignited the weapon, holding it close to his face.

"You came here to kill me, not talk. Do it." hacked the Emperor. Yoda inhaled, closing his eyes, then exhaled, opening his eyes. The Grand Master bolted down the aisle, nearly floating off the ground as he used the Force to propel him across the floor.

Zaoku shot out his pale, clawed, hands, firing bright blue Force-lightning on the Grand Master. Yoda's eyes widened and was hit by the powerful lightning. The Grand Master flew back meters onto the floor, dropping his ignited lightsaber that began searing the carpeted floor. The Emperor began to laugh,

"If you'd only see the potential of using the Dark Side, who knows that you could achieve! But of course, you've lost the will to lead, and to change; like all old Jedi."

Yoda shook his head and stood up, nearly pulling a muscle. He used the Force to get his lightsaber back, gripping it tightly in his hands, and he looked at Zaoku,

"Changed I have; willing to kill you, I am. Willing to sacrifice my life, I am. Unlike you." Yoda Force jumped dozens of feet into the air, coming down upon Zaoku.

The Emperor slowly Force jumped to his podium, and Yoda clashed his lightsaber on the floor. Yoda looked up and saw the old Nikto opening a compartment of his podium, taking out two silvery lightsabers. He ignited both, the one in his left hand was green, just like his old lightsaber, and the one in his right hand was blood red.

"I think this one suits me more," smiled the old Emperor, throwing the green saber like a spear at Yoda. The Grand Master jumped to the side, avoiding the speared lightsaber, jumping onto the pew-like seats. He then leaped to the lower podiums and then to the Emperor's podium, right in front of him.

The two clashed with each other with intense precision and speed. The lightsabers crackled and sparked as they blocked each others swings.

The Emperor Force-pushed Yoda off the podium, and jumped after him, landing in the middle aisle. The Emperor had to face downward, and swung his lightsaber down at the short Grand Master. But the ancient Jedi was putting up a tough fight, spinning around and jumping from side to side. He even jumped onto the armrest of the nearest benches, back to the floor, then onto the opposite benches. It was a smart tactic, causing the Emperor to quickly change his defenses and style of fighting.

Yoda and the Emperor clashed once more, causing the two to nearly lose the grip of their lightsabers. The Jedi and the Emperor then directed their left hands at each other, trying to shove one another with the Force; but the energy was bouncing back from their hands.

Yoda centered his focus on the evil Nikto, trying his hardest to overpower the old man. He could feel the Force flowing throughout his whole body, flowing towards his left hand. Rising up from his feet, drifting past his heart and lungs, flooding through his left arm, and amassing in his left hand. The Grand Master squeezed his eyes as he kept on pushing, and suddenly, his power of the Force boomed against Zaoku; causing him to fly down the aisle, screaming in a deep voice.

Yoda stood up straight, letting out a tired breath, slowly walking down the aisle with his lightsaber, ready to end the fight once and for all.

The Emperor was on the floor, sitting up against the wall of the tiered podiums, catching his breath, and holding his arm across his abdomen from pain.

"Lost, you have." scolded Yoda, making his way to the Emperor. He was still a few meters away, but kept an eye on the slick old man.

The Emperor cringed his eyes from pain, and grabbed his abdomen,

"Sure as hell you have!" his eyes shot open and his hands rose upward, facing the glass dome of a ceiling. The glass chandeliers began to sway and shake loudly, clinging and clanging. The walls began to shake, and the floors too. The stormtroopers and Yoda nearly lost their balance as what seemed like the entire building trembled right before them. As if the Emperor summoned upon the devil to shake the planet for him from Coruscant's Hell.

One after another, the gigantic silver chandeliers broke from their anchor-points in the ceiling, and crashed loudly on the floor. The carpeting began to tear right beneath Yoda, and so did the steel floor underneath that. There was a loud shattering sound, and everyone looked up, besides the Emperor. The glass dome began to crack much more, and huge chunks of glass cascaded to the floor.

A shard of glass over seven feet wide and long fell and was coming right down over the Grand Master. The Jedi dropped his lightsaber and held out his hands, closing his eyes. The glass slowed to a stop just inches over his head, and he threw it to the side. More pieces of glass and metal framing fell from the dome, cutting and slicing at the Jedi's clothes, and even cutting his skin.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" screamed the Emperor to his guards, "Kill the Jedi!" the stormtroopers got up and ready, aiming their blaster rifles at Yoda.

Yoda was ready to face his death, and took in a deep breath. That was it for him. Nearly 900 years old, serving the Republic and Jedi Order, and even partially the Galactic Empire. Something he thought that would actually bring stability to the Galaxy… but at what cost? Ever since Zaoku was appointed Chancellor at the death of Karsguard, and then his ascension to Emperor, the Jedi were slowly being casted aside. Pushed away from their duty, pushed away from their true purpose; keeping the peace. The Grand Master was supposed to manage the Order, and thus lead the peacekeepers to do their job. But he failed, not the others. The Jedi didn't fail, Yoda took the full blame. For decades he'd been the Grand Master, the one who protects the Republic. With the Clone Wars and Second Galactic War, he knew that his time was coming. Not death, but time for his true trial. A trial to whether he could really protect the Galaxy. Something that any Jedi should live up to, no matter what the cost, or the sacrifice. But as of today, he couldn't stop the definition of evil. The one man who was causing all the trouble in the Galaxy, the one who lost his way and only saw destruction as a solution.

Yoda knew that he already lost, and that he's failed. The Dark Side won the war. Not the Second Galactic War, but the war between the Light and Dark. Good vs Evil. He failed, and if he couldn't defeat the source of evil… who could possibly do so?

Suddenly a blinding light beamed from the gaping hole in the ceiling where the dome used to be, and red lasers blasted from the light at the edges of the chambers. The red laserfire hit the stormtroopers, or mostly exploded near them, causing them to lose focus and even get killed. Yoda and even the Emperor could hear roaring engines, it was a ship.

The Emperor used the Force to jump out of the way, and just in time. Red lasers fired at his podium, exploding into a fiery explosion. A rope ladder flung down near Yoda, and the Grand Master was shocked.

"C'mon Master Yoda!" shouted a voice from above, a soft voice, one of a woman, a friend of Yoda's. The Grand Master squatted and jumped up into the air, not needing to climb up the majority of the ladder. The ship then flew out, and Yoda climbed his way up.

The Emperor got up, wiping off ash and dust from his black robe, and stared at the hole in the ceiling, watching the ship disappear into the night sky.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked a stormtrooper, who came in as reinforcements. More stormtroopers were in the area as well.

"Yes, yes. Track down that ship, and shoot it down. I want the Jedi dead." said the Emperor, coughing.

 **The last part to the** ** _Season 3_** **finale is coming soon! And just so you know,** ** _Season 4_** **has begun production... I plan to finish writing all 13 of its chapters before I post them, so it could be one or two months until** ** _Chapter 64 - Extermination._** **I will post a small sneak peek too once I get that done!**


	63. S3 Ch63 - Darth - SEASON FINALE 3 of 3

**The Emperor**

"Today, we've achieved the greatest victory in the history of the Galaxy, Lord Vader."

"Yes, you are right, Master." replied Darth Vader, standing beside his new Master on the bridge of the Emperor's flagship. Before them was the Death Star, approaching a green and blue planet; Kangamara.

"The Syndicate has fallen. The Jedi are gone. And the Sith have reemerged as the true successors to galactic power." said the Emperor passionately.

"Your wisdom and sacrifices have led us to this victory, Master."

"No… it was simply the _will of the Force."_

On the far side of the Death Star, Emperor Zaoku and Darth Vader could see the green beams of lasers forming a cone, and a single beam emitting towards Kangamara. The laser speared into the world, exploding right on impact.

Darth Vader glanced down at the smiling Emperor, feeling strange, but then slowly returned his glance at the bright explosion.

 **The Galactic Empire**

All over the Galaxy, where thousands of Jedi were spread thin still fighting the Syndicate divisions that were still trying to put up a fight against the Empire. Their heads of command, Guthrad and Kovunko, were killed, along with a myriad of officials at Kangamara. The Syndicate's lower Generals and fleet commanders took control for themselves, and held out at their own strongholds on various planets around the outskirts of the Galaxy.

Luminara Unduli was meditating in her private chambers on her flagship, _Tranquility II,_ which was an Imperial Star Destroyer stationed over Kashyyyk. She was keeping to herself, with closed eyes, and could feel a horrid pain in herself. She could sense immense amount of pain, coming from many she knew; even sensing pain within her own stormtroopers.

But she felt something else, betrayal. Luminara jumped to her feet, and her doors bolted open. There at the door were stormtroopers, and they shot at her rapidly before she could even get her lightsaber. The Mirilian Jedi fell to the ground, dead, with her lightsaber rolling to the side.

Plo Koon was in Los Imperia Hospital, still recovering from his intense shock on Yavin 4 at the Massassi Temple.

The Kel Dor Jedi got up from his bed, during the middle of the night. He awoke from the booming sounds of fireworks in the distance. He walked over to the window, grasping his chest from pain, and his arm. The Jedi looked out towards the right, down a few city-blocks at Corusca Hall. A colorful array of fireworks were on display, and Imperial gunships whisked through the skies, along with their TIE fighter escorts. Plo Koon turned to look towards the Jedi Temple, far off in the distance, behind the forest of skyscrapers. He gasped when he saw the columns of smoke pluming out of the sanctuary stronghold; not believing his eyes.

However, Plo Koon could sense what was happening. The time had come, the day that the Empire was wiping out the Jedi. He needed to escape, and quick. Plo Koon rushed over to the end table where inside its top drawer was his lightsaber. He grabbed it, ignited it, and just in time.

Stormtroopers forcefully pried open the doors to his room, and aimed their guns at Koon. They fired blue lasers at him, and the Jedi deflected as many as he could. The blue lasers returned at the stormtroopers, killing a few of them. Three of them fell to the floor, dead. Before the Jedi could even move, more stormtroopers flooded into the chamber, consequently surrounding him.

Still holding his chest with his left hand, Plo Koon deflected as many lasers as he could. But there were too many, and was shot in the legs, back, shoulders, and fell to the floor with a loud thud. His eyes slowly started to close, and the last thing he saw was his lightsaber rolling out of his hand.

Jedi Master Shaak Ti was still on the planet Kamino when the call had come. She was still the overseer of clone production for the Imperial Army, and knew that something had happened. Even days before the Emperor ordered the destruction of the Jedi, she could just feel a ripple in the Force. She could sense betrayal and fear… much, much fear within the Army.

The Jedi went to speak with the Kaminoan Prime Minister, repetitively asking if there was any news from the Emperor or the Imperial Council… but there was nothing. The Togruta woman was well aware that the Kaminoans were hiding something from her, but before she could even figure it out; she was killed.

The day it happened; Shaak Ti was making her way to an old Venator Star Destroyer that was docked at Tipoca City's clone facilities, and had to cross the large platforms. As she approached the ramp of the Venator that extended onto the platform, a battalion of clone troopers surrounded her.

Shaak Ti didn't even take out her lightsaber, but fell to her knees. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head upwards facing the sky. The clouds thundered and rumbled, and as the first raindrops fell, the stormtroopers open fired at her.

The Zabrak Eeth Koth met his demise on the planet Muunilinst; where Syndicate forces had infiltrated the Banking Clan capital. The battle took place in the streets and avenues of the pristine city, and the Jedi was on the frontlines, deflecting as many Syndicate lasers as he could.

His comrades, lined up behind him, and the Jedi turned around. The stormtroopers opened fire on the Jedi, and the man shut his eyes; meeting his end.

Aayla Secura piloted her old Jedi starfighter into an orbital engagement over Quell. The Twi'lek Jedi had been over the blue planet during the Clone Wars, where her fleet was mercilessly destroyed by the Separatist Alliance. However, she was rescued by Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice; Ahsoka Tano.

General Secura maneuvered her fighter side to side as she approached the massive Syndicate Kutanka-class Dreadnought; a ship nearly as long as an Imperial Star Destroyer. The enemy's turbolaser cannons boomed as they shot volleys towards the Imperial swarm of fighters.

There were TIE fighters and old V2-wings at Aayla's side, but they suddenly pulled back. Aayla looked over her shoulder, and felt a cold sensation in her chest. Aayla closed her eyes, and heard the sound of the TIE fighters firing their cannons. The sound of the TIE fighters blasting their cannons encompassed the other various sounds of the environment, and before Aayla could think about anything else, her starfighter was blown to smithereens.

More and more Jedi across the Galaxy were meeting their end. Their close allies, stormtroopers, turned against them; specifically the clones first. Jedi of all species, of all age and rank, shot down. The clones of the Army were the first to do so, and the majority of the mixed-species division of the Army followed along. They didn't want to be singled out, or be targeted as traitors. But for some… they just couldn't slaughter the Jedi.

Those soldiers, they knew that the Jedi had done nothing wrong. When they saw the Jedi get shot down, some of the regular troopers turned against the clones. Of course, they were outnumbered, but they didn't die in vain. Along with the Jedi, they died with honor and as a sacrifice.

A sacrifice for what they would hope be justice in the future. Justice which needed to be given to the Empire; a faction that turned its back on billions.

 _ **Sundered Heart**_ **\- Corellian CR90 Frigate**

The Corellian blockade runner floated solemnly in deep space, amongst the stars of the far Outer Rim. On board, Bail Organa managed to rescue Yoda and Obi wan, and even met up with Ahsoka Tano and her apprentice; Leia Skywalker.

The three Jedi Masters and Senator of Alderaan were discussing in the dining hall at a wide table, but Leia wasn't present. She was in the medical bay of the frigate with R2 and C3PO standing over her unconscious mother that was lying on a soft bed. There was the soft sound of machines and regulators beeping in the background, but Leia didn't pay attention. She held her mother's hand in hers, and had her eyes closed. She felt as if her heart was shattered; her mother was dying, Luke had disappeared, and the Jedi were essentially extinct. Everything she envisioned in the past, what her father warned her about, was happening now. Leia was well aware that it was the doing of the Emperor, but she could feel a stronger ripple in the Force. The presence of someone with far more anger and depression that was causing so much pain.

"Not know where the boy has gone, do you?" asked Yoda, sitting cross legged in his chair at the gray table. Obi wan sighed and looked down,

"No. He ran off, and left a note in his room. He wrote that he's gone off to a world where the Empire would never look twice. He must've left during the night, he _must've_ seen the future in a vision. I just know he's alive, I can feel it."

"Luke is a smart boy." said Ahsoka, "If he escaped the base on Jabiim, he definitely made it to where he was talking about. Do you know where he could be?"

"Tatooine." said Obi wan softly, looking at his hands as he held them together. Ahsoka suddenly felt a chill, and comprehended why he would go there. She didn't say anything, but nodded her head; and Obi wan acknowledged her knowing. "I am going there."

"Interfere with him, you should not." said Yoda, pointing his finger at Obi wan, "Sense the energy through the Force, your former apprentice will."

"I have to. The chances of surviving on that planet are slim to none. I need to at least keep an eye on him, watch him grow." refuted Obi wan, "Besides, I know where he's going. During the Battle of Tatooine, he met the Lars family… he is definitely going to them for refuge."

"Hmm…" grumbled the Grand Master sorrowfully, "And when the time is right, finish his training, you will. Go into hiding, we all must."

Obi wan agreed, but Ahsoka most definitely did not,

"I can't do that. I need to do all I can to topple the Empire, there's a rebellion on the rise, and I need to be a part of it. Senator Organa knows about this." Bail nodded his head in agreement,

"It's true. The Knights of Vakara have kick started something that has meaning, and worth. All around the Galaxy, people are slowly starting to realize how horrible the Empire truly is. And that the power of the Emperor will only continue to grow."

"I am sure that the next enemy of the Empire _is_ the Knights of Vakara." stated Ahsoka, "We can't rely on them or their base to begin this rebellion. We'd lose everyone and everything."

"Just like the Jedi…" muttered Obi wan. He looked up at Ahsoka, realizing something, "What is to happen to Leia?" Ahsoka felt her heart sink, and she had a blank stare, realizing how dangerous it would be to keep Leia with her. The Togruta woman didn't want to just abandon her apprentice, the girl she cared for very much about, the daughter of her former Master. Her closest friend.

"I… I…" Ahsoka closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her right cheek.

"I can take her." spoke Organa, breaking the silence. Ahsoka looked at the man. "We've grown very close throughout our time in the Senate together, watching her mother lead. She will be safe with my wife and I on Alderaan." Ahsoka smiled, feeling grateful and thankful for the Senator's words and willingness.

"Check on Padme, we should." said Yoda, and everyone agreed, getting up to head for the medical bay.

The Jedi Masters and Senator made their way to the medical bay where Leia was with her mother, and with the two droids. She held her head low, bowing and with her eyes shut. Her hands were still holding Padme's hands, and they felt cold. Obi wan, Ahsoka, and Bail were behind Leia, but Yoda stood alone a few meters away. It hurt his heart to see the child in pain, and could feel that Padme was gone.

"She's dead." muttered Leia, opening her eyes. The machines next to her made an ongoing beep, signifying that all vital signs were lost. Bail closed his eyes, and stepped aside.

"I'm sorry." said Ahsoka quietly, placing her hand on Leia's shoulder. Leia didn't move, but kept facing her dead mother.

"What now?" asked the padawan, turning to look up at her Master.

"Well," began Ahsoka, "we have to keep low for a while. I'm sure the Empire is on our tail."

"Together?" asked Leia, and Ahsoka choked up. Obi wan stepped in,

"Not entirely, young one. In order to finish off the Empire, we need to go separate ways for now. I will be going to search and protect your brother, and I promise you, you will see him again." Leia glanced at Ahsoka, but then at Yoda, sensing that he had something to say,

"Go into exile, we all are. For me, go to Dagobah I shall. Only need an escape pod, I will."

"What about us, Master?" pondered Leia to Ahsoka.

"Come with me." stated the Togruta, walking out of the room with Leia, into the bright walled corridors of _Sundered Heart_.

As Bail covered Padme with a white sheet, Yoda walked up to Obi wan,

"Discovered how to contact the dead, I have. Spoke with Qui-Gon I have, and you will too."

"What, really?" asked Obi wan with interest, "How is that possible?"

"Through the Force, of course. Go now, I must. But patient you must be, if to master this you are. Be slow with it, you must." grunted the Grand Master.

"But wait, does that mean I will get to see him as well?" asked Obi wan anxiously.

"No. Completed his own training, he did not. But teach you, he will. And appear through the Force as a spirit you shall, once die you." explained Yoda.

Yoda was the first to go, and he went to an escape pod bay with everyone, saying his goodbyes. Leia and Bail said goodbye and good luck first, then Obi wan knelt down to get to his eye level,

"You stay safe, Master. And… thank you. For telling me about Qui Gon. I hope to see you again." Yoda smiled,

"See each other, we will… in the near future. See it happening, I can." Obi wan nodded, and stood up. Ahsoka then knelt down on one knee, already feeling emotional but kept them in. "Cry, do not." said Yoda softly, and reached out to hold Ahsoka's hand, "Feel afraid you should not. Strong you are, powerful and resilient. Appointed you to Anakin Skywalker for a reason I have; both capable and smart. Glad that you came back to the Order, I was." Ahsoka couldn't help but tear up a bit, "For when you left, felt a hole in my heart I did."

"Master," sniffled the young woman, "I can't thank you enough for… your guidance, advice… _everything_. And I'm sorry for leaving; it was a mistake… I know that for sure now. I could've changed Anakin… I could've done more to help him."

"No. Sorry you should not feel. Made a choice you did, experience your own life you had. Changed young Skywalker, we could have all tried to. Was his decision to join the Dark Side, yes. Learn our lessons and from mistakes, we all must. And become one of the strongest Jedi I know, you have."

Ahsoka closed her eyes, and nodded, thus standing up. She sighed and placed her arms at her side. Yoda said no more, and opened the hatch to his escape pod, entering it. He casted one last look at Obi wan, Ahsoka, Bail, and then Leia; nodding to her.

Leia bore a small smile, and nodded in acknowledgement.

The escape pod blasted out of the blockade runner, and whisked through space; towards Dagobah. And with that, the Grand Master was gone, and everyone was quiet, looking out the window as the escape pod sped away.

"I should get going." said Obi wan, breaking the silence, nervously. He looked at the next escape pod, opening its hatch. The man turned to look at Leia one last time,

"I will find your brother, Leia, and I will keep him safe. And when the day comes, we shall meet again." Leia had teary eyes and nodded yes, also thankful.

Ahsoka wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words as she looked at Obi wan.

"You wouldn't have made it as my padawan." said Obi wan with a smile. Ahsoka instantly remembered the day she joined the fight with Obi wan and Anakin on Christophsis in the Clone Wars, where she had gone with Anakin instead of him; and managed to turn the tide of the battle. Whereas Obi wan's troops were all slaughtered by the Separatists, and he was captured briefly.

"I know how you're feeling, what you're feeling." continued Kenobi, "We're all dealing with this in our own ways, and that's okay. Just remember balance, young one."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." said Ahsoka. Obi wan said goodbye to Senator Organa, and then got inside the escape pod. The hatch closed loudly with a hiss, pressurizing his compartment, and it blasted out of the frigate.

The three remainders walked together towards the lower hangar of the ship, where the old Y-wing was located that Ahsoka and Leia used to escape their battle. Senator Organa quietly nodded to Ahsoka, acknowledging that she was leaving, but they would see each other again.

Ahsoka and Leia stopped at the window that looked into the small hangar, where the yellow Y-wing sat prepped.

"Leia," said Ahsoka, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" asked Leia, emotionally, but under control.

"Yes."

"I had a feeling you were, I can sense something is troubling you as well." stated the padawan.

"We are facing some tough times, and we've entered a time where we must face what is troubling us. And… and for me, I don't think it would be safe for you to be with me." said Ahsoka, staying strong and stern. Leia looked downward, sadly, but her Master lifted up her chin lightly with her right hand, with the two looking at each other's eyes,

"Do you trust me?" asked Ahsoka. Leia pressed her lips and nodded yes, also squeezing her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Ahsoka said no more, and hugged her apprentice tightly. Leia hugged her back, resting her head on her chest, sensing and hearing her heartbeat. It was beating fast, and she understood why.

Leia moved back, and looked up at her Master,

"You should get going, Master. We have a rebellion on our hands." ...

"Mr. and Mrs. Lars?"

"Yes? How can I help you, young man?"

"Hi. My name is Luke… Luke Skywalker."

 **I'd like to just thank you all for reading this story. It means so much to me that so many of you take the time to read it, and enjoy it. Especially those who've been with me since the very first chapter, you guys are awesome. You are truly a blessing and honestly inspire me to continue writing. That said, there's going to be some time off until Season 4. It will be a thing, I assure you, it's just that I think we all need a break, right?**

 **If you have any questions or comments, just let me know by reviewing or PM me. I am always looking forward to your questions, opinions, and comments!**

 **Oh and I almost forgot, I have posted the article about the Second Galactic War on the wiki page for the series! It also sheds some light on the future of the series...**

 **I will also be posting an article about how Anakin Skywalker was revived by the Gundao Syndicate! I'm sure many of you were wondering how it happened anyway - called _Revival of Anakin Skywalker._  
**


	64. S4 Chapter 64 - Extermination

64

"The Empire! They're here!" screamed a terrified voice. The sound of shrieks and panic arose within the base that housed the Knights of Vakara. It was pure daylight over the tiny island sanctuary, but massive shadows blocked the sunlight from the temple. Three Imperial Star Destroyers were in the blue skies, making their way to the base, deploying swarms of TIE fighters.

The alarms within the base blared loudly and echoed throughout the island, and Knights of all ranks scrambled to the emergency transports and ships. The halls and the large platforms were a mess as hundreds ran for their lives.

The TIE fighters were getting closer and they opened fire at the lower platform, where it served as a retreat and meditation center for many; with many canopies and seating areas. Green laser fire destroyed the platform, and even killed a few people as they tried to run for their lives.

The Star Destroyers were getting ever so close, and began firing their heavy turbolasers, bombarding the upper levels of the Knights' base/temple.

"Go, go, go! Get on the ship!" ordered Dorna Vakara, the leader of the Knights of Vakara. She hurried along with groups of initiates through a ruined corridor to a waiting transport. Other shuttles had already departed where her Council comrades demanded she evacuated with them. But, she refused. She wanted to get as many people out herself before she abandoned her home.

President Vakara reached the last shuttle with the children and watched them get aboard. The shuttle was packed, filled with more people than supposed to. Her eyes darted as she saw all the scared and worried faces of the Knights aboard the shuttle.

"We can fit you, Madam President!" called a young human boy, reaching his hand out. Vakara heard a shout, coming from behind,

"Help!" it was the sound of a young child, and Vakara looked at the people on the shuttle,

"Get going! Go! NOW! I will make my way to the rendezvous point! Don't wait for me!" the ramp shut and the shuttle took off as fast as it could. Vakara spun around and ran back towards the hall, away from the platform.

Vakara rushed into the crumbling building, keeping her balance as the floors shook and walls rumbled. Pieces and parts of the ceiling were starting to collapse.

"Help, please!" called the voice again. Vakara looked around, near the rubble, but couldn't find where the voice was coming from. The voice shouted again, but came from down the hall, so the President ran. She ran to the end of the hall, going into the circular stairwell, and jumping all the way to the bottom, where the voice was coming from. Using the Force, she landed without any injury, and ran down into the following corridor.

The voice didn't say anything, and Vakara stopped. She then realized that the Imperial warships stopped firing, and there was a sound of a shuttle approaching… landing. Dorna Vakara rushed in a different direction, which led to the lower landing platform; where the shuttle seemed to be landing. She could sense a cold feeling within her, as if a gust of wind brushed past her face and silver hair.

Vakara made it to the lower platform/hangar, walking through an archway, and the visiting shuttle was visible. It was a white-ish shuttle with a tall fin, and two wings folded up. The main ramp unfolded, with a hiss and creaking sound.

Loud footsteps echoed in the semi-roofed hangar, and a black suited man walked down from the shuttle. He was masked, and breathed loudly, staring at Vakara.

"You must be the Emperor's new pawn." shouted Vakara.

"Are you mad that I replaced you?" boomed Darth Vader. President Vakara reached for her lightsaber, igniting the silver blade.

"Not at all. I'm sure you came here to give us the same fate of the Jedi?"

"Both you and the Jedi are threats to the Empire, and threats to galactic peace."

"The only threats in this galaxy to peace is you and your Master." said Dorna, pointing her lightsaber at Vader. The Sith Lord ignited his blood-red lightsaber, and began walking towards Vakara, not saying another word. The President could sense his anger, frustration, hatred… all forms of evil emotions that swelled within himself. All directed at her, and many others.

Dorna sped towards the Sith Lord, slamming her lightsaber up against Vader. The two stared face to face, with Vader pushing downward on Vakara.

"If the Emperor wanted to kill us off, he shouldn't have sent you. He should've come here himself!" said the President, pushing away Vader. She swung at his abdomen, but he blocked her lightsaber. She then swung at his legs, chest, neck, sides, but Vader blocked each hit.

"You don't stand a chance against the power of the Dark Side!" voiced Darth Vader, loudly, and angrily.

"Oh please, you should be saying that to yourself. Since you're the one who's fallen into it!" said Vakara chuckling, but Vader just became angrier.

Vakara put all her strength into the swordfight, dodging Vader's swings, and getting him from the far right. Darth Vader swung downward at Vakara, and the woman Force-jumped up into the air. She landed behind Vader, and shoved out both hands at his back. The Force pushed Vader dozens of meters away from her, sliding right underneath the archway.

Vakara ran into the shuttle, and sat in the pilot seat, activating the ship's engines and closed the ramp. She watched as Vader got up, and walked as fast as he could towards her. The shuttle began to lift off the ground, and slowly backed out of the hangar. Vader threw his lightsaber at her, the weapon spun in the air but only sliced off one of the landing gears, since Vakara lifted up the ship quickly.

The shuttle turned around and the wings lowered, and Vakara slammed the throttle, speeding through the blue sky towards the upper atmosphere.

Dorna Vakara made it out into space over the planet Navarchos, but was shocked to see what was going on. There were even more Imperial Star Destroyers, four more, and they trapped the other fleeing shuttles from the Knights of Vakara. The Imperial warships opened fire upon the shuttles, blowing them all to bits, causing a fiery and bright explosion in the dark chasm of space.

"No!" screamed Vakara to herself, in pain. Feeling the numerous screams suddenly silenced. The Force became quiet, and cold. The Star Destroyers moved away from the debris, and two of them were facing her. Vakara could see the TIE fighters deploying from their ships' hangars, coming after her. The President acted quickly, setting the navicomputer coordinates and jumped to lightspeed.

Vakara sat silently in the pilot seat of her Imperial shuttle, Lambda-class, new and clean, the one that carried Darth Vader to her home. She stared into the bright white light of hyperspace, constantly thinking of what just happened.

The woman was once the leader of an honorable order, one that achieved near-perfect balance of the Force and became saviors all around the Galaxy. She managed to send help to millions, not just in the Galactic Demilitarized Zone (which was now forcibly taken back by the Empire), but all around the Outer Rim and parts of the Mid Rim. They even managed to reach as far as Naboo… a planet once known for being economically and politically stabilized, like many of the Mid Rim worlds. But now that the Jedi were killed off, it didn't seem right anymore to Vakara. Everything was thrown out of balance, the Dark Side was swelling with power and was still growing.

Dorna Vakara was the exalted President of the Knights of Vakara, a humble and caring leader. She was taught by one of the best, the finest, one of the greatest men in history. Her teacher was more than that; he was a father figure to her. A figure who taught her right from wrong, discipline, and how to maintain balance in one's life. Not just with the Force, but with everything. How to find balance when leading the people, which was one of her greatest lessons… and now, that father figure was gone. He'd disappeared long ago, and when she left the Jedi Order, it solidified that _turn._ Vakara could no longer stay in the Jedi Order, only because she fell into her old Master's trap - _We will bridge the Jedi and Sith, and defeat the foes of the future -_ a quote he would always tell her. She left everything to start up the so called New Sith Order, but it became twisted and contorted.

It became twisted and contorted in a good way. It strayed away from the narrow, dogmatic views of the Jedi, and strayed away from the crazed, angered, views of the Sith. The Knights of Vakara managed to find a silver lining between the Jedi and Sith, and found what seemed like nirvana. She began to think that things would change for the better, that she and her old Master could fend off the Galaxy from the impending invaders. She began to think that the Force actually reached a balance, with the Sith being virtually nonexistent. But it wasn't true, it was hiding within Zaoku; waiting for the right moment to completely take him over. And now, things really did change…

 **Don't forget to check out the _Endless Onslaught Wiki_ for new blog posts regarding the future of the series, and insight on possible _Seasons 5 and 6._ Leave a comment if you have a question! **


	65. S4 Chapter 65 - Kenobi

**65**

 **Tatooine**

Obi wan Kenobi made it to Tatooine safely, reaching the city of Mos Eisley, which was the closest settlement to the Lars Farm. Luke had ran off to the Lars family, and Obi wan needed to keep close. Mos Eisley was the perfect cover from the Empire too, it was a city filled with scum and villainy, one of the most notorious in the Galaxy. The best part was that the Empire wasn't present. A few months ago, Jabba the Hutt made deals with the Gundao Syndicate to allow their fleet to pass through the system. The Syndicate passed through Tatooine, leaving some ships behind, and then struck Duros. Tatooine was punished by having all Imperial forces withdrawn, and left to defend itself.

Now with the Syndicate eradicated, there essentially was no law on Tatooine. Morality and principles were traded off for money and interests, it wasn't a part of the society anymore. Obi wan was easily able to fit in with the culture, finding a small hut on the outskirts of the city. The man spent most of his time to himself, meditating on the Force and trying to contact Qui Gon Jinn. Days and days passed, and Kenobi would sit still, trying his hardest to find his Master. He needed to unlock the mysteries of the Force, he needed to discover the full potential. In doing so, he could feel the border of the Light Side where it touched the Dark. The thin border, one that is easily broken and takes true mastery of the Force to build upon it. Something the Knights of Vakara were able to do, something the Emperor was able to do a while back. But he wasn't able to keep himself sturdy and strong, he wasn't able to maintain the pure balance. His taste of pure power as Chancellor and Emperor fractured that strong foundation, and he fell towards the Dark Side.

Consequently, it was his falling that led to the destruction of the Jedi Order. But as Obi wan continued to meditate, he could feel something. It was a sense of deja vu, a sense that he was _meant_ to be there on Tatooine, overseeing Luke. The Force kept trying to speak to him, expose information, trying to shed light on the truth.

Obi wan would take strolls throughout Mos Eisley, observing, learning. Everything he witnessed and saw; dirty cantinas, inhumane slave-trade, workings of the black market… all things he was supposed to see. All adding up to something. Something that he could simply not figure out. It bothered him, but Obi wan didn't know what to do. He was all alone, no one to turn to, all the Jedi were gone. He didn't know how to contact anyone, he didn't know anything of the Force now that he thought about it. It made him feel disappointed, and more so as if he failed.

In Obi-wan's mind, he did fail. Obi wan failed the Republic, he failed the Jedi Order, he failed Anakin… Everything he swore to protect was gone, literally and metaphorically. Luke was his last hope for the future, as was Leia. Obi wan did truly contemplate why Ahsoka would leave Leia as they enter dangerous times, but once he really thought about it; it was all clear. She didn't believe in herself that she could keep her apprentice safe. That same doubt… started to appear in Obi wan's mind. What if he truly couldn't keep Luke safe from the Empire? What if they find him and turn him over to Vader? He can't let that happen, he won't let that happen. Obi wan knows that he has to be strong, vigilant, and watchful.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Obi wan got used to his routine of meditating in his hut for numerous hours, and taking short walks throughout Mos Eisley. He concentrated all of his power on the Force, trying ever so hard to contact his long-gone master. But the walks around the city became something else. Obi wan would walk through the same neighborhoods, past the spaceport, around the avenue of cantinas, and through the busiest streets where vendors crowded the area. They were silent walks, where Obi wan would only think to himself.

To others around him, old Obi wan became known as the old hermit, the man who kept to himself and shouldn't be bothered. Living out towards the dune sea, facing the harshest of Tatooine's weather. It was his life now, it was how he survives the brave new universe.

"Obi wan." spoke a soft, deep voice. Obi wan looked up, sitting on the dusty ground outside his hut, basking in the sunlight as the two suns set.

"Qui Gon? Is that you?" asked Kenobi, pulling down his hood, looking around.

"Yes, my friend. It is I, Qui Gon Jinn." said the spirit, and Obi wan couldn't help but smile.

"It's been a long time." said Obi wan, stuttering.

"It has. If only we could speak of the good times, but I am afraid that the Force is far out of balance…" said Qui Gon, sadly, "I know it is my fault. It was my fault to bring the boy… Anakin. If only I was stronger and defeated Maul-"

"No." interjected Obi wan, "It's my fault. You saw his potential, and I wasn't able to divert it into something good. His fall to the Dark Side -" Obi wan choked up, emotionally, "I could've stopped it."

"One's relationship to the Force is personal, for every single being in the universe. Anakin's journey to the Dark Side was inevitable, unfortunately."

"But why?" asked Obi wan passionately, "Why? He's the Chosen One, is he not?"

"The Force works in mysterious ways, Obi wan." spoke Qui Gon, "In the end, he will bring balance… I know it. There's good in him."

"Yes, I can feel it too." Obi wan rubbed his eyes, anxiously.

"You won't be the one to turn him back, Obi wan."

"I-I-I know… his sense of reason is gone."

"Not entirely."

"What do you mean?" asked Obi wan, curiously.

"His son. His daughter. They are the only ones who can turn him back to the Light Side, and bring balance. They don't know about Anakin's past, his troubles… they represent something new… the future." explained Qui Gon, "Protect the boy Obi wan. Keep him safe, and you will know when the day comes that the Force calls to you."

 **It's early to start thinking about this, but I need to know.** _ **Season 5**_ **is a strong possibility, and I have yet to decide how to continue the series. I want you to comment what you think. These are two options on how** _ **Season 5**_ **will go about…**

 **It can be either…**

 _ **Picking right up after the events of Season 4**_

 **or**

 _ **Groupings of chapters that follow select characters' flashbacks/histories. For example some possible ideas were - Zaoku's waning years of his Chancellorship (17 BBY- 9 BBY ; might take place during his reelection or right before the end of his term). Or even their time before the start of the series (like Zaoku in his younger years, or Vakara in her younger years).**_

 **Or maybe it could be a combination of both… we'll see. But let me know!**


	66. S4 Chapter 66

**66**

 **Leia** _ **Organa**_

Leia was welcomed to Alderaan by its Queen, the wife of Bail Organa. She was taken into their home, and quickly was integrated into the childless family. Leia spent most of her days meditating as well, on a wide balcony that overlooked the valley and snowcapped mountains of Alderaan. It was beautiful, and Leia couldn't get enough of the sites. Some of the people of Alderaan were also aware that Leia was present, and was now the adopted daughter of Senator Bail and Queen Breha Organa. They adored the _Princess,_ and kept quiet about her background. No one asked where she came from, even after the Queen explained that they adopted her from Carida. The people were strongly opposed to the Empire, and didn't want to attract any attention, so they kept quiet about the Queen and Senator's new daughter.

Leia made herself present in many sessions of the Alderaanian Parliament, partaking in intense debates and giving inspirational speeches. She was the youngest senator ever, and one of the boldest. She passed many bills, and wrote a few pieces of legislation in the Parliament, deeming her one of the most progressive senators on Alderaan as well. She represented the capital's district on Alderaan, and her polls were phenomenal.

Behind the curtains of Alderaan's Senate, Leia partook in many deals with the rising rebellion against the Empire. It was a dangerous thing to get involved with, but she knows that the Empire needs to be punished for what they did to the Jedi and billions across the Galaxy.

"You need to be more careful, Leia."

"What do you mean? I'm just speaking my mind, and the minds of the people I represent." replied Leia to her foster father, Senator Bail Organa.

"You're speaking out against the Empire too carelessly."  
"I'm giving Parliament a scolding they've been in need of. They shouldn't be afraid to stand up to the Empire."

"It's too dangerous." said Bail a bit loudly, and he suddenly realized how loud he was. He blinked away from Leia, and sighed, "I can't let the Empire find you, I won't break Ahsoka's promise. Besides, you and your brother are the last hopes for the Galaxy. You can't just go around speaking against the Empire so willy-nilly, Leia. I don't want you to get hurt or caught."

"But we can't sit here and watch the Empire continue to destroy the Galaxy." said Leia, looking deep into Bail's eyes, "It's something I know you won't let happen, and neither will I." Leia stood up straight. "I'm a part of this rebellion."

That night, Leia went to her room in the palace to get ready for bed. She had showered, brushed her teeth, brushed her long hair, and put on a night gown. She went into her bedroom and sat on the bed, looking out the nearby window. She could see the beautiful night sky that was littered with millions of stars, with the bright moon peeking from behind the Alderaanian mountains.

The teenage girl looked down from the window, towards her hands that rested in her laps. She dangled her bare feet from her bedside, and couldn't help but think about her mother. It had been a few months already, but to Leia; it felt like years. She felt as if she quickly was swept into this new life of hers, a life of hiding in plain sight, and verbally taking arms against the Empire. But it was happening too fast. Not long ago she was on the frontlines fighting a galactic war, and now she feels like she's back doing the same thing… but this time… alone. No Republic, no Jedi, no Masters… no Ahsoka… no Luke.

A tear rolled down Leia's cheek, and she closed her eyes. Leia took in a deep breath, and felt a cold sensation within her. Her eyes shot open,

"No. Get… away… from… me…" Leia knew what the feeling was. She recognized the pull, the tug… the tug of the Dark Side. The coldness swirled around her, whisking around her feet, up her legs, around her arms, around her whole body… She took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "I am far stronger than the Dark Side. I don't need passion, hate, or anger to keep me going. Get away from me, get away from me! Get away from me!"

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 _Get away from me!_ screamed a voice in Ahsoka's mind. The Togruta instantly shot up from her slumber, nearly hitting her head on the bunk above her. She rubbed beads of sweat off her forehead, and looked to her left. She was alone in the room that contained four beds, two of them being bunkbeds.

Ahsoka swung her feet to the side of the bed, and got up. She headed for the door, which slid open. The woman walked out to the narrow corridor, walking across the metal flooring that echoed with each footstep. She reached the end of the corridor, where there was another door with a control panel beside it. She activated the button, and the door slid open, revealing a cockpit with two seats. One of the seats, on the left, had somebody sitting in it. It was a man roughly the same age as Ahsoka, had black slick hair, and was human.

Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot's seat, looking out the viewport to the blue tunnel of Hyperspace. She held her hands together,

"I'm glad we found each other again, Lux." the man beside her turned to look at the Togruta, and smiled,  
"So am I. It's nice to be working together again, fighting against evil."

"Can I be honest with you?" asked Ahsoka.

"Of course." said Lux, leaning closer towards Ahsoka.

"I didn't think things would get this bad. I didn't sense it at all… you'd think the Jedi would be able to sense the Emperor's evil plans."

"The Emperor was never a bad man, though."

"That's not the case now…" muttered Ahsoka, "I feel like this all could've been prevented if the Jedi were just more open minded and aware."

"I'm sure they were, since the Republic was completely transformed into an authoritarian government. You don't think they weren't worried as each day passed? They were basically paranoid about this same problem during Palpatine's reign." explained Lux. Ahsoka didn't say anything, but turned away to look back at the hyperspace tunnel. Lux reached out his hand to tough Ahsoka's hand on her armrest, "Ahsoka."

The Jedi turned to look at former Senator Bonteri.

"You're one of the last few Jedi alive, and I will make it my life duty to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"I don't see myself as a Jedi anymore…" said Ahsoka softly, removing her hand from Lux's touch.

"What is that supposed to mean? You can't deny your powers." said Lux confusedly.

"I'm not denying anything." snapped Ahsoka, "I'm accepting the reality of things. The Jedi failed to save the Republic, failed to understand my troubles when I was framed, and they failed again just now. The only way to do it is to find balance…"

"So many people rely on you and your ties with the Jedi. The entire Rebel Alliance is counting on you."

"I never said I was leaving, Lux. This is just something I need to figure out on my own… and now is the time, unfortunately."

"You're sounding like a Knight of Vakara." chuckled Bonteri, looking back to the viewport.

"I'm sure they've been wiped out by now as well."

"You really think the President was killed off?" asked Lux.

"No… I can still…" Ahsoka paused, staring blankly into space, "I can still feel her. I know the Empire attacked Navarchos, and I'm sure she escaped with others. They are an extremely powerful group of individuals…"

"Central command said that a fleet of Star Destroyers blew their temple off the face of the mountain islands. What do you think would happen if she did die? Who would lead us? Senator Organa is tied with Alderaan and the Imperial Senate, Padme is _gone,_ and the former Separatists are selfishly minding their own business. They won't listen to us if Vakara is gone." contemplated Lux, aloud.

"The Rebels all have a single cause." spoke Ahsoka, "We all have one goal, and it's to overthrow this corrupt and evil Empire. We won't separate from each other, for unity is the only thing we have. Unity will govern us until our final victory against the Empire."


	67. S4 Chapter 67 - Finalize

**67**

 **Darth Saesarr**

"My master, the temple of the Knights of Vakara has been obliterated, as well as their entire cult." knelt Darth Vader before a hologram of his old Nikto master; Emperor Zaoku.

"Very good…" the Emperor's smile soon disappeared as he looked down upon the kneeling apprentice of his. He could see the top of Vader's black helmet, and sensed that he had more to say. Something far more important. "Speak your mind, Lord Vader… I can sense something is troubling you." Vader looked up at the large hologram of Emperor Zaoku,

"Dorna Vakara managed to escape." Emperor Zaoku grunted and sighed, he was angry with Vader, but didn't unleash his fury upon him, "I am not surprised…"

"Wh-what?" stuttered Darth Vader.

"The _President_ was my former apprentice and should not be underestimated. She fooled you, I can tell. There is now no doubt in my mind that she is at the head of the Rebel Alliance."

"I shall find her, and end her life for good. It will squash the hope that these despicable Rebels have." boomed Vader.

"Go. Find her location and ready your fleet for a massive invasion. I am very confident that where you find Vakara, you will find the other Rebel leaders. Kill them all."

"As you wish." replied Vader, bowing his head once more. The hologram flickered off, and the man stood up. He turned around and walked out of the black room, heading into the corridors of his Imperial Star Destroyer; _Devastator_.

Emperor Zaoku was surrounded by his red cloaked Royal Guards as he approached a tall glass door. The glass door was brand new, and bore designs of the Empire's insignia, with a red lightsaber blade up the middle. The Emperor inhaled, and then exhaled, relaxing. He could sense the mass amounts of people on the other side of the door… in the main chamber of Corusca Hall.

After his battle with Yoda, the main chamber was left in disarray and ruin. The golden trimmed walls and platinum linings were all ruined, the glass dome completely gone, comfortable seating, all gone. To Zaoku, he was actually glad that it was destroyed.

Corusca Hall represented his time as Chancellor of the old Republic. A time when he enacted much change, specifically the construction of Corusca Hall. It was renamed the Imperial Executive Building, but not many would stick to it. People were still attached to Zaoku's legacy as Chancellor, a time where he truly took the Galaxy in his arms to keep safe. Corusca Hall represented the freedom and peace that the Republic nearly achieved before the Gundao Syndicate started the conflict, known as the Second Galactic War. It represented Zaoku's past… and it was time to move on.

The doors opened, and the light from inside shined on Zaoku. The chamber was completely changed, nearly unrecognizable from its previous style and look. The dome was still there, letting in the nightlife light from Coruscant, and as well as the bright white moon. What was most different was the floor. The main aisle was now a bridge that spanned over towards a single, rectangular, tower-podium. On each side of the bridge, the floor was over a hundred feet below, mimicking an abyss.

All around the chamber, forming a hemi-circle of seating, where rows upon rows that angled downward to get a perfect view of the tower-podium. The walls of the main chamber were extended to make more room, and were all a dark gray with white lights streaming all the way down to the bottom of the "abyss".

"Rise for the Galactic Imperial Anthem!" chanted a voice from the intercom, and music slowly began playing. Everyone within the chamber stood up on their feet, placing their hand over their heart, staring at the Imperial insignia on the frontal face of the tower-podium.

The anthem continued, and the Emperor made his way to his tower-podium, with his guards surrounding him. The Emperor got a good look of the faces within the chamber. Mostly humans, and a few aliens. All of the Grand Moffs were present, as well as Grand Admiral Daala, members of the Senate and Supreme Court, and as well as the Imperial Council members in the closest seats to the front. They were sitting in floating rows of seats that connected to the main bridge, hovering over the abyss-like room.

The anthem concluded, and everyone took their seats. The Emperor made it to the top of his podium, grasping the metal podium with his frail, wrinkled, clawed hands. His black hood provided proper shade on his eyes from the bright lights, but the Emperor keep his head high, beginning his speech.

The Emperor began laying out his plans for the future, laying out plans to keep the Galaxy more secure and in order from any invaders or enemies. After finishing a 5-year long war, the people were willing to do anything to keep the peace again, and the only way they saw possible was to follow the Emperor… to give him his undivided support and attention,

"Wars will never end, wars will never change." boomed the Emperor, licking his gray lips, "With one enemy destroyed, another will rise. While we were fighting the Syndicate, a new threat was rising in our shadow. Mercenaries and rebels alike are banding together, terrorizing populated worlds and major systems. They want power, they want all the power in the Galaxy. It was a mistake of my own to not see this sooner. We must be careful now, we must be cautious when handling these terrorists. They have support from individuals all over the Empire… even within the upper echelons of this government. If anyone conspires with these _rebels_ … they shall face the true wrath of the Empire." the small crowd of officials and statesmen/women applauded.

Grand Admiral Daala clapped as well, but was looking around. She looked to her left, to where some senators were sitting. They were the representatives of major committees, and one of them caught Daala's eye. Bail Organa. Daala quickly turned to face the Emperor, as he continued speaking.

"The death of Padme Amidala-Skywalker was most unfortunate and disappointing. But, we must not mourn for long. A new Grand Vizier has been chosen. An official who's dedicated her life to serving the public and government. She's worked nonstop for the completion of our battlestation, worked nonstop to rooting out the evil that was known as the Syndicate, and has led the Imperial Navy to countless victories. From this day forth, Grand Admiral Amelia Daala is no longer Grand Admiral, but now the Grand Vizier." the Emperor looked down towards Daala, and everyone clapped for her. She closed her eyes and listened to the loud applause for her, waiting until it was over.

The Emperor and now _Grand Vizier_ Daala walked together down the main hall of the Imperial Executive Building (Corusca Hall). The Emperor had finished his speech about half an hour ago, and wanted to speak with the woman for a bit. They hadn't spoken since the destruction of Kangamara many months ago. The two walked alone in the empty corridor, but with the Royal Guards following many meters behind and some ahead of them.

"I am honored that you appointed me to this position, your grace." said Daala, looking down at the tiles as they walked.

"You are the only one capable of doing so, Daala. You are the only one I can truly trust."

"What do you mean? What about Vader?"

"Vader has become a mindless slave to the Dark Side, but you… you are the only one who I can rely on if we are to destroy these rebels."

"You speak as if there already is another war..." stated Daala bluntly.

"Because there is. The rebellion that is forming is aching for a fight with the Empire… with me. They want to kill me, like all of my enemies. Padme was the same." explained the Emperor.

"Padme wanted what was right… She cared for the people and wanted what was best."

"I am going to be honest with you, Grand Vizier." said the Emperor, stopping, and turning to look at Daala. Amelia stopped and turned to look at the gray faced Emperor whose face was deformed and wrinkled to the point he looked ancient,

"The death of Padme was a necessary death. She was not fit to govern this dangerous and wild Galaxy. Her deep care for others is what led her to death. If she was still alive, we'd be in the midst of a civil war where we'd be on the losing side. The Empire would fall apart, and there would be no stability."

"I understand…" muttered Daala, looking away from the Emperor's eyes. She didn't agree with him at all. Daala believed Padme didn't deserve to die, she was exposing the Emperor's evil intuition and so are the rebels.

"I will be dissolving the Senate for good, and will be handing the reins of the Imperial Council over to you." said the Emperor, continuing to walk forward, and Daala stood still.

"You do that, and the people will see your true colors." said Daala sternly. The Emperor stopped, but didn't look at Daala,

"You are mistaken, Grand Vizier. The people will see _your_ true colors. They will see if you revolt against me, they will not appreciate a military official rebelling against the Emperor. They will not approve-"

"How can they approve anything if you've smothered their voices?" the Emperor slowly turned around, staring down at Daala. The Grand Vizier stood tall and stared right back at the Emperor, "I am not afraid of you."

"What do you think you are doing, Daala? Are you trying to be a hero?" snapped Zaoku with a whispy voice.

"If you'd do what the old Zaoku would do, you wouldn't be facing a civil war. You wouldn't have to get rid of the Senate, you wouldn't have to do all these things you're doing. Your pursuit of power has led you to a dark place, a place of misery and depression…"

"Leave."

"You think that you need the Dark Side to save the Galaxy. You think the Jedi needed to be out of the picture to save the Galaxy. You _think_ the people need to be man-handled to save the Galaxy. Well your thoughts are wrong."

"Leave!" said the Emperor louder.

"You were saving the Galaxy before you even knew it! But now, you've created a monstrous machine that wields a lightsaber and one that obliterates planets! When will it stop? Will you turn back to the Light Side when all wars have finished and all is well?"

"You underestimate everything… don't you?" sneered Zaoku.

"No, I don't." Daala ripped off her badges and threw them on the floor, "I'm done being your pawn. I can't be your Grand Vizier. You will lose, Zaoku, you will lose in the end. You are going to die, and nothing can save you." Daala threw the last of the badges on the floor, tearing part of her vest. She turned around and walked the other direction.

"Where do you think you're going?!" snared the Emperor. Zaoku held out his hands, his clawed, white hands. Daala turned around to look once more, and saw Force lightning flashing towards her.

The lightning sliced through the air, embracing the woman with intensity and pain. Daala cringed and clenched her teeth together, squeezing her eyes shut. She grunted and groaned from pain, falling to her knees, shaking violently as she was electrocuted. The Emperor smiled and walked up to her as he continued to electrocute her.

"Yes… yes… bow down to me…" the Emperor ceased firing his lightning, and Daala took in deep breaths. She still had her eyes shut, and fell onto her hands. The woman looked up, opening her blackened eyes. Zaoku jolted his hands, shooting more and more lightning at the former Grand Admiral.

The lightning flashed brightly throughout the entire hallway as Zaoku continued to torture Daala.

"I just knew that I'd be facing a betrayal today." hackled the Emperor, "You think you could speak to me like so and get away with it? You think I'd let you run off to join the Rebels?! YOU are wrong!" boomed the Sith Lord, "I AM BRINGING ORDER!"

The Emperor stopped once again, and watched as Daala could barely move on the floor. She opened her fist, trying to look up at the Emperor. Daala's mouthed a few words, trying to speak, but coughed. The Emperor listened, and she managed to speak,

"You were one of the greatest… Jedi… I've ever known… It was an honor to… serve with _Chancellor_ … Zaoku… But… he is …. gone…" Daala lost the will to speak and the Emperor smiled,

"And now, you shall die." the Sith Lord fired more lightning upon the woman, with more power and ferocity than before.

 **Don't forget to check out the** ** _Endless Onslaught_** **wiki for new blog posts regarding the future of the series, and more importantly;** ** _Season 5_** **!**


	68. S4 Chapter 68 - Rebellion

**68**

 **Yavin 4**

"The Syndicate's technology wasn't even taken by the Empire when they attacked Yavin. They left it untouched…" said a human man, wearing heavy armor and a helmet with goggles lifted to the top of his head. His armor was a tan color, with a black vest bearing multiple red badges. He was standing at a large circular table that projected holograms of other people, "There is so much we can use here."

"The Empire didn't take it because they were too busy wiping out the Jedi." stated Lux Bonteri, via hologram, with his image flickering. Ahsoka Tano was beside him as well, but was quiet and reserved. "Any word from President Vakara?"

"There are reports that Vader destroyed the entire Knights Temple." spoke Bail Organa, "They were no survivors, according to our own intelligence."

"She must've escaped." said the male Rebel at the table, "She had to." he scratched his white bearded chin, thinking to himself.

"I believe she escaped as well." stated Ahsoka, "She was Zaoku's apprentice. Anyone who's had him as a Master could live through _anything_. We must be patient."

"I agree with General Tano." smirked Lux, "We should wait for her to return. We can't spare the ships to look for her."

"But how long?" asked the Rebel, "She's brought this rebellion to fruition. We have an organized movement because of her. She's our leader…" there was a beeping sound on the control panel on the table, and the Rebel looked at it. He activated the transmission and there flickered a hologram of Vakara. The others were able to see her as well, and she looked distraught.

"Madam President, so glad to see you." smiled the Rebel.

"Good to see you too, Captain Rex." replied Vakara, "I managed to steal an Imperial shuttle to escape and am approaching Yavin. I can confirm that there were no survivors of the attack."

"We shall see you shortly, and resume the meeting." said Rex, and Vakara's hologram shut off.

President Vakara made her way into the briefing room where Captain Rex was with the other leaders, in their hologram form. They were relieved to know she was alive. In all honesty, Rex wasn't sure who would become the leader of the Alliance if she passed. There was no structure, no line of succession, in the Alliance. It was something they needed to fix, pick up the slack, this time was the last time.

Vakara stood next to Captain Rex and continued the meeting, quickly, but she didn't seem so focused.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" repeated Lux Bonteri to the President. Vakara shook her head quickly, realizing she wasn't paying attention, but was staring into blank space. Thinking of what she just witnessed.

"Are you alright?" asked Rex.

"I-I don't know…I can't stop thinking about… the… the attack." said the President, starting to sway side to side, nearly losing her balance and eyelids feeling heavy. Rex turned to face her, holding his hands out in case she fell,

"I think you should get some bedrest, Ma'am. You need to take a breather."

"No, I'm fine." snapped Vakara, "It's just a part of war. If the Jedi fell, I should've known I was next."

"With all due respect, you _do_ need to rest. You've been awake, for what, two days now?" said Lux, "The ride from Navarchos is long, and after what you just had to deal with-" Ahsoka nudged Lux, and Vakara bowed her head. Her silver hair drooping in front of her face. Her face wasn't visible from the others' perspective.

There was a soft laughter coming from the President, and everyone looked at her with confusion and worry. Rex stepped closer, reaching out to her. Vakara began to laugh louder, flinging her head back as she laughed, and shed tears at the same time,

"It's so funny that the Emperor would send his minions instead of coming to face me himself! He must think I'm just another player in his game, and it's over for me."

"Take the President to the guest room." said Captain Rex to the nearby guards, and they nodded. The two lightly took the President's forearms to escort her out of the chamber. She kept on laughing and crying at the same time.

"I hope she's alright." said Lux.

"She'll be fine." stated Rex, watching as Vakara and the guards went into the corridor, and the door shut behind them. Rex turned to face Lux, Ahsoka, and Bail. "We just lost the biggest contributor and financier to the Rebellion." added the Captain, resting his hands on the table, leaning forward.

"We can't let this slow us down, not now, not at all." spoke Senator Organa, "I have an idea." Ahsoka, Lux, and Rex looked at the Senator. "Nute Gunray isn't in Coruscant's most notorious prison, but was transferred to a small orbital station over Raxus. The Senate has a hunch that Darkan Gollak, the Imperial Council member who hails from Neimoidia, paid a portion of Gunray's bail and managed to get him off of Coruscant."

"I already don't like the sound of this…" said Ahsoka, and Rex nodded in agreement,

"I second that. Gunray is scum."

"Just hear me out." said Organa, and they listened, "If we free Gunray under the condition that he funds our cause, the rest of the Trade Federation will follow. Now, the Trade Federation is under jurisdiction of the Emperor; but if his former supporters see that he's free, they will flock to his side. The Federation will not abide to Imperial law, and place their trust with Gunray once more. Gunray hates the Empire and Emperor as much as we do, and could significantly benefit the Rebel Alliance." Organa looked around at the others who were thinking about the idea, "You know he funded most of the Separatist Alliance. Look at how powerful the Separatists became."

"It makes sense…" said Rex quietly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." added Lux Bonteri, "But there's a problem… The Trade Federation is headquartered on Cato Neimoidia… deep in Imperial territory."

"I already have that scenario covered." smiled Bail, "The Neimoidians own a multitude of colonies around their region of space. Enough colonies that stretch out towards the Mid Rim by a narrow route… ending with the planet Gultana. It is a tropical planet where the Federation once extracted its resources to finance their droid army, way back when."

"Interesting…" said Ahsoka, "So we break Gunray out of prison from Raxus, then bring him through Gultana to Cato Neimoidia and boom; the Trade Federation is on our side? That just seems too easy to me."

"She's right. How will we know Gunray will truly help us, but not keep himself funded?" asked Captain Rex.

"We don't know." said Organa bluntly, "We need to place our trust in our plan… and ultimately Nute Gunray - something that I myself am doubting."

"Eh I am not so sure about this…" said Captain Rex, "Gunray… is just… you don't know what he'll do actually. He could turn against us and join the Empire." Bail Organa chuckled and smiled at the Captain,

"Oh Captain… there I must say you are wrong. Anyone who's been oppressed by the Empire, would _never_ join them. Especially after what they've gone through… even the likes of Gunray."

 **President Vakara**

The President was guided to her guest room in the Massassi Temple, which was near the apex of the stone pyramid. The room was expansive and natural-feeling, but cold and smelt of a swamp. Vines and vegetation were creeping between the stone bricks and from the ceiling. The room had a single bed and a few shelves filled with electronic holobooks. The room was surrounded by arch windows that let in the bright Yavin sunlight.

The silver haired woman was laying on her bed, staring at the stone ceiling, listening to the droplets of water in the corner of the room. All she could hear were the voices of thousands, all scrambling, panicking, terrified...

" _The Empire is here!"..._

" _Run! Run now! Get out of here!" …_

" _Don't let them catch you!"..._

" _All fighters, come in! Gold squadron, come in! We need reinforcements!"..._

They were all voices of everyone she knew. All the Knights from her organization, all the powerful Force-users who would've truly brought balance to the Galaxy…

Vakara could hear a subtle laughter, whispering and whisking around the room. The laughter got louder, and raspy, deep and hacking-like. She got up from her pillow, looking around the room… It became quiet again, dead silent. There wasn't any more noise. Even the water stopped dripping from the humid ceiling.

Her muscles relaxed, and she slowly lowered back onto her pillow, letting out a sigh.

"YOU'VE LOST!" boomed the voice…and Vakara shot up, breathing quickly with fear, and was sweating. A black mist swirled in from the window, forming in front of her bed.

"Palpatine!" shouted Vakara, at the black fog, but it didn't respond. "Sidious! Darth Sidious!" shouted Vakara, but the figure didn't say anything. The black cloaked figure was bowing its head, and she couldn't see its face.

"Show yourself!" shouted the President once more, and the room suddenly lit on fire. Flames spewed onto the floor from the black figure, racing to the walls, climbing up the walls and windows, and licking at the legs of Vakara's bed. She pushed herself as far back against the bed, leaning her head on the cold stone wall. Her eyes were wide open, and felt a sudden, sharp, feeling of pain in entire body. Starting from her heart, and traveling to all parts of her.

The figure began to laugh, and lifted up his head. His pale gray, noseless, sunken eyed, deformed face appeared, as clear as day. It was not Palpatine/Sidious, it was Zaoku.

"I knew you'd escape the Purge!" shouted the raspy voice of the Emperor. Vakara gasped, not knowing what to say, she turned to look at her nightstand where her thin lightsaber hilt was sitting. She used the Force to grab it and ignite the weapon, with the silver blade jutting towards the ceiling.

"I knew you'd be the one to order my death!" shouted back Vakara.

"You won't need that anymore, my young apprentice…" Vakara tried to speak, but her mouth was dry, she was trembling, and she was at a loss for words. "Your time has come to an end, and so has your little Rebellion. It will be only a matter of time until Lord Vader finds your little friends and kills them all… in front of you." Vakara moved on the bed to sit on her knees, holding out her lightsaber, ready for any kind of attack or fight. Her face was sweaty from the fires surrounding her, but all her focus was on the Emperor. She took in a breath, then exhaled, repeating the process with ease.

The Emperor smiled,

"Yes… yes… give into it. Kill me now and end all of this. End all what I have done, all the pain I've caused. Do it." Vakara clenched her teeth, tightening her grip on her lightsaber. "Your feelings are swelling within you, and you will not be able to contain them forever… Use them! Use your anger! End the tyranny, _Dorna_!" screamed the deformed Emperor. Vakara loosened her grip, sat fully on the bed, and retracted the lightsaber.

"No." cried Vakara, lowering her head, shedding tears. The fire subsided with speed and loudly, as if it were being sucked out of the room. All converging towards the Emperor, and then disappeared. Vakara glanced upward, and the Emperor turned to dust, blowing out the window with the wind.


	69. S4 Chapter 69 - Empire Day

**69**

 **Coruscant**

Today was the sixth anniversary of the Empire's founding, which was at the very beginning of 2 BBY. It had been six years since the rise of the Empire, replacement of the Republic, and the first celebration to the end of the Second Galactic War. All was well in the Empire, specifically on the wealthy worlds that were dominated by Imperial forces and sympathizers. Carida, Anaxes, Corulag too all began to start celebration with more excitement and spirit than any other planet in the Galaxy.

Parties and parades were thrown throughout the major streets and avenues of Coruscant, with hovering floats of the Emperor, stormtroopers, members of the Imperial Council… and even the former Grand Vizier - Padme Amidala-Skywalker. People crammed into the wide avenues with their banners, signs, horns and trumpets, all cheering on the people. Most people were joyous about the end of the war, finally, they got their time of peace and prosperity. The threat was gone, and they could live with ease… at least so they thought.

The celebration even spread out into space over Coruscant, as a multitude of civilian space stations held their own events and functions. Space casinos and hotels were the hub for travelers and tourists who didn't want to go to the surface, or this was their first stop for the party.

Many in space got a view of the blockade of star destroyers that shot silent fireworks into space. The spectacle was bright as a mini star, with colorful flashes and sparks spreading into space from the protective blockade.

As the sun began to set over the Senate District of Coruscant, the time came for the Emperor to begin his ceremonial speech. It was a few hours past dusk, and people were already making their way to the colossal Senate Building. The Emperor decided it would be a nice change and best to give his speech in the convocation chamber, so more people could attend. Corusca Hall was far too small to accommodate all the senators, and other members of the powerful Imperial government. Emperor Zaoku wanted to make sure his message was heard loud and clear.

Outside, gigantic holoscreens were showing the inside of the Senate Chamber, which was bustling and loud as delegates and members arrived that hung from the Senate Building's walls. The Imperial Council and Grand Moff Board were arriving, taking their seats. The last of the senators arrived, and everyone became quiet. The podium tower was filled with the new Grand Vizier, Sate Pestage, and the Emperor himself. The people stopped applauding once the podium tower reached its position, and the Emperor held out his hands,

"In the past six years, so much has been achieved. We fixed a failing and crumbling Galaxy, and brought justice to our enemies - the Syndicate. In six years, we finally stood up and dealt with the issues facing our Galaxy. We would no longer face the oppression of any evil force, of anyone who threatened our peace." there was more applause, and the Emperor looked around, "We defeated our foes, and they learned their lesson; that treachery can never go unpunished. We lost good people, people who were bringing about the change and ushering in a new era. One of those people were Mon Mothma. Mon Mothma has truly been a force for change, a true leader, and I do not think we'd be here today if it weren't for her actions and wise words. Chancellor Mothma led us out of the dark times known as the Clone Wars, and successfully brought us into a time period of peace from star system to star system. She gave us hope that we would never fail, never fall down, and would always stand tall and proud." the chamber erupted into a standing ovation, applauding loudly and thunderously for Emperor Zaoku. Even Grand Vizier Sate Pestage clapped his hardest, standing right beside the Emperor. The applause subsided, and the deformed dictator continued on, "Although, there are those who've misinterpreted her words. There are individuals and groups that are twisting the message of our former, great, Chancellor Mothma. They are using it against us, believe it or not. It's been done in the past too. The Gundao Syndicate _lied_ to trillions around the Outer and Mid Rims saying that they were fighting for justice and equality - something the Empire has been focusing on for its entire span. We are bringing forth a new legacy, one that trumps the old Republic's dogmatic views, one that truly will bring justice and equality. Now, with the Syndicate gone, the fight is over. They created a promise that they couldn't even keep, breaking a bond. A bond that tied their leaders to its followers."

 **Captain Rex**

"Are you seeing this, General Tano?" asked the veteran clone Captain. Ahsoka Tano walked into the briefing chamber where Captain Rex and other Rebel officials were watching on a large holoscreen the Emperor's speech to the Senate, to the Empire… to the Galaxy. "He's declaring a time of peace for the Galaxy." added Rex. Ahsoka focused her eyes on the frail, deformed Emperor,

"Yes I was watching it by myself just now. I need to inform the President about this."

Ahsoka made it to the apex of the Massassi Temple where President Vakara was still resting and keeping to herself. The Togruta woman knocked on the metal door, where the President's guards stood on the sides.

"Come in." said a frail voice. Ahsoka opened the door with the Force and stepped inside. It was nighttime, but the President was wide awake. She sat at a stone desk near the arch windows on the far end of the room, sitting at a holo-computer.

"Madam President, I have some interesting news for you." stated Ahsoka, standing with her hands behind her back in the middle of the room. The President slowly turned around, and Ahsoka got a good look of her face. The silver haired woman was exhausted, and looked it too. She had dark circles and bags around her eyes, her cheeks were sunken, and her skin looked pale.

"It's about the Emperor's speech, isn't it? I had a feeling someone would come and talk to me about it. I didn't feel like watching it… I'm just so tired." said Vakara, struggling to stand up, and walking over to Ahsoka.

"The Emperor is proclaiming that the Galaxy is safe and at peace. He is completely avoiding the fact that there is a rebellion right under his nose, and billions have been affected by it." said Ahsoka.

"Oh sweet Ahsoka, did you really think he would mention anything about a rebellion? It is how he keeps himself up on a pedestal. If the Emperor spoke of a rebellion, it would legitimize our cause."

"I must've been misinformed because I joined this rebellion to fight the Empire - not be ignored by it." explained Ahsoka passionately.

"If the Emperor talked about us, it would only lead his people into fear. An emotion that would lead to rash decisions, and they'd flock to his side. But the Emperor isn't all so smart; he thinks that if he spoke about us, it would indeed legitimize us, but would lead to his downfall. He thinks he would lose support and power."

"That's kinda true though, about losing power." said Ahsoka, still confused. Vakara held out her hands to take Ahsoka's in hers. Ahsoka glanced down, Vakara's hands were ice cold.

"This is how we win. People will see us rise, and will see how the Empire ignores us. The people will eventually make up their minds and fight for the right side."

"How do you know that they will?"

"I just do, young one. That is how people are. If they are not confident that the Empire can keep them protected from a _rising "threat"_ then they will find another way to keep themselves protected. It is the way of life. It's how all wars have two significant sides. The Republic - the Separatists, the Empire - the Syndicate, the Jedi - the Sith, and the Empire and the Rebellion."

"It's just… I just don't know… This is more than I expected…" sighed Ahsoka, looking away from Vakara's sunken eyes. She could sense the pain and suffering within herself. She was losing energy, and quick. Ahsoka looked up and saw the President smiling a small smile,

"I have a mission for you and Captain Rex. It requires certain expertise that I believe you two are perfect for the job." the President walked away and went to look out the arch window near her desk. She looked upon the jungle-scape of the planet, that stretched out towards the horizon. There were all sorts of birds and creatures flying about, and a few spire-like towers where there were Rebel watchguards.

"Of course, what is it?" asked the Togruta.

"I need you and Captain Rex to bring me Nute Gunray. I was informed about Senator Organa's plan, about infiltrating Raxus then bringing him to Gultana, then to Cato Neimoidia." said Vakara, glancing over at Ahsoka, "If we really are to have the Trade Federation's support, I must set Gunray straight. There's no telling exactly what he'd do. Escort him from Raxus to me, then we shall discuss his future with the Alliance."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes. I want to spare as many troops as possible, and make this a swift operation. We can't spare any fleets or even warships. I trust Senator Organa, but I want to take this a step further to ensure that Gunray is on our side."

"Alright. I'll- … We'll do it."

 **I am excited to inform you that _Season 5_ is coming along amazingly! More good news, I am contemplating on making future seasons 24-25 chapters like they have since _Seasons 1 and 2._ There's so much going on and so much to happen that 13 chapters is just not enough! That means _Season 5_ will break the 100 chapter mark, and something spectacular has to happen, in my opinion. **

_**Season 5**_ **will most likely be posted this summer! Thank you again for taking the time to read this series!**


	70. S4 Chapter 70 - Too Long

**70**

 **Grand Moff Tarkin**

The Grand Moff of the Outer Rim was holding a meeting aboard the Death Star with the top officials aboard the Death Star, and Imperial Governors from around the Outer Rim. The many men sat at a round table, which was black and glossy, matching the floor and ceiling. The men were waiting for one more arrival, one of significant importance, and they could not start without him. Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, glad you made it on time." said the wrinkled Grand Moff to the Sith Lord. Darth Vader clunked slowly over to his seat, and sat down. "Let us begin the meeting, for we have a schedule to maintain. I want a status report about the Rebels. Nothing more, nothing less." said the stern man, and everyone but Vader and one Admiral looked around nervously. The one man with whitened hair and a whitening beard and mustache spoke up,

"We are facing increased resistance from the Telpana and Mon Calamari systems. They have joined the so called Rebel Alliance, and they are paying for their betrayal to the Empire. Major leaders from the two systems have been caught and arrested. Admiral Gial Ackbar is one of them, and is facing interrogation over Rutharox."

"Hmm… Ackbar…" spoke Tarkin, "The aquatic man is quite the strategist. Good to hear, Admiral Yularen." Tarkin then looked at the others, waiting for some response. Darth Vader was getting impatient. They already knew what was going on, they were facing a civil war. Each of those governors already reported their findings and attacks from the Rebels at the previous meetings.

"There's news from Coruscant." began Darth Vader, with his voice booming and deep, "The Emperor is planning on dissolving the Senate, and reorganizing the Imperial Council. Grand Admiral Snoke informed me of it from his recent meeting with Emperor Zaoku." Tarkin froze when he heard two specific words… _Grand Admiral._

 _Amelia… Amelia Daala…_ thought Tarkin to himself as the others continued to speak amongst each other on more political reportings, _she didn't deserve to die. But she shouldn't have exposed the Emperor. She shouldn't have done that at all… it's what got her killed, and she knew she was going to die. She had to have known. Why would she sacrifice herself like that? What did she expect? She knows that the Emperor doesn't listen, doesn't compromise… the Emperor does what the Emperor wants to do. Was she trying to become a martyr? A political revolutionary? She didn't need to do that._

 _Amelia, oh Amelia… You shared the same fate of everyone else who's stood up to the Emperor… She knew that Zaoku caused Amidala's death, then why, WHY would she speak up? I thought that my heart was sealed off and frozen in time after Natasi's death. I thought I couldn't feel anything after her death. Now they're both gone, and because of me. I could've stopped Amelia from confronting the Emperor. I could've told her to just hold it in… Wait… I've been holding it all in. What if one day I can't retain it? What if I just explode? I'll get myself killed, and for what? Just for the Emperor's pleasure? He's a smart and wise leader, but he isn't perfect. He shouldn't have killed Amelia… it should've been me. It should've been me so I could see my dear Natasi once more, live with her for all of eternity in the Heavens. But now, it's just me…_

"The feeble rebellion that is taking place will be quelled." continued Darth Vader, and Tarkin snapped out of his gaze. The meeting was still going on, and the Grand Moff didn't realize that he wasn't paying attention at all. But the others were conversing and he just listened.

"We know that the Rebels have holed up in an old Syndicate base on the fourth moon of Yavin." spoke Admiral Yularen, "Since Navarchos has been essentially wiped out, Yavin 4 would be the best go-to for the Rebels. There are a myriad of supplies and resources that the Syndicate left behind."

"Then we must organize an assault on their base, which will cripple their forces." said another Governor at the table.

"Lord Vader can lead the conquest." nodded Yularen. Tarkin looked over at Vader, and spoke before he could,

"This matter needs to be brought before the Emperor. Yavin 4 most likely is housing Dorna Vakara, a Force user whose skill with the Force could not even be matched by Lord Vader on Navarchos. Unless he wishes to redeem himself, we need to inform the Emperor about this."

"I will bring it before him." said Vader, about the Emperor, "I need to finish what I started. Vakara will die by my blade, ending the cursed Rebellion."

"Vakara's death will not end the Rebellion, but it would surely clinch our victory." said Tarkin, "Ackbar was arrested, and now all of Mon Calamari is putting up a fierce fight against our troops in the entire region. Vakara's death would definitively ensure a prolonged conflict, with angered Rebels."

"Then how do we go about defeating her and the Rebels simultaneously?" asked Yularen.

"That will be up to the Emperor…" said Tarkin softly.

 **Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex**

The old comrades were back at it again, together on a mission, but this time for the Rebel Alliance. The two hadn't worked with each other in years, ever since the Clone Wars actually. Ahsoka missed Rex, and Rex missed Ahsoka. They were close friends, and both had much respect for each other. The two rebels came out of hyperspace in the old Jedi Shuttle from the Old Republic over Raxus, the former capital of the Separatist Alliance. Raxus was a beautiful planet, with blue oceans, greenish-yellow continents, and bright white clouds.

Ahsoka once came to Raxus with then-Senator Padme Amidala, to meet with Lux's mother; Senator Mina Bonteri. She went undercover in order to protect her identity as a Jedi on an enemy world, specifically its capital. She remembered that the world was surrounded by a massive Separatist blockade with hundreds of Munificent frigates, Recusant Class Light Destroyers, and a few Providence class carriers/destroyers. At the time, the planet's orbit was teeming with traders and vendor ships, bustling about the system.

Now, it was completely different. There weren't many ships at all that were leaving or approaching the jewel of a planet, and there were derelict Separatist warships, floating dead in space. Ahsoka stared at all of the abandoned warships, noticing that many were barely damaged and were still in tact.

"What is it?" asked Rex, breaking the silence as Ahsoka continued to look at all the Separatist ships in space.

"Those ships… they seem to be in perfect condition."

"I already have a feeling on what you're thinking." chuckled Rex. Ahsoka smiled,

"Oh you know it."

"I bet those ships still have battle droids in them." thought Rex aloud, "We could reactivate them and wire them to make sure they're on our side."

"We'd have a massive fleet that everyone in the Empire would be reckoned with." said Ahsoka excitedly, "We'd actually have a better chance at winning this war."

"I think we have a plan."

"Well, we should probably get Gunray first, then come back for the starships." said Ahsoka, and the orbital station where Gunray was located came into view. It was a spherical station with protruding antennas, spires, solar panels, and communication dishes. It looked like the core of an old Trade Federation battleship, but heavily modified and turned into a prison.

"Let's get that sleemo Viceroy." smirked Rex as the shuttle got closer to the station.

Ahsoka and Rex landed in one of the hangars of the orbital station, which was filled with old and deactivated Vulture droids, and Hyena bombers. There were even the old MTT and AAT tanks that the Separatists used in the Clone Wars. It brought back memories to Ahsoka and Rex, painful memories about the long war and their struggles.

The two got out of the shuttle and ran towards the nearest turbolift at the end of the hangar. Ahsoka already had a tracker and a holographic map of where the former Viceroy was located. The mission was to be quick and they were to be swift. As they traversed through the corridors of the station, they didn't even notice any guards of any faction. There were a few droids here and there, astromechs and protocol, but not much else. Ahsoka and Rex were a bit anxious on what they could expect at the top level, where Nute Gunray was located.

The two Rebels exited the final turbolift, reaching the top level and command center of the station. They walked out onto a wide floor that was surrounded by a panoramic view of space, and even the planet Raxus nearby. It was a stunning sight, and towards the front of the bridge was a tall chair. The chair turned around, and up stood a Neimoidian with a tall miter atop his bald head.

"I saw your ship… long time no see, young _Jedi_ …" smiled Gunray. Ahsoka ignited her two lightsabers, and Rex readied his two pistols. "I heard about what happened to your Order, about what the Empire did to it." continued Gunray, and he slowly walked closer to Ahsoka and Rex, stopping a few meters away from them. "The Empire took everything from me too, and left me on this station to rot. I _pray_ for the day the Empire shatters, and I could return to my glorious home." Ahsoka actually felt bad for the Viceroy, and lowered her lightsabers,

"Then we might have a deal. This sounds crazy, I know, but we need you."

"What makes you think I will go with a Jedi and then meet with that so called _President_ of that Knights cult?"

"I'm no Jedi." stated Ahsoka, and Rex glanced at her with shock. " _President Vakara_ is bringing back equality and peace to this Galaxy. Zaoku is only making things worse; separating you from your home is the least of it. Come with us, and everything will be explained with full detail. And I know your type, I know how you are: this will be an offer you can't refuse."


	71. S4 Chapter 71 - Offer

**71**

 **Yavin 4 - Rebel Headquarters**

Nute Gunray was successfully escaped from his isolated home over Raxus, and Ahsoka and Rex were making their way back to the jungle moon of Yavin. There was much angst and anxiety among the Rebel leaders as the old Jedi shuttle landed outside the great Massassi Temple. Everyone within the Temple was on high alert. Everyone needed to be on high alert, they couldn't let anything happen. This was indeed one of the most crucial opportunities for the Rebel Alliance, they couldn't let it get away or ruined.

Ahsoka and Rex escorted the cuffed former Viceroy out of the old Jedi Shuttle and through the main hangar of the Temple. There was a humid and hot breeze within the Temple, coming from the exhaust of the starfighters, small transports, machinery, and also the myriad of foliage within the area. The three crossed the hangar with many looks of disgust, the people hated Gunray for his acts during the Clone Wars, and his overall personality.

Nute Gunray was pushed into the main briefing chamber of the Temple, within the upper levels of the base. There were greenish glass screens and computer stations, communicators, and a hologram table in the center. At the table stood the pale, sunken eyed, President of the Alliance, resting her frail hands on the cold metal table. Next to her were other Rebel officials and captains, staring at Gunray with anger and distaste as well.

"Welcome to Yavin 4, Gunray." smiled President Vakara. Ahsoka and Rex stood beside Gunray at the table, where blue light shined on their faces from the surface of the table.

"It's Viceroy to you." said Gunray with a creeping smile.

"Not at this moment you are. Now let's get down to business." said the President sternly. Ahsoka smiled and was glad to know that the President still had her ferocity and strength, given her state the past few weeks.

 **Imperial Palace - Former Jedi Temple**

"The Viceroy has been kidnapped by the Rebels, just as planned, Master." spoke Darth Vader to the Emperor as they walked down the main hall of the Jedi Temple. There were scorch marks and blaster streaks all over the place, with lightsaber marks as well. The entire building was being cleaned, for the Emperor was moving in. The Emperor looked to the left, where the cavernous hall extended downward into a lower level, with far more columns, and a statue of an old Jedi being taken down.

"Very good…"

"When will we attack their base?" asked the apprentice.

"Be patient, Lord Vader. Let the Rebels continue to grow their forces and their hopes. When the time is right, we shall send the Death Star to their base and destroy them once and for all. By that time, Gunray would be back on Cato Neimoidia, continuing his fight against us. The people will see that the old traitor is at it again, and support for the Empire will skyrocket. It will look like a Separatist movement once again."

"You will let the Rebels pass into Cato Neimoidia?"

"Not exactly. We don't want them to know it's a trap." said Emperor Zaoku, and Vader nodded, "They will amass a task force to attack Gultana; the gateway to the Colonies - their target. I'm sure our friend Vakara will go with them to make sure nothing goes wrong." smiled the deformed Emperor.

"Let me face her, Master. Let me destroy her once and for all. I will not let her escape my grip this time." said Vader with promise, and the Emperor turned to look at him.

"Do not underestimate the power of my former apprentice."

 **Rebel Headquarters**

"All droid armies have been deactivated and confiscated by the Empire… by the then-Republic at the end of the Clone Wars by Chancellor Zaoku." said Gunray, standing still and in between Ahsoka and Rex.

"You still have assets all across your purse-worlds, and ties to the Banking Clan. Do you realize the potential of our power? We have a chance to topple the Empire, and you are our only obstacle." said Vakara.

"I have no jurisdiction over the Federation or Banking Clan!" said Gunray fearfully.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked the President, "I can sense your fear, I can feel your anxiety increasing with each second… you're afraid the Empire will catch you, aren't you?"

"Everybody is afraid of the Empire, and they should be!" snapped Gunray.

"Then you should understand our cause… our purpose." said Vakara softly, "We cannot live in a Galaxy being ruled by fear when they promise peace and security. The Trade Federation could turn the tide of this war, significantly in our favor."

"All I hear is 'our'... It sounds like you're taking my money and I don't get much in return."

"You really think that this is all about getting your fair share?" asked Vakara, standing up straight, "You get your fair share when you do your part. Fund the Alliance to Restore the Republic, _help_ us topple the Empire, _help_ us rebuild the Republic, then we will talk about your earnings. Just remember, in a Galaxy ruled by an Empire; you've spent your life in prison. You want to go back to some prison cell or some isolated station out in space?" the President was loud and clear, and the others around her were shocked, but impressed. "Enough games, no messing around. This isn't the Clone Wars. What do you think would've happened to you if Palpatine never died that fateful night by the hands of Anakin Skywalker? Hm?"

"Who knows, in all honesty. I could still be on Cato Neimoidia-"

"Wrong. You would've been slaughtered." said Vakara bluntly, "To Palpatine, you had no purpose after the Clone Wars ended. But, here you are, alive and well. You have a choice on what you want your future to be."

"I assume you want an answer now…" said Gunray nervously, holding his hands together.

"Yes. There is no time to spare." there was an eerie silence in the chamber as everyone stared at Gunray. The Neimoidian thought hard, and then looked up at the President, nearly stuttering,

"Alright, I will help your Alliance."

 **Ahsoka Tano**

Nightfall came quick after the meeting and after Gunray's pledge of loyalty to the Rebellion. She was relieved, but most of all; tired. The woman made her way to her chambers, walking through the stone halls. It was still hot and humid, even with the after sunset and stars littered across the sky.

Ahsoka closed the door behind her and walked over to the small bathroom. She stood over the old sink and turned on the water, washing her face. The cold water was refreshing and relaxing from the intense Yavin heat and humidity. She left the bathroom and walked over to her bed, sitting on the side. She took off her boots, her thin gauntlets and gloves, and placed her two lightsabers on the end table beside the bed. She swung her legs onto the bed, and laid her head on the soft pillow. Letting out an exhale, Ahsoka stared up at the ceiling.

She examined the stone bricks and the tiny amount of green growing in between each brick. Her mind started to drift off, and began thinking of what Gunray would really bring for the Alliance. She began to question if he would keep his word,

 _I'll kill him in his sleep if he does anything against us. If he does keep his word, the Empire won't be able to keep this war quiet any longer. The people will hear us shouting, they will listen to our pleas. Pleas of justice and equality… Yes. The Emperor can't ignore us anymore, neither can his apprentice… Vader…_ Ahsoka's eyes widened. It was the first time she really thought about Vader. _Could Obi wan be telling the truth about Anakin? He wouldn't lie to me… or would he? Vader is too vile and evil. My Master would never turn into something like that… but what if he did? Oh god. What if HE really did wipe out the Jedi himself?…_

Ahsoka's eyes began to tear up, and she shut them, squeezing the tears out, and they rolled down the side of her head. She turned to rest on her side, and still kept her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep.

"You're a traitor." said a man's voice. Ahsoka's eyes shot open, but she was facing the wall. She slowly turned around to see nothing in the room, and closed her eyes again; thinking it was the wind. "You abandoned me." said the voice again. Ahsoka's eyes opened and there in front of her stood a spirit - Anakin.

"Anakin." said Ahsoka, with emotion, sitting up in her bed during the middle of the night. "I came back to the Order! I did not abandon you!"

"You did nothing when Vindys attacked me!" boomed Anakin, and Ahsoka could feel the pain. It was all coming back to her; the day she lost her first padawan (Kyto), and then Anakin was killed. The Avenue of Founders, in front of the Senate Building, was littered with dead bodies - Jedi and Sith Acolyte clones. She wasn't present to see it, but she could still hear Padme's cries and screams. The crowd of Jedi circling around Padme that was on her knees holding the dead Anakin in her arms. Ahsoka wasn't there, but it felt like she was. It was so clear and visible, so tangible.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, shedding a few tears. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. There were so many things she could've done, should've done, but didn't do. So many things that happened _because_ she came back to the Order. Had Anakin not found her on the old Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, she wouldn't be feeling these feelings. She can't be.

 **Review your questions or any comments! Only four more chapters until the Season Finale!**


	72. S4 Chapter 72 - Blessed

**72**

 **System of Gultana - Gateway to Colonies**

"The Rebels have broken through the blockade! I repeat the Rebels have -" the communication was severed as the last Imperial Star Destroyer was blown to bits by three Mon Calamari Liberty Type starships. The three winged warships and their escorts of X-wings finished off the Imperial blockade over the jungle planet.

Gunray was aboard one of the Liberty Type starships, along with President Dorna Vakara and Ahsoka Tano. They were making their way through Imperial territory trying to get Gunray to Cato Neimoidia. They were taking a huge risk by going so far into Imperial territory, where they could easily be cut off and completely surrounded.

"Madam President, I still think you should stay on Yavin. This isn't a safe location," said a female former Mon Calamari senator; now a Fleet Commander for the Rebel Alliance, "if the Empire traps us-"

"We've already sprung the trap, Commander Tiils." said Vakara, walking over to the viewport of the warship, staring out into space. There was a nearby nebula that surrounded half of Gultana, and the ship turned away from the planet by a few degrees.

"Then is it necessary to bring our entire fleet to Cato Neimoidia? Why not just send Gunray off on a gunship?" asked Ahsoka, butting in the conversation. The President turned to look at the Togruta, then glanced at Tiils who was in agreement. Tiils and Tano were wise and strong women, and they had the best care and adoration for the President. Vakara grasped the white railing on the bridge, and noticed below the vast array of computing and comms stations where other Calamarian technicians worked quietly.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking by sending this entire fleet…" the President turned to see Ahsoka and Tiils relieved, "I will go with Gunray on a small shuttle to Cato Neimoidia."

"What?" blurted out Ahsoka with shock.

"Ma'am, you must be joking." stuttered Tiils.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" questioned Vakara, "I am the best bet at getting Gunray safely on Cato Neimoidia. Besides, the Trade Federation won't do what we want unless I'm there. They'll lie and take advantage of us." Ahsoka could tell that there was more to Vakara's reasoning. There was something else that she wasn't telling. Ahsoka was tempted to ask, nearly spitting out the question. But she bit her tongue. She could then feel the sense of familiarity of whatever Vakara was hiding. She wanted to go alone, for she had to work things out on her own. Ahsoka definitely remembered that feeling. And she knew it was something everyone needed to go through, she understood.

"The President needs to do what she needs to do." said Ahsoka, and Tiils looked at her, confused. "She's the supreme commander of the Alliance, she does what she wants." continued the Togruta, walking up to the front of the bridge, near Vakara. Tiils put her hands on her hips, staring at the two with her bulbous eyes,

"Are all Force-users this stubborn?"

"Only the good ones." smiled Vakara, and she walked towards the turbolift on the other end of the bridge, "I'll be taking a few special ops troopers for extra watch on Gunray." she stopped and looked at Ahsoka and the Fleet Commander, "I will be back. Meanwhile, tell central command on Yavin to boost their defenses. Who knows what the Empire might be plotting against us."

President Vakara, Nute Gunray, and five special ops Rebel troops got on board a modified old Republic gunship, fitted with a hyperdrive, and deployed from the Mon Calamari flagship. The ship flew out and away from the Rebel fleet, away from the Gultana Nebula, and faced Galactic Northeast.

Two Rebel soldiers sat in as pilots, and the President sat in the back, facing Nute Gunray. Three other soldiers sat silently with them, two human men and one Quarren soldier. Vakara felt the jolt of the ship as it jumped into hyperspace, into the bright blue tunnel. It became quiet, and silent.

Gunray looked up from his wrinkled, green, hands and noticed the President staring at him. He gasped from shock, and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"How do you think your old friends will respond when we get there?" asked Vakara. Gunray glanced up,

"I have no friends in the Federation. When I was imprisoned by Zaoku, they all abandoned me and flocked to _Darkan Gollak._ The new face of Neimoidia, the new face of an Imperial Trade Federation. I seriously doubt anyone will support me upon my return. They will likely turn me in, like the greedy scumbags they are."

"Rumor has it that Gollak will lose the Federation, and the Emperor's Grand Moffs will replace the Imperial Council. I know for a fact that your people will not like a non-Neimoidian running things."

"And you expect them to run to my aid?" asked Gunray, looking at Vakara with his yellowish and red eyes. "They have become pawns of Gollak, and pawns of the Emperor. As long as the Empire stuffs their mouths with money, they will not change."

"That isn't the reason why they follow the Emperor… not entirely." said Vakara, "They're afraid of him. Just like everyone in the Alliance, we've united and stood together to refute the Emperor's power, we are not intimidated by him or anyone in the Empire. The Trade Federation needs that same courage, and I know it will be hard to do."

"I assume that is why you came along…" smiled Gunray.

"Of course. What better way to join the Rebel Alliance than having its leader giving you the best options?" smiled the President.

"Ditto, President Vakara." said Gunray, leaning back in his chair, but still was hunched over, "Now what will you do if the Empire invades Cato Neimoidia, once again?"

"We will figure it out when the time comes."

"You're ready for an Imperial invasion?"

"I am 100% sure that the Emperor already knows that I am accompanying you to your home. I am 100% sure that he will already have a fleet ready to catch us." explained Vakara.

"We'll put up a good fight." said a Rebel soldier, next to Gunray, holding his laser rifle in his lap, "We always have." the soldier was a Quarren, with a nasally voice, and moist tentacles. The President smiled. The other soldiers were ready as well,

"There isn't anything that can stop us." said a younger man, in his twenties. He had a smooth face and black hair, mostly covered by his brown helmet.

"I hope you're right…" muttered Gunray.

The modified gunship exited hyperspace, with a boom, arriving over the colorful world of Cato Neimoidia. The President got up from her seat, walked over to the front of the ship, where up above were the two pilots. There was a small window where she could see out into space, and there was nothing over the bluish planet. She scanned her eyes from one side of the planet to the other, still waiting for any Imperial star destroyer to ambush them.

"Get going to the capital, pilot. No time to waste." ordered Vakara.

"Roger that, Madam President." replied the pilot up above through the intercom. The ship accelerated forward to the planet, heading for the twilight zone of light, where it was almost nighttime. And half of the planet would slip into darkness.

The gunship landed before a massive, golden and silver palace with an enormous staircase before it. The plaza was wide and expansive, with many Neimoidian security guards holding their staffs and long rifles. They watched as the gunship hissed and its doors slid open on one side.

The five Rebel soldiers exited first, immediately getting shouts from the Neimoidians since they had their weapons drawn. Just over a dozen Neimoidian guards surrounded the opened door of the gunship, watching as Vakara walked out of the darkness, then, Gunray. There were gasps and shocked faces, and some of the guards lowered their weapons.

"We'd like to speak with Darkan Gollak." spoke Vakara. Her silver hair blew in the warm wind, and her gray dress billowed at her feet. The capital city was a bridge city, connected and rooted on two mountains far from each other, hanging thousands upon thousands of feet high.

One of the guards stepped forward,

"This way. But your soldiers must stay here." Vakara looked at the Rebels and nodded, and they understood. The soldiers stayed back with the ship, and many Neimoidian guards stayed to keep an eye on them as well.

Vakara and Gunray walked up the large staircase up to the main entrance of the palace with the sole guard. They stepped through the main entrance, walking into a tall corridor. The grandiose hall was lined with golden columns, busts of Neimoidians, and paintings of fancy Neimoidians as well.

Vakara and Gunray stood behind the Neimoidian guard at a tall door, where on the other side was the Neimoidian council, and Vakara could feel their presence. She continued to search hard through the Force, making sure of something. She kept on searching for one specific person, hoping he'd be here. She wanted to face him, she wanted to end him once and for all.

The door creaked open, and inside was a very tall chamber, with two circular platforms on the floor. Gunray and Vakara got on the same platform, holding the railing, and the platform hovered upwards. They then could see the faces of the Neimoidian council, with Darkan Gollak in the center of the five. The Councillor to the Colonies in the Imperial Council.

"What do we have here?" smiled Gollak, the old Neimoidian, leaning forward. "My fellow colleagues, we have been blessed… our enemies have been delivered to us!" Gunray gulped nervously, but Vakara held her chin high.

 **Three more chapters until the Season Finale!**


	73. S4 Chapter 73 - Confrontation

**73**

 **Cato Neimoidia - Neimoidian Council Chamber**

Darkan Gollak, Councillor and interim successor to the Trade Federation, smiled at Dorna Vakara and Nute Gunray who were standing right before them on a hovering platform. The President kept on staring at Gollak, with a questioning look.

"Now why has the leader of the Rebel Alliance come to Cato Neimoidia with the biggest criminal in the Galaxy?" asked the Imperial Councillor, folding his hands on his small desk at his seat. Before Gunray could speak, Vakara sternly spoke out,

"Why is the Councillor of the Colonies, whose capital is _Neimoidia,_ is here on _Cato_ Neimoidia?"

"His majesty, the Emperor, has placed his Grand Moffs in power of the galactic regions. I now remain in power of the Trade Federation, of course, under critical watch by the Empire. _I am the Viceroy._ I'm sure you both came here with something to talk about, so why don't you spit it out before I sent you both to Coruscant." said Darkan Gollak, waving his hand at the two below him. Vakara looked at Nute Gunray, cuing him to explain the reason why they were here, and he gulped again,

"You say that the Emperor has replaced you. How much longer until the entire Federation is put to the grave and your- _our_ people are enslaved? Like the Wookiees. Like the Sullustans. Like the Duros. Like the Mon Calamari, Quarren, Rodians, you know the rest. I am offering you a place with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Not just you, Gollak, all of you on this board." said Gunray, looking at the other curious and intrigued Neimoidians.

Darkan Gollak burst into laughter, and Vakara became annoyed.

"You really think our people are on the same level of those other beasts from the Outer Rim?!" chuckled Gollak. Gunray wanted to refute, but the President spoke up again, but with more ferocity,

"You're _nothing_ in the eyes of the Emperor, whether you like it or not. Once the Emperor has complete control of your trade routes that reach into the Outer Rim systems, he will toss you aside like trash in the streets of the Senate District. I came here because I wanted to give you all a chance at a brighter future. You thrived well in the old Republic, don't you remember that?"

"That's the _Old_ Republic!" shouted Gollak, "You must be foolish to think that I'd join your Rebellion to bring back a system that nearly destroyed the Federation."

"Wait a minute, Viceroy." said Vakara, putting her hand on her hip, "If I can remember clearly… then-Chancellor Zaoku brought you into the _Inner_ Council in order to diminish the corruption within the Trade Federation. Now it seems like you've flopped into the pockets of your colleagues."

"People change."

"Exactly. Now is the time to change again. Join the Rebellion." added Vakara.

"If you won't do a thing to help this Rebellion," interjected Gunray, "I'm sure all the former Separatist survivors will. The Quarren have. And I know Poggle the Lesser will." Vakara's eyes shot open, bringing back memories.

Everything became silent as the new Viceroy and Gunray continued to argue. Vakara remembered the day Poggle the Lesser contacted her, about secret plans. Plans for a superweapon that could save the Republic from the invaders of the future. The Archduke's easiest way to reach Zaoku was through Vakara, and those plans were in Vakara's hands. The plans to the Death Star. She could've stopped the destruction of Kangamara, the death of billions, and could prevent so much more.

Vakara snapped out of her daze and noticed her platform lowering, and multiple Neimoidian guards ready to arrest them. They had their blasters and rifles ready, and cuffs as well. Out of instinct, Vakara shot out her arm towards the floor; and her lightsaber slid out of her sleeve into her hand. She ignited the weapon, and a silver blade of power and energy hummed loudly.

Dorna Vakara jumped off the lowering platform, landing behind three guards. She slashed at the back of two, and stabbed the one in the middle through his chest. On the other side of the still-lowering platform, the guards aimed their blasters at Vakara. The President slid under the platform just before it landed, cutting through the shins of two Neimoidians. They fell to the floor and Vakara stood up, ending their lives with a stab in the chest. Gunray gasped and was terrified.

The main door to the chamber opened and four more guards came running at Vakara. The President turned to look at them, Force pushing them hundreds of feet down the corridor. The door slid shut loudly, and Vakara looked up at the Neimoidian leaders. Darkan Gollak was struggling to get up quickly and was pushing the other Neimoidians out of the way. They were trying to reach the door at the end of their balcony, but Vakara used the Force to seal it shut.

The President held out both hands at the balcony and closed her eyes. Her muscles in her arms and hands tightened, and her veins nearly popped. The balcony where the councillors were began to tremble, and its foundation to the wall cracked loudly. Vakara pulled down the entire balcony, and it crumbled down to the floor with a loud crash and rise of dust.

Darkan Gollak was laying on the floor and sat up, fixing the miter atop his head. He coughed from the dust as it began to settle, and looked forward. There, walked Vakara up to him, pointing her lightsaber at the Neimoidian's face. Gollak stuttered with fear,

"Please, please! No don't kill me!" Vakara held up her lightsaber, and slashed down through Gollak's shoulder and down through his chest. The others gasped and shrieked, and stared at Vakara with fear. Gunray was standing near the door, also shocked and frozen with fright from what just happened.

"Get up, all of you." said Vakara sternly. The Neimoidian leaders were trembling as they got up on their shaky feet, "Nute Gunray is the Viceroy of the Trade Federation." Vakara put away her silver lightsaber, and the Viceroy walked up to the group with a small smile,

"It is time to fight the Empire, my friends…" the Neimoidian councillors bowed to the floor, and Gunray thought it was for him, and he was about to recognize it.

"We pledge our loyalty to the Alliance to Restore the Republic." said the Neimoidians directed at Vakara. The President looked at Gunray,

"Very well. I heard there is an abandoned fleet of Confederate ships over Raxus, Viceroy. I think that would be the best way to start in regards to defending your planet."

"What will we do about the rest of the Neimoidian worlds?" asked Gunray.

"When they see how powerful Cato Neimoidia has become, and that you've returned to power, they will rethink their deals with the Empire." there was a sound approaching from the outside, and Vakara looked upwards, and so did the others. It was the sound of ships approaching, and then landing. There was also an explosion, and the building shook slightly. "Stay inside, and if this is the last time we see each other…" stated Vakara, "Don't let me down, or you'll share the same fate as Gollak." Vakara walked towards the door, and out the chamber, down the hall towards the front entrance.

She pushed open the heavy front doors of the palace, stepping out to the top of the large staircase, where in the plaza below were some visitors. Her gunship was completely blown up and ablaze, with four Imperial shuttles surrounding the site.

Four squads of six stormtroopers each poured out of the Imperial shuttles, and Vakara stood still, watching them approach the staircase with their blasters ready. President Vakara inhaled, then exhaled calmly. The wind blew her silver hair across her face, but she let it go wild.

"Halt!" shouted a stormtrooper, but instantaneously, Dorna Force jumped high into the sky as fast as lightning. She came back down in the middle of the stormtrooper crowd, driving her lightsaber into the plaza floor, and using the Force to create a powerful wave that knocked over all the stormtroopers.

Vakara got up and so did most of the stormtroopers. They took aim at her, and before they shot, Vakara used the Force to pull one of the troopers to her. She used the trooper as a human shield, and the others tried shooting her, but shot the trooper. She Force-threw the trooper at three of the enemies, knocking them over. The President slid over to the closest troopers, slicing them down with her silver lightsaber. In the process she spun her blade powerfully and swiftly, deflecting shot after shot, sending them back to the troopers.

Vakara stabbed the last stormtrooper, and could hear another ship approaching. She looked over her shoulder, towards the cityscape, and saw a larger Imperial shuttle making its way to her. She was nearly out of breath, and started to worry about her capabilities of facing more enemies singlehandedly.

The plaza floor trembled and vibrated, and Vakara looked towards the staircase. There was a huge split, running from her feet all the way up the goldish stairs. About ten feet from each side of the split, the stairs sunk inward… it was a secret door. The heavy doors opened fully, and inside was complete darkness. Dorna could hear faint clanking sounds, and peeked to get a better look. She suddenly realized what was coming through the Force, she did not need to see.

Out of the darkness came out battle droids, and Vakara readied her saber. They were B1 class, and there were dozens upon dozens of them. Many of them were rusting and had creaking joints as they clanked around her in formation. They kept pouring out, and then came super battledroids, heavily marching around her. Vakara was in shock, and put away her lightsaber.

As the super battledroids kept pouring out, one tactical droid made its way out as well. Donned in the blue colors of the Separatist Alliance, and flickering photoreceptor eyes.

"Leave the planet, we will cover you, Madam President." said the monotonic tactical droid. Vakara was impressed, and she nodded. She ran to the closest Imperial shuttle, as the larger carrier landed and was deploying its numerous stormtroopers. The battledroids began firing their old blasters at the stormtroopers, with red lasers crisscrossing from the stormtroopers as well.

"Stop that ship!" shouted a stormtrooper to Vakara's shuttle. But the President was already flying high in the sky, towards space.

Dorna made it out into space, and was readying the navicomputer for her jump to hyperspace. She finished entering the coordinates for Gultana, the gateway system to the Rims, but felt a ripple in the Force. She looked up from her controls, out into space. She let out a little laugh and leaned back in her chair, for what she saw was the craziest thing that could ever happen. Also the most fortunate.

Four Trade Federation Battleships were in their defense position over the planet, engaging in battle with two Imperial Star Destroyers. The first star destroyer was already crippled to the point it couldn't function, and detonated into a fiery and bright explosion. The rest of the Federation blockade bombarded the last star destroyer with thousands of red lasers, tearing the warship apart in seconds.

"We have a chance…" sighed Vakara, feeling relaxed and relieved. "We have a chance… It isn't over…"


	74. S4 Chapter 74 - Rise of the Alliance

**74**

 **Imperial Senate - Coruscant**

"Nute Gunray has escaped from prison, and has holed up on Cato Neimoidia. We've lost control of the Trade Federation, Darkan Gollak is dead, and the Rebels are getting closer and closer to Coruscant. It will be only a matter of time until these Rebels invade Coruscant, and we are on our knees." spoke a human male senator, with an accent of the Core. He represented Carida, wore blue robes and a silver collar, "The people must know that we can protect them, not keep information hidden from them. We must declare war on the Rebel Alliance in order to gain even more support from the skeptics! Let the Empire do what it must do." the chamber of senators applauded loudly, and the Grand Vizier watched with interest from his podium tower. The Grand Vizier, a human man named Sate Pestage, loved listening to the inspirational speeches from senators of varying parties, but mostly loved shutting them down. Grand Vizier Pestage was leaning back in his chair, watching as another senator jumped in to debate the Caridan delegate. He also loved watching them bicker, which is what the Emperor wanted.

 **Senate District - Coruscant**

"I remember a time when we didn't have to be afraid, a time where we could live freely and not worry about constant threats." boomed a voice throughout the alleys and streets of the Senate District. A rally was taking place a few blocks from the Senate Building, and just two blocks away from the Imperial Executive Building (Corusca Hall). Thousands were packed into the small plaza where the rally was taking place, where a young man passionately injected spirit and an excited feeling to those people. People of all races and species. "Not far from here, there are people who are fighting for justice. And no, I am not talking about the Emperor. No, I am not talking about the Grand Vizier, and no I am not talking about the Imperial Council. I speak of the _Rebel Alliance._ The Empire likes to sweep this matter under the rug. You know why? Because they're scared. More importantly, the Emperor is scared. He's scared that he'll lose his power because we will open our eyes and uncover the truth." the people clapped loudly and cheered. And the young man continued,

"The Empire was a tool to end the Second Galactic War. It's been two years now! What happened to their promise? Where is the Republic?! Where is our happiness?! I'm not happy under these current conditions. I find my happiness with the Rebellion, and I think you should all too! Down with Zaoku!" the crowds of thousands burst into cheer and applause, rooting and chanting,

" _Down with Zaoku! Down with Zaoku! Down with Zaoku!"_

 **Mon Calamari**

"For Mon Cala! For Ackbar!" screamed a deep voiced Mon Calamari man, holding up his spear-like laser blaster, commencing the charge. Behind him were hundreds of Mon Calamari and Quarren soldiers, swimming and chanting in unison as they charged towards the semi-aquatic Imperial station near their capital; Coral City. The gray, jagged, Imperial station rested half above and half underwater, and served as a detainment center. Inside was Admiral Ackbar who was imprisoned just over a year ago.

Stormtrooper watched from the platforms above the water, as below them, the swarm of Rebels swam towards the underwater pipelines and ventilation shafts.

The aquatic Rebels breached the Imperial station, and its alarms wailed and lights flashed within its gray corridors. The soldiers broke up into multiple groups, infiltrated the multi-level base, making their way towards the main detention wing. Stormtroopers tried putting up a fight in the tight halls, but were quickly shot down. The Mon Calamari and Quarren peoples marched on. They scoured each corridor and chamber, eliminating all stormtroopers and leading officers.

A group of four Mon Calamari and two Quarren soldiers reached Ackbar's cell. The two Quarren kept watch with their heavy, rapid-fire, laser rifles, and one of the Mon Calamari rebels broke the cell door open. The metal door hissed open, and inside stood Ackbar with a smile and delight,

"Well done, soldiers."

"All in a day's work, Admiral. Let's get out of here." replied a relieved rebel. The Admiral was given a laser rifle, and the group headed down the main corridor, towards the command center.

The command center was already liberated, and the Admiral was impressed. His fellow people were waiting there for him at the main comms station,

"We've established a connection, Admiral." said a Quarren technician.

"Well done." stated Admiral Ackbar, sitting in the gray chair at the comms station. He inputted the proper signal and settings to contact someone close to him. He sat for a few minutes, and everyone watched silently. Then, there was a response,

"This is Commander Tiils, interim officer of _Home One,_ state your business."

"Tiils I can't express how glad I am to here you taking care of my ship." smiled Ackbar at the control panel. The female Mon Calamari Commander gasped,

"Ackbar! I assume the rescue mission was a success?"

"Of course. What's been happening, how's the President?" asked the Admiral. The last time he saw the woman, she was in a state of shock from her survival from the Imperial attack on the Knights of Vakara. She looked like she was dying, and Ackbar was worried.

"She hasn't changed, her stubbornness, however, has become stronger and more apparent. Nute Gunray was broken out of prison by Ahsoka Tano and the President escorted him to Cato Neimoidia. And just recently I was informed that she's caused quite a stir and Gunray did pledge the Trade Federation's loyalty to the Rebellion." explained Tiils.

"Interesting… I'm sure the Empire met up with her on Cato Neimoidia, right?"

"Yes, she barely got out alive. Apparently, the Neimoidians still have a droid army at their disposal, as well as _many_ Trade Federation Battleships. Oh and I almost forgot, your fleet will be getting some new additions."

"Let me guess, Confederate ships and droids for me too?" asked the Admiral humorously.

"Of course!" replied Tiils excitedly, "I'll send a shuttle to pick you up so we can fill you in on everything."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **His Majesty - Emperor Zaoku**

"I'm afraid to inform you," announced Grand Moff Tarkin, via hologram, to the Emperor, "that in our haste to destroy Kangamara at the end of the war, caused some setbacks to our battlestation." the Emperor stared with wide eyes at the small hologram of Tarkin on his desk, as he sat in his office within the Imperial Executive Building,

"What kind of setbacks?"

"The Death Star was not exactly ready for use, and many of its main weaponry has… malfunctioned. We will need more time to make sure it will not happen again." explained Tarkin, holding his hands behind his back. The man was getting old, he was losing hair, his joints hurt, but it didn't stop him from serving the Emperor.

"The plan was to destroy the Rebels' capital for good, and now you tell me this!" boomed the raspy voiced Emperor, "Now with the Federation putting up a fight, the longer we wait, the harder it will become to destroy Vakara."

"We can send Vader's fleet to Yavin and bombard the planet from orbit. Or we can send the 501st to sweep through their base and wipe them all out for good. Then we can move on to the other major Rebel worlds." suggested Tarkin, but the Emperor didn't respond. He thought to himself, scratching his chin slowly.

"There are only two things that are of significant magnitude that could ruin the Alliance; obliterating their planet with the Death Star, or Vakara's death."

"With all due respect, your grace, her death won't stop the Rebels. They will keep fighting."

"Of course it won't stop them, but it will further my plans. I don't have faith in Vader to kill her, so I will do it myself." said the Emperor starkly, and Tarkin was surprised, "Vakara's death would leave a gaping hole in the structure of the Alliance. It will attract a certain someone… _two_ certain people, matter of fact. Those two people will come out of hiding, and they will face me. I know it."

"Who?"

"The son and daughter of Skywalker."

"You know who they are?" asked Tarkin.

"Yes. I most certainly do."

 **Dorna Vakara**

Dorna Vakara was coming out of hyperspace into the Yavin system, relieved that the Trade Federation was now on her side. She knew that things would change and get better now that they'd have a massive fleet, a droid army, and the funding from a galactic institution. The Empire couldn't stop them now, and Vakara knew it.

The shuttle finally slowed from lightspeed and came over the fourth moon of Yavin. That feeling of relief and happiness was completely shattered when Vakara saw what was ahead of her. A fleet of hundreds upon hundreds of Imperial Star Destroyers were over the fourth moon. In a heated battle with the Rebel defense fleet, she could see multiple Mon Calamari warships being blown to bits and crashing towards the moon. Amongst the star destroyers was an Imperial warship, over ten times the size of a standard star destroyer. It was dark gray, almost blue, and was obliterating the Rebel fleet. It was a super star destroyer. Swarms of TIE fighters were ripping the Rebel fleet apart, and Vakara rushed to her communications. She turned on the open frequency transmission, only to hear the horrors of war.

"I got one on my tail!"

"I got you-"

"Watch out for those turbolasers-"

There was even more chatter coming from the Rebel pilots that were sacrificing their lives to put up a fight. There were screams and deathly cries. Vakara's eyes teared up as she watched the last Liberty-type starship get blown to bits by the super star destroyer. The fleet moved towards the moon.

Vakara managed to hear the transmission coming from the Massassi base, and it was even worse. The Imperials were already there,

"We need reinforcements! Calling all Rebel fleets to return to Yavin 4! I repeat we need-"

More and more terrifying transmissions came across Vakara's signals,

"He's here! Don't get too close to his - AAAAAAH" Vakara could hear the sound of a lightsaber slashing through numerous Rebels. The sound of blaster fire was rampant and loud as well. Tears rolled down Vakara's face as she slammed on the throttle, thrusting the shuttle towards Yavin 4. She clenched her teeth with anger, breathing heavily, thinking to herself,

 _I hope you're here. I just hope you're here so I can destroy you once and for all._


	75. S4 Chapter 75 - SF 2of3- Ambush of Yavin

**75**

 **For those who've read the very first chapter and skipped to this one, I urge you to read the entire series. I guarantee that you will not be disappointed!**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

The Togruta Force user ran out of the Massassi Temple hangar, igniting her dual lightsabers, and ran right into the horde of stormtroopers. She slashed down as many troopers as she could, jumping from one to the other, decapitating many, striking their hearts, slicing off their legs. The adrenaline in her body was powerful, giving her more strength combined with the Force, she became unstoppable.

Behind her on multiple levels were Rebel sharpshooters, hiding behind large blocks of stone that made up the gigantic pyramid. There were a few Rebels on the ground level, with Ahsoka, keeping the stormtroopers at bay. They hid behind crates, broken down droids, and rustic starfighters. One of those Rebels were Captain Rex, firing his dual pistols at as many stormtroopers as possible. He had his old clone helmet on, along with the upper half of his clone armor,

"C'mon! Don't let these bucketheads get through!" more Rebel reinforcements came in. Ahsoka could sense every single one of them through the Force. But she didn't look back, and kept deflecting lasers and striking down more stormtroopers. With every stormtrooper she killed, it seemed like more just piled in. There were so many, non stop, all running towards her from the dense treeline.

More and more Imperial transports landed in the large open space of land in front of the hangar, near Ahsoka's location. She heard a loud boom, and more booming sounds, like footsteps. All coming from the jungle. Ahsoka held her head high, looking towards the trees as Rebel soldiers came to her side, and saw something tall and gray marching through the forest.

She then saw the head of a large assault walker, with its main cannons pointing through the trees. Suddenly, two massive, red, lasers blasted from the walker, shooting over Ahsoka's head and towards the pyramid. Ahsoka instantly turned her head, and the laser blasts bombarded many of the sharpshooters. Stone, rock, and debris flew into the air, and Ahsoka faced forward again.

Ahsoka bolted forward, using the Force to leap dozens of meters at a time. With each landing she cut down a few stormtroopers, making her way towards the forest, to the assault walker. She landed right under the enormous machine, and looked up at it. It wasn't an AT-BE, used at the start of the Second Galactic War, but was much larger. She put away her smaller lightsaber, and used two hands to hold her main weapon. She ran right by the front, right, leg of the walker, slowly cutting through the dense metal. Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut as she mustered all her strength to cut the leg. Finally, she cut through the leg, and rushed over to the rear, right leg.

The Togruta slowly but surely cut through the rear leg, and the walker wailed as it lost its balance. She ran towards its left side, into the jungle, and watched as the colossal walker crashed onto multiple trees, and crushing many stormtroopers in the process.

Ahsoka was running her way back towards the base, where more stormtroopers were present, and breached the hangar. The Rebels had retreated inside, and Ahsoka was stuck on the outside. Multiple stormtroopers surrounded the Togruta, and she looked around desperately for a way out. Her thoughts raced as she tried to come up with a plan to escape, but she was trapped.

Ahsoka, ready to put up a final fight, ignited her secondary lightsaber, and got in a defensive stance. But to her surprise, the stormtroopers didn't shoot. They stood still, and then lowered their weapons. Ahsoka stood straight, confused, and saw in front of her, stormtroopers stepping aside.

The woman felt an instant coldness throughout her body, and she lowered her lightsabers when she saw who was walking towards her. Darth Vader.

The two, former master and apprentice, stared at each other, and felt like an eternity for Ahsoka. She _was_ afraid of confronting him, but now, she isn't. Ahsoka was ready, and she focused her eyes on the black visors of the Sith Lord,

"Anakin."

"I _killed_ Anakin Skywalker, that name has no meaning." boomed Vader, "Surrender, and perhaps the Emperor shall show mercy."

"I will never surrender, I will never stop. You know what you're doing is wrong. The things you're doing are vile, evil, something I cannot believe you've succumbed to." stated Ahsoka loudly, and sternly.

"I needed to bring order to this Galaxy, wars were destroying our way of life. The Jedi failed to see that, including you…" the stormtroopers began moving out of the area, and many went into the Massassi Temple, pushing back the Rebels. The sky became cloudy and dark, and thunder rumbled loudly. Lightning flashed over the horizon, but Ahsoka didn't move her focus from Vader.

"I am no Jedi."

"You do not understand the true powers of the Force." said Vader.

"I've managed to find a home in the middle of the two sides. Something I think you'd embrace more than the Dark Side. Stop this, Anakin. You can stop it all." Ahsoka became emotional, but held it back, staying strong.

"There is no other place I wish to be."

"I won't leave you!" shouted Ahsoka, nearly cutting his sentence. "Not this time." a single tear rolled down Ahsoka's right cheek.

"Then you will _die._ " the Sith Lord ignited his red lightsaber, and charged at Ahsoka. The former apprentice ran towards her old master, with her lightsabers behind her back.

The two clashed, right as the sky continued to thunder. Ahsoka pressed her green lightsabers against Vader's sole, blood red, lightsaber. She stared into Vader's visors, seeing and feeling his soul. A frozen soul who's been consumed by the Dark Side, a soul who had much fear and suffering that was tearing his own self apart. Ahsoka could feel the pain in his mind, and heart. The loss of his wife, Padme, the metaphorical loss of his children, and something else. There was something else that was causing Vader to continue to use his rage and anger for power.

Vader pushed Ahsoka back, and the Togruta slid across the dirt. It began to rain, but Ahsoka jumped back at Vader. She still couldn't figure out what he was feeling sorrowful and depressed about. However, she could tell it dwelled on the past, and a major event.

Vader swung at Ahsoka's feet, and she caught him with her right saber. She swung her left blade up at Vader's neck, but he quickly blocked it. The two continued to slash and swing their lightsabers at each other, pushing each other towards the jungle. They fought and fought, moving into the dense, humid jungle, fighting past the Imperial shuttles, destroyed Imperial walker, and Imperial transports.

It was getting dark, and the rain came down harder. The red and green lightsabers of the warriors gave the only light as they fought in the dark jungle, slashing through trees, bushes, and branches. Water dripped off of Vader's helmet, seeping through his cape, and the rain drenched Ahsoka's clothing and armor.

Vader gave one final shove at Ahsoka with his lightsaber, pushing her back numerous meters. She nearly tripped over a downed tree, but then kept her balance. She looked up from the jungle floor to see Vader making his way to her. She finally knew what the last piece of the puzzle was, the last reason to his anger and depression. She never helped him during the Sith Acolyte clone attack on the Senate, and never seeked him out when he was revived. Ahsoka knew she could tried to do something on Coruscant, but she didn't even know he was revived, he couldn't hold her accountable for that.

Ahsoka began to worry, she was growing tiresome. The Sith Lord was nonstop, and managed to catch up to his former apprentice. Vader swung downward on Ahsoka, and she held up her two lightsabers perpendicularly, pushing Vader's blade away from her face.

Ahsoka strained as she tried to keep herself still and strong, but the mud and wet earth underneath her was starting to sink and slide.

"This is the price of treason, my old apprentice." said Vader. Ahsoka didn't pay attention, and noticed another Imperial shuttle landing in the base's plaza. She managed to see who ran out, it was Vakara. She ran into the hangar of the base, not even seeing Ahsoka. But Ahsoka could feel a much more powerful feeling in the Force, a stronger ripple, and fiercer coldness.

Ahsoka didn't respond, she knew it wouldn't do anything to Vader. It wouldn't affect his cold heart and soul. He was gone, and she couldn't bring him back to the Light Side of the Force, or even the middle where she stood.

The former apprentice kicked at Vader's leg, right at the side of the knee. The leg broken inward, and the Sith Lord fell onto his metal knee. Ahsoka spun around to run, but he managed to slash down her back.

Ahsoka screamed in pain, falling onto the muddy ground. She lied still on the ground,

 _No. Not like this. I won't let it end like this. Not this time, not ever again._

Ahsoka squeezed the mud in between her fingers, and struggled to get up. She heard Vader's wheezing as he barely managed to stand up, leaning towards the side. He held out his lightsaber, ready to end the fight.

Ahsoka leapt forward at Vader, screaming, slashing her lightsabers at his helmet, and rolling behind him. Vader yelled in pain, and fell to the ground once more. Ahsoka had fallen to her knees in the mud behind the fallen Sith Lord, and got up to look at him.

Vader faced Ahsoka, and half of his face was revealed. She could see his yellowed eyes, his scars, his pale skin. She panted, and retracted her two green lightsabers. The rain started to pour even harder, and thunder continued to rumble. But Ahsoka could hear Vader's wheezing clearly, and she waited for him to say something.

"Ahsoka." said Vader with pain, and remorse. Ahsoka shook her head no, throwing her sabers into the mud. Ahsoka could sense the mass amount of death behind her, in the Rebel base, where the stormtroopers were wiping out countless troops and Rebels. She kept on staring at Vader, and Vader stared back. He couldn't stand up, and sat in the muddy ground as the rain continued to pour.

Ahsoka could feel that he wanted to say something, but his anger and sadness was swelling, growing, continuing to increase in severity and power. Ahsoka closed her eyes, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

The former apprentice walked around Vader, and ran into the jungle, silently. Darth Vader turned around in the mud, watching as she ran off through the dense trees and vegetation. He watched until he couldn't see her anymore, until she was completely gone.


	76. S4 Chapter 76 - SF 3of3 - Twilight

**76**

 **For those who read the first chapter of the series, but skipped to this one; I urge you to read the entire series. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!**

 **Dorna Vakara**

President Vakara ran through the humid halls of the Massassi Temple, running past and jumping over piles of dead bodies. There were dead stormtroopers and Rebel soldiers everywhere, and the more Vakara ran, the more pain and coldness she could feel. Her breathing was fast, and her heart raced with intensity as she continued on running. Part of her was looking for any survivors, Captain Rex and Ahsoka, but they were nowhere to be found. But the larger part of her quest, was to find a specific someone. She knew he was here, and she was destined to face him.

It had been a year and a half since the Jedi Purge, and the elimination of the Knights of Vakara. She fell into a depression, nearly died, yet held the Rebel Alliance together. Now, she was facing another trial; to see if she could yet again keep the Rebellion together. The Empire was testing her, trying her, they were throwing everything they could at her. And Vakara was ready.

The President made her way to the upper levels of the pyramid, not yet to the apex, where her private chambers were. She encountered a few squads of stormtroopers, but easily took care of them. She whipped out her silver lightsaber, running down the humid halls with it at her side, dodging laser fire from the white bucketheads. She jumped to the wall, over two stormtroopers, slashed her lightsaber through their necks, then landed on the next two.

Vakara stood straight, wielding her lightsaber, deflecting the laser bolts from stormtroopers down the hall. The lasers bounced off her weapon, and struck the troopers' heads. She then continued on, making her way to the top of the pyramid. The sound of rain and thunder was loud, but it was starting to slow. She could feel that her destination was on the rooftop of the pyramid, where she would meet her destiny.

Vakara burst into her private chambers, only to see a ravaged room and two Imperial guards. They were different than most, and Vakara had never seen them before. They wore red robes and wore a red helmet with black visors. They wielded staffs, and attacked Dorna Vakara.

Vakara spun and struck down the first Imperial guard, then cut off the arms of the second. The fight instantly was over. Dorna looked up from the dead bodies, towards the arch windows and doorway that led out to the top of the pyramid. The windows were still in tact, but the door was wide open. The President put away her weapon, and slowly walked to the doorway. It had stopped raining, and she stepped out onto the moist stone bricks of the floor. She had an entire view of the jungle, even the Imperial forces that had surrounded her base, and the fleet of Star Destroyers in the sky, including the Super Star Destroyer, blocking out the sun.

Vakara turned to the right, to a stone staircase that led to the very top of the pyramid. Her heart was pounding with each step, and she carefully walked up the stairs. The Force had become quiet, and was no longer reaching out to her. It was no longer warning her, wasn't yelling or screaming to her, what she had to face, was at the top of the pyramid.

Vakara made it to the top of the steps, and on the flat rooftop, stood a black cloaked being. He stood on one end of the rooftop, and Vakara stood on the opposite end. The figure turned around, and the Emperor's face was revealed.

Vakara kept her face straight, and stared into the yellow eyes of the Emperor,

"Darth Saesarr." The Emperor smiled, and let out a cackling laugh,

"I've been waiting for this day to come… and now it is finally here. The fate of the President."

"I've been anticipating this as well, the day when I finally put you to death."

"Before I end your life, I must tell you one last thing." said the Emperor, and Vakara listened. "The Force works not in mysterious ways, and in a way that no one can truly understand. But, over my years of life, I can say that I have unlocked its powerful secrets."

Vakara didn't like the way he was heading with his words, it didn't seem right, and it didn't feel natural at all. But the Emperor continued,

"My plans are reaching near completion - the _Grand Plan…_ is reaching near completion. I have worked for decades to masquerade my true persona, my true self. I've spent decades watching, waiting for the right time, waiting until things worked my way."

"You caused the Second Galactic War, didn't you?" blurted out Vakara nervously, and she could sense there was more, "The claim about future invaders… it isn't even real, is it? And the Syndicate, you created it." the Emperor's mouth creeped to a smile as he stared at his former apprentice. "There's more…" stated the President, cringing her brows, having a sudden realization, "The Sith attack on the Senate, Chancellor Karsguard's suicide, Mothma's death, Grievous' Force abilities…" the Emperor slowly nodded and smiled even more,

"The Clone Wars, Sidious's rise to power… everything…. _everything,_ my dear."

"H-how can that be? You're not Darth Plagueis, or Sidious…" Vakara was confused, but also terrified. She was terrified of learning this inevitable truth. The Emperor closed his eyes and held out his hands, breathing calmly, as if he were completely relaxed and everything were alright,

"The Force works not in mysterious ways… but _my_ way. You cannot understand the full truth. But let me just say, that I was once like you; a secret apprentice. I was the secret apprentice to Darth Tenebrous, the Master to Darth Plagueis. When Sidious killed Plagueis, he thought he would rule the Galaxy with his Empire. However, the Force worked my way, and the Chosen One of our time destroyed him. The rest is history…" smiled Darth Saesarr, "Only one thing makes us different…" Dorna knew what he meant, and just couldn't keep it in any longer.

Vakara's eyes became red, with her mind fluctuating with emotions. Everything was fake. Nothing was truly real, she didn't know what to believe,

"So it was all false? Everything you taught me? The reason you chose me back at the Jedi Temple?" Vakara nearly choked up on tears, "It was all part of your _Grand Plan?_ Going against the Order's wishes to train me?" the Emperor didn't say anything, but Vakara knew the answer. "You act like none of this happened!" shouted Vakara emotionally, "You've thrown away everything! You were like a father to me, I was the daughter _you_ never could have!"

The Emperor continued to stare at Vakara, knowing what she was saying was true, he could no longer deny it.

"The years we've had together, are suddenly nothing to you - no, they've always been nothing, haven't they?!" scolded Vakara, with tears streaming down her face, "The plans we've had to save the Galaxy from evil and future wars. The plans we had to bring stability and order to the Galaxy. All just a part of your scheming plot. All just a part of your fucking game." Vakara violently got out her lightsaber, igniting the silver blade, "Well let's finish it! I'll gladly complete my training, my time, my devotion! If it's time, then it's time!"

The Emperor looked down, and pulled down his hood, revealing more of his deformed face. He said nothing, and just closed his eyes. Vakara stood there, confused as to what he was doing. Suddenly, the Emperor's deformity started to disappear. He began to _heal._ The wrinkles and gray skin were turning back to normal, his skin tone becoming tan again, his eyes turning from Sith yellow to brown, like they used to be.

Zaoku coughed loudly, falling to his knees. He continued to cough, holding a fist to his mouth to block the cough, but he kept on coughing. Vakara lowered her lightsaber, confused and worried on what was happening.

The old Nikto man looked up at Vakara, wiping droplets of blood off of his lower lip with his black sleeve.

"I will end this." said Vakara softly, slowly nodding her head, tightening her grip on her lightsaber, "You've caused enough pain and suffering." The Emperor just stared at his former apprentice, watching as she approached him with her silver blade. He bowed his head, waiting.

She was just a few inches away from the Nikto when she held up her blade, staring down at the Emperor's bald head. Vakara swung down, but seemingly at the speed of light, Zaoku drove his red lightsaber through her chest. Vakara's eyes were wide open, realizing that she was stabbed, with her old master smiling. She still held her lightsaber over her head, but dropped it. The weapon fell behind her, deactivating, and Zaoku pulled out his red blade. Vakara fell to her knees, then onto her back, looking at Zaoku that stood above her.

Vakara didn't say anything, but just looked at Zaoku with her green eyes. And Zaoku stared back. He could see her pain, her emotions, and how sad she was. There was no anger or rage within her, or even the Emperor. He simply understood, and she simply had accepted the harsh reality. Slowly but surely, the life slipped out of Dorna. The Emperor watched as she reached her final moments. He could sense her soul leave her body, and then her entire body faded into thin air, with her clothes remaining on the stone floor.

She was now one with the Force.

The Imperial fleet that ambushed Yavin 4 made a full retreat. The Emperor retrieved Darth Vader, and they returned to Coruscant. The deed was done, and the Rebellion was surely fractured. Their leader was killed, and the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker had vanished. Word spread quickly, like wildfire, to all the other Alliance planets that the President was dead. That the leading officials were gone. Mon Calamari, Sullust, Rutharox, Dantooine, Hoth, Cato Neimoidia… hundreds of more planets found out. But it did not stop them, it did not even slow them down. The Galactic Civil War was now official, with worlds like Anaxes, Carida, Corellia, Corulag, and Coruscant well aware that the Empire was at war. The people know. It could no longer be hidden.

 **Leia Skywalker**

"This… this is horrible… I can't believe it." said Senator Bail Organa to his wife, the Queen of Alderaan, on the balcony of their skyscraper palace. The sun was setting, and the couple had just received news of the Ambush of Yavin 4, and the deaths of many.

Leia hid behind the curtains near the doorway to the balcony, listening in. She knew something horrible happened, she could feel it in the Force. It was a strong pounding sensation in her mind, a signal from the Force. It made her feel weak, and even terrified. She couldn't sense her master either, she couldn't tell if Ahsoka was alright.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Queen Breha to Bail.

"I-I don't know for sure. Yavin is lost. But I must contact Admiral Ackbar and the main fleet." said Bail, looking down at the small holochip where the information was transmitted to him. Leia peeked through the curtains, through the window, and saw the sadness on Bail's face. She had to know what happened to Ahsoka, but they never even spoke of her. She couldn't it in any longer, and she stepped out into the light.

"What happened to Ahsoka? Any news?" asked Leia, worriedly, and disappointingly. Bail and the Queen looked up at the eighteen year old girl. Queen Breha glanced at her husband.

"All that they know is that she vanished. They didn't find her body, and they don't suspect that the Empire took her as prisoner; not after what they did to President Vakara." Leia rubbed her forehead, and gulped, she looked up at Bail,

"If the Empire managed to find the Alliance's capital, they're going to find every other planet who's a part of it too. Right? We're surely next. And with Ahsoka gone-" the teenager had a worried look on her face, and her eyes wide. She couldn't even muster up the courage to finish her sentence. Bail stood up and walked over to Leia, putting his hand on her shoulder,

"They will not find us. Ahsoka is not gone, she will come back." Leia hugged Bail, resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes,

"I'm scared."

 **SEASON 5 is coming this summer... Sh*t will hit the fan...**


	77. S5 Chapter 77 - Burning Galaxy

**5.77**

 _ **13 BBY - 987 years after the Ruusan Reformation - Chancellor Zaoku**_

"It's the year 987, an intense and pressuring time for Chancellor Zaoku and the entire Galactic Senate. We have full coverage of the start of the 987 Election Race. Will Chancellor Zaoku win reelection, or shall another nominee sweep in and champion the masses?" spoke the Republic News Now anchor, a human man in his late fifties, sitting at a smooth glass desk. Behind him was a screen showing multiple senators and even Chancellor Zaoku speaking to crowds of citizens, "There are multiple reports of a few select senators contemplating whether to challenge the Kintan native. But, some in the Senate believe he should not serve another term."

The Chancellor's Chief of Staff shut off the holoTV within the Chancellor's red office. He was a Nikto, just like Zaoku, but far younger and optimistic, yet reserved and cunning,

"Whichever senator is nominated to run against you… they don't know what they're getting into."

"True." chuckled Ducau, "But we will give the people a true election, and we shall see who they want as their leader." the Chancellor fixed his papers and files to the side of his desk, and got up from his large chair. "We Progressives are a strong party, the Benefactors don't know how to lead, Kovo." said the galactic leader to his Chief of Staff. The Chancellor walked around his desk and towards the entrance, towards the office lobby, and Chief of Staff Kovo Karacta followed,

"The Benefactors will surely nominate someone like Su or Gorgon." Zaoku stopped and looked at his friend,

"Those warmongers? I wouldn't be surprised at all…"

"I am honored to be the nominee for the Benefactor Party, and I shall establish a brighter and new legacy as Chancellor of the Galactic Republic!" boomed Senator Gorgon, the extremely conservative human man from Anaxes. He stood on a stage at a rally in front of the Senate Building, where over five thousand gathered. He was a tall man, skinny, and in only forty six years old. He'd been in the Senate for twelve years, being a strong supporter for the Clone Wars, and a strong supporter of Palpatine…

"It is time we take back our Republic, take back our society, and bring back our fundamental values. Values that have kept the Republic in tact for generations. We will secure our borders, reestablish our massive military, and make sure no more threats take advantage of us." the crowd applauded loudly for Senator Gorgon, the gray haired man with a pointed nose and chin. He waved and walked off the stage, meeting with his advisors and wife.

There were hovercams all over the area, watching every moment of the Senator's rally, and many were watching, including the Chancellor.

 **1 BBY - Emperor Zaoku**

It was near midnight, and the Emperor stood alone in the old office of the Chancellor within Corusca Hall. He was quiet, observant, and reminisced. He walked around the office, towards his desk, then to the panoramic window where he looked out on the bright cityscape of Coruscant. It was alive, like always. It was just as bright and fiery as his days as Chancellor, the days he was the champion for the Republic.

The Emperor held his hands together in front himself, within his black sleeves of his dark cloak. He felt the skin on his hands, smooth, and quickly checked his hands. They weren't deformed and gray like after his battle with Mace Windu, two years prior, but looked normal for an eighty four year old Nikto.

Zaoku touched his cheek, and it felt normal as well. It had returned to normalcy after his confrontation with Vakara on Yavin 4, where he exposed his full powers of the Force, and revealed his true identity. It was something he could tell no one else, something he had never told to anyone before, and would never tell anyone in the future.

Just like throughout his entire life, Zaoku could still feel inner turmoil within himself. The Galaxy had officially exploded into a full-scale civil war, but that wasn't bothering him so much. He was ready to destroy the Rebels, he would strike every single one of them if he could, if he had the strength. That's what was tearing him apart, strength. The Dark Side gave him more power and strength, but his time as a Jedi was weakening that spirit. Everyday, for years, he could feel the powerful tug of the Light Side. A strong pull to one side of the Force, and he had thought he figured out a solution - the New Sith Order. His old apprentice, Dorna Vakara, found balance in the Force, and tasked her to create a new Order to teach that balance. He hoped that his apprentice could teach him things he never knew or realized, ways of the Force that could keep him sane and calm.

But to no avail, his true personality and poise was with the Dark Side. A trait he discovered after he woke up from his coma, from fighting the spirit of Darth Vindys… formerly Rholto Rhaess, his second secret apprentice.

 **13 BBY - Chancellor Zaoku**

"This man is advocating speciesism, how is this even allowed?" exclaimed Kovo as he watched Senator Gorgon on his small tablet, next to a patient Ducau. They were backstage from the Chancellor's _Planetary Hall_ meetings, one of dozens he's held in the past months. Where he'd be interviewed by a major news agency and answer questions from all over the Galaxy, and from people in the audience. The Zaoku Campaign was on Kintan, the homeworld of the Chancellor, and also the home of his most loyal supporters.

"Kovo, I don't know if you've noticed, but I have a Hall meeting to attend. I don't have time to listen to Gorgon's ridiculous proclamations." said Zaoku, listening to his surrogate on the other side of the stage, opening for the Chancellor.

"Just be aware of them, sir. I'm sure it will be brought up-"

"Here I go." said Zaoku, ignoring his Chief of Staff, walking out onto the stage with a smile, and the people cheered loudly.

The Chancellor waved as he walked across the stage, to a small area with two chairs, and the waiting interviewer. Zaoku could see most of the faces within the cavernous convention chamber, many were Niktos, and there were many other alien beings from the Outer Rim.

"Chancellor Zaoku, thank you for coming." smiled the blue Twi'lek woman interviewer. She shook the Chancellor's hand,

"I am glad to be back on Kintan." said Ducau, truly glad to be back home. The two sat in their chairs, and the interviewer held her holo-tablet of questions in her lap. "I've been itching to return home." smiled the Chancellor, and the crowd cheered with excitement and pleasure.

"Great," smiled the Twi'lek, "shall we get started?" and the Chancellor nodded,

"Yes, yes."

"Now, we should probably start with Senator Gorgon and the Benefactor Party. They've become quite the opposition to your party and you yourself. Gorgon has strong support throughout the Core, the most populated region of the Republic. How do you plan to defeat him in the Galactic Election?"

"That is a great question, Ms. Syndulla." started Ducau, "Those within the Benefactor Party, including Senator Gorgon, derive their support from the extremely wealthy and conservative. These are people who have dominated Republic politics for centuries, and is a reason why those in the Core are so far ahead in nearly every field than places like the Mid and Outer Rims. The way we shall defeat him is by showing the Galaxy what a Zaoku Chancellorship has done and will do in the future. We have brought in more wealth and prosperity to the Mid and Outer Rims, significantly increasing the number of members in the Republic." people clapped and the Chancellor looked out at the people, "The Outer Rim was once known as a lawless region of space. But over the past four years, it has become so much more, and the people of the Outer Rim still have more to offer. The Republic has managed to bring stability and order to the Outer Rim, something the Republic has never been able to do, even since its very first years." the crowd erupted into applause and cheer, approving and adoring the response. It was true, Zaoku had brought in 70% of Outer Rim planets that weren't in the Republic, into the galactic government. The Republic grew, and people were happier. Life was getting better.

 **1 BBY - Emperor Zaoku**

Zaoku could hear the cheers and applause from the masses, masses of thousands. People from all over the Galaxy. Not just people from the Core or Outer Rim, but everyone. He united the Galaxy, and the memory would never fade away. His time as Chancellor were one of the most stressful and daring moments of his entire life. Never before had he faced a struggle like so to bring so many people together… an entire Galaxy…

 **13 BBY - Chancellor Zaoku**

"Your excellency," spoke a young Nikto man in the crowd, holding a microphone with another news anchor beside him. He was to propose his question for the Chancellor to answer at the Hall meeting, where everyone listened silently, "if re-elected, will you widen your administration's focus to help students who cannot afford university tuition?"

"Excellent question, and the answer is; we've already been focusing on post-secondary education. In the past years, the number of university tuition-decreases are skyrocketing well over eight million, just in the Core alone. The numbers in the Outer Rim are lower but are increasing at a staggering rate. We must face the reality here, that the work we've started is not done yet." the Chancellor stood up to address the question formally, "We cannot risk major setbacks with a Benefactor Party Chancellor, a leader who would overturn numerous amendments and acts that have saved the Republic from financial failure. Those in the Benefactor Party do not care about the education of trillions, and would rather use the money on military projects and quests. It is time we keep this progress flowing _and_ growing, for it is the only thing that will secure the futures of our youth."

The chamber, once again, exploded into cheer and applause, and so did the student who asked the question. The people gave the Chancellor a standing ovation, continuing to applaud and clap. The people were not ready for a different Chancellor, the good change Zaoku had brought forth was not over yet. So much more had to be done, and so little time.

 **1 BBY - Emperor Zaoku**

It was morning over the Imperial District, and the Emperor had been awake for hours. He had left his home to go to the Imperial Executive Building to speak with the Grand Moffs, who had taken over the Imperial Council. There weren't anymore councillors, no more representation. With Gollak's death, it was the perfect timing for Zaoku to replace the reform the executive board, placing his favorites and best loyalists to advise him.

The remaining ex-Councillors either found refuge as senators in the Imperial Senate, or returned home, knowing that their voices no longer mattered. Nobody's voice mattered in the eyes of the Empire. Even people like Khen Su returned to Kamino, not taking up the seat in the Senate as his homeworld's representative.

It had become easier to rule the Galaxy. Zaoku's Grand Plan was already a success. The Jedi were gone, the Galaxy his, and no one stood in his way. The Emperor was aware of a rebellion, but knew that with their leader's death, it would shatter their hopes and spirit. The Emperor watched as his former apprentice died at his feet, at his lightsaber, at his hands… it was a dark day, he could remember it clearly. It was about six months ago, and threats and attacks from the rebellion were at record low levels. They would soon fall apart, greed getting the best of them, and the Empire could ensure galactic peace…

 **13 BBY - Chancellor Zaoku**

"Gorgon's polls are rising in the Expansion and Colonies region, and a key swing sectors in the Mid Rim." informed Chief of Staff Kovo Karacta to Emperor Zaoku. The young Nikto followed the Chancellor into his hover-limo as they just got off their private shuttle from Kintan. The Zaoku Campaign was going to Naboo, and they were taking a pristine, chromium, speeder to Theed, the capital of Naboo.

"Those worlds got their wealth from my administration and progressivity," scoffed Ducau, "You'd think they'd be more appreciative."

"Well we are facing the same situation here on Naboo. There is an extremely high number of Benefactor Party citizens who've fallen in line with Gorgon. However, now that the Gungans were granted the right to vote, it maintains your momentum and lead over his conservative ass." said Karacta, staring at his tablet. Ducau stared at his Chief of Staff, and Kovo noticed, "Sorry, sir. We just can't let him win."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't worry, Kovo. Gorgon will not win and will not be Chancellor."

The Chancellor met with Naboo's Queen, greeted her own Chief of Staff, Padme Amidala, and was brought into Naboo's government palace to begin the Hall meeting. There weren't as many people who attended like on Kintan, but the number of attendees were well over four thousand. They were mostly human faces, many of which were part of the Naboo government, and just a few Gungans. Ducau wasn't surprised, many Naboo people did not like the Gungans, and it speciesism was rampant.

Padme Amidala-Skywalker and Kovo Karacta watched as the Chancellor began speaking with the moderator, from backstage, and watched with pride. Padme admired the Chancellor, and was inspired by him.

"Naboo will surely not disappoint the Zaoku Campaign, I can assure you that." smiled Padme, holding her hands together.

"I hope not. I saw earlier today that Gorgon's polls in the Chommel Sector are rising, specifically here on Naboo." stated Kovo.

"I know… I saw. Most outsiders see the Naboo people as graceful and grateful, you'd think they'd all support Zaoku for all the progressive work he's done, not just for us, but for so many. But… Gorgon's policies and attitude towards this race has shed light on the dark side of Naboo. He has opened up the door allowing bigots and speciesists to be just that." explained Padme, and Kovo sighed,

"Well, there's only so much we can do. Zaoku started the idea for open elections. But we always have the Senate to fall back on. Their final vote will definitely be to keep Zaoku."

"Oh of course, unless the Benefactor Party continues to spread their lies…" said Padme, and the two listened to what the Chancellor was now saying…

"I will protect the Republic at all costs from any sorts of threats. However, war will not be the first option on my agenda. We cannot make mistakes like we have in the past, like the Clone Wars. We must be smarter than that, and I have the judgement to know when the time is right for war. Do not get me wrong, I will protect the Republic till the day I die. I was a Jedi before Chancellor, and I'll still be a Jedi. Our duty is to protect _you all._ " the chamber erupted into thunderous applause and cheers, with thousands beginning to chant the Chancellor's name.

"Zaoku! Zaoku! Zaoku!"

 **1 BBY - Emperor of the Galactic Empire**

The Emperor was still in the Imperial Executive Building, getting up from his office desk. He was in a meeting with a few Grand Moffs and the Grand Vizier, all sitting at chairs in front of the Emperor's desk.

"Your grace, are you alright?" asked Grand Vizier Sate Pestage, a human man wearing a dark blue robe and wore a tall hat that covered his hair and ears, wrapping around his head. "You seem… distracted…" The Emperor stared out at the skyline of Coruscant, looking past the Senate Building, off to the horizon. He watched as the skylanes of traffic crisscrossed the cityscape and blue sky.

"Grand Admiral Snoke needs to know if we are to proceed with the attack on Mon Calamari." spoke Grand Moff Tarkin, sitting straight and still in his chair, "The fleet is ready for a bombardment."

"No." spoke the Emperor, turning around to look at the men in his office. They were still surprised that his face had turned to normal, and looked like an average elderly Nikto, not some deformed monster. "Let the Rebels pick up the pieces, and let it sink in for them. Let them realize what has happened. They tried lighting a fire, but the source for the flames have been extinguished. The spark has been eliminated. In due time, things will fall into place for us…"

 **I thought that posting Season 5 now was a good time! AND REMEMBER - this season will go up to Chapter 100! There's a lot coming!**


	78. S5 Chapter 78 - Truthful

**5.78**

 **13 BBY - Office of the Chancellor**

"We need to establish a date for a debate. I am getting tired of his excuses." said Chancellor Zaoku sternly to his campaign manager, a Quarren man, named Ti Sol Kon. He was a young Quarren from Mon Calamari and had been at the side of the Chancellor during his tenure as Jedi Senator and his first term as Chancellor.

"The Gorgon Campaign is slated for a rally outside the Supreme Court later today, however they _should_ respond to our demands." said the nasally voiced Ti Sol Kon.

"The Chancellor is demanding a debate," spoke Kovo Karacta, the Chancellor's Chief of Staff, "there shouldn't be any rejections or excuses." the younger Nikto walked up to the Chancellor's desk, placing down his holo-tablet, and resting his hands on the chair in front of the desk. "We should get going, sir."

"Ah, yes, that's right. Let's get this over with." said the Chancellor, walking around his desk to the exit, and his staff followed close behind.

 **0 BBY - Emperor Zaoku**

"Lord Vader, I begin to doubt your capabilities." spoke the Emperor, with Vader kneeling before him via hologram. The Sith Lord apprentice was nervous, and kept his head down,

"Forgive me, my master."

"Forgiveness only goes so far…" said the Master, "The survival of your former apprentice was a mistake. She will keep the Rebel Alliance closely knit together, and will see that Gunray keeps his word."

"Then let us invade Cato Neimoidia with the main fleet, we shall destroy Nute Gunray and all of his precious fleets and droid armies." said Vader, looking up. Only to see a disappointed master who was staring down upon him.

"During the Clone Wars, Gunray was never on Cato Neimoidia. What makes you think he'd be there now?" asked the Emperor, but Vader said nothing. "Senator Organa and his adopted daughter have been spotted over Tatooine. Take a ship to the dust rock of a planet and capture them. There are many rumors that Organa is fueling the Rebellion, and that they have plans to the Death Star."

"Are these rumors truthful?"

"I know they are truthful." said the Emperor, with a bit of pleasure.

 **13 BBY - Corellia**

The first debate between Chancellor Zaoku and Senator Gorgon was taking place on the Republic world of Corellia, in its capital city. The silver metropolis was packed to the brink with citizens, visitors, and tourists. Skylane traffic was shut down, streets and avenues blocked off, and as the closer to the center of the city, the more security there was.

Two Venator class Star Destroyers remained still over the city center in the night sky as the debate commenced in Corellia's grand plaza. The plaza spanned for thousands of meters wide and long, and fit hundreds of thousands. There were numerous stands and rows of chairs where spectators took their seats and waited for the two debaters to arrive.

The main stage, where the two podiums stood, rested at the foot of a grand staircase to Corellia's government building. First walked out Senator Gorgon, the skinny human man from Anaxes, waving to the crowd as the people cheered and applauded.

The Senator walked over to his podium, on the left side of the stage. Then came out the Chancellor, with red robes and right hand high as he waved and smiled. The crowd burst into a much louder and cheerful chant and applause for their Chancellor. The Jedi Chancellor could sense the excitement, joy, happiness, and even anxiety within the crowd. Ducau Zaoku walked over to the right side of the stage where his podium was, and then the Republic anthem commenced.

Everyone stood to face the hanging banner from a skyscraper on the side of the plaza, with the red flag billowing in the night breeze. The music ceased, and everyone took their seats. The two moderators then began, the first; a human woman from Corellia with brown hair spoke first,

"Welcome, citizens of the Republic, tonight we begin the first ever debate for the Chancellorship. Thank you Chancellor Zaoku and Senator Gorgon for being here. Now each participator will have thirty seconds for an introduction and then we shall begin asking questions, with only one minute answers allowed."

The second moderator, an old Corellian man licked his lips as he began to speak,

"Your excellency," directing at Ducau, who held his head high, "you may begin with your opening statement."

"Thank you, Mr. Moderator." said the Chancellor, and he looked out to the massive crowd of thousands upon thousands, "Four years ago, we faced one of the most tragic days in the Republic. Our great leader, Chancellor Mon Mothma was assassinated, nearly tearing apart the Galactic Republic. The Senate did its job in appointing a new Chancellor, following the law, and proceeding to choose the first Jedi Chancellor in centuries. The Senate did this for a reason, and it was not luck. These past four years have been remarkable; we've achieved so much that has never been done in Republic history. Together, we've united and created far more equality between thousands of species of beings. Together, we've put an official end to all Separatists, and we made sure they paid their reparations. Under a Zaoku administration, the Republic has done far better than any other Chancellery in _centuries_. The economy is steadily growing, trillions upon trillions more jobs from the Core to the far Outer Rim, and most importantly; the people have better opportunities of earning a better wage and getting a better education. A Galaxy with the Populists in charge is a Galaxy where we can dream high. A Galaxy with I as your Chancellor, is a Galaxy where we _can_ make those dreams come true." right as the Chancellor finished his last words, the crowd exploded into a cheerful applause, with many standing as far as the eye could see.

The moderators waited as the crowd died down, watching Ducau as he smiled and chuckled to himself. These were the Chancellor's people, and he knew it. There were many peoples all from the Outer Rim and Mid Rim, his biggest supporters, and the Chancellor could tell that many of those who barely clapped were humans from the Core.

The crowds finally died down, and it was Senator Gorgon's turn. The gray haired man grasped the edges of the glass podium, feeling the sharp edges on the palm of his hands,

"There was a time when the Republic could tell its people, we will protect you. A time where anyone could walk outside of their homes and not feel scared, threatened, or as if they were being watched. We need a larger military, we need a stronger system, a stronger division of the Republic that is not afraid to stand up to the threats that face us."

 **0 BBY - Galactic Civil War**

Planets like Naboo, Onderon, Ord Mantell, Mandalore, and so on, all succumbed to the Galactic Civil War. The skies of thousands of planets were plagued with ship-to-ship combat, with massive Imperial Star Destroyers clashing with Mon Calamari cruisers, old Munificent class frigates, and Corellian Corvettes. Swarms of TIE fighters chasing after X-wings and run-down Y-wings. Clouds of smoke and ash covered the skies, raining down upon the war-torn cities.

Theed, Naboo, faced the harshest consequences of being involved in a Rebellion. The cobblestone streets and avenues were layered with dead bodies, stormtrooper and rebel trooper, with blood pooling into the sewers. Ancient and historical buildings and monuments, laid in ruin as they faced the costs of war. The people, however, were accepting it. The death of Padme Amidala-Skywalker, a cherished and adored leader of theirs, was in vain. It was done by the hands of the Emperor, the hands of evil.

 **13 BBY - Galactic Chancellery Debate - Corellia**

"What I am saying is that the only way to destroy our enemies is by reinforcing the military? Is that too much to ask?" shouted the angry Senator Gorgon, "The Republic needs a backbone, the Republic needs guts! We cannot leave millions of star systems undefended as terrorists and pirates raid so many of our worlds!"

"Senator Gorgon, your reasoning and explanations do not add up," boomed Ducau Zaoku, "your actions during the Clone Wars, and before the Clone Wars, deem what kind of leader you are. You voted for the Clone Wars, you voted for Palpatine's emergency powers, and you voted against Mothma's bill to reduce the size of the military! Your intentions were to extend the Clone Wars, which have already displaced trillions of Republic citizens. People lost food, water, basic necessities! While you sat in your Anaxes palace, placing wagers on which Republic fleet would destroy which Confederate armada! Enough is enough!" the people cheered loudly for the Chancellor's scolding, beginning to stand up, preventing the Senator from proceeding to rebut him.

Senator Gorgon stood uncomfortably at his podium, waiting for the crowd's erratic behavior to die down. But before he could say anything, the moderators took the spotlight. The older man spoke first,

"Chancellor, you may start your closing statement; two minutes."

The Chancellor delivered his final remarks, with the thousands of attendees, and millions who watched from their homes, content and inspired by his words. He gave words of wisdom and reality, something that not many politicians did in the Republic, or anywhere in the Galaxy. The people clapped thunderously and cheered with a deafening uproar for Chancellor Zaoku.

Then, it was Senator Gorgon's turn. Many were tired of hearing him, but there were just as many Gorgon supporters in the crowd as for Zaoku. Gorgon represented their conservative and traditional values, something that has been completely lacking in Zaoku's time as Chancellor,

"The time has come to elect a new Chancellor. One that will make sure everyone is heard. Not just the people of the Outer Rim. Core lives matter just as much as Outer Rim lives matter. Thank you, and goodnight."

"That was an outstanding debate, sir!" exclaimed Chancellor Zaoku's campaign manager, Ti Sol Kon. "You definitely won tonight!" the Quarren campaign manager followed Zaoku at his side with Kovo Karacta on his other side. They were walking through the back side of the grand plaza to their ship to leave for Coruscant. They were encircled by hundreds of Senate Commandos, clone troopers, and even ARC troopers.

"Yes, I agree with Kon." stated Karacta, the Chancellor's Chief of Staff.

"But we must not underestimate Gorgon. He will go to all costs in order to defeat me. The Senate was too quick in making the election rules, and I fear that Gorgon will bend the rules as much as he can." said Ti Sol Kon.

"Then we shall bend them back." said Zaoku, looking at Kon.


	79. S5 Chapter 79 - Turning

**5.79**

 **13 BBY - Coruscant**

"The Chancellor plans to continue to downsize the military, which will in turn weaken the Republic. We are facing new threats every single day. You would not believe the kinds of messages and reports that many of us in the Senate receive. Countless planets, all over the Republic, being constantly bullied and raided by third-party factions. These are mere pirates, and Populists don't want to recognize them. Populists think that everything is alright, Populists believe there is no more war. But no," spoke Senator Gorgon to a large crowd of thousands on the planet Eriadu, a brown industrial world in the Outer Rim, "we are facing a War on Piracy. Strong systems like Eriadu here, don't have these risks because they have strong fundamentals, a strong economy, strong people, and a strong Republic fleet to defend it. But systems like Mon Calamari and Ord Mantell have been fighting these pirates for years now." the humans, all fitted in jumpsuits, fancy clothes, and proper attire, clapped loudly for the Benefactor Senator.

"Populists have indeed brought the Republic out of dark times. I applaud Chancellors Mothma and Zaoku for their efforts to bring us out of the Clone Wars. But, it is a fact that Benefactors are the only kinds of leaders that can maintain Republic stability. Just look at the Ruusan Reformation, a thousand years ago; enacted by Populists. Populists like Chancellor Zaoku are reckless spenders, they don't know when to stop. Populists like Chancellor Zaoku don't know political limits, thinking they can do whatever they want; with the excuse that it's helping the people. Populists never stayed in power for long for a reason. They nearly disappeared fifty-or-so years ago. Benefactor Chancellors and senators created a millennia of prosperity for the Republic, something that Populists can never maintain…"

 **13 BBY - Chancellor Zaoku**

"Chancellor, Senator Gorgon has begun to unleash a myriad of attacks on your campaign and _you_ yourself in the recent weeks. What do you have to say about this?" asked the three eyed Gran interviewer to Ducau Zaoku, both sitting at a large oval table. The Nikto, Jedi, Chancellor sat straight up in his white plush chair at the table, across from the deep voiced Gran male.

Ducau looked at the Gran interviewer calmly,

"I was waiting for the Senator to become… feistier as the election season progressed. It's been about five months now since the race officially began, and Gorgon has been behind in numerous polls. If you look at senatorial elections in the past, Benefactors could only win by scapegoating, blaming, and aggressively targeting their opponents. Ranging from Populists to the Galactic Green Party, and to their fellow traditionalists in the Conservatives For the Republic Party. Senator Gorgon can throw everything he has at me, and I will fight back. Populists, decades ago, were not as strong as they should've been and is one reason they lost so many seats in the Senate." the Chancellor paused for a moment, and the interviewer nodded, "Benefactors will never focus on the real issues. Gorgon can scream and shout all he wants, and we shall see who can truly lead consequently."...

"A notable Senator is traveling to Mandalore, I need you to take him out."

"Ah, I see. Senator Nyseen is a loud, corrupt, Benefactor." said the accented voice through the hologram audio live feed, "He is the most likely running mate for Gorgon, right?"

"Yes. The visit to Mandalore will end with his death, and I can trust you, correct?"

"Of course, Chancellor…" said the man's voice.

"Do not dare speak of this to your pirate friends." said Zaoku sternly, sitting at his office during the night within Corusca Hall. The panoramic window behind him let in much light from the wild Coruscant nightlife and bright skyline. "The time is not right, yet."

"Do not worry. This will remain between the two of us. I have dealt with Jedi before, you are great warriors."

"Succeed without any hassle and I shall reconsider Florrum's relationship with the Republic." concluded the Chancellor.

"Yes, sir." the blue light of the hologram audio shut off, and Zaoku laid back in his chair, exhaling loudly. He slowly swiveled the chair around, to face the window, and got a good look of the sparkling and glistening cityscape. The sky and skylanes were packed with traffic, it was loud, but didn't bother Ducau. He was used to it after all his years living on Coruscant. He shut eyes to get some rest, and all the noises went away. It became silent… dead silent. But, the Chancellor could see. Ducau could see the future, he knew what would happen, what would come, who would go, who would die, and what power would entail for him.

"You will limit the number of voting stations by fifty percent on those planets, do you hear me?" scolded Chancellor Zaoku to a hologram of a core world official. The Chancellor stood by his desk, now a few days later from his chat about the Benefactor Senator's assassination, and was annoyed with the man he was speaking to.

"With all due respect, you will be preventing millions from voting-"

"You complain of my high tax rates, so use that money to pay the taxes your sector and many other sectors have fallen short on! I am giving you two choices, Governor. I've worked hard to keep you in power…" said Zaoku with sincerity, "Don't try me." The human, uptight, Governor said no more, and just bowed his head. The Governor nodded his head, and Ducau nodded back in acknowledgement.

 **0 BBY - Tatooine**

An Imperial Star Destroyer fired its forward cannons as it chased down a smaller, Corellian Corvette over the brown planet of Tatooine. Green lasers bombarded the rear shields of the CR90 corvette, and it began to slow. The shields finally gave out, and the small frigate came to a halt in space, becoming a sitting duck.

"That doesn't sound good at all!" cried out C3PO in distress, trying to avoid getting bumped over by the rushing Rebel soldiers as they ran through the white corridors. "R2? R2, where are you? Oh that blasted droid, never here when I need him!" The golden protocol droid stopped at an intersection that led down towards the escape pod bay, and noticed R2 with Princess Leia. She was inserting a disk into the astromech droid, and C3PO stayed quiet. R2 noticed the other droid, and whistled at him. Leia quickly went over to the protocol droid,

"3PO, go with R2."

"Wait, but, my lady - are you sure - what about you?" stuttered C3PO.

"Just go!" said Leia, pushing the droid into the corridor, "I'll be fine!" Leia then ran off down the hall. She stopped in the middle of the empty hall a few meters down from the intersection. She reached for her waist, where under her white dress she could feel the metal hilt of her lightsaber. Leia closed her eyes, contemplating and thinking. She heard a boom, and loud clunking sounds from up above. The star destroyer was docking to her ship.

Leia took out the lightsaber, and ran back to the entrance to the escape pod bay,

"R2!" called out the teenage girl. R2-D2 leaned forward from a corner, revealing himself. He inched out, and Leia tossed her lightsaber at him. The smart little droid acted quickly, extending a metal appendage to catch the weapon, and store it within his inner compartments. R2 went back into hiding, and Leia continued running down the corridors of her ship.

Dozens of Rebel troopers waited quietly, in position and laser pistols ready, at the sole door that was connected to a docking bridge to the Imperial warship. The loud noises stopped for a moment, but then sparks flew at the trimming of the metal, white, door. Smoke filled the corridor, and the door broke open, with stormtroopers bustling out in a fray. They began firing their blaster rifles, and the Rebel troopers shot back. Bodies fell to the ground on both sides, but more Rebel troopers were getting struck down.

The last of the Rebel troopers were shot, and more Imperial soldiers poured into the corridor. They checked for any survivors in the hall, then stood in formation. Out of the dark doorway arrived Darth Vader, quickly stepping over the dead bodies and continuing down the hall,

"Find the Princess!" boomed the Sith Lord, and the stormtroopers began to split up in groups, scouring the ship.

 **13 BBY - Final Chancellery Debate - Hosnian Prime**

The second, and last, debate between the two superpower politicians had already begun on the metropolitan planet of Hosnian Prime. Hosnian Prime resembled Coruscant, but had a far smaller population, was greener and cleaner in most districts, yet boasted Republic traditions and ideals. It was a powerful world in the Inner Rim. It was the final showdown that night, and both sides of the race had historical numbers of supporters attending.

The debate took place in the capital district of the planet, in a massive park with rolling hills and numerous lakes. A stage was set up towards the front of the enormous park, where the two leaders were debating. The entire park was packed with hundreds of thousands, with even hovering platforms with grandstands in the park for even more viewers to watch the event live.

"Chancellor Zaoku does not understand the threats we face today. It is a simple thing to comprehend." spoke Senator Gorgon, with his voice echoing throughout the entire park loudly through speakers, "The Republic began to crumble a decade ago, prior to the Clone Wars, because we did not have a strong military to keep all of the Republic's systems in line."

"I must interject!" stated the Chancellor, and the human moderators allowed it, "You are then saying that the way to keep worlds in the Republic is by brute force? You are implying that the only way to keep our support is to use fear. For years, the Galaxy has had enough to fear; a corrupted government, a galaxy-wide three year long war, and a near dictatorial coup, the list goes on! Fear will not keep the people in favor of us or the Republic. We will face another separatist movement or even a civil war if you act like this." the Chancellor looked away from the skinny Senator, and out to the thousands of onlookers, "Senator Gorgon, you speak of protecting the people of the Republic, but not once have I heard of you going to visit of these piracy/poverty-stricken worlds in the Outer Rim! Not once have I heard you go to Mon Calamari, Rutharox, Telpana, Taris, Tatooine, and so on!" the people clapped and cheered, and the Senator wanted to answer. The moderators watched with joy and excitement as the arguing continued.

"Chancellor, Chancellor, wait a minute. You are getting this wrong. Going to all these planets, yes, is essential. But, being a leader means we focus on everybody. You've spent your entire tenure as Chancellor AND JEDI SENATOR representing the largest region of space; the Outer Rim. You have swiped away the jobs of hundreds of Senators that have been elected to represent the Outer Rim systems that are in the Republic."

"Well you know what, Senator," Zaoku turned to look at Gorgon, "you've been so busy with your Core worlds that you haven't noticed that not one Outer Rim senator in the Republic does what they are supposed to do! Most have been traumatized by the Clone Wars and seceded, and the rest have been so dumbfounded by Republic wealth that they ignore the cries of their people. I took on the responsibility because no one else was! I became the true leader and helped trillions that were ignored for centuries in the past. I devoted my life for the people of the Outer Rim because never has any other powerful Republic figure has done so! It is time you stop discriminating people who live in different places than you," the Chancellor looked out to the people, and then pointed at Gorgon with a sturdy finger, "It is time you stop ignoring the true seat of wealth of the Republic; a wealth of diversity, opportunity, strong-willed people, and pure loyalty!" the crowds exploded into a deafening cheer and chant, applauding, and screaming at Gorgon. Hundreds began chanting in unison,

"ZAOKU! ZAOKU! ZAOKU!" repeatedly. Once it quieted down, Zaoku looked at Gorgon one last time,

"Just imagine the kind of unity and strength the people of the Republic will have to know that for the first time ever; we've united the entire Galaxy. All regions… Core, Inner Rim, Colonies, Expansion, Mid Rim, and Outer Rim. The Republic itself will be unstoppable. That is why I am running once more for Chancellor. Let us finish what we started. Let us unite the entire Galaxy, with peace and prosperity; not fear and brute force."

 **0 BBY - Office of the Emperor**

The Emperor sat in his office, where on his desk was a vertical projection of a galactic map, highlighting the territorial borders of the Empire. On the other side of the desk, and map, was Grand Vizier Sate Pestage, Grand Moff Tarkin, and a female senator. She was young, human, dark skinned, with long black hair and wore fancy robes of gray and white.

"Remember thirteen years ago, during my last debate with Gorgon?" reminisced Emperor Zaoku aloud, "Imagining a Galaxy that was fully united. That was when Gorgon knew he lost that election." the Emperor chuckled.

"It was a memorable day." said the Grand Vizier, "Who knows where we'd be if he won."

"Nowhere." muttered Tarkin.

"We were so close at unity," said the Emperor softly, "now day by day we lose countless systems. This Civil War is taking a toll on our power and position." the Emperor looked at Tarkin and then at Pestage, "Leave us."

Pestage and Tarkin got up, bowing their heads, and walked out of the office. Zaoku could feel them leave, through the Force, and walking down the corridor of the Imperial Executive Building. Zaoku continued to examine the map, looking at various sectors and systems within Imperial territory, and those who claimed to a part of the Rebel Alliance,

"Senator Vylantis, I admire your braveness and strength to face me today." the Emperor continued to look at the map.

"The Senate has become reckless and restless, the senators are getting outrageous. They are demanding you return to its speaker, and I agree with them. You are a Populist, don't you forget that." smiled the brown eyed Senator of the Forlek Sector, the sector of systems neighboring the planet Kintan (homeworld of the Emperor).

"Ah yes… the Populist Party… You've surely upholded my legacy within the Senate. Without you, our Party would've collapsed. And we would've gone down in history as losers like the Benefactors." said the Emperor with a smile, he then shut off the map, looking at Senator Vylantis, "If the day ever comes, Serinna, I want you to take my place."

Serinna Vylantis looked at the Emperor with shock and surprise, she could feel the immense weight of responsibility fall upon her shoulders, even that she wasn't being promoted or ascending to any position just yet,

"You won't be leaving anytime soon, why are you telling me this? Why are you asking me? What about Pestage?" The Emperor chuckled and looked at the woman,

"The wheels are still turning, and they won't stop turning for a while."


	80. S5 Chapter 80 - This Can't Be

**5.80**

 **13 BBY - Galactic Senate**

"Zaoku does not understand the complications we face to this day! He is ignoring the pirate and terrorist threats and does not want to see the true complications of our society!" screamed an angry Benefactor Senator within the cavernous Senate Chamber. Bail Organa sat in the podium tower, since he was Zaoku's Vice Chair, and was anxious from all the arguing. The Benefactors were picking constant fights with Populists and many other senators from other smaller parties. The senator who was screaming at the top of his lungs was from Corulag, a core world that believed they were at the center of everything,

"This ignorance and arrogance that comes from the Zaoku Office is unbelievable. He allowed the courts to pass amendments, and has divided up the Senate!"

A female senator jumped in, of the Forlek Sector in the Outer Rim, dark skinned, statuesque, and stern; flying her senatorial pod out into the fray,

"Senator, you are simply wrong! The Benefactors have led to this sort of historical level of division in the Senate. The Supreme Court justly passed amendments that would give aid to suffering systems and peoples, instead of bringing the issue to this room; where it would be debated for years!"

"Senator Vylantis," boomed another delegate, an older human man, also from the Core, "your progressive ideals will drive the Republic into a grave." Vylantis turned to look at the old conservative man, "All these programs are increasing the galactic debt; an issue that is already nearly impossible to fix. You have ignored Republic ideals and traditions-"

"Those same traditions are why the Separatist Alliance gained so much support and influence!" snapped Vylantis, "Your war and defense bills are what drove the Republic to its grave years ago, where you all blindly supported Palpatine. A man who nearly took over the Republic with totalitarian authority! Mind yourself that the Benefactor Party is the party of Palpatine, and you should never forget that." the fight was far from over, two more senators flew their pods into the chamber's "sky" and attacked Senator Vylantis. The first being Senator Orn Free Ta of Ryloth,

"Madam, you must not forget that these defense bills protected the Republic from a galaxy-wide war. I cannot express how thankful I am for the Clone Army that saved Ryloth countless times. What you, Senator Vylantis, are proposing will bankrupt the Republic and eliminate the Republic Military!"

"I concur with Senator Ta!" shouted the second senator, an Ishi Tib Senator, "These new programs will push the Military aside, and any enemy will have direct routes to our major worlds."

"The Benefactor Party must be dumb and deaf." stated Vylantis bluntly, and there was much laughter within the chamber, even Vice Chair Organa chuckled, "I am not proposing we remove the military. I am not proposing that we leave our systems vulnerable. First of all, Chancellor Zaoku is well aware that there are small criminal organizations rising in the Outer Rim. Chancellor Zaoku is bringing forth positive, social, change that was needed for centuries and is causing an economic boom. Chancellor Zaoku is also seeking re-election, something you all are making very troublesome for him. Senator Gorgon will bring back wars that will end with the Republic crippled and licking its wounds for the next few decades." Vylantis looked around at all of the senators that attacked her, "Let us pick up the pieces from the Clone Wars, god damnit! Stop instigating all these problems! Stop making the Chancellor's job more difficult than it has to be! If it weren't for Chancellor Mothma AND Zaoku, we'd most likely be living under a totalitarian dictatorship with absolutely no say. Then, for sure, your conservative ideals will be silenced. Give him and the Populist Party respect."

 **Leia Organa**

The white dressed Princess was brought before Darth Vader by an entire squad of stormtroopers in the middle of a wide corridor. Leia could see dead bodies of Rebel soldiers, including Captain Antilles. She was nervous, and kept quiet, sensing something strange as she approached the black suited Sith Lord. She could feel a strange sensation through the Force, in her heart, and mind. There was something about Vader that she just couldn't figure out, feeling as if she should reach out to him.

"Princess Organa…" said Vader as Leia walked up to him, with a stormtrooper holding her shoulder. Her hands were cuffed, and she looked up at the tall man with a stern face, "Turn over the plans to the Death Star, immediately."

"This is a consular ship on a diplomatic mission. We were on our way to Corellia, now we are late, thanks to the Empire. I don't know what plans you speak of."

"You're a part of the Rebellion and a traitor! You think you can crisscross the Galaxy without being noticed, but you aren't as clever as you perceive yourself to be. Now, hand over the plans before I send you to the Imperial Detention Center on Coruscant. Or even worse…"

"What could be worse? Seeing the Emperor? I'd love to see his grace." said Leia sarcastically, and she could sense that Vader was getting annoyed and even angrier. "Try anything to me or my people and you'll never hear the last of it from the Imperial Senate!"

Vader wasn't having it, and was tired of arguing with the young princess. He looked at his stormtroopers,

"Take her to the detention level on my ship, we are leaving!" the Princess was taken away and Vader followed down the hall towards the docking bridge to board his star destroyer.

An officer encountered the Sith Lord, and Vader could sense he brought news.

"My lord."

"Yes, commander?" replied Vader.

"The Emperor wishes you to bring the Princess to the Death Star which has stationed over Alderaan. He is going to make an example out of how these traitors are to be handled." spoke the officer, and Vader froze. There was a part of him that called to his daughter, something that was telling him to not do what the Emperor ordered. Darth Vader continued walking, pushing away his emotions and feelings. He could not disobey his master, his master knows best, and will turn his children to his side. In only a matter of time…

Leia Organa was brought before the command center of the Death Star, where a large wide window beheld a view of the bright planet Alderaan. There were multiple officers and technicians on the bridge, including one balding man staring out the window. Vader pushed Leia up to him, and the old man turned around. He had high cheekbones, a small mouth, and a long pointed nose.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, what a pleasure to see you." said Leia jokingly, looking up at the wrinkled man. "I thought I smelled your wretched stench."

"I am just as ecstatic to see you, Princess. And I hope you know that your _behind-the-scene_ s work with the Rebel Alliance has not gone unnoticed. You will pay the price, just as all traitors do." snapped the Grand Moff, and Leia stared up at the balding man. She stepped closer to him and spoke with sincerity,

"Dorna Vakara is dead. Yavin 4 was ravaged and lays in ruin. Thousands have died, millions have sacrificed their lives." Tarkin looked at Leia in distraught, eyeing her, "The Rebellion is not over. The Rebel Alliance is not gone, it is still here. We may think of us as the thorn to the Empire. We will continue to puncture you, poke you, fight you, and make you _bleed."_

The Empire was in full view of Alderaan, and fired its superlaser upon the innocent world, instantly exploding with a bright flash. The Princess was forced to watch, and Tarkin and Vader remained to see her horrified reaction. Leia's heart dropped, every feeling of power, pride, strength, in her just disappeared. It felt as if her heart and hopes were shattered. Bail Organa and Queen Breha were on Alderaan, along with countless billions. They didn't deserve to die, they didn't deserve to face the fist of the Empire.

The Princess was quiet, and didn't say anymore. She was thrown into a prison cell onboard the Death Star, and was beginning to accept her fate. This fight she was involved in just got a whole lot harder. The war was stacked against her and the Rebel Alliance. Vakara was gone, and now the second most powerful Rebel was also gone; her adoptive father, Bail Organa.

 **Emperor Zaoku - 0 BBY**

The Emperor stood still and silently, meditating with the Force, concentrating on his mighty strength and abilities with the Force. He stood in the darkness, in the back section of a large stage listening to the faint chants and cheers on the other side of the curtains, where thousands upon thousands waited for their gracious leader. They chanted his surname, with excitement, joy, and pure happiness. The last time they saw their leader publicly, he had become deformed from his "attack" by Master Yoda three years ago.

Ducau Zaoku had healed himself, not completely, but healed himself just enough. He looked like a normal eighty five year old Nikto, wasn't deformed, didn't have excessive wrinkles, nor reddened eyes. He looked like the same man who was appointed as Chancellor in 17 BBY, who was re-elected in 13 BBY, and was appointed once more as Chancellor (briefly) in 3 BBY upon the suicide of Chancellor Karsguard. There was no keeping this man away from the pinnacle of power, the center of the Galaxy.

Suddenly, it was time. Zaoku opened his eyes, and it was time to reveal himself. He walked towards the edge of the curtain, walking out into the bright spotlights. He squinted his eyes, adjusting to the lighting, and looked out beyond the stage. His stage was just the very top of a multi-tiered plaza in the busiest district on Coruscant, a few miles away from the Imperial Executive Building. He was in the center of the district, surrounded by massive skyscrapers that served as hubs for entertainment, hotels, casinos, and more.

In a radius about a hundred meters from the podium, was a clear bubble shield that encircled a chunk of the crowd, countless stormtroopers and security, and the Emperor himself. Beyond that were even more people, many standing, some sitting in chairs, and others sitting in hover-stands around the plaza.

The people cheered and yelled with joy as they watched their healed Emperor walk to the podium.

Emperor Zaoku couldn't help but smile at all of the extremely excited people, _his_ people,

"Good evening Coruscant!" the crowds of thousands cheered even louder, and then quieted down a few moments later. "Long time no see," spoke the Emperor, "and that is on me. These couple of years have been truly stressful, not only for my administration but for all of the people of the Galactic Empire. All the support and work you've given and done lately has, in fact, paid off. We were in critical times because of the rising rebel insurgency in the Outer Rim. People… ungrateful people… decided that they can do whatever they want now that they've been given a voice." Zaoku could see people in the front of the crowd nodding their heads no, agreeing with the Emperor, "They think they can make all these demands, and pick fights. These demands and fights nearly sparked a civil war, but I can tell you know with the utmost honesty, that the threat is gone. The disobedience in the Outer Rim has been quelled, along with all major Rebel leaders. The so called President, Dorna Vakara, is dead. Traitors; Senator Organa, former clone soldiers, and even a few Jedi, have been silenced." the crowd cheered loudly, with reluctance and relief, "Many star systems have truly been affected, they've been scarred, and have lost so much."

The Emperor paused, pressing his lips together, and looked around, "These past few months, I've been contemplating on a very important decision that could secure peace and prosperity for all peoples in the Galaxy. I want to do this right, I want to make sure that what we do now will not hurt anyone in the future. Therefore, with my finest advisors and with honorable members of the Imperial Council, we decided it's time that we say good riddance to the Empire. I foresee no more threats, I foresee a great and golden future for all of us. The Empire was formed in order to destroy all possible threats to you; the people, and now, the threats are gone. Consequently… say goodbye to the Empire, and say hello to the _New Republic."_

There was a tiny moment of pure shock within the crowd, and everyone was stunned. Then, all of a sudden, the masses burst into cheerful applause, echoing throughout the entire Coruscanti district. The Emperor held out his hands, smiling greatly,

"Join me and together we will elect an entirely new government, one free of corruption, bureaucracy, and greed! As we move forward these upcoming months, the _Inner Council_ shall serve as the interim government to carry out necessary functions and laws. We shall have a larger Supreme Court, a _new_ Galactic House of Deputies, a _new_ Galactic Senate, an Office of the Vice President, an Office of the President, and lastly, the Office of the Chancellor." Zaoku had to speak loudly as the crowd continued to express their approval by deafening cheers and applause. Ducau smiled at all of the excited people, all who saw hope in the Nikto's words and eyes, "We will make this work, but only if we do so together!"


	81. S5 Chapter 81 - The Duo

**5.81**

 **Obi Wan Kenobi**

"The time has come, my young apprentice." said Obi wan softly, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. The nineteen year old shrugged away, looking at Obi wan with disappointment and some fear,

"No. I'm not your apprentice anymore. The Jedi are extinct, it's time you start realizing it." Luke wandered away from Obi wan, walking over to his desk that was littered with machinery and droid parts. The two were in the Lars home, and Obi wan had come to visit the Skywalker boy.

"Luke, please. Ahsoka needs us, the Rebellion needs us." Luke turned around upon hearing Ahsoka, instantly thinking of his twin sister,

"Leia is with her?"

"No, she went to Alderaan, but I'm sure is helping her with Senator Bail Organa. There was an attack on their main base, and their forces have been scattered. They need our help." pleaded Obi wan Kenobi. Young Luke sighed, thinking to himself. He was confused, felt lost, and Obi wan could sense it. "I know what you're feeling. I feel it too. The Dark Side is swelling with power and will only continue to grow if we do not stop the Emperor and the Empire."

"If only my father were alive… he would know what to do…" said Luke, facing back at his desk of spare parts, toying with some machinery. Obi wan gulped, and his lips were dry,

"Your father was destroyed by forces of the Dark Side… nobody could save him." Luke swung around to look at Obi wan, "But that cannot stop you, it hasn't stopped me. Anakin was like a son of mine, I loved him very much. He was strong in the Force, so powerful and skilled. And I can sense the very intuition and strength in you." Luke nodded, looking down and away from Obi wan. He decided to change the topic, so he wouldn't be bogged down by emotions from a father he never really knew,

"The Empire is crawling all over Tatooine, how will we get off this dust ball?"

"We will find a way, go to Alderaan, hopefully find your sister and Senator Organa. There, we will be safe, and also continue your training." answered Obi wan. Luke crouched to look through a cabinet under his desk, and reached his arm into it. He pulled out something, stood up, and faced Obi wan.

It was his silvery lightsaber, and the boy ignited it. The blue blade hummed loudly with energy, and Obi wan reached into his robes. He pulled out another lightsaber, not his.

"Take this. This was your father's lightsaber. I kept it for a long time, waiting until you passed your trials… But I cannot rely on the hope that things will get better soon. I think you should take it now, you are very strong with the Force, Luke…" Luke Skywalker slowly approached Obi wan, staring at the lightsaber that his master was holding out to him. The room was silent, and the teenager couldn't take his eyes off of the lightsaber. The Force was pulling it to him, the lightsaber was attracting him. It was calling to him with all the power in the universe. He couldn't stop and couldn't look away, until finally he took it in his own hands.

 _You are the Galaxy's new hope._ said a soft, woman's voice. Luke could immediately recognize who it was. It was his mother, Padme Skywalker. He knew Obi wan didn't hear, for she was only speaking to him.

"Let's go find a ship." said Luke with a smirk.

 **R2-D2 and C3PO**

The two droids sat silently and nervously in their escape pod, still flying in orbit over Tatooine. They were far from the ship Tantive IV, where they first departed, and had no idea if they'd even crash onto the planet.

"R2, I don't think we'll ever get out of this orbit. Look, we're floating with heaps of trash." stated 3PO worriedly, looking out the viewport into space. They were in a ring of trash and rubble that surrounded the desert planet, and was getting close to the darker side of the planet. R2 beeped and whistled, snapping back at 3PO's fear and worriedness.

Suddenly, something casted a shadow over the escape pod, and it became dark inside. The sound of a ship's engines slowed to a stop, and the two droids looked at each other.

"We're doomed. It must be the Empire!" cried out 3PO. R2 extended a mechanical arm and hit the golden protocol bot, shutting him up. The escape pod shook and rattled, and docked with whatever was outside, towards the rear of the pod. 3PO got up from his seat quickly, "Oh dear…"

There was a whirring sound coming from the other side of the hatch, but then it stopped. The hatch split in half, opening and light poured inside. 3PO held up his arms, yet couldn't see as his photoreceptors readjusted to the bright light,

"Please, don't shoot! We surrender! We surrender!" cried out the protocol droid.

R2 let out a curious whistle and beep, and 3PO could finally see. On the other side was a Wookiee, and a young handsome man; holding a pistol aimed at the droids,

"What are two droids doing out here?"

"We were escaping from the Empire!" blurted 3PO, and R2 hit him again, "Oh, I mean, we are fleeing-"

The Wookiee chuckled and grunted.

"You really think so, Chewie? Jabba would pay a hefty price for these two droids." said the attractive young man, lowering his pistol. The blue and white astromech droid, all of a sudden, projected a small hologram at the doorway of the hatch. The man and Wookiee looked down at the hologram of a young woman, wearing a white dress, and had two buns on the sides of her head,

"General Kenobi, my ship is under attack by the Empire. We all split up years ago to hide from the Empire, but now the Rebellion has been fractured. We must join forces in order to make a final attack on the Empire. With this droid are plans to the Death Star. And Luke… I hope he is with you. I hope he is okay, be safe. We will meet each other again soon."

The man smiled and watched the hologram with wide eyes,

"What a good lookin' girl… So you're with the Rebellion?" and he looked up at 3PO.

"Yes." replied the protocol droid, "I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is R2-D2. Our leaders will certainly pay a better price than Jabba the Hutt if you help us find him."

"Hm… We really do hate the Empire, and they are pretty bothersome here on Tatooine. It's hard to do business, ya know?" the man paused and glanced at Chewie, "I'm Han Solo, and this is Chewbacca. Welcome to the Millennium Falcon, we'll get you to your General."

"Oh thank you Sir Solo! Thank the Maker!" cheered C3PO, and the two droids boarded Han's ship. The hatch was closed, the pod was ditched, and the droids were escorted to the sitting area aboard the freighter by Chewbacca.

C3PO informed Han Solo that Kenobi was at Mos Eisley, and they were soon off to the dusty spaceport. The Millennium Falcon soared through the field of rubble in space towards the desert planet. They passed by small Imperial frigates, and a sole Star Destroyer could be seen in the distance. Luckily, they slipped through the weak defenses and made it to the planet's atmosphere.

 **Mos Eisley**

"This is an urgent broadcast from the galactic capital, from the Emperor himself." blared intercoms throughout the spaceport. Throughout massive hangars, cantinas and bars, hotels and avenues, and even through the alleys. "Please tune to your local news channel for the update."

All televisions and holonet stations were forcibly tuned to the galactic news channel, where the urgent message began broadcasting. Cantinas and bars turned down their music, people in their homes all sat around the holo-TVs, Mos Eisley became just a bit quieter.

Han, Chewbacca, C3PO, and R2 walked into a large cantina, surprised to see the tavern relatively quiet. People were surrounding the holo-TVs that hung from the ceilings and walls all around the chamber, and they listened.

"Say goodbye to the Empire, and hello to the New Republic. Yes, you heard that right. In a stunning and inspiring public appearance on Coruscant, Emperor Zaoku declared that the need for an authoritarian government was no longer necessary. Threats and violence has reached an all time low in the Outer Rim, and he is keeping his promise. Stating that the Empire was indeed only to serve as a temporary government to quell all wars and galactic conflicts. The Emperor has stepped down, following the laws of the New Constitution, and the Inner Council has stepped into power to make sure the transition is smooth." Han was completely shocked, and Chewbacca tilted his head at the news, but there was more,

"All Imperial citizens are now officially recognized as New Republic citizens and can vote for the following elections. The law-making body of our new system is now divided into two houses; the Galactic House of Deputies and the Senate. Each sector will hold its elections in the upcoming weeks. Citizens will also be able to elect the first ever Vice President and President, both the second most powerful positions in the Galaxy. Those elections will come together next year, and then there's the Office of the Chancellor. This position is similar to that of the Old Republic, and that person will be elected by the Inner Council. That is all. Good day, goodnight, and _Bless the New Republic_."

"This war just got a whole lot more interesting." scoffed Han.


	82. S5 Chapter 82 - Vylantis

**5.82**

 **Alliance to Restore the Republic**

"Senator Organa is gone, Princess Leia has been captured, and there has been no sign of General Tano." spoke the fishy Admiral Ackbar, as he stood at the round, white table on board his flagship, _Home One._ There were Rebel commanders and officers sitting and standing in the background. Also at the table was Lux Bonteri, a hologram of Nute Gunray and his advisors, and Captain Rex. "Our main fleet has congregated over Mon Calamari, which has, now, the largest Rebel base and armament of weaponry in our entire armed forces."

"I believe we need to elect a new President. We cannot and will not function properly without a commander in chief." stated Lux Bonteri, crossing his arms.

"Agreed." added Rex.

"Alright." said Ackbar, "Who shall be appointed to the position?" everybody looked at the Mon Calamari man quietly, and the Admiral noticed it.

"Admiral Ackbar, you should be the President." said Captain Rex, "You have the most experience, respect, dignity, and wisdom out of all of us to lead the Alliance. The Mon Calamari already have flocked to your aid, and nearby systems will do the same if they see you as the face of the Rebellion."

"I second that." said Bonteri, "All those who want Admiral Gial Ackbar as the President of the Alliance, say I."

"I." chanted the entire chamber in unison. Ackbar rested his fishy hands on the table, realizing what just happened,

"Alright. I'll do it. _We_ ' _ll_ do it." the chamber of officials, captains, leaders all applauded with relief and joy that they finally had a President again. Ackbar looked around, "President Vakara will never be forgotten, she was a brave leader." the room became silent as everyone paid their respect once more for the fallen woman.

"So, the Empire has reorganized itself into a _New_ Republic." said President Ackbar, "We are fighting an entirely different enemy, and thusly an entirely different war. Zaoku is playing a clever game by toying with the Galaxy like this. People will start to think that democracy and freedom have returned, and that the Rebel Alliance is fighting a wasteful cause."

"We must not begin to think that Zaoku would actually let true freedom resume, or democracy." said Lux Bonteri.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." inputted Nute Gunray, "I was sent an official invitation letter by the Inner Council to join the New Republic. They even sent holo-ballots to vote for a new Senator, representatives, and for their new executive positions of Vice President and President. The same message was sent to my homeworld of Neimoidia, and there, they joined."

"Interesting." grumbled Ackbar, "This new government will paint the Rebellion as just another terrorist organization."

"The New Republic will have a point though." added Captain Rex, leaning forward on the hologram table, "Our message has been to restore the Republic, bring back freedom. But the Empire already did that, and now we're just sitting here like fools as we fight a faction that makes itself appear as holy and good."

"This conflict will make us just another _Gundao Syndicate._ Fighting a useless war for something meaningless." said Bonteri.

"Then we will refrain from offensive plans and initiative attacks and remain on the defensive mode. If the Emp- I mean, New Republic - decides to continue its attacks on us, then we will fight back." ordered President Ackbar, "We will issue a ceasefire, possibly a treaty to stop the fighting. There's nothing wrong with having two galactic governments that both want the same thing. Let's not forget that the Death Star is out and about, and destroyed a once-powerful and Republic-idolized planet. Let's just see how democracy works when the people find out that their gracious leader destroyed a beloved world of theirs."

 **Inner Council Chamber**

The former-Emperor slowly sat in his old silver chair as the head of the circle of members. The old Inner Council Councillors came, taking their seats. It had been a long time since they were on the Inner Council, a long time since they were replaced by the Grand Moffs. There was a sole empty seat, where the Neimoidian member; Darkan Gollak, would sit, but was killed by the hands of Dorna Vakara.

It had been a few days since the declaration of the New Republic, and many things began to change. Even Coruscant's landscape was changing. A new, massive, building began construction where the new Galactic House of Deputies would meet. It sat slightly to the west of the Senate Building, and would be connected by underground tunnels and a reinforced, shielded, skybridge.

People were also changing all over the New Republic. They began to calm down about their quarrels with how harsh the Empire had become. They were hushed when their pleas had been heard and a democracy was restored. The idea of a Rebellion was becoming less important, and soon was not the major controversy as far from Coruscant to Tatooine.

"It is good to be back with you all." smiled Ducau Zaoku. The Councillors looked at Ducau with pleasure and even… relief. They were all quiet, so Selena Vataris of Onderon broke the silence,

"We are all happy to see that democracy has resumed. We have been quite busy keeping the New Republic stable during this transition. Almost every single sector in the Republic has sent in their requests for who they want to be Chancellor; since it is a position of a lifetime."

"Ah yes…" said Zaoku, "It will be interesting to witness what the Galaxy chooses on their own, entirely. Do you have any idea of what most systems requested?"

"You." interrupted the Kaminoan Khen Su, and everyone looked at him.

"Y-yes." said Councillor Vataris, "86.7 percent of all systems that sent in preliminary ballots have you on the top of the list." Zaoku could sense that Khen Su had more to say, and turned to look at him.

"You really shook up the trust between you and the people."

"What are you getting at, Councillor?" asked Zaoku, tilting his head slightly.

"You know exactly what I'm getting at. Just know that you have no power here, you were _asked_ to be on this Council as an advisor as we govern the transition into the New Republic."

"We will just have to wait and see who the people want." said Zaoku light heartedly.

"Yes, we have quite the year ahead of us." said Khen Su bluntly.

"Senator Serinna Vylantis is the primary choice for the Presidential office." added Selena Vataris, trying to ease the tension in the room, "And we have yet to receive official reports for the VP position."

"Ah, Senator Vylantis is a strong advocate for the Populist Party and will serve the New Republic well…." said Zaoku…

 **Serinna Vylantis**

"The time for war and conflict is finally over. We can now focus on the people, and all of their planets and systems. The Empire was a war machine, but it got the work done. However, in order to conquer future issues, we must be smarter and far more swift about it. We cannot waste the trillions of credits on transitions, military expansions, and warfare. We must use the money on healthcare, education, we must use the money for the people. The Populist Party has become lazy, they've fallen in line behind Ducau Zaoku, expecting him to do all the work. Well, I praise the work Ducau Zaoku has done." the dark skinned human woman grasped the edges of her podium tightly, speaking out to a crowd of thousands. She was on her home planet of Parchuverda, a temperate world with massive cities that were located in forests, jungles, deserts, and even in the world's icy poles. Senator Serinna Vylantis was the face of Parchuverda, representing the Mid Rim world for fifteen years now. She was speaking in the capital city of Pacran to a crowd of excited, enthusiastic, citizens,

"We need a new face for the Republic, a strong, young face. One who will continue on, and even create a better legacy for the Republic. That is why, I am officially running for President of the Galactic Republic." the crowd burst into a joyous cheer and applause, thundering throughout the skyscraper metropolis. The woman smiled with joy, and of course ambition… so much ambition…

 **UPDATE: The** ** _Endless Onslaught Wiki_** **will have new posts in due time about new characters, as well as the structure of the New Republic.**


	83. S5 Chapter 83 - No More

**5.83**

 **Luke Skywalker**

"You really think we'll find someone with a decent ship to bring us all the way to Alderaan?" asked the nineteen year old boy, to his Master. Obi wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker walked side by side into the loud cantina where music was being blasted, and the sound of drunkards and idiots was rampant. Obi wan stopped in his tracks, examining the wide room, glancing at countless faces.

"Yes I do. We aren't here to make friends." Obi wan continued forward, and Luke chuckled as he followed the graying man.

Obi wan walked up to an empty spot at the round bar, trying to get the attention of a bartender. Luke stood behind him, since there wasn't any room at all. Aliens and humans alike were cramming at the bar, drinking their lives away. The teen kept an eye on the door, anticipating for stormtroopers to ambush them. He didn't like being out in the open like this, and felt vulnerable.

Luke could hear Obi wan engaging in a conversation with the bartender, but didn't really listen. He could sense something outside, he could feel a strange presence through the Force. It was coming from right outside the entrance, which was up a few steps and around a curving hall.

Luke shook his head, looking away from the door. But then it called to him again, and his eyes darted to the doorway. There were a few people walking in, all talking to each other, all ready to have a good time at the cantina. Luke tried to stand taller on his tip toes, feeling as if what was calling him was behind those people.

The people were out of the doorway, and there wasn't anyone there. Luke sighed. But the Force kept pushing him to go out there. He knew there would be no resisting it, and walked forward to the doorway.

The Skywalker boy slowly walked up the steps, walking out into the bright hot Tatooine sunlight. He walked onto the sandy ground and looked around the busy street as speeders and people whisked around. Luke squinted his eyes from the blowing dust and as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around, waiting for that call to continue. But it stopped and he stood still, disappointed.

Luke sighed and turned around to go back inside, and bumped into a droid, falling back. The droid fell forward with a wail, and Luke shook his head. It was a golden protocol droid, and a blue and white astromech droid next to him as he whistled a laugh.

"R2?" spoke Luke, and the astromech looked at the boy. He recognized Luke and chirped excitedly.

"Oh dear, I think I broke a joint." complained the golden protocol droid as he slowly got up.

"Can I help you, kid?" asked a stranger's voice, and Luke spun around. Behind him stood a tall Wookiee and a young man, but older than him.

"Who are you?" asked Luke.

"Who are _you_?" repeated the man.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, how'd you get these droids? They belong to my sister."

"Sister?" the man looked up at the Wookiee that grumbled in his language, he then looked back at Luke, "Let's get a table inside and talk this out."

 **Ducau Zaoku**

The eighty five year old Nikto stood in the living area of his lounging chambers, staring out the tall arch windows, looking across the Coruscant horizon. He could see the construction site of the Galactic House of Deputies, and the other many government palace-like buildings in the Senate District.

He still lived in the, old, Jedi Temple, but was renamed Palace of the Slayer by the Imperial Council a year ago upon the defeat of Vakara. He was the only one who lived in the Palace, besides the countless servants and Royal Guards.

"You called." spoke a deep voice. Ducau turned around to see Darth Vader standing at the archway of the large room, and was stepping into the chamber. He walked in between the white sofas and chairs, making his way to his Master's side.

"Yes. Well done with the destruction of Alderaan, my apprentice." Vader lowered his head, quietly, and Ducau sensed something that was troubling him. "What is wrong?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"You gave up the Grand Plan, Master. You had it all, and gave it up. Why? The Sith were meant to rule the Galaxy, but now you've turned it over." answered Vader, looking down at his shorter Master. Ducau sighed and looked out the window, squinting from the sunlight,

"You do not see clearly. This is _my_ Grand Plan, Lord Vader. In due time, the New Republic will choose me as their Chancellor once more, and I shall serve for the rest of my life. And with the will of the Force… I shall never leave this universe… I will never die."

"I… I understand." said Vader, awkwardly. Ducau let out a sigh of relief, and changed the topic,

"I can foresee that the remaining Rebels will attack the Death Star, and your children will join forces. That is when you must succeed in bringing them to the Dark Side." Vader stood silently, staring out the window… contemplating as Darth Saesarr continued, "There will be no one left to lead the Rebel Alliance. The sheer gravity of politics alone will crush their Rebellion. Their goal will be unnecessary since a stronger democracy has taken hold of the Galaxy. The people will turn away from a Rebellion, deeming it useless and a nuisance."

"I've had enough of politics." grunted Darth Vader, and Ducau looked up at him, "Our enemies must be destroyed and here you are creeping back into the shadows. You must show how powerful you are, take the Galaxy by force once more."

The Sith apprentice's voice was loud, clear, but it didn't surprise the Master. Ducau looked away from his apprentice and walked over to one of the couches, taking a seat.

"Take a seat, my apprentice." said Ducau sternly, and Vader complied. He sat down across from Ducau, and stared at him through his dark visors. "What is on your mind? Tell me… everything."

"I don't feel the Dark Side with you, I don't sense it here at all. What it seems is that you are becoming far more balanced… like your fallen apprentice, Vakara."

"You still don't understand. You are far too impatient and naive to do so, that is why I am the Master."

"I agree with that you are a Master. A Master of deception and confusion. I am going back to the Death Star." Vader stood up, and began walking towards the door. Ducau stood up abruptly, coughing and clearing his throat,

"I am the one who gives the orders, not you."

"I am going to destroy the entire Yavin system and bring down the Rebellion myself. You don't have any power." Ducau didn't say anything, but closed his eyes. Vader stopped right at the doorway, and coughed. His throat began to close as Zaoku clenched it with the Force. Vader began to lift off the ground a few feet, and slowly spun around to face Ducau.

The former Emperor held him up, barely letting him breath, and he stepped forward with ease,

"Don't you dare test me, for I will end your life in a split second." Zaoku held out his old hands and fired Force lightning upon the choking Vader. Vader's body squirmed as he was being electrocuted, and was dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

Vader's breathing became wheezy and loud, and he looked up to see his master standing right over him.

"People change, don't forget that." Ducau walked away.

Darth Vader struggled to stand up, and then noticed his Master over at the arch windows once more, looking outside.

"You will remain here," continued Zaoku, "as my personal body guard. If you are seen rampaging throughout the Galaxy hunting rebels, the Inner Council will think that I am illegally commanding the military. They will also see me as some warlord, leading my own forces. No, I will not let them think that of me."

"I…. I cannot stay here… I can't stay in this place." said Vader, with some restraint and remorse. Ducau noticed it, but didn't look at him.

"I know you can feel it. I can too. The voices of dead Jedi. Yes… they call out to you… asking what have you done to them?" Vader didn't say anything, feeling as if his own master was mocking him. Mocking his past. Ducau chuckled and looked at his apprentice, "I hear it too, my apprentice. I can hear the call of my old master. He won't stop. None of them will, and they will never stop."

"You told me you were brought up by the Dark Side, trained by Darth Tenebrous alongside Plagueis. With all due respect, I'd expect more resilience from you." Vader didn't even realize what he said, instantly regretting his words. He started to worry that Zaoku would kill him for that, watching as the Nikto man stared back at him coldly. Zaoku went over to one of the couches and sat down, letting out an exhale, relaxing his straining joints and muscles,

"I did too. Plagueis was Tenebrous' main focus, I was casted aside. I spent more time at the Jedi Temple than with my Sith Master. I was expected to maintain my strength with the Dark Side, I was to be a backup. I would be the _Plan B_ if Plagueis and Palpatine were caught by the Republic. With Palpatine's death nineteen years ago, I saw it as the perfect timing for my rise." Darth Vader slowly walked over to the sitting area, and took a seat across from Zaoku. He held his hands together, leaning forward, confused and even feeling lost. He felt as if his main source of guidance and leadership had dissipated. Vader could feel the Dark Side slipping out of Zaoku, and the Light taking back hold in himself.

"You were being raised as a Jedi, but secretly taught as a Sith. I don't think any Force-user could say they didn't struggle. I can sense the Light in you, Master." Zaoku was looking down at his hands that he held together, and Vader noticed. His hands were trembling, shaking.

"The Dark Side pushed me to create an Empire, and the Light Side pushed me to bring back the Republic. I don't know… I just don't know what's happening to me…"

"You are being tempted by two powerful sides." said Vader. Zaoku stared blankly at the floor, and let out a little chuckle,

"It's ironic… my old apprentice was able to achieve full balance in the Force, and it was from my teachings. Yet, I couldn't teach myself." Zaoku choked up, and a tear shed from his right eye, "Dorna was like a daughter to me. I shouldn't have killed her. She would've been the only person who could've helped me." Zaoku looked up at Vader, "I want it to stop. I don't want to live like this anymore."

"You must be strong, Master. Don't let foolish thoughts take control of you." said Vader sternly, standing up. "The Jedi failed to protect the Galaxy for generations. Do not regret anything. They were arrogant and ignorant about everything." Ducau didn't say anything, but looked up at Vader sadly, and with guilt. There was a moment of silence as Darth Vader waited for his master to say something. Ducau didn't say anything at all, and Vader headed for the door, stopping right under the doorway,

"You are not my Master. You are _nothing_."


	84. S5 Chapter 84 - Gone for Good

**5.84**

 **Nute Gunray - Neimoidian Capital Headquarters - Neimoidia**

"The New Republic is offering a less harsh plan than what the Empire was enforcing upon us. The Federation is divided, you have gained many followers and power these past few months, Viceroy." spoke the elderly Neimoidian woman who wore a wide headdress, staring at Nute Gunray. The Trade Federation Viceroy stood in the center of the courtroom in the majestic hall, lined with golden pillars and stained glass windows. The female Neimoidian was surrounded by her advisors and guards, as was Gunray, as the two conducted the meeting.

"I must say, Governor," smiled Gunray, "that you have done what no other woman has, here on Neimoidia."

"Yes, I bring and maintain order. Now, I want you to decide here and now if you are to merge with the New Republic. The Inner Council is waiting a decision from you." said the female Governor.

"I cannot decide now. If you want a final decision, it will be between President Gial Ackbar and whoever comes to lead this New Republic. I came here to diffuse the tensions between the two of us. We are not enemies." explained Nute Gunray, holding his gray, sharp, hands out.

"Then tell me, Viceroy," the Governor folded her hands together upon her tall desk, leaning forward, "why is the Rebellion still fighting? You are financing a war, against a government that you promised to restore. It is here, the Republic is back. What do you want?" the Viceroy smiled at the Governor.

 **President Gial Ackbar of the Rebel Alliance**

"We began this coalition… this movement… as a way to get our voices heard once more. The Republic was heading down a dark path that we could not follow." the Mon Calamarian President sat still in front of the large camera as his message was being broadcasted to the Galaxy. It was directed to the Core worlds, and specifically Coruscant. He wanted the new government to hear his words. "Ducau Zaoku mercilessly _killed_ President Dorna Vakara, and now he wishes to open his arms to us. Zaoku has killed our leader, the woman who lost everything and was still willing to put up a fight for justice, freedom, and equality. What I see now is not a _New_ Republic… but a _New_ Regime. You all listen to the information the Inner Council spews at you, saying that a fair election will decide who will govern the Galaxy once more. The Core and many other powerful worlds are pushing Zaoku to become the Chancellor once more, a position for a lifetime." Ackbar paused, with his bulbous eyes staring at the camera. Lux Bonteri and Captain Rex stood behind, watching from afar.

"Zaoku will _rule_ you. Zaoku is playing you all like an instrument. Do not get us wrong, the Rebel Alliance wants galactic peace. We will keep fighting as long as Zaoku is in a governing office within the New Republic. We will keep fighting. Then, we shall talk about peace. I am President Gial Ackbar of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, thank you, and May the Force be With You."

In borderline systems from the Mid Rim to Outer Rim, former-Imperial blockades and Rebel fleets refrained from engagement. From planets like Naboo, Tatooine, Geonosis, Ryloth, Kamino, and even Duros… Rebel fleets remained in position, facing the worlds, facing the _New Republic_ Star Destroyers.

New Republic Star Destroyers were repainted, donned with red color schemes, and many bearing a new insignia for the Open Circle Fleet. Instead of two red outlines, it bore three; Zaoku, Vader, Tarkin. The media began to downplay its representation, informing citizens it stood for Democracy, Freedom, and Equality. It was easily believed, and the worry of war and imperial occupation had dissipated.

In accordance with the news, many planets saw the removal of their defense fleets by the Inner Council to focus on protecting those borderline systems. It was against the will of the Senate and even Zaoku's advisement.

 **Inner Council**

It was early in the morning in the _Capitol_ District (formerly Senate District) on Coruscant, and the Inner Council was holding a closed meeting. The four members met, taking their seats in the circular room. It was quiet, calm, and serene. Just the way they liked it.

"Alright," began Khen Su, the Councillor from Kamino, "shall we begin discussing how to reach out to Ackbar and his Rebellion? We already know that they will make many demands, with Zaoku being out of the picture most importantly."

"Agreed." stated the Iktotchi Councillor, Naveeneo Kariin, "He will be the biggest obstacle in securing peace."

"Well what do we do with Zaoku? Polls show that he is the most favored option for Chancellor. He's clinched bottomless support from the Outer Rim, the most populous region in the Galaxy."

"And Core worlds will stop at no costs to get him re-elected." added Selena Vataris, the black haired woman from Onderon, "His massive Navy is a huge business for systems like Anaxes, Corulag, and Carida."

"He needs to be banished." everyone looked at who said those five words. It was Kovo Karacta, the fellow Nikto, Councillor from Kintan. The other Councillors were quiet, but extremely curious. Khen Su let out a laugh,

"Wonderful!"

"I'm being serious." stated Karacta, "I've known Zaoku for many years and got him re-elected thirteen years ago in the election of 987. After the fall of the Benefactor Party, I can guarantee you that no one nor party can stop him from achieving anything. We have _all_ the power in the Galaxy right now, do you realize that?" Karacta looked around with his blue eyes, and it suddenly hit them. They were all the most powerful people in the New Republic, the Galaxy… they could get anything done, anything accomplished. "We have the will to change the fate of the Galaxy. No political quarrels, no insane divisions in ideals, and no supreme head of state. Banishing Zaoku will prevent him from securing the Chancellery, and prevent another era of despair. You all know that he used us all to gain power and support. Eliminating him would push Serinna Vylantis to become Chancellor. She knows what's good for all of us, for the Core, Colonies, Expansion, Mid Rim, Outer Rim… _everyone_."

"Could he claim treason?" asked Councillor Vataris, "The Supreme Court and Senate could -"

"It doesn't matter." interrupted Khen Su, "They are powerless at this moment. The Galactic House of Deputies will be completed in one month, and once it's filled; we will be working with this new _Congress_ in governing the Republic. Until the Chancellor, President, and VP are elected, the Justices will be appointed."

"Then we'll do it." said Kovo Karacta, "Say _I_ if you wish to banish Zaoku from the New Republic."

"I."

"I."

"I."

" _I."_ it was done. The four remaining Councillors voted, Zaoku was to be banished.

 **Obi wan Kenobi**

"We need a ship to Alderaan." said the gray haired Obi wan Kenobi, leaning back in his seat comfortably. Obi wan, along with Luke Skywalker, sat in a booth with Han Solo and Chewbacca in a Tatooine cantina. It was loud, but they could hear each other well. It was getting late, and the Master and apprentice needed to get to Alderaan as soon as possible.

Han Solo licked his front teeth, leaning back and putting his arms around the back of his head,

"Alderaan is pretty far, old man. And I don't think your Rebel Alliance has a foothold that close to the Core worlds, let alone the Inner Rim."

"20,000 credits. And I guarantee you'll get more upon your arrival to Alderaan, by the Royal House. Besides, the New Republic is far too focused on their elections and transitions to notice a single smuggler sneak into their territory." stated Obi wan, and Luke looked at his Master. Han was impressed, and glanced at Chewbacca. The Wookiee shook his head yes, appreciating the amount of money they could receive.

"Alright. But I'm not some war soldier, I'm not gonna be fighting your war." said Han, sitting up and making his voice clear and stern. Obi wan smiled,

"Oh I don't think there will be a war by the time we get there."

The group were off, and were soon out of the Tatooine system. The Millennium Falcon sped out of the system, and Han was surprised to see fleeing Star Destroyers. Luke sat in the cockpit along with the two pilots, Han and Chewie, viewing the grand open field of space. He hadn't been in space in a long time, and truly missed it. It gave him a feeling of freedom, especially with the departing Star Destroyers.

The Millennium Falcon jumped into hyperspace with a jolt, and Luke went to go sit in the main chamber with his Master and the two droids. The two didn't speak much, it was a quiet ride. Obi wan spent most of his time thinking hard, and Luke could feel it through the Force. Kenobi had a sense of worry and fear in the back of his mind, and Luke was unsure about it. The nineteen year old felt confident and optimistic; he would see his sister, join forces with the Rebellion, and fight for justice once more.


	85. S5 Chapter 85 - Justified

**5.85**

 **Coruscant Staging Grounds - 0 BBY**

The Coruscant Staging Grounds were closed for the day, all for a special moment where thousands were allowed, in masses, to come in and see the spectacle. A single, old, Republic consular frigate sat atop a large platform, with its main ramp opened. Thousands of citizens, hundreds of government officials, senators, representatives, Republic soldiers, and more, all stood in a massive crowd around the Republic frigate on the platform. In an open space before the frigate, stood Ducau Zaoku.

The old Nikto stood with his eyes closed, hands together, and facing away from the ramp. About ten meters away from him were the members of the Inner Council, with an additional member; Serinna Vylantis.

The five Councillors stood shoulder to shoulder, quietly, looking at Zaoku. Selena Vataris of Onderon stepped forward, and hovercam droids flew slowly around her. She had a microphone stand placed in front of her by a clone soldier, and she read from her holo-tablet, with her voice booming loudly all across the Staging Grounds,

"Ducau Zaoku, by a unanimous vote by the Inner Council of the New Galactic Republic, you are to be punished. Your punishment is for the murder of; Amelia Daala, Dorna Vakara, and ruthless and illegal treatment to various members of the old Imperial government. You illegally killed the Jedi for no actual reasoning other than an accusation. Your punishment is as follows; you shall be banished from all star systems and worlds of the Republic and shall be exiled to the planet of Arkania."

Ducau turned around, and looked up at the ramp that led into the brightly lit ship. He froze, suddenly having a moment where he could see through time… seeing the past crystal clear…

 **80 BBY**

"You are a strong one, aren't you?" smiled the young human man with long black hair, crouching beside the five year old Nikto boy. "I can sense a strong resonance and ripple in the Force around you. You will like the Jedi Temple, I assure you."

Little Ducau turned around and saw his parents standing a few meters away on the landing platform. His tall father held his arm around his mother's shoulders, holding her close. She was sad, and was crying. But she smiled, coming up to the five year old. The human man stepped away, and a flow of emotions came over little Ducau.

"Ducu, listen to momma." the mother kneeled down on the floor on both her knees. "You will become a great Jedi, like no other." she sniffled up her tears, "You will bring change and make the Galaxy a better place, I know it. Be yourself, and do not forget yourself." Little Ducu leapt into his mother's arms, burying his face in her long hair and her neck, not shedding a single tear.

 **41 BBY**

The silver haired girl looked around innocently as Masters chose their padawans in one of the Temple's great halls. She felt alone, and watched as her peers were chosen quickly. Her closest friends were being picked, and went off, to start their life with a new friend, a new role model.

Little Dorna Vakara held her hands together as she waited patiently, knowing that her time would come. In the midst of Jedi Masters, she saw one man coming towards her. He was a Nikto man, with greenish brown eyes, long flowing robes, and a soft smile.

He knelt in front of Dorna,

"Hello, young one. I am Master Ducau Zaoku. Who might you be?"

"Dorna Vakara. Are you going to be my Master?" asked Dorna nervously.

"I think a more proper question is, would you like to be my apprentice, don't you think?" Dorna relaxed, and smiled,

"Yes, I think so. You are a very nice man." Dorna stared into Zaoku's young eyes, and Ducau's smile disappeared, wondering what she was doing, "You can… you can see things. Like the future. You know how to work with people too, you know how to make them change. You're a powerful Jedi."

"Wow." muttered Ducau, "You seem to know very much of the Force."

"I take it as a yes." grinned the silver haired girl, "I want to be your padawan."

 **22 BBY**

"Things will start to go south soon, don't you see?" whispered Ducau, folding his hands together on the cold metal table. Across from him sat a silver haired woman, his former apprentice. She had smooth skin, light grey eyes, and dark eyebrows. She wore a black jumpsuit, and a silver necklace. She looked out the window of the Coruscant diner,

"This is why I left the Order. I can't deal with all these corrupted and evil people in power. The Jedi Council has lost their way, they are being blinded by the Dark Side."

"Yes, I agree, Dorna. The Dark Side is clouding the minds of all Jedi, even mine… But, it should not stop us to try to prevent a catastrophe. Our job is not yet done…"

Vakara looked at Zaoku, thinking hard about his last few words. It was true, there was more to be done. She couldn't give up now, not ever. Leaving the Order was a blessing for her, and now she could do whatever she wanted,

"How exactly do you expect to handle these extra-galactic invaders? Won't the Jedi be strong enough?"

"No." said Ducau simply, "It is hard to think and understand that we will need both sides to come together temporarily to win this future war. Only the full power of the Force will be enough to handle these kinds of enemies."

"That sounds extremely unrealistic. The Sith are gone, and do you really expect the Jedi to be open to this sort of idea?"

"They will not be able to ignore a new Sith Order." stated Zaoku, looking at his former apprentice. Vakara suddenly knew what he was hinting at, knowing what he wanted her to do,

"I am not a Sith, I can't-"

"I'm not asking you to embrace it, Dorna. If you manage to build up an Order of Force-users singlehandedly, the Jedi will have to acknowledge it and all the problems we face."

"I won't become a Sith." said Vakara sternly.

"You're far too strong to be tempted by the Dark Side… I've known that since you were a little girl. I came to you because I know you can do this, I know you will make things right… for us, for the Republic… for the Galaxy."

 **0 BBY - Present Day - Coruscant Staging Grounds**

The former Jedi, Senator, Chancellor, Emperor, walked his way up the steep metal ramp, into the Republic frigate. The crowds were silent, and so were the Inner Council members. Their robes and clothes billowed in the brisk winds as the sun was shrouded by dark clouds.

Soon, Ducau Zaoku was aboard the ship, its ramp closed, and its engines roared to a start. The three-engined frigate lifted off the durasteel platform, rising into the sky, and blasting to the atmosphere. Everyone looked up to watch the ship leave.

Serinna Vylantis couldn't help but crack a small, half, smile. Ducau Zaoku was gone for good, and now there was no one in her way to lead the New Republic.

 **Millennium Falcon**

The Millennium Falcon exited out hyperspace, into the Alderaan system, passing right by one of its sister planets. The ship continued forward, and Han could see the sun far off in the distance. He couldn't see Alderaan, and just assumed that they were just facing its dark half of the world.

Luke rushed into the cockpit excitedly,

"Finally!" his excitement disappeared when he didn't see anything besides a lone moon. Obi wan slowly made his way into the cockpit, taking a look for himself. The ship was coming close to an asteroid field, and Han had to take evasive maneuvers.

"Where are we?" asked Luke. Han scrambled through the navicomputer systems,

"It looks like we're here, but Alderaan itself isn't." Obi wan closed his eyes, sighing, and taking a seat behind Han.

"It was destroyed." said the old Jedi Master, and Luke looked at him,

"With what?"

"That." stated Han, and Luke looked forward. That moon was no moon, but in fact a small battlestation. It came into clear view, and so did its super laser firing dish.

"Leia has to be on that station. They couldn't have killed her."

"Luke." said Obi wan, "Mind your emotions. Do not let fear or anger take over your decision-making." Han then interrupted the mini-lesson,

"We are not going on that thing. If your sister is on that battle station, then you can damn well call your Rebel fleet to get her back. Whatever weapon systems that station has will surely obliterate the Falcon."

"Listen here, smuggler," spoke up Obi wan, "you won't get a single credit in return if you bring us back to Tatooine or any other planet. The Rebel Alliance fleet wouldn't last a minute this far into Imperial- I mean, New Republic territory."

Han stared out the viewport, staring at the spherical battlestation. He wanted to be paid, 20,000 credits could do a lot for him. He wasn't willing to lose that kind of opportunity. Solo leaned forward and grabbed the throttle,

"Alright, let's do this."


	86. S5 Chapter 86 - The Death Star

**5.86**

 **Corusca Hall Main Chamber - Coruscant**

The octagonal building in the _Capital_ District of Coruscant was seeing hundreds of people flooding its doors and halls. Councillor Serinna Vylantis was holding an informational speech about what exactly happened in the recent days about Zaoku's banishment. Selected citizens from Coruscant, and other galactic regions, were invited; as well as a myriad of planetary leaders and current Senators.

Councillor Serinna Vylantis was new to the Inner Council, but was the best speaker out of all of its members. She was guided to the main podium in the massive chamber, where spectators were taking their seats in the balconies and hovering stands. The other Inner Council members sat in the front row on her right, getting a perfect view of the Parchuverdian woman.

The dark skinned woman stood straight, looking out the groups of viewers, even noticing the hovercams, where her speech was being broadcasted across the New Republic, even outlying systems in the Alliance,

"People of the New Republic, I come before you today as an ally, and friend. We all witnessed the unfortunate and disappointing departure of Ducau Zaoku. There have been numerous rumors on this action, and I am here to clear those rumors." Vylantis looked around, looking at each of the diverse faces, and none of them were from the military, "We saw a few years ago how desperate we had all become. The Gundao Syndicate was on the verge of toppling the Republic, something that would spell literal disaster from Coruscant to Mon Calamari. The Senate did its job in electing a new Chancellor upon Tamara Karsguard's death, and they chose who they thought would be the most responsible person. Reorganizing the Galaxy into an Empire was the idea of the Inner Council, not Ducau Zaoku. Ducau Zaoku went along with it, and was consequently appointed its Emperor. His true nature was revealed, one that was caring _and_ dark. Fast forward three years, the Emperor announces the founding of the New Republic. In order for a safe, smooth, transition, he placed all powers in the hands of the Inner Council, temporarily." Vylantis grasped her podium, speaking clearly into the microphone, "The Inner Council lost two members during this process, causing what many think is heavy unbalance. Centrists claim that the Outer Rim is consolidating their power, and Populists scream back saying no it's equality. Wherever we go, wherever we look, someone claims unfairness and insubordinations. Therefore, in a unanimous vote, the Inner Council has voted to eliminate the Office of the Chancellor. An office that would be for one's lifetime, and would essentially promote a dictatorship." the crowd applauded in approval, and looked at Vylantis as she continued,

"I am running for President because we need to keep fixing the Republic. We need to fix a shaky government, we need to fix a crumbling infrastructure that is a problem in over five hundred thousand systems. Together, we will fill the Galactic House of Deputies with entirely new Representatives, we will dissolve the Inner Council; which has only promoted an oligarchy. Only together can we bring forth positive change. Zaoku managed to defeat our enemies, but only did so by hurting ourselves in the process. With a clear view of the future, let's do it together." the crowd erupted into a cheer and joyous applause for the Councillor.

 **Grand Moff Tarkin**

The balding Grand Moff of the Outer Rim scratched his chin, watching the holo-TV in the command center of the Death Star, alongside Darth Vader, and a few other military governors. Tarkin looked at Vader, still hearing the sounds of applause and cheer from thousands,

"We must be watchful of our actions. Serinna Vylantis _will_ become President, and will tear down the great military that the Emperor has established."

"Her arrogance will see to another war." added Vader with a deep voice, "We can not afford to lose the Death Star."

"Indeed. We must act quickly before the elections conclude. I shall contact Grand Admiral Snoke to discuss this matter." stated Tarkin. Across the command center blared a beeping sound, and Vader could sense the nervousness in an officer rise. Tarkin and the Sith Lord turned around, seeing an comms officer come up to them,

"Sirs, our tractor beams have caught a Corellian freighter. It is being brought to hangar A113."

"It could be Rebel sympathizers that were trying to find refuge on Alderaan." smirked Tarkin.

"I shall go deal with them." said Darth Vader, knowing deep within himself who was on that ship. The presence of an old friend was loud and clear through the will of the Force. It wouldn't escape his mind, and he needed to end it.

 **Luke Skywalker - Hangar A113 - Death Star**

The Millennium Falcon was brought into a small hangar on the Death Star, and a single stormtrooper squad went to investigate. Only two troopers went into the freighter as its ramp slowly opened, walking confidently into the ship.

A few moments passed, and the two stormtroopers came back out to meet its squad of three other troopers,

"It's all clear." stated one of the troopers to the squad leader.

"Alright, let's get back to command." replied the squad leader. The stormtroopers headed for the nearest doorway to a wide corridor, and the last two stormtroopers quietly hid to the side near a pile of crates. The squad continued forward, and the last two troopers took off their helmets. Luke and Han looked at the Millennium Falcon, and called for Obi wan, Chewbacca, and the droids to come out from the ship's lower compartments.

Obi wan quickly made his way to Luke and Han in their stormtrooper armor, and 3PO and R2 rushed over to meet up with them as well.

"I'll lower the shields so we can get off this station, and you two go find Leia." said Obi wan quietly.

"Alright, sounds good. She must be on the detention level." stated Luke, "R2, can you locate her?" the astromech scuttled over to a port on a control panel on the glossy wall, inserting his mechanical arm. It spun from side to side as he gathered information. He then projected a hologram of the Death Star, and a blinking red light showed where the sole prisoner was located.

"Nice!" said Luke excitedly, but also quietly, "Let's go." Luke put on his helmet and so did Han, he was about to rush down the hall, but Obi wan grabbed his wrist,

"Luke, be careful. Mind your surroundings." he said with raised eyebrows.

"I will, don't worry, Master." Obi wan Kenobi let go of his padawan, and watched as he, Han, and Chewie continued on to the nearest turbolift. Obi wan then looked at the droids,

"Well, let's go shut down these blasted shields."

 **Grand Moff Tarkin**

"You will go against the will of the Inner Council, Grand Moff." spoke an audio hologram. Wilhuff Tarkin stood in the conference room alone, at a blue light where he spoke to Grand Admiral Snoke; the interim supreme commander of the New Republic Navy. "Only together can we break away from the New Republic and their corruption."

"Aren't you worried that the Inner Council will just use the Army against us? A good majority of the Army are clones, and are tied to the Inner Council."

"They are tied to the _Senate."_ corrected Snoke, "The Army serves and protects the Galactic Senate."

"Serinna Vylantis has staggering power and support in the Senate, they will do what she commands." snapped back Tarkin, "I do not have enough confidence in you to pull this off."

"You have a planet-destroying battle station, Tarkin." grunted Snoke through the flickering hologram light, "Bring it to System 66 and our fleet will be formidable and invincible. We must muster together forces, for now is not the time for war against the Republic."

"You do this, and we will be declared rebels, or even worse; Separatists. We will be caught up in war the day I reach System 66. I know those in the Inner Council, they didn't like the fact that the Grand Moffs replaced them during the Empire. They do not like me at all, and will go after us all."

"I control the entire Republic fleet. I have already 45% of all ships at or en route to System 66. With no fleet, the Republic will have no means of fighting. You have to trust me, Tarkin." said Snoke, and Tarkin closed his eyes shortly. He sighed then opened his eyes, resting his hands on the cold table in front of him,

"Fine. I will bring the Death Star to you… Supreme Leader…"

 **Luke Skywalker**

Luke, Han, and Chewbacca casually walked down the black floored corridor into the detention level of the Death Star. Chewbacca had cuffs on his wrists, so his appearance wasn't too suspicious as they passed by other stormtroopers. They got many looks as they made it to the main control area for the detention level, and Han rushed over to the control panels.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a stormtrooper in a scolding tone. Han raised his pistol and shot the trooper. He then shot the security cameras, and the turbolift controls at the sides of the room.

"Everything all right up there?" spoke another stormtrooper through the intercom, and Han quickly replied,

"Uh, yes, just a turbolift malfunction but everything's fine now, thanks." he didn't get back a reply, and Han glanced at Luke. He then shot the control panel after he saw where Leia was, and directed Luke down the hall. "I'll keep an eye out, go get your sister."

Luke uncuffed the mighty Wookiee, and he ran down the hall to the cell where she was. He stopped in front of the closed door, sensing her presence in the Force. He could feel her sadness, so much sadness. The helmeted teen opened the door and stepped in, seeing Leia laying on the hard bench in her cell. She quickly got up with a straight face,

"The hell you want now?" she suddenly stopped talking, and looked at him curiously. She could sense something different about the trooper, and he finally took off his helmet. Luke looked at his twin sister with clear eyes, and she was shocked to see him. She jumped to her feet and hugged him, squeezing him hard. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tears ran down her face,

"Luke… I never thought I'd see you again."

"It's okay… we're gonna be okay."

 **UPDATE: After much thought and consideration, I have decided that** ** _Season 6_** **will be the last groupings of chapters in this series. It will be only twelve chapters. Thus said, the series finale will be** ** _Chapter 113 - Champions_**


	87. S5 Chapter 87 - Do Not Push Them Away

**5.87**

 **Great New Republic**

"These our not our enemies. These are people who wanted back their freedom, equality, and opportunities that only a Republic could provide. These are people who, like you all, went through enormous struggles and could no longer stand for it. The leaders, members, and supporters of the Rebel Alliance are _not_ our enemies. They are fellow Republic citizens who were willing to stand up for change. But I do not condemn any of you that stand here before me, for we were all silenced harshly by then-Emperor Ducau Zaoku. It was Ducau Zaoku who brought upon violence and terror throughout the Galaxy, he who lied to trillions in the name of justice. Well, Ducau Zaoku is gone, there is nothing to fear. We can make things far better than what he light-heartedly promised years ago. I understand that not every single damn star system in the Galaxy wants to be independent… I truly understand that. No one should be forced or subjugated to joining our Republic. As President, we will not look down upon neutral or independent systems, we will not cast away rebels who were fighting for freedom."

Serinna Vylantis smiled as she concluded her echoing speech in a cathedral-like colosseum on the planet Rendili. Hundreds of thousands were cheering and expressing their joy loudly, chanting Serinna's name. There were all sorts of peoples that made all sorts of journeys to come see Councillor Vylantis give her speech. She had become the new center of attention in the New Republic, and the Inner Council was slowly being casted aside.

 **Serinna Vylantis - Corusca Hall - Coruscant**

"Madam Councillor, we have President Gial Ackbar on a private transmission, ready to convene with you." said the young human man as he quickly, and closely, followed his boss. The man was Serinna Vylantis' right-hand man, as well as her scheduler. He was always with her, ever since her first day as Senator.

"Oh good, let's get this meeting started. I'm anxious to meet with him." said Serinna, with her heels clicking as she walked down the pristine hallway of Corusca Hall. Her and her team of staff were making their way to the main conference chamber. This would be the first, private, meeting between the New Republic and the Rebel Alliance.

Two Republic, armored in blue, guards opened a wide door for the Councillor and her small staff, and they proceeded into the conference chamber. It was a relatively small chamber, circular, and multi-leveled. Serinna walked down the steps towards the end of the room at a platform where two chairs sat empty. One had a hologram projector in it, and Serinna sat in the chair across from it.

Technicians set up the connection, and her staff sat in the seats above, watching intently and carefully. Silence fell on the floor, and Serinna crossed her legs, waiting as the transmission was trying to connect. Her fingers tapped the top of her bare knee, noticing the nail polish starting to chip away.

The projector let out a single wailing sound, and a hologram of Ackbar appeared, sitting in the chair. Serinna smiled,

"President Gial Ackbar, good to finally speak with you."

"And a pleasure to meet you, Councillor Vylantis."

 **Leia and Luke**

"I can't believe you're here. What's going on? I've been shut out from any news." exclaimed Leia, looking up at her taller brother. Luke glanced over his shoulder, noticing Han that was staring at his beautiful sister. Leia looked past Luke, staring with wide eyes at the smuggler. She slightly pushed Luke to the side, and the nineteen year old boy could sense that the two had some sort of connection.

"Han?" spoke Leia nervously, looking at Han that stood at the top of the steps of the prison cell. He still wore his stormtrooper armor, but Leia could only focus on his face. He had become more handsome, his jawline was sharper, had longer hair, and darker eyes.

"Yeah." Han couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out, "Long time no see, Leia." He walked down the steps, and Leia approached him, giving a long hug. She rested her head on his chest,

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Well, with all the things happening in the Galaxy right about now, I'm not the least bit surprised." smiled Han, "We should probably get going, I'm sure reinforcements will get here soon." Luke and Leia agreed, and stepped out into the corridor. There they met Chewbacca who was introduced to the Princess, and they headed down the hall to the turbolifts. The turbolift door opened, and everyone got inside, and they descended, heading towards the hangar levels.

 **Obi wan Kenobi**

The old Jedi Master swiftly made his way into the shield generator chambers, walking out across a long catwalk bridge as two stormtroopers just left on the other side, going in a different direction. The graying man looked to his right, where massive pylons and columns of advanced technology powered the Death Star's shielding systems. There was a narrow walkway to the tall columns, and he quietly rushed across it. He didn't look down, but could sense that below him was what looked like an endless abyss of darkness, going all the way to the Death Star's southern pole.

The experienced man looked at the controls, noticing a large lever. With the reliance of the Force, he knew that he had to pull it down, and press a few more buttons on its side to successfully shut down the shields. A loud whirring sound that got quieter and quieter blared from the columns.

Obi wan Kenobi walked across the small bridge to the main catwalk, and back towards the main corridor, where he headed for the hangar. He could sense that his path was clear… suspiciously clear. He expected more from such a massive military installation, battlestation matter of fact. He felt a bit cold, and could feel a chill down his spine. His mind was clear, focused, and concentrated on the Force, trying to sense what exactly he was feeling.

But the wise man did not need to think hard, he suddenly knew what he was feeling. Who he was sensing. Someone he lost to the Dark Side not long ago, his greatest friend.

 **Serinna Vylantis and Gial Ackbar**

"I don't expect you to believe me, Gial," said Serinna solemnly to the hologram of Ackbar, "but Zaoku is truly banished. He was sent to Arkania by the order of the Inner Council."

"I am not so sure about that. The Inner Council has been pawns of Zaoku." grumbled the fishy President of the Rebel Alliance. "They've been at his side for over a decade." Councillor Serinna Vylantis crossed her legs, and placed her hands atop her knee that was just barely covered by her dark red skirt. She wore a dark red blazer as well, complimented by a white blouse and silver circlet upon her head. It was an honorary circlet made of pure platinum and encrusted with large diamonds from her home planet of Parchuverda.

The dark skinned woman looked at the crystal clear hologram of Ackbar with a smile,

"Gial, I _will_ be President of the New Republic. I am forming a platform that will portray your Alliance as freedom fighters that had the opportunity to go against the evil Emperor Zaoku. Recent feedback and responses from numerous systems from all over the Galaxy show that former-Imperialists are changing their views on the Alliance."

"That is somewhat reassuring," contemplated Ackbar, "but I must speak with my advisors. I am not ready to compromise my ideals and throw my allegiance to this New Republic."

"What will it take for you to join? What can I do to also show the people of the Alliance that I will not betray or neglect them."

"Your broadcasted speeches only go so far." chuckled Ackbar, "I really don't know. I know how busy the Inner Council is, especially with this galactic government transition."

"Let me come to Yavin 4."

"What?" blurted Ackbar with surprise, staring at Serinna Vylantis with his golden eyes.

"I want to visit your base on Yavin 4, or at least the remains. I think if you came as well, it could seal the trust between the New Republic and Alliance."

"How would your colleagues think of you? They were staunch supporters of destroying the Gundao Syndicate, how can I know that they will not feel the same for the Rebel Alliance?"

"This is not their business, Gial. Khen Su is drowning on Kamino, trying to stabilize its economy, Vataris is on Onderon preventing another civil war from erupting, and the others are working with former Senators on setting up the new galactic sectors. We are entering a new era, we truly are. Not like what Zaoku lied about." explained Councilor Vylantis. Ackbar sighed, looking downward, away from Serinna's deep brown eyes.

"Alright…" spoke the Alliance President, "I shall notify my fleet to move out of the Yavin system."

"I'll do the same with the Republic Navy in the area." smiled Serinna, "I am eager to meeting with you in person. Together, we will mold the future of the Galaxy."


	88. S5 Chapter 88 - Do Not Concede

**5.88**

 **Leia and Luke Skywalker**

Leia, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, R2 and C3PO rushed down the glossy floored halls of the Death Star, running as fast as they could back to the hangar. They were being chased by a squad of stormtroopers, ducking and keeping their heads low at the same time.

Whenever he could, Han would look over his shoulder and fire his DL-44 blaster pistol, taking out one stormtrooper at a time with one shot. Luke shot his blaster as well, managing to get headshot after headshot with the aid of the Force. Leia didn't have a gun, and felt useless. She kept on running, but then realized something as she noticed R2 scuttling in front of her,

"R2, you still have my saber?" she asked. The astromech kept on racing forward, but his upper compartment opened, shooting out Leia's lightsaber. It flew up in the air and Leia caught it just in time. She missed the feeling of the icy cold metal of the hilt, and pressed the activator. Her turquoise lightsaber beamed and hummed with much energy, she stopped and spun around, facing the stormtroopers.

Luke noticed what his sister was up to, and called out her name as she deflected laser bolts, killing multiple troopers at a time,

"Leia what are you doing?!" Han and Chewbacca then realized what the nineteen year old girl was up to. She slid across the floor, propelling herself with the Force, slicing through the chests and legs of numerous troopers. In just a matter of seconds, they were all dead on the floor, with some random body parts lying here and there. The brown haired girl looked to see everyone staring at her,

"What are you all waiting for? Let's get out of here!" she ran ahead of the group with her lightsaber out. They came up upon a massive blast door, and it began to open, and the Millennium Falcon came into view.

The group ran out towards the old Corellian freighter as fast as they could, running by cargo boxes and numerous crates. Leia was in the front, wielding her lightsaber, deflecting bolts from troopers on the other side of the hangar. Behind them, they also got more laserfire. Chewbacca growled and roared, firing his heavy bowcaster, taking out trooper after trooper.

Luke was last, and felt a strange feeling, a ripple in the Force. Leia felt it too, and stopped right on the ramp of the freighter. She looked over to Luke, and both of them acknowledged a mutual feeling through the Force. Luke slowly turned around, and Leia looked to where he was looking. They both noticed at a blast door opposite from where they ran from, began to open, and the sound of lightsaber clashing was loud and clear.

Luke and Leia could see a blue lightsaber engaging in a fight with a blood red saber, and then the actual fighters could be seen. Leia gasped and Luke's jaw dropped when he saw Obi wan Kenobi fighting the black suited Darth Vader.

"Obi wan!" called Luke. Vader shot a look at the boy, creating a literal shockwave through the Force, hitting Luke's chest. He felt as if he lost his breath, and just kept on staring. Vader looked back at Obi wan who were both pushing their sabers upon each other.

"Go!" shouted Obi wan, "Get out of here!" Luke couldn't move, he couldn't leave his Master. Leia didn't move either, tightening the grip on her lightsaber. She suddenly snapped out of her daze, and realized more stormtroopers were coming their way. Han and Chewie were starting up the ship, the droids were aboard and safe, and Leia ran out to get Luke.

She ran out in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and looking up at him, shaking him,

"Luke, look at me! We need to go!" Luke blinked, still in astonishment and in a partial trance as he watched Vader fight Obi wan. She slowly backed to the ship, and Leia turned him around, pushing him up the ramp. They got inside, the ramp closed, and the engines of the Millennium Falcon roared loudly.

The ship flew out of the hangar as fast as it could, blasting out into space.

Obi wan Kenobi heard the ship leaving, and accepted his fate. He looked into the black visors of the Sith Lord as he blocked all of his lightsaber swings.

"I will put an end to your life once and for all, Obi wan." boomed Darth Vader. Obi wan managed to shove Vader back with his lightsaber, and help from the Force. He was growing tired, his leg muscles, arm muscles… all weak and strained. He wasn't the fighter he used to be; two wars and hiding from the Empire was tough work. The Force was telling him that he did his duty. The Force was acknowledging him of his service, his unrelinquished devotion to the Force.

"The Empire is gone, your little game has been foiled. This New Republic will see to your downfall. For I have failed you, Anakin. I didn't reach you in time… I didn't know…" said Obi wan, standing with his lightsaber pointed at the ground. Vader stood still as well, staring at his old Master.

"When I need you most, you were not there. You were too busy on consolidating the Jedi's power in the Republic so you could overthrow Zaoku. He knew what was best for the Galaxy-"

"Just like the first time I lost you, you're confused and lost in the midst of the universe. I hope that one day, you will find your way back to the Light Side of the Force."

"I have found my rightful place," barked Darth Vader. He walked up to Obi wan with his lightsaber in front of him, and Kenobi closed his eyes. He knew what was coming, he was ready. "I am no longer lost, my old Master. It is you who are lost, and will forever will be."

Vader drove his lightsaber through Obi wan's chest, The man's eyes shot open, and the Sith Lord watched as the life and soul escaped Obi wan's body. He immediately became one with the Force, and his robes fell to the floor in silence.

 **Inner Council**

"Councilor Vylantis, glad you could make it." said Councilor Khen Su with some despair. Serinna Vylantis walked to her seat, next to the former Emperor's seat that sat untouched, and the others greeted her. The other four Councilors had solemn looks on their faces, all tired as well. It was noontime, and the Council had been in session for a while already. But with Serinna Vylantis running a galaxy-wide campaign, she was extremely busy.

"I am sorry I have not been able to attend more meetings, my friends." said Serinna, taking her seat.

"It is alright, we understand you are quite busy." smiled Kovo Karacta, the middle aged Nikto Councilor from Kintan.

"What is the matter? I was told you have crucial information." stated Vylantis. Everyone looked at Khen Su to explain, and so did Serinna.

"Grand Moff Tarkin and many other Admirals have been distancing themselves from us lately… including the Grand Admiral. We attempted to contact them, in order to tell them to keep out of the Outer Rim. They cut themselves off, the Grand Admiral won't respond to our transmissions, nor will the majority of the fleet commanders. We have lost contact with the Death Star, and with the sole super-star destroyer."

"Oh dear lord…" muttered Vylantis, already having a hunch of what was going on.

"We have reports from planetary leaders that their defense fleets have abandoned their posts…" said Su. Serinna Vylantis crossed her legs,

"Have any of you done anything about it?" nobody responded, silently realizing their mistake. "Wow…" said Serinna, "I am not about to let Grand Admiral Snoke swipe away all of our fleets. What are they denouncing the New Republic? They don't have a fucking say, they are binded to us. The military is under OUR damn jurisdiction."

"Councilor Vyl-"

"No." Serinna cut off Kovo Karacta before he could say anything, "I'm busting my ass keeping this Galaxy together, holding peace talks with our former enemies, and now am hearing that our own Navy is holding a fucking mutiny?! I'm sick of Tarkin and Snoke thinking they are so powerful. They wouldn't be shit without the military, they'd be peasants in the alleys of Carida's military academies."

"What do you plan to do about this? If we can't even get in contact with them…" said Khen Su, raising his voice so he could be heard and not cut off.

Serinna stood up, pointing her finger at the pale skinned Kaminoan,

"You're going to Kamino to boost clone production, I don't wanna hear anymore of your goddamn complaints!" Councilor Vylantis looked at the others,

"The rest of you are going to speak with regional leaders and stamp out their bickering and fuckery. I'm sick of the recent arguing about who's running the Galactic House and Senate. They're all screaming their requests for all these new positions… well you know what, they need to shut the fuck up. Planet after planet, system after system, I am bombarded with endless requests and suggestions." the Council members were completely shocked and astounded at Vylantis' outburst. They could tell she was bottling it all up all this time.

"For years I've been forced to fall in line behind planetary leaders, and then Party leaders in the Senate." continued Serinna, walking over to the former-Emperor's seat, and resting her hand on it. She looked out the panoramic window, below at the Coruscant cityscape. They were hundreds of floors high in the Council tower, and Vylantis looked downward. "This is a chance to make things different, and I won't let some self-absorbed militants take it away from me."

"Councilor Vylantis," spoke up Khen Su, "do not forget that you are not President yet. You have an opponent, you do know that right? You do not give us orders-"

"I'll do whatever I motherfucking please. All of you have been on this Council for a decade and have done _nothing_." boomed Serinna, "I _will_ be President by the end of the year. No one will dare to stop me, I know what's best for the Republic! You all appointed me to this position because you KNOW I can get things done! So don't give me any insubordination."

The other Councilors didn't say anything else, they could see how aggravated Serinna Vylantis was. They were all intimidated by her, and Serinna knew they should be. She brought upon the downfall of one of the oldest political parties in the Old Republic, the Benefactor Party. She reshaped the entire Populist Party for Zaoku's second term, and to accommodate the threats of the Second Galactic War. Vylantis spent years perfecting her skills at negotiating and working with "difficult" peoples.

"I will burn every single personnel of the Navy who thinks they can make their own decisions. I will bring Snoke, Tarkin, Vader… all of them, to heel. This isn't their Galaxy. It's _mine._ " concluded Serinna, staring out the panoramic window, looking up at the blue cloudless sky. The other Councilors looked at each other with worriness.


	89. S5 Chapter 89 - Crashing Down

**5.89**

 **Yavin 4**

New Republic warships began closing in on the fourth moon of Yavin, a gigantic gas giant. They were Venator-class, the predecessors to the monstrous Imperial class starships. They were brought back into the Navy by order of the Inner Council. They weren't as intimidating or terrifying, and didn't instill fear upon anyone who saw it bearing down on them. The old warships were retrofitted with modern technology from the present era, replacing the old technology from the Clone Wars nearly twenty years ago.

The fleet of three Venators donned the same color scheme of that during the Old Republic, and came into view of a fleet of Mon Calamari starships on the far end of the moon.

A sole shuttle departed from one of the Venators, and another shuttle deployed from a Mon Calamari cruiser; both flying towards the jungle moon. Soon, the two shuttles were out of sight from both fleets, and descending into the fourth moon of Yavin atmosphere.

All of a sudden, a fleet of Imperial-class Star Destroyers exited from hyperspace, right in between the Venators and Mon Calamari cruisers. There were four total of the massive, gray, warships, facing the jungle moon.

 _ **Resolute II**_

The flagship over Yavin 4 sat in between the two other Venators, and faced the side of the Imperial warship. The command bridge became a bustling and noisy environment as the crew witnessed the Imperial Star Destroyer. Everyone now knew that those class of warships were banned by the New Republic according to recent news.

A white haired and white mustached man wearing a close-fit, light gray, jumpsuit walked across the center of the command bridge of the _Resolute II._ He stared out the viewport, angrily, at the Imperial Star Destroyers,

"I want an open transmission to that fleet, immediately."

"Yes, Admiral." replied the comms officers below him in the lower tiered stations. They were all clones, tenth generation, and all programmed to serve the Inner Council, until the election of the President.

Above the viewport of the Venator's command bridge was a wide screen, and it flickered as an image appeared. It was a live feed, and a black masked being stood still. The Admiral looked sternly into the screen,

"Darth Vader, what are you doing here?"

"I have the same question for you, Admiral Yularen." boomed Lord Vader. The old Admiral held his hands firmly behind his back, holding his head high as looked up at the screen,

"I do not like the look of this. You've brought illegal warships into the fray-"

"I do not see any battle, Admiral. You can trust me, I will maintain the order. Your puny fleet will not be able to withstand the firepower of those Mon Calamari ships."

"I do not need your assistance." said Yularen in a scolding tone, cutting off Vader right at the end of his sentence. "I was not informed by the Inner Council that you'd be here, you should contact them."

"We all know that Serinna Vylantis has taken the reins on Coruscant, and Snoke has taken the reins of the fleet. He knows how to lead our forces."

"Leave." snapped Yularen, and Vader stared at him silently. "I respected you during our days in the Clone Wars, but now… I've lost that respect. All you do is instill terror and fear. You are not welcome by the New Republic." every member of the crew looked and glanced. They knew from background knowledge that Yularen and Skywalker were the closest of colleagues and friends for years.

"That means nothing to me, the New Republic, or our friendship. I am not afraid to destroy you…"

"And neither am I. Even if my ships are not as powerful as yours, I will go down with my ship knowing that I put up a fight against a tyrannical man who's supporting a tyrannical regime."

The communications were severed, and the screen went blank. Yularen wasn't surprised, and was glad. He didn't want to speak with the traitor any longer. He turned around to look at his crew of clones and other human officers, who were all staring at the Admiral with shock.

"Ready all fighters, inform Councilor Vylantis."

 _ **Home One -**_ **Stationed over Felucia**

"We are so glad to see that you are safe, Princess." greeted Lux Bonteri to the white dressed Alderaanian. Leia had a look of dismay and sadness, even though relieved to be with her brother once more. The gang was in the massive hangar of _Home One,_ the capital flagship of the Rebellion fleet. They were surrounded by numerous X-wings, old BTL Y-wings from the Clone Wars, modified Y-wings, and arrow-head shaped A-wings.

Luke stood beside Leia, with Han, Chewie, and the two droids following behind. Han kept looking over his shoulder to the Falcon, worried that someone would hit it or scrape it on accident.

"I am so sorry to hear about what happened to Alderaan… truly an act of monstrosity and hatred." said Lux, guiding the group through the hangar towards a corridor.

"I know… it was. It was Tarkin and Vader who oversaw the deed. Is President Ackbar here?" asked Leia.

"No, he's on a peace mission to Yavin 4-"

"Yavin 4?" interrupted Leia, "Why would he go back?!"

"He is meeting with a Serinna Vylantis from the New Republic. She is a progressive member of the Inner Council, and is seeking the Republic's highest office of leadership; President. Don't get me wrong, I was very skeptical about her words. However, the Councilor wanted to put aside our differences since Zaoku has been banned."

"That is the greatest news I've heard all day, General Bonteri." said Leia, but she wasn't happy at all. She was still distraught from the loss of Alderaan, and Bail Organa. He was a strong role model to her, and she helped so many people regain hope on Alderaan to fight the Empire.

"But we received a distress call, Vader and a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers crashed the little party. We are unsure of his intentions, and we assume the Death Star is on its way there."

"If the Death Star gets to Yavin, he'll destroy Ackbar and that Vylantis… ruining any chance of maintaining stability in the Galaxy!" exclaimed Leia.

"This is our chance." said Lux, stopping in his steps, right before the corridor that led deeper into the warship. "A chance to destroy the Death Star once and for all. If Vylantis is proclaiming a new era of peace; we'd be doing her a favor. We'll need everyone we can get, but can't spare any more warships." Leia looked at Luke and Han,

"Let's do this."

 **Serinna Vylantis & Gial Ackbar**

Serinna Vylantis, Councilor to the Core, on the Inner Council walked beside the tall, fishy, Gial Ackbar. The two were walking through the devastated main hangar of the old Massassi Temple. Clone troopers in their retrofitted phase 2 armor stood in formation and in a line along the side of the hangar, and Rebel troops did the same but on the opposite side.

ARC troopers stood the Vylantis' side, and next to Ackbar was the renowned Captain Rex. He wore his old trooper's armor, but had modified it with more patches of armor and material. He had his dual pistols holstered on his belt, and looked around the hangar. There were blaster marks and dried blood on the floor, walls, and ceiling. There were even destroyed X-wings and Y-wings, with deactivated droids, and abandoned cargo.

"This was a devastating day, the day Zaoku came here himself." said Serinna solemnly.

"Indeed it was. I had just been rescued from an Imperial prison on Mon Calamari when I heard the news. If it weren't for that rescue team, I don't know where the Alliance would be… thank the Force." said Ackbar, with his head low, feeling sadness and despair from the ruined base. "And it was the day we lost a strong person, Dorna Vakara."

"I heard much about her. She would've definitely helped the process of rebuilding trust."

A clone trooper approached Vylantis,

"Ma'am, I have some news." Serinna excused herself from her conversation with Ackbar, and stepped aside.

"What is it?" the clone trooper held out a small hologram projector in his hand, and a small image of Yularen appeared.

"Madam Councilor, I regret to inform you that a fleet of _Imperial_ Star Destroyers led by Darth Vader has arrived over the jungle moon. We are definite that the Death Star is on its way."

"That son of a bitch." muttered Vylantis to herself, "Prepare the fighters and get me a squadron of fighters to get me out of here if things turn south."

"Things will surely go south, ma'am. I suggest you leave immediately while you have the chance." stated Yularen. Vylantis sighed,

"Does Ackbar know about this?"

"I don't see why not."

"Alright. I'll contact you once I'm in the atmosphere about a plan. If he attacks…. do not show _any_ mercy, Admiral."

"Of course, ma'am." the hologram flickered and then shut off. Serinna turned to look at Ackbar, who had a look of fear and shock on his fishy face.

"President Ackbar I-"

"Stop." interrupted the Mon Calamarian, "I have doubts about destroying Vader here and now, but with our combined forces, we can surely escape." the Councilor was somewhat relieved. She wasn't expected the Rebel President to know that this wasn't some betrayal.

"We need to leave at once then."


	90. S5 Chapter 90 - Battle of Yavin Part 1

**5.90**

"Mix-up over Yavin 4? Well it seems that Councilor Vylantis got into a heap of a mess attempting to meet with Rebel leader; Gial Ackbar." announced the male human news anchor, staring into the main camera. He sat a silvery desk, with an image of a worried Vylantis, and the straight-faced Ackbar floating behind him, via holo-screen.

"We go to our field reporter to find out exactly what's happening now - Trina Damak." said the news anchor, and the camera switched over to a Pantoran woman, with a microphone in her hand.

She stood inside the bridge of a small starship, a shuttle of sorts, and behind her was a view of outer space, and Yavin 4 in the distance. The New Republic fleet of Venators, the Imperial Star Destroyers, and Mon Calamari ships could be seen clearly.

"Thank you, Vinny. As you can see behind me are three fleets. Initially the New Republic and Alliance brought two equal-sized fleets to hold the peace negotiations on the moon surface. However, without any warning, a fleet led by Lord Vader himself interrupted the meeting. No shots have been fired, both leaders have been informed, and we suspect that they are both evacuating."

"Now do you think that a fight will break out, given the high tensions?" asked the news anchor, "We have reports of numerous Imperial warships that were once banned; have been abandoning numerous systems and headed to galactic northwest… to the Unknown Regions."

"Well, Vinny, we really don't know. Yavin 4 is on the opposite end of the Galaxy than the Unknown Regions, so literally anything could happen at this point. We were, however, informed that more Republic warships will station in the nearest system to Yavin; in case things go south." …..

 **Serinna Vylantis**

The Councilor of the Core was rushed into her diplomatic shuttle, Z-class, a longer and wider successor to the Republic Attack Shuttle. An old ship from nearly two decades ago, it served members of the Senate and high dignitaries for years.

The Councilor was quickly brought to her seat where she was buckled in, along with her staff and closest guards near her. The ramp immediately closed, and the ship lifted off the moist jungle floor. Serinna looked out her window and could see Ackbar's shuttle leaving as well, along with his troop transports.

The Z-class shuttle flew as fast as it could into the atmosphere, shaking and bumping loudly as turbulence and heavy winds rocked the shuttle. Serinna continued to look out her window, looking upward at the sky, and could see faintly into space. There, a massive, spherical monstrosity of a station was in orbit. It had a concave dish in its northern hemisphere, and was directly over their position.

Her jaw dropped as she saw the enormous battlestation, and her heart sank to her stomach. Vader was not playing any games, and Serinna just knew. He was consolidating his power…

 **Rogue Squadron**

A squadron of over a dozen X-wings, Y-wings, and A-wings jumped out of hyperspace into the Yavin system, with a crystal clear view of the Death Star. The X-wings had their wings folded together, with the remainder of the miniature fleet behind them. Behind the squadron was a fleet of Rebel cruisers; _Home One,_ four Liberty-type, four Corellian Corvettes, the Millennium Falcon, and three Nebulon-class frigates.

Vader's fleet was surrounded, but the Death Star still loomed over the entire scope of space. The X-wings were still in formation, and all of the pilots checked in. One after the other, all checking into Rogue leader;

"Antilles here, let's do this. Lock S-foils and prepare for the fight of a lifetime. We have TIE fighters incoming." spoke Wedge Antilles through the comlink of his X-wing, and the entire squadron disbanded to attack.

A swarm of TIE fighters flew into the fray of Rebel starfighters, and a colorful array of laser fire sprayed across the battlefield.

The two outer Imperial Star Destroyers swayed away from the center of the fleet. The one on the far left turned to face the New Republic Venators, and the one on the far right turned to face the three Mon Calamari cruisers. The Imperial warships began unleashing volleys of green turbolaser fire upon the two fleets.

The Venators opened their main hangars, deploying retrofitted BTL-Y wing bombers, ARC 170s, and V-wing starfighters. The Clone Wars-Era Y-wings bombarded the heavy shields of the Imperial warships. Proton bomb after proton bomb, torpedo after torpedo, the shields absorbed the powerful energy as much as it could.

The ARC 170s flew underneath the massive Star Destroyers to fire torpedoes in its main hangar, destroying multiple TIE fighters in the process.

V-wings chased after dozens of TIE fighters and even TIE bombers that were trying to make their way to the Venators. Some slipped past through the V-wings reach, and were getting ever so close to the smaller Venator Star Destroyers. The enemy bombers got closer and closer, and the Venator's main turbolaser cannons blasted their blue lasers. Point-defense laser cannons also fired, blowing the TIE bombers to bits.

Two more squadrons of Rebel starfighters, a mix of X-wings and Y-wings, came into the fray from the massive Alliance as well. The dozens of fighters took out countless TIE fighters, breaking through the swarm of enemies, and forming a clear path to the Death Star.

"We need to get to the central trench, there we'll find the weak spot." called Wedge Antilles, "Rogue 2, form behind me and ready your torpedoes!"

"Rodger that, Rogue leader." replied a pilot, a young man. He had long blond hair, gray eyes, he was Luke Skywalker. The nineteen year old boy piloted his X-wing through the mix of Rebel starfighters, finding himself behind Wedge.

The squadron came close upon the Death Star, evading turbolaser fire from massive towers, and swerved side to side to avoid missiles. Luke could sense that one of the X-wings were about to get hit, and suddenly heard an explosion. He looked over his shoulder.

"We lost Rogue 7!" called a voice through the intercom.

"Just keep going!" ordered Wedge. The squadron flew at full speed, making its way to the narrow trench. The Y-wings followed behind, but slower, and a bit lower to avoid any more laser fire. Two more were hit, losing their large cylindrical engines in the process and crashing into the cityscape-like surface of the Death Star.

A few TIE fighters came into the trench from behind, firing at the last few Y-wings. One of the old Y-wings pulled up, trying to escape the fire, but was immediately shot down by a turbolaser tower… blown to oblivion.

"We need to help them in the back!" called Luke to Wedge, who was focused on making his way down the trench.

"I'll go back and take care of those TIE fighters, just keep going forward!" demanded Antilles, and pulled up, spinning around to face the enemies. Luke felt a sudden, enormous, weight of responsibility fall upon his shoulders. He took in deep breaths, and just kept his ship moving side to side to avoid turbolaser fire.

The tall towers blasted green lasers right by him, nearly deafening him as he flew by them. It seemed like the trench was never ending, but had to keep going.

 _ **Home One**_

The chatter of pilots over the transmission was loud and intense on the bridge of _Home One_ , where Commander Tiils, a female Mon Calamari, stood with her hands grasping the railing at the edge of the bridge. She listened to the voices, and also kept her eyes outside, watching as two Corellian Corvettes moved to forward positions, blasting their laser cannons at incoming TIE fighters and bombers.

Home One followed close behind, moving forward through literal clouds of starfighter battles, getting closer to the Imperial flagship; Vader's ship. Tiils stared at the huge Imperial warship that was bearing down on Home One,

"Divert all power to the weapons systems, forward cannons to highest intensity. I want Vader's ship to crack!" ordered Tiils to the large crew of technicians and officers all around her at stations. They followed the orders, and the power began to converge to the weapons systems. The forward turbolasers began firing heavy shots at Vader's ship, and his ship began firing back.

Leia rushed up to Commander Tiils, with Lux Bonteri beside her, eager to see what was happening.

"Any updates on Rogue Squadron?" asked the Skywalker girl.

"Yes," replied Tiils with her focus on the space battle, smoke began to rise from multiple spots on Vader's ship as Home One continued to fire volleys of red lasers, "They just reached the trench."

"Commander!" called a Mon Calamari technician, and everyone looked to the right to the comms officer, "We have Imperial ships coming out of hyperspace from behind!"

"Of course…" muttered Tiils, "Order all Liberty-type and Nebulon ships to turn around and defend our rear."

"Yes, Commander." replied the officer.

"How many ships do you think they called in?" asked Lux. Before Tiils could say anything, another officer answered the question,

"Eight Imperial-class, one Super-class."

Leia, Lux, and Tiils all looked at each other with a gut-sinking feeling.

"We won't stand a chance…" stated Lux.

"We don't have the fighters." added Leia.

Behind the massive battle, a Super Star Destroyer was accompanied by eight smaller Star Destroyers, and were making their way to the battle. All of the Imperial ships deployed hundreds if not thousands of TIE fighters, all heading for the main Alliance fleet.

All of a sudden, in between the Super Star Destroyer fleet and actual battle, foreign reinforcements entered the system. There were dozens upon dozens of warships, definitely catching the Imperials off guard.

"Commander, we have an incoming transmission." spoke a comms officer aboard the bridge of Home One.

"Put it through." said Tiils. A few moments later, a hologram of Nute Gunray and his closest advisor; Rune Haako appeared in front of them with smirks.

"Viceroy Gunray, what are you doing here?" asked Tiils. Leia looked at the Neimoidians with utter disgust, they were ugly, but tried to hold back her facial expressions.

"Commander Tiils, we heard you and the New Republic had got tangled in a tense situation with Lord Vader. We are here to help. Behind your flagship, I have entered the system with an old Confederate fleet. Keep your focus on Vader, and we of the Trade Federation shall handle the rogue-Imperials." smiled the Viceroy.

"That's… that's amazing. Thank you, Viceroy." the Viceroy and his advisor bowed their heads to Tiils.

Behind the massive battle, the Confederate fleet began engaging with the Super Star Destroyer and other Star Destroyers. A single Trade Federation Battleship began flying out thousands of Vulture droids and Hyena bombers. But that was not all; in front of the circular battleship were two Providence dreadnaughts, four narrow Recusant-Light Destroyers, and over fifteen Munificent frigates. The Confederate ships completely blocked off the Imperials from reaching the main battle near the jungle moon, and literally saved thousands in the process.


	91. S5 Chapter 91 - Battle of Yavin Part 2

**5.91**

 **Yavin 4**

The two old Separatist-Era, Providence-class, dreadnaughts moved onto both sides of the super Star Destroyer, blasting their turbolaser cannons at the monstrous ship. Tri-droid starfighters whisked out of the wide hangars of the Providence starships, chasing TIE fighters, blowing them to smithereens.

The skeletal Munificent frigates dispersed and slipped in between the numerous Imperial Star Destroyers, firing down upon them from their heavy laser cannons. And in the meantime, the Trade Federation Battleship continued to spew droid fighters into space to combat the Imperial forces.

On the other end of the battle, Rogue Squadron was getting ever so close to the Death Star's main vulnerability. A gaping vent. The squadron lost many fighters, countless Y-wings and X-wings.

Luke Skywalker was at the front of the dwindling squadron as starfighter after starfighter was getting shot down from incoming TIE fighters. The nineteen year old boy could see the trench coming to an end, and where the vent was located.

"I can't get him off my tail-" exclaimed an X-wing pilot behind Luke. The boy looked over his shoulder and saw the X-wing get blown to bits. He looked forward again, concentrating on avoiding turbolaser fire,

"Just keep pushing on!"

All of a sudden, Luke could hear another TIE fighter whisking into the trench with far more ferocity and speed, with its engines screaming loudly. There were multiple explosions behind him,

"He's got me-"

"I can't shake him-" more and more chatter through the transmission of X-wings and Y-wings behind Luke were suddenly cut off with deafening explosions.

 **Darth Vader**

"You are quite strong with the Force, young one…" muttered the monotonic, deep voiced, Lord of the Sith. He held the controls of his TIE Advanced starfighter comfortably with his hands, and didn't move his focus from the sole X-wing in front of him.

Darth Vader kept looking at his firing systems, waiting for the Rebel starfighter to line up perfectly with his laser cannons, where one shot would do the trick. The X-wing finally reached the center of his targeting computer, and the Sith Lord just stared at it. He held his thumbs right above the buttons to fire his laser cannons, but something overtook his ability to do so.

He just stared at the targeting computer, then up at the X-wing in front of him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, behind him fired red lasers. A few struck Vader's TIE fighter and he went spinning out of control into space. The Sith Lord yelled in shock and anger. He fighter kept on spinning uncontrollably into space, flying by the Venators that unleashed countless volleys of lasers upon the remaining Imperial Star Destroyers. He flew past _Home One_ , the Liberty-type cruisers, past the entire battlefield.

 **Luke Skywalker**

The TIE Advanced fighter was soon out of sight and Luke listened to his transmission frequency.

"Wooohoooo!" cheered a familiar sounding voice. Luke knew who it was. Han Solo. Chewbacca then roared in might as well, and the boy chuckled. "Blow this shit to oblivion, Luke!" called Han. Luke heard the Millennium Falcon pull up, and soon went to join the rest of the fleet.

Luke firmly grasped his controls, and the vent was in clear sight. He had his targeting systems at his disposal, and scrambled to get it in position.

"Luke…" spoke a soft voice. Luke stopped fumbling with the targeting system, feeling a sense of tranquility, peace, and even… family. "Luke, use the Force." it was Obi wan Kenobi, and Luke did as he said. He pushed away the targeting controls, and just looked out his viewport. The nineteen year old boy closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Luke fired the torpedoes, immediately opening his grey eyes. The torpedoes flew directly into the vent, and the Rebel fighter pulled his X-wing out of the trench as fast as he could.

He flew towards _Home One,_ where the massive Mon Calamari starship was finishing off Vader's Imperial Star Destroyer. He kept on flying, and suddenly felt a shake… a shake through space. The Death Star exploded behind him, sending massive shockwaves through space, and even debris; which most flew towards Yavin and its moons.

 _ **Home One**_

Vader's Imperial Star Destroyer broke and exploded into smithereens from Home One's nonstop barrage of lasers. Commander Tiils, Lux Bonteri, and Leia jumped in joy from the explosion of the Death Star, which they could see from the side of the command bridge.

A hologram of Viceroy Gunray suddenly appeared on the pristine floor of the bridge, and everyone looked at the Neimoidian, calming down from their short victory.

"Did you see that Viceroy?" exclaimed Commander Tiils with joy. The Viceroy nodded his head,

"Of course, who didn't? I'd like to report that the Imperial forces are retreating. The super star destroyer has been effectively destroyed, and the remainders have fled. We have won the battle. I want to know who destroyed the Death Star, he must've been quite the pilot…"

Leia smiled with joy, and headed to the turbolift to meet her brother in the hangar.

In the large hangar, Leia jumped into Luke's arms with unlimited amounts of happiness and relief. The two held each other close, with the sound of cheering and chanting pilots and soldiers around them, soon fading out.

The two said nothing to each other, but continued to hold each other, closing their eyes. Both could feel and sense a ripple in the Force, and that the Force was telling them something. It was a feeling of comfort, love, and of course relief. They needed to be at each other's side. They could not, and would not, win the fight while separated. The Skywalkers needed to stay together, they were an inseparable team. Luke and Leia both looked at Han and Chewie standing near them, and the four all embraced each other in a group hug….

 **1 Month After Battle of Yavin - Avenue of the Founders - Senate District**

It was a bright and hot morning over the Senate District on Coruscant, and the Avenue of the Founders was packed to the brink, flooding with thousands of peoples from all over the Galaxy. The tall, silvery, statues stood tall on the sides of the expansive avenue, with literally countless number of people beneath and around them. All watched intently as a sleek, black, speeder slowly landed in the middle of the avenue, where towards the Senate Building was a large stand, with a small balcony, where numerous government officials stood. There were members of the Supreme Court, leaders of the new Galactic House of Deputies, new leaders of the Senate, and four members of the Inner Council.

The black speeder landed gently, and black armored troopers stood in formation near the speeder's door. One of the troopers opened the door, and out stepped a woman. Her white heels glistened, her nicely-fit blue dress with a white blazer caught the attention of everyone present, her silky black hair just a few inches from touching her shoulders, her gray eyes filled with determination and ambition.

Serinna Vylantis began walking with a bright smile and hand in the air, waving to all of the New Republic citizens. This was her day. The day where she would formally become the most powerful person in the entire Galaxy. Stepping into the shoes of President of the New Galactic Republic. She glanced at the stage at the end of her walk, where her Vice President stood with a smile and his hands together.

The people cheered and chanted thunderously for the first President,

"Ser-inna! Ser-inna! Ser-inna!"

"I, Serinna Vylantis, solemnly swear to serve, protect, and preserve the New Constitution of the New Republic." spoke the human male Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. Serinna Vylantis held her right hand on a large packet of papers, the New Constitution. And she repeated the oath,

"I, Serinna Vylantis, solemnly swear to serve, protect, and preserve the New Constitution of the New Republic." the Chief Justice smiled, and pulled away the New Constitution. He held out his hand, and Serinna shook it with a grin,

"Congratulations, President Vylantis." Serinna nodded and turned to look at all of the spectators that burst into cheer and applause.

She took the hand of her Vice President, an aquatic being, bulbous eyes, fishy smelling, raising it high in the air.

The governance of President Serinna Vylantis and Vice President Gial Ackbar had officially begun. The Galactic Civil War was over.


	92. S5 Chapter 92 - Madam President

**5.92**

 **President Serinna Vylantis**

Serinna Vylantis sat with her legs crossed, comfortably, on a white plush chair in a small seating area in her office (in the Republic Executive Building). To her right on a couch sat Vice President Gial Ackbar, now one of her closest advisors and colleagues, and her Chief of Staff; Selena Vataris next to him. On the left, on another couch, sat the Speaker of the House; Riyo Chuchi (former Senator to Pantora), and then House of Deputies Majority Leader; a Quarren man named Ri Vossa.

Servants placed tea and small desserts on the coffee table in the middle of the seating area, and quickly stepped out of the way as the galactic leaders continued their meeting.

"Tarkin and Snoke are still alive, and have fled to the Unknown Regions." spoke Ri Vossa with a nasally voice, "The issue has risen multiple times in the House by numerous committees. Outer Rim systems in the north are worried that Tarkin's rogue forces will come back and attack."

"Tarkin is playing a dangerous game," said Riyo Chuchi. The blue Pantoran wasn't as young as her days during the Clone Wars, but was still as fierce and energetic twenty years later, "If we continue to push this matter under the rug, we will be leading a false hope amongst the people."

"Well we can't afford sending fleet after fleet into the Unknown Regions to find them." said the Vice President. The VP was very admirable and looked up to from many members of the New Republic, he had fought for freedom against the Empire, and was now a favorable trait in the government, "They could be anywhere."

"I don't think so, Gial." contemplated Serinna, "Tarkin and Snoke were definitely amassing as many ships and troops as they could. Vader must be with them as well. And if you think about it, they were staunch supporters of Zaoku. During his reign… Zaoku told his closest colleagues that an extra-galactic invasion fleet was on its way. That may or may not be true, we will never know. Tarkin would remain close. For if there were invaders, and the New Republic fell, he would sweep in just to save the day."

"However," spoke up Selena Vataris, "the Death Star is gone. The backbone of their forces has been destroyed. They wouldn't stand a chance against _us._ "

"That is true, I agree with the Chief of Staff." added Ackbar, "They want something."

"They want complete _power_." said Serinna bluntly, "It's why they flocked to Zaoku before, they all sucked up to him so when he'd die, either Tarkin or Snoke would be coronated as Emperor."

"That inevitably means that they would only speak to Zaoku…" stated Ackbar. Serinna sighed, looking down at the floor and rubbing her forehead. She stood up from her hair, and everyone quickly stood up.

"Let's meet again next week. I need some time to think." said the President. Everyone bowed their heads, and walked towards the door. "Gial, stay please." Vice President Ackbar was nearly out the door and stopped. He turned to walk back to the main area of the President's office, going up to her desk where she sat.

"Is there something you need, Ma'am?" asked Ackbar.

"Take a seat." the VP sat in the red plush seat across from Serinna, looking at her and noticing that something was bothering her. "All these talks about Tarkin have led to us forgetting about the Jedi Order…"

The Vice President could already tell where she was going with this, and was a bit unsure.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker were dedicated leaders and heroes in the Rebellion, and now with the war over… they do not have a true home." started Serinna, looking at Ackbar's golden eyes, "What do you think on fixing up the Jedi Temple and restarting the Order?"

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, Ma'am. However, I think you should invite the two last Jedi in for a meeting about this. Perhaps they know far more about any other surviving Jedi. With all due respect, this isn't something any government should interfere with."

Serinna nodded her head in agreement, still thinking hard and thoroughly about the issue,

"They will need funding from _both_ houses of Congress." she looked up at Ackbar who smiled,

"I can arrange it, Madam President."

"Thank you, Gial." said Serinna with a half smile. The Vice President got up and made his way out, to carry out the rest of his day.

President Vylantis laid back in her large chair, slowly swiveling it around to look outside the panoramic window. She stared at the horizon, where the skylanes of traffic continued on forever.

 **Luke and Leia**

The twins walked alone through the cavernous hall of the Jedi Temple. There were blaster streaks and lightsaber cuts through the walls and floors. Windows reinforced with durasteel for when the Emperor lived here. The two young Jedi could feel the immense spiritual connection to the Force, the swelling power, the history and immense past.

The sun was starting to set, letting an orange light through the arch windows, pouring in warmth. Luke looked down at his feet, thinking about all that had happened,

"Do you think we could do this?"

"Rebuild?" asked Leia, and Luke nodded, "Yes." answered Leia, "We have to. It's our duty now. It's too quiet. We are the last Jedi-" Leia instantly bit her tongue, realizing something. Luke could tell what she had a sudden realization of.

"Yoda…" said Luke, "Is he still alive?"

"I'm sure he is. I last saw him on Senator Organa's cruiser three years ago, and said he was going to Dagobah. I can never forget that." Leia began to reminisce her final moments with Ahsoka. That was the last time she saw her. It was the last time she would ever see her Master, her mentor, her best friend.

"Perhaps we can find Ahsoka…" said Luke quietly, feeling his sister's sadness. "She did _not_ die at the Ambush of Yavin."

"There would be only one person who would know where she could be." spoke Leia without any emotion.

"Captain Rex." replied Luke, and Leia nodded.

"Well, we best get to the transport. We don't want to make the President wait."

That evening Luke and Leia were invited into the President's office in the Exec, the nickname for the Republic Executive Building. The old dome building from the Clone Wars now held the Offices of the President, Vice President, and senior officials of the Executive Branch.

An hour past sunset, and the two Jedi padawans were escorted into the Presidential Office by Selena Vataris, the President's Chief of Staff. Selena held the door open for them,

"Madam President, Luke and Leia Skywalker are here to meet with you." Serinna looked up from her desk, where she was studying numerous datapads of current news and updates. She was glad to see the Jedi and quickly got up to rush around her desk,

"Young Jedi, it is so good to finally meet you. Please, take a seat." the President gestured to the small seating area to the side of her office, and the Jedi complied.

"Thank you for having us." smiled Leia.

"Yes, thank you." also added Luke with a grin. He glanced around the office, noticing old paintings and relics from the Old Republic. He could feel the immense history in the room through the Force, the thousands upon thousands of Chancellors that served over the centuries during the Old Republic.

Serinna crossed her legs, and leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh of relief,

"I never thought I'd see a Jedi again. We may have been on opposite sides at first, but you are both heroes. You truly saved the lives of thousands at Yavin, including myself." said the President, directed at Luke for his success at destroying the Death Star.

"It was an honor to carry it out, ma'am." said Luke a bit nervously. The woman looked so elegant and royal, something Luke had never experienced up close or even seen before.

"Well, enough of battles and war," chuckled Serinna, "Let's talk about the Jedi Order. As you may know already, you have the full support of the Republic Congress, myself, and Vice President Ackbar. We will provide the appropriate funding; and will provide ships during these beginning stages for recruitment. Now I do know that the Order was led by a Council, and since you're the only survivors…."

"Madam President," spoke up Leia, "we know that Grand Master Yoda is alive. When we fled Coruscant years ago, I witnessed him take an escape pod to Dagobah." The President was surprised,

"That's… that's marvelous. Bringing back the Grand Master would definitely lighten the load on your shoulders. It would also draw in any other surviving Jedi with far more ease. We will have to schedule a mission to Dagobah and retrieve Grand Master Yoda." said the President with excitement. Luke and Leia looked at each other briefly.

"Do you think we could go ourselves?" asked Luke, "Ma'am?" Serinna stared at Luke for a moment,

"Oh, of course. I don't think there'd be a better person to send." smiled the President. Leia was relieved, and so was Luke. But the two young Jedi could sense that there was something more the President had to speak about. "There is one thing, my young friends."

"Yes?" asked Leia.

"In the Old Republic, the Jedi became very distant with the government. I think in this new era, to prevent any miscommunication and troubles, we keep the line open. Congress approved the idea of appointing another Jedi Senator, Representative, _and_ advisor to both my office and that of the Vice President. And… I already found the best candidate and has been approved." the President smiled and looked at Leia.

"Me?"

"Yes. Leia, you have political pursuit and ambition in your blood. Your mother was the most respected and honorable member of the Republic government, and Empire, for years. The Skywalker name carries weight here on Coruscant. Therefore, you can choose to either be Jedi Senator, or my personal advisor regarding Jedi Order and Republic relations." the President leaned in intently, waiting for Leia's response.

"Ma'am… I- I am honored, and flattered…" Leia was suddenly at a loss for words. Luke could feel through the Force that she was struggling, and needed help,

"We're both feeling a bit tired from all what's happened recently." stated Luke, and Leia looked at him with relief. "We both need some time to just let this all sink in, it feels like an entirely new world now."

 _An empty world… a lonely one…_ thought Leia to herself.

"Oh, alright. No, that's fine. This can definitely wait, take all the time you need. I shall have the details and schedule for Yoda's retrieval in a few days."


	93. S5 Chapter 93 - You Thought Wrong

**5.93**

 **Arkania**

"We've consolidated our power at System 66. So far, we haven't received any threats or messages from the New Republic. Vylantis is keeping her distance." spoke the holo-audio transmission on the top of a ice table. The projector conveyed a cone of blue light, and warm sunlight from the skylights above poured into the cathedral-like chamber of ice and snow.

"Do not downplay the actions of the New Republic." spoke a hooded figure, wearing a deep black cloak, speaking closely to the holo-audio transmission. "Serinna Vylantis is a ruthless woman and will stop at nothing to achieve her goals. You must go deeper into the Unknown Regions if you are to continue to grow."

"System 66 is ready, we have new ships in production. We are ready for war."

"No." replied the hooded figure. "Let the New Republic settle. Sooner than you think, corruption and greed will take a firm hold of the Galaxy once more. Right now, the New Republic is at the height of its power and has support from over 90% of intelligent star systems in the entire Galaxy."

"Fine." replied the voice through the transmission with an aristocratic accent, he was from the Core. And old as well. "I can send a rescue fleet to bring you to System 66. We would be honored with your leadership and guidance into this new era."

"No, it isn't my destiny." said the deep voiced man, leaning back in his durasteel chair, "I removed myself from the center of conflict before I could be destroyed. I shall not risk it again."

"Zaoku, we need you."

"You will be fine, Tarkin."

 **Press Briefing - Exec Building - Coruscant**

"Mr. Vice President! Mr. Vice President! Can you tell us about the rogue Imperials that nearly killed the President and yourself during the Battle of Yavin?!" called out the loudest reporter in the room filled with media.

Vice President Gial Ackbar made his way up to the podium which bore the insignia of the Office of the VP. Beside Ackbar were his black armored guards; agents of a new division in the Republic Army; the Executive Services. ARC troopers donned in metallic-looking armor, standing motionless like statues. They had the newest and most advanced weaponry to protect the Vice President, and President as well.

There were a mix of races and species of aliens in the briefing room, and all of the eyes were on the Mon Calamari man, Vice President to the New Galactic Republic.

"The remaining Imperial extremists have fled to the Unknown Regions, according to all reports by the Galactic Intelligence Agency." spoke Ackbar, "The President has made it clear that we are not to focus on military expeditions to the Unknown Regions for some goose-chase. We do not have the time, money, or resources to focus on the rogue Imperials. Now that the war is over, we can focus on education, infrastructure, and the rebuilding of hundreds of planets around the Galaxy."

Ackbar pointed at one reporter, a young Twi'lek woman dressed in a fine suit and had intricate designs on her green skin and lekku,

"Mr. Vice President, there are many reports from the Outer Rim that former Rebel systems feel as if you abandoned them by taking the position of VP. Many include members of the Mon Calamari Council, the Quarren, and others." Ackbar nearly laughed but held it back, looking at the young and naive reporter,

"I don't know where you heard that rubbish. Becoming Vice President allowed the people of the Outer Rim to have a streamlined voice from their systems to Coruscant. For far too long has the Outer Rim sat in the shadows of the Core worlds. People may not like what I do, but that doesn't stop me from serving the public. Thank you, that'll be all." VP Ackbar stepped away from the podium, satisfied with the two questions he answered. The reporters and media outlets called out his name to get in more questions, but soon he was gone.

Gial Ackbar made his way down the clean halls of the Exec Building, with his staff and Exec Service agents close behind, monitoring. The Mon Calamari man still wore his old, white uniform from his days as Admiral and even Captain… from the Clone Wars.

 _We've come so far, and people still doubt the very idea of equality._ thought Ackbar to himself. _Perhaps I should've stayed on the battlefield. I should've volunteered an expedition to go hunt down Tarkin and Vader._ the VP missed his old flagship; _Home One_. The very name brought back so many memories. So many battles, so many rescue missions, so many days and weeks he spent aboard that ship. Jumping from system to system ridding Imperial forces during the Civil War.

He truly craved to return to Mon Calamari. His water homeworld, to his people. He rarely saw any Mon Calamari people on Coruscant, or anywhere matter of fact. He hadn't seen Commander Tiils… now _Admiral_ Tiils in weeks. Ackbar last saw the brave woman at the Presidential inauguration over six weeks ago. He never had time to even speak with her, since he was sworn in as VP, and thus began the flood of politics. Ackbar did like to lead, to establish good services and influence, but the cost was high.

President Vylantis sent him to multiple missions and meetings from countless Republic worlds. He made him the poster-child for inviting neutral and independent systems to the Republic. He was sent to deal with infuriated Senators and Representatives, to deal with gridlock in the Supreme Court, and also needed to oversee the proper development of new worlds as they joined the Republic. The job was more than Ackbar perceived…

 **Galactic House of Deputies**

The cavernous, rectangular, chamber was filled to the brink with every member of the 3,555 member lower-house of Congress. There were rows upon rows along three of the walls, and the fourth bore a tiered stage with various podiums and desks that wrapped around a main tower-podium. The tower-podium was smaller than of its counterpart in the Senate, but the room was far larger. There were over double the number of delegates in the House of Deputies, yet the legislature managed to pass multiple bills in record time; sending them off to the Senate.

Leia Skywalker sat in one of the upper tiered rows, facing the tiered podiums, and also having a clear view of the flat floor. Where three Representatives were debating each other. House Speaker, Riyo Chuchi, sat straight in her large chair at her tall tower. She watched intently and curiously as the three Representatives battled each other regarding proper funds to rebuild the Jedi Order.

"The Empire wiped out the Jedi on false accusations. We cannot let this arrogance and blind allegiance prevent us from rebuilding the Jedi Order. The Jedi were protectors of the Old Republic, and they must be the protectors of the _New_ Republic as well." spoke a young Chagrian male at his podium, holding his hands high as he spoke loud and clear. The blue skinned man dressed in flowing robes finished speaking, and House Speaker Chuchi looked to the man across from the Chagrian, a dark haired woman, human,

"Honorable Representative Nina Zurner of Chandrila Sector, 12th District, has the floor."

Leia's brown eyes darted from the Chagrian to the young Chandrilan woman. She was of the same people of Mon Mothma. Leia never met Mon Mothma, but knew much of her. Her work and endless efforts to preserve democracy and freedom were inspiring, and monumental at the least. Mon Mothma was taken before her time, and Leia would do anything to meet her.

"Members of the House, I come to you to join Representative Dongar." Representative Nina Zurner looked at the Chagrian, where he nodded his head gratefully, "We've introduced legislation that will secure the proper funding for the Jedi Order, without tampering with other parts of the Republic finances. We have the money, we have the Temple, all we need now are the Jedi. I am almost certain that any surviving Jedi watch us from afar, extremely skeptical on the goals of the New Republic. They saw how Zaoku brought back democracy, and I don't blame their skepticism. We must show them that we are here to help. The Empire is no more, Zaoku is gone, the evil has been rooted out."

"Then explain the Battle of Yavin!" shouted a man from the stands, and all eyes were on him. He was an old human male, and Chuchi slammed her gavel on her podium,

"The Representative from Anaxes does not have the floor!" Chuchi's voice boomed throughout the chamber. Leia was surprised… never had she ever heard the Pantoran woman raise her voice so loud. Leia had met her before when she watched her mother during sessions of the Senate… all before the Jedi Purge…

"Representative Zurner, you may continue." said Chuchi softly, nodding her head at Nina Zurner.

"Thank you, Madam Speaker. As I was saying; we are not facing imminent threats. And if you are thinking about Tarkin and Vader, they have fled into the Unknown Regions. That just shows how they are cowards. We do not have powerful enemies that are threatening our way of life." continued Zurner.

"How do you know for sure? How do you even know that the Jedi will truly return? This is all a big what-if, Representative Zurner." spoke up the third Representative at a podium at the floor, a young human man from Onderon.

Everyone turned to look at Riyo Chuchi, who stood up from her seat,

"Well we can ask the Jedi herself. Jedi Padawan Leia Skywalker, would you like to speak?" all eyes were on Leia, and the nineteen year old girl stood up. She fixed the sides of her long white dress, placing her hands on the small control panel/podium that was in front of her seat.

"I am honored and grateful to have been invited by you, Madam Speaker, and also the President." Leia looked around. This felt normal. She felt a sense of belonging. She felt as if she fit here. This chamber was her playing field, her arena. She could feel her calling, and how she could maintain a voice for the Jedi Order, "For now, the danger has subsided. The New Republic is entering a new era of tranquility and peace, but I can assure you, that era will be short-lived. Tarkin and Vader have retreated beyond known space because they are plotting for an attack against us. An attack that will shake, cripple, and topple the New Republic. I know you all want my true thoughts on this, and I shall tell you. No law created by the Inner Council or Congress will prevent Ducau Zaoku from returning to power. That man will find his way to the Imperials, and he will wage _war._ He will return, and the Jedi will be the only ones who can stop him."


	94. S5 Chapter 94 - Solo Once More

**5.94**

 **Leia Skywalker and Han Solo**

"I wish I could come with you, Han. I really do."

"Then why aren't you?" asked Han passionately, "We were meant to go on adventures together." the smuggler rested his hand on the hydraulics of the Millennium Falcon's landing ramp, with Chewbacca at his side. A few feet in front of him was Leia, with R2 and C3PO at her sides. They were on a landing platform of the Galactic House of Deputies, with numerous ships coming and going.

It was a bright sunny day, nearly noon, and Han, Leia, and Chewie just finished eating lunch together.

"My place is here right now. I am the only one who can make sure the Republic doesn't forget about the Jedi. Soon, President Vylantis will send us to Dagobah to find Master Yoda…" Han's face lit up. He saw an opportunity, and was going to take it,

"I take that you'll need a ship?" Leia crossed her arms, giving a smug look at Han.

"The President has a fleet of the fastest, newest, _cleanest_ , shuttles in the Galaxy at her disposal." Han's smile disappeared. She couldn't help but smile, she couldn't hold it back. The girl laughed, hitting Han's stomach, "I'm kidding. I want you to be our pilot. I'll inform the President later today when I meet with her. I'll say we have the greatest pilot in the Republic with us."

 **President Serinna Vylantis**

"President Vylantis is weak, incompetent, and incapable. She is not willing to let dying worlds into the New Republic. The current vetting system takes too long. My people are dying, all because of President Vylantis! Is this the price for freedom and democracy?" asked an angry government official in the holo-recording. It was a small recording that was projected on the President's desk, and the dark woman watched and leaned up against her desk. She stared at the recording, where the alien man scolded the President… her. Some alien leader in the Outer Rim.

Serinna slammed the recording to shut it off. Her Chief of Staff, Selena Vataris, and scheduler stood nearby. They stood silently, not mentioning a single word. The scheduler was a young human man, from Coruscant, raised by a wealthy family, easily plopped into this job.

"We're going to have to address this." said Serinna quietly. She walked over to the back side of her desk to sit down, letting out a tiresome sigh. She rubbed her eyes, and stared into blank space.

"When would you like to, ma'am? And would you like to invite that Governor in-"

"No. I'm not inviting some grimey, Outer Rim, scumbag with a loud mouth to my Office. There's millions of other worlds who go through the same process and know to keep their damn mouths shut. They know that this is the best they can get. Once they're admitted into the Republic, their Senator and Representatives can fight for a better system."

"So this will be an indirect speech." stated the scheduler.

"No, we need to reference the Outer Rim because they are having the most trouble with this." said Selena Vataris.

"We could always ask the Vice President to do this. He is from the Outer Rim and they will respond to him better." suggested the scheduler.

"No." muttered Serinna, "It will look like I don't know how to talk to the people of the Outer Rim. It will look like I'm making Ackbar do all the fucking work."

"Besides," mentioned the Chief of Staff, Selena Vataris, "he's gone to Cato Neimoidia to work out the details of galactic trade. Along with a delegation of Senators and Representatives."

"He knows that there's no way in hell I want Gunray to be Viceroy again? Right?" asked Serinna, looking at the pale faced woman from Onderon.

"Y-yes, ma'am. The goal was to establish rules for the Trade Federation to abide by anyhow. The Trade Federation will nominate their choices for Viceroy, and Congress shall vote on the best candidate." answered Selena. Selena Vataris looked at her watch, realizing the time, "Oh, ma'am your meeting with Leia Skywalker is-"

"Now. Yes, I remembered." stated the President. The woman looked at her scheduler, pointing at him, "Wipe the schedule clean for today, except for Skywalker's meeting. I need a day off."

"Yes, ma'am." the young man sped out of the office to carry out his orders. At the same time, Leia peeked her head in.

"Leia, please, come in." smiled Serinna. Her smile was strained and fake. She was exhausted and didn't feel like talking to anybody at all.

"Thank you for meeting with me so quickly, Madam President." said Leia gratefully. Chief of Staff Selena Vataris left the office, nodding goodbye to the President, and Serinna watched her leave. Leia sat down across from the President's desk, crossing her legs.

"So, I was told that you found a pilot?" asked Serinna, leaning forward onto her desk.

"Yes. Han Solo, an old friend of mine."

"Ah, he partook in the Battle of Yavin." acknowledged Vylantis. "I would feel a lot more comfortable if you took an attack cruiser along." Leia was a bit confused.

"Dagobah is not that far out from the Outer Rim… I do not think there are any dangerous things to worry about. I think a warship would be overkill."

"Ah, but you said yourself that the danger is just waiting for us. In your speech to the House, you proclaimed that we are facing an impending war. And to ensure your safety, along with the Grand Master's, a Venator class starship would suffice." the President folded her hands together on her cold, smooth desk.

"That is true," stated Leia honestly, she couldn't let her own words contradict her, "with all due respect, Madam President, I would like this to be a small force." Leia was interrupted by a messenger bursting into the office. Serinna looked away from Leia, and the young Jedi turned around to look.

It was the scheduler, the young human man.

"What is it, Douglas?" asked the President.

"We have a message from Tarkin." the man nearly lost his breath from running through the building back to the President. Serinna glanced at Leia, who was also intrigued.

"Shall I come back another time?" asked the young Jedi, standing up.

"I am sorry, Leia, but this _is_ urgent. Yes, I shall have my staff contact you." said Serinna sadly. Leia left the office, and shut the door behind her. The scheduler soon followed his way out, and the President was alone in her office.

She activated the small hologram projector that Douglas dropped off, and dimmed the windows behind her electronically from her desk control pad. The woman opened her main drawer, where more panels were located. She pressed a few buttons, and the main doors all sealed shut. Any form of communications were cut off from outside her room, and she activated the hologram projector.

A small hologram, about eight inches high, appeared of a cloaked man.

"I was told that this was a message from Tarkin. Not _you_."


	95. S5 Chapter 95 - Parchuverda

**5.95**

 **Parchuverda, Forlek Sector, Western Reaches**

The jewel of the western reaches of the Inner Rim floated in quiet space. There weren't many ships coming and going, but a few Republic frigates protecting the world. The homeworld of the President, Serinna Vylantis. Parchuverda was the largest planet in its system, with only two neighboring planets, and one small moon.

The half of the planet that didn't face the sun was beautifully lit in an array of golden and white lights, spreading from continent to continent, separated by oceans and seas.

On the other half of the world, gray splotches dotted the green and tan continents, where massive cities sprawled for hundreds of miles. They weren't as large as Coruscant, but housed billions of people. Parchuverda's cities were clean, pristine, and felt natural. Trees and foliage lined every street, flowers scattered all around each neighborhood, it was a marvelous planet.

Far in deep space flared a red light, in the direction of Parchuverda, its neighboring planets, and moons.

"Did you see that, sir?" asked a clone officer aboard the sole Venator class Star Destroyer to the fleet commander. The fleet commander was a Parchuverdian man, in his fifties, tan skin, blue eyes, and wore the standard uniform for commanders in the Republic Navy.

"Yes… I did. Must be some solar flare from the nearest system." said the man with an accent. The two men looked out the viewport, where the red light was now solid and kept getting bigger, slightly.

Other officers and clones glanced to get a look. The light was getting closer.

"Shall we contact the capital?" asked the clone captain, donned in his phase 2 armor, bearing gray markings across his helmet and armor.

"Yes. Immediately." said the nervous fleet commander.

In the distance were the two neighboring planets, and everyone could see the light as clear as day. It was a beam of energy, red, glowing, and _soaring_ through space at the speed of light. It smashed into the first planet, blowing it to smithereens. The fleet commander took a step back from shock, but that wasn't the end of the light show.

The main beam split up into three more energy streams, with the next hitting the second neighboring planet, the second hitting the moon, and the third… coming straight for Parchuverda. The fleet commander closed his eyes. There was no time to escape, no time to evacuate, nothing they could to do stop utter destruction.

The blinding beam of power seared through the Republic fleet, penetrating Parchuverda's atmosphere, its planet-crust, thrusting into the mantle, and destroying the core. The planet exploded into a fiery and bright explosion, instantly silencing the star system….

 **Office of the President of the Galactic Republic**

Reporters and staffers all alike stood outside the door of the President's office. They were all unsure and uncertain of what exactly happened, and wanted to know the President's thoughts. Everyone wanted to get in, but only select few were granted entrance by the Exec Service Agents, the black armored troopers.

Inside the office, Vice President Ackbar stood with Chief of Staff Selena Vataris beside the President's desk. The woman held her hands behind her back, and just continued to look out the panoramic window. It was early in the morning, and Serinna thought it would just be another regular day. But it wasn't, she received news that her entire home system was destroyed. And nobody knows how it happened.

The room was silent, but chatter and muffled voices could be heard from outside the office. Serinna put her hands on her hips, turning around to face the VP and her Chief of Staff, but didn't look at them. Ackbar and Vataris noticed how her eyes were sunken, reddened from tears, and makeup removed.

"T-tell them I'll make a statement tomorrow." said Vylantis quietly, and tiredly.

"Madam President, you don't need to do that." stated Ackbar, "We can handle the press. And we can handle the investigation-"

"It isn't some mystery!" shouted Serinna, "Tarkin did this! And Vader! They have SOMETHING out there in the Unknown Regions! They just want a fight with us!" she instantly buried her face in the palms of her hands. Ackbar and Vataris glanced at each other, they couldn't imagine what sort of pain she was going through. Everyone she loved was gone, her family, closest friends, everyone.

She removed her hands, and tears rolled down her face. The President turned around and wiped them away, sniffling, and clearing her throat,

"I want to meet with the Joint Chiefs, immediately. Call them in ASAP."

"Yes, ma'am." nodded Selena Vataris, leaving the office to contact the board of the highest military officials in the Republic.

There was silence in the room, and Ackbar was unsure what to say.

"Gial, I am sorry… for yelling at you." said the President quietly, turning around to face the Mon Calamari.

"Do not apologize. I simply could not understand what you're feeling."

"I want them destroyed, Gial. I want them dead. I want their heads on my desk." scowled Serinna, "I _will_ wage war."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, right now is not the time to think about that. We can't make impulsive decisions."

"Decisions like killing off the Jedi on a whim?! Decisions like blowing up a planet?! Decisions like destroying an entire system?!" said the President with her voice getting loud. Ackbar could just feel the anger coming out of her, the pure hatred. Her tears were gone, and so was her sadness. "We will get _NOWHERE_ at this rate! I will rally every single fucking warship in our armada, go to Carida, and bombard the planet until every single living organism perishes! I need to show him what it's like to lose those you love!"

Vice President Ackbar didn't know what to say. He was shocked, and actually scared of what Serinna was going to do. She seemed unstoppable, and with the destruction of her home planet, billions will flock to her aid. They will cling to her like insects to their queen….

 **Luke Skywalker**

The nineteen year old Jedi padawan was walking away from the large limo-speeder, where he was dropped off in the main hangar of the House of Deputies Building. The young man instantly regretted getting out of the speeder when he saw the large group of reporters and members of the press surrounding a few Representatives. They were asking the alien Representatives so many questions, blurting out demands as fast as they could, trying to get some, any, answer.

Luke walked as fast as he could, with his lightsaber dangling at his belt, trying to not get noticed by anyone. The entrance to the palace-like building was blocked by even more reporters, all trying to find out what was happening with Congress about the destruction of Parchuverda.

All Luke needed to do was meet with his sister, named official Jedi Congressional Consul. She was the bridge from the Jedi Order to the Republic Congress, as well as the President. The young Jedi easily made it past the massive group of media outlets and reporters, running alongside a squad of Congressional Commandos; similar clone troopers to the former Senate Commandos, but bore dark gray armor with red markings, along with a white insignia of the House of Deputies.

Luke made it inside, and made it to Leia's office. Inside he was greeted by C3PO and R2-D2, who were both delighted to see their old friend. Leia stood up from her desk to greet her brother, giving him a nice hug.

"I'm glad to see you." smiled Leia. Luke smiled in return,

"How did the meeting with the President go yesterday?" Luke sat down in the chair across from Leia's desk, and his sister sat at her desk.

"It was short. I was interrupted by news of Parchuverda's destruction." said Leia raising her eyebrows.

"Vader did this, he wants us to fight him."

"Well we shouldn't, and we can't." followed up Leia quickly. Luke sat on the edge of his seat, looking at his sister,

"You felt it too. On the Death Star. He looked at us both, and there something happened."

"Yes, I did feel it too. But I don't know what it means or what it implies. The Force is a mystery."

"I want to see him again." stated Luke bluntly.

"What?"

"I _need_ to see him again. Leia, you must search your feelings. You know that there's something _off_ about Vader."

"As much as I care about you and your needs, that is something I cannot help you do. We are the last Jedi, we need to get Master Yoda, we need to rebuild the Order, we need to be _here._ " urged Leia. "Soon enough Vader and Tarkin will come to us."

"To destroy Coruscant." snapped Luke. Leia looked up, sensing he was irritated and also disappointed.

"If what you say is true, which I think is; Vader would not dare destroy Coruscant. If we have a connection… _some_ connection, he will seek us out. Besides, Tarkin wants all the power in the Galaxy, and Coruscant is exactly that." said Leia calmly. She understood what he was feeling. "We have to be patient."

Luke sighed and looked past Leia, glancing out the tall windows where he could see the Senate Building nearby. He still felt unsure and antsy, he needed to do something,

"We're going to have to find Master Yoda ourselves." Leia looked up from her work. "With what the President is handling, about her destroyed home, this mission of finding Yoda is the last thing on her mind." his sister leaned back in her chair with a half smile,

"I'll contact Han."


	96. S5 Chapter 96 - Duty

**5.96**

 **President Serinna Vylantis**

"A few standard days ago, a terrible incident occurred in the Forlek Sector." the statuesque woman stood close to the podium, with her hands clasping the edges, looking out to the chamber of news reporters and journalists, "It was not a freak event, an accident, or a supernatural disaster. The entire Parchuverda system, my home, was destroyed by a superweapon. We can _confirm,_ that this was the doing of the Rogue Imperials; led by Tarkin and Vader. These to insurgents thought they could tear me down by taking away the ones I love. Yes, I lost my family, my friends, and so did billions. Trillions lost their lives. This is something we cannot forget, it is something we cannot let go. Right as we speak, our largest fleet of warships is heading into the Unknown Regions. Using the trajectory of the super lasers, we were able to pinpoint its origin." there were a few gasps and many shocked faces in the large crowd. Cameras flashed and blinked lights, recording every moment of the President's speech.

"We will rain down _Hell_ on these traitors. I will not let anyone else be exposed to this much harm, or even be touched. Tarkin, Vader, and other former senior members of the Imperial military will _pay._ I will see to it that all of their forces are destroyed, that all of what they find precious is destroyed, and that they are punished for their crimes. We must stand together now. We are facing a threat far larger than ever before. As President of the New Republic, as your protector, your leader, I shall not let anyone act as any sort of threat to my people... all of you."

Later that evening, the President returned to her residence. She was tired, exhausted, and did not want to see any cameras or members of the press at all. Her home, Presidential Spire, was a new skyscraper constructed just months before the Presidential election. It stands taller than Republica 500, where the Chancellors of the Old Republic would reside, and overlooked the entire Senate District in its farthest northern quadrant.

It housed the living quarters of the President, secondary offices, and also the offices for her administration. The Exec Building became home to the Security, Galactic State, and Defense Departments. It became overcrowded, and having a separate headquarters for the President was efficient and beneficial.

Serinna Vylantis was followed by her black armored clone troopers of the Exec Service, and stopped to guard her door that led into her penthouse apartment. She shut the door and locked it behind her, dropping her suitcase on the floor beside the door, and took off her heels.

"Honey, I'm home." called Serinna. She stepped into the dimly lit living room where the holoTV was on, on the news channel. Covering updates on the Parchuverda destruction, which Serinna already knew everything there was to be known. The TV was suddenly shut off, and up rose from the couch was a middle aged man. Tan skinned, chiseled face, tall, fit body, and green eyes. He had long brown hair on the top of his head, and shorter on the sides. He smiled upon seeing Serinna, his wife,

"Hello, dear. How was your day?" he walked around the couch to kiss his wife on the lips. She sighed and sat down on the couch,

"Nothing too good or too bad that is worth to talk about, Carter." Carter Vylantis sat down on the white sofa beside his wife. He took her hand in his, and relaxed. They both looked out the floor-to-ceiling window behind the TV that gave them a view of the entire Senate District. They could see the octagonal Corusca Hall, domes of the Senate and Exec Buildings, and the robust-looking rectangular House of Deputies Building. All crammed into the ever decreasing-in-size district.

"So are you ready?" asked Carter.

"For what?"

"The war. The war to come." Carter looked into Serinna's dark eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. But I have a hunch that the Imperials will hold back on further attacks." said Serinna with a half smile, looking outside, away from her husband, "This current attack will shatter them. Tarkin is a smart man, he won't attack because he knows right now that the New Republic is constantly growing. He will wait until after the Republic hits its peak. He will strike when we become most vulnerable. Only then will he have a chance at destroying the New Republic." Serinna turned to look at her husband. He was impressed at her thought-process, but also a bit worried.

"My only fear is that you won't be President when that day comes. May the Force help in electing a strong and seasoned leader like you." he smiled and held his wife's hands.

"We'll see about that…"

 **The Millennium Falcon**

Chewbacca took his seat as the copilot beside Han Solo, and the two began readying the ship's engines for departure. The ramp was closed, and the old freighter began to lift off of the wide platform of the Republic Exec Building.

It was late in the night and was the perfect time to leave. Coruscant was still bustling as usual, with millions of speeders and transports crisscrossing the night sky. The Corellian freighter sped away from the Senate District, high into the sky, heading towards space.

"It'll be a while until the President realizes we left." said Leia, walking into the cockpit of the ship, standing behind Han's seat. She placed her hands on the back of his seat, looking out the viewport with him. They flew through puffy clouds and were exiting the atmosphere, where an array of billions of stars painted the vastness of outer space.

"What would she do anyway?" scoffed Han, "She's too busy thinking about Tarkin and Vader." Leia didn't say anything. She was also thinking a lot about Darth Vader. She felt a strange connection to him through the Force, something she could not explain or understand completely.

Chewbacca grunted and chittered in his Wookiee language.

"You got that right, Chewie." smiled Han, "Before we know it, we will be fighting another war and the President will enlist us all."

"You don't know that." said Leia, "The Republic fleet will destroy the last of the Imperials-"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Leia." said Han, sighing. "You're a Jedi, and so is your brother. Sorry to break it to you; but if you think the President is bringing back the Jedi Order for _old times sakes,_ you're wrong. Dead wrong. She needs an elite class of warriors who will do her bidding."

"That sounds so tyrannical and evil." said Leia, a bit disgusted by what Han just said, "Once Master Yoda is back, things will be fine. He knows how to work with politicians."

"I hope so."

The Millennium Falcon arrived over the dense, green, jungle world of Dagobah, far in the Outer Rim. Even the space around the planet felt desolate, it was calm, and serene.

Luke joined Leia in the cockpit, where Han was running a bioscan on the planet. Chewbacca tilted his head at the computer system as billions upon billions of life signatures appeared on the scanner.

"Yeah so I don't think our computers can trace your Jedi Master." said Han with some dry humor.

"I didn't think it would work." stated Leia, sighing and looking out the viewport at the green and white planet. White clouds whisked across the globe, from its southern pole to northern. Luke leaned back in his chair, staring blankly into space.

"The Force." he said quietly.

"What?" asked Leia, turning to look at her brother.

"We can find him through the Force." Luke looked up at her sister. She liked the idea, but was very skeptical if they were strong enough to do such a thing. "We have to concentrate together. Sit." said Luke.

Leia followed his plans, and sat next to the teen boy. Together they closed their eyes, and took in deep breaths, then exhaling. They cleared their minds of all thoughts. They cleared their minds of the past; the Jedi Order, the Old Republic. They cleared their minds of wars and fighting. They cleared their minds of even where they were located. The Jedi twins detached themselves, in a sense. They reached out and tapped into the immense power that was the Force. And through this, they could sense, see, and feel the entire planet of Dagobah. Every living thing. Every tree, plant, bug, creature and alien.

They found him. They knew where Yoda was.


	97. S5 Chapter 97 - Into the Unknown

**5.97**

 **New Republic Starfleet**

Eight Venator-class Star Destroyers, two Coruscant-class Star Destroyers, four Acclamator III Assault ships, five Mon Calamari Liberty-type cruisers, and a sole Super Star Destroyer joined together for rendezvous over the planet Ilum. The Super Star Destroyer was the only of its kind in the New Republic Navy, captured by the Rebels before the Imperials could take it into the Unknown Regions. It bore the insignia of the New Republic, along with its paint scheme of red and gray.

The immense fleet of warships joined in formation over the icy planet, on the edge of the Outer Rim, just a few parsecs away from the Unknown Regions in the northern regions of the Galaxy.

The Super Star Destroyer, _Vylantis,_ resided in the middle of the fleet, with all of the other ships surrounding it like a miniature blockade. The ship was christened after the first President of the New Republic. The woman who spearheaded the plan to destroy Tarkin and Vader. Onboard the flagship was the President herself, standing tall with her hands folded behind her back in the center of the command bridge.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched all starfighters return to their warships from their reconnaissance, with the Venators closing their ventral hangars, and all fleet commanders calling in.

Wulf Yularen walked up to the silent woman,

"Madam President, the fleet is ready for the jump to lightspeed." Serinna turned to look at the Grand Admiral,

"Good. You are certain that we have the correct coordinates?"

"Yes, ma'am. However, there is one more concern."

"If your concerns are in regards to my presence during this battle, keep them to yourself. I want to see Tarkin and Vader's destruction. I will not sit at home waiting for the worst. I need to be here."

"Roger that, ma'am." replied Grand Admiral Yularen, holding back his worries. He was very unsure about having the President attend the battle. He honestly has no idea how it could go, and was actually afraid deep down.

"Is the Vice President on the line?" asked Serinna, looking forward again.

"Yes. We shall put him through now." ordered the Grand Admiral to the crew. Momentarily, a hologram of Ackbar was projected in front of Serinna Vylantis. It was live feed, and Ackbar was in the Exec Building on Coruscant.

"Madam President there is still time for you to return to Coruscant, where it's _safe._ " said Ackbar.

"No. I need to be here, Gial. The Imperials are mistaken if they think they can do such things to the Republic and not expect any form of punishment." Ackbar pressed his fishy lips together, very concerned and worried about the President's safety. "If anything is to happen to me…" stuttered Serinna, "I know you will serve well."

"Don't say that, Madam President. You will return and will have destroyed the Imperials. We will not speak of any _what-ifs_ because it won't happen."

"Well, I just have to say thank you, Gial. And I don't trust anyone more than you to lead the Galaxy in case of my … _death._ " Ackbar didn't say anything, and waited for the President to speak. "I will see you soon and will send you updates along the way."

"Very well. May the Force be with you, Madam President." said the straight-faced Vice President. The holo was shut off, and Yularen approached the President.

"Madam President, the fleet is ready for the jump to hyperspace." said the stern Grand Admiral. Serinna raised her chin high, looking out the viewport of her Super Star Destroyer… _Vylantis…_

"Good. Let's get those fuckers." said the President, there were smiles and cheer amongst the crew as the engines of the warship began to prime. The hyperdrive kicked into full power, driving the massive starship into hyperspace. The stars streaked, and the entire fleet accelerated to light speed.

A few hours later, as the fleet continued traveling through hyperspace, the Joint Chiefs of the Republic military met in the conference room of the Super Star Destroyer. The President was in attendance, standing in front of a large hologram table, Grand Admiral Yularen beside her, Grand Secretary of Defense Tunan, and Grand General Sygon. Tunan and Sygon were both human men, both fair skinned, tall, thin, but Sygon was bald. Tunan oversaw the political, economical, and military aspects of the Republic's security, first Grand Secretary of the New Republic. He was onboard a Coruscant-class destroyer, following beside the _Vylantis_ through hyperspace.

Grand General Sygon was a seasoned war veteran, serving as a commander in the Clone Wars, a General in the Second Galactic War against the Syndicate, and one of the only advisors to the Emperor who didn't run off to join the Imperials. Sygon's methods of battle were skeptical and doubtful, often suggesting to the Emperor that they shouldn't be fighting the Rebels as much as they were.

"Now we know that the Imperials have a superweapon with similar functions to the Death Star." briefed Grand Secretary Tunan, pointing to the central holographic sphere in the middle of the table. It was to symbolize whatever superweapon the Imperials possessed. Surrounding it were hundreds of smaller ships. "And that it will be heavily protected."

"We just don't know exactly how many ships there could be." added Grand General Sygon. "Tarkin would have placed all his eggs in one basket, if he were smart."

"No, if he were smart," began the President, "he would have them scattered at numerous systems in case of an attack. What matters most is that we destroy the superweapon."

"If we engage too quickly, we won't have the time to examine their weapon to come up with a strategy." stated Yularen.

"Then we will enter the system, get a good look and send our scouts." stated the President, "I also want open lines of communication to the enemy upon our arrival. All transmissions and frequencies open and available." there was an abrupt boom and the massive Star Destroyer rumbled.

Serinna grasped the edges of the table and spun around to look out the viewport. The fleet was coming out of hyperspace, with the floor trembling before her. The stars streaked and then returned to their normal shape, and the fleet entered into a dark star system. Into a system where hell had literally been unleashed.

The fleet jutted right into the fray of an enormous battle. Hundreds of Imperial-class Star Destroyers and thousands of TIE fighters engaging in combat with unnatural and jagged-like starships. Starships that blocked out light from the nearest star. Starships with foreign technology, destroying entire Star Destroyers at a time. Firing beams of energy so powerful that it caused a chain reaction on the Imperial warships. Fracturing and shattering its infrastructure, with a growing substance taking over every bit of the ship.

Serinna walked up to the viewport in shock, horror, and also some… some joy. The foreign warships rained terror upon the Imperial ships as they lost ship after ship, and swarms of TIE fighters.

On the far end of space, there was a pale, white, planet, bright as a dwarf star. Serinna continued to stare at it, as the crew around her scrambled to contact the rest of the Republic fleet for orders and emergency conducts.

"System 66…" whispered Serinna. Her face broke into a small smile, "There you are…"

"Madam President!" called Grand Admiral Yularen. Serinna spun around to face the graying man, "We have pinpointed the flagship of the Imperials. What would you have us do? They seem pretty busy."

"Launch all fighters, all bombers, everything you've got."

 **UPDATE:** ** _Season 6_** **will be posted September 1st! All chapters will be posted at once since they are almost done! And just a reminder, Chapter 112 is in fact the series finale... titled;** ** _Champions of the Galaxy._** **Once the series finishes, there will be a blog post on the** ** _Endless Onslaught_** **Wikia about this unfortunate ending.**


	98. S5 Chapter 98 - Season Finale 1 of 3

**5.98**

 **President Serinna Vylantis**

Serinna Vylantis watched in anxiety and nervousness as her Republic fleet was being torn apart by Imperial warships and TIE fighters, as well as the foreign starships. They were sending all their fighters to combat the Republic fleet, and Vylantis' eyes darted across the battlefield of space as Republic fighters whisked through space. Chasing and outrunning enemy fighters. It was complete mayhem, and she already lost over four warships.

"Madam President, we are losing power to the shields!" called out a technician on the command bridge of the Super Star Destroyer; _Vylantis._ Serinna turned her head to look below on the lower level of the bridge, where even more crew members were scrambling to keep the ship together. The weapons systems were failing, the shields being bombarded from two separate fleets, and Republic starfighters were dropping like flies.

"Can the fighter squadrons reach the Imperial planetoid?!" called out Vylantis, as explosions and bright detonations blasted right outside the viewport. Smoke began to rise from multiple parts of the super star destroyer, but the President paid no attention to it.

"They can't get anywhere past their home-ships!" added Yularen, rushing up to the President. "We need to retreat to Ilum, immediately."

"I cannot allow that, Grand Admiral. This is the only chance we have where the Imperials aren't focused on us." said Serinna sternly.

"For the sake of your safety, I strongly urge you to reconsider." replied Yularen. Serinna looked at Yularen with a cold stare and wide eyes,

"Move the fleet forward." she stepped forward, and her heels echoed on the glossy floor, looking out the viewport at the space battle, "Have the Liberty cruisers move in closer to us, full power to shields. They have more advanced shielding and we can use it to protect us. I want all Venators moving to forward positions and blow a hole through the Imperial fleet."

The super star destroyer shook violently before Yularen could say anything, and alarms began to blare. Everyone looked out the viewport out of instinct. A jagged and strange looking foreign ship was directly over the middle of the super star destroyer, firing large missile-like pods, which crashed into the _Vylantis._

"We have over three dozen breaches!" called out another officer amongst the clone crew.

"Seal the bridge!" ordered the President.

"But Madam President-"

"We have escape pods on the bridge." said the President, cutting off Yularen, "I had them installed before we departed. No worries."

The main corridors and halls of the Super Star Destroyer began to face their own battles. The foreign pods dispatched armored war machines, far larger than the old B2 Super battledroid from the Clone Wars, and even taller than the notorious General Grievous. These machines were dark green in color, had three bulky legs, massive arms with mounted laser cannons and missile launchers.

These war machines filled the corridors, mowing down squads of clone troopers with ease, making their way to the command center of the super star destroyer. In the command bridge, President Vylantis and Grand Admiral Yularen watched with horror on the security cams as the foreign war droid machines killed off literally countless clone troopers, and even numerous ARC troopers.

"The enemy has breached the main turbolifts to the bridge, Madam President." called out a technician from behind the main section of the bridge. The sound of clanking and searing metal was loud and could not be ignored. Serinna Vylantis turned around to look at the three main turbolifts at the back of the command bridge.

Sparks flew from the sides of each turbolift door, and smoke poured into the room. Eight black armored clone troopers, in their modified armor, surrounded the President with their heavy blaster rifles. They were the Exec Service Agents, sworn to protect the President with their life. All nearby clone troopers did the same, abandoning their posts, and completely ignoring the Grand Admiral. A small blockade was formed around the President.

Grand Admiral Yularen took out a blaster pistol from his boot, and stood at the front of the President's wall of soldiers. He held it out, pointing at the door, waiting…

The middle door of the turbolift smashed open, and so did the two on either side. Massive three-legged war machines clanked out, firing a spread of lasers at all of the crew members, and at the President's protectors. Yularen was shot in the leg and shoulder, falling to the ground. All around him, clone troopers and Exec Agents fell to their death from being shot at.

The shooting continued, with lasers flying over the downed Grand Admiral's head. He grasped his shoulder from immense pain, and couldn't turn to see if the President was safe. He assumed the worst. If all the men were shot down, she must've gone down with them. He knew this was a horrible idea. He told her over and over again that she shouldn't be here… he should've done more to stop her. He should've gotten the entire Republic government to stop her from going on the mission.

The laser fire stopped, and the war droids moved forward, and over Yularen. They stopped where he last knew where the President was. With all his might, he turned his head. His vision was getting blurry, and could feel blood soaking his uniform.

The three war droids, wide and flat headed, were facing the President herself. She stood with her hands behind her back, but couldn't hear anything. Everything was getting darker and darker. It was getting quiet… silent even. And everything went black.

 **Mission to Dagobah**

The Millennium Falcon flew low over the top of the dense jungle of Dagobah. The freighter's lights were activated on high-beam, as fog and mist rose high into the air from the jungle's moist environment.

Han and Chewbacca sat with boredom as they slowly flew the Corellian ship, watching all the trees and flying creatures pass under them. Luke and Leia sat together behind them in the cockpit, concentrating on the Force still. The droids were in the back, sitting quietly and talking to each other.

"Stop. Land, here." blurted Luke. Han quickly stopped the ship, realizing there wasn't much room to land.

"Are you sure?" asked Han. Chewbacca looked around in dismay, and grumbled in nervousness.

"Yes." replied Leia. Han flew the ship a bit farther and found open space to land the freighter, bringing down the ship easily and slowly. Branches and parts of trees snapped and broke as he landed the ship, constantly thinking of all the scratches he'd find on his ship once he got outside.

C3PO and R2 stayed on the ship as Chewie, Han, Luke, and Leia ventured out into the extremely humid jungle. They crossed over swamps, avoiding flying mynocks, snakes, all types of reptiles, and dealt with obnoxious bugs. Luke and Leia were in the front of the pack, with Han constantly looking over his shoulder from hearing strange noises.

It was almost nightfall, and with each meter forward, the Force called out louder to Luke and Leia. They were getting closer, using their lightsabers to slice through thick vines and foliage.

Luke and Leia finally stumbled out into a semi-open area of the swamp, seeing a small hut upon a large tree. Circular windows showed that there was light inside, and smoke rising from a small chimney on the top of the hut.

The two young Jedi stopped, and Han nearly bumped into them both. The two Jedi were frozen, and Han looked past them. Out from a small opening in the hut walked out a tiny, green alien, holding a cane in his hand. His ears perked upward, and he pressed his lips together,

"Knew we'd meet again, I did." smiled the ancient Jedi Master.

"Master Yoda…." muttered Luke in astonishment. He still couldn't believe they found him.

"Sure so much has happened, hmm?" asked Yoda, "Come inside. Come, come." the little Jedi hobbled into his hut, and the two Jedi followed. Chewbacca and Han were taller, and decided to wait outside to keep watch.

Luke and Leia sat across from Yoda, on their knees, at a small fireplace inside Yoda's hut. The former Grand Master was making a soup with various greens, and stirred the thick liquid with a crafted wooden spoon. The both of them explained everything that had happened; the Rebel Alliance, Vakara, Ahsoka, the rise of a New Republic… Zaoku's banishment…

"We need you back at the Jedi Temple if we are to rebuild the Order, Master." said Leia.

"Trust this new government, you two should not." said Yoda bluntly, "Turn their backs on you, they will. Remember Serinna Vylantis, I do. A key ally to Zaoku."

"She's proven herself over the past year. She isn't like Zaoku at all." stated Leia, trying to convince the 900 year old Jedi. He still didn't seem interested in the idea at all.

"Vader is still out there." said Luke, breaking the short silence. "He and Tarkin gathered as many Imperial loyalists and fled to the Unknown Regions, and have a star-system-destroying weapon. It destroyed Serinna Vylantis' home system." Yoda sighed, and looked at his soup that continued to boil on the fire.

"Facing an endless war- an endless onslaught- you are. Never end, the fighting shall. Out of balance, the Force is. Fix it, only the Chosen One can."

"He died seventeen years ago." blurted Luke, impatiently. Leia looked at her brother. They both felt something strange through the Force, as if that statement weren't true. But they didn't understand how. Yoda turned to look at the two young Jedi,

"Died, Anakin Skywalker has. Destroyed by the Dark Side, yes. But not gone, the Chosen One is."

Luke and Leia suddenly came to realization. They simultaneously understood…

 **Yuuzhan Vong Command Ship - System 66**

Serinna Vylantis was escorted across the main bridge of the extragalactic warship, where all around her stared ugly alien creatures. They had snub noses, pointed ears, dark eyes, and sharp armor in all sorts of designs.

President Vylantis' heels echoed in the cold, quiet, command bridge, stopping meters away from two individuals who were staring out the wide viewport. They watched together as the Yuuzhan Vong fleet tore apart the Imperial warships, with foreign fighters chasing after TIE fighters. Entire Imperial star destroyers exploded into infernos and bright detonations, one right after the next.

The two individuals turned around, one of them was a Yuuzhan Vong himself. Nearly eight feet tall, huge arms, a terrifying face, as if it melted, and large claws on his hands. He bore long black hair in multiple braids, sharp teeth, and a disgusting smile. Serinna smiled back at the Yuuzhan Vong,

"This must've been fun for you."

"It was… Madam President." said the second individual, turning around to look at Serinna.

"Hello, Ducau." smirked the female President. She held her hands behind her back, not surprised at all to see the old, eighty six year old, Nikto. He didn't look any different than when she last saw him.

"You know, Serinna, I made the right choice in leaving you in charge."

"You didn't leave me in charge. I was elected by the people, something you used to be honorable and humble about." said the President. Ducau looked over his shoulder at the mayhem occurring in outer space,

"My friend here, Supreme Leader of the Yuuzhan Vong, also made smart decisions."

"What are you getting at?" snapped Serinna, "What do you want?" staring at Ducau Zaoku. The old Sith Lord smiled at the young galactic leader,

"Everything, my dear. The Yuuzhan Vong have gladly handed over three entire galaxies… to _me._ We should learn from the Yuuzhan Vong, they know how to travel in between galaxies as fast as traveling from Coruscant to Tatooine."

"And you expect me to just hand over _this_ Galaxy to you? You are a disgrace to the entire Republic. Why don't you just go to one of your other galaxies and rule there?" asked Serinna loudly.

"You do not see the bigger picture." said the Nikto with a straight face, and a deep voice, "I shall bring together entire galaxies together, I shall unite the universe."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible…" said Ducau.

"Your grace," chirped a Yuuzhan Vong commander, walking up to Ducau, "the Imperial fleet has been reduced to a bare three ships." Serinna looked at the Yuuzhan Vong, surprised at how they addressed Zaoku.


	99. S5 Chapter 99 - Season Finale 2 of 3

**5.99**

 **Republic Executive Building - Main Platform**

Vice President Gial Ackbar stood anxiously with his hands behind his back, standing a few meters ahead of a group of politicians and leaders. Amongst them was the President's Chief of Staff, Selena Vataris of Onderon, House Speaker Riyo Chuchi, House of Deputies Majority Leader Ri Vossa (a middle aged Quarren man), along with various prominent Populist and Centrist Senators and Representatives. A few days ago, the Republic Intelligence Bureau received a message from the President herself that she'd be arriving on this day, and the time was coming.

Everyone looked into the morning sky, noticing a squadron of A-wings escorting a strange looking shuttle through the blue Coruscant sky. The A-wings dispersed as the shuttle slowly landed on the platform, extending its landing gears.

The front of the ship revealed a ramp, unfolding and slamming loudly on the platform. The President's white shoes first were visible, then her legs, her hips, torso, then her face. Her brown, silky, hair was at shoulder's length, with some gray streaks visible from the temples of her head.

Her smile shone brightly as she walked up to the relieved and happy group of Republic leaders. Ackbar held out his hand,

"Madam President, I am so glad to see you safe." the woman didn't shake his hand, but gave her Vice President a hug. He smelled the same from when she last remembered; like ocean water, of course from the depths of Mon Calamari.

"I am glad to be back." Serinna moved away from Ackbar and he stepped aside, so she could face the other leaders. Riyo Chuchi's purple, smiling, face caught her attention, and then the bright blue eyes of Ri Vossa. "I shall give a full report at my next press conference. I think then would be the best time to inform everyone of what happened."

The President walked forward, with the group of leaders stepping aside. Serinna was back, and needed to get back to work.

 **Galactic House of Deputies - Main Chamber**

Four days after the President's return to Coruscant, the second ever joint session of the government was being held. The rectangular, cathedral-like, building in the Senate District became a bustling center of arriving members of the New Republic government. Notable senators, representatives, Justices of the Supreme Court, and high ranking military officials.

All arriving in their luxurious speeders and transports, wearing their nicest clothes, uniforms, etcetera. All of the alien faces made their way into the main chamber of the House, a cavernous room far larger than the Senate Chamber. Able to fit three times as many senators in the Senate, the House was well equipped to hold over three thousand people. It was a miniature stadium, and on the far end of the room was the tiered podiums where House leaders and speakers would reside.

The highest podium donned the seal of the President, and below at her right was the seal of the Vice President, and the left bore the seal of the Speaker of the House.

Everyone took their seats, and all eyes were on the President. Many people were shocked to see that she was alive, well, and okay. Many in the Republic accepted the fact that she might've died going into such a dangerous battle, let alone in the Unknown Regions.

"Fellow citizens of the Republic," began the President, looking out to the three thousand-plus audience, "just a few days ago, I embarked on a mission to the Unknown Regions with the largest fleet ever amassed, along with Grand Admiral Wulff Yularen. Over ten thousand men and women sacrificed their lives to join me, on a mission to destroy the Imperial remnants. It is with the utmost sorrow and regret to inform you, that there were no survivors. In their haste in protecting me, Grand Admiral Yularen and many others sacrificed their lives to ensure my safety and return to Coruscant…." Serinna could feel a wave of emotions overcome her mind, but she kept it together.

"Our enemies are still out there. There will never be a time where someone or faction has a feud with the New Republic. There is a reason why this true…" Serinna lifted her finger and pointed to the large New Republic flag behind her, hanging from the ceiling and cascading to just a few feet above the floor, "They are envious and jealous. The _Republic_ is the greatest thing to ever happen to the Galaxy, in its entire history. We've had our ups and downs, and so have other groups. But no other group in history has ever had a triumphant return like the Republic. A Separatist movement nearly tore apart the Republic, a Second Galactic War nearly tore apart the Republic….." the President could see all the inspired and intrigued faces, people who were emotional and could not look away from their beautiful leader, "It took… a _civil war…_ to bring back order and greatness. It should not take a civil war to tear down a united society, just to build it back up. However, let me just say that we are still building." Serinna clasped her hands together, "Together we will continue to built the Republic and make sure _absolutely nothing_ shakes us up. No fear, no war, no terror, nothing will shake us up. I promise you… I promise you that I will not let the Republic fail, I will not lead you into false dreams and goals." the thousands of people clapped and cheered deafeningly loud, and the President slowly nodded. The people did not stop cheering, and continued to cheer, so she spoke even louder, over the thunderous applause,

"It's been one year! It's been one year since I took office, one year since the New Republic was born! In four years, will come a time to choose a new President. I will be running again for this position, and then five years after that, I will run again! We have work to finish, we have a galaxy to rebuild!"

 **Millennium Falcon**

Luke, Leia, Yoda, 3PO, and R2 sat in the Falcon's lounging area, at the round table, watching a news hologram that R2 projected onto the table. It was the Galactic News, in regards to the President's recent speech. Luke, Leia, Yoda, and the droids were silent on the matter.

There were images of the President smiling as thousands cheered her on, and the voices of a news anchor,

"I think we just saw a stunning move for President Vylantis. In the wake of the disastrous mission to destroy the Imperials, she still took the high road. She just confirmed that she will indeed run for President in 1,005 and 1,010, Coruscant Standard Years." said the male news anchor.

"And," added a female reporter, "if she manages to successfully bring back the Jedi Order, she will have the support of literally billions. Approval ratings for the Empire were at an all time low upon the so called _Jedi Purge._ "

"With the destruction of her home star system, and actually going out into battle…" stated the first anchor, "Her ratings are through the roof. I've never seen any galactic politician with these kinds of ratings. Her dedication to maintaining stability in the Outer Rim, dedication to progressive changes in trade in the Mid Rim, and military work in the Core… will surely secure her the Presidency in both upcoming elections. She is the new face of the New Republic for sure."

Leia shut off the broadcast, sighing and sitting back on the round seat. Luke looked at his sister, and then at Grand Master Yoda. The Grand Master held his hands together in his lap, closing his eyes, meditating, pressing his lips together. There was a swirling feeling in Luke's head, and he looked Leia. She instantly looked at him. They both felt it, and knew that one another felt it.

The Force was beating, swirling, growing with power. But it didn't lean to the Dark Side, nor the Light. It swelled with energy in a central balance. The two young Jedi looked at Yoda, who opened his eyes upon feeling the strange resonance in the Force.

"Go to Navarchos we must." said Yoda, breaking the silence. Luke and Leia glanced at each other. And Leia was a bit confused,

"President Vylantis wants to meet with you as soon as possible, Master."

"Wait, she can. A Republic to run, she has. Time for a detour, we have." smiled the Grand Master.


	100. S5 Chapter 100 - Season Finale 3 of 3

**5.100**

 **Navarchos**

The Millennium Falcon came upon the former island sanctuary that belonged to the Knights of Vakara. In 3 BBY, it was bombarded and destroyed by Darth Vader's fleet of Star Destroyers along with the rest of the Jedi Order, and Dorna Vakara was the only one able to escape and survive. The Knights' Temple, however, seemed to somewhat in tact. Many parts of the complex were rebuilt, with even new buildings under construction on parts of the rocky island.

Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca gazed out of the viewport of the Falcon's cockpit in amazement and shock, as they circled over the island temple, searching for a large enough landing platform.

On the far side of the island, Han landed the Millennium Falcon where a group of brown and blue robed figures stood still, watching the ship.

The Falcon's ramp opened, and out walked Yoda with the two young Jedi behind him. The Grand Master held his wooden cane with a calm grasp, feeling relaxed, and could feel a sense of welcome and familiarity as he walked across the platform, towards the three robed figures.

The man in the middle of the three was a Togruta, in his late fifties, dark red skin with white markings on his face. His forehead bore a traditional Shili headdress, his montrals tall and lekku long, doused in an array of blue stripes. He had a large smile, and held out his hands in a warm gesture of welcome.

Behind him were a young human man, and a middle aged Zabrak man, tan in color.

"Grand Master Yoda, we have been expecting you." said the Togruta man, "I am Tiizen Tano." Yoda greeted the man, but Luke and Leia were caught off guard by the Togruta's surname.

"Good to meet you, Master Tano." smiled the Grand Master.

"I presume you are Luke and Leia Skywalker?" asked Tiizen Tano, looking at the Skywalker twins. They both nodded yes, with a thousand thoughts and questions racing through their minds. Yoda turned around to look at the young Jedi,

"Uncle of Ahsoka, Master Tiizen Tano is."

"Ah-Ahsoka?" stuttered Leia. She felt a sense of hope, could this mean… "I-Is Ahsoka… here?" Tiizen Tano smiled,

"Yes. Would you like to see her?" Leia's eyes became watery, but held back her emotions. She nodded yes, and Tiizen stepped up to Leia,

"She's been waiting a long time to see you. Let's not make the great Ahsoka Tano wait any longer, shall we?" Tiizen turned around, walking forward towards the semi-damaged Temple. Leia looked at Yoda. Yoda looked back at Leia. Yoda nodded and slowly blinked his eyes, and Leia rushed forward to catch up with Tiizen Tano.

 **4 ABY - Corellia - Populist Galactic Convention**

Corellia's largest stadium was filled to the brink with over twenty thousand citizens, delegates, and government officials from all parts of the New Republic. Even the ground floor where sports would be played was packed with even more officials in chairs, in delegations from their respective galactic sector.

The main stage of the stadium bore a single podium, with one woman standing in a white dress, speaking boldly and loudly into the microphone. She had long brown hair in long braids, fair skin, dark eyes, and strong hands that firmly grasped the edges of the podium,

"Delegation of Mandalore, you have six hundred fifty five votes! How do you cast them?!" called out the loud, young woman.

At a small podium with a microphone stood up a young, handsome, Mandalorian man,

"Madam Chair, the honorable delegation of Mandalore casts five hundred eighty votes for Serinna Vylantis for President and seventy five votes for Jackson Tulseroso for President." the crowd cheered and the next delegation was up. Jackson Tulseroso was the only other opponent of President Serinna Vylantis, for the Populist Party nomination. He put up a fierce fight for the past year as he battled against Vylantis for the nomination.

Chairwoman of the Populist Galactic Committee, Leia Skywalker, called upon the next delegation as loud as ever, so she could be heard over the cheers,

"Delegation of Mintooine, you have two hundred seventy six votes, how do you cast them?"

At the Mintooine delegation stood a mix of alien faces, all colonists who took over Mintooine in the name of the New Republic a few years ago. A human woman with a thick accent spoke at her microphone, with cheering colleagues beside her,

"Madam Chair, the colonial Delegation of Mintooine proudly casts all two hundred seventy six votes for Serinna Vylantis for President of the Republic!" the crowd continued to cheer in pure excitement and joy. On a massive screen above Chairwoman Leia Skywalker was the delegate number for Serinna Vylantis, and Jackson Tulseroso, of Corulag.

Serinna was in the lead, with a total of four thousand eight hundred fifty eight delegates, and two thousand six hundred and two for Tulseroso. In order to win the Populist Nomination to run for President against a Centrist in the General Election, a candidate needs to reach fifteen thousand eight hundred delegates (each able to cast one vote in their favor).

 **Hotel Galactic Suite - Corellia**

Serinna Vylantis cheered along with her closest members of her staff upon hearing Mandalore's casts of votes. She couldn't help but smile; Mandalore was one of few sectors in the Outer Rim with that many delegates, pushing President Vylantis farther into the lead.

She high-fived her Chief of Staff, Selena Vataris of Onderon, and both laughed out loud.

"Back in the primaries, Mandalore looked like a tie! I can't believe it!" cheered Selena.

"We are going to win this for sure!" said Serinna, taking a seat on the couch in front of the large holoTV. "Where is Gial?" she asked, searching for the Vice President. Selena Vataris checked a few datapads of recent polling on a nearby table with snacks and cold drinks,

"Last I checked, he was on his way to a quick meeting with Secretary Bonteri."

Serinna didn't really like the sound of that, sighing with some disappointment,

"You know, I never really liked that Lux. I couldn't say no to Leia's request as her right hand man running the Populist Galactic Committee. He's just a shadowy figure."

"Isn't every male in the Republic government a bit shady?" smiled Selena jokingly. She got looks from the men in the room, "Oh take a joke."

"Do we know where Tulseroso is?" asked Serinna, changing the subject, as she continued to watch the convention on the holoTV.

"I believe he's with his VP candidate on Anaxes." added Carter Sella, Serinna's husband. He walked in from another room with two glasses of water. He handed one to his wife, and she thanked him,

"He does realize that he _should_ be here on Corellia. This convention is so much fun." smiled Serinna slyly, taking a sip of her water. Everyone was quiet, as the next delegation was coming up, and the cameras focused on the bright faced Chairwoman of the Populist Galactic Committee (PGC), Leia Skywalker….

"Delegation of Mon Calamari, you have one thousand nine hundred ninety eight votes! How do you cast them?!" called out the loud, and young, Chairwoman. The cameras panned over to the Mon Calamari delegation amongst the crowd, towards the center of the stadium on the main floor. Where a tall sign marked with _Mon Calamari_ stood many Mon Calamari and Quarren peoples, and a female took the microphone at her delegation,

"Madam Chairwoman, the strong and united delegation of Mon Calamari casts ALL one thousand nine hundred ninety eight votes to _Gial Ackbar_ for _President_ of the Galactic Republic!" there was mass confusion along with the masses of cheers from the thousands of Outer Rim citizens. Leia slammed her gavel on her podium to calm down the people,

"Mon Calamari, I believe you mean _Vice President._ The vote for Vice President shall take place after this roll call vote!"

The Mon Calamari speaker looked directly at Chairwoman Skywalker,

"Madam Chair we mean _President_. One thousand nine hundred ninety eight votes for Gial Ackbar for President of the Republic!"

The one thousand nine hundred ninety eight votes were suddenly casted, and Ackbar's name appeared as third on the large screen above Leia Skywalker.

Serinna's mouth fell open, and she pointed at the television with shock,

"What the fuck... just happened?" her Chief of Staff, Selena walked around the couch to get a better look at the television. She was also unsure and surprised at what just happened. Carter Sella gestured to hold his wife's hand but she quickly stood up with wide eyes, watching the convention continue,

"Get Ackbar on call, NOW." demanded the President in a scolding tone.

 **Republic Executive Building - Coruscant**

It was midnight over the Senate District of Coruscant, and the sky was littered with billions of stars. The cityscape of Coruscant was just as alive and bustling as during the day, with millions of people moving about and millions of speeders flying about.

Vice President Ackbar had remained on Coruscant with a team of specialists and election experts by the order of the President, and also to finish the last session of Congress for a few months. There, his team also kept a close eye on the Populist Galactic Convention, planning all sorts of results and possibilities of how the night could end.

A lone transport darted across the night sky towards the domed Exec Building, landing at the highest level tier of platforms. Out from the transport came out a Mon Calamari woman, with her own personal guards, meeting up with Exec Service Agents that guarded the platform. The woman was then escorted to where the Vice President was, to continue to their meeting.

The two black armored troopers of the Exec Service showed the Mon Calamari delegate to the door to the VP's office, and entered. She walked in alone, into a dimly lit lobby which was completely empty. There were computers and data-pads scattered on the coffee table and couches, with even more holo-chips of information on a nearby table.

"Hello? Mr. Vice President?" spoke the Mon Calamari woman. She cautiously continued forward, to a silver arch door. The control panel at the side was blinking green, showing it was unlocked, so the Mon Calamari delegate went up to the door. On the other side was the VP's private office, so she opened the door.

The lights were off, but the office was lit by the bright skyline of Coruscant. The Vice President's desk was a mess of papers and even more records, and the tall chair was facing the panoramic window. The Mon Calamari delegate could see the top of the Vice President's head, assuming he was possibly asleep,

"Mr. Vice President, it's me, Teena Rettar." she walked around the desk to get a clear look of the VP. She screamed and nearly fell back in shock. In the chair, Ackbar sat with his bulbous eyes wide open, and throat sliced open, with blood staining his white uniform. The delegate felt a sudden chill and overcome with fear, also feeling a shadow cast over her. She spun around and there stood a black hooded figure, with golden eyes.

He held out a lightsaber hilt, silver and black, and ignited it. A white blade ignited with a loud hum, and the being's face was clear. Ducau Zaoku.

He lifted his lightsaber up, and struck down upon the innocent Mon Calamari woman… killing her.

The eighty nine year old Nikto laughed with a boom, and could sense through the Force that Exec troopers were making their way into the office. The silvery office door hissed open, and entered four black armored troopers.

"Halt!" shouted all of the soldiers simultaneously. Ducau couldn't help but smile. He put away his lightsaber, and just stared at the troopers. By the will of the Force, all four of the troopers dropped their guns, and their heads began to compact. Their skulls cracked, with the full power of the Force crushing their brains within their black helmet. The soldiers screamed, wailing, grasping their heads, falling onto the floor. Ducau laughed and laughed, listening to the cracking and breaking of the soldiers' skulls.

In a matter of seconds, they were all dead, and Ducau Zaoku looked out the window. He knew the authorities would come soon, and thus closed his eyes. He focused all mental effort and concentration on the Force, slowing his breathing, and slowing his heartbeat. The black cloaked Nikto slowly started to disappear, his figure fading, the Force taking him. The Force bringing him. The Force working for _him…._

 _ **Season 6**_ **will be posted on September 1st! It is the final season, and the series finale is** ** _Chapter 112 - Champions of the Galaxy._**


	101. S6 Chapter 101 - Serve Your Galaxy

**6.101**

 **Serinna Vylantis - 4 ABY**

"So the Galaxy knows he's dead, we can't rely on Congress to appoint a new VP in time. Everyone is on recess for the next four standard months." said Selena Vataris nervously. She, however, wasn't as nervous as Serinna. The President was pacing around their hotel suite, early in the morning; hearing about Gial Ackbar's murder just two days ago.

Leia and Lux were in the room as well, along with Riyo Chuchi; the de facto leader of the Galactic House of Deputies.

"I need a statement drafted right now." said Serinna, putting her hands on her hips. She had bags under her eyes, she hadn't slept ever since hearing the news of Ackbar's death. "The investigative bureau is on this, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." validated Selena. She pushed her dark hair out of her face, taking a seat on the couch, "With all due respect, you need sleep. The rest of us can come up with a list for new running mates."

"I agree with Ms. Vataris, Madam President." stated the Pantoran, Riyo Chuchi. She had some graying hairs, but most of her hair was light purple and reached her shoulders, "Once we have a list of options it will help."

"I'll make the statement." added Selena, "You get your rest. When you're ready you can make an appearance with the public."

"Secretary Bonteri and I can come up with a list of running mates, ma'am." said Leia with a soft voice. Serinna looked up at the young Jedi, her eyes were reddened. The pure exhaustion could be seen in the blink of an eye, on the President's face,

"Yes. Do that, thank you."

 **2 ABY -**

 **Six Months After Ambush at System 66 -**

 **Galactic House of Deputies**

"We need to finalize this bill if we are to have a successful election cycle in three years time." boomed Leia Skywalker in the massive, rectangular House of Deputies Chamber. "This piece of legislation has everything that's needed. All we need is approval in the House and Senate so it can be signed into the New Constitution. The old methods of Congress appointing a galactic leader is inefficient. It completely ignores the will and wants of the citizens, who should have a true representative in the highest offices."

The Jedi Representative yielded the floor, taking her seat, and hearing the rise of chatter amongst the thousands of Deputies. The vote began, and everyone looked to their control panel on their podium at their seat. Two choices; passing Constitutional Amendment V, or rejecting so Congress can continue to appoint Presidents and Vice Presidents of the New Republic.

Leia closed her eyes, drowning out all the chatter and talking within the monstrous chamber, focusing on the Force. She lost track of time, and upon opening her eyes, the thousands of representatives were applauding loudly, along with a few cheers. She looked up from her podium, where House Speaker Riyo Chuchi held her hands high, announcing the results,

"Election One-Thousand-and-Four shall be determined by Galactic Popular Vote, along with advisement by both houses of Congress."

Leia smiled with joy and excitement, getting up from her seat and rushing into the corridor. She had news for the President, and needed to speak with her immediately.

"This is great." smiled Serinna, swiveling her large desk chair to look at Leia Skywalker and her friend, Lux Bonteri. "I've rounded up senior Senators of the Populist Party to form the Populist Galactic Committee, and they unanimously agreed on who should be its Chair." she grinned and looked up at Leia. Lux turned to look at Leia as well,

"She would be a great choice as Chairwoman."

"Wait, what? I'm a junior Representative… of the Jedi Order too. I don't represent a system. There are more senior members who are more deserving." stuttered Leia. Serinna stood up, straightening her skirt and blazer,

"No, no. You represent a new order of Jedi, warriors and peacekeepers of the New Republic. Your voice cannot be quiet here. I will not let this New Republic ignore the Jedi like the Old Republic did in its waning years. Of course some Senators will be angry, but they can get over it." the President walked around her desk up to Leia and Lux,

"I am extremely grateful." chuckled Leia, at a loss for words.

"Chairwoman Skywalker, you will organize this election, and can appoint your staff. You may also appoint your Secretary."

Leia looked at Lux and smiled. He already knew what she was thinking.

 **Leia Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano**

"You're not going to believe it, Ahsoka. I'm the head of the Populist Party! This is such a huge leap forward." said Leia ecstatically, taking off her light jacket and throwing it on the nearby desk chair. She walked across the medical room, over to the white bed where Ahsoka Tano laid in bed motionlessly. There were wires and tubes connected to her arms, monitoring her vital systems.

Leia took Ahsoka's hand in hers, standing at her bedside,

"You will wake up and find that everything has changed for the better. In time…"

 **Vice President Gial Ackbar**

"This can be your chance at improving the lives of trillions in the Outer Rim." said Meena Tills, the former Senator of Mon Calamari, and close friend to Ackbar. The two knew each other for decades now, even serving alongside each other during the Clone Wars. A silver protocol droid brought cold drinks to the small lounging chamber of Ackbar's personal cruiser. The VP sat with his legs crossed, leaning back and relaxing. Across the room was a long and thin window, where he could see the tunnel of hyperspace as the ship was heading for Coruscant.

"Serinna already is doing that, Meena. She's known as the Champion of the Outer Rim for a reason." said Ackbar, taking a drink.

"No, she's a Champion of the _Mid_ Rim. You could be the first ever galactic leader from the Outer Rim! Don't say Zaoku was first, Kintan is in the Mid Rim technically. She's helped stabilized the Galaxy during a dangerous government transition." said Meena, trying to convince the Vice President.

"It isn't my time. She is obligated and _wants_ to serve two terms. And you heard her speech, she will run for a third term. It isn't my place to challenge her. She invited me onto her ticket just a year ago to unite a divided Galaxy, to unite Rebels and the Republic. If I suddenly leave her, it will be an act of secession. I can't risk that." explained the deep voiced Mon Calamari.

"Fine. But just know that when the time comes for each sector to vote, Mon Calamari is willing to give you _everything_ to win the Populist Nomination."

"That isn't on my mind. My goal is to support and be at Serinna's side for as long as I can." said Ackbar, glancing out the window again. He could tell that Meena was still staring at him, she knew something was up.

"Just like how you went to Mon Calamari without any preliminary notice." she raised her fishy brow at Ackbar, "Your speech at Coral City had a hint of you focusing on your own plans."

"I spoke of creating more jobs in the Outer Rim through the starship industry…" Ackbar suddenly came to realize something, "Ah…. Serinna _is_ in fact against military expansion. Well I was helping my people, giving them hope."

"See. That is what you are good at. You are the best at inspiring your constituents. President Vylantis wants you to remain on Coruscant so you don't inspire too much. _She_ wants to be the face of the Republic, not you. Ever since she returned from the Imperial Siege, in the Unknown Regions, her approval rating has skyrocketed. Don't let her bright face overshadow your leadership skill and potential, Gial." explained Meena. She was one of the only few people who Ackbar was fine with being called by his first name. "You kept together a galactic revolution for freedom and justice when its symbol of hope was killed mercilessly at Yavin 4. Do you really think the Rebel Alliance would've managed to keep itself in tact if you weren't elected its President?"

"Enough, Meena." said Ackbar, taking one more sip of his drink. He got up and looked at Meena Tills, "This sort of talk is dangerous. I am retiring to my chambers for the remainder of the voyage. Make yourself comfortable by all means."

 **Jedi Temple**

Grand Master Yoda walked with Luke and R2-D2 down the main hall of the grand Jedi Temple, strolling past the large columns and tall arch windows. Luke could sense Yoda's happiness and relief of being back at the Temple, they both felt connected to the Force stronger than ever.

There were a few survivors from the Knights of Vakara, from Navarchos, that made themselves at home in the Temple. Tiizen Tano, one of the sole senior Force-users at the Knights of Vakara was appointed as the director of finding new potential Jedi.

He met up with Yoda and Luke, taking a relaxing walk through the main halls of the sanctuary.

"Much history here, there is." said Yoda, letting out a sigh of relief, looking up and about at the old stone statues of ancient Jedi. "Feels unreal, this does."

"It does…" said Luke, also looking around at the old artifacts. Some of which were destroyed from when the Empire attacked the Temple and killed the Jedi. "I wish Obi-wan were here to see this… the day the Jedi came back."

"Lost many great individuals, yes…" said Yoda, looking away from the statues, and staring into blank space, reminiscing of his former apprentices, his old friends. "Never be the same, the Order will. Suffered a great loss, we have. But, look to the future we must. Glad to have the Knights of Vakara, I am."

"We survivors are extremely grateful, again, Master Yoda. I have spoken with the other Knights, and we all decided that we'd like to become Jedi." Yoda stopped and looked up at Ahsoka's uncle.

"Abandoning your faith, are you? How feel Vakara, would?" asked the Grand Master.

"Dorna Vakara was a remarkable leader and Force-user, a true inspiration. However, the Knights of Vakara was founded on false terms. It was an Order intended to serve Ducau Zaoku. She wouldn't want to continue our Order under these false pretenses. Under the Jedi Order, we can divert our efforts to serving the New Republic."

"Hmm… Understand I do." stated Yoda, continuing forward, "How is Ahsoka?"

"She is doing well. She is healthy, but we just don't know why she is still in this coma. There's just a strange resonance in the Force surrounding her. Something is clouding her mind, as if it's preventing her from waking up."

"Works in mysterious ways, the Force does. Perhaps telling us something, the Force is. Know for sure, we will not."


	102. S6 Chapter 102 - Proud Republic

**6.102**

 **2 ABY - Leia Skywalker**

"It is with my utmost privilege and honor that I welcome our newest member, ally, and friend, into the New Republic." Leia Skywalker stood tall, speaking into the microphone at a podium at a press conference, where she officially welcomed a new member into the New Republic. Next to her were the leaders of the new member system, pale humans with pale blond hair. However, one of them was a woman, with dark orange hair, and a pointed nose. "For thousands of years, the Old Republic has held a rocky relationship with Mandalore. Now, in this new era, a New Republic opens its arms to a new Mandalore. Let us give a round of applause to Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze for her historical actions in joining the New Republic." Leia smiled, and clapped along with the small crowd of reporters and journalists.

Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze smiled and stepped up to the podium, where the room fell silent, and all eyes were on her. Leia stood to the side, with her hands together, and watched intently.

"Years ago, my sister, Satine Kryze was the Duchess of Mandalore. Her time as Duchess proved to be one of the most difficult challenges of her lifetime. She faced civil unrest, galactic warfare threatening her home, and terrorists attempting to take over our home planet. She was killed mercilessly by evil men. It was her dream that Mandalore would find peace, and it is with my tireless efforts that I strive to achieve her dream. Joining the New Republic is how we as Mandalorians can maintain peace, and a way we can fight for justice. I thank Mandalore for electing me as Duchess, for helping me transform our entire star system, and for supporting our gesture of peace by joining the New Republic. Thank you."

With Mandalore joining the New Republic, thousands of other neutral worlds chose the same route and became members as fast as they could. Numerous applications were filed to the Department of Republic Sectorial Officialization, and in just a matter of weeks, new faces were added to the Senate and House of Deputies.

 **Serinna Vylantis**

President Vylantis watched with curiosity and intrigue on her holoTV as Vice President Ackbar gave a press briefing to a large room of reporters and journalists. Her Chief of Staff, Selena Vataris was present, along with former-Councillor Khen Su of Kamino. The three watched the large holoTV, listening closely…

"Mr. Vice President," stood up a human reporter, "there have been just under a dozen reports of attacks in the northern Outer Rim. Citizens and witnesses claim them to be Imperials. This administration promised to destroy the Imperial remnants, but here we are still hearing reports. How do you explain this?"

"That is a good point." said Ackbar, holding his head high as the cameras and lights pointed at him, "The northern regions have also had reports of small pirate gangs and black market thugs. These attacks can be misinterpreted as Imperial remnants. President Vylantis and I can assure you, that most Imperials have been taken care of. Yes, there are still Imperials out there, but we know for a fact that they are remaining in their territories in the Unknown Regions. The President and I have been working tirelessly, together, on a treaty that will force all so-called Imperial Remnants to remain in their respective systems; away from New Republic systems."

Serinna looked at Khen Su,

"We drafted that damn treaty, not him." the Kaminoan shrugged his shoulders,

"With all due respect, Madam President, you are losing control of your own Vice President. First he lays out different plans from yours, takes credit for your work… what's next? Will he run for President too?" Serinna could tell that Su was being sarcastic, but she didn't find it funny.

"Su, I brought you onto the Populist Galactic Committee to lend me support." said Serinna with a sharp smile, "Don't lose sight on our goal here."

"May we speak in private, ma'am?" asked Khen Su. Serinna looked at her Chief of Staff, and the Onderon woman left the office silently with a nod of her head in acknowledgement.

Serinna Vylantis walked across the lounge of her office to sit at her desk, where the forty-eight year old Kaminoan followed her and sat in one of the large plush chairs across from her.

"What is it?"

"I have a hunch that you are growing distant from the Vice President. You've given him many responsibilities… a role that not many secondary leaders have ever had. He's at the forefront at intra-republic politics… becoming a powerful voice in the Outer Rim…"

"What are you getting at?" asked the President, leaning back in her chair and folding her hands together.

"Put Ackbar in the Senate where the Constitution says where he's supposed to be. You chose Ackbar as your VP so you could unite the Rebels with the Republic; and you've gotten your unification. With Leia Skywalker leading the Party, that's even more credit to you on involving former-Rebels in the New Republic. I say it's time true leaders take hold of the Republic. We are both seasoned politicians who saw the flaws of the Old Republic."

"You want something, I can tell. I don't need a sympathy speech from you."

Khen Su leaned forward,

"Appoint me as the first Secretary of Galactic State. I'll handle intra-Republic and foreign affairs instead of the VP. The VP is a position of babysitting the Senate, not patrolling the Galaxy. I have the experience, judgement, and knowledge for this job. Ackbar's not a real politician, he just knows how to lead militaries. People like _us_ have been at the forefront of galactic politics for decades now."

Serinna didn't say anything, but thought to herself. She liked Khen Su's idea. And soon enough, the President issued an executive order to instate a new position in the Vylantis-Ackbar Administration. Khen Su was to be the first Secretary of Galactic State…

 **3 ABY - Luke Skywalker - Jedi Temple**

The young Jedi Knight held out his blue lightsaber in demonstration for a group of younglings in one of the many Temple courtyards. There were six younglings, a mix of boys and girls, humans and aliens. They were wide-eyed and in amazement with their training lightsabers.

With Yoda working on finding new Jedi, and Leia maintaining Jedi values in the New Republic, experienced Jedi were spread thin. Only about fifteen other Jedi survivors were discovered, or returned to Coruscant. They were all either Masters or Knights, no padawans survived the Jedi Purge. But each Jedi was valued equally, and needed desperately to rebuild the Order.

Luke held his father's lightsaber in his hand, slowly enacting various lightsaber forms of deflecting laser bolts. After the demonstration, the younglings put on blast helmets. Multiple practice probe droids hovered in the air, shooting at the younglings, and they quickly deflected the bolts.

Luke put away his lightsaber,

"Very good, everyone. Just remain calm, and rely on the Force to help you. Feel the energy flowing throughout your body, telling you how to block the next shot."

Luke sensed someone approaching, turning around to see who it was. It was the Grand Master, slowly making his way towards the group of younglings. He smiled at the sight of younglings learning how to defend themselves, it reminded Yoda of the centuries of Jedi he's trained. And as if nothing ever happened, as if the Jedi Purge never happened. Everything felt normal once more.

"Hello, Master Yoda." grinned Luke, and all the younglings stopped. They removed their helmets and greeted the nine hundred year old Jedi.

"Good day, younglings." smiled the Grand Master at the younglings, "Luke, speak in private we must." Luke nodded and stepped away with the Grand Master, away from the group of younglings.

"What is it?" asked the Jedi Knight.

"Received reports of attacks at Dantooine, we have. A fleet of Star Destroyers… led by… Darth Vader." said the Grand Master quietly.

"He's still alive?" asked Luke, with an unexpected feeling of hope. He had no idea why he was glad to hear that he was alive still. He still had some sort of connection to the Sith Lord. "Does the President know about this?"

"Yes. Told me personally, she has."

"What are we to do about it then?"

"Send you and your sister, the President wants." stated the Grand Master, looking away from the Skywalker boy. Luke could sense that Yoda disagreed… strongly.

"You don't want me to go, or Leia. Why did she ask us?"

"Go I do not want you to. Know I do not. Has a strong friendship to Leia, the President does. But, serve the President we do." sighed Yoda. "Not ready for any confrontation, are you or your sister is."

"Then why didn't she ask you to go?" asked Luke.

"My fight, it is not."


	103. S6 Chapter 103 - Empowerment

**6.103**

 **3 ABY - Corulag**

It was midday over the capital city of Corulag. Tens of thousands poured into the streets to see and hear from the planet's representative in the Galactic Senate; Jackson Tulseroso. He was an attractive middle aged man, short brown hair, green eyes, square jaw, and muscular. He was the image of Corulag, and many other Core worlds; the icon of what a real Core-man should be like.

Jackson Tulseroso stood at a glass podium at the top of steps to the Corulag Planetary Hall, where he began his address to the thousands. The nearby skyscrapers around the large plaza casted enough shade unto the peoples, a variety of aliens and humans. All of course, well dressed.

"The New Republic has come a long way, in just three short years." began Senator Tulseroso, "President Vylantis has done the tough work of uniting a divided Galaxy, as well as bringing an end to imperial tyranny that once was a part of our lives. She has become an icon of the Populist Party, and I applaud her hard work. However, in recent weeks, the President officiated a new position in the Executive Branch; the office of the Secretary of Galactic State. Yes this is a much needed position, someone who can travel from system to system, handling intra-Republic affairs. But the person appointed to this position was one of the President's mistakes. Khen Su is known for fear-mongering and war-mongering during the Second Galactic War, just years ago. Khen Su is known for lobbying and persuading senators and billionaires to hike clone production. In turn, creating a larger profit for Kamino. Now, I have nothing against Outer Rim leaders taking power in the New Republic; but I do have a problem when they exploit their power for personal gain." the people cheered and applauded loudly, and the Senator spoke louder and clearer, "I have a problem with old-establishment politicians taking back their power in the New Republic. In recent elections, members of the House of Deputies were replaced and lost their elections horribly to former Senators of the Old Republic. One of those former-Senators are; Orn Free Ta of Ryloth, a man who lived off of war profits during the Clone Wars. Many more have taken back power, slipping past President Vylantis' gaze. How can we have a President who doesn't see the corruption in our own government continue to lead us into the future?"

 **Serinna Vylantis**

"We officially have a challenger for the Populist Nomination, do you think he'll take it from you?" smirked Khen Su via hologram to President Vylantis. She was walking with her staff down the halls of the Republic Executive Building, where a hovering hologram of Khen Su appeared in front of her.

"Oh definitely…" said the President sarcastically, "Nobody wants a spoiled rich boy from the Core worlds as their leader. It's so last century. Any updates from Dantooine?"

"No, nothing yet. However, I think it would be a good idea to have a Jedi accompany my team."

"What? This isn't the Old Republic, Su. I don't have just any Jedi willing to hand over to you." stated the President, stopping in the hall, putting her hands on her hips.

"The Jedi serve you, the _President._ Don't forget that. Besides, can't you ask Leia Skywalker, or her brother?" asked Khen Su, and the hovering holoprojector stopped a few feet in front of Serinna. Her staff stayed behind the woman, tending to themselves and their electronic and holo devices. Serinna just realized what Khen Su was true. Under the New Constitution, the Jedi serve the President since the Jedi are a branch of the military, and the military is led by the commander-in-chief…

"Leia Skywalker is busy keeping the Populist Galactic Committee together and organizing the convention for next year. Luke Skywalker is one of the leading teachers at the Order, so he must be busy. I will send a request to Grand Master Yoda and see who he can spare."

 **Ducau Zaoku**

Ducau Zaoku sat upon a dark gray throne, built of various pieces of technology… hundreds and even thousands of parts of an ancient weapon. It was a throne built entirely of lightsaber hilts of fallen Jedi. The _Saber Throne_ glistened from the bright sunlight, sitting at the top of over a dozen stone steps. The tall, wide chamber was lined with black marble pillars, with pits of fire at their base. The floors were a warm, sandstone, color, and so were the bricks that made up the walls of the chamber.

Tall arch windows let in warm sunlight behind the Saber Throne, but the chair's height casted a shadow over the eighty eight year old Nikto. He sat with his legs straight, and arms on the sharp armrests. Before him were holograms of various individuals, along with droids projecting their images. One of those individuals was Tarkin, with Vader beside him.

"You come before me once more, begging for forgiveness, Lord Vader?" boomed Zaoku's voice. Everyone was silent, and waited for Darth Vader to speak. And he did, with the hologram flickering,

"I come before you for your advice and counsel. The New Republic is on the offensive and is onto our operations."

"The Intergalactic Federation does not get involved in inner-galactic affairs." said Zaoku, with a crooked smile, "You defied my orders and now expect help? No, that's not how things work, my young friend."

"Then give me the assistance, your grace." spoke up Tarkin. Zaoku's green eyes glanced over to the balding Grand Moff. "Give us help or we shall have the New Republic find out about your _Intergalactic Federation_."

"Do you think you intimidate me, Grand Moff? I gave you that title. The New Republic will not believe such a proclamation, especially from the likes of you. You are on your own, gentlemen." Ducau turned to one of his cloaked stewards, "Shut down all transmissions, court adjourned." the robed steward nodded and chattered acknowledgement in an alien language. All of the holograms of people were cut off and disappeared, and the droids dispersed. Ducau got up, and left the throne, heading out one of the side doors.

The elderly Nikto went to walk outside in the gardens, where he followed a cobblestone path which winded and twisted through shrubs and large bushes of colorful flowers. The flowers smelled nice, and gave a calm aroma in the gardens, something Ducau appreciated. As he walked by each bush, he touched each of the largest flowers, many pink, red, yellow, and blue. They were all soft, and reminded Ducau of the flora on his homeworld; Kintan.

Ducau looked up into the sky, past the green leafy trees that stood over him, and admired the bright blue, cloudless, sky. It was quiet, no air traffic, no sky lanes; he made the right choice. This planet was his new home, and the new center of his growing universal empire. The Yuuzhan Vong submitted to the great Force-user first, and then dozens of other inter-galactic traveling species did the same, bending the knee to their new ruler. This planet, once hidden to all sorts of travelers and space voyagers, was now the capital of the rising Intergalactic Federation. A league of over fifteen galaxies that pledged their loyalty and support to Ducau Zaoku.

"Your grace." called a soft voice. Ducau turned around to see his grey robed steward approaching him. He was an elderly human man, with a hood covering his bald head, and a long beard covering nearly half of his face. "You have an incoming call."

"From who?" the Nikto held his hands together.

"Serinna Vylantis, President of the New Republic." Ducau couldn't help but chuckle,

"Put her through." the steward placed a hologram projector on the floor, and there appeared the statuesque, Serinna Vylantis. The hologram technology that Zaoku possessed was far greater than in the Republic. The hologram wasn't blue at all, but showed all colors clearly, and it felt as if the Republic President was there.

Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she stared at Ducau with a cunning smile,

"Emperor Zaoku. Feels like old times calling you that."

"Good to see you too, Vylantis. Why are you contacting me?" asked Emperor Zaoku.

"You are causing a stir with the Imperial remnants. I think you should take Vader and Tarkin with you to your new capital."

"Those two are as toxic as hyperdrive fuel waste. You are a strong lady, take care of them yourself." scoffed the Emperor, "They contacted me earlier today, begging for help. They are on the brink of collapse, you need to give them a final push."

"And if I can't afford that final push?" asked Serinna, nearly cutting off Ducau. The Emperor looked at the President with a dark realization, and smiled,

"You're telling me… the great and grand Serinna Vylantis can't afford to defeat the New Republic's enemies? I am shocked."

"I don't start things that I know I won't finish, so back the fuck off." the President held out her hand, and Ducau was surprised by her attitude, "I'm pushing for laws far more progressive than anything you've done, and have brought fifteen trillion citizens out of unemployment. I've single handedly increased the planetary GDP of over two million planets by over twenty percent. _I've_ established educational systems in sectors that couldn't even afford to pay their Republic admittance tax. I don't need you to patronize me. You think that now all these people put you on a pedestal that you can do whatever the fuck you want." said Serinna sternly. "The Federation will give the Republic a decent loan, and we will not have to pay it back. You do this for me, I will reveal your Federation, and hand over all Republic government operations into your hands."

Emperor Zaoku burst into laughter, he couldn't contain himself. No one ever in his lifetime ever spoke to him like so, and wasn't going to let Serinna Vylantis do so. He calmed down, and stared at Vylantis. He concentrated on the Force, the energy around her, closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Searching throughout the galaxies, he found Coruscant, where Madam President was. He could sense her presence, and continued to pursue the power of the Force. Focusing on her throat, he began to Force choke her.

"Oh no." said Serinna sternly, and Zaoku opened his eyes. She stared into Ducau's eyes, and the Emperor's throat closed abruptly. He clasped his neck, scratching his throat, gasping for any bit of air. He couldn't believe it. "You will listen to me now." said the President, in a dark tone. The Nikto was lifted off the pathway, inches into the air, and then dropped to the ground. He fell onto his knees, and his throat opened up. He gasped for air, and coughed, straining his throat.

"What in gods' name….?" he glanced upward where Vylantis stared down at him.

"You've spent your entire life using the Force to manipulate people. I've never had to, up until now, and look what I've become. I am the most beloved leader in galactic history, with also the most progressive agenda in Republic history. I save thousands of lives each day. I knew from a young age that I wouldn't need the Force to make me feel empowered. I still don't need the Force to make me powerful."

Ducau looked up once more, into the President's cold eyes. And she continued,

"Our friendship and relation in the Senate was not by coincidence. I was grateful to serve alongside you, but now, it is my time. Disband this foolish Federation."

"What makes you think I'll-" started Ducau, but suddenly felt a shocking sensation throughout his entire body. His veins and arteries, clenching up, his muscles cramping with immense pain, his bones nearly cracking. This was all through the Force… through Serinna Vylantis. Ducau couldn't believe it.

As the Nikto continued to have his Force-seizure on the ground in his gardens, the President continued,

"You will disband the Federation and send all funds to the New Republic Bank. If your _galaxies_ question this decision, tell them you do not believe it is best for all peoples at this time to have a united universe." the Emperor's seizure stopped, and he laid on the floor, panting, with his eyes closed. Smoke rose from his nostrils and through his lips,

"I… I can't." stuttered Zaoku.

"If you don't… then I will."


	104. S6 Chapter 104 - Dantooine

**6.104**

 **Yoda and Leia - Dantooine - late 3 ABY**

Yoda sat across from Leia Skywalker in the brand new Corellian Corvette, the CR95; a faster counterpart to its predecessor. It bore the same design, however, with stronger shielding, far more powerful engines, and was painted in the red and gray color scheme of the New Republic. It belonged to Leia Skywalker, and she was bringing Secretary of Galactic State Khen Su to Dantooine along with Grand Master Yoda.

On the record; they were to hear out from the Dantooine government what attacks took place. Off the record, the two Jedi were to investigate any clues left from Darth Vader. The Dantooine people claimed that the Imperials visited Dantooine and attacked a few of their towns for resources.

"Madam Chair, I am very grateful for you coming on this trip, as I said before." said Khen Su, bowing his head to Leia. He walked over to the lounge and took a seat at the large conference table.

"It is an honor, Mr. Secretary. I am more than happy to accompany you, especially with such reports." stated Leia.

"Risk anything, we can not." added Yoda. "Find the culprit of these attacks we will."

"Indeed. As planned, I will hold the in-depth meetings with Dantooine's governor, and you two may proceed with your investigation."

"Sounds good to me. Just a heads up, Mr. Secretary," said Leia, "these folk out here are Centrists and former-Benefactors. They might not be so welcoming to us Populists." chuckled the Chairwoman of the Populist Galactic Committee.

"Well I don't really give a damn." smirked Su, "They want help from the Republic, and this is what we are offering." ….

That being said, the meetings began early in the morning in Dantooine's capital city. It was a relatively small city, with no more than forty thousand occupants. The capitol hall was filled with reporters, not just from Dantooine, but also from galactic news agencies, following Khen Su's every move. The Governor of Dantooine greeted the Secretary and Jedi, giving them a brief tour of the capitol building.

The Governor was a young human man, an obvious Centrist. He didn't really take a liking to Leia or Secretary Su, since both are prominent Populists. But, the Governor explained everything to the fullest. The initial meetings took more than half of the day, and the Jedi didn't have any time to move onto their own investigation…

The Governor walked down a long, tiled, corridor next to Secretary Su, speaking to him privately about the attack. Leia and Yoda followed behind, keeping an eye and also protecting the Secretary.

"We have over eight thousand witnesses from over three towns in the northern hemisphere." spoke the Governor, "The reports indicate that there were three Imperial-class Star Destroyers. We've lost over five hundred lives, Mr. Secretary. We need a Republic fleet over Dantooine as soon as possible." the Governor stopped and turned to look at the tall, crested, Kaminoan.

"This is truly unfortunate, Governor Mysann. However, there are no fleets to spare. Republic fleets are concentrated in the Western Reaches and northern quadrants, where the Imperial remnants were last seen. Dantooine is too far out from any of those sectors." explained Su. Leia watched intently, learning how the Secretary negotiated with the Governor.

"That is just unacceptable." the Governor shook his hands in dismay, "We were attacked, and the Republic is turning its back on us? Specifically President Vylantis? This won't look good for her reelection campaign when trying to win over us in the Outer Rim." the man raised a brow, hinting at some sort of bribery with Khen Su.

"You are in absolutely no position to bribe me with votes." said the Secretary calmly, "The New Republic is on the verge of a war with these Imperial remnants. Here's some advice, why don't you invest some funds in your planetary defenses like most intelligent leaders do, instead of agriculture and damn cultivating? And if you don't… I really don't give a shit, and neither will the President. Serinna Vylantis doesn't need your backwater world's votes when she has over 80% of the Outer Rim's support locked up." Leia was completely shocked at the Secretary's comeback. And looked over at the Governor, who was speechless. Yoda didn't say anything either, completely disappointed in how things were going. Diplomacy was officially out the window.

"I-I meant no disrespect… to you or President Vylantis." stuttered the Governor.

"I didn't take any offense, Governor. But you need to know your place in the Republic. Little leaders like you have little-to-no say when it comes to military decisions. Before you even cry discrimination, just know that under President Vylantis, not even planets like Anaxes or Carida can make their own military demands. They've been shut up once the President was sworn into office." the Governor nodded, accepting what just happened. "Well would you look at the time." said Secretary Su, glancing over at Leia and Yoda, "I believe we will retire to our chambers for the evening. We can resume the meetings tomorrow."

"Yes… Mr. Secretary. Goodnight." the Governor quickly turned away, shuffling down the hall, meeting up with his advisors and staff.

"That went completely different than I thought it would." exclaimed Leia, racing up to Khen Su, whom was far taller than her.

"Changing, this democracy is." added Yoda with some despair.

"I have no time to meddle with these low-life systems who think they are entitled to all sorts of benefits." stated the Secretary clearly, holding his head high. "And I know the President does not want to be tangled in more gridlock with Centrists regarding the positions of our warships."

"Speaking of war, the President is? How sure of this, can she be?" asked Yoda. Khen Su glanced down at the Grand Master,

"Yes, and it is a bit shaky for now. The President is building up the military just in case of a confrontation. She does not want to take any risks."

Yoda and Leia glanced at each other. Leia already knew what Yoda was worried about… that the Jedi would be dragged into another war.

"Surely if something did happen," started Leia, "the President can't rely on the Jedi to come running to her aide so quickly. We aren't soldiers."

"Repeat the mistakes of the past, we cannot." sighed Yoda, continuing to keep up with the Secretary and Leia.

"Well that is why the President is rebuilding the military; however not to Clone War-era standards. Just a fraction of the size. A decent size. She is smart about this, and without being blocked by the Senate; she can do many more things."

 **Serinna Vylantis - Hosnian Prime**

President Vylantis was on one of her many campaign stops throughout the Core, holding one of her largest rallies on Hosnian Prime. The metropolitan world nearly rivaled Coruscant, and served as the center of tourism and entertainment in its region. Hosnian Prime also held one of the largest number of delegate votes that could secure the President's victory at winning the Populist nomination.

Serinna stood alone with a microphone in her hand on a wide stage, in front of over one hundred thousand spectators, with billions watching on the holonet and their holoTVs. She was in one of Hosnian Prime's most prestigious universities, where many came from far and wide to witness their galactic leader speak.

She wore a light blue dress, fitting perfectly to her curvy body, sleeveless, and her collar didn't dip more than three inches from her neck. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders, a silver necklace glistening around her neck, her eyes casted upon the thousands of citizens.

"I've said for a long time now, that we aren't done. The New Republic needs to be pushed still, unfortunately, to make sure it continues to serve the people. We may have a new Congress, but it isn't entirely filled with optimistic progressives. In the past three years, we've accomplished far greater than anyone would've imagined." the people clapped, "We've built billions of schools in the Outer Rim, we've rooted out pirates and illegal cartels, we've introduced free healthcare to over forty thousand planets." the people cheered and applauded even louder, "Look at the things _we_ have done together! You know deep down in your heart that we aren't done. Do not let the fear mongering of the Centrists, or anyone in any party, take hold of your intuition. I can't thank you enough for having me here tonight. Do not forget, _it's_ _our Galaxy."_ the people chanted those last three words with the President, causing an uproar in thunderous applause and cheers. The President smiled and waved goodbye, heading off the stage.

The President's Chief of Staff met up with Serinna behind the curtains of the large stage, as everyone headed to leave the building. Black armored troopers surrounded the President and her closest staff members, escorting her through the building to their motorcade waiting outside.

"Madam President." said Selena Vataris.

"Selena, what is it?"

"Secretary Su and his Jedi escorts have returned to Coruscant. The Secretary declared that Dantooine Governor Mysann made up the Imperial attack, and instead civil violence occurred." answered the Chief of Staff. Serinna stopped in her tracks, looking at Selena, not liking what she heard,

"Wait… what? Does he _not realize_ how _bad_ that looks?" she asked, very apparent with her anger and annoyance.

"He said not to worry," continued Selena, "Populist Senator Teegan and his fellow Representatives are taking hold of the issue; also claiming that the Governor is just trying to make a plea for funds. Do not worry, the Dantooine Populists and those in nearby sectors jumped on board, and still will vote for you at the Convention."

"Ah, wonderful." the President was relieved, "Alright, let's get off this hectic planet. I have important, long, calls to make back on Coruscant."


	105. S6 Chapter 105 - Rise of the Force

**6.105**

 **Jedi Temple - High Council Chamber**

Grand Master Yoda sat alone in the circular room as the Coruscant sun slowly began to set into the horizon. Warm, orange light poured through the large windows of the chamber, giving a calm aura in the room. The Grand Master sat with his hands in his laps and legs crossed in his old chair, his red and silver chair that was refurbished and cleaned.

Ever since he returned to the Temple, he hadn't gone into the Council chamber, let alone the spire. There was such a strong connection to the Force, and to all the dead Jedi.

The nine hundred three year old Jedi kept his eyes closed, reminiscing of the past…

"The Sith have been gone for a millennia…" said Master Ki Adi Mundi to the filled Jedi Council chamber. Yoda opened his eyes, and there he was. And there was all the Jedi Masters on the Council during the final years before the Purge…

"I sense much anger in this boy…" stated Mace Windu.

"He died, but I can still sense him here." added Shaak Ti, "Anakin is not gone."

"We need to keep an eye on this Jedi Chancellor… Ducau Zaoku could use his powers to sway certain Senators." said Luminara Unduli.

"Yes, and many Senators don't want him to leave office. He only has four weeks remaining." contributed Obi wan Kenobi. "This rising threat of the Syndicate is giving him sympathy votes."

"Could it explode into a full-out war?" asked Eeth Koth, "We can't ignore the pleas of suffering systems forever."

"Master Koth is right," said Ahsoka. Yoda noticed the young Togruta woman standing in the center of the chamber, "It's only a matter of time until Mon Calamari and its neighbors stand up and fight."

"We need to quell this issue before it turns into a larger conflict. If the Senate finds out of escalating pirate attacks by this _Syndicate,"_ said Windu, "they are bound to declare war."

"Let me go to Mon Calamari then." said Ahsoka with a bright smile, "Ever since the Battle of Mon Cala in the Clone Wars, I've done a lot of work with them. They know me well, they trust me."

"Very well. You can accompany Senator Tills who will be returning to Mon Calamari in a few days." said Mace Windu, leaning forward and holding his hands together.

"May I take Leia Skywalker with me?" asked Tano. Mace Windu gave a questioning look, and glanced at Yoda. But Yoda didn't say anything. He still couldn't believe this daze he was in. "She hasn't been out of the Temple in weeks now, and I think she should go on these sort of missions. Besides, I feel like we have a connection." explained Ahsoka. The Council granted her the permission to bring Leia to Mon Calamari to investigate the Syndicate's presence…

Grand Master Yoda snapped out of his gaze, realizing that he was alone in the chamber once more. He looked out the round windows, to the flatness of Coruscant's cityscape surrounding the Temple. He could see the Senate, House, and Executive Buildings in the distance. He then turned to look at the turbolift within the chamber.

Yoda felt as if someone was coming, but knew for sure there wasn't anybody…

"You seem worried, my friend." spoke a voice.

"Obi wan?" Yoda's ears perked, and he looked around. There, at Obi wan's old seat was his Force ghost. "Glad to see you, I am. And worried, I do not think I am."

"A lot is happening right now. There is nothing wrong about being worried. A new hope is still rising, give it some time." said Obi wan softly with a small smile.

"Discover the identity of his father, he must." said Yoda solemnly, with also some grief. "Don't know how or when, find out he should."

"The time will come, and young Luke will know. Trust me. And with this threat of war coming…" Yoda looked into Obi wan's eyes, "you will be fine. The Jedi… everyone, will be fine. The Skywalkers are smart, cunning, and clever. They will guide this New Republic- this _Galaxy_ \- into an era of endless peace."

"Right, I hope you are."

 **President of the New Republic - Ryloth**

"For centuries, Ryloth has had a complicated history with the Old Republic." Serinna Vylantis stood tall at a single podium at the top of hundreds of stone steps, right beneath a massive cathedral-like building in Ryloth's capital of Twi'leks and a myriad of other alien peoples gathered to see their President, "There have been decades of corruption and the neglect of the ordinary citizen. The Old Republic did not stand for her citizens. But in the _New Republic,_ I make sure no one gets left behind. Behind me stands a building where _anyone_ on Ryloth can receive free healthcare, and free registration to become enrolled in school. In recent weeks, I've managed to push Congress to pass one of the most progressive acts in galactic history. Public schools and universities _must_ be tuition-free." the crowds exploded into an overjoyed cheer and applause. Serinna could feel the love and adoration from the people,

"So when people ask you, where should you go to school?" the noise died down, "Absolutely _no one_ should say just Coruscant, Corellia, Corulag, Carida, Anaxes…" the President could see people nodding their heads in agreement and a few whistlers, "Everyone _should_ say Ryloth, Tatooine, Naboo, Commenor, and thousands more." the crowd became loud and boisterous once more. "I can promise you, that in another four years of working together; we can put an end to galactic regional injustice. The lines drawn to divide the Rims of the Galaxy were not meant to divide its people, and not meant to create different types of systems. These are all homes to trillions, and every single one of its inhabitants has a voice." the President looked out to the inspired crowd that silently listened in awe, "In this New Republic, I want to hear everyone's voice. Anyone who does not think the same way should not be near any position of leadership in this Galaxy."

"Ser-inna! Ser-inna! Ser-inna!" the crowd began chanting the President's name, echoing thunderously throughout the capital city of Ryloth. The floors rumbled and the podium shook. President Vylantis held up her hands, grinning,

"Let's continue this greatness, I'll need all of your help!"

 **Gial Ackbar**

"How are you doing? Are you feeling alright?" asked the Vice President of the New Republic, Gial Ackbar, standing over a medical bed. Leia Skywalker was next to him, with a warm smile on her face.

"Well… I am doing well… thank you Admiral- I mean, Mr. Vice President." said a strained voice on the bed. It was of Ahsoka Tano. She had woken up from her coma just a few weeks ago, after the President's visit to Ryloth. The Togruta woman was now forty years old. Much time had passed, so much time. "I am still in awe at everything that's happening."

"It is amazing, Ahsoka." said Leia softly, "The Jedi Order is back, Yoda, he's back too. And you'll have to meet President Vylantis soon. There's something about her that makes her so… good. The Force has a positive, tranquil, and warm presence around her."

"I am glad to hear that we have such a great leader." said Ahsoka, trying to smile. She sat up in her bed, and Leia sat on the side of her bed. "And I am glad to see you both at her side. I figured that if Zaoku created this New Republic, he would have his pawns ruling it for him."

"That's not the case, thank the Force." said Leia, "President Vylantis appointed many former-Rebel leaders into her administration, and many have been elected into Congress. The unity is great."

"How do you like it, Mr. Vice President?" asked Ahsoka, looking up at the hunched Mon Calamari. He blinked his large, bulbous eyes, taking a moment to think…

"It's an honor to serve as Vice President, it truly has been." Ahsoka's smile disappeared. She could sense the regret and sorrow within Ackbar, and so could Leia. They looked at each other, both acknowledging the mutual feeling, and then listened once more to the VP, "But I don't think I can do another four years of this work. I love helping people, but I do it best in my starship defending entire star systems; not surrounded by dozens of guards at all times and always in the public eye. And I just know that I was brought onto the President's team to unify the Republic and Rebel Alliance."

"That is not true." said Ahsoka, straightening herself in her bed, her voice straining.

"I am a political tool and was used to ensure Vylantis' victory." Ackbar looked down at the floor, trying to sort his thoughts.

"Are you going to tell her about this?" asked Leia, "If you don't want to do this… we will support you no matter what. I have the will of the Populist Party at my beckoning." Ackbar looked at the young human woman,

"No, I can't. We still have about six months until the Populist Convention, it is more than enough time for me to really think about this."

"But I can tell you've already thought about this for some time now." said Ahsoka, "I can feel your confusion, disarray, the feeling of being lost. And I know what it feels like to be in that type of situation… I've been there. It's terrifying."

Everyone was quiet, and Ackbar looked at Ahsoka, as did Leia.

"But when you have the right people around you," Ahsoka glanced at Leia, "you can get through anything. Trust me."


	106. S6 Chapter 106 - Prophecy

**6.106**

 **4 ABY - Darth Vader**

The Dark Lord of the Sith climbed aboard his TIE Advanced fighter within the hangar of his sole Imperial Star Destroyer; the Avenger. The Avenger was the last of his fleet. One standard month ago, Vader and the Imperial Remnant had over twenty star destroyers in their fleet… now it was reduced to one. In secret, the New Republic was on the offensive against the Imperials. And to the surprise of many, it was very effective, far more effective than officially declaring a war.

The Sith Lord had been on his own lately, being cut off from the Imperial leaders like Tarkin. Tarkin proclaimed himself the Grand Warlord, second in command of the Imperial forces… the dwindling Imperial forces. Its army of remote-planetary militias was shrinking, its resources to pay and build ships were drying up. This was when Vader knew he had to accomplish one more thing before defeat.

He flew his TIE fighter out of the hangar of his ship, overlooking an array of black holes - known as the Maw. It was in the eastern Outer Rim, and the fact that Vader ended up out there was beyond his own mind. He's retreated from so many battles that he ended up farther into New Republic territory… territory that was continuously growing.

In every star system Vader went to, Vylantis was known… and more importantly… beloved. Systems so far out in the Outer Rim that would've violently protested Old Republic domination decades ago, but now beg for President Vylantis' leadership and guidance. Her influence didn't look like it would stop anytime soon, and Vader needed to fix that.

According to recent intel reports, the Jedi Temple was hosting a grand gala for the President and government leaders that helped rebuild the Jedi Order. It was to be one of the Temple's biggest and most apparent events…

 **Jedi Temple - Midday**

"Do we have confirmation from _every_ band that they will be here on schedule? This is the _Jedi Temple_ that they're playing at. I can't have risks taken." stressed Leia Skywalker to her group of staffers, all holding datapads and clipboards with information. They stood in the main, cavernous, hall of the grand Temple. They were a mix of humans and aliens, and some double Leia's age.

"Yes, Madam Chair. All bands have reported in, they are all set and on schedule to arrive an hour before the gala begins." spoke one of the young men in the group.

"Very good. Now, get back to work. I have a quick meeting to tend to and then I'll check back in." said Leia. The staffers dispersed, going to meet up with fellow workers, volunteers, and even Jedi that were lending their help.

Leia turned around quickly and headed for the nearest corridor, which was also empty. There were guest chambers down this hall, and she intended to hold her meeting in one of the rooms. She looked around, checking to see if anyone noticed her leaving. It was all clear, with each step, she moved even faster than the last. Almost to the point where she was running.

The twenty one year old girl turned the corner at the hall and walked into the first room at her right; across from large windows. She shut the door behind her, and locked it. She crept into the dim room, into the seating area, looking around.

"Waiting for someone?" asked a man's voice. Leia spun around, and there in the corner sat Han. He had a smile on his face, and he got up. Leia sighed from relief, and approached him.

"Yes." she smiled. The two embraced each other closely, and Leia looked up at his dark eyes, "I missed you. How long are you staying?"

"I'm leaving tonight with Chewie so we can get a headstart on the races." Han rubbed his hands up and down Leia's arms. Her smile disappeared,

"Why do you like doing this kind of work, for crummy scumbags? I know it's a lot of money, but there are so many opportunities-"

"Shh…" hushed Han, putting his finger over Leia's lips. She worried too much, and she realized she was. Leia closed her eyes, and so did Han, leaning forward. They kissed. There was a spark between the two, they were meant to be together. To take on the Galaxy together, side by side. She didn't want him to go. He couldn't leave.

Later that day, Leia went to revisit the grand Temple hall, where the sides of the hall were lined up with booths and tables where vendors, activists, and organizers would come to show off their programs and organizations. Many of which sponsored the gala, and were invited to show off what they have to the Coruscant elite.

Leia loved how everything was running smoothly and perfectly. Everyone working in unison. People working together, helping one another… setting up tables, the stage for the bands, chairs, drink stations, food stands, and more. She stood at the end of the great hall, at another walkway which crossed the grand hall and gave a full view of the Temple.

"Princess!" called a robotic voice. Leia turned her head and she saw C3PO shuffling towards her, along with R2, and her brother Luke. "I have brought Master Luke. He couldn't find where you were!"

"Thank you, threepio." chuckled Leia. Luke walked up to Leia, standing next to her as they looked out to the grand hall.

"How are you doing, I haven't seen you in a while?" asked Luke, leaning up against the stone railing.

"Pretty well. Everything is going fine, and everything is on schedule. How about you? How's the life of teaching the new generation of Jedi?" asked the Skywalker sister.

"I love teaching kids… but I don't know how I've been feeling lately. I feel as if I'm in a whirlwind of feelings, and the Force isn't helping." confessed Luke. He didn't look at his sister's eyes, but continued to look out at the mass of workers and volunteers below. He felt as if he looked at her, he would be overcome with emotions. "I feel cold… and alone."

"What?" asked Leia, a bit shocked. She was going to ask why, but she could sense that he himself didn't know the answer. It would be pointless to ask why.

"None of this feels real. It feels like a dream, Leia." Luke looked at his sister, who had a worried look on her face, "I miss the old days. I miss Obi-wan, I miss… I miss mother… I miss father."

"There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about them, especially mother." Leia put her hand on Luke's shoulder, "But you need to stay strong."

"All these great new things are happening to all these other people, and I feel like I'm just stuck. Everyone… embarking on new adventures and new journeys. I don't feel like I belong here. You're leading half of the government with the President, Han and Chewie get to travel the Galaxy looking for parts for podracers, everyone has an uplifting look on life. I just don't feel the same."

"Luke," Leia paused, "you are a _hero. You_ saved the President, and Vice President Ackbar at Yavin 4, along with millions more. Who knows who else would've perished by the power of the Death Star. _You_ were chosen by Master Yoda to oversee the teachings of new younglings!" she grabbed his arms to turn him to face her. Luke looked down at his shorter sister. He gave a half smile and hugged her,

"Thank you. But I need to figure this out on my own. I already spoke to Master Yoda."

Leia couldn't even fathom to believe what she was hearing. She didn't like the sound of it at all. It hurt her already.

"I'll be back soon. I need time to sort this out on my own, Leia." said Luke.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know… but don't worry about me too much, okay? I'll be fine. I always am." Luke hugged his sister once more, and then left. The two droids sulked silently with Leia as they watched the young man leave. None of them had no idea what Luke was truly looking for, and if he'd even find a solution…


	107. S6 Chapter 107 - Her Grace

**6.107**

 **Jedi Temple - Main Hall - Two Days Before Populist Galactic Convention**

It was the morning of the gala, and everything was coming to a completion. Leia Skywalker managed to finish all the work that needed to be done, with everything all set. Food and catering, music and bands, sponsors and activists, everything was ready for the grand event this evening. To top it off, the President will give a speech, and she was told it would be one to remember.

Leia walked down the center of the main hall, looking around at all of the busy volunteer workers, Jedi and civilians, helping one another to finish their jobs. She had a datapad in her hand, and also a comlink in her other hand. She felt as if Luke would contact her, she wanted to contact him. She wanted to talk about what he was going through, she needed to help her brother. She regretted letting him walk out the Temple like that, she should've stopped him. Now she has no idea where he is, again.

Leia snapped out of her over-thinking processes when she saw Ahsoka slowly walking towards her, enjoying her surroundings. She had a huge smile on her face, and it made Leia smile. This was the first time in years Ahsoka had been back in the Temple, and Leia could sense her happiness and serenity.  
"You look great, Master." said Leia.

"I just love being back here. It feels great. I missed this Temple so much." said Ahsoka, still looking around at all of the tables and info booths.

"You're coming tonight, right?"

"Of course. Besides, I have to meet President Vylantis, she seems like a great woman." said Ahsoka. "So how's everything going?" Leia wanted to tell her Master that Luke ran off again, but she bit her tongue. This wasn't the time. If she said anything about him running away, Ahsoka would want to jump into action immediately. And Ahsoka wasn't in the mental or physical state to do so.

"Everything seems to be running smoothly. Everything is all set. Doors open at 7 PM, and I can't wait." Leia and Ahsoka walked side by side, towards the massive statue of an ancient Jedi, where the stage was being completed for the bands. There was an awkward silence between the two, but Leia broke it after a few moments, "Ahsoka, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ahsoka could sense through the Force that something was on her apprentice's mind.

"Vader is still alive." said Leia quietly. The two didn't look at each other, but kept on walking forward.

"I know… I couldn't kill him that day, and I just knew when I woke up that he's still alive. I've been pushing it to the back of my mind." Ahsoka and Leia headed towards a quieter area of the hall, near one of the old briefing chambers that Jedi Generals used during the Clone Wars and Second Galactic War.

"When I was captured by him a few years ago, I felt a strange connection to him through the Force. And when Luke looked at him eye to eye, he froze. He also felt that same connection. There's something about him…" said Leia quietly. Ahsoka sighed and rubbed her forehead,

"I guess it's best you do hear it from me." Leia didn't like the sound of where she was going with this. "About six or seven years ago, towards the end of the Second Galactic War… Anakin Skywalker was revived." Leia's eyes were wide with interest, and also some fear. So continued to listen to her Master, "He was revived by the Syndicate, but then wiped them all out. He wasn't surrounded by those who loved and cared for him most, and he spiraled out of control. Being angry from his death on Coruscant years prior, he felt as if the Jedi were to blame for the failure of the Republic. He inevitably fell to the Dark Side… and Darth Vader consumed Anakin Skywalker."

"Wh-what? Th-that can't be…." stuttered Leia, taking a step back. "How did the Syndicate even get to him?"

"I presume the Syndicate was in league with Zaoku since the start. Zaoku basically repeated Palpatine's plan in orchestrating a war… and he got what he wanted." said Ahsoka sadly. Leia didn't know what to say, and looked slightly downward; processing everything. The Togruta woman moved forward and hugged her apprentice, holding her close. Leia squeezed her eyes shut, resting her head on Ahsoka's shoulder,

"Luke…" spoke Leia softly, holding back her emotions, "He ran away. He felt lost, and I think this sort of revelation was what he was looking for."

"Then we need to find him before Vader does."

"No, you haven't recovered fully yet." said Leia, backing up. "He sincerely told me not to chase after him."

"He told _you_ not to chase after him. Besides, I'm in good condition now. All I need is R2 and a shuttle."

"I have to go brief the President." stated Leia, realizing the time, "I'll have to run it by her."

"Why?"

"News flash, Master," smirked Leia, "The Jedi serve the President, according to the New Constitution."

 **Serinna Vylantis**

"I actually received reports from the local enforcement officers that Luke is still on Coruscant. He hasn't gone far from the Senate District." said the President to the hologram of Leia Skywalker. "There is no need to dispatch any Jedi, Leia. I'll send him a personal message, ordering his return to the Temple." smiled Serinna.

"That's great news, thank you, Madam President. I am relieved to hear that. I guess I'll just get back to my work here at the Temple, the gala is all set for tonight."

"Magnificent! I shall see you then! Goodbye."

"Good day." the hologram of Leia flickered and then shut off, disappearing from the top of the President's desk.

Serinna turned walked through her office, out to the lobby, and to the main exit where she and her bodyguards followed her through the main corridor of the Executive Building. Her mind was still racing with a thousand thoughts a minute. Local police forces didn't find Luke, it was the President who found him. It was true, she was skilled in the Force… very skilled. There was a huge ripple in the Force just the night before, and Serinna could sense it had to do with Luke Skywalker. So, she spent the night meditating, and found his location.

He was last at a restaurant in the outskirts of the Senate District, by himself, trying to drink and eat away his worries.

The President walked past many of her staffers, her advisors, and even her Chief of Staff, Selena Vataris. They were all busy doing something there at the Executive Building. With each smile and nod to anyone she passed, she wondered if one day her abilities would be exposed to the public. She pondered how it would happen, and how the public would respond. Would they immediately turn against her, fearing another possible-dictatorship like Palpatine and Zaoku before her? Hopefully not, that wasn't her intention. Serinna studied both sides of the Force, and managed to push away the Dark Side long ago.

She saw how stubborn and narrow-minded the Jedi were as she was Senator during the Clone Wars and the Second Galactic War, and also stayed away from their principles. She admired the Knights of Vakara… specifically Dorna Vakara. The fact she could find a perfect balance in the Force, not leaning to either side nor faction… just the belief in the Force.

The people couldn't turn against her. For all the hard work she's done… but in this Galaxy, anything could happen. All of her great accomplishments could fade away like sand in the wind in the eyes of the New Republic if they found out she was a Force-user. They'd assume she used the Force to win the Presidency, and still uses it to get such work done. In reality, she didn't use it at all. Serinna doesn't need to use the Force to get work done, or to work with people with different viewpoints or ideas.

Serinna Vylantis was reforming the entire Galaxy; planets that were once dirt poor were rising out of their own dust, entire societies that are burdened with disease and sickness can now live healthier lives, because of Republicare- Serinna Vylantis' new health insurance program. Giving free health insurance to literally trillions from the deep core to outlying systems of the Outer Rim.

She smiled to herself as she continued walking down the corridor. This woman was single-handedly molding the future of the New Republic…. the Galaxy….

 **Jedi Temple Gala - 6:30 PM**

The evening was off to a start, the main hall in the Temple was filled to the brink with people. There were dignitaries, noblemen and women, members of Congress, members of the President's Office, and also many Jedi. This night was for the Jedi, and all of these guests were giving some sort of donation to aid in rebuilding the Order. They were also celebrating the return of the Jedi.

Music played loudly, but at a comfortable level, at the main stage near the tall statue of the ancient Jedi, holding an orb. The orb glowed bright colors, flashing lights around the hall. The guests were wearing their nicest clothes, flowing robes of a myriad of colors. Dark tans, browns, blues, light greens and reds, all colors of the spectrum. People were mingling as they enjoyed their drinks and appetizers.

Leia watched from afar, wearing a long blue gown, with her long brown hair braided into a bun. She was relieved to see that everything was running smoothly.

On the far end of the grand hall, atop one of the smaller walkways near old Jedi youngling instruction chambers, Leia could see black armored troopers making their way into the room. The President had arrived, and she took in a deep breath.

"Let's go meet Madam President." said a lighthearted voice. Leia turned around to see Ahsoka approach her. She looked more beautiful than ever. The Togruta wore a long, dark, red dress and white shoes. It was simple, but she was elegant and classy.

"Let's go." smiled the Skywalker girl.


	108. S6 Chapter 108 - Look Around

**6.108**

 **Leia and Ahsoka**

Leia and Ahsoka walked side by side on the upper walkways of the Temple's grand hall, avoiding the mass crowd of guests at the gala. They made their way to the President's entourage of guards, all troopers doused in black armor. Their helmets had a red stripe from their visors and around their head. The helmet resembled a cross between clone phase 1 and Senate Commando helmets. With a black crest, and narrow visors.

"Madam President, Leia Skywalker is here." spoke a trooper softly to the President. Leia and Ahsoka could see the back of Serinna's head, and she spun around. The guards stepped aside, and they could see the woman entirely. She looked stunning as well. Her hair was far lighter, somewhat a dirty blonde, and reached down past her shoulders. The President wore a white dress, sleeveless, a V-neck collar, with her neck sporting a diamond necklace. Her dress reached her knees, and her feet had white heels on them. Ahsoka had never seen someone of power dressed like this.

"Leia, you look amazing!" smiled the President.  
"Thank you, Madam President. You look stunning yourself." said Leia, "By the way, this is my Master, Ahsoka Tano." Serinna's eyes widened when she looked at Ahsoka,

"It is an honor to meet you, Master Tano. Your devotion to the Jedi Order and Rebellion leaves me awestruck." she shook Ahsoka's hand.

"It's an honor to meet _you_." said the Togruta, almost at a loss for words, "And thank you. I am glad to finally meet you. Everything that I've been told about you and your work is just… fascinating."

"Well I am flattered. Now, I must get to the main floor and start greeting all these guests." said the President, "Otherwise who knows what kind of fight they'll put up in Congress." Leia and Ahsoka chuckled and watched as the President made her way to a large curving set of stairs.

Everyone's head suddenly turned to gaze at the President, the obvious woman of the night. All eyes were on her, as she smiled and waved, walking down the steps flawlessly. Leia and Ahsoka continued to watch as the galactic leader walked into the massive crowd with her guards, shaking hands and greeting all sorts of guests. Senators, Representatives, military officials, Jedi, and more.

 **Yoda**

Yoda watched from one of the high balconies in the grand hall of the Temple as Leia Skywalker spoke at the podium at the gala. He sat in a hovering chair so he could get a clear view of the entire hall. Her voice echoed loud and clear, with all eyes on the young woman. Yoda admired her charisma, it reminded him of her mother. She was a born leader, the Grand Master could see it. And he continued to listen,

"We are facing a new era, all of us together. Yes, we are facing new challenges each day, but we can't forget who we are. We can't forget where we've come from, what we've done, what we had to do to get here." Leia had gained the attention of everyone present. And behind the stage, Leia could sense through the Force that the President herself was listening… also impressed. "We are the New Republic. A Galaxy of new and old people, new and old worlds, new and old rules… new and old ideas. That's what makes us great. One thing that made the Old Republic great was the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order served as the protectors and keepers of peace… years ago we were betrayed. We were betrayed by a man who we were sworn to protect. I, myself, wouldn't have expected any Jedi survivor to return. To return to a place where their brothers and sisters were slaughtered… their own home. But now, we have a new face who is leading us into a bright future. A woman that all Jedi find the goodness and greatness in her, that she is worth protecting. Because, as an Order, we know Serinna Vylantis will _continue_ to achieve wonders. And as a Republic, we know Serinna Vylantis will _continue_ to listen to all of us."

The crowd of hundreds burst into applause and cheer, many whistling and chanting Leia's name. The Skywalker girl smiled and waved goodbye, leaving the stage. Yoda couldn't help but smile. Her words were moving, and was also eager to hear what the President had to say next. He was always skeptical of her true intentions, since she once worked with Zaoku years ago in the Senate. The Force was clouding his judgment on her, he couldn't tell what she was really up to.

It was one of the things he feared…

Ahsoka made her way up to the Grand Master, standing beside him at the railing of the balcony.

"What are you doing up here all alone, Master?"

"Taking time to think, for myself, I am." said the ancient Jedi Master, with a small forced smile.

"I can tell. And I know what you're thinking about too." Ahsoka leaned up against the railing, resting her elbows on the cold stone, looking out at the gala. "She's a good person, Master. I understand that the Jedi had a troublesome relationship with the galactic government over the past few decades… and that they are skeptical. I don't blame any Jedi for not trusting the government." Yoda and Ahsoka looked at each other, "That's in the past. If we are to successfully rebuild the Order, we need to stick together; not just physically, but mentally. We can't dwell on what happened in the past… that's one of our core principles. Otherwise it will continue to divide us."

"Hmmm…." grumbled Yoda softly, "Right you are." right as Yoda finished his last words, the crowd burst into an even louder cheer and applause…

" _Give a warm welcome to the head of the Populist Party, the most progressive leader in galactic history, first President of the New Republic… Serinna Vylantis!"_ announced a voice via the large speakers at the stage. The crowd exploded into a joyous cheer and applause as the white dressed woman walked across the stage. Serinna Vylantis grinned as she walked over to her podium… taking her rightful place. Yoda and Ahsoka couldn't take their eyes off her. There was a ripple in the Force, something was trying to get their attention.

The President began speaking, but all Ahsoka and Yoda could hear was the Force calling to them. The two Jedi looked at each other with worried looks.

"You sense it too?" asked Ahsoka anxiously.

"Yes. In danger, the President is."

 **New Republic Defense Fleet - Coruscant**

A single Venator-class Star Destroyer broke formation from the protective blockade that surrounded Coruscant. The massive warship dipped towards the nightfallen half of the galactic capital, with its engines roaring at full power and speed. The wedge-shaped ship spearheaded through the upper atmosphere, flying by smaller transports and ships up to three times their speeds, with fire and heat scorching the bottom of the Venator. The warship didn't slow, but continued to descend towards Coruscant, coming into view of the Senate District.

It was nighttime, but the cityscape of Coruscant was as bright as ever. The Venator lowered even closer to the cityscape, crashing through skylanes of traffic, sending numerous speeders and transports spiraling out of control, crashing below. The Venator flew right over the Executive Building, then the Senate and House of Deputies, right past the center of government. The warship continued over a forest of skyscrapers, then towards an open, flat sparse of cityscape… with one large complex jutting into the night sky… the Jedi Temple.

"We have a Venator closing in on the Jedi Temple. I repeat, a Venator closing in on the Temple." called the local law enforcement via private holonet channels.

"We cannot get in contact with their crew. The ship isn't slowing its speed. We are sending a squadron of A-wings to investigate. Contact the President, _immediately."_ replied a communications officer.

 **President Vylantis**

The massive crowd at the gala cheered and applauded as the President continued her marveling speech, which was gaining the attention of trillions as they watched from their televisions at home. Hovercams were all over the area, catching and broadcasting every moment. Serinna was different in this speech, she was more fierce, bolder, and more importantly, stronger,

"I _dare_ any individual or organization that thinks they can harm the New Republic to look at my eyes and say they will! In the past four years, our galactic GDP has skyrocketed eighty percent. If elected to a second term, I shall push Congress to vote for the _Vylanti-Deal_ ; a program that will ensure the military protection of half a million unguarded systems, a program that will guarantee that each and every galactic corporation pay a significantly higher rate in taxes, a program that will secure free education in _every star system_ in the New Republic!" the President held her fist high, with the crowd uproaring even more with inspiration and admiration, "No child, no matter what species or race they are, will be denied an equal education! No planet, no matter what region or Rim they are a part of, will be denied full access to military protection and healthcare! _Nobody will be left behind_!"

 **Rogue Venator-class Star Destroyer**

Squadrons of over twelve A-wing fighters whisked across the Coruscant night sky to catch up to the rogue Venator warship, which was slowing to cruising speeds just kilometers before the Jedi Temple. Each of the squadron's leaders tried an open transmission call to the Venator, but no one responded. They began firing shots at the bridge of the large starship, but its shields were too powerful. The blue lasers from the A-wings were absorbed into the thermal shielding of the Venator's dual-tower command bridge.

The very tip of the Venator's hull was just meters away from the Jedi Temple wall, but didn't stop. The ship moved forward, breaking through the strong walls, causing an explosion with a bright flash.

 **President Vylantis**

Serinna Vylantis held both of her hands high as the crowd cheered her name, but it was cut short all of a sudden. Behind her, was a bright flash and explosion, with stone and rock flying outwards. Screams arose as people fled, and smoke and dust filled the room. The President jumped forward, falling to the floor, covered in dust and smoke, closing her eyes and covering her head.

Her guards rushed to her, but couldn't find her, as many were crushed from the large falling stone from the walls and ceiling. The alarms blared within the Temple, and all Jedi got to their feet in helping people evacuate.

Ahsoka and Yoda instantly grabbed their lightsabers, igniting their white and green blades, respectively. They leapt off the balcony and towards the main floor, where smoke and dust covered the area. They needed to find the President and get her to safety.


	109. S6 Chapter 109 - Return

**6.109**

 **Jedi Temple Gala**

Masses of people huddled and rushed together towards the nearest exits from the main hall of the Jedi Temple as the smoke and dust continued to billow. The Venator Star Destroyer didn't move from its position, and its hull could be seen where it crashed through the Temple wall.

The ancient statue of the Jedi was completely toppled over, and the stage in pieces. Ahsoka and Yoda ran to the wreckage, using the Force to push away all the smoke and dust. They frantically searched for Serinna Vylantis.

"I still sense her, she's alive!" called out Ahsoka, looking through the dust. Suddenly she felt a painful, sharp, ice cold feeling throughout her body. She stopped in her tracks, and looked towards the hull of the Venator. An airlock from the ship hissed and opened, revealing a bright white light.

Yoda sensed it too, and stopped as well.

"It's Vader!" shouted a voice from the other end of the hall. Ahsoka and Yoda didn't look, they continued to look at the light. But the voice was of Luke Skywalker. He jumped across the grand hall using the Force, landing in between Ahsoka and Yoda.

"Luke!" called Leia, she ran to the scene as well. Parts of her dress were torn and scorched, as well covered in dust. Everyone stared at the white light, which then a black silhouette appeared, with a billowing cape.

It was him. The Dark Lord of the Sith… Darth Vader. He jumped out of the airlock, using the Force to float down to the ground level.

"What a night to be alive." boomed the deep, monotonic, voiced Vader. He ignited his blood red lightsaber, pointing it at Luke, "It is time you joined the right side of the Force." Luke quickly grabbed his lightsaber, igniting the blue lightsaber. It was his father's old lightsaber, and Vader noticed.

"There's something about you…" said Luke, "Something everyone's been hiding from me. It's what I've been looking for. An answer that I'd only believe from _Anakin Skywalker_."

Ahsoka went to grab her lightsaber, but Yoda stopped her. She shrugged Yoda's hand away, and he went to go look for the President. Leia stood closer to Luke, and ignited her turquoise lightsaber. However, she wasn't ready for a fight. Standing before them was their father. Something Luke would soon find out, and the hard way.

"The ways of the Jedi have blinded you, young one." replied Vader.

"Your children deserve better than this." blurted Ahsoka, sternly, and loudly. Vader looked over at her. Luke couldn't believe what was happening, but knew that something of this magnitude would be revealed. It still caught him off guard.

"Luke, Leia, I _am_ your father." said the Sith Lord.

"I will not fight you…" stuttered Luke softly, "There is good in you."

"If you will not join me, you will die." shouted Darth Vader, approaching Luke with his lightsaber high. Ahsoka and Leia jumped to block Vader's heavy swing from hitting Luke. The young man couldn't fight his father, and stepped back. He put away his lightsaber, continuing to back up, shaking his head no. He didn't believe that what was happening was true. He watched as Leia and Ahsoka continued to defend themselves from the Sith Lord. Spinning and swinging around and about Vader, trying to catch him off guard. But the two Jedi couldn't find any weak spots.

"Look within your heart, father. There is Light." said Luke. Vader clashed up against Leia and Ahsoka's blades, looking at both of them, his eyes darting from face to face. He caught the gaze of his daughter, she was looking deep into his black visors. She could see his eyes, through the Force. Leia and Ahsoka's faces were bright from the clashing lightsabers, the two pushing up against the Sith Lord with all their might.

"There's no one holding you by a chain, father!" shouted Leia, "You're free to make your own decisions. No Emperor, no Master!" Vader pushed the two Jedi away. Ahsoka and Leia slid across the floor a few meters. Leia went to run at Vader, but he Force pushed her forcibly across the hall. She flew across the dusty floor, slamming into the wall.

"Leia!" shouted Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder to Leia, she was unconscious. The Togruta woman looked back at Vader, and he was right on top of her. He slammed his lightsaber downward, and she blocked it at the last minute. She crouched to the floor and rolled to the side, slashing at his back. Ahsoka's white lightsaber cut through Vader's back, slicing at his flesh. He screamed in pain, spinning around to face his former apprentice.

"You've gained quite the confidence, _Lil'Soka."_ that nickname struck Ahsoka like a lightning bolt. It brought back a flood of memories, and emotions. She clenched her teeth and jumped at Vader. He blocked her blows, side to side, lightsabers swinging and flashing.

Luke watched from afar, in complete horror, and frozen in utter shock. Ahsoka went to give a strong swing with her lightsaber at Vader's neck, but the Sith Lord grabbed her wrist. He squeezed it, and Ahsoka's lightsaber fell out of her hand. She winced from pain, squeezing her eyes shut. Lord Vader then flung Ahsoka towards Leia, where she slid up against her, and also was knocked unconscious.

Luke worriedly looked for Master Yoda, but couldn't find him. Vader slowly walked towards the defenseless Jedi Knight, staring down upon him.

"Don't do this, father, I urge you. You know very well that Zaoku manipulated you, he used you until you were of no purpose. He casted you aside like trash when things didn't go his way."

Vader stood still, lowering his lightsaber,

" _I_ was the one who realized that early on, I went my own way. Zaoku lost his purpose, I stood truthfully to the Dark Side of the Force."

"Why? Why do you need the Dark Side?" asked Luke passionately, "Zaoku was one who painted the Jedi as warmongers in the Second Galactic War. _He_ was the one who worked with the Syndicate to bring you back to life. He knew that if you were brought back to life by complete strangers, not the Republic or the Jedi, you'd spiral out of control… towards the Dark Side. A side that is easier to be controlled by. Open your eyes, father, the Jedi are not evil, the Republic is not evil."

"No one came to my aid when I needed it the most." said Vader.

"It's because we were all being fooled. Right as you came back to life, Zaoku ordered the death of the Jedi. We had no time and no idea that you were even alive. We didn't have the chance to reach out to you. We all regret it…" explained Luke, Vader glanced at his unconscious daughter and former apprentice. "Ahsoka, Yoda, Obi-wan, Leia and I… all of us. If we knew, we would've rushed to your side. We love Anakin Skywalker…"

"I've already wronged the entire Galaxy…" Vader dropped his lightsaber, and it clicked off. He fell to his knees, looking down at the floor. Luke stepped closer, but maintained his distance. He could sense that Yoda and President Vylantis were watching from afar. They couldn't believe what was happening. "Nothing can right all the wrongs I've made."

"This isn't about finding acceptance from others. This is about accepting the terms of your life choices _yourself._ I know your life was not easy, father. I can't say how many stories Obi wan told me of your struggles, your pains. You didn't deserve to be manipulated by Palpatine. To be led into a sense of falsehood reality… he was going to do the same thing that Zaoku has done." Vader looked up at his son, listening to him. Luke was giving wisdom, and Vader's heart opened,

"Father, we are facing a new era. Don't be on the wrong side of history. Leia and I… we need you. The Jedi Order needs Anakin Skywalker, and so does the New Republic." Vader didn't say anything, but reached for his helmet. He unlatched the heavy helmet, taking off the top cap. Then, he took off the second part, including his visors and aided-breathing technology.

"What are you doing? Father? That suit keeps you alive, don't take it off!" exclaimed Luke with worry.

Vader's gray face and bald head was visible. His eyes sagged, dark circles around them, sunken cheeks,

"I need to look upon you with my real eyes."

Luke walked up to his father, where he reached out to him. He knelt down to his level, and held his father's forearms.

"What are you doing?"

"I am coming to terms…" Luke could see that his father was smiling, but he wasn't. Luke could sense through the Force that the life was slipping out of his father. "I-I am sorry. For what I've done to your mother, Obi wan, your sister, the Jedi Order, and you. None of you deserved this kind of behavior or treatment."

"D-don't leave me." stuttered Luke, holding onto his father. He was losing strength, and started to lay on the dusty floor. "No, please, father." Luke rested his father's head in his lap.

"Luke…" spoke his father, with strain in his voice, "thank you… I see the Light. I see it. I can feel it…" Anakin coughed, trying to mutter a few more last words, "Thank you… thank you…" Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes, and his head bobbed back. He was gone. Luke laid his father on the ground gently, and got up.

Ahsoka and Leia were awake and joined Luke as he stood silently over Anakin's motionless body. Yoda approached, with the President staying a few feet back. Luke stared at his father's dead body,

"Madam President."

"Yes?" said the President softly. Luke turned his head to look at the woman, whose dress was turned gray from smoke and dust, and had some cuts on her arms and face.

"Two left."

"Zaoku, and Tarkin." said Leia, finishing Luke's sentence.


	110. S6 Chapter 110- S6 Finale 1 of 3

**6.110**

 **4 ABY - Six Days After Death of Anakin Skywalker**

Vice President Gial Ackbar was found with his throat slit open in his office on the third night of the Populist Galactic Convention. The deed was done by Ducau Zaoku himself, however, to the public, it is known as a mysterious murder case. The President and the New Republic was caught off guard, and postponed the official nominating process until this day. The intelligence bureaus were investigating the murder of Gial Ackbar, and the President needed to choose a new running mate. And to add to the madness, Congress needed to appoint a Vice President for the remainder of this term, which caused even more chaos on Coruscant. The session was an emergency hearing, and thousands of senators and representatives were forced to travel immediately to Coruscant.

"Yes this is a dark day for the Republic, but we can't dwell on this." said Serinna to her staff in her office. It was early in the morning, three days after Ackbar's death. Chief of Staff Selena Vataris paced around the office, thinking to herself on their next move. Leia Skywalker was there as well, she was the Chairwoman of the Populist Party, and also Jedi counsel to the President.

"You've already made your statement, now we just wait on Congress." said Leia, "It's just that you need to pick a new running mate… and announce it without making it seem too rushed."

"Who could we possibly choose? Jackson Tulseroso is not an option." said Serinna, placing her hands on her desk, looking at Selena and Leia. Jackson Tulseroso was the Populist opponent who was challenging Serinna for this nomination. However, he still believed he had a good shot at winning the Populist nomination.

"Riyo Chuchi?" suggested Selena Vataris, "She's been in the government for decades now."

"That's exactly why I shouldn't. She's part of the establishment." said Serinna, nodding her head no. "We need someone new… a bold, new face."

"What if we just let the Convention vote again for VP?" suggested Leia, "There are over fifteen thousand delegates… they are bound to make an insightful choice."

Serinna Vylantis liked the idea, and so did Selena Vataris. They decided to move forward with this plan. That night at the Convention, Chairwoman Skywalker would announce this plan.

…

 **Populist Galactic Convention - Final Night**

The night was off to a great start, with Leia announcing their plans on letting the convention vote for their choice in Vice President. Leia's face appeared on the enormous holoscreen above the stage, so everyone in the Hosnian Prime stadium could see and hear her clearly. She looked beautiful, with her long brown hair flowing freely, dark eyes complimented by a dark blue dress, and caught the attention of everyone present. But before they could nominate the Vice President, they needed to finish the roll call vote for President.

"Tatooine!" boomed Leia's voice, "You have two hundred sixty votes, how do you cast them?"

Far back into the stadium, on one of the multitude of levels stood the Tatooine Delegation. There were a mix of aliens and some humans, and one Hutt. That Hutt, was none other than Jabba the Hutt. He had become a strong advocate for the New Republic military and gained even more support for doing so,

"Wananga leechi, tuma gonda onga reeta _Serinna Vylantis_ pachda _President!_ " the crowd burst into cheer and applause, especially the Outer Rim delegations surrounding Jabba the Hutt and Tatooine's group of delegates. Leia understood Tatooine's vote… all two hundred sixty votes for Serinna Vylantis.

An hour passed and the last sector was up to vote. Leia let out a sigh of relief before announcing to the microphone,

"Zygerria, you have forty nine votes, how do you cast them?"

The small group of Zygerrians were the focus of attention now. A tall Zygerrian man with a long beard and bushy brows took his microphone and spoke with a thick accent,

"Zygerria casts all its votes for Serinna Vylantis!"

The votes were added, and the numbers were projected on the large screen above Leia. It was clear who the winner was. The crowd couldn't contain its enthusiasm and joy, but the Chairwoman needed to make it final,

"Order, order!" she boomed, slamming her gavel on the podium. "In a stunning landslide majority, with a grand total of _sixteen thousand four hundred eighty two_ votes… Serinna Vylantis is the now the official Populist Party Nominee for President of the New Republic!" the stadium rumbled and shook as the tens of thousands of people cheered thunderously. Leia couldn't help but smile, with chills running down her spine. Democracy at its finest….

Upon announcing the official winner of the Presidential nomination, the convention quickly moved forward to vote for her VP. Leia started it off of course, and for the first dozen or so sectors, delegates spewed out various names.

" _Jackson Tulseroso!"_

" _Riyo Chuchi!"_

" _Ri Vossa!"_

" _Orn Free Ta"_

" _Khen Su"_

It was disorderly, and Leia was starting to worry that no one would have a common decision. She was anticipating someone from the President's staff to come out to her and ask her to step aside for a quick meeting. Something, something that could help the Populists narrow down a choice. The young Jedi was losing hope, but she couldn't dwell on it too long. She needed to move onto the next delegation…

"Coruscant, you have three thousand six hundred fifty four votes." announced Leia through her microphone, with her voice echoing loudly throughout the chamber, "How do you cast them?"

In the midst of the crowd was the sign with _Coruscant_ written vertically. One man stood to the small podium at his delegation, taking the microphone in his hand. He was a middle aged human man, blond hair, noble clothes… he was wealthy and it was obvious,

"Madam Chair, Coruscant casts _all_ three thousand six hundred fifty four votes for _Leia Skywalker_ as Vice President of the New Republic."

Leia stood there in shock, nearly frozen. For a moment she stared at the man, and it felt like an eternity. She couldn't believe what he just said. How could Coruscant, the system with the _most_ votes cast them all for her? Someone so young, someone so new to the game, a Jedi…

After Coruscant, more and more delegations placed either a majority or all of their votes for Leia. They were not sure who to vote for before, but once Coruscant broke the ice… everyone could see their choice as clear as day. Corulag, Corellia, Carida, Cato Neimoidia to Mechis III, Mandalore, Mintooine, and even to Kintan… delegations threw their support for Skywalker.

 **Serinna Vylantis**

The President had left her hotel suite after seeing so many delegations voting for Leia as her VP. She, along with her Chief of Staff and bodyguards rushed to the convention chamber to meet with Leia herself. Lux Bonteri, Secretary of the Populist Party, took over and finished off the roll call vote for the convention. The President's footsteps clicked and echoed loudly as she rushed down the crowded hall to meet Leia. Everyone moved aside and stared at the graceful woman, all conversations ceasing, everyone silencing.

"Madam President." said Leia, a bit nervously upon seeing Serinna.

"Leia." the President didn't say anything else, but just smiled at the young woman. She stepped up to her and gave her a warm hug, and they could hear Lux Bonteri's voice booming just outside the nearby doors to the convocation chamber,

"Leia Skywalker has won the Vice Presidential Nomination for the Populist Party with a total of fifteen thousand, nine hundred ninety eight votes!" the crowd erupted into a joyful cheer and clapped deafeningly loud, "Does the Populist Party approve of the _Vylantis-Skywalker_ ticket, with Serinna Vylantis for President and Leia Skywalker for Vice President of the New Republic?"

" _Aye!"_ screamed the thousands of delegates and spectators, so loud that the floors shook. Leia and Serinna stood side by side, right in front of the door that leads out onto the stage. They held each other's hands tightly, Leia was more nervous, and could sense the President's extreme excitement. She didn't show it, but the Force revealed it…

"Then let us welcome our nominees for President and Vice President of the New Republic! Serinna Vylantis and Leia Skywalker!" announced Lux Bonteri. The metal doors slid open, and light shined onto the President's and Leia's face. They walked out together, with hands high in the air, and smiles on their faces…

 **Six Weeks After Populist Convention**

All over Populist worlds in the New Republic flew banners and signs with the faces of Serinna Vylantis and Leia Skywalker on a bright blue backdrop. The two most powerful women in the Galaxy gunning for the most powerful positions in the Galaxy inspired billions if not trillions from the Core to the Outer Rim. Not ever in the history of the Old Republic had two females serve side by side as heads of state; the New Republic was already molding the future. The Centrists, of course, nominated their choices for President and VP; just boring and filthy rich human men from the Core. They didn't attract much attention, enthusiasm, or hope from the Republic's citizens.

 **Serinna and Leia**

"We have a rally later this evening at the Coruscanti Hotel and Casino, and then our trip down the Hydian Way begins on the morrow." said Leia, standing up from her seat across the President's desk. It was midday over the Senate District, and the two were going over their campaigning plans for the following month.

"Sounds good. The Hydian trip will be a defining moment for this campaign. We will get to reach out to billions that have once been neglected." added Serinna.

"The Centrists don't stand a chance then, they find traveling beyond the Inner Rim quite distasteful." smirked Leia. Serinna chuckled and walked around her desk, walking Leia out towards the lobby door,

"They've never stood a chance. When we win, we are going to make history. I shall see you tonight at the casino then?"

"Yes. Have a good day, ma'am."

"You too, my dear." smiled Serinna, watching as the young woman left the office. The door shut slowly as Leia walked out, and the President was alone in her office once more. She let out a sigh of relief, and headed back to her office.

Serinna walked through the seating area silently as she approached her desk, but stopped in her footsteps just a few feet away from the large desk. Her eyes widened, feeling a familiar presence… someone was behind her. She began to laugh, and turned around.

"Something funny?" asked Ducau Zaoku, standing in the middle of the office with a black cloak, and black hood over his head. His green eyes glowed, his face old and wrinkled.

"The fact you're still trying to make a mark in this Galaxy… and how you're trying to ruin me, and the New Republic." the President held out her hands, grinning. "It's not going to happen. This ends here… and _now_."

"I am quite amazed how you've managed to hide your abilities from the Jedi Order… and especially _me_. It just seems that powerful Force-users are attracted to galactic power lately…" smirked Ducau. The old Nikto held out his hands towards Vylantis, and Force-lightning fired across the room at her. The blue energy flashed brightly as it spearheaded through the air at Serinna. She didn't flinch, and held out her right hand. The lightning was absorbed in her hand, and she easily held it back.

Ducau strained as he put in more effort and energy into the lightning, causing more flashes and even booms of thunder. President Vylantis closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Zaoku had no idea what she was doing. Her eyes then shot open, and the Force-lightning ceased. In less than a second, golden lightning shot out of Serinna's right hand, and hit Ducau in the middle of his chest. He flew back screaming in excruciating pain.

The Nikto stumbled over a few seats and Serinna slowly walked up to him, as he panted on the ground. His lightsaber had fallen out of his cloak, lying on the floor, shining in the light. Vylantis used the Force and the lightsaber flew into her hand. She ignited the weapon, and the green blade hummed loudly with energy. Serinna could sense the power of the kyber crystal, the flow of the Force connecting from her body, through her arm to the lightsaber. It felt right…

"Your reign of terror is over, my Lord. No longer will the Sith terrorize the Galaxy." said Serinna softly, she looked down at Ducau who was laying on the floor, staring at the President in complete fear. She lifted the lightsaber high into the air, and swung down onto the Nikto's neck. Upon decapitation, the Sith Lord dissipated into ash, settling onto the ground.

It was over. Ducau Zaoku was dead. Serinna deactivated the green lightsaber, and walked over to her desk. She placed it in one of the locked drawers, and closed it once more. The woman turned around and looked out the panoramic window, admiring the Coruscant skyline. Through the Force, everything felt clearer, calmer, and tranquil. Yes, Tarkin was still out there, but his fleet was destroyed and so was his errand boy… Lord Vader.

 _The New Republic can thrive…_ thought the President to herself…


	111. S6 Chapter 111 - S6 Finale 2 of 3

**6.111**

 **Grand Master Yoda**

The nine hundred and four year old Jedi Master laid with his eyes closed on a medical bed within the Jedi Temple's medical center. He was surrounded by Luke and Leia, and Ahsoka. They were the closest to the Grand Master, the only ones he wanted with him during his final hours. His time was coming to an end, and the Grand Master was reflecting upon his entire life…

"Continue the ways of the Jedi you must, and stay aware of your surroundings as well." said Yoda, with some strain in his voice. "Foresee a period of peace, I do. A time of tranquility… no war…. no conflict…"

No one knew what to say, they felt as if they shouldn't say anything. The elderly Jedi looked at each of the three, first at Leia,

"Govern this mighty Galaxy, you will, one day. Fall upon your shoulders, the duties of power and responsibility. But succeed you will, smart and clever you are, Leia." Leia nodded, pressing her lips together. Yoda then looked at Ahsoka,

"Gone through so much, you have." Yoda tried to smile, but coughed. Ahsoka's eyes teared up, and she held onto Yoda's right hand, "Watch you face the unimaginable, I have. Like no other Jedi, you are… strong-willed, resilient… maintain the stability and order in this Temple, you must. Become the Grand Master, you will."

"I-I can't do that…" said Ahsoka softly.

"Yes. And you _will_."

"I've left the Order, I abandoned the Jedi during their most needed times, and then I abandoned the Rebellion in their most dire time." Ahsoka looked downward, ashamed of her actions.  
"Shameful you are not. Made mistakes, we all have. But those, mistakes they are not. Only way you would've survived, it has been. Confuse duty with regret you should not. Here you are now…" smiled Yoda.

"Okay, thank you, Master." said Ahsoka, with a small smile. Yoda then looked at Luke,

"Luke."

"Yes?" replied Luke softly. Yoda could barely keep his eyes open, and the young man leaned closer.

"Luke, your duty to maintain the balance in the Force… it is. A big Galaxy we live in, more Jedi-to-be there are. Find them… train them… rebuild the Order." Yoda let out his last breath, and all of a sudden… he was gone. Ahsoka let go of his small hand, and the three of them watched as he became one with the Force.

Ahsoka Tano was now the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, it was the start of a new era for the Jedi.

 **Jedi Temple North Entrance**

The sun was setting over the horizon, hiding between the thin skyscrapers of the cityscape. But it didn't stop the golden light from reaching Ahsoka as she stood with her hands behind her back at the top of the North Entrance. Right in front of her were the same steps she walked down when she first left the Jedi Order. One of her darkest days, but one of her most life-changing as well.

Ahsoka kept her eyes closed, meditating, drowning out the sounds of skylane traffic, yelling pedestrians, the everyday noises of a massive city.

She opened her eyes when she sensed Leia walk up to her right side, and Luke to her left. Ahsoka looked at Luke, and then at Leia. She wiped away a single tear from her eye, and Leia looked at her Master,

"Master,"

"Yes?" replied Ahsoka, looking at her apprentice.

"Are you ready?" Ahsoka looked forward out into the distance, with hope and faith.

"Yes…. I'm ready…"

"We're in this together." said Luke. Leia grabbed Ahsoka and hugged her, and pulled Luke into the hug as well. The three held onto each other. This was their Galaxy now, a brave new frontier they are going to tame together….

And with that, the _Endless Onslaught_ in the known Galaxy was over. The wars and the conflicts had ceased to exist, and the Galaxy is finally living in harmony.


	112. S6 Chapter 112 - Season 6 Finale 3 of 3

**6.112 - SERIES FINALE**

Upon the death of Ducau Zaoku, the New Republic entered a new era of harmony and peace, with thousands of systems turning a new leaf. Peoples from opposite sides of the Galaxy began to open their arms, and helped each other during times of need. Famine, droughts, lack of supplies, lack of resources… anything, anything at all. The Republic Congress was quick to act on these issues. The government under Serinna Vylantis worked for all people… and continued to usher in a period of prosperity…

Serinna Vylantis and Leia Skywalker won the election in 4 ABY. Serinna Vylantis was President once more, and Leia became Vice President. They were the symbols of hope, strength, and unity. The two were then re-elected in 8 ABY, serving one more term together. In 12 ABY, Serinna Vylantis decided not to run for President for a fourth term. Three terms was enough, and the New Republic believed the same thing. However, many did not want to see her gone. Citizens from Coruscant to Naboo were sad and in pain to see their beloved leader leave the Office of the President.

With her home-world destroyed, Serinna decided to move to Hosnian Prime with her husband; Carter Sella, to raise their daughter, Nina Sella. She became a law professor at the University of Hosnian Prime, and continued to teach there for the following decades.

Leia on the other hand, became Jedi Senator and once more the Chairwoman of the Populist Galactic Committee for the upcoming years. She became one of the most respected members of Congress in history, and rarely anyone challenged her. Only a few Centrists were bold enough to do so… As the years progressed, Leia, unintentionally, was growing distant from the Jedi Order itself. She focused so much on environmentalist activism as well as education for the needy. The Populist agenda became her life devotion, it was her duty to serve the public in this manner.

Luke Skywalker quickly became a Jedi Master under the guidance of Grand Master Ahsoka Tano. He was appointed as the Chief of the Jedi Order, and oversaw the finding of Force-sensitive beings across the Galaxy. With that, the Jedi Order grew from just a few dozen members to a few hundred in just a decade. Ahsoka Tano put together a new Jedi Council, where Luke was immediately brought into.

As a wiser and more reserved Jedi, Luke learned how to contact Jedi spirits. He managed to speak with Yoda, Obi-wan, and even his father… Anakin Skywalker. They gave him words of wisdom, and also gave him advice in his times of desperation.

Han Solo went on to confess his feelings for Leia Skywalker, and the two secretly got married. Just after a few months, Leia couldn't keep it in hiding any longer, and informed Ahsoka of the marriage. Tano knew that these kinds of rules against attachments caused many Jedi to fall to the Dark Side, like her master himself, and overturned the Code rule. Leia was free to keep her marriage and remain as a Jedi. She and Han lived together on Coruscant for the upcoming years, having their first son, Ben, in 5 ABY. Ben Solo was strong with the Force and went on to become a Jedi at the Jedi Temple. Luke Skywalker took on Ben as his apprentice.

Chewbacca went to live on Kashyyyk once more to be with his family. Occasionally, he would visit Han, Leia, and Luke on Coruscant, but didn't like the city life. But, whenever Han went on a mission or voyage through space, the Wookiee copilot was always at his side.

Upon the Ambush of Yavin circa 1 BBY, where Ducau Zaoku and Darth Vader attacked the Rebel Base on Yavin 4, we saw the last of Captain Rex. It was during this ambush when Ahsoka fled, Dorna Vakara was killed, and the Rebel Alliance was on the brink of falling apart completely. Rex managed to escape with his life before Zaoku's final battle with Vakara atop the Massassi Temple.

Rex managed to steal an Imperial TIE fighter from the Empire's forces on Yavin 4, making his way to the nearest star system after nearly a day of flying through space. He made it to a small world called Reenta, and there hitched a ride to Saleucami. Saleucami was abandoned by the Old Republic right before its transformation as the Empire, because the Gundao Syndicate had presence there.

There on Saleucami, Rex reunited with a deserted clone trooper he met during the Clone Wars; Cut Lawquane. Cut and his family invited Rex to stay at their home until he sorted things out. Rex honestly did not know whether the Alliance would be able to make a comeback; President Vakara was dead, Ahsoka was gone, Admiral Ackbar was imprisoned on Mon Calamari (at the time), and the Rebel headquarters was destroyed.

After three months of living on Saleucami, Rex made his way to Dantooine. There, he met up with Rebel commanders that were forming a new base on the rural planet. He continued to fight in the Civil War, and when the New Republic was formed; he went to Coruscant. He awaited for Ahsoka's return, and awaited for the return of the Jedi Order…

 **Captain Rex - Jedi Temple - Circa 4 ABY**

The veteran clone trooper stood with his hands on his hips, staring out at the Coruscant sunset from the northern Jedi Temple entrance. Before him were thousands of steps that led into the depths of the Coruscant cityscape, but he didn't want to go back down there. He was waiting. Waiting for someone special. He scratched his white beard, and rubbed the back of his bald head.

"Rex." spoke a voice. The now-General Rex slowly turned around to see his old friend standing before him. Ahsoka Tano. She had woken from a coma recently, and was annointed Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"I'm glad to see you … _alive._ " chuckled Rex, his eyes were a bit watery from emotions. The last time he saw Ahsoka was when she was fighting Vader on Yavin 4, and the Massassi Temple was being bombarded by the Empire.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." spoke Ahsoka, walking up to Rex. She gave him a hug, long, and warm. They were finally reunited. In both of their minds raced all the things they've had to go through, individually, and together.

"We made it. We did it." said Rex. Ahsoka chuckled, sniffling her tears back, and stepping back, looking into the General's eyes.

"What now?" asked the Grand Master.

"Well, I met with President Vylantis and Vice President Ackbar. I am to be promoted to Secretary-General of the Republic Army, and serve on the Military Advisory Council to the President herself. I was told you now are the Grand Master?" asked Rex, and Ahsoka nodded, "It suits you. It's what you deserve." …..

Rex continued to serve alongside President Serinna Vylantis as Secretary-General of the Army until the end of her tenure in 12 ABY. That year, Rex retired from his military service and constructed an estate for Cut Lawquane on Saleucami. Rex then built a home for himself, and a few years after; it became a sprawling colony for the New Republic.

Rex's name and his devotion for galactic justice and freedom has earned a special place in the history of the Galaxy...

 **12 ABY - Founders Avenue - Senate District, Coruscant**

"It is on this day that I ask you one question. Look back twelve years ago, take one last glance into the past." the voice of Serinna Vylantis ringed throughout the entire Senate District as she gave her farewell address. This was the day. The last day. To her right stood Leia Skywalker-Solo, Vice President of the New Republic. Luke was there as well, along with Grand Master Ahsoka Tano, and many other members of the Jedi Council, and Congress. Hundreds of thousands were crammed into the Founders Avenue on Coruscant, staring wide eyed and teary eyed as they listened to President Vylantis. "Do you remember?" spoke Serinna, posing her question,

"Do you remember the day the Empire ceased to exist, and democracy was restored? I do. It was one of the greatest days of my life. But, it doesn't even come close to today. A day where I can look back and say, _my god…_ we did it. Together, we've united a Galaxy under the New Republic… with only about six hundred thousand planets remaining as independent. Together, we've made healthcare and education a right, not a privilege. _Together,_ we've brought an end to illegal cartels and terroristic regimes." a tear shed from the President's eye, as she fought back her emotions, "And I couldn't be more grateful and honored to be your President and to guide every single one of you through it."

Some people began to cry in the crowds, and the President could see it.

"Today we will not be sad. We will not mourn, we will not grieve. We've achieved so much greatness, and there is no stopping us now. The New Republic will continue this magnificence, and will continue to shape the future for the better. All of us are facing a door, a door to our next phase in life. It is time we open that door, let's open it together. We are going down the same path… a path where the onslaught has ended….We're ready…... Let's do this."

 **Author's Note**

 _Just about one whole year. One year ago, the very first chapter to Endless Onslaught was posted. It was short, but it kick-started a massive story. I started this story with the intent to follow General Grievous. I was eager to give him an alternate life, and a life where he wasn't killed on Utapau by Obi-wan Kenobi. General Grievous was my favorite character, and still is to this day. I never would've thought that this story would move away from him and to entirely new characters. This story also started by focusing on the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars TV series was amazing, and I didn't want it to end. This was my way to keep it going, and once again… who knew that it would end up concluding during the Original Trilogy time period?_

 _We've come a long way together, and I can't express how grateful I am for all of your support. For those who were reading this story since day 1… you are the best of the best. You gave me the inspiration and hope to keep this story going. Part of me doesn't want this series to end, but part of me just knows that it's time._

 _We all know Star Wars itself will never have an end. There is just so much. That being said, maybe one day I will write a new story or new series… or even a continuation to Endless Onslaught. So, if you're even willing to, go ahead and write a spin off of this series. I'll allow it, and I'd love to read it when I have the time._

 _As always, I want to know your thoughts, opinions, and questions. I will always be here, and if you ever need anything let me know. It's been a great ride!_


	113. S7 Chapter 113 - Needs

_**Yes, we're back. I don't know how long this will last for, but Endless Onslaught has returned for a SEVENTH Season. It's going to be a short collection of episodes spanning in different time periods within this alternate universe. If you are a new reader, I encourage you to read the entire series it's worth it (or just go to the Endless Onslaught Wikia to catch up on what's going on). I hope you enjoy this debut of Season 7!**_

* * *

 **7 ABY - Leia Skywalker**

"I will not abandon her. I stand by the President 100%."

"There are a lot of senators voicing their opinion that you should run for President yourself, Madam Vice President." spoke a Twi'lek reporter, standing with an audio recorder in front of the Vice President of the New Republic; Leia Skywalker. Leia stood with poise, her hands folded together, in the midst of a crowd of reporters outside the main doors of the Senate Building. Her brown hair was put into a single bun of elegant braids, and wore a dark red gown. It was late in the evening and the Senate just passed a progressive social welfare program written by President Serinna Vylantis, a part of her renowned Vylanti-Deal.

Leia smiled at the reporter, and looked around at all the other curious news reporters and journalists who wanted to know if Leia would run for President in the upcoming election: exactly one year away.

"I will not be running for President. As I have stated, my allegiance is to the President. For now, I can offer the most of my capabilities to the people of the Republic as your Vice President." explained Leia. She turned around, to head back into the Senate Building, when the reporters all began shouting and blurting their questions. The Vice President's security guards surrounded her, guiding her into the building, keeping the reporters back. Her guards were black armored clone troopers, specifically cyborgs, half human and half machine.

Leia's footsteps echoed in the empty, silent, lobby of the old Senate Building. She looked around, trying to find her Chief of Staff. It was oddly quiet, especially when the main doors shut, and the sound of annoying and blaring reporters were blocked by the soundproof doors. The Vice President felt a cold chill run down her back, and she stood still.

The Force. It was calling out to her. Her mind began to swirl, feeling out of balance. Not again. She was tired, exhausted from these gut wrenching feelings. Every time it came to her mind, all she could think of was the Jedi Order. The Order she was sworn to protect, and serve as Senator… but she hadn't stepped foot in the Temple in a while… ever since she became Vice President four years ago.

"Madam Vice President, are you alright?" called a soft voice, and Leia turned her head. Near the computer desk of the lobby stood a middle aged woman, with blond hair and a few streaks of grays, and a fitted suit and skirt. Leia smiled,

"Yes, thank you, Senator Metaris. I'm fine."

"The press just loves to interrogate you, don't they?" smirked the Senator.

"Well that's their job. What are you still doing here? It's quite late." Leia walked over to the Senator. Hanna Metaris was a colleague of Leia, she wouldn't call her a friend… not a friend at all. Hanna Metaris was a Centrist, and represented Coruscant in the Senate. She was a loud and staunch opposer to the Vylanti-Deal, as well as President Vylantis' re-election to a second term three years ago.

"I had a meeting with some other Senators. Congratulations on the passage of this part of the Deal, by the way." said Metaris, crossing her arms.

"It was a joint effort. Wouldn't have happened without the Populist Party backing us the entire way." said Leia happily. She could sense something off about Metaris. What wasn't surprising, was the coldness within her heart. But she could feel that Metaris would suddenly change the subject… and it would be about the upcoming election.

"Many seem to be pushing you to run for President." said Metaris, raising a brow.

"Just rumors, which I have put to bed."

"Rumors? Haven't you even thought about that house? The Presidential Mansion is quite a home…"

"I've been there many times, but it isn't for me."

"That's hard to believe." scoffed Metaris.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" questioned Leia boldly. She wasn't going to let this older woman intimidate her, and she needed to stand her ground. Many Senators were jealous and intimidated by Leia's young age… and the fact she was the second most powerful person in the Galaxy.

"This election is going to be a tough one, that's all." said Metaris, slowly walking away from the computer desk and towards the main doors, "Just not sure if Vylantis is up for another four years… or you."

"We're very capable of serving our offices. Have a goodnight." said Leia. Hanna Metaris smiled, opening the front door, revealing the small area of cleared space before the massive crowd of reporters,

"It was good seeing you."

Leia watched as Metaris disappeared down the main steps of the Senate Building, becoming engulfed by the reporters, and her guards scrambled to her sides. The doors slowly shut, and she tried to not pay attention to the few reporters trying to scream a few more questions to the VP. It had been a long day. Six hours of deliberation, debate, arguments, and deal-making with hundreds of senators and representatives. She was exhausted.

"You okay, Ma'am?" called a voice. Leia turned around to see a young man in a clean suit. He had a pointed chin, a bright smile, dark hair, and green eyes. That young man was just a few years older than Leia, and her Chief of Staff: Eli Talherra.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you were, Eli." said Leia, walking up to her closest confidant and friend. Eli had a briefcase in his hand, filled with all the details of the Vylanti-Deal portion which was just passed, as well as Leia's agenda on a holo-tablet.

"I ran into a few senators along the way from your office." the two began walking towards a hallway to the side of the lobby. Leia's guards followed in the distance, and a few were ahead.

"And?" asked Leia.

"You can probably figure it out." chuckled Eli.

"They want me to run…"

"Yeah. But, they are happy with Vylantis when I told them no." concluded Eli.

"They need to stop the rumors. The press won't stop asking me about it, and then Metaris was really weird earlier."

"How so?" asked the Chief of Staff to the Vice President.

"She was just… sketchy. I don't like her, and I don't trust her. Makes sense that she leads the Centrists…" said Leia. The two walked through a set of double doors, walking down a ramp which descended down through the Senate Building. They were heading to the lower levels so they could depart without being chased down by the press.

"You think she'll run?"

"I don't know. The Centrists have never been an organized bunch." scoffed Leia, "We can take on any of them, any time."

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

"She's a busy woman, you shouldn't set your hopes so high." said the forty four year old Togruta woman, who was the current Grand Master of the Jedi Order. The graceful Grand Master stood at a circular hologram table within one of the dim briefing chambers within the Temple. At the round table was Luke Skywalker, and a few other notable Jedi Masters, including; Petro, Katooni, and Gungi the Wookiee. On the hologram table was a projection of a galactic sector, with a few planets being projected.

"We need to set up a meeting with the Vice President… if we can't reach the President." said Petro, crossing his arms, expressing much concern.

"The crisis with the Pykes and Hutts will only continue to grow." added Katooni.

"I'm sure the President is quite aware of the situation." said Luke, trying to calm everyone's nerves. The younger Jedi Knight was a key member of the Jedi Council, however, wasn't seen as equals by the others. The others were older than the twenty six year old Skywalker.

"Doesn't it alarm you just a tiny bit, Master?" asked Petro, tilting his head at Ahsoka.

"Alarm me about what?" asked the Grand Master.

"That the President has been leaving us in the dark about many security issues. One being this rising trade war between the Pykes and Hutts." explained Petro.

"That is classified as an internal conflict, between the Pykes and Hutts." said Ahsoka, "It doesn't fall under our jurisdiction, nor to the President."

"The Pykes have established a blockade over Tatooine and will get themselves in a war. People are starving without the flow of trade." continued Petro, placing his hands on his hips. He wasn't going to let this go, and Luke could feel the distraughtness within his head. As well as the disappointment with the President.

"I've met Jabba the Hutt before." said Ahsoka, holding out her hand to Petro, to stop him from ranting, "He's a crime-lord and gangster, but he isn't a tyrant. Tatooine is a poor planet, but he wouldn't starve it. He knows what he's getting into and can get himself out of whatever situation he's in."

"With all due respect, I am appalled that this is your stance." sighed Petro, "Our leaders are more preoccupied with public image rather than the security of the Republic. This is how the Old Republic fell…"

"No. That is not how the Old Republic fell." stated Ahsoka. "We'll resume the meeting the day after next. For now, I want you to continue your designated missions on recruiting Force-sensitive beings. We'll contact one another via hologram. Thank you." Ahsoka bowed her head to the others, and they all left… except for Luke.

The room fell quiet as the last of the Jedi Masters and other Knights left the room, as well as a few droids. Luke was resting his hands on the cold metal table, and was staring at them. Ahsoka quietly walked around the table, stopping just a few feet beside the young Skywalker.

"What is it, Luke? I can sense you're distraught... what's bothering you?" said Ahsoka, crossing her arms.

"I know my sister. She cares about people."

"Yes, I know. That's what makes her so strong-"

"But I'm sick of people dragging her through the mud." Luke looked up to Ahsoka, "They expect too much from her when she's already doing so much for us. The people called upon her to be our Vice President, not a Jedi. And nearly everyone at this table feels that she still has a duty to be here."

"Not all of them understand." said Ahsoka softly, "Many of them are just overly cautious. After what happened with Palpatine and Zaoku…"

"You taught me not to hold onto the past. All of us learned that. Yet that is all I see. They're already losing their principles."

"You don't worry about them -"

"This Order won't go far with Jedi Masters like that."

"Luke. Don't say that." said Ahsoka sternly, staring at Luke with wide eyes, and he looked back at her without any remorse. It was true. There was no sense of morality with the current Masters, they wanted quick results, they judged, they relied on their strength to resolve conflicts, instead of their humility and compassion.

"Things don't look so bright, Master. And I know you can see it too." Luke walked away, heading for the door. Ahsoka didn't know what to say to him. To her, he was partially right. Ahsoka believed there was more hope, and that she could turn things around. But whenever she'd look deep into Luke's soul, she didn't see any hope in him.

* * *

 **Office of the Vice President**

"Thank you both for coming, please, take a seat." smiled Leia as she guided leaders of the Republic Congress into her bright, silvery, office. Behind her desk was a wide panoramic window that looked out to the cityscape of Coruscant. It was formerly the Chancellor's office in the Old Republic, but now serves a different purpose. Since Leia was the leader of the Senate, this was her home now.

In front of her desk, were two chairs, where an Ithorian man and Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi took their seats. The Ithorian, Senator Stonk of Ithor, was the Populist Majority Leader within the Senate, and Riyo Chuchi was the Speaker of the, larger, Galactic House of Deputies. Both were seasoned politicians who served in the Senate of the Old Republic, and brought much experience to the table.

"When will she announce?" asked Riyo, brushing back a few purple hairs from the side of her head. She had a golden headdress atop her head, rooted in her thick, long, hair, and wore a high collared suit. She was in her mid fifties, and still a dedicated public servant.

"In a few days." answered Leia, "I need to know if there really is a divide within the Party." Senator Stonk cleared his throat, and began speaking with his translator,

"It is somewhat true. Many Populists from the Core don't want her as our candidate."

"Like who?" asked Leia.

"Too many." nodded Riyo, "She has the support of the Outer Rim, but many of those in the Core are falling in line with the Centrists."

"That can't be. That's where the most of our funding comes from. Don't tell me it's Metaris." spoke Leia, sitting back in her large leather chair.

"Metaris has been the only Senator coming up with a step-by-step plan on how to deal with the Pyke-Hutt Crisis. She's offered solutions and many bills." said Senator Stonk, "If we continue to sweep this under the rug, we will lose the election. The people want a solution to the ongoing trade war."

"I am aware…" said Leia, biting her lip and thinking of her next move, "I know there's a lot of disaffected planets losing money and supplies from the lack of trade in the region."

"Madam Vice President." spoke Chuchi, and Leia looked up to the bluish Pantoran, "If President Vylantis does not come up with a plan on how to solve the Crisis - there's no guarantee you'd scrape by a victory next year. And we cannot afford to have a Centrist President."

"They will undo all of our work." added Stonk.

"What are you getting at?" asked Leia. She knew what they were going to suggest. It was obvious. They didn't see Serinna Vylantis as a strong candidate… they didn't see her as a winning choice.

"If she doesn't come up with a plan," continued Chuchi, "we will have no other choice than to withdraw our support. We must back someone with a clear solution to the current issue." Leia's blood began to boil.

"A clear solution to the current issue?! You've got to be kidding me. You're telling me that healthcare and education isn't a current issue?! You're telling me corporate greed isn't a _current_ issue?! Why are you telling me this, not her?" scolded Leia.

"Because we want you to tell her, or to at least prepare her." answered Chuchi. Leia rubbed her forehead,

"You're truly undoing all our work if you don't support Serinna. She's won already two terms, she's bound to win a third-"

"Madam Vice President." interrupted Chuchi, holding out her hand, "With all due respect, the prospect of that happening is unlikely. Polls show that the people want a different face, they want newer ideas-"

"So someone from the center of government corruption, Coruscant, is a better choice? Someone in the center of the Galaxy connects better to a farmer on Dantooine? Or a businesswoman on Eriadu? What you're proposing is unbelievable." said Leia. Chuchi stood up, and so did Stonk.

"All we are doing is informing you of the current political situation, Madam Vice President." said Speaker Riyo Chuchi gracefully, and calmly, "Besides, eight years is long enough for a single person in power. The people want change."

The Congressional leaders showed themselves out of Leia's office, and the Vice President remained in her desk chair. She sunk down into the soft leather, and swiveled the chair around to look out the large window. She should've seen this coming, yet was partially surprised. The Party was not divided. The Populists were getting tired of Serinna Vylantis. No. It wasn't that. They didn't like how fast things were getting done. Leia's own colleagues and allies didn't like how powerful, intimidating, and bold the current President was.

Leia's train of thought was cut off when there was a ringing coming from her computer at her desk. She spun around, and a small holographic screen popped up; a caller ID. It read _Han Solo._ Leia let out a sigh of relief, with a smile, and activated the call.

" _Madam Vice President."_ said Han.

"Don't call me that." said Leia.

" _But that's what you are. Besides, I love powerful a woman."_ said Han with a gruff, and Leia smiled.

"Was there a reason you called?" asked Leia.

" _Just to say I love you, damn, everything alright?_ " Leia froze for a moment. She was processing everything that was happening in the past few days, few weeks, months.

"Things… they've been tough here."

" _Every time I turn on the news, there's people talking of you running for President_."

"It isn't happening. And now I've realized that my own allies in the government are using the media to twist the public's view of what's really going on." responded Leia, fiddling with a pen on her desk.

" _You need me there?"_ asked Han. Leia thought, realizing she hadn't seen her husband in over five weeks. The two were living completely different lives, living so far from one another. " _Leia?"_

"No. I'm fine. I've dealt with worse." answered Mrs. Solo.

" _Babe, I'm worried about you._ "

"Why? There's nothing to be worried about." rebuked the Vice President.

" _You don't take any time for yourself. You're always buried in a pile of political shit._ "

"It's my decision, I chose to be dealing with this shit." chuckled Leia, "It's my job."

" _You are taking time off, and I am coming to visit you in two days. The races here on Malastare have stalled and I don't want to waste my time in some old hotel. I want to see you. I miss you._ " Leia hesitated for a moment,

"I love you too."

" _How's our son?_ "

"He's in good hands. I'm going to see him tonight." answered Leia. The thought of seeing her two year old baby boy made her happy, joyful, and helped alleviate the stress on her mind. She hadn't seen her son in about a week. Her life was serving the Republic, and that called for many sacrifices.

" _Alright, I gotta get going._ " said Han with some tiredness, and Leia could feel the disappointment in his voice. He didn't want to leave her.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

" _I love you._ " said Han.

"I know."


	114. S7 Chapter 114 - Forge Your Path

**Office of the President**

"I am not only surprised, but feel disrespected." President Serinna Vylantis loomed over her presidential desk within her office in the Presidential Mansion. It was a rectangular chamber, with high walls bearing old paintings, a few sculptures to the side, and three tall arch windows behind her. In front of the desk was a small sitting area with two couches facing one another, and a single chair on the opposite end. Sitting on the couches were Leia Skywalker, Senator Stonk the Populist Majority Leader, Representative Chuchi the Speaker of the House, as well as a few other Senators.

Serinna walked around her desk, making her way to the single, wooden chair. She wore a fitted black blazer, with a white blouse, and flowing black pants. The dark skinned galactic leader had her long, light, brown hair straightened and it reached her shoulders. She was not happy upon hearing the news of what her own subordinates whom were planning for the upcoming election.

"Madam President, we don't mean any disrespect." said a human male Senator. He was pale skinned, very thin, high cheekbones, and had whitening hair. He was Senator Dolgo of Anaxes, one of the few Populists who represented a world in the Core.

"You've devised a plan to turn against me. How else should I see it?" asked Serinna, taking her seat in the wooden chair. She crossed her legs, and relaxed in the chair, looking to everyone, besides Leia. Her Vice President seemed to be the only one on her side.

"The polls don't look good… at all." spoke Riyo Chuchi. "You know very well the Centrists would undo all your work."

"Do you have a list?" asked the President, "Of potential candidates?"

"Yes. I have it here." said Leia. She placed a small hologram projector on the coffee table in the middle of the seating area. It projected a flat screen, with a small list of a few names. As well as their respective identification photos. They were mostly women, with only one man on the list. None of them were people in the room, except for one: Leia Skywalker. The Vice President of the Galactic Republic was the first choice by the Populists as their candidate.

"How was this list created?" asked Serinna quietly, in a rumble, with a sigh.

"Over the past few weeks," began Senator Dolgo, "we've taken polls from over two thousand star systems, in the Rims and Core, on their candidate of choice for the Populist Nomination. Vice President Skywalker was in the lead, fifty one percent."

Leia remained silent. The Congressmen were making Leia look like she was plotting against Vylantis. It was worrying her, she didn't want their relationship to disintegrate after so much work they accomplished together.

"Alright, you're all dismissed." ordered the President.

"Wouldn't you want to discuss the list, Madam President?" asked Riyo Chuchi, looking across the small area to Serinna.

"No. I will let you know of my plans soon. Thank you. Now please go." everyone stood up, with Riyo leading her colleagues out of the office. Leia was last, but sensed the President wanted to speak with her.

"Leia, stay." said Serinna, and Leia watched as the others walked out of the office, and the doors slid shut.

"Ma'am-"

"Stop right there." said Serinna, getting up from her old wooden chair and walking over to the central arch window behind her desk. "I know you don't want to run for President. The leadership's objective is to drive a wedge between us." the President held her hands behind her back as she looked out the tall window. The Senate Building was off in the distance, with the rectangular Galactic House of Deputies Building looming behind it.

"I don't know why they are trying so hard." said Leia, making her way to the President's front side of her desk. "I don't see why they'd want to divide us."

"Because we are a formidable team," said Serinna, turning to look at her VP, her friend, "we've accomplished more than any leader in the history of the Galaxy. We are lifting up the less fortunate, and we are making the wealthy do their fair share. They may speak words to bring forth equality, yet behind the scenes, they are deceitful group of bastards."

"What's your plan then?" asked Leia. She put her hands on her hips, and watched as the President slowly started to smile.

"We will run for a third term. I don't need the support of the leadership, nor do you. We will ram through whatever bullshit the leadership throws at us. We are forging our own path."

"It's risky, but I like it." noted the Vice President, "I had met with Metaris last night, she said this election would be tough. For once in her life, she's right." Serinna broke into laughter,

"The Centrists are so disorganized and disconnected that the only message they will be able to convey is war, war, war." the President chuckled, and sat at her desk. She activated her holo-computer to read incoming emails and messages from her office.

"On that subject: the Pyke-Hutt Crisis. What do you plan to do about that?" asked Leia, and Serinna stared into blank space. She suddenly looked up to Leia that stood just a few inches away from her desk, with her arms crossed.

"I will be sending Grand Master Ahsoka Tano, and perhaps Secretary Khen Su with her to diffuse the tension. She will be meeting with the leader of the Pykes on Oba-Diah."

"Is Secretary Su the best option?" questioned Leia with a smirk.

"He is the chief of foreign affairs and has been holding lines of communication with both sides lately." stated the President with a smile. "Do I hear another proposal?"

"Me. I haven't seen Ahsoka in… forever…"

"I know. I've already briefed her earlier this morning, you'll be leaving in two days time. Besides, perhaps you can get through Jabba's stubbornness. Su hasn't been effective."

"I will get this done."

* * *

 **Tatooine - Palace of Jabba the Hutt**

The slug-like Hutt, Jabba, Lord of the Hutt Kingdom roared with anger and rage at the hologram of a tall middle aged Kaminoan, projected in the middle of the Lord's large chamber. There were pirates, guards, and various aliens surrounding in the vast chamber, with dancing and singing slaves bouncing about. The tall Kaminoan was Khen Su, former Senator of Kamino after Halle Burtoni, and first (and current) Galactic Secretary of State. He served under Vylantis since her first years in office, and didn't have any plans on leaving.

"His majesty," spoke the grayish protocol droid with purple stripes, "does not want to meet with you. Nor does he want to meet with Vice President Skywalker."

"We are sending the Grand Master of the Jedi Order as well, we know you've worked with them in the past-" continued Khen Su, trying to calm the Hutt. Jabba wasn't pleased, and continued to roar and shout in Huttese.

"His majesty has had enough of Jedi in his lifetime. We will only speak with President Vylantis, no one else."

"That is not an option, the President is far too busy and it would be too dangerous for her to venture this far into non-Republic territory." said Su sternly. Jabba the Hutt shouted and bellowed even louder, the walls shook and the floors rumbled as he showed his rage at the Kaminoan dignitary.

"Vylantis was present at the Battle of System 66, where she defeated the last of the Imperials! If she could go that far into the Unknown Regions, she will come here." spoke the protocol droid, "We will not speak to anyone that doesn't have any bit of real power."

"I am the closest line of communication you have to the President, _your majesty_." said Su in a scolding tone, "So if you want to free your people from the blockade of the Pykes, then I suggest you begin cooperating." Jabba growled, and let out a low grumble of words in Huttese.

"I am in a war with the Pykes, and I sought the help of the Republic for they've helped me in the past." spoke the protocol droid, "I didn't think they've become the threats I should be worried about… with this sort of tone."

"Vice President Skywalker and Grand Master Tano will be arriving on Tatooine in a few days time, Lord Jabba." concluded Khen Su, "You either let them into your home to discuss a plan of action, or you can continue to argue with me as your people die." Jabba responded to the Secretary of State, and the droid translated,

"Skywalker and Tano are not welcome here. If the President does not come to Tatooine herself, you can forget your access through our systems."

"You are in no position to make bargains, _Jabba._ " roared the Secretary of State, "If the President came to Tatooine, and is hurt or even killed because of the infighting… that blood is on your hands. And the Republic would rain down terror upon your desert rock you call home. The Pykes would be the least of your fears." Jabba's eyes widened, and he waved his hand, speaking in Huttese.

"His majesty has lost all faith in the Republic." said the protocol droid as it translated the Lord of the Hutt Kingdom, "The Vice President and Grand Master of the Jedi Order are not welcome here. Besides, they would not be able to make it through the Pyke blockade."

"We will see about that." said Khen Su, "I will contact you on the details of the Vice President's visit." the hologram then shut off, and Jabba screamed in fury. The Hutt didn't want to speak with a Skywalker… he had enough history with a Skywalker. It reminded him of the time his own son, Rotta, was kidnapped. And the Jedi and Count Dooku of the Sith both seemed like the culprits, just so they could gain access to his hyperspace routes. It was happening again, however, his entire planet was being held hostage… not just his son.

* * *

 **Ahsoka Tano**

Ahsoka stood alone in the Council chamber within the high tower of the Jedi Temple, sitting in her soft red chair. In front of her were holograms of President Vylantis, Leia, and Secretary Khen Su. Night had fallen, and once the sun would rise, Ahsoka was still scheduled to join her former apprentice in voyaging to Tatooine to speak with Jabba the Hutt.

"He is making unreasonable demands, it's far too dangerous for you to go there, Madam President." said Khen Su, "I've made our intentions clear. If he won't work with us, he shouldn't expect any mercy."

"Wait, what exactly did he want?" asked Ahsoka.

"He wanted to speak with me personally." explained Serinna, "But given the current situation going on in that region of the Outer Rim, it's risky."

"What did you tell him? What exactly do you mean by there wouldn't be any mercy?" asked Ahsoka curiously, leaning forward in her chair.

"Military force if necessary." answered Su.

"So you're punishing a world that's begging for help?" Ahsoka stared outward at no particular face, trying to process what was going on. It was absurd. It was ludicrous. "What kind of message will that send to other worlds whose people are being oppressed?"

"Ahsoka," spoke Serinna, "over the past four years, we've lost a record number of star systems' membership. They are leaving the Republic and we are losing foothold in the Outer Rim. The Clone Wars managed to grow to such a height partially because the Outer Rim was untamed."

"But, with all due respect, Madam President, fear is not how you keep people in line. The Empire was about fear."

"This isn't fear." scolded Vylantis, "This is reality."

"You yourself went to the Unknown Regions to battle the Imperial Remnants, you faced death… yet you won't go to Tatooine yourself? What could the Pykes possibly do with a few freighter ships?" Ahsoka and Serinna were locked in a stare with one another. Ahsoka was waiting for a response from the President, and the President was trying to figure out what the Grand Master was getting at. Loyalty from the Jedi Order was fading. Leia looked quickly, and worriedly, between Serinna and Ahsoka.

"I will go."

"What?" blurted Khen Su.

"You can't be serious, Ma'am." mentioned Leia, "You're letting a crimelord set the table."

"Oh no, no." said Serinna shaking her head, "I've had the table set for a long time now… I think we should also invite the leader of the Pykes, at least in hologram form." Ahsoka relaxed in her chair, leaning back and crossing her legs. She let out a quiet sigh, she was relieved that the President took her advice. It felt like she was leaning the opposite way lately.

"I will set it up then… Ma'am…" said Khen Su, swallowing his pride. He stared at Ahsoka, vilifying her, and the Grand Master could sense it.

* * *

 **President Vylantis**

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ma'am, but are you mad?" questioned Khen Su in a whisper as he walked at Serinna's side, as the two made their way down a corridor within the Presidential Mansion. The two leaders finalized the mission to Tatooine, to meet with Jabba the Hutt, and managed to have the Pykes' leader attend.

"Khen, listen to me." Serinna stopped in the middle of the hall, in between two old paintings of landscapes from the President's homeworld; Parchuverda. "I haven't taken the advice from the Jedi in a long time… and it looks suspicious. The past two galactic leaders did that, they ignored the Jedi… and then the Jedi became their enemy. I will not be seen as a tyrant who doesn't listen to the best military tacticians."

"Whom are a part of your security council, not the Jedi Council." said Khen Su, as the President continued down the hall. She came onto a wide staircase, and began walking down, meeting a group of her security guards in black armor.

"Mr. Secretary, two good things may come out of this." Serinna made it to the bottom of the staircase and looked up to the Kaminoan, "We either make a deal with the Pykes and Hutts to calm their britches… or I am killed and you can run for President unopposed." the President grinned at the worried Secretary. Su stood with worry on his face, and gulped.

"Don't say that. I've never had an appeal to be in the public eye 24/7, nor be criticized day and night." the Kaminoan gave a little smile, "If you think this is a good idea, and the most effective… I support you. You always know best."

"I know." said Serinna, making her way towards the lobby of the Presidential Mansion.

* * *

 **Han and Leia**

Leia held her two year old baby boy, Ben, on her lap, cradling him as he started to fall asleep. She sat on a wide couch in the living room of her residence on Coruscant, watching as her son started to doze off. She pushed his black hairs out of his face, feeling his soft skin on her fingertips. She smiled, feeling warmth within her heart, and she could sense the goodness in her son.

"So you aren't going to Tatooine?" asked Han, walking into the room, taking a sip of ale from a glass bottle. He sat next to Leia, letting out a loud exhale.

"No, the President is going."

"See I told you Jabba is unreasonable." smirked Han. Leia looked over to her husband, "What? He got what he wants, he usually does…I didn't say it's a good thing."

"He won't be making such demands when he realizes his trade empire will crumble all because of the Pykes. We make the demands. Plus, I think the President is more effective at getting things done in a timely fashion."

"You're just as effective, don't say that." said Han. "You know you'd make a great President."

"Well, now's not the time for that." said Leia with a sigh, getting up from the couch and carrying her son over to the playpen/crib in the room. The crib was beside a few windows, where a view of the night sky and skyline gave some light in the dim room. She closed the curtains, and headed back to the couch.

"Tatooine is a dangerous place, there will be people who will try to kill her." said Han. Leia plopped herself next to her husband, taking his beer and taking a sip for herself.

"She's smart, and she's careful." said the Vice President reluctantly.

"Your dreams would come true though…" nodded Han, "And then I'd never get to see you."

"Han don't say that. She won't die, nothing's going to happen. I think I've already achieved most of my dreams." smiled Leia, kissing Han on his lips. The former-smuggler smirked,

"Me too."

* * *

 **Tatoo Star System**

The dusty world of Tatooine sat untouched and in silence in its dual-sun star system of Tatoo. A fleet of rusted, old, cheap freighter ships formed a line around the most part of the planet, they were modified with multiple weapon systems, and shields. The Pyke Syndicate's trade war with Jabba the Hutt has escalated to unbelievable levels; as Tatooine citizens begin to perish from the lack of trade and supplies coming to the planet. The halt of trade to and from Tatooine severed economic ties to nearby systems throughout the Outer Rim, causing the death of tens of thousands.

All of a sudden, a fleet of Mon Calamari Liberty-type cruisers exited from hyperspace before the blockade. Five Corellian Corvettes, Hammerhead cruisers, and countless squadrons of A-wings, X-wings, and Y-wings soon followed. Last but not least, the flagship of fallen-Admiral Gial Ackbar, former Vice President of the New Republic, _Home One,_ entered the system in the middle of the fleet.

A black, sleek, elongated shuttle with narrow wings, deployed from the side hangar bay of _Home One._ Dozens of A-wings and X-wings escorted the sleek shuttle, for it carried precious cargo: the President of the New Republic.

The shuttle and its escort of starfighters whisked through the blockade at precision speed, heading straight for Jabba the Hutt's Palace. The historic meeting would soon take place, and hopefully would resolve the crisis.


	115. S7 Chapter 115 - Dominate

**Jabba the Hutt's Palace - Tatooine**

"We appreciate it that you were able to make it here yourself, Madam President." spoke the grayish protocol droid as Jabba grumbled and blurted in Huttese. The throne room of the Hutt Lord was completely empty of its smugglers, pirates, and thugs. In front of Jabba was an ancient metal chair, where the President took her seat, crossing her legs. Beside her was another chair as well, but a hologram projector appearing on it. The Pyke leader, a large headed alien, appeared in hologram form.

"I'm sure we can resolve this matter in a timely fashion." said Serinna, patting her lap, and sitting straight.

"This is more important than your presidential campaign, Madam President." said the Pyke leader. Serinna turned her head to look at the Pyke male, an elderly one with glowing eyes,

"Director Surdel, I'd like you to explain to me why you've established a blockade over Tatooine." the President didn't want to respond to his disrespectful comment about her campaign, he didn't realize the importance of her remaining President for the next four years.

"Over twenty five years ago, the Pykes loaned Jabba the Hutt a billion credits to rebuild the infrastructure on his planet, in exchange for hyperspace passage. The Hutts continued to expand their territory as the Empire dwindled in size, and has refused to submit to your sovereignty as well. We are paying your trade taxes, but he is not. We pay back our loans, but he has not. Do you see the trend, President Vylantis?" the Pyke tilted his head. Before Serinna could say something in response, Jabba blurted angrily at the Pyke in Huttese, waving his hands, licking his slimy lips.

"His majesty," began the protocol droid on the dais next to Jabba, "has used the funds on Tatooine's infrastructure, and we are grateful. We need more time to gather the funds to pay you back."

"Twenty five years is long enough!" scolded Director Surdel, "It's not my fault you have no organized system of collecting taxes from your own citizens to have money." Jabba yelled with anger, and the protocol droid was going to translate, but Serinna held out her hand. She could sense the disarray and anger coming from the Hutt, he felt disrespected in his home. Serinna knew how to overlook such comments, since she dealt with disrespect on Coruscant everyday.

"We're all going to need you to remove the blockade." said Serinna looking to Surdel, "You're disrupting the lives of millions all throughout the Outer Rim. Join the New Republic officially and the first two billion dollars in taxes won't be collected from Oba-Diah. And Jabba-" the President looked to the obese, gross, Hutt, "You must join the New Republic so your planets don't fall into this same situation of blackmail. You need a sturdy economic system, which would be created if you join us."

Jabba the Hutt continued to blab on in Huttese to the President, and Serinna looked to the protocol droid,

"We have no interest in joining arms with the Pykes. They've been our economic enemy for centuries."

"That's the one thing I agree with the Hutt on." chuckled the Pyke Director, crossing his arms.

"Do you know how many senators want to rip each other's throats out?" scolded Serinna, leaning forward, "Do you know how many bills I hear about that certain Representatives want to kick out some star systems just because of a bad first-impression? The Republic is the largest government to ever exist, and you are both facing a vertical uphill battle if you don't make amends."

"What, will you invade both our planets?" mocked Surdel, "You don't intimidate me." Jabba nodded his head, speaking again in agreement with the Director. He wasn't liking the President's tone either. He continued to speak, and the protocol droid translated,

"Galactic Secretary of State Khen Su had the same tone, and we expected more from you. Perhaps we should've met with the Vice President… she would've been a push-over.. given her age."

"Well I am not Secretary Su. And you are mistaken, the Vice President has achieved and accomplished far more than what you've been able to by just sitting on your ass on that dais." the President stood up, and stared at Jabba the Hutt, "You are disrupting old ties between systems in the Outer Rim because of this petty fight. If you don't comply, perhaps I will have to send troops to both planets."

"I'd like to see you try." smiled Surdel, "I don't see any reason to remain in this meeting."

"Do not dare leave-" stared Serinna, and the Pyke's hologram all of a sudden shut off. Jabba the Hutt began to laugh, booming loud, and the President slowly turned to look at him.

"Oh how your power has diminished in the past seven years." said the Hutt, as the protocol droid translated. "You may have gained respect from ousting Zaoku when you were Councilor, but you've lost all respect from me and everyone in the Outer Rim!"

"You are simply wrong. If you won't compromise, I will make the terms." stated the President clearly. Jabba waved his hand to the nearby Nikto guard at the doorway. On the opposite side of the doorway was one of the President's cyborg, black armored, clone security agents. The Nikto raised his rifle to the cyborg's head, and as he turned to look, he was shot. The security agent fell to the floor, and Serinna jumped to her feet.

More of her security agents rushed into the room, trying to get to the President. From the shadows of the back of the chamber came out more of Jabba's guards; Niktos and Weequays, opening fire at the President's bodyguards. Serinna looked around worriedly, with wide eyes, completely surprised as to what was happening. She slowly turned to face Jabba the Hutt, whom had a wide smile on his face.

"So this is how you treat your de-facto leader? By killing her guards and holding her hostage?" The Hutt roared and spoke vehemently to the President, and the protocol droid began to translate.

"You will not dare invade Tatooine with your troops. Force the Pykes to remove themselves from my star system or you will be killed."

"Once word gets out that you're holding me hostage, the last thing you'll see is your planet engulfed in eternal fire." Nikto and Weequay guards approached the President, with their rifles pointed at her sides. She didn't move, and she didn't know what to do next. All she could do was be patient, and have faith in her allies...

* * *

 **Leia Skywalker**

"So are you ready for another four years?" asked a news anchor on a bright television/holonet set, a middle aged human man, sitting at a desk across from Leia. The VP sat on the other side of the glass desk, with her hands folded. Her brown hair was let down, and she wore a white dress with a deep v-neck collar. She was being interviewed by one of the most largest news outlets in the Galaxy, Republic News Now.

"I am ready for another four years, that is: if we are elected. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." chuckled Leia.

"Are you certain that you'll win? Many early polls show that the people are itching for some change. There are rumors that the Populists want someone else too." said the news anchor eagerly. Leia could just feel the billions of viewers at home and all throughout the millions of star systems, watching her. She could feel the intensity and pressure from the cameras and cameramen. They wanted a clear answer for all these rumors, that the government was dividing up further into smaller factions. There was no unity.

"I can say that there has been a lack of unity lately. After already seven years of a single leader, there are many who say they can do things differently. We've managed to get things done, and that's what people want. So I am certain we will win." said Leia clearly.

"Hanna Metaris has already been chosen as the nominee for the Centrist Party." blurted the news anchor, "She's offered something different than President Vylantis. She's proposed a plan to tackle the Pyke-Hutt Syndicate."

"Yes I've heard, but it's nothing compared to the President actually traveling to Tatooine to speak with both leaders about the issue." stated Leia, "You don't see any Senator or Representative willing to get out there anymore, yet here we have our President going to one of the most dangerous planets in the Galaxy." the news anchor was going to ask another question, Leia could sense he was going to press her even more about Hanna Metaris: the Senator from Coruscant. However, the news anchor received signals from the cameramen, they needed to cut the feed. The "on air" light shut off, and a few of Leia's aides rushed up to her, including her security agents, and her Chief of Staff; Eli Talherra.

"What's going on?" asked Leia, as her guards were lifting her out of her seat, "Where are you taking me?"

"Ma'am, we'll explain on the way. It's an emergency." whispered Eli, leading the Vice President off the set.

Leia was rushed through the building, down dim corridors, towards the landing platform where her transport was waiting. More guards surrounded her, and she became more unsure of what was going on.

"Eli, tell me what's happening?" scolded Leia to her Chief of Staff.

"We can't have people overhearing, they'll assume the worst." answered Eli.

"They'll already assume bad things since I was forced off the set during my interview." snapped Leia.

"Jabba the Hutt is holding the President hostage, and the Pykes doubled the size of their blockade over Tatooine. We've lost all contact with her security detail on the ground. We're bringing you to the Presidential Mansion situation chamber." said Eli nervously. Leia sighed,

"This isn't good. They must've been short negotiations."

* * *

 **Presidential Mansion - Situation Chamber**

Leia walked into the large circular chamber, which had curving holo-screens all across the wall, displaying various footage. There was footage of the Republic fleet over Tatooine, then live feed focused on Jabba the Hutt's palace. Numbers from stocks and economic figures were also displayed, but none of that mattered to Leia. In the middle of the room was a long oval table, with an opening the center where a hologram of Tatooine was projected. At the table were the various high ranking Generals, Admirals, and Secretary Khen Su. Most were human men, in their fifties and sixties, with Khen Su being the only non-human.

"Madam Vice President." greeted everyone at the table, standing up quickly as Leia approached the table.

"Give me an update." said Skywalker-Solo sternly. Khen Su cleared his throat, standing next to the Vice President at her end of the table,

"The fleet has moved closer to the Pyke blockade, and we've tried sending transmissions to the Pykes. They've cut off all signals and we have no way of reaching the planet. Special forces are on standby, Grand Master Tano has gone herself to the fleet."

"Why would you try contacting the Pykes?" questioned Leia.

"We believed that they could provide us some information." spoke up an older human man, with a white beard and mustache, but a bald head. He had bags under his old eyes, and wore the most badges of anyone in the room. He was the Secretary-General of the Republic Navy: a former clone Captain in the Old Republic: Rex. "The Pykes are in a war with the Hutts."

"War? That's a bold term." said Leia.

"Whether you see it or not, that is what is happening." said the Secretary-General, "Now, Jabba the Hutt's Palace is located in this quadrant of the planet." Rex pointed to the hologram of Tatooine, which enlarged and a red dot appeared over the location of the Hutt's home.

"The quickest way to get the President to safety would be to send the special ops troops." noted Khen Su, looking up at the hologram.

"No." said Leia.

"What other option do we have, Ma'am?" asked Rex.

"I don't want to risk the lives of soldiers who could get blasted by that blockade." said the Vice President.

"The only other option is-"

"Engage." said Leia finishing Khen Su's sentence.

"What?" stuttered Rex, "That could result in-"

"Order the fleet to destroy the blockade." said Leia boldly, looking to the other Generals and Admirals, who were surprised by her orders.

"Are you sure?" asked Khen Su, "That could have disastrous effects."

"Holding the President of the damn Galaxy guarantees disastrous effects." stated the Vice President, "Give Admiral Raddus the all clear."

"Yes, Ma'am." nodded Rex. Khen Su couldn't help but creep a smile, and Leia could just sense it. She didn't have to look at him, but she could sense through the Force that the Kaminoan leader was impressed… as well as pleased in her choice of action. The message was being sent out, as a few couriers were ordered by Secretary-General Rex to contact the fleet.

All of a sudden, the lights shut off, and all the screens went black. The holograms of Tatooine and the fleet disappeared, and there was a whirring sound. There was a boom in the distance, and even more loud noises which sounded like explosions far off. Leia looked around, first to Khen Su. The security guards rushed into the room.

"What the hell is happening now?" spoke Leia softly.

"We are finding out right now, Ma'am." spoke one of the cyborg guards in a robotic voice, "Everybody remained seated." upon finishing his sentence, Leia jumped to her feet. She headed for the door, headstrong and curious to what was happening. "Ma'am!" called out a guard, chasing her out the situation chamber. Khen Su, Rex, and the other Admirals and Generals followed.

The group of leaders took the stairwell to the upper levels of the Mansion, making their way to the rear balcony. They needed a clear view of what was happening, which clearly something important just occurred… and dangerous. The black armored cyborg security agents followed, with their blasters ready, prepared for the worst. They had lost all communication, and Leia could feel something was off, through the Force. It was calling out to her again, and it was getting hard to ignore it.

Leia pushed through a set of double doors, walking out into the windy balcony, where they were thousands of meters from the main surface of the cityscape. Off in the distance, black columns of smoke rose into the air, and she could smell fire. She could smell the burning of fuel, and looked around, walking to the edge of the balcony.

Leia rested her hands on the railing, looking around. She noticed there were sparks and bits of flame rising right in front of her into the sky, like ash.

"Oh dear god." said Khen Su, gasping. Leia looked down, as did the others. Thousands of meters below at the base of the large city block was a blazing crater, with fires starting to spread rapidly from ground zero. There was another abrupt explosion in the distance, shaking the entire building, and Leia flinched. Everyone looked to the right, two skyscrapers began to collapse.

"Ma'am, we need you to get to safety!" shouted a cyborg soldier. Leia was in complete shock… they were under attack. The guards grabbed her by the arms, pulling her back inside. She wanted to keep looking at what was happening. The sky was turning dark gray, with streaks of red and orange throughout the clouds. Smoke continued to rise into the atmosphere, and she feared the worst… the death of innocents. The death of hundreds of thousands. The only thing that came to her mind were the Pykes… it had to be them.

* * *

 **Hanna Metaris - Hosnian Prime**

The blond haired Senator from Coruscant, and Centrist Nominee for President, stood tall and straight at a podium in front of thousands in a large park within the capital city of Hosnian Prime. She was hosting a rally, one of the largest for any Centrist in recent times, and people were eager to hear what was happening… from the government's perspective. It became public that the President was being held hostage by Jabba the Hutt, and that Coruscant had a terrorist attack.

"Our President is off prancing throughout the Outer Rim, pandering to gangsters and crime lords, when we need leadership on Coruscant." the Senator's voice boomed and echoed throughout the park, attracting even more curious spectators, "She got herself captured. Then, our own Vice President's decision to attack the Pyke blockade caused the terror attack on my own home planet. The home of over one trillion citizens, innocent people who wanted no part in this dirty game. We have two incompetent leaders in the Presidential Mansion! We have incompetent Senators and Representatives leading Congress! We have an incompetent faction driving the Republic into an early grave." the people cheered with excitement, and most of all, agreement. Things didn't seem so positive or great for the President and her allies.

"I must give credit to the Populists - for they are trying to get someone else as their Nominee. They've come to realize that Serinna Vylantis has only worsened the Republic. If she hadn't gone to Tatooine, we could've solved this Pyke-Hutt Crisis in Congress." continued the Senator, nodding as the people continued to cheer her on. "We must not forget, that Populists in the past have ascended to power on the premises of bringing forth justice and equality. Yes, those things are essential to our democracy, but they should not be used as tools of manipulation. We saw that from Chancellor Palpatine, and Chancellor Zaoku from the Old Republic. The Populists are responsible for the creation of the Empire! The Populists are responsible for all the suffering and pain going on throughout our Galaxy!"

The crowds went berserk from Senator Metaris' speech. They were clinging to her words, words of hope and what they thought was the truth. A Galaxy which had been under Populist control for over twenty five years has spurred a wave of momentum throughout the Core. A momentum of angry backlash against policies enacted by Zaoku and Vylantis… progressive policies and laws that had lifted up the Outer Rim from poverty... yet were sparking new conflicts all over the Galaxy.

* * *

 **Tatooine**

The four Mon Cala Liberty type cruisers, _Home One_ , and smaller corvettes moved forward towards the Pyke blockade of old rickety freighters. The large Mon Cala warships of the New Republic began firing blue lasers at the Pyke blockade, quickly destroying a few ships in mere minutes. The Pyke ships fired back, and red lasers crossed the battlefield. The Pykes' ships did no damage to even the Corellian Corvettes, as they sped towards the blockade and whisking right through their defenses. The Corvettes carried the troops who were to rescue the President.

The last of the Pyke warships were destroyed a few moments later, and all that remained was debris. X-wings, A-wings, and Y-wings raced towards the planet, following the corvettes.

On board the pristine bridge of _Home One_ , a somewhat overweight Mon Calamari Admiral sat comfortably in his commander's seat. He watched with pride as the remainder of the enemy blockade floundered. He was an older Mon Calamari, with a bluish gray head and bright grey eyes.

"Send word to the Vice President! We are sending the troops now!" called out the deep voiced Admiral.

"Yes, sir, Admiral Raddus!" called out the communications crew.

"Admiral, we have an incoming transmission." spoke a pale, white, Mon Calamari officer, approaching Raddus. Raddus turned his head to look at the officer,

"Is it the Vice President?" he asked.

"No. It is coming from Oba-Diah." answered the officer. It was the Pykes, and they were definitely not happy with what was going on over Tatooine, regarding their blockade.

"Put it through." nodded Raddus, facing forward. As he waited a few seconds for the hologram to come through, the rest of the blockade dissipated into rubble and smoke. Then, the hologram of the older, large-headed, Director of the Pyke Syndicate appeared.

"You must be the renowned Admiral Raddus?" spoke the purple eyed Pyke, as his hologram flickered.

"Yes. Why have you contacted my fleet, Director?" asked Raddus, raising his chin.

"What you have just done is unbelievably illegal. You have no right to just waltz in and attack my fleet-"

"Hold it right there, Director." smirked Raddus, and he pointed his fishy hand at the Pyke, "Any concerns you have with what just happened, you may send a message to the Office of the President. For in a few moments, you will be held responsible for the recent terror attack on Coruscant… as well as this entire mess."

"That is preposterous! I don't have the means to carry out such an attack, and I applaud the man who organized such a feat. I haven't done anything wrong, except hold my clients accountable. I didn't kidnap the President."

"We will soon find out the truth when you're called to the Supreme Court for high crimes against the state of the Republic." smirked Admiral Raddus. He waved his hand to the comms officer, shutting off the transmission before the Pyke could respond. He was not a player of politics, he served the Republic and the President as the greatest naval tacticians in modern galactic history.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

Smoke continued to rise through the air and cloud into the sky in the neighborhood beside the Senate District. President Vylantis walked through a massive camp in a plaza near the Presidential Mansion, which stood off in the distance on the skyline, looming… All around the President, in the large plaza, were victims and wounded beings from the recent terror attacks. Hospitals were filled to the brim, and the medical charities and organizations had to set up camps outdoors to take care of as many people as they could.

There were all sorts of aliens and humans, laying on cots, some holding their traumatized children, some with missing limbs, some with bandages across their faces, heads, arms, legs, abdomens. Most wore tore clothes, and most had despair on their faces. As the President slowly walked by, people noticed. They looked to her, in complete shock. There were gasps from people as they gathered others' attention, pointing at the President. People started to stand up to get a better look. Not many at all had been able to see the President this close, or in person at all.

Serinna gave small smiles to the people she walked past. She glanced up ahead, to the large department store retrofitted to house more injured peoples. There was a large banner with a medical symbol hanging over its main doors. All of a sudden, a little human boy ran up to the President, with brown hair, wide eyes, and dirt across his face. He clung onto Serinna's right leg, hugging her. The guards circled Serinna, and she gestured for them to back off.

Serinna crouched as the little boy took a step back, with a smile, and reached for the President's hand. The two looked into each other's eyes. Serinna could feel the exhaustion, pain, and fear in the little boy's heart. However, it didn't surpass the hope. She smiled back at him,

"What's your name, little one?" the boy looked down at the President's soft hands, continuing to smile.

"Poe! Poe! Where are you?!" called out a woman's voice desperately. Serinna looked up, to see a worried, tired woman, rushing through the crowd of people, stopping in the small open area to see her son with the President. She let out a sigh of relief, and brushed her hairs out of her dusty face. She straightened her clothes,

"M-madam President…" stuttered the woman nervously. The little boy turned around with a happy smile on his face,

"Here, mama!" called the boy.

"Your name is Poe?" asked Serinna, and the five year old boy spun around to look at Serinna. He nodded quickly. "That is a wonderful name. How are you feeling, are you okay?" Poe let out a deep breath, and his mother crossed her arms, watching.

"I- I don't kn-know where I'm going to live." stuttered the little boy, "My home… I don't see it anymore. My tummy hurts… I don't know where my daddy is." Serinna's heart sank, and she felt sick. Her heart felt like it was breaking, she could feel the little boy's sorrow, confusion, and a loss of direction. Serinna noticed Poe's mother covering her mouth, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Serinna lifted up Poe into her arms as she stood up.

"We are going to find him. I promise you. We are going to fix your home, if it can't be fixed, then we will build you a new one. I promise." the President looked to the boy's mother, as she wiped away her tears. "I promise." Serinna looked around to all the staring faces of the innocent victims,

"I promise you all, that you will receive back what you lost. I'll bypass the Congress if I have to. You didn't ask for this, and you shouldn't have to pay the consequences of a stupid disagreement thousands of light-years away." the President's voice echoed throughout the plaza, ringing loudly, for all to hear. The people rose to their feet, taking off their hats, veils, hoods, holding their hands to their hearts. The mother bowed to the ground, placing her hands on the ground. Soon, men and women all around the mother did the same, dozens upon dozens, all falling to their knees, bowing their heads to the President. Serinna slowly looked around, with some worry, there wasn't a single face looking at her. They were all facing the ground, bowing to her.


	116. S7 Chapter 116 - Realism

**Office of the President**

"The Convention is next week, Ma'am, and you haven't campaigned a single bit." spoke Senator Stonk, the Ithorian with a translator on the back of his large, hunched, neck. In the President's office were the leaders of Congress, Senators Stonk, Dolgo, Speaker Riyo Chuchi, as well as Leia, and the Chairman of the Populist Galactic Committee. The Chairman was a middle aged man, black hair with a few streaks of gray, and from Onderon. The President sat on the edge of her desk, facing the small seating area where all the leaders sat. She just patiently listened as the Senators threw accusations and worries at her about the election.

"The PGC expects Holton Aergo to win the nomination…" said the Chairman. Serinna crossed her arms, "And if you don't do anything the people will not vote for you as much as you think."

"So you're all here to tell me that you're preparing to coronate someone else then?" asked the President sarcastically, "I've been running the Galaxy, and making sure a war doesn't break out."

"You were kidnapped, and were advised not to go yourself." stated the Chairman.

"Mr. Bonteri," began the President, "I am advised many things throughout the day but it is up to my judgement to carry out dutiful action. The blockade is gone. The Pykes have been awfully quiet this past week, and Jabba the Hutt will face a trial with the Supreme Court for holding me hostage."

"But the conflict is not truly over." said Bonteri, apparently aggravated.

"What do you want me to do?!" shouted Serinna, "One minute you want me hauling ass all over the Galaxy for my campaign but the next second you want me in this office laying down the law!" Bonteri sighed, looking down, nervously holding his hands together. He had nothing else to say. Serinna was irritated now, these Senators were pushing her too far about this election. She looked around the room to the leaders of Congress, "I bust my ass here and I still get treated like I'm a losing candidate. You need to look at the polls again, I am in the lead for the nomination."

"We need a winning candidate for the general election, Ma'am." said Riyo Chuchi, bravely. The Ithorian, Stonk, rubbed the back of his head worriedly, and tiredly. Serinna stared wide eyed at Chuchi,

"I will be the nominee. I will win the nomination, I will win the general election. You will push back the date of the convention to suit _my_ availability. I am the President, I am the highest ranking Populist, _I … lead… the… Party_." Serinna looked over to Bonteri, "From now on, you all support me."

"What?" muttered Lux, furrowing his eyebrows, "The PGC can't choose sides, we can't show favorability… we need to remain neutral-"

"You will do as I say, or you'll be removed from the Chairmanship… Mr. Bonteri." stated the President, standing up, and slowly walking around her desk. She stood behind her chair, resting her hands on the headrest.

"That's… that's blackmail! You can't hold my job hostage." cried out Lux, rising to his feet. Leia nervously patted her laps. She didn't like how things were escalating. The tension in the room was extremely high. The wedge between Serinna and her allies - former allies - in the Populist Party had grown to an immeasurable size.

"I know you've been attending fundraisers for the other Populist candidates, Bonteri. No need to cry out like so. I should've gotten rid of you long ago. You don't think I forgot you met with my primary opponent four years ago during the Convention? The night Ackbar died…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lux with disgust.

"You met with the delegation of Mon Calamari to force them to give Ackbar their votes. You wanted to cause mayhem for me! You sent hundreds of votes to Ackbar for President, don't play dumb with me." sneered Serinna. Lux was in complete shock, but remembered all the events clearly. Leia could see it on his dumbfounded face, it was all coming back to him. The President slowly smirked,

"If Ackbar hadn't been killed that night… I probably wouldn't have been President. I nor my primary opponent would have won the necessary votes to become the nominee."

"I wasn't Chairman of the Party at that time." stated Lux nervously.

"You were second in command, you were the Secretary. Leia was with me the entire night." explained Serinna. Bonteri had nothing else to say, he froze, a loss for words, with his gaping mouth open. "I will become President for a third term." said the President in a bold tone, and she looked to the other members of Congress in the room, "If you abandon me, you will lose the general election. You will lose the majority in both the House and Senate, and you'll be stuck with that fucker Metaris."

"You will lose the speakership." added Leia, looking at Riyo Chuchi, the Speaker of the House of Deputies, "Senator Stonk you'll lose the Majority Leadership position. Dolgo, you'll be seen as a Centrist who abandoned the President for money. Your planet is controlled by Centrists, and you'd lose your seat if Metaris wins."

"So this is how democracy works now?" asked Lux, holding his hands behind his back. "By threats and manipulation?"

"No." smiled Serinna, "By realism."

* * *

 **Han Solo**

Han Solo and his good friend Chewbacca walked side by side as they traversed through a busy tavern in the nightlife district of Malastare's capital city. The two were on the planet to manage a podracing team, a sport and event highly regarded as a part of Malastare's culture. The tavern was packed with all sorts of racers, gamblers, traders, and even sketchy smugglers. Tables and couches were filled, and Solo couldn't find an open spot for him and his companion.

Chewbacca let out a chittery grumble, patting Han's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Han, looking up to the Wookiee. Chewbacca was pointing to the large holoscreen above the long bar counter. It was the news, showing live coverage of a dense stadium filled with hundreds of thousands if not nearly a million, and confetti raining from the colorful lights above. There was a wide stage, with a screen behind that, portraying a billowing flag of the New Republic. There was someone on the stage giving a speech… the President.

Han and Chewbacca made their way to the bar, but he could barely hear what was being said. There was too much going on.

"Hey, turn that up, would ya?" called Han to the Gran bartender. The three-eyed alien nodded, fetching the remote to turn up the volume of the holoTV.

" _It is final! President Vylantis has won the Populist Nomination for President -"_ spoke the news anchor who was off screen. The camera was slowly hovering around the front of the President at a distance, and her face being projected on the large screen in the convention chamber. " _Let's go to her speech now…"_

 _"There has been much division in our party. There is division in our Galaxy. People have different ideas on how to resolve conflict. I can assure you, that you have not made a mistake in your choice of making me your nominee."_ the President's voice echoed heavily throughout the chamber, " _We will work harder, we will work longer, we will fight everyday, we will strive for the best for every single individual. This is a Republic of freedom, justice, and equality. I am honored to have been your President for eight years now, and I am honored to accept your votes to become the official Nominee for the Populist Party!"_ the crowds burst into an explosive cheer and chant for Serinna, and balloons and more confetti fell from the ceiling ramparts.

Han took a gulp, feeling a bit sick. Disappointed too. He knew Leia was there, probably backstage, waiting to come out to celebrate with the President. He already knew they were going to win the election, and his wife would spend another four years stuck on Coruscant serving a greedy government. He hadn't talked to her in a week, and was starting to feel like that time between them would only escalate.

* * *

 **First Presidential Debate - Theed, Naboo**

"Madam President, you have proposed one of the most comprehensive reformations of galactic law in modern history. You have nearly completed this proposal, called the Vylanti-Deal, and the last part is to secure free higher education in the Outer Rim Territories." the debate moderator, an old human man with flabby jowls and a balding head clearly spoke into his microphone, sitting at a high table on the side of a wide stage. Behind him were a crowd of over ten thousand, watching the first Presidential Debate between Serinna Vylantis and Hanna Metaris. The event was taking place in a massive amphitheater in the outskirts of Naboo's capital; Theed.

President Vylantis held her chin high, waiting for the moderator to finish his sentence.

"How do you plan to pay for the higher education for an estimated eighty billion young individuals?" asked the moderator.

"Thank you, Mr. Moderator." smiled Serinna, "We will pay for education in the Outer Rim like how we've paid for education in the Core, Inner Rim, Colonies, and Mid Rim. Raising taxes on the extreme wealthy, as well as corporations including the Trade Federation and Intergalactic Banking Clan. It is a simple solution, and those with more have an obligation to contribute more to society. It's time we stop treating the Outer Rim people as secondary citizens, or as a different type of people in the first place. They are citizens, they are beings, people with rights just like the rest of us. They deserve every opportunity of a man, woman, or child of the Core." the crowd burst into a supportive applause for the President, with a few cheering and whistling in agreement.

"Senator Metaris, would you like to respond?" asked the moderator, looking to the blond haired Senator from Coruscant. Her hair was cut shorter than usual, swept behind her ears and barely reaching past her earlobes.

"Yes, of course." stated the wealthy stateswoman, "Madam President," she looked over to Serinna, "with each passing year you jack up the tax rate on individuals without their consent. Is this truly a democratic, just, act? You, in fact, don't consult anyone when making any decisions. You went to Tatooine before notifying Congress or even anyone in your Office. The Presidency isn't an office of recklessness or carelessness."

"So we're talking about carelessness now?" asked Serinna with a smile, holding out her hand to the Senator in clarification, "Coruscant was attacked three weeks ago, one of the worst terrorist attacks in a thousand years, and you were nowhere to be seen. Coruscant is your homeworld, yet you were off prancing about the Inner Rim, pandering to wealthy Centrist donors."

"Unlike you, I did not turn that horrendous attack into a campaign strategy. I didn't publicize it like you did." snapped back Metaris.

"Senate records show you were not even on Coruscant for that entire week. This wasn't about creating an image - it was about showing my support for my people… our people. Your people needed you most and you were nowhere to be seen. Now, that is not the type of leader a Galaxy needs." concluded the President. The Moderator was going to move on, but the Coruscanti Senator couldn't resist giving a response to Serinna,

"I returned to Coruscant shortly after. I met with many of my constituents, many of which claim you visited one hospital for ten minutes-"

"Senator, please, it is time to move on." interrupted the old moderator. Metaris closed her mouth, angered at the President, and it could be seen through her uncomfortable facial expression.

* * *

"She's doing well." nodded Leia, "She's doing very well." the Vice President sat next to Grand Master Ahsoka Tano in her private residence living room, where the two old friends watched the Presidential debate. Ahsoka took a sip of water from her tall glass, then placed it on the small coffee table in front of her. They both watched as Metaris and Vylantis shot comments, questions, and concerns at each other. It was turning into a fight, the two women clamoring for spotlight.

"I have worries about her policies with foreign governments." stated Ahsoka.

"The Pyke-Hutt Crisis." nodded Leia, "What about it? Things have quieted down."

"My concern was how she handled it." said the Grand Master, looking at Leia with all seriousness, "She did not consult _anybody,_ Metaris was right about that. She could've gotten herself killed on Tatooine, or worse… humiliated and publicly tortured."

"I wasn't on board with her going herself."

"Leia, I fear that she's going astray. Lux told me about what happened the week before the Convention. How she threatened him…"

"Threatened?"

"How she threatened an entire political party." clarified Ahsoka, "That's… that's not right. If Congress wanted someone else, they should be free do support whoever they want to."

"Congress is in the wrong here. They don't know what they need, they don't know what's best. They don't like our message… or our purpose." said Leia, feeling a bit defensive. It felt as if her former Jedi Master was turning on her.

"What part of democracy specifies that everyone agrees with your message?" questioned Ahsoka, "I know you don't agree with everything she does. I know you can feel something is wrong about that."

"What do you want me to do?" sighed Leia, as she nervously picked at her fingernails.

"Preserve the democracy. The President is not a God. She can be wrong at times." noted Ahsoka.

"So I'm guessing you don't want her to win then."

"As leader of the Jedi Order we are supposed to remain impartial and neutral between the major political factions. We serve whoever takes the Presidential Oath." explained the Grand Master.

"And if Hanna Metaris calls upon the Jedi to fight in her unnecessary wars, you'd go right along?" questioned Leia, looking at her former Master.

"I'd advise her, I'd give her all the options on the table. But, if war is inevitable… we must face that reality. I am prepared to fight for the right reasons."

"But what if her reasons are wrong?" pressed Leia, "At least with -"

"Leia." interrupted Ahsoka, placing her hand on Leia's hand, to calm her down, "All I am saying, is keep your senses peeled. If you see something shouldn't be, call it out. I know you've done it before, and you'll do it again."

"Well if we lived according to the polls, I'd be out of a job and wouldn't have to worry about all this." chuckled Leia. Ahsoka smiled,

"You won't be out of a job."

* * *

 **Oba-Diah - Headquarters of the Pyke Syndicate**

"This was Skywalker's plan, she was the one who ordered the Republic fleet to destroy our blockade. Our justified blockade." spoke a middle aged Pyke male, sitting at a long rectangular table within a cathedral-like hall. There were circular windows on the far wall, where at the head of the table sat the leader of the Pykes - Director Surdel, the eldest of them all.

"The blame is not only for the Vice President. Vylantis would've done the same thing if Skywalker was being held hostage by the fat desert slug." spoke another Pyke on the other side of the table.

"We are short a billion credits from the Hutts, and now over eighteen billion from the loss of so many ships. This is an act of aggression from the Republic." concluded another Pyke at the table.

"Agreed!" chanted out a few others.

"Director, what say you?" asked a senior member of the board, sitting to the right of the elderly Pyke. The Director had his elbows on the table, with his hands folded together and scratching his chin,

"The President is overconfident and arrogant that she'll win the election in the end of the year. I think what would ruin her would be by changing that…. not attacking or starting a war."

"W-wait what?" asked the other Pyke. The others were just as confused, and a bit fearful of what the Director was suggesting.

"It will get under her skin, it will boil her blood… for her to have the Presidency taken right from underneath her feet." snarled Director Surdel, "The Outer Rim is filled with poor, backwater, planets that don't have the technologically advanced polling stations. There are many planets that have so many people that they don't have secure polling stations either. Let us give the President a little present…" smiled the old Pyke.

"You want to interfere in the election?" asked the officer beside Surdel, "If we get caught-"

"We won't be caught. The Republic is too focused on charging Jabba the Hutt with treason, and the President is too preoccupied with maintaining order in her own political party. Besides, a Centrist President would be beneficial… Metaris is against the taxation of trade routes." smirked Surdel.

"I don't see any other way to get back at her." noted another member at the table.

"Aye." blurted a few others.

"We'll target the most populated worlds -" said the Director boldly, "Mon Cala, Malastare, Denon, Naboo… and then the poorer worlds like our neighbors… But first, we will need the assistance of some fellow notorious crime lords and agents of stealth."

* * *

 **Concordia**

"This is a bold move. I wasn't expecting such high expectations…"

"I need to know if you would join us in this effort. We've worked together in the past, and we did well." spoke Director Surdel in hologram form, appearing on a small circular table in a tall hut. In the dark hut was a man wearing bluish gray Mandalorian armor, holding his helmet to the side. Around the table were other Mandalorians in similar armor, men and women alike… serving that man.

"You worked with my predecessors. Back then it led to the fall of Deathwatch… and we were manipulated by a Dark Side Force user. I'm not sure that getting involved with your crime syndicate is a good idea." said the man. He was a young, blond man with brown eyes, and a beard and mustache. He was relatively handsome, standing with a certain posture.

"You have brought back the powerful order of warriors, Lord Nunento." smiled Surdel, holding out his hands, "You have acquired a status of stealth and power among your people on Mandalore. I could use you and your agents as infiltrators."

Lord Balto Nunento was the current leader of the reformed Deathwatch. After Maul used the Deathwatch for his own game to take over Mandalore, the order of ancient warriors fell apart by the time the Clone Wars ended. They became a part of history texts, forgotten. However, this young man with a family name, wealth, and charisma managed to bring it back to life.

Nunento wasn't interested, and looked at Surdel with a smug look. Waiting for more. The Director of the Pyke Syndicate sighed, and cleared his throat,

"Tell me, do you like President Vylantis?"

"Not at all." answered Nunento bluntly.

"President Vylantis is a staunch supporter of Mandalore's current Duchess: Bo-Katan Kryze. They represent a weak Mandalore, and only promote such weakness. If we topple Vylantis, her opponent wouldn't give a shit about what your star system does."

"How are you so sure that Metaris would leave us be? Centrists are eager for a stronger central government… they will impose stricter laws-"

"President Vylantis symbolizes the most powerful, authoritarian, tyrannical democracy in the history of the Galaxy… possibly even more controlling than Zaoku. There is a reason those in her political faction wouldn't support her. They want her out, because they don't share the same beliefs anymore."

"I don't care for Republic politics-" complained Nunento, waving his hand in disgust.

"Well Republic politics dictate the law of the Galaxy." said Surdel. "Besides, this is more about… revenge…"

"I could tell." smirked Nunento.

"Metaris has made bold promises to destroy all trade route taxes in the Outer Rim. With that extra profit, the Pyke Syndicate will donate four billion credits to your, humble, organization." there was a moment of silence between the two as Nunento thought hard. That was a lot of money, money that could propel Deathwatch forward with its plans.

"It is an enticing offer. However, I will not be bought."

"I am not buying Deathwatch. This is a business deal. In exchange for your services, you receive four billion credits. Lord Nunento, the Pyke Syndicate may seem small and criminal… but we have vast amounts of wealth at our disposal… President Vylantis is obsessed with establishing a legacy."

"Alright." stated the Lord of Deathwatch, "Let's burn down her legacy..."


	117. S7 Chapter 117 - Partnership

**House of Sella**

"I think she's getting a little too overworked with all this." spoke a young woman, in her mid twenties. She had tanned skin, black hair, and light grey eyes. She sat on the end of a soft couch, with a plate of food in her hand, enjoying her meal. She had fried bits of seafood and vegetables. In front of her was a holoTV, but she barely paying attention to the news going on.

"You know your mother. She knows what she's doing." spoke a man in his mid fifties. He was tan as well, wearing a fitted, navy blue, suit, and dark blue tie. He walked over to the sitting area, fixing his cuffs, also glancing to the news. There were reporters all participating in a discussion, with a backdrop of the Presidential Mansion.

"Why do you even campaign for her still?" asked the younger woman.

"Because… the Galaxy still sees me as her husband. I can't just abandon her."

"I don't see any love, I don't see any connection. You should do what you want."

"Nina…" sighed the older man, looking at his daughter.

"You're living in her shadow, dad." said Nina Sella, the daughter of Carter Sella and Serinna Vylantis. "You don't seem happy at all."

"Well, somebody has to do it."

"You don't see the Vice President's husband doing anything for her political career." noted Nina, finishing up her food. She got up, walking over to the open kitchen to place her plate in the sink. Their home was a small apartment, and far from the Presidential Mansion. They lived in a rural district on Hosnian Prime far from the metropolitan areas which covered most of the planet. The windows to their apartment were wide open, with the silk curtains billowing from the warm breeze. They had a view of the nearby beach and deep blue sea.

"That's different." said Carter, without any other reasoning to his argument.

"Really?" questioned Nina, placing her hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows at her father. Her father didn't say anything, but stood there, now fixing his tie.

"Okay, I have to get to my classes. I'll see you later." Nina picked up a coat on the chair of the nearby kitchen table, putting it on. "I hope you think about our conversation."

"Love you, daughter." smiled Carter, following his daughter to the door, shutting it as she left. Carter Sella turned around, slowly making his way back into the living room where the television was still on. The news were covering Hanna Metaris, President Vylantis' opponent… and rising star in the election.

" _I have yet to see the President order the commencement of an investigation for the Coruscant terror attack. It deeply worries me, and also disappoints me, that our President is neglecting the seriousness of the situation. She is more concerned with maintaining loyalty from her subordinates rather than the safety of the Republic. It's time we had a change, a necessary change."_ the Senator from Coruscant concluded her speech, and there was an uproar of applause coming from the background. Carter sighed, shutting off the television before the news or Hanna Metaris could continue bashing his wife. His wife… Carter let out a scoff at thinking those words, tossing the remote onto the couch. The statesman left the room, and headed for the door.

* * *

 **Imperial City - Capital of Hosnian Prime**

Carter Sella followed the red uniformed guards of the government palace through a tall corridor of golden trimmings and marble columns. There were many other noblemen and women in the room, with some pouring out into the balcony from the opened doors. The people were enjoying the evening, being served small appetizers from butlers, champagne and various other types of alcohol in fancy glasses, and more.

As Carter made his way through the party, men and women, human and aliens alike, took notice to him. They gave smiles, nods, joyful grins. Carter smiled back, waving to a few as he passed by. The guards continued to guide Carter through the crowd, making their way out onto the wide balcony where there was a view of the massive capital city of glistening skyscrapers.

The guards stopped in front of a small group of men and women, all humans. They wore the fanciest suits, tuxedos, and dresses.

"Mr. Prime Minister," spoke one of the guards, calling to the oldest man in the bunch. He was rather overweight, wrinkled, bald, and had a fat neck. "Carter Sella of House Sella."

The old Prime Minister smiled upon seeing Carter, handing his drink to one of the men beside him,

"Carter! So good to see you!" said the cheery man, clearing his throat. He held a cane in his other frail hand, nearly stepping on a lady's foot with it.

"Prime Minister Aergo, you're looking more lively than ever!" smiled Carter, shaking the old man's right hand.

"You remember my fellow colleagues, members of the Cabinet?" asked the Prime Minister of Hosnian Prime, glancing over to the men and women beside him. Carter nodded to them, smiling,

"Yes, yes of course. Might I say, you've thrown quite the party here."

"Ah, only the best event for the best people." chuckled Aergo, "Shall we?" the Prime Minister gestured to head in a different direction. He looked over to the group members, "Excuse us."

Carter walked beside the old Prime Minister as they approached the end of the balcony, which wasn't packed at all. The attendees were towards the main portion of the government hall, enjoying themselves with all the food and drinks.

"I'm glad you were able to make it so early." said the old Prime Minister, nearly out of breath as he traversed the wide balcony. He stopped near the corner, placing his right hand on the railing, and looking out to the colorful sunset of orange and purple clouds.

"Of course. You probably already know why I'm here." stated Carter.

"Yes. And you probably will find this as bad news." said Aergo in a deep voice, "You may have already known, that my grandson ran for President."

"Yes, Holton." nodded Carter, "A fierce young man."

"The little shit wasted about a hundred million credits on a campaign he knew he'd lose." scoffed the Prime Minister, "But, I love him dearly. Anyhow, things are changing here on Hosnian Prime."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandson could barely secure the Populist votes here on Hosnian Prime, and your wife received a record low as well in the convention. Metaris has been spending a lot of time here, she realizes that the people here are shifting sides. My Parliament has become a Centrist majority, I am outnumbered." explained the elderly Prime Minister. Carter could already feel where this was going. He didn't like the sound of it, and gulped.

"Go on." said Carter.

"I cannot guarantee that in the general election, your wife will win this sector. There has been a wave of change for the Centrists here. Something I haven't seen coming."

"Shit." sighed Carter, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not entirely surprised, since this planet has been known as Populist for over three decades."

"Metaris is going to win this sector, I am sure of it. We have one of the highest votes in the Inner Rim, Carter." stuttered Aergo, "I fear the prospects of her winning a third term are…"

"Sir, with all due respect, Hosnian Prime isn't the entire electorate." said Carter, trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation.

"Of course we're not. But twelve other sectors follow this one when it comes to voting. Everytime we've had a Centrist galactic senator, the others do the same. Your wife could lose the entire Inner Rim, costing her the election."

"Well, I appreciate you telling me this. But what is there to do?"

"She either busts her britches in the Inner Rim, or accepts defeat." said the PM, and Carter chuckled at his latter suggestion.

"That won't happen."

"She's facing an uphill battle, Carter." said the PM, looking at the younger man, "She better realize it now. In time, I'll be out of office. I'm too old for this nonsense, and I keep getting messages from members of my own Parliament to resign. Perhaps this is her time…"

"That's not my call to make." stated Carter, letting out a sigh.

"I am sorry, my old friend." said the Prime Minister, giving a small smile. "The Centrists are a bunch of hard-headed fools if you ask me. They've been itching for power for decades now."

"There has to be something…" muttered Carter.

"Huh?"

"You're an influential man, you're respected far and wide for your service. You served in the Clone Wars, and led your people through the Second Galactic War. You were a loud opposer of then-Emperor Zaoku. People look up to you." explained Carter, "You should join my wife's campaign. Your voice would be heard far and wide."

"I'm not so sure." shook the Prime Minister's head.

"There's a real problem in this Galaxy, sexism. A lot of people are tired of seeing a woman speak, as wrong as it may sound. A lot of people don't even listen to her plans only because she is a woman. It's time we had a true man, a service member of our old military to show support." the Prime Minister looked away from Carter's face, thinking about the proposition. "You said you're finishing up your time as Prime Minister, so there's no fallout to risk. Centrists won't bother attacking you for it because you're not running for office again."

"You do make a good point…" smirked the Prime Minister.

"Is it a deal? Will you join us?" asked Carter, holding out his hands and giving a weak smile.

"I'll make Hosnian Prime and the entire Inner Rim bend over backwards for her grace, the President." nodded Aergo.

* * *

 **Nina Sella - University of Hosnian Prime**

The daughter of Serinna Vylantis and Carter Sella sat in the middle section of a large lecture hall within her educational institution; the University of Hosnian Prime. It was the most prestigious institution in the Inner Rim, and garnered faces from all over the Galaxy. The young woman had her notes organized on her small desk, following the presentation of her older professor, a human man with no hair and a scruffy white mustache. He had a bold tone, always seemed angry, never pleased with what was present.

This class Nina was taking, was called _The Galactic Governments._ It composed mostly of the history of the Old Republic, especially the transformations under Palpatine, Mothma, and then Zaoku. All of a sudden, Nina looked up from her notes to see what the next slide was, and there was a loading video, with her mother's face on it. She was sitting on at a desk, with her hands folded, and a bright smile.

Nina dropped her pen, leaning back in her chair, slightly sinking into it. She could feel stares from students around her. The video finally loaded, and the professor walked over to his podium,

"I am going to show you now, one of the most controversial speeches in recent galactic history. This speech was given by the President seven years ago, regarding the former-Emperor's banishment." the professor began the video, and dimmed the lights from his control panel at his podium.

" _Good evening. My fellow citizens, today, I come to you as the bringer of good news. It is with my privilege to inform you, that Ducau Zaoku has been officially banished from the Republic and is to live on the planet Arkanis for the remainder of his days. His Empire has brought forth immeasurable suffering, pain, and death. As a member of the Inner Council, and now appointed President, it is my duty to ensure the safe and successful transition from the Empire to the New Republic. I will guide you, for the next four years. I will be here to protect you. I have chosen former leader of the Rebellion, Gial Ackbar, to serve as my Vice President. The Inner Council has been dismantled, and the construction of a new chamber of Congress has begun. These next four years will be the most difficult, most strenuous, and most controversial ever since the Clone Wars. Do not fear, for I will be your leader, forever and always."_ the video stopped, and Nina began to feel nervous. Her mother's last sentence is what most were surprised by. Her stomach began to turn and churn, as if she was going to be sick. The lights were turned back on, and the professor walked to the center of the floor to continue his lecture,

"Now, that was a short speech. But it was powerful. Her words, are the words of an authoritarian figure, whether you like it or not. Her last sentence, should concern us all. As we learned a few weeks ago, the Old Republic didn't have term limits on its Chancellorship. That is how Palpatine rose to power and how Zaoku kept his power." a student near the front of the lecture hall raised her hand, she was a Twi'lek girl with bluish skin, and a holo-tablet on her desk. The professor called upon her, and she spoke clearly,

"Why hasn't Congress enacted term limits for the Presidency? Especially after so many incidents of people consolidating their power?" the young woman had a thick accent, and was clearly raised on Ryloth.

"Ever since the founding of the new Congress, it has been under Populist majority. In the President's first and second campaigns, all Populists fell in line to support her. She was the only one with enough boldness and influence to get things done. She was the only one able to keep Centrists in check too. But now, many Congressional leaders want someone else at a take at the Presidency…"

"And she's unwilling to step down…" added the Twi'lek, nodding in comprehension.

Nina scoffed to herself, sitting up straight, and holding up her hand. She had something to say.

"Yes, Ms. Sella?" called the Professor. Most already knew she was the daughter of the President.

"I'd like to make a comment."

"Go ahead." smiled the Professor.

"The President is not unwilling to step down. She knows that is work to be done, and that any other Populist the Congressional leaders suggested would not finish her work."

"How could you be so sure of that? They are of the same party." stated the Professor, in clear defiance with Nina's statement. Nina wanted to answer simply because she was her mother, and she knew what her mother was trying to do. At least, she used to. Now, she wasn't so sure. Nina pressed her lips together,

"You're right…" and she sunk back into her seat.

* * *

 **Presidential Mansion - Coruscant**

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, you all have a special place in my heart." smiled Serinna Vylantis, holding up a glass of wine, giving a toast to the dozens of leaders at the fancy dinner table before them. It was a long table, filled with fancy dinner plates, shiny silverware, and tall vases of flowers. The men and women at her table were the various, influential, planetary leaders from major planets around the Galaxy. Most were human, but there were a few alien beings. A Togrutan man from Shili, Twi'lek woman from Ryloth, Gran male from Malastare, and members of Congress. Speaker Riyo Chuchi, Senator Stonk, Dolgo, and a few members of the Supreme Court. Everyone wore fancy suits, gowns, robes, and/or dresses. This was one of the most exclusive dinner parties in the entire Galaxy.

"Election week is coming up soon." continued Serinna, "We are going to make history together - electing the longest serving female galactic leader."

"Here here!" chanted the men and women at the table with joyous smiles, holding up their glasses. Serinna took her seat, pulling herself up close to the table. The waiters and waitresses began serving plates of mixed salads for their first course.

"Madam President." spoke an older man's, gruff, deep, voice. Serinna turned to her left, and beside her was Prime Minister Winston Aergo of Hosnian Prime.

"Yes, Winston?" chatter arose from the many members at the table, yet Serinna and the PM remained focused on one another.

"I'd like to just say again how grateful I am you let me join your campaign."

"Oh of course, I admire your experience, input, and value your contribution." smiled the President, taking a sip of her wine, and then placing the glass beside her plate.

"May I just give you one more bit of information?" asked the PM quietly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I can't guarantee Hosnian Prime will turn in your favor…" the President's smile disappeared, and had a look of disappointment. "Hanna Metaris is sparking a revolution -"

"I know… my husband told me."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He has business to work on." nodded the President, drinking more wine.

"I want to know if there's anything else I can do for you." continued the Prime Minister, "For I cannot prevent a tide of change from taking place on my homeworld."

"Are you certain of that? You are an influential man…" spoke the President softly. "You should make your Parliamentarians get out there and campaign…"

"The thing is, the Centrists have a one seat majority in the Parliament of Hosnian Prime. But… I hope this doesn't affect our deal…" whispered Aergo.

"Our deal?" questioned Serinna. She already knew what he was talking about. She wanted him to say it out loud, so she could put him back in his place… the only way to make sure she'd win Hosnian Prime, or at least do everything she could to win the sector.

"Making my grandson, Holton, your Secretary of State." the two looked across the table to the current Secretary of State: Khen Su, of Kamino. He was in a conversation with a Supreme Court Justice, not noticing what the two leaders were talking about.

"Winston." smiled Serinna, "Your grandson is a bright, smart, young man. I'd love to have him lead the Galactic State Department… but you know… that that won't happen if I lose the Hosnian sector."

"And if it does turn in your favor…"

"Deputy Secretary." concluded Serinna.

"Secretary." corrected the old man.

"Your grandson lost his senate seat two years ago to a Centrist… a seat he's only held for not even an entire term since your previous senator died." explained Serinna, "He has no experience."

"I see, Ma'am." nodded Aergo, clearly irritated and frustrated. He held back any further discussion, fearing he'd ruin the relation he had with the President after so many years.

"You know Winston, I could use a man with your expertise in my Administration…" noted the President quietly.

"I am honored at your consideration, Ma'am." smiled the elderly PM, "But I am ready for retirement."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I've had my sights on this estate far away from Hosnian Prime's cities, in the midst of rolling hills and glistening lakes."

"So the prospect of being Secretary-General of the Armed Forces doesn't interest you?" Serinna looked over to the old man, a bit shocked at her offer. The old man's jaw dropped slightly, and he realized his mouth was gaping.

"That… that's…"

"Think about it. You've served in the Clone Wars as a General, and I think you are deserving of such a position. Secretary-General Rex is stepping down after the election." continued Serinna. "You'd be a fine addition to my team."

* * *

 **Hanna Metaris - Cato Neimoidia**

"Senator, you have an urgent call." whispered an old bald man to the blond Senator of Coruscant, Hanna Metaris. The Senator was wearing various jewels, a brooch in her short hair, and a black gown. She was seated at a large banquet table with members of the Trade Federation, her biggest donors for her campaign. She smiled,

"Excuse me, gentlemen." the Senator quickly left the table, following her aide out the doors of the fancy chamber and into the dim corridor. The aide handed her a small hologram projector, nodding, and leaving her to solitude. The Senator activated the hologram,

"I didn't expect you to contact me so soon." in front of her was a small hologram of a hunched old man, holding a cane. He was overweight, had a fat neck, and furrowed brows as he looked at Metaris.

"She offered Secretary-General."

"What?!" exclaimed Metaris, "Rex is stepping down already? I figured he'd stay on."

"What's more important is that you give me something better." scolded the old man.

"You're quite bold for your age, Winston." scoffed Metaris.

"I'm handing over the majority of sectors in the Inner Rim in your favor. You'd best bet I get something in return, damn it." said Prime Minister Aergo, as his hologram slightly flickered and shook.

"Secretary-General." answered the Senator.

"Secretary of State." replied Aergo.

"No."

"Votes don't come easy, Senator." said the PM, tilting his head.

"Give me more time."

"You have less than three months. I expect something in return, otherwise… if you win, I will raise hell in the courts." scolded Prime Minister Aergo. Metaris thought for a moment, thinking of how to handle the situation. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She stuttered. Frozen.

"You make me Secretary of State, because you obviously aren't bold enough to handle foreign affairs." the hologram shut off, and Metaris found herself alone in the dark hallway. She was running out of time. Election Week was creeping up faster than she thought. The Senator was ahead in nearly every single poll, but she still feared she wouldn't make it. She couldn't live according to the polls, they weren't so reliable. The Outer Rim wouldn't vote for such a corporate, greedy, wealthy woman like herself, so she needed everything from the Inner Rim and Core that she could get. Even if it meant bartering off positions in the executive branch of the New Republic.


	118. S7 Chapter 118 - Trials

**Leia Skywalker**

"This is what is best for our son." said Leia firmly, holding a hologram projector in her right hand, projecting a call from her husband; Han Solo. The smuggler held his hands on his belt, looking at his wife, not happy at all of what they were talking about. Their son, Ben, and his Force-sensitivity.

"I don't want him to be raised in a closed off Temple with strangers." stated Han.

"Luke will be his mentor, he will be there for him. And Ahsoka will look over them both, I trust her with my life. She's been there for me when I needed her most." explained Leia.

"What angers me is that you didn't even bother to ask me how I'd feel about this. You went ahead with it. And now I can't even see my own son."

"Don't act so distraught, Han. If you really cared you would be living here on Coruscant with our son. So don't tell me -"

"You think I don't love him?" said Han, raising his voice. Leia exhaled, irritated with the man.

"That's not what I said. But if you really wanted to be a part of his life, you'd be here."

"So would you." shot back Han, "If you really wanted to live the normal life with the normal husband and the normal family you wouldn't be prancing around the Galaxy telling everybody what to do. You wouldn't be running for a glorified seat next to the President." Leia stared at her husband with wide eyes. She tried to speak, but began to choke on emotions. She immediately ended the call, handing the hologram projector to C3PO nearby.

"Everything alright, my lady?" asked the golden protocol droid. The two were backstage behind a massive curtain, hearing the chants and cheers of thousands on the other side.

"Yes, I'm fine." muttered Leia, thinking to herself.

"You go on in one minute, Princess- I mean - Madam Vice President." nodded C3PO, completely oblivious to the frustration and sadness Leia was feeling.

"Thank you." nodded Leia, holding her hands together. On the other side of the stage was the one and only Vice Presidential Debate. Leia was to face off against Metaris' VP pick: a Nautolan woman.

The cheers died down, and the moderator began to speak,

"Let us welcome the Vice Presidential Nominee for the Centrist Party - Senator Dalla Talwis!" the crowd applauded loudly for the Nautolan. Leia could sense through the Force the tentacle-headed woman smiling and waving gracefully as she walked across the stage to her podium. In just a moment, she would be called onto the stage.

Leia quickly fixed her hair, which was put up into swooping braids from the side of her head to a large bun on the back of her head. She looked down at her dress, which was a dark bluish-purple dress that reached just past her knees.

Leia rushed over to the end of the back curtain, where on the floor was a small sign with her name on. This was where she'd wait to be called out. She didn't pay attention to the bustling crew members all around backstage, nearly knocking over things, bumping into one another, all trying to get their work done, and making sure the event would go smoothly.

"And now, our Vice President of the Galactic Republic:" began the moderator, "Leia Skywalker!" Leia stepped out from the curtain, nearly blinded by the extremely bright lights. The crowd burst into a cheery and joyous applause for the VP, she could see bright smiles and overjoyed faces. She made her way to her podium, nodding to her opponent: Senator Talwis.

The debate began and it was already a fiery one. Dalla Talwis was not hesitant in throwing attacks at the Vice President, throwing accusations one after the other. The moderator had a hard time keeping her in line, and the crowd was loving it. They liked Talwis' ferocity, yet admired Leia's poise and sophistication.

"The Vice President was wrong in ordering the fleet to destroy the Pyke blockade, on such a whim." boomed the Nautolan Senator Talwis, pointing at Leia as she looked out to the cameras and crowd, "She was willing to go to war in the blink of an eye."

"You are mistaken." spoke up Leia, "You are telling me, that if your President was being held hostage, you'd let her rot in Jabba the Hutt's Palace for as long as you could? That was not going to be an option for me. I was not going to let our President suffer or be held captive like some slave." the crowd erupted into thunderous applause for the Vice President.

"Let us continue, shall we?" said the moderator, a handsome, dashing young man with a gray suit. He looked to the each of the candidates,

"No, I still have something to say." interrupted Talwis, "I want people to know who these people truly are." the moderator tried to get a word in, but the Senator overpowered him. "President Vylantis and Vice President Skywalker need to be labeled as who they truly are - they are phony Populists. They have a hidden agenda to bankrupt the Republic with their overzealous programs. They want to make us Centrists look bad for not supporting their plans, shifting the blame onto us. Well let me say this!" the Senator looked over to Leia, and Leia looked directly into her black bulbous eyes as the cameras focused on them,

"President Vylantis is the next Zaoku. In due time, she will transform the Republic into a second Empire! And you will be standing by her side like the pawn you truly are! Get out there a vote your heart! Do not vote out of fear!" Leia faced forward, staring directly into the camera.

She slightly tilted her head, pressing her lips together as she comically stared into the camera. The crowd began to laugh and chuckle at Talwis' claims, and applauded for the Vice President.

* * *

 **Han Solo - Malastare**

Han Solo sat at a wide bar counter, alone, with a drink in his right hand as he and about a dozen others watched the Vice Presidential Debate continue on the holoscreen hanging near the end of the bar. His wife looked into the camera, and there were a few chuckles near him as the crowd in the chamber laughed as well. The moderator managed to get the Nautolan senator to stop throwing claims and accusations at Leia… his wife.

" _Madam Vice President,_ " spoke the young moderator, " _There are rumors flying about that you are going to take on your own agenda, if you win another term. That you won't be working entirely with the President. What will you be working on?"_ The camera focused on the beautiful young woman, and Han looked at his wife's brown eyes. He missed looking into them in person, it wasn't the same anymore. Things were changing. He took a big gulp of his drink, nearly slamming the glass on the counter.

" _I am actually planning my own agenda, which will work alongside the President's plans. I will be kickstarting a campaign to break up the oversized, gloated, corporations that have garnered too much control in entire regions of the Galaxy. That includes the Trade Federation, Intergalactic Banking Clan, Pyke Syndicate… and Hutt Kingdom."_ answered Leia confidently.

" _Some would say that the Trade Federation and Banking Clan has already faced enough punishment, especially after paying reparations from funding the Separatists in the Clone Wars."_ continued the moderator, " _Senator Talwis, you may respond."_

 _"Thank you."_ spoke up the Nautolan woman loudly, grasping her podium, " _My opponent here doesn't realize that these corporations bring stability and order to non-Republic worlds. Senator Metaris and I both believe that if a star system doesn't want to join us, they shouldn't be punished by stripping away their trade agreements."_

 _"We aren't doing such things."_ refuted Leia. " _We are making sure these corporations aren't taking advantage of innocent people. For example, minimum wage for a factory worker within the Pyke Syndicate is two credits an hour. On Eriadu it's nine. Something is wrong here."_

" _No, no, no. You are comparing two completely different situations."_ Han was tired of it. He pushed his emptied glass away from himself, and got up from the barstool. He was tired. He had a long day, and didn't want to hear bickering from his wife and that black eyed Nautolan. He fixed his belt, and his holster where his pistol was, and headed out the main door of the crowded cantina.

* * *

 **Ahsoka Tano**

The Grand Master of the Jedi Order, forty four year old Togrutan, Ahsoka Tano, walked with her hands behind her back down a silvery corridor through the upper levels of _Home One_ , the flagship of the New Republic Navy. She was asked by the President to accompany Admiral Raddus in their quest to bring Jabba the Hutt to Coruscant for his trial.

Ahsoka reached the end of the quiet hall, and the wide doors slid open, revealing a bustling command bridge. There were white and light gray Mon Calamari officers and crewmembers scrambling about, with the large Admiral sitting still in his seat near the front of the bridge.

Ahsoka made her way to the Admiral, noticing he was staring out the viewport with a focused look in his eyes. The ship was descending through the atmosphere of Tatooine.

"Just a few more minutes, and we'll be right over his palace." spoke the Admiral, noticing Ahsoka at his side.

"If we're lucky he won't give us any trouble."

"Hah!" laughed Raddus, "You know that won't be the case. When he was informed that he'd be facing trial on the Supreme Court, his message back to us was him laughing straight for two minutes." the Admiral looked up to his right, where Ahsoka let out a disappointed sigh.

"I knew I'd have to go down there myself."

"You won't be alone. The First Division will be with you." stated the Admiral.

"Really? I've heard great things about them." Raddus nodded, watching as the ship passed through the dense white clouds. They could see dark brown and tan mountain peaks as well as sand dunes off on the horizon. The tallest towers of the Hutt's Palace were coming into view, and then the wider tower and its lower complex. There was a new landing platform, multiple platforms in fact, on different tiers and levels on the hillside, where numerous freighters and shuttles were arriving and departing.

"They are led by Captain Polx, you'll find him useful and effective." explained the Admiral.

"Very good. I look forward to meeting him. I'll head down to the hangar right now."

Ahsoka made her way down to the main hangar of _Home One,_ a rather large hangar with high ceilings and upper walkways, where hanging X-wings and A-wings were being tended to. There was a Republic Attack Shuttle II sitting in the side of the hangar, with a group of clone troopers in their phase 2 armor waiting. The successor to the old Republic era Attack Shuttle was longer, had a narrower "head' portion of the ship, and wider wings. A few were loading up their rifles and weapons, along with necessary ammunition. The soldiers had blue markings on their armor, reminding Ahsoka of the 501st. It reminded her of how long she had served alongside the 501st, the best of the best, the most loyal and effective troopers of the old Republic.

One of the clone troopers had a black shoulder pad and side skirts from his waist, along with dual pistol holsters. He noticed the Togrutan approaching, and left his conversation with his fellow troopers.

"Grand Master Tano, good to meet you. I'm Captain Polx." said the man, taking off his helmet. Ahsoka smiled,

"Nice to meet you, Captain. I look forward to working with you." Ahsoka was partially expecting to see the face of the old clones, who were clones of Jango Fett. These clones were from a different donor, since the Kaminoans could no longer stretch a deceased man's DNA for more than twenty five years. The Captain had a buzz cut, soft blue eyes, a pointed nose, and sharp cheekbones.

"We will be reaching the rendezvous point shortly, shall we board the shuttle?" asked the Captain.

"Yes. I'm ready to take on this Hutt." said the Jedi sarcastically, following Polx and the other clones onto the opened ramp of the shuttle. The ramp then closed, and everyone went to their seats within the shuttle, waiting for the green light to come from the Admiral so they could depart.

In just a few moments, the cockpit of the shuttle was informed by the bridge that they were all clear. _Home One_ was in position over Jabba the Hutt's Palace, and the engines to the shuttle roared to ignition. Ahsoka quickly buckled herself in, listening and feeling through the Force as they left the hangar of the large Mon Cala warship. The New Republic shuttle whisked out of the hangar, flying downwards to the uppermost platform in front of the desert palace. Nearby ships and freighters were all fleeing, leaving as quick as they could, since the Republic sent a warship to deal with the elephant in the room.

Ahsoka and Captain Polx led the squad of a dozen troopers up the main stone steps from the platform, from where they landed, to the large main entrance of the Hutt Palace. There were five Nikto and Weequay mercenaries standing guard, loading up their rifles. Ahsoka could feel their fear, the anxiety, the stares they gave to her lightsabers on her hips.

One of the Weequays stepped forward, approaching Ahsoka, and they both stopped about two meters away from one another.

"Halt. You're trespassing territory, and violating Hutt accordance by bringing your warship here. Leave." said the deep voiced, rocky faced, alien.

"We are here on behalf of President Serinna Vylantis, and here to bring Jabba the Hutt to court for holding her hostage." said Ahsoka confidently.

"You are trespassing territory and violating Hutt accordance by bringing your warship here. You standing here with soldiers is an act of aggression." spoke the Weequay.

"I am only telling you once more," said Ahsoka, "that we are escorting Jabba the Hutt to Coruscant for a trial."

"And I am telling you once more, to leave." the Weequay lifted his old-school E-11 blaster up at the Grand Master's face. The clones behind her all cocked and armed their blasters as well, aiming at the Weequay. More of the Hutt guards rushed over, also raising their weapons. Ahsoka let out a sigh, she knew this would happen. She held out her right hand, lifting it upward slowly. She started to make a fist, and as she closed her grip, all of the blasters in the Hutt guards were snatched out of their grasps, flying up into the air. They hovered above them all, and they all watched in shock… as well as fear. Ahsoka used the Force to throw their blasters off the edge of the cliff, and then looked at the Weequay in front of her.

She ignited her main green lightsaber, holding it to her lower side.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

 **Jabba the Hutt's Throne Room**

The fat crime lord grumbled and roared with aggression at his guards upon hearing the Republic arrived with a Jedi. The only two guards left were a Quarren and an Ishi-tib, both nervous to face the Jedi. The Hutt ordered them to go stop the Jedi, and they complied. The two guards walked over to the archway which would lead out of the palace, but stopped upon seeing a Nikto guard falling down the stairs. He grunted, shaking with fear, jumping to his feet and running.

The two guards looked at one another, gulping in apprehension. They waited a few seconds, not paying attention to Jabba's anger and impatience. All of a sudden, Ahsoka made her way down the steps in a rush, Force-pushing the two guards across the large chamber, and they crashed into a few boxes and shelves of alcohol.

The clones soon followed after the Grand Master. Ahsoka made her way to face the Hutt, standing with both of her lightsabers ignited, holding them to her sides. The clones formed a semicircle behind Ahsoka, keeping an eye out for any other Hutt guards. The protocol droid near Jabba gasped, and listened to the Hutt as he roared at Ahsoka.

"You are not permitted to be here-"

"You were called upon by the Republic to face a trial for holding our President hostage." scolded back Ahsoka, "You either come with us to justify your reckless actions or you'll be hauled off to a federal prison on Kessel." Jabba the Hutt wasn't having it, and grunted and spoke back to the Jedi. Ahsoka looked to the protocol droid,

"You can't make me do anything. You are on my sovereign land, I am the ruler here… not _Serinna Vylantis._ "

"You are a false King, if that's what you believe you are." stated Ahsoka.

"Perhaps," translated the droid, "however, at least I am not subservient to a woman who is spreading tyranny and fear throughout the Galaxy." Ahsoka relaxed her posture, coming to realization what the Hutt was talking about… and how he felt. "I am standing my ground to evil, like what you Jedi should have done back in the Clone Wars."

"I am carrying out my duty." said Ahsoka, "The President is not evil, you're just confusing our purpose with your negativity."

"Going to Coruscant will seal my fate." continued the disappointed Hutt, lowering his tone of ferocity and anger. Ahsoka put away her lightsabers, realizing they wouldn't be necessary. She instead listened to his concerns, and the droid translated,

"This trial is only a way of Vylantis showing her might and power to those beneath her. Just because Skywalker destroyed the blockade, does not mean everything is fine. People come to Tatooine _because_ there are no Republic laws. They can escape the feeling of being watched… and the feeling of being pressured."

"Tatooine has fallen on the bad side of the Republic lately." said Ahsoka calmly, "We are only trying to promote security and safety in a Galaxy that has only seen fear."

"Well your President had a revelation." translated the droid as Jabba grumbled in Huttese, "That her previous methods of promoting such security have failed. She knows now she must use lethal force to keep systems in line." Jabba reached over to his left side where on a small table was a fried womprat on a platter with fancy fruits, and devoured it.

"You must realize I am only doing my job." said Ahsoka. She wanted to convey how she truly felt, about how she didn't always agree with the President's actions and goals. They were unconventional, and reminded her of the Clone Wars. Jabba the Hutt swallowed his food, and spoke more, nearly drooling from his wide mouth.

"A Jedi is to keep the peace. Do not be like your predecessors in blindly following an unjustified cause… like the Clone Wars." Ahsoka gulped, the Hutt seemed to speak what she was already worried about.

"Listen." said Ahsoka, holding her hands behind her back, "I can't guarantee you won't be imprisoned either way. But if you stay here, you'll see more warships in your skies, and you will be forcibly removed out of your home one way or the other. Or worse: killed. I suggest you come with us to Coruscant, you'll be given a representative, and you have a better chance at returning home unscathed."

Jabba looked downward, thinking of what to do. He knew he had no choice, with a Jedi standing in front of him… and the military of the Republic at his doorstep. He looked at Ahsoka, speaking in Huttese, and the droid translated,

"I will go with you to Coruscant to face this trial. I will not meet with the President, I repeat, I _will not_ meet with her."

* * *

 **Supreme Court Building**

The Supreme Court chamber was a silvery gray room with high ceilings, a large crowd of spectators, well over a hundred, seated in rows before the main floor. Towards the front of the room were raised desks where eight men and women sat, all wearing black robes. Behind the Supreme Court Justices were eight tall, narrow, arched windows that let in bright light into the room.

On the main floor were two podiums, one of which where Jabba the Hutt approached with his protocol droid closeby. The other podium was still empty, and the Hutt was beginning to feel nervous. He looked around, then looked up at the Justices who were gathering their notes and information for the trial.

"Please be seated." boomed the Chief Justice, the center most being at the raised desk. He was a three-eyed Gran, with a deep voice, and everyone in the spectating area sat down.

The plaintiff finally came into the room, and Jabba looked over to see who it was. Approaching the other podium was a black haired woman, she was pale. She wore a red suit and skirt, and had a pin on her jacket: the emblem for the Office of the President. Jabba took notice to it, but tried to ignore it.

"Today we begin the case of the Hutt Kingdom v. the New Galactic Republic government. Who is the defendant representing the Hutt Kingdom?" voiced the Chief Justice, looking to the Hutt. Jabba answered in Huttese,

"Jabba Desilijic Tiure."

"Who is the plaintiff representing the New Galactic Republic government?" asked the Chief Justice, looking to the black haired woman.

"I, Chief of Staff to the President, Selena Vataris."

"Let us begin." began the Chief Justice, staring down at Jabba the Hutt.


	119. S7 Chapter 119 - Holy Matrimony

**Prime Minister of Hosnian Prime Winston Aergo - Coral City, Mon Cala**

"Many of you may be wondering, what the hell is this old man from the Inner Rim doing all the way out here?" boomed the eighty-something year old PM of Hosnian Prime, and one of the President's leading campaigners. He stood hunched over a podium in a large bright plaza in the upper levels of Mon Cala's capital, which half was submerged underwater. There were silvery skyscrapers providing shade in the circular plaza, where over sixty thousand were packed, listening and watching. Most were Mon Calamari, but there were a few mixed faces of different species.

"I am here because I believe there is a woman who must finish her duty. A woman who has dedicated her entire life to serving the people, and we ought to let her do so: our current President. Serinna Vylantis pulled all us out of a Second Galactic War and a Civil War, where the Galaxy was heavily divided." the people applauded in agreement, with a few cheering and whistling. There were a few with signs, showing their support and love for the President. The balding PM continued his speech,

"I haven't seen a stronger leader. She is a role model. She is a mother, wife, and cares for her family. She represents the true average family of any galactic citizen. She represents our true values…"

* * *

 **Serinna and Carter**

"You're doing this whether you like it or not." scolded the President to her husband. The two were in the residency wing of the Presidential Mansion, both in their own bedrooms separated by a wide corridor of a living space in between. Both their doors were opened as they were getting changed. It was midday, and the President had a busy day ahead of her.

"You didn't even let me know ahead of time that I'd be giving a speech to five hundred thousand people. I had plans, you know." said Carter, buttoning up a white shirt, looking into his wall-mirror… waiting for his wife to respond.

"You are an official spokesperson and surrogate for my campaign, what did you expect? Besides, you're my husband and that's your job." said Serinna, as she put on a dress, zipping up the back as far as she could. It was a fitted dark red dress, classy and elegant.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Being your husband is being your slave?" questioned Carter. "That I'm supposed to bow my head to you and do whatever you say?"

"You're taking this out of context."

"No I think you're delusional." called back Carter, starting to get irritated with his wife. He couldn't believe what she was saying… but he shouldn't be surprised.

"You work for me okay! I don't want to hear it! You're the one who decided to be a player in my campaign and you should keep your fucking word." shouted Serinna. She walked to the doorway of her bedroom, and Carter walked to his own doorway. They looked at each other with grimace, and anger… as well as disappointment. "You are going to give that speech." sneered the President, gritting her speech. "You are going to give it," the President slowly stepped forward out into the hall, "The crowd is going to love it."

"I am tired of this." snapped Carter. "I can't live like this anymore, Serinna."

"Really? You don't like living in luxury. You don't like this money? You don't like this lifestyle?" the President's eyes widened as she stared into her husband's soul.

"I surely don't need you with all this." shrugged Carter.

"You would be _nowhere_ without me. You are _nothing_ without me." scowled Serinna, and Carter remained silent. He felt… lost. His heart completely frozen with ice, it was cold, he felt nothing for the woman in front of him. The dark brown eyes he fell in love with decades ago weren't the same. The confident, compassionate, caring woman he once fell in love with long ago had faded away. That confidence turned into tyranny. That love had disappeared, it collapsed. Career and politics dictated the Vylantis-Sella household… a household that was also crumbling at this very moment.

* * *

 **Carter Sella - Sanctuary Stadium, Coruscant**

The oval shaped and largest stadium on Coruscant, Sanctuary Stadium, was filled to the brim as well over five hundred thousand attendees. There were citizens still in dense lines that poured out of the entrances to the stadium, trying to cram in. In the vast parking lots, hundreds of people gathered in large groups to listen to the speech from the outside, and it was about to begin. People were coming from all over the Galaxy to see the husband of the President speak… one of his very few public appearances.

"I love that woman." smiled Carter, standing comfortably at his podium in the middle of the vast green field of the stadium. The hundreds of thousands cheered and applauded with joy, looking at the man's smile as it was being projected on a large screen on each main wall of the stadium.

"She has been there for me ever since our humble beginnings. A city woman with a country guy, the compatibility was atrocious and nobody thought it would work out. They were wrong. Those who condemned us didn't believe, didn't have hope, and wished harm for us. They were fearful of our righteous purpose… our goals. Goals to bring happiness, prosperity, and security to the entire Galaxy. Now, years ago, my wife's home planet of Parchuverda was destroyed." the crowd fell silent, as everyone continued to listen. "Over nine billion perished, in just a matter of seconds. My wife had every right to stop everything she was doing. She had every right to step down to take care of herself, emotionally, and mentally. But, she didn't. She persisted. She continued to serve us all as President, she brought justice to our enemies, and continues to do so. We cannot lose faith in her, we must continue to support her."

* * *

 **Leia Skywalker - Senate Building**

For the first time in over a year, the Vice President was fulfilling her constitutional responsibility of overseeing a session of the Senate. Since she was campaigning, and still was going to be for the next few weeks, she hadn't the time to attend the grand group of legislators. She was, in fact, only attending to hear the final results on the Supreme Court ruling against Jabba the Hutt.

The filled chamber was loud and bustling as Senators went to their respective senatorial pods, with many speaking to their aides, colleagues, and neighboring pods. The podium tower began to rise up into position, with the Vice President in it. Her Chief of Staff, Eli Talherra, was to her right, and a few droids below on the lower levels at the controls.

"Members of the Senate, order, order!" called Leia, raising her hands, gaining the attention of all the Senators. Being back in the cavernous chamber reminded the VP of when her mother ran this show. Padme was a fierce senator, and then led the Senate when she was second in command to Emperor Zaoku for a short amount of time.

"Chairman of the Senate Judiciary Committee, you have the floor." announced Leia. A single senatorial pod flew out slowly. In the pod was a green, beaked, Ishi-Tib senator, wearing dark gray robes. He grasped the small podium of his pod, and cleared his throat,

"The Supreme Court has ruled that Jabba the Hutt is _guilty_ in his acts against the President of the Republic, however, the committee has rejected the results. In accordance to Republic law, the Hutt Kingdom is not guilty." there was an uproar of shock and anger from many of the senators, all shouting and voicing their opinions. Leia was in disbelief, holding her hand up to silence the others. She let the Ishi-Tib senator continue, with her facial expression in clear demand for some explanation.

"In all procedural trials for galactic governments, Supreme Court hearings must be approved or rejected by the Senate Judiciary Committee." the Senators, a majority of Populists, continued to shout and bicker, "No charges will be forced upon the Hutt Kingdom, and this issue is now void." more and more senators screamed in opposition.

Leia sunk in her seat, completely distraught at how the laws she once admired and were inspired by completely curtailed the necessary justice for criminal actions. A few other senatorial pods flew out into the fray, starting an argument that would surely explode into a fight. Leia looked to the Ishi-Tib, remembering he was a Centrist… it was all making sense now.

"You must not void this trial!" boomed Senator Stonk, the Populist Majority Leader in the Galactic Senate, pointing his finger at the Ishi-Tib, "You let your politics sway the truth and sway justice. Another investigation must be initiated, perhaps in the House of Deputies."

"The House of Deputies has no power over this sort of matter!" shouted a female Senator, she was a green alien, with six horns on her head, and purple eyes. "The Committee has the final say in government trials, this is how the system works."

"The system is ignoring basic rules of judgement." called out another random senator.

"Order! Order!" boomed Leia, jumping to her feet. It was time to put an end to the chaos,

"In order to figure out if another hearing is required to determine the true outcome of the Supreme Court Trial, I will bring this before the President."

"With all due respect, Madam Vice President, that is against protocol." echoed the Ishi-Tib chairman, "The President is technically a part of the trial, and cannot be the one to determine such things."

"You don't make the laws, Chairman!" shouted another random senator in the fray. Leia looked around at all the angered and infuriated people. They were ruthless, ferocious, and extremists… this was the Senate Leia knew but could no longer recognize. Civility had flown out the window. Leia turned to her Chief of Staff, and leaned into his ear to whisper,

"Send a message to the President; I need to speak with her immediately."

* * *

 **Serinna Vylantis**

"He is a Centrist. And the Chief Justice is a conservative who's been on the Court since Palpatine. I'm sure he pressured the Judiciary Committee to reject the trial." said the President, rubbing her forehead as she sat at her Presidential desk. She took out her earrings, and even her shoes. The only person in the room was Leia, and the two were very close friends. Leia looked out the window, to the cityscape of Coruscant, and noticing the sun creeping behind the horizon.

"What are we going to do? Metaris is going to use this against us for sure. Voting takes place in twoweeks." said Leia worriedly. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time, and sat down in the cushioned seat in front of the President's desk. She crossed her legs, and sunk into the chair.

"I know…" muttered Serinna, "We're not going to do anything. I'm not going to risk this Office at challenging a Supreme Court case which was won in my favor. That's what matters. Whatever the committee does is for attention from the media. They are desperate for headlines."

"Alright, I guess so." sighed Leia, "Where's your next campaign stop?"

"Here." answered Serinna bluntly, looking up at her friend, "I'm not campaigning anywhere else. I've finished."

"Are you sure about that? You still have some time."

"I am confident that we'll win. I don't give a damn about polls, and I'm tired of hearing Metaris' voice honestly." smiled the President, and Leia chuckled.

"Her VP is annoying as hell too."

"I know, I watched the debate." the President got up from her sulking, and turned to look out the arch window behind her desk, "It's going to be our last term."

"The third?"

"Yes." answered Serinna quietly, "If we stayed any longer it would be suspicious. But you'll run after me."

"Not so fast." said Leia, "I'm not running in the next election."

"Why not?" asked Serinna, turning around to look at Leia.

"I am still very young. I honestly need time off from this. Maybe one day, I'll run. When the Galaxy is in such a shit hole I'll be their own probable choice." confessed the Vice President.

"Leia, you're the only person I can trust… the only person I'd be alright with being in control of what I left behind. You'd make sure that the work we accomplished isn't undone."

"Serinna," said Leia, "I know you care about your legacy. It will not be touched, I just know it."

"How can you be so sure? The Populists were pretty clear that they don't like my plans anymore." cried out Serinna with worry.

"Because I just know. They won't dare touch it because they don't want to be at fault for bringing the Galaxy back into poverty. Well, the Outer Rim, at least." Leia wanted to explain more on how she knew. It was the Force. She could just feel that everything Serinna worked so hard for wouldn't be blown away like dust in the wind. She wasn't going to bring up the Force. She wasn't going to remind herself that she was technically a Jedi. That her son is a Jedi. And that her son will live at the Jedi Temple.

"Okay." said Serinna with an exhale, "When we win, though, things will be easier. I have a good feeling about the next four years."

"It's only a matter of time."

* * *

 **Final Presidential Debate - Ord Mantell**

Ord Mantell was the site of the final Presidential debate between Serinna Vylantis and Hanna Metaris. Millions flocked to the capital of Ord Mantell, a glorified complex of palaces which sat alone in a vast desert of a cracked and eroded landscape. There were thousands pouring in the streets trying to get into the convention chamber where the debate was taking place. Ord Mantell had never seen such attraction, in a positive light. The planet was once controlled by the Black Sun pirates and saw many battles throughout the Clone Wars, with the Separatists maintaining control for the majority of the devastating war.

Now, it was a jewel in the Outer Rim, proof that the Republic has made a once-poor and criminal planet into a powerful, wealthy, hotspot for tourism. The convention chamber was once an arena where large beasts and creatures would face off against one another for gambling and spectating pleasures. Now, that arena was filled with over a million people, watching the debate begin…

"Madam President, you recently lost a court battle against the Hutt Kingdom," boomed the moderator, an elderly , yellowish, Twi'lek man with a heavy accent, "some say this is a foreshadowing that you can't even maintain proper democracy in our Galaxy. You were unable to convict a criminal, what makes you think you can protect us from further enemies?" all went silent as all eyes were on the President, and she stood with grace. Her light brown hair flowing, her skin radiating, and her bright white dress capturing everyone's attention.

"Let me remind everyone the Supreme Court approved of pressing charges on the Hutt Kingdom, and would've imprisoned Jabba the Hutt. It was the Senate Judiciary Committee, led by Centrists, who obstructed this objective. Members of my opponent's party decided it would be better if I suffered political fallout instead of serving justice to galactic criminals and gangsters. It was a ploy to make me look bad." Serinna glanced over at Metaris with disgust, and the blond haired woman looked right back at her. The President then faced forward,

"Decades ago, I did everything I could in the Senate to destroy income inequality, to bring valuable education to the less fortunate, and accessible healthcare to the sick. Seven years ago, while a member of the old Inner Council, I brought the evil Ducau Zaoku to justice. _I_ was the one who ordered his exile. _I_ was the one leading the Battle of System 66, where the Imperial Remnant was finally destroyed. It was _I_ who led the Galaxy through a safe transition from an Empire into a New Republic. That, my fellow citizens, is enough proof that I can still lead. Not some woman who uses manipulation and media outcries to get a step ahead." the crowd erupted into cheer and applause for the President, and many rose to their feet. They were giving her a standing ovation, with the floors and stands shaking from the inspired peoples.

"Senator Metaris," spoke the moderator as the cheering crowds died down, "How do you respond?"

"The President loves to remind everyone that she banished Ducau Zaoku, but she leaves out the fact that she was once one of his biggest supporters."

"I championed his progressive reforms." the President stared at Hanna Metaris, catching her off guard, "I championed his plans because they embodied the dreams of former Chancellor Mon Mothma. I did not think or did not know he would turn into an Emperor. See, there you are again trying to contort history." Metaris didn't know what to say next. She was stunned. She couldn't attack her, it would seem like she was attacking Mon Mothma… one of the most memorable, charismatic, and effective leaders in galactic history that led the Republic out of the Clone Wars. Up until her unfortunate assassination in 17 BBY.

"Senator Metaris here has lost her way." the President's voice echoed loudly. Her calm, soothing voice could be heard over the walls of the stadium, pouring into the streets of the capital city, "Like many disaffected people out there. She believes our Republic is falling apart. It is not. We are just getting started. We are building a foundation for a future for our children… our grandchildren… we need to leave them a Galaxy which is safe, livable, and prosperous. Wars are not inevitable. They can be prevented. Wars are meant to divide us by affiliation and creed, they are meant to weaken us. I will not engage in a war with the Pykes or the Hutts for their actions. I know that's what the Centrists wants, and I know damn well that's what Senator Metaris will do if she's elected." Metaris looked down, as she nervously held her hands together on her podium. The President could just feel the shame within her heart, and the embarrassment. But, she persisted with her speech that was going over her time for the debate,

"A President Metaris would not be a President for all peoples. She will make claims, she will attract many of you with interesting opinions, but she doesn't care about you. She will make the common man and woman pay for unnecessary wars, and plunge the Galaxy into further chaos. That is why, it is imperative, that I am re-elected to the Presidency."

Serinna finished her statement, and the moderator opened his mouth to speak. Right as he was going to utter a word, the crowd erupted into deafening cheers and applause for the President. They rose to their feet once more, whistling, cheering with awestruck and inspiration. The people began to chant her name,

" _Vylantis! Vylantis! Vylantis! Vylantis!"_

* * *

 **Election Week - Day 1 - Theed, Naboo**

The polls were finally opened for the week and millions flocked to their respective polling places. Naboo was known to have the most voters on the first day, embracing democracy as the cornerstone of their culture. It embodied their most beloved Queen, and Senator; Padme Amidala. In the main avenue before the grand palace of Theed was a statue of the former Queen, former Senator, and former Grand Vizier of the Galactic Empire. She used her position of power to discreetly send aide to war-torn planets after the Second Galactic War, which was against Imperial law.

In the circular plaza within the palace was one of the largest polling stations, and people had been lined up to vote since dawn. The lines stretched throughout the main avenue, for the people were extremely dedicated to their power to vote. Near the entrance to the palace plaza was a stone archway, with mounted guard-towers, where clone troopers and palace guards stood watch. There were clone troopers down below as well, checking IDs and making sure no one dangerous slipped through.

"ID please." spoke a red marked clone trooper at the gateway to the plaza, to a young man with a brown beard and dark eyes, and wearing a hood. The young man quickly searched his pockets, and then pulled out his ID. He handed it to the trooper, and the clone scanned it with a small device. It was supposed to be a quick process, to get people through the gateway and off to voting. The young man even noticed that people in lines around him were getting through a lot faster than he was. The clone trooper stared at the device, hitting it with his other hand. The young man gulped. The device flashed green and beeped. The clone handed the ID back to the man,

"You're all clear. Go on ahead to sign in." the young man nodded and smiled, looking forward. The enormous plaza was even more crowded than the streets. There were perhaps over a hundred thousand people, had to be, either in more lines to sign themselves in so no one could vote twice. There were also a multitude of people in even smaller lines that led to polling booths. The young man looked around the circular plaza as he headed towards the next line… this was going to be a long process.

About half an hour passed and the young bearded man successfully signed in and he was next in line to vote. He had his ballot, his pen, and waited for the person in the booth to come out. He tapped his foot nervously. Suddenly, the citizen came out. It was a female Gungan, and she clumsily walked out of the booth to the large machine to the right. She placed her ballot in a slot, and the machine sucked in her paper, counting the vote.

The young bearded man quickly headed into the booth, sliding the curtain behind him to give him privacy. He looked at the long ballot, where it listed over a dozen names. There were candidates who he's never even heard of… people who managed to get themselves on the ballot and would be a long shot of being elected. The two names at the top were Serinna Vylantis - Populist Party, and Hanna Metaris - Centrist Party. They had black circles beside each name, and he had to fill in which person he wanted. He scoffed at both of the names, and looked at the bottom of the ballot. It was an area where you could write in your own choice, and he did so.

The young man wrote in Jabba the Hutt, and exited the booth, walking casually to the machine. He slowly placed his ballot on the small platform that led to the slit where the ballots were inserted. He pulled out a tiny chip from his pocket when no one was looking, sticking it into a port on the side of the machine. He then pushed in his ballot, and quickly left.

The young bearded man headed into the shadows of the side of the plaza, nearing the tall stone arches that wrapped around the plaza. He pulled out a hologram projector from his pocket, instantly activating a call. A hologram of a Pyke appeared,

"How did it go?"

"My men made it through, we placed the bugs." whispered the man.

"Are you sure they won't find it?" asked the old Pyke.

"There's so many people here and not enough guards, they can't keep track of everyone. In due time, Naboo will not be a win for our dear President." smiled the man.

"Good. Head over to the Hosnian system. I want the President to lose the Inner Rim with a suffering blow."


	120. S7 Chapter 120 - Election

**Election Week - Day 7/7**

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

Leia stood alone in the grand hall of the Temple, looking out a tall arched window as the orange sun began to slowly creep beyond the horizon. She loved looking out the windows of the Temple, there weren't any skyscrapers blocking the view of the majestic sunset. She could see the streaking clouds in a mix of warm colors, with a few even purplish and dark pink. Sky lane traffic seemed to stretch on infinitely as millions made their way to their various destinations on the metropolis-covered planet. She missed the days she spent in the Temple, the quiet, meditative, days when all she had to worry about was learning how to properly hold her lightsaber. How to rely on the Force to control her emotions, how to get through troubling moments, and how to help others.

"It's so strange seeing you here," spoke a man's voice, Leia instantly recognized it. She turned her head, seeing Luke approaching her, as well as Ahsoka Tano. "But I'm happy to see you." Leia smiled, hugging her brother. She hadn't seen him in months, with all the things going on in her life… specifically the campaign.

"Good to see you too, Ahsoka." said Leia, looking over to her former Jedi Master, as she let go of her brother. She brushed back her loose brown hair out of her face, and looked to the Grand Master. The VP could sense what Ahsoka was going to ask… and it was going to take away the happiness from her day.

"Did you talk to Han about it yet?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes." sighed Leia, "He's against it."

"Why?" asked Luke, in a bit of an intrusive tone. But Leia didn't mind, it was her brother, and they were very close. It didn't bother her at all. "Your son has a lot of potential. He loves to throw toys around with the Force."

"Indeed. I can sense a great deal of the Force within him." agreed Ahsoka.

"Don't even mention that to Han. He doesn't know you went to visit him." said Leia with worry in her eyes, "Every time I bring it up… it drives us apart."

"Is he afraid of losing his son?" asked Luke, "He isn't going anywhere."

"I really don't know why he's against it."

"Could be because of the identity of his grandfather." said Ahsoka, "Han didn't know Anakin like you did. He possibly only heard of his reputation when he served Emperor Zaoku… as a Sith."

"That was only for a short period of time though," shrugged Leia, trying to deny it, "it can't be just that."

"I think it is." said Luke quietly, scratching his chin, "It has to be. Why else would he be worried? Maybe he doesn't want to see his son go down the wrong path."

"Well none of us want that to happen, but he will have to learn discipline… and right from wrong." said Leia bluntly.

"The Dark Side can sometimes blur a person's perception of what's right versus wrong." spoke Ahsoka wisely, "The Emperor tried killing off all the Jedi because he thought it was in the best interest of the Empire. But," paused the Grand Master, "raising such a potentially powerful Force-user as a Jedi would be the safest way to prevent horrible things. It is the only probably method of keeping him in the Light."

"Whenever I try to bring this up with him, he immediately tries to make me the guilty one… somehow. He blames me for spending too much time on work instead of my family. But he's off prancing half-way across the Galaxy watching people race!" scoffed Leia, "He tries to make be the bad guy. He says I'm not doing anything useful, and that it's my fault we're arguing in the first place." Leia threw her hands up into the air, turning to look out the window again. The beautiful sunset was the only thing that could put her mind at ease.

"Leia," spoke Ahsoka softly, reaching out to touch Leia's arm.

"No." shrugged Leia, facing Ahsoka, "I appreciate your wisdom, but I really don't want it right now. The reason to why this is happening is staring me in the face, the entire time, and I continued to neglect it. We are drifting apart."

"Don't say that." said Luke, trying to help his sister, "You just -"

"No, that's the truth. It's how I feel." said Leia, shaking her head, and looking outside again, crossing her arms, "Our relationship means nothing to him, and I really don't see a purpose to keep it afloat any longer. I know what's best for my son."

Leia closed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead, processing all that she was thinking. There was a lot more on her mind, but she had work to do… she looked to Ahsoka and slightly stuttered,

"I need to go. I have to meet with the President. Goodnight." the young woman turned around and headed down the hall, without even looking at her closest friends. Luke and Ahsoka glanced at each other with a look of worry, and uncertainty.

* * *

 **Hanna Metaris**

The blond senator from Coruscant sat on a white leather couch, alone, in her living room, reading a news article on a holo-tablet. It would be a long night ahead of her, since the election results would come a few hours before dawn of the next day. Her campaign team was in the next room, all her closest staff, preparing her speech for either a win or defeat, and clinging themselves to all major news outlets for any major reports.

The senator could hear her staff bustling about in the next room, and it was partially distracting. One of the doors into the room opened, and Metaris looked up from her tablet, with a sigh.

"Sorry, senator, to disturb you." said a young human woman, the senator's scheduler, "You have a call."

"From who?" she took off her reading glasses as she looked up at the young brunette.

"The Department of Inner-Galactic Security." answered the scheduler, handing over a hologram projector.

"What would they want?" muttered Metaris, placing the hologram projector on the coffee table in front of her couch. "You can leave." and the young lady quickly left the room. Metaris activated the hologram, and a small image of a man in Mandalorian armor appeared. She took off her glasses, and smiled upon seeing the man who held his helmet to his side,

"Lord Nunento, so good to finally hear from you. But you calling me like this, under the persona of the Department of Security, _and_ to my home… is risky."

"The job we just finished is riskier, my lady." smirked the handsome young man, "I can assure you that you have a significantly higher chance of winning this election… thanks to the Pykes."

"Thanks to Deathwatch." corrected Metaris.

"The Pyke Syndicate was the organization who planned this."

"Yet you are the ones responsible for carrying it out." smiled the senator seductively.

"This means that you'll loosen restrictions on us independent worlds? Regarding trade and weapon manufacturing?"

"We'll have to see by the morning if I win." said the senator.

"I won't have to worry about you meddling on Mandalore, right?" asked the leader of Deathwatch, Balto Nunento, placing his hand on his hip.

"It depends. If you begin terrorizing Mandalore, I won't have a choice but to intervene, since Mandalore is a Republic world. But, don't worry, I'll have taxes lowered on corporations and they can sponsor your cause into overthrowing Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze." explained the senator confidently.

"You told me different last time we spoke." said the Mandalorian with concern.

"Things change." nodded Metaris, "Besides, there are a lot of conspicuous members of Congress getting into business that's not theirs. Most of which are in the House. I proposed a bill to completely dismantle the lower chamber of Congress… restoring full power to the Senate."

"I don't give two shits about politics. I need to know if you have my back."

"Patience, my dear… patience…"

* * *

 **Republic News Now**

"One thousand three hundred eighty three sectors, five thousand one hundred sixty six votes up for grabs, two thousand five hundred eighty three to win. We go live to our political analyst on current voting results, with 62% of precincts throughout the Galaxy already reporting." spoke a male Quarren news anchor, standing beside a large holoscreen of a map of the Galaxy. It specifically highlighted the territory of the Republic, which spanned throughout most of the Galaxy (even most of the Outer Rim), and it also showed each sector. Towards the Core, more were colored a maroon color (symbolizing a lead for Hanna Metaris), and the farther out from the Core the more blue sectors there were (a lead for the President).

On the other side of the screen was a young greenish Twi'lek woman, wearing a dark suit, and smiling at the camera. The Quarren looked to the political analyst,

"Ms. Secura, would you like to show us what's going on here? There are more blue sectors here than red, and many are still gray… meaning the results are still being tallied."

"Well, each of these sectors are still counting their last votes, so nothing is truly final." spoke the analyst, "You're all seeing a lot more blue sectors here, but the thing to remember is that some sectors have more votes, or delegates, because of denser populations. President Vylantis could win the entire Outer Rim and Mid Rim and still lose to Hanna Metaris, if she manages to win every single sector in the Core."

"Well it looks like Senator Metaris is winning most of the central sectors. Do you think there's any hope for a surge of Populist votes for the President?" asked the Quarren anchor.

"It is highly unlikely-"

* * *

Serinna Vylantis shut off her television, tired of listening to the endless talking done by the news. She was in a large conference room within the Presidential Mansion, seated at the head of a large rectangular table. There were papers, diagrams, hologram projections of election reports scattered all over the table, along with members of her staff scrambling about. The President was the only person in the room completely still, and she watched as everyone around her were tending to something. Her Chief of Staff, former Senator of Onderon and a former member of the Inner Council, was ordering much of the staff around. Making various people go about their work in different locations, to find more news sources on what the opponent's campaign was up to, anything.

"Can you give me a status report on where we are?" asked Serinna calmly to her Chief of Staff, who was standing nearby. The black haired woman stared at the President, processing all the vast amounts of information she had been looking at in the past few hours.

"RNN's reports are the most accurate. Metaris is just a few delegates behind you, but it looks like the Inner Rim is a solid win." answered Vataris.

"Good… that's good. Do you know where Leia is?" asked Serinna.

"Last I heard she was at the Jedi Temple, I'll contact her security detail and find out for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Leia**

"This isn't working out anymore." said Leia, sitting in her limousine-speeder as she was being brought to the Presidential Mansion. In front of her, was a small hologram of Han, placed on the seat facing her in the limo.

"I know." sighed Han, "There's no trust."

"The trust was there." scolded Leia, "It was you that were giving me problems. You just don't want to even think of the possibility that our son would be safer raised as a Jedi. We obviously aren't full-time parents."

"You can't blame that entirely on me." said Han raising his voice.

"What?!"

"You became Vice President before I became a pod-racing manager. You ascended to the height of _glory,_ leaving me down here to grovel at your feet." said Han with disappointment, and also in a sickened tone.

"That's not … that's not true at all. You're making preposterous claims."

"Leia, whatever!" shouted Han, "You didn't call me to apologize obviously. You didn't call me to work things out." Leia froze, staring at Han. She didn't know what to say, yet she knew exactly how she felt. Han let out a sigh,

"I don't see any point in contacting you anymore, other than any regards to our son. I hope you have a great four years as Vice President again." Han shut off the transmission, and Leia was left in the dark of the limo. The only light there was, was the bright shining lights from the cityscape as night fell. They were still a long way off from the Presidential Mansion, giving Leia a lot of time to think about what just happened… and what would come soon after.

* * *

 **Republic News Now**

"85% of galactic precincts reporting. Hanna Metaris managed to overturn a multitude of Inner Rim sectors; pushing her to the lead of 49.5 percent." spoke the Quarren news anchor. It was only a few hours until dawn and most voting results were concluded. Many throughout the Galaxy were preparing for the arrival of a new President.

"It looks like in just two months, we'll have our second President." added the Twi'lek political analyst, "Many of us must be wondering what is going on in the Presidential Mansion right about now…. especially in the President's mind."

* * *

 **Serinna Vylantis**

"The final votes are coming in." said Leia solemnly, approaching Serinna as she leaned back in her leather chair at the large rectangular table. Most of her team was gone, with the only five or six left keeping to themselves. The room was silent, and some peeked to look at the President, from their holo-tablets and computers.

"Are you sure?" asked Serinna, standing up.

"Yes." stepped in Selena Vataris, "Metaris is the clear winner." Serinna picked up the television remote, turning it on. The television hung on the far wall, and everyone turned to look as well. RNN was still reporting the election live, and it had became clear.

" _96% of precincts reporting, Hanna Metaris has been elected President of the Galactic Republic. No you're not dreaming… this is reality."_ spoke the Quarren news anchor. Everyone was dead silent in the conference room, with Leia nervously playing with her hands. The staff members looked over to the President, and the television continued to drone on.

All noise and sounds were drowned out to Serinna. She couldn't hear anything. It felt completely silent. She stared blankly at the far wall below the television, trying to put together what she just witnessed.

"Serinna." whispered Leia. Leia was just as lost and filled with sorrow. She tried to comfort Serinna. She reached out to Serinna, but right before she touched her, the President slammed her hands on the table, and pushed everything off the table with rage. A few computers fell to the ground shattering, and a myriad of papers.

A map of the Galaxy's sectors was projected on the news channel, and Serinna looked to it with anger. Nearly the entire central region of the Galaxy was a maroon color, symbolizing a win for her opponent, and most of the Outer Rim was a win for Serinna.

"How is this fucking possible?!" bellowed the President, "There shouldn't be any Centrist sectors in the Outer Rim, or even Mid Rim!" nobody answered, they were too afraid, and didn't want to be targeted by the infuriated President. "I should have won! It was obvious that I'd win! It was obvious that I was a better choice than that stuck up bitch!" Serinna looked out to her campaign team still sitting at the table, in complete fear and dumbfoundedness at the President's outrage. "Get a recount! I want a recount right now!"

Everyone glanced over to the television, where the bottom of the screen showed the results of the election. Metaris won with 50.6%, and Vylantis at 48.9%. There was no point in a recount. But nobody wanted to tell the President that.

"Serinna." said Leia softly, "It's over."

"No it's not! It's still a close race!"

"She won." said Leia quietly.

"There's still a chance!" screamed Serinna, pointing at the screen across the room, "If we get a recount we could overturn those Core sectors, pushing me over the top!"

"Serinna." barked Leia, and the President stopped talking. She didn't speak another word, and stared at Leia. Leia wasn't intimidated, and stared right back at her.

"How could this have happened?" whispered Serinna, her voice quivering. She grabbed Leia, hugging her, burying her face in her shoulder. Leia wrapped her arms around Serinna, comforting her.

"This isn't the end." whispered Leia, as she was feeling an overwhelming surge of emotions herself. She continued to hold Serinna, "This isn't the end." and her voice quivered as well. The President removed herself from Leia's hug, and looked into her brown eyes,

"I'm going to take her down." Serinna sniffed and wiped away her tears, and her tone darkened, "I will take her down. I'm not conceding, not without a fight."

* * *

Outside the Presidential Mansion, on a wide platform beneath the main steps to the main entrance, were a crowd of over three hundred supporters, and members of the media. It was a few hours until dawn, and the Presidential podium stood empty at the top of the steps. The supporters, members of the campaign, and news reporters were all exhausted, they were drained, and also emotional for the announcement that Metaris won.

The main doors to the Mansion opened, and people suddenly had their hopes up again. However, it didn't last long. Selena Vataris, the Chief of Staff, was the one who walked out and made her way to the podium. She, like nearly everyone else, had bags under her eyes from a long night.

"The President will not be coming out to make a statement at this hour. I urge you all to head back home and get rest." spoke Vataris. There were gasps and looks of despair among the people in the crowd. Hovercams focused on Vataris, and even on the many windows of the Mansion, hoping to peek inside the building. "I want to thank all of our supporters for their hard work, our campaign members for their tireless efforts, and all of our voters who came out to give us a good shot at winning. President Vylantis will, however, be making a statement at noon later this day. Thank you." many of the confused and desperate supporters looked around at one another, many questioning what to do, and members of the media for once not shouting out questions. It was a very dark moment for the Populist Party and the Republic.

* * *

 **Sella Residence - Hosnian Prime**

"So that's it, huh. Well…" sighed Nina Sella, the President's daughter, as she ate a bowl of cereal at the breakfast table. It was a few hours past dawn, and it was just announced that Metaris won the election. Carter Sella was also at the breakfast table, reading the news on a holo-tablet, not paying attention to what his daughter was saying at all.

"What's next?" asked Nina, looking to her father. Carter looked up from his small holoscreen, with a questioning look.

"What?"

"What's next for you and mom? I'm assuming you won't be talking to her…" the young woman looked down at her cereal, stirring it slowly with her spoon. She was disappointed. Carter could easily see it. The man put down his holo-tablet, letting out a sigh,

"She couldn't fool the entire Galaxy obviously, and she can't fool me again. She's on her own."

"That's it? You're just going to act like nothing's happened?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Nina?" asked Carter, tilting his head slightly at his daughter. Nina put down her spoon loudly, clanging the silverware and bowl,

"You've been together for twenty eight years, and you're just going to throw it all away? I know you've gotten distant from her."

"A few months ago you told me yourself to do what I thought was right. That she didn't seem to care for me." said Carter.

"That was when I thought she'd be President for another term. She's peaked… a bit too early if you ask me. She's probably so lost right now, and needs someone to be there at her side."

"She has the Vice President." answered Carter, picking up his tablet again and resuming his reading.

"Dad."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Nina." scolded Carter. Nina quickly got up, nearly throwing her dish in the sink, and put on her coat. She walked out the door, slamming it behind her without saying a single word. Carter looked up from his tablet, letting out a sigh. He didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Serinna didn't care for him, so why should he care for her? She used him just for her career, she didn't truly love him. And their daughter was not born out of a loving marriage… she was born out of a crumbling relationship.

* * *

 **Office of the President**

It was an hour before noon, an hour before the President would have to address the Republic, and Congressional leaders quickly made their way to the President's office. Leia was there as well, after getting a few hours of shut-eye. She didn't sleep at all. She couldn't sleep. She was certain she'd be Vice President, but she lost that… and realized she lost Han from her life as well… things looked grim.

In the small seating area in front of the President's desk sat Riyo Chuchi, the Speaker of the House, and Senator Stonk, the Majority Leader of the Senate. The two Congress leaders sat on separate sofas, and Leia sat next to Chuchi. There was an awkward silence between the four, and the three waited for the President to begin. Serinna sat up straight at her desk, casually resting her hands on her lap,

"You probably want to tell me _I told you so._ " said the President, staring at Chuchi, and then at the Ithorian Stonk. "Well. Go ahead. Say it. I know both of you want to."

"Madam President," spoke Chuchi softly, "we are not going to say that to you. We would never do such a thing."

"You wouldn't be thinking it either if you supported me during the campaign!" roared Serinna, rising to her feet, "There's more work to be done and now the entire system has turned over to the Centrists! The Centrists have won a majority in the Senate _and_ the House! You'll both be holding Minority Leadership positions, and you're lucky _as hell_ that the Supreme Court is still filled. Because I swear to the Maker that if there was an opening, the Centrists would fill in one of their own godforsaken conservatives."

"Ma'am, I suggest we look to the future." spoke up Senator Stonk in a low rumble, "How we protect the Vylanti-Deal."

"Oh what bullshit." sneered the President, "It doesn't matter what I say or do now because I won't be President in a month. Upon the turn of the year, the inauguration of Metaris, you two along with the majority of you Populists would let my programs die." Serinna turned around, she didn't want to look at the Congressional leaders. Leia had her head low, holding her hands together worriedly. She didn't know how to calm Serinna down, there was no point in doing so. The VP was troubled with what she would do now. Hopefully, and most likely, she'd return to the Senate as the Jedi Order's representative. However, she was more concerned with Han… and her son.

"You are dismissed." said Serinna, looking out the arch windows behind her desk. She held her hands behind her back. Stonk and Chuchi got up quietly, and showed themselves out of the elegant office. Leia was the only one left in the office with the President, and she didn't make a peep. She got up as well, straightening her dark blue dress as she stood.

"I'll see you at the concession speech." said Leia, making her way to the door.

"It's not a concession speech." shook the President's head as she turned around look at Leia.

"Then what is it?" asked Leia, in a bold tone. She was exhausted, and didn't even want to go in the first place… but it was her duty. She could just sense that Serinna had an entire plan to refute Metaris' win, and she held out her hand, "You'll only make things worse if you start making conspiracies, Ma'am." said Leia before the President could explain herself. Serinna closed her mouth, and looked at her VP.

"What?" muttered the President.

"This Republic is divided, and if you start showing people you aren't willing to accept the results…"

"That's not what I'm doing-"

"Yes it is." scolded Leia, cutting off Serinna, "We all just need some time to process this. I think you need sleep, and quiet time. Away from pollsters, campaign members, and especially the news."

Serinna slowly nodded, and looked down at her desk. She didn't want to argue with Leia, she didn't have the energy,

"I'll see you there."

* * *

 **Concordia**

"I am all glad you could all make this meeting, even via transmission." smiled the bearded, young, leader of Deathwatch: Balto Nunento. He stood in a dim hut within his settlement for Deathwatch, on the temperate moon of Mandalore: Concordia. In front of him was a hologram of Jabba the Hutt and his translator droid, Director Surdel of the Pyke Syndicate, a wrinkled Neimoidian with a tall miter atop his head, and three Geonosians. One of the Geonosians had a wide crest on his head, similar to the late-Poggle the Lesser.

"Our plan was a success, and I just can't wait to see the President's face when she addresses the Galaxy on her stunning defeat." smiled the Pyke leader, Director Surdel.

"It was. Now, I am contacting you all at once because I believe that our work has just begun. Director Surdel of the Pyke Syndicate, Viceroy Libkath of the Trade Federation, Jabba the Hutt of the Hutt Kingdom, and Archduke Naxa of the Geonosian Guild, and Deathwatch, all have share a common goal; to weaken the Republic. In just one month, Serinna Vylantis will no longer be holding her hands at our necks. Hanna Metaris will loosen restrictions, and her Centrist government will lead to the weakening of star systems throughout the Galaxy. This will give us opportunities to expand our influence, and to one day, rival the Republic entirely."

"You are proposing a full-fledged war on the Republic?" asked Viceroy Libkath, holding his hands behind his back, "My predecessors tried that and failed miserably."

"Well the Clone Wars were effective in a sense, they shattered the bond between thousands of worlds and the Republic. This is not a fight we'd start anytime soon. This meeting here is just the foundation." explained Nunento, "We will let Metaris continue to weaken the Republic, and in due time… we will strike hard. We will topple the tyrannical Republic and let the Galaxy be free."

Jabba the Hutt grumbled a phrase in Huttese, smiling, and his droid translated soon thereafter,

"You are quite ambitious. However, all of us have at some point in time tried to do that."

"The Hutt is right." sighed the Pyke. The Geonosian Archduke chirped and clicked in agreement.

"We'd be facing an uphill battle." said the Viceroy nervously, "But… it is possible."

"We'd need the help of every single corporation that doesn't agree with the Republic." said the Pyke Director.

"Yes." nodded Nunento.

"We'd need a massive army to combat the clones." continued Director Surdel, "We'd need a droid army."

"Actually… I know a group that could prove beneficial to us in the future." smirked Nunento, "They are outcasts… but have a weapon so powerful it will certainly bring fear to our dear Serinna Vylantis… for it's has done so in the past."

"You aren't saying…" spoke the Viceroy skeptically.

"The Imperial Remnant." answered the Director, "They destroyed Vylantis' home planet seven years ago."

"Not the Remnant." said Nunento, "The _First Order_."


	121. S7 Chapter 121 - One Month

**Hanna Metaris**

"We will make an inclusive Galaxy! We will not discriminate! We will protect all of the Republic's citizens from the dangers of untamed star systems! We will not follow in the ways of President Vylantis and her Populists; by destroying the only form of systematic law and order for independent worlds. Corporations are here to stay!" roared Hanna Metaris, President-Elect of the New Republic. Only three weeks until her inauguration, the Republic was already feeling a large shift. Metaris was slamming down an iron fist on Outer Rim worlds which were suffering from poverty. However, her supporters loved it.

The President-Elect began walking off the stage with a smile and wave as she left her podium. She just finished one of her many press conferences, and was on her way to meet with potential members of her Provisional Council. The Provisional Council was the body of Secretaries, like the Secretary of Galactic State and Secretary of Health. She was replacing every single Secretary that had been with Vylantis, for a new leader was taking the power on Coruscant… and the entire Republic.

"Ma'am, you have a call." spoke Metaris' aide, a young woman, handing a comlink to the blond woman. They were in an empty hall, heading out of the Senate Building where she had given her press conference. Her security guards distanced themselves, and her aide gave her privacy as Metaris took the call.

She held up the comlink to her face, activating it,

"I didn't expect you to call so soon."

"I couldn't resist." said a man romantically in the audio call.

"But you should really stop calling me." stated Metaris bluntly, quietly. "This isn't safe and I am not going to put my career at risk."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure my part of the bargain would be upheld." said the man's voice.

"Deathwatch will get what it wants." smiled Metaris to herself, "Now, you should not contact me any longer."

"That was quick." said Lord Nunento, sarcastically.

"I don't need to know what you'll do next. It would be best if we don't speak anymore." said the President-Elect. There was a brief moment of silence from Nunento, and Metaris was about to speak to make sure he was still there.

"You better keep your word." said Nunento with a dark tone, "I know how politicians are. You better not be like the rest of them. You backtrack on your word… and the Republic will fall at your fault." the call was suddenly ended, and Hanna lowered the comlink. She gulped nervously, her mouth was dry, and looked down the hall. Her security guards stood like statues as they waited for her, all of them lined up against the walls of the hall.

* * *

 **Department of Inner Galactic Security**

On the outskirts of the Senate District sat an octogonal tower with eight spires on its flat roof, and massive satellite dishes varying in sizes. This was the headquarters of the Department of Inner Galactic Security, as well as the Galactic Intelligence Agency (GIA). The large fortress of a building sat amidst a dense avenue of other skyscrapers, with millions of speeders and transports whisking by in high-speed skylanes nearby.

At the top of the tower was the office of the Secretary of Inner Galactic Security, one of many members of the Provisional Council which advised the President on a myriad of issues. The top floor's outer walls were all glass windows, letting in much light. It gave the Secretary's office a very open look, silvery and pristine, with brand new cubicles at one far side of the top floor, communications and high end technologies.

The Secretary of Inner Galactic Security was a Bothan man, with brown fur around his long snouted face, and dark gray eyes. He stood over his desk, letting out a deep exhale as he was sorting files in various boxes. His office was being cleaned out, for in a month, Hanna Metaris would nominate a Secretary of Security, and the current man would be replaced.

The communication device on the Secretary's desk began beeping softly. The Bothan looked over to the device, activating the call,

"Yes?" spoke the Bothan with a gruff voice.

"The Director of the GIA would like to speak with you, Mr. Secretary." said a droid on the line, in a feminine tone. The Bothan looked to his non-transparent glass door, then down at the comms device,

"Send him in." a few moments passed, and the glass door opened. In walked an older human man, very thin, and a large white beard. He wore a crisp suit with a red tie, and held a thick folder in his hands.

"Director Endel, what can I do for you?" asked the Secretary.

"Secretary Barka, I have something very interesting to show you." the old man tossed the large folder onto the Secretary's desk, making a loud thud. Some papers slid out, showing a vast list of numbers, dates, and names.

"What… is this?" muttered Secretary Barka, peeking at the file.

"That is a complete folder of calls made from a certain someone to the same location on Concordia. That someone is Hanna Metaris." spoke Director Endel.

"Why would she be contacting someone on a remote place like Concordia?" pondered the Secretary, and then he started to piece the puzzle together. "Wait a minute. Concordia… Wasn't that the home of that terrorist group of Mandalorians?"

"Deathwatch. Precisely. My employees and agents have found obvious evidence that Metaris has made a multitude of calls to Deathwatch. We were able to intercept some of the calls, but they were very scrambled. What we did hear, however, is quite troubling."

"Well tell me." grumbled the Secretary, raising his voice.

"Words of _hacking_ the election came up many times… as well as the rollback of galactic restrictions on corporations. The Pyke Syndicate was brought up a few times." explained the old man, and the Bothan's eyes widened. He slowly looked down at the large file, realizing that the information in front of him was extremely critical to the Office of the President.

"You're telling me there's a possibility the election was hacked?" asked the Secretary quietly as he processed the gravity of the situation.

"Correct."

"How many people know about this?" asked Barka.

"Only my best agents, and I have a few secret agents out on the field doing more investigating." spoke Endel succinctly.

"I must show this to the President, before it's too late." Barka picked up the folder, straightening the files inside it. "If anything this must be brought to the Congress."

"Sir, with all due respect," smirked Endel, "Fuck Congress. Go straight to the Supreme Court. We have a chance to keep Vylantis in office and keep out a wealthy corporatist who will only let loose these terrorist regimes like Deathwatch and the Pykes. Go to her now."

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker - Jedi Temple**

"Very good, keep your balance. Clear your mind of any stress or worries." Jedi Master Luke Skywalker sat with his legs crossed in a small circle of younger Jedi padawans in one of the many courtyards on the upper levels of the Jedi Temple. It was early in the morning, and he was holding one of his routine classes. There were six padawans with him, and he was technically Master to all of them. After the Jedi Purge about ten years ago, there weren't many Jedi Masters to the incoming padawans being found and brought in throughout the Galaxy. The youth in front of him were a mix of human girls and boys, one boy was a Twi'lek, and there was a Nautolan girl. They had already constructed their own lightsabers, but weren't very adept with them.

Luke crinkled his nose, as he could feel a small ripple in the Force. It came from one of his students. He opened his eyes, and looked at the thirteen year old human girl in front of him. She was the oldest of the bunch, with the others around 10 to 12 years old. The young girl had long blond hair put in a single braid, and wore the standard tunic of a Jedi padawan. She was at peace, with her hands resting atop her knees as she sat criss-crossed.

"Elisa, you haven't cleared your mind." said Luke quietly, closing his eyes again. The young girl was thinking of something, but Luke couldn't necessarily tell what it was. His senses and abilities with the Force weren't attuned enough.

"My mind is clear." responded the young girl. Luke couldn't help but smile, her mind wasn't clear. There was a lot swirling up in her cranium, and he took in a deep breath.

"That will conclude today's lesson." stated Luke, opening his eyes. The padawans were surprised, for their lessons would last most of the day. Never had they finished so early, right after starting. The children got up excitedly, including Elisa.

"Elisa, stay a moment." said Luke, and Elisa stopped in her tracks when following her friends. The others went on without her, and the young girl turned around.

"Yes, Master Skywalker?" she asked, holding her hands together.

"Your mind was not clear at all. Something is troubling you."

"I think it's impossible to completely clear one's mind." said Elisa, "At least for a powerful Jedi. That's why you're always thinking and worrying about things." Luke tilted his head slightly, letting out a chuckle,

"What? What would I have to worry about?"

"A lot of things." nodded Elisa, "This new President, the fate of the Jedi Order, the rising conflicts with the pirates in the Outer Rim, and your sister." Luke didn't know what to say, she hit the nail on the head. The young girl was definitely connected to the Force, and the Jedi Master was impressed,

"Now where did you get that sort of information?"

"The Force. Just like you are teaching us. Every time I try to clear my mind, all I think of is the stress around me. I have nothing to stress about, for I am just a kid." said Elisa innocently. Luke stood up,

"You are growing into your abilities faster than I would've thought, Elisa. I am impressed." noted Luke. "But you shouldn't have to worry about my own worries. They are … out of your reach, in a sense."

"Well one day it will be us young ones to lead the Order. So, in a way, it is my responsibility. If there is any way I can help you, I want to help." said Elisa, and Luke started walking away from the small open space, heading for the doors to the Temple meters away. Elisa quickly followed at his side, waiting for a response.

"Indeed, but you shouldn't be concerned about that now. You still have a long time to grow up."

"Then why are you concerned about the new President?" blurted Elisa.

"Metaris doesn't exactly line up with the values and beliefs of Grand Master Tano… or the Order for that matter." said Luke, sighing as he thought about Metaris' inauguration just a month away.

"Oh." said Elisa simply, understanding, "You also seem to be worried about your sister."

"You are quite nosy, you know that?" noted Luke jokingly, looking down at the young girl. Elisa smiled,

"Can't help it. But, is everything alright with your sister?"

"She… she's going through a lot right now. But you shouldn't worry about that." said Luke, trying to brush off the seriousness of the issue.

"I'm not worried. You are." Elisa and Luke stopped near the door into the Temple, and they looked at one another. Elisa could sense the stress in Luke's mind, and Luke could feel how powerful the young girl was growing.

"It's out of your grasp."

* * *

 **Office of the President**

"We're bringing this straight to the Supreme Court, I don't give a shit about the Senate Judiciary Committee." said Serinna, holding the thick files in her hand. In front of her was Secretary of Security Barka, Director Endel of the GIA, and Vice President Skywalker. They were the only ones in the President's office, and had explained to her what was going on with Hanna Metaris and her communication to Deathwatch. A copy was made of the files, with them all transferred on a datapad which Leia held firmly in her hands.

"Will there be time for them to do something about it?" asked Leia.

"There has to be. The security of the Republic is at stake." spoke Director Endel, "She should be sent to trial and convicted for placing galactic security at risk."

"I agree." spoke the Bothan Secretary of Security, "She is too dangerous to lead, and too reckless."

"I'll have this brought to the attention of the Chief Justice immediately." said Serinna, "Leia, can you do that for me?"

"Of course." Leia nodded and quickly headed out the office. She walked as fast as she could, for the safety of the Republic was at stake. The room fell silent for a moment as Serinna gazed at the large files, opening them, and peeking at the various times Metaris contacted Deathwatch.

"Do you think there's a chance?" asked the President softly.

"For conviction?" asked Endel.

"No, for the election to be overturned?" asked Serinna. Endel looked at Barka briefly, and then back at the President.

"I can't guarantee anything, Ma'am. This is an uphill battle, I've never seen or even heard of a court case with two galactic leaders rivaling one another. One would assume it leans in favor towards the one with the most power."

"Well Metaris is only a Senator so then there's a good chance." Serinna dropped the files onto her desk with a thud.

"She may not have the Office that symbolizes power," spoke Secretary Barka, "But she has far more influence now that she won the election."

"I have faith in the Supreme Court to do the right thing." said the President softly.

"That being said, I suggest you take immediate action on halting the efforts of Deathwatch." said Director Endel, "There is no telling what they could be plotting."

"That would be costly," noted Serinna, "we don't know how large they are and what their capabilities are."

"That's what makes them so dangerous." said Barka, "We'll find the money."

"If the Supreme Court doesn't do anything about this revelation," spoke the Director, "you might as well be responsible for taking down one of the most notorious terrorists in the Galaxy. Metaris wouldn't be able to top that. The Centrists would only escalate the conflict with irresponsible action."

"I like the sound of that." smirked Serinna. "I'll speak to you both when I get any news from the Chief Justice. Thank you, again, for coming to me quickly."

"It is our honor." smiled Barka. The two men bowed their heads, and turned around to head out the office. The President's security guards shut the door from the outside of the office, leaving Serinna alone with just her thoughts. She glanced down at the large files, and she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

This was her chance. This was her chance to take down Metaris and prevent her from becoming President… but, this wasn't for sure. It would be a fight of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Leia Skywalker**

Leia sat still and silent in her speeder-limo as she was being brought to the Supreme Court building to meet with the Chief Justice. She stared out the window of her black, glossy, speeder at the passing transports, speeders, ships, and monstrous skyscrapers. Her mind was a mix of feelings, apprehension, anxiety, uncertainty… and fear. Han kept popping into her mind, as well as her son Ben. She kept replaying the last conversation she had with Han. It signified the end of their relationship… the end of their marriage. She was so angry with him, he was so frustrated with her. They had no way of fixing the situation, they were too disconnected. But it didn't feel right to Leia as she continued to ponder, looking up into the cloudless blue sky.

They were close to the Supreme Court Building, Leia could see it by peeking through the front windshield. It was at the end of a two wide avenues, with a split in the middle that led to lower levels of Coruscant's, layered, city blocks. At the end of the avenues were archways, where traffic could fly underneath the grand palace-like building that housed the Supreme Court. The edifice itself rivaled the Senate Building, it was enormous. The Supreme Court Building was a wide building, with multiple towers, and elegant arch windows near its top; which was where the official court chamber was located. Towards the lower portion of the building was a wide platform, with many diplomatic ships leaving and arriving.

Leia gulped worriedly as they were reaching the end of the avenues, getting closer to the looming Supreme Court Building. She held a datapad firmly in her hands, which was the holo-copy of the files showing Metaris contacted Deathwatch. It also had direct quotes from a few of her conversations which were monitored by the GIA over time. This was hope. It was her chance at remaining Vice President, her chance at making real change with the President. Being Vice President seemed to be her purpose, it distracted her from certain problems and issues. When drafting legislation, overseeing sessions of the Senate, keeping senators in line, and monitoring the government… she didn't have to think about the stresses on her failing marriage. She didn't have to worry how her son would be raised, and if his father would be present.

Leia followed silver robed guards with large staffs as she walked down the high-walled corridors of the Supreme Court Building. She was being brought to the Chief Justice's office, and her heart raced even faster with each step. She never met the Chief Justice face to face like so, only saw him at various political events and banquets. The Chief Justice had been on the Supreme Court since the Old Republic, appointed by Palpatine many years ago. He was the only thing left in the New Republic government that represented the old.

The guards stepped to the sides of the office door, and the door slid open. Leia stepped in, to see the Chief Justice Darmalat, a Gran alien in black robes, sitting at his desk. He stood up upon seeing Leia, and smiled,

"Madam Vice President, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Leia didn't smile, she greeted the Gran, and handed him the datapad. She began to explain everything. That the Galactic Intelligence Agency found clear evidence that Metaris was contacting Deathwatch in regards to hacking the election, and mentioned the Pykes a multitude of times.

Chief Justice Darmalat was in partial shock, as he held the fragile datapad in his gray hands. His three eyes looked up from the datapad to Leia, where she was sitting across from him with her legs crossed.

"This is… shocking." stuttered the Chief Justice with a grunt. "What exactly do you want me to do with this?" Leia nearly let out a chuckle, she thought Darmalat was joking.

"You can't be serious." said Leia, cracking a smile thinking the Chief Justice was being sarcastic, "A woman who is about to become the second President of the Republic is guilty of contacting Deathwatch on numerous occasions. It is very possible that the election was hacked. If you look at the electoral map, there are Outer Rim sectors that have been Populist in decades past and suddenly became Centrist victories."

"You are asking me to bring a President-Elect to court, possibly one of the most difficult things to do… and then to find her guilty."

"She _is_ guilty." scolded Leia, gritting her teeth, "The GIA and Department of Inner Security both recommend a trial is quickly initiated. The security of the Republic is at stake, I shouldn't have to convince you, Chief Justice."

"This looks like a ploy from President Vylantis to overturn the election." sighed the Chief Justice, leaning back in his chair.

"You must be out of your mind." growled the Vice President, and Darmalat looked up at her,

"Excuse me?"

"You are going to be responsible for the fall of the Republic. A man who is set in his old ways and is not willing to defend the Republic." spoke Leia boldly.

"How dare you accuse me of not willing to defend-"

"Your words to me prove just that." interrupted Leia, "As leader of the judicial system, and leading defender of the Constitution, it is your duty to uphold the law. Metaris has clearly broken it, and is letting terrorists decide who lead us. Put your politics aside, and do what is right." Darmalat stared at the VP with wide eyes, glancing down at the list of information in front of him.

"Nothing like this has been done before…" spoke Darmalat shakily.

"Then let's make history, Chief Justice." Leia stood up, "Do you want to be remembered as the Chief Justice who let the Republic become in control by terrorists, or the Chief Justice who saved the Republic from said terrorists?"

* * *

 **Republic News Now**

"We interrupt your current viewing with breaking news." spoke the Quarren news anchor as he stared into the camera, "Evidence has surfaced from the GIA that President-Elect Hanna Metaris has held over three hundred calls to Deathwatch: the rogue group of terrorists harboring on the moon of Concordia in the Mandalore system. There were talks of hacking the election, and receiving the help of the Pyke Syndicate. We've attempted to contact President-Elect Metaris' team but no one has offered a response. We do know, although, that the Supreme Court has officially begun a court case to determine whether Hanna Metaris is guilty of treason by placing the security of the Republic at risk. We go live to outside the Presidential Mansion where President Vylantis is making an address…"

The news suddenly whisked over to the Presidential Mansion, where at the top of the main steps to her home, the President stood at a podium addressing the Republic. The sun had already set, and lights were shining on Serinna as she spoke,

"I am confident that the Supreme Court will deliver the proper justice to this situation. I am just astonished that our President-Elect has been contacting Deathwatch, a terrorist group responsible for so many deaths on Mandalore and criminal activities in the region. It is imperative that a solution is found before Inauguration Day, for we should not have a criminal leading the Republic. I have faith in our Departments, which are backing the motion to impeach President-Elect Metaris."

* * *

 **Hanna Metaris - Senate Office**

"We need something to take the media's attention off of this." spoke the Ishi-Tib Senator as he sat in one of the chairs in front of President-Elect Metaris' Senate office. There were about eight senators and representatives in the President-Elect's office. They were all leading Centrists in both houses of Congress, and very worried about the breaking news. Metaris had her arms crossed, eyes reddened and nearly teary, and faced the panoramic window looking out to the cityscape of Coruscant.

"There won't be anything that could get attention off of her." spoke up a green alien woman, with flat spikes on her head. She sat next to the Ishi-Tib Senator, who was the Chairman of the Senate Judiciary Committee.

"She has the support of nearly all the Departments." spoke up a third voice, the Vice President-Elect, Talwis, who was a middle aged female Nautolan. She stared at the back of Metaris' head, waiting for a response, waiting for her to show that she was okay, and capable of getting through this. "We must have faith in the Chief Justice, who is a conservative."

"The rest of the Court is either moderate or Populist." said Metaris, breaking her silence. She rubbed her eyes, and turned around to look at the many faces in her office. They all wanted a solution to the problem, but the President-Elect didn't have a solution. She could feel the pressure, the gravity of the situation at hand. "There's no telling what they'll do. Perhaps, you will become President." said Metaris to Talwis, the Nautolan.

"Either way, I think you should make a statement." said the green alien female, crossing her arms, "Do not let people think you are weak. Or you'll let Vylantis have the upper hand." Metaris was wide eyed, and looked at the green senator.

"No, you should not make a statement. You don't want any rumors flying around, with misinterpretations." said the Ishi-Tib senator in a chirping voice, "It would worsen the situation."

The two senators continued to argue on what to do, and Metaris didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to listen to, what advice to take, it was so much. She ran her fingers through her hair roughly, pulling her blond hair back,

"Everybody leave. Now."

All of the senators and representatives, including Vice President-Elect Talwis, quietly exited the office, one after the other. The office door slid shut, sealing off any noise from the outside, and left Metaris in dead silence. She was alone with her thoughts, her worries, and her fears. There was mounting pressure for her to do something. To act. To show the Galaxy she is a capable of leader that can overcome any challenge.

Metaris' desk comlink began to beep, she was receiving a call. It was most likely her scheduler, and the woman answered it,

"Yes?" asked Metaris quietly.

"Ma'am, the Supreme Court has begun the case. You will be called in to testify in two days."


	122. S7 Chapter 122 - A Longshot

**Galactic Senate Conference**

The Galactic Senate Conference was a large press hearing taking place at the end of each year, where leaders of the Senate come together to inform plans on the future. It included topics on upcoming programs, budget deals, trade deals, as well as the incoming political party which would soon take over. The past election led to the Centrists gaining a few seats of majority in both the House and Senate.

The grand conference takes place on the front steps of the Senate Building, where thousands were packed. The first hundred or so rows of people were all journalists, reporters, and members of the press. They mostly had notepads, microphones, and a few had cameras. A sole podium stood at the top of the steps, near the many glass doors that led into the Senate Building.

After nearly an hour of waiting, the leading members of Congress arrived. Senator Stonk of Ithor, the Senate Majority Leader (Populist Party) took the spotlight, walking over to the podium. To his right was the Ishi-Tib Senator who led the Senate Judiciary Committee. Upon the turn of the year, and the day of the Inauguration, he would become the next Majority Leader, of the Centrists.

Standing in the back was Speaker of the House Riyo Chuchi, and her successor, a gray faced Umbaran man with sharp cheekbones and a high-collared suit.

"Good evening." began Senator Stonk, "I'd like to begin by addressing the largest issue facing the Republic today, an issue that both the Populists and Centrists can agree on is very serious: the revelation that President-Elect Metaris has been communicating with Deathwatch. More evidence has surfaced that Deathwatch was involved in hacking the election in order to let Hanna Metaris win. Chairman of the Judiciary Committee, Senator Ro Tarvex, will give the full analysis of the situation." the large Ithorian stepped aside for the Ishi-Tib Senator to take the podium. The green beaked, lizard-like, alien looked out to the vast crowd of people. He had a thick accent, but could be clearly understood,

"Thank you, Senator Stonk. These recent discoveries has forced the Centrist Party to reconsider our position in allegiance to the President-Elect. Congressional Investigation Committees have been granted authority by the Supreme Court to look into the situation ourselves, and the revelations are more troubling. We have discovered, that the Pyke Syndicate was working with Deathwatch in hacking thousands of polling stations throughout the entire Outer Rim, and even the Inner Rim. The amount of hacked systems found throughout the Galaxy can be responsible for the miscount of over one quadrillion votes, which had been in Metaris' favor." there was a loud chatter and gasp from the vast audience, with people whispering and talking to one another. Ishi-Tib Senator Tarvex continued,

"The official vote count from the election weeks ago were 16.377 quadrillion votes for Metaris, and 16.288 quadrillion votes for President Vylantis. If our evidence is correct, that would put President Vylantis in the lead." there was an uproar of cheers and applause from the thousands of attendees, spectators, and even members of the media who were supposed to remain unbiased. Tarvex glanced over his shoulder to Senator Stonk, realizing the momentum and excitement for President Vylantis.

"However," boomed Senator Tarvex, "if the Supreme Court does make any decision on Metaris' involvement with Deathwatch and hacking the election; it would most likely result in her impeachment upon her inauguration. Vice President-Elect Dalla Talwis would become the President. I shall conclude with this: on behalf of the Centrist Party, we no longer associate ourselves with either Hanna Metaris or Dalla Talwis. The two individuals have conspired to undermine our democracy, and have colluded with terrorists."

* * *

 **Chamber of the Supreme Court**

"There is solid evidence that you colluded with Deathwatch in swaying the results of the election!" roared Chief Justice Darmalat, with the Gran's voice resonating within the vast Chamber of the Supreme Court. He stared down at the woman on trial: Hanna Metaris, where she stood still with her hands behind her back. The chamber was filled with hundreds of onlookers, many with cameras as they captured the historic trial. The President-Elect was being pressed by the full extent of the law. Yet, she kept her composure.

"The evidence was surfaced by leading members of President Vylantis' Administration: Populists. Opponents of mine. They are just trying to delegitimize my victory and my future Presidency." spoke Metaris. Before the Chief Justice could refute, a Justice to his right spoke up. He was a green Twi'lek man, old as well, and had a heavy accent,

"The Galactic Intelligence Agency is free from political bias, Ms. Metaris."

"It's Madam President-Elect." corrected Metaris. The Twi'lek Justice widened his eyes and raised a brow,

"Let's see about that."

"Political bias is not a contributor at all, Ms. Metaris." spoke up a third Justice, an older human woman. She had gray hair and black glasses, holding her hands together at her raised desk, "You won Republic sectors that have _never_ voted Centrist, nor ever voted conservative in over two hundred years. How do you explain that?"

"My message obviously resonated with the people." answered Hanna Metaris simply.

"But poor planets wouldn't vote for someone who is in league with massive corporations and wealthy donors." continued the elderly female Justice. "This is an electoral phenomena, which does not happen at all. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"This election was truly different. People are tired of Serinna Vylantis, and wanted change. Real change." said Metaris boldly.

"People did want change." scolded Chief Justice Darmalat, "That is why they voted for Serinna Vylantis for a second term, four years ago. Centrists have been known to use claims and fears to attract votes."

"Chief Justice you are violating ethics by clearly supporting the Populists." said Metaris with some disgust. The President-Elect was suddenly feeling the immense pressure from the Justices, as if they were staring into her soul.

"I support no one." boomed the Chief Justice, "We support no party. We have ideologies that drive us. And to call us bias, for believing one should not meddle with the election is down-right wrong. For there is no other reason why you'd be contacting Deathwatch so many times other than hacking the election."

Metaris slightly lowered her head, unsure of what to say. All eyes were on her. It had already been two hours, and she could just tell that the trial was far from over.

* * *

 **Leia**

It was late at night when Leia was finished a long day at work of presiding over the Senate, and was finally home. She was glad to be back home, and felt like she hadn't been there in weeks. She'd wake up before dawn, and wouldn't get home most of the time until past midnight, especially during the election season.

The Vice President' took off her long gray coat, throwing it onto a sofa as she walked into the small living space of her antique home. Her home was located on the top floor of Republica 500, the former residence for Chancellors of the Old Republic. The apartment-like residence was in tones of gray and blues, with old paintings of landscapes from planets all over the Galaxy.

She headed over into the small kitchen, opening the refrigerator. The light from the appliance shone brightly, and Leia looked around for something to drink. There was nothing good, nothing that made her eyes perk. She looked around from the bottom shelf back to the top, glancing past wines, waters, and a few exotic fruit juices. Nothing interested her, and felt as if she kept looking something new would appear.

Leia grabbed a bottle of water, slamming the fridge shut. She walked over to the living room of the apartment, standing near the playpen where Ben would sleep and also play. In her mind she could hear her baby boy laughing with joy, gurgling and giggling. She cracked a smile, but then realized there was no one present except herself. She crossed her arms, and looked out the panoramic windows.

Han popped into her mind as she watched speeders and vehicles whisk by in dense skylanes. She looked out to the horizon, where the sky was a deep orange from the setting sun. It reminded her of the pod races on Malastare, and how most would take place upon dusk. She had gone to a few of the pod races with Han, before she became Vice President. When she was only a Senator representing the Jedi Order in the Senate. It was a simpler time, yet still filled with intense bureaucracy. It was the happiest time period of her life… a small glimpse of time already history.

Leia reminisced being held by Han's strong arms as they sat at the highest glass watch-boxes of large stadiums, watching pod races kick off, and watching them conclude. They'd have food and drinks delivered to them, they'd joke around and talk about the strangest things as they waited for the pod racers to come back around. They'd point out strange spectators and people in the crowds below, people with flamboyant and ridiculous clothing or hairstyles.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered the heartfelt moments of her marriage. Leia continued to scan the horizon, and right where the sun was setting, the Presidential Mansion was in view. It was a thin tower, with a very average house-like top, as if it were a suburban house plopped on top of a massive pedestal. Leia's smile disappeared as she looked to the Mansion, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

That very house, it inspired her and gave her hope. It propelled her, gave her purpose in life to make a difference. But, it didn't give her the same feeling a husband, lover, and life-partner could. That house ended her marriage.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound. Leia spun around, noticing the hologram projector on the coffee table near the sofa was ringing. She was receiving a call. Han.

Leia wiped her eyes, and quickly activated the call,

"Han?"

"No Ma'am," Leia's heart sunk upon hearing the voice of her Chief of Staff, "It's Eli."

"Sorry." stuttered Leia, feeling embarrassed, "What can I do for you?"

"I just received a message from the President's Office, she does not need you to attend the Provisional Council meeting tomorrow morning." said Eli in a smooth, deep voice. It soothed Leia in a way, it wasn't like any of the voices she heard in the Senate; screamy, scratchy, and filled with rage.

"Oh thank god." sighed Leia, "Thank you Eli. I can finally sleep in."

"Well, actually, I thought it would be a good time to work on your speech in case of the Supreme Court making a historic decision we wouldn't expect." suggested Eli. Leia sat on the couch with her mouth open, thinking of words to say. She thought she could finally sleep in for once, but duty always comes first.

"Uh… yeah, of course. Thank you, Eli."

"Goodnight, Ma'am."

"Goodnight." Leia shut off the call, and leaned back on the sofa. She turned on the holoTV, where RNN was already proudly giving out the latest news on Metaris' trial.

" _Ms. Metaris' trial today before the Supreme Court has gotten nowhere, according to officials representing the Chief Justice's Office. The Court has agreed to follow up on the matter tomorrow morning. We are still unaware of what the outcome could be, given that there is solid evidence Ms. Metaris contacted the terrorist group known as Deathwatch."_ spoke the Quarren news anchor. Leia noticed they weren't referring Metaris as the _President-Elect…_ most people already lost respect for her after this revelation, and she chuckled about it. It was going to be a long month until Inauguration Day…

* * *

 **Chamber of the Supreme Court**

 **Hanna Metaris v. New Galactic Republic**

 **Day 5**

"You're placing me on trial against the entire government, which I represent as the newly elected President?" questioned Metaris, holding the edges of her wooden podium within the cathedral hall of the Supreme Court with anger. It was early in the morning, and the trial escalated to a new level.

"More evidence has surfaced that you have plotted against the New Republic, and such a trial deserves the recognition." spoke the Chief Justice, leaning comfortably in his chair.

"You are not President yet, Ms. Metaris." spoke up the elderly human woman Justice, with her black rimmed glasses on the tip of her nose as she looked down at Metaris.

"I didn't agree to the terms-"

"There are no terms when you are on trial." echoed the Twi'lek Justice in his heavy accent.

"Okay, then what evidence have you?" sighed Metaris. She waited a few seconds as the Justices gathered their proper notes, and the Chief Justice shuffled a few papers in his hands.

"Select members of your campaign team have been found contacting an ambassador to the Pyke Syndicate, as well as Jabba the Hutt: prior to the Pyke-Hutt Crisis." said the Chief Justice. Metaris stared at the Chief Justice with wide eyes, pushing back her blond hair, "There's also an astounding amount of evidence of calls made from Vice President-Elect Talwis to the Pyke Syndicate months before the Crisis even began."

Metaris didn't say anything, but stared at the large Court of Justices, waiting for something, waiting for one of them to say something.

"I do not think this trial is worth continuing." sighed the Chief Justice. There was a rise of chatter in the chamber, and Metaris looked around desperately for her attorney and her assistants. They were in seats behind her, unsure of what was going to happen. They weren't prepared for an abrupt ending to the trial, and didn't offer Metaris any solutions.

Metaris gulped, and turned forward to look at the panel of Supreme Court Justices. They were all whispering to one another, quietly, and discreetly. The Chief Justice turned left and right to speak quietly with his colleagues, nodding to both sides as they seem to come to a consensus.

Chief Justice Darmalat faced forward, resting his hands on his desk, and looked down upon Metaris. The President-Elect closed her eyes, and it felt like her heartbeat was slowing. It was getting slower and slower, as if time were grinding to a halt.

* * *

 **Vice President Skywalker**

Leia walked as fast as she could down the main halls of the Presidential Mansion, where she was on her way to meeting with President Vylantis. It was a few hours before dusk, a large crowd of reporters, journalists, and even diehard supporters were outside the Presidential Mansion. Leia could hear them chanting, and the President could probably hear them too.

Leia was bringing news to the President, news she wanted to deliver personally, given her close relationship and friendship with Serinna. She reached the large black wooden door to the President's office, and a black armored guard opened it for her.

Serinna was at her desk, near the arch windows on the far wall that shed light onto her. She was reading something on a small holoscreen on the corner of her desk, and noticed Leia come into the office.

"Ah, Leia." smiled Serinna, "What's the matter? You look tense…" asked the President, slowly standing up from her desk, and shutting off the hologram screen of her readings.

"The Supreme Court made a decision." said Leia with a quivering voice, but she kept herself calm and collected. Serinna's smile disappeared, as she slowly walked around her desk to stand in front of it. She was wearing a nicely fitted dress, a very light blue, with her light brown hair resting softly upon her shoulders. There were some streaks of white hair at her forehead, but Leia paid no attention to it. She was still a beautiful woman.

"Well." muttered Serinna, "What is it?" Leia glanced downward, holding her hands together. She looked back up a moment later, with her eyes reddened,

"It's over…" Serinna's heart sank, and she stood with her gaping mouth open. She wanted to say something, but no words came out. She looked at Leia, where a tear rolled down her cheek, there was more,

"It's over for Metaris. The Supreme Court decided to overturn the election. You're going to remain President." Leia let out a teary chuckle, watching as Serinna's disappointment turned into an ecstatic moment of joy. The President closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief, and then lowered her head, laughing,

"You're sneaky, Leia."

"I know, I couldn't resist." chuckled Leia. Serinna looked up, also with tears of joy in her eyes.

"So are you going to address your people?" asked Leia, wiping away her tears, "They're waiting for you out there."

"Yes." said Serinna, using her wrist to wipe her tears away as well, "Let's get out there."

The wind blew calmly at Serinna's hair as she took the stage, grasping the edges of her podium that stood at the top of the steps to her home. Before her were a few hundred people, the reporters and journalists in the front, cameramen too, and her supporters packed onto the platform. She stood tall in her light blue dress, white high heels, red lips as she grinned, and waved.

"My fellow brothers and sisters," spoke Serinna, with her voice echoing loudly. Some transports and speeders that passed by were coming back around, many slowing down to watch her speak, hovering in the air. She could see many people opening their windows to their speeders, and the faces of many crowded up against the windows of the transports nearby.

"Today, we witnessed our democracy at work. The Supreme Court upheld the law of the land; our glorious New Constitution. Hanna Metaris has meddled, illegally, with terrorists to win the election. It is with my honor to announce that the Supreme Court decided to overturn the election, and I am humble for their decision. It was a decision not taken lightly, and took nearly an entire week to deliberate." the people cheered and applauded, and continued to listen to their President…

"Our work is not finished. The Republic still needs tweaking, planets need help, people need help… and we will give to them. The Vylanti-Deal will ensure that, and it is almost completely enacted. The last piece of the legislation is the Shatter Banks and Build Act, drafted by our very own Vice President; Leia Skywalker." Serinna looked over her shoulder to Leia, where she stood with her hands together. The two smiled at one another, and Serinna faced forward again,

"The Shatter Banks and Build Act will break up the massive financial corporations like the Trade Federation and Intergalactic Banking Clan, no longer will star systems be under the oppression of those massive institutions. It will deliver more funds to the government, which in turn will be used for infrastructure. The second half of this bill, will be that very idea of infrastructure. With the money received from those institution in form of taxes, we will unveil a five quadrillion infrastructure plan." the crowd exploded into cheers,

"We will start in the Outer Rim! We will start rebuilding worlds that have been neglected for far too long! A Centrist Senate won't stop me! A Centrist House won't stop me! No Centrist will stop me, and neither will any Populist! We will build a Galaxy for all of us, not just the few at the top! We are in a new era, and it is time we continue the progress we've already achieved!"

* * *

Parades were thrown throughout Coruscant and many other major worlds throughout the Republic. Entire avenues for miles around the Senate District were filled with vendors, supporters, and activists that were overjoyed to have Vylantis remain as their President. Festivities lasted all throughout the night, and it felt as if they won the election in the first place.

Celebrations were taking place on other worlds too, specifically Populist worlds like Naboo, Ryloth, Rodia, Bespin, and so many more. In the streets of Theed, Naboo, large floats of the President waving and smiling were pulled throughout the city, attracting thousands to celebrate.

In the dusty and sandy cities of Ryloth, hundreds of thousands of Twi'leks came together for a large musical festival celebrating the reinstatement of Serinna Vylantis. Children ran throughout the streets with their friends, adults came together with drinks, food was being sold and served from various vendors and caterers.

Within the reconstructed dome cities of Rodia, hundreds gathered in town plazas to meditate and pray with one another. They held large sessions of silence and moments of respect for the President, and after that, once night fell; their celebrations began as well. Confetti rained from the tallest palace towers, and colorful lights lit up the various town squares. The Galaxy was overjoyed, relieved, and happy to know that their leader would remain in her position of power. A woman who always looked out for all of them, who always defended each and every one of them, and would never turn her back on the people…

* * *

 **8 ABY - Inauguration Day**

On a bright, cloudless, beautiful day in the Senate District, it was time to swear in the incoming President of the Republic. Founders Avenue in front of the Senate Building was filled with well over ten million individuals, hundreds of thousands in hovering grandstands, and countless more watching from their hovering speeders, ships, and transports. Bright blue streamers hung from the edges of the Senate Building's dome, signifying the colors of the Populist Party: specifically representing Serinna Vylantis.

Beneath the wide staircase up to the Senate Building entrance was a wide stage, where the swearing-in would take place. It was a semi-circle with many rows of seats, where special dignitaries and members of Congress were arriving, coming down from the main doors of the Senate Building. Some of those people were Senator Stonk, now the Minority Leader of the Senate, Riyo Chuchi who was the Minority Leader in the House of Deputies, Secretaries from the various Departments such as Khen Su from State, Barka from Inner Security, the Director of the GIA, and members of the Supreme Court. The Chief Justice stood at the front of the semicircle stage, preparing for the inaugural procedure.

Grand Master Tano and the Jedi Council were present as well, however, seated near the back of the semicircle. Ahsoka was near the main aisle, with her twelve fellow Jedi Masters next to her and in a row behind her. Luke was at her left, and sighed from waiting for so long. He wanted the ceremony to begin already, and just stared out at the enormous crowd which stretched for miles.

In the very front row were Carter Sella, and Nina Sella; husband and daughter of the President, respectively. There were even two empty seats next to them, one for Leia, and one with a reserved sign on it, with a name on it.

It was time. The large orchestra beneath the stage commenced the galactic anthem of the New Republic and everyone rose to their feet. Every single person held their right hand to their heart, and sang along to the inspirational and thunderous anthem,

 _O Children of the New Republic, this is your symbol,._

 _Where the banner of New Republic freely flies,_

 _May the way to freedom truly lie._

 _Even if tyrants shall come,_

 _Thy heart yearns towards freedom._

 _Forward for the good of every man_

 _By all men of today and tomorrow, by every man here and always!_

 _From the forest to the bush,_

 _From the bush to the ocean,_

 _One people, one soul,_

 _One heart, ardent and proud._

 _Against the cynical malice in the shape_

 _Of Imperialism and its petty local servants._

 _Sounds the call to come together,_

 _And united we shall stand,_

 _Let us live and strive for freedom_

 _In the New Republic our Galaxy._

 _So let our New Republic, live long, higher,_

 _Maker bless our homeland the New Republic._

 _And make our Galaxy great and strong,_

 _Bold to defend forever_

 _The cause of Freedom and of Right._

The crowd erupted into applause for the anthem, and then exploded into a thunderous cheer when the Vice President came out of the Senate Building, and began walking down the main aisle. Leia was wearing a white dress, showing off her slim curves, her silky brown hair straightened, and cut just an inch above her shoulders. It was a new look, the young Skywalker never had her hair that short.

She approached the Chief Justice, and she began her oath. She repeated the words after the Gran Chief Justice, as she held her hand over a copy of the New Constitution. It was a swift ceremony, and the crowd applauded loudly for their Vice President. However, who would come next was the main act of the show: the President.

Leia took her seat near Carter Sella, noticing the empty seat to her left. The sign on it wrote _Han Solo._ She quickly looked away from the small sign, and held her hands nervously on her lap as the President descended down the steps from the Senate Building doors to the main part of the stage.

She wore a white pantsuit, with a silver necklace, and a badge of the New Republic flag. She stood a bit taller than the alien Chief Justice, and slowly placed her hand on the copy of the New Constitution. Chief Justice Darmalat began speaking, yet Serinna only stared at her hand upon the influential, powerful, and symbolic text. The very text she drafted while she was a member of the Inner Council of the Old Republic, when she pushed for Ducau Zaoku to be banished. The very text that would propel her into the most powerful position in the Galaxy ever created, far more powerful than any Prime Minister, King, Queen, or Chancellor the Galaxy has ever witnessed.

"Congratulations, Madam President." smiled Chief Justice Darmalat, and Serinna snapped out of her gaze. She didn't even remember saying the oath, it just happened, and she shook the Chief Justice's hand firmly. She quickly turned to face the crowd, where the millions of onlookers burst into a cheerful applause and cries of joy. The Chief Justice stepped aside as the President walked a few steps to the nearby podium.

Serinna looked out to the endless sea of faces, taking in a deep breath, and remembering the moment. A day she would never forget. She could sense behind her Leia smiling, and many of her colleagues happy as well. However, she didn't dwell on their thoughts or what she could sense from them… she had a speech to give….

 **UPDATE**

 **Two more chapters until the end of Season 7, which will be Chapter 124. I will be writing a Season 8, also consisting of thirteen chapters like in Seasons 6 and 7. I need some help in deciding how to carry out Season 8: should I write about the state of the Galaxy (in this series of course) in the far future? Or maybe stick closer to the timeline of our classic heroes? Let me know by leaving a review or PM me! Thanks!**


	123. S7 Chapter 123 - Law and Order

**8 ABY - Galactic Summit of Leaders**

 **Venallia, Eastern Mid Rim**

On the temperate forested world of Venallia, the first ever Galactic Summit of Leaders was taking place; and event where all major leaders of galactic factions came together, to hash out differences and possibly form truces or alliances. The idea was proposed by the Republic Congress during the election season, and most galactic factions outside the Republic agreed to it: hoping Metaris would be the President. However, that was not the case, and many still were going to attend. The summit was taking place over the New Republic's largest military complex world, Venallia. Venallia was a lush temperate forested world, with deep blue seas, white capped mountains, and cities of silvery skyscrapers at the seat of valleys and along coastlines.

The summit was taking place in the largest city, the capital, named Sapphire City, and sat on the western shore of the planet's largest continent. Sapphire City had gigantic skyscrapers that peered into the clouds, and an expansive cityscape making it similar to many districts on Coruscant. Surrounding the city were tall mountains to the north, and hilly grasslands to the south and east.

On a metallic dock jutting out of the city and onto the seaside, was the government hall of Venallia, and where the summit would take place. It was a low-rise glass building, with jagged edges and an angled roof. Towards the upper level of the building was the summit chamber, a round room with a panoramic view of the sea.

In the room, was President Vylantis, sitting at the window side of the large round table. Secretary of Galactic State Khen Su was at her right, and a few others were present: Jabba the Hutt with his gray protocol droid, Director Surdel of the Pyke Syndicate, Viceroy Libkath of the Trade Federation, Chairman Lykos Hill of the Banking Clan (descendant of former Chairman San Hill), and Director Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance. There were a few other alien leaders who represented smaller organizations, yet had a significant role to play in the reformation of Vylantis' Galaxy.

Serinna felt as if she were standing in front of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, with the corporations attending the meeting all were once in league with the notorious Count Dooku. She leaned up against the wooden table, resting her hands on the cold surface, and looked around at the alien faces,

"Let's get right down to business. In a few days, the Congress will vote on whether to break up your institutions, except for the Hutt Kingdom. This is your last opportunity to join the New Republic, scatter your power, and avoid conviction for meddling in the election." Serinna looked directly at the Pyke leader.

"You won, didn't you?" mocked Surdel, "There's no point in continuing this nonsense. It was Deathwatch, not me."

"You were involved, you participated, you are guilty." nodded Serinna, "I am giving you a chance here to avoid prison, or the complete annihilation of your Syndicate." Jabba the Hutt grumbled to the Pyke,

"Wananga lutu, fa bo ka leda indarenda wanga tofada erdo." the President eyed the slug alien, and the protocol droid translated,

"Do not submit to her. Remain independent at all costs." the Pyke Director nodded to Jabba, and looked back at the President,

"Your threats mean nothing, and I will not kneel before you like some subject of your kingdom."

"Well looks like somebody made a friend." said Serinna sarcastically, taking her seat. Khen Su sat down as well, prompting the others to do the same; except for Jabba of course. "The Banking Clan and Trade Federation will soon be dismantled, broken into smaller institutions. They are aware of the cost of being insubordinate."

"You must feel so damn powerful, that the Supreme Court handed you the election." said the smug Pyke, "As if you are back on your throne and can order everyone what to do. The Viceroy and Chairman should not have to deal with this sort of leadership - _tyranny_. Viceroy-" the Pyke looked to the older Neimoidian, "Secede from the Republic."

"Director I maintain my power so others do not abuse theirs." scolded Serinna, "Corporations like the Federation and Banking Clan have no right to oppress entire star systems."

"What they did happened almost thirty years ago, and were the actions of their predecessors." snapped back the Pyke, "You are making them pay for reparations, unnecessary reparations."

"You don't seem to get it, Director." spoke up the Kaminoan Khen Su, holding his crested head high, "We are reforming this Galaxy. We are reshaping it, because for far too long it has served the tyrants and extreme wealthy."

"But you are following a tyrant yourself, Secretary Su." said the Pyke, "The entire Galaxy is being fooled. Each dictator makes nice claims that everyone wants to hear, giving them more power as time passes on, hoping that they'll make those changes. But instead, you'll have a war on your hands. All of you. You'll all be dragged into another galactic conflict."

"And you?" questioned Serinna.

"I am staying as far as possible from such issues."

"Then why are you here?"

"So you can hear somebody tell you that what you're doing is evil and narcissistic." snarled the Pyke Director.

"This meeting is getting us nowhere." spoke up Viceroy Libkath. Jabba the Hutt grunted and spoke in Huttese, nodding his fat head slightly, and his droid translated,

"I agree. This meeting is a sham. She wants us to bow down to her."

"What would it take for you to at least get along with the Republic?" said Serinna in a calm tone, trying to see if she could find some common ground with the stubborn leaders.

"Step down." answered the Pyke Director. Serinna let out a laugh, and then looked around the table. Khen Su wasn't laughing, and he was the first one to realize that they really didn't want Vylantis as President.

"That's not going to happen." said Serinna, as she finished chuckling, "You'd give Vice President Skywalker just as much of a problem that you're giving me."

"Well I know you won't resign so easily, especially without a fight." said the Pyke Director. "I have faith that the Congress will reject your plans on dismantling our institutions, and your future plans of taking down my Syndicate will also fail. You'll be a lame-duck President. You will be forgotten... and _that_ is your greatest fear."

"I will not step down." said Serinna with ease, looking directly at the purplish eyes of the older Pyke leader, "I will not be intimidated by your stubbornness or your puny threats. You should be careful of what you say, Director." the President smirked, "For the Republic Constitution imposes no term limits on the Presidency… and you have no idea how long you'll be stuck with me. I will continue to serve as President, for years to come, and will even outlive you. I will outlive all of you, and I will be the one guiding a broken Galaxy to synchronization."

The Viceroy looked nervously at the President as Serinna stared down the Pyke, Jabba the Hutt licked his lips anxiously, and the Pyke himself gulped. Khen Su couldn't help but don a small smirk.

"If I have to serve as President until I die, I will do so… if that means making sure criminals like you won't screw things up." boomed the President, and the Pyke Director was startled by her choice of words, "I dare you to set up another blockade, or an entire armada of ships… you haven't seen the fully empowered New Republic fleet in action. What happened over Tatooine isn't even a preview of what could come to Oba Diah and your precious planets." Serinna stared wide eyed at Director Surdel, and then glanced to the others,

"Do you all hear me?" she looked at the Viceroy next, "Any resistance will result in _severe_ punishment… especially to your purse worlds."

Nobody spoke a single word, not a peep. All of the galactic leaders were felt as a noose was thrown over their necks, all being held by the President. Their noose was tightened severely, there was no way out of this.

"This is not your Galaxy." concluded Serinna, "It belongs to the Galactic Republic, and I will not let you fail to see that."

* * *

 **Galactic Senate**

"The Senate recognizes the letter of cession by the Hutt Kingdom, in their plea to rejoin the New Republic." announced Senator Tarvex, the Ishi-Tib alien from the Outer Rim, and a neighbor to Tatooine. Leia sat tall and straight in the podium tower, looking out to the debating senators in their pods beneath her.

"They have committed crimes against the President, and should not be allowed re-entry." spoke up another senator, a young woman with silvery hair. "The Hutts cannot obviously be trusted."

"Senator Tiningo, you are and the Populists are being too worrisome." said the Ishi-Tib Senator, "This is a chance for the Hutts to reconcile with us, and perhaps form a strong alliance against known terrorists like Deathwatch." many senators cheered on in agreement with the Ishi-Tib Senator, and Leia looked at Senator Tiningo. She was one of the last few Populists in the Senate who wasn't afraid to stand up against the Centrists, who had a majority of seats now. The silver haired senator looked back at Leia, hoping she would come to her defense… however, the Centrists had a point. If the Hutts rejoined the Republic, it would secure a large portion of the Outer Rim for the Republic, expanding their influence. It would be easier to then deal with the Pykes and many other illegal cartels.

Leia rose to her feet to make an announcement,

"We will vote now on whether to accept the plea of cession by the Hutt Kingdom. The passage of this plea will grant us further abilities in taking down the Pyke Syndicate, and other cartels will follow." all of the senators looked to their respective control panels on their senatorial pods, where they had the choice of accepting or rejecting the Hutt Kingdom's plea to rejoin the New Republic. Leia listened to the chimes of senators making their choice on their pad, ringing all throughout the circular chamber. She closed her eyes, and ignored the chiming sounds. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing her mind for once… and feeling a connection to the Force. The Force…. it had been a long time since she reached out to it or even felt its presence. She could sense the anger within many senators, the apprehension, the anxiety, and also the pride. She figured most Centrists were prideful, and could sense it surrounding the Ishi-Tib senator, Tarvex. The Force was telling her that the Hutt Kingdom would be allowed back into the New Republic, foreseeing it would secure stability in the region for years to come… and now Jabba the Hutt was back on Serinna's leash.

* * *

 **Oba-Diah - Pyke Syndicate**

"We are not in any position or state of making our move. We are taking this slowly, building our forces so we do not fail this time. There is much at stake." spoke a fragmented and flickering hologram of an audio call. It was a red light coming from the hologram projector, illuminating the dark office of the Pyke Director Surdel. He was holding a private call with a possible ally. The man he was speaking to had a deep voice, and since it was a bit static he could tell the man was far away… very far.

"Well when do you think your forces will be ready for war against the Republic?" asked Surdel, scratching his small chin, as he leaned back in his chair, looking at the red holographic light of the audio call.

"Years. We are growing an army, and it takes time." said the man. Surdel nearly jumped out of his seat, slamming his fists on his desk,

"My entire civilization is on the brink of collapse because of Serinna Vylantis! I need your help now, I can't do it alone! That fat slug from Tatooine rejoined the New Republic. He wanted me to stand out from the others to make me feel like I'd have support in standing up against Vylantis. But it was just a ploy to get my Syndicate destroyed."

"That is none of my concern, Surdel. Acquire the assistance of Deathwatch-"

"They are weak, and tiny in comparison to the military of the Republic." said the Director, leaning back in his chair again, with much disappointment.

"I suggest you lay low, and do what the President commands of you. Even join the New Republic just to make amends. Show them that you truly aren't a threat, so when the time comes, they won't expect a fight. In fact, our Supreme Leader foresees that the Republic military will shrink in the years to come." said the man.

"How are you so sure they will let us in after what we've done?" asked Surdel.

"Dear President Vylantis never lets go of a grudge, and will never forget your wrongdoings… however, she is _keen_ on absorbing every single known star system into the territory of the New Republic. Convince your allies to do the same, she won't refuse."

"It's the Senate I'm worried about-"

"The Senate just voted to let a Hutt back into the Republic who kidnapped and nearly killed the President. Your hacking of the election is nothing compared to Jabba the Hutt's deeds. Just remain patient, and remain steadfast. The time will come…"

* * *

 **Han Solo - Malastare**

Han Solo and his lifelong companion, Chewbacca the Wookiee, made their way out of a tall office building within the capital city of Malastare. The city was a forest of skyscrapers, purplish in color, resembling the rocky mountains and cliffsides of the jagged landscape, but with bright yellow lights giving life to the area. Han held an envelope in his hand, and peeked inside to see tons of credits; it was his payment for winning a recent pod race against many other opponents. Chewbacca grunted and roared.

"This is a lot more than I thought it would be, why you complaining, furrball?" questioned Han as he recounted the vast amount of credits in the envelope. Chewbacca groaned even louder, yanking at Han's arm. The handsome, brown haired, smuggler looked up irritated,

"What? What is it?" Chewbacca pointed up to the sky, where _Home One_ hovered off in the distance, peeking out of the thick white clouds. Deploying from the massive Mon Cala warship were multiple squadrons of X-wings and A-wings, escorting a sole shuttle. It was a black shuttle, with narrow wings and a short tail fin, and resembled a Coruscant diplomatic shuttle. It whisked over their heads, flying through the city, heading towards the city center.

"The hell are they doing here?" muttered Han to himself. Chewbacca pulled at him, whining.

"No, we aren't going to _investigate_. We need to get to Ryloth for the next set of races." shrugged Han, closing the envelope. He still looked into the sky, watching the entourage of ships fly off into the distance, deeper into the city. Chewbacca let out an annoyed grunt, and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to see her." shook Han. Chewbacca roared at his dear friend, staring into his eyes, into his soul. Han gulped, "I don't." he repeated. Solo looked up at the entourage which was soon out of view, and sighed.

"She doesn't want to see me, Chewie."

* * *

 **Vice President Skywalker**

Tens of thousands gathered outside the government hall of Malastare where the planet's Prime Minister was welcoming the Vice President of the New Republic; Leia Skywalker. It was to honor the initiation of a new trade deal with Malastare, opening up new trade routes from Malastare to many once-neglected star systems that weren't even registered on modern maps.

On the front steps of the government hall, Leia stood in a dark blue dress, hair placed into graceful braids, and smiled as the Prime Minister concluded his speech. The PM was a Dug, a short animal-like species that walked on their hands. His close advisor was a Gran, the second most populated species on the planet. In the crowd, were a mix of faces, many of them Dugs.

"Years ago, the Old Republic went out of their way to help Malastare." boomed the Dug PM, speaking into a short microphone to the thousands in front of him, "Decades later, the New Republic upholds that commitment. We thank Vice President Skywalker for her tireless efforts in creating these new trade routes, which will bring back jobs and prosperity to Malastare. This trade plan is a gateway for the rise of many new worlds on the galactic stage, to have their voices heard for the first time. Now, without further ado, our Vice President!" the Dug male stepped aside from the microphone, clapping his feet along with the thunderous applause from the audience. The microphone rose itself to Leia's height as she approached it, and she smiled at the vast crowd.

"Thank you, citizens of Malastare." Leia felt a sudden shock throughout her spine. The Force was trying to alert her, that someone significant was present. She realized she nearly froze on stage, and needed to talk, "I came here on behalf of President Vylantis, for I was not the only one who crafted this trade plan." she was distracted. She furrowed her brows, as she scanned the thousands of faces in front of her. Something was off, and her heart began racing. Her eyes darted from face to face, from aliens to humans in the crowd, and looked to as far as she could see.

"This new plan has brought in over twenty star systems into the Republic, worlds that have never been a part of a greater community." continued Leia, "A community built on trust, inclusion… and … compassion." Leia looked forward, suddenly seeing something. It was Chewbacca. He was taller than most of the people in the crowd, she couldn't believe it was him. Her stomach started to hurt as she felt more anxious, since she knew that if Chewbacca was here… someone else was closeby.

There he was. Han. Standing right next to Chewbacca, as far out as could be. He was staring right back at her. Leia was at a loss for words. Her head started to swirl, she was feeling lightheaded. She couldn't look away from Han, and needed to continue the speech,

"This election was never about a single person, or a group of people…" Leia took a step back, losing her balance. There was a sharp pain in her heart, as if she was stabbed by a knife of ice. She grabbed onto the microphone, and grasped her chest. Everything became blurry, and she fell onto the ground, with the sound of gasps and shrieks fading away. As her vision went black, she could sense through the Force that her guards rushed over to her, trying to wake her up…

* * *

 _ **Home One**_

"What in Maker's name is going on?!" roared Admiral Raddus as alarms blared throughout the entirety of _Home One._ His crew were scrambling for answers as they were being contacted by the Vice President's security detail, and Raddus watched the last of the starfighters fly by the bridge and head into the hangar.

"The Vice President collapsed while giving her speech and isn't responsive. She's being brought to the medical bay as we speak, Admiral." called out a pale Mon Calamari officer.

"Well then we're taking her back to Coruscant. Set hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant, now!" boomed the overweight Admiral as he sat on his commander's chair, looking out the viewport to the purple and golden capital of Malastare.

"Sir?" questioned an officer, and many others looked just as confused. They needed to get into space first.

"There's no time to float back up into space. Do as I command, get us to Coruscant!" ordered the stern Admiral. The crew did as he commanded, and plotted the coordinates for their risky jump into hyperspace. Raddus listened to the chimes of the navicomputer as it found the proper route to Coruscant, and he looked out the viewport. The clouds and blue sky streaked as the warship warped into hyperspace.

* * *

It had been two hours since Admiral Raddus departed from Malastare with the unconscious Vice President. He sat silently, rubbing his large neck, contemplating many things. He didn't look away from the bright blue tunnel of hyperspace, wishing that they could travel faster. They were still a long way from Coruscant, and the medical bay of his ship wasn't as advanced as Coruscant's secretive medical center.

"Admiral, we have an incoming transmission from President Vylantis." spoke up an officer, breaking the silence. Raddus looked up,

"Put it through." he said solemnly. A bright blue hologram of the President appeared in front of Raddus. She had a look of concern and worrisome on her face.

"Madam President." nodded Raddus.

"What's going on, Admiral? I heard she collapsed, is she alright?" asked Serinna.

"Our medical droids aren't so sure what exactly happened, Ma'am. She essentially had a heart attack, is unconscious, and her vitals are dropping significantly according to the most recent report. I am worried we won't reach Coruscant in time." said Raddus in a saddened tone. Serinna lowered her head, rubbing her eyes. It was nearly midnight where Serinna was on Coruscant, and had dark circles around her eyes.

"Where are you approximately?" asked the President.

"We will be approaching Denon in an about three hours. There aren't any as established or civilized planets with proper medical systems on the way on our hyperlane." answered Raddus. They were on the Hydian Way, which connected Malastare to the Deep Core, yet for the most part; didn't cross any major planets that could give Leia the proper medical treatment.

"Get her to a hospital in Denon's capital, I'll send word." said the President dismally, "And keep me updated."

"Yes, Ma'am." nodded Raddus confidently.

"And Admiral," remembered Serinna before she left, "May the Force be with you all."

* * *

 **One more chapter and that will be the Season 7 finale. Then a short break until Season 8!**


	124. S7 Chapter 124 - FINALE - Requiem

**Concordia**

"This is our chance to strike Mandalore! The Republic is preoccupied with the collapse of Skywalker, they won't have the proper response time." urged a young Mandalorian man as he followed the leader of Deathwatch into his personal hut. The young man was just a few years younger than Lord Balto Nunento, Deathwatch's leader. He had long black hair, a thick beard, and deep blue eyes, and wore a grayish set of armor.

"I know you are itching for a fight, but this isn't the right time, Reller." said Balto, walking into his hut, and his partner Reller followed. Balto threw his helmet onto his bed, and began taking off his shoulder pads, "I just don't feel right about acting now… on an impulsive decision."

"We've been planning our attack on Sundari for months, this is the time. People are basically waiting for Skywalker to die, at this point. They're all preparing their condolences." said Reller, taking off his boots and armor as well, on the opposite side of the room. There was an old wooden wardrobe, and he began hanging his armor on it as he slowly took it off.

"I'm still waiting for our scouts to come back from their mission, and we wouldn't be attacking the capital first. Every time our predecessors marched on Sundari, it failed horribly. We'll be focusing on a few cities near Sundari." said Balto, sitting still after taking off his chest piece. He looked down onto his lap, taking out his pistol, and examined it. Reller was going to continue arguing, and looked over his shoulder. He stopped meddling with his own armor when he realized Balto was still as a statue,

"What's wrong?" Balto didn't say anything, nor did he look up.

"Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze will surely enlist our greatest enemy." chuckled Balto, "Wren."

"She doesn't stand a chance against us." scoffed Reller, approaching Balto. He sat next to Balto on his bed.

"She's a fierce warrior, and will prove a worthy adversary." noted Balto.

"She's dust in the wind compared to you." smirked Reller, and Balto smiled. The two looked into each other's eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to do this without you." whispered Balto.

"I know." Reller held his soft hand on Balto's sculpted cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. The two embraced one another, rolling onto the bed in the dim hut.

* * *

 **Office of the President**

"The Pykes requested a meeting with you, Madam President." said the Senate Majority Leader, the Ishi-Tib Senator Tarvex. He was in the President's office along with a few other Centrists from the Senate and House of Deputies, as well as Khen Su, the Kaminoan who was the Secretary of Galactic State. Serinna was organizing files on her desk, putting away papers and datapads in various drawers within the glossy wooden desk.

"They can shove it." said Serinna sternly, "Leia is on Denon and I need to get to her."

"The Vice President is in good care, I can assure you that." said the Ishi-Tib. Serinna held out her hand to the green beaked alien,

"Tarvex, I really don't want to hear it. I'm leaving Secretary Su in charge of whatever the Pykes say to us. I need to get to Leia."

"Do you have a shortlist-"

"What?" the President stared at Tarvex.

"A shortlist, Ma'am… for VP."

"She isn't dead, Tarvex." scolded Serinna.

"You mustn't ignore these things. Anything could happen, and you must be prepared. We are in a perpetual state of war against these cartels." pleaded Tarvex, "It is unconventional, unsafe, and not smart to not have a replacement-in-waiting just in case." Serinna stared at Tarvex with wide, cold, eyes. The others in the room were nervous, but Khen Su watched with pleasure as tensions escalated.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this." said the President sternly, gritting her teeth, "You are dismissed, Senators." in a moment of seconds, all of the senators and representatives in the room began heading for the door, and Khen Su let them out. The tall Kaminoan gracefully walked to the door, shutting it behind the last senator; Tarvex.

"They are getting out of hand, Khen." sighed Serinna.

"I'll keep them in line for you, Ma'am. No worries." said the Secretary of State.

"I mean the Pykes."

"What do you mean? They seem to be obeying us now." noted Khen Su. He slowly walked back to the small sitting area in front of the President's desk, where Serinna sat with a sigh of relief on one of the couches.

"It's not normal and doesn't feel right. First they're about to declare war, and now they want to befriend us."

"Isn't that for the best? Even if it's a bit suspicious. We'd re-secure our power in the far Outer Rim." Khen Su sat on the couch across from the President. Serinna looked up to his black eyes,

"I see it as more suspicious than _for the best._ They are up to something, and I need you to figure it out for me. I… I need to go to Leia." Serinna stood up, fixing her black blazer.

"I will look into it. Shall I begin the negotiations with the Pykes without you or do you want to do it yourself?" Khen Su immediately stood up as well, holding his three-fingered hands together.

"I want you to begin them, with the help of Grand Master Tano. I have faith that you can see through their lies and find out what they're really up to, and a Jedi Master will prove useful."

"I will do my best, Ma'am."

* * *

 **Denon Central Medical Center**

Leia laid motionlessly on a white bed under a white blanket within a large suite-like room within the most exclusive hospital on Denon. Doctors and nurses had tended to her, did everything they could, ran multiple tests, but now just had to wait. She had a severe heart attack, and was in a coma. There was nothing they could do.

 _"Leia. Leia." Leia opened her eyes, looking around. She squinted from the brightness, and she had no idea where she was. The voice was soft, soothing, and motherly. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she found herself in an apartment residence. It wasn't hers, and was strikingly familiar. She was in a living room, that had a lower tiered level with a small fountain in the center, and then a semicircle balcony looking out to the skyline of Coruscant. The Senate Building was in view as well._

 _She slowly walked through the warm, calming, living room. Leia was confused, and had no idea what was going on. With each second passing, the apartment was becoming more familiar._

 _"Leia." said the voice again, and Leia spun around. There at the top of a few steps at the entrance of the living room was her mother… Padme. It couldn't be. Her mother looked ever so beautiful, with long curly brown hair, and wore an elegant gown of dark blue and pale green. It was the dress she wore for her funeral on Naboo._

 _"Mom?" quivered Leia, with her eyes tearing up. She took a step back as Padme walked into the room with a welcoming smile._

 _"Yes, Leia. It's me."_

 _"But you're… you're dead. You died years ago." stuttered Leia._

 _"That is true, but here I am." Padme stood just three feet away from her daughter, and Leia was frozen. She looked at her mother's face, her beauty marks, her brown eyes, seeing herself._

 _"Why are you here?" asked Leia, holding back tears._

 _"Because my daughter is in pain, and it hurts me to see her like this." said Padme. Leia didn't say anything, but looked down… away from her mother's caring eyes. Her heart was still hurting, and all she could think of was Han._

 _"I… I don't know what to do. Am I even alive?" asked Leia, looking back up to her mother with wide eyes._

 _"Yes, you are alive. What you need to do is spend some time with yourself, your son, and Han. You love him, and he loves you."_

 _"I'm not so sure about that…"_

 _"There's a reason he came to see you on Malastare, my love." Padme reached out to hold her daughter's hands, "He loves you, and you love him. You may fight, you may become distant, but at the end of the day… you will always be there for each other."_

 _"He sure hasn't been there for me." said Leia with a chuckle, letting out a few more tears._

 _"He needs to feel needed. That he isn't some secondary portion of your life. He is your life, and you are his." Padme let go of Leia's hands, and she was startled. She didn't want to let go of her mother, and she reached forward. Padme was taking a few steps back, and was slowly fading away. Everything around Leia was fading, disappearing with each passing second._

 _"Mother… where are you going? Don't leave, please."_

 _"I have never left you."_

* * *

 **Venallia**

 **Grand Master Ahsoka Tano**

"Is it necessary that a Jedi be present in this meeting?" asked the old Pyke Director Surdel, as he sat with his hands folded together at a round table. Secretary Su and Ahsoka Tano were on Venallia to continue negotiations with the Pyke Syndicate, along with their subsidiary cartels scattered throughout the Outer Rim. Ahsoka sat next to the Kaminoan, opposite from Surdel, and didn't look away from the Pyke. She had seen him before, when he worked with Maul to overthrow Mandalore's government.

"She is as important as I am." noted Khen Su. The Kaminoan respected the Jedi, and was pleased the Grand Master was with him. It made the Pyke outnumbered. "Let's get straight to it."

"You recently sent in a plea of cession, to join the New Republic." spoke Ahsoka, "What exactly is your goal and purpose of doing so?"

"I realized I may have overstepped my authority on a multitude of occasions recently." said Surdel with a sigh. The Togruta Jedi narrowed her focus on the Director, trying to read into his mind on what he truly was up to. "I want to put aside my differences. My advisors informed me that joining the Republic would prove beneficial in the long run for profits and trade revenue."

"So you are merely joining us to gain economic benefits?" questioned Ahsoka.

"You could say that." nodded Surdel.

"Are you aware, that if your plea of cession is passed by the Senate, you will be sent to immediate trial for meddling in the presidential election. There is an astounding amount of evidence-"

"I am aware." interrupted Surdel as Ahsoka was still talking. "I'd like to say that I am just appalled at the fact Hanna Metaris has not been convicted… and is still a Senator."

"That wasn't our decision to make." said Khen Su, obviously disappointed and in agreement with the Pyke, "The Supreme Court ruled she was not guilty of treason. The Pyke Syndicate and Deathwatch are on our terror watchlist. These things happen."

"I am trying to get my organization off that list." nodded Surdel, "And if granted membership with the Republic, I will step down from the Directorship."

"That doesn't erase all the wrongdoings of the Pyke Syndicate." said Ahsoka, leaning forward and placing her folded hands on the glossy wooden table, "Twenty six years ago, you yourself conspired with Deathwatch and known criminal _Maul_ in overthrowing the government of Mandalore. You have funded Deathwatch, you have funded the Black Sun, you have founded over a dozen smaller companies in the far Outer Rim which steal resources from neutral and underdeveloped planets. You have hacked into the voting polls of over three hundred planets from the Outer Rim and as far into the Core as Hosnian Prime. You have instigated a war with the Hutt Kingdom by establishing a blockade, and claimed to be the victim when we solved the crisis. Does this seem, to you, to be quality material for a member of the New Republic?"

Director Surdel took in a deep breath after being grilled by the Grand Master, and Khen Su was very impressed. The Jedi was pressing him hard, dredging up actions the Pyke committed in a span of over two decades.

"I am not entirely innocent, I realize that." said Surdel, "However, many of those things were justified. The expansion of my Syndicate into smaller companies is classic business competition. Members of my Directorate gave some funds to the Black Sun only to make sure our interests wouldn't be neglected in some business deals."

"And the blockade over Tatooine?" asked Ahsoka.

"I already told the President about that. After the Clone Wars, I loaned Jabba the Hutt two billion credits to rebuild his infrastructure on Tatooine. He hadn't repaid me, which I'm still waiting payment on, and I acted dutifully."

"Setting up a blockade was illegal." said Khen Su, "Having a fleet of that proportion is also highly illegal."

"What?" questioned Surdel.

"Under the Chancellorship of Mon Mothma of the Old Republic, she signed an executive order forcing all galactic trade companies and cartels to reduce the size of their fleets. Such fleets are not allowed to have any weaponry."

"That was a law of the Old Republic." said the Pyke Director.

"Which was carried on through the Old Republic, the Empire, and now the New Republic." added Khen Su, "If such cartels didn't adhere to the law, they'd be placed on the terror watchlist, and the New Republic Navy is granted authority to destroy them." Surdel looked at Ahsoka from Khen Su.

"That means Vice President Skywalker's order of destroying your blockade was her abiding the law." said Ahsoka, "Making you guilty of breaking yet another law if you joined the Republic."

"See, Director," pondered Secretary Su out loud, "I just don't see how the economic benefits you claim could possibly outweigh the cons of this deal. If you joined the New Republic, you'd immediately be arrested and sent to court."

"I… I am ready to fall on the sword … for my people." said the Director hesitantly. Ahsoka wasn't having it, and spoke before Khen Su could question him more,

"The Pykes have never been known to act in such a way."

"That's a speciesist statement." scoffed Surdel, "To claim an entire species acts a certain way."

"Don't turn this argument on us." defended Khen Su.

"You've been in power for over thirty years, people just don't give it up on a will like that, especially after committing crimes." continued Ahsoka.

"That's what Ducau Zaoku did." shrugged Surdel, "He created an Empire, oppressed the Galaxy for a solid three years on top of his Chancellorship of nine years, and then gave it up. He came to a realization of how the Galaxy works. I simply have had the same revelations." Ahsoka glanced over to Su, and the Kaminoan was unsure of how to argue with that. It truly didn't make sense that Zaoku simply gave up his power from the Empire to create the New Republic. Director Surdel leaned back in his seat,

"Now you two are serving another tyrant."

"Excuse me?" asked Ahsoka, and Khen Su sighed. He knew where this was going.

"Serinna Vylantis is the third of power-hungry dictators. First, Palpatine: who orchestrated the entire Clone Wars to weaken the Republic and take it for himself. Second, Zaoku: who created the Gundao Syndicate with their zombifying disease to even _further_ weaken the Republic and successfully transform it into the Empire in the name of security. Now, Vylantis. What's funny is that she calls herself a Populist; where Populists tend to favor government power being handed to the sectors and sovereign systems, not the central government. Makes sense she ran for President as a Populist because the Centrists surely wouldn't have paid for her expensive programs. And now, she's instigating us to start a war just so she could tighten her grip on the Republic… something a Centrist would do. They're all about galactic power."

Khen Su shut his eyes, trying to find a way to make the Pyke look idiotic for saying such a thing. It was nearly true. Most Populists wanted Republic star systems to maintain their power and sovereignty, but for now eight years under Vylantis: she's only expanded the power of the Presidency, in turn weakening Congress and the Supreme Court. She fell in line with many ideals of the Centrist Party.

"That's an absurd claim to make." said Ahsoka, in denial.

"It's not a claim." smirked Surdel, "It's an observation. Listen, I know I wouldn't fare well in a war against the New Republic. Your President has bloated the military to record levels, she is on a conquest to rule the Galaxy. Now, I am joining the New Republic because I won't let my people die and suffer from a war they don't want. I understand that my actions against Jabba the Hutt may have been a bit extreme, but I realize now that I stand no chance against the Republic." the Pyke cleared his throat, looking at the silent and astounded two across the table from him, "I just hope you both realize what's happening. And if Vylantis doesn't soon stop this expansion of sorts… there will be someone who will."

"And who's that?" asked Ahsoka sternly.

"There are many individuals and groups who just loathe the New Republic and would die to see the Presidential Mansion and the Congress Buildings come crashing down to the ground. And as your President continues to preach goals of establishing galactic peace, each day passes and we are getting further from it." explained the Pyke Director, "Now, am I qualified to join your authoritarian club or not?"

* * *

 **One Week Later - Galactic House of Deputies**

"In the name of the New Republic Constitution, the Republic Senate _and_ House of Deputies finds ex-Director Surdel of the Pyke Syndicate _guilty_ for high treason and high crimes against the state of the New Republic." boomed the Speaker of the House from his tiered set of podiums at the far end of the rectangular chamber; an elderly Roonan, a pale alien with large pale blue eyes. He was once a Senator within the Old Republic, but now led the House of Deputies as its Centrist leader. He looked down upon Surdel, where he stood with his hands behind his back at a sole podium on the main floor of the House chamber. All around him was the full attendance of every single representative, nearly four thousand of them, chanting and cheering for the end of his trial.

"The request for transfer of power within the Pyke Syndicate has been denied," continued Speaker of the House Aang, "The Pyke Syndicate has been placed under the jurisdiction of the President of the New Republic; Serinna Vylantis." there were murmurs and chatter among the thousands of representatives in the chamber, and Director Surdel didn't like the sound of that announcement. The woman he trusted the least, less than even Jabba the Hutt, was placed in control of his organization. He looked around desperately from the nearby representatives who were at main podiums at the floor, hoping one of them would defend him. They were mostly Centrists, the four of them present, with only one being a Populist.

"Do the Commissions on Non-Republic Companies approve?" voiced Speaker Aang. The Speaker looked down to the main floor, specifically to one of the Centrist Representatives. He was a Nautolan man with bluish gray skin and big black eyes,

"The Commissions on Non-Republic Companies approve of the motion to appoint President Vylantis as overseer of the Pyke Syndicate."

* * *

 **Mandalore**

It was midnight over the city of Keldabe, the former capital of Mandalore many centuries ago. It was a domed city that sat in the desert wastelands near the new capital of Sundari, and was far smaller. There were many ships coming and going, landing and docking at various platforms that stuck out of the black dome. Most were freighters, old ships that didn't go very fast at all. They creaked and groaned as they landed, with rusted paint and loose pieces.

From the east, where the moon of Concordia shone brightly in the night, were a squadron of six Mandalorian shuttles. They were wide with forward pointed wings, and round cockpits. The ships were in a close formation as they flew closer to Keldabe, and began firing their laser cannons at the nearest port.

Yellow lasers crossed the night sky as they bombarded the largest of the ports at the lower levels of the city. A freighter ship docked at the port was severely hit, exploding into a massive display, with engines and various parts flying in all directions. The Mandalorian ships, bearing the symbol of Deathwatch, flew back around, going for a second run. A few of the ships opened their ramps, deploying jet-packed troopers. The troopers flew over to the remains of the port, engaging in a firefight with security guards.

The security guards were outmatched as they were being shot by wrist rockets, flamethrowers, and speedy rifles. The Deathwatch troopers were too fast, and quickly swept through the remains of the port, heading into the city. Fires began to blaze up into the sky, and the Deathwatch ships came back around for a third run. The ships fired at the upper section of the port building, causing it to crash down into the dome. The dome began to shatter in the vicinity, and alarms were sounded. As infernos consumed the port, the Deathwatch ships flew into the dense city, unleashing hell. War had come once again to the peaceful world of Mandalore.

* * *

 **Serinna Vylantis - Denon Medical Center**

Serinna was napping at Leia's bedside in the dim medical room. It was nighttime, and the only light peeking through the curtains were from the vast cityscape of the planetary-wide city. She was seated slanted on the chair beside Leia, still wearing a suit from a long day of travelling and meeting with many doctors. She had to dodge numerous reporters and members of the press, and even Denon's planetary leaders.

The door to the room opened slowly, and in walked the President's and Vice President's Chiefs of Staff: Selena Vataris and Eli Telherra. The two were wide awake, and cautiously walked across the room to the sleeping President. Eli went over to Leia's side, standing near the vast computers and life support systems keeping her alive. The black haired woman from Onderon, Vataris, slowly approached Serinna. She reached out to touch her wrist, but the President's eyes shot open,

"What is it?" muttered Serinna. Selena was startled,

"We have urgent news." Serinna sat up, and stretched her legs and arms, noticing Eli was in the room. The President yawned and rubbed her forehead,

"What is it?"

"Deathwatch has attacked four cities surrounding Mandalore's capital. They are moving onto the capital in due time." informed Selena Vataris. Serinna was more awake now upon hearing the news, and was partially in shock,

"What?" she asked in a dark tone, "Tell me I'm in a nightmare."

"I'm afraid not." said Eli, standing at Leia's side, looking at her motionless face and dark soft hair. He looked over to Serinna, "We haven't gotten any word from Duchess Bo-Katan-"

"I wouldn't expect her to call me so soon." said Serinna, "She's a warrior herself and has fought Deathwatch years ago. I'm sure she's trying to contain the problem herself."

"Secretary Barka of Inner Security deems it is imperative you act upon the threat. The Duchess doesn't have the necessary means to stop those terrorists." said Selena. The President stood up, straightened her suit and fixed her hair,

"I need to get a new change of clothes, first of all."

"We need to get to Coruscant." blurted Eli. Selena held her hands together, anxiously looking at President Vylantis. Serinna stared at Eli, and Selena was waiting for an outburst. The President waited for an explanation, and Eli gave her one, "It isn't safe for you to stay here. We don't know what could happen next if Mandalore falls."

"You're sounding like Senator Tarvex," said Serinna, "making issues far bigger than they really are. Deathwatch is keen on taking Mandalore for themselves-"

"But they're bigger goal is to take you down." stated Eli confidently, "To build an alliance, you must start with a single stronghold. It's how the Hutts, Pykes, Federation, and countless other organizations have risen to power."

"Deathwatch is not a class _A_ threat. I am not leaving Leia. And I don't think she is capable of flight at the moment." Serinna looked over to Leia.

"I am just as worried for her as you are." noted Eli, "But we serve the Republic, not our own interests. One of our planets is under attack, and the Galaxy needs to see you aren't being distracted."

Serinna wanted to argue that point, but he was right. The Centrists and all her adversaries would tear her apart for not being present as a Republic world was being assaulted by terrorists.

"Fine." sighed the President.

"Your ship has already been prepped, and you have a fresh suit there as well." nodded Selena Vataris reluctantly. Serinna didn't say a single word, but headed out of the room. The door opened automatically, and she stepped into the bright corridor, where her entourage of cyborg guards followed her closely. The door slid shut with a chopping sound. Selena Vataris and Eli Telherra were alone in the room with the unconscious Vice President.

"Thank you." said Selena with a small smile, approaching the end of Leia's bed.

"You have more experience than her, you used to outrank her… yet you still feel lesser compared to her." noted Eli, "Why is that?"

"I don't feel lesser." stated Selena, "She knows best. When I served on the Inner Council with her, years ago, she just assumed a leadership role. I had been on the Council longer than she had, but there was just a sense of… insurmountable respect for her."

"I respect her too." sighed Eli, looking to Leia, "But sometimes she needs to be put in her place."

"Well that's why I have you." smirked Selena, heading out the door. She stood at the doorway, looking at Eli before she left, "Get some sleep, Eli."

"I'll try. See you soon." said Eli with a forced smile, and Selena left the room, going down the hall. Her footsteps faded as she got farther away, and Eli was in complete silence with the exception of the soft whirring sounds of the medical machinery. He stared at Leia's beautiful face, her eyelashes, soft lips, dark hair, and pointed nose. He reached out to touch her lifeless hand on the side of the bed, holding it in his.

"We need you, Leia."

* * *

 **Office of the President**

"I suppose you're here for a good reason, Senators?" asked President Vylantis as she stepped into her official office in her home on Coruscant. In the room was her Chief of Staff, and a few other Centrist senators with the Ishi-Tib leader of the Senate.

"We were informed that you'd make an official statement about the terror attack against Keldabe City on Mandalore and would like to know your intentions." said Senator Tarvex, looking up at the President with wide eyes. Vylantis took off her long black coat, placing it on the back of one of the couches in the office.

"I'm actually on my way to make the statement at the emergency press conference, would you like to attend? Then you'd get your answer." smirked the President.

"The Senate is very concerned with your possible course of action-"

"And?" interrupted Serinna, "The safety of our people is at risk."

Serinna didn't let Tarvex say anything else, and quickly rushed out of her office. The entourage of guards followed, and then so did the group of Centrist leaders. They were all heading to the same place, the press conference in the lower levels of the Presidential Mansion. The President was to address the Galaxy about the current fighting going on on Mandalore.

* * *

"Deathwatch is just getting started." spoke Serinna, standing tall and poise in a black dress at a glass podium in front of a chamber of over a hundred reporters. Off to the side, behind, the President were the Congressional Leaders. There was an open spot on the small stage, reserved for the Vice President. "They have intentions of not only taking over Mandalore, but engaging in a war with us. They want to destroy the democracy we've fought so hard to maintain. In just a few hours, on behalf of Vice President Skywalker, Senator Stonk of Ithor will propose the Shatter the Banks Act. It is the cornerstone of reining in back financial powers that fund terrorist regimes like Deathwatch. The bill _will_ pass, I am sure of it. It will cut off all illegal money going to Deathwatch, starving them. For an attack on Mandalore is an attack on the Republic. An attack on any Republic world is an attack on all of us… an attack on our values and beliefs. That is why, I will be deploying the First Fleet along with the 502nd battalion to Mandalore to destroy Deathwatch once and for all. It is imperative we contain this fire before it spreads to numerous other star systems."

* * *

 **Scipio**

"The Senate already passed the bill, and the House of Deputies postponed the vote because of the conflict at Mandalore. Vylantis basically declared war on Deathwatch, this is getting out of hand." exclaimed Viceroy Libkath, the middle aged Neimoidian man via hologram. The blue hologram lit up the dim office of the Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan's office: Lykos Hill. Hill was an older Muun, the son of former Chairman San Hill. His father perished at the hands of General Grievous when the Kaleesh warlord assumed all control over the banks at the end of the Clone Wars. Lykos Hill leaned back in his tall chair, tapping his longer fingers on his desk,

"The Senate is barely a majority of Centrists, which is why it passed. The Centrist majority in the House will surely lead to its rejection. It is just too radical and unlikely that such a proposition would come to fruition." said the calm Muun leader.

"She will find out sooner or later that we are funding not only Deathwatch but the Pykes. And now the Pykes lost their backbone and are cowering to Vylantis! The rug is being pulled from under our feet." exclaimed the anxious Viceroy, holding his hands together.

"Do not fret, Viceroy. We have many allies in Congress. Even if our grandiose offices are taken away from us, we will still have our subsidiary companies." noted Hill.

"It won't be enough to take her down."

"Neither will Deathwatch. They won't succeed at taking down Mandalore's government, couldn't do it in the past and won't do it now." said the Chairman wistfully. "We have a secret weapon."

"Well," shrugged Libkath, "would you like to inform me about it or what?!" Chairman Lykos Hill chuckled and leaned forward, looking at the Viceroy's sunken eyes and mottled skin on his face,

"When Grand Master Yoda killed General Grievous, years ago, on Navarchos… they left behind his remains. The Jedi are still just as foolish, which what got them killed off by Zaoku."

"You're telling me…"

"He isn't dead." concluded Hill, "I have him in my laboratories here on Scipio, and if successful… we have the most feared machine in the entire Galaxy at our grasp."

"What army will he lead? What forces will he have?" questioned Libkath, "He won't survive alone at all. And we will become known conspirators of bringing him back to life… specifically you."

"That is a risk we will have to take. After all, now is the time to fight."

"I never agreed to that, Hill!" shouted Libkath, "I hate Vylantis but we - _you_ won't stand a chance against her. I am not participating at all. The Pykes even said it's too early-"

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? For the Republic military to be downsized, because that's surely not going to happen." scolded Hill, waving his hand about.

"That is _exactly_ what I'm waiting for, and what the Pykes are waiting for."

"Well the Pykes lost their Syndicate to Serinna Vylantis' iron fist. She pulverized them, and are back to being backwater Outer Rim systems."

"Vylantis is weak, Libkath." said Hill softly, "Her right hand woman is down, and it is weakening her. Without Skywalker, Vylantis is making impulsive decisions… decisions out of fear. Now, I will be continuing with the resurrection of Grievous whether you participate or not. I have the funds to create my own army."

"Good luck." said the Viceroy bluntly, and the hologram shut off. Chairman Lykos Hill sat in the darkness of his office. He heard footsteps approaching from down the hall, and could see a shadow approaching from underneath the door. It was getting louder and louder, with the floor even shaking as the being got closer and closer. The clanking footsteps finally stopped, and the door opened. Light poured into the office, and Lykos Hill smiled. In the doorway was a beast, a monstrous cyborg… the resurrected Supreme Commander of the Droid Army. The General stood taller than he was before, with sharper shoulder blades, his same old hunch, a robust torso, thin waist, and long legs. On his back were three, jagged, unnatural, sharp blades, lizard-like fins. He was completely silver, and his golden eyes glowed. The cyborg stared at Hill as he slowly stood up,

"Welcome back, General."


	125. S8 Chapter 125 - Resurrected Terror

**Sundari, Mandalore - 8 ABY**

"I want all forces to move back to the palace!" ordered a helmeted Mandalorian female, as she fired one of her dual pistols over a large crate. Her armor was a dark purple with blue and white markings, and had the symbol of the Rebel Alliance on her shoulder pad, the light red starhawk. A testimony to a cause she once fought for years ago. Beside her were more Mandalorians in similar armor, but not as colorful as hers. There were over a dozen similar Mandalorians in similar color schemes, men and women alike, trying to get a shot over their various crates they used as cover. The capital of Sundari was being overwhelmed by Deathwatch, they could not keep up.

"If we retreat we'll risk losing the palace!" called out one of the men in the fray, with a red marking on his shoulder pad. "Contact the palace for reinforcements!" suggested the man. The lead woman crouched behind the crate, lifting up her wrist comlink to try to contact the royal palace. The main streets and avenues of Sundari were being taken by Deathwatch, and entire buildings were being destroyed as the terrorists made their way through. The woman fiddled with her comlink, trying to get the signal going, listening to the crashing of buildings and explosions getting closer with each moment. Mandalore was being ravaged.

* * *

 **Royal Palace of Sundari**

A red haired woman, in her forties, sat upon the stone throne in the vast throne room of the palace. There were massive paintings on the wall of her predecessor, Duchess Satine Kryze… her sister, who was killed by Maul over twenty years ago when he invaded the planet. The chandeliers jingled and swung slightly as the explosions rumbled throughout the entire superstructure of the interconnected, dome, city. The red haired woman wore her own Mandalorian armor, dark blue pads with gray streaks and her helmet at her side.

In front of her was a hologram of the Kaminoan Khen Su, Secretary of Galactic State for the Republic. The hologram shook and flickered as the battles waged on a few miles away. There were other Mandalorian leaders in the room, as well as dozens of troops to protect the Duchess.

"I need to know if the President is sending reinforcements. I am running out of troops, fast." said the Duchess desperately.

"The President ordered the deployment of the First Fleet and 502nd Battalion, they are on their way, Duchess Bo-Katan." said Khen Su calmly, "In the meantime, the President urges you to evacuate and find proper shelter until we arrive. There is no telling what could happen if Deathwatch reaches you-"

"With all due respect, this is my home." scolded Bo-Katan Kryze, "I will not let Mandalore fall into the hands of evil like before, never again. I will fight until I die."

"Then at least get to the lower levels. I've been to your palace before, it doesn't seem like the most… reinforced structure." noted Khen Su.

"You'd be surprised what this house has withstood, Secretary Su. Now, is it possible that I speak with President Vylantis?" asked Bo-Katan.

"She is currently unavailable, that's why I am speaking to you. Do you have any other questions?"

"Who is leading the Republic forces?"

"Grand Master Tano herself." the hologram of the Kaminoan statesman suddenly shut off, and the throne room's lights were cut off. The room became a bit darker, yet there was still light from the outdoors.

"What just happened?" stood up Bo-Katan at her closest guards.

"Deathwatch must have gotten to the power stations." answered a Captain, approaching the Duchess. He had a red mark on his shoulder pad, signifying his rank. "I think it would be best if we went to the lower levels, like the Secretary suggested."

"Captain Nolles is right." spoke up an older Mandalorian man, wearing pristine white clothes. He was bald and had dark eyes, he was the Prime Minister of Mandalore, "Those terrorists could burst through the windows with ease and kill us all."

Bo-Katan looked around at the other leaders, men and women, they were afraid of what would happen. She could see the panic on their faces, and the fear. Her people were just as afraid, holed out in underground tunnels and bunkers as terrorists laid waste to the capital. They weren't looking to win over the people's support… they were assuming control… no matter the death toll.

The Duchess walked down the steps from her throne and put on her helmet,

"Let's get to safety. Keep your comlinks on high alert, the Republic could arrive any moment now."

* * *

 **Republic Staging Grounds - Coruscant**

"Are you sure you don't need my help? I can go-"

"No." said Ahsoka, placing her hand on Luke's shoulder. The two were in a corridor near a loading bridge onto _Home One_ in the military naval base. It had been vastly expanded from its size in the Clone Wars, since the Mon Cala cruisers were larger than the old Venators. Hundreds of feet below on the ground level, the 502nd was being loaded onto the underbelly of the flagship of the First Fleet. They could hear them marching aboard, as well as the clanking of modified AT-TE tanks.

"You should go to Leia." continued the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, "Make sure the Force isn't leaving her body. I… I should be going too… I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize for anything." said Luke shaking his head, "You were _the_ best choice to lead the 502nd, and will take care of this menace. Besides, when you get back… I'll have escorted Leia to the Coruscant medical center… we'll be waiting for you."

"Years ago, when I left the Order… I confronted Deathwatch on Mandalore. They were under the influence of a former Sith Lord… and I had always felt a cold sensation. In the twenty-some years since going there, I feel it again."

"You think he's there? Could it be?" asked Luke with wide eyes.

"It could be, but that ripple in the Force is a lot stronger. There's something else that's keeping me on edge. A presence I haven't felt in a long time, but of course, the Force is preventing me from seeing it." shrugged Ahsoka.

"Don't worry about it too much."

"I'll see you soon." smiled Ahsoka, and she headed down the ramp towards the enormous Mon Calamari cruiser. Luke watched the Grand Master head down to the flagship, and let out a sigh. He looked at the time on his comlink and headed back down the corridor. He had to get to Leia to transport her back home safely. To Luke, the entire conflict with Deathwatch was starting to worry him. The radical, terrorist, Mandalorians wanted to overthrow the Republic government and were going to do everything they could to do so.

As he walked down the hall of the military base away from _Home One_ , Luke remembered stories Obi-wan told him of fighting with Mandalore's old Duchess to save her people from Deathwatch. The capital was ravaged and it took years for the planet to make a comeback, and specifically: Obi-wan lost the love of his life. Satine Kryze. They had forbidden feelings for one another, and were never able to feel them like normal people. They couldn't live the lives they truly wanted to. That's what war did to people, it tore them apart. And Luke feared that's exactly what could happen with the Jedi Order if another was to surface. He needed to make sure it wouldn't happen again, it was his responsibility. He is the son of the Chosen One, he who will bring balance to the Force.

* * *

 **Inner Rim - Forlek Sector - Parchuverda Star System**

 **President Serinna Vylantis**

President Vylantis stood with her hands behind her back, meditating, in front of a wide panoramic window aboard a space station. She was alone in the empty room, standing atop black glossy floors and surrounded by steel gray walls. The space station she was in was just outside a young asteroid field. An asteroid field, which didn't exist roughly eight years ago. An asteroid field that used to be the Parchuverda Star System, her home. It was destroyed by the Imperial Remnant with their mysterious superweapon which had been lost in the Unknown Regions… and formerly known as System 66.

The entire star system, five planets and a beautiful blue star, were destroyed in a matter of minutes. Serinna felt strange as she looked out to the vast asteroid field, she felt despair, loss, emptiness, and death. Over eight billion dead in minutes. She wanted to go back in time to catch Tarkin, so she could strangle him with her bare hands. He was the one in charge of the Imperial Remnant, the man who ordered the destruction of her home world; Parchuverda. She wanted to pin the old, frail, man to the ground and slit his throat open. The hate she harbored for Tarkin was immeasurable. Her entire family was terminated like dust in the wind, her friends, a world that gave her so many opportunities. The world that gave her life… A world that sprung her into politics. She was the first female mayor of her hometown, the capital of Parchuverda: Pacran. After that, she had goals of running to become the Prime Minister of the grand world. However, the incumbent PM asked her to become to galactic senator of the Forlek Sector to the Republic. She was stunned, shocked... she didn't feel as if she were qualified. She feel as if she deserved it, especially in those times. When she became Senator of the Forlek Sector, the Separatist Crisis was at its peak, and war was on the horizon. She knew, that she was becoming the most influential person on Parchuverda, and her entire galactic region. The Forlek Sector bordered the Mid Rim, where a few systems nearby had joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had heard Dooku's temptations, she had listened to his claims of conjecture, how he'd rid the Galaxy of corruption from destroying its core: the Galactic Republic.

Serinna knew that she did not want to stop at just becoming a Senator. She wanted more, she could do more, and had more to offer to the people of the Galaxy. She would not join the Separatists in a lost cause, deep down... she had a feeling it was just a scheme. Palpatine was using the Separatists to weaken the Republic in order to assert his control, a clever and sly tactic. The President admired that, yet he did it for the wrong reasons... evil reasons -

"Madam President." spoke a soft voice, and Serinna snapped out of her gaze. It was her Chief of Staff, Selena Vataris.

"Yes?" asked Serinna, still looking out the panoramic window.

"The First Fleet has arrived over Mandalore." informed Vataris, standing near the door.

"Anything else?" asked the President, sensing that the woman had more to say.

"Y-yes." stuttered Vataris, "The Senate did not pass your bill, to break up the financial institutions." Serinna bowed her head, closing her eyes, letting out a disappointed exhale.

"Nobody really gives a shit about the state of the Galaxy I guess." said Serinna.

"What's your next move, Ma'am?" asked Vataris.

"We pray that the Trade Federation, Banking Clan, and other corporations don't leave the Republic during this conflict." the President turned around and headed for the door where her Chief of Staff was. Selena stepped aside, to let her boss exit. She followed Serinna closely as they rushed down the black floored halls of the space station. The black armored cyborg guards followed closely, with four of them leading the President.

"Do you think they'd pick a side? They wouldn't put all their eggs in one basket… especially it being Deathwatch." noted Selena.

"The Federation and Banking Clan don't like how progressive I am, nor how regulated _my_ Republic is. I don't think they'll learn how to behave anytime soon. The Trade Federation may not have a seat in the Senate, but they have a lot of influence through their respective representatives."

"What's your plan of action?" asked Selena.

"If Congress won't do as I say, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker - Denon Medical Center**

"General Wolffe, good to see you." smiled Luke to the clone veteran who served as a Commander of the Old Republic Army. The then-commander was now a General in the New Republic Army, and was accompanying the unconscious Vice President from Denon to Coruscant, with Luke. Wolffe had his gray marked helmet at his side as he greeted the Jedi Master.

"Good to see you too, Master Skywalker." said Wolffe. Wolffe feld a sudden chill run down his back upon saying that name... _Skywalker._ It had been years since he addressed a Skywalker... specifically Anakin. The two were in the medical center hangar, with a squad of troops and security guards carrying Leia on a hovering bed onto an attack shuttle. It was the middle of the night, and needed to depart quickly as tensions on Mandalore were escalating.

"I wish we were meeting on better terms." said Luke, glancing at his sister as she was being carefully pulled onto the shuttle. Wolffe looked over too, through his one eye since the other was a glass replacement, and let out a sigh,

"In recent times, whenever us soldiers were assigned to any Jedi… it never meant anything good. But I have a good feeling about this, the Vice President is in good hands." smiled the trooper.

"I think so too. Shall we get going, General?"

"Yes, sir."

The two Generals boarded the attack shuttle with the rest of Leia's security detail, and the squad of gray marked clone troopers. They were a part of Wolffe's company, one of the greatest groups of soldiers in the entire Army… second to the 502nd.

The old attack shuttle slowly lifted out of the arching hangar of the metallic medical complex, rising into the night sky. The shuttle roared through the atmosphere, skyrocketing away from the planet-covered cityscape of Denon. The world gave off a purplish hue from the dark blue and dark violet buildings and city-blocks.

Luke looked out the side viewport of the shuttle, glancing down at the expansive cityscape. He remembered years ago when the Gundao Syndicate attacked Denon, using their zombifying - disease in bombs to lay waste to most of the planet. Millions were infected, over three billion died… and the planet was quarantined for eight years. It was in the middle of the Empire's lifespan when special Imperial forces cleared out any infected beings, and managed to cure many of the afflicted. Some districts are still cut off, too damaged and in rubble to be reconstructed, explaining the many dark patches of landscape that could be seen from space. This was the first time Luke had ever been to Denon, and couldn't imagine what it would've been like to be trapped on a world of infected, flesh-eating, beings. Where every corner you turned, there was sure to be hundreds of people, in such a dense landscape. Even though the Empire oppressed billions, killed off most of the Jedi, there was an immeasurable amount of security. Zaoku managed to clean up most of a planet rivaling Coruscant from disaster in about a year, and when the New Republic was born, the planet fully recovered within the next five years. Rodia faced the same situation; bombed by the Gundao Syndicate's disease, laid to waste and left for dead, yet reborn and reformed with the aide of the Emperor. People were thus in debt to the Emperor, for giving them back their homes, saving them from what seemed like an incurable sickness. They didn't want to rebel, they were afraid the Empire would use its might and ferocity against them, sending them back into a nightmarish life of suffering and pain.

The Empire had transformed the Galaxy, more specifically, influential people transformed the Galaxy. Luke turned around to look to the back of the shuttle, where Leia's bed was attached to the wall so she wouldn't be shifting around. His sister was one of those people, and she would only continue to become more influential. He could feel through the Force that it was she who would determine the fate of the Galaxy and its endless onslaught.

An hour passed while on route to Coruscant, and Luke woke up from his nap upon hearing a loud beeping noise coming from the navicomputer in the cockpit. He was in the back of the shuttle, on a bench near his sister, and looked to the cockpit. The pilots were scrambling to gain control of the situation, but weren't having any luck. Wolffe got up and headed over to the cockpit,

"What's going on?" asked the General, but Luke could barely hear him. The Jedi got up, stretching his back and made his way to the cockpit where he could hear them having a conversation. He could sense much fear and anxiety within the pilots,

"There seems to be something blocking our way on this point in the hyperlane." stated one of the helmeted clone pilots, pointing at the screen on the dashboard, depicting a map of their route through the region of space.

"I thought these ships plotted routes around any objects." said Wolffe crossing his arms, "We shouldn't be stopping at all."

"These ships do, but they plot routes that go around planets, stars, or entire systems-"

"It's something else that wasn't there before." interjected Luke, standing beside Woffle, looking with wide eyes at the screen. They were getting closer to the large red dot on their route on the map. "We're deep in Republic space, what's the worst that could happen?"

"The President issued a state of emergency because of the attack at Mandalore." noted General Wolffe, "For all we know, Mandalore could've been taken over by those terrorists and could be on their way to Coruscant… or to stop us."

"I'd rather take the risk of stopping and re-setting our coordinates than taking the chance of slamming into an unknown object in space." urged Luke. "Besides, we have fighter escorts." Wolffe glanced through the long viewport that stretched over their heads, to the six A-wings travelling with them in hyperspace.

"Fine. Tell the others to stop, we'll reset the coordinates. But have them ready, no time to waste." ordered Wolffe. The pilots sent out the message to the A-wing pilots, and began decelerating the shuttle. The stars around them streaked and they exited hyperspace into the edge of a star system. They could see a bright green planet orbiting a yellow star.

"Corellia." noted Luke, "See, we're in safe space."

"Then what the hell was blocking our way, I don't see anything?" questioned Wolffe, looking out the viewport cautiously. All of a sudden, the shuttle transmitted a signal from one of the A-wings,

" _General Wolffe, this is Black Leader I have a visual on an unidentified ship approaching us!"_ the rest of the A-wings scattered over the shuttle, leaving the ship undefended.

"Where are they going?!" blurted Wolffe, "Turn the shuttle around!" the pilots maneuvered the ship to the right, facing Corellia. They saw the A-wings, all whisking at full speed towards an old warship. It was menacing, long, jagged, and bore the emblem of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Wolffe gulped, and Luke's jaw dropped,

"Uh… what's that?" asked Luke. Everyone watched in silence as the A-wings engaged in battle with the massive warship.

"That, Master Jedi," explained Wolffe, "is a Recusant-class Light Destroyer. Used by none other than the Separatists in the Clone Wars." Luke blinked his eyes, startled, as two of the A-wings were already shot down by the red laser point-defense cannons. A third was destroyed, only leaving three left. The three remaining A-wings circled around the long warship, trying to get a good shot at its three large engines.

A fourth A-wing was destroyed, crashing into the lower hull of the ship. The ship took no damage, and continued to fire its lasers at the pesky fighters.

"Set the coordinates! Set the coordinates for Coruscant!" demanded Wolffe. The pilots nervously scrambled at the controls, setting the navicomputer for their destination. A fifth A-wing was shot down, leaving only one left.

" _Get out of here, General!"_ called out the remaining pilot. Luke watched in horror as the last pilot made a dive for the control bridge of the Separatist warship, attempting to destroy it by sacrificing his life. Two heavy cannons underneath the bridge fired at the New Republic fighter, vaporizing it instantly before it reached the control center.

"Ok we have a serious problem." noted Luke.

"Ya think?" shouted Wolffe. The coordinates were nearly set, and the shuttle began veering off so it could jump into hyperspace. The engines of the shuttle revved loudly, yet suddenly creaked and deactivated.

"What just happened?" asked Luke nervously.

"Tractor beam." answered the clone General, as they were being pulled towards the large warship. The Separatist ship loomed over the shuttle, darkening the cockpit with its shadow as they were pulled towards a lower airlock.

"Send out a distress signal to Corellia immediately before they cut off our signal." ordered Wolffe, loading his pistols.

"What are you doing?" asked Luke.

"We have to defend the VP, what else would we do?"

"There could be an entire army on that ship." said the Jedi, following Wolffe out of the cockpit. The other clone troopers were readying their rifles, and the security cyborgs encircled Leia.

"We're going to board the Seppie's command ship, wipe them all out. The security detail will remain here with your sister." commanded Wolffe, standing near the rear of the ship, at its ladder leading up to the upper airlock hatch. There was loud clanking and groaning as the Separatist warship docked with the shuttle. Luke grabbed his lightsaber hilt,

"Alright. I'm ready."

Wolffe climbed up the hatch, opening it revealing the second airlock hatch. He opened that as well, and headed up another ladder going into the Separatist ship. Luke was right behind him, and the dozen other clone troopers followed quietly.

Luke climbed out of the airlock tube and grabbed his lightsaber, igniting the green blade. He looked around the green tinted halls of the old Separatist warship, feeling a strange ripple in the Force. He looked both ways down the hall, waiting for the Force to reveal something to him. Clearly, there was something not right going on and it was hidden.

"We make our way to the bridge." said Wolffe quietly as the rest of the troopers got out of the airlock. Wolffe held up his dual pistols, "Let's go." and he led the pack with Skywalker at his side.

"Who do you think could be manning this ship?" whispered Luke as the group cautiously walked down another corridor, lined with piping and ventilation shafts. He held his lightsaber close, with the green blade giving off a green light on his face.

"My first suggestion would be a bunch of droids that weren't deactivated back in the Clone Wars. A similar situation happened in a downed cargo ship with Captain - _Secretary General_ Rex during the Civil War. Or, it could be a bunch of Deathwatch troopers that found this old thing drifting in the Outer Rim."

"I thought Emperor Zaoku had all Separatist warships scrapped at the end of the Clone Wars…" pondered Luke.

"He did, but then again, Zaoku was a traitor. He could've sent them to a hidden system until he needed them for some devious plan." scoffed Wolffe.

"It could be the Trade Federation." suggested the Jedi Master, "They've been very outspoken about the President's regulations and restrictions lately."

"The Trade Federation always used politics as an excuse to feed their corporate war machine." said Wolffe, and they reached an intersection. To the right, the ramp ascended to another level, and he headed in that direction. They passed by multiple storage closets and chambers that were sealed shut.

"Well, I just hope the Republic gets our distress signal." sighed Luke with desperation. As they continued towards the command bridge of the old warship, he was feeling more uneasy and gut-wrenching about what they'd find.

The group of clones led by Luke and General Wolffe reached the final corridor leading to the command bridge. The twelve clone troopers behind them had their rifles prepared and fully loaded, aiming them at the large blast door. Wolffe stepped over to the control panel, about to see if he could open the door. All of a sudden, the blast door opened, revealing the spacious command bridge.

Luke raised his lightsaber to fighting position upon seeing the countless battle droids at their computer and comm stations, and then a tall, hunched being in the center of the tiered bridge. He had large spikes on his back, and held his robotic hands behind his rear. Luke could see four lightsabers hooked onto his hips, and gulped.

Wolffe lifted his pistols, and the being slowly turned around with a hacking chuckle,

"You must be the son of Anakin Skywalker…" grumbled the beast of a machine. His eyes glowed gold as he held his head low to look at the Jedi. The clones all rushed into the room, to encircle the beast, and Wolffe and Luke slowly stepped forward into the command center. The battle droids didn't take notice, maintaining their focus on the ship's controls.

"It can't be." muttered Wolffe, "You died… on Navarchos. Master Yoda killed you, Grievous!"

"I have to admit, the green little scum did win that battle…" sneered Grievous, "But… alas… here I am. In possession of the Vice President of your puny New Republic."

"You made a mistake coming here." said Luke, tightly gripping his lightsaber, holding it to his side.

"You overestimate your abilities." said Grievous bluntly, reaching for two of his lightsabers. He ignited a blue and green lightsaber, and Wolffe opened fire at him. The other clones did the same, but the General spun his lightsabers at insane speeds. The blue blaster bolts all shot back at the clones, except for Wolffe. The clone General continued to shoot at Grievous, and Luke lunged forward.

Grievous kicked Luke onto the floor, making him slide near the blast doors. The cyborg grabbed Wolffe with his claw feet and threw him at the glass windows at the front of the bridge. The glass cracked, and the clone slid onto the floor, unconscious. Grievous began to laugh loudly, slowly making his way to Luke as he spun his lightsabers. Luke looked around with wide eyes at all the dead clones, and reignited his lightsaber.

"Your weak Master… Obi-wan… could never defeat me. Your own Grand Master Yoda couldn't defeat me." roared Grievous. Luke leapt forward, spearing his lightsaber at Grievous. Grievous caught him just inches before stabbing into the cyborg's robust chest with his two lightsabers. He began pounding his lightsabers on Luke, making him take steps back with each blow, side to side, and the Jedi rolled underneath his legs.

"We have a new Grand Master now, and she's more powerful than ever!" said Luke, nearly panting. He used the Force to throw one of the battle droids at Grievous. The old droid screamed, but Grievous slashed it into pieces before he was hit.

"Ah… _she…."_ chuckled Grievous, "I will have to see that for myself."

The cyborg charged at Luke, spinning his blue lightsaber over his head and then slashing down at Luke. The Jedi blocked it as he held up his lightsaber, then quickly moving his blade downward to block the cyborg's green blade. He went back and forth, up and down, side to side to block the monstrous machine's attacks.

"Your master taught you well." said Grievous, as he continued to press on against the young Jedi, "But not enough! Your dear sister will be shackled!"

"Over my dead body!" shouted Luke, holding his ground as Grievous pressed both of his lightsabers up against the young Skywalker.

"That can be arranged, in time. Enough of these games!" Grievous split one of his arms, using one of them to grab Luke by the neck, flip him over and slam him onto the ground. The twenty-six year old Jedi dropped his lightsaber, and was knocked out from hitting his head so hard on the ground. The lightsaber rolled away from his hand, and Grievous chuckled, putting away his own blades.

"Prepare a transmission for Coruscant, I have a message for Tano." roared Grievous to his droids.

"Roger, roger."

* * *

 **Sundari, Mandalore**

Ahsoka did flips, spinning her green lightsabers as she ran through the defenses of Deathwatch. She slashed through and decapitated countless Deathwatch soldiers as she made her way towards the Royal Palace. The Mandalorians were holding their ground, right at the palace entrance. Behind Ahsoka were the blue marked clone troopers of the 502nd, dispersed and running close to their Jedi General. They hid behind derelict speeders and crashed transports, with a few escorting the AT-TEs in the rear lines.

Ahsoka caught her breath as she stabbed a Deathwatch trooper, near a partially destroyed shop on the wide avenue. She looked up, hearing more explosions towards the palace. She looked over her shoulder to her fellow troops, many were being shot down by Deathwatch reinforcements. They sent in jetpack troopers to shoot clones down from the skies, and Ahsoka was being targeted as well. Three flying Deathwatch soldiers were shooting at her as they flew over head. She did backflips, deflecting the laser bolts with her lightsabers. Ahsoka then threw one of her green lightsabers up into the sky, using the Force to strike down two of the soldiers, and slicing through the jetpack of the third, causing him to spin out of control. She then used the Force to call back her blade, catching it swiftly in her hand.

"General, there's too many of them between us and the Palace!" called out a captain. Ahsoka looked to her left, seeing the Captain, he wore strikingly similar armor to what Rex wore during the Clone Wars. He had nearly identical markings on his scuffed helmet, and the Grand Master froze for a second. She snapped out of her gaze, looking back down the avenue. Deathwatch troopers were arriving by jetpack, landing on nearby buildings to snipe any straggling Republic forces. One shot at Ahsoka, but she dodged the laser bolt.

"We can do it! Get the tanks to fire at those rooftops, rocket troopers do the same!" ordered Ahsoka as she pressed on. She jumped over a crashed speeder, with her lightsabers to her sides as she ran towards the nearest group of Deathwatch troopers. She sliced through the legs of two troopers, stabbing them both in the chest afterward, and jumping over their bit of cover to the next few. She spun in the air, decapitating three more soldiers that were closing in on her, and used the Force to jump to the next.

The Grand Master landed atop a Deathwatch captain, driving both of her lightsabers through his chest plates, into his lungs. The captain screamed in pain, as Ahsoka forcibly killed him. She suddenly realized the anger flowing through her blood, the memories of the Clone Wars that resurfaced… the painful memories. She glanced to her right, and for a split second, she could see Anakin leading the clone troopers, using his blue lightsaber to deflect oncoming fire.

"Anakin?" whispered the Grand Master. Her apparition was cut short when a rocket flew into a nearby building. The blast sent Ahsoka flying halfway across the width of the avenue. She landed on her back, still holding her deactivated lightsabers in her hands. She looked up to the sky, which was just the ceiling of the dome which covered the city. There were massive cracks in the dome, as well as some missing pieces where bright sunlight pierced through. She couldn't really hear anything, except for a ringing sound.

Someone landed right beside her, a Mandalorian, with dark purple armor. She sounded familiar as her hearing came back to her,

"Master Jedi! Master Jedi you need to get up!" said the woman. Ahsoka snapped out of her apparent freeze, and shook her head, jumping to her feet. The woman covered her back as she shot her dual pistols at the Deathwatch soldiers on the nearby rooftop.

"Thanks." said Ahsoka, igniting her lightsabers to deflect more oncoming fire from more Deathwatch troopers, "We're surrounded!" the two women stood back to back, and slowly rotated to protect one another. Ahsoka then came into view of her forces which were far behind, and one of the AT-TE tanks were destroyed, with flames rising to the sky. A rocket flew from one of the rooftops, hitting the second AT-TE's front legs. The large walker rose up from explosion and then crashed downward, crashing the ground.

More and more clone troopers were being killed, shot down, slaughtered by the Deathwatch reinforcements. Hope was slipping out of Ahsoka's mind and soul as all she could see was ensuing devastation and defeat.

* * *

 **Office of the President**

" _Send me your greatest warriors to challenge me! I dare you! If you want your Vice President back in safe hands, leave Mandalore for good and keep out of the Outer Rim!"_ roared the red hologram of General Grievous, as it appeared in the middle of President Vylantis' office. Serinna stared in shock at the hologram of Grievous, crossing her arms, and taking in a deep breath. Her neck muscles tensed as the message concluded, and the Senators in her office gasped and whispered to one another nervously. Ishi-Tib Senator Tarvex, Minority Leaders Senator Stonk and Representative Chuchi were present, as well as a few other Populist and Centrists members of Congress. They were the heads of many powerful and influential committees within Congress, and were called to the President's office.

"This problem has exploded tenfold." sneered Tarvex at the still hologram of the cyborg.

"We need to call Grand Master Tano back from Mandalore." urged Riyo Chuchi with wide worried eyes, "She will know how to handle this situation, and what to do next." Chuchi was close friends with Ahsoka, they had gone on many dangerous missions back in the Clone Wars to save her home world of Pantora from Count Dooku. Serinna looked at Chuchi and then to Senator Stonk who began speaking in his deep voice through his translator,

"This is an act of war. He must have been enlisted by the Banking Clan and Trade Federation. It's the only way."

"That's true." noted Chuchi, "That's how he was rebuilt in the first place, by the Banking Clan."

"The banks must be aligning themselves with Deathwatch." said the President, gaining everyone's attention in her office. Everyone had a look of fear, despair, and loss on their faces, all hopeful that their leader would guide them out of his horror. "However, right now, it is our priority to save the Vice President… we need Leia back… and we _will_ get her back." the transmitter on the President's desk began to ring. She quickly activated it, and everyone in the room remained silent. A hologram of Ahsoka appeared, her clothes and armor were covered with dust and soot from the explosions of battle, and she was visibly exhausted,

"Ahsoka, I am so relieved to see you."

"Madam President." bowed Ahsoka, "I heard about what happened over Corellia."

"I need to know how the effort on Mandalore is coming along… any progress?" asked Serinna anxiously, holding her hands together.

"I'm afraid Deathwatch is just ahead of the game." there were a few gasps and disappointed looks from the Congressmen and women in the office as they listened to Ahsoka, "Duchess Bo-Katan has fled her palace, escaping through underground tunnels. We are hoping that the leaders of Deathwatch will move into the palace so Admiral Raddus can bombard the entire city, Duchess Bo-Katan approves of the plan."

"You could be endangering the lives of thousands still trapped in the city! Why didn't you seek my approval first?" asked Serinna.

"Deathwatch is far larger than we thought, and a lot more capable than you think. They aren't just some small team of terrorists like in the past… they've grown exponentially. By destroying the entire city, we could snuff out their leadership." explained Ahsoka. The Togruta looked at Serinna as she stared into blank space, processing all that was going on.

"By doing so, you have only further angered Deathwatch… and possibly have alienated all of Mandalore by destroying their capital." said Serinna calmly, "You are playing into their game, Ahsoka."

"War is not a game, Madam President. These terrorists have had enough of their rampage, and it is time to put them to rest. We are doing Mandalorians a favor, and the Duchess approves the idea." said Ahsoka, defending her position proudly, "I won't let more people die because of them."

"Okay…" said Serinna wistfully, "Where are you?"

"I am going to Corellia, to save Leia and Luke, as well as any other troopers that could be alive. I am going to end Grievous, for good." stated Ahsoka clearly, and Serinna was going to refute. But she kept her mouth closed. "I know you don't think that may the be the best plan of action, Ma'am." continued the Grand Master, "But there is no time to waste when it comes to that Jedi-killing monster. He must be killed."

"May the Force be with you, Ahsoka."

 **I have created an official wiki page for Serinna Vylantis, and even created a Sim for what she'd look like. Just look up _Endless Onslaught Wikia_ and then search for Serinna Vylantis. I hope you enjoyed this chapter opening for Season 8, more to come! **


	126. Chapter 126 - Return to the Grave

**Corellia System**

 **General Grievous**

"Sir, we have a Republic shuttle approaching!" called out a battle droid from his comms station on the bridge of the old Recusant light destroyer. General Grievous clanked loudly as he approached the middle of the command bridge to look out the viewport. Behind him were Luke, Wolffe, and Leia suspended in holo/repulsorlift-chains. Luke and Wolffe were awake, yet the Vice President was still in a coma, with her head being held up by the holographic chains.

Grievous smiled internally as he saw an old Jedi shuttle flying towards his warship. The old Jedi shuttle was the same type used by Jedi during the Clone Wars, one which had attached to his ship during the Battle of Saleucami when he captured Eeth Koth. It brought back vivid memories, however, this time he would not let any Jedi escape.

"Let the Jedi board onto the ship…" the General clasped his four-fingered hands together, watching as the shuttle flew under his ship, out of view. Moments later, he could hear the shuttle docking with one of the ports.

"She is going to kill you." said Luke, breaking the silence on the bridge. Grievous looked over his shoulder, staring at Luke and the Jedi stared back at him.

"You are so intent of succeeding." grunted Grievous, turning around completely to face Luke. He held his hands behind his back, "Yet here you are in chains, like the weakling you are." Luke clenched his teeth with anger, wanting to break away from his imprisonment to drive his lightsabers through Grievous' metal body.

"I heard about you. I was told many stories by Obi-wan." said Luke. Grievous rolled his eyes, and turned back around to face the viewport of the bridge. He had a clear view of Corellia off in the distance. He had only seen the planet once, while on route to Coruscant to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, however only briefly he saw the beautiful planet.

"Obi-wan always said how you'd nearly always run away from a fight. You were a coward, and by the looks of it, you still are." continued Luke, but Grievous didn't say anything or look back, "You were so scared of disappointing your Master, you feared failure. So much to the point you'd go on a killing rampage just to make things better. And when Dooku and Sidious died… you were lost. You had no idea what to do. The Trade Federation, all your allies, they had no faith in you. They already knew you'd lose them the war, and the Republic would triumph… like always. You never had the qualities to lead." sneered the Jedi.

Grievous lowered his head as he stared out the viewport, clenching his fists harder as he listened to the young Jedi drag his name through the mud.

"You couldn't even kill a padawan, when that's what you were built for. Ahsoka could take you on when she was just a teenager, what makes you think you could defeat her now? A Grand Master killed you once, and another will do so for a second time." said Luke. Grievous spun around, and all of a sudden the main doors to the bridge, behind Luke, Wolffe, and Leia, opened. Ahsoka stood in the doorway, taking her lightsabers off her belt, and igniting the two green blades.

Grievous let out a chuckle upon seeing Ahsoka, completely ignoring Luke. The Togruta held out her right hand to deactivate Luke's and Wolffe's chains. Luke and Wolffe landed on their feet, and the young Jedi used the Force to reach for his lightsaber on Grievous' hip. The lightsaber flew off the cyborg, and Luke caught it in his hands. He ignited the lightsaber, holding the green lightsaber in fighting position.

Ahsoka walked around the holo-chains to stand beside Wolffe, giving him a pistol.

"I didn't believe it when I heard you were back." boomed Ahsoka to Grievous, "Deep down, I was hoping it wasn't true. But here we are."

"But here we are…" sneered Grievous happily, splitting his arms and igniting all four lightsabers. Luke gulped, taking a step back. The General began spinning all of his lightsabers. Ahsoka slid forward with the aide of the Force, clashing up against Grievous with ferocity. Luke followed, swinging at Grievous' legs. Grievous used his two left blue sabers to stop Luke, and his two green sabers in his right hands to push back Ahsoka. Ahsoka used both of her lightsabers to strike at Grievous from above and below, spinning around and using the Force to push him. The cyborg had his feet firmly on the ground, preventing from flying across the command bridge. Luke ran at Grievous, but the cyborg kicked him hard in the chest. The young man slid across the floor, shaking his head. Wolffe helped him up quickly.

"Luke, get your sister back to the shuttle!" ordered Ahsoka, "I'll finish him." Ahsoka pushed up against Grievous' four lightsabers with her two, clenching her teeth as she exerted all her energy to hold him back.

"You made a mistake by coming here by yourself!" roared Grievous, now on the defensive as Ahsoka gave blow after blow with her green sabers. Luke and Wolffe had gotten Leia and rushed out of the bridge down the hall.

"You seem to have forgotten that I've always done well on my own!" shouted back Ahsoka, doing a split to avoid Grievous spearing of two of his sabers. She swung her sabers at his legs, and he blocked them with two lower blades.

"Once I kill you, your ridiculous New Republic will have no choice but to face me! I will burn this entire Galaxy to the ground if it means killing all the Jedi!" Ahsoka rolled backwards, stopping in a crouch, with her arms and sabers pointed outward for balance. She was breathing heavily, staring at Grievous' golden, menacing, reptilian eyes. The cyborg stared back at her, waiting for her to pounce.

Ahsoka began thinking to herself the probability of her defeating Grievous. He seemed even more powerful than before, and could not think of a way she could defeat him. She sensed through the Force that Luke and Wolffe made it to the shuttle… the only way of escape.

"You have nowhere to run… Jedi…" growled Grievous, starting to spin his lightsabers, taking steps toward Ahsoka. All of a sudden, the alarms from the comm stations where the battle droids were began sounding, and Grievous and Ahsoka both looked out the viewport.

"We have a fleet of ships coming out of hyperspace, General!" called out a battle droid. In the blink of an eye, four Mon Calamari Liberty-type cruisers entered the system, instantaneously opening fire on the Separatist ship. The old warship rocked and shook, and Ahsoka nearly lost her balance. Y-wings and A-wings whisked overhead, dropping bombs after bombs on the Separatist command ship. Grievous was obviously distracted, and Ahsoka made a run for the exit.

"I'll kill you Tano!" screamed Grievous, lashing out at the Togruta as she ran. "Prepare the jump to hyperspace!" ordered Grievous to his droids.

"Where to?" called out one of the piloting droids.

"Anywhere but here!" bellowed Grievous as he ran down the corridor, chasing Ahsoka.

* * *

 **President Vylantis**

"Get this ship docked with the General's!" ordered Serinna, confidently standing in the middle of the bridge of one of the Mon Calamari cruisers. Directly in front of her was Grievous' ship which was already taking heavy damage, and suffered explosions at its engines as Corellian Corvettes circled the enemy.

"Yes, Madam President." replied the half clone, half Mon Calamari crew. Since the Republic Navy was so large, there weren't as many Mon Calamari officers to man the numerous ships being produced. Many were filled with clones, and were adapting quickly to the aquatic technology. The Mon Cala's engines blasted at full power as the ship made its way to the starboard of Grievous' ship.

Serinna turned around, leaving the bridge, quickly heading down the corridor. Her guards began to follow,

"Stay here." stated the President, and the cyborg clones obeyed.

* * *

 **Grievous' Flagship**

Wolffe had flown the Jedi shuttle into the small hangar on the side of Grievous' ship, and waited desperately at the ramp for Ahsoka to join them. Luke was aboard the shuttle, tending to his sister. He had placed her on a medical bed which detached from the wall of the shuttle. Her heart rate was slow, her breathing slow, yet she seemed to be waking up. Leia was slightly crinkling her nose, her eyelids twitching ever so slightly. Luke stood over, holding her hand, hoping she'd wake up. The Force wasn't telling him anything about her energy or life, it was blinding him.

He could suddenly hear lightsaber clashing outside, and rushed down the ramp of the shuttle. There, at the far blast door, Grievous had caught up with Ahsoka. The Grand Master was on the defensive as she carefully moved closer to the shuttle, holding back Grievous' four arms.

"Stay back!" shouted Ahsoka, noticing Luke ignite his green lightsaber, and Wolffe drawing out his pistols. They wanted to help, and were fearful the cyborg monster was going to win this fight. Ahsoka bent her back as she pushed against Grievous' pressing four lightsabers, as he laughed loudly.

Ahsoka used her two lightsabers to stop two of Grievous' blades, from the left and right. He used a third fist to uppercut Ahsoka in the chin, sending her flying back.

"No!" shouted Luke, running to Grievous with anger as Ahsoka banged up against the ground. Her lightsabers rolled out of her hands onto the metal flooring that was partially rusted from old age. The young Jedi used the Force to leap at Grievous. The cyborg General crossed his four lightsabers above his head as Luke landed atop him, pushing his saber down, and flipping over behind the monstrous machine. Grievous then swung his leg backward, kicking Luke in the back of the head, sending him flying the other way.

Wolffe gripped his pistols forcibly, fearing the worst as Grievous slowly looked over to him.

"I miss the days of slaughtering your brethren." slithered Grievous, spinning his upper lightsabers, and pointing forward his lower blades. Wolffe didn't say anything, but was shocked to see Grievous stop in his tracks, looking over Wolffe. The clone turned over his shoulder, and there outside the hangar was a Mon Cala cruiser, extending a docking bridge into the hangar. The docking bridge's outer doors opened, revealing a silhouette from the bright light in the tunnel. It was a woman. Serinna was wearing a black gown, sleeveless, with a V-neck, wearing a silvery necklace. It was from her visit to the graveyard of Parchuverda, and she didn't have the time to change. Yet, she didn't need to.

"You've got to be kidding me?" growled Grievous, starting to chuckle upon seeing who it was. "The Republic has run out of Jedi so they've sent their President! What, are you going to kill me with your sanctions?"

"Madam President, no." whispered Wolffe to himself. Serinna stood with her hands on her hips at the doorway of the docking bridge.

"You must be the former Supreme Leader of the Separatist Alliance. _So, so, good_ to finally meet you." smiled Serinna. Serinna jumped off the docking bridge, which was meters away from the floor of the hangar, and slowly floated downward. Wolffe was completely shocked, and so was Grievous. As she floated down to the ground, Serinna held out her hands. The two blue lightsabers from Grievous' lower hands were suddenly ripped out of his grip, flying across the hangar, into the President's hands.

Serinna landed gracefully on her feet, examining the two blue lightsabers curiously. She walked past Wolffe and the shuttle,

"Get them on the shuttle and get out of here. You saw nothing." Wolffe nodded, rushing out of the way to get Ahsoka and Luke.

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing." grunted Grievous, partially impressed.

"Well you won't be seeing much soon after." smirked Serinna. She bolted at Grievous, in what was a blur. She smashed her blue lightsabers against Grievous, placing him on the defensive. She swung the blue lightsabers at Grievous' neck and legs, spinning at intense speeds, slashing at his green, stolen, lightsabers.

Meanwhile, Wolffe lifted up Ahsoka into his arms, and quickly carried her back onto the shuttle. Ahsoka was starting to wake up, and could hear the clashing and slashing of lightsabers. She instantly thought Luke was fighting Grievous, and her heart began to race. She still couldn't see well, with everything blurry. She could see a woman in black taking on the vicious cyborg. Wolffe carried Ahsoka into the shuttle, strapping her in a seat across from Leia.

Wolffe had put Ahsoka in her seat but stopped when she heard the President let out a guttural scream. He ran out the shuttle, to see Grievous on his knees in front of Serinna, lightsabers on the ground, and his head missing. The cyborg fell over onto the ground, and Serinna stood there, breathing heavily, with her arms outstretched from decapitating the General.

Luke was awake, and stared wide eyed at the President and the decapitated cyborg warlord. He was struggling to stand on his feet, in awe at what was happening. Serinna deactivated the two blue lightsabers, and picked up the other two from Grievous' motionless hands.

"Are you alright?" asked the President, walking over to Luke, helping him up. She had the two lightsabers on her belt clip, and the other two in one hand.

"Uh… yeah… just some bruises and aches." said Luke, and Serinna helped him over to the shuttle. Wolffe stood at the bottom of the ramp, still in complete astoundment of what just happened.

"We're going back to Coruscant." said Serinna as she climbed onto the ramp with Luke, and Wolffe close behind, "What happened here stays between the three of us, is that understood?"

"Yes, Madam President." said both Wolffe and Luke simultaneously. The shuttle ramp closed, and Wolffe went to the pilot's seat. Serinna sat in the co-pilot seat, strapping herself in. She could sense that Luke was strapped into a seat beside his sister, and Ahsoka was starting to wake up. Serinna activated the comlink on the dashboard of the shuttle as Wolffe pulled out of the old hangar,

"This is President Vylantis."

" _Yes, Madam President, are you alright?"_ asked a clone officer's voice from her flagship. As they flew out of the hangar, they could see the Republic fleet distanced itself, yet were still in firing range.

"Yes I'm fine, I've retrieved everyone, including the Vice President. Open fire on the ship, I want it blown to oblivion." ordered the President.

" _Yes, Ma'am._ "

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

Hundreds of thousands of citizens, from species of all kinds, gathered together as the sun began to set, to see their Vice President. At the north entrance of the Jedi Temple, atop the vast stone steps, was a sole podium with lights shining down on it. The crowds of people stretched for miles, and speakers and large holo-screens were set up so people far away could still see Leia. She had awoken from her coma upon returning to Coruscant just two days ago, after the short battle in the Corellian system, rescued from the resurrected General Grievous.

On the vast stairs leading up to the north entrance were clone troopers in lined formation, holding their rifles pointed to the orange and golden sky. Near the top of the steps, were black armored cyborg clones, who were the security guards of the Vice President. To the side of the podium were members of the Jedi Council, including Ahsoka and Luke who recovered from their battle with Grievous. Next to Ahsoka was General Wolffe, and of course; Secretary-General Rex. The old clone veterans stood happily together, and glad to be with Ahsoka once more.

The crowd started to die down and became silent as a bell began to echo loudly from the Temple. The people looked anxiously and eagerly to the podium, trying to look over to see if she was coming yet.

" _Please welcome,"_ boomed a robotic voice from a loud intercom, " _the Vice President of the New Republic: Leia Skywalker!"_ Leia proudly made her way through the tall pillar-like stones that lined the north entrance, and approached the podium. The people let out joyful screams and cheers upon seeing Leia's bright smile. She was more beautiful than they last saw her, with her brown hair straightened and let down, just reaching her shoulders. She wore a white dress, showing off her curves and slim body. She looked out to the endless sea of people, and waited for their cheers to cease.

"I'd like to begin," spoke Leia, with her voice echoing significantly throughout the entire district, "by saying thank you. For the support I've received during my incapacitation, and the efforts of our grand military. Many of you may not know what exactly happened, stories and rumors all circulating about… yet stray from the truth. There are rumors that Deathwatch kidnapped me in order to weaken us. That is not true. I was captured by General Grievous, who was resurrected by the doing of the Intergalactic Banking Clan." there were gasps and looks of despair on people's faces, as well as fearful expressions, "The cyborg menace attempted to make his stand in this Galaxy once again, in hopes to divide us and destroy our democracy. We won't have to worry about him anymore: for Grand Master Ahsoka Tano, my brother Luke Skywalker, General Wolffe of the 104th Battalion, and many other clones who sacrificed their lives, to finally kill the monster." the crowds erupted into cheers and applause. Leia paused, sensing all behind her were applauding as well… except for Ahsoka. It's not what happened, not at all.

"The fight is not yet over." continued Leia, holding her head high, "These corporations are funding Deathwatch, they've funded the Hutts, the Pykes, they fund illegal cartels, they funded an entire war twenty seven years ago. They will do it again in a heartbeat if given the chance. We must not let them do so. We are going to hold them accountable. And if Congress won't take action, _I_ will make them." Leia was fierce, bold, and stern, with her message resonating loudly among the hundreds of thousands that began to applaud and cheer,

"There are hundreds of Senators and Representatives that are willing to let people die because of terrorism and war. The fight for Mandalore isn't over, we aren't done yet. We have hope, we have unity. A great Jedi once said, is that the only way to win a war is through unity."

Applause erupted from the massive crowds of people, with people chanting and cheering, raising their hands excitedly into the air, whistling and waving. They adored Leia, they loved her, they were inspired, hopeful, and motivated. They did not have as much fear as what was going to happen. They would support the Republic, they would continue to support efforts to maintain peace and democracy. This was their Galaxy.

* * *

 **Skywalker - Solo**

"I am sorry. I was being selfish, arrogant, and a fool…" said Han sadly, with his head lowered while in front of Leia. The two were in the Jedi Temple, near the north entrance where she had finished giving her speech. An official banquet was to take place within the Temple, with many members of the government arriving through the entrance. Leia and Han were off to the side, away from the bustling Jedi and government officials.

"I'm sorry too." noted Leia, "I wasn't being considerate, and I was being selfish too. I put my own career ahead of my family."

"With that, I am willing to let Ben be taken in by the Jedi." said Han, looking into Leia's dark eyes. "You've always known best, for all of us. I trust you, and I trust Luke and Ahsoka."

"Thank you." smiled Leia. She hugged Han as hard as she could, and then kissed him on the lips. Han's eyes shot wide open, but slowly closed them as he wrapped his arms around Leia. They held one another in a close embrace, with everything around them slowly fading away. All they needed were each other.

"Okay, let's get going." said Leia, pulling out of the embrace, "We have a dinner to attend to." Han smiled, still holding his hand on Leia's lower back,

"I love you."

"I know."

Soon, everyone had gathered to the very long rectangular table, where well over fifty individuals were seated. At the head of the table was President Vylantis, standing up with her glass, and clinging it with a fork to gather everyone's attention. To her right was Leia, Han, Ahsoka, Luke, and then more Jedi on that same side. To her left, was Wolffe, Rex, Khen Su, and countless Senators and Representatives… from both sides of the political spectrum. They all looked up to Serinna, as she stood with poise in an elegant, maroon, dress,

"Attention, everyone." smiled Serinna, "I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight, and I'd like to say specifically: Leia, we are all happy and relieved to have you back." the attendees clapped for Leia, and Han held Leia's hand under the table as they listened to the President's toast,

"I was scared when I heard you went into a coma. I felt lost, and as if I was missing a half of myself. You have always been at my side, giving me unwavering support. You have not only been my Vice President, but my dear friend." Serinna held up her glass of champagne, and so did everyone else,

"To Leia!" said Serinna.

"To Leia!" chanted everyone else at the table. Serinna was the first to take a sip of her champagne, and everyone followed gleefully. Music began to play where a small orchestra was set up at the side of the long hall, and the food was being distributed by droid servers. Leia looked up and down the table, where everyone was enjoying themselves, even Ahsoka. She was in a good conversation with Rex and Wolffe, Senators and Representatives from both the Populist and Centrist Parties were getting along. Jedi were mingling with other government officials. Leia couldn't help but smile, things were going well. The Force was calm, and tranquil. There were no disturbances.

* * *

 **Sundari, Mandalore**

Smoke and ash rose into the sky through the partially shattered dome that once encapsulated the capital of Mandalore. Night had fallen, and flames still engulfed many buildings throughout the damaged, wounded, city. Deathwatch won its first battle against the Mandalorians, as well as the New Republic, however, their victory was short lived…

"The New Republic flagship is directly over the capital city and in firing range!" informed the young Mandalorian woman, approaching Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze. The Duchess was on a cliff with her remaining troops that managed to escape Sundari. They could see Sundari off in the distance, with smoke columns rising into the night sky.

The Mandalorian female took off her helmet, standing near the red haired Duchess. Te Duchess was seated on the edge of the cliff, looking out to the capital city. Bo-Katan nodded reluctantly,

"Good, thank you, Sabine." Sabine Wren nodded, with her white and purple hair blowing in the wind. Everyone looked out to the horizon where Sundari was, waiting patiently and silently. There were thunderous rumbles coming from the upper atmosphere, over the capital, and everyone looked to the skies over their former home. There were flashes of blue, with each flash getting brighter and rumble getting louder. All of a sudden, a torrent of blue lasers cascaded down from the skies, pummeling the dome of Sundari. The remaining parts of the dome crashed inward, shaking the ground, and the lasers kept coming. Entire skyscrapers and buildings collapsed, with more smoke and dust rising into the sky.

"There goes the ancestral home of the New Mandalorians…" sighed Bo-Katan.

"Nunento surely didn't see that coming." noted Sabine, crossing her arms. The young woman took in a deep breath, noticing that Bo-Katan was a bit distraught. Their home was in ruin, now destroyed, and the lasers stop raining down. "Duchess, you okay?" asked Sabine quietly. She placed her hand on Bo-Katan's shoulder.

"Yes. We did what had to be done. Deathwatch was getting out of control." said Bo-Katan, climbing to her feet. She turned away from the greater fires that were engulfing the ruins of Sundari. The bright inferno could be seen for miles, giving a light in the vast desert wasteland of the landscape. Black smoke plumed into the sky, clouding the billions of stars from sight.


	127. S8 Chapter 127 - Hold Your Ground

**Chief of Staff to the President**

 **Press Conference**

Roughly sixty reporters and journalists sat quietly and in rows in the conference room within the Presidential Mansion. Chief of Staff to the President, Selena Vataris (former Inner Council member and Senator of Onderon) was holding the conference. She stood straight at a wooden podium within the narrow chamber, with cameras and lights all focused on her, as well as the many eyes in the room of various species of media members.

"The Vice President will be traveling to Scipio later today with the accompaniment of Grand Master Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order, and Secretary General Rex of the Armed Forces. Vice President Skywalker will lead forcible negotiations with the Intergalactic Banking Clan, and will also lay out punishment for their actions of reviving former Separatist war criminal: General Grievous." spoke Selena Vataris loud and clear to the chamber of reporters, most of which held out audio recorders, and many writing down key quotes.

"After this trip to Scipio, the Vice President will also be personally meeting with various other corporate leaders and directors who have been found to fund Deathwatch. In regards to the terrorist group on Mandalore, there have been no signs of activity. Sundari was effectively bombarded by the First Fleet, under recommendation by Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze of Mandalore. The First Fleet and Galactic Intelligence Agency presume that Deathwatch leadership have been killed. Our forces will now move to the moon of Mandalore, Concordia, to destroy the Deathwatch headquarters. I will now take a few questions."

There was an uproar of reporters calling out to Vataris, raising their hands and waving them too to get her attention. They had many questions to ask, but little time. Vataris picked on a young human male in the second row, and he stood up,

"Will the President force Congress to look again at her signature proposal that would break up these financial institutions which are wreaking havoc on planets like Mandalore?"

"The President has no plans on doing so. Next." answered Vataris, picking on another reporter. She pointed to a Twi'lek woman a few rows back, and she stood up as well,

"Is it necessary and safe that a Jedi attend these negotiations? A Jedi could come off as threatening-"

"You forget," interrupted Selena, "the Vice President herself was once a Jedi."

* * *

-"Was? I _was_ a Jedi?" questioned Leia aloud, as she watched the press conference from a holo-screen on a transport. Beside her in the comfortable chairs was Ahsoka and Rex, also watching the press conference. The three were being transported to the starship waiting in space which would bring them to Scipio.

"What is it?" asked Rex.

"The way she said it makes it sound like I quit the Order." said Leia, a bit disappointed.

"Well, you don't participate any longer." stated Ahsoka bluntly, gaining a stare from her former padawan, "It's the truth, Leia. But it isn't your fault entirely. You became Vice President. I don't expect you to come meditate every day like the rest of us." Leia rested her head on her seat, continuing to watch the press conference,

" _The Jedi were accused of not being able to get things done, in benefit for the Republic, back during the Chancellorship of Mon Mothma and Ducau Zaoku._ " pressed on the Twi'lek reporter to Chief of Staff Selena Vataris.

" _That is an absurd claim to make."_ said Vataris, partially disgusted, " _The Jedi were wrongfully accused of treason, first of all, during the Chancellorship and then Empire of Zaoku."_

"So they're thinking I'm not capable to hold negotiations now." sighed Leia, pressing her lips together.

"Ma'am, don't listen to them." said Rex, scratching his white beard, "They are just trying to get a story to write that will attract viewers. That's their job."

"I've heard a lot of crazy questions from reporters," said Leia with wide eyes, "but nothing that questioned my abilities as Vice President." they looked back to the press conference, where another reporter was asking a question. He was an older human man,

" _Many of us do question her leadership abilities. The Vice President's constitutional responsibility is placed in the Senate… not foreign affairs. There's a reason why the Department of Galactic State was created-"_

"I can't believe this." said Leia, "This sort of talk happened when Ackbar was Vice President. People didn't like that Serinna was sending him off to handle negotiations in the Outer Rim when planets were switching from the Rebellion into the New Republic."

"Nothing is going to happen." said Ahsoka.

"Exactly, I heard Secretary Su was already busy handling trade deals on his home planet of Kamino." added Rex, assuredly.

"Okay I can't watch this anymore." the screen suddenly shut off. Leia didn't even realize it, but she used the Force to shut it off. Rex assumed Ahsoka did it, but Ahsoka was surprised that Leia did it herself. Ahsoka turned to her left, to look out the side viewport of their shuttle. She looked out at the curvature of Coruscant as they were escaping the upper atmosphere and heading towards a Mon Cala cruiser waiting in space. It was a new type of cruiser, the MC90. It was longer than the original, winged, MC80 Liberty-type, far wider, but didn't have any wings. It was a symbol of the constantly growing military might of the New Republic, and to some; it was a symbol of expanding oppression.

* * *

 **Office of the President**

"Madam President, General Wolffe is here to see you." said a droid aide to the President, peeking his head into her office. Serinna was sitting at her wide, glossy, desk, and looked up from her work,

"Send him in." the droid left, and a few moments later, the black wooden doors opened. The veteran clone trooper, and now a high ranking General in the Army, walked into the President's office. He wore a dark green uniform, standard for most high ranking officers in the military. The bearded General nodded and smiled upon seeing Serinna,

"Madam President."

"Wolffe, what can I do for you?" asked Serinna, standing up and holding her hands together. Wolffe stopped a few feet in front of the desk, resting his hand on one of the red plush chairs near the desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about… Grievous… and what happened at Corellia." explained Wolffe, and the President's smile disappeared.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" Serinna sat down, "You may sit." Wolffe did as she offered, letting out a sigh.

"You. How long?"

"Since I was born." answered the President, "I told you to keep this quiet."

"I haven't told anyone, Ma'am. But, I am worried."

"Worried about what? That someone will find out?" questioned Serinna.

"Exactly. If someone finds out, if the press finds out, you'd be done for." said Wolffe. Serinna could sense that Wolffe wasn't too happy or interested in her powers, her strong connection to the Force.

"I know you may be worrying about what happened with Palpatine and Zaoku, Wolffe… but I can assure you, I am not using my abilities to influence my work or anyone. And I know no one will find out. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Ma'am." stated Wolffe, leaning forward, "Consider this a warning-"

"I will not consider anything you say, with that threatening tone." said the President boldly, "You're wrong to think I'll take over the Galaxy as an evil dictator or some shit like Palpatine and Zaoku tried."

"I am…" Wolffe bowed his head, nervously, "I am sorry. I'm just… worried." the General looked up, to see Serinna looking at him with wide eyes, "I just don't want history to repeat itself. Not again…"

"Wolffe." began Serinna softly, "I will do everything I can, without the aid of the Force, to maintain order. Only if things become uncontrollable, will I resort to my abilities. The resurrection of Grievous was one example, I could not let that _thing_ rampage throughout the Galaxy."

"Okay…" nodded Wolffe. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." said Serinna with much relief, tapping her fingers on her desk. Wolffe got up, straightening his uniform, and cleared his throat,

"Thank _you_. I'll see you around, Ma'am." the President nodded in acknowledgement and watched the clone General leave her office silently. Upon the door shutting, Serinna spun her chair around, letting out a loud sigh of relief. Her heart was beating, and she was worried Wolffe would ruin everything. If anything, the one who leaks such information would be the one to bring her down. She was this far in bringing peace and stability to the Galaxy, she would not let anything get in her way now.

Serinna held her right hand over her silvery armrest to the black leather chair, pushing a near invisible button on its side. The armrest opened revealing a hidden compartment. Inside, was a single lightsaber. She took it out, holding it carefully in her right hand. It was one of the sabers she took from Grievous upon killing him, it was her trophy… a symbol of her victory.

The President pressed the red button on the lightsaber hilt, holding it upward, and watching the blue blade hum to ignition. She loved the sound of the advanced weaponry, its lightweightedness, its simplicity and strong connection to the Force. She held the lightsaber forcibly in her right hand, admiring the cold metal in her grip. She craved its power and potential.

* * *

 **Scipio**

"You bring your warships, you bring your army, has the New Republic turned into an occupational authoritarian power like the Empire before it?" boomed Chairman Lykos Hill of the Banking Clan, seated in a raised and concealed glass office with fellow Council members. Below him in the circular chamber was Vice President Leia Skywalker, Rex to her right, and Ahsoka to her left. They all stood with poise and sophistication, and Ahsoka with her hands on her waist, above her lightsabers. At the doorway to the chamber were over a dozen of Leia's black armored cyborg clone troopers, giving a menacing appeal to the Muun leaders.

"You have conspired with known terrorists, Deathwatch, and brought General Grievous back to life to kidnap me!" said Leia sternly, keeping her ground, "You're fortunate I didn't arrest you firsthand. And no, the New Republic is not here to occupy your planet, we are here to maintain order."

"That's exactly what Emperor Zaoku said to the entire Galaxy!" roared Chairman Hill.

"I see your problem here, Chairman." noted Leia, "You cannot see the difference between the Empire and the New Republic. You fear the New Republic will strip away your wealth, status, and power in this region of the Galaxy."

"That is exactly what the President's proposed bill entailed." snapped the Chairman.

"And it did not pass. It is not law. I am here to hear you promise that you will no longer act against the New Republic, and you will halt all funding of terrorists." said Leia boldly. Chairman Hill began laughing, and the other Muuns started to chuckle as well.

"I don't think it's funny that you conspired to have the Vice President killed." boomed Ahsoka forcibly.

"You don't have any proof." said Hill, containing his laughter, and waving his hand about.

"It was the Banking Clan who created Grievous," spoke up Rex confidently, "and the Banking Clan who have the technologies to bring him back. It's obvious."

"So you expect me to stop all my financial transactions based on a promise?" questioned Chairman Hill.

"The only other option we have here," said Leia, "is military occupation. But, I don't want to do that."

"Oh how valiant of you, Madam Vice President." smirked the Muun leader, "I am not surprised at all. If we don't comply, we get invaded… just like the Old Republic. Your kind brought war to Scipio!"

"That was your fault!" shouted back Leia, "Now, treaties obviously don't mean a damn thing to you so there's no use in that. You signed a treaty seven years ago upon the formation of the New Republic to remain an ally and subordinate of the state of the New Republic. And _obviously_ you haven't followed through. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't have your entire banking institution brought to an end."

"That's an impossible act. The bill failed-"

"I didn't mean politically." interrupted Leia, staring at Hill, "Give me one reason then why I shouldn't order the Republic Navy to destroy this entire facility, if you aren't conspiring with terrorists."

"There you go," sighed Hill, "making military threats that you wouldn't carry out because the economic fallout would literally destroy the Galaxy."

"All finances you handle would be henceforth handled by the Galactic Office of Treasury and New Republic State Bank. They actually obey the law, they keep their word, and they don't fund entire separatist alliances. Scipio would be erased off the map, and no one would even notice... _Poof."_ scolded Leia, holding her hands out as she finished her sentence. She stared at Hill, who was unsure of himself and what to do. The other Muun councilors looked to one another, whispering and quietly chatting.

"You're bluffing." scoffed Hill. Leia smirked, sensing Ahsoka was a bit nervous, including Rex. They were completely unsure of what Leia was doing, yet they trusted her.

"The Republic Congress formed the New Republic State Bank, three years ago, it's objective was and is I quote: _in the event that an independent financial establishment is no longer capable of maintaining economic security for all galactic parties_. This is the future, Chairman. Nobody needs a family owned bank like yours to run the economy… we are adapting. You don't run the show anymore." explained Leia confidently. Chairman Hill looked to his advisors, and his fellow councilors. They didn't know what to do. The influence, strength, and power of the New Republic was growing so fast they couldn't keep up.

"Now, what say you, Chairman?" asked the Vice President, holding her hands behind her back and smiling as she looked up the Muun. "With just one message, I can have this entire planet scorched…"

"I cannot believe this." said Hill with a disgusted tone, "That I am being threatened on my own home. I am being threatened by a government who claims to be founded on peace and security, yet is threatening to destroy my home."

"Any destruction that could occur here is due to your actions, Chairman." said Leia sternly, with her voice echoing loudly. "You don't get to control the fate of the Galaxy."

"And if you cry out wolf," stated Rex, staring with a focused look on the anxious Chairman, "there will be no one to help you. The Trade Federation will be facing similar charges."

"You have become a part of a tyrannical regime, Skywalker." said Chairman Hill, somewhat disappointed, "You are fueling a fire. The President cannot just go knocking down doors of institutions and erasing them from the face of the universe."

"This is justice." answered Leia, "And the price you have to pay for the wrongdoings you've committed."

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker - Mandalore**

A blue and white painted Jedi starfighter whisked across the cloudy skies of Mandalore, flying over the destroyed capital city of Sundari. Luke Skywalker and trusty R2-D2 was on a mission assigned personally by President Vylantis to have Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze come back with him to Coruscant. It was midday, and Luke was approaching the last stronghold where the Duchess was located. He passed over smaller domed city, all breached, in ruins, and smoke pluming from their centers. He couldn't believe the destruction he was seeing. Through the Force, Mandalore was very quiet. He couldn't sense a strong life force on the planet, compared to when he went to Dagobah to find Master Yoda.

Luke looked to his scanners, and the Duchess' location was coming up. He flew over a large ridge, passing over deep canyons and valleys. R2 beeped and chirped with some reservation, and Luke sighed,

"I know, Artoo. I don't like the look of what's going on here."

He slowly scanned the horizon with his own eyes. A part of him was waiting to see another destroyed settlement, and wasn't feeling entirely surprised if such a thing occurred. Deathwatch leadership may have been killed off, yet they were still fighting the Mandalorians. They didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Luke finally found the Duchess' location, slowly landing in a sparse landing zone within the camp-like settlement. There were a few old huts, just under a hundred or so tents, with a few campfires near each group. As Luke landed, Bo-Katan and a few of her closest allies were walking over to the landing zone.

Luke got out of his starfighter, and R2 jumped out as well, landing right behind his master. The droid remained at his master's side as he approached the red haired woman, Duchess of Mandalore. To her right was a white and purple haired woman, the renowned Sabine Wren. There were more helmeted troopers behind the Duchess, for her protection.

"You must be Jedi Master Skywalker, what are you doing here?" asked Bo-Katan, "I wasn't informed of Republic reinforcements."

"I'm not here with reinforcements. I was sent by the President." said Luke. Bo-Katan eyed the Jedi, wondering why he was even here,

"Let's go talk inside." Bo-Katan gestured for the Jedi to follow her, and they all followed the Duchess towards the largest of the huts in the settlement. Luke followed, and looked around as they walked through the camp. He noticed the men and women sitting tiredly and silently at fires, quietly tending to their wounds, injuries, fixing their weapons, toning their armor. It was very quiet, solemn, and the Jedi could sense a measurable amount of despair. It was wrenching Luke's heart, seeing all these people so depressed.

"Take a seat, Master Jedi." said the Duchess, walking around a main fire pit in the main chamber of the hut, to sit on a rickety bench across from Luke. Luke sat down, pushing back his cloak, and his astromech companion stood at his side. Sabine leaned up against the wall near the Duchess, and the other guards remained outside, guarding the entrance.

"We have a lot to talk about." said Bo-Katan, holding her hands together as she leaned forward, looking into the crackling fire.

"I saw many cities while flying over here… Deathwatch wasn't destroyed, at all, was it?"

"We killed a large portion of their forces," began Bo-Katan, "however, I didn't realize how many more cities they've infiltrated with traitors. All across the planet, cities are siding with me, yet more are siding with Deathwatch."

"How can this be? For a group that represents terror and destruction?" asked Luke worriedly.

"A lot of people see Deathwatch as a cleansing tool, getting rid of corrupt government leaders that have plagued our society. Mandalore has fallen into a civil war, and we are losing." Bo-Katan looked up, staring at Luke's blue eyes. Luke could see the sadness within her, sensing the great disappointment and feeling of failure.

"That brings me to why I'm here. The President doesn't believe you're safe here, at the moment. She insists you come to Coruscant."

"That would play into Deathwatch's game to paint me as a coward." scoffed Bo-Katan, "Even my own supporters would think I'm running away from a fight, just to go begging for help from the _grand_ New Republic. Years ago, I wanted the Old Republic to get involved. When they did, I thought it solved the problem. It only placed a hold on these traitors. I just don't know what to do next."

"Well that's why we need you on Coruscant." said Luke, "I know you're going through a lot. I wouldn't know what it feels like to have your home ravaged, and feeling lost. The President _can_ and _will_ help you, Duchess."

"If she wants to help, she can send more soldiers." stated Bo-Katan bluntly, "We need to overwhelm them. I won't be leaving anytime soon." Luke reached into his pocket, taking out a hologram projector.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't budge, so you can talk to the President yourself." Luke used the Force to hold the hologram projector right over the fire, and it activated. A blue hologram of Serinna appeared, and Bo-Katan rose to her feet so she could be eye to eye with the galactic leader.

"Duchess Bo-Katan." greeted Serinna.

"Madam President." nodded the Duchess.

"I take it you refused my offer to come to Coruscant, where it is safe." said the President, lowering her head slightly.

"If I leave now, my people will lose hope. Deathwatch will spread a message that I've fled, fueling the message that I'm a coward. Leaving is not an option." said Bo-Katan confidently, holding her ground.

"You must realize, that this problem is getting out of control."

"I realized that since the beginning." nodded Bo-Katan, "I need more military assistance."

"I cannot expend more soldiers, Duchess. I am sorry." said Serinna bluntly.

"Wait, what? You sound like you're giving up on me." lashed out the Duchess, raising her voice, "I'll be obliterated without your help."

"Congress recently looked into the situation," said Serinna, "they've come to the conclusion that Deathwatch will eventually win this civil war. The odds are against us. However," insisted Serinna, before the Duchess could refute, "Congress selected an uninhabited world in the Mid Rim that you can call your own."

"So you and your Congress just expect my people and I to _pack our bags_ and just hop over to the nearest star system? This is my _home._ I can't believe what I'm hearing." cried out Bo-Katan.

"The Republic is not looking into starting a pan-galactic war. Negotiations with the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan have been successful, Deathwatch will not be funded any longer."

"You're just going to abandon Mandalore then? Where the people who are gaining control have literally tried to kill Leia Skywalker, and are working to kill you? I don't see how you're so calm and collected about abandoning us. Oh wait, that's right… it's because Mandalore doesn't mean shit to you. It's just another Outer Rim world with no value, and is actually devaluing the worth of the New Republic with our _petty differences_."

"It is quite unfortunate that you are not willing to work with what we are offering." said Serinna, holding her hands together in front of herself, "You'd rather die over honor and pride instead of living to fight another day… I see how you think, Duchess."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Enough of this." stated the President, widening her eyes, "My job is to ensure security to the entire Galaxy."

"That's where you're wrong." interrupted Bo-Katan, shaking her hands angrily, "You're so focused on things and groups that aren't part of the Republic! And when Republic worlds really need your help, you turn your back on them! You're an arrogant, self-absorbed _bitch_!"

Luke's eyes widened in shock, looking at Bo-Katan, and then at the back of Serinna's hologram. She slowly placed her hands on her hips, and stared at the red haired Mandalorian Duchess,

"I am going… to veto Congress' proposition to set aside a planet for you and your people. I am withdrawing all Republic forces from the entire sector, and Mandalore is henceforth expelled from the New Republic." Bo-Katan was speechless, blinking her eyes vividly, feeling as if this were some horrible dream. Serinna didn't stop there,

"Mandalore has lost its seats in the House of Deputies and the Senate, and will be placed on the terror-watch list for an unstable government. Luke, you're coming back to Coruscant immediately!" before Bo-Katan could say anything to the President, the hologram shut off abruptly. Sabine was surprised at what just went down, and Bo-Katan was clearly frustrated. She clenched her fists at her sides, shutting her eyes and exhaling loudly. R2 beeped quietly and with some fright.

"Leave." said Bo-Katan to Luke. Luke took back the hologram projector, putting it in his cloak pocket, and started backing out towards the exit.

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave!" shouted the Duchess.


	128. S8 Chapter 128 - Ripple Effect

**Galactic Senate**

"She doesn't have the authority or power to eject member worlds out of the Republic!" shouted a young male Senator, the Senator to Mandalore. He was in his senatorial pod with six other men and women, from Mandalore. They were Representatives to Mandalore that held seats within the, larger, House of Deputies. The young Senator was in his thirties, with bright blond hair, and a chiseled face. "Duchess Bo-Katan did nothing wrong!" there was an uproar of disagreeing shouts and opinions.

Leia sat quietly in her podium tower, letting the major factions of the Senate debate one another. She did believe what Serinna did was extreme, yet the Republic could not afford any wars.

"You were given an ultimatum." spoke up a Bothan male Populist Senator, with long white mustache hairs from his snout, "We tried military invention, and it failed. This has become an internal issue and your Duchess refused to take what she was given."

"This is absurd! We are a Republic world, we need help."

"Like Senator Dekker said," spoke up a Centrist Senator, the Ishi-Tib Tarvex, "we did offer our help. We even found a planet you could reside for the time being. Deathwatch is most likely to win your civil war. We don't bet on a side that is going to lose."

"So this is some gambling game to you?" shouted Senator Korkie Kryze of Mandalore, with his fellow Representatives nodding in agreement. "President Vylantis broke the law! I'd expect more from the Centrist Party, to impeach her!" there was an angered uproar from the hundreds upon hundreds of senators. Tarvex raised his hands high, trying to calm his own colleagues down.

"She did not break the law." boomed a woman's voice. Everyone looked to who it was, even Leia. It was Hanna Metaris, the Senator who represented Coruscant. After her humiliating revelation that she was involved in hacking the Presidential Election, the Coruscanti Senator hadn't attended meetings for the past few months. The blond woman gained the attention of all her fellow Centrists, and even the disgruntled Populists.

"President Vylantis did not break the law," repeated Metaris, "according to Article 1, Section 7 of the Constitution; the President has heightened emergency powers during times of war. That includes the cession and expulsion of any star system posing a threat to the New Republic state."

"Then why didn't she kick out Jabba the Hutt and the Pykes herself?!" exclaimed the angered Korkie, "The Congress voted on that-"

"Congress voted on that because they are corporate entities, not single star systems." corrected Hanna Metaris, "She may be my opponent, an adversary, but she did not break the law."

"Deathwatch is threatening the security of the New Republic," added Senator Dekker, the Bothan Populist, "they hacked the election. They participated in kidnapping Vice President Skywalker."

"And when your Duchess refused to take our help," continued Senator Tarvex, the Ishi-Tib, "that was a slap in the face to the entire Republic. Besides, we cannot afford any military action of significant size because of the President's social welfare programs." Korkie looked around nervously as all the Senators were starting to gang up on him. Leia was intrigued, that Centrists and Populists were coming together to defend their President, to defend the law, in the name of galactic security. She couldn't believe it.

"This is technically your last time of being a part of this legislative body." said Senator Dekker. There was chatter in the large rotunda, and Korkie nervously licked his lips. He could hear his fellow Representatives anxiously and worriedly whispering to one another. They wanted him to do something, to still fight for Mandalore's rights in the New Republic. The Mandalorian man looked up to the podium tower, to the Vice President.

"Madam Vice President," spoke Korkie, "you have the final say in whether this is right or not." the chatter and speaking of the hundreds of senators fell to silence as all eyes were on the young Vice President. Leia rose to her feet, looking down upon Korkie Kryze… the nephew of both Satine Kryze and Bo-Katan Kryze.

"My view on this does not matter. The act was finalized by the President's executive orders, Mandalore is no longer a member of the New Republic." the chamber of senators erupted into rumbling applause. Korkie sat into his seat, staring into blank space as the near-two thousand member Senate continued to clap and cheer loudly for Leia's remark. Leia wasn't too happy, though. She sat back in her seat within the podium tower, nervously picking at her fingernails.

The Senate leaders began moving onto a new topic, and Korkie flew his pod back to his dock. Leia's Chief of Staff, Eli, leaned close to her,

"Everything alright, Ma'am?"

"Yes." nodded Leia with a stutter, "I'm fine." she watched as the saddened Mandalorians quietly got up from their seats in their pod, and headed out of the chamber. Leia was disappointed with the Republic, and disappointed with the President. Serinna shouldn't have done what she did. These were changing times, difficult and distorted times.

* * *

 **Leia and Han**

Han and Leia sat at a small dinner table, across from one another, in an elegant and exclusive restaurant in a neighborhood outside the Senate District. The restaurant was located in the upper levels of a massive skyscraper, and the couple had a clear view of the night skyline and cityscape: seated right beside a panoramic window. Leia was picking at her mixed salad, whereas Han was gleefully digging into a roasted type of meat with a side of steamed vegetables.

"What's wrong?" asked Han, swallowing a chunk of steak. He took a sip of the wine on the table. Leia was looking out the window to her left, to the Senate Building off in the distance,

"Today, at the Senate. I just felt weird. I let Mandalore's Senator give a final testimony to what was going on… and I think it made me feel worse."

"Why? Didn't Serinna kick them out because of Deathwatch?" asked Han, cutting into his gourmet steak. Leia looked at her husband's face, admiring his soft brown hair, clear skin, and the fancy suit he was wearing.

"Yes, but I don't think she should've done that. Luke told me about it, he was there. Their Duchess basically raised her voice at Serinna-"

"Oh she doesn't like that, does she?" nodded Han, almost laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"We have a leader that can't take any criticism, and snaps too easily." explained Han.

"She just doesn't expect anyone to tell her off, especially someone who isn't close to her. However, she did make that decision impulsively. I wouldn't have done it."

"Well what would have you done?" asked Han curiously, "If you were President, and that Duchess wanted you to send a hundred thousand clones and a million tanks to destroy those terrorists." Leia stared at Han for a moment,

"I would _not_ have kicked out a star system."

"But what would you _have_ done?"

"I… I would've told them to wait." said Leia, rubbing the back of her neck. Han raised his brows. "Okay that didn't sound right or helpful. I would have sent more troops actually."

"Really now? I like that… fierce and powerful leader." smirked Han.

"It's just that, there's so many against us. I think if Serinna did anything else she would've been attacked. This is probably the first thing in years that the Centrists haven't attacked her on… I'm serious."

"It doesn't matter what others think. You rammed through hundreds of annoying-ass Centrists to implement that _Vylanti-Deal._ You could sure as hell do what you want." that statement made Leia smile.

"Mandalore has always had problems, honestly. Maybe this is for the best, that they're not our responsibility anymore."

"It's only going to get worse, Leia." said Han, and she could sense he was being honest. Han put down his fork and knife, cleaning his mouth with a cloth. She looked deep into his eyes, waiting for an explanation, "First it's just one planet that revolts, and that's all it takes. Soon, you'll have all those massive banks placing bets against you too. They're all out to see you fail… and dead."

"That's what I fear." Leia took a big gulp of her red wine, "That there will be a day where all of a sudden: a group of systems will leave the Republic and wreak havoc with the support of these banks and institutions like the Trade Federation."

"It's up to you to stop them."

* * *

 **Mandalore**

"You need to go back there and fight for your home!" shouted Bo-Katan to the hologram of Korkie Kryze, former Senator to the New Republic. Bo-Katan was in one of her own Mandalorian shuttles, in the co-pilot's seat, where Sabine Wren was piloting the ship. They were flying through the night sky of Mandalore's vast wastes, heading to another settlement.

"I've done everything I could, Duchess." said Korkie disappointedly, "The entire Senate was against me. They don't want anything to do with Deathwatch or Mandalore. We have been kicked out of the Republic-"

"You did mention that Vylantis broke the law by doing that, right?"

"It isn't against the law." sighed the Senator, "During times of war, Presidents have heightened powers."

"That's why she isn't helping us." noted Bo-Katan, coming to a revelation, "If there's chaos in the Galaxy, she will be able to keep her emergency powers. She knew I wouldn't leave Mandalore for another planet."

"I think we should rethink their offer." said Korkie bluntly.

"The offer was taken off the table. We're on our own." stated Bo-Katan, rubbing her forehead. She was exhausted, and had dark circles under her eyes. "Besides, the Republic has finally closed the door on our faces. We will win this war, we've always survived, always."

Bo-Katan looked off into the distance, where she could see the sprawling settlement they were heading to. Smoke was pluming into the night sky, explosions going off within the town, and fires continuing to grow.

"Where are you headed, Duchess?" asked Korkie worriedly.

"Weltana, west of Sundari. It's under attack by Deathwatch." answered Bo-Katan, without looking at Korkie, but still staring out the viewport at the city they were approaching. Weltana was one of the last remaining strongholds controlled by the Mandalorians, which wasn't in a dome, and was a large trading center.

"Be careful, Aunt Bo." said Korkie solemnly, "We can't lose you, not now."

"I will." said Bo-Katan confidently, looking to her nephew via hologram. She shut off the transmission, and grabbed the controls to the ship. "This is Duchess Bo-Katan calling all wings, we're making a landing at the south entrance to Weltana." spoke Bo-Katan through the comms system in the shuttle.

" _Roger that, Duchess."_ called out multiple pilots in unison. To the sides of the Duchess' shuttle were smaller, and faster Mandalorian starfighters. They sped ahead, opening their lower ramparts. Sabine and Bo-Katan both saw their Mandalorian troopers ready to fly out and charge into the city. Bo-Katan got up from her seat,

"Wait." said Sabine. The Duchess looked at her good friend. "You're not going down there without me."

* * *

 **Weltana, Mandalore**

Old metal houses and buildings were burning in intense heat as Deathwatch soldiers flew across the sky in their jetpacks, using their flamethrowers on various buildings, and firing their rockets into the town. The dark blue armored Deathwatch soldiers were even in the streets, massacring and killing innocent civilians that refused to accept their rule. Screams filled the night, blood streaming into the stone streets, speeders being shot down.

Sabine and Bo-Katan jumped out of the lower compartments of their shuttle as they passed over the town, with over three dozen fellow troops following in formation. They all had their helmets on, pistols and rockets loaded, and focus set straight. Bo-Katan was in the forefront of her army, landing on a dusty and damaged street.

Ahead was a camp of Deathwatch forces, with a few tents and their own ships. The Deathwatch soldiers, donning their bright blue and white armor, began firing at the Mandalorian forces. Everyone took cover, with Sabine crouching beside a toppled speeder that was partially on fire. Yellow and red lasers crisscrossed the sky, and the Deathwatch soldiers started firing their wrist rockets.

Sabine got up, leaning on the speeder, and aimed for the nearest Deathwatch soldiers. They were trying to press on against their own forces, but she wouldn't let that happen. They were on the offensive this time. Sabine could hear the shrieks and painful screams of the men and women she shot, without any forethought. She just kept pulling the triggers of her pistols, taking out enemy after enemy. She looked over her shoulder, noticing that already more than six of her comrades were shot down. One Mandalorian man was pulling away a fellow soldier, but was cut short when he was shot in the face, tumbling backwards onto the ground. She stared at the dead bodies, ceasing from firing her pistols. She slid back onto the ground, dropping her pistols.

Sabine took off her helmet, holding it in her hands. She stared into the black visors, letting everything around her fade into silence. The ground rumbled from a large explosion, sending a blast of warmth, and a reflection of the blast in her visors. Sabine looked at the painted symbol of the Rebel Alliance on her helmet, which had been taken to be used as the emblem for the New Republic. The starhawk. The Republic's starhawk, although, was blue and surrounded by golden stars. The Republic turned their backs on Mandalore, a world desperately aching from a civil war, and in desperate need of help.

* * *

 **Jedi Council Chamber**

Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano sat beside one another in the quiet, otherwise empty, Jedi Council chamber. It was early in the morning, and the two Jedi were holding a private meeting with a senator. In the center of the chamber was a hologram of ex-Senator Korkie Kryze,

"I come to you, because I know the Jedi have different hearts compared to your President. I am begging you, to talk to Vylantis, or at least the Vice President. We can't do this alone. My people are dying, innocent people are dying."

"It is out of our reach, Korkie. I am sorry." said Ahsoka solemnly.

"Vylantis is letting terrorists win. Do you understand that?" said Korkie, grinding his teeth, and with a quivering voice.

"She's looking at the bigger picture." said Ahsoka, trying to make things better when she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"She told us to either leave Mandalore or accept death by our enemy!" shouted the young Senator, "What kind of leader tells its own people to just move out if someone is trying to break in? You don't do that… you fight. I expected more from the Jedi, and you… Ahsoka." Korkie shut his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

"Korkie, Deathwatch is growing too fast. Duchess Bo-Katan is fighting a lost cause. The best thing to do is get all your people to safety. Do you really think we'd abandon you?"

"Ahsoka, I don't know anymore. We were already abandoned. How would you feel if the Jedi Temple was under attack and Vylantis told you to just leave?" questioned the ex-Senator. Ahsoka froze, staring at Korkie, for what felt like hours. Something like that did happen to her, long ago, during the Clone Wars. When Barriss Offee tried to frame her for crimes she did not commit.

"That did happen." said Ahsoka, holding back a flurry of emotions, "I did leave. I was on my own, alone. The Jedi Council didn't believe me or trust me. Sometimes we take unthinkable journeys just to find the right solution." Korkie fell to his knees with his eyes reddened and watery,

"I cannot leave. Millions won't be able to leave so easily. Thousands are being slaughtered each day by Deathwatch. They killed my family, my aunt Satine, my friends… and when I needed help the most; the government sworn to protect us decided to retract that oath. You serve a dictator, Ahsoka." said Korkie clenching his fists, "You serve an evil woman whose goal is to weaken systems like Mandalore, just to pick up the pieces afterward."

"No, Korkie-"

"It happened with the Hutts!" shouted the ex-Senator, "It happened with the Pykes. She ripped apart the Banking Clan, threatened to destroy Scipio. She is _crushing_ everyone and anyone who stands in her way! When will you open your eyes and see this?" Ahsoka didn't know what to say to Korkie. Luke remained silent, uncertain as well.

"You won't realize it until the last minute…" said Korkie, and all of a sudden his hologram shut off.

"Ahsoka." whispered Luke, and the Grand Master turned to look at him, her close friend. She could sense the nervousness and complete feeling of despair in Luke, "What is happening on Mandalore, _is_ in our reach."

"The President has the final say, Luke." reinforced Ahsoka, raising her brows, "They aren't a Republic world anymore, and it isn't our problem." those very words made chills run down Ahsoka's back. She couldn't believe she just said that… but she had to. Luke was surprised, but disappointed too.

"We serve the President of the New Republic." continued Ahsoka, "We don't serve ourselves."

"There comes a point in our lives, where we have to decide what's right from wrong." said Luke, "There comes a point in our lives, as Jedi, where we have to decide what's worth fighting for. We are peacekeepers, have you forgotten?"

"What do you want me to do?!" blurted Ahsoka emotionally, "Demand the President to send the entire Army to Mandalore? I won't risk losing the entire Order again!"

"Losing the Order? What are you talking about?" questioned Luke.

"I could've stopped your father from joining the Dark Side. It would've prevented a lot of horrible things from happening. Those things happened because we acted recklessly. We rushed into a war only to become minions of Zaoku… only to fall in his trap. We thought we were doing the right thing." explained Ahsoka, slowly rubbing her hands in her lap. She couldn't look into Luke's innocent eyes. He didn't know enough. He was still young.

"But Ahsoka, we are here. We are _alive._ " urged Luke, "There's a reason for that. We have a purpose." the Togruta finally turned to look at the younger Jedi Master. "If we have the ability to prevent another tyrannical regime, we must act upon it."

"Going to war would not stop it. It would only fuel it."

"But sitting on the sidelines does so too."

* * *

 **Republic News Now**

"You have received a lot of scrutiny for ejecting Mandalore from the Republic because of their civil war. Do you regret your decision?" spoke the Quarren news anchor, sitting comfortably in a white seat across from Serinna Vylantis on a wide stage on set of the major news outlet. The President was having an interview by RNN, about the rising terrorist conflicts in the Outer Rim. Just last week, she kicked out Mandalore from the Republic, and resistance to her action was building.

"It's my job to protect everyone," nodded Serinna, "and if the Republic is involved in a planet's inner conflicts, it can send ripple effects to the rest of the Galaxy. I think everyday if what I did was right or wrong, and I think it was right. Deathwatch wants Mandalore for themselves, and the Duchess' efforts to resist is failing."

"Many in Congress have fallen in line to support you, even Centrists. However, planetary leaders all across the Outer Rim don't think the same. They feel that if something like that happened to their own planet, you'd completely abandon them. If Deathwatch was going to spread to other star systems, would you reconsider?"

"Of course I'd reconsider. That wouldn't be an inner planetary conflict anymore." said Serinna bluntly, sitting with her legs crossed.

"But if military intervention failed on just one planet, how would it succeed if it spread to numerous worlds?" pressed the Quarren news anchor.

"We'd use planetary defense forces as well. If that doesn't work, we'd send in more soldiers." answered the President. "I'd consider the use of Jedi to lead our military efforts-"

"But a Jedi did lead the first effort." interrupted the anchor, "A Grand Master, specifically. If she could not win the battle, what does that say about your capabilities of leading?"

"Listen, this is blowing out of proportion." said the President, holding out her hand, "Deathwatch doesn't have intentions of forming a new galactic regime, they are focused on Mandalore… and also on killing me. You seem to ignore the fact I solved the Hutt-Pyke Crisis, eviscerated the Banking Clan, and have tamed the Trade Federation. Something that no Chancellor has ever done in the Old Republic."

"So corporations are more dangerous than terrorists?"

"Those corporations have sponsored terrorism, so in a way, they are just as dangerous. With the Banking Clan gone, Deathwatch will not grow anymore. They will run out of money eventually." stated Serinna, confidently.

"Let's move onto the topic of the galactic agenda, shall we?" asked the male Quarren interviewer.

"Of course."

"The agenda of the Populist Party is to reduce the size of the central military, and to let planets grow their own defenses. In the past eight years, you've only increased the size of the Armed Forces, and many would say that's your only way to get the support of Centrists. Are you truly a Populist?" asked the interviewer, catching Serinna off guard for a moment.

"I am a Populist, and one who sees the dangers facing the Galaxy this day. I do not believe any other Populist, with the exception of one or two, could have successfully led the Galaxy through the transition of the Empire to the New Republic. We needed to maintain that strong military to make sure star systems, cartels, and corporations don't go rogue… like we just saw recently. If we did not have military power, they would not adhere to law and order."

"You are the only Populist, along with Vice President Skywalker, that have not shown any liking to giving more authority to star systems instead of the central government. You are clearly going against your own Party's values. Can you explain that?" asked the Quarren man.

"I am a Populist of the Old Republic. I believe there needs to be a sturdy, strong government of three branches. Populists of the New Republic are just fearful that there will be another Empire. And we maintain a stable military to make sure another Empire does not rise. And... I am not a Centrist." answered Serinna proudly, with a soft chuckle.

"There are many who believe you are going to never leave office, and will assume total control as an authoritarian leader. Mandalore's ex-Senator Korkie Kryze made these claims just yesterday when visiting his planetary neighbors for support. Is that your goal, to establish a second Empire?" asked the Quarren. Serinna was shocked, as well as offended.

"Korkie Kryze is just angry with the system and can't get over the fact he's lost a civil war. And no, I will never establish another Empire or become a dictator. I will not stay in office forever. After what the Galaxy has gone through, I am trying to rebuild it and protect it." said Serinna sternly, "There's a reason why the Congress doesn't govern on its own, because almost nothing would get done. A government without a central leader would get nowhere, and be too easy to topple. I am setting the foundation for generations to come, to ensure that the New Republic lasts _twice_ as long as the Old Republic."

"Will you run for a fourth term?" asked the interviewer. Serinna sat frozen, staring at the pale eyes of the Quarren man, feeling as if everything she said wasn't heard, and that she spoke to a wall.

"Perhaps. Depends on various circumstances." answered Serinna simply, "If I did not have confidence in any of the candidates, I will run again."

"And if one of those candidates is Vice President Leia Skywalker, would you challenge her?"

"Hell no. I don't trust anybody more than Leia."

The very idea that Leia would need to become President after Serinna's term would end in 12 ABY was becoming more and more apparent. There was so much work to be done that would not, and could not be done in just four years. Leia was the only other Populist with a backbone, and capability to govern. The Centrists were too focused on making tax cuts for the corporate entities like the Trade Federation, and would blow up the size of the military tenfold if given the chance. Leia would be the perfect President to succeed Serinna, she was young, bright, strong-willed, and most importantly; fearless.

Serinna began to fear that if a Centrist won in the next election, they would overturn everything she had accomplished. They'd most likely sit back and watch Deathwatch get out of control. Now, Serinna's plan with Deathwatch was not to sit back and watch. However, she needed to get everyone to calm down. Jumping into a war was not only mindless, but reckless. Too much money would be wasted, and would bring the New Republic into a crumbling state of being like it was during the Clone Wars. Serinna would not let that happen, she would handle the situation with the utmost delicacy.


	129. S8 Chapter 129 - It's Finished

**I am confirming right now that there will be a Season 9. Won't happen for some time, but I'm looking forward into exploring this series into the era of "The Force Awakens" time period. Some of you may remember reading a side story I published, called Undying Onslaught. I recently deleted Undying Onslaught because there might be some changes to the storyline and plot. Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying this story after 128 chapters!**

* * *

 **Alderaan**

It had been two months since Mandalore was expelled from the New Republic, and their civil war was spiraling out of control. Bo-Katan's forces had split in two, after a disagreement in leadership values as well as overall goals. It was an embarrassment to the entire community in the region that Mandalore was located. Those in the Republic were also becoming divided on what to do. The Centrists were starting to propose military action be taken, to invade Mandalore and wipe out all forces of their sparring factions. A majority of Populists believed that the Republic should pressure nearby star systems to take military action against Deathwatch. And the rest, well, they fell in line with the President and Vice President. The iconic duo believed that the situation should be left untouched, let Mandalore bleed to death, let it starve from war, and let the wrong-doers kill themselves off.

Leia didn't have much of a different opinion on it than President Vylantis. She didn't want to oppose her, it would come off as a gesture of challenging the President's authority and power. Leia had spoke to her brother about the topic many times, and Luke urged his sister to send in the military for help. Grand Master Tano held a neutral position as well, neither having the belief to send in more troops or to even abandon Mandalore… it was far too complicated.

The Vice President decided she needed advice from an old friend, someone who mentored her during the final days of the Old Republic and into the Empire, within the old Senate. The old mentor was close friends to Leia's mother, Padme Amidala, as well as Obi-wan and Master Yoda. He was the former Senator to the Alderaan sector; Bail Organa.

Leia's personal starship, _Tantive IV_ , flew into the grandiose and beautiful capital city of Alderaan, Aldera City. It was located on a large flat plateau at the base of a vast mountain range of snowcapped peaks. Leia lived on the planet throughout the three-year reign of Emperor Zaoku, in order to hide from his Jedi Purge. It became a second home to her, and returning to Alderaan brought many memories to her.

"Madam Vice President." smiled the aged Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Organa, holding out his arms as he walked across the smooth metal platform to where Tantive IV landed. Leia had a wide smile on her face, rushing up to Bail, and giving him a big hug.

"It's so good to see you, Bail." said Leia, she stepped back, getting a good look at the man. He had gray hair, and a white goatee, and wore pale blue and gray robes.

"How are you, Leia? I hear so much is going on, on the galactic stage." said Bail warmly.

"I'm… I'm doing well…"

"Let's get inside, I'm sure you have much to tell me." noted Bail, placing his hand on her shoulder as they headed towards the Aldera Palace. Leia nodded with a smile. She looked ahead, glancing up at the towering grand palace where Bail lived, along with his wife; Queen Breha. Leia hadn't seen her in a long time either, and was eager to see her again.

Bail brought Leia to her favorite spot in the grand palace, a round balcony on the upper levels of the palace, that looked out to the vast valley beneath the city. The sun was low over the snowcapped mountain ranges, giving a golden glow in the sky against the streamlined clouds. A silvery protocol droid brought out refreshments and small pastries, and Leia gladly took a few for herself.

"Where is the Queen?" asked Leia, taking a seat on the soft bench on the edge of the balcony. Bail leaned up against the railing of the balcony, looking out to the gorgeous landscape,

"Breha passed away, three months ago." Leia stopped chewing her pastry, nearly dropping it on the floor. "A strong strain of cancer to her brain took her."

"Oh my god… Bail… I am so sorry…" said Leia, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Three months ago you were in the heat of a Presidential election, then had to deal with the Pykes and Hutts, Deathwatch, rogue corporations, just to name a few things." explained Bail, "You didn't need anything else to bring you down."

"No, that wouldn't have been bothersome if that's what you're hinting at. But, how are you doing?... Is there a new Queen?" asked Leia.

"I've been fine, just takes some time to get used to the loneliness. And no, there is not a new Queen. We didn't have any children, but, uh… let's just say it's a good thing you came."

"What?" pondered Leia in a deep tone, swallowing the last bit of her sweet pastry.

"We technically adopted you when you came here during the Empire… you are my foster-daughter. You are the Princess of Alderaan." said Bail, taking a seat next to Leia, "You must know what I'm getting at."

"That can't be… I can't be… _Queen._ My true mother was Padme, and father was Anakin." said Leia, holding her hands nervously.

"I know this seems like I'm throwing a heap ton of information and demands in your face. And I completely understand if you don't want this, since you are governing the Galaxy as the second most powerful leader." said Bail, trying to reassure Leia that it was fine. Leia could sense that Bail's heart was racing, he was anxious. He was tired, he had spent his entire life in public service. Surely he wanted a break, even retirement. Without Queen Breha, Bail was essentially the de facto leader of Alderaan at the moment.

"Bail… I am sorry… but I can't. My priorities are elsewhere." said Leia with wide eyes, feeling sorrowful for rejecting such an honorable request, "I am honored, however, that I have the opportunity to take on such a role." she reached across her lap to hold Bail's frail, cold hand.

"It's alright. Alderaan will find someone. Now, tell me about what's happening on Coruscant, with this Deathwatch mess."

"It is hell, absolute hell." answered Leia simply, "The government has never been so divided." Bail raised his brows at her statement, and she chuckled, "Ok, but it is bad. The Populists are sharply divided on whether to leave Mandalore alone or make other star systems do the dirty work. To make it even worse, those in the Senate don't want to take action both Populists and Centrists… yet in the House… they are starting up talks of declaring war."

"Which side are you on?"

"With the President." answered Leia bluntly.

"I'm asking _you._ What do you think should be done?" urged Bail. Leia sat there for a moment, thinking to herself, and then looked up at Bail,

"That's why I came here. Every time someone asked me… I'd just say I stand with the President. This problem has blown out of proportion to what it should be."

"War can never be contained…" stated Bail, "It is a fire that must be extinguished early on, otherwise it will spread."

"There are people who are in danger, they are being killed mercilessly, and Deathwatch is winning. Serinna doesn't think it's worth fighting for a lost cause, which is what she's told me." said Leia, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Sometimes, it is best not to get involved in a fight you know you'll lose… better to spare your losses. However, our Rebellion against Zaoku seemed like a lost cause. The Old Republic's efforts to defeat Count Dooku and the Separatists seemed like a lost cause." explained Bail. "Your mother's efforts to send supplies and medicinal aid to war-torn worlds in the Second Galactic War seemed like a lost cause, but she had hope." Leia smiled upon thinking of her mother. She missed her, and would give anything to see her again.

"I think it's too late now. We should have kept sending in troops early on to contain Deathwatch… now they're scattered across the entire planet." said the Vice President.

"Come with me." said Bail, with a smile, standing up and heading towards the doorway back into the palace. Leia slowly got up, straightening her white gown and followed him inside.

* * *

 **Galactic House of Deputies**

The Speaker of the House, a bald Roonan alien male, Representative Aang, slammed his gavel on his wooden podium where he sat at the highest desk in the tiered seating arrangement. The rectangular chamber of representatives was wild and rowdy as the factions debated what to do with Mandalore.

"Order, Order in the House!" boomed Speaker Aang, "House Minority Leader Riyo Chuchi has the floor!" the Centrist leader looked down to the main floor, where the Pantoran woman, Riyo Chuchi, thanked the Speaker for gaining everyone's attention. The shouts and yelling dwindled, and everyone focused on the light violet haired woman,

"Members of the Centrist Party, let me say that we do not disagree on everything. Our own party is divided, with most of us _against_ President Vylantis. Her lack of action against these terrorists shows that she has no care for planets in need."

"Here, here!" chanted many Centrist Representatives, and even many Populists, and they all listened as the Minority Leader of the Populists continued to speak,

"This war on Mandalore did not dwindle away like the President hoped it would, or how many in the Senate believed it would. We must face the facts, that we cannot afford to pay for a war. We also cannot expect small star systems to fight Deathwatch on their own. This is the last enemy we face today. It is imperative we send in a joint effort assault force, of Republic and local soldiers, to destroy Deathwatch."

There was a roar of applause and cheers for the Pantoran Representative. Many in the House were starting to oppose the views of their counterparts in the Senate. The Senate unanimously decided to forget about Mandalore's issues after the President expelled them from the Republic. However, the House believed differently.

"Military action will only result in a bigger conflict." spoke up an opposing Representative, who stood across from Chuchi. He was an older Representative, a Twi'lek man with four head-tails, blue skin, and rather overweight. He was also a senior politician who served alongside Chuchi in the Old Republic Senate.

"You cannot expect Outer Rim planets to take on such responsibilities, especially military action." boomed Representative Orn-Free Ta, "It is a fact that we are poorer than the Core worlds. We have enough problems as it is."

"Sending in clone troops would escalate the conflict." sparred Chuchi, "Using local defense forces saves us money, and does not inspire hate against the Republic from Mandalorians."

"Your logic makes no sense, Representative Chuchi." boomed the older Twi'lek, "Sending in _any_ troops at all would escalate the conflict. I can speak on behalf of Ryloth, that we do not want to directly fund a military intervention, and I am sure many other worlds won't want to do so either." many applauded and cheered in support of Orn Free Ta, mostly alien Representatives from the Outer Rim that were close allies to Ryloth.

"As Populists, it is our duty to strengthen local planetary defenses. As members of Congress, it is our duty to protect all of our people." said Chuchi, raising her voice loudly over the outcries and shouting, "President Vylantis was wrong in expelling Mandalore from the Republic, but we can help in a humanitarian way."

"I'm listening…" grunted Orn Free Ta, crossing his arms.

"If the Republic looks away from the killing of innocents, we are _no_ better than Deathwatch! We are no better than the Old Republic, and surely no better than the long-dead Separatist Alliance! Is that what you want to be remembered for?!" the Pantoran woman was rallying the chants and cheers of many within the chamber now, gaining their support, and she continued to give her speech looking around the vast chamber, "Do you want to be remembered for letting men, women, and children die just because we weren't willing to get our act together?! Or the fact that this problem is a _lost cause?_ No problem is a lost cause when it comes to the security of innocents, and that is why, we must intervene, effective immediately!"

* * *

 **President Vylantis - Security Council Meeting**

Serinna Vylantis entered the long conference room within the middle levels of the Presidential Mansion, where at a long wooden table were thirteen men and women, of various species and races. They all wore fitted suits and uniforms, rising to their feet as the President entered the room. Serinna took her seat at one side of the table, in the centermost chair that was larger than the others. To her right, was an empty chair, reserved for her Vice President. Serinna wished Leia was with her, to tackle on the various issues the numerous Department Secretaries would throw at her. However, she deserved her time off, and was still on Alderaan.

"Good morning, everyone." said the President, as she sat down, pulling her chair close to the table. "First report, Secretary-General Rex." everyone sat down, besides for the commander of the Grand Army of the New Republic; clone veteran Rex. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back,

"Madam President, the situation over Mandalore has only worsened. The entire western hemisphere of the planet is under Deathwatch control, and the east is well on its way there."

Serinna nodded, pursing her lips as she listened to the information. She wasn't surprised at all.

"Intel from the GIA suggest Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze has been killed, along with her main forces. It is only a matter of time until the entire planet succumbs to Deathwatch control. Death count has exceeded 1.3 billion." Rex took his seat, and the others had a very cold, solemn look to their faces upon hearing that conclusion. Serinna could sense the anxiety and uncertainty within all the people in the room, and the urge they all had to speak up.

"Secretary Barka," spoke up Serinna, to the Bothan man who led the Department of Inner Security. The Bothan's ears perked up,

"Yes, Madam President?"

"What are your thoughts on Mandalore? Now that Deathwatch has assumed control." Serinna leaned back in her chair, slightly swiveled to face the Bothan on the other end of the table.

"Well," the Secretary of Security cleared his throat, "I believe it is unfortunate that Deathwatch is the presumptive winner to the conflict. The outcome could have been different, however."

"Different how so?" asked Serinna.

"The number of deaths could have been lesser… if we sent in the Army." explained Secretary Barka. He held his hands together nervously, gulping as the President still stared at him. After what seemed like an eternity, Serinna swiveled her chair to look at the other end of the table,

"Secretary Yulvargo, I had asked you to prepare me some information on how much it would have cost to send in just ten thousand clone troopers." all eyes were on the tan Zabrak man wearing a dark suit, who was the Secretary of Treasury for the New Republic.

"Ten thousand troopers would have costed approximately eight million credits, which includes food, medicine supplies, necessary cargo to set up camps, and a proper base of operations. The base of operations alone would cost two billion, since we do not have one on Mandalore." answered the Zabrak Secretary of Treasury. Serinna nodded silently, then looked to another Secretary,

"Secretary Gyatori," she stared wide eyed at an older Mon Calamari woman and was the head of the Department of the Navy , "inform me again on how many ships we would've needed to hold a proper resistance against Deathwatch, including a protective blockade, and then fill our other defenses across the Galaxy."

"The Republic would have to purchase an additional fleet of warships from the Mon Cala Shipyards, ranging from either six to nine warships. Varying in size, a fleet of MC90s, would cost over three hundred billion credits."

"Ah." nodded Serinna, "Secretary Rex, how many clones would we need to retake Mandalore?"

"One hundred thousand."

"Excuse me, could you repeat yourself? I couldn't hear you." spoke Serinna.

" _One hundred thousand,_ given Deathwatch is spread out thin."

"That is one hundred thousand clones, everyone. Eighty million credits for troops, plus maybe another ten billion for the establishment of military installations since we'd need to protect and house our troops. Add the three hundred billion for more ships, and would you look at that… we're running a hefty bill." Serinna faced forward, yet eyed at all of the Secretaries in the room. She knew almost every single one of them wanted to send in troops, to declare war on Deathwatch, to get involved in another fight. She was going to teach them a lesson,

"I've had it up to here," gesturing her hand towards her neck, as if she were to slit it open, "with congressmen dragging my name through the mud for apparently not giving a damn about the Mandalorians. As you see, the Mandalorians' problems would have dragged us into an early grave, and I will not allow the Republic fall into deep debt. It's happened before, and I won't let it happen again. Not on my watch. Now I will be giving a press conference on Venallia in a few days about the costs, so everyone can keep their mouths shut. I'm tired of hearing that I'm careless and heartless. I'm protecting all of you from a devastating war, so your children don't have to go to war! So your godforsaken peoples won't have to go to war!" roared President Vylantis, "Twice the Republic got dragged into a stupid war and nearly bankrupted itself! Twice! The Clone Wars, and the Second Galactic War! I will not let there be a third! Since my first day in office, I told you all that our job was to lift up those who have been neglected… that is what we are still here for. Not to fight some petty war of glorified idiots in the Outer Rim!"

* * *

 **Alderaan**

Bail Organa accompanied Leia Skywalker across the vast, silvery, platform from the royal palace, to her waiting starship; Tantive IV, which was a gift from the Alderaanian Viceroy. It was early the next morning, and Leia needed to return to her job, her duty, to real life. Coming to Alderaan felt as if all her problems dissipated, that there wasn't any violence or pain in the Galaxy, that life was truly serene. Yet, it was opposite.

"I am glad you came, Leia. It's been too long." said Bail, stopping on the platform with Leia before they reached the lower, cylindrical, turbolift into the Corellian Corvette. Leia smiled,

"It has. I love this place, it feels…" Leia took in a deep breath, "tranquil. And the greater Galaxy is lacking."

"I know." chuckled Bail.

"Bail, I have to ask you something." said Leia, with her smile disappearing.

"What is it?"

"Serinna won't be running for a fourth term, in the next election. And there's a lot of pressure for … for me to run." Leia held out her hands, "I need an experienced leader with me… would you be open to being my Vice President?"

"Is that what you want?" asked Bail.

"Of course, my life would be so much easier if you-"

"No. The Presidency. Do you really want it?" corrected Bail, and Leia stood frozen for a moment. She lowered her hands, looking off to the distance. She glanced at the vast landscape off in the distance, the deep green forests of the valley, and the snowcapped mountains.

"I… I have a duty…"

"Answer my question." said Bail.

"No." Leia looked up at Bail, "I see what Serinna has to deal with every single day, the intense scrutiny and criticism-"

"You know very well that's not the reason why. You're tough, and you can take on a little criticism from anybody." smirked Bail, "Tell me the real reason."

"I just… I just don't want to let the entire Republic down. I'm so young, I'm entirely inexperienced. I fear that my actions would ruin everything we've achieved so far, and I can't go back to the Jedi as their Senator. I've lost my connection to the Force, I don't even see myself as a Jedi." as Leia let it all out, she was barely breathing, "No one sees me as a Jedi, they all think I abandoned it to become VP."

"Shh…" Bail placed his hand on Leia's shoulder, "The decision is yours. However, if you do not run for President, Alderaan needs a new Senator by then." Leia's face lit up, and so did her eyes. To her, a brand new door of opportunities opened that she didn't know existed, one that would be a perfect fit for her,

"The people of Alderaan want you to lead them. And if not as their Queen, they would be just as proud and honored to have you as their delegate to the Senate." Bail smiled and so did Leia, she couldn't contain it. She hugged Bail,

"Thank you… thank you… I'll do it when this is all over."

* * *

 **Venallia - Republic Military Installation One**

Outside a sprawling metropolis of silvery skyscrapers and buildings, spread out on a vast salt plain, was the largest military base in the entire Republic. Winged MC80 warships, and their successors, the larger MC90s floated over the sprawling base. There were round dome-like barracks for the thousands of soldiers onsite, massive tiered hangars that housed hundreds of starfighters: from the old V-wings, Y-wings, to X-wings, B-wings, and A-wings. In the center of the base was the headquarters, the tallest building, shaped like an octagon and bore numerous satellite dishes and antennae on its roof.

Within the headquarters, in a spacious conference room was a stage with a podium, and the Seal of the President on it. In the room, there were over two hundred military officials, high ranking officers and Admirals, including Rex, Wolffe, and Admiral Raddus. They all sat in rows of seats in the dim room, waiting for the press conference to begin. There were various hovercam droids buzzing about, trying to find the right position to record and broadcast the event.

Moments later, Serinna walked out from the side of the room, and all rose to their feet. The President made her way to the stage, stepping into the bright spotlight, with her brown hair shining silky smooth, along with her silver necklace atop her dark blue dress.

"Please be seated." ordered the President, and all the officers took their seat. "I called for this press conference, because of recent rumors on Deathwatch's standings on Mandalore. I'll begin by putting those rumors to bed: Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze has been confirmed as killed in action, body count has surpassed two billion, and costs to damage in countless cities is reaching over twelve trillion credits." the faces of various officers of different races and species in the chamber were cold, and filled with despair. "Mandalore _is_ lost, and is now under control by Deathwatch. There have been many individuals, interest groups, and committees within Congress trying to urge me to send in the Army… but that will not happen. I refuse to send in our troops, both clones and non-clones, to a war zone that is completely lost. We would risk the lives of hundreds of thousands, lose tens of billions of credits… and then I'd be blamed for a failed mission. This entire cause to send in the Army to Mandalore was not truly to save their people, it was a political ploy." Serinna looked directly to the camera in front of her down the center aisle,

"Members of the Centrist Party, and even my own Party, want to bring me down. They want me to fail because I do not abide to their petty requests. I am not a servant of the Party, I am a servant of the people of the Republic. So no, I will not spend almost half a trillion credits to fight a lost war, I will not force nearby star systems, who have nothing to do with this, to pay for a war and fight themselves. No, I will not do any of that. This is not a sign of weakness, mark my words, the terrorists may have won a planet over. Yes, they won a civil war. However, our efforts to destroy terrorism is far from over. We will not play into their games of fighting a petty war, we will not stoop down to their level. We will lift up the poor and neglected planets who have been disenfranchised for too long." the officers, generals, and admirals applauded for the President, rising to their feet, with a few whistling and cheering her on as she continued,

"We are in a new era, one not defined by the strength of our military, but defined by the strength and scope of our compassion."


	130. S8 Chapter 130 - 11 ABY

**11 ABY**

 **Luke Skywalker - Jedi Temple**

A tall blond man stood with his arms crossed, on the sidelines of a wide courtyard on the top level of the Jedi Temple's main superstructure. He stood in the shade of a blossoming tree, wearing a long cloak and standard tunic underneath. Luke Skywalker, now thirty years of age, had taken on two padawan apprentices. One was a teenage girl, nearly eighteen, long brown hair, thin, and graceful as she wielded her green lightsaber. To her right, was a younger boy, just six years old. He had long black hair, and was carefully watching the older girl, trying to carry out her moves. He had wide eyes and filled with hope, he was Ben Solo, the son of Han and Leia.

Luke was proud of both of his apprentices, as the older Elise showed what she knew, to the younger padawan. It was a bright sunny morning, and they were going to take advantage of it instead of being cooped inside. Luke watched as Elise slowly swung her green blade in a quick style, holding it close to her body, and with a step outward she speared her blade out. It reminded Luke of Obi-wan, and made him smile. Ben lost track of Elise's movements, and stared up at her confusedly.

"Follow me step by step, Ben. There is no need to rush." stated Elise, going back to her first step of the move. She held the lightsaber at her chest, pointing it upward. Ben did the same. She angled her green lightsaber horizontally, drawing out her hand. She glanced down at the little boy, and he did the same. She continued her moves, moving a bit quicker with each step, and the young Solo kept up.

"See, you did it." said Elise, putting away her lightsaber on her belt. Ben stood still in amazement,

"I did…. I did do it!" he put away his lightsaber and hugged Elise. Luke couldn't help but smile at the close moment the two were having, but they needed to get going.

"You both did very well today." stated Luke, he patted Ben on his head, "Ben you're gonna go to Master Gungi's class today."

"Aw why though? I'm so much better than all the other younglings in that class. Can't I come with you, Master?" asked Ben innocently, and Luke crouched to be eye level with his younger apprentice.

"Well that's why I need you there. You could teach those other younglings a few things or two." smirked Luke, "Plus, you'll get bored if you come with us. We're going to a big meeting."

"I'll get bored." complained Elise, crossing her arms, and Luke eyed her. She stopped the look of complaint upon getting a stare from her Jedi Master.

"Is that understood?" validated Luke.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." sighed Ben. Soon after, Luke and Elise accompanied young Ben Solo to Master Gungi's class. They headed into the Temple, for they had a long day ahead of them. It was two months into 11 ABY and a Presidential Election was gaining everyone's attention from Coruscant to Kamino. It was the focus ever since President Serinna Vylantis announced she would not seek a fourth term. Three Populists already jumped into the race for their nomination, and twelve Centrists joined their own race respectively. None of the Populist candidates were Leia, and the majority of people throughout the Galaxy believed she would run. And for the Centrists, many of them wanted a shot at defeating her during the general election. Luke was going to join Grand Master Tano and a few other Jedi to attend Leia's press conference in regards to the election race. This election cycle was a contemptuous one, where many were picking sides to the heavily divided government: Populist or Centrist.

* * *

 **Senate Building**

On the main steps of the Senate Building were hundreds of reporters, journalists, activists, and countless supporters of the Vice President. There a multitude of Populist Congressional leaders present, including the current Populist candidates for President: Riyo Chuchi, newly re-elected Speaker of the House of Deputies, Senator Holton Aergo of Hosnian Prime, and Senator Tylon Dekka of Bothawui. They were all somewhat friends to Leia, and were attending the event out of respect for their Vice President. Out in the crowd however, most people were not there to support the three declared-candidates. To the other side of the landing, was the forty seven year old Ahsoka Tano with Luke Skywalker, his apprentice, and a few other Jedi Masters from the Jedi Council. Ahsoka was proud of Leia, her former apprentice, and hoped she would run for President. There were numerous banners and picket signs with PRESIDENT SKYWALKER and LEIA FOR PRESIDENT on it, as well as various symbolic looking photos of Leia in Populist colors: blue and white.

Finally, Leia walked out of the main doors of the Senate Building, being bombarded by cheerful screams and chanting from the boisterous crowd. The thirty year old Vice President smiled and waved as she crossed the landing, making her way to the glass podium. She wore a fitted red dress, and her brown hair had changed. It was a lighter brown, a nice ombre of brown to blond at her tips, reaching just the top of her shoulders. It was a fresh look, and all of her supporters adored it.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming out this morning! I'm so glad to see so many gleeful faces this early." spoke Leia, with her voice echoing loudly throughout the area. There was a bit of laughter from the crowd, which stretched all the way down the stone steps to the Senate Building, and even into Founders Avenue,

"The start of this year marks the beginning of the election season, and that means we are going to have a new President. To some, this looks like the end of an era, and we are so grateful for President Vylantis' service to our Galaxy. She has safely guided us through the transition of an Empire into our New Republic, has enacted laws that brought trillions out of poverty, and thousands of planets into prosperity. That, will not end. We need to continue that greatness, which is why we must elect a Populist to the Presidency." there was more applause from the crowd, many waiting for Leia to announce the start of her campaign. They were eager, and hungry for her to become President.

"I am not going to be that Populist, that you're looking for. I will not be running for President of the New Republic." there were gasps from many in the crowd, and Leia could hear the snapping of pictures being taken, and smiles quickly disappeared from sight, "I do not believe that at this moment, I could successfully serve you as President. One of these three behind me will. Instead, I will be pursuing the Senate seat to represent Alderaan."

* * *

 **Office of the Vice President**

"That went horrible." exclaimed Leia as she took off her high heel shoes as she entered her private office within the Senate Building. It was formerly the office used by the Chancellor during the Old Republic, yet was like a second home to Leia. Behind her were Luke, his apprentice Elise, and Ahsoka. Leia plopped herself onto the white sofa in the small seating area before her wide desk. She rested her head on the couch, closing her eyes. Ahsoka sat next to her,

"Leia, it could've been worse." Luke and Elise sat on the couch across from Leia, and Luke crossed his hands,

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad." Luke rubbed his hands slowly together, knowing that what he said wasn't going to make his sister feel any better. She opened her eyes, staring at Luke,

"I could just feel the other candidates internally screaming with joy that I'm not running. And you saw the looks on those people's faces, they were devastated, people started to leave."

"But this is what you wanted, right?" asked Ahsoka, "You don't want to be President."

"I don't." noted Leia, shaking her head. "Yet it doesn't feel right, doing this… I feel like I'm going onto the sidelines."

"You aren't." spoke up Luke, "You are the most influential person in the Senate as Vice President, and it'll be that way once you're senator of Alderaan."

"I have to run that campaign first." sighed Leia, running her hand through her hair from the top of her head. "And I have to win."

"Has the President said anything about that yet?" asked Ahsoka.

"No, I don't expect her to. She's got a lot on her plate." answered Leia.

"That's right… Mandalore." noted Luke.

"They've been awfully quiet ever since they defeated Bo-Katan and her forces." said the VP, "I was really expecting a larger conflict to erupt. But, Serinna was right in what she did… by just leaving it alone. Who knows where we'd be if she sent in the entire Army."

"There's still a lot of tension." said Ahsoka, "Rex has been telling me about it. The fleet nearby that's keeping watch has their missiles ready to fire at any moment."

"There's a fleet in the region?" asked Luke, "I didn't know about this…"

"Well, it _was_ classified information." said Leia, looking at Ahsoka with wide eyes, "The President didn't really want anyone not in her circle knowing about it. She wasn't going to let Deathwatch ruin everything she's done by a stupid missile strike or something like that."

"So when do you go to Alderaan?" asked Ahsoka, changing the subject.

"I'm leaving later today to meet with Bail and a few other leaders. But first I'll be seeing Han." Leia couldn't help but crack a smile, she hadn't seen her husband in over six months. They'd only talk via hologram, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person. To be able to hold each other, feel their presence, touching skin, hearing heartbeats.

"How's Ben doing?" asked Leia, remembering her son. She hadn't seen him in a year, and it was best that way. He was growing up to become a Jedi, and needed to be focused on that. He was still a boy, and could get easily attached to his mother and could spark unstable emotions.

"He's excelling." nodded Luke, "He is a fast learner."

"There's a lot of Anakin in him." said Ahsoka solemnly, "The strength and resilience."

"That's what I'm worried about…" said Leia softly.

* * *

 **Office of the President**

" _The fact of the matter is, there is no reason why our military budget should be so bloated. There hasn't been military conflict in over ten years, and there is no foreseeable conflict in the future. President Vylantis played into the Centrists' game by increasing the size of the military in recent years when there is no need to."_ spoke Riyo Chuchi in the center of three podiums on a wide debate stage. To her left was Holton Aergo, and to her right was Tylon Dekka. Serinna sat at her desk, leaning back in her office chair as she watched the debate unfold into chaos between the three Populist Congressmen and women, which was being projected on a flat hologram screen on the corner of her desk. She sat with her arms crossed, watching the three Congressmen and woman argue with one another,

" _Representative Chuchi,"_ spoke up Senator Dekka, the older Bothan, " _Your plans are detailed with explicit plans of reducing the military budget by over eighty percent. That is outrageous, given the threat levels of certain star systems in the eastern reaches."_

" _Senator Dekka, I didn't know you've been cozying up to President Vylantis."_ snickered Chuchi, " _We don't need a fourth term of Vylantis, which is what you'd entail if elected. We need a smaller military, let our star systems maintain more sovereignty."_

" _Those worlds may get the idea of revolting."_ jumped in Holton Aergo, the youngest of the three, Senator of Hosnian Prime. " _We need to focus on strengthening the economies of our individual star systems, not reinforce them with smaller armies."_

"They are a bunch of idiots." spoke up a sly voice, and Serinna looked up from the screen. Secretary of State Khen Su was approaching her desk, "I still think you need to jump in the race and serve a fourth term."

"Half of your statement is true." smiled Serinna slightly, "I needed Leia to run…"

"Well that's out of the question." the Secretary sat down in the comfortable, red, plush seat in front of her desk, crossing his long legs, holding his crested head high. "We both watched her press conference the other day, she has … _other_ priorities."

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd remain as Secretary of State." noted Serinna, shutting off the holoscreen of the debate. It was annoying her, and was starting to sound like another boring session of the Senate between those three droning on, on plans that are barely different.

"We both know that there's a 99.9 percent chance I won't be Secretary of State, it's up to the new President to choose one. And I'm just of a warhawk as you, meaning none of those bozos will choose me."

"We aren't warhawks."

"Oh don't take it as an insult… it suits us, individuals of true power and influence." smirked the aging Kaminoan. He was in his fifties, a bit older than Serinna, yet the two were the closest of friends. Serinna chuckled at his statement,

"The only other person truly like us is Leia. I have a feeling a Centrist is going to win now that she decided against it. They'll blow us out of the water this time around." the President began playing around with a shiny silver pen on her desk, twiddling it between her fingers, "Would you consider it?"

"Running for President?"

"Yeah." nodded Serinna.

"I never really thought about it." said Khen Su, looking away from Serinna's face as he let the very idea of becoming the most powerful being in the Galaxy.

"Khen, please." Serinna leaned forward, "If Leia won't, then you should. I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart. Those idiots are going to weaken the Republic if they win, and a Centrist will ruin our economy and probably get us into another war."

"It would surely thrust Kamino into the spotlight for the first time in…. _ever._ " contemplated the Kaminoan.

"You're the only one with true leadership in handling foreign affairs too." pointed out Serinna, "Those three, and every single Centrist candidate, are from Congress. You know how to deal with testy adversaries like the Pykes and Trade Federation."

"They wouldn't be much of a fight since you beat them into submission." stated Khen Su, and Serinna burst into laughter. Khen Su smiled, "But I will consider it."

"Thank you."

"What are your plans, anyway, after all this? This won't be your home in less than a year."

"I honestly don't know." chuckled Serinna, crossing her arms, "I'll probably move to Hosnian Prime, where my daughter is."

"You don't have any other political goals?"

"I've peaked. There's nothing higher than the Presidency… and anything else is a step down." stated Serinna.

"Leia doesn't seem to mind. A Vice President, one who seems to be obligated for a turn at complete power, is returning to the Senate." noted the Secretary.

"She won't stay there for long."

"Oh really?" asked Su, tilting his head.

"Definitely. She's going to run whether she likes it or not, maybe not this time… but eventually. She'll have a moral obligation to, and I know how she is. She'll do it."

* * *

 **City of Keldabe, Mandalore**

Keldabe was the first city attacked by Deathwatch, four years ago, when the planet's civil war against Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze began. It was nearly destroyed in entirety, however, the city's leaders surrendered before it was wiped off the map completely. Most of its black dome was gone, since it was destroyed in battle, with a few gigantic shards of it remaining as monuments throughout the city in open spaces. Without the enclosed space of a dome, the city sprawled outwards into the desert. There were smaller buildings compared to the few skyscrapers remaining in the original footprint of the settlement, with a metal wall completely encircling the city.

In the central regions of the city, where the footprints of old skyscrapers remained, and massive piles of debris were collected on the sides of streets and alleys, even a few blocking off some roads. There were metal huts erected, in a circular formation, with the largest round hut in the center. It was the home of Deathwatch's leader, Balto Nunento; newly declared King of Mandalore.

The handsome Balto Nunento laid in bed with his arms behind his back, shirtless, and only a fur blanket covering up to his abdomen. To his right was his lover, Reller Ando, a fellow Deathwatch warrior, second in command to the King. Reller was still asleep, right up against Nunento. Nunento could feel Reller's beard tingling his arm as he continued to sleep. Nunento looked up at the metal patchworked ceiling, thinking hard. Four years ago, Deathwatch resurfaced with vengeance on the so called "New" Mandalorians that fell in line with Bo-Katan's regime. They represented a falsehood of true Mandalorian culture and strength. Just two years ago, the war had officially ended with the death of Bo-Katan's leading allies. The rest of her forces surrendered, most killed and a few imprisoned. Balto was proud of his work, in the proper cleansing Mandalore needed to restore its former glory.

There was a faint beeping coming from across the room, and Balto looked to its origin. On his desk on the far side of the room, his communications device was blinking and ringing. He sighed, and pushed off the covers to get out of bed. He was completely naked, feeling a cold breeze rush past his lower parts. The King rubbed his toned arms from the chilly temperature in the room. He quickly pulled on underwear from the floor, and walked over to the communicator.

Nunento activated it, and a red light appeared, it was an audio call.

"Hello?" asked Nunento.

"I don't understand," spoke a man's voice, "you just don't get it do you? You seem to be holding back on our deal."

"I got what I wanted: Mandalore. Yes I hate Serinna Vylantis, but in under a year she will be gone. To hell with the New Republic, they've left us alone." said Balto, putting on a robe that was laying on the chair in front of the desk.

"Serinna Vylantis will forever remain an influential figure in the New Republic, her successor will be one of her own…" said the figure, and Balto crossed his arms, furrowing his brows with confusion. "There will not be any change, and you must continue to hold their attention for as long as possible."

"Sooner or later the Republic will send in their entire Army, I am not looking forward to that, or trying to make that happen." refuted Balto, "And the Vice President isn't running, so it will be someone different."

"Your original goal, what you told me, was that you want to see the Republic fall onto its knees, to watch it crumble." the man's voice sneered, "You _will_ uphold your end of the bargain."

"Listen to me, Hux, I am not your pawn!" exclaimed Balto, clenching his teeth with anger at the man, "I'm done with this. I am done with whatever you're trying to accomplish. If you're that desperate, I'm sure you and your First Order will find a way." before the man could say anything back to Balto, he shut off the transmission, slamming it rather loud. He let out a sigh, staring down at the communicator. He didn't want to get involved with anything anymore, all that he cared about was Mandalore. It was his planet now, the Republic was leaving him alone, and his own people could leave in peace. The true Mandalore had been restored.

Balto turned around, seeing Reller awake, laying on his side and staring at him. Balto froze, not sure what to say, and his lover smiled.

"I love it when you're angry." Balto slowly made his way back into bed, taking off his robe, and underwear, pulling the covers over his bare body. He rolled on top of Reller, and the younger man smiled up at his partner. The two stared into each other's eyes, they could feel each other's heartbeats, feel each other's love.

"I love you." said Balto, in almost a sigh of relief. Reller held his hand over Balto's cheek,

"Good."

* * *

 **Vice President of the Republic - Aldera City, Alderaan**

In a circular plaza near the royal palace of Alderaan, where Bail Organa resided, a large crowd had gathered to see the Vice President make an appearance. There were many rumors and speculation about Leia running for the Senate seat to represent Alderaan, many were open to the idea, but just as many weren't. The sun was starting to set off in the end of the valley, and over a hundred thousand Alderaanians were filling the plaza. The attendees were even filling the streets, with many flying by to get a closer look.

"She became a leader in the most darkest moments of our galaxy's history." boomed a confident, calm, stern voice. It was Bail Organa, the Viceroy of Alderaan, its de facto leader with the passing of Queen Breha, "When Emperor Zaoku ordered the killing of the Jedi, she could've done what anyone would've done: gone completely into hiding. She could have gone to the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim, to avoid being captured by the Empire. However, she did not. We took her in, and she did what no teenager should have to do: grow up early. She assumed responsibilities of organizing people, organizing star systems who were fearful of the Empire. She inspired hope, through reinforcement and good judgement. And now, she has been our Vice President for two terms, and is continuing to lead the Galaxy. Now, she wants to continue shaping the Galaxy by becoming our Senator. Everyone, Vice President Leia Skywalker!"

* * *

 **Tipoca City, Kamino**

The sprawling city of Tipoca had expanded vastly since the Clone Wars, when the Republic first discovered Kamino's existence and their new clone army. Over the years, Kamino had expanded, especially under the reign of Chancellor and Emperor Ducau Zaoku. The Empire, and now the New Republic, was demanding far more from Kamino. The Grand Army of the New Republic was nearly twice as large as its predecessor in the Old Republic, and the Kaminoans needed to keep up with the demands. With more cloning facilities constructed in the dome like buildings, more Kaminoans and other intelligent beings moved to Tipoca City, and more buildings had to be built.

In the central building of the city, in a circular platform near its entrance, were a large crowd of Kaminoans, high ranking military officers, and various other scientists present. They were all seated in rows of chairs, and there were over five hundred of them present. They were all facing a small stage, where at a podium stood an old Kaminoan man, slightly hunched, but held his head high. He had wrinkled skin from his age, and held the podium for balance. He was the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su,

"Khen Su has never failed to represent the interests of Kamino in the Republic," spoke the wistful Prime Minister, "Here to give a special announcement, is the Secretary of State himself; Khen Su." Lama Su stepped aside, applauding with the rest of the audience as Khen Su approached the podium. The younger Khen shook his uncle's hand, Lama Su, and then faced front at the podium. The spectators listened and quieted down.

"I've come to realize something recently. I've come to realize that we are in danger if we do not elect a proper leader for President. The Populists have spewed out their own candidates, hoping we'd throat down one of their options… whoever seems to be the least horrid. The Centrists are doing the same, they were all so eager to rival Vice President Skywalker. In light of her decline to run for President, I thought very hard about what kind of Galaxy I want to live in… and what we all deserve to live in. We should not have to live in the shadow of terrorists, we should not have to live in fear of terrorists, we should not have to live abiding by what the terrorists do!" the people applauded, and many of the clones cheered,

"President Vylantis has given us the tools to succeed, and now we must elect someone who knows how to use them. Not someone who's spent their entire life in the Senate chamber, yelling at other senators thinking their idea is right. No, not someone who's literally watched the Old Republic fall and did nothing about it. No, not someone who hopes to win based on good looks! None of that! You deserve a President who has the experience of handling foreign affairs and threatening foreign governments! That is why, today, I formally announce the beginning of my campaign, to become the second President of the New Republic!"


	131. S8 Chapter 131 - Race to the Top

**Alderaan - Aldera One News Center**

"Vice President has no business of becoming our Senator, since she isn't truly an Alderaanian. That defeats the purpose of a representative, and when has she ever cared for us other than to further her own goals?" questioned the middle aged Alderaan man, with gray short hair, long nose, and dark brown eyes. He sat at a glass triangular table on set of Alderaan's largest news network, Aldera One. On one side of the triangular table was the news anchor, an older woman with black hair, and on the third side was Eli Telherra, the Vice President's Chief of Staff.

"Mr. Telherra, how do you respond?" asked the news anchor, pivoting to the younger and more attractive man at the table. The young man with dark hair crossed his hands on the table, and looked at the news anchor,

"I think you and the Centrists of Alderaan have forgotten what Leia Skywalker has done for Alderaan during the reign of the Empire. She led your people out of despair, out of darkness, giving them hope. She led Alderaan through a Civil War against the Empire, with thousands more star systems at her side. Prior to that, Alderaan took her in. Alderaan has done so much for her, and she wants to give back in the most direct way possible."

"I don't believe that for one second." shook the older man's head, he was the current Senator of Alderaan, a Centrist, named Vitaly Rosoa, "This is just a way for her to remain in the political spotlight. Leia Skywalker used to represent the Jedi in Congress, why hasn't she gone back to that?"

"The Jedi Order is a branch of the military directly underneath the President, and that office of a Jedi Senator has been removed since she became VP." answered Eli confidently, "The Republic doesn't believe in military groups or financial groups of having representation in this democracy; since they'd represent organizational interests, not of the people."

"Well put, Mr. Telherra." nodded the news anchor, "Some would say that this is a step down from such a position of power. Has the Vice President considered running for President instead?"

"Vice President Skywalker has considered all options, this wasn't a decision she made overnight. There had been talks of her running for President ever since the last election. She decided it would be best to pursue an alternate goal; to give back to the people who've helped her so much."

"Senator Rosoa," the news anchor looked to the silvery haired Senator of Alderaan, "You recently began pushing for the Senate to investigate how Vice President Skywalker took down the Banking Clan. Care to elaborate?"

"Of course. Less than three years ago the Banking Clan ceased to exist all due in part to Skywalker. Some say it was the President's doing, but it wasn't. It was Leia Skywalker who traveled to Scipio to personally force the Banking Clan to halt all business. In a matter of days, control of the galactic economy was handed over to the New Republic State Bank: and may I remind you, a department created by the Vice President herself." explained Senator Vitaly Rosoa.

"Are you proposing the Vice President strong-armed the Banking Clan?" interrupted Eli, in complete disbelief, and it was showing on his facial expression.

"Yes." nodded Rosoa, "For decades the Old Republic has tried to rein in the Banking Clan, and couldn't even successfully punish them for their direct alliance to the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the Clone Wars. And now all of a sudden, they listen to an inexperienced ex-Jedi? Something does not seem right to me, and we deserve to know the truth behind this."

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

"Ben is with Master Gungi, and I have to go a Council meeting. I trust you will be fine on your own?" pondered Luke Skywalker, raising a brow as he stood with his padawan; Elise at an intersection of three tall corridors within the Temple. The sun was starting to set off on the horizon, giving an orangish golden glow to the sky as light pierced through the arched windows. Elise crossed her arms in a questioning look to her Jedi Master,

"I won't be running off anytime soon… again…" Luke stared at his padawan, and Elise let out a chuckle, "I'm just kidding. I'll be going to meditate in the upper courtyards, Master."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Elise nodded and Luke headed down a different hall, making his way to the nearby turbolifts so he could attend the Jedi Council meeting. Elise turned around and started walking the opposite direction, away from any of the turbolifts where she could go up to the courtyards. She wasn't going to meditate so quickly, she was off to find one of her good friends.

Elise walked at a quick pace as she traversed through the sparse grand halls of the Temple, looking around desperately for her friend. She spotted Masters with their apprentices, a few older Jedi Masters with a group of younglings making their way to evening classes, and just a few walking on their own. She loved seeing the children so excited about becoming a Jedi, and could sense their excitement as she walked by another class. In one of the classes that passed by her, there were over six children, and just one Master. The Jedi Master was an older human woman, wearing a long golden and silver gown, with her white hair put up into a tight bun. Her eyes lit up upon being with the children, and the children were just as glad to be with her. Jocasta Nu, was the Jedi Master, if Elise could remember correctly. She used to tend to the library within the Temple, and was the archives' protector. Now, her advanced age prevented her from having too much work and responsibilities. Luckily, Grand Master Tano found someone else to take care of the job.

Elders like Jocasta Nu were rare in the Temple, since most of the Jedi she knew were killed off in the Jedi Purge. There were only a handful of survivors, and now were the highest ranking instructors within the Order. They were the only ones who could pass on the discipline, culture, and teachings of the Jedi.

"Hey!" jumped out a young man in front of Elise from behind a column, and the eighteen year old padawan was startled,

"Don't do that, Maaro!" said Elise, punching the young man. Maaro was the same age as Elise, human, far taller and had a bigger build to his body. He had long dark red hair, brown eyes, and black eyebrows. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face,

"So where you headed?"

"Meditation." answered Elise, looking up at Maaro.

"Really, meditation?"

"Something wrong with needing time to think? We are Jedi after all, and it is the cornerstone of our culture." Elise started walking down the hall, and Maaro chased after her.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it. It's just… I didn't think you'd be going there now…"

"Your tone speaks for itself." said Elise bluntly.

"My tone?" chuckled Maaro.

"And the Force."

"Well look who's so in tuned with the Force after all these years…" said Maaro, throwing his hands into the air.

"Don't you have a training session with your Master?" sighed Elise, yet she held back a smile. She loved teasing Maaro, and could sense he was getting irritated.

"Master Katooni went to a Council meeting, you should know that since yours is going to one too." answered Maaro, as he followed Elise at her side. She suddenly stopped when they came into view of the end of the hall. Elise looked out the window in the distance, where she could see on a platform, an array of speeders and small transports from the Temple hangar.

"Well we both don't seem to have anything important to do. You hate meditation," Elise looked up to Maaro right as he was going to refute, "and I do too. Follow me."

Elise and Maaro casually walked through the Jedi Temple hangar, heading towards the oval opening where the platform extended, and where many speeders were located. There were various technicians and clone troopers tending to Jedi starfighters and a few old gunships from the Old Republic. Some had modifications, with more laser cannons and missile launchers, a few with colorful new paint schemes and art on their hulls.

They walked by scuttling astromechs and inventory droids, and not a single trooper noticed them heading out the hangar. Elise looked over her shoulder, and ran towards the closest speeder; it was roofless, a two-seater, dagger shaped, and a deep red color.

"What are you doing?" whispered Maaro as he followed Elise. The brown haired padawan jumped into the pilot seat of the speeder, quickly igniting the engine.

"Just get inside, dummy." Maaro did as Elise ordered, jumping over the side door and into the passenger seat. He pushed back his red hair, and in a heartbeat, Elise flew the speeder off the platform with a jolt.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Maaro with a chuckle as Elise flew the speeder off the platform, dipping downward towards the flat cityscape nearby. She flew westward, as if they were going to fly off the face of the planet and into the setting sun. The warm wind blew through Elise's hair, she loved it, giving her a sense of true freedom. Maaro looked over at Elise, admiring the glow in her gray eyes.

Elise looked to her right, catching Maaro staring at her. She smiled, and looked forward,

"Something on your mind?"

"Not exactly." smirked Maaro, facing forward as well. He leaned back comfortably in the seat, resting his arm on the side of the door. They were approaching the end of the Senate District, and where the touristic Casino District began. Elise swiftly flew the speeder into dense traffic in the upper skylanes, passing numerous slower ships and speeders, flying side to side and even dipping downward a bit.

"Where are you headed?" asked Maaro.

"I don't know." said Elise lightheartedly. She looked to her right, to Maaro, waiting for him to question her answer. The red haired young man wasn't going to question her, she could sense he liked her answer. Elise faced forward again, and off in the distance were an array of massive holoscreen billboards. There were over five of them, and in the center was President Vylantis, giving a speech. She was looking directly at the camera, and as Elise looked at her, it was as if the President were staring into her mind.

" _The government has only escalated in partisanship,"_ boomed the echoing voice of Vylantis as Elise flew towards it, " _we need to elect a President that will not cower to petty disagreements and self-interests. My time as President is coming to an end, and I know who we should all vote for. Secretary of State Khen Su has served our Republic diligently and with expertise. We need his judgement, experience, and calmness to guide the Republic for the next four, and possibly, eight or twelve years."_

Elise flew under the grand holoscreen of the President, and her speech was soon fading away. She was still trying to listen to the speech as they flew down a wide avenue of spaced out skyscrapers,

" _We may not be facing a war on our doorstep, but we must remain with our eyes open on all fronts…"_ Elise could no longer hear the speech, and just stared forward. There was a light ahead of her, in the distance, and it was getting brighter and brighter. Everything was starting to feel quiet, and the light got brighter.

The light was suddenly a speeder heading straight for them. Maaro shoved the steering wheel, and the oncoming speeder smashed on the side of their vehicle, hitting one of the engines. Elise snapped out of her gaze, trying to regain control of the speeder as it flew downward.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Elise.

"You're the one flying!" shouted back Maaro, holding onto door handle as they flew uncontrollable towards the cityscape below. They flew over crisscrossing pathways, where citizens watched in shock and surprise at the speeder falling out of the sky. Elise looked over her shoulder, they were trailing smoke. She looked forward, they were approaching more walkways, scraping up against the railings of one, nearly hitting a pedestrian.

"We need to jump out or we'll die!" shouted Maaro, nervously looking to Elise, and then forward. They were descending through hundreds of floors of city block that only continued to descend, "I don't want to crash in the underworld!"

Elise nodded, remaining calm, and unbuckling her seatbelt. Maaro did the same, and the two looked to each other desperately. They got up from their seats, holding onto the sides of the speeder, and both leapt outward with the aid of the Force.

Maaro rolled onto a wide walkway, with pedestrians and citizens moving out of the way in shock, with many gasping from surprise. The young man quickly rose to his feet, looking around desperately for Elise. He ran to the edge of the walkway, where the speeder flew down through the city block, crashing into a lower walkway in a bright explosion. Maaro tightened his grip on the railing, fearing that Elise was still on the speeder and didn't jump out in time.

He pressed his lips together as he looked around, rushing away from the edge of the walkway to a nearby bridge that connected to the other side of the city-block. Maaro looked around apprehensively, trying to search for Elise in the crowd of pedestrians passing through. He ran across the bridge,

"Elise?! Elise?!" he called out, but he could not find her. He stood still, slowly turning around to look for her. He looked up at the upper level walkways, and down below, but she was nowhere to be seen. It couldn't be, she couldn't have died. He could still feel her through the Force - the Force. Maaro licked his lips and took in a deep breath, he needed to rely on the Force to help him.

"I'm over here stupid." called out a young woman's voice, and Maaro spun around instantly, with his eyes wide open. He let out a gasp and ran over to the eighteen year old padawan, lifting her up in a hug,

"I was seriously doubting that you jumped out!"

"Let go of me, let go!" scrambled Elise with a smile, and Maaro dropped her on her feet.

"We are in deep trouble." said Maaro, rubbing his forehead, glancing over the edge of the walkway to the burning speeder that had crashed far below. There were people starting to gather around the crash site, trying to investigate and see if there were anyone in the crash. There were sounds of sirens off in the distance,

"We need to get out of here first of all." said Elise, looking to the sky where the sirens were coming from. "Follow me." she bolted the opposite direction down the walkway,

"Last time I followed you, you crashed the speeder!" exclaimed Maaro, inevitably following the girl into the smaller streets in the city block.

* * *

 **Populist Candidates Debate - Chandrila**

The lush temperate world of Chandrila was selected to host the second debate for the Populist candidates for President. The Inner Rim world was a serene and tranquil planet, homeworld of Mon Mothma, who was the Chancellor who saved the Old Republic, according to most throughout the Galaxy. The fiery haired Senator was elected Chancellor upon Palpatine's death, and lifted the Republic out of debt, and more specifically: out of the Clone Wars. In the capital city, Hanna City, where the debate was taking place in a vast plaza in the city center, a stone statue of the former Chancellor stood tall in its center. The circular plaza was filled with hundreds of thousands that were eager and curious to watch the debate, which was set up on a stage on the far end of the plaza.

Surrounding the plaza were silvery and gray skyscrapers, jagged and pointed like those on Coruscant. It was late in the night, with skylanes of traffic lighting up the sky and the avenues lighting up its lower levels. The debate stage had four podiums, and at the front of the stage was a desk with the moderator. The moderator was a fellow Chandrilan man, young, and had already introduced the four candidates onto the stage.

The spotlights shone brightly on the four Populists, from left to right; Tylon Dekka of Bothawui, Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Holton Aergo of Hosnian Prime, and Khen Su of Kamino. Most were intrigued by the Kaminoan on stage, since Kaminoans were very isolated for most of their planet's history. They were just as rare as Jedi to the public.

"Secretary Su, I'd like to begin with you." said the moderator, looking to the tall, poise Secretary of State on the stage. Khen Su felt a sense of higher seniority compared to the others, who were all Senators, and Chuchi a Representative. He held a higher and more powerful office, and even held a closer relationship to the President.

"Yes." nodded Su.

"You are the only non-member of Congress on this stage tonight, and you are the first person to run for President who is not a member of Congress. Do you consider yourself more experienced, even though a few on this stage have served in the Senate for decades now?" echoed the moderator.

"Yes, I believe I am more experienced." answered Khen Su simply, "I have been a member of the Senate for only about sixteen years, whereas someone like Representative Chuchi has been there for over twenty five years. There's no competition there, although, I have been given more responsibilities and duties. As your first Secretary of State, I have quelled numerous conflicts and tensions throughout the Outer Rim. I was there in the negotiations room when speaking with the former Pykes leader, I negotiated with Jabba the Hutt, I negotiated with the former Duchess of Mandalore - point is; you all deserve someone who has experience dealing with our adversaries face-to-face."

"Since you brought up Mandalore, do you think the situation there is over? Given that Deathwatch has taken control of the entire sector." added the moderator. Khen Su looked at the moderator, and then out to the people,

"I do not believe our job is finished, in that area. It is not in our best interest to let terrorists hold any substantive amount of territory in this day in age. As long as they live, the larger they will grow, the more influence they will wield, and the more power they will exert. We must eliminate Deathwatch, and if elected President; it will be one of my first acts." the crowd erupted into a surprising applause for the Secretary of State.

"That is one of the very issues that will not solve anything." spoke up Representative Chuchi, as the applause died down, "We don't need more military intervention. We don't need to get involved in unnecessary regime-change wars that will only increase our debt."

"Representative Chuchi, what do you believe should be done?" asked the moderator.

"Our Party's values are centered around the sovereignty of individual star systems, meaning the central government _should not_ be getting involved in these affairs. If anything, if neighboring systems feel threatened, it is their responsibility to act." said Chuchi with her voice echoing loudly and vibrantly throughout the entire plaza.

"I must say something about that before we continue." spoke up Khen Su, raising a finger to the moderator, and the moderator nodded. He swung his head to look at Chuchi, "You might as well dissolve the New Republic if you think individual star systems need to handle enormous problems like a rising terrorist regime! Is there any purpose, to you, to have a galactic government besides sucking in taxes and policing everyone?" Chuchi didn't look at the Secretary, and there was an awkward silence, she tried to ignore him. It wasn't working. "Representative Chuchi, I asked you a question." boomed the Secretary.

"No, Mr. Secretary, I think you're blowing things out of proportion."

"I am appalled that you would let this gigantic burden be placed onto the shoulders of star systems that just want to live in peace. Of course, if such a situation was occurring next to your home world of Pantora, you'd demand the Grand Army be deployed in the blink of an eye." Khen Su shook his head and faced forward, and the crowds of people exploded into a cheerful and agreeing applause.

* * *

 **Leia Skywalker - Aldera City, Alderaan**

Leia smiled and reached out to shake the hands of various citizens that were overjoyed to meet the Vice President in person. The Vice President was leading a long parade within the capital of Alderaan, Aldera City, which was heading away from the royal palace. She shook as many hands as she could, even with her left hand which felt odd, but she wanted to connect to as many people as she could.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" grinned Leia as she slowly made her way through the side of the avenue that was filled with hundreds of people. "It's so good to see you all."

"We need to keep moving, Ma'am." whispered Eli, Leia's Chief of Staff. Leia nodded, feeling as if her Chief of Staff was right on top of her in the crowded space. To top that, her security cyborg troopers were surrounding her as well, keeping an eye on the people behind the barricades that were reaching out to her.

"Madam Vice President! Madam Vice President!" called out an old man from the crowd up ahead, and Leia looked forward. He looked innocent and daint, barely had any hair and smiled, gesturing for her to come to him.

"Hello, sir, thank you for coming." smiled Leia, shaking the man's hand. She went to pull her hand back, but he kept shaking her hand, and his smile disappeared,

"You don't belong here." said the man quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't belong here! This isn't your world! Go back to the Temple to pray to the Force!" shouted the man, and Leia managed to get her hand free of his grip. More security troopers came into the area, pulling Leia away. She looked to the men and women near the old men, and they were just as angry.

"This is our planet!" shouted a woman from afar, and more started to agree in a vicious chant.

"You don't belong here!"

"Get off our world!" Leia was pulled away from the side of the street, away from the crowd, completely encircled by her security troopers. Leia could sense the anger in the people up ahead, the distraught in their minds, and confusion too. She didn't understand, she did nothing wrong. Was she intruding? Was she invading their home? She caught a glimpse, in between the shoulders of her troopers, more people holding signs and banners. They didn't look so pleasant, with a few with swears on it, and most stating for her to go back to Coruscant. She needed to get back to the royal palace.

* * *

"I just don't feel so sure about this anymore, Bail." said Leia, as she picked at her dinner plate that was filled with greens and colorful fruits. She sat across from Bail Organa at a circular glass table, in an oval chamber within the palace. Moonlight creeped into the room from the wide panoramic windows behind Bail and Leia, as well as light from the cityscape.

"It's only been three weeks, the people need more time to get accustomed." said Bail with a soft smile, enjoying his vegetarian meal, and then taking a sip of blue Alderaanian wine.

"I've never seen such a hatred, or felt such anger from so many people." said Leia disappointedly, "I don't think they'll change. I honestly am having doubts about this." she put down her fork, and looked down at her plate. She eyed the blue wine, quickly taking the glass and taking a long sip.

"Leia, running for office is never easy."

"I know…" Leia put down the glass of wine, she had nearly drank it all.

"Are you thinking about the Presidency?" asked Bail.

"No. I've been thinking about the Jedi."

"What about it?"

"I think I should return as the Jedi Senator." answered Leia.

"I thought the office was removed because it went against the Constitution?" suggested Bail, "Besides, you've never backed down from a challenge. You can do this."

"I'm not backing down from a challenge. I'm saving my losses, I don't think this is worth it. I haven't been on Alderaan for over a decade, I have more ties to the Jedi." explained Leia, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted from the long day. She had met with various political advisors, analysts, possible campaign managers, sponsors, etc.

"And I can speak with Serinna about it."

"Leia, can I be honest about something?" asked Bail, folding his hands together as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't know where to go." Bail and Leia stared at each other, and Leia didn't know what to say. It was partially true, she did feel a bit lost. "You've been with Serinna for years now, following her lead. And now that she isn't leading, it is your turn to lead." continued Organa.

"I don't know what to do. But I know I have a duty in making sure the Galaxy remains safe, and that no evil takes power ever again…. if only my mother was here… she'd know…"

"Your mother always knew what to say." smiled Bail, reminiscing of his closest friend and ally from their days in the Senate of the Old Republic. "However, she would be proud no matter what direction you take. She was always proud of you."

"Thank you, Bail." smiled Leia. There was a sense of relief within her heart, and state of mind. The stress was getting to her, and she just needed a time to reflect. "I won't leave yet. I should stick through this." stated the VP. Bail smiled and nodded,

"Alderaan deserves a better senator than that Vitaly Rosoa. They deserve an honest woman like you."


	132. S8 Chapter 132 - Old Feelings

**Elise and Maaro**

"The Jedi Temple is about eight miles that way." pointed Elise, as she stood with Maaro on the end of a walkway, which was located on the intersection of four deep abyss-like caverns that led to the underworld of Coruscant. Maaro put his hands on his hips,

"Yeah… we got ourselves into a nice lil' situation."

"Well, we better get going." said Elise turning to the left where they'd have to go down to lower levels to cross to the other side of the city-block.

"Wait, Elise." Maaro grabbed the girl's wrist, "We snuck out of the Temple to enjoy ourselves, we might as well do everything we can."

"Like what? We crashed a speeder into a building, I think that's enough for today." said Elise, looking down at Maaro still holding her wrist. He quickly let go,

"We could take a nice walk around the district. It won't be dark for another few hours, we have time."

"I guess so. We are in the tourism district." Elise looked down the street, where it was lined with hundreds of shops, restaurants, motels, and cantinas. There were bright colorful signs and holo-screens advertising the various locations, lighting up the entire city-block.

"There we go." smiled Maaro, leading the way, and Elise rushed to his side. She didn't want to be too far behind, with all the strangers glancing and eyeing her. They noticed the lightsabers on their belts, yet more specifically, men noticed her beauty. She wasn't afraid though, she could take on any person. She knew how strong she was, and how capable she was.

The two continued walking down the street, entering a brighter and more colorful avenue that widened, and skylane traffic was whisking through. Elise looked around at all the lights from neon and holo signs. They were so bright and vibrant, with interesting ads for new drinks, foods, souvenirs, casinos, all sorts of things. They kept on walking past the various stores, and could see another large holo-billboard with a familiar face. It was President Vylantis.

"She's everywhere…" noted Maaro.

"Well she's our President. What do you expect?" chuckled Elise.

" _I regret to inform you all that Taris was attacked and the conspirators have not been discovered as of yet,_ " boomed the President as she spoke on the screen, and Elise's smile disappeared. She stopped to listen, " _The capital district of Taris suffered a series of underground bombs that led to the collapse of entire city-blocks. Three hundred thousand are reported dead, with eight hundred thousand estimated to be missing. Deathwatch is a leading suspect."_

Elise stood still, feeling a chill run down her back as she stared at the holoscreen of President Vylantis. It didn't seem right or real, that the Republic was attacked once more… innocent civilians. Deathwatch had gotten what they wanted, Mandalore, and kept to themselves for the past few years. This was out of the ordinary, but not entirely surprising. Elise could sense the growing resentment within Maaro,

"What's wrong?" asked Elise quietly, looking up to her dear friend. She looked at his dark eyes, where he was focused on the billboard of the President continuing her message.

"The darkness and coldness is slowly going to engulf us all." said Maaro. Elise was a bit disturbed, having a double-take,

"That was… dark…" and Maaro turned to look at her.

"You feel it too. I'm sure our Masters can sense it, and even Master Tano." said the young, handsome, man.

"Should we get back?" asked Elise, turning to look at Vylantis once more as she continued to drone on about the terror attack,

" _Deathwatch will answer to these crimes, with the full extent of the law, and possibly the military…"_

"Uh…" Maaro looked down at Elise, eyeing her from her toes to her head, "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

 **Security Council - Presidential Mansion**

President Vylantis and Vice President Skywalker entered the long, bright, chamber where the members of the Security Council were present, rising to their feet as their leader entered the room. All of the Secretaries were present, including Rex who was at unease the most. He pressed his lips together, anxiously waiting for the President to give him any order to carry out. Khen Su was beside the empty seat for the President, and looked emotionless like usual. Serinna could sense that his focus was no longer on the Presidential race, but on the situation at hand.

"Thank you for coming on short notice." said Serinna, taking her seat at the middle of the long table, and Leia sat to her right. Everyone else took their seats, "I need to know more details on who truly carried out this attack."

"Madam President." spoke up a member, the Bothan Secretary of Security.

"Yes, Secretary Barka." called the President.

"Intelligence reports cannot confirm that Deathwatch carried out the attack entirely. Their military forces have shrunk severely ever since they lost funding from the Banking Clan, a few years ago. It is not probable that they could have sent enough ammunition and bombs to take out an entire neighborhood." explained the Secretary confidently.

"So you're suggesting there is another group responsible?" asked Serinna.

"Yes." answered Barka.

"Senator Pamlo of Taris contacted me earlier." spoke up Khen Su, and Serinna looked to him, "She said that local authorities found evidence of bomb fragments with ancient writings. They are currently trying to decipher the clues."

"I want all evidence here, we have better technologies to do that work." ordered Serinna.

"Let me stop you there, Ma'am." pressed on the Kaminoan, "Senator Pamlo was very clear that she wanted to get to the bottom of this on her own, with her own people and government. If we get involved it could be… distasteful."

"Hundreds of thousands died," argued the President, "including clone soldiers stationed there. That gives us every reason to take over the investigation. I'll make it an executive order if I have to."

"As you wish, Madam President." surrendered Khen Su, holding his hands together in his lap. He didn't want to argue with Serinna, he knew very well that if she believed what she was doing was right; she wouldn't change her mind at all.

"We need to look into every neighboring star system with large stockpiles of such weaponry," said Leia, "I highly doubt they would've come from afar without being noticed by hyperlane-junction authorities."

"Good idea." nodded Serinna.

"Should we send in the military?" asked a man's voice at the table. All eyes looked to Rex, at the end of the table. Serinna thought for a moment,

"What do you suggest? I want your input."

"I meant to Mandalore." said Rex, and could see Serinna's face change expression from curiosity to uncertainty.

"That's like walking on thin ice, which is above magma, in a black hole." said Serinna with a chuckle, "I'm not sure sending military forces to Mandalore now is any better than when we talked about it before."

"With all due respect, Ma'am," continued Rex, "I feel that your decision to not send in any more military aid to Mandalore, at the start of their conflict, was more of a political stance. You aren't running for President anymore, Deathwatch needs to be punished. They cannot attack our worlds, killing innocents. There's no political fallout."

"There's always going to be political fallout, Secretary Rex." sighed Serinna, "But I see your point. I thought we killed Nunento in that orbital bombardment…"

"We should send in more than just the First Fleet and 502nd." said Leia, "We send everything we can." most of the Secretaries looked at Leia with unease and dismay. They were very unsure of doing what she recommended. The Republic pulled itself out of numerous wars over the span of two decades, they weren't so of jumping back in.

"I disagree," said Secretary Barka of Security, breaking the silence, "we've spent years in a perpetual state of war. We should not get involved so quickly."

"You'd rather let Deathwatch poke at us and kill innocents?" pressed Leia, "You'd rather sit back and watch entire star systems fall into the clutches of merciless killers? If so, you do not belong on this Council." the Vice President was visibly irritated, and Serinna held out her hand to stop the argument from continuing any further.

"She is not wrong." noted the President, "Doing nothing is not an option anymore."

"Perhaps we let Congress decide." said Barka, leaning back in his chair.

"If we can't agree on any terms, what makes you think Congress would?" asked Leia, widening her eyes, "I'm being realistic."

"She has a point." nodded Khen Su.

"Well you'd be surprised." said Rex, "With senators voicing their opinions, it could give us more insight on what they feel is best to do. After all, they are closest to the people when it comes to public opinion." Serinna slammed her hand on the table,

"I like it." said the President with a smile, "Leia, I want you to initiate a debate in the next Senate hearing. Whittle down their opinions and ideas to two; preferably _military action_ or _no military action._ "

"Yes, Ma'am." nodded Leia.

"Then it is final," concluded Serinna, "we will wait and see what the Senate votes on."

* * *

 **Serinna Vylantis**

Early the next morning, Serinna was wide awake and reading news reports about the incident on Taris, and simultaneously had a holoTV on with the news on. RNN was reporting about the terror attack on Taris as well, but Serinna didn't pay attention to it. RNN, like most of the media, had drifted away from the entirety of truth… and was more drama than anything. The President sat at a small circular table in the kitchenette of the residency within the Presidential Mansion, also enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

She skimmed through the holo-tablet of Taris news, trying to see if they made any mention of her. Yesterday, she gave a brief press conference/speech to the public about the attack, but nothing more. She was expecting someone or some group to drag her name through the dirt about not saying anything else. What else should she say? She gave all the details, their plan of action, and that's it.

"Madam President," Serinna's train of thought was interrupted when one of her handmaiden knocked at the kitchen door, peeking her head through. She was a young pale woman, dressed in a formal yet simple gray gown.

"Yes?" said Serinna, turning to look at the young woman.

"You have a call from Hosnian Prime, Mr. Sella." answered the handmaid. Serinna stared into blank space; she hadn't thought of her husband in a long time… and haven't seen him or her own daughter in probably twice that time.

"I'll take it in here." said the President. The handmaid entered the kitchen, placing a hologram projector on the small table. She swiftly left the kitchen, and a hologram of Carter Sella appeared,

"Carter…" greeted Serinna, placing down her cup of coffee and the holo-tablet.

"Serinna, you…. you look nice."

"Thank you. What can I do for you?" the President crossed her legs and her arms as well as she looked at the hologram of her husband. The tan man was wearing a fresh suit, white shirt, and bright red tie. His hair was a bit longer on the top of his head, slicked back, with the sides shaven nicely.

"Well, I know you must have a lot of things going on right now, but it is Remembrance Day later this week. Nina is on break from her studies and we will be having a dinner. We both wanted to know if you'd like to join us?" Serinna's jaw nearly dropped when she instantly remembered that holiday. It was a ceremonial holiday marking the day Parchuverda was destroyed by the Imperial Remnant, just eleven years ago. It had completely escaped Serinna's mind, and she hadn't even spent proper time for the holiday in previous years.

"Uh…" thought Serinna aloud, trying to put words out instead of sounding mindless.

"Listen," shook Carter's head, "I understand if you can't come. You're a busy woman-"

"No, no," stuttered Serinna, "I'll come. I'll be there."

"Really?" questioned Carter skeptically.

"Yes." nodded the President, "Just send me the time and I'll be there."

"Thank you," smiled Carter, as he held back much of his excitement, "it's been too long, Serinna."

"It - it has…" reminisced Serinna.

"I'll see you in a few days then." nodded Carter.

"Yes, I'll see you then." the hologram shut off, and Serinna was once more alone with her thoughts. She looked out the arch window beside her, looking out to the skyscraper filled horizon of the cityscape as she mentally wandered through a thousand thoughts. She didn't talk much to her husband after their big fight right before the last presidential election, when Serinna was sure she'd lose. It was a very ominous and confusing time of her life, especially when at first; Hanna Metaris won the election (by the help of the Pykes and Deathwatch hacking). She felt like she was ejected from her life's purpose, without any reason or preparation. And now, after she realized she would not run for President for a fourth time… that same feeling of utter loss was coming back. She was not sure what she'd do with her life afterward. The woman was only 56 years old, and didn't see herself slowing down anytime soon.

* * *

 **Jedi Council**

"The Senate will be voting on whether to send a fleet of warships to Mandalore, after Deathwatch's attack on Taris." spoke senior Jedi Master Petro, a dark blue haired man with a few streaks of grays, "To me, that is a clear declaration of war if a fleet is sent." Two days had passed since the attack on Taris, and there still wasn't any clear evidence of Deathwatch being clearly involved. All eyes, however, were staring vividly at Mandalore. All fingers were pointed at Mandalore. All anger directed at Mandalore.

"There is no clear evidence that Deathwatch partook in the attack." spoke up a middle aged Mikkian male. He was a light blue being, with floating, thin, tentacles protruding from his cranium, and had bright green eyes,

"I think giving the Senate the authority to decide is dangerous… and reckless."

"You aren't entirely wrong, Master Erkonos," spoke up Katooni, the Tholothian female on the Council, "but when the decision was left to the President; she essentially did not act. Her not doing anything, has led us to where we are today."

"If you are worried about her grip on power, I think we should be past that." spoke up Luke Skywalker, the youngest on the Council. He looked around at the twelve Jedi Masters, all were non-humans, and very diverse with varying opinions on the issue, "We can trust President Vylantis."

"I don't like this…" said Ahsoka, as she leaned forward with her hands folded together, "We are completely shut out from the decision-making process. It doesn't even matter what we think, if you truly think about it. We have no representation, and we are an extension of the President's power."

"We are her advisors in military action." said Master Bali Erkonos, the bluish Mikkian, "We aren't obsolete, Master Tano, if that's what you're suggesting."

"I've been thinking," continued Ahsoka, "we need a Jedi Senator again."

"Leia Skywalker?" asked Petro, and Luke's eyes darted between the Grand Master and Petro. He could sense that Petro was already against the idea, and was going to argue with Ahsoka.

"She abandoned the Order." snapped Petro with some anger. Luke wasn't surprised, and pressed his lips together.

"She did not abandon the Order." defended Ahsoka, "She was elected to serve as our Vice President. Yes, I think she could do more to remain connected to us as an Order, as a community, but life isn't fair. Things happen the way the Force wills it. And she would be the only person to successfully do the job."

"She won't." spoke up Luke, getting surprised looks from many in the chamber, "Leia has her focus on becoming the Senator of Alderaan." Petro let out a sigh of relief,

"See."

"Enough, Petro." scolded Ahsoka. "I don't have much faith in the people of Alderaan electing her." turning to look at Luke.

"I'm not so sure, she has the support of Bail Organa and he is idolized by billions. Anything could happen." said Luke, sensing that most in the room were not hopeful his sister could become Alderaan's senator.

"We need her as our Senator." spoke Erkonos, "We rarely, if ever, have meetings with the President. And at least with a Senator, we could sway other senators in making major decisions."

"Alright." nodded Ahsoka, "I will meet with President Vylantis and ask her to re-establish the position of a Jedi Senator."

"And if Leia becomes Alderaan's senator?" questioned Luke, "We'll need to chose someone else."

"If it comes to that, we'll figure it out." stated Ahsoka simply. Luke nodded, and kept quiet. Ahsoka knew Leia wouldn't become Alderaan's senator, she could sense it through the Force. It wasn't going to work out, and Luke could sense Ahsoka's doubt. Alderaan is what Leia wanted, it was her focus now, and the Jedi should support her in her efforts. The meeting continued, but Luke didn't pay attention, still thinking about how the Jedi were very disconnected from the Republic government. It reminded him of how Obi-wan told him stories that the Jedi were in a similar situation during the Chancellorship of Palpatine. The government was casting the Jedi aside, pushing them away, only using them for their power and abilities. Luke would not let that happen…

* * *

 **Elise and Maaro**

Elise and Maaro walked side by side as they walked up the last few steps to the top of the North Entrance to the Jedi Temple. They were exhausted, it was nighttime, and were glad to be back home. Both padawans had beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads from their long walk from an entirely different district.

"Oh thank the Maker we're back." exhaled Maaro, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the top of his head as he reached the top of the long staircase.

"No time for celebrating." said Elise, gulping. Maaro opened his eyes, and looked forward to where Elise was looking. Near the massive stone blocks that lined the entrance of the Temple was Luke and Katooni; Maaro's Jedi Master. The two had looks of intrigue and curiosity on their faces, and walked towards their apprentices.

"Masters, good to see you both on this fine evening." smiled Maaro, wiping his forehead. Luke couldn't help but break a smile, but Katooni tried a bit harder to keep her composure,

"Where have you two been? We've been looking for you." the Tholothian middle aged woman put her hands on her hips, right over her lightsaber hilt on her thin waist.

"Uh, well, a walk-" stuttered Maaro.

"We decided to take a different approach to meditation." spoke up Elise, looking up at Maaro with cold eyes. He was going to blow their spot, and she was going to save them.

"Really?" questioned Katooni.

"Yeah, we should have told you." said Maaro, pressing his lips together, "We're sorry for that."

"How far did you guys go?" asked Luke, crossing his arms. At the same exact time, Maaro and Elise answered,

"Senate District."

"Casino." answered Elise. The two looked at each other,

"Well, first we were heading into the Senate District." continued Elise, "But we've seen almost everything there before."

"Next time, tell us where you're going so we don't worry too much, okay?" asked Luke.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." said Elise, slightly bowing her head.

"Let's get inside now," sighed Katooni, turning to face the Temple, "it's getting late. Maaro, we still have some things to go over."

"Yes, Master." said Maaro tiredly, and running to catch up to his Master. Katooni and Maaro headed through the entrance first, and Luke waited for Elise. Luke was starting to walk towards the Temple, and realized his padawan wasn't following him. He turned back around to see the girl standing with her eyes shut, and hands clasped together.

"Something wrong, Elise?" asked Luke, breaking the silence, and her trance. Elise's brown eyes shot open, staring at her Master as she tried to gather words to utter,

"Uh… no, nothing at all." Elise looked past Luke, to Maaro. She watched him until she couldn't see him well, and he turned down a different corridor as he entered the Temple with Katooni.

"Really now?" asked Luke, and Elise caught up with him. The two began walking towards the Temple, stepping into the shadow of the tall rectangular columns.

"Yes." answered Elise, clearing her throat. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, feeling Luke already knew what it was about. Luke nodded and didn't say a single word, holding back a smile as they walked into the main hall of the Temple. There wasn't anyone in the spacious hall, it felt cool and serene as they stepped deeper into the Temple.

"Where's Ben?" asked Elise, breaking the quietness.

"Well just a bit earlier, we had a small session, and I let him go spend the rest of the day with his friends in Master Gungi's class. I think he's in his room by now." said Luke, smiling as he thought of his younger apprentice… more specifically his nephew. He was close to Ben, and loved him dearly. He was proud of how fast he was excelling as a youngling.

"Oh, that's nice." stated Elise, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How much of the old Jedi Order's values are still in effect now?" asked Elise, with wide innocent eyes, staring forward. Luke looked at her with a questioning look for a moment,

"What? I don't understand… There's only been one Jedi Order."

"Most of the Jedi were killed off, so I figured we a part of a new Order. Am I wrong?" asked Elise.

"Oh… I never really saw it that way. Many survived, though. But in regards to values, I'd say that they are all still in effect." answered the Jedi Master.

"Even the one about attachments?" Luke was not expecting that type of question,

"What about it?"

"Well in my studies at the library, Jedi are- were not allowed to have attachments. They couldn't love. They really couldn't feel much of a normal person's emotions. So many things are forbidden, I just don't get it sometimes." said Elise, feeling a bit upset and confused. Luke stopped and turned to look at his padawan,

"It's a part of our tradition… our way of life… because we aren't like the average person. We have grand abilities that must not be exploited or abused. That's a part of the reason for having the Order. And with love… that part has been very blurry lately. My father had a secret marriage… and my sister was allowed to marry openly." explained Luke in a warm tone. "But you shouldn't worry so much about it-"

"But what if I do." said Elise bluntly, with her heart beating quickly, "And every time I try to not think about it, it doesn't work. I try very hard to keep my emotions in line, but it's hard, Master…"

"Listen to me, Elise." said Luke softly, "You are a strong young woman. You just keep your mind clear, calm, and let the Force guide you. These are changing times, and I will not forbid you from feeling those feelings. They can't be erased, and can't be ignored. Just be mindful…"

* * *

 **Hosnian Prime**

"I missed you." said Nina Sella, with tears streaming down her face as she held onto her mother in a loving hug. She didn't want to let go, and neither did Serinna. The most powerful woman in the world was headstrong and stoic, but was emotional when it came to her family. She hadn't seen her daughter in over a year, and held onto her just as long. The two were in the Sella household in the rural regions of Hosnian Prime, a flat villa on a green pasture near a glistening lake. It was late in the night and Serinna had just arrived for Remembrance Day.

Her husband, Carter, stood a few meters away in the archway of the living room that led into the kitchen. Serinna kissed her daughter on the cheek, letting go of her and looking at Carter. She took off her long coat, holding it on her arm,

"Carter, good to see you."

"And you, Serinna." smiled the handsome man. He had changed since Serinna last saw him in person. He had silvery hair from aging, crow's feet on the corners of his eyes, and more defined laugh lines. She walked up to him, and shook his hand.

"What is that?" mocked Carter, and hugged his wife. Serinna wasn't surprised he did that, but felt as if they were as distant as ever. Close contact wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"How's things on Coruscant?" asked Carter, taking Serinna's coat for her.

"Well," sighed Serinna, "tiring. Almost over though."

"Hey I don't mean to burst this marvelous conversation," interrupted Nina, "but dinner is ready." Serinna chuckled,

"Let's see what you made then, girl." the family of three headed into the kitchen where a door was open, leading out onto a veranda. Serinna followed her husband and daughter out onto the stone patio, and gasped at the view. In front of her was a glass table with various flowers, food served at the three seats present, thin red candles, and a view of the wide dark blue lake. The two moons were crescent and bright in the night sky, and Serinna felt at ease for the first time in a long time.


	133. S8 Chapter 133 - Remembrance

**Sella Household - Hosnian Prime**

On a wraparound patio, the Sella-Vylantis family was enjoying a late dinner, since Serinna had arrived late in the night from Coruscant. On the morrow, it would be Remembrance Day; the eleventh anniversary of the destruction of Parchuverda. Serinna was invited to stay with her family, which she had grown distant with over the past few years. But, as the three ate dinner, it felt as if they were never apart. Soft classical music was being played from a stereo on a low volume near the door into the kitchen, and a silver protocol droid began taking away the finished plates.

"So you're definite you won't be running for President? There isn't going to be like a surprise reveal the day before the convention?" asked Nina lightheartedly, and Serinna chuckled,

"No. I've decided not to."

"Really? I never really thought you'd end so early." noted Carter.

"You want me to serve a fourth term?" asked Serinna with a smile.

"Whatever makes you happy." chuckled her husband.

"Who are you going to endorse?" asked Nina, changing the subject slightly, "And what are you even gonna do after?"

"You are just filled with questions aren't you?" smiled the President.

"Well it's been a while." smirked Nina, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"I really wanted Leia to run, and am disappointed she isn't. I don't really trust anyone else."

"Not even Khen Su?" asked Nina with wide eyes.

"Well Khen and I differ on some issues, but I'm more relieved to know he could take my place, instead of those other idiots. No offense, that one is your own Senator."

"None taken," said Carter, "Holton Aergo is all about publicity and looks. I don't like him. And Chuchi and that Bothan… Dekka, have been in politics ever since the Clone Wars. Time for some change."

"We've all been there since the Clone Wars." said Serinna, leaning back in her seat, resting her hands on her stomach. She was stuffed from her late meal.

"You became a Senator right after, so you don't count." stated Carter, "But… what are you going to do anyway?"

Serinna opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as she thought. She wasn't so sure now.

"I… I still don't know. All I know is that I don't want to live on Coruscant anymore." said the President.

"Somebody seems to be having a midlife crisis." said Nina lightheartedly, and Serinna couldn't help but chuckled. Nina was definitely her daughter, with that sharp sarcasm.

"I think I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll teach." sighed Serinna.

"I've heard speculation that the other worlds in the Forlek Sector want to draft you to become their Senator again." said Carter, sipping the last drops of his wine from his round glass.

"Oh god…" exhaled Serinna, leaning back in her chair.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Nina, perked with interested and intrigue.

"That's… a… it's not right -"

"It's a step below." spoke Carter, looking at his wife. Serinna eyed her husband, and nodded. "You're too prideful to return to a chamber filled with squabbling bureaucrats."

"Ah of course, I forgot about that." said Nina nodding.

"Forgot about what?"

"Your bloated ego." stated Nina, "What if Khen Su asks you to be his Vice President?"

"Maybe." said Serinna with a light chuckle, but her smile disappeared when she realized her husband and daughter were staring at her with a straight face.

"Mom," began Nina, "don't go back."

"This is my decision to make. Maybe one day in the future I'll run again for President." nodded Serinna.

"What?." blurted Carter.

"I just need time to think about it. Besides, no one has offered me anything because it's still early in the race. Khen Su would most likely be the only to even consider me for any position." sighed Serinna, "But I'm… I'm not ruling out anything."

"It is your decision." agreed Carter, "You should do what makes you happy."

"Thanks for your beautiful words." said Serinna sarcastically.

"Well, you two should probably know something." said Nina, a bit uncomfortably. Serinna felt a sudden change in the Force surrounding her daughter, there was a strong shift of feelings. Nina had let down her walls, and was completely anxious. Serinna hadn't even noticed, partially impressed at how self-defended her daughter was. It was a trait she knew herself, but also was a burden…

"What is it?" asked Serinna suspiciously.

"I'm pregnant." said Nina bluntly. Her parents stared at her with frozen looks of shock. Nina looked back and forth from her mother to her father, waiting for one of them to say something, "Hello?" she asked, cracking a smile.

"Are you serious?" asked Serinna, in a deep tone. Nina nodded, brushing her black silky hair out of her face.

"Who's the father?" continued Serinna.

"His name is Iko, and we've been in a relationship for five years now." answered Nina. Carter let out a sigh of relief, and Serinna took notice to it. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her husband, starting to feel angry at him,

"You know him?"

"Yes." nodded Carter.

"How come I didn't know about this Iko?" asked Serinna, with her eyes darting back to her daughter.

"Because for the past twelve years your entire focus has been being President of the entire Galaxy." stated Nina, "You didn't have time for us. You didn't have a life with us anymore. The Presidency may have been a blessing to you, but it's ruined this family for the us." Serinna bit her lip, picking at her fingernail, and feeling an overwhelming sense of disappointment as her daughter confessed, "You missed out on family anniversaries, this is what… the second time ever that you spent Remembrance Day with us? For birthdays all we get are pre-recorded holo messages and a check. We didn't want that… I needed a mother, and dad needed a life partner."

"I'm sorry…" muttered Serinna softly, with her head slightly lowered.

"But when we found out you weren't running for President again… we saw it as an opportunity for our family to come back together." said Nina, with teary eyes as she looked at her mother. Serinna reached out across the table to hold her daughter's hand, feeling her soft skin, and smiling,

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Vice President Leia Skywalker - Alderaan Senatorial Debate**

"Madam Vice President, if elected Senator of the Alderaan Sector, how would you differ from Senator Rosoa's leadership?" asked the young handsome Alderaanian man that was acting as the debate moderator. The black haired man sat a glass desk on the corner of a wide stage, where Leia was battling incumbent Senator Vitaly Rosoa for his Senate seat. The event was taking place within an underground stadium, beneath the cliffs where Aldera City sat on top. The stadium seats were carved into the bedrock, where over a hundred thousand were present, eager and curious to how the Vice President would answer the question.

Leia stood tall in a maroon dress with a silver pendant on her chest, her light brown hair just scraping the top of her shoulders, and looked out to the vast stadium of onlookers,

"Senator Rosoa is a Centrist, someone who represents values that are enshrined in the Old Republic and even the Empire. He believes order will be maintained through fear and subjugation. I am not that type of person. I do not use fear as a political tactic. As your Senator, we will empower social programs, social welfare of the people, and focus on our children's education. We will not use our tax money for increased military budgets."

"Senator Rosoa, how do you respond?" asked the moderator. And all eyes were on the gray haired man who represented Alderaan in the Galactic Senate.

"I'd like to point out that Vice President Skywalker is as much of a Centrist as I am, along with President Vylantis. They have hidden agendas, and there is clear evidence of her using fear as a weapon to get what she wants." the Senator eyed Leia, and Leia looked at him, but faced forward. Senator Rosoa continued, "She's supported the expansion of the military budget in recent years, she coincidentally had no position when Mandalore was expelled from the Republic and they needed military assistance. She has threatened various organizations like the Pykes and even Banking Clan to concede their power to the Republic. She is not a Populist, she has a hidden agenda, and it is ultra-conservative." all looked to Leia, where she kept calm, she remained poise, and began her response with confidence,

"I am not a Centrist. The Populist Party has changed, that's what has happened. I will not support a decrease of the military because of how we are always facing a constant threat, especially after the fall of the Empire. The Pykes, the Trade Federation, the Banking Clan, Deathwatch. There is always something, always a foe who sits in the dark, waiting for the right time to strike!" there were shocked faces in the crowd, many a bit fearful, and had looks of horror as the Vice President's voice boomed throughout the entire stadium, waving her fist in the air,

"I can speak on behalf of the President on this, that we are sick and tired of being called ultra-conservatives, Centrists, and all these other things because of what we believe is right. The day the Republic loses its military strength, is the day evil will spring upon us and cast us into an era of darkness." echoed Leia, and she stared at Senator Rosoa that gulped with some nervousness,

"We have one thing in common. It is the Armed Forces of the New Republic. It must not grow, and we will focus now on our people."

Leia looked forward again to the blank faces in the vast crowd. She let out an exhale, and the crowd exploded into a cheerful applause and chant. Leia could sense that Vitaly Rosoa was just engulfed with hate and fury, resentment, he loathed her. The people were opening up to Leia, they understood her pleas, her claims, the message was resonating. However, what Leia did not know, was that her words would be a powerful foreshadowing for the future.

* * *

"You did amazing, Ma'am." smiled Eli Telherra, walking beside his boss as the two walked down an exit corridor, leading out of the subterranean stadium. At the end of the corridor, was the outdoors, a beaming bright light of golden and warmth from the summer season. Behind and in front of Leia were her black armored security guards, keeping back reporters that were following, and any nearby workers like janitors and food vendors.

"Thank you, Eli. I have a good feeling that we won." said Leia, trying to hold back her excitement, but she couldn't. She looked down at her feet, which were hurting so bad from her high heels. She had been standing for hours for that debate, and even hours before the event as she practiced with her staff. Specifically, she practiced with Eli, as he pretending to be Senator Rosoa.

" _You_ won. Not we. We'll have to look at the polls-"

"No, no polls." said Leia, looking up at the young man. She looked into his brown eyes, glancing up at his long brown hair that was swept to the side at an angle. "I just want some time to relax. Did Han ever call back?"

"No, unfortunately, we couldn't reach him to even leave a message. He must've lost signal at a special location during his races." answered Eli.

"Ugh, really?" sighed Leia disappointedly, she wanted to talk to her husband. She wanted to catch up on how the pod-races on Malastare were coming along, and if he'd be taking a break anytime soon. "Well I guess we should get back to the Royal Palace."

"Ma'am, what if I treat you to a dinner?" asked Eli, and Leia's brows rose with curiosity, "You shouldn't coop yourself so much in the palace."

"Alright," smiled Leia as she looked at her Chief of Staff, "surprise me." the two reached the end of the corridor, coming out onto a thin walkway that overlooked a vast array of tiered platforms. Leia was overwhelmed to see that each of the circular platforms were filled with thousands of people, supporters, chanting her name, holding positive and colorful signs and banners. She broke into a grin, and instantly waved to all the people… the people of Alderaan who adored her.

" _Leia! Leia! Leia!"_ continued the monstrous crowd of citizens, joyfully and gleefully showing their love for the Vice President, and Senator-hopeful. Eli slowly turned his head to look at Leia, his boss, as she started to glow. Her skin was radiant, her smile bright, eyes lit up. This was her arena, this was what she was meant to do, and she loved it.

* * *

Later that evening, Eli Telherra brought Leia to lakeside restaurant in the outskirts of Aldera City, a low rise glass building with a clear view of the glistening lake. The two were seated outdoors under a wide awning, a quiet space with a few other guests. All of the others in the restaurant were noticeably wealthy, mostly noblemen and women, since the restaurant was very upscale in design, food, and prices. Some of the customers took notice to the Vice President, trying not to look so obvious as they gawked.

"Thank you, Eli, for this again." said Leia, as she handed her menu to the waitress, and so did Eli. The female worker took off to put in their orders, and the two were left alone. They sat at a white clothed table, in dim lighting from the various candles present, as well as the shining stars that reflected in the deep lake.

"It is nothing, you deserve more time off like this." said Eli, taking a sip of his water from the table.

"Well, running a campaign doesn't really guarantee free time." chuckled Leia, "Eli, tell me about yourself. I feel like… I don't know your life outside of mine. You've been my Chief of Staff for ten years now."

"Wow, it's already been ten years." marveled Eli, "Well, I'm from the planet Vardos, as you already know. I left when I was just a child, because the planet began idolizing Emperor Zaoku as if he were a god. They embraced the Empire, and probably were one of the few planets throughout the Galaxy that wanted the Empire to stay. My parents and I then moved to Mon Calamari, hoping the Rebel Alliance would protect us."

Leia nodded diligently as she listened to his life-story, she felt as if she was meeting him all over again.

"When the Empire transformed into the New Republic, I was very skeptical. At that time, I had graduated from Mon Cala Law, and was thrown into galactic politics. I moved to Coruscant, took a few jobs here and there, and now… here I am." smiled Eli, "And I couldn't be more honored to serve alongside you as your Chief of Staff. What about you ma'am?"

"What about me?" asked Leia, trying to dodge the question, hoping he'd change his mind.

"Your life story. There's that huge narrative everyone knows about already, being raised as a Jedi, living on Alderaan during the Imperial years, and then becoming Jedi Senator."

"That's all of it." chuckled Leia, "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Any plans of what you'll do after this? After becoming Senator of Alderaan?" asked the Chief of Staff. That caught Leia off guard, entirely. She was not ready for that question, and didn't even have a proper answer. She never really sat down to think about it, since Alderaan had term limits for their Senators. It wasn't going to be a set job that she could rely on.

"I never thought of it." said Leia in a low tone, almost as if she were afraid to utter her true thoughts. But, that wasn't the truth. Eli looked at her with a low brow,

"Is that so?"

"What do you want me to say, that I've thought of running for President?" asked Leia, staring wide eyed at her Chief of Staff. Eli rested his elbows on the table, holding his hands together and smirked,

"I don't understand why you're so held back about it, Ma'am. You'd be an amazing leader, and you'd complete the foundations of this young Republic. You'd establish precedence and protocol for centuries to come." Leia was taken aback at Eli's surprising wisdom,

"Wow." she muttered, blinking quickly, "You're right. But it isn't an easy job. It isn't what I truly want. What I want is stability and peace… and there only seems one way to do that." Eli nodded in agreement and listened to Leia as she continued, "And that is to become President."

"Nobody is pushing you, nobody is forcing you to do anything at this moment. However, I think your commitment to duty will one day make you aware of when the time is right."

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

"Tell me about this place again?" asked the eighteen year old padawan learner of Luke Skywalker, as the two sat in the front seats of an old Jedi shuttle, exiting out of hyperspace and coming upon a deep green and blue world.

"Yeah, this place feels oddly familiar." added a third voice, and popping into the cockpit was Maaro, the dark red haired padawan of Jedi Master Katooni that was tagging along. Luke took in a deep breath as he stared at the colorful world,

"This is Tython, where the first individuals discovered the Force. More notably, it is the location of a second Jedi Temple, that Emperor Zaoku had constructed to send the Jedi right before the Second Galactic War. It is a world entrenched with the power of the Force… both the Light and the Dark."

"Wasn't there a city around that Temple too?" asked Elise as she stared at the bright blue planet, not blinking or moving her eyes as they flew closer.

"Yes. It was more of a small town, and was completely abandoned, I think, upon the execution of Order 66." said Luke. There was a slight feeling of emptiness and coldness. Luke didn't like returning to the Tython Jedi Temple, it was a symbol of a turning point for the Old Republic. He still couldn't grasp how none of the Jedi, including him, foresaw the Emperor's plans. Luke steadily flew the shuttle forward towards the planet, descending towards its thick, cloudy, atmosphere.

The old Jedi shuttle flew around the relatively new Temple, which was strikingly similar to the Temple on Coruscant. It had the same five towers, the same boxy look of each of the four entrances, and loomed over what looked like a rundown settlement of low-rise homes and buildings. It was cloudy and gray over the area, and seemed as if there would be a storm.

Luke landed the shuttle in front of the main entrance to the Temple, at the foot of a long set of stairs. The three Jedi got out of the shuttle one by one, with Luke leading the bunch. The clouds in the sky turned a dark gray, slowly swirling over the central tower.

Maaro stared up at the sky as Elise and Luke began climbing the steps, and he put his hands on his hips,

"Yeah that's not conspicuous at all." he looked forward and ran up the stairs to catch up with Luke and Elise. They weren't paying attention to the sky, yet had their gazes focused on the statues of old Jedi warriors at the entrance above. There were partially torn and scorched banners hanging from the entrance, with the emblem of the Old Republic, as well as the emblem of the Old Senate; which was the institution the Jedi Order used to serve.

Elise noticed the banners with the emblems, and nearly walked into Luke when he stopped at the top of the stairs. He was staring into the deep halls that were lined with various columns, each fading into darkness.

"Let's go inside." said Luke quietly, and his voice echoed louder than any of the three anticipated. It carried into the grand hall, escaping into the darkened corridors. Luke went first, and Elise followed, with Maaro third and he looked at all of his surroundings as he ventured onward.

The three Jedi made it to the Temple library, which was far smaller than the one on Coruscant, and much of the files were gone. The ones that remained weren't a light blue color like in the Coruscant Temple, yet were a darkened gray or red. It gave off a strange aura and also an eerie light throughout the abandoned library.

Luke slowly walked through the tall shelves of automated and holo-files, examining each of them as he skimmed through. Elise and Maaro were still in the central areas of the library, near the long desks of long-deactivated computers and terminals. He looked over his shoulder upon hearing a faint scuffle, assuming it was Elise and Maaro.

The Master Jedi stepped aside from the old computers, slowly walking down the center of the room, looking down each aisle of shelves. He couldn't feel his padawan through the Force, nor Maaro. He couldn't sense either of them, it was as if they completely disappeared. Luke began to worry as he looked down each of the aisles,

"Elise? Maaro?" echoed Luke.

"You should not fear losing them." spoke a ghostly voice, and Luke felt a chill run down his spine. He looked around, completely turning around to see a Force-ghost standing near one of the old computers. It was a woman, with bright silvery hair, and a long blue and white gown.

"Who are you?" asked Luke, confused and tense as to what was happening.

"You don't remember me? Well, I don't think we've actually met, now that I think about it…" said the Force-ghost, and Luke continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer, "I was the founder of the Knights of Vakara… I am Dorna Vakara." Luke's tension in his body slowly faded away, realizing who the woman was now. She was the former, secret, apprentice of Ducau Zaoku, and also the former leader of the Rebel Alliance in its early stages.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"There hadn't been any visitors to this Temple in over a decade." said Vakara, standing with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I thought you took over the Temple on Coruscant when the Jedi came here?" asked the Jedi, very unsure about what historical facts he learned were even correct or accurate.

"I did move there, but it was just a trap by Zaoku to kill us off. But, I did not have all of my acolytes move there. You are the son of Anakin Skywalker, are you not?"

"I am." nodded Luke, "Is there some superstitious message you're here to tell me or…"

"Somebody has a sense of humor." snapped Vakara with a smirk, "I am just here to tell you to be aware of the future."

"That's a basic Jedi principle."

"And it's the most ignored." said Vakara sternly, "It's how Palpatine rose to power so easily, as well as Zaoku."

"Are you here to lecture me on President Vylantis then? Is she a Dark Side Force-user?"

"No, she is not. I have no worries about her. She is doing what she believes is right, and good. I speak of the road ahead. In years time, there will be a massive shift in the Force. The Jedi will be directly challenged, and so will your New Republic." said Vakara wistfully. Luke looked at her ghostly eyes, which had blackened smudges around them, as if she were extraordinarily exhausted.

"Is it the Sith?" suggested Luke, feeling the cold sensation within his body return, but stronger.

"The Sith have long been dead." said Vakara, "The Force is just as clouded as it was during the Clone Wars, and the Civil War, so there is no exact answer. You are a part of a lineage that has a purpose in this Galaxy. Born out of the Force, your father was. I was once forced to believe that I represented the true balance. I was forced to carry out orders under the pretense that we were righteous. I was wrong. It is not me."

"My father was the Chosen One, not me. Or my sister."

"That is where you are wrong." exclaimed Vakara, slowly stepping closer towards Luke, "You and your sister continue on the strength, resilience, and powers of the Chosen One. You two are each other's halves, and only if you work together… in unison, will the darkness of this Galaxy be forever destroyed."

"I don't fully understand." stuttered Luke, "Are you saying we aren't on the same page?"

" _Master Skywalker!"_ called out Elise from the distance, and Luke looked past Vakara. The fallen warrior was starting to fade away.

"Wait, don't go!" urged Luke, "You can't leave me like this, I have no idea what you mean by that."

"You know yourself that is not true." whispered Vakara as she stepped back and her spirit dissipated into thin air. Luke was in the darkness of the library, staring into blank space as he processed what Dorna Vakara had told him. He was somewhat skeptical, not sure if he should even listen to her. She aligned herself with Ducau Zaoku… however, so was his own father. They were both used and manipulated, used for their abilities and strength. Vakara was the one who gave the Rebellion a real shot at revolting against the Empire. He would not be used or manipulated, he has to be cautious, and entirely aware of those around him.


	134. S8 Chapter 134 - Dangerous Ally

**RNN -** _ **State of the Republic**_

"Almost a million people have been killed in this bombing, my people are suffering from destroyed living environments from Deathwatch's attacks, and the President has done _nothing_." exclaimed a middle aged man, wearing a dark bronze tunic with a red sash. He was the planetary leader of Taris; Prime Minister Togo Ixon and sat at a glass desk on set, across from a news anchor. The news anchor was a Quarren man, and nodded as he listened to the Senator's pleas,

"It has been exactly one month since the attack, and there has not been any response from President Vylantis." said the news anchor with a nasally voice yet powerful voice.

"It just boggles my mind because we essentially have no leadership on Coruscant!" said Prime Minister Ixon, "President Vylantis is away on Hosnian Prime, doing who knows what, and Vice President Skywalker is busy running for the Senate seat of Alderaan. No leadership, no guidance equals no results."

"The Office of the President did release a statement just the other day that there is no clear evidence that Deathwatch was behind the attack." said the Quarren news anchor.

"There were no sources to how they received that information. But leave it to those in the Core to dictate what happened thousands of light-years away." scolded the PM, "The Congress is clearly not taking any authoritative action on this, so hopefully our next President has more of a sense of duty than our current one."

"Is there a candidate you personally support?" asked the news anchor.

"No, they're all a bunch of common bureaucrats. However, if I had to choose, would be Riyo Chuchi."

"Really?"

"Yes." nodded the PM, "She has true leadership skills in the House, and she's been in the Senate during the Old Republic. She has the experience and judgement, and isn't a warhawk like any of the Centrists… or even Vylantis and Skywalker."

* * *

 **President Vylantis and Vice President Skywalker**

Serinna and Leia were eating lunch together in a relatively small dining room within the Presidential Mansion, with the two staring up at the holo-tv where Taris Prime Minister Ixon was showing his clear support for Riyo Chuchi for President. Serinna was seated at her desk, leaning back in her large leather chair, enjoying a salad with various bits of fruit and leafy greens. She pointed her fork at the holo-tv,

"That asshole. Chuchi is the epitome of a new Populist."

"Huh?" mumbled Leia in confusion, as she continued to eat her salad as well from a plastic bowl, sitting on the other side of Serinna's desk, turned to look at the screen.

"They're weaklings." said Serinna, "Nearly all of the Populists that came after the Empire are weak and have no backbone. But not you Leia, you're probably the only young Populist who has true, righteous values. You get it from your mother."

"Thank you, Ma'am." said Leia, wiping her lips with a napkin, "She would've been a good President."

"Your mother?"

"Mhm." nodded Leia. Serinna slowly nodded in agreement,

"She would have been a magnificent President. If only she ran for Chancellor instead of Zaoku… how different things would be for all of us…" reflected the President. The two continued to watch the holo-tv, as there was an odd feeling of despair when they reminisced on Padme Amidala-Skywalker. A woman who was just inches away from the Emperor, yet secretly funded and formed the Rebellion in the shadows. It was a braveful act, selfless and genuine, which will never be forgotten.

" _What do you want the government to do, specifically, Mr. Prime Minister?"_ asked the Quarren news anchor on RNN, and middle aged man folded his hands on the glass table.

" _Deathwatch needs to be destroyed. Military action must be taken, our security is being put at risk. How many people must die until President Vylantis does something useful? She's probably run out of ideas and is just waiting until her term is over."_

" _Taris has a local militia,"_ brought up the Quarren news anchor.

"Sure hell they do." added Serinna as she finished her salad, placing her bare feet up on the desk and crossing them.

" _Why don't you rally your own people to action if the President clearly has no intention of creating a war?"_ finished the Quarren news anchor, and Prime Minister Ixon stared with wide eyes for a few seconds, in silence.

" _That would be suicide - we don't have the numbers or the money - it's the responsibility of the galactic government, not single planetary forces."_

" _Well you have shown support for Riyo Chuchi, who has clearly stated she believes local forces must take up some responsibility."_ pressed the news anchor, " _She does not believe in full Republic military intervention."_

"Look at that dumbass choke up." snickered Serinna, as she took in the last bite of her salad, watching the interview completely fall apart for the Prime Minister of Taris. Leia chuckled, it was interesting and just flat out amazing to see someone stumble over the confusion of their own words.

" _That is where we have some differences."_ stuttered Prime Minister Ixon on the holoscreen, " _She otherwise has good judgement."_

"What are you going to do about Taris?" spoke up Leia, and Serinna turned her head to look at her good friend, as she took out the fork out of her mouth. The President chewed the greens and swallowed, wiping her mouth with a soft napkin.

"What is there to do?" posed Serinna, "There is no evidence of who did the deed and we're still investigating. So many want me to just attack Mandalore again. That's not going to happen. I'm not going to start a war on false pretenses."

"I completely understand, and I think you're making the right decision."

"At this level of power and influence, sometimes it is best to not do anything at all. At every turn you will face resistance, you will face rebellion… it is not worth the arguing or harassment from Senators."

Serinna turned off the holo-TV, having enough from the interview. She was satisfied. As her term was coming to an end, the Populist Party was starting to turn their back on the gracious leader. They were starting to feel rebellious and inspired, that they could resist against Vylantis without any political fallout or consequences. They were splitting into smaller factions, with only a tiny few still directly supporting the overpowered executive branch. Leia was one of those few, and she would always remain her strongest supporter. The Republic needed to remain a strong military power to quell any rising threats, and to prevent the rise of a second Empire.

As Serinna got up from her seat, straightening her desk which was filled with papers and datapads, Leia stared into blank space. She started to contemplate her place in the Republic echelons of government, how she was needed more than she thought. Becoming Senator of Alderaan didn't seem like what she should do. Or was it? Could she truly remain an influential of the Senate whilst representing a peaceful world? Every day she heard critics call her a warhawk, a rising warmonger, a cold blooded woman… and that was completely opposite of Alderaan. Alderaan had always been a quiet, peaceful, bliss world that strayed away from major galactic conflicts. Like Bail Organa when he served as Senator, and those before him; they had always been Populists. They were hardcore pacifists and condemned all forms of war, especially the Clone Wars and Second Galactic War.

Maybe she needed to represent the Jedi once more. Last time they were casted aside from politics, a single man nearly tried to take over the Republic. And the second time, that man succeeded.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker - Tython Abandoned Jedi Temple**

"Elise?" echoed Luke as he walked cautiously through a dimly lit corridor within the cavernous Tython Jedi Temple. There were vines and plants hanging from the ceiling, wrapped around the tall columns, growing through the cracks on the ground. It was overgrown, and the eleven years since its abandonment weren't so well for the complex.

Luke was starting to regret his decision of bringing Elise and Maaro to Tython, to a Temple that only reminded him the horrors of the Second Galactic War, and the Jedi Purge enacted by Emperor Ducau Zaoku. He felt extremely cold, his blood as if it were frozen, his heart thumping hard against his chest cavity.

"Rest assured…" boomed a ghostly voice throughout the halls, and Luke spun around, trying to see who was there. But there was no one. It was clear now, it was the Force. The Temple was playing tricks on him, that was all. He faced forward again, continuing to walk down the hall as he desperately searched for the two padawans.

"That my resolve has never been stronger!" boomed the dark, rash voice throughout the hall. It caused chills to run down Luke's spine, it was so familiar, and so tantalizing. There were echoes of chanting voices, cheers, applause.

"The Jedi menace have been relinquished once and for all…" continued the deep, raspy voice. Luke's eyes widened, he knew who it was. "We are on the verge of achieving true security and peace for the Empire…"

Luke started walking faster down the hall, trying to escape those memories. It reminded him of how he ran away from Obi-wan, right before the Purge happened. They were stationed on Jabiim, and he left in the middle of the night, only leaving a note. He stole a starfighter and flew deep into the Outer Rim, all the way to Tatooine, to the Lars family. They had connection to his father, and grandmother Schmi, it was his only haven.

"Ducau Zaoku…" roared another voice, completely different from the first. It was a woman's voice, very powerful and stern. It was Serinna Vylantis' voice, echoing throughout the halls, "has been exiled to the planet Arkanis for treason against the Republic, humanity, as well as the Jedi Order!"

"This is how democracy dies, by thunderous applause." echoed another woman's voice, and Luke's face turned pale, as he slid to a stop in the cold corridor. It was the voice of his own mother… Padme. Luke looked around desperately, feeling as if his mother were truly there. He could sense her through the Force, she felt just inches away. Luke could sense her heartbeat, her caring and compassionate mind and heart. She had to be near. She had to be here.

"You must see what is coming." said Padme again, with her voice booming throughout the columned hallway. Luke kept turning around, feeling as if the voices were swirling just behind him.

"Mother…" whispered Luke, trying to feel her presence by using the Force. But as he tried to reach out, as he tried to concentrate, trying to remember her face… the connection was severed. There was a boom of thunder, and flash from the arch windows. Luke was startled, shooting a glance at the nearby windows. There was a red glow coming from the windows, and he slowly started to walk to it. He could see a grand city skyline, very similar to Coruscant. He blinked his eyes, expecting to see the small townscape of Tython's abandoned settlement. But, the grandiose skyscrapers and buildings were still there. However, it wasn't Coruscant. Luke could just sense that it wasn't the great central capital of the galaxy… it was a different metropolitan world. He stared into the nightsky, where the dark clouds were slowly turning a bright red.

"You cannot sit by idle!" shouted Serinna's voice again, a more strained and tired voice than he recognized, "The First Order will attack!" the red light became so bright that the buildings disappeared from his sight, and he had to cover his face with his arm. The temperature was rising, so intense, so hot, as if he were burning alive.

All of a sudden, the hot feeling Luke felt from the strange apparition dissipated. He removed his arm from the front of his face, to find himself back in the Temple. The window he stood in front of was dirty, covered in dust, fog, with vines growing on the outside that he couldn't even see outside. His heart was racing, and he slowly turned around, to leave the area. He needed to find Elise and Maaro so they could get out of the haunted Temple.

"See the future, you did." grunted a strikingly familiar voice, and as Luke turned, on a small stone pedestal was Yoda, as a Force-ghost, with his two little green hands clasped together as he sat cross-legged.

"Master Yoda…" said Luke with some relief. The little alien smiled,

"Feel overwhelmed, do you?"

"Y-yes… What was that?"

"The _future._ Inevitable it is. Only a strong Jedi, see the future clearly, can he." said Yoda, pressing his lips together as he reminisced on the past. He still had a sense of failure because of the Second Galactic War, the Jedi Purge… however, it was Luke and his sister who urged the former Grand Master to return upon the founding of the New Republic.

"That wasn't clear at all. All I heard were Ducau Zaoku and Serinna Vylantis. I thought Zaoku was killed years ago…"

"Killed yes, he was. Molded the future of this Galaxy, he has. Set the stage for endless suffering, he has."

"Then why did I hear Vylantis?" asked Luke suspiciously, "Did you know she was Force-sensitive?"

"Hidden her powers for decades, she has, and continue to do so she will." grieved Yoda, "A powerful Jedi, become she could have. Help us stop Zaoku, she could have."

"Why didn't she? You think she's plotting her way to power like Zaoku and Palpatine before her?" asked Luke, starting to worry of what's to come, "I heard her yell something about a _First Order._ "

"No. Evil in her heart, there is not. But, more focused on herself, she is." answered Yoda, "Overshadowed her true potential, her political aspirations have. Attracted to galactic power and influence, she is."

"Maybe she thinks that's the only way she can save the Galaxy from the Dark Side." contemplated Luke, "She's seen how the Jedi failed to prevent the Clone Wars, the Second Galactic War, the Civil War, and the rise of an Empire. If that is what she came to realization, many years ago, she is more powerful than we think."

"A dangerous ally she is. Fear her, many do. However, stop the next threat she will not." concluded Yoda. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if he were meditating. Luke stood there, unsure of what to say or what to do. This was a lot of information just being thrown at him.

"What should I do? What can I do?" asked Skywalker. Yoda looked into Luke's blue eyes, seeing the apprehension, uncertainty, and tiny splash of fear in his mind. It was starting to swell with anticipation and power.

"Your sister, just as powerful as you, she is. Protect the Jedi Order at all costs, you must. For its fate… not good."

"That's not so reassuring." sighed Luke, rubbing his forehead, "If the Order will end, and I can't stop it… what's the point." Yoda got a bit angry, and pointed his clawed finger at Luke,

"Because not all about the Order, is this life. Save those around you, you can. Your apprentice, the son of your sister, is the most at risk. Protect him at all costs, you must."

"Ben…" whispered Luke.

"If find out his lineage… turn to dark places he will." urged Yoda, " _Protect him._ "

* * *

 **Taris**

Serinna Vylantis looked to her left, where she stared out a viewport of her slick, black, transport that was bringing her to the government center of Taris. She was being escorted by over a dozen elite starfighters, similar transports so people wouldn't know which one she was in, and even an MC90 warship in the skies over the cityscape of Taris. They were passing over the ground-zero of the terror attack, which occurred a month and two weeks ago. The city blocks were scorched black, buildings destroyed, skyscrapers toppled, as if a massive bomb were dropped. There were craters throughout the zone, showing there multiple detonation points. Serinna examined the district as they flew over, heading into a denser area of the cityscape. She was curious about the attack, specifically on how it was carried out…

"Madam President, welcome to Taris." spoke a protocol droid, as he welcomed Serinna. The galactic President walked up the stairs to the government palace, a round building with multiple spires, with her security troopers following close behind. She smiled at the silvery droid, nodding her head in thanks.

"This way." gestured the droid, opening the front doors which slid to the side, "Prime Minister Ixon is waiting."

Serinna stepped through the set of doors, stepping through an array of metal detectors and scanners. She wasn't expecting that sort of security at the doors. It was different, and old-schools. At the Senate, House of Deputies, Supreme Court, and the Presidential Mansion, all entrances had automated turrets which would fire shock-blasts at anyone who's ID rejected their entrance more than four times. There were always guards posted as well. Serinna realized she shouldn't expect much from an Outer Rim world, especially one that had fallen from its glory days of wealth and prosperity.

Serinna walked through the lobby, where workers and secretaries at their reception desks all stood. Even the commoners in the waiting area got up out of respect, completely surprised to see the President. It wasn't an announced or scheduled visit. It was better that way. When the President departed from Coruscant, she informed the Taris PM that she was on her way… and the accommodations were made. The droid led the President and her entourage of guards over to the turbolift at the end of the lobby, pushing a button for the top floor; the PM's office.

The President got out of the slow turbolift, into a wide hall, where at the end were arch doorways to the PM's office. Serinna walked down the hall, with her hands firmly grasped in fists at her sides, and her black armored clone cyborg guards right behind. The arch doors swung open slowly, revealing the PM's office. The middle aged man got up from his metal desk, walking around it to greet Serinna.

"Madam President, it's an honor." smiled Ixon. Serinna could just he loathed her, his smile was as fake as his personality.

"Prime Minister Ixon, good to see you in person." the two shook hands in the middle of the office.

"Please, take a seat." gestured Ixon, walking back to his metallic desk. Serinna sat down in the brown leather chair across from his desk, and it made a screeching sound as she sat.

"Quite the antiques." noted Serinna lightheartedly. Ixon let out an exhale as he sat in his chair, and chuckled,

"Well, we aren't as luxurious as Coruscant." Serinna felt a bit insulted at his remark, and just smiled and nodded at his remark.

"So, I'd like to get straight to business. What evidence have you discovered showing Deathwatch behind the attack?" asked Serinna, with her tone immediately shifting. "Galactic Intelligence Agency has not found anything, and neither has the Department of Inner Security... we aren't so optimistic on your claims."

"The evidence is clear, Madam President." said Ixon, sitting straight up in his chair, "The only foreign military power in the region is Deathwatch. You've stripped away the Trade Federation's ships, and the Banking Clan no longer exists. Your investigations, with all due respect, are unnecessary."

"I don't think it's been made clear on how these things work." said Serinna, with a slight chuckle, "We do not act on impulse. Deathwatch has not shown any acts of aggression towards us-"

"My people were killed." interrupted Ixon, "I honestly thought speaking to you would be more efficient than going to the Senate. And we all know the last time a crisis arose, it took a certain Queen to call for a vote of no confidence in our leadership to take the proper action." the Prime Minister's eyes widened and his brows rose. Serinna knew what he was implying; when decades ago, then-Queen Padme Amidala called for the election of a new Chancellor, when then-Chancellor Valorum took no action to save Naboo from the Trade Federation's invasion.

"This is not the Old Republic, and I will finish my term." said the President, "You do not make the calls here, Mr. Ixon. You do not get to call for war whenever you please-"

"They are terrorists-"

" _Do not interrupt me_." scolded Serinna, holding out her index finger, "You are nobody. Do whatever you want; go on the news and drag my name through the mud, judge my Presidency as if it were the worst thing to ever happen. But, I will not tolerate illegal demands of war."

"Do you realize that means you do not condemn terrorists? You are choosing Deathwatch over your own people… that doesn't look so well." said Ixon, with a sly smirk.

"I am choosing what is best for all people in the Republic. I will not drag the entire Galaxy into another unnecessary regime-change war. I have the support of your Centrist friends, so I think you should reposition yourself."

"Then why are you here?" asked Ixon, lifting his hands questioningly.

"To tell you that you back off on these claims, or I'll have you out of office."

"Excuse me?" gulped Ixon, "I'm pretty sure that's beyond your constitutional authority."

"Not in times of war. And according to the Senate, since you were _attacked_ we are in a perpetual state of war against any form of terrorism. The President has the powers to expel planetary leaders in the event of their incapability to lead due to treason, and/or fear-mongering. Also, there's a clause about a little thing for planetary leaders… called a _vote of no confidence._ See, lesser officials can be removed from office if their agenda causes too much friction, or just isn't doing anything at all to benefit his or her people."

"I…" Ixon choked up, "I wasn't aware of that." he rubbed his neck nervously, with his face turning red.

"I don't want to do that." said Serinna, standing up, "I came all the way to the Outer Rim to have a meaningful conversation on how we resolve this."

"Then, please, sit. I never really heard your intentions of how to fix this… Madam President." smiled Ixon. He folded his hands nervously on the desk, staring at Serinna who was just staring straight back at him with her brown eyes.

"The Department of Security will be taking over the investigation, with the help of the GIA." said Serinna calmly, resting her hands on her lap.

"What? I made it clear I didn't want your federal hands involved, nor your little friends in the Security Department."

"Well that's is out of your reach now. I made it final. Secretary Barka of Security and Director Endel of GIA will be handling all of the investigative affairs. Your people will transfer all information you've gathered to us, and we can finally find out who was behind this attack." ordered Serinna.

"But I was not even asked-"

"We don't need to ask you. It's been over a month and you haven't found anything. Yet you're claiming Deathwatch did it. There's only one way to be sure. You're putting me at unease by being so resistant…" noted the President, "Care to explain that?"

"Because whenever you or anyone from the upper ranks of the government take hold of this sort of business, it goes nowhere!" shouted Ixon angrily, "You only lengthen the process with your endless bureaucracy, and spend millions for a wasteful investigation. I'd be saving the Republic many credits doing it my way."

"Well, your way isn't giving us results. Besides, many in Congress are in favor of this." said Serinna, "It is out of your reach, Mr. Prime Minister."


	135. S8 Chapter 135 - Estranged

**UPDATE: One more chapter until Season Finale for Season 8. There will be a Season 9! I thank you all again for your continued support, don't be afraid to leave a review, I welcome critiques.**

* * *

 **Vice President Skywalker - Alderaan**

"The presidential primaries are coming to a close, it seems like Khen Su and Riyo Chuchi are neck-and-neck." smiled an older man wearing flowing robes, as he held a glass of blue Alderaanian wine, standing in front of Leia. The man was a member of a royal family on Alderaan, who governed a city thousands of miles away from Aldera City. More specifically, it was a fundraising event for the Vice President's campaign to become Senator of Alderaan, and Leia had to mingle with many potential donors this evening. She nodded and smiled, standing with her hands clasped behind her back. The Vice President was stunning that evening, wearing a white dress with a long silver necklace, and her brown hair put up into a braided bun. She was radiant and bright, lighting up the room of guests in the banquet hall.

The event was taking place within a large, elegant, chamber, with tall arch windows giving a view of the oceanside, tall snow capped mountains, and rolling hills to the side. The sun was setting over the deep blue sea, turning the sky a bright golden color.

"Who do you think will win the nomination?" asked the royal man, Lord Felder Antilles. He was a descendant of Bail Antilles, who once represented Alderaan in the old Senate before Bail Organa.

"I am not sure, it's been such a heated contest these past few weeks." said Leia, nodding.

"Do you have a preference?" asked Antilles, smiling handsomely. He had slick black hair and a chiseled face, and he knew he was attractive. "Do you plan to endorse anyone?"

"I'm staying away from that." laughed Leia, "As long as a Populist is in the Presidential Mansion, I'll be fine."

"Oh Madam Vice President, my dear," swooned Antilles, "the Populists have essentially split in two. With Chuchi leading one side, and Su the other. I'm sure there is one you want more than the other… one who is more in line with your views… and of President Vylantis."

"On the record, I do not have a preference." said Leia, "Off the record… that's a different story: Khen Su."

"Really now?" lit up Felder Antilles.

"Something wrong with my decision?" asked Leia in a joking tone.

"Not at all," smiled Antilles, "I am not surprised…"

"Now what's that supposed to mean, Lord Antilles?" asked Leia, crossing her arms.

"You both have… well… you have a sharpness and precision in your foreign policy, very unique."

"I'm a warhawk?"

"No, no, I didn't say that." backed off Antilles with a chuckle.

"Listen, I'm starting to take that as a compliment because of how much I'm called that." the royal man laughed with the Vice President. They were enjoying each other's company in the busy and crowded event.

"Well, we need more like you-" said Antilles.

"Thank you."

"As President." finished Antilles, and Leia's smile disappeared. She nearly froze when she heard that word. President. It was as if the Force and the universe were trying to tell her something. She didn't know what to say, and when she opened her mouth, no words came out.

"You know," continued Lord Antilles, "It's not too late to run for President. The Convention is in three weeks. I was chosen as a delegate for Alderaan. Say the word, and I could slip your name on the ballot."

"No, no…" said Leia shaking her hands, and Antilles moved closer in a whisper,

"You saw how they flocked to you during the Convention when Ackbar died. They all jumped on board to elect you as our Vice Presidential candidate."

"That was eight years ago. Things have changed, _people_ have changed." stated Leia.

"I beg to differ."

"As do I." said Leia sternly, reinforcing her position on the matter, "I'll run for President when the Republic needs saving from itself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with some other donors." Leia stepped away from Lord Antilles, and he bowed his head respectfully. Leia walked around aimlessly, trying to find someone to talk to. Everyone had their own little groups with their drinks, cocktails, and appetizers. This was an event for her, yet nobody was coming to her. How could she possibly expect everyone to suddenly support her Presidency when Khen Su and Riyo Chuchi were clearly battling one another, night and day, for the Office.

"Everything alright, Ma'am?" spoke a voice, coming from behind Leia. She spun around to see her Chief of Staff, Eli approaching her with a small platter of food. It was filled with small bits of crackers, cheeses, and all types of meats on sticks.

"Eli, thank the Force. What the hell do you have here?" asked Leia with shock, as she looked at the platter.

"I figured all this mingling caused a hungry stomach." smiled Eli, and Leia reached for a piece of cheese.

"Well, thank you. I'm starving. I've talked to over a dozen donors and they've all mentioned the Presidential election." said Leia, taking a few more pieces of food from the platter.

"I'm guessing it was about you running?"

"Mhm." nodded Leia, "Well, about three-quarters of them. And the rest surely wanted to bring it up but made it obvious otherwise. I haven't even gotten any definite responses from any donors… this is going horrible."

"Well, we are on a Centrist planet." noted Eli.

"They weren't Centrist a decade ago. After Bail stepped down, things went to shit." said Leia.

"Madam Vice President!" called another voice. Leia spun around, quickly wiping her face and swallowing the cheese she took a bite of. There in front of her an older woman, wearing an elegant gown that touched the floor, with her gray hair short and firm.

"Viceroy Leesas, so good to see you again." smiled Leia, reaching out to shake the woman's hand. Neela Leesas was the Viceroy before Bail Organa, when Breha Organa was just a young Princess. Leia had only met Leesas when she first arrived on Alderaan at the waning days of the Empire in 0 ABY. She had aged horribly, with many wrinkles and crow's feet at the corner of her eyes, however, she was just as lively.

"I hear Senator Rosoa is giving you a good fight for his seat." smiled Leesas, "Shall we take a walk outside?"

"Yes, and yes!" chuckled Leia. Leesas interlocked her arm with Leia's arm, and the two left Eli behind. Leia looked over her shoulder, apologizing to him through her facial expression for leaving him.

The former Viceroy brought Leia outside to a wide patio, outside from the silvery building where the banquet hall was taking place. They stopped at the stone railing of the patio, where below was a hundred meter cliff drop to the rocky ocean shore.

"He is a stubborn man and has drastically changed Alderaan's position in the Republic." said Neela, looking out to the sea. "I will be making a two million credit donation to your campaign."

"Oh my goodness, thank you." said Leia, "I cannot express… how much I appreciate that."

"It is not a problem at all, my dear. You are the proper and only choice to lead Alderaan through this new age. One where I am not sure what direction we are headed… especially without President Vylantis."

"Well you won't have to worry. I was a loud Senator years ago, and I'll be even louder this time around." chuckled Leia. She rested her hand on the cold stone railing, feeling the grittiness of the stone on her fingertips.

"You'll be facing a different fight this time around." said Neela, looking down at shorter Leia, "Things are going to change."

"What do you mean?" asked Leia quietly, a bit unsure of what the former Viceroy meant.

"Just be aware that the Imperial Remnant was never entirely destroyed. They fled into the Unknown Regions..."

"Their fleet was destroyed-"

"Allegedly." said Leesas, "They _will_ come back, and with a vengeance."

"I am sure they have been destroyed." said Leia, backing up a bit from the older woman. Leia was going to walk away, but Neela grabbed her wrist. She had a cold touch, and Leia's eyes widened,

"They will come after you." Leia could hear the electronic chatter of her cyborg clone guards approaching, as well as their heavy footsteps. Neela quickly let go of Leia, staring at her.

"I should get going, I have to meet with some other guests." said Leia, keeping her hands at her sides. She headed back towards the building, and her black armored clone guards followed her closely. Neela Leesas remained outside, watching as the guards closely followed the Vice President. Leia could sense through the Force that Neela was watching her, and there was a rising sense of jealousy. She missed the feeling of being powerful, influential, and relevant to the times. That the law required she have bodyguards at all times, just shows she is one of the most important people in the entire Galaxy. Perhaps, the Galaxy's only hope for such an uncertain and shaky future.

* * *

"She creeped me out, Bail. Grabbing my wrist and all, she's gone insane." said Leia, taking off her high heels in the living room of Bail Organa's residency wing of the Royal Palace in Aldera City. She had returned to the capital the end of the night, exhausted from the banquet on the other side of the planet. Leia put her feet up on the white couch as Bail finished putting away dishes in the small kitchen.

"Well, Neela has been out of the spotlight in over three decades. I guess she doesn't know how to act." chuckled Bail, closing a cabinet and walking into the living space. He sat on a couch across from Leia, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"She talked about how the Imperial Remnant is still out there… and they'll come back."

"I highly doubt that." scoffed Bail.

"But is it possible?"

"Of course it's possible, but I don't think it's true. Vylantis personally attended the battle, she lost all her forces in the process. You think she'd lie about that, and have her own troops killed like that?" asked the former Senator of Alderaan.

"No, not at all. But maybe that wasn't their entire fleet at the Battle of System 66. We don't even know where System 66 is anymore. Maybe this is a sign…" pondered Leia anxiously.

"Leia, you're over thinking the words of an estranged woman." said Bail, resting his head on the couch, letting out a deep exhale from a long day of campaigning for the Alderaanian Princess.

"I would've thought you were more cautious about these things." said Leia, folding her legs to her side on the end of the soft couch, staring at Bail.

"I have faith in the Republic, Leia. I have faith in you."

"But I am not the one leading the Galaxy as its President." blurted Leia, suddenly realizing what she meant by that. Bail looked up, raising his eyebrows conspicuously.

"Oh the Maker…" whispered Leia to herself, coming to a sudden realization.

"It's not too late." said Bail quietly.

"No." said Leia, shaking her head, "I already gave a promise to the people of Alderaan that I'd give them a Populist leader in the Senate. It's fine…"

* * *

 **Tython Jedi Temple - Elise and Maaro**

The two eighteen year old padawan learners strolled side by side down a darkened corridor within the abandoned and overgrown Temple on Tython, passing by old classrooms where younglings would construct their lightsabers and practice using them. As they passed by each doorway to the circular rooms, Elise noticed all the scorch marks on the walls and ground, the small metal pieces of uncompleted lightsabers scattered across the floor. There was an enormous feeling of death and despair in the area.

"We should get back." said Elise, looking up to the dark red haired Maaro.

"No, wait. I think there's something down there." said the handsome young man, pointing ahead to the end of the hall. There was a shut doorway, and a strong Force resonance coming from it. Maaro could sense it, and so could Elise. She couldn't deny it.

"Master Skywalker won't like us going too far." said Elise worriedly.

"Master Skywalker isn't here with us, and we've already made this far. Let's just get to the end of the hall and see what's up with that room. You can sense it too." stated Maaro, confidently. Elise exhaled, feeling an uneasy and queasy feeling in her stomach. The Force seemed to have a repetitive pulse coming from that room, and it was becoming stronger as they walked closer to it. Elise had no idea what could be in the room, or what could have been there. It could have been a briefing chamber for older Jedi Masters; discussing military plans during the ravaging Second Galactic War. The six year long conflict tore the Galaxy apart, even worse than the Clone Wars. Billions died at the hands of a zombifying disease, the Dark Shadow Virus. A stronger cousin of the Blue Shadow Virus which was once recreated on Naboo during the Clone Wars. It nearly escaped into the beautiful world, just inches from spreading throughout the entire Galaxy.

The Gundao Syndicate created their disgusting disease in a matter of years, throughout the final years of Ducau Zaoku's time as Chancellor of the Old Republic. Nobody paid attention to the alliances formed between countless pirate organizations and companies in the far Outer Rim. Nobody took notice to the construction of a single military fleet by those organized companies. The Old Republic was blind, naive, and acted as if there could not be any further conflict after the disastrous Clone Wars. They were dead wrong… for history repeats itself if the right course of action is not taken.

"Open it." whispered Elise, standing next to Maaro, at the end of the hall to the sealed door. The young man reached out to the door handle, it was ice cold, and he pulled it open. Maaro stepped back as he pulled open the door, and Elise could see into the room. It was even darker than the hall, with curtains covering the tall windows. The girl stepped into the room, looking around with her heart beating quickly. It was a dormitory room. There were beds lined up against the walls, each with a nightstand at their right side.

"This must be where the younglings slept." said Elise quietly, walking past the rows of beds. The Force was silent, there were no ripples, no resonance. She stood at the end of one bed, resting her hand on the metal frame, touching the cold metal. The only feeling she could feel was the growing uncertainty in her stomach. She felt sick. This wasn't right. She turned around to see Maaro standing right behind her.

"What?" whispered Elise nervously, as Maaro stared down at her.

"Have you ever realized our purpose, as Jedi?"

"To maintain peace?…." said Elise, in a partial questioning tone.

"No. If you think about it, when have the Jedi ever been able to prevent a conflict?" asked Maaro, crossing his arms. Elise thought hard, taking a step back from the young man. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, especially to where this conversation was going.

"They've ended wars."

"Wars that should have never been started." said Maaro with widened eyes, "The Jedi… the Jedi have been the root of all major conflicts in the Galaxy. From the wars thousands of years ago, the Stark Hyperspace War, Clone Wars, Second Galactic War…"

"We aren't at war now." stated Elise in disbelief.

"That's not true. We are constantly oppressing star systems … people like Serinna Vylantis -"

" _You are unlocking the mysteries of the Force…_ " echoed a rash, deep voice, coming from the doorway. Elise and Maaro shot a look to the doorway, the corridor they were just walking had turned pitch black. They couldn't see anything down the hall. It were as if the doorway led into the voids of outer space.

"Who was that?" whispered Elise nervously. Maaro stepped in front of Elise, to protect her, and placed his hand over his lightsaber hilt on his hip.

"I don't know…" answered Maaro, looking around the room, and trying to look down the darkened corridor.

" _They are ruling over the Galaxy through corruption…"_ boomed the voice again, and it was getting louder. It felt as if the person who was talking was entering the room, swirling around the two padawans, " _There is no order. There is no stability. Only falsehoods. The Republic is weak."_

"Who are you?" blurted Maaro.

" _I am the one who will bring back security to this unstable Galaxy. The pendulum that swings from the Light to the Dark… has been broken."_ Maaro got his lightsaber, and ignited the green blade, holding it firmly with two hands in front of himself. All of a sudden, the Force was tugging at his weapon, and he held onto the hilt as tight as he could. The Force ripped the lightsaber out of his hands, deactivating it, and sending it into the pitch black corridor. Elise was frozen with fear, and Maaro stood in shock.

" _I've watched the Old Republic fall, I've watched the Empire rise, and saw how lies and deceit transformed into this new regime."_ boomed the dark, deep voice. Elise grabbed Maaro's hand out of instinct, and fear of what was going on… and what would come. " _This New Republic is feeding lies to the Galaxy. There is only room for one mighty power in this Galaxy… the First Order."_ those two words ran chills down Maaro and Elise's backs. The First Order. They never heard of it before, but it had a terrifyingly feeling of familiarity.

There was a light coming from down the corridor, becoming larger and more intense with each passing second.

" _It is only a matter of time until the filth of the Jedi is removed from the Galaxy."_ boomed the voice as the light got brighter. Elise hid behind Maaro, yet the young man remained steadfast. The light was so bright that Maaro squeezed his eyes shut.

"I was wondering where you two were." said a soft, man's voice. Elise peeked from behind Maaro and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Luke. She let go of Maaro's hand, rushing up to her Jedi Master. Maaro opened his eyes, noticing she let go of his hand. He didn't want her to let go.

"Can we leave now?" asked Elise.

"Yes. I think we've had enough time looking at the past." concluded Luke.

* * *

 **President of the New Republic**

Serinna sat in her private quarters within her MC90 flagship, as they were preparing for departure to Coruscant. She had a long, tiring, meeting with the Prime Minister of Taris, regarding the terror attacks. Many officials on Taris were stubborn that Deathwatch were behind the attacks, yet couldn't find any evidence. The President decided to send over the Galactic Intelligence Agency, and members of the Security Department to hold a proper investigation.

The President was sitting at a curved desk in the corner of her private quarters, with a holoprojector on her desk activated. There was a small hologram of Khen Su, the Secretary of State, and Presidential Candidate. The Kaminoan held his hands behind his back as he spoke to the President,

"You look almost as tired as me, Madam President." joked Khen Su.

"You don't even know what kind of bullshit Ixon threw at me at this meeting." said Serinna with a chuckle.

"How did that go, by the way?" asked Khen Su.

"Too long. He is overestimating the situation. He thinks Deathwatch committed the attack, but… I don't believe him. His agencies haven't found any correlation to Deathwatch, but he still won't give up. I sent in the GIA and Barka from Security Department to take over the investigations. There's too much suspicion of war arising with Mandalore. The Tarisians need to calm the fuck down, honestly." sighed Serinna, leaning back in her chair. She noticed in the viewport to her right that they were entering hyperspace, with the stars streaking past them, and entering the blue tunnel.

"Taris is a Centrist world, what do you expect other than stubbornness and shortsightedness?" said Su calmly.

"About that, how's the race going? I was told that Chuchi is still in the lead." said the President, with a distraught and disappointed tone. Serinna could see the exhaustion in Khen's eyes, and could also see that he was also disappointed.

"She is. She is poised to become the nominee for the Party." stated Khen, looking down, "Most galactic sectors have voted, and the primaries are coming to a close. She's at 2,569 delegates out of 3,383, whereas I am at 2,004 delegates."

"No…" whispered Serinna, "That bitch…"

"I'm hoping she offers me some position. Maybe even Vice President…" said Khen with a glimmer of hope. Serinna shook her head,

"You know yourself she won't ask you _anything_. She is set in her own ways. To her, we are basically Centrists. She doesn't see us as Populists. She is going to weaken the Republic, and bring it falling to its knees."

"Unless…" spoke Khen, rubbing his small chin, "We demand an open Convention. If we could persuade Coruscant's Representatives to vote for someone like… Leia Skywalker…" Serinna didn't say anything, and just listened to her close friend. He was always the rational type, but this idea was something Serinna hadn't thought of before.

"She doesn't want to run…" said Serinna.

"If the Galaxy overwhelmingly voted for her to become VP they will do it again, but this time for her to become President. Nobody wants Chuchi, who's been in politics for forty years now." said Khen Su, trying to persuade the President, "Think about it. Leia doesn't have the gall to openly reject the nomination. And she has no business being Senator of Alderaan."

"Khen, I can't do that." said Serinna, shaking her head, "I can't go behind her back like that. It's not right."

"Serinna, it's time we give the people what they want. And if it isn't another four years of you as President, give them the closest thing." smiled the Kaminoan, "Besides, you wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"I fear that you'll ruin your own chances of winning by doing this. Coruscant has the most delegates, and if you win that primary it could push you into the lead." urged Serinna.

"I come from the farthest planet from the Core, you really think that they'd vote for me?"

"Pantora is in the Outer Rim too-"

"But Chuchi's been heavily influenced from corporate interests from the Core… let's not forget that." argued Khen.

"Alright, you're right." sighed Serinna.

"Serinna," continued the Secretary of State, "I am not going to win. We've established a formidable Republic working together these past eleven years. I am not going to let anything ruin that, I'd rather take my losses to spare your legacy."

Serinna didn't say a single word, but pressed her lips together as she thought hard about this plan. She stared at the flickering hologram of Khen Su, and slowly nodded… giving him the blessing.

* * *

 **Department of Galactic State - Coruscant**

Miles away from the Senate Building and the Presidential Mansion stood the relatively new building that was the headquarters for the Department of State for the New Republic. The silvery skyscraper resembled a smooth flask, wide at the bottom and became narrower the higher it stood. At the lower levels of the building, at its widest sections, were tiered platforms that jut out of the building like thorns. At the very top of the skyscraper was the Secretary's office, with a near 360 degree view of the cityscape from the penthouse office.

Khen Su stood up from his leather chair at his desk when four men and women entered the office, all humans. They all wore flowing and fancy robes of bright reds, blues, and greens. The tall Kaminoan smiled upon seeing his guests,

"Representatives, so good to see you all." the four were just a fraction of Representatives who represented just Coruscant in the House of Deputies. Because of Coruscant's staggering population, the planet had the most representatives in the House.

"Secretary Su, nice to see you as well." spoke one of the Representatives, the eldest of the four, a man. He was completely bald, with a shiny head, and a long nose. They each took a seat in front of the Secretary's desk, relaxing and watching the Kaminoan take his seat as well.

"I invited you all here because I know how dedicated you are to the Populist Party. I know most of you are leaning towards supporting Representative Chuchi in the upcoming primary, and can see I may not win the nomination. I know where all of you fall, within the political spectrum. I am not going to ask you to endorse me. I know you all are against engaging in a war with Deathwatch, and share some traits with Vice President Skywalker. I am going to offer you this; urge your delegates to vote for Leia Skywalker for President… and you will each be guaranteed a position in her administration if she wins." the Representatives looked at one another suspiciously, interested, and intrigued. They were curious to what the Secretary was up to.

"Keep talking, Mr. Secretary."


	136. S8 Chapter 136 - No

**Secretary of State Khen Su - Coruscant**

"That is a big favor you are asking of us, and one that I cannot guarantee would work one hundred percent." said the eldest of the four Coruscant representatives, as he sat with his colleagues across from the Kaminoan in his office. The bald representative of Coruscant was skeptical about the Secretary's plans, and suspicious as well.

"Could you imagine what a Chuchi Presidency would look like?" asked Khen, "Taxes would continue to rise because she wants local planetary forces to have armies and fleets. If Skywalker becomes President, she will protect all of our interests. She's a fearless leader. Young, and a firebrand for justice. She took down the Banking Clan herself, might I add."

"We all have respect for Vice President Skywalker," nodded the eldest representative.

"You have reservations, Representative Rokam." stated the Kaminoan.

"Yes." said Representative Rokam, "Did you even discuss this with her?"

"Of course." lied Khen, staring at Rokam's old green eyes.

"The Centrists have nominated Petan Casterfo of Riosa in their Convention. He's a hardcore conservative eager to strip away regulations and restrictions placed on corporations like the Trade Federation." sighed Rokam, "He would not be good for the Republic, and is a nasty fighter in the Senate."

"I've seen his speeches," said Khen Su, "he is intent on tearing apart the government, which is odd."

"He isn't a true Centrist." said Rokam, a bit upset.

"Wouldn't make sense to have a Populist who also wants to weaken the government, now would it?" smirked Khen Su, "If the Centrists nominated someone completely opposite to their values, it's time we do the same. Chuchi won't stand a chance against Casterfo."

Representative Rokam looked to his fellow congressmen and women, with a worried look. The Secretary was right. The Centrists managed to thrust an outsider into the fray of the election, it was time they nominated someone who could rein it all in.

"We will talk with our delegates." nodded Rokam.

"And I will speak with the Vice President on possible positions in her future administration." smiled Khen Su, "You will not regret this, Representative."

* * *

 **Senator Petan Casterfo - House of Deputies Building**

"This building behind me is a symbol of tyranny and evil. A building constructed by the command of Ducau Zaoku." it was a bright and sunny morning in the Senate District, where at the front steps of the behemoth, boxy, House of Deputies Building was a rally for the conservative Senator who was the Centrist Nominee for President; Petan Casterfo. There were thousands of human men and women, cheering and applauding the Senator. Casterfo stood at a glass podium near the front doors of the cathedral like edifice,

"The House of Deputies was created to calm the nerves of former-Rebels during the Civil War. It has almost four thousand members, and we wonder why the government can never agree on anything. This very institution has been stalemate for years now, and has only provoked tensions between star systems." the people cheered on for the Senator, and he looked out to the crowd of supporters,

"You know who we can thank for all the issues? Non-humans. Yep, you heard me. In the Senate alone, there are countless members who prolong issues just because of the language barrier. We need Senators who are all on the same page. In the House, it's even worse. We need once body, one people, one race. A single race of individuals at the hands of power, for we know what is best. The Human race… the Human race is the answer. We are the ones who conquered this Galaxy millennia ago, it's time we do so again!"

* * *

 **Elise - Jedi Temple**

The eighteen year old padawan of Luke Skywalker sat by herself on edge of the Jedi Temple roof, far from the nearest courtyards, and stared up at the night sky which were filled with stars, as well as the lights from the cityscape and skylane traffic. She had her hands behind her head, and a cluttered mind. The Force was not helping her clear her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She kept thinking of one thing only… specifically a person.

"What are you doing all the way up here alone?" broke a voice in the silent night. Elise got up to see Maaro standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Just thinking." answered Elise, facing forward, as she plopped her hands on her lap. Maaro sat down next to her, dangling his legs over the edge.

"'Bout what in particular?" Elise thought of what to say. She was thinking about him, but she couldn't say that. She needed to think of something quick.

"The Mess Hall." blurted Elise. The Mess Hall? She thought to herself, she could have said something better. Maaro chuckled,

"Really? The Mess Hall?"

"No." sighed Elise with a smile. She loved Maaro's smile, and stared at his soft lips. She quickly looked back to his gray eyes, and they caught each other in a stare. "So do you think our new President will send us on more missions?" asked Elise, trying to break the silence, before he realized she was staring at his facial features.

"Depends on who we get." answered Maaro, "Casterfo … well he worries me a bit, the things he says. And I don't know about the Populists."

"I wish Leia was running." said Elise.

"Oh, me too. Definitely." nodded Maaro confidently.

"What do you like about her?" asked Elise, with a smirk. Maaro wasn't so politically savvy, and it was obvious that she was teasing him.

"Her looks." said Maaro, and Elise's jaw dropped. She punched him in the shoulder, and he burst into laughter,

"That's how you'd vote if you could?"

"I'm kidding." said the red haired young man, "I don't have my eyes set on her." Elise and Maaro looked into each other's eyes. The sound of speeders and transports flying in the distance soon dwindled away. Maaro slowly placed his hand on top of Elise's hand, which was on her left lap. The two leaned closer to one another, not removing eye contact. The warm breeze slightly blew at their hair, getting into their faces, but they could still feel something between them. It was a ripple in the Force that Elise felt at the Temple, her heart racing, a tingling sensation within her body.

Maaro moved closer, kissing Elise on her lips. Their eyes closed as they embraced one another. Elise felt an overwhelming sense of joy and relief, but instantly pulled back.

"No." she whispered.

"What?" asked Maaro confusedly, "Yes." He moved closer to Elise as she tried backing away.

"Stop." said Elise, but he wasn't listening. Maaro continued to kiss her, down her neck, and moving his hand up her thigh. Elise closed her eyes, trying to fight the feeling she was feeling in her body and heart. She placed her hand on Maaro's chest, trying to push him back. Maaro kept moving closer, pushing Elise down onto her back, rolling on top of her. Elise's eyes shot open, realizing what was happening. She could feel Maaro's groin pressed up against hers.

"What are you doing?" whispered Elise anxiously.

"Shh." whispered back Maaro, kissing Elise on her neck, reaching down to his belt. He undid his belt buckle, pulling at Elise's tight pants.

"No, stop!" resisted Elise. She tried to push him to the side, but he was stronger than her. Maaro became more forceful, ripping off her shirt, revealing her bra, and tugged off her pants. Maaro used his right hand to hold his hand at Elise's neck, nearly choking her as he lowered his own trousers and underwear.

"Get off me!" shouted Elise, but Maaro pushed down at her neck even more, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to kick the young man off of her, but he wasn't budging. He had torn off her underwear, and she was naked beneath her waist. This couldn't be happening. Maaro forcibly entered her, and she shrieked in pain, with tears streaming down her face. Could no one hear her shouts, or even sense her danger through the Force? This could not be happening to her, and she didn't know who Maaro had become. Was this how he always saw her, as a tool for sexual pleasure? Their friendship meant nothing now, it had been disintegrated into thin air. Maaro continued to thrust into her, and Elise kept her eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold back her tears, but the emotions were overwhelming. The eighteen year old padawan stopped resisting, there was no point now. He was getting what he wanted, and she could not overpower him. Maaro continued his deed, grunting and moaning as he went faster.

Elise was in complete shock. She opened her eyes, and the tears stopped swelling. The red haired man was staring back at her, with a strange look in his eyes as he finished and stopped pushing up against Elise. But in Elise's eyes, all there was was fury. She took in a deep breath, trying to clear her mind from the various feelings and emotions. With the help of the Force, Elise pushed her hands out, sending Maaro flying into the air. The young man screamed in fear as he was flung into the night sky, plummeting to his death thousands of meters below towards the cityscape.

Elise scrambled on her underwear and pants, sitting upward, watching Maaro fall through the sky, and into a city-block division, which led into the underworld. Her eyes were reddened and cheeks wet from tears as she stared outward. She grabbed her torn shirt on the side and put it on as quick as she could. The girl pulled her knees up to her face, wrapping her arms around them and interlocking her hands. She buried her face into her knees, sobbing.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

"How is she doing?" asked Leia, via hologram, as she stood in the middle of the Jedi Council chamber. It was midday, and the Council chamber was relatively empty. Only Luke and Ahsoka were present, seated at their neighboring chairs, talking to the Vice President of the Republic. Leia had a sorrowful look on her face, as did Ahsoka.

"She is strong, but there's a lot on her mind." answered Luke. That night, Luke and Ahsoka were informed of Maaro raping Elise, and his consequent death. Only the Council knew about it, for they did not want the younger Jedi to look at Elise differently after such a horrifying incident.

"Did you try talking to her?" asked Leia.

"Yes." nodded Luke, "But she's been in her quarters all day."

"We need to be careful on how we approach her about this." added Ahsoka, she was very stressed. "I've never encountered this sort of predicament before, nor have I heard of this happening before with any Jedi."

"I think it would be best to educate all the young ones on this sort of … topic. They must be aware of what is right and wrong, and how to be safe." said Leia, "They need to know that no means no."

"I think that would be for the best." nodded Ahsoka.

"I agree." said Luke solemnly.

"Also," continued Leia, "I am coming to see my son." Luke and Ahsoka were both stunned, Leia hadn't seen her son in years. They weren't so sure if that was even a good idea.

"I thought you were tied to the senatorial campaign on Alderaan?" asked Luke, in a double-take as to what was going on.

"I need a break from it." exhaled Leia, "There's a lot going on here and Senator Rosoa is playing a nasty game to keep his seat."

"We will be waiting for your arrival." said Ahsoka with a small smile, before Luke could continue the conversation. Leia nodded in thanks, and the hologram shut off. The Grand Master could sense that Luke had some reservations about Leia coming to see her son.

"Something is disturbing you, Luke." noted the Togruta.

"Yes." nodded Luke, leaning forward in his chair with his hands folded together, and elbows resting on his knees, "I don't think it's such a good idea for Ben to have any contact with his mother at this young of age."

"You and Leia had contact with your mother, years ago. I don't see a problem-"

"Ben is not like Leia or me. You know that too. The Force… it's very blinding at this moment." sighed Luke, "I just feel that his emotions will get the best of him. He will have a sense of belonging when Leia comes, and when she leaves, he will miss her. It will lead to sadness, perhaps even anger… and you know the rest."

"We just have to be careful about it. And I am certain Leia is aware of his fragile emotions." noted the Togruta Jedi, rising to her feet. Luke looked up at her as she headed for the arched door, "We should go talk with Elise." Luke nodded in agreement, following the Grand Master to the door, where it slid open, and the two approached the turbolift at the end of the short hall.

* * *

 **Populist Galactic Convention - Day 1**

The Kaminoan Khen Su stood in the darkened halls behind the grandiose stage of the convention chamber, where tens of thousands of government officials and elected delegates were gathered. The nominating process for the Populist Nominee was taking place on the world of Alderaan, specifically in its capital city of Aldera City. It was a surprise choice, decided by the Populist Galactic Committee, and it was drawing attention not only to the Populist candidates, but also the Senate race going on between VP Skywalker and incumbent Senator Rosoa.

The Secretary of Galactic State could hear the cheers and applause of the delegates in the massive stadium as they listened to a guest speaker, some member of the Senate whose popularity had given him a good reputation; not his work or beliefs. The Kaminoan held a small hologram projector in his hand, speaking to an bald man, the Representative from Coruscant.

"I hope you have good news, Representative Rokam." said Khen Su.

"Yes." nodded Rokam, "I've spoken with a few delegate leaders from Coruscant. They were very skeptical about the idea, and nearly rejected the idea entirely. You're fortunate that they don't like either you or Chuchi to commit to this plan."

"Very good."

"But…"

"What is it?" asked Su sternly.

"The primaries have officially ended and Chuchi is far in the lead. Coruscant alone will not do the deed of giving the nomination to Skywalker." said Rokam. "This plan already seems to be falling through the cracks-"

"Remain calm, Congressman." scolded Su, "If you maintain your composure and faith in the plan, it will work."

" _May I present, President of the New Republic, Serinna Vylantis!"_ announced the speaker on the main stage, and the applause thundered and rumbled the entire stadium. Rokam was saying something, yet Khen Su couldn't even hear him as the people cheered for their President. He shut off the hologram projector and walked over to the side of the backstage, climbing up a few steps. The Kaminoan peeked through the side curtains, where dozens of meters away, on an elevated podium stood Serinna.

The President smiled, waving her hands as she stood tall in a white suit. She was radiant and filled with energy, something the people admired about her.

"Thank you, thank you!" spoke Serinna, with her voice ringing throughout the entire stadium, "What a magnificent day! I thank you all for coming today, the time has finally come to choose our nominee for President! I can say, that whoever is chosen, will topple the Centrists' choice of Petan Casterfo." Khen Su crossed his arms as he watched Serinna speak,

"I am not surprised our opponents nominated a racist and a speciesist. It is even more imperative that a Populist is elected for another four years as President. For the lives of countless depend on it. This is a Republic of unity, diversity, and togetherness." the people cheered at deafeningly loud levels, stomping their feets on the metal grandstands that encircled the entire stadium, blowing horns, and waving signs in the air. There was a sense of unity among the crowd of delegates, where the tens of thousands applauded in unison. There were thousands of metallic signs for each sector-delegation, all crowded into the main field of the stadium, and even up on the stands. From Mechis III, Carida, Corellia, to Rodia, Rothana, and Naboo, all delegations looked to their President with inspiration and pure love. Serinna Vylantis was more than a President, she was more than their leader… she was their mother who protected them from the evils and dangers of the Galaxy. She had a few bumps along the way, but she always had her best interests at heart. However, she was not going to be President in a few months. They needed to nominate a Populist choice for President… which was going to be a divisive and challenging process for the next three days.

* * *

 **Leia Skywalker**

"Mama…" muttered Ben in complete shock, witnessing his mother walk off the ramp of a glossy black shuttle on the Jedi Temple's hangar-platform. It was a sunny morning, and Ben stood just a few feet in front of Luke and Ahsoka. The two Jedi Masters smiled at Leia, greeting her through the warmth of their looks and aura. Leia's eyes reddened as she looked at her son, slowly walking up to him,

"Hello, Ben." she couldn't keep back her smile, and the five year old Ben ran to his mother. Leia fell to her knees, hugging her son. Ben buried his face into her neck, and Leia stroked his soft hair as she held onto him.

"I missed you, mama." said Ben quietly.

"I missed you too." said Leia, with a tear of joy rolling down her cheek. She kissed her son on the cheek, and got a good look at him. "You are so handsome, you're growing up so fast." she held her hands at the bottom of his cheeks, staring into his brown eyes. She saw Han in him, as well as her own father…

"I thought you were too busy with work." noted Ben.

"Well I took a day off. I needed a little break." smiled Leia, she didn't want to let go of her son. Ben nodded happily, hugging his mother once more. Leia looked up to see Luke and Ahsoka, she was happy to see them too. It had been far too long since she saw them in person. The Vice President picked up her son, and made her way to her brother and former Jedi Master.

"It's so good to see you both." said Leia, wiping away a few residual tears from her cheek.

"We're glad you came." nodded Ahsoka, "It's been too long."

"Far too long." agreed Luke. The two hugged Leia at the same time, with the four all in a group hug. Leia closed her eyes, feeling a instant throwback/deja vu from years ago. The day the Empire ceased to exist, when Luke, Ahsoka, and Leia all together stood at the north entrance of the Temple. It was the day they re-established the Jedi Order, the beginning of a new era for the entire Galaxy. Eleven years ago. Eleven years ago they had a steep hill to climb, a seemingly endless battle that they must vanquish. Now, it seemed that there was a new battle to fight.

 **Next chapter will be the Season 8 finale!**


	137. Chapter 137 - Season 8 Finale

**SEASON 8 FINALE**

 **C** **HAPTER 137**

 ** _MAKE YOUR DECISION_**

* * *

 **Populist Galactic Convention - Day 2 - Alderaan**

"The delegation of Commenor pledges two hundred thirty six votes for Secretary of State Khen Su, for President of the Republic, and two hundred thirty two votes for Representative Riyo Chuchi." boomed the elderly human male that chaired the Commenor delegation, speaking into a thin microphone from the middle of the densely packed stadium. Far off in the distance was the wide stage, where at a glass podium the Secretary of the Populist Galactic Committee ran the process. That man was Lux Bonteri, former Senator to Onderon, with slick black hair that was graying at his temple, and wore a fitted navy blue suit. Lux was a veteran politician who proudly served in the Senate in his mother's footsteps, Mina Bonteri, after Count Dooku assassinated her. Much responsibility fell onto his shoulders, and even more responsibility was placed upon him on the start of the Civil War. He became a fighter, joining the Rebel Alliance to take down the evil Emperor Zaoku. After the war, and as Serinna Vylantis formed the New Republic, he became a close ally to Leia Skywalker who was the Chairwoman of the Populists at the time. When she became Vice President in 4 ABY, Lux continued to co-lead the Populist Party. Meters above him was the panoramic holoscreen, showing each candidate and how many delegates they had.

The small profile pictures of each candidate were listed left to right; Holton Aergo of Hosnian Prime, Tylon Dekka of Bothawui, Khen Su of Kamino, and Riyo Chuchi of Pantora who was in the lead. Khen Su was just a few thousand delegates behind Chuchi, yet both were still far from the required 15,800 delegates to win the nomination.

"Delegation of Corulag, how do you pledge your votes?" boomed Chairman Bonteri, looking out to the vast field of delegations, where the wealthy and flouncy dressed noblemen from Corulag readied their response. A middle aged woman wearing a flamboyant gown took the microphone to announce their decision,

"The honorable delegation of Corulag pledges six hundred fifty three votes for Riyo Chuchi, six hundred eighty votes for Khen Su," each of the profiles for the candidates on the holoscreen automatically increased for the delegates added, "and one thousand twenty three votes for _Leia Skywalker_ for President of the Republic." there was mass confusion in the crowd, with many applauding the surprising announcement of votes, and the crowd began to cheer loudly. Bonteri banged a wooden gavel on his podium,

"Order, order!" the crowd began to die down in volume, yet many were still chanting for Leia. "Delegation of Corulag, are you certain of your pledge?" asked Lux Bonteri.

"We are one hundred percent certain, Mr. Secretary!" smiled the woman, and her fellow delegates nodded in agreement. Lux sighed and looked over to the side of the stage, at the communications director. The communications director then sent a signal to a technician in the back, then sent a message to the control room for the gigantic holoscreen. A fifth profile picture of the Vice President appeared, at the very back of the current list. There was an uproar of applause and joyous cheers.

"Delegation of Coruscant, how do you pledge your votes?" continued Lux, looking to Corulag's neighbor in the crowd of delegations. In the delegation was the elderly Representative, Rokam, with his bald head standing out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Many of his fellow Representatives were present, and the entire crowd became quieter so they could hear Coruscant's decision. Coruscant had the most votes out of any sector in the entire Republic, a total of 12,354 votes.

"Delegation of Coruscant pledges five hundred thirty two votes for Riyo Chuchi, two hundred fifty four votes for Khen Su, and _eleven thousand five hundred sixty eight_ votes for Leia Skywalker!" chills ran down Lux's spine as he stood partially stunned as to what just happened. He was certain Chuchi would receive the majority of Coruscant's votes…

The crowds exploded into rumbling and thunderous applause, with all eyes gazing to the gigantic holoscreen of candidates. Leia was thrusted into third place, right behind Khen Su and Riyo Chuchi. She blew Dekka and Aergo out of the water, and she wasn't even running a presidential campaign. A mostly ceremonial event, the Populist Convention was now becoming a true contest for the presidential nomination.

* * *

 **Office of the President**

"Madam President, you have an incoming call." spoke the President's Chief of Staff; Selena Vataris, as she walked through the President's office. Serinna was watching the Convention on the wall tv at the side of her office, with her feet resting atop her desk. She looked to Vataris,

"Who is it?"

"Representative Chuchi, and she said it was urgent, and not to ignore her call." answered Vataris, pressing her lips together. Serinna swung her feet off the desk, and sat straight at her desk. She held her finger over the hologram projector,

"Somebody seems to have grown a pair. Thanks, Selena." Vataris nodded and walked out of the office to give the President privacy for her call. Serinna pressed down on the red button to activate the call, and a hologram of the Pantoran woman appeared on her desk. She had a look of uncomfortableness on her face,

"Madam President." greeted Chuchi.

"Representative, what can I do for you?" asked Serinna.

"Are you aware that Vice President Skywalker is now in third place for the nomination, yet she said herself she was not going to run?" the blue faced and purple haired woman held her arms at her sides, and stared at Serinna for an answer.

"I am watching the Convention right now, and I see that Coruscant gave her a sizable amount of delegates. I already know why you contacted me, I have nothing to do with this. What's happening down there on Alderaan is the will of the people."

"There is no possible way your hand wasn't dug into this. I won the Coruscant primary, as well as Corulag, and most of the Core. Already four more sectors gave the majority of their votes to Skywalker." said Chuchi sternly.

"I am not surprised you thought it would be me. But I have no purpose in doing such a thing. Your accusations are false." said the President.

"And I do not believe you." clapped back Chuchi, "I was the clear winner for the nomination, you knew Khen Su wouldn't win because he wouldn't get enough support from the Core. And we have different goals. You're afraid I'll dismantle your legacy, or perhaps my own achievements will overshadow yours."

"Hold on one second, prissy britches," said Serinna, raising her voice, and Chuchi's eyes widened, "I am the _first_ President of the New Republic, I wrote the new Constitution and led the Galaxy through a transition from an Imperial regime. I will _never_ be forgotten, and my legacy is set in stone. It will never be forgotten. And yes, I don't agree with your plans or goals. I don't like you at all, Representative Chuchi. I do not like your tone, and you think you know best for all situations. You used to be a graceful Senator in the Old Republic, and I don't know what the hell happened. You must have let power corrupt and rot your innards, for I would never meddle in any election." scolded the President.

"I am not intimidated by you. In a few months you'll be history and I'll be President." responded the Pantoran woman confidently, "If Leia wins the nomination somehow, I'll be damned to not have the entire Populist Galactic Committee and _you_ investigated by the House Judiciary Committee."

"Bring it on, Chuchi." sneered President Vylantis, "You won't get far in any case, even in the Supreme Court when you're against the _President of the New Republic_. Good luck with the Convention, I'll be watching." Serinna slammed her hand on the power button on the hologram projector to the side of her desk. The hologram of Chuchi disappeared in an instant before she could say anything back. Serinna leaned back in her chair, slowly swiveling it around to look out the tall floor-to-ceiling windows, staring at the skyscraper filled horizon.

She was going to miss her office, the view from the Presidential Mansion, and the sheer feeling of power she could wield by just sitting in that chair. The year was already half over, and in just a few more months would be election week. The people of the Galaxy would cast their votes throughout the three thousand three hundred eighty three sectors for their choice of President. Serinna didn't want Chuchi to become President, or even the speciesist Centrist fool from Riosa. Chuchi had plans to tear down the military strength of the Republic, something they could not afford. There was too much evil and darkness still present in the Galaxy, whether the Congress or the public could see it… Serinna could sense it. She could feel the creeping coldness of the Dark Side, seeping into the Galaxy once again, seeping throughout Coruscant, trying to rise to prowess once more. The President would fight until her last breath to prevent the rise and victory of evil.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

"Elise, would you please just open the door?" pleaded Ahsoka, standing at the outside of Elise's door to her private quarters. The eighteen year old girl was sitting on her bed, with her legs up at her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. She hadn't gotten any sleep, had dark circles around her eyes, and just stared into blank space.

"No." answered Elise quietly. Ahsoka continued to knock at the door,

"Please."

"Why? There is nothing to talk about." responded Elise.

"That's not true, and you know it." called back Ahsoka. Elise thought for a moment, she could sense that Ahsoka was still there as she remained silent. The Grand Master was not going to leave her. To Elise, it could be worse, she could be forced to talk to Luke about the matter. It was a delicate matter that the differing genders would be an impenetrable barrier. Ahsoka was the first Jedi Master Elise had, she instructed Elise when she was just a youngling and became very close to her. Ahsoka was the mother-figure she never had, and decided to let her in. Elise waved her hand slowly at the door, using the Force to open it.

The Togruta Jedi Master stood at the doorway, and the two looked at each other in the eyes. Elise could see the compassion and warmth in Ahsoka, and the Togruta walked into the room. The Grand Master was wearing dark brown armor, similar to what she used to wear during the Civil War, when she fought in the Rebellion. It was a tough chest piece, with tight sleeves, and her lower half bore a long graceful skirt that touched the floor.

Ahsoka Tano sat on the other end of Elise's bed, placing her hands on her lap, and looking to the young girl.

"Can I help you?" asked Elise quietly.

"I want to know what you're feeling."

"You're a Jedi, a _Grand Master_ , can't you sense it?" mocked Elise.

"Sometimes not even the eldest and wisest Jedi can peer into someone's mind if they guard it well enough." said Ahsoka softly. Elise glanced at Ahsoka, and then looked away when making eye contact with the Togruta. She buried her chin and mouth into her knees as she held her arms around them silently.

"I will not force you to talk, Elise. I just came in here to check up on you." said Ahsoka with a sigh, and she stood up, "I will return tomorrow. And when you're ready to talk, I'll be here for you."

* * *

 **Leia Skywalker**

"Ben, mama needs to go back to work a bit early." said Leia, as she knelt in front of her five year old boy. Ben had a saddened look on his face, feeling as if he barely got any time to spend with his mother. It had only been a day. The two were saying goodbye on the Temple's hangar-platform, where her shiny black shuttle was waiting for her. Luke was on the platform as well, and Ahsoka was making her way over. She was not aware of the reason to why Leia was leaving so soon.

"Will you come back soon?" asked Ben innocently, looking up at his mother with his big brown eyes.

"Yes." said Leia softly, caressing her son's soft face, "Now, go back into the Temple, my love." Ben nodded, and walked back towards the inside. Luke nodded at his padawan, and Ben walked over to the Wookiee Jedi Master Gungi where he waited with a few other padawans.

"Leia, I thought you were staying longer than a day?" asked Ahsoka, approaching her former apprentice.

"I thought so too." sighed the Vice President, running her hand through her light brown hair over the top of her head, "I need to go to the Convention ASAP."

"What happened?" asked the Togruta.

"She's in second place now to win the Populist nomination." explained Luke, joining the conversation. Ahsoka was dumbfounded,

"Really? How did that happen?"

"I don't know," said Leia in almost a shrill voice, she was upset, "someone went behind my back. They convinced a hell of a lot of delegates to support me instead of Chuchi."

"What are you going to do, though?" asked Ahsoka, "If the Convention nominates you… do you even have a choice?"

"I can't. I can't do it now. It's too soon." said Leia, pacing with her hands on her hips, "I'll reject it. I'll just decline the offer."

"Leia, this is a sign." said Ahsoka, in almost a suggestive tone, "It has to be a sign. Chuchi isn't the right choice." Leia stared at Ahsoka with wide eyes. "The people clearly do not want Chuchi as their President, and Casterfo is out of the question a horrible nominee. He must not be President."

"There's too much at stake." noted Leia.

"Exactly."

"But there isn't guarantee that I'd win." contemplated the female Skywalker.

"If you go there and talk to the people…" spoke Luke, "If they saw you there, they'd vote for you."

"I'd be breaking my word that I gave to the Republic. I said I was not going to run for President." said the Vice President, letting out a deep exhale.

"And if you think about it, you didn't run a campaign. So technically you're still keeping your word." said Ahsoka, shrugging her shoulders. Leia didn't know how to respond to that, and turned to head into her shuttle's opened ramp.

"What are you two waiting for?" she turned to look at the two Jedi from the middle of the ramp, "Let's go."

"To Alderaan?" questioned Luke.

"To Alderaan." said Ahsoka with a smirk, and she was the second to board the shuttle.

* * *

 **Senator Petan Casterfo - Alderaan**

Outside the subterranean stadium within the cliffs of Alderaan's capital, were enormous crowds of hundreds of thousands. There were Populist supporters trying to cram into the stadium to watch the Convention take place. The second day of the Convention was coming to an end in the next few hours as the roll call vote was still taking place. On one of the many tiered platforms outside the cliffside stadium was a man standing atop a large shipping container, holding a bullhorn. He was the Senator of Riosa, the Centrist Nominee for President, Petan Casterfo, speaking to tens of thousands of his own supporters that came to boycott the Populist Convention.

"The Populists are a mess! They have a hidden agenda and are going to force Leia Skywalker down our throats!" boomed Casterfo, "They can't even properly nominate a candidate, yet they want to lead us for another four years? Enough is enough!" the crowd of thousands cheered loudly. Petan Casterfo looked out to the crowd, glancing at the horizon, where the sun was starting to set in the green valley,

"Vice President Skywalker is slipping her hand into the game, overshadowing honest candidates who have run a truthful campaign. She's leaving them all behind in the dust, even our corrupt Secretary of State Khen Su!" shouted Casterfo, "This woman is the epitome of what is wrong with the Republic! She wants to swell the galactic debt with government-intrusion programs, and oppress the very few star systems which remain neutral in the Galaxy. It's only a matter of time until the Vice President coronates herself as the Populist Nominee, but we must not let herself win the Presidency! This is OUR Galaxy! This is OUR Republic! A Republic of the master race, the Human race!"

* * *

 **Leia Skywalker - Populist Convention**

Leia quickly rushed down a long corridor behind the grand stage of the stadium, with Ahsoka, Luke, and her cyborg clone troopers following close behind. They pushed through campaign staff members from all the four candidates' teams, ramming through bustling assistants and couriers, and even the occasional straying droid. People of all races, humans and aliens, were surprised and even honored to witness the Vice President in their vicinity, so close. Leia's eyes darted from side to side as she peeked into the offices and rooms they passed, she was trying to look for someone specific.

"Leia!" called out a voice from behind. Leia stopped, with Luke nearly bumping into her. They all turned around to see Serinna standing halfway out of a doorway, and the President gestured for her to come over. Leia was relieved to see Serinna was still on Alderaan, and quickly went over to her. Leia entered the office, along with Ahsoka and Luke, and the guards remained outside. The door sealed shut, and there was an eerie silence within the office.

"Master Jedi, good to see you both." greeted Serinna to Ahsoka and Luke.

"Madam President." said Ahsoka and Luke simultaneously.

"Serinna, what's going on?" asked Leia desperately, as the President walked into the room, over to a small seating area near a wide window that gave a clear view of the valley, and also the platforms where Casterfo was holding his protest.

"Someone's thrown your name into the fray with one of the early delegations, and it spread like wildfire." began Serinna, as she looked out to Casterfo's protest, she could hear the faint cheers and applause from his supporters, "I was only supposed to be here on the first day to give my speech, but I stayed because I knew you'd come here very confused."

"I didn't want this, and now I'm in second place." said Leia, walking over to the seating area.

"I know you didn't, Leia. But, I can't stop the process. We have to let it run its course."

"And if I'm nominated? I'm obligated to accept it?" asked Leia, catching her breath.

"Of course you're not obligated to accept it." answered Serinna, and Leia felt like a thousand pounds were lifted off her shoulders, "But why would you reject it?"

"Because I've told you, I don't _want this._ " said the Vice President sternly.

"Leia, I think you just need some time to think about it. It could be for the better that you win it, instead of Chuchi." said Serinna nodding. Leia stood still, staring at the President. She narrowed her eyes at the tall, dark, statuesque woman, and could feel something strange in the Force around her.

"You did this…" muttered Leia.

"What?"

"You did this." said Leia louder, "You planned this out, didn't you?"

"What would make you think that?" questioned Serinna.

"Because you're so afraid of losing your legacy. You want me to continue your work, to act as your fourth term." said Leia, with her heart racing. Luke bit his lip nervously, and Ahsoka could feel the tension rising immeasurably between the two leaders. "You had to have struck a deal with Khen Su, and with Coruscant's delegation. Coruscant is the one with the most delegates and that's how I won the Vice Presidential nomination years ago. You really think I wouldn't realize?"

"Leia, there is a lot at stake." said Serinna, keeping a calm and collected composure.

"You don't think I realize that? It's hard enough when you have everyone breathing down your neck, pressuring you to do something you don't want to, or aren't ready for yet. Have you ever considered that yet?"

"You've been the greatest Vice President-"

"No." scolded Leia, cutting off the President, "I'm not like you, Serinna. This Office isn't my entire life. I have a family, a husband and a son. We might be spread out because duty calls-"

"Duty calls for you to become President." said Serinna sternly, interrupting Leia herself, "A fourth term for me is out of the question, for it will raise suspicion that I'm trying to take over the Republic."

"I _will_ not be President!" shouted Leia, "Chuchi is going to win the nomination, and she'll become President because we all know Casterfo is a racist bigot, and the majority of the Galaxy aren't humans. You need to realize that you can't always get what you want." scolded Leia, "And I am done doing your bidding. I am done serving as your pawn while you plot and plan behind my back."

Serinna didn't say anything, but silently held her hands together. She looked downward, at the floor. There was a silence in the room, between the two leaders. They could hear the cheering and chanting coming from the stadium, as well as the speaker's voice becoming clearer. It was a bit faint, but audible enough where they could understand what was being said.

" _In a stunning, and unprecedented, result: neither Vice President Leia Skywalker and Representative Riyo Chuchi have the required delegates to clinch the Populist Nomination."_ boomed the announcer. Leia could sense the mass confusion within the stadium, as everyone quickly scrambled as to what they do now.

" _According to the bylaws of the Populist Galactic Committee Charter,"_ continued the speaker, " _If neither candidate receives the required delegates for the nomination, a vote shall be cast among all Senators of the Populist Party within the following days."_

Leia looked at Serinna with much disappointment and dismay,

"I hope you're happy with what you've done now." Leia turned around and headed for the door. The door slid open, and she quickly exited into the hall, with Ahsoka and Luke following her. The door slid shut, and the three were making their way down the corridor, away from the stadium chamber.

"What are you going to do now, Leia?" asked Ahsoka, as she followed behind Leia. She noticed that Leia was clenching her fists as she swung her hands while walking at a fast pace.

"We're going back to Coruscant to oversee this damned vote among the Populist Senators. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I am not chosen. I should've known better that Serinna would've had her hand in this."

* * *

 **Galactic Senate - Coruscant**

"This should not be allowed! The Centrists have every right to be a part of this vote, to determine the most qualified candidate for the Populists." echoed Centrist Senator Tarvex, and Ishi-Tib who led the Centrists in the Senate as their Minority Leader. The chamber was filled with distraught, angry, loud, and overly-opinionated senators. It had been a day since the Convention resulted in a no clear win for any of the candidates. According to the Charter of the Populist Committee, only the Populist Senators could vote on their choice for a nominee, between the two leading candidates: Leia Skywalker and Riyo Chuchi.

Countless senators had their pods in the grand open sky of the convocation chamber, whereas Leia sat silently in the podium tower, with a blank expression on her face. She didn't want to be involved in the process, and assumed it could be illegal since she was technically a candidate. But how could they even proceed if the Senate was already arguing over voting protocols.

"This is matter of the Populist Party only!" shouted back Senator Meena Tills of Mon Calamari, also a staunch Populist, "Law requires only the Populist members take part in the vote. This is _our_ nominee, and only _we_ should get to decide, not the Centrists."

"Committee bylaws are mere regulations and impositions on each Party to ensure fair primary elections." argued Senator Tarvex, "In all honesty, our own Centrist nominee doesn't represent our true Party values."

"That's not our problem you nominated a racist!" shouted Tills.

"That's not true!" screamed a random senator in the fray of members. There was uproar and more shouting among the members.

Meanwhile in the upper levels of the Senate chamber stood Ahsoka and Luke, watching chaos unfold. The Grand Master had her arms crossed as she worriedly watched literally nothing get done.

"Is she going to do anything?" pondered Luke, looking at his sister who remained silent and still in the podium tower. Her Chief of Staff, Eli, was leaning to her ear, whispering to her, most likely to encourage her to get involved.

"This is turning into a circus." noted Ahsoka. The two Jedi looked back to the mess of a Senate hearing where the two major Party leaders were barking and shouting at each other.

"If you toss away these rules, that will lead to you neglecting the articles of the Constitution." roared Ithorian Senator Stonk, who was now the Majority Leader for the Populists. His translator hummed as he spoke loudly, translating his heavy and deep voice so all could hear.

"Obviously this rule was implemented in belief that it would never be used." said Senator Tarvex, "I believe we should rewrite the PGC Charter."

"That's out of your authority!" screamed Senator Meena Tills, "That's only for the PGC to decide, not you Centrists!"

"I think we can all agree to disagree here." interjected the Senator from Cato Neimoidia, a middle aged Neimoidian man with a tall miter atop his head. Leia was a bit surprised to hear that from the Neimoidian, years prior, the Neimoidians had instigated most issues that led to the Clone Wars. "However, since this is a Populist Galactic Committee ruling, it is out of our reach."

"Who's side are you on, Senator Toludo?" scolded the Ishi-Tib Centrist. Runo Toludo was a member of the Loyalist Party, the smallest faction within the Senate, yet had been an ally to the Centrists for years now. Most assumed he was absorbed into the Centrist Party by default, yet the Neimoidian wasn't bound to either of the two massive political factions.

"Your words worry me, Senator Tarvex," echoed the Neimoidian Senator, "for it reminds me of how mindless the Old Senate was during Palpatine's reign. Let us not become reckless when it comes to these disagreements. The Constitution is not up for any form of change, and the Populists have their respective powers to choosing their own Nominee."

"Here, here!" chanted the Mon Calamari female Senator proudly.

"Do not overstep your authority, Tarvex." said Toludo, waving a finger at the upset Ishi-Tib. There was loud and cheerful applause throughout the chamber, mainly from the Populists and even a few Centrists. Leia rose to her feet, she needed to stop the bickering, and all eyes were on her. The voices and arguing died down as all paid attention to the Vice President.

"I move that we begin the process of choosing a Populist Nominee, only for the registered Populists Senators present today." the chamber of Senators applauded for the VP's motion. Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief from the upper levels, she was relieved and glad that her former apprentice was showing her assertiveness. She needed to be assertive with the thousand-plus filled chamber.

"We do not yield the floor." interrupted a female Senator, flying her senatorial pod into the fray. It was the blond haired woman who represented Coruscant, and once ran for President against Serinna Vylantis… Hanna Metaris. She was a leading Centrist, and her mess with the Pykes somehow did not manage to take her down politically. Leia was not expecting to see Metaris, let alone hear a peep from her.

"Senator Metaris, you do not have the floor." voiced Leia.

"On the contrary, I do, Madam Vice President." responded Metaris. The thin woman had her blond hair swept to the side of her head, and wore a fancy and colorful gown, "We have the right to filibuster your motion." Leia wanted to scream, but instead screamed internally. She was hoping no one would call for a filibuster: which was a political tactic where a Senator could speak for hours on end, causing the matter at hand to be postponed or even eliminated from the agenda. Leia was infuriated, her anger at President Vylantis was now unmatched to how she felt for Metaris. Metaris was going to speak for hours on end, to prevent any nominee being chosen for President. That would leave Petan Casterfo of the Centrists the only contender, and default winner. She would not let that happen.

"No." said Leia sternly, interrupting Metaris who was still talking, trying to begin her filibuster.

"Excuse me?" asked the Coruscanti Senator. It had fallen silent in the chamber, as many were shocked at what was happening.

"You will not filibuster. You will not be allowed to prevent _anyone_ from becoming the Populist Nominee." said Leia in a scolding and powerful tone, standing tall within her podium tower, "You meddled in the last election, and I'll be damned to let you do so again. We are a democratic republic government, the fate of the New Republic will not be based on your resentment towards President Vylantis or me."

"It is my Constitutional right to filibuster-"

"And it is my job, as a defender of the Constitution, to prevent those who wish to undermine the democratic process. Senator Metaris, _take your seat._ " Leia's voice echoed loud and clear, ringing throughout the entire Senate Building, and her allies applauded in approval. The Ithorian Majority Leader, Mon Calamari delegate, Neimoidian Senator, and Ahsoka and Luke watching from afar, all applauded with pride and joy. Hanna Metaris took her seat slowly, and silently, lowering her head as she accepted defeat. Leia took in a deep breath,

"The debate is over, and the vote shall commence." the Vice President sat down, and listened to the chimes of each senatorial pod of each Populist activate, giving them the choice for both Nominees. Leia Skywalker on the right, and Riyo Chuchi on the left. Leia listened to the ringing beeps all throughout the chamber, as her Populist subordinates casted their votes. With each ring, her heart started to race even faster. This was it. In a matter of minutes, she would find out if she would become the Populist Nominee for President. If she were to be chosen, rejecting it would ensure further chaos within the Congress. She just witnessed how disgusting and dirty the Centrists became as they tried to undermine the Populists, she wouldn't put her own Party through that again… nor would she put the people of the Republic through that.

Leia nervously picked at her fingernails as she waited patiently. She thought hard about what she needed to do. Serinna went behind her back… the trust was disintegrating right before her eyes. What else did Serinna do to manipulate Leia, in order to get what she wanted? Choosing her as her VP, just so she could gather support from the former-Rebels as she built the New Republic… or how she let the Banking Clan continue to plot against the New Republic, to the point that they resurrected Grievous who kidnapped her. It was a distraction, to get attention away from Deathwatch. All of the things that happened because of Serinna, was it worth it? Was it for the bigger picture? What even was the bigger picture now?

"Madam Vice President, Madam Vice President." spoke Eli, Leia's Chief of Staff, tapping her arm. Leia snapped out of her gaze, and looked at her Chief of Staff.

"What?" whispered Leia. The younger man held a datachip in his hand,

"The votes are in." Leia slowly took the data-chip, and stared at it. She took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling. She rose to her feet, so all could see her clearly. It was time. This was a defining moment for the New Republic, and a defining moment for Leia herself…


	138. S9 Chapter 138 - Supreme Leader

**7 BBY - Umbara**

The Second Galactic War was at its peak, with the Gundao Syndicate spread thin throughout the Outer Rim, the enemy of the Galactic Republic was on the defensive. Chancellor Tamara Karsguard had committed suicide, and the Republic was essentially rudderless. The Inner Council assumed all authority over day-to-day procedures and functions of the government, and that included continuing the war against the terroristic Gundao Syndicate.

Thin, needle-like, warships were in a tight blockade over the darkened and shadowy world of Umbara. Once a member of the Republic, the planet had defected to the Separatist Alliance during the Clone Wars, and that sense of rebellion did not fade away, even almost two decades later. The Gundao Syndicate warships were firing their forward cannons at the incoming Republic fleet, composed of only three Venator-class Star Destroyers, two Arquitens-class frigates, and four Consular class frigates, speeding towards the Syndicate ships to flank them.

The Syndicate had over a dozen warships, and the Republic fleet was heavily outmatched. The centermost Venator was taking on the most damage, as purple lasers from the Syndicate ships bombarded the hull of the Republic vessel. It shook and rumbled, with bits and pieces flying into outer space upon each hit.

"Sir, we're losing the shields to the hangar!" called out a clone officer desperately from within the lower level of the command bridge. In the center walkway stood a tall, thin, man, with slicked back white hair, a pointed nose, and a pointed chin. He wore a fitted white uniform, with golden badges on the upper right side of his chest.

"I want the Y-wings to deploy at once, target the flagship of those bastards." ordered the white suited man.

"Yes, Grand Admiral." responded the lower ranking officers in the bridge. The Grand Admiral watched, nervously, as the yellow and white BTL-B Y-wings departed from the ventral hangar, with a few getting shot down with precision from the enemy warships. ARC-170 fighters circled back, trying to give cover to the bombers so they could deploy from the Republic starship, yet they had no chance. The Grand Admiral watched in disappointment and also anxiousness as nearly all the Y-wings were blown to bits.

"Sir, more enemy ships are entering the system!" informed a comms officer. The Grand Admiral stared out the viewport, looking past the plumes of smoke and small explosions that spotted the hull of his vessel. To the side of the blockade, larger Syndicate warships exited from hyperspace, deploying what seemed like thousands of starfighters, entire swarms. Headed his way.

"Contact the Inner Council, now." demanded the Grand Admiral sternly, and walked away from the viewport. The comms officers complied with orders, setting up the transmission for the call in the briefing chamber in the back of the command bridge.

The Grand Admiral walked through a doorway, and it slid behind him. He could hear faint explosions still, and the floor shook as his Venator took on more damage. He rested his hands on the circular hologram table, taking in a deep breath as the signal was being put through. There wasn't anybody else in the room, and the Grand Admiral appreciated the partial silence and solidarity. He had no hopes that he could win this battle, and it would be a disappointing defeat for the Republic. The Republic had won the past eight battles against the Syndicate, including ground invasions throughout the Mid and Outer Rims. The Grand Admiral was well aware he had lost this battle.

The hologram table chimed, and two holograms of two figures appeared on the table. They looked down at the Grand Admiral, and the white uniform man stood straight, clearing his throat and holding his hand behind his back,

"Councilors Zaoku and Vylantis." greeted the military officer, to the hologram of Ducau Zaoku, Councilor of the Core, and Serinna Vylantis, Councilor of the Inner Rim. They were the two most prominent leaders of the Inner Council, and had assumed a lot of power within the Inner Council.

"Grand Admiral Snoke," spoke Councilor Zaoku, "I was informed that your efforts in recapturing Umbara is not going so well." the eighty two year old Nikto held his wrinkled hands together, and had wrinkles under his eyes, and numerous lines at the corner of his mouth.

"I've lost over a dozen starfighters, and two destroyers. We are outmatched. I need to know if there will be any reinforcements." said the Grand Admiral. Serinna Vylantis let out a sigh, holding her hands behind her back,

"We don't have any spare warships, you must retreat while you can."

"Retreat? This planet is on the junction of major hyperlanes into the Outer Rim." questioned the Grand Admiral, "We can't afford to lose it."

"It's already lost." said Serinna Vylantis, "And we have more pressing matters."

"The Jedi have been planning their own way to end the war, without approval of the Senate or the Inner Council. We are in the process of choosing a new Chancellor." explained Ducau.

"You know yourselves that the Senate will take too long to choose a new Chancellor," said Snoke, "we need a leader right now. The Inner Council is too indecisive, just like the Jedi Council." Zaoku half smiled at the Grand Admiral,

"That is something we are working on right now. Now, we need you to retreat so we don't lose a valuable member of the Republic Navy."

"As you wish, Councilor." said Snoke, bowing his head to Zaoku. Serinna noticed something strange between the two, but kept to herself. She looked at the Grand Admiral,

"We'll see you soon-" all of a sudden, the holograms shut off, the transmission was severed, and there was a massive explosion. The Grand Admiral nearly lost his footing, and the ship started to veer downward. Snoke ran through the doorway, into the front of the command bridge. His eyes widened upon seeing the hull of his warship in complete flames, with entire chunks of metal ripping apart as four Syndicate warships completely encircled them.

"Get to the escape pods!" shouted Snoke, evacuating with his clone officers. He made sure all of his crew members were heading out of the bridge, helping some of the clones out of the lower-tiered section of the bridge. Snoke reached out his hand to help the last clone officer out of the section, nearly falling in upon a massive explosion from right outside the bridge. Snoke looked up with wide eyes, out the viewport. The Syndicate warships were firing their forward missile tubes… but they weren't any ordinary missiles that struck his ship.

They were the deadly missiles that contained the zombifying Dark Shadow Virus, and it was going to kill him. He heaved the clone officer out of the lower section, and ran with him towards the back of the bridge to the turbolifts. He slammed his hand on the button to shut the turbolift door, and began descending down the command tower of the Venator.

The turbolift door opened at the mid levels of the Venator, in a wide corridor that displayed an array of escape pods on the side of the hall. There were clones and officers all over the ground, a few screaming in excruciating pain. Snoke looked up at the ceiling, where a missile was protruding through the metal superstructure of the hull. It's nose was opened, and black gas was spewing out, and seeping onto the floor, filling the room. It wrapped around the bodies of the clones, going into their nostrils, mouths, and ears.

Snoke ran for the nearest pod, hitting the open button as fast as he could. It was jammed, and he had to open it with the manual lever. The lever was on the door of the pod, and it was stuck as well. Snoke pulled it up as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. The gas was coming closer, spreading throughout the floor, approaching his feet. The black gas started to crawl up his legs. He started to pant nervously, and continued to pull on the escape pod lever as hard as he could. The black gas went up his legs, creeping up his torso. The Grand Admiral looked over to the lifeless bodies on the floor, and they were starting to twitch and move slightly. He heard a garbled grunt, and a gurgling noise. One of the troopers lifted its upper half off the metal floor, and Snoke froze upon seeing its face. The officer was completely deformed, with sunken eyes, bloodshot eyes, and mottled/cracked skin that was a pale gray.

Snoke clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he gave a final pull on the lever, feeling the stinging gas touch his hands and neck. The lever finally gave way, and the door opened. Snoke jumped into the pod, slamming a red button on a side control panel, sealing the door shut. The pod blasted out of the Venator, and off into outer space, away from the battlefield. Snoke stared out the viewport of the escape pod, watching his Venator Star Destroyer get blown to bits and tear into shreds from the Syndicate's fleet of ships. The other two Venators were destroyed as well, drifting into space.

Snoke felt a burning sensation on his hands, and looked at them. They were turning gray, and wrinkled, stinging. He looked to the corner of the pod, where some of the gas had managed to get inside, and was starting to affect him. The stinging on his hands spread throughout his body, spreading to his face, where it started to burn viciously. Snoke began to scream from the pain, holding his face with his hands as if it would do anything. He tried to keep his mind calm and collected, to reach out to the Force. But the Force wasn't doing anything. His hair started to fall out, and he looked at his hands, they were graying, turning nearly white.

He looked down at the floor of the pod, all of his hair had fallen out, and his face was hurting even more. He couldn't take the pain, and wanted it to end. The Force was not helping him, it was not delivering him from the suffering. The afflicted man rested his head on the wall of the pod, closing his eyes, and letting out a sigh as the pain continued to swell throughout his body. The explosions from the battle were fading into silence, everything quiet and dark…

* * *

 **11 ABY (PRESENT DAY)**

 **Undisclosed Location**

"We will take this as an advantage." spoke a reddish haired man, wearing a dark gray uniform, as he stood in the center of a darkened, circular chamber, before a grand hologram. "The New Republic's next President will be weak and easily manipulated."

"Commander Hux, you must not understand how these things will go about." boomed a deep and raspy voice. The large hologram was of a deformed old man, with a scar across his head, sunken eyes, and what looked like a deteriorating cheek of torn and mottled skin. He slowly pointed his finger outward, at the middle aged Commander,

"The New Republic will choose a weak leader indeed. I do not foresee the election of Leia Skywalker."

"That is enough reasoning to why we should attack now, Supreme Leader." urged Brendol Hux, "Without Skywalker, the Republic will only decline in strength as more star systems start to see how corrupt it is."

"Our priority has not only been Leia Skywalker… but her brother… _Luke_ … and _Tano._ " echoed Supreme Leader Snoke, "If we are to succeed, the Jedi Order must be eradicated … _for good._ "

"I presume you wish to continue the expansion of our army?" asked Commander Hux.

"Yes." grumbled Snoke, with his hologram flickering slightly, "Continue your work, Commander. We shall be in contact."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader." bowed Brendol Hux, closing his eyes. He listened silently as the hologram shut off with a soft whirring sound, leaving him alone in the darkness of the large chamber.

* * *

"Can you feel it? The brightness of the Light… and the temptation from the Dark…" spoke the raspy voice of Supreme Leader Snoke. The deformed being sat with his hands resting on armrests on a tall throne, where before him, knelt a younger being with a lightsaber hilt in front of him. The younger being was on her knees, with her head lowered, out of respect for her Master. The two were alone in a darkened, long, hall lined with towering columns of black marble. There weren't any windows in the grand hall, yet there were kyber crystals giving off light at the base of each column.

The younger being looked up, it was a female human, thirty years of age, yet looked even younger due to her soft and clear skin. She had long auburn hair, reaching past her shoulders, and wore a fitted chest piece of armor, tights on her legs, and a long black cloak on her back. She looked up to the Supreme Leader with her fiery eyes, which glimmered a golden color from their natural brown.

"I do." whispered the woman.

"Your training is far from complete, Mara Jade," bellowed Snoke, "but you have learned well, and have become an intimidating apprentice."

"Thank you, Leader Snoke." said Mara Jade, bowing her head once more, concealing a smirk of pleasure. She looked back up at her Master, awaiting for her next orders.

"You are becoming stronger than any Jedi or Sith to ever exist. You are close to finding the balance in the Force. In due time, you will topple the Jedi Order, and the New Republic with it."

"We will bring stability to the Galaxy, which is long overdue." said Mara Jade.

"Indeed." nodded Snoke slowly, "It is time we accelerate to the next phase of our plans. Go to Mandalore and eradicate the leadership of Deathwatch."

"I - I thought they were going to be useful to our cause?" pondered the young woman.

"What we need to is to operate in the shadows. Deathwatch has continuously taken the spotlight and has been under constant watch by the New Republic. They are a _threat_. Go to Mandalore, at once." ordered Snoke, pointing to the tall arched door at the end of the throne room.

"As you wish, Leader Snoke."

* * *

 **Galactic Senate**

Leia Skywalker stood in the podium tower, with a small datapad in her hands that held the results to the vote. A vote that was taken by only Populist Senators, to determine whether she or Riyo Chuchi would take the Populist Nomination and run against Centrist Petan Casterfo of Riosa in the general election for President. There was quiet chatter among the hundreds of senators as they waited for the Vice President to announce the results. Leia stared at the tiny screen on the small datapad which showed the voting results. Her heart was beating hard, as if it were going to burst out of her chest. Her head started to hurt as well, and felt as if she could feel the blood pumping hard throughout her head and body.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" whispered Eli, Leia's Chief of Staff. Leia glanced down at her seated Chief of Staff, her eyes were watery, but she held back her emotions. She knew how to control them. Eli gulped nervously, the look on his boss' face didn't seem like the results were good. Leia took in a deep breath, and nodded. She looked out to the grand chamber of senators, where Centrists, Populists, and all others gazed upon her.

"The results are in." echoed Leia's calming yet powerful voice, "The candidate who has been chosen for the Populist Nomination for President of the New Republic is…" Leia inhaled, " _Riyo Chuchi_ of Pantora." there was a rise of applause from the Populists, even from a few of the Centrists who applauded out of respect for the Pantoran Representative. Leia didn't applaud, she didn't smile, she felt strange, and slowly sat down in her seat within the podium tower. It was over. The nominee was chosen, and it wasn't her. She expected to feel pressure lifted off her shoulders, but that was not the case. The pressure was still very present. She did not know why, and she didn't like the feeling at all. It was done. Now it was Riyo Chuchi's responsibility to defeat her Centrist opponent, Petan Casterfo of Riosa.

* * *

" _I would like to thank my allies in the Senate for making a choice based off of proper judgement and hindsight."_ spoke the purple haired middle aged Pantoran woman, looking directly into the camera as she gave her first speech after the historic Senate vote. Her speech was being broadcasted all over the Republic, even in news outlets in independent and neutral worlds. " _This has been a long and enduring fight for the nomination, and it goes to show that hard work pays off in the end. We deserve to have a future of peace and tranquility between all worlds of the Galaxy, and when conflict arises we must stand united. For unity is what prevails, not divisiveness. Unity is what keeps us together, it is how we thrive. Now, we have a new battle to fight: to prevent a speciesist man named Petan Casterfo from becoming the leader of the Republic."_

Serinna Vylantis threw the holo-TV remote across her office, where it hit up against a painting on the wall and clacked onto the floor. The holo-Tv, where Chuchi was giving her acceptance speech, but the screen changed, going back to the news set for Republic News Now. She crossed her arms in disappointment, and she was very upset. She turned her head to look out the tall windows of her office, to the Senate Building in the distance. The domed building basked in the glow of the setting sun, and all Serinna could think about was her fight with Leia back on Alderaan a few days ago. This was not how things were supposed to be.

" _In recent turn of events,"_ continued the Quarren news anchor, " _Vice President Skywalker has been disqualified from her candidacy for the Senate seat representing the Alderaan Sector."_ Serinna's gut wrenched and heart sank when she heard the news anchor say those words, instantly turning to look at the TV on the wall.

" _Alderaan is one of very few planets that do not allow multiple-candidacies. When the Vice President was added into the race for the Populist Nomination just days ago, the Alderaanian Parliament immediately kicked her out of the race. That leaves Vitaly Rosoa to return to his Senate seat for another six years."_ continued the Quarren news anchor. Serinna felt nauseous and sick to her stomach. She ruined Leia's goals and dreams. All Leia wanted was to be Alderaan's Senator for the time being, and she ruined that. She threw her into a mess that Leia never wanted to get involved in…

The Quarren news anchor continued to drone on, speaking of other news, but Serinna drowned out the noise. She could only think of what she's done. If only she talked to Leia about it more, perhaps she could've convinced her VP to run for President. They both knew Chuchi wasn't the right choice, and will lead the Republic into the wrong direction. The people were stuck to choose between two unlikable and wretched candidates.

* * *

 **Leia**

"I'm sorry, Leia." said Bail Organa softly, via hologram. The hologram of the Alderaanian Viceroy appeared in front of Leia's desk within her private residence on Coruscant, a few miles away from the Senate Building. It was nighttime, nearly midnight, with the stars and bright cityscape of Coruscant giving light into Leia's office.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." said Leia, leaning forward on her desk, "Serinna did this to me. And now, she got what she deserved."

"I am surprised she went behind your back like that," stated Bail tiredly, "but do you think she did it to intentionally hurt you?"

"Of course not…" blurted Leia, "Well… I don't know. She's done a lot of things behind my back now that I think about it. And her doing this was to get what she wanted. She's not able to let go."

"What she did _was_ wrong. But I worked with her many times during the Old Republic in the Senate. She is a good person at heart, and I think she just got stuck in the moment of what she thought was right."

"She has tunnel vision, and when she has her sights set on something… there's no other solution." said Leia, rubbing her eyes. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, Bail. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, my dear. Goodnight, and don't get too stressed." said Bail with a smile, and Leia nodded. The hologram of the former Senator shut off, and Leia sat in complete silence for a few moments. She wasn't going to bed yet. She still needed to talk to one more person. She changed the signal of the call, and waited patiently as the transmission was being sent out. All she could think of what would she do now? Becoming Alderaan's Senator was a closed door, and the only place she thought of returning to was the Jedi Order. But she had been so disconnected from the Order, so distant from the Force… would the Force even let her return? The Force wouldn't stop her, it wasn't some deadly or fearful God who punished its subjects.

All of a sudden, the call went through, and a hologram appeared on Leia's desk. She was so relieved to see Han in front of her, his handsome face, same old leather jacket, brown pants, and button down shirt with the first couple buttons undone.

"Han." said Leia with a sigh of relief, her eyes watering.

"Hey, I heard all that's happened. Luke told me. How are you doing?" asked Han, staring into his wife's eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know where to go."

"I know that's not true." stated Han bluntly, "You always know what to do." Leia picked at her fingernails again, looking down for a moment, and then back at her husband,

"The Jedi Order."

"This isn't the end, Leia. Your story isn't over yet." said Han confidently, "You're a hell of a leader, and you don't back down from anything… and I mean _anything._ "

"There's no Senate seat for the Order-"

"Then make one." blurted Han, putting his hands on his hips, "It's time you stop waiting on others to get things done. You don't need Serinna's stamp of approval on anything."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but for something like that, I would need to talk to her about." corrected Leia.

"That shouldn't stop you. She took Alderaan away from you." said Han, crossing his arms.

"You're right." nodded Leia, "I need to be the Jedi Senator again."

* * *

 **Office of the President**

It was early in the morning when Serinna was meeting with Khen Su, the Secretary of State, and a defeated candidate for the Populist nomination. They were sitting across from each other at the President's desk, talking about Chuchi and what her victory could mean in the next four years. Neither of them expected to return to the political stage, and with Chuchi's politics, would be immediately outcasted from society. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the President's door, and Selena Vataris peeked her head in,

"Ma'am, Vice President Skywalker is here to see you." Serinna and Khen Su looked at each other. It was an unexpected visit. Serinna stuttered,

"Send her in." the President's Chief of Staff stepped out, and then opened the door, with Leia quickly walking into the room with her hands at her sides. Khen Su stood up to greet her,

"Madam Vice President." nodded the Kaminoan.

"Secretary Su." nodded back Leia, "Madam President I need to speak with you about the Senate." Serinna stood up, and Khen Su was befuddled,

"Should I leave?"

"No. You can stay." answered Leia before Serinna could dismiss him. The tall Kaminoan stepped to the side of the desk, so Leia could stand right before Serinna. The shorter woman looked at the President, with confidence and strength. "I want you to re-establish a Senate seat for the Jedi Order."

"The Jedi Order?" questioned Serinna, "You know I can't do that, they are classified as a military group."

"They haven't fought in a war in over a decade, they have a population that deserves representation in this government." argued Leia, remaining forcible and stern.

"You'd have to take that up with the Senate yourself, Leia."

"No I do not. You took away the seat when I became Vice President, and now that you took away my Alderaanian seat, the least you could do is give back this one." said Leia. Serinna remained quiet, placing her fingertips on her glossy desk, and looking down for a moment. Khen Su stood awkwardly to the side, holding his hands behind his back, hoping a full out argument wouldn't erupt between the two.

"Alright." nodded Serinna, "I'll write up an executive order."

"I want to say one more thing." said Leia bluntly, and the President looked at her with worried eyes, "I will _not_ forget that this happened. Casterfo is going to win the election anyway, I hope you realize that. And I know what you want to say so badly; that if I was the nominee I'd win by a landslide. To hell with that, I'll do my best to preserve the Republic as a Senator." Leia turned around and headed for the door. She could feel Serinna and Khen Su staring at her as she left. Leia opened the wooden door, and slammed it shut behind herself as she headed down the corridor. Vataris was surprised to see her leave so quickly, and expected the two to have a longer meeting. And as Leia walked down the corridor, making her way to the wide staircase down to the main level of the Presidential Mansion, the entire aura and feeling within the Mansion changed. It shifted viciously to a cold and darkened feeling, emptiness and despair, filling the halls and rooms.

Leia met up with her black armored cyborg clone troopers near the lower exit of the Presidential Mansion, meeting up with her Chief of Staff, Eli as well. Leia led the entourage of security through the glass doors, to where outside her shiny black transport was waiting. The exit was almost like a cove, for it was beneath the main entrance's front steps, in a tunnel-like archway to protect from any spontaneous dangers outside and above.

"How'd it go?" asked Eli, following Leia into the back seat of the long speeder. Leia shuffled to the other side of the back seat, and rested her hand on the armrest of the door.

"It went well. I'll be Jedi Senator again when this nightmare of an election is over." sighed the Vice President.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" smiled Eli, trying to lighten the mood. He could see Leia was still overly stressed and anxious.

"Yep." exhaled Leia, looking out her window as they departed from the tunnel and flew out into the cityscape, away from the Presidential Mansion. The speeder circled around so it could head to the Leia's offices in the Senate Building, with a trail of security/police speeders following as an escort. Leia stared out her window, specifically at the tall Presidential Mansion. That was the only thing she could keep her eyes on, even as they starting flying away towards the Senate District. The tall spire that represented the true seat of power in the Republic became smaller and smaller as they flew, but Leia kept her focus locked on it. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

* * *

 **First Presidential Debate - Venallia**

"Senator Casterfo's claims should worry everyone, for I am deeply concerned of the things he's said." said Chuchi with wide eyes, pointing at her opponent to her right on the wide stage, where in front of them were hundreds of thousands in a packed convention chamber. The spotlights shined down upon the two presidential nominees, Populist and Centrist, and numerous hovercams slowly flew throughout the room to capture the event live.

"Am I at fault for wanting the best for the Republic?" asked Petan Casterfo, the Senator of Riosa, and one of the most extreme Centrists in the entire government. Many considered him an extremist, yet he was legally registered as a Centrist. The crowd applauded relatively low and quiet for the Riosan Senator, and he continued to speak in a scolding tone,

"I say these things because we need to wake up. People like Representative Chuchi, the Populists, and even most Centrists, are liars and frauds. They will say things to get elected, they will say anything to get elected. If we look back in history, many wars started because the Republic was too involved in local affairs. The Clone Wars were that way, and even the Civil War against the Rebel Alliance. I applaud President Vylantis for keeping us out of Mandalore, she has _some_ common sense. But what we need to do is get the unnecessary people out of government-"

"To you that must be non-humans?" blurted Chuchi, staring at Casterfo as she held onto the edge of her podium tightly, "You want to get rid of all non-humans from the political process, correct?"

"Each people have their pros and cons, they have their merits and demerits." continued Casterfo, "For example, having Mon Calamari officers on the frontlines of battle wouldn't make sense, when their expertise are designing and constructing warships."

"You said humans were the master race." blurted Chuchi, "Do you realize how many billions of people you marginalized by doing that?"

"I did not say that, Representative. And you'd better watch your tone, I like to keep it civil, for the sake of the Republic." said the Senator in a lighthearted tone, arising a chuckle and laugh from the audience. The people were mostly humans, since Venallia was a pro-military world, it housed the Republic's finest academies, and most aliens stuck to the Outer Rim manufacturing worlds like Mon Cala.

"Senator Casterfo," announced the moderator, an older human man at the side of the stage on a tall stool, "you speak of getting the Republic out of planetary affairs. What will you do about the Vylanti-Deal?"

"I will rip it to pieces. The Vylanti-Deal has skyrocketed taxes for the average family by over three hundred percent, and hardworking people don't deserve to have their hard-earned money taken away from them. We get rid of the Vylanti-Deal, we lower taxes, boosts economies throughout the entire Galaxy, not just the Republic." the crowds applauded loudly and happily for Casterfo, with many whistling and cheering in agreement. "By lowering taxes, we can focus on local planetary defenses, not on our bloated Armed Forces budget. We have millions of clones, out in the streets of Coruscant and all over… what are they doing? There is no threat. That's billions of credits wasted. The Republic does not need a clone army any longer, the Republic doesn't need an armada of over ten thousand ships…"

* * *

 **Sundari, Mandalore**

It was the middle of the night over Sundari, the capital of Mandalore, and to a stranger, the city seemed as if it were completely abandoned and dead. There no lights at all, no ships flying about, just a few thin columns of smoke rising into the star-filled sky. A single black shuttle sped across the sandy wasteland towards the once-great metropolis, flying over the outskirts of the settlement, flying over the damaged and wrecked parts of the dome that once covered the city. The shuttle was making its way to the city center, to the Royal Palace.

The shuttle landed on a square platform in front of the Royal Palace, which was partially destroyed from the battle years ago against the New Republic. However, it still housed a resident. The front ramp of the shuttle opened, and a black cloaked figure swiftly exited the ship. There were two Deathwatch guards standing at the cracked glass doors to the Royal Palace, holding out their blaster rifles at the visitor,

"Halt!" called out one of the troopers. The cloaked figure held out her hands as walked up to the doors, and the Deathwatch men lifted off the ground, choking viciously. The same being used the Force to break open the main doors, shattering them all over the ground in a loud display of strength. The Deathwatch soldiers fell onto the ground, dead. The cloaked being stepped on top of the glass, with the bits and pieces crunching under her black boots. She headed within the darkened palace. She walked by scorched and defaced murals of a woman with a large headdress, crystal-like earrings, a long face with a long pointed nose.

"Who are you?!" shouted a man's voice, coming from the end of the grand hall. The cloaked being stopped, staring at the young man who stood partially undressed. He only wore pants, was shirtless, but held a pistol in his right hand. He was self-proclaimed King Balto Nunento of Deathwatch/Mandalore. The cloaked being took off her hood, revealing her long auburn hair, and quickly whipped out a silver lightsaber hilt from within her sleeve.

"Jedi?! How'd you-"

"Not a Jedi." smirked the woman, igniting the red blade slowly, which nearly lit up the entire room in bloody aura. Nunento immediately raised his pistol, pulling the trigger numerous times at the woman. The Force-user walked slowly towards Nunento, deflecting each yellow laser blast back at him. The lasers nearly hit him, grazing at his arm, blasting right at his feet. He yelled from the pain, grabbing his arm. The woman was just a few feet away from him, and pointed her lightsaber at the man's bare chest. It was just centimeters away from touching his skin, and Nunento could feel the heat from the blade.

"Your reign has come to an end, my Lord." smiled Mara Jade, driving her lightsaber into Nunento's chest. The fallen King screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, right in front of his stone throne. Guards rushed into the corridor, pointing their pistols at the woman. Mara Jade turned to stare at them, holding her red lightsaber tightly, and her eyes glowed yellow. She smiled, and leapt at them with the aide of the Force, killing them instantly, making her way through the rest of the Palace…


	139. S9Chapter 139 - Start of Something New

**UPDATE: I posted an article on the _Endless Onslaught Wiki_ of the official series timeline. Since this series spans over such a vast number of years, it can be hard to exactly remember what happened when. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **System 66**

"It is done, Leader Snoke." spoke a woman's voice through the transmission, where in a wide, darkened command bridge stood a tall, thin being. It was the Supreme Leader, standing before a large holo-screen that took up the entire wall, and showed a detailed map of the Mandalore star system. Around the Supreme Leader were arrays of smaller stations and computers where officers tended to their work silently. They gave off bluish gray light in the black floored and black walled chamber, as well as some rays of red from control panels on the walls.

"Very good, Jade. Have you spread our message to the lower ranking Deathwatch leaders?" asked the raspy voiced Supreme Leader, as he held his wrinkled hands behind his back.

"Yes. They are resistant and skeptical. Four of them tried to kill me because of Nunento's death. They do not want to wage war against the New Republic, they want to remain independent and isolated." responded Jade, with her voice flickering from the transmission, since they were very far from each other.

"Leave Mandalore immediately." ordered Snoke, "If they will not submit, they must be destroyed."

"Master, won't that alert the New Republic?" asked Mara Jade confusedly. Snoke thought for a moment, realizing he needed to think more about his actions. Destroying Mandalore would surely attract the attention of the New Republic, and with Serinna Vylantis still at the reins, it would be almost certain she'd send the Army after him and the First Order. They needed to remain in the shadows for a bit longer.

"Master?" repeated Jade, "Are you still there?"

"Yes." nodded Snoke, "Leave Mandalore. We will discuss further plans." All of a sudden there was a red blinking light on the holo-screen of the Mandalore star system, and it slowly moved across the screen, closer towards the planet. Snoke narrowed his small eyes on the red dot.

"Leader Snoke," called out a voice from behind. Snoke turned his head to see Commander Brendol Hux approaching him, "Mandalore sent out a distress signal and it seems that the New Republic has caught onto it."

"Jade, leave the system immediately." ordered Snoke sternly, "We cannot let the Republic discover your presence or your existence."

"Leaving the system now." complied Jade, and the transmission was cut off as she entered hyperspace. Hux looked up at Snoke who was still staring at the map, watching the red blinking dot get closer to Mandalore.

"If the Mandalorians give away her identity-"

"She did not speak of who she was or where she was from." interrupted Snoke, staring at the screen angrily, "She was just a mercenary."

"And if they figure it out?" asked Hux.

"Figure what out?" boomed Snoke, staring down at Hux who was far shorter than the Supreme Leader. Hux tried not to look at the Leader's clear deformities and scars across his pale gray face, or his decaying cheek. The Supreme Leader pressed his lips together as he stared down at the anxious Commander, "The New Republic will not figure anything out. They are too preoccupied with electing another damned President."

"Shouldn't we be prepared for anything?" continued Hux.

"What would the New Republic figure out? That there is another rogue Jedi loose throughout the Galaxy, or some Sith-fanatic? It isn't worthy of their attention. You are dismissed, Commander." Hux bowed his head, saying nothing else, and quickly walked away. Snoke looked back at the large holo-screen, where the red dot finally reached Mandalore.

* * *

 **Galactic House of Deputies - Coruscant**

"Centrist Minority Leader Xericho from Rendili has the floor." echoed the temporary Speaker of the House, a female blue Rodian wearing long silver and gray robes, as she slammed her gavel on her wooden podium at the apex of the tiered desks. Speaker Nela Farr was the descendant of Senator Onoconda Farr, and was a temporary replacement for Riyo Chuchi as she ran for President. The Populists had regained control of the House two years prior in the past election, yet only with a bare majority of a few seats in the body of 3,383 individuals.

On the main, rectangular, floor of the chamber walked an older human man with graying hair and a slight hunch back. He went to one of the many podiums on the main floor, looking to the temporary Speaker. He was a Centrist Representative, and an obvious opponent of President Vylantis.

"Members of the House," boomed Representative Xericho, "I ask you to think of when President Vylantis first announced she'd send the GIA and Department of Security to investigate the Taris terrorist attack. I ask you to remember how long ago that was… four months ago. Four months since she has assumed control of the investigation, and _absolutely nothing_ has been found, and millions of credits are going down the drain. I propose we immediately withdraw all departmental involvement from Taris."

"Our departments are more equipped!" called out a Populist Representative from the stands.

"The Representative from Cartao does not have the floor." interrupted Speaker Farr, looking to her Populist colleague, a young human man from the Mid Rim world of Cartao.

"I didn't say our departments aren't equipped." responded the Centrist Minority Leader on the main floor, "This isn't a matter of expertise, but a matter of finances." there was a loud grumbling uproar from the chamber of Representatives, many were irritated with what Xericho was proposing. Almost a year ago the attacks took place and Taris conducted their own investigation, and nothing was found.

"It is our responsibility to protect the worlds of the New Republic, not abandon them." continued the Representative of Cartao.

" _Your_ President chose to abandon Mandalore when Deathwatch rose again, and they were a Republic world… where were you all then?" scolded Xericho, "You Populists are selfish and narrow-minded. You only do things _you_ think are right, not what everybody else says… what the majority says." the chamber erupted into a fiery arena of anger filled shouts and screaming, most coming from the Populists. And the Centrists yelling back, where those agreeing with Xericho, yelling across the vast chamber to their Populist opponents.

"Order, order!" roared Speaker Farr, slamming her gavel loudly on her desk. The Populists continued to rage on as Xericho continued his speech.

"I say we let the next President decide what to do with the investigation!" shouted the Cartaon Representative, throwing his fist into the air.

"Aye!" cheered his fellow Populists around him. The Centrists were just as excited, and Xericho preached to the choir,

"We agree on something!" the Centrists were very confident that Petan Casterfo, the Centrist Nominee would be elected. For after twelve years of the same Populist, they believed the public wanted a fresh new face and approach to galactic politics and their future.

"Do we agree to table this matter until the inauguration of the second President?" boomed Speaker Farr, appealing to the masses since they weren't listening to her otherwise.

"Yes!"

"Agreed!"

"Here, here!" shouted and chanted the thousands of Populists, from humans to various alien races throughout the rectangular chamber. Most of the Centrists applauded as well in agreement, but Xericho wasn't finished.

"Speaker Farr," continued the Rendilian Representative, waiting for the chants and shouting to die down so everyone could properly hear him, "Speaker Farr, I wish to place forward a second proposal."

"You may continue, Minority Leader Xericho." nodded the Rodian female, holding her hands together as she stared at the human man. Xericho grasped his podium, looking out to the Centrists and Populists before him, and the chamber fell silent.

"These past few years have seen the unbridled and unprecedented escalation of authority of President Vylantis, which is dangerous, and even treacherous." chatter arose from many Populists, "Let me finish, please!" boomed Xericho, silencing many in the chamber. "She has bypassed Congressional authority on multiple occasions. First, she sent the First Fleet to Mandalore to fight Deathwatch without any vote, she dismantled the Banking Clan without any vote," Xericho's voice got louder and louder as the Populists started to scream at him with anger, "she established a galactic bank without any vote, she's expelled an entire star system from the Republic without any vote! And then she re-establishes the Senate seat for the Jedi Order! The list goes on! I call for an investigation to begin on President Vylantis for abuse of power, and if necessary, begin the process of impeachment. The Republic deserves a better leader."

There were cheers, chants, screams, and shouting from both sides of the aisle. Many Centrists were cheering on Xericho, for this was a dream come true. None of them had the guts to call for impeachment of a President, especially on loose claims. Some of the Populists were silent, and some were shouting back in defiance. During the incident with abandoning Mandalore, many Populists stopped supporting Vylantis, seeing her as a warhawk and a moderate leader who sided with the Centrists on many issues. They weren't entirely opposed to impeaching her, and saw this as an opportunity. Speaker Farr looked around the chamber, glancing at the side with the most Populists, they weren't defending their President. Most sat idle and silent, watching the Centrists cheer in agreement to begin the investigations. They were just sitting there. Farr had a worried look on her face, and leaned to her assistant as the chamber continued to unfold in uncontrolled chaos,

"Send a message to the President, tell her _it's happening."_

* * *

 **Office of the President**

"Are you shitting me?!" laughed Serinna, bursting into laughter as she sat in her desk chair, with Speaker Nela Farr standing in front of the President's desk nervously. She held her hands together, and stared with wide eyes at the President.

"With all due respect, I don't see what's so funny, Madam President." said Farr worriedly.

"There's literally three months until inauguration and they're already so eager to get me out of office, but this late? It's ridiculous. I dare them to try their fucking hardest." chuckled Serinna, folding her hands on her abdomen as she leaned back. Farr still had a worried look on her face,

"This would spell disaster for the Party and the election if you are impeached."

"I will not be impeached." smirked Serinna.

"Are you so sure? You've lost a lot of support from the Populists."

"Nela, I appreciate your concern and your loyalty." sighed Serinna, "But there is nothing to worry about. The Populists wouldn't do me dirty like that." Nela sat down in the chair in front of Serinna's desk,

"Let's say it happens. The House votes to impeach you, right on party lines, with a few Populist defectors, like Chuchi. It's up to the Senate to convict you or release you. Vice President Skywalker would have to oversee it, and cast a vote as well." Serinna's smirk faded away completely when Farr spoke of Leia. The President hadn't spoken to Leia in over a few weeks, and the last time they did was at a Department-heads meeting. The incident at the Convention left them very distant, and disconnected.

"Ma'am." spoke Farr, and Serinna snapped out of a gaze from staring into blank space. She looked at the Rodian's glossy wide eyes that looked like a starry night.

"I'm sorry, what?" stuttered Serinna.

"This is a probable course of action, and I think you should be prepared for anything." said the Speaker, holding her hands on her lap. Serinna could sense the woman was overly anxious and nervous about what was going on now. She still couldn't believe that the Centrists would be so bold to do that, they were growing a spine for once.

"Speaker Farr, I thank you for stopping by, but I need some time to think on my own." stood the President, straightening her black suit, and the Rodian woman rose to her feet as well.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me so quickly, thank you, Madam President."

"One more thing, Speaker Farr," said Serinna as Nela Farr walked towards the door. She turned her head to look at the President, "I'm counting on you to defend me in the House against any articles of impeachment. Since Chuchi is intent on taking me down." Nela looked forward and then down at the floor,

"Of course, Madam President. I'll do my best." the Rodian continued forward, leaving the office and leaving Serinna alone with her thoughts. Impeachment wasn't exactly scaring her or even making her feel a bit nervous, she could only think of how Leia would handle the situation. If the House voted to impeach her, it would be up to the Senate to convict her and remove her from office, where the Vice President would oversee the session and the vote. She wondered how Leia would vote, would she vote to remove her from office? Most likely not, since that would make her President for the remaining few months until inauguration day. By then, there'd be a newly elected President, and Leia wouldn't be remembered at all for being President for such a short time.

Serinna pressed her finger on the contacting device on her desk, and a blue light shined as the call was picked up,

"Yes, Madam President?" it was her scheduler, whose office was just down the hall.

"I'd like to know the Vice President's whereabouts." stated Serinna.

"Just one moment, Ma'am, as I check the database." responded the female scheduler. Serinna waited a few seconds patiently, still holding her finger on the device. "Her Office didn't leave any specifics of where she'd be today, however, her security detail was last located heading to the Jedi Temple."

"Alright, thank you." said the President, removing her finger from the device and ending the call. The blue light shut off and Serinna stood staring into blank space again, thinking of what Leia could be doing. Perhaps to convene with her brother and former Jedi Master on what was going down within the chambers of Congress.

* * *

 **Jedi Council**

The Jedi Council chamber was filled with all of its twelve members, with Leia Skywalker standing in the center. It was late in the afternoon, with the sun giving a warm golden glow in the room, shining on Leia's soft face and her light brown hair. The Vice President had called for a meeting with the Council, after the establishment of the Jedi Senate seat recently.

"If she is to represent us in the Senate, it would make sense for her to have a seat on this Council." spoke Jedi Master Illa, a light blue skinned, female, Nautolan, sitting to the left of Grand Master Ahsoka Tano.

"I agree." added Luke, "As our Senator she would need to report directly to us, and it would make it easier to have her on the Council." Ahsoka rubbed her chin as she thought about it, she could still sense a lot of reservation from some of the other Jedi Masters. Specifically coming from Petro,

"The Vice President is not a practicing Jedi, and she would be taking one of our seats." stated the middle aged man, with dark blue hair and a scruffy beard.

"I agree." added a third Jedi Master, a tannish Zabrak man, named Gavar Folcan, "And if she is our senator, she'd be tending to more matters with the Senate and surely would not have the time to attend our meetings." many of the Jedi Masters looked to Ahsoka, who would ultimately have the final say on the issue.

"Leia," spoke Ahsoka, "would you feel it necessary to be on this Council?"

"I have no urge to do so, nor any want to push anybody out." said Leia, "As long as there is a clear and open line of communication between my Senate office and the Council, there shouldn't be any issues."

"I'd like to know more about your stances on the military, Madam Vice President." continued Master Folcan, the Zabrak, leaning forward with his hands folded together, "As Jedi, we believe in preserving the peace. Your allegiances to President Vylantis have proven… otherwise."

"My first priority is to protect the Republic, to keep the people safe. That is where my judgement is based off of." explained Leia, "I know many of you are skeptical about my voting record, and past stances on how I handled foreign affairs. I am not a warhawk or a warmonger." the Vice President could see the worry in many of the Jedi's faces; especially Masters Folcan and Petro.

"What makes you think you should return to this position?" asked Petro.

"I have represented the Jedi as its first Senator in the New Republic, I've served in the Second Galactic War, I know what war does to people. I was a fighter in the Civil War, a leader. War terrorizes planets from all corners of the Galaxy, one can never escape it when it happens. I've seen what war does, and I know what can be done to prevent it." explained Leia confidently and with ease. Petro was going to ask another pressing question, but Ahsoka held out her hand to stop him before he began. Petro kept his mouth shut, and Ahsoka looked to her former apprentice,

"You heard about the House of Deputies beginning investigations to President Vylantis' possible abuses of power, and possible impeachment?"

"Yes." nodded Leia solemnly, holding her hands together.

"What do you think will be the outcome?"

"It's a Centrist ploy to take the attention off the election, specifically off of Representative Chuchi who's in the lead in many polls. I do not think she will be impeached, it wouldn't come to that. She did not abuse her power or overstep any boundaries." stated Leia.

"If she is impeached, that means you become the President." said Ahsoka, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. Leia noticed a worried look from her brother Luke, who didn't like where this was going. However, Leia could sense this was some sort of test from her old Jedi Master.

"If it happens, it happens." shrugged Leia. Leia didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to be thrown into the Presidency like that, so impulsive and for just a few months. There was a moment of silence in the chamber as Leia waited for Ahsoka to say something. The Togruta woman let out a deep exhale, placing her hands her knees,

"The future is uncertain and the Force does not paint a clear picture of what is to come. It is just… blurry… and filled with swirling shadows."

"Has there ever been a time when the future wasn't dark or shadowy?" blurted Petro irritatedly.

"Yes." stated the Zabrak Jedi, Gavar Folcan, before Ahsoka could respond, "It was that short time when Mothma was Chancellor. War had ended, rebellious worlds were coming back into the Republic, accepting defeat, and people could live in peace."

"Master Folcan is right." nodded Ahsoka, "But it's been a long time since there was such serenity. And that worries me."

* * *

 **Galactic House of Deputies - Vote of Impeachment**

"Aargonar." echoed Speaker Riyo Chuchi at her tall podium-desk on the tiered desks at the far side of the rectangular House chamber. The Presidential nominee was back on Coruscant to preside over the impeachment vote. The Centrists rammed through the investigative process into Vylantis' abuse of power, only using claims such as her expulsion of Mandalore and dismantling of the Banking Clan as evidence. The chamber was filled with all of its members, all seated except for the Representatives of the Core world of Aargonar. For impeachment process, each sector had one vote, since there were so many Representatives in the legislature. One of the Representatives from Aargonar rose to his feet,

"Aargonar votes no."

"Alderaan." continued Chuchi, as the vote was being recorded by her assistants.

"Alderaan votes yes." announced the Alderaanian Representative.

"Anaxes."

"Anaxes votes yes." in alphabetical order, and very slowly, the voting continued through the night. It had only been two days since the proposal was made to impeach the President. The Centrists were taking it seriously, and were quickly announcing their votes. Every single star sector had the spotlight shined upon them, as hovercams slowly flew about the chamber, recording each vote and broadcasting it on holonet live. Nobody nor any star system be blinded or hindered from seeing how their Representatives voted.

"Bestine." spoke Speaker Chuchi, looking up across the chamber.

"Bestine votes yes." answered the human Representative for Bestine IV. Bestine IV was a water world in the Mid Rim, and was a massive target from the Gundao Syndicate in the Second Galactic War. They had been invaded numerous times, even during the Civil War by the Empire when they wanted to secede. The water world had vivid and horrid memories of oppression against tyrannical leaders.

"Belderone."

"Belderone votes yes."

…

"Coruscant."

"Coruscant votes no."

…

"Devaron."

"Devaron votes yes."

…

"Hosnian."

"Hosnian votes yes."

…

"Naboo."

"Naboo votes no."

…

"Pantora." Chuchi froze for a second as she realized she was already at her own star system. She was the senior Representative from the Pantoran sector, and realized she would need to announce her own vote. She had thought about it before, especially how it would impact her chances at winning. Everyone looked at her, waiting for a response. The purple haired woman rested her hands on her podium, and looked out to the vast chamber,

"Pantora votes yes." echoed Riyo Chuchi.

* * *

 **Serinna Vylantis**

"That bitch…" muttered Serinna, rising to her feet as she watched the House impeachment vote take place, and specifically Riyo Chuchi cast a vote to impeach the President. Serinna gulped, trying not to feel nervous or anxious at all.

"She's going to lose… big." spoke a voice in the office. It was Secretary of State Khen Su, sitting with his legs crossed across from the President's desk. Serinna glanced down at him with wide eyes.

"This suddenly became real. Those motherfuckers are really going through with it." stuttered Serinna, in somewhat a state of shock.

"You are not going to be impeached. Chuchi made a big mistake by voting against you. She does not realize how much the public idolizes and admires you, because it is in direct contrast to how Congress basically loathes you." explained the calm Kaminoan. "It will cost her the Presidency."

"That's for the best then." nodded Serinna, watching the next sectors announce their votes on the holo-TV. "She was wrong to mess with me, or to even think she'd intimidate me."


	140. S9 Chapter 140 - Impeachment

**Galactic Senate**

For once in a very long time, the Senate chamber was not loud and wild. It was a quiet morning for the one thousand and three hundred eighty three senators. The House of Deputies finished the impeachment vote five days ago, and it was time for the Senate to uphold their Constitutional responsibility. Vice President Skywalker stood tall in her podium tower, in a dark black dress. Many saw it as a symbol of Vylantis' incoming defeat and removal from power. Others saw it as metaphor for the ensured fall of the Republic if Vylantis was to be impeached.

"Members of the Senate," began Leia, with her voice firm and loud, "before we commence the voting procedure, Article 1 Section 8 allows any Senator to hold the floor for debate. Would any member like to hold the floor before we commence the vote?" Leia looked around the circular chamber, waiting for someone to say something. She wanted someone to say something, but at the same time, she just wanted to get the vote over with already. It was silent for nearly ten seconds, and Leia cleared her throat,

"Alright-"

"Wait!" called out a voice, and Leia's eyes darted to where she heard the voice. A single senatorial pod flew out into the chamber, and the Vice President did not like to see who it was.

"Senator Casterfo…" spoke Leia, "... has the floor." the middle aged man who was running a speciesist campaign for President had the right to hold the floor, but Leia didn't want to listen to him.

"Thank you, Madam Vice President." nodded Casterfo to Leia, "Members of the Senate, there is one month until election, and two months until Inauguration Day. What is the point in removing a President from office who is about to be out anyway? I see that many of the Centrists have issues with power-grabbing, then why don't we amend the Constitution to bar the President's authority? It might take a bit longer, but it would be better than upsetting the public about removing their favorite leader. Think about it." many within the chamber began to clap for the Riosan Senator, mostly the Populists. Leia was impressed, and started to applaud herself for the Senator's interesting idea. It truly didn't make any sense to remove Serinna from power when in just a couple months she'd be out of the public's eye.

"We can't just _not_ finish the impeachment vote." blurted the Ishi-Tib Senator, Tarvex who led the Centrists in the Senate. He was staring directly to Casterfo, "It is our duty to determine whether President Vylantis broke the law."

"She didn't break the law, Senator Tarvex." scolded Casterfo, "I don't like her either but she didn't break the law. Your personal feelings for our President should not dictate how you vote. You'd be failing your people as their Senator." Leia couldn't believe what was happening. The extremely conservative Petan Casterfo was defending a politically opposite woman, and the other Centrists were infuriated.

"You're sounding like a Populist!" shouted a random Centrist member, and more of the Centrists cheered him on.

"Who are we fighting for, people?" called out Casterfo over the angry cries of the Centrists, "Are you servants of your Party, were you elected to office by the Party? No. We serve the people of the Republic, and we defend the Constitution. We do not stoop down to petty disagreements and fights that lead to the unnecessary removal of our leader. President Vylantis is innocent."

* * *

 **Mandalore**

"We thought about your proposal." spoke a Mandalorian man, wearing Deathwatch armor, holding his helmet to his side. He was an older man, in his sixties, with crow's feet at his eyes and gray eyes, named Gar Saxon. Beside him were other Deathwatch leaders, with fairly different markings on their armor to differentiate their origins and clans. In front of the Deathwatch men was a hologram of a hooded woman, wearing a black and concealing cloak,

"And? What do your allies think?"

"You killed our King, and we cannot forgive and forget." said the man.

"Your _King…_ didn't have the same vision as you all did, or to us." spoke Mara Jade softly yet clearly, with only her nose and lips shown in the light. "The New Republic is a false regime, we all know that. They cannot provide the necessities to a wild and rampant Galaxy which craves law and order. No Congress, and no President, can provide such things."

"Who else is a part of this?" asked the Deathwatch leader.

"You don't need to worry about that, our organization is a growing power. We have the finances, the military strength, and the resources. All we need are allies who will not abandon us, who will not obstruct, who will not defy." spoke Mara Jade.

"What exactly is your plan? We won't follow you blindly. And Mandalore alone won't be enough, no matter the size of your alleged army you possess." said the Mandalorian.

"That is where your diplomacy must come into play. We are in the process of gaining support from disaffected worlds, peoples who have been neglected by the New Republic for too long, and even the Old Republic. And when the time is right, we will strike Coruscant directly."

"Attacking Coruscant is a suicide mission." scoffed the Mandalorian, and the others agreed, chuckling.

"Do you remember President Vylantis' homeworld? Parchuverda? And how the entire star system was blown into oblivion?"

"Yes," stuttered the Mandalorian.

"We won't need troops or a fleet to attack Coruscant. All I need is your loyalty… complete and unbreakable loyalty. When we emerge victorious, Mandalore will not fall into a ditch or an early grave like the Republic has forced it recently. You will rise to greatness, all of our magnificent worlds will rise to greatness again." The Mandalorian man stood in silence, looking to his right hand man, to his right, and they exchanged nervous expressions, as well as curiosity and skepticism. Mara Jade could see their skepticism, she could sense it was controlling their mind and body. It was controlling their actions and decisions. She didn't blame the Mandalorians for feeling that way. They always had the end of the stick when it came to galactic affairs, especially throughout history with the Republic. Whenever there was a hint of hope or self-glory from Mandalore, they were beaten down into submission by the Republic, both Old and New.

"This is a lot, coming from the likes of you." said Saxon.

"I need an answer now." said Mara Jade bluntly, "There is no time to waste."

"Okay, okay…" sighed the man, "We'll work with you."

"Welcome to the First Order, gentlemen." smiled the woman, "I will be sending ships to your planet soon, place all children ages 3 - 18 on board."

"What?"

"We need to build a bigger army, and must start from the ground up." said Mara Jade, and her hologram shut off before the Mandalorians could refute. They were left in the dark of the wide room, with the lower ranking Deathwatch leaders whispering to one another in disarray. The main leader stood still, looking downward into blank space, processing what was happening, and what would come.

* * *

The sun of Mandalore began to creep over the flat horizon of the sandy wastelands, shining bright light upon Sundari, beginning a new day, and most importantly, a new era for the Mandalorians. The sky was cloudless, the wind not present, everything was still and quiet. In the outskirts of the city, life was normal for the citizens of Sundari. The outskirts of the city were slums and poverty-stricken, with people in ragged clothing and dusty wear bustled through to begin their day.

In the main streets, vendors squinted their eyes as they looked to where the sun was rising, off in the distance. More and more people started to look to see what it was. There were three black silhouettes, triangular and intimidating, growing larger as they got closer. The two on the left and right were smaller, with tall and wide command towers. As they moved closer towards Sundari, the two outer starships had spherical objects on the ends of their command towers, along with a tall comms array in its center. People could start to see them easier now. They were Imperial-I class Star Destroyers, old vessels, yet speeding their way towards the capital city. In the center, was a far larger starship, twice as wide, and far longer. It had a lower command bridge, and a ventral hangar with vast arrays of turbolaser cannons. Shuttles began to deploy from the largest of the three, heading towards the city.

People gathered around in the dusty plazas of the city outskirts to see who the visitors were. Three shuttles landed together in one of the plazas, long vessels with a small tower-like structure for a pilot. The front of the ship opened, unfolding a ramp, and white armored soldiers walked out, holding blaster rifles. They weren't clones, nor a part of the Republic Army. They had clean white armor, not scuffed or damaged at all, like the old clone army of the Republic. The squads of soldiers had chatters through their helmet comlinks, and began spreading out.

A small boy hid behind the leg of his father, watching as one of the troopers caught a glance of him. Two of the troopers walked to the father pointing their rifles at the man,

"Hand over the boy."

"No." said the father firmly.

"One last warning. Give us the boy." said the second trooper. The people crowding in the area were scared and nervous, watching with intensity, confusion, and fear. The father spat on the boot of one of the troopers. One of the troopers then shot the father in the chest, falling to the ground, causing the little boy to scream and cry. The white armored soldier grabbed the boy, hauling him to the shuttle. The crowd began to freak, screaming and panicking as they ran away from the scene. More shuttles flew in from the sky, with the largest star destroyer casting a dark shadow over the entire city. The First Order had arrived.

* * *

 **Office of the Vice President**

"Thank you for having me." said Serinna softly, as she was let into the office of the Vice President, with the golden C3PO holding the door open for the President. It was nighttime, with the skyline of the cityscape shining brightly and giving much light into the dim office through the wide panoramic window behind Leia. Leia walked around her desk,

"Thank you, Threepio, you can go." said Leia. The droid nodded, and stepped out of the office,

"I'll be right outside-" Serinna shut the door before the droid could finish his sentence. The President then turned to face Leia, walking into her office, towards the sitting area. Leia leaned up against her desk, placing her hands on the cold metallic surface.

"I've come to apologize." began Serinna, "I made a mistake. A foolish mistake. I should not have gone behind your back, or against your wishes. It was selfish of me."

"Thank you." answered Leia softly, nodding and crossing her arms. "I appreciate you coming by."

"Well, I figured that would be the best way. And with what's going on now with Congress, I figured we need to get back to communicating properly." said Serinna lightheartedly. Leia smiled,

"I know."

"So tell me what's going on." Serinna sat down on one of the couches near Leia's desk, and the Vice President sat across from her. "I heard the vote was postponed."

"You can thank Petan Casterfo for that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." nodded Leia, "He began talking and talking and talking until the end of the day. I was very shocked, I figured he'd vote you out in a heartbeat."

"Casterfo has always been a strange one," noted Serinna, "I never really knew how to deal with him in various situations."

"I think he's going to keep on talking until Inauguration Day." stated Leia, escalating the conversation. "And it is a brilliant plan, because I really think the rest of the Centrists have lost their mind."

"I just don't see the point in impeaching me this late in the game…" contemplated the President, "They've had twelve years to do it, and now they're doing it?"

"It's just so they can boost their credibility for doing something."

"It won't get them any votes." Serinna shook her head disappointedly, "Chuchi is going to lose. She is going to lose hard… I just know it." All of a sudden the comlink on Leia's glass desk rang loudly. The two looked to the device on the corner of her desk, and Leia activated it,

"Yes?"

"Madam Vice President, it's Eli, is President Vylantis there still?" spoke the VP's Chief of Staff. Leia eyed Serinna with worrisome,

"Yes. What's the matter?"

"Taris has seceded from the Republic, their internal departments had a collision with the Department of Security and have ordered them to leave. Secretary Barka refused since he only takes orders from the President, so they've imprisoned him along with all of our agents there." explained Eli with a steady voice.

"That son of a bitch, Ixon!" shouted Serinna jumping to her feet.

"Is there any possible way you can get us to speak with Prime Minister Ixon?" asked Leia.

"All transmissions going into Taris' government palace have been cut off. We're in the dark." stated Eli. Leia looked to Serinna, unsure of what to do. The President stared at the device with cold eyes, walking up to the desk,

"Get me Senator Pamlo of Taris in this office right now."

"Will do, Madam President."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Senator?" scolded Serinna as she stood at Leia's side in her office within the Senate Building. The dark skinned woman who represented Taris, for over a decade now, wore a silky dress and golden veil over her head, and looked at the President with wide eyes.

"We kindly asked Secretary Barka of Inner Security to leave Taris-"

"With what authority?" interrupted Serinna, "And with what dignity does your Prime Minister think he can imprison federal agents? _Along_ with the Secretary of Inner Security?"

"Secretary Barka was being abrasive and ignorant to our judgement and requests. He was leading this investigation into the wrong direction." stated Senator Pamlo innocently, "I was not aware that he'd be taken hostage."

"But you still had a part in this, correct?" asked Serinna.

"I issued the statement of secession."

"Why is that?"

"Because the New Republic _and_ you do not listen to its own people. You don't respect our wishes, you pushed aside our own local investigations to take it over yourself." said the Senator, becoming a bit frustrated.

"When over five hundred thousand people die from a terrorist attack, on a Republic world," Serinna leaned forward, "it's my duty to respond and take action. This is no excuse at all. Now, I want you to personally contact the Prime Minister so I can get a hold of him, right here." Tynnra Pamlo sighed, taking out a small holoprojector from a pocket within her dress, and placed it on the edge of Leia's desk. The three waited a few moments, and suddenly a hologram of the middle aged Prime Minister appeared, facing an angry President and disappointed Vice President.

"Senator Pamlo I - … Madam President?" stuttered Ixon. The man was dumbfounded and confused, and caught off guard.

"Prime Minister you better have an exceptional reason to why you've imprisoned one of my Secretaries." scolded Serinna.

"I am glad we're in contact actually. I am done being your pawn and errand boy, doing whatever you say, disregarding my own recommendations and input. This has gone on far enough!" said Ixon angrily, "I will not allow this to continue. Taris is independent and does not take orders from you or the damned Congress. I am not releasing Barka, and I am not adhering to your corrupt laws or totalitarian demands!" the hologram deactivated.

" _The call has been ended._ " spoke the automated holo-projector. Serinna stood in shock, infuriated and filled with rage. Senator Pamlo slowly stood up,

"I must return to Taris."

"Tell your Prime Minister…" said Serinna, clenching her teeth and pointing her finger at the Senator, "That he is going to _lose everything."_

* * *

 **5 BBY**

"The loss of Grand Admiral Snoke is quite unfortunate…" spoke the calm and collected Emperor Zaoku, within the hemi-circular chamber of Corusca Hall. The octagonal building which served as a ceremonial headquarters for the Emperor, as well as his offices. In the chamber were military officers of all ranks, mostly upper level, the Jedi Council members; including Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi, Grand Master Yoda, Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and more. They sat in the middle section of the chamber, where in the very front row were the highest ranking military officers. All were men, except for one, wearing light gray uniforms with similar badges. They were High Admirals within the Navy, and all vying for the position for Grand Admiral. However, they kept their aspirations silent as they listened to the Emperor continue his speech at his podium tower,

"The war against the Syndicate is testing our strength… testing our resilience and power. They are becoming more vicious and reckless with each battle, they are targeting our most vulnerable worlds, killing the innocent. We need continued leadership in the military, a strong and forcible Grand Admiral who is not afraid to back down. That is why, it is with my honor, to announce that Amelia Daala will be taking on the position of Grand Admiral of the Galactic Republic Navy." the fifty-something year old woman rose from her seat, basking in the rumbling and loud applause from her colleagues and subordinates.

Mace Windu and the rest of the Jedi clapped slowly for the new Grand Admiral, watching from afar, looking at the back of the woman's head. They were very uncertain and skeptical. They were afraid.

...

 **0 ABY**

Over a dozen Liberty-type Mon Calamari cruisers bombarded the vast fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers as they approached the sandy and desert world of Jakku. The Emperor was banished by the Inner Council, a New Republic was declared, yet many of the Imperials were still fighting against the resurgent Rebel Alliance. It was a confusing and dangerous time for the Galaxy, as the major factions were splitting into pieces and all sorts of people vying for complete power.

"We're losing power to the forward shields!" called out an Imperial officer on board the command bridge of the Imperial-I class Star Destroyer. In the center of the bridge was a fiery haired man, wearing a fitted gray suit, trying not to lose his balance as his warship was being bombarded by Y-wings, X-wings, and the entire Rebel fleet. His eyes darted desperately as starfighters whisked past the bridge, chasing TIE fighters, and shooting down entire Imperial shuttles and small transports trying to escape the planet's orbit.

"Commander, what should we do?" spoke the Captain, rushing up to the red haired man. The red haired man gulped, and looked to his Captain,

"Open frequency 9-A-3T for any incoming signals."

"Sir?"

"Just do it, Captain, we're running out of time!" shouted the unstable man. The Captain relayed the orders to the communication officers of the crew, quickly setting the communications array to the required frequency. The Commander waited and waited, looking out to the battle as the Mon Calamari warships were closing on his fleet, taking out entire Star Destroyers with ease in a matter of seconds. It felt like an eternity as the signal was being sent out.

All of a sudden, a hologram appeared behind the Commander, of a tall thin man, deformed and bald. It was Snoke.

"Commander Hux, I presume your efforts over Jakku are failing?" Brendol Hux turned around to look at the tall Supreme Leader,

"I don't know what to do. The Inner Council is calling for a ceasefire with the Rebel Alliance but they are still holding up a fight."

"It is time you leave Jakku." said Snoke in a raspy and low rumbling voice.

"What?"

"Jakku is lost, the Empire is gone. The Inner Council is forming an alliance with the Rebels, and if you continue to fight you will be punished. Retreat into the Unknown Regions, I have sent you the specific coordinates." explained Snoke. Commander Brendol Hux looked over to his Captain, where the man nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we will be leaving immediately."

"Good."

"But are you sure this New Republic will succeed?"

"I know Serinna Vylantis…" spoke Snoke with some disgust for the woman, "She knows how to bring people together, she knows how to manipulate them. She has won this battle, she may win the next… but she will lose the true test of strength."

The remaining six Imperial Star Destroyers began to veer away from their blockaded position over Jakku, pointed above the Rebel fleet, preparing for their jump to hyperspace. The first Star Destroyer was away, leaping to lightspeed, and the next two ships followed suit. The Rebels continued their attack on the fleeing warships, shooting down smaller vessels that were attempting to escape. Soon, however, the last of the Imperial ships had gone into hyperspace, abandoning Jakku for good. The Rebel fleet of nearly three dozen warships began their descent to the desert world, with the Liberty-type cruisers remaining close to the Rebel flagship: a longer and larger warship… _Home One._

"All Imperials have fled the system, Admiral." spoke a Mon Calamari officer within the pristine white command bridge of _Home One._ The brownish orange Admiral nodded in relief,

"That is good news. Begin sending the troops to the planet surface."

"Admiral," called out another Mon Calamari crewmember from the back, "you have an incoming transmission."

"Who is it, Alliance Command?" asked the Admiral, staring out the viewport to the planet as the Rebel shuttles deployed from the hangars of his ships.

"No, Coruscant." replied the crewmember. Ackbar turned his head to look at the crewmember, and many others looked. The bridge was silent, they had no idea why Coruscant would be contacting them.

"Put it through." Ackbar faced forward again in his chair, and a few seconds later, a hologram of Serinna Vylantis appeared.

"Councilor Vylantis, why are you contacting me?" asked the Admiral.

"Admiral Ackbar, I was informed that you have been chosen as the leader of the Rebel Alliance. I have been recently appointed as President of the New Republic, and would like to establish a date for negotiations." said the woman, holding her hands together.

"Negotiations for what? You still have Imperial forces attacking Rebel bases, and you are Zaoku's closest ally."

"I banished Zaoku." said Serinna sternly, "I am trying to rebuild the Galaxy, and need your help… I do not speak for the rogue Imperials… they must and will be hunted down."


	141. S9 Chapter 141 - Suffocate

**11 ABY (PRESENT DAY)**

 **Republic News Now**

"I voted on behalf of Pantora, it was not a personal decision. I carried out the will of the people." spoke Representative Riyo Chuchi before a crowd of reporters outside of a cathedral-like banquet hall where she finished a fundraising event for her campaign. Lights and cameras were pointed and directed at her, with countless reporters holding out recording devices and microphone so they could get every single word from the Pantoran woman.

"But there hasn't been any records showing you traveling to Pantora to convene with your people." asked the Quarren news anchor, looking directly at the Speaker of the House of Deputies. "This means you made the decision yourself, that you'd like to see President Vylantis removed from office."

"What difference does it make at this point? It's now time for the Senate to do their job and vote themselves." pointed out Chuchi, "And I find it very demeaning and undermining for our democracy that my opponent, Senator Casterfo, is continuously holding up the vote. I think you should question him more about this than me. I've done my job."

"Well, how would you handle the situation with Taris if you are elected President?" continued the Quarren news anchor.

"The issue will be brought to the Senate. It is an issue that the members of the Republic should discuss and solve for themselves. And I think it is preposterous that the Jedi have been sent to Taris to handle the situation."

* * *

 **Grand Master Ahsoka Tano**

Ahsoka held onto the ceiling-bar as she stood within the Republic gunship, being transported from her MC90 warship in orbit to the capital district of Taris. She looked through the thin, vertical, windows of the gunship to where she could see they were descending into the cityscape, passing by wrecked buildings and damaged city-blocks. There were massive construction stilts and machines on the lower levels, taking away much of the rubble from the terror attack that occurred months ago.

"Master Tano," spoke up a voice, it was the pilot over the intercom, "we're receiving messages from the surface… you'll probably want to hear them."

"Put it through pilot." called Ahsoka to the pilot who was above them towards the front of the gunship. A few seconds passed as the pilot processed the messages coming from the planet surface, and then played them on the intercom,

" _This is the Local Armed Militia of Taris warning you that you are trespassing in restricted airspace. Return to your origination at once or face military combat."_ Ahsoka wasn't intimidated by the Tarisians, but she was a bit worried that they were taking this too far.

"Is there an open line of communication? Perhaps I can send them a message." suggested Ahsoka.

"No, they've restricted most frequencies since we entered the atmosphere." said the pilot, "Our scanners are detecting small missile defense systems deep in the city." Ahsoka looked out the small viewport on the side of the gunship, and as they flew past a few flat-top skyscrapers, she could see a few missile launching tubes.

"What are your orders, Master Tano?" asked the pilot.

"Keep going. They know why we're here." ordered the Grand Master.

"Roger that."

The squad of over six gunships continued flying through the dense cityscape during the early hours of the morning. The MC90 cruisers loomed off in the distance, far from where the gunships were… leaving them partially defenseless. On board the gunship, it was completely silent. Ahsoka stood with fellow soldiers in their clad white armor, which most had scuffs and scratches, and some were grayish from wear-and-tear. Only a few of them were clones, the rest were varied humans. It had been nearly a decade since Kamino stopped producing clones, since they had used up all of the donor's DNA: Jango Fett. The DNA had been stretched to its breaking point, and luckily the Republic wasn't entangled in a pan-galactic war that it still needed a constant supply of troops. Ahsoka liked the idea of enlisting citizens, it gave them a sense of duty and patriotism for the Republic.

"Incoming projectiles!" shouted the pilot, swerving the gunship violently, causing Ahsoka to lose her balance and knock into a few soldiers. She looked out the viewport as she struggled to get up, watching a gunship get hit by a missile and exploding into a fiery detonation, crashing downward towards the city. Ahsoka's heart began to race as she scrambled to her feet,

"Get us out of here!"

"We're working on it!" called back the co-pilot.

"Hold onto something!" shouted the pilot. Ahsoka grabbed onto the ceiling railing again, holding it tighter. She looked out the viewport, and as they were flying upward, circling back, a barrage of missiles whisked past them. Another gunship was shot down.

"Contact the fleet!" ordered Ahsoka.

"They've jammed our signals!" responded the pilot. The Grand Master couldn't believe what was happening, and could sense the fear within the troops around her. They felt vulnerable, like sitting ducks, and Ahsoka felt the exact same. It felt unreal. They were under attack.

* * *

 **MC90 Flagship -** _ **Profundity II**_

"Admiral Raddus, they've opened fire on our gunships!" called out a pale skinned Mon Calamari Captain to the overweight Admiral, where he sat on a chair staring out the viewport of his new warship; the _Profundity II._ He leaned forward with wide eyes, watching the missiles being fired like a spray of nails from within the dense cityscape.

"Send out the X-wing escorts to bring them back in." ordered the Admiral, "And contact President Vylantis immediately."

"We're being targeted by a hidden missile defense system right below us." announced a crewmember, a human man on the right side of the command bridge at a comms station.

"Raise lower shielding and activate laser-point-defense systems." ordered the Admiral, watching as the last few gunships struggled to make it back. They were being shot down one at a time, with half the squad already destroyed. "How's the transmission to Coruscant coming along?" asked Admiral Raddus to his communications wing of the crew.

"Our signals have been jammed." spoke another officer onboard. Raddus watched as the missiles were being fired from a building below, blasting at full speed towards his flagship. "We can't even contact our sister ships."

Raddus looked to the side of the viewport, where the older MC80, winged, cruisers were being hit by the missiles. The on the right suffered critical damage on the front of its hull, not raising their shields in time. The one on the left fired its laser cannons at the missiles, but were missing most of them.

"Send out the retreat flares, get those gunships onboard and get us back into space!" ordered the grayish Mon Calamari naval officer. The _Profundity II_ began veering upward, turning at an angle, shooting out bright white flares into the cloudy skies over the Tarisian cityscape. The engines of the long MC90 warship blasted with full power, shining a bright turquoise color. In just a few moments, the MC80 cruiser on the right followed suit, and then the last followed. The missiles were still being fired at rapid speed from the planet surface at the engines of the New Republic warships.

"Activate sublight engines!" ordered Admiral Raddus. The flagship's engines roared and the warship jolted forward into the upper atmosphere. There was an extremely loud explosion coming from behind, but the warship didn't tremble or shake. Raddus leaned forward to get a better look but couldn't see anything. A few seconds later, there was a loud whirring and screeching sound coming from outside.

"The _Gallant_ have lost their engines!" called out a communications officer on board the crew. The MC90 began to turn on its side so they could get a better look at their sister ship. Raddus watched as his flagship slowly turned, and they got a clear view of the _Gallant_ MC80 cruiser falling back towards the cityscape. The massive warship crashed into skyscrapers, smashing through city-blocks, and throwing tons of dust and debris into the air.

"The gunships have landed in the hangars." informed another crewmember.

"Alright, get us into space." ordered Raddus, watching in horror as the third warship settled into its grave within the dense cityscape.

* * *

 **Ahsoka Tano**

Ahsoka Tano ran through the corridors of the _Profundity II_ , making her way into the command bridge as the massive blast doors slid open. The Grand Master rushed down the main steps of the bridge to the main section where Raddus sat in his chair, contemplating, staring out the viewport. They were out of Taris' atmosphere and could see the slight curvature of the planet. Ahsoka approached the Mon Calamari,

"Admiral Raddus, were you able to contact Coruscant at all?" Ahsoka stood behind the Admiral, yet the leader of the fleet did not turn to look at the Togruta,

"Yes, but they have jammed our signals multiple times. I… I was not prepared for this. I wasn't expecting retaliation."

"Neither did I… this isn't good at all." Ahsoka put her hands on her hips, looking out to outer space as well.

"We came here for Secretary Barka," said Raddus, clearing his throat and looked at Ahsoka, "what are we to do?" The Togruta stared at Raddus a bit unsure of what was going on. _He_ was the Admiral, he commanded the fleet, so why was he asking a Jedi what to do.

"You want my advice?" asked Ahsoka quietly.

"No." stated the Admiral, "Your _orders._ You are the head of the Jedi Order, and most Jedi outrank any Admirals otherwise. The decision is yours to make. Do we send out starfighters to take out those missile launchers, or wait for a response from the President?"

"I didn't know there could be such a powerful device to block all signals that originate from the planet." noted Ahsoka, "We should wait. We don't want to do anything rash or hasty. We can't let a full out war become of this situation… whatever Taris is trying to do."

* * *

 **Snoke**

"The Republic will surely send their Army to occupy my planet, how do I know this is truly a good idea?" asked the worried Prime Minister Ixon of Taris, via hologram before a tall thin cloaked man: the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Snoke was in a dark, long, chamber, sitting upon a rocky throne, where the Prime Minister had just attacked the Republic fleet that arrived over Taris.

"You have already sprung the trap, Prime Minister." said Snoke wistfully, "By cutting off communication, you will only escalate the conflict with the Republic fleet… which is what we want."

"I don't have the resources or means necessary to hold off any invasion or orbital bombardment if they choose that route." expressed the Prime Minister with concern.

"The plan is not to engage in a full-scale conflict." corrected Snoke, a bit irritated at the ignorant man, "Restock your missile launchers and prepare for another attack in case they return. You _must_ not let them on the surface."

"What am I to do with their Secretary Barka?" asked Ixon.

"Execute him," echoed Snoke, "and have it broadcasted to Coruscant for all to see."

"With all due respect, that would surely kick-start a war-"

"Do as I say, Prime Minister…" roared the deformed Supreme Leader.

"As you wish… Leader Snoke." the Prime Minister bowed his head, and the hologram disappeared into thin air. Snoke was left in the darkness of his throne room, contemplating and thinking. His plans were proceeding as planned, the Force was on his side, the Jedi would not see it coming, and neither would the New Republic. The old deformed being closed his eyes for a moment's notice, just to rest his tired eyes…

* * *

 **9 BBY**

"The Gundao Syndicate is growing in size, they have gathered numerous allies throughout the Outer Rim and even Wild Space." spoke Jedi Master Mace Windu, leaning forward in his chair as he sat across from the incumbent Chancellor of the Galactic Republic; Ducau Zaoku. The seventy-something year old Nikto had his leathery hands folded on his desk, and was convening with Jedi leaders, Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti, about the rising threat of the Gundao Syndicate in the Outer Rim.

"This is not something we must turn a blind eye to." added Obi-wan Kenobi, twisting a few of his beard hairs, "We've received intel that they are amassing stockpiles of durasteel and ammunition."

"There is not much I can do right now, I am afraid," spoke the Chancellor, "I only have a few more days until the end of my term. And the Senate is too preoccupied with the Chancellery election."

"Not more important an election is, compared to that of rising confrontations in the Outer Rim." added Grand Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda is right," said Plo Koon, holding his clawed hands together, "we can't let politics get in the way of a possible conflict." Zaoku was about to respond to the Jedi's concerns, but there was a ringing coming from the comms device on his desk. He activated it,

"Excuse me, Master Jedi." said Ducau, to the Jedi. Windu nodded. A small hologram of a clone officer appeared,

" _Chancellor, Admiral Snoke is here to see you."_

"Send him in." said the Chancellor, and the Nikto looked to the Jedi, standing up, "I apologize for cutting this meeting short, but we will have to convene at a later date." the four Jedi Masters rose to their feet as well, and Windu looked at the Chancellor with narrow eyes,

"Not a problem at all, Chancellor." the four Jedi Masters headed for the doors at the end of the wide office. They all shuffled out silently, greeting the white haired Admiral waiting on the other side. He wore a light blue uniform, with multiple badges, and smiled and nodded to each of the Jedi. The Admiral walked into the office, with the door sliding shut behind him.

"I didn't know you were meeting with the Jedi today." noted the Admiral.

"They are a conspicuous bunch." sighed Zaoku, resting in his large chair again as the Admiral made his way to the desk, sitting across from it.

"They are concerned about the Syndicate?" asked Snoke.

"Yes. They are digging their noses too deep." said the Chancellor quietly, "There is nothing happening with them. Besides, they'll have to get used to the new Chancellor soon."

"Do you know who will win?"

"Tamara Karsguard… of Carida."

"Are you serious?" questioned Snoke.

"Senator Karsguard will not last long. She won't know how to deal with a full-scale war. She doesn't know how to contain any sort of conflict." explained the Chancellor.

"Then I presume we will be having more of these meetings in the future then?" asked the Admiral with a smirk.

"If we play our cards right, then yes." nodded the Nikto, "But for now, we must be patient."

* * *

 **11 ABY (PRESENT DAY)**

 **President Vylantis - Press Conference**

"How do you plan to respond!?"

"Will you send the Navy!?"

"Is there going to be an invasion?!"

President Vylantis stood at a podium outside the front doors of the Presidential Mansion in the early morning, where reporters and members of the press gathered for the urgent press conference. Word had spread that Taris attacked the Republic warships, yet it had come from ordinary civilians and local news outlets. The President stood atop the front steps of her home, where below was the small crowd of angsty and loud reporters shouting their questions out and holding out microphones.

"I'm going to need everyone to stop shouting at me, please." ordered the woman, "Nothing will be answered if you can't hear me." the reporters quieted down, and many lowered their microphones. "Thank you. Now, we are facing an unexpected act from Taris. The fleet, commanded by Admiral Raddus and Grand Master Ahsoka Tano, was sent to diffuse any tensions and retrieve Secretary Barka of Inner Security from imprisonment. We have decided to just let Taris secede from the Republic to prevent any further issues, but it seems to be doing the opposite. Since we can't get in touch with the fleet, we presume Taris is jamming all form of communication." the President looked out to the crowd, ignoring the buzzing and bustling sounds of the skylane traffic in the distance,

"We are going to remain patient. We are not going to act on a whim, or on an impulse. However, if Taris continues harassing Republic personnel or warships… they will be punished justifiably. There's no denying that. My Press Secretary will be taking further questions." concluded the President, turning around to head back into her home. The reporters began shouting their questions again, they wanted answers directly from their Commander-in-Chief.

Serinna stepped into the main hall of the Presidential Mansion, and her cyborg guards shut the doors behind her. Her footsteps echoed on the marble floors, and she stood still, looking down the hall lined with columns to a grand staircase with golden trimmings and railings. To her right approached Leia and Khen Su, her two closest allies and friends.

"They seem pretty curious out there." noted Leia about the reporters.

"Not as much as I am." replied Serinna, putting her hand on her hip and rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted, and had been up all night. She was with her advisors and security counselors as they tried to communicate with their fleet over Taris.

"What's the plan of action?" asked Khen Su, "Are you going to send reinforcements to Taris?"

"It would be an act of aggression." said Serinna, throwing her hands to her sides, "I'm not looking to start any war with Taris… especially with just a month until election. Who knows what Casterfo or Chuchi will do if they have a war on their hands."

"Well, Chuchi would force Taris' neighbors to fight… and I really have no clue what Casterfo would do." said Khen Su in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood. He glanced at Leia who was far shorter than him, but neither of them were laughing let alone smiling.

"Diplomacy must still be an option, right?" asked Leia.

"You were there when we talked to Ixon, he has different priorities. All we need is Secretary Barka and our federal agents out of their godforsaken prison." said the President, slowly pacing around the grand hall.

"Perhaps we can pressure Taris to release him." suggested Leia, "If we get enough Senators and planetary leaders to condemn Taris and even halt trade…"

"We'll suffocate him… we'll _starve_ him. We need a vote on this before the fleet does anything without our command." said Serinna, perking up with a glimmer of hope.

* * *

 **Galactic Senate**

"The floor recognizes the Senator of Naboo, Pooja Naberrie." announced Leia, standing tall and proud from her podium tower as she announced her cousin; the niece of Padme (Naberrie) Amidala. The honorable Senator of Naboo flew her pod out into the sky of the grand chamber, and looked out to the near-two thousand body of delegates. Pooja Naberrie had long brown hair, put into a formal headdress very similar to her predecessor, with a golden and platinum frame, and a golden tunic partially covered by a dark green cloak.

"Thank you, Madam Vice President." nodded Senator Naberrie to her cousin in the podium tower, "Members of the Senate, I come before you today to address a major concern. Taris has attacked our fleet of warships, with a hidden missile defense system and took down an entire starship. There's no telling how many innocent Republic officers and personnel have lost their lives. They have one of our Security Council members in their custody, for illegal means, and are asking for a confrontation." many in the Senate applauded in agreement, with a few grumbling with anger about Taris' recent actions.

"We will not stoop down to their level, we will not attack Taris. What we must do is condemn them for inappropriate behavior. I propose we freeze all trade going into the Taris star system, freeze their assets here on Coruscant, and freeze all federal funding going to the system… until further notice." there were more mixed feelings from the various senators in the chamber, with many applauding and supporting Naberrie's proposal, but many also disagreeing.

"The floor is now open for debate." spoke Leia, and she just knew there was going to be a rouse from the Centrists. They were surely going to defend their Centrist friend, Taris and its Centrist Prime Minister.

"You must surely not be considering this," spoke up Senator Casterfo, flying his pod outward, "that would cut off a lot of trade to Taris; life supporting necessities to its people."

"Taris has been negligent and insubordinate to Republic law," interjected Senator Stonk of Ithor; the Majority Leader of the Populists in the Senate, "they deserve respective punishment. What Senator Naberrie proposes is a probable method, far better than military action. As a neighbor to Taris, Ithor _will_ stop all trade with Taris." many of the Populists clapped for the courageous Ithorian Senator, and Pooja smiled with pride. It wasn't so easy to get support for such a radical idea in the Senate, where nearly everyone had a clashing idea on how to solve issues.

"Taris must be left alone-" continued Casterfo but was cut off by another Senator,

"They've imprisoned one of our own; Secretary Barka." stated Vitaly Rosoa of Alderaan, and many were surprised that the Centrist was joining the Populists on the issue. Casterfo stared at the Alderaanian man with shock. "I may not agree with what the Populists do, but I will not turn my back on a member of the Republic government. It is unpatriotic."

"Senator Naberrie has the right idea." announced Senator Tarvex, the Ishi-Tib who was the Centrist Minority Leader in the Senate. The green, beaked, alien flew his pod out as well, "If we begin turning back on our own, specifically members of the government, it will seen as traitorous. We cannot turn a blind eye."

"I think we should begin the vote." spoke up Pooja, containing her joy that so many leaders of both parties were supporting her. The Centrists were turning their backs on their own Presidential nominee, and it amused her. Leia even was intrigued at how the Centrists were casting aside Casterfo's arguments.

"This must be debated thoroughly." said the Riosan Senator, looking around waiting for someone to come to his aide. "Anybody?" he looked around the chamber, noticing the disgruntled faces of his Centrist allies that already wanted to vote. Senator Tarvex crossed his arms as he stared at Casterfo,

"Senator Casterfo, there's no telling what the Tarisians could be doing to Secretary Barka yet here you are wasting time." the chamber applauded for Tarvex's words, bashing the Centrist Presidential nominee. Casterfo took his seat, and the applause thundered even louder.

"Order, order." called out Leia, reining back in the loud senators, "We shall commence the vote; yea or nay to the enactment of economic sanctions on Taris."

"Hold on one second!" called out a voice. Leia looked up, it was Senator Casterfo again. There were grunts and grumbles from many of the Senators, but Leia wasn't going to ignore him, it wouldn't be right.

"We will have pending matter on the agenda, one that is far more pressing than this." said the Riosan delegate.

"What would that be?" asked Leia, removing her hands from the control panels, where she was going to initiate the voting procedures to each senatorial pod.

"The impeachment of President Vylantis." Leia gulped, and stood frozen. There were angry shouts coming from half of the chamber, mainly the Populists. "Senate procedure dictates that we do not skip over parts of the agenda which pertain to the Constitution… be it amendments, or abuse of power from the highest office." Leia sighed, he was right. Deep down, she was hoping no one would bring it up since there was no point. Many of the Centrists started to whisper and chat with one another. Leia didn't like what Casterfo was doing, he was playing a game with her and the Republic. The chatter began evolving into loud talking among senators, then strong opinionated responses, then heated arguing, and now screaming matches. Leia stared at Casterfo, and the two looked at each other. The Senator smirked, and crossed his arms as chaos unfolded around him.

"The vote on Taris is a matter of war, which is more pressing than your witch hunt!" called out Senator Stonk of Ithor, with his deep voice rumbling loudly as he threw his fist into he air.

"If there isn't an issue then I don't see why we can't vote now." shrugged Senator Casterfo to the angered Populists. He looked over to Centrist Senator Tarvex, and he was silent. He was whispering to his aides within his own pod, keeping to himself. Casterfo looked around, and many of the Centrists were doing that too. They weren't as so vocal anymore, and were keeping quiet. The Populists started to chant loudly, voices ringing and echoing throughout the entire Senate Building, spilling into the halls,

" _Taris! Taris! Taris! Taris! Taris!"_

Leia sunk into her seat within the podium tower, feeling a bit overwhelmed. The chamber was once more heavily divided, with Populists on one half shouting to the other side with ferocity at their Centrist opponents. She looked around and started to see few Senators getting into heated arguments with one another. Centrists being nearly rammed by Populists and their flying pods. The Senator from Riosa was now holding the entire Senate hostage by holding up the vote on Taris, he was holding the Republic hostage…


	142. S9 Chapter 142 - You Won't Last

**Day After Election - 11 ABY**

 **Presidential Mansion**

Serinna walked slowly through the tall hallways of her home, looking side to side as her aides and staff workers were moving things into boxes and cleaning out rooms. In just a matter of weeks, she would no longer be living in the seat of executive power, and she would no longer be President. All of the young workers were silent and solemn, as if they had the life taken out of them. Men and women were placing pictures and all sorts of trinkets like small statues and even flower vases into containers, hauling them out to the lower levels. Everybody had work to do, everybody had an agenda to uphold.

Serinna reached the end of the long hall where it opened up to the grand staircase into the main entryway of the house. She placed her hand on the golden railing, slowly making her way down the stairs. There were servant droids cleaning the floors, polishing and sweeping at the same time. Some of her favorite landscape paintings that hung on the walls near the front door were already taken down, placed in boxes to be shipped to her new home on Hosnian Prime.

"I don't think there's been a more disappointing feeling among the Republic." spoke up a voice within the entry chamber of the mansion, and Serinna looked to see Secretary Khen Su standing examining an old sculpture of a woman near the front door.

"Likewise." said Serinna, making her way down the stairs slowly as she looked at her feet. The Kaminoan was still present in the Mansion from the recent Security Council meeting, which was the last for the Vylantis Administration; meaning it was the last for all of the department heads. Except, of course, for Secretary Barka who was still imprisoned on Taris. With the election of a new President, the new President was going to nominate their choices for Department heads to serve in the Security Council.

"I thought you had left." stated Serinna, reaching the bottom of the staircase, holding her hands behind her back as she approached the tall Kaminoan.

"Well, I was on my way out… but then I remembered this is the last time we'll be in this magnificent house." said the Kaminoan lightheartedly and Serinna chuckled,

"I know. So I was told you met with Taris' neighboring star systems, how did that go?"

"It went very well. The planetary leaders of Wayland, Ploo, Vanquo, and Null all volunteered to cut off trade to Taris. They don't need the approval from the Senate since it is technically internal affairs between the star systems and doesn't involve the major hyperlanes." explained Khen Su. Serinna nodded in approval, she liked what she was hearing.

"How goes the impeachment vote? I saw that the Centrists regained their majority in the Senate, and the Populists only have a one seat majority in the House." asked Su, "Are the Centrists still keen on removing you from office?"

"After the results of the election, they have backed off and continue postponing the vote. They don't want to take any risks at actually succeeding, because then they'd have to choose a new Vice President from Leia's ascension to the Presidency."

"They never really think things through, do they?" smiled Khen Su. Serinna let out a chuckle,

"They don't, and I am partially stunned at the outcome of the election…"

* * *

 **Inner Rim - Riosa**

The capital of Riosa was shut down as the streets and avenues were filled to the brim with travelers, outsiders, visitors, tourists, citizens, and residents, all arriving for the same occasion. The bright golden star of the Riosan Star System was setting on the flatland horizon, spearing golden rays of light through the thin towers that formed the capital's skyline. The city wasn't as large as the metropolises of Chandrila or Corellia, but housed more than twenty million individuals.

In the main avenues leading to the spire-like government hall, confetti rained from the skies as the people marched forward, holding banners, signs, and blowing horns. Massive beams of light moved from side to side at the base of the flask-shaped government center, with even more lights aimed at a single balcony about midway up the building.

The doors on the balcony were opened, yet white curtains blocked the doorway. The crowds were settling in the grandiose plaza beneath the tall government hall, with all eyes staring at the balcony. There were mostly humans in the crowd, barely any aliens at all. They were here to see the man who once represented Riosa in the Galactic Senate… but after last night's election closing… he was no longer their Senator…

" _People of Riosa,"_ boomed a loud intercom voice from the tower, echoing throughout the streets and into the city, " _may I present… the next Commander-in-Chief of the New Republic, President-Elect Petan Casterfo!"_ the curtains opened and the middle aged man with light brown hair stepped out into the light, engulfed in the cheers and deafening applause from his endless sea of supporters. The man waved his right hand, grinning widely, showing his shiny white teeth, and stared out to the horizon with his dark brown eyes. The man stepped to his podium, where he adjusted his microphone, and waited for the crowds' cheering to die down,

"My friends," the cheers continued and Casterfo smiled, "we've done it! With your help, with your sense of duty, we have unseated hundreds upon hundreds of corrupt Populists throughout the Congress, and even throughout planetary elections! We have ignited the revolution, we are taking back our Republic… one step at a time. The first step has been completed. Now, it is time to continue looking forward. There are worlds that believe they can do whatever they want, that they can terrorize, instigate, and confront other worlds and even the Republic itself. Upon Inauguration Day, my first act will be to bring justice to the traitorous worlds like _Taris_ by giving them the punishment they deserve." the crowds applauded loudly for the President-Elect, "Taris will be bombarded and utterly destroyed if they do not comply with our demands… they have one chance left." the crowds then went wild, screaming and chanting with excitement and joy. It was if they were listening to their God,

"Mandalore will be next on the list. President Vylantis has turned this Republic into _complete garbage!_ Her lack of leadership has caused all of these star systems to revolt. It's time for that to end. And when the threats are all eliminated… we will reduce the size of our military to focus on our people here at home."

* * *

 **Jedi Temple - Luke Skywalker**

It was late in the evening when Luke was making his way to his padawan Elise's quarters, passing through one of the grand halls within the lower levels of the Temple. He was out on a walk earlier, getting much needed fresh air. The results of the Presidential election had him a bit fluttered and confused, and very unsure of what was to come. As he walked through the hall, he passed by classrooms filled with initiates and younglings, where they were concluding their lightsaber training sessions. Ben would be finishing up his session for the night soon, and would go to pick him up after meeting with Elise.

Luke reached an intersection of halls and stopped when he swore he heard Jedi Master Petro speaking quietly,

"I don't trust her…" said Petro quietly. Luke stopped and turned to look at one of the classrooms, with the door creaked open. He quietly stepped over to the doorway, but remained at the side.

"She abandoned her post at Taris, leaving Admiral Raddus and the Republic fleet to handle the situation alone." whispered another Jedi, the blue Mikkian Master Jedi Erkonos.

"How can she continue to lead the Order after something like this?" whispered a third Jedi Master. They were all Jedi Council members, and Luke couldn't believe what was going on; they were holding a secret meeting without him, and more importantly, about their Grand Master.

"Now with Leia as our Jedi Senator, the two of them will surely lead us into disarray with this new President." said Petro quietly. There was a Wookiee grumbling in agreement; Gungi. Luke expected more of Master Gungi, since he was always a very considerate and compassionate Jedi.

"What do we do then?" asked Jedi Master Erkonos.

"What can we do?" spoke a fourth voice, Jedi Master Katooni, the Tholothian female on the Council, "We are surely going to war."

"What we do is confront Ahsoka. She is not capable of leading us any longer." said Petro confidently.

"She will resist." said Erkonos, "You really think she'd submit to us? She's the eldest of us all on the Council."

"Then we will leave." said Petro bluntly.

"What?" exclaimed Katooni. Luke's eyes widened in shock.

"We will leave this Order, and create our own." explained Petro. Luke could sense that the Mikkian, Erkonos, was shaking his head no in disbelief and skepticism.

"That will never work. You're too radical Petro." said Erkonos.

"For years we've adhered to Tano's policies, and for years we've been treated like second-class citizens by President Vylantis and this Republic." said Petro angrily.

"Creating your own Order will cast you even _farther_ than where you claim to be." said Erkonos loudly.

"At least I will not be forced to a fight a war I don't believe in." said Petro, "I am doing this. I am going to renounce her, this Order, _and_ the Republic."

"Good luck." scoffed Erkonos, and he headed for the door. Luke bolted as fast as he could from the door, slowing down to act as if he were casually passing by. He pretended not to notice Erkonos, but the Mikkian saw him.

"Master Skywalker." Luke turned his head and smiled nervously,

"Master Erkonos, good to see you this fine evening." said the middle aged Skywalker Jedi Master, stopping in his footsteps as Erkonos approached him.

"I know you were outside the door." whispered Erkonos, "Walk with me." Luke didn't know what to do, so he followed at the older Jedi's side as they continued down the hall. He began to worry that Erkonos would reveal to Petro that he knew of his plans, and would inform Ahsoka who would possibly expel him from the Order.

"You're probably concerned to what is going on with Petro, hmm?" suggested Erkonos, holding his hands behind his back as the two Jedi walked down the tall corridor near its arched windows.

"Yes. What exactly was going on?"

"Something that I've feared since the day I returned here after the Purge: that anger would consume us. Petro Ren is a difficult individual, and I think he's let his feelings get the best of him." stated Erkonos quietly.

"What's all this talk about renouncing Master Tano?" asked Luke curiously, looking at the Mikkian's floating tentacles, and then at his large green eyes.

"Petro has never had a liking to how Master Tano handles things, and especially does not like your sister. He doesn't think we should be so involved in galactic affairs, yet wants to be a part of the Republic government's day to day business. To me, he doesn't make that much sense." chuckled Erkonos.

"He's letting his personal feelings get in the way."

"Exactly."

"Then what do we do?" asked Luke, and Erkonos stopped to face Luke. The two were in the moonlight from one of the tall windows, and the Mikkian stared into Luke's bluish gray eyes,

"We hope he does not cost us lives."

"Do we tell Master Tano?" asked Luke nervously.

"No. The situation will surface on its own."

* * *

 **Presidential Mansion**

One week had passed since the conclusion of the election, meaning three more weeks until Inauguration Day. On an unexpected note, President Vylantis invited the President-elect and Vice President-elect to the Presidential Mansion for an official meet and greet, as well as a special dinner for the incoming leaders. The media caught a whiff of what was going on, and the entire building complex was surrounded by hovering media transports/speeders, hovercams, as well as reporters waiting at the front plaza to the Mansion.

The glossy black hover-limos carrying the newly elected President and VP had landed on the main platform near the front steps to the grand Mansion, and the new leaders were escorted into the building.

President-Elect Petan Casterfo and Vice President-Elect Dolga Irsionos, a human woman in her late fifties from the planet Vardos, walked side by side into the main entryway of Presidential Mansion, greeted by a multitude of handmaidens wearing silvery dresses that reached the floor. They all smiled as the two leaders entered the entryway, and at the bottom of the grand staircase were President Serinna Vylantis and Vice President Leia Skywalker. Serinna was wearing a sleeveless black dress, and Leia wearing a white gown.

"Madam President." smiled Casterfo, reaching out to shake Serinna's hand,

"Mr. President-Elect, Madam Vice President-Elect, thank you both for coming." Casterfo shook Leia's hand as well, and the VP shook her counterpart's hands. Dolga Irsionos had a firm handshake, very manly, and a thin figure. The VP-elect gave a short and weak smile to Leia, quickly looking away from her. Leia felt a strange feeling with the woman, but ignored it.

"We are honored that you invited us." nodded Casterfo.

"Shall we go see your new office, away from the cameras?" asked Serinna with a smile, hinting at the massive crowd of reporters waiting at the front doors which were still open. They were all snapping pictures and hovercams slowly moved about the room trying to capture the historic transition of power.

"Yes, let us." said Casterfo, following Serinna up the stairs.

* * *

"This is a magnificent desk." stated Casterfo as he slid his fingers across the glossy wooden desk in the Presidential Office. The man walked around the desk, to the leather chair, placing his hands on the top of the seat.

"With an unforgettable view." added Serinna. Casterfo turned around to look at the numerous tall windows behind the desk, concealed by silk curtains. He pushed aside a few of the curtains to get a good look of the view, a mostly flat cityscape that led all the way to the Senate Building.

"I can already see myself spending endless hours throughout the day here." smirked Casterfo.

"Oh you will be." noted Serinna, turning to look at Leia, "Leia, did you want to show Vice President-Elect Irsionos to her office within the Mansion?"

"Of course." answered Leia, "Shall we?" Irsionos nodded silently, following Leia. Leia opened the door and looked to Serinna, "We'll see each other in a bit then for dinner?"

"Yes." nodded the President, and Leia headed out, closing the door behind her. Serinna was left alone with the relatively quiet President-elect, who was still gawking over his new desk that he'd be sitting at in a few weeks.

"I watched your congratulatory speech last week," spoke up Serinna, "very heart-driven and… aspirational."

"Yes, indeed." nodded Petan, "It drew many viewers."

"There'll be more."

"Pardon?"

"More viewers." repeated Serinna more loudly, "Everybody will be watching you, every second of the day, and every second of the night. And when you think you're not being watched… you definitely are."

"That's pretty intense." chuckled Petan. The man's smile disappeared when he noticed Serinna not laughing at all.

"You spoke big words during the campaign, Mr. Casterfo." said Serinna, approaching the President-elect, "You promised a lot of things for the people. Just know, that this Office requires a lot more than talk. It requires a lot more than _obstruction_."

Casterfo wanted to say something, he _was_ going to say something, but froze with his mouth gaping open and the President continued her tirade against the newly elected Centrist President, inching closer to him,

"You will not finish your term." Casterfo took a step back as Serinna got closer to him, he was feeling intimidated and a bit nervous, "You will not have _any_ allies. You are alone in this fight, in this _game._ This Republic will realize the mistake they've made by electing you, and they _will_ fix it. Trust me."

* * *

 **Leia**

"This is my humble abode." said Leia with a half smile as she entered her rarely used office within the Presidential Mansion, showing the Vice President-Elect into her future office. "Of course, you'll be finding yourself in the Senate Building more often than here." Irsionos looked around as she stepped into the blue carpeted office, that had white paneled walls, and round framed paintings of expansive landscapes. One of the paintings was of an old city on a cliffside with massive domed buildings, and the other was a silvery skyscraper-filled city on the cliff at the head of a long valley. They sat across from each other, on the walls next to the desk that lied at the end of the room.

"It is a small room to be called an office." noted Irsionos, walking over to the desk, and glancing out the windows to the Coruscant cityscape.

"The one in the Senate Building is bigger." added Leia, trying to diffuse any tension. She stood near the door, holding her hands together as she watched the Vice President-elect show herself around the office, "As I mentioned, you won't be in here much."

"I'm not some Senator." spoke Irsionos, eyeing Leia with her cold gray eyes. Leia didn't know how to respond to that, especially in any way that wouldn't come off as offensive or rude. "President-elect Casterfo will be having an entirely new edifice constructed a few miles south of the Mansion."

"Oh really, what for?" asked Leia.

"It will be a proper headquarters for the Vice Presidency, more centralized." answered Irsionos, "You should know, that spending your time in the Senate Building accounted for much wasted time."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean no disrespect, Madam Vice President." sighed Dolga Irsionos, "But you could have made this Office far greater than it already is. Casterfo will make me the most powerful Vice President, and most powerful secondary leader to exist in the New Republic."

"Say what you want, Ms. Irsionos," said Leia, in almost a scolding tone, "But our Constitutional duty is to oversee the Senate and its dealings."

"The people of the Republic did not elect individuals to oversee boring procedures of stalemate institutions." Irsionos held her hands behind her back as she looked to Leia, who was nearly two decades older than the VP, "It's time we take fierce action."

"Do what you want, just keep in mind that you aren't an all-powerful elected official." said Leia, she was disgusted with Irsionos. The Vardos woman was tearing apart the precedence and legacy Leia had established as the Republic's longest serving Vice President. An Office that is supposed to manage the Senate, keep it in line, and prevent the abuse of power by lawmakers. Irsionos vision for the Vice Presidency was dark and cloudy.

"We're pretty close though." smirked Irsionos.

* * *

Later that evening, Congressional leaders arrived at the Presidential Mansion to have dinner with the newly elected leaders, along with the outgoing President and VP. In a long banquet hall, a long rectangular table was set up with a golden table cloth, fancy wooden chairs, thin blue candles, and large platters of various foods. The table was already filled with over a dozen Senators and Representatives, including both Minority and Majority Leaders, and leaders of influential Congressional committees. They were all wearing their finest clothing, and most were Centrists, only a handful were Populists.

To the right of Serinna was Leia, both remaining quiet as conversations took hold across the long table. Serinna took a big gulp of light white wine, feeling at unease, and anxious. Before she could continue that train of thought, it was interrupted by a clinging of a glass, and the rising of Petan Casterfo from his seat, who was seated to the left of Serinna,

"Can I have everyone's attention?" all eyes were on the President-elect, and Serinna's eyes looked up to the man, who was wearing a golden and beige suit, with fancy floral designs. "I'd like to thank President Vylantis first, for coordinating this, and to also Vice President Skywalker's hospitality. I have learned something new today, that this Mansion has over a dozen bathrooms." smiled Casterfo, drawing laughter from the dinner guests, mainly from the Centrists, "Correction: I have learned that it takes a special type of person to fill the shoes of our President." Casterfo noticed Chuchi at the far end of the table, taking a long gulp of wine herself. Since she was Speaker of the House, she was obligated to attend, yet she clearly didn't want to be there since she just lost the election. Casterfo held his glass towards Serinna, who was letting her guard down a bit,

"President Vylantis has seen it all, she's been through it all, even an attempted impeachment process. I do not think there is anyone, not today or centuries from now, that could fill her shoes. I am honored to be elected, a surprise for sure, but I will never live up to the legacy you have set in stone." Casterfo raised his glass to Serinna, "To her eminence, her majesty, the first President of the New Galactic Republic. I have so much to learn from you." everyone at the table raised their glasses, clinking with one another, and then applauding for the President-elect's wise words. Serinna was surprised at his wise and shockingly kind words, she wasn't expecting it at all from him. The President-elect sat down and everyone resumed their conversations. Serinna stared at the President-elect,

"Casterfo," said Serinna quietly. Casterfo looked to Serinna with warm eyes, expecting thanks from the outgoing President, "good luck."


	143. S9 Chapter 143 - End of an Era

**Day Before Inauguration of 2ND Republic President**

 **Senate Building**

Over three million individuals were crammed into the main avenues and boulevards that converged into Founders Avenue, which led up to the grand Senate Building. The mix of thousands of different races, millions of different backgrounds and faces, all marched together to the massive stage set up on the front steps to the domed Senate Building. It was nighttime, and on the edges of the stage were light blue lights, and similar blue lights shined on the Senate Building's dome from the ground. The millions of people held small lights themselves, candles, and vigils. Some held colorful signs, banners, and many were singing patriotic hymns in unison. It was the last night President Serinna Vylantis would be their President, and on the morrow, Petan Casterfo would be inaugurated as the second President of the Republic. It had been an emotional day, and many people were saddened to know their gracious leader would be leaving for good. Large floating holo-screens were set up all along the sides of Founders Avenue, and even throughout the entire Senate District for those who couldn't reach the main area. They were all focused on the glass podium in the center of the wide stage.

All of a sudden, the main doors to the Senate Building slowly opened, revealing a bright white light, with a silhouette of a woman walking out. The people began to cheer and chant loudly, screaming with joy and more mixed emotions as their President walked out and to the podium. The fifty six year old woman was wearing a white suit, with her dark brown hair put into a braided bun on the back of her head.

"Free peoples of the Republic," boomed President Vylantis, with her voice reaching throughout the entire avenue, and spilling into the rest of the district, "tonight we come together to remember. I ask you to look back to the past, not very long ago, when we were in tumultuous, treacherous, and fearful times. Twelve years ago. Twelve years ago we were at the height of a Civil War, with freedom fighters sparring against the tyrannical Emperor Zaoku. And within the Empire, passionate and selfless individuals worked tirelessly to bring an end to the Empire. This Republic would not be possible without you, it would not be possible without the thousands of star systems, without the trillions of people." Serinna could sense the mass amount of sadness within the people's hearts, many were saddened, a few shedding tears as they listened to their President,

"Twelve years have passed. I want to give my first thanks to a man who lost his life too soon, a former Admiral within the Rebel Alliance, and then their own leader; Gial Ackbar." the crowd applauded for the Mon Calamari, and Serinna noticed mainly the alien folk in the crowds applauded passionately, "Gial Ackbar was our very first Vice President, and with his help he brought together the fledgling New Republic and Rebel Alliance. He will never be forgotten. I'd like to thank our current Vice President, a woman who's dedicated her entire life to serving the people, to protect them, and to keep the peace. She protected the Old Republic, fighting on the frontlines during the Second Galactic War. When she went into hiding on Alderaan during the Civil War, she continued to send relief aid to war-torn worlds. She is the most selfless and caring woman I know. She is Leia Skywalker." the crowds went wild as the President called out her closest friend, looking to Leia in the front row of the crowds, where she sat with other formal dignitaries and Congressmen. Leia had a beaming smile, and all around her rose to their feet to applaud for their VP, giving her a standing ovation. There was a wave of people rising to their feet for Leia, giving her thunderous applause and joyous cheers.

"Leia has not only been my running mate, not only my closest advisor, but my best friend. I could not imagine having any better person to serve as VP when Gial Ackbar was assassinated. I could not imagine any better person to help me through my personal struggles and political fallouts. Thank you, Leia." Serinna pressed her lips together as she held back her emotions, she needed to remain strong and steadfast for her people. Leia, on the other hand, had teary eyes, and couldn't stop smiling. The crowds continued to cheer and applaud for their favorite secondary leader, their favorite Jedi, their favorite freedom fighter.

"I know many of you may be concerned for the future." continued the President, looking into one of the directly centered hovercams ahead of her, and throughout the countless holo-screens throughout Coruscant, it seemed as if she were speaking directly to whoever looked to her,

"It's okay to be concerned. It's okay to be scared. What is not okay, is to let greed, corruption, bigotry, lies, and deceit take hold of the Republic. This is _our_ Republic, it isn't perfect, but each day we must strive to make it so. You are allowed to disagree, you are allowed to argue… it's what makes our society so great. You are allowed to live freely, you are allowed to speak freely… never _ever_ let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even a President."

* * *

 **Inauguration Day**

Serinna Vylantis sat with her legs crossed, next to Leia Skywalker, in the front row where up above on the wide stage, Petan Casterfo was finishing up his oath of office, holding his right hand on his heart as the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court swore him in. On the stage, closest to Casterfo, was his Vice President Dolga Irsionos, their respective spouses and children, new Department Secretary nominees, military officer nominees, and Centrist leaders of Congress. Just the night prior, millions came to see Serinna's final public speech as President. Today, there weren't even a quarter as many people who showed up for Casterfo's Inauguration. It made Serinna feel a bit better about herself, that more people adored and admired her than the newcomer; a man who's built his campaign on divisiveness. She leaned to her left, whispering to Khen Su where he sat silently watching the oath take place,

"He won't last a year."

"Six months." whispered back Khen Su, and Serinna nodded diligently, "I bet he won't even be able to get Secretary Barka off of Taris."

"He'll be tortured and killed before he does anything…" responded Serinna.

"Congratulations," boomed the three eyed Gran who was the Chief Justice, nodding at Casterfo, "Mr. President." Casterfo turned to look at the crowd, raising his fist into the air, and the people cheered for him. Serinna rolled her eyes, she just wanted the day to be over. It was going to be a long day, the Inauguration was just the start, there was a long list of things to do with the new President. Today was the day all new members of Congress would take their oaths of office, there'd be an elegant ball, dinner, and festivities. Serinna could remember on the night of her second Inauguration, eight years ago, the events and the functions didn't end until hours after midnight. Today was the end of one era, and the start of a new.

The new President began giving his speech, and Serinna started to drown out all the noise. She could not stand his voice, and let out a deep exhale. Leia noticed, and she understood. She felt the same way. Leia's journey wasn't over yet in the political game, she would be sworn in as Jedi Senator, along with all the other newly elected Senators and Representatives. Leia had her hands on her lap, where she looked at her golden wedding ring, thinking of Han…. and thinking of her son, Ben. She wanted to see them both, and wished they were with her.

* * *

 **Jedi Council - 3 Weeks After Inauguration Day**

"There is no sign of Secretary Barka being released. I propose we speak with President Casterfo directly about this matter, we should send our own." spoke Jedi Master Petro Ren, with a loud and stern voice as he suggested his own ideas to the twelve membered Council.

"We've tried that already." spoke up the hologram of Leia Skywalker, "And Casterfo isn't keen on doing anything."

"That's unacceptable." said Petro shaking his head, "He is a government official, you must say something to him."

"I don't have a direct line of communication to the President… at least not anymore." stated Leia, with her hologram flickering slightly. "Don't count on any help from Congress either."

"What's going on there?" asked Master Erkonos, the Mikkian Jedi.

"The Centrists only have a one seat majority in the Senate, and the Populists managed to convince a few to not take any action. It's a mess, nothing gets done anymore." explained Leia.

"As if anything ever did?" snapped Petro, "Senator Skywalker, I think you aren't trying hard enough. Do you even care for the well-being of Secretary Barka?"

"Petro." scolded Ahsoka, but Leia responded to him.

"That's ridiculous, and yes I care about his safety. But it's not my fault Taris is acting like a wild child and barely anyone in the Senate are willing to get their hands dirty." scolded the Jedi Senator, staring at Petro Ren with a firm look. Petro felt a bit intimidated by the former Vice President, and looked around the room, stopping his gaze at Ahsoka,

"Master Tano, do you think action should be taken?"

"I would help anyone who's in need of help." spoke Ahsoka, with all eyes looking to the Grand Master, "However, we serve the President. We cannot go behind his back or disobey orders. It would cast doubt on us as an Order, and we'd be painted as traitors. We can't risk that-"

"When will the bureaucracy end?!" shouted Petro, rising to his feet. Everyone was stunned at his erratic outburst, all shocked, yet Ahsoka remained calm. Both Luke and Leia glanced at Ahsoka, wondering what she'd say, what she'd do. "For years you've put politics ahead of everything else." continued Petro Ren, "You've become sucked into the horrible influence of corrupt leaders and are no better than the Jedi senior Masters during the Old Republic. I am sickened by your lack of action, _Master Tano._ "

Ahsoka took in a deep breath,

"Are you done?" Petro didn't answer, but stared at the Togruta who was older than him. Ahsoka was older than most on the Council, and everyone respected her… except for one individual apparently.

"Petro there is a lot of confusion going on within your head-"

"Don't pull that philosophical nonsense on me." snickered Petro, cutting off Ahsoka, "You don't know anything about me. You have no idea what I've been through-"

"And do you know what I've been through?!" boomed Ahsoka, jumping to her feet.

"The Purge-"

"The Purge affected us all!" scolded Ahsoka, "We all had to deal with it in our own ways, and we've all had to overcome what we thought was the impossible. All of us grew stronger because we moved on… but you still seem to cling on the past. This very Order believed I was guilty of bombing the Temple, remember that? I was on my own, for years." the Togruta woman stared at Petro. The other Jedi's eyes darted back and forth from Ahsoka and Petro, they were anxious of what was happening and what would unfold between the two powerful Jedi Masters.

"I don't know why…" continued Ahsoka, "you have such a deep hatred for Leia, I just don't know why. She is doing her best, she is trying to keep a connection between the Order and the Republic, something that's not been present in the past few decades and takes a lot of responsibility."

"I'm leaving."

"What?" blurted Ahsoka in disbelief, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am leaving the Jedi Order. I have had enough of this." scoffed Petro, heading towards the door, as all of the Jedi stared at him with astoundment. Luke noticed that Katooni and Erkonos weren't shocked, they had worried looks on their faces. The Tholothian female expressed much concern, making it easy to sense through the Force. Erkonos had more of a disappointed look as he watched Petro Ren head to the arched doors. Petro stopped and turned to look at the Council, including Leia where her hologram remained in the center of the room,

"If anyone has had enough of this bureaucratic bullshit, you are welcome to join me. I know not all of you agree with Tano's methods-"

"Petro, leave." scolded Ahsoka, crossing her arms, "If you're going to leave the Jedi Order do it quietly."

"Is this who you want to lead you? Into a very clouded future?" continued Petro, looking around the room, "Do not make the mistake of remaining silent. You will regret it if you stay here."

"Leave, Petro!" roared Ahsoka, placing her hand over one of her lightsabers. Petro noticed her threatening tone and her hand placed over her weapon. He nodded,

"This is exactly what I mean... Goodbye." Petro was the only one to walk out of the Jedi Council chamber, with the large doors sliding shut once he left. It was silent in the room as all waited for Ahsoka to say something. The Grand Master returned to her seat, letting out a deep exhale.

"Luke, I want you to contact the Temple Security and inform them of Petro's departure. I want to make sure he leaves… alone."

"Yes, Master Tano." nodded Luke, complying with orders.

"And Leia," Ahsoka turned to look back at the hologram of Leia standing in the middle of the room, "figure out a way on how we can get Secretary Barka off of Taris."

"I'll do everything I can." nodded Leia, and her hologram shut off.

"He is up to no good, for sure." said Ahsoka, lowering her head, closing her eyes.

"He isn't the first." spoke up a quiet voice. Ahsoka's eyes opened, noticing those words coming from Erkonos, the Mikkian Jedi. "There's been a whiff of this sort of behavior for months now."

"Excuse me?" questioned Ahsoka, "Why was I not informed of this?"

"I didn't think it was legitimate." answered Erkonos. Ahsoka was growing angry with the Mikkian, and looked around the room,

"The rest of you knew this?"

"I think what Master Erkonos is trying to say," spoke up Katooni, "is that we didn't think anybody would go through with it."

"This is …. this is not acceptable." stated Ahsoka.

"With all due respect," spoke Nautolan Jedi Master Zat, "how is this unacceptable?"

"Because Petro has always been very close to the Dark Side." said Ahsoka forcibly, staring down at the middle aged Nautolan who was a few years younger than the Grand Master, "He is dangerously close to it now, and could become a threat. The Republic already has enough to deal with."

"Then we keep it an internal matter." spoke up Luke, joining the conversation, "We only keep it between us. Let him have his tantrum, let him have his solidarity." Luke could see that Ahsoka wasn't sold on the idea yet. She wanted to take action… now.

"Master Skywalker is right." said Erkonos, "Let us not make rash decisions… like Ren himself. He's always bottled his frustrations." Ahsoka thought for a moment, taking in what Erkonos had told her. She glanced at Luke, and the young Skywalker could sense she was up to something. She was formulated a plan of action.

"Luke, I want you and Master Erkonos to find out what Petro is up to. Talk to him in a few days, perhaps you can change his mind." said Ahsoka, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her chair.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Luke.

"Yes. Now, Council adjourned." ordered the Grand Master, and all of the eleven remaining Jedi stood up to leave. Luke was the last to walk to the door, keeping away from the others as they whispered among each other. He looked over to his shoulder, noticing Ahsoka still in her chair, with her hands folded and eyes closed. He was going to say something, but waited up everyone else left.

"Leave, Luke. I need… need some time to myself." Luke didn't say a word, but nodded understandingly, and headed out the door as it opened automatically. The door slid shut loudly, leaving Ahsoka completely alone in the tower chamber. She felt the warmth of the sun on her face as it began to set off in the distance, the Force had a strong presence around her. It seemed to grow with each passing second, seeping through the large windows, through the ceilings and walls.

 _If only you were here, Anakin… to help me through this…_ thought Ahsoka to herself. It was against Jedi Code to hold onto the past, but Ahsoka truly missed her Master. She still remembered the day he died, in front of the Senate Building when Sith Acolyte clones attacked Coruscant, holding the entire Senate hostage. The Jedi commenced a massive siege on the Rotunda, and a sprawling battle erupted between the two clashing forces of light and dark. It was where Ahsoka lost her very first padawan, a young boy named Kyto who was brought too early into battle. Ahsoka overestimated her teaching capabilities, she overestimated the plan of attack, and most importantly, she overestimated her own abilities. She was not able to save him, she wasn't quick enough, not fast enough. She couldn't protect her own, and she would never forget it. It was one of her greatest failures, and it sparked thoughts of doubt if she could truly lead the Jedi Order any longer.

When Grand Master Yoda was on his deathbed years ago, he entrusted Ahsoka with the entire Order, asking for one more promise. Only Luke and Leia were there in the room. They were the only witnesses.

"You are not at fault, my apprentice." spoke a ghostly voice, and Ahsoka's eyes shot open. In front of her was Anakin… he had very thin hair, scars across his scalp and face, yet looked at Ahsoka with warm eyes. He was wearing his black suit, yet without the helmet where he was known as Darth Vader.

"Anakin…" muttered Ahsoka, clenching back her emotions.

"You are not at fault, ever since the beginning… they were skeptical." said Anakin, walking across the room and taking a seat next to the Grand Master. The Togruta was still partially stunned to see him, but also relieved,

"They don't trust me, my leadership, or even Luke and Leia."

"He does not represent all of them, Ahsoka." said Anakin, of Petro Ren.

"Then why are things so difficult, why are they making it so difficult for me and your children?" asked the Togruta, looking directly into her former Jedi Master's eyes… his Force ghost eyes.

"Think about it, Snips…" said Anakin softly, "Only you, Luke, and Leia were with Yoda when he gave you his last wishes… for you to become the Grand Master." Ahsoka's eyes widened as she began to have a revelation. She was starting to realize why some things happened the way they did, it was all making sense.

"They thought I was usurping the seat of leadership of the Order." whispered Ahsoka.

"Indeed, the Jedi on the Council are the few who survived because they weren't so blindsided or narrow minded about the Force. They've all had close experiences with the Dark Side, you had your time away from the Order, and so did Luke and Leia. They all thought they could do a better job, or at least that the elder survivors could have taken over." explained Anakin, "It's not your fault."

"It's just that sometimes… I find it hard to come up with a solution… a direction. There are so many opposing views and ideas…"

"That's what being a leader entails, and you're doing great at it. You should not worry so much."

"Well, what about Petro?"

"I cannot foresee what Petro will do or attempt to do. However, he seems to be taking his own personal journey for a self-fulfilling quest." suggested Anakin, "Just be careful with how you deal with him."

"I will." nodded Ahsoka, she wished she could hug her dead Master. She smiled at her Master, "I wish you were still here. Who knows how different things would be if you were still with us."

"Things would be different for sure…" smiled Anakin, "But I am proud of you Ahsoka, you have become one of the wisest Jedi… and you are leading the Order magnificently. Just trust your heart, and trust the Force."

* * *

 **Serinna Vylantis**

"I think you'll be the only one of us staying back on Coruscant," smiled Serinna, as she held onto Leia's hand. The former President stood in a black gown, with a veil on the back half of her head, covering her bun. The former President rarely made any public appearances since Inauguration Day, and on the rare occasions she did, she always wore black. The two were also with former Secretary of State Khen Su, standing on a hovering platform near the old Republica 500 palace preparing for their departure. It was early in the morning, the sun was starting to rise, with bright sunlight peeking through the dense fray of skyscrapers in the Senate District.

"Yeah," sighed Leia, "my home is with the Jedi now."

"Good luck in dealing with the Centrist idiots in the Senate." smirked Khen Su, reaching out his three-fingered hand to shake Leia's hand. Leia smiled and shook his hand. "I never told you this to your face," spoke the Kaminoan, "but it really has been an honor serving with you, Madam Vice President." Leia smiled and graciously bowed her head at the tall white alien. The tall being then faced Serinna,

"As for you, Madam President… this is not the end of our journey together."

"I know." smiled Serinna, she held out her hand to shake Khen's hand. The Kaminoan took her hand, but didn't shake it. He lowered his head to kiss her hand, and then rose back up,

"We shall remain in contact." The former President nodded her head, and watched as the Kaminoan turned around to head towards his waiting shuttle. On one corner of the platform was a black, shiny, armored shuttle resembling an old Republic Attack Shuttle, but it had a tall fin on its top. The Kaminoan walked onto the main ramp, lowering his head as he entered, and waved goodbye to his former superiors as the ramp slowly closed. Leia and Serinna watched as the shuttle rumbled to ignition, and lifted off of the platform, flying into the sky and into the clouds. Serinna turned to look at Leia, and Leia looked at her former boss,

"So this is it?" asked the former President.

"No." answered Leia with a slight chuckle, "It sure as hell isn't."

"You'll come visit me on Hosnian Prime, right?"

"Yes."

"You'll leave behind the politics too?" asked Serinna, with her eyes slowly swelling with tears, but the former President held them back. Leia smiled, also becoming teary eyed as she nodded,

"I'll try, but you know that's probably not possible."

"Can you promise me something-"

"I will." answered Leia before Serinna could finish her sentence. The former Vice President, and now Jedi Senator, already knew what Serinna was going to ask. The two stared at each other, both with teary, wide, eyes.

"He's going to ruin everything." said Serinna, nearly choking up. Leia took in a deep breath as she thought of the new President, the man who was already unraveling all of the programs and policies they had worked so hard to accomplish.

"I promise." whispered Leia, holding Serinna's hands, "I promise." Serinna Vylantis let go of Leia's hands so she could hug the young woman, resting her head on Leia's shoulder. A tear rolled down her cheek as she inhaled,

"You are the Republic's only hope for a future."

Leia shut her eyes as she held onto Serinna. She sniffled and opened her eyes, and Serinna stepped back. The two both wiped away their tears. Leia looked past Serinna to her waiting shuttle, a smaller transport that was a glossy black, where up in orbit her personal warship was waiting to escort her to Hosnian Prime.

"You should get going." said Leia quietly.

"Yes. It's time." nodded Serinna, and she began walking towards the shuttle. A black armored trooper opened the passenger door for the former President, and before Serinna got inside, she looked one last time at her friend, "Goodbye, Leia."

"Goodbye, Serinna… May the Force be with you…"

The former President of the New Republic got into her shuttle, with the trooper gently shutting the door. He tapped on the side of the transport, and in a moment's notice, the transport took off. Leia took in a deep breath as she watched the glossy black shuttle ascend into the upper atmosphere, and then she exhaled. This was it. A promise was made, a promise to mold the future for the New Galactic Republic. Leia Skywalker would not break her promise, for the rest of her days, she will continue to fight hard for the people, for freedom, and for peace. Running for the galaxy's highest position was now a must, it was her promise.


	144. S9 Chapter 144 - 18 ABY

**0 ABY**

"You plan on luring the New Republic fleet to our battlestation? Have you gone mad or are you a double-agent of sorts?" questioned the angered and deformed Snoke, where in front of him appeared a hologram of none other than Grand Moff Tarkin. Snoke was sitting upon his throne, wearing black long robes, clenching his hands onto the armrests of his seat, with anger towards the Grand Moff, who was a bit younger than Snoke.

"This is our chance to restart the Empire," spoke Tarkin, clasping his hands behind his back, "a chance to destroy Serinna Vylantis. She is a fool for joining her armada of warships."

"You must not ever underestimate the abilities of Vylantis, Tarkin!" roared Snoke, "She can manage. I fear that your arrogance will lead to our premature defeat."

"Well, you do not control the Remnant, you are not its leader." snickered the Grand Moff. It was true, Snoke was still considered a Grand Admiral within the Imperial Remnant, and hadn't participated in any battles since his loss at Umbara during the Second Galactic War a few years ago. All bowed down to Tarkin as their sole leader, however, since Snoke was the eldest, Tarkin still respected his judgement and advice.

"We will be positioning our fleet in the outskirts of the perimeter around System 66, to lure in the New Republic warships. You will be safe, no worries." said Tarkin with a half smile, trying to reassure Snoke.

"I presume you will not change your mind about this…" spoke Snoke.

"No. Vylantis is on her way with the New Republic armada, it's time to put an end to their treachery. I will contact you soon." said Tarkin, and Snoke nodded. The hologram shut off, leaving Snoke in the darkness of his throne room. There were whiffs of a cold breeze coming from the small windows to the upper section of the chamber walls, and a bit of sunlight. Snoke felt the coldness pinch at his neck, swirling around his head. He clenched his fist with ferocity, all targeted towards Tarkin. The man was not receptive to proper judgement, he was arrogant, and ignorant as well. He would ruin their plans, and Snoke could not afford to lose all he had worked for.

The deformed man slowly lifted his hand, holding it towards the holo-projector on the floor meters away from his dais where he sat. He closed his eyes, relieving his mind of stress and anger, trying to connect with the Force. One could not seek all of the Force's powers if only using one aspect of it, Dark or Light. Snoke realized that, and he was teaching himself how to find the proper balance.

All of a sudden, a green holographic light began flashing from the device, and Snoke's eyes slowly opened. A transmission was being put through. The signal was weak at first… but it was growing with strength each second.

In a moment's notice, the flashing stopped, and a green hologram appeared. It was of an elderly being, older than Snoke and Tarkin, and he wasn't human. It was a Nikto, with a deformed face as well, with scars and wrinkles.

"I sense a great amount of doubt within you… my old friend…" spoke the Nikto.

"Emperor Zaoku…" muttered Snoke, astonished to see the Nikto, who had been banished to Arkanis by the New Republic's Inner Council… specifically by Serinna Vylantis. "I seek your assistance." pleaded Snoke.

"Tarkin is on a path to destruction." said Zaoku wistfully, "I know."

"He is leading Vylantis and her armada right to our base. To System 66. She will uncover our base of operations, and what we are constructing." explained Snoke, "He must be stopped."

"What are you suggesting, Grand Admiral?" asked Zaoku.

"Send the Vong." spoke Snoke with determination as he narrowed his eyes, "Send their entire fleet, to destroy Tarkin and his ships. It will provide a distraction for Vylantis, preventing her from reaching System 66, giving us time to escape with those loyal to the grand plan."

"It will be done…" said Zaoku with a smile.

* * *

 **18 ABY - Starkiller Base**

On a vast platform that extended off the side of tall snow capped mountains, stood tens of thousands of men and women in white armor, all identical. They all faced a grand stage, where on top of it men in black robes stood in rows. In front of the long rows of officers and lieutenants, stood an aged red haired man with a black hat.

"I congratulate you all, on the completion of your training." boomed the older man, "You have completed one step, however, there is still a long journey ahead of us. We will continue to work together, to complete this battle-station, and one day, triumph over the corrupt New Republic. We will be remembered as courageous and the saviors of our time, the founders of eternal galactic peace and order." the crowd of troopers applauded for their Commander, and so did the officials behind him on the grandiose stage. The red haired man Commander looked to the sky, where the clouds were only near the horizon, hiding near the mountains and cliffs. He took in a deep breath,

"Today marks our eighteenth anniversary. Eighteen years since our leadership took a turn for the better. The Imperial Remnant was a mess of arrogant officers going in all but the same direction. We needed a single goal, a _dream._ One man brought us closer to that dream, he is encouraging us to strive to achieve it. Our gracious Supreme Leader is making our dreams reality."

* * *

"The Republic is in shambles, corruption is rampant throughout Coruscant." spoke the older red haired man, standing before the seated Supreme Leader, holding his officer's cap in his hands. To his right was Mara Jade, the dark haired, personal assailant to the Supreme Leader. She was dressed in a black fitted suit, with a long cloak on her back, partially covering his silvery lightsaber hilt on her belt.

"There are rumors that the President will be impeached for bribery." added Mara Jade, "This will be the fourth President who will not be able to finish their first term… what has the Republic come to?" smirked Jade.

"They come and go too quick nowadays." pondered Snoke, "This can be used to our advantage. The lack of steady leadership will continue to rotten the core of the Republic government."

"I presume it is too early to begin the expansion of our plans?" asked Commander Brendol Hux, looking up to the Supreme Leader.

"Yes." said Snoke, "For now, we will continue to sit in the shadows and observe. I will not make the mistake of impulsive decision-making like my predecessor…"

"As you wish, Leader Snoke." bowed Hux.

"You are dismissed Commander." said Snoke, leaning back in his chair. The red haired man glanced Mara Jade, internally infuriated to why Jade was still in the room with the Supreme Leader. The Supreme Leader watched the man walk out of the long throne room. The large door slammed shut with a loud echo throughout the chamber, and Mara Jade looked over her shoulder. The room was calm and serene, not as tense when Hux was present. It was an entirely different aura, and the Supreme Leader could also sense it. The apprentice looked to her master with wide eyes,

"I sense you have a new mission for me, Master?"

"Indeed I do." echoed the Supreme Leader, "You will go to the planet Myrkr in the Expansion Region to meet with a former Jedi Master… by the name of Petro Ren."

"Wasn't he the Jedi who renounced Ahsoka Tano and the rest of the Jedi Council?" asked Mara Jade, looking up to her master.

"Yes. Over the past six years, he's acquired many followers that have sprouted a disliking towards the Jedi Order and New Republic. Meet with him, gain his trust, his new Order could come in use in the future…"

"What if he asks about my origins? What do I tell him?"

"Nothing. We cannot let anyone know of the First Order until the time is right, not even those who are enemies to the New Republic." said Snoke, the deformed Supreme Leader slowly raised his arm out, pointing to the door, "Now, go to Myrkr."

"As you wish, Master." bowed Mara Jade, quickly turning around to head out the chamber, with her cloak billowing behind her. The doors opened automatically as she approached, walking into the bright gray halls, and the door shut behind her. As she walked down the hall, going to the hangar to her personal ship, she began to think about this ex-Jedi… Petro Ren. She had heard much of him, sensed his distraught and anger through the Force. Ever since he left the Jedi Order, and many following his footsteps, there was a large wave through the Force that spread throughout the Galaxy. It were as if a stone was dropped into a still pool of water, and the waves grew large as they spread towards the edges of the Galaxy. She was keen and curious to meet him, and discover the potential of a future alliance.

* * *

 **Galactic Senate Building - Coruscant**

"President Eroto has had quite the history with Casterfo, as well as Irsionos during their Administrations… their _failed_ Administrations I should say." snickered Populist Senator Tirkon Trikon of the water world of Bestine, as he walked alongside a three other Senators down one of the many corridors within the Senate Building. Trikon was a younger human man, with flowing robes of dull browns and greens. He had long black hair put in a low ponytail, and had dark green eyes. To his right were Senators Erway of Devaron and Notillon of Serenno, a man and woman respectively, both humans and under thirty years of age. They were one of the youngest Senators. To the left of Senator Trikon was the older and more experienced Senator of the Jedi Order… Leia Skywalker. The former Vice President was now thirty seven years old, yet still radiant as ever. She wore a long dark brown coat/cloak that concealed her dark blue tunic-like suit. She had her dark brown hair put into a high and wide bun, with a silvery beret in its center.

"I've heard from a few members of the Senate Judiciary Committee that Eroto might have some conflicts of interest with the Trade Federation." said Senator Notillon of Serenno, the blond young woman, with a smirk.

"The Judiciary Committee needs to stop playing games and hand over all evidence. It's time we impeach him." stated Senator Erway confidently, "What do you think, Senator Skywalker?"

"Impeachment?" asked Leia, with wide eyes, "That doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"What?" asked Erway in a serious tone, and the others' smiles and lighthearted expressions disappeared. The younger members of Congress weren't so happy to hear what the Jedi Senator just said.

"We are on our _fourth_ Centrist President. You impeach this one, you'll be stuck with another one for the next two years. They just keep getting worse and worse. And when you impeach one President, the incoming leader then has a springboard for running for President in the next election. That's what happened after Irsionos." explained Leia.

"So you are more concerned with Party control rather than the state of our executive branch…" stated Senator Trikon.

"That's not such a good position to make." said Erway.

"It's not a formal position, it's how I feel." said Leia, stopping in the hall. The other three continued walking, they didn't stop for the Jedi Senator, and kept on going. Leia stared at the three, thinking of how ignorant and arrogant they were. Most Populists were like them, and there weren't many Populists in the Senate lately. Ever since Casterfo was elected six years ago, both houses of Congress had been in control of the Centrist Party.

"My lady! My lady!" called a robotic voice, and Leia sighed. She knew who it was. She turned around to see her golden protocol droid, C3PO, scuttling down the hall as fast as his metal joints could carry him.

"Yes, Threepio?"

"I finally caught up to you." stated the droid, making his way to the Senator. The two stood towards the side of the wide hall, where many other Senators walked by with their own staff members, assistants, secretaries, droids, and such.

"Is that why you're here?" asked Leia, "I told you to go to my office."

"I did go there, my Lady, however there was a message from the Sector Governor of Eriadu." said Threepio, and Leia just stared at his bright photoreceptor eyes.

"Eriadu?" muttered Leia to herself as she searched her thoughts, "Governor Tiningo?"

"Yes."

"Why'd she contact me?"

"Well, she's still on hold. I told her I was coming to get you, she's waiting for you now-" Leia pushed her way through the droid, rushing back down the hall to her Senate office. The golden droid turned around, slightly lowering his head as his master went back the opposite direction without any notice.

Leia rushed into her office within the Senate Building, quickly making her way past the small seating area and to her desk, where the comms device was blinking and beeping loudly. She walked around her desk, and activated the device. A hologram of the Sector Governor appeared on her desk, it was a middle aged woman with silvery hair and a quaint smile,

"Senator Skywalker, I am glad you to finally reach you."

"Governor Tiningo, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Leia, looking at the blue hologram of the Sector Governor. Sector Governors were the executive officers who enforced the laws within their respective sector of star systems. They worked in tangent with their respective Senators and Representatives that served in the Congress, and usually did not contact foreign members of Congress.

"I've been having a little issue here on Eriadu lately, and as you may know, Eriadu's delegates to the House and Senate are all Centrists. We are facing a trade war with Malastare over taxation on disputed routes, and would like your counsel." explained Governor Tiningo.

"I… I am sorry, Governor," stuttered Leia, "but unfortunately that's out of my reach. I am currently swamped in current legislation I am writing. And besides, it would be out of my place to intervene a sector I do not represent."

"You would not be out of place, I would not see it as an intrusion. If the Centrists complain, they can come straight to me." said Tiningo with a smile, trying to convince the Senator. Leia could sense something was off about the Governor, she wasn't being entirely truthful. For a moment, Leia didn't know what to say, or how to respond.

"Senator," continued Tiningo, "this is an urgent matter. I am in desperate need of your assistance… the situation is more dire than you may think. In a way the Jedi Order has a part in this mess I'm in." That was it, that's where Leia could tell Tiningo was being honest. She didn't know what or how the Jedi could be involved with a random planet like Eriadu all the way out in the Outer Rim, but it didn't seem normal.

"I can leave tonight." said Leia.

"Perfect. Thank you, thank you so much, Senator Skywalker. I will make the accommodations and I await your arrival." said the Eriaduan Governor, and the hologram shut off. Leia stood in her office in silence, looking down as she thought of what just happened. All of a sudden, her office doors opened, and her golden protocol droid entered with her Chief of Staff right behind, Eli Talherra,

"Ma'am, Threepio told me about Tiningo's call." said the middle aged man, who was a few years younger than Leia. He was still a handsome man, with light brown hair cut short, and wore a dark blue suit, holding a datapad in his right arm.

"We're going to Eriadu." stated the Jedi Senator. Threepio tilted his head in confusion, and Eli stuttered a chuckle,

"Wait, what?"

"She has a problem that needs solving," explained Leia, "I can't ignore a plea for help…"

* * *

That same day, Leia had already organized her trip and was set for departure on her personal starship, the _Mirrorbright._ It was a wide starship, glossy white in color, with a pointed nose. It resembled Leia's mother's Naboo starship, with wide wings and large engines. However, it had hidden arrays of missile launchers and laser cannons underneath the wings. The modifications were installed by her husband, Han Solo, due to her increased amount of travel throughout the Galaxy, and without the protection of security guards since she wasn't Vice President anymore.

It was nearly sundown when Leia walked into the cockpit of her starship, where Eli was prepping the controls with a co-pilot. A young human man, in his early twenties, with dark blond hair. He wore a pilot's jumpsuit, dark blue in color, and was busy preparing the navicomputer.

"Are we all set for departure?" asked Leia, resting her hands on the two pilots' seats as she stood behind them both. She looked out the viewport, where the ship sat on a hovering platform near the Senate Building. It was starting to rain, and the sky was turning a dark gray.

"I still think this is a ridiculous plan, with all due respect, Senator." said the co-pilot.

"Joph, you know I always care for your input." smiled Leia, "But this time, keep it to a down low."

"Sorry." muttered Joph. Joph Seastriker had served as Leia's assistant and also pilot for two years now. He was previously a racer that Han found and became friends with in the Outer Rim. After a near-death accident during a race, he found a calmer job serving for the Jedi Senator.

"Now, let's get off the planet, it's been too long." sighed Leia, turning around as the engines to the starship ignited with a hum.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

"I sense much regret within your heart… and your mind. You have this feeling that you have wronged somebody…" spoke Luke softly, as he sat crossed legged on a circular seat in the dim meditation room in the tallest tower within the Jedi Temple.

"I did make a mistake. I sent her away." said twenty four year old woman, who had braided dark brown hair, and sat on a similar chair across from Luke. She was now a Jedi Knight, and a former padawan to Luke Skywalker.

"Why, Elise? Why didn't you tell me?" asked the Jedi Master, opening his eyes. Luke had grown out his blond hair, where it covered his ears and reached his tunic collar. He looked to his former padawan, where he sensed much sadness within her.

"I was afraid. I feared judgement by others, but it was the only thing I could do. I could not raise a child on my own, not here." said Elise, nervously holding her hands in her lap, and she looked down.

"The Jedi Order has changed, attachments are not forbidden, bearing children is not forbidden. However… I can see why you felt that way-"

"She was born out of rape. I was raped. The memory will never go away." said Elise.

"That doesn't make the child worth any less. She is a living being. She is welcome here, and I would have helped you." said Luke, in an urging tone. Elise looked up,

"Are you angry with me?"

"No. Of course not." relaxed Luke, realizing he was coming off as a bit too tense and scolding, "I am just saddened that you waited this long to tell me."

"The Order continues to change, and I think you aren't seeing that. Another reason to why I sent her away was because I didn't trust - I didn't trust anybody here. She would grow up with a generation of Jedi that do not act right… things are just changing so fast. Ever since Petro Ren has left-"

"Petro Ren is a disgrace to the Order." said Luke, disgusted at reminiscing to the ex-Jedi who renounced Grand Master Tano during a Council meeting. Over the past six years, many more Jedi followed in his footsteps, joining his rebellious little cult in the Outer Rim.

"That's what I mean." said Elise, widening her eyes, "You're already defensive about this. Grand Master Tano wasn't even receptive to his ideas."

"It doesn't matter. Where did you send her?"

"I can't tell you." said Elise, shaking her head. Luke remained quiet for a moment, looking at his former padawan where she looked down again. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to reveal the location of her child.

"Then what is it?" asked Luke, "Are you staying or leaving?" Elise stared at Luke, surprised at his question, she was somewhat dumbfounded. The Jedi Master continued to look at her, waiting for an answer.

"I - I don't know."

"That's not true." sighed Luke, "Elise, do not leave. The Jedi Order is your home, this is where you belong. You are part of a bigger picture-"

"Bigger picture?" blurted Elise questionably, getting up from her seat. She stood with her hands clenched in fists, "Stop acting as if the Republic isn't spiraling into an early grave. Our destiny has already been decided, and there's nothing you or the Jedi can do about that." the Jedi Knight stormed out of the meditation chamber, leaving Luke alone.

* * *

 **Eriadu**

"I am glad you could come on such short notice, Senator." smiled the silvery haired Governor of Eriadu, Leanna Tiningo. She was a thin woman that wore flowing robes of dark reds and purple, placing her hand on Leia's back as she welcomed the Jedi Senator to her home. The sun was starting to rise over the capital city of Eriadu, peeking over the grayish brown skyline of skyscrapers, giving warmth to wherever its line reached. The Governor brought Leia through the entrance of her home, a wide and short building in a secluded area within the capital city, encircled by tall walls and guard-towers. There were open green yards lined with grayish yellow flowers and pale green shrubs.

"When I heard that you called me, I knew something was off." said Leia, as she walked at the Governor's side, entering into her home. They walked through the steel gray floored halls of the entryway, passing by a small seating area and lobby. The chamber was empty, there weren't any people or staff members present. It only seemed that there were guards, and they were outside at the front doors.

"That's why I contacted you, you have a trait of helping those in need." said Leanna Tiningo warmly, opening the door to her personal office on the main floor. Leia entered, noticing the large circular holo-table in the room. It was deactivated, but there were chairs surrounding it, as well as many data-chips and tapes scattered across the table.

"So what is the situation? A trade war? With who exactly?" asked the Senator, walking up to the table where the Governor approached as well.

"There is no trade war." said Leanna, and Leia felt completely lost as to what was going on. Why in the hell did she call for Leia to come all this way, surely it must be very important.

"Why am I here?"

"I am running into a lot of issues with Eriadu's delegates to Congress, specifically our Senator. Senator Bolton has been allowing certain companies and cartels do business here on Eriadu. He's let them evade entry protocols, and one of those companies is a recruiting business."

"Why haven't you reported this to the President?" asked Leia, resting her hands on the table.

"What would that do?" Leanna raised her head to stare at Leia, "Tell me, what would that accomplish? The Centrists are a tightly knit group of individuals, especially in the Senate. My people are being shipped off deep into the far Outer Rim, Senator Bolton claims it to be a refugee-colonization program."

"This doesn't sound good at all." muttered Leia, "What is the name of the company?"

"Amaxilon Incorporated. They have numerous headquarters, from Ryloth, Tatooine, to Sibensko, and Bastatha. I don't know where to turn or who to turn to. Shipments of spice just end up in our ports, and I can only do so much. Bolton has asserted a lot of authority over these sort of things." explained Tiningo, "I called you because you are a Jedi. You can be trusted."

"Governor…" shook Leia's head, "If you don't have the power to take this on, what makes you think I could possibly-"

"You were the Vice President of the Republic. You have seniority over the Senate. I tried creating an investigative committee but the Centrists took it down. I am running out of options, and the problem is only continuing to grow. I need your help, Senator. You are my only hope."

"I'll meet with Senator Bolton, and I'll see what I can do for you." promised Leia, and the Governor cracked a smile. Leia could sense the relief within the female Governor, she truly was running out of options. There were opponents and adversaries that surrounded her at all turns, and Leia was going to help her. She would not let her succumb to the Centrists' corruption. Corruption was spreading fast, it was taking a grip on powerful members of the Republic government, and Leia was keen on stopping it.


	145. S9 Chapter 145 - Knighthood

**UPDATE:**

 **I will be trying to post each chapter for _Season 9_ every Monday. **

* * *

**Leia Skywalker**

"I would like to establish a meeting with Senator Bolton of Eriadu." said Leia, as she spoke via hologram to Eli Talherra, her Chief of Staff. The Jedi Senator was in her private quarters within the home of Governor Leanna Tiningo of Eriadu, and night had fallen. She had a long day of talks with the Governor about the ongoing crisis of corruption. Eli had remained on her personal starship; _Mirrorbright_ , just in case they needed to make a quick departure.

"I don't think that will be possible, Senator." stated Eli. Leia looked at the hologram of her Chief of Staff with wide eyes. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his datapad in his hand.

"Why not?"

"Senate records state he is on a personal trip." stated Eli.

"To where?" continued Leia, starting to feel annoyed.

"Bastatha." answered Eli.

"Bastatha?" muttered Leia to herself, "Eli, prep the ship."

"Please tell me we're going back to Coruscant-"

"Not yet we aren't. We have to meet with Senator Bolton, and figure out what he's up to." said Leia, pacing around her room, near the tall windows that were concealed by thin silky gray curtains.

"Wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?" asked Eli, looking away from his datapad to his boss.

"I don't care. We're going there, I want you to figure out specifically where he is."

"Senator, hold on one second." said Eli, holding out his hands and Leia stopped. "What's going on?"

"There's a lot of corruption going on here on Eriadu, and it's spreading throughout the Republic government too fast. Two Presidents were impeached because of it, and a handful of Senators are involved too-"

"But is that really your job to police other Senators for their private lives?" asked Eli.

"I am not policing anyone." said Leia bluntly, and Eli raised his brows, questioning the Jedi Senator, "Listen to me, Eli, you're either helping me or you're going back to Coruscant to do paperwork." Eli thought for a moment, and Leia sensed he was really contemplating just going back to Coruscant.

"Stop." said Leia shaking her hand, "Just get the ship ready, and tell Joph where we're going because at least he'll be excited about an adventure."

"I'm more concerned about the legal aspects of this… and might I add Bastatha is not a member of the Republic." stated Eli, "It is a criminal haven-"

"Which gives us even more reason to hunt down Senator Bolton and see what he's up to. Enough back talk, just do as I say." ordered the Senator. Eli let out a sigh and nodded,

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 **Myrkr - Mara Jade**

Mara Jade flew in her dark gray starship towards the dark green world of Myrkr, a planet dotted with deep blue seas across its surface. There were deep canyons visible from space, as if they were wounds in the planet's interconnected continents. The woman was alone on her voyage, on a mission, to meet with the ex-Jedi who had started his own cult of Force-users on the secluded world. Myrkr was far from the bustle of the Galaxy, far in the Outer Rim, thousands of light years from the nearest hyperlane. Jade had to travel at sublight speeds for days to reach the planet, by the order of her master… Supreme Leader Snoke.

As Jade flew her ship through the thick, light gray, clouds of Myrkr's dense atmosphere, she came upon a vast savannah of dark green grass, with a few tall trees scattered about, and a settlement of huts. The huts were relatively small, forming a circular pattern around a tall wooden building in the center. There were a few guard towers on the outskirts of the settlement, and Jade could see a few watching her.

Mara Jade walked through mud and puddles as she made her way across a dirt patch from where she landed, to the entrance of the settlement. She could sense through the Force there were many life forms in the area, not just humans. All sorts of creatures crawling and slithering through the tall grasses. She kept an eye on the ground as she treaded, feeling as if something were watching her.

"Halt!" shouted a voice from above, and Mara Jade looked up to one of the metal guard towers. The tower was a patchwork of metal and wood, along with what looked like dried grass on its roof. "State your business." spoke the man, with long gray hair and scruffy eyebrows. Mara Jade pulled down her hood and looked up to the man,

"I am here to speak with Petro Ren. I have left the Jedi Order, and wish to start anew." the man on the guard tower stared at Mara Jade for a moment, trying to peer into her mind with the Force. She could sense he was very cautious and skeptical about her being here. However, he slowly began to let his guard down,

"You may enter. A Knight Guard shall escort you to Petro Ren to determine if you are worthy." responded the scruffy man. Mara Jade walked in between the two towers, stepping into the main road of the settlement, a wide road with huts on both sides. There were men and women, all wearing long robes and tunics, even young children running about, playing with one another. The older people, a few aliens but mostly humans, stared at Mara Jade as she walked through the settlement. A black robed man, far taller than Jade escorted her through the vast establishment.

"My Lord, you have a newcomer." spoke the monotonic, masked, Knight who escorted Mara Jade into the central-most hut in the settlement. Mara Jade stepped through the front doors, where ahead was a bonfire with a man sitting on the other side on a bench. He had dark blue hair, reaching his shoulders, and thick bushy eyebrows. He had his hands on the edges of his knees as he looked past the fire to Mara Jade.

"Who are you? You aren't from the Temple…" Mara Jade waited until the Knight left the hut, closing the door, leaving the two alone in the dark chamber with only the fire giving light. Jade slowly approached the fire, but kept her distance,

"So you are as powerful as they say." stated Jade, "I come to you, offering a truce and a possible alliance."

"If you're some third-party dealer, I don't want any alliance with the Jedi Order or the Republic. So you can just find your way out-"

"I'm not here to make you rejoin the Jedi Order. I come bringing a better opportunity, for all of you here." said Mara Jade, placing her hand over heart, "I come from deep in the Unknown Regions, where right as we speak, a rising group of powerful people are preparing to take down the New Republic and Jedi Order… for good." Petro Ren narrowed his eyes as he looked at Mara Jade, trying to decypher her true intentions.

"I am not interested in a war with the Jedi…"

"But you must be interested in bringing balance to the Force, correct?" asked Jade, yet Ren didn't answer. She could sense that Ren wasn't shutting her out entirely, and was open minded. "The Jedi are too narrow-minded, they are stubborn, and in my perspective, not capable of protecting the Galaxy. The New Republic is a false regime, and is taking advantage of nearly every single star system in its reach. They need to be stopped."

"Where are you from exactly?" asked Petro Ren.

"I need to know first if you are interested in such an alliance."

"Answer my question." said Petro with a grunt.

"I am from nowhere. I am no one. I am here to serve the Force, and the Force wills that the Republic has reached the end of its journey." said Mara Jade, keeping her chin high. "I am with the First Order."

"The First Order…." muttered Petro, with his eyes widening. "The First Order was born out of the Imperial Remnant." the man's tone was becoming vicious and hard.

"Yes. Leadership has changed of course, and has changed for the better. We are making progress-"

"The Imperial Remnant had a part in enacting the Jedi Purge…" reminisced Petro, a bit frustrated, "Why would I trust anyone from the Remnant?"

"You are not a Jedi, and we are not the Remnant. The Remnant ceased to exist when Tarkin was killed. Ahsoka Tano, the Skywalkers, and Serinna Vylantis do not know what's best for the Galaxy, they are the root of all of the problems we see today."

"I can agree to that." said Petro Ren, "I will need time to think about this."

"Of course," smiled Mara Jade slyly, "take as much time as you need."

* * *

 **Bastatha - Outer Rim**

Leia Skywalker stood in a turbolift with her assistant, and personal bodyguard, Joph Seastriker, who were both wearing brown ponchos as they descended through the ground of Bastatha's planetary crust. The surface of the Outer Rim world was condensed and pressurized from the toxic atmosphere, causing its civilization to grow and thrive underground. The turbolift was a relatively large chamber, where there were other travelers, citizens, tourists, and pirates present. They were mostly aliens, and all had hardened looks on their faces. Leia had to wear a veil over her head and a mask covering her nose and mouth to prevent anyone from recognizing her. It had been six years since she was out of constant public eye as Vice President, however, Bastatha was still a dangerous world where a hefty price was still on her head.

The large and curved turbolift door opened, and everyone started walking out onto a vast platform. Leia walked out slowly, with Joph close to her side as they looked around. They were beneath the surface of the planet's crust, in an endless cavern, where below was an expansive cityscape of low rise buildings, tiered roadways, and even buildings hanging from the rocky ceiling hundreds of meters above.

"Where do we even start? This place is huge…" said Joph, putting his hands on his hips as he looked around. They were apparently at a tram station, as long transports pulled in and pulled out of stations along the sides of the platform.

"Eli found out where Senator Bolton was staying, and its at the Bastathali Palace just a few miles east of this station. We can take one of those trains." said Leia, starting to walk towards the nearest train at the side of the platform, where countless people were boarding and exiting simultaneously.

"Are you sure that's the right train- and she's already on board." sighed Joph, as he rushed after the Senator who was already finding a seat on the train. "We're never gonna find this Senator." muttered Seastriker to himself, taking the seat next to Leia on the train. The Jedi Senator had a window seat, and watched as the last remaining passengers got on board. Joph took the seat to her left, yet she kept looking out the window. She felt something was off, a ripple in the Force. She looked over her shoulder and noticed armed men boarding the train. They were Trandoshans, and more notably, they were bounty hunters. Leia could just tell, and they were carrying blaster rifles. They scanned side to side, looking for a seat, and also looking at each of the innocent passengers, slithering their tongues at a few. Leia quickly faced forward, pulling up her face mask some more, hoping they wouldn't sense anything. There was no Republic law on Bastatha… not much law at all in fact. They could sell Leia off to some slaver farther in the Outer Rim, and she didn't have faith that the current Centrist President would take assertive action in rescuing her… nor any Centrists in Congress for that matter.

The train began pulling out of the station, accelerating to rapid speeds, whisking on hovering tracks as they passed through the dense cityscape. Flashing of yellow and white appeared at the windows as the train flew past buildings and entire neighborhoods.

"Why are you so tense?" asked Joph quietly.

"We're being watched." whispered Leia. The Jedi Senator didn't have to look at her bodyguard to know he made a face of confusion. She didn't look at him, but turned her head to look out the window as they traversed through the cityscape of Bastatha's capital city. She looked below, up, and around, at tall the dark brownish gray skyscrapers, boulevards and streets, and alleyways and crevasses. She took in a deep breath, holding her hands together, feeling the blood pumping through her veins. Bastatha was a dangerous place, and perhaps she overestimated her capabilities.

Nearly half an hour later, the train arrived at a colorful and bright station in the middle of the capital city, slowing at a long platform where hundreds were waiting for their ride. Joph rose from his seat and Leia did the same. Many around them got up and started heading for the doors. Leia kept an eye on the armed mercenaries at the end of the train car. One of the armed guards, a Nikto man, caught Leia's eyes, and she quickly looked away. The Jedi Senator tugged at her hood to pull it lower over her eyes, and followed Joph just centimeters away to get off the crowded train.

The doors slid open and a flood of passengers exited, and just as many shoved through to get on. Leia held onto Joph's wrist as he led her off the train and across the platform. Joph looked over his shoulder as they were distancing from the train, and saw two of the Nikto guards following them.

"Don't turn around." whispered Joph Seastriker.

"Are they still following us?" asked Leia quietly.

"Yeah." signed Joph, "but we can lose them. The Bastathali Palace is a few blocks from here, you can see it there." Leia looked to where Seastriker was pointing, and was stunned to see a glorious and beautiful building. It was a pyramid-like building with large arched, stained-glass, windows, long platforms on tiered levels, as well as spotlights of purple, blue, and green that flashed about. The palace has golden trimming along its vertices and corners, and the lights around it made it seem like it were glowing in the darkness of the subterranean city.

Leia felt a sense of relief that the palace was close, yet was a massive structure. She would have to find a way to discover Senator Bolton's exact location; his floor, and his room number. She let go of Joph's wrist and he turned his head,

"That's not a good idea."

"I can manage." stated Leia, looking over her shoulder. She didn't see the Nikto guards anymore, and felt even more relieved, a weight taken off her shoulders. It didn't feel like someone was breathing down her neck. "They're gone." added Leia to Joph.

"That's good." exhaled Joph, still looking forward, keeping his eye on the Bastathali Palace as they crossed through the dense sidewalks which were filled hundreds and thousands of pedestrians. All of a sudden, a tall being stood in front of Joph, causing him to bump into him, and Leia bumping into Seastriker. They both looked up to see who it was, it was a Lasat, a rare alien with wide eyes and pointed ears. The alien growled at the two, and pointed his rifle at Seastriker.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked Joph, trying to remain calm. Leia looked around and noticed the Nikto guards approaching them, all of them holding pistols at their sides. Her eyes darted from side to side.

"You've come a long way from the center of the Galaxy, Madam Vice President." growled one of the Niktos, a reddish brown skinned alien who was a bit older than Leia. He had dark brown eyes and smiled at the Jedi Senator. Leia gulped, this man knew who she was, and more specifically was intrigued to be called by her former title.

"Who are you?" asked Leia, pulling down her face mask.

"Come with me, we have a lot to talk about." smirked the Nikto, nodding at the Lasat and the other armed guards. They surrounded Leia and Joph, and escorted them towards the grand Bastathali Palace.

"Where is Senator Bolton of Eriadu, and who are you?" asked Leia.

"No, no, you do not get to ask the questions." said the Nikto, waving his finger as he sat on a white plush seat across from Leia. The three, including Joph, were seated in a lounge near the upper levels of the palace. The room was luxurious, with golden tables and seats, a bar, numerous servant droids, and music playing in the background. The three were near the windows of the lounge, away from the bustling main area of the lounge.

"I'll do what I damn please." snapped back Leia.

"Well, the rumors are true, you are a beast in person." schmoozed the Nikto, waving his hand, "I am Rinnrivin Di, and it is an honor to meet you, Madam Vice President."

"I'm not Vice President, not anymore." said Leia with square eyes, focused on the Nikto, who had his legs crossed.

"What a shame, though, you were guiding the New Republic into a glorious direction. And by not becoming President, you've officially let it turn into a haven for corruption and crime… just the way I like it." a servant protocol droid placed a tray of a single drink beside Rinnrivin Di's seat. The Nikto picked up the metal cup, and gulped down whatever alcohol was inside it. "I thank you for that. Now, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was coming to speak to Senator Bolton of Eriadu, we have important business to tend to with the Senate, and it cannot wait." said Leia, holding her hands together in her lap, looking at the Nikto. Di stared back at Leia for a moment, reading her facial expression.

"Really? I'm not much of a political individual… but why would a staunch Populist like yourself be seeking a Centrist like Bolton?"

"It's time we put aside our differences on certain issues." said Leia simply.

"You can spare me the ideological inspiration within your heart. You should not be here. You know, Madam Vice President, I do actually admire you." said Di, leaning forward, holding his cup with both hands.

"Really? Why is that?" questioned Leia.

"You took down both the entire Banking Clan and Pyke Syndicate. My business has never been so prosperous, and I have you to thank for that. And about Senator Bolton, he was just inquiring on a possible future business deal with his failing homeworld. He already left, unfortunately." said Rinnrivin Di.

"I just missed him huh…" said Leia sarcastically, "Then I guess I have nothing else to do except for call for the annexation of Bastatha and root out all this black market nonsense." Rinnrivin Di smiled as he listened to the former Vice President, "I wouldn't want criminals getting in your way any longer. Shouldn't we put an end to that, Mr. Di?"

"That won't be necessary. And Bastatha has nothing the Republic wants." stated Rinnrivin, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs.

"The Republic always finds something it wants on any planet, and you know that to be true yourself." said Leia, "If Senator Bolton is looking into making a business deal, he has to go through the federal government… through the Senate. It involves trade routes and whatnot, all jurisdiction of my humble abode of lawmakers on Coruscant."

"You just always stick your nose into everywhere it does not belong, don't you?" questioned Rinnrivin Di, "Listen to me, _Senator_ , I will let you leave Bastatha in one piece… as a token of my _hospitality."_

"Your threats mean nothing, Di." responded Skywalker, "You're committing illegal acts here, and I will get to the bottom of this."

"As long as Bastatha is as free as the womprats in the sewers, there is nothing you can do my dear." smirked Rinnrivin Di, "My guards will escort you back to the main turbolifts to the surface stations." the Lasat and two other Nikto guards approached the Senator, with their blaster rifles firmly in their grasps. Leia eyed the Lasat, and looked back at Rinnrivin Di,

"Mr. Di, you remember the Second Galactic War?"

"Of course I do," nodded the Nikto leader, "those Syndicate bastards tried invading my precious homeworld of Kintan."

"You must remember how it tore the Galaxy apart, how a certain Chancellor exploited the war to his own benefit… and consequent rise to power." said the Jedi Senator. Leia could sense that she had the Nikto in the palm of her hand. Many Niktos still looked up to Ducau Zaoku, they saw him as their savior who brought them out of poverty and despair…

"It has been many years since war ravaged our Galaxy." continued Leia, "I can just sense… I can sense that the time is coming once again. You might have also noticed the Jedi becoming relatively quiet lately in Republic affairs. For we know what war does. War was used as a tool against us, I watched as a young girl as my brothers and sisters in the Order were slaughtered like animals." Rinnrivin Di gulped, looking at the Senator with emotional and cold eyes, "War has not made me weak. No, war has made me what I am today. And if the Force wills it… I will not hesitate to use lethal force against you." the Jedi Senator stood up, with Joph Seastriker jumping to his feet as well. Rinnrivin Di looked at the Senator, unsure of what to say.

"You won this battle, but I've already won the war. The odds are against you." said Leia, and she headed for the door. The armed men led the Senator towards the doorway, but Leia stopped before reaching the busy section when she sensed Rinnrivin rise to his feet as well.

"You're a nobody, Leia Skywalker." scoffed the Nikto, and Leia turned to look at him, "You may have wielded power as Vice President, but you are nothing now. You've lost your influence, you are a fragment of history." the Jedi Senator smiled, tilting her head, and reached under her cloak. In the blink of an eye, Leia drew out her lightsaber, instantly igniting the turquoise blade, slicing through the abdomens of the three armed guards. There were screams from the onlookers as they all scrambled for the door. Rinnrivin Di quickly took out his pistol and began firing at Leia.

Leia held her lightsaber firmly, and deflected all of the laser bolts from the Nikto. With each pull of the trigger by Rinnrivin Di, Leia took a step closer to the man. She could see the fear in his brown eyes, and with each forward step, he tried backing up but bumped into his seat and table. Leia spun and sliced her light blue blade through the Nikto's pistol, and pointed her weapon at his neck. Di held up his hands in surrender, and was breathing heavily.

"Tell me, where is Senator Bolton?"


	146. S9 Chapter 146 - Elegance

**Bastathali Palace - Bastatha - Outer Rim**

"I told you, I'm done for the night!" shouted a bald headed man, sitting on a wooden chair out on a balcony near the apex of the pyramid-shaped Bastathali Palace, in the subterranean capital of Bastatha. He was holding a datapad in his hands as he sat with his legs crossed, and the knocking continued at the door. "I said do not-" the door swung open, and the man looked over with angry eyes, and was shocked to see Leia Skywalker standing in the doorway. Next to her was Joph Seastriker, and the Nikto Rinnrivin Di overlooking the Jedi Senator's shoulder.

"Senator Skywalker…" mumbled the bald man, rising to his feet.

"Senator Bolton, do you have a moment to speak?" asked Leia, stepping out onto the balcony. The bald Senator or Eriadu wore long gray robes with a black tunic underneath, and placed his hands on his hips,

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you the same question." stated Leia.

"I'm on a private retreat, which is none of your concern. I suggest you return to Coruscant." said Senator Bolton.

"I am here because Governor Tiningo is worried of your action and behavior lately. It is sketchy and shady, especially for a Senator."

"So she sent you here?" sighed Bolton, using his tongue to pick at his teeth as he examined the older Jedi Senator. Bolton was in his mid twenties, an arrogant and self-absorbed man, and Leia could see right through him.

"Yes, I spoke with her." said Leia, and she could sense Rinnrivin Di was right over her shoulder, and turned to look at him, "Could you give us a moment?" Di snickered and walked back into the building, with his hands in his pockets. Joph crossed his arms, scoffing at Di but Leia stared at him too, "You too Joph. Keep an eye on Rinnrivin."

"What?" whispered Joph, "Why? I don't think you should be out here alone…"

"I'll be fine. Just do as I say." responded the Jedi Senator. Joph glanced at Senator Bolton, and headed into the building, shutting the door. The two Senators were alone on the balcony, and Bolton sat down again. He gestured to the seat in front of him,

"I take it you won't be leaving so easily so why don't you sit."

"What are you doing here?" asked Leia, sitting down and crossing her arms.

"That doesn't concern you-"

"When a member of the Galactic Senate goes to a criminally active world in the Outer Rim without telling anyone, I think it's our right to make sure nothing illegal is happening here." scolded Leia, "Tiningo mentioned business. Is it for business?"

"Eriadu's economy has been on the decline, if you care to know." said Bolton, "I've been looking for business opportunities. Possible stakeholders aren't interested in dealing with the Republic anymore."

"Who or what is Amaxilon Incorporated?"

"They are one of those freelancing businesses originating from the Outer Rim. There's much resources yet to be tapped into, resources that could kickstart a stronger economy."

"So it's about profit then?" questioned Leia.

"Profit is always a factor, Senator, and you know that." smirked Bolton with a smug look, "Amaxilon Incorporated has vast amounts of control over uninhabited worlds with endless amounts of resources. Resources that a metropolitan world like Eriadu is running out of. I suggest you look into it, for Coruscant's sake."

"So this company is just willing to sell you these planets?"

"Well, not exactly. They sell by plots of land on these planets, and for a hefty price."

"This is something you must bring forth to the Senate, otherwise this could be called out as black market dealing." stated Leia, "And I know the Centrists are very patriotic… they'd be quick to dump you in the name of galactic security and justice."

"Good luck with that." said Bolton bluntly, "You'd think I'd go behind my own people's back if the Senate would actually do anything? You know yourself that the Senate has lost its will to govern… to do _anything_."

"But this isn't how you get things done-"

"Times have changed, Senator." interrupted Bolton, "When you were Vice President, things were going well because… well because you were a damned hard-headed leader with President Vylantis. I may not agree with you on anything, but you kept the Republic in line. The past three Presidencies have weakened the Republic, we've had fools for Presidents." Leia was surprised to hear that from a Centrist, let alone someone who's she's gone head to head on the Senate floor on multiple occasions.

"It can be fixed."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Bolton, widening his eyes and raising his brows, "Really, tell me, Senator. I want to know. What is your plan to save us all?" Leia stood up and looked down at the man,

"You know, for a second… just a split second… I was starting to see you as a real person with feelings. My previous stance, that Centrists are mindless idiots, still stands. You are a disgrace to the Republic, and to Eriadu, for turning to the black market for help." the woman headed for the door and swung it open. Joph was surprised to see her so quick and followed her to the door, walking straight past Rinnrivin Di.

"What happened, what now?"

"We're going home." said Leia quietly, "I've had enough of this shit-for-brains planet."

* * *

 **Coruscant**

"You missed it, Leia, eight Representatives from Rendili, Corellia, and Corulag were convicted for corruption charges." exclaimed Senator Pooja Naberrie, the delegate from Naboo, and Leia's relative on her mother's side. Pooja Naberrie was in her early forties, with gray streaks of hair stemming from her temple, yet had silky brown hair pulled back into a long pony tail. She had golden berets in her hair, and wore a simple purple gown, with a golden tunic/suit underneath. She sat with her legs up on her seat in front of Leia's desk in the Jedi Senator's office within the Senate Building. Leia had returned from her trip to Bastatha, and apparently missed quite a bit.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know, honestly. They weren't freshmen delegates, nor old timers." explained Pooja, "Three of them were Populists though, and of course President Eroto capitalized on that. He used it as a distraction for the numerous other times Centrists have been convicted for corruption in the past few years."

"He's a piece of work… I can't stand him." said Leia, angered at just the thought of the Centrist President: already the fourth President in six years.

"Did you find anything worthy on Bastatha about Bolton?" asked Senator Naberrie.

"Not really no." said the Jedi Senator, leaning back in her chair, "I met with him, though. He was fairly upset I chased after him." Leia wasn't so sure if she should tell Pooja about Amaxilon Incorporated, the company selling Eriadu resources for something… not just money. Pooja was Leia's good friend, a rare friend in the Senate, since most Populists distanced themselves from her when she was Vice President. And the Centrists… well, they always disliked the former Vice President, whether they showed it or not.

"There's something going on, though, with him and backroom dealings." said Leia.

"I heard rumors that Nar Shaddaa is unregistering their people from citizenship to sell them off into work in mines." said Pooja with wide eyes, intrigued and curious eyes.

"That's illegal…"

"Well, they are filing for articles of secession." added Pooja, "I guess Republic law isn't lenient enough for them."

"Republic law has been watered down the past six years." noted Leia, in partial disgust, "If a Populist were in the Mansion, Nar Shaddaa would have been slammed with billions worth of humanitarian legal fees."

"Or expelled into oblivion to be forgotten forever like Mandalore." said Pooja, and Leia stared at her. It was an obvious poke at Serinna Vylantis' decision years ago to kick Mandalore out of the Republic when it was clear Deathwatch had won their planetary civil war. "I'm only kidding." smiled Pooja.

"What's the next order of business in the Senate?" asked Leia, changing the subject.

"Senate Majority Leader Tarvex fast-tracked his bill on deregulating the Republic State Bank, and is hinting at investing in Scipio to re-establish the Intergalactic Banking Clan." answered Pooja, and Leia stared at her friend. The Intergalactic Banking Clan had been dead for a decade now, and was not keen on seeing it be brought back to life. It could spell disaster for the Republic, especially with the rampant corruption.

"I'll personally see to it that that doesn't happen." stated Leia confidently.

* * *

 **Galactic Senate**

"Senate Majority Leader Tarvex has the floor." spoke the incumbent Vice President of the Republic; a female human with light tan skin and golden silky hair, wearing white and silver robes. She was Vice President Belle Olressa of Coruscant, the number-two to President Fordo Eroto who hailed from Corellia. The Senate was in Centrist majority, and had been ever since Leia ceased to be Vice President six years ago in 12 ABY. To Leia, the Senate and entire Congress had changed, not politically, but the way the people acted. Leia watched from her senatorial pod as the Ishi-Tib Senator, who was now reaching his eighties, flew out into the main sky of the chamber,

"Members of the Senate, it's time we look at where we are as a Republic. We have come a long way from serious interplanetary conflicts, conflicts that have begun from the misuse of finances and inadequate leadership. Today, I officially introduce legislation to restart the Intergalactic Banking Clan." there were murmurs and chatter among the Senators, yet Leia remained silent. The Jedi Senator looked downward to her right, to where Pooja was. The Naboo Senator was whispering to her aides within her pod, and stepped out of her pod, into the hall and out of sight. She was wondering where Naberrie was going off to, but Leia couldn't leave, she was going to battle this proposal with everything she had.

"The Banking Clan of the past is not the Banking Clan of the future." continued the lizard-like, beaked, alien who still led the Centrists as their Majority Leader in the Senate, "When the Banking Clan was abruptly shut down by those who will remain nameless," Leia felt many stare at her at the indirect message, "it negatively affected economies of neutral and independent star systems. We trade with these neutral worlds, and if they have nothing to offer us, the Republic economy thus begins to fail. Therefore, it is imperative we re-establish this third-party of sorts, to handle non-Republic economies in tandem with the Trade Federation." there was a rise of applause from the chamber, and Leia looked around. She noticed a few Populists applauding in agreement as well: Senator Stonk from Ithor, Tylon Dekka from Bothawui, Holton Aergo from Hosnian Prime, and more.

"We shall commence the vote on Senator Tarvex's legislation: S. 12-34A." announced Vice President Olressa, looking to her control panels to begin the vote from her podium tower. Leia grasped her small control panel, looking out. They were supposed to allow a debate to take place,

"Madam Vice President!" called out the Jedi Senator, and the golden haired woman's eyes rose to meet Leia's. Leia could sense that Olressa wasn't interested in Leia's pleas, and sighed to herself,

"The Senator of the Jedi Order does not have the floor."

"Am I mistaken, or isn't there supposed to be a debate first?" echoed Leia, over the rising chatter and anger from the Centrist Senators in the chamber.

"No." continued Olressa, "The debate took place a few days ago." Leia stood frozen, she couldn't believe it. They held the debate when she was on her mission to Bastatha. She wasn't going to argue with Olressa now, otherwise she'd tarnish her name by missing a session of the Senate. Although, she was not going to let the Centrists get away with another one of their dirty tricks.

"Official Senate agenda did not specify the debate taking place days before a vote." responded Leia, raising her voice.

"The agenda was changed, because of uncontrollable circumstances. I apologize if you are upset, Senator Skywalker, but the vote will begin momentarily. Take your seat." shot back Vice President Olressa, and there was some applause in the vast chamber. Leia didn't sit down, she wasn't going to sit, she wasn't some dog. She remained standing, and pressed her lips together. She flew her pod out into the chamber, and Olressa sighed more obvious with her irritation,

"Senator Skywalker-"

"I find it ridiculous and a bit suspicious you changed the Senate agenda on short notice, without notifying those who were not in attendance." said Leia.

"It is not my fault you did not attend, Senator Skywalker-"

"It was a ploy to keep my mouth shut!" roared the Jedi Senator, holding onto her small podium within her pod with ferocity, she was angered at the Vice President, and looked at her with a powerful stare, "You knew I'd form the opposition and you purposefully used my absence to your advantage!"

"The Senator from the Jedi Order will yield the floor." continued the Vice President, and some more senators started to rise up in defiance with Leia.

"I will not yield the floor!" shouted Leia, and many cheered her on, only Populists of course. Some of the Centrists watched as chaos unfolded, and some Centrists yelled back at her. "I will not yield until you give a fair hearing to both sides of the debate!"

"The Senator from the Jedi Order _will_ cease-"

"I will not cease! I will not cease at all!" boomed the Jedi Senator, and hundreds applauded, "Madam Vice President I've been in your position before and I've never silenced a Senator with a justified reason to speak!"

"You are breaking Senate procedures-" tried speaking the younger Vice President, visibly uncomfortable with what was unfolding in front of her.

"You are suppressing our voices!" shouted back Leia as choirs of cheers echoed throughout the entire Senate Building, in agreement with the Jedi Senator, "You broke Senate procedure on multiple occasions by fast-tracking this vote. I demand _you_ yield the floor, and allow the opposition to speak." the chants and cheers from Populists continued to ring deafeningly loud, yet Leia kept her focus on the Vice President. Leia could see she was weak on the inside, Olressa put up a facade that she was strong, but she truly was not. Leia stared at the Vice President, waiting for a response. The VP didn't know what to do.

"Take your seat, Senator Skywalker." spoke Olressa.

"Allow the opposition a fair debate or I'll accuse you of obstruction of freedom of speech!" roared Leia, "I'll get the Supreme Court involved-"

"Sergeant at arms will remove the Senator from the floor." announced Olressa, pressing a button on her control panel. All of a sudden, Leia's senatorial pod began to slowly fly back to her dock. Leia looked over to her shoulder to her dock, where blue robed Senate Guards were waiting to remove the Senator from the chamber. More of Leia's allies in the Senate noticed the Senate Guards preparing to remove Leia, they began to shout and scream at the Centrist Vice President, throwing their fists and hands into the air in anger.

"You'll have a scandal in your midst!" shouted Senator Stonk, through his translator.

"Allow her to speak for the Maker's sake!" called out Senator Meena Tills of Mon Calamari. Leia felt as if she were running out of options quick, and Olressa wasn't budging. She stood still in her podium tower, waiting patiently as Leia's pod approached her dock.

"This is illegal!" called out another Populist Senator.

"Let her speak!"

"She deserves a chance!"

More and more Senators were lining up to defend their fellow Populist, and former Vice President. Leia was only a few meters away from her dock, and looked one last time at Olressa. As the chamber continued to unfold into a disaster, the VP just watched as Leia reached the dock. Olressa smirked, and quickly looked around to gather everyone's attention.

Leia's pod attached to the dock, and its small door opened to reach the corridor. Leia walked right past the guards, she wasn't going to let them drag her out, she still had dignity. Leia walked silently out her senatorial pod and into the halls of the Senate Building, walking away and listening to the angered chants of senators fade away as she got farther. She clenched her fists at her sides as she left the area, and headed to her office.

* * *

 **Myrkr**

"The Knights of Ren look forward to working with the First Order." smiled Petro Ren, as he shook Mara Jade's hand firmly, in front of the grand hut within the settlement on Myrkr's vast meadows. There were more Force-users in the area, gathered around to see what was going on. Their leader, Lord Petro Ren was going to give an announcement, one that would alter the direction that the Knights of Ren were taking.

"Brothers and sisters," spoke Petro, looking out to his followers, men and women of all ages, even many children clinging onto their parents, "Today is the day the Knights of Ren begins its journey to greatness. One step at a time, we distanced ourselves from the corrupt Jedi and New Republic. Now, the time is coming for us to make a stronger stance against the Republic. They are an ignorant and arrogant bunch, they do not know what's best. Their delusional rhetoric is what causes decades of endless war, and it is time we put an end to that. Together." the people in the crowd applauded and a few cheered. Mara Jade held her hands together, smiling as she looked at the large crowd of a few hundred people. She was relieved, and more importantly, eager. She was eager to get things moving, to get the wheels moving faster as they carried out their grand plan. One step was complete, and now off to the next.

* * *

 **Leia**

The former Vice President sat at her desk, staring at the holoprojector device as it was connecting with a long signal. She was alone in her office, and it was late at night in the Senate District. Leia was probably one of the very few left in the Building, since most had gone home hours ago. She tended to stay late, to get extra work done, crafting and building legislation, formulating plans for the future. However, tonight, she was not working. She was trying to reach someone important to her, someone she hadn't spoken to in a long time. The blue holographic light emitting from the device blinked slowly, as if it were fading and then turning back on as the call continued.

In a few moments, the light turned a solid green, and stopped blinking.

" _This is the Office of Prime Minister Khen Su, how may I assist you?"_ spoke a calm, woman's voice. Leia was relieved to hear someone picked up and held her hands together,

"This is Senator Leia Skywalker of the Galactic Senate requesting a sit-down meeting with the Prime Minister. It will be me, and former President Serinna Vylantis in the meeting." Leia could sense that the secretary on the line was caught off guard, and for a moment didn't speak,

" _I shall notify him immediately, Senator, please hold."_

"Thank you." Leia waited, looking around her office as she waited for the Prime Minister to take the call. Khen Su wasn't Secretary of State anymore in 12 ABY when Casterfo won the election, and had returned to his watery homeworld. His uncle, Lama Su, was aging and couldn't lead the planet any longer. The legendary Lama Su had been Kamino's Prime Minister since before the Invasion of Naboo, and stepped down to let his nephew take the position. Khen was far different than his uncle, and thrusted Kamino onto the galactic stage. Since the Clone Army had dwindled since the Civil War, Kamino had to find other ways to make itself important. They began exporting raw metals found deep in their oceans, and rare minerals not found in most planet cores. They kept themselves relevant, thanks to their new Prime Minister.

" _This is Prime Minister Khen Su."_ spoke a Kaminoan man on the line, and Leia smiled,

"Mr. Prime Minister-"

"Madam Vice President, I haven't heard from you in a long time." said the Prime Minister, lighting up with joy.

"You know I'm not Vice President anymore." chuckled Leia.

"Well, I believe nobody should forget the honorary titles you've acquired. Now, what is the matter?" asked the Kaminoan leader.

"The Republic is heading down a dark path, and I am finding some dirty truths. I would like to know if you'd meet up with President Vylantis and I in a few days?" asked the Jedi Senator.

"Now isn't that always the case…" sighed the Prime Minister, "And I think it would be wonderful that the original power-trio get back together. It's been too long."

"Far too long." added Leia.

"Send the details to my office, I'll find time."

"Thank you, Khen." said Leia with relief.

"I shall see you soon then."

* * *

 **Hosnian Prime - Republic City University**

 **Lecture Hall**

In a round lecture hall, over five hundred students were packed into rows of seats, staring forward. There were a mix of aliens, Twi'leks, Nautolans, Zabrak or two, Pantorans, Quarren, Mon Calamari, all sorts of people from all corners of the Galaxy, and of course many humans in the class. At the front of the room, at a wooden podium stood the instructor, a tall woman with dark skin, graying black hair that was cut just an inch above her shoulders, and wore a black suit. She had a powerful and clear voice as she presented to her class, a course on New Republic Constitutionalism. It was a course on the structure of the New Republic Constitution, and how Serinna Vylantis came to formulate it with the Inner Council of the Empire. And who better to teach the class than Serinna Vylantis herself,

"The Inner Council was very divided at the time, a member who represented the Colonies Region was killed by the former Rebels Leader Dorna Vakara. It was a tumultuous time, defined by your values and how you defended them." spoke the former President. One student in the crowd of seats rose his hand, and Serinna pointed to him, "Yes?"

"You used to work side by side with Ducau Zaoku, a man, which you could say, manipulated his way to power. What exactly happened? He was a gracious leader as Chancellor, and then became oppressive."

"That's a remarkable question," said Serinna, "one that to this day I still ask myself. I was first elected to the Senate in Zaoku's first year as Chancellor. I saw a man who craved equality, who had a passion for defending the voiceless, and admired that. I figured, that this man needs to continue making the decisions until we get the Republic on track. We all know war takes a toll on everybody, especially our soldiers. But I think what most people forget, is how it effects our leaders. Zaoku always had a leadership role in the Inner Council, and I think he tricked himself into thinking he had to do everything. He let his emotions get the best of him, and in tandem with the Force, that didn't work so well. One of the principles of the Jedi Order is to not let your emotions take control of you… they can betray you." nodded the former President as she concluded. Another student raised her hand, a young human woman near the front.

"Do you think, if you ran for a fourth term, that we'd be seeing a lot of the corruption going on today in politics? It seems like both the Centrists and Populists are taking advantage of our crippled state of being. We're on our fourth President in just six years, yet you served for twelve." there was applause and some cheers from the class, many liked her question, and Serinna could sense they were all eager for an answer.

"I get that question all the time." stated Serinna, walking away from her podium, "I didn't run for a fourth because of what the Galaxy's been through. In just half a century, we had two leaders that overstayed their time in office, which led to disastrous consequences. I could not stay in office, because I didn't want the people to think I'd do the same."

"But we knew you weren't a bad person." continued the same student with the question, "You were driving us in the right direction. We actually had a future to believe in…" Serinna was going to respond to the young girl, yet was interrupted from one of her aides approaching from the side of the main floor.

"Madam President, you have a call." spoke the young man quietly.

"Tell them to leave a message." nodded Serinna, looking forward to the class. She noticed the man wasn't leaving, and turned to look at him again.

"It's urgent." said the aide, "It's Senator Skywalker."


	147. S9 Chapter 147 - Off the Books

**Presidential Mansion - Front Steps**

A fifty seven year old human man, with dark gray slicked back hair, a gray mustache, and blue eyes, stood at a glass podium at the bottom of the front steps to the cathedral-like Presidential Mansion. He wore a black suit, white button down shirt, and a red tie. He was the fourth President of the New Republic, Fordo Eroto, former Senator of Corellia. In 13 ABY, then-President Petan Casterfo was impeached for embezzlement and self-enrichment through campaign funds. His VP, Dolga Irsionos ascended to the Presidency. Soon after, in 16 ABY, President Irsionos was convicted of similar charges and impeached. Vice President Alanixa Reet of Anaxes was quickly sworn in as the third President of the New Republic. She was a level headed Centrist, stuck in her old conservative ways. By 18 ABY, she died from old age, and gave way to President Fordo Eroto. It was early in the morning, and before him in the wide plaza-like platform were a crowd of reporters. There were hovercams slowly floating about, capturing the event, as the President held a rare press conference.

"I am proud to announce that the Senate passed legislation to re-establish the Intergalactic Banking Clan, and look forward to working with Scipio in handling financial affairs of our independent allies. It is time we focused more on trade and economics rather than petty disagreements within the Republic, we need to empower our worlds with sufficient trade deals, we need to empower our domestic companies with efficient tax rates. The Banking Clan will help us with that, and with the help of the Trade Federation, the Republic's future hasn't looked brighter before." smiled the President, as some in the crowd of reporters applauded. As soon as the President finished his speech, the reporters began shouting their questions, yelling so they could get called on. They all had questions to be answered, and wanted to spread the news as fast as possible.

"Mr. President!" called out the numerous reporters, holding notepads, datapads, and recording devices.

"I'll only take one question." said Eroto, pointing to one of the reporters in the front. It was a middle aged human woman, and the crowd quieted down so they could hear the question.

"Mr. President, there are rumors that Senator Skywalker is meeting with former President Vylantis and former Secretary of State Khen Su. Do you think they are plotting a Presidential run against you in two years?" asked the female reporter.

"I have no idea what Senator Skywalker's intentions are. My guess is that she's seeking comfort from her recent dramatic outburst in the Senate last week."

"Outburst?" questioned the female reporter, raising a brow, "She was trying to commence a debate on this very piece of legislation, but was essentially told to shut up and sit down by VP Olressa."

"I am not entirely aware of what went down in the Senate-"

"This could be a possible obstruction of freedom of speech happening in your own government, and you aren't aware?" pressed on the reporter, and many started to get intrigued, widening their eyes.

"All I was told was that the Jedi Senator missed the date for a debate, and was trying to make up for it."

"The debate never had a set date, and happened the day she was absent and on personal leave. I find it disturbing your Vice President took advantage of the fiercest opposition not being present, to advance your own agenda."

"Alright, my Press Secretary will take further questions." announced Eroto, stepping away from the podium as one of his staff members took the stage. The reporters began shouting with even more questions, including the female reporter. They were even more intrigued as to what was going on. They wanted to know more about the Jedi Senator…

* * *

 **Hosnian Prime**

"You are an absolutely gorgeous little girl. Your grandmother has told me so much about you." smiled Leia, as she shook the hand of six year old granddaughter of Serinna Vylantis; Korr Sella. The young, dark skinned, girl had wide innocent eyes, and silently shook the Jedi Senator's hand, and smiled back. The little girl looked to the side, where her sixty six year old grandmother watched happily as the introduction took place.

"Korrie, tell her it's an honor to meet you." said a third woman's voice, the mother of Korr Sella, and Serinna's daughter, Nina Sella. Nina Sella stood behind her daughter, with her hand on her shoulder, waiting for the little girl to say it. She was quiet, and shy, and only smiled at Leia.

"It's alright," said Leia, "it's an honor to meet you, young lady."

"It was good to see you again, Senator." said Nina Sella.

"Was good to see you too." said Leia, saying goodbye to Nina and Korr as they left the spacious living room of Vylantis' home in the outskirts of Republic City, Hosnian Prime.

"Bye, mom." said Nina to her mother, and Korr ran up to her grandmother to hug her. Serinna squeezed her granddaughter,

"Bye, I love you both." Nina picked up her daughter, and they headed out. Serinna let out a sigh of relief as she watched her daughter and granddaughter leave, walking out the front door, and closing it behind them. She turned to look at Leia, going to give her another hug. The two hadn't seen each other in almost two years, and had been far too long.

"You know, we need to get together more often." said Serinna, letting go of Leia. The two went over to the seating area of couches and chairs, to where on the coffee table was a platter of snacks and two glasses of wine.

"I know. But if the Senate keeps doing things behind my back, it'll be harder." chuckled the Jedi Senator, "Where's Khen?"

"Right here." spoke the Kaminoan, coming from the kitchen from another doorway. He had the third glass of wine in his hand, and Leia was glad to see him,

"Mr. Secretary, so glad to see you." the tall, graceful, Kaminoan walked over to Leia, taking her hand and lowering his head to kiss it,

"Madam Vice President, as am I."

"Come, come, let's sit." said Serinna, taking her seat at a white leather chair, at the head of two sofas facing each other. Leia sat on one sofa, taking her glass of wine, and Khen Su at the other.

"So, three, four, maybe five months?" asked the former President.

"To what?" asked Leia.

"Eroto's impeachment." answered Khen Su, "It's going to happen." taking a sip of his wine.

"This is probably the first time in a long time," began Leia, "that you have something in common with the Populists."

"Hey," laughed Serinna, "it's true. It's true, though. Do you really expect him to last?"

"I don't know. I want him to finish the term. Eroto's a complete fool, he has no idea what he's doing, and is a loose cannon. We've had too many Administrations in too little time."

"So you'd join the Centrists if there were an impeachment trial?" asked Khen Su, looking at Leia with his black eyes and white pupils.

"It depends on the evidence found. Besides, I'm conducting my own investigation, and it's the reason why I asked to meet with you both. I am confident, that some Centrist planets are selling their citizens off into slavery… or perhaps into a paramilitary force."

"What?" gulped Serinna, with her smile and joy disappearing.

"A few weeks ago I met with Governor Tiningo of Eriadu, she told me how Eriaduan Senator Bolton was holding numerous off-world meetings at Bastatha. So, I went to Bastatha to talk to him. Instead, before meeting him, I run into a Rinnrivin Di. Did some digging, and he's the head of a massive spice cartel that runs through the Outer Rim; specifically through Bastatha, Tatooine, and Ryloth. Bolton claims that he is making deals to buy natural resources for Eriadu, from Rinnrivin Di and also a company called Amaxilon Incorporated."

"Amaxilon Incorporated?" muttered Serinna.

"Yes. You know of them?" asked Leia.

"I've heard of them, but long time ago…."

"From the Clone Wars." added Khen Su, "I remember them. When Kamino was running low on Jango Fett's DNA, Lama Su looked into Amaxilon into potential replacements. They've had a history of providing private armies, were even used by the Trade Federation centuries ago before they built a droid army."

"So they're army builders, essentially." stated Leia.

"Why would Eriadu want to build an army?" asked Su.

"I don't think they're building the army. They're selling off their people." noted Leia, "To someone or some group."

"How sure are you of this?" asked the former President, putting down her glass.

"This is all suspicion, very obvious suspicion." stated Leia.

"That can lead to dangerous places." said Khen Su, "People can become powerful through corruption."

"But even more powerful people can stop it." said Leia.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Serinna.

"That's why I'm here. I'm not sure, I feel like the odds are stacked against me. I tried to slow down the Senate's re-establishment of the Banking Clan but that failed. The Banking Clan and Trade Federation are usually behind things like these." said Leia with a sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"I think there is a solution," said Serinna, holding her hands together, "and it's something I pushed on you too hard before. However, I think now is the time."

"I couldn't agree with Serinna any more." added Khen Su, and Leia looked at the two of them, she didn't want to agree. She didn't want to say it.

"The Presidency is what can stop this madness." said Serinna, "If you run next cycle, you can inspire a wave of Populist victories throughout the Congress. The Centrists have been in power for too long now."

"If I run, I won't have any time to continue this investigation." said Leia, "It will take over my life in a way that I… I'm… I'm afraid of. I saw how it affected you Serinna, at times you seemed like you had no direction whatsoever and were ready to give up."

"But I pushed through, Leia. I had you at my side." urged the former President, "And if you choose the right running mate, it'll make things a lot easier for you."

"It's something I'll have to think about." said the Jedi Senator, looking down a bit, away from the pressure of the former President, and even former Secretary of State.

"I think you know deep down that this is your path," spoke the Kaminoan in a smooth, flowing, voice, "hardcore defeat for the Centrists only lies in elections, unfortunately. I don't see any other way. You see everyday how ineffective the Senate has become, and the House of Deputies is worse since there's nearly twice as many people."

"I'll consider all my options. For now, I think I know what I have to do." stated Leia, looking up to Serinna who was starting to smile. Leia always had the feeling in the back of her head that this time would come. Where she'd have to decide if she was doing enough as Senator, and the answer was no. She was just one voice in a sea of thousands, where most of those voices were being heavily influenced by money and interest groups. If this continued any longer, the Republic would be heading into an early grave.

* * *

 **Jedi Council**

"We need an insider, to figure out what is going on with them." spoke the fifty four year old Togruta Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano. The gracious Jedi Master sat in her red chair within the Council chamber, speaking to the Council of eleven other Jedi Masters. To Ahsoka's right, was Luke Skywalker. The thirty seven year old man's blond hair was turning a bit gray at his roots, yet was still younger than all the others on the Council.

"One of us should act as if they were leaving the Order, and join the so-called Knights of Ren." said Jedi Master Skywalker.

"There is a lot of darkness swirling around that matter," continued Ahsoka, "It is imperative we find out what is going on before something bad happens."

"What if his _graciousness_ Petro Ren discovers that his new follower is a double-agent?" spoke up the Mikkian Jedi Master, Erkonos.

"Well, we need to send somebody with exceptional skills at concealing their true feelings and thoughts. Who knows how strong Ren has become." answered Ahsoka, "Only one of us should go, and this remains between the twelve of us."

"I'll go." spoke up a voice from the other end of the circular chamber, the Zabrak man, Gavar Folcan. He was nearly a decade older than Ahsoka, and a former member of the Knights of Vakara. He was one of the sole survivors, and had rejoined the Jedi Order after the Knights of Vakara's destruction eighteen years ago.

"Ren had come to me before about leaving the Order, years ago." said Folcan, "And he knows my past. I had a rough past with the Order, and spent much time with the Knights of Vakara."

"I think that would be best." nodded Luke, "What do you think, Master?" Luke looked to Ahsoka, where she was clearly thinking about sending the Zabrak. Gavar Folcan had extraordinary skills with the Force, especially after spending much time with the Knights of Vakara where he expanded his views on the Force. He was more balanced, collected, and self-controlled.

"I've known Petro for many years," continued Folcan, "and him seeing me leave the Order will make it most believable. I don't think anyone else could pull it off."

"Alright." nodded Ahsoka, "Those who want to send Gavar to the Knights of Ren, raise your hand." Ahsoka raised her hand first, along with Luke, and looked around the room as all the others did the same. The last to raise his hand was Erkonos, where he was clearly thinking about what was going on, and the possible consequences of sending a Jedi spy.

"It's unanimous." stated Ahsoka, "On the morrow, you will depart for Myrkr."

"What about if Ren discovers your true intentions?" asked Jedi Master Erkonos, "What will you say?"

"I am confident that won't happen," nodded Gavar, "but if the situation arises, I am sure there is no convincing him. I will have to make a quick escape."

The Jedi Council meeting ended soon after, and the twelve leaders disbanded, leaving the spire and going about their business in the Temple. Ahsoka walked alone down one of the grand halls of the Temple, on her way to meditate in her private quarters when she sensed someone coming up behind her.

"Master Erkonos, something wrong?"

"Why would you assume something is wrong, Master?" asked the Mikkian, in a lighthearted tone.

"I can sense it." Ahsoka looked at the Mikkian, and he let out an exhale,

"I am worried."

"About what?"

"Sending Gavar. Sending anyone, that is, to spy on Ren." confessed Erkonos, "Think of what could happen between our two Orders. Think about what Ren might do to harm the Republic."

"Ren doesn't have any capabilities of doing such a thing, according to the smugglers that deliver goods to him. They live in a village, and that's it."

"You're underestimating him."

"I doubt that."

"You don't find it a bit suspicious as to why he's left the Order, and that he's been silent for six years now?" Erkonos stopped, and Ahsoka then stopped a few feet ahead, turning to look at her subordinate. "Sending Gavar is dangerous."

"Sending Gavar will prove if he is up to anything, and could prove your point. We wouldn't want to be too late, would we now?" asked the Grand Master.

"Ren will discover that Gavar is a spy, and it will drive a wedge between us. He will begin to resent us even more, and it will harm us. And with the current Administration in the Republic, I have little faith that the Republic could withstand something short of a terror attack here on Coruscant." exclaimed Erkonos, visibly worried.

"It is final, Erkonos. The Council voted." stated Ahsoka bluntly, immediately ending the conversation. She continued walking forward, leaving Erkonos alone where he stood still. The bluish Mikkian watched the Grand Master continue down the hall, and watched with worried eyes. He was somewhat frustrated with the Grand Master, she wasn't listening to his concerns, valid and realistic concerns. She was making a mistake.

* * *

 **Senate Building - Front Steps**

Thousands of citizens, people of all backgrounds, made their way to the front steps of the Senate Building, forming a rally and protest against the re-formation of the Banking Clan. They were going to have a speaker, and waited patiently for that person. It was late in the evening, with the sun already set behind the vast horizon, giving a dark purplish blue glow in the sky, and the lights from the thousands of skyscrapers began to illuminate. The people were chanting in unison, holding up signs and banners,

" _End the Clan! End the Clan! End the Clan!"_ complete strangers were joining in the chant, with all eyes on the wide set of blue, non-transparent, doors. Waiting for their speaker.

The doors slowly opened, only three of them, revealing three women. In the middle of the three, was Leia Skywalker, and the people cheered loudly as they laid eyes upon her. The Jedi Senator wore a light blue, sleeveless, dress, and a silver headdress on her brown hair, almost resembling a crown. To her right was another woman, her cousin; Senator Pooja Naberrie of Naboo. The Naboo Senator wore a black and purple dress, with a larger headdress, similar to what Padme Amidala used to wear during her time as Senator. To Leia's left was not a member of Congress, yet a sector Governor with silvery hair and wore a fitted gray suit, similar to a military officer's uniform.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," announced Leia, adjusting her eyes to the bright spotlights shining on her from the Senate dome's overhang portion, "I join you tonight with Senator Pooja Naberrie of Naboo, and Governor Leanna Tiningo of Eriadu. For the past few months, and years, I've heard your pleas. The corruption going on within the Senate, does not remain in the Senate. It has spread throughout all branches of our government, and is especially affecting Outer Rim worlds like Eriadu. President Eroto is a lame-duck President, he is an ignorant leader, and is working his hardest to benefit personally off the lives of Republic citizens. Vice President Olressa is not innocent either. Many of you may have already heard how they shut me up in the Senate, how they were threatening to drag me out with soldiers. Well, I will not keep quiet. I will not sit still, I will stand, I will rise up and combat every single Centrist I can." the people erupted into joyous cheers of agreement, applauding the Jedi Senator.

"Tonight, with Governor Tiningo, Senator Naberrie, and all of you as my witnesses, we are officially announcing the formation of _The Resistance:_ a political organization that's goal is to root out corruption and elect progressive, honest leaders to all levels of the Republic government!" the people continued to cheer even louder,

"We are going to resist the President! We are going to resist the Centrist Congress! We are going to resist and we are going to win! In the coming months, we will go to key star systems and make sure the right candidates are elected. We are going to need your help, we have a big dream here, and we can make it possible. Our first mission, to unseat Coruscant's current Sector Governor. He is a Centrist, and does not represent the values of all Republic citizens. Let's do this."

* * *

 **System 66**

"She is indirectly inspiring division and hate within the Republic ranks." stated Commander Brendol Hux, holding his hands behind his back as he stood in the dark chamber before the large hologram of the Supreme Leader.

"She is doing it _directly_." corrected the deformed Supreme Leader Snoke, raising his hand from his armrest of his throne, "Leia Skywalker will continue to escalate tensions among the two political factions of the Republic, playing right into our hands."

"Perhaps we will be fortunate enough to witness a civil war erupt within the Republic." suggested Hux, "It would benefit us of course."

"A civil war will not happen, and I am certain of it. Secession, perhaps, but not a civil war. The little Jedi Senator is keen on overthrowing the corrupt government she claims to be caused by the Centrists. A revolution, at most." said Snoke.

"Either way, it is imperative she does not become President too soon." stated the Commander, "If our intel is correct, the Centrists will soon be decreasing the military by significant amounts."

"The passage of the Military Disarmament Act will be the turning point for us. It's only a matter of time…" sneered the Supreme Leader with joy.


	148. S9 Chapter 148 - The Resistance

**19 ABY (1,019 Years After Ruusan Reformation)**

"We managed to unseat the Centrist Governor of Coruscant in the recent special election. We've unseated eight other Centrist Governors, and now I think it's time we start looking to the Presidential Election of 1020." announced Governor Leanna Tiningo, the Deputy Director of the Resistance political movement, sitting at a long wooden table in a large conference room.

"The Populist Party is already setting their sights on a few candidates. There are already eight Representatives and Senators that have began campaigning for the nominations, but they are not viable." spoke Senator Pooja Naberrie, at the other end of the table, with a few of her own handmaidens and assistants. The table was filled with executive staff members of the political group, which over the past year, expanded rapidly to establish offices on over two hundred planets.

"Who'd they have in mind?" asked Governor Tiningo.

"Senator Stonk of Ithor," answered Pooja.

"That's it?"

"And… Senator Skywalker." concluded Senator Naberrie. Tiningo wasn't sure what to say yet, and noticed all the lit up faces around the room. Many already seemed to be eager for Leia to run for President, and were ready to plan out how it could work.

"Stonk isn't going to run, he's too old. But Leia... Does she know about it?" asked Leanna.

"I don't know." said Pooja.

"My sources show the PGC hasn't reached out to her." spoke a third voice, a middle aged man with black hair and a pointed nose. He was the former Secretary of the Populist Galactic Committee, and former Senator of Onderon; Lux Bonteri.

"Where is Senator Skywalker, again?" asked the Naboo Senator.

"She's rallying for a candidate to become Sector Governor of Telardeen, in the northeastern Mid Rim." answered Tiningo.

* * *

 **Telardeen - Resistance Rally**

"The Centrists have done nothing but expand the wealth of the banks and their own pockets! They are out of touch! They are not true representatives of the people!" roared the Jedi Senator, at a crowd of over five hundred thousand in a vast arena/theater. She was on the metropolitan covered planet of Telardeen, which was very similar to Coruscant, except had expansive oceans and seas. The arena sat on the water's edge, and behind Leia were the dense forest of silvery skyscrapers. The Jedi Senator stood on a wide stage, at a single podium,

"The people of the Republic, the people of this sector, and the people of Telardeen specifically, deserve better. I came here today, the Resistance has come here today, because we have found someone worthy to lead you. I am honored to present to you, the future Governor of Telardeen, Mr. Ralaxon Arrygaryn!" Leia stood aside from the podium, clapping with the rest of the enormous crowd as the young human man walked across the stage from the backroom. The young man had short brown hair, a nice black suit, and shook the Jedi Senator's hand. Leia then made her way off the stage as the candidate began his speech.

She walked backstage, past a few curtains, and into the fray of bustling staff members, cameramen, and technicians. She searched desperately for her Chief of Staff, but soon he found her, rushing up to her with a glass of water,

"You did great, Ma'am." said Eli.

"Where to next?" asked Leia, walking with Eli as they walked down a corridor into the arena. They were on their way out, and Eli was surprised she was moving so quickly,

"To your hotel room, that's where. You need rest."

"No, I can sleep on my ship." said Leia, waving her hand in disapproval, "What's next on the agenda?"

"I urge you to reconsider-"

"I urge _you_ to tell me what I'm asking." said the Jedi Senator sternly.

"You had a call from Han." said Eli, and Leia stopped, looking at her Chief of Staff in silence. "He left a message."

"What did he say?"

"All he said was that he needs to talk to you, and get back to him as soon as possible." responded Eli.

"We'll call him from the ship. Let's go."

Leia boarded the _Mirrorbright_ with Eli, and her bodyguard Joph Seastriker, and the two were readying the navicomputer, preparing for departure. Leia was in her private quarters on the ship, sitting on the end of her bed, staring at the holoprojector on the floor in front of her. It was dark in her room, with the lamps shut off, and the small viewport concealed by a curtain. A hundred thoughts raced through her mind of why Han called her. She hadn't contacted him in months, she was so busy on the campaign trail, rallying for countless candidates on their homeworlds. Sector and planetary races were beginning, and in just a few weeks so would the Presidential Election.

The hologram all of a sudden activated, and a live message of Han Solo appeared. The handsome, forty-something year old man, stood with his hands on his hips, looking at his wife.

"Leia."

"Han." responded Leia, "You called?" the woman was a bit teary eyed, emotional for seeing her husband after such a long time.

"Yeah, I called. I wanted to tell you that I am taking a break from the pod-races. Chewie's tired... I'm tired."

"Oh?" said Leia, perking up.

"I heard you're off campaigning for a bunch of people now. The Resistance, huh?" Han cracked a smirk.

"What's wrong?" asked Leia, starting to smile.

"I didn't think there could be a way to make you more intimidating, but you managed to find a way." answered Han, chuckling.

"You know me…"

"Where are you?" asked the former smuggler.

"Leaving Telardeen now, headed for Boz Pity, but I'll only be there for about two days." answered Leia.

"Leia," exhaled Han tiredly.

"What? What is it?"

"You're going to burn out. You're stacking way too much-"

"Han, you know I'm capable of doing a lot in such little time." scoffed Leia, but Han wasn't laughing or even smiling. He was genuinely concerned.

"I love traveling the Galaxy, Leia. I love it, and you know that." said Han, "I want to do that with you, but… you're just bouncing all over the Galaxy."

"I really don't want to get into this conversation again." said Leia, reminiscing of the last time this topic arose. It nearly spelled disaster for their marriage, when she was running for re-election as Vice President, with Serinna. There was a heavy strain on their partnership, and Leia was starting to feel it again. She didn't want to feel it. She wanted to be with Han, but she could sense that's how he felt.

"I don't like talking about it either, but I'm not going to act like it's not there." confessed Han, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry… that you feel that way." said Leia, shaking her head, "But this is my life, duty calls. If I don't do this, nobody else will." she looked into her husband's eyes, where he stared right back at her. There was some truth to that, and Han understood. The Galaxy needed a hero, and could not lose one during critical times.

"Are you going to run for President?" asked Han, "Because that's all I hear in the news, it's all I hear even in taverns, in towns, everywhere I go." he crossed his arms, almost in a disappointed tone.

"No. I am not, no."

"You're lying."

"Not this cycle I won't." said Leia sternly, "If you weren't so sure, I'm still trying to figure things out. We fought for this together, Han. Did you forget?" Han looked at his wife, silently, and remembering… remembering hard. The Civil War was a short war, lasting under three years, and spawned immediately out of the Second Galactic War upon the defeat of the Gundao Syndicate. The Jedi were wiped out, major leaders split apart, freedom was declared dead. Han remembered.

"It seems like you still have this wartime mentality, Leia. It's been almost twenty years since the Civil War ended." stated Han, he was exhausted. Physically, and also emotionally.

"Because the Republic is in danger. I just know it is, and if I let my guard down for one second, it will get chaotic. Even more chaotic actually, it already is chaotic."

"Fine." surrendered Han, "I'm going to Kashyyyk with Chewbacca for a while then. See you later."

"Bye." muttered Leia quietly, and the hologram of her husband shut off. He wasn't looking at her right as the hologram shut off, but at the floor. Leia looked down as well, sitting in the partial darkness of her private quarters. She could feel the ship entering hyperspace, and they were soon on their way to the colonized world of Boz Pity. The Resistance did not wait for anybody, Leia did not wait for anybody. She knew what she had to do. She needed to lead the Resistance to help the Republic make the right choices. The Centrists were ruining everything, they were tearing apart the fabric of society, and the people were clearly showing their anger lately.

* * *

 **Republic News Now**

"I thank you again, Mr. President, for sitting down with me in this interview." smiled the female Twi'lek reporter, a blue woman wearing a golden headdress and a flowing dress. She sat with one leg crossed over the other, in front of President Fordo Eroto in a conference room within the Presidential Mansion. They were surrounded by cameras, some operated by technicians, and some were just droids recording the event.

"Thank you for having me." smiled Eroto, holding his hands together as he leaned forward.

"I'd like to start off with the Presidential Election. Year 1020. You've announced that you're running for the position, to be properly elected for a first term." smiled the interviewer.

"Yes, many tend to forget I stepped in upon the death of late President Alanixa Reet. I am eager to earning everyone's vote, from the Outer Rim to the Deep Core." charmed the middle aged man.

"Are there any Centrist candidates you are worried about, that could potentially steal the election from you?"

"Not at all. For the first time in a while, there's only a couple candidates. That's where we Centrists differ from the Populists: we aren't threatened by one another. We're ready to battle our general election opponent, whereas the Populists' primaries will turn into a bloodbath for their nomination." chuckled the Centrist President, "They're all so worried Leia Skywalker will jump in and steal it from them."

"About the former VP," skirted the interviewer, and Eroto immediately regretted mentioning the Jedi Senator as his smile disappeared, "the PGC is pushing hard for her to run. She used to be a skeptical choice by most Populists in the past, but now all of a sudden, most Populist members of Congress are flocking to her side. Do you think she will run?"

"I surely do not know what goes on in _Senator_ Skywalker's mind, for she deals with a lot. I don't think she would run for President, given that she does too much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Jedi Senator bites off more than she can chew. Besides, the Populists don't really believe in her. They just see her as the only way to take back the Presidential Mansion from us Centrists." explained Eroto, "I used to be a Senator, and I saw how she spoke, how she guided, and how she governed as Vice President. She strong-arms anyone who disagrees with her. She's like a rogue Populist. Cannot be controlled or swayed."

"What about this _Resistance_ she's formed? Do you see them as a potential obstacle, or even a threat to your Presidency? Serinna Vylantis has joined the reins of this movement, recently."

"At first, I saw the Resistance as a way to gain attention for the has-been Vice President," scoffed Eroto about Leia, "she isn't the center of attention and she's lashing out, I guess. The fact that ex-President Vylantis is leading this movement, shows that she is willing to let the Republic become even more divided, politically. We need to be a united front, not a divided one."

"Your Presidency has been anything but united." continued the interviewer, "You chose corporations over the people on numerous occasions, the Resistance has a purpose. Your policies are affecting everyone, especially those who voted for you." all of a sudden, the lights shut off, and there was a whirring sound, with a few hovercam droids burning out and falling to the ground. The President and interviewer looked around,

"What just happened?" asked the Twi'lek woman.

"We lost the connection, seems to be the storm." spoke a technician backstage, fiddling with the cameras. The Twi'lek looked forward at the President, going to engage in small talk, but was surprised to see him staring at her with ferocious eyes.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"You better change the fucking topic, I'm sick of hearing of the damned Resistance. If your head-tailed bitch self were going to ask so many questions about _them_ you should've invited that whore Jedi instead of me. I'm sick of this! I'm sick of it! Change the questions before I expel your ghetto shit-hole of a planet Ryloth out of the Republic, and deport your sorry ass." exclaimed President Eroto, gritting his teeth. The Twi'lek woman gulped nervously, completely frozen. Eroto noticed that there were others watching, all the cameramen, protocol droids, staring. Eroto looked up at the ceiling, where a light was still on, reading _Audio On._ He licked his lips, slowly turning to look at the interviewer. She had a smirk on her face as she pointed to her mic on the collar of her dress. It was still on.

"I think the Republic is about to have its sixth President…" said the Twi'lek. Eroto pushed himself away from the table, storming out off the small stage, and away from the set. He ripped the mic off his suit, throwing it to the floor.

* * *

 **Resistance Headquarters - Republic City, Hosnian Prime**

"This is a blow to Eroto, and the entire Centrist Party." spoke the hologram of Governor Leanna Tiningo. Serinna Vylantis sat at the head of a round wooden table in the penthouse of an office building, within the capital of Hosnian Prime, Republic City. It was night out, with only the bright skyline and a dim lamp giving light in the conference room, as well as the multiple holograms at the table. At the table were the leading members of the Resistance political movement, Governor Tiningo of Eriadu, Senator Naberrie of Naboo, and a few other Representatives from the House of Deputies. Serinna was the only one in the room, since they were all dispersed across the Galaxy.

"Leia is at Boz Pity, correct?" asked Serinna.

"Yes." said Pooja Naberrie, "I'm confident her aides will inform her quickly of this."

"We have an opening," spoke Leanna Tiningo, "to put in a candidate who could win the Presidential Mansion back for the Populists. If Eroto wins his nomination, it will be all downhill to victory at the end of the year."

"Secretary Bonteri," spoke Serinna, gaining the Onderonian's attention, at the far end of the table, "who has the PGC singled out?"

"Senator Skywalker is first on the shortlist." said the Secretary of the PGC blatantly, "They- _we_ believe she is the strongest candidate. And with someone like her as the party's nominee, she could inspire more Populist victories throughout Congress and the Governorships."

"Is she still not interested, Madam President?" asked Leanna Tiningo. Everyone had the same question in mind, and Serinna could sense it. They were all eager, curious even, to know if Leia would consider running for the presidency.

"I will not force her to do anything, and I think she feels enough pressure from it." answered Serinna, "For now, she wants to lead the Resistance-"

"But her window of opportunity is closing." butt-in Bonteri, "Two other Populist candidates have announced their campaigns, and have started going around the Republic to rally supporters."

"It will never be too late." said the former President sternly, "Alanixa Reet became the Nominee days before election week, and she won. _And_ she was a Centrist… so… I think we'll be fine. But does anybody else have any other potential candidates that the Resistance can fully support?" Serinna looked around the table, at all the silent and still holograms of leading members. Nobody was saying anything, and Serinna wasn't sure how to address the problem.

"If she doesn't run, which is most likely," continued the former President, "we will have to choose someone else."

"We are going to be stuck with Centrist Presidents for generations." said Senator Naberrie, "They will eventually find a way to cover up their corruption." The Naboo Senator was fired up, and it was clear she was furious with the Centrists. Serinna discreetly pressed a button at her side of the table, activating a hovercam droid from the wall near the door. The droid quietly floated closer to record the meeting, specifically the Senator's outburst,

"They will continue to steal elections from us, and the New Republic will be inseparable from its counterpart during the Clone Wars. The work you've done, Madam President, the work many of us have contributed to, will be washed away. The Centrists are poised at giving a blow to the working people of this Galaxy, a blow to which they will never recover. There's only one woman who can prevent that, only one woman who I believe can save the Republic. Leia Skywalker must run for President, whether she likes it or not."

* * *

 **Republic News Now**

"Rising stars within? Might be so. Leaked footage of a Resistance meeting shows what is going on behind the scenes. And it looks like the justice fighters are poised to draft Senator Leia Skywalker as a Populist candidate for President. It's been a week since President Eroto's outburst, and it looks like that many Centrists are abandoning their party leader." spoke the female Twi'lek news anchor as she looked straight into the camera. The news report started breaking all across the Galaxy. Office buildings on Coruscant and the Core worlds, hotels and casinos on Hosnian Prime, taverns and cantinas all the way out on Denon, and to the settlements scattered across Tatooine. People were all noticing the news, the holonet, and holoTV of how much Senator Skywalker was being talked about. Her face was on every screen, hologram, and image coming from the news. Not even RNN reported it, smaller and local news outlets started to spread the news about the Resistance's new agenda… their new goal. Word spread quickly.

* * *

 **System 66**

"Commander, are the Mandalorians remaining… loyal?" asked the raspy voiced Supreme Leader, to a hologram beneath him, of the red haired Commander Brendol Hux. The hologram was flickering, with Hux's voice shaky from the strained connection.

"Y-yes, Supreme Leader. The new batch of troops are growing at appropriate paces, and are fast learners. I suggest we begin transporting them to Starkiller Base for the completion of their training." spoke the Commander.

"Yes. Have them sent over quickly, there is no time to lose. There is mounting pressure for Leia Skywalker to become President, we might have to speed up our plans." grunted the Supreme Leader, clenching his fist as he thought about the Skywalker.

"Well, we have the Knights of Ren, do we not?" asked Hux, "They are a growing group of Force-users that will surely give the Jedi a tough fight. They will be excellent Generals to our soldiers."

"The Republic will engulf itself with inner distractions, that we will rise." said Snoke, with a sense of hope and aspiration, "The inner turmoil will crush them from within, and we will strike soon. The First Order will reign supreme in due time… in due time…"

* * *

 **Mandalore**

Old Acclamator-class Star Destroyers landed around the sprawling metropolis of Sundari, the once great capital of Mandalore. There were six Acclamators, with their landing gear outstretched, and main ramps unfolded onto the sandy surface. The old starships had dark red stripes on their hulls, and a wide red stripe running up the center of the ship, from the bow to the bridge tower. It was a darker red than used by the Old Republic, and on the raised portion of the ship, where the bridge tower sat, was a black and white emblem. It was hexagon with a circle inside it, and inside the circle were sharp thorns that pointed to its center.

Massive crowds of white marched their way onto their respective starship. Their footsteps echoed across the desert wasteland, and into the city. The streets of the city were completely empty, barren and obsolete, and completely silent. The only sounds came from the outside of the city, where the thousands of troops boarded their ships. Their footsteps echoed, like a chorus, for an army was born. An army of individuals that were now one… one with the First Order.


	149. S9 Chapter 149 - Law of the Stars

**We've reached 100,000 views! I couldn't be more thankful to all of your continued readership! Thank you!**

 **Populist Galactic Committee Meeting**

City-blocks away from the Senate Building and House of Deputies Building, was the PGC Headquarters; the centralized office for the Populist Party. It was in a wide skyscraper with smoothed edges and thin windows running from its base to its spire. It was midday when the lower platforms to the PGC HQ were filled with diplomatic shuttles and transports, with its leading members arriving from their various home worlds to attend a mandatory meeting.

At the top floor of the smooth, silvery, tower, was a conference room with a rectangular table seating over two dozen people. The rectangular table was hollow in the middle, since it was so large and seated so many people. There were mixed faces, and those faces belonged to high ranking officials in the PGC. At one end of the table, at its center seat, near the panoramic windows, sat the Chairman of the PGC. The Chairman was an elderly Ithorian, a member of the House of Deputies, and wore a translator on his wide neck. To his right sat the Secretary of the PGC, Lux Bonteri, yet via hologram.

"Many of our lower ranking members are joining the Resistance, specifically members of the House." spoke Chairman Rardos, with a strained and rumbled voice, "Only two candidates are in the Populist nomination race right now. A Representative from Carida, and the Senator from Rendili."

"All eyes on the Senator from the Jedi Order." spoke Bonteri, with his hologram a bit shaky since he was on a voyage. "I can say that the Resistance is waiting to make their decision, because they do not see the best candidate so far."

"We don't like the current candidates either." added a member across the table, an older human woman, a fellow member of the House.

"Well we are not allowed to play favorites." spoke a third voice at the table, a middle aged man from the Core, "We are supposed to remain impartial."

"That doesn't mean we can't express our interests in the most viable candidate for victory, though." said Bonteri. The Onderonian man, in his late forties, had sunken eyes and more gray hairs than ever before. He was exhausted, and since he had taken up a second job as an advisor to the Resistance's leadership board, he was always on the move.

"Eroto is a fool," continued Lux, "he made a mistake, and he apologized. A lot of people accepted his apology, the public I mean. They eat that up, because they don't want to accept he has flaws. Eroto has a lot of flaws, and could still win. The current candidates are weak and insufficient for the Republic's needs."

"Senator Naberrie of Naboo was right," stated another voice, a woman. She was Pantoran, and the current Minority Leader of the Populists in the House of Deputies: Riyo Chuchi. The former Presidential Nominee had graying hair as well, diluting her once vibrant purple locks, "if we don't push for the right candidate, we'll have an endless cycle of Centrist Presidents."

"I'll reach out to Senator Skywalker, and see what she's thinking right now." said Bonteri. "For now, it's time we distance ourselves from the current candidates."

"Are you so sure about that?" asked Chuchi.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. Let's not forget the last time the PGC got too involved, you lost the Presidential Election for us." said Bonteri bluntly, directed at the House Speaker. There was an awkward aura in the room, especially when the topic of the 12 ABY election came up.

* * *

 **Kamino**

"Mr. Prime Minister, you should be involved in these talks with the President." spoke a younger male Kaminoan, with a smaller crest than the aging Prime Minister; Khen Su. The PM sat at a white pristine desk within his office, examining a hologram of the electoral map of the Republic's sectors. The round office was relatively empty and bare, with the small windows revealing the stormy sky and sprawled cityscape of Tipoca City. Khen Su looked up to the younger Kaminoan,

"I have faith in you, Legislator, that you can finish up the meeting with President Eroto."

"He is bringing up delicate matters that we all believe you should-"

"This was your only job, Legislator." scolded Khen Su.

"He's engaging in talks about getting rid of the Army." said the Kaminoan Legislator, raising his voice so the Prime Minister could hear what's actually going on.

"What?" asked Su in disbelief, rising from his seat, "Clones account for over seventy percent of the Army…" the Prime Minister whisked away from his desk, brushing past the Legislator, and quickly heading down a corridor. The Legislator followed with dismay, and uncertainty of what would unfold.

"Prime Minister Su, I was having a meaningful talk with your leading planetary Legislators." spoke the hologram of President Eroto, which stood atop a round gray table, in the circular chamber. Su stood in the middle of the dozen Legislators, quickly taking over command of the meeting.

"Mr. President, what is this talk about getting rid of clones?" asked the PM clearly.

"The Republic has an astounding amount of debt, and I'm sure you remember when you were Secretary of State of how big of a problem it was." said Eroto, holding his hands together and donning a sympathetic smile.

"During my tenure as Secretary of State, the galactic debt was never a threat. It was high yes, but not to the point where we'd have to reduce the military by two-thirds." exclaimed the former Secretary.

"I did not contact your Legislators to negotiate, I came here to break the news." stated Eroto. Su didn't know what he meant, and stared at him waiting for an explanation. "In a few days time, Centrist Senators will introduce a bill to reduce the size of the military. The Military Disarmament Act _will_ be passed, and I figured I'd do you the service of warning you."

"Do you realize the consequences of doing such a thing?" asked Su angrily, "You will effectively strip away the Republic's real power and authority in this Galaxy, all for the sake of the debt _you_ and your Party managed to inflate at record levels. There must be another way-"

"We've rolled back about ninety percent of the Vylanti-Deal's programs, and it isn't enough." sighed the President, "I am afraid this is our only option."

"You cannot do this, Mr. President. I urge you to reconsider-"

"Mr. Prime Minister, it's time you realize the fact of the matter: we cannot afford a Clone Army."

"But I'm sure you can afford the subsidization of the Banking Clan, right? Or the loans to the Trade Federation to create routes to your pleasure?" questioned Su sternly, staring hard at the President.

"Keep this tone up, Mr. _Ex-_ Secretary, and I'll have your little Resistance entangled with lawsuits and effectively shutdown." Eroto stared at Su, and there was a few seconds of complete silence between the two before the hologram shut off. The meeting was over, and the Kaminoan Legislators quickly whispered to one another. They were concerned, and worried. Clone production was what gave Kamino leverage and influence in the Republic government, it's what keeps their economy going, and what keeps the money flowing. However, the Prime Minister was truly concerned with what the Republic would turn into with such a tiny military force. This was not going to be good, for anybody, not just Kamino.

* * *

 **Galactic Senate**

Leia Skywalker walked as fast as she could down the corridors of the Senate Building, passing by countless doorways to senatorial pods, trying to find hers. She could hear the debate already going on in the convocation chamber, with senators shouting at each other with ferocity and viciousness. She held her hands in fists, with her long dress nearly billowing behind her as she continued down the hall. C3PO was far behind, trying to catch up with her, and her Chief of Staff Eli was following close behind. The Jedi Senator had a look of determination, and was ready to defend the military of the grand New Republic.

The Senator found her doorway to her pod, and quickly stepped through into her senatorial pod. The first thing she saw was Vice President Olressa sitting silently in her podium tower, apparently not engaged at all with the intense arguing happening in the chamber. Next, her eyes darted downward to the senatorial pod of Senator Tarvex, the Ishi-Tib alien who was the Centrist Majority Leader in the Senate. The Ishi-Tib was in a heated argument with a group of Senators, on the other side of the chamber, three of them. Two were Centrists, and the third a Populist.

"This is a part of the President's agenda," echoed Senator Tarvex with a loud, accented, voice, "this will lessen the burden of our bloated galactic debt."

"This will make the Republic vulnerable!" shouted one of the Centrist senators. Leia watched the first Centrist, he was the Senator of Venallia, Rod Erulon. Venallia held the largest military academy, naval staging ground, as well as the largest military orbital station in the Galaxy. "This bill does not have the security of the Republic in its sights. Not at all." roared Senator Erulon, "And as a Centrist, I am absolutely disgusted you are supporting this, Senator Tarvex."

"Can you find another way to reduce the debt, Senator?" questioned Tarvex, crossing his arms, "You have not come up with a plan so this is our best bet."

"You're placing all the money we have in rebuilding the Banking Clan." added the Populist Senator. Leia was glad to see who it was; Pooja Naberrie. She was relieved to see that her closest ally, and friend, was on the offensive. "We wouldn't be having these debt issues if it weren't for your reckless policies."

"Reckless policies?" snarked Tarvex, "It was President Serinna Vylantis that swamped the entire Galaxy with an endless sea of programs that swelled the debt. Programs that have failed to this day and only worsened situations throughout the Galaxy." there was some applause for the Ishi-Tib Centrist leader, and he proudly nodded. Naberrie looked to Leia, and Leia could sense she needed help. None of the other Populists were joining the fight, and let out a sigh. She was going to have to take the lead on this.

"May I have the floor?" announced Leia.

"The Senator from the Jedi Order has the floor." responded Olressa, with some hesitation when she saw the Skywalker. Leia flew her pod out to join the fray, and all looked to her, except for Tarvex and his allies. The Ishi-Tib crossed his arms, and looked away from the female Senator from the Jedi Order.

"Members of the Senate, I think some of you are forgetting how long it took us as a civilization to achieve some sort of peace. The Military Disarmament Act is just a way to undermine our social programs, which _were_ doing what they needed to do. They were helping the poor survive. They were lifting the Middle Class. They were holding corporations accountable. These past six years have seen the complete opposite." the Senator's voice ringed loudly in the chamber, and her fellow Populists applauded in agreement, with Pooja nodding with a smirk.

"President Eroto just needs more money to fund the Banking Clan's startup. He needs money to make the Trade Federation do what he says. Let us not forget that it was the likes of the Trade Federation and Banking Clan who sponsored regimes like the Separatist Alliance, Gundao Syndicate, and Deathwatch. It was the Banking Clan that kidnapped me years ago," the Centrists on Tarvex's side were getting angry and started shouting at Leia. Leia wasn't intimidated, she continued to speak, and rose her voice even louder over their angry shouts,

"these corporations are out to destroy us, to destroy our way of living! You halt clone production, and you will see the rise of tensions between star systems with long-standing rivalries. You will see prolonged conflicts between such star systems, and even larger organizations. I may not be able to stop the vote, but I urge you all to vote no on this bill."

"Senator Skywalker," spoke Tarvex, "you are not understanding reality here. The Republic will not make it through the next decade if we continue this sort of spending. We have run out of options. Besides, we are not aggressors like you or former President Vylantis." chuckled the Ishi-Tib, "We do not need such a massive military when there are no threats."

And with that, Leia did not know what to say next. She stood still, stood silent, and stared into blank space. The voices of Naberrie and the two Centrist Senators who were the only ones vocal about rejecting the bill were starting to fade away. They were silenced as well, and the debate was put to an end by the Vice President. The chatter and whispers were fading away as well, and all Leia could hear were the buttons being faintly pushed by Olressa's fingertips at her control panel in the podium tower. She was commencing the vote, and the Jedi Senator could hear the chimes of the screens all activating in all the senatorial pods. Everyone looked down to their respective control panels, and made their choice. It was happening so fast, in a blur. Leia felt as if the Force were lifting her off the ground, and she could see how every single senator was voting. She didn't feel good about it at all. The buttons on all of the pods' control panels continued to chime throughout the chamber like a messy chorus, the chorus of democracy. Democracy was not working the way Leia wanted it to. But that was the cost, the cost of freedom of choice.

The Military Disarmament Act no longer was a proposition, but the law as the Supreme Court passed it as well. Just a day after the Senate passed the law, it went to the Supreme Court, passing 6 to 3 in favor. Just a day after that, the law was sent to the Presidential Mansion for its final verification process. The black leather folder was placed flatly on the President's desk. Eroto opened the folder, and quickly signed his name at the bottom with his favorite ballpoint pen. It was now effective. With that, the clones of the New Republic were honorably discharged from their positions. Starting in the outlying worlds of the Republic's territory, such as Rodia and Naboo; clones were no longer required to remain at key buildings and military outposts. Their clone armor were sent back to Kamino, sold in the black market to be defaced, repainted, or repurposed. Cloning facilities all across Kamino were shut down, thousands of Kaminoan and non-Kaminoan men and women, losing their jobs. Just like that, in the blink of an eye, the clone army was blown away like dust in the wind.

* * *

 **Jedi Council**

"I did everything I could to prevent this from passing. Eroto was planning this from the start of his Presidency, I'm sure of it." spoke the emotionless Leia Skywalker, via hologram in the middle of the Jedi Council chamber. It was nighttime when the Council was convening, and Ahsoka had a look of sorrow on her face as her former apprentice broke the news.

"He did this as a last minute way to reinvigorate his Administration." continued Leia, "All attention on the corruption scandals, and his outburst, disappeared when the Military Disarmament Act came into play. It was a coverup."

"This comes at a bad time." said Ahsoka solemnly, "We are almost certain that Petro Ren and his cult of Force-users are conspiring against us. The Jedi Order will not be able to protect the Republic on its own, and without the clones… the prospect of war breaking out is like a ticking time bomb."

"I will not let a war break out." said Leia firmly, "Time and time again I've failed to stop the Centrists from undermining this Republic." all of the Jedi looked at their delegate to the Senate, they were worried, and concerned. Luke, although, could sense what his sister was thinking. Even though she wasn't in the room, she was still close enough to know what was going on in her head. She was facing a turning point.

"That is not true-" stated Ahsoka.

"Being a Senator is not good enough anymore. The Resistance is barely making a dent, but I need to take it a step further."

"What are you going to do?" asked the Grand Master.

"I'll contact you tomorrow. You'll know by then." said Leia, glancing to her brother that sat next to Ahsoka. Luke gave a small nod, and Leia nodded back. With that, the hologram of the Jedi Senator shut off, leaving the eleven Jedi Masters in the semi-darkness of the dim chamber. There was a short bit of silence in the chamber, but was interrupted by the Mikkian Jedi Master Erkonos,

"We'll be deployed for sure. I can foresee it."

"I have faith in Leia." responded Ahsoka, "And so should you all."

* * *

 **Senate Building - Front Lobby**

Leia held her right hand with her left, looking at the large stone ring on her ring finger, trying to drown out the noisy people outside the front doors of the Senate Building. She stood in the center of the empty lobby, since it was late in the night, and had a hard feeling of deja vu. Eleven years ago she stood in that very same lobby, preparing to answer questions from reporters about rumors. Rumors that she'd run for President. At the time, she was bound to Serinna Vylantis. She was the Vice President, and couldn't run against her. It would be an act of defiance, and even treachery. This time, however, she was bound to no one… _no one_.

As Leia examined her gemstone ring, which Han had given her many years ago, she could hear faint chanting outside. She could hear the pride in their voices, the admiration, inspiration, and love. Leia looked up from her hand, to gaze at the central door which led outside. The chanting continued, the angst continued, the curiosity, questioning, excitement, fear all mixed together as it raged on with fury. Leia's heart was racing, and she exhaled, but felt the shakiness in her breath.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" spoke a calm voice. Leia turned to see Eli approaching her, with C3PO close behind, marching his way across the lobby.

"I think so." said Leia shakily, taking in a deep breath.

"My Lady," charmed the protocol droid, "you don't know how excited I am for you. You look radiant and stunning." Leia cracked a smile, and her eyes became watery.

"The droid is right." added Eli. The Jedi Senator wore an elegant white dress, her brown hair pulled back in a bun, with a silver crescent-like headpiece in her bun. They looked like angel's wings, and was actually her mother's before hers. The great Padme Amidala-Skywalker wore the silver wing/crescent headpiece when she was Senator, near the end of Palpatine's reign. It was beautiful on Padme, and even more remarkable on Leia.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Eli. Leia faced the door,

"Yes." she began walking towards the door, and they slid open automatically. The lights shined brightly, with cameras flashing, and all eyes gazing upon the woman who was here to make an important announcement for all the Galaxy to hear and see.


	150. 100,000 Views - Battle of Scarif

_**Endless Onslaught**_ **has reached over 100,000 views ever since its debut in August of 2015. I would like to thank all of those who are still reading this story! Here I put together a moment in the Endless Onslaught Canon that was entirely brushed over. Enjoy! Leave your thoughts in a review!\**

* * *

 **0 BBY**

 _ **It has been three years since the extinction of the Jedi, three years since Emperor Ducau Zaoku enacted Order 66 and the mass killing of all Jedi. The Empire had removed itself from its benevolent facade and became the epitome of terror and oppression in the Galaxy. The Second Galactic War was over, and consequently the Galactic Civil War was born. The Rebellion was formed with the help of the neutral Force-users known as the Knights of Vakara, and managed to secure the Outer Rim. Now, with the Emperor gone, the Empire transformed into the New Republic. Many in the Empire's leadership defied this transformation, becoming known as the Imperial Remnant. The New Republic is now tasked with gaining the trust and loyalty of the Rebel Alliance in order to put an end to the Civil War, and destroy the Imperial Remnant.**_

"Scarif? No."

"But this is where we could steal the plans to the Death Star, and bring the Empire to a quicker end." exclaimed Leia Skywalker to Ahsoka Tano, as the two stood in a briefing room within the command bridge of _Home One_. There were many other military officers of the Rebellion, including Gial Ackbar the current President of the Rebel Alliance. Ackbar leaned up against the holographic table that displayed the galactic region where Scarif was located. His fishy hands rested below a control panel, and he stared at the map.

"It could be a trap, for Serinna Vylantis to lure us in and destroy us." spoke up a balding, blond haired, General, with his arms crossed.

"Serinna Vylantis is not an evil woman or a manipulator." spoke up Ackbar, "She's been elected President of the New Republic, and I've met with her on many occasions. Her sense of duty is just as vibrant as ours. We both have the goal of destroying the Imperial Remnant."

"Then let us make it our imperative to deliver the final blow, President Ackbar." spoke up a stern and powerful voice, a woman, entering the briefing chamber. All heads turned to see a young woman with dark brown hair, dark eyes, wearing a leather vest and gray jumpsuit approach the table.

"Sergeant Erso," greeted the President of the Alliance, surprised to see Jyn Erso, "I thought you were still with Captain Andor at the Fondor Shipyards."

"The Remnant abandoned Fondor as fast as a bolt of lightning." said Jyn Erso, "I was told a new course of action was being taken to destroy Tarkin. I want in."

"Don't expect anything to happen." added Ahsoka Tano with regret, "Our allies are not interested in picking such a big fight with the Empire."

"The _Remnant._ They are no longer an Empire." stated Jyn Erso, looking around the table. Surrounding the table was not only the Jedi, nor President Ackbar, but a few senators that defected from the Empire/New Republic.

"In my eyes, they are just painting another coat of shit on their evil regime. And I don't trust Vylantis and her pleas for help to destroy the Death Star." said the Senator from Corellia, the aged and white haired Garm Bel Iblis, "They think they're playing a game with us."

"I don't know Serinna Vylantis." said Erso, "I don't know what her plans are, or what her endgame is. However, if our own President could meet with her face to face, that means she is _not_ the enemy. Our enemy is Tarkin, Vader, and the Death Star. I've seen her speeches, and I think we can all agree she is speaking from the heart."

"She's a politician. And a good one too." spoke up Senator Christo, the delegate from Mon Calamari, who was Quarren, "Lying is a part of the job." the Senator received many disappointed and disgruntled looks from around the table.

"Where do you expect this Alliance will go then?" questioned Jyn, "What sort of future do you see? We are seen as a military organization, now terrorizing the _New Republic_. We are going to have to work with them eventually, this Alliance cannot serve the needs of the people forever."

"She is right." said Ahsoka, crossing her arms, "The public doesn't realize the severity of how dangerous the Remnant is, all they see is now the New Republic fighting a wild and untamed group of militants from the Outer Rim."

"That plays into their agenda…" mentioned Leia Skywalker.

"Mr. President!" called out a Rebel technician from the upper levels of the tiered room, "You have an incoming transmission from Coruscant!" All eyes were on Gial Ackbar, waiting for his response. They all knew who it was, and the Mon Calamari leader took in a deep breath,

"Put it through."

A few moments later, the room went dark, and a tall hologram of Serinna Vylantis appeared on the briefing table. She wore a fitted black suit, with her hair straightened, and hands clasped together above her waist.

"President Ackbar."

"President Vylantis…" greeted the two galactic leaders, "Why are you contacting me?" asked Ackbar.

"I believe you've received enough intelligence about the Death Star." said the female President, and all at the table and all around the chamber looked up to the statuesque woman. Many were amazed by her beauty, they never really saw her so up close and personal, they'd only hear her voice throughout the holonet and defiled propaganda images throughout the Outer Rim. Most Rebels associated her with the Empire, an evil woman with evil plans to lure the Rebellion into a final battle. However, that was not the Republic President's plan.

"That is accurate." nodded Ackbar.

"I would like to propose that our militaries form a joint effort in stealing the Death Star plans." said the Republic President bluntly, "We have a common enemy, a common goal, and common values."

"That is a big step you are asking me to take." said Ackbar, clearing his throat as he looked up at the hologram with his golden, bulbous, eyes, "I will have to convene with the remainder of the Alliance leadership."

"I respect that," nodded President Vylantis, "and I also would like to inform you that I have yet to nominate a Vice President. Would you and the Rebel Alliance join the New Republic, and become the first Vice President of our new, larger union?" Ackbar was partially stunned, and so were the men and women in the chamber. Some whispered to one another, eyes darting back and forth from the hologram and then to Ackbar.

"We are running out of time." continued Serinna.

"I need you all to vacate the chamber." said Ackbar, to those around him. The lower ranking officers quickly left the chamber, following orders. Then, the commanders and captains, and soon the Generals. All that remained was Ahsoka Tano, where she stared at Ackbar. The Alliance President nodded at the Togruta Jedi, upholding his current orders. Ahsoka then left the room, with the door sliding shut behind her.

"You can't ask me to do that. To take that position." said Gial, leaning forward on the table.

"Why is that? If you joined my Administration it would seal the allegiance between our two causes."

"It isn't an alliance," blurted Ackbar, "it is submission to you."

"You must have not really thought through what would become of your Rebellion upon the end of the Civil War, then, have you?" asked Serinna, with her voice becoming stronger and sterner.

"The people I fight with have sacrificed their lives to not bow down to another ruler. I know you're doing what you have to do to keep your Republic safe, but it is not the way I would do things. You are in control of far too many aspects of this newly born government."

"I had to take it, Gial. If not, there wouldn't be a _New Republic._ I wouldn't be standing before you, probably a hologram of Emperor Zaoku instead. Besides, we've met on many occasions, the people are not fearful-"

"You know nothing about what the people truly feel out here in the Outer Rim." scolded Ackbar, standing straight, "All they see is the coronation of another elite, just rebranding a regime that has always been oppressive."

"You are a smart man, you know what is at risk." said Serinna with a sigh, "And I didn't think rumors like that would hold you back."

"They are not rumors, they are observations."

"Then what will you do?" asked the Republic President.

"I will join your forces to attack Scarif, where the plans are located." answered the Mon Calamari, "Where is the rendezvous point?"

"Coruscant." Ackbar stared at the tall woman upon hearing her answer. Coruscant. Ackbar was somewhat flabbergasted, she couldn't be serious. Now, she was demanding too much. Sending the Alliance fleet to Coruscant would be the most dangerous thing to do, and nobody in the Rebellion would see it as a coordinated attack… it would be seen as a trap. Nobody would go for it.

"You can't be serious." grumbled Ackbar.

"One of the biggest problems we face in the Galaxy is that there is no trust. You have my word that no harm will be done. We are not each other's enemies." spoke Serinna Vylantis, trying to convince her galactic counterpart. Ackbar was a stoic leader, a man rooted in the principle of promises, honesty, and integrity. He knew Serinna Vylantis was not a liar, he knew she wasn't going to betray him. However, did she truly have a grasp over the entirety of the fleet at her fingertips? Did every officer and soldier beneath her truly swear to uphold an entirely new constitution, fly a new banner, protect a new dream? It seemed unlikely. Alas, Serinna Vylantis was integral in the banishment of Ducau Zaoku, she wrote the New Constitution, she built the New Republic with her own two hands whereas Zaoku announced its creation.

"We were told to trust Chancellor Palpatine… we were told to trust Chancellor Zaoku… we were told to trust the Imperial Council… those words have lost their meaning because of the constant lies and deception." spoke President Gial Ackbar, "But after all I've been through, and after all I've seen you deal with… I have no other choice to put my faith in you."

* * *

 **Coruscant**

"I do not know exactly where they sent the Death Star. I was left in the dark, Tarkin took over operations right before the Emperor's banishment." spoke the grey haired man, wearing a white suit and white cape, as he stood in the center of the Inner Council chamber. It was early in the morning in the Senate District, and the Council was convening with the newly elected President Serinna Vylantis via hologram with ex-Director Orson Krennic. He bore no badges, his gloves partially torn, and black boots worn. The Council had diminished in size from seven to three over the past year. The Councilor of the Colonies, who was the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, was killed by former Rebel President Dorna Vakara in the heat of the Civil War. The Councilor of the Expansion, an Iktotchi man named Naveeneo Kariin was assassinated by stormtroopers six months ago while going to his apartment late in the night. The Councilor of the Core, and also Emperor, Ducau Zaoku was exiled to Arkanis. The Councilor of the Mid Rim, a fellow Nikto named Kovo Karacta, resigned from his post upon the exile of Zaoku. He felt as if he could no longer be responsible for what path the New Republic was going towards. The last three remaining were the President of the New Republic, Councilor of the Inner Rim, and Councilor of the Outer Rim. Technically, Serinna Vylantis was off Coruscant, and the only two Councilors left were in charge of handling Orson Krennic.

"Intel reports reveal numerous forms of communication between your residence, and office, to some point in the Unknown Regions." spoke up the Councilor of the Inner Rim, Selena Vataris, a black haired woman with a thin nose and dark eyes, "You are the last string attached to the Remnant."

"You are the key to delivering an end to this Civil War, Mr. Krennic." said the wistful and smooth voice of the Councilor of the Outer Rim, the only alien present, Kaminoan leader Khen Su. The long-necked man wore a black chestplate of clad durasteel and synthetic materials, a silk skirt of deep violet and black, and had a tall crest atop his bald head.

"The three of you must not be aware that I had the choice of joining the Remnant, to join them in their little parade to the Unknown Regions. But I decided not to." said Krennic, becoming a bit irritated with the three politicians. Krennic had no liking of politicians, he appreciated men and women whose intelligence was built upon logic and hands-on experience.

"You oversaw the construction of the largest battle-station to ever exist." scolded Khen Su, raising his voice, "There is no possibility in hell that you don't know where it is. You have lost, Krennic, you've lost your status, your honor, your money, everything. There is no point in hiding any bit of the truth now."

"Sure, I may have lost my position of power and influence… but do you think yours will last just as long?" Krennic smiled eerily, looking from Khen Su, then to Selena Vataris, and then to Serinna Vylantis in the middle of the three, "Do you really think you'll be able to keep back the Rebels, Imperial Remnant, and the insanely confused and ignorant public? The Rebels have control of the entire Outer Rim, and the Remnant has the power to destroy Coruscant and every other planet known to man. And you really think Zaoku was trying to help you all by transforming the Empire into a new democracy?" Krennic began to laugh,

"He realized he was going to lose to the Rebels so he made it even worse for the rest of you to finish the war. He shrugged off all responsibility. Now you have to deal with a divided populace, a group that is fearful of you, one that doesn't trust you, and one that joined the Rebels."

"You are mistaken." corrected President Vylantis, as her bluish green hologram flickered, "Right as we speak, New Republic and Rebel forces are converging on Scarif to steal the Death Star plans. We will find the location of the super-weapon whether you cooperate or not." Krennic had a look of disbelief on his face, unsure of what to say.

* * *

 **Scarif**

"We need reinforcements down here, stat!" shouted the middle aged Togruta Jedi, as she wielded her dual green lightsabers, deflecting red blaster bolts from incoming sandtroopers and stormtroopers. The tall woman, wearing dark brown and red armor stood atop a shipping container, trying to contact Rogue Squadron's leading officers via her comlink on her wrist. Behind her was the large Imperial freighter/shuttle, where inside a Rebel technician was trying to set up connection to send the incoming Death Star plan files.

"Ahsoka! More are coming from behind!" shouted a young woman from beneath Ahsoka. The Togruta looked below, and the braided brown haired girl wearing a white shirt, green vest, and black pants ran with her blue lightsaber tight in her hands to the far side of the landing zone. A few Rebel troopers followed, to protect the young commander.

"Leia, we need to stick together!" shouted Ahsoka. Leia Skywalker didn't listen, and half of the squad of Rebel forces were gone to the other side of the landing area. Ahsoka grunted, and used the Force to leap forward at the hiding stormtroopers. She landed right behind their line of defense, and slashed her lightsabers at the closest trooper. She should've done this from the start, jumping from one stormtrooper to the next.

Leia Skywalker spun her turquoise lightsaber in circular fashion as she swiftly slid towards the Imperial reinforcements. She jumped off the side of large cargo crates, landing atop an enemy trooper, driving her lightsaber into his chest. She looked up and quickly deflected the laser bolts of two troopers back at them. The nineteen year old Skywalker girl held her lightsaber in her right hand as hard as she could as she bolted across the landing platform, towards the large blast doors. She stopped and looked up at the massive citadel tower off in the distance, which was connected by tram to the blast doors right in front of her. She lowered her lightsaber, and felt a strange ripple in the Force. She looked to the sky above the grandiose Imperial tower, where the Rebel and New Republic fleet was joining forces to battle two Imperial-I class Star Destroyers. She needed to be up there, not on the ground. An MC80 star cruiser began to trail smoke from its rear section, its engines blowing to bits, and the ship starting to veer downwards. X-wings from Blue Squadron were trying to make it into the atmosphere but were being shot down by swarms of TIE fighters.

"Hold the line and wait for further orders!" commanded Leia to her troopers, and she ran back towards Ahsoka. The Togruta Jedi was on the ground level, kneeling before a fallen trooper. She held her hand on his chest, where the wound was. The trooper was a New Republic soldier, wearing olive green and tans, with his blaster rifle to the side of him. He was in pain, and Leia nearly froze from seeing all the blood on the ground. He was dying.

"Master…" muttered Leia, as she gulped and tried to look away from the soldier.

"Go, Leia." said Ahsoka, keeping her focus on the trooper, "Go to space and help them. We'll get the plans to Admiral Raddus, and we'll find a way off this planet." Leia nodded certainly, and ran towards the jungle. Ahsoka slowly removed her hand from the man's chest as his life completely drained out of him. Dead. The Togruta woman rose to her feet and re-ignited her two lightsabers. There was no time to mourn the dead, they needed to keep fighting. She needed to keep their stolen shuttle safe as they tried to establish a connection from the citadel tower, to the Rebel flagship in outer space.

Leia uncovered her personal starfighter from massive branches and vines, revealing the brightly painted blue Y-wing. She opened the cockpit, jumped in, and flipped numerous switches to warm up the engines. She glanced up into the sky, past the slowly swaying palm trees, to the vicious battle raging on.

* * *

 _ **Profundity**_ **MC75-class Star Cruiser**

"Tell those Venators that they're too close to the shield-gate!" boomed the overweight Admiral Raddus from his commander's chair, on the edge of the viewport as he gawked at the battle in front of him. The Rebel fleet of two other MC80 cruisers, three Nebulon-B frigates, and six Corellian Corvettes were keeping their distance from the shield-gate and Imperial fleet. However, the New Republic fleet of three old Venator-class Star Destroyers were right above the shield-gate, and in the midst of the Imperial vessels. They were taking the most damage, yet their own shields were staying strong.

"They're too close to the Imperial star destroyers, our transmissions are scrambled." informed a Mon Calamari technician from behind. Raddus sighed loudly, and gripped the armrests of his chair with anxiety and anger.

"Send the Y-wings." ordered Raddus.

Gold Squadron began its flight from the rear section of the Rebel fleet, flying past the Profundity and other Mon Cala warships, and towards the closest Imperial Star Destroyer. The group of over a dozen Y-wings whisked past the long MC75 capital ship, underneath the blazing and burning Nebulon-B frigates, and towards the fleet of Venators.

"We have a lock on the Imperial flagship." spoke Gold Leader over his intercom. The Imperials were losing one of their star destroyers, leaving only one left. The Imperial vessels were behind the shield-gate, and the Venators were closing in on the two remaining.

"Tell those Venators to move away from the shield-gate." spoke Gold Leader, to his comlink that connected with the _Profundity._

" _I'll see what I can do, Gold Leader."_ responded Admiral Raddus over the intercom.

* * *

 **Venator-class Star Destroyer -** _ **Guarlara**_

"Madam President, you have an incoming transmission from the Rebel command ship." spoke up a clone officer, walking up to the tall dark woman in the middle of the elongated command bridge. The President of the New Republic turned her head,

"Tell them I will not be removing myself from my current position. I know what they're going to ask me."

"Shall I continue with the order of making sure they do are not aware of your presence?" asked the officer. The man waited patiently as Serinna Vylantis thought about her decision. Her eyes were on the last Imperial Star Destroyer in front of her, for the second was burning and beginning to dive down towards the planet behind the shield-gate from Rebel bomber bombardment.

"No. I have nothing to hide. Open the line of communication, _all_ frequencies."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"We're detecting a third Imperial vessel exiting from hyperspace!" called out a communications officer from the lower levels of the bridge. Serinna held her breath, she knew who it was. In the blink of an eye, an Imperial-II class Star Destroyer appeared right in front of them, blocking their path to the damaged Star Destroyer.

 _Vader._ thought Serinna.

"Raise forward shields to full power and concentrate fire on our new player in the game."

" _President Vylantis, what are you doing here?"_ blurted a nasally voice through the communications array. It was Admiral Raddus. Serinna looked up to the screen above the viewport of her flagship, and there was the gray skinned Mon Calamari Admiral.

"You don't seem so happy to see me, Admiral." joked Serinna with an emotionless tone, "I didn't want you thinking that my fleet would turn against you, so here I am. I thank you for sending your bombers yet they seem to be losing the fight now with the new enemy reinforcements." right as Serinna finished her sentence, the last Y-wing was blown to bits by TIE fighters and turbolaser fire from the larger Imperial Star Destroyer.

" _I've received word from the ground forces that the plans are being transmitted now, we won't have to be here much longer."_ said Admiral Raddus. President Vylantis was going to respond, but the screen started to flicker and get hazy. It shook and became blurry, turning to white static.

"What happened?" asked Serinna, looking around at her crew, who was just as dumbfounded and confused.

"We've seem to have lost connection to the _Profundity_." said a comms officer, "The enemy is putting through a higher priority transmission."

"Oh wonderful." muttered Vylantis, and the woman crossed her arms. She waited and waited, staring at the screen, waiting for the call to be put through. The sounds of battle around her were fading away, the sounds of deathly screams and explosions from the intercoms, pilots losing their lives from TIE fighters, soldiers on the ground getting blown to oblivion. She needed to remain focused. The President looked away from the screen to the massive and looming Imperial Star Destroyer floating in front her, yet wasn't opening fire or sending more TIE fighters. The hull of the Imperial warship was just meters away from touching the hull of her Venator, the _Guarlara._

The screen began to make noise and the image became clear, and Serinna looked up. In front of her appeared the black masked Sith Lord, Darth Vader. His breathing was loud, and intimidating. Serinna felt a chill upon seeing him, yet she concealed her true thoughts of the man. She was aware he could sense her feelings, the Force was aiding him as well through the Dark Side. Through passion and anger and fear. Yet, her reliance on the Force through compassion and faith outweighed his.

"This is your last chance for surrender, _Councilor Vylantis_." spoke the deep voiced Vader.

"I don't know if you have service in the Unknown Regions, but you are to address me as _President_ … not Councilor, Lord Vader." said Serinna, removing her crossed arms and relaxing them at her sides, "I suggest you leave immediately, the battle has been won."

"On the contrary, you are the losing side." responded Vader, "I take it you will not surrender, and must face proper punishment for treachery." In a moment's notice, Vader's Star Destroyer began unleashing its turbolaser fury, firing volleys of green lasers at the _Guarlara._ Serinna's old and veteran warship trembled and shook violently as the armor and shields rattled. She nearly lost her balance as the Imperial vessel targeted the base of the command tower of the Venator.

"Lower the shields, kill the engines, and divert all power to the main artillery!" shouted Serinna.

"Madam, we'll run the risk of being destroyed entirely!" called out a technician from below with beads of sweat on his forehead, as he continued to run diagnostics of the ship's status on his computer screen.

"Do as I command!" demanded the President. All of the crew members obeyed their orders, and began transferring all power from the engines, shields, and power systems to the eight heavy turbolaser cannons. The cannons swiveled quickly to aim at the Imperial Star Destroyer, and began blasting blue lasers at the enemy ship. Serinna gulped, watching more smoke and fire rise from the hull of her ship, yet placed faith in the old ship's extremely powerful weaponry.

* * *

 **Leia Skywalker**

Leia held the controls of her starfighter in a tight grasp, and was sped through massive chunks of debris and destroyed starships. She swayed her fighter side to side, evading TIE fighter fire and from being hit by Rebel fighters that were trying to escape their enemy counterpart. Leia looked ahead and could see Vader's warship raining down terror on the New Republic flagship, and glanced to the Rebel command ship. She wasn't going to risk going anywhere near the Venator, since it was severely outmatched. She needed to place priority on the Rebel fleet, and making sure the plans are transmitted. She pushed hard on the throttle of her starfighter, speeding towards the _Profundity._

All of a sudden, Vader's star destroyer pierced through the Venator-class Star Destroyer, tearing the ship in half, with its two halves falling into the shield-gate. She gasped and felt a cold piercing feeling in her chest. The young woman looked forward, away from the destroyed New Republic fleet, and flew towards the hangar of the _Profundity._

* * *

 _ **Guarlara**_

"Get to the pods!" shouted Serinna Vylantis, as she held open a deactivated door from the command bridge that led into a corridor. The escape pods were just over a dozen meters away, but she wasn't leaving yet. She needed to make sure everyone else was safely evacuated before abandoning ship. She kept her grip on the metal wall trimming tight, since gravity on the ship was confused, and they were falling out of space towards the planet.

"Madam President, let's go!" called an officer from one of the pods.

"Hold on, there's one more!" said Serinna, noticing someone still on the bridge. There was an unconscious technician lying on the ground, near the holographic table. The woman let go of the doorway trimming, and slid down to the middle of the bridge. She crouched before the young officer, and turned him over onto his back to see if he was still alive. The man's face was bloodied and bruised, and Serinna gasped. He must've hit his face on the holographic table, his eye blackened, and blood seeping out of his mouth. She could not sense his life at all, he was dead. The ship shook even more, and Serinna nearly fell atop the corpse. She looked up, where the door was starting to slide shut.

The woman got up, and took off her high heel shoes, since she wasn't getting any traction as they were teetering down towards the planet. She started running to the doorway, making it to the corridor, where the officer still stood with the last escape pod opened. As Serinna continued to run down the hall, she looked over her shoulder, through the command bridge and out the viewport. They were smashing into the shield-gate, and she lost her balance. Serinna fell onto the ground, hitting her head hard on the floor. The woman grunted and battered her eyes from a sharp pain in her head, looking up to the officer a few meters away. She couldn't get up, and was starting to slide down back to the doorway. The officer stared right back at Serinna, yet climbed into the escape pod and shut the hatch. The pod launched, and Vylantis was on her own. She was shocked, frozen and unsure of what to do next. Her own men abandoned her. Was this the end? This was it already? Serinna turned her head, and let go of her grip on the floor tiles, sliding back towards the doorway where she was at first. She stopped, holding onto the side of the doorway, and kept her gaze on the viewport. They were entering the atmosphere of Scarif, with flames and fire engulfing the outside of the broken Venator. The blue seas and green islands were coming into view, as well as the trails of smoke and ash where the ground battle was taking place.

 _This wasn't supposed to be how it ends._ thought the President to herself.

* * *

 **Ahsoka Tano**

"The plans have been transmitted, we need to get out of here!" shouted Bodhi Rook, the defected Imperial pilot, standing atop the ramp of the large Imperial cargo shuttle. Up ahead was Ahsoka with the remaining Rebel troopers, being overrun by more Imperial stormtroopers. They were coming in larger numbers, and they could hear the footsteps of an AT-ACT off in the distance. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder to the pilot,

"Get the engines up and running!" Ahsoka could hear a faint whirring sound from the sky, the screeching of engines. She looked up to the clouds, squinting from the bright sunlight, and could see two halves of a broken Venator falling from space. There were two other Venator-class Star Destroyers falling from the sky as well, trailing black smoke and bright fire, spewing fuel and plasma. Ahsoka felt her gut wrench and twist, she didn't like the looks of what was going on. She ran off away from the landing zone to where the Venators were going to crash. She knew who was still aboard, and couldn't abandon her. She was too important.

* * *

 _ **Tantive IV & Profundity**_

"You have the all clear, now get out of here before its too late!" ordered Admiral Raddus through the comlink, as Leia stood in the bridge of her personal starship; the Corellian Corvette _Tantive IV._ They were docked to the MC75 flagship, which was now coming under fire from Vader's Imperial warship. She could feel the rumbles and trembling superstructure of the Mon Calamari warship. The communication with Raddus was weakening and was soon cut off, and she could no longer hear his voice.

"Detach, now." ordered Leia, to the two pilots in front of her. The pristine corvette unlocked from its connection with the MC75 cruiser, falling into space. Its numerous engines all ignited in unison, and blasted at full speed. The starship began its ascent away from the battle, where Vader's flagship had destroyed most of the Rebel fleet. Leia could sense Vader's presence right behind her, as if he were watching her. It was a cold feeling, as if ice were wrapping around her neck, around her hands, across her face. The Dark side was right on top of her.

* * *

 **The next chapter of Season 9 will be posted soon.**


	151. S9 Chapter 150 - Season 9 Finale

**Chapter 150 is the _Season 9_ Finale. There will be a break until the next groupings of chapters, which will be known as Season 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Centrist Galactic Committee HQ - Riosa**

Riosa was the homeworld of the Centrist Galactic Committee, originally Coruscant, but relocated after the first Centrist President of the Republic was elected in 12 ABY; Petan Casterfo of Riosa. The first Centrist President felt it necessary that the headquarters of his party be on his own homeworld. The temperate world of lush forests and vast industrial parks of factories and facilities was now the official meeting grounds for the Centrist Party. In the capital was the CGC HQ Building, and where the Centrist Chairman was holding a private meeting with his closest confidants.

"This is going to be a vicious fight." stated the Chairman of the Centrist Party, Senator Tarvex, the Ishi-Tib who was also the Senate Majority Leader. The aged Ishi-Tib had wrinkled skin, sagging eyes and a sagging neck as he spoke to the Secretary of the CGC, a fellow Centrist Senator, from the Inner Rim.

"I think we should consider supporting a different candidate. Do you think Eroto even stands a chance?" asked the Secretary. The Ishi-Tib man sat at his desk, running his clawed hands on the smooth wooden desk. Secretary Holdo was an elderly man, from the planet Venallia, and who was one of the rare Centrists against the Military Disarmament Act. Just weeks ago, he was sparring with Senator Tarvex about that very proposition… which did become law. "People are changing their views on reduction of the military."

"Yes," nodded Tarvex, "there's growing support for it."

"We will never find an agreement on that issue." sighed Secretary Holdo, "Can we agree that his ramming through of that bill was impulsive and premature? He effectively shattered the economies of dozens of military-industrial worlds."

"I am just relieved to know our debt will shrink. Now, about your previous suggestion, we cannot support a different candidate. The President is the leader of the Party, and it would be an act of betrayal to secretly support someone else."

"I do not think he will win." said Holdo.

"Listen, you are so fixated that the Jedi Senator will win the Populist nomination. We aren't so sure about that-"

"She's going to win her respective nomination." interrupted Holdo, "And when she does, she will win the general election too. Fordo Eroto is a weak man, a weak candidate."

"We disagree on this too." squawked Tarvex.

"Alright, then I cannot be a part of this organization any longer." said the Secretary. Tarvex looked up at the Venallian Senator, trying to hold back a smile, but he couldn't resist.

"Leave, then, Mr. Secretary. There's no point in having such a divisive Party, it's… distasteful and unproductive." snarked the Ishi-Tib, sitting comfortably at his desk. Senator Holdo walked away from the Chairman's desk, heading for the door. He had enough with the Centrist leader, and had enough with the entire Centrist Party in all honesty. The aged man was tired, physically and mentally of all that was going on. The Senator of Venallia stopped at the opened doorway, where the doors slid automatically upon his approach. He held his head high, and gave one look to the Chairman,

"In a year, you'll lose the Senate Majority leadership position. Your failure to elect another Centrist will cost you the Chairmanship, and your own constituents will lose faith in you. You're leading the Centrist Party down a shadowy path… good luck."

* * *

 **Myrkr - Knights of Ren**

The fifty-something year old, tanned, Zabrak male, Gavar Folcan, walked side by side with the leader of the Knights of Ren; Petro Ren, in the rolling hills far from the main settlement. The sky was cloudless, and there were barely any trees to spare any shade as they traversed through the tranquil land.

"I am still impressed at your decision to leave the Jedi Order." said Petro Ren reluctantly, holding his hands in his pockets. The two were on a narrow dirt path, coming upon the top of a wide hill.

"I was growing tired of how Ahsoka Tano was leading the Order. You could say she was blind, and did not know how to guide the rest of us. I feel bad for not convincing many more to come join your new Order." said Folcan, concealing his true thoughts on the matter with the help of the Force. The Knight of Vakara-turned-Jedi was one of the most powerful Force-users to live in this day in age, thanks to his teachings from Dorna Vakara; the one who achieved complete balance in the Force.

"She _is_ blind." stated Ren bluntly, "She does not understand how corrupt the Republic. And her infatuation with the Skywalkers is most concerning. With the recent demilitarization of the Republic, things are bound to go awry."

"Indeed." nodded Gavar, "Do you think the Jedi Senator will win the Presidency?"

"For the sake of the Galaxy, I hope not." chuckled Petro Ren, "She is a warmonger, and a fear mongerer."

"I've heard a few people talking about how the Banking Clan is looking into sending us supplies… to thrive and grow." said Gavar, and noticed Ren's smile disappear. The man completely changed his facial expression.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Around one of the mess halls." said Gavar simply, shrugging his shoulders, "That would be beneficial. However, the Banking Clan is not to be trusted."

"Gavar, we've known each other for many years now." Petro turned to look at the Zabrak, "I've always welcomed your advice, although, I think you may be wrong on this one. This is a blessing. If we are to one day replace the Jedi Order, to truly guard the Galaxy from evil, we will need help from someone… and someone powerful."

"As long as you don't rush into complicated deals." said Gavar, trying to loosen the tension that was rising, "If we are to replace the Jedi Order, we must do this one step at a time…"

"I've found friendship, you could say, with a possible ally." stated Petro Ren.

"Really?"

"Yes." nodded Ren, "They are a small group of aspiring military leaders who share the same goal as us." Gavar was more curious now, and interested to what sort of alliance Ren was forming… especially out of the sight of the Republic Congress' gawking eyes.

"The Knights of Ren won't be able to succeed at anything without the proper allies, and I can't put all my faith in the Banking Clan. They are just… an acquaintance of sorts." explained Ren, "I've met with former leading officers of the Imperial Remnant. They call themselves the First Order."

* * *

 **Senator Skywalker of the Jedi Order**

"We cannot afford to _not_ have a military. We cannot afford to treat our citizens like dirt, we cannot afford to neglect their needs. _When_ elected President, I will see to it, personally, that the Military Disarmament Act is repealed. These atrocious tax cuts for the rich will be undone. We will re-implement healthcare, education, and our social welfare programs." boomed the powerful and loud voice of the Populist Presidential Candidate, Leia Skywalker, as she spoke to over three hundred thousand in a massive concert venue, which stretched out nearly a mile of endless attendees. She was on the planet Vardos, a heavily Centrist influenced world that was a strong supporter of a massive military. It was the homeworld of former VP and then-President Dolga Irsionos, as well as numerous Centrist members of Congress. Although, the Jedi Senator was not intimidated, and was not only going to visit specifically Populist sectors.

"The Centrists are leading the Republic down a path that will lead to war. The past few Presidents have given far too much power back to corporations, including the Banking Clan." continued Leia, with the people applauding her in agreement and approval, "I will bring the Congress to heel! I will bring rogue Centrists to heel! This Republic will be a society of inclusiveness, diversity, and most importantly; _freedom._ "

* * *

"I cannot wait to see you sworn in as the seventh President of the New Republic, a woman of true leadership, poise, and sophistication." smiled Representative Pamela Narris of Vardos, the sole Populist delegate of Vardos in the House of Deputies. The Representative was a young woman with dark blond hair, green eyes, and a small pointed nose. She shook Leia's hand as she accompanied the Presidential candidate through a banquet hall of potential donors. Leia had finished her speech to the grand arena of supporters, but now needed to woo donors who would continue to fund her campaign. It brought back vivid memories of when she went to fundraisers for running for VP with Serinna, and then for the Alderaanian Senate seat all those years ago. She needed to impress and please people, and people who had supported Centrists for decades.

"We are surely going to make history, Representative Narris." said Leia happily.

"Oh call me Pam, Senator." said the Representative with a smile, "Now, I'm sure you're wondering how the hell you're going to get any donors from these Centrists." Leia couldn't help but smile, her statement was true,

"Yeah. A lot of them are giving me fake smiles." said the Jedi Senator. Leia waved to a few people meters away as they slowly walked through, passing by multiple tables filled with all sorts of drinks and appetizers, all on pure white tablecloths.

"But I'm sure you're used to it." said Pamela Narris, also waving to a fellow Representative. "See that." Leia looked to where the woman stared, at the man she waved to. "That's Representative Colatto, he claims to be the senior Representative in our delegation to the House. He wants me gone, and is dying for a Centrist to take my place."

"We're not going to let that happen." said Leia, interlocking her arm with Pamela's, "I won't let that happen. Why haven't you contacted the Resistance about campaign support?"

"I figured the Resistance is too preoccupied with the recent demilitarization and your Presidential race." confessed the lone Populist Representative.

"Pam, that is nonsense. If only I had known you were alone like this - we're in the same boat. I don't have any true allies in the Senate, with the exception of one. My cousin from Naboo, but that doesn't even count since she's family." chuckled Leia.

"I've been alone in the Vardos delegation for five years now." added Pam, "You don't know how they've slandered me in numerous elections. Calling me too emotional, unstable, and unpredictable. They should look at our current President!"

"Exactly, he called me a whore." said Leia, defending Pam, "But they all worship him. It's… disturbing, honestly."

"They've made threats too." whispered Pam, stopping and slightly tugging at Leia's arm. Leia turned to look at the woman, and could see the fear in her eyes. "The letters and messages I receive… it's the unthinkable."

"Oh dear…"

"You see, Senator, you're a hero to me." the Representative forced a smile, but the pain was visible, "Day after day I am told to give up, resign, and go into a disgraceful exile by the Centrists. But, then, I see your speeches in the Senate and am reinvigorated with hope."

"We need more people like you." said Leia, "And I could surely use your help when elected, perhaps even have a position in my Cabinet." Representative Narris was grateful and nearly blushed,

"Thank you, Senator." the two continued walking throughout the grand banquet hall, and looked over to where an orchestra of musicians were starting up another medley of patriotic hymns and anthems.

"Senator Skywalker," called out a man's voice from the crowd of people. Leia looked around, and saw a tall man in a dark suit approaching her and Pamela Narris. Leia could sense Pam's feeling change, and harbored some hatred towards the man.

"Senator Jugovis, you look handsome when you're not yelling at anybody like you do in the Senate." teased Leia. Senator Merran Jugovis was the Centrist delegate of Vardos to the Galactic Senate, and was in his early thirties.

"I could say the same about you." smiled Merran to the former Vice President, and glanced at Pamela, "Representative."

"Senator." nodded Pamela in dismay.

"I see you two have befriended one another." said the Senator, as he held a glass of sparkling alcohol, gesturing to the young Representative who was still holding Leia's arm.

"Yes." said Leia, "Pamela Narris is an underestimated member of your Congressional delegation."

"Indeed I hear." stated Jugovis, with his smile disappearing as the topic shifted towards the sole Populist Representative of Vardos.

"I was hoping we could talk about President Vylantis." continued Jugovis.

"What about her?" asked Leia, curious about what he was going to say about Leia's closest friend.

"Many of us Centrists were wondering what sort of position she's acquired recently. She's taken over the reins of your _Resistance_ , and now I hear rumors that she's managing your campaign."

"Well those are just that." said Leia bluntly, "Rumors."

"Some are wondering that you'll make her your VP."

"Is that why you came to talk to me, Senator?" asked Leia with a half smile, looking up at the tall man, "To uncover my sinister plot?" Pam began to chuckle, and wasn't afraid of showing her admiration of Skywalker's jokes.

"N-no not at all-"

"I think a lot of your Centrist buddies are just a tad bit worried, don't you think?" questioned Leia, stepping forward, and letting go of Pam. Jugovis looked down at the former VP, but was a bit nervous, "About a third of the Centrist Senators don't know if they should throw their support behind President Eroto, a third who _are_ supporting Eroto, and then the bunch clearing out their desks. Which group are you in?" Senator Jugovis took a step back,

"I support the President…" he said, in almost a whimper. The man gulped nervously, and Leia looked at Pam,

"Representative Narris, I think in two years Senator Jugovis is up for re-election, right?"

"Yeah." said the young woman.

"You should run for his seat." said Leia confidently, "The Senate needs more dignified, respectable, and smart women like yourself. I'll gladly support you when elected President, and you'll have the support of the Resistance if that's the choice you make."

"Sounds like a plan." smiled Pam, and the two walked away from the Centrist Senator to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo**

"Was this a mission you really had to volunteer for?" complained the fourteen year old Ben Solo, as he swiveled around in the co-pilot's seat of the Jedi Shuttle, with his Jedi Master flying the ship. They were flying through the atmosphere of a gaseous planet, one with billowing and puffy clouds, and had a golden orange look.

"There wasn't anybody else better for the job." said Luke, "Bespin is a remarkable planet, and Cloud City even more. I figured you were growing tired of staying in the Temple. We haven't been on a mission for a while."

"This doesn't count as a mission." said the teenager, pushing his long black hair out of his face and behind his right ear, "Going to oversee voting centers is not a mission."

"I thought you'd be more excited, since this is one of the first sectors that get to vote for the Populist primaries. Which, your mother is slated to win. Your mother could be President."

"Mhm." mumbled Ben, staring out the viewport as they flew over a dense cloud, coming into view of a floating city. Luke was amazed, and so was Ben, but he didn't want to show it. Cloud City was as beautiful as any database could describe it. The Jedi Master hadn't been to Cloud City in years, and had made a stop there during the Civil War against the Empire with his sister and Han. At the time, they were on the run from the Empire. Now, they were here on different terms. Government officials had concerns of their central-most voting system in Cloud City's downtown area where the most people would go vote. They had been hacked in the 8 ABY election by the Pykes and Deathwatch, and didn't want it to happen again.

"Weren't they hacked like ten years ago?" asked Ben, as they got closer and closer to the gargantuan city.

"Yes, by the Pykes."

"I wasn't aware they needed Jedi for each election."

"Because this is the first time they asked for Jedi supervision." noted Luke, "Bespin's Governor Yoganda figured that this election was a special one, and would be more vulnerable… especially with all that's happening in the political sphere of things."

"Of course… politics." grunted Ben. The boy wasn't so interested in politics, and had no connection to it other than his mother being the center of attention lately. To him, she was always at the center of attention. From the stories he heard of when she was a Jedi, to when she ran for Vice President, and when she was Jedi Senator more recently. Ben had a strange relationship with his mother, they rarely saw one another, and when he did, it was mostly on holonet. He would watch her speeches, her legislation proposals over the years in the Senate, and most memorable was when Leia had to preside over the choosing of a Populist Nominee in 12 ABY. It was the most nerverecking moment for his mother, and only at seven years old… he could feel her distress through the Force. Ben could remember how anxious and scared he was himself, he knew that if his mother became President, he would never see her again. She'd be far too busy for anybody… too busy to see his father, and him. Those memories were creeping back into his mind, and as much as young Ben pushed them back, bottling them in, they would not go away.

Luke landed the shuttle near a towering building complex, extending the ramp, and undoing his buckle. Luke got up and started walking out the cockpit, and noticed Ben wasn't moving. He was just staring out the viewport of the spherical cockpit.

"Ben, something wrong?" asked the Jedi Master, resting his hand on the siding of the opened doorway out into the main brig. Ben snapped, and turned his head,

"No."

"Well, let's go." insisted Luke, "We have to meet with the Governor." Ben got out of his chair and followed Luke out the shuttle. The two walked down the ramp, and across the circular platform across a narrow bridge. Ben looked around, gazing up at the massive cylindrical skyscrapers, and then peering down where below the cityscape delved deeper into a seemingly endless abyss. There were crisscrossing walkways, bridges, and crisscrossing lanes of flying traffic. Strange looking orange ships flew past with a loud whirring engine sound as they passed by, they had two separate cockpits, held together by its sole engine in the middle. Before Ben even knew it, they were at the end of the platform, at a glass doorway which opened up. Standing on the other side was an older man, dark skinned, and had a large smile. He reached out his hand to shake Luke's hand,

"Master Jedi, I thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Governor Yoganda, it's great to meet you in person. And it was not a burden at all." greeted Luke, shaking the man's firm handshake. Yoganda had a simple black outfit, which was a suit but was more of a long robe with buttons from his collar on down.

"This must be your padawan?" asked the tall Governor, looking down at Ben. Ben looked back up at the man, without any emotion.

"Yes. This is Ben Solo."

"Solo?" repeated Yoganda, "The son of our greatest Vice President, and possible future President?" the man's mouth started to creep into a smile. Luke nodded with a chuckle,

"Yeah, that's him."

"I can foresee you will grow into a powerful Jedi." nodded Yoganda, and Ben nodded back in thanks. He was quiet, and didn't say anything to the Governor of the Anoat Sector.

"Shall we?" gestured Yoganda, standing to the side of the doorway to let in the two Jedi.

"Yes, let's get started." said Luke, walking inside, and Ben followed. He looked up at the Governor as he entered, and the Governor smiled back at him. There was a strange connection, but young Ben couldn't figure out what it was. The Force was on his mind, it was around him, and was a part of his past… and his family.

Governor Yoganda brought Luke and Ben to the upper levels of the government building on Cloud City, to a wide room of large holoscreens, computer-systems, and communication devices. There were countless officers and technicians in a light blue uniform, a few with caps on their heads, and one of them had golden badges on his chest. He had dark skin, curly black hair, and had a long dark blue cape.

"Prime Minister Calrissian," spoke the Governor, "the Jedi have arrived. I'd like you to meet Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and his padawan; Ben Solo." Ben's face partially lit up upon seeing the Prime Minister, his name so familiar, and his face even more. Calrissian smiled, and walked up to Luke, giving him a hug,

"It's so good to see you, Luke!" exclaimed Calrissian.

"It's been a long time, Lando." hugged back Luke, "You must remember Ben?"

"How could I forget?" Calrissian looked at the padawan, "Your father and I fought in many battles in the Civil War. Last I saw you, you were a tiny toddler, bouncing all over the place. How are you doing?" the man patted Ben on the shoulder, and Ben smiled.

"I'm good, I'm good." nodded the young Solo. He felt a stronger connection to Calrissian, and remembered the stories C3PO would tell him about their adventures while fighting against Zaoku and his Galactic Empire. They were heroes, they were legends.

"I see Bespin is treating you well." spoke up Luke, "Last time we saw each other, you were just running the city… now the planet!"

"Yeah, Yoganda here needed help and I couldn't say no." shrugged Lando, "But it's treating me well. We're all rooting for your sister, you know."

"So am I… she has good intentions." agreed Luke, "So what have we here?"

"This is the center of operations." said Lando, standing beside Luke, as the two looked at the curved wall of numerous screens. There were showing live footage of community centers, high school gymnasiums, small parks and plazas, and a few monuments. In each of those areas were booths and machines, where workers and droids were setting up the variety of voting centers.

"Here are the main voting centers in downtown Cloud City," continued Lando, "The most at-risk locations for hacking."

"We have strong concerns of our systems." spoke up Governor Yoganda, as he held his hands behind his back, "The Pykes were easily able to slip through the defenses of many planets, including Naboo. They managed to slip through our defenses as well. We cannot let that happen again."

"The Pykes aren't an organization anymore," stated Luke, "just a species when you say that name."

"Of course," said Yoganda, "but you may not have seen the propaganda these so called _freelance companies_ spread throughout the Outer Rim. The articles and news written about my sister-in-law Serinna were flat out ridiculous, but they certainly swayed the vote back then. I am afraid that some companies are still doing the same."

"Oh wow." said Luke, surprised.

"We have a strong hunch that this one specific cartel is doing the same thing, spreading false news and instigative propaganda." added Lando.

"About Leia?"

"No." sighed Prime Minister Calrissian, "About President Eroto."

"We don't like the current incumbent," said Yoganda quietly, "however, if we allow these sort of messages and articles to run loose throughout Bespin and our sector… and to the Outer Rim… we'd be held responsible for not taking proper action."

"Did… did President Eroto arrange this?" asked Luke, starting to question who really sent him here. He received the orders from Ahsoka… but felt like she wasn't the one who came up with the idea.

"Let's just say it wasn't the Populist Party who convinced the President to send you here." said Yoganda with dismay, "The Centrists were concerned."

"So I'm here to protect the Centrists' interest of re-electing their bigot of a President?" Luke felt upset, and stared at the Governor.

"Master Jedi, you know yourself you serve the President, constitutionally. This should not alarm you." responded Governor Yoganda, trying to calm the Jedi down.

"Lando, you knew about this?" asked Luke, looking to his old friend with wide eyes. Ben remained off to the side, staying away from the rising conflict. He could sense that things weren't going to end well between the three men.

"My duty is to protect the planet and its people, Luke…"

"I don't think I should be here." stated the Master Jedi.

"Pardon?" asked Yoganda, confused as to what he was doing.

"I was sent here on two accounts:" spoke Luke, "To make sure the Centrists weren't slandered, even though what they've been doing is borderline treacherous. And the other is to cover your asses in case you didn't prevent _said_ slandering." Luke started walking towards the door, and Ben mindfully followed his Jedi Master. The Governor and Prime Minister watched as the two Jedi headed for the opening door, and some of the others in the room noticed what was going on. All eyes were on the Jedi.

"Luke." called Lando, and Luke turned, "Don't leave, we could use your help."

"I shouldn't have come out here," said the Skywalker, "I thought I'd be coming here to prevent some cyberattack on your voting systems. Instead I was lied to. I do not serve that man. I never will."

* * *

 **Hosnian Prime - Populist Presidential Debate**

Over five hundred thousand attendees were jammed packed into the stadium of the University of Hosnian Prime, where all had come to watch the second Presidential Debate for Populist candidates. On a wide stage at the end of the stadium were three podiums, with the three candidates already introduced. From right to left were: Senator Holton Aergo of Hosnian Prime, Representative Numa Rah of Ryloth, and Senator Leia Skywalker of the Jedi Order. The debate moderator was a young man, with golden hair, and sat on a stool, with a datapad in his hands. In the front rows of seats were special guests, and one of them was the former President of the New Republic, and resident of Hosnian Prime; Serinna Vylantis. The former President sat with her leg crossed over the other, watching with pleasure as Leia answered each question with poise and sophistication.

"The economies of numerous star systems are starting to decline because of the Military Disarmament Act," echoed the moderator, "however, it's created millions of jobs in the private sector in the Core. Senator Skywalker, you were the only one on this stage who voted against it… do you regret that choice?"

"I do not regret my decision in voting no, and I do not regret anything I've done in the Senate." said Leia confidently, standing comfortably in a dark green dress in pearl white high heels, with her hands grasping the edges of her podium, "My opponents here must not remember what the past was like. The wars we had to fight in, the famines we had to push through, the struggles we faced. Even after the end of the Clone Wars, the Old Republic was stuck in a ditch. The Military Disarmament Act effectively throws away all the hard work we had to do to keep the New Republic stable. The Republic will never go a day in its life, where there isn't some threat. And now, any instance of rebellion or revolt could seriously harm us all because we do not have a strong military."

Senator Aergo raised his index finger, indicating he wanted to respond, and the moderator nodded his head,

"Go ahead, Senator Aergo."

"Senator Skywalker, you're making pretty disingenuous claims to the people." stated the middle aged man, "You continue to feed lies about possible wars, you're spreading fear." there were some claps for the younger Senator, but also some boos. The crowd wasn't so fond of his words towards the former Vice President.

"I am stating what is reality, and unfortunately, the Galaxy is a dangerous place." said Leia, holding out her hands, and shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a ploy you've used ever since your term as VP ended." continued Aergo.

"It's not a ploy-"

"You are afraid of losing the spotlight, so in turn you make horrendous accusations about our very own government." pressed Holton, with a vein starting to show on the side of his forehead.

"You are out of turn." said Leia sternly, "Next question."

"No, no." said Holton, waving his finger at the moderator, "We are not done here. We are not going to sit here and act like what the Jedi Senator is doing is okay. She is fear-mongering. She is scaring you to vote for her."

"You're blowing this out of proportion to scare the public yourself." stated Leia with a chuckle, trying to laugh to show the people that it wasn't as serious as it needed to be. Holton Aergo was worked up, and the people could see it. He was angry, upset, and fuming. Numa Rah, the Twi'lek Representative candidate stood in silence, fearing that her jumping into the middle of the fight would prove disastrous.

"Just like how you blow out of proportion the Jedi Purge." snapped Holton Aergo, and it drew gasps and jaw-dropped faces from numerous people. Leia stared forward, her smile disappearing, her heart starting to sink, and her gut as if it were coming out of her mouth. Leia glanced down at the first few rows, where she could see Serinna nervously looking back at her. The former President had a worried expression on her face, and pressed her lips together. The entire stadium fell dead silent, with the occasional cough in the background. Even the moderator was unsure of what to do, and looked to the former Vice President,

"Senator Skywalker…"

"The Jedi Purge, is not something you should use as a talking point." uttered Leia, looking downward. She didn't want to talk about the Purge, she didn't want to go back to the years of hiding where everyday she feared the Empire would catch her or do something even worse. But, she couldn't be silent. She needed to show the people she was a reasonable leader.

"For three years, I had to keep my profile low." continued Leia, "You don't know how many nights I've stayed awake, praying to every single God I could think of for the Empire not to come to Alderaan and find me. I don't know how much I've meditated on the Force, hoping my closest friends and family wouldn't be hunted down. I was sixteen years old when I watched stormtroopers mow down people I grew up with, fellow Jedi, both padawans and Masters. I was sixteen years old when I lost my mother, because she spoke out against the Emperor, and his dark assailant silenced her. I, like many more, didn't have anybody. It felt like an eternity, and was scared to death that for the rest of my days I'd see Imperial banners flying over my head." Leia's eyes were reddening, as she was feeling overwhelmed with emotions, but held them back. She had to hold them back, she needed to keep her composure. Yet, most people in the crowd were just as emotional, or even worse, some shedding tears,

"When elected President, I promise you, that we will bring back our military. I do not want to live in a Galaxy where the people are at risk for being harmed, invaded, attacked, or killed. I do not want to relive that dark part of our history. I do not want anyone else to share that experience." Leia concluded her speech, and the stadium exploded into an emotional applause for the Jedi Senator. Serinna rose to her feet, clapping her hands proudly, and those around her followed in suit. More and more people rose up to their feet, cheering, whistling, chanting, applauding even harder for Leia. She was receiving a standing ovation, and it was making Aergo uncomfortable.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Office of the President**

"We cannot continue to support you or your bid for the Presidency." said the aging Senator Tarvex, the Ishi-Tib who led the Centrist Party in both its committee and the Senate. He sat across from President Eroto's desk, holding his hands together, and chin lowered. The President was infuriated, and was standing at the arched windows behind his desk, with his hands dug deep in his pockets of his pants. Next to Tarvex were a few other Senators who were a part of the Centrist Galactic Committee, one of them being Senator Jugovis of Vardos, yet was standing near Tarvex instead of sitting.

"Why am I not surprised, that you've turned your backs on me?" pondered Eroto, staring out one of the windows to the Coruscant cityscape.

"Your approval ratings have plunged to record low levels… to Casterfo levels." exclaimed Jugovis, "Your campaign can't keep itself together. Especially after your outburst."

"What do you fucking know about a campaign?!" screamed Eroto, turning around to stare at the young Jugovis.

"The young Senator from Vardos isn't wrong." scolded Tarvex, pushing up against his armrests to stand up, looking at Eroto squarely in his eyes, "I've tried my hardest to defend the Military Disarmament Act, but in doing so, it automatically associated me with you and your recent actions."

"I can speak my goddamn mind, Tarvex. This is a free Galaxy." exclaimed Eroto.

"You called one of the most respected women in the Galaxy a whore." shot back the Ishi-Tib, holding his hands firmly to his sides. The stalk-eyed alien threw a holo-projector on the desk, and it automatically activated. A hologram of the President seated across an interviewer appeared, and they all looked at it.

" _Mr. President, do you plan on apologizing to Senator Skywalker?"_

" _I don't see why I should. She's causing mass division in the Republic." responded Eroto to the interviewer, who only stared at Eroto with disturbed eyes._

" _But you used inappropriate words-"_

" _I have lost all respect from the Senate, have lost all respect from the public, and the media. I want to know, what is happening?"_

" _The people are making up their minds." snapped the interviewer, fearlessly._

" _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" stared Eroto._

Senator Tarvex shut off the hologram, and let out a sigh, looking back up at Eroto,

"Do you understand now why this isn't good?"

"So are you here to ask me to suspend my campaign?" asked the Centrist President.

"I strongly suggest you to resign, let Vice President Olressa become President, and she can take your place on the ticket for the general election." concluded Tarvex bluntly. Eroto furrowed his brows as he looked at the alien leader, who was far older than him. Yet, that didn't mean anything to Eroto.

"I am the motherfucking _President_ , and here a mere _Senator_ is asking for my resignation."

"You were a Senator not long ago, and only became President because a godforsaken predecessor chose you as their VP. If the Centrist Party is to carry out our goals to its entirety, we need to get rid of _you._ " said Senator Tarvex. Senator Jugovis crossed his arms, but had a worried look on his face.

"The hell is with that face?" asked Eroto, looking to the Vardosian Senator, "Have something to say?"

"No, Mr. President."

"Well, I'm not going to resign…. over my dead body..." said Eroto, shooting a look of disgust to the Ishi-Tib. "This meeting is over."

"As you say, Mr. President. We shall see each other soon." the alien Senator led his allies out of the office, quietly and quickly. Jugovis and Tarvex were the last out the door, waiting for the others to shuffle out as well. The cyborg clone guards shut the door for the President, and the Senators made their way down the carpeted corridor.

"He's giving us too much of a problem." whispered Jugovis to Tarvex, as they walked side by side. They slowed down from the rest of the pack of Senators, and were alone in the long hallway.

"I am going to take care of this." said Tarvex quietly, "I had to keep five previous Centrist Presidents in check, I can do it once more. He's just a wild child. We might just have to accept a Skywalker win in eight months."

"She'll crack down on our operations." whispered the Vardos Senator, a bit nervously.

"Not if we focus all our Party resources on Congressional seats. If she takes the Presidency, we'll keep the Congress." said Senator Tarvex, and he looked at Jugovis, "I have allies that will take care of this."

* * *

 **Inner Rim - Galactic West - Jakku**

An old GR-75 transport exited hyperspace, coming over the desert planet of Jakku. It was a quiet star system, and the planet was even quieter. There weren't any ships coming or going from the planet, making it one of the many desolate worlds in the Galaxy where individuals seeked to get away. The old and rusting, bulbous, transport whisked towards the planet, descending towards its sandy and windy atmosphere, flying over massive rock formations and canyons. The skies were partially clear, and off on the horizon, past rocky cliffs that marked the edge of a vast desert, was a small settlement.

In the outskirts of the sprawled-out village was an opened space for the large former-Rebel transport to land, with its metal parts and pieces creaking loudly. A ramp from the underbelly of the ship, towards the stern, opened up, extending to reach the ground. People started to get off the transport, with a few of their belongings. The people were ordinary people, wearing ragged clothing, tunics, and some had headscarves to protect against the intense heat.

One of the refugees was holding a young girl, a child. The little girl had a scarf over her head as well, and rested her head on the shoulder of the hooded man. The man carried the girl away from the main area of the village, dispersing from the small crowd of similar refugees, going a different direction. Nobody noticed the man going the opposite direction, nobody saw the child, and nobody thought anything of it. Jakku was a place to escape, and everyone who went there had the same intention of doing just that.

Nearly a mile away from the village was a single hut, with a smokestack on its side, and smoke rising into the sky from a fireplace within. The sun was starting to set on the flat, sandy, horizon, as the man approached the hut. The door to the hut opened, revealing an old human man wearing torn, dark brown, robes and a tunic. He had white hair and dark eyes, and was relieved to see the man with the child.

"This is her?" muttered the old man.

"Yes. Lor San Tekka?" responded the carrier

"Yes." replied the old man. The carrier then began pulling down slightly the girl's headscarf, revealing her sleeping eyes, small nose, and small lips. She had brown hair, long eyelashes, and soft skin. The old man took the girl in his arms, slowly, for he didn't want to wake her up.

"Rey…" smiled Lor San Tekka, and he brought the young girl into his hut, closing the door. He walked over to the side of the little home, where a bed was set up with fur blankets, and a cloth doll. The old man gently laid the girl down on her own bed, resting her head on the soft pillow, and brushing her brown hair out of her face.

"You have a long journey ahead of you, young one…"


	152. S10 Chapter 151 - Footing

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of** _ **Season 10**_ **, of Endless Onslaught. I cannot believe we are already at 151 chapters. I would like to thank your continued support and readership, for you keep me going. Some of you may remember I had a side story called "Undying Onslaught" going on when I supposedly ended this series at** _ **Season 6**_ **. Undying Onslaught took place right after the (STAR WARS CANON) death of Han Solo, and basically events of The FORCE AWAKENS. It was a twenty year jump from** _ **Season 6**_ **which ended in 12 ABY to 32-33 ABY. I had decided that we all deserve the justice to know how the First Order came to be. Now, this isn't a canon story, but we might as well get a look at how the First Order rose to power.** _ **Season 9**_ **was more of an introduction to the rise of the First Order, but, I am glad to say that this season will be even more so.**

 **Therefore, here is the beginning of** _ **Season 10.**_ **I hope you enjoy it, your comments, critiques, and questions are always welcome. I even urge you to drop a comment or critique! Anyway, cheers to** _ **Season 10**_ **and the everlasting story of the Skywalker clan.**

* * *

 **19 ABY - Three Months Until Presidential Election**

Two weeks ago, the Populist Party held their presidential nominating process on the planet Naboo, specifically in its capital city of Theed. The event lasted three days like it had in the past, and for the first time in a long time, it went smoothly. There wasn't any behind-the-scenes or backroom deals that surprised the Galaxy with a new candidate. It went as planned. The Centrists had already nominated their own candidate; Fordo Eroto. The incumbent President was starting to feel massive pressure to resign, from both the public and Congress. The man had numerous more emotional outbursts in public, causing the rise of doubt in his leadership capabilities. The Military Disarmament Act of 1019 reduced the production of clones by 95%, with remaining 5% of clones being stationed on Coruscant for government building security. The rest of the Army, which was only a third of non-clones, was reduced by 85%. In doing so, that left only eight hundred thousand soldiers, scattered throughout the Galaxy in even lower numbers. Economies in the Outer Rim were starting to nose-dive, specifically Kamino who once produced clones, Rothana that once produced war machines, Kuat Drive Yards which produced a few warships, and Mon Calamari that manufactured most warships. Their new warship designing directive was terminated, and were discouraged from using warships to defend their own planet. All decommissioned warships were sent to worlds like Raxus Prime for scrapping and recycling, falling out of the dense and polluted sky and crashing into the massive heaps of trash to be picked apart by droids. The Congress, which was still controlled by Centrists, were pushing star systems to develop planetary militias to defend themselves from the growing Trade Federation and Intergalactic Banking Clan. More and more corporations were on the rise with power and influence, as restrictions and regulations were loosened by the Centrists. The New Republic was heading a different direction than what it was sought out to be in its founding days, it was running a similar path to that of its democratic predecessor: the Old Republic, where bureaucracy and money ruled.

* * *

 **3 BBY - Rishi Moon - Far Outer Rim**

Men in white armor walked with their rifles in their arms, lowered yet fully armed, across a rocky, bluish, desert wasteland. Behind the dozens of phase 2 armored clone troopers were massive Republic walkers; the old yet reliable AT-TE, and the newer and gargantuan AT-BE (All Terrain - Behemoth Enforcer). The AT-BE was the tallest of the walkers used by the Galactic Empire, and shook the ground beneath its metal feet as it marched forward. The sky was dark, filled with millions of stars, just specks across the canvas of space. The troopers were marching through the wastes of the Rishi Moon, an outpost once controlled by the Old Republic and Empire, but lost to the Gundao Syndicate. Leading the clones was a young girl, and a clone captain. The captain had blue markings on his armor, and held dual pistols. Beside him, the young girl, treaded lightly and with her senses alert, wearing a white Jedi tunic, a dark brown belt, and brown boots. Her brown hair was put into flat braid, hanging loose and freely. She had dark brown eyes, determination, and hope. She was Commander Leia Skywalker, and was in charge of leading her regiment across the wastes to the nearest Imperial outpost after their loss at the main Rishi Maze Outpost Base.

"We should stick closer to the walkers, don't you think?" whispered a clone trooper to the Captain in blue marked armor.

"The Commander gave us orders, and that is to keep moving forward. The walkers are strong to protect themselves." spoke back the Captain. The clone trooper was hesitant, and looked over his shoulder to the tall AT-BE walkers, that were falling behind due to their slow pace.

"We'll never get to the base on time if we remain with the walker, trooper." spoke up Commander Skywalker, looking over her shoulder.

"If the Syndicate is already there, we'll need the full support of our walkers, with all due respect, Commander." voiced the concerned trooper. The sixteen year old Leia looked to Captain Rex, waiting for him to defend her. She had given strict orders to her troops, but ever since her Jedi Master, General Ahsoka Tano, was called back to Coruscant, morale was low. The soldiers weren't so sure of a sixteen year old Jedi leading them… and Leia could sense it through the Force.

"We will be fine. As long as we stick together." said Leia.

"Roger that, Commander." responded Captain Rex. Leia stopped and looked at the sky. Off on the horizon, storm clouds were forming, and they were approaching fast. There were flashes of lightning and rumbling, the clouds growing larger, and moving towards them with intense speed.

"Now should we go into the walkers?" asked Captain Rex, walking up to Leia's side.

"No. We can handle rain." said the Commander, "If we go inside the walkers, we'll be larger targets for an airstrike." Upon uttering that last word, Leia sensed a deep ripple in the Force. She could hear faint whirring and screeching sounds of engines within the storm clouds, and narrowed her eyes to get a better look. In the blink of an eye, the nose of a needle-like Raiderstark Light Destroyer pierced through the storm clouds. The Raiderstark warship was the backbone of the Syndicate's fleet, and bore large missile tubes on its hull, from where it would fire its missiles containing the Dark Shadow Virus.

"Scatter!" ordered Leia. From the clouds emerged a swarm of starfighters, and bombers. The Syndicate starfighters resembled V-wings, but with six wings instead of four, and were longer. Their bomber counterparts were strikingly similar, but wider, and only had two wings. The bombers flew in groups of three behind the starfighter squadrons, right towards the Republic forces which were out in the open.

"Rocket-troopers!" called Commander Skywalker, and in the midst of the ensuing battle, four clone troopers ran to Leia's location, with large rocket launchers on their shoulders. They each fired the loud weapons, and the heat-seeking projectiles struck a few of the Syndicate starfighters.

"Run to the walkers for cover!" ordered Captain Rex, and the troopers did as he said. They ran towards the lower AT-TEs, and a few to the taller AT-BEs. The AT-BEs began firing their heavy turbolasers, which were mounted on their backs towards the rear of the walker. The cannons blasted loudly, at deafening levels, firing blue lasers to the Syndicate warship. The AT-TEs fired their smaller laser cannons at the incoming starfighters, and their main cannon at the bombers. The bombers were evading the laser cannon fire from the Republic walkers, and whisked overhead, dropping bombs. One of the bombs landed directly on top of one of the three AT-BE walkers, exploding viciously and loudly. Leia was right underneath the walker, and sprinted away as the walker began to teeter to the side. Once out of the way, she spun around, and used the Force to pull troopers away from where the walker was falling. She held out her hands, squeezing her eyes shut, and tugging with the Force, pulling over ten clones out of the way. More bombs fell from the sky, landing atop the fallen AT-BE walker, exploding between Leia and most of the clones. The young Jedi jumped away as fast as she could, yet the blast pushed her even farther, sending out even numerous clones onto the ground.

Leia skidded across the bluish gray dirt, scraping over rocks, and hitting her head on the ground. Everything was blurry, and she tasted blood on her lip. She touched her lower lip, and saw the blood on her hand. The young Commander looked up into the sky, trying to regain focus, but was seeing double-vision. She couldn't tell if there were two Raiderstark warships, and double the amount of enemy starfighters. All she could hear was a constant ringing, barely fading away. She looked around, seeing dismembered clones lying dead, with arms and body parts flung all over the place. She looked to the bombed walker, where it had detonated into a massive bonfire, crackling and smoking with ferocity and intensity. She could feel the heat of the fire, the smell of the burning fuel, and the leaking plasma from the weaponry. All of a sudden, within the dark storm clouds, what looked like lightning were bright blue flashes. The Raiderstark began to flash as well, they were explosions on its hull. Leia squinted, looking hard to the skies. In a moment's notice, she could see the triangular hull of an Imperial Star Destroyer, completely overshadowing the tiny Syndicate starship. The Imperial vessel was blasting a mix of blue and green turbolasers upon the enemy ship, and Leia felt relieved. The Imperial reinforcements had arrived just in time… she rested her head on the sandy ground, and closed her eyes from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

 **19 ABY (PRESENT DAY) - Three Months Until Presidential Election**

 **Second Presidential Debate - Naboo**

"I would like to just remind everybody that we've already had galactic leaders who were in tuned with the Force. Palpatine, and Zaoku. Look what happened to the Galaxy with them. One of them was a Jedi." echoed President Fordo Eroto, in the cathedral and oval shaped _Amidala Colosseum,_ seated at the base of the cliffs near the Theed Royal Palace. The massive arena was constructed in honor of Naboo's greatest Queen, Senator, and Grand Vizier to the Empire (who secretly funded and supported the Rebel Alliance during the Civil War). The Centrist President was seated at a triangular table on a raised stage in the center of the oval Colosseum, with at one side was his opponent; Senator Leia Skywalker, and then a moderator at the third side. The President was wearing golden silk robes, with a white shirt and pants underneath, looking like Naboo royalty. Leia, on the other hand, wore a simple purple dress and silver headdress, honoring her mother.

"The President has a point." nodded the moderator, an old human Naboo man with black circular glasses, and turned to look at Leia, "The Galaxy hasn't had quite the luck with Force-sensitive leaders."

"I think that's a negative connotation of the Jedi Order." answered Leia, "Just because one turned sour doesn't mean the entire batch is... Zaoku was a weak man, he could not handle the stresses of leadership, and was in league with the Syndicate ever since the start. The Jedi Order has apologized for his actions, and also for not stopping Palpatine in time. But may I remind you I was Vice President, I did not let my emotions or the Force get in the way of my thinking, decision-making, or leadership."

"But would you use the Force in making decisions if elected President?" questioned the moderator, and Eroto had a smug look on his face.

"Absolutely not. That's disingenuous and plain wrong."

"But you must see the concerns we have…" added Eroto. Leia wanted to respond but the moderator spoke before she could,

"The people are afraid. The people do not want a repeat of history-"

"You'll get a repeat of history if you re-elect this man." scolded Leia, pointing to Eroto, "You think the Force is dangerous? How about dark money, bribery, and corruption? Why am I getting all these questions when I have a perfect track-record. Whereas this man, has hidden his tax returns, and won't disclose his financial gains. I've released mine, I don't take corporate money. You should see how much money he's taken from the Banking Clan."

"At ease, Senator," chuckled Eroto.

"Many would say the Force is more dangerous." interrupted the moderator, with a straight look of concern on his face.

"I don't know how many times I have to repeat this, but I do not have a hidden agenda. I am not seeking to overthrow democracy. I am actually trying to save it from that man and the Centrists." Leia let out a laugh, she couldn't believe how the moderator was treating her. And was clearly on the Centrist President's side. President Eroto scoffed and Leia stared at him with a cold look,

"If I were using the Force to manipulate people, why wouldn't I have manipulated the Senate into doing what I propose? You ever think of that? The Senate's never done anything I've asked, not since the Centrists took control about twelve years ago."

"There is no reason to get upset, Senator-" voiced the President.

"I'm calm and collected, I think you're just trying to catch me off guard. Bring it on, keep throwing these accusations at me. The people will see the actual truth." shot back the Jedi Senator, and the crowds applauded loudly for Skywalker. Eroto was in awkward position now, pressing his lips together, and looked downward as he held his hands together on the table. The moderator just stared at his datapad, trying to find another question.

"This is the sort of behavior from the media we will need to change." eyed Leia, looking to the moderator, "You're not focusing on the real issues the people face. You aren't addressing the fact that eight hundred billion people don't have proper health care, or that two hundred million are homeless. Or what are we to do with the discharged clones that don't have any homes? That's another few million." the moderator was going to respond, but the people continued to cheer her on. They were sick of the bickering, they were sick of the drama, they wanted to know how their lives could be improved. There was only one woman who was going to fix that.

* * *

 **Resistance HQ - Hosnian Prime**

 **Serinna Vylantis**

"Madam President, do you have a moment?" approached the silvery haired Governor of Eriadu, with a datapad in her hands as she walked to the former President. Serinna was standing in the conference room, near the panoramic windows, with a few aides looking over holo-maps of the electoral sectors of the Galaxy. Serinna turned her head and was glad to see the Governor, and dismissed her aides.

"Governor, I thought you had returned to Eriadu?" the former President had grayish black hair, and wore an elegant, flowing, black dress. Behind her was a wide view of Republic City's skyline, a cityscape similar to Coruscant, but with wider buildings and large boulevards and avenues.

"I was just on my way to my shuttle when I received a call from my Deputy Governor." the silvery haired woman lowered her voice, and looked over her shoulder to see the last few people leave the circular conference room.

"What is it?"

"The Senator who represents my sector, Senator Bolton, was just found dead on a public transport on Bastatha." said Governor Tiningo.

"Oh the Maker…" muttered Serinna, but she really didn't care about the Senator. He was a Centrist, and one of her biggest pains during the final years of her Presidency.

"What was he doing on Bastatha?" asked the former President.

"On the record," sighed Leanna Tiningo, "he was seeking new trade deals with the third-party companies. Off the record, your former VP was trying to figure that out for me a while back."

"Bastatha is a criminal haven for the galaxy's savages." noted Serinna, "Was Leia able to find any leads?" the former President remembered her talks with Leia about she went to Bastatha, and met with a Nikto crimelord. They were lowkey about making deals with selling citizens as slaves, to some other business. However, she didn't want to disclose to Leanna that Leia came to her, she wasn't sure if she could trust the Governor.

"She mentioned a company named Amaxilon Incorporated, and that they've left trails of being the cause of missing people on numerous worlds. And not just a few people, by the thousands." said Leanna quietly, "Ever since Leia began her presidential campaign, she dropped the investigation. I don't blame her though, she has a lot on her plate."

"So you want me to do the digging?" smirked Serinna, placing her hand on her chest.

"Bolton did not die of natural causes, Ma'am." said Leanna reluctantly, "I know he must've gotten himself into an irreversible situation."

"I have some reservations," said Serinna, "I was kidnapped before, by Jabba the Hutt, and I'm sure there's still a hefty price on my head on a world like Bastatha."

"The entire Galaxy is too focused on the current circus going on, which is our presidential election." smirked Leanna, making the former President crack a chuckle. "What do you say?" asked the Governor holding out her hand.

"I am sixty-six years old, Leanna. I am getting too old to be running around the Galaxy. I am tired…" said Serinna, expressing some concern with her aching muscles, her tired feet and legs, and hurting back.

"I understand." said the Governor quietly, lowering her head.

"I have an idea." smirked the former President, "It will shed some light on the shadows of Bastatha. Bastatha has a humanitarian crisis going on, and the Resistance cannot look away any longer…"

"I like the sound of this." said Leanna, crossing her arms.

"Contact the former Secretary-General, we could use his help." ordered Serinna. Leanna nodded, and walked away quickly, with determination and some excitement. The former President was eager to get this mission going, and was eager to work with the man who once led the military under her command, when she was President. He was a clone veteran, and a former Captain as well during the Clone Wars. His name was Rex, and was going to play a pivotal role in the Resistance's mission to Bastatha.

* * *

 **Venator Class Star Destroyer -** _ **Guarlara**_

The three decade old Venator-class Star Destroyer began closing in on the busy world of Bastatha, entering the star system, and commenced its approach. There were numerous ships of all sizes and types, going to and from the cloudy/stormy world, yet the Venator was the largest of all. The veteran warship still bore the insignia of the Open Circle Fleet on its hull, as well as the red stripes, from its service during the Clone Wars. The _Guarlara_ was one of the last Venators still up and about, and the only Venator that had seen the Battle of Coruscant. The infamous warship went head to head up against the _Invisible Hand_ , the then-flagship of General Grievous, and won the battle. The Separatist dreadnaught ended up falling out of orbit, splitting in half from sheer gravity, and crashed into a runway in the metropolitan covered planet.

Now, the _Guarlara_ was seen as the mobile headquarters for the Resistance; the political movement keen on electing progressive and honest leaders throughout the Galaxy. Not many knew about the _Guarlara_ at all, let alone that it served as a command center for the Resistance.

"We're receiving transmissions from the Bastathanan Central Government," spoke up a young man, seated within the lower tiered section of the command bridge on the Venator, "they want to know why the Republic has sent a warship." the young comms officer wore a dark green and brown uniform, almost a rag-tag uniform, and very different from the sharp, fitted, looks of the Republic military. In the center of the bridge, standing with his arms behind his back, was an older man, bald, but with a large white beard and blue eyes,

"Send them back a message, this is not the Republic Navy." said the man, "This is the _Resistance_ , here on a relief mission."

"Yes, General." responded the comms officer, looking back to his monitor screen to send the message to Bastatha.

"They're already sweating bullets, I just know it." spoke up a voice from behind. The General turned around to see the sixty six year old Serinna Vylantis walk down the center aisle of the bridge. "Can you feel it, Rex?"

"Yes, Ma'am." said General Rex with a proud smirk, "They weren't expecting us." the former President stood beside the General, staring out the viewport, to the approaching planet ahead. The Venator was making its descent towards the dirty looking planet, passing by thousands of smaller ships and vessels.

"Does the Republic know we're here?" asked the General, turning to look at the former President.

"No. Well, only leading members of the Resistance directorate. So, me, Governor Tiningo, and our closest staff." answered Serinna, nodding her head.

"Senator Skywalker doesn't know about this?" asked Rex, a bit confused to why Leia wasn't informed.

"She's too busy running a campaign. And besides, I don't think it would look so good if things go south here. We can't damage her bid to the presidency by her being associated with our actions. She's our only hope."

"Rinnrivin Di will not cooperate, I just know it." stated Rex.

"I don't expect him too either, but he'll think we're actually from the military. And he doesn't know I'm here. He won't have any choice but to cooperate, and if he doesn't… he's fighting an uphill battle."

"General, Ma'am, our scopes are picking up warships." spoke up a comms officer, from lower section of the bridge. Serinna and Rex both looked to him, waiting for an explanation,

"Who?" asked the former President.

"They're… they're Syndicate ships. Up ahead." answered the officer. Serinna shot a glance forward, and up ahead she saw them. The small fleet of old Raiderstark Light Destroyers, the needle-like ships used by the Gundao Syndicate in the Second Galactic War. They had yellowish markings on them, not emblems of the Syndicate, and were clearly repurposed by another group.

"This ship still has significant amounts of ammunition, correct?" asked Serinna.

"Yes…" answered Rex hesitantly, "But you aren't thinking of attacking them are you?"

"We won't be able to reach Di if those ships are in our way. I want all cannons aimed at those Raiderstark cruisers, and all power to the forward weaponry." ordered the former President. Much of the crew looked up from their stations with wide eyes and curious looks, glancing to Rex. They weren't sure of what the former President was commanding, and since she wasn't legally their leader, they didn't have to comply.

"What are you waiting for? You heard the President's orders." scolded Rex, and all of the crew went back to their stations, and began moving the ship closer to the Raiderstark warships. The _Guarlara's_ engines blasted at full speed, shining a bright blue, propelling the dagger-like starship towards the blockading fleet. The Raiderstark warships closed in on the Venator, moving into attack position. Rex gulped, yet Serinna watched with a small smirk as what was unfolding.


	153. S10 Chapter 152 - Motivation

**Kashyyyk**

The tall, looming Wookiee companion of the former smuggler Solo stood in the doorway to a small room in a wooden building, and the beast humanoid let out a grumbling grunt to his friend. Han Solo stood with his hands on his hips, in front of a hologram table, waiting for a connection to be sent. The fifty-something Solo turned his head to see Chewbacca, and was glad to see him. They had been on Kashyyyk for over a year now, and were taking a break from pod races and from traveling across the Galaxy. The two lifelong friends moved to the capital city of Kashyyyk, a large settlement of huts and wooden buildings in the enormous wroshyr trees, which had once seen a battle against the Separatist Droid Army decades ago.

"I'm fine, Chewie." sighed Han, giving a half smile. The Wookiee was smart, and he knew his best friend well. The man wasn't fine. He had a sadness within his heart, and couldn't hide it any longer. The Wookiee grumbled disappointedly, and Han's smile disappeared,

"Just go with your family, I'll meet you guys down there later today." Chewbacca stared at Han for a moment, then let out an exhale of acceptance. The tall Wookiee headed out, and his footsteps on the wooden walkways got quieter and quieter as he departed. Han looked back to the hologram table, and leaned up against it. All of a sudden, a blue light appeared, and a young man was in front of him, via hologram.

"Seastriker?" the hologram flickered as Han looked to the man with a questioning look. The young pilot and personal guard to the Jedi Senator was surprised to see Han,

"General Solo, good to see you sir. Were you trying to contact the Senator?"

"Yes, where is she? I was expecting her to pick up." said the former smuggler.

"She is currently participating in the final presidential debate… she won't be finished for another two hours… at least." responded Joph Seastriker. For a second Han had forgotten his wife was running for the most powerful position in the Galaxy. But then again, he couldn't ever forget about it truly. That was all he thought about when he thought of Leia. It was the reason why she was so distant from him, and why they could never communicate well. There was always something being hidden… concealed from the other.

"Would you like me to have her call you back?" asked Joph.

"No, no, it's okay. I just wanted to make sure everything's alright." nodded Han, looking downward for a moment. "How is she? How's the race?"

"She's doing well, very well. Eroto doesn't stand a chance, and I'm certain she is going to win next month." said Joph. Han smiled and let out a laugh, he was proud of his wife. His heart began to ache, as he thought about how he would soon never see her when she becomes President.

"She _is_ going to win." said Han, "I'm going to be the first to congratulate her."

"She will appreciate that, sir." smiled Joph. There was shouting coming from the hologram, and Joph looked over his shoulder, as someone was calling to him.

"I have to go, sir." said the pilot.

"Of course, of course, get going."

"It was nice talking to you again." smiled Joph.

"Good talking to you too, kid." nodded Han, and the hologram shut off. Han was left alone in the darkness of the room once more… alone with his thoughts. He knew Leia was busy with the debate. Part of him was scared to talk to her, yet part of him ached to see her brown eyes again. To feel her soft brown hair, and hold her soft hands. The memories he had with her in the past would remain just that, and anything else would become a dream for Han. He started to think of his son Ben, he wanted to see him again. It had been years since they last saw each other. Last time he saw his own son, was when he was a little child. Now, he was a young teenager. Growing in size, strength, and also in respect to his connection to the Force.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Presidential Mansion**

"You didn't invite me here to make small talk." said Senator Pooja Naberrie of Naboo, sitting with her leg crossed over the other, across from President Eroto at his desk, within his private office. It was late in the evening, and the presidential debate had concluded a few days prior. The holo screen in the corner of the room was showing the recording of the debate, with Leia on the offensive against the incumbent Centrist leader. Eroto shut off the screen, and looked at Pooja, admiring her eyes and sharp dark eyebrows.

"Of course, that's never the reason. I am aware that you are a leading member of the Resistance." asked Fordo Eroto, leaning back in his leather chair.

"What about it?" asked the Senator of Naboo, crossing her arms.

"You think I wouldn't notice you going to Bastatha?"

"Why does that concern you? Don't you have a campaign to run?" snapped Pooja.

"I also am the President, and that includes having to govern and enforce the law. It concerns me because an ancient warship is your _mobile headquarters._ I don't trust you, or Serinna Vylantis. This… _Resistance_ … it's borderline traitorous to the Republic."

"Our purpose is clear, and it is legal." said Pooja sternly, "Bastatha is having major humanitarian crises, including the starvation of thousands."

"You are in possession of a discontinued warship. Bastatha thinks we are declaring war on them, do you realize what this could entail?"

"That your businesses and dealings with criminals won't go as planned?" asked Pooja innocently, and started to smirk, "Or that you won't get as much money from _third-party donors?_ You should watch yourself, Mr. President-"

"You need to watch yourself!" screamed Eroto, pushing back his chair and jumping to his feet, staring at Senator Naberrie with wide eyes. "I am a moment closer to accusing Serinna Vylantis of treason for putting together this Resistance! And your Jedi Senator too! I'll have her embroiled with federal investigations by the GIA she'll never see freedom ever again!" the man started to walk around his desk, to sit himself on the desk, right in front of the Naboo Senator. Pooja inched herself back in the chair, and looked up at the President.

"We aren't scared of you. What _you're_ doing is illegal. We'll get to the bottom of it."

"You should be scared, little Senator." said Eroto softly, crossing his arms, "Your pathetic aunt Amidala, and cousin Skywalker have ruined and are continuing to ruin this Galaxy."

"I don't want to hear you say that name ever again." said Pooja, gritting her teeth, and standing up, pushing her chair back.

"What?" smirked Eroto, tilting his head, "Your bitch of an aunt? Or the whore she gave birth to?"

"You're no President." said the Senator in a sickened tone, "I'll be the first Senator to vote for your _imprisonment._ You think you'll be free from Congress' prying eyes if you lose? Hell no. I'll be the one Senator calling for a criminal conviction on your sorry ass, and have you exiled to the caves of Hoth to be devoured by Wampas. I'll have cameras set up so I can watch them pick at your bones." Eroto stared back at Naberrie's wide eyes, with anger growing within him. He couldn't stand her, and wanted her out. The Centrist President raised his hand, and slapped Pooja as hard as he could, across her cheek, sending her to the chair. Pooja shrieked, clinging her hand to her face, which was stinging with pain.

She looked up at the man with a look of fear and horror. Her lower lip was bleeding, and her cheek was a dark reddish purple. Eroto realized what he had just done, and stood still. Pooja wiped away the blood on her lip with the sleeve of her dress, and slowly stood up. She began walking towards the door, and opened it, letting it swing into the wall, slamming loudly.

"You just fucked yourself, Mr. President."

* * *

 **3 ABY - Theed, Naboo (2 Months Before Jedi Purge)**

"This war is tearing our peoples apart. This war is weakening our Army, it is costing us thousands of lives. It is costing us the lives of not just clones, but our brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters. I didn't think I'd have to see war again in my time. I was more than relieved when the Clone Wars ended. And my heart broke when I realized the Republic would once more be dragged into a war." the voice of Grand Vizier of the Empire, Padme Amidala-Skywalker, rang loudly and clearly through the main avenues of Theed, Naboo. The former Queen and Senator stood at the top of the steps to the grand Royal Palace, where in front of her, were thousands of citizens. There were a mix of humans, various aliens, and Gungans too. They were the faces of the Naboo, her people. People she had to lead through numerous crises, and did so successfully. With the Second Galactic War coming to a close, casualties were at an all time high, including innocents from the Syndicate's vicious Dark Shadow Virus. The people looked once more to their gracious leader for guidance.

The beautiful, dark haired, statuesque Grand Vizier stood in a dark violet gown, with her hair in a golden headdress, standing at a podium, and with various Naboo leaders seated behind her. The new Queen of Naboo was present, the Governor, and even the Gungan Boss.

"My own daughter is on the frontlines. Each day, I fear of receiving news of the worst. It breaks my heart to even think about it, let alone say it aloud. But that's how mothers are. I do not only think about my daughter, but the millions of other sons and daughters who sacrificed their lives to protect us. To defend our society. The Jedi Order will not always be able to save us, they cannot prevent everything. It is up to us, the people, to take the proper action in ending this devastating galactic war."

"You gave an amazing speech, Grand Vizier." smiled Queen Apailana, smiling at Padme, as they walked back into the Royal Palace. It was getting dark, with golden sunlight piercing through the arched windows in the marble floored halls. The two women were with the rest of the Queen's entourage of leaders, including a few Gungans and the current galactic Senator of Naboo; Senator Kindan.

"Thank you, your majesty." nodded Padme gratefully, "I spoke from the heart, and I guess that's what helps people the most." The Queen and Padme were starting to walk farther ahead from the others, and Padme noticed it wasn't by coincidence. Apailana wanted to speak honestly with the Queen predecessor. Apailana was a young woman, in her early twenties, and often seeked advice from Padme on numerous occasions.

"You will be returning to Coruscant soon, correct?" asked Apailana quietly, walking with Padme over to one of the tall windows.

"Yes, why? What is it?" Padme reminisced of her days during the Invasion of Naboo decades ago, when the Trade Federation was occupying her planet. This was the same window she looked out to the city, where she watched droid squads take her people through the streets to concentration camps. It brought back uneasy memories and feelings.

"I presume you will see Emperor Zaoku upon landing. Many of us here on the Royal Advisory Council were eager to know if you'd talk to Zaoku about the end of the war." said Apailana.

"This war will surely go on for a another few months, if not a standard year." said Padme, "Republic forces are pushing Syndicate fleets to the edge of the Outer Rim. We are winning."

"We are just concerned about the Empire, and what Zaoku's plans are for when the war is over." whispered Apailana.

"I have the same concerns, your majesty." sighed Padme, "But I have faith in the Emperor, as well as the Inner Council. Our full democracy will be restored in time."

"He's put a great deal of faith in these new Grand Moffs." said the Queen, "You must not certainly believe he will bring back the Republic." Padme stared at Apailana, opening her mouth to give an answer, but nothing came out. She hesitated, and the Queen jumped on it.

"Our way of living is at risk!" exclaimed Apailana in a loud whisper, "You see it, don't you?"

"Things will be alright, you have to trust me." said Padme, trying to loosen the mood with a forced smile. Apailana saw right through it, and pressed her lips together in a concerned expression.

"You know I trust you." spoke the Queen, "All of Naboo trusts you. Most of the Republic trusts you…"

* * *

 **19 ABY (PRESENT DAY)**

 **Leia Skywalker - Naboo**

"He should be arrested. Removed from office, and thrown into the dirtiest prison cell in the lowest levels of Coruscant." said Leia as she sat beside her cousin, Pooja Naberrie, Senator of Naboo, in her private residence in Theed. The Senator had a bruise on her cheek, and was holding a pack of ice to it. The two were seated on a golden and white couch in a living room, near a set of archways that led to a wide balcony, overlooking the steep cliffs. The Senator's home was near the Royal Palace itself, sitting on the edge of the cliff with many other dignified and diplomatic homes and houses.

"My Chief of Staff showed me footage of the hundreds of reporters outside the gates of the Mansion at this moment. Not to mention the spare thousand or so protesters demanding his resignation." said Pooja, inching a smile. But her smiling hurt her cheek, and she immediately stopped.

"He won't resign." said Leia, "He wants to win."

"Well, he sure as hell won't now. I don't think any Centrist has clinged to his side after this." stated the Naboo Senator, resting her head on the back of the couch, looking up at the white ceiling, "He's toxic. Worst case scenario is that Olressa becomes President."

"That won't happen. All we have to do now is wait." said Leia simply, leaning back on the couch as well, resting her head and staring up at the ceiling. She let out a sigh, and let her mind drift. She could sense that Pooja was closing her eyes, she was dozing off. The Naboo Senator had a long day, filled with various interviews and press conferences about being slapped in the face by the President a few days ago. The Jedi Senator knew that Pooja did it on purpose, she instigated the man. It was a way to drag him through the mud, to slander him, and make him appear more vicious, insane, uneasy, and unsteady. Leia turned her head, looking at her cousin Pooja. She was asleep, and she quietly got up from the couch.

She took off her shoes, admiring the coldness on her feet from the stone tiles. Leia quietly walked over to the archways, and out onto the balcony. She instantly felt the cool breeze of the night, resting her hands on the stone railing at the end of the balcony. She had a clear view of the rolling, green, hills, which stretched as far as she could see.

Leia reached to one of her side pockets, pulling out a comlink. It was blinking faintly, signaling there was a message. She activated it, and held it close to her face,

" _Senator, you had a call from Han."_ Leia instantly recognized Joph's voice, and continued to listen. " _He didn't want to leave a message because you were in the debate. But, he called again and left a message. Here it is."_ Leia waited a few seconds for the message to play, and could hear her husband's breathing,

" _Leia… I was just checking in. We haven't spoke in a while. I… uh… I wanted to make sure everything is alright. I've been watching your debates, your speeches… your conferences… you're amazing. I didn't realize how much of a stateswoman you are, I never let myself see it. But now that you've been gone… I've had no choice but to see it. You have all the rights to ignore me because of my indecisiveness. Well, I better get going, Chewie is calling me…. bye, Princess."_ the message ended, and Leia lowered the comlink as she stared out to the horizon.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

"He was supposed to remain on Bespin to oversee voting procedures and security standards." scolded President Fordo Eroto, via hologram, projected in the middle of the circular Jedi Council chamber. Ahsoka Tano was the only Jedi in the room, middle of the day, taking an important call from the President. The Centrist leader was infuriated and angered with Luke's premature departure from Bespin, especially since it was politically motivated.

"You've put us in a tight situation, sir." said Ahsoka calmly.

"You serve me! Did you forget? Or have you joined the Populists too?!" shouted the Centrist President, "I know you were Leia Skywalker's former Master, and I am beginning to think you are supporting her bid for the Presidency!"

"Mr. President, you know yourself I am impartial, as is the rest of the Jedi Order." said Ahsoka sternly, reinforcing her stance, "I apologize for Luke Skywalker's outburst, it was uncalled for. It was not something I arranged, and I am not supporting any candidate."

"I want Skywalker back on Bespin." said Eroto, gritting his teeth.

"If he is uncomfortable, I will not send him again." said the Grand Master, sitting in her red seat, with her hands folded together.

"Have you forgotten what the Constitution demands?"

"Do not give me a lesson on the Constitution, sir." scolded the Grand Master, "A man who's demeaned most of the galactic population, used campaign funds for personal use, and even assaulted a Senator, should take a look again at the Constitution."

"You are out of line!"

"You've undermined this democracy." snapped back Ahsoka.

"Send the fucking Jedi to Bespin!"

"Wait," paused Ahsoka, "Jedi cannot get involved in the election process. So sending Luke Skywalker to Bespin was illegal in the first place. I cannot do it again."

"The Jedi Order is going to _pay_ …"

"I think the Jedi Order needs to reconsider its relationship with the Republic." said Ahsoka, standing up, flattening out her long brown skirt, "There's too much hostility in your administration."

"I'll have you exiled for this sort of talk, Togruta!" screamed Eroto, "I will not tolerate this sort of behavior! Maybe the Jedi Order is losing its capability to serve the Republic, and should be dismantled."

"Do such a thing, and you'll spell darkness for the Republic for the next thousand years." scolded the Grand Master, "It's time you start listening to those who have managed to keep the peace in the Galaxy under tumultuous and shaky leadership these past six years. If you're re-elected, somehow in some way, you're going to need my help to keep hold of the Outer Rim."

The President stared at Ahsoka with wide eyes, frozen to what she was saying. He wasn't sure how to respond, and what she was saying made sense. The Outer Rim was throwing all their support for Leia, they were tired of the Centrist regime that was only worsening the Galaxy, benefiting the rich and the Core. They had tore down the military which protected the Outer Rim worlds susceptible to piracy and the black market.

"There are whispers of secession and rebellion in the Outer Rim. A movement to remove you from power. So I suggest you start changing if you don't want a second Civil War in your hands." spoke the Grand Master, "It's time you change your habits."

* * *

 **Bastatha**

The Venator class Star Destroyer, _Guarlara,_ began its descent towards the stormy world of Bastatha, approaching the upper levels of its extremely dense atmosphere. There were small orbital stations that resided atop the atmosphere, for any lower it would be crushed by the atmosphere's pressure. The orbital stations began sounding alarms, with red lights flashing, upon the _Guarlara_ coming into view. Massive spotlights illuminated from within the lower hangar of the old Republic vessel, shining down upon the various platforms and building complexes on the station. An old Republic Attack Shuttle deployed from the lower hangar, making its way towards the station.

Armed guards marched across the platform from a thin turbolift tower, which connected to a larger tube that descended through the atmosphere. The soldiers were mixed races, a few Niktos, a few Weequay, and one human, all holding rusting rifle blasters as they watched the old Republic shuttle land.

The main ramp of the shuttle opened, and a white armored man began walking out the ship. He wore old phase 2 clone armor, with blue markings on his helmet, and dual pistols in his hands, escorting a woman behind. The woman wore a black dress and cloak, with a veil over her head. One of the guards stepped forward, a Weequay, and pulled off his helmet. He was older, with a braided beard and a half smile,

"I haven't seen one of you in ages." said the Weequay. The clone took off his helmet, and the gray eyed veteran looked in the eyes of the Weequay,

"Ditto." the Weequay looked past the clone, and caught a glimpse of the eyes of the woman behind him, he was shocked, eyes widened, and was about to blurt out something, but held back.

"Bastatha was not expecting either of you, nor your warship." said the Weequay. The woman stepped past the veteran clone,

"The Resistance will be taking over all of your operations, Mr. Ohnaka." Hondo Ohnaka smirked,

"Boys, tell Rinnrivin that we have a special guest…"


	154. S10 Chapter 153 - Truth Comes Out

**Bastatha**

"Why have you come here?" whispered Hondo Ohnaka, the Weequay pirate who once governed a massive stronghold on his homeworld of Florrum, during the Clone Wars. The man walked side by side with the veiled Serinna Vylantis, completely aware of her identity, while former Secretary-General, and Captain, Rex followed close behind with the rest of the Bastatha guards.

"Senator Bolton of Eriadu was found dead, _not_ of natural causes. And he's had a close relationship with your boss. It's time the Repub- the Resistance gets involved."

"Oh I knew that Bolton." nodded Hondo, "But you've made a mistake coming here. Rinnrivin is a ruthless monster, murderer, and coming from me: that's saying something. Your laws and politics do not have any effect on him, and you will not be able to do anything."

"He's more than a murderer." said Serinna quietly, glancing at the more and more guards they walked past as they walked down a wide street in the lower levels of Bastatha. She could see just a few blocks away the pyramid-shaped Bastathali Palace, shining brightly like a beacon in the subterranean city. "He's a part of a larger operation of kidnapping innocents and sending them off to god knows where."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be here." said Hondo, giving a serious look at the former President, "You don't realize how big of a bounty you are here."

"Well if you keep your mouth shut about it nobody will know." hissed Serinna, "Do you know what's going on?"

"All I do is run the show, Madam- I mean, lady."

"I've heard about you, Hondo." said Serinna, "You're not as big and bad as you want to be. You've turned a new leaf, ever since the Empire nearly destroyed your home."

"Leave Florrum out of this, you don't know-"

"Don't forget my home was destroyed, literally." snapped the former President, "I know what it's like to have everything you loved so dearly taken away from you." Serinna stopped, grabbing Hondo's wrist, right at the last block at an intersection, where the Bastathali Palace sat on the other side, looming like a massive watchdog.

"Whatever you got yourself into here, it is going to destroy the homes of billions. I know you don't want that to happen. You're only about money. But you must see this is not worth it." whispered the former President.

"What do you exactly plan to accomplish here?" asked Hondo, turning to face the woman, "Are you just going to ask Rinnrivin nicely to stop doing what he's doing and hope for the best?"

"No, I've come to arrest him. Now, let's go." the woman started crossing the street, with Rex quickly following behind. Hondo watched with dismay as the former President reached the other side of the street, and waited with his guards. They tapped on his shoulder, wondering what they were to do. Hondo nodded, and the soldiers followed Serinna and Rex towards the massive set of stairs up to the pyramid palace. The Weequay sighed and started walking across the street, checking his blaster on his holster to make sure the safety was off. There was going to be a firefight, Rinnrivin wasn't going to go down so easily.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

"Tomorrow begins Election Week, where the billions of citizens across the Galaxy will cast their vote for the next President of the New Republic. I speak for all of our guests here when I say we _will_ have a new President. It's time we move away from the crumbling Centrists, and to the future with Leia Skywalker." announced Senator Pooja Naberrie, in the middle of a large banquet floor, with a microphone, holding a glass of sparkling alcohol, giving a toast to her cousin. That night, the Populists decided to throw a feast for their Presidential Nominee in the penthouse level of the House of Deputies Building. All along the rectangular chamber were long windows that gave a near 360 degree view of the skyline of Coruscant, as well as the Senate Building looming just a few miles away. There were golden, orange, and yellow lanterns hanging from the ceiling, green and blue triangular streamers, and silver chandeliers giving a colorful light in the large room filled with over three hundred people. The people began applauding for the Naboo Senator's toast, and also for the Jedi Senator herself. Leia smiled and nodded in thanks, standing gracefully as all gave her a standing ovation.

"Before you know it, Eroto will be history, and perhaps in jail!" laughed Populist Chairman, Lux Bonteri of Onderon, standing in a circle with other Populists, including Leia. "I remember the day of the Convention when Leia was nominated VP, years ago, and realized that one day the responsibilities of this Office will bear down on her."

"I wanted you to be the nominee instead of Chuchi." added another Populist, a Senator from Gatalenta; a four armed Gatalentan alien with golden silky fur and a long snout, wearing long scarlet and violet robes, "But, of course, nothing is perfect. Except for this very election cycle."

"Thank you, Tai-Lin." smiled Leia, to Senator Tai-Lin Garr of Gatalenta. Tai-Lin Garr was a relatively new Senator, elected in a special election thanks to the Resistance's influence and presence in the Outer Rim sector at the time. Without the Resistance, the sector would have elected a Centrist, who didn't need the help of a third-party organization to boost campaign outreach.

"Do you think you'll out-serve President Vylantis?" asked Tai-Lin curiously, taking a sip of his drink. The others smiled in intrigue and interest, but Leia laughed,

"I know I'll out-serve the past six Presidents who couldn't finish their terms unscathed, or finish them at all." the Populists chuckled and laughed with the Jedi Senator. Leia felt a strange dip in the Force, a presence from afar. Her smile disappeared, and she turned her head. The crowd was dense and packed, with people enjoying snacks and appetizers, more alcoholic drinks and sweets, yet she looked past all of it. The sounds of the laughing and chatting faded away, and she left her group. She didn't pay attention to the Senators calling her back or asking where she was off to. Leia didn't even know where she was walking off to, but the Force was leading her elsewhere. She slipped through groups of Representatives, lawyers, Resistance activists, grassroots campaign managers, and many Chiefs of Staffs for other Senators. Her own Chief of Staff, Eli Talherra was enjoying himself in a chat with a few others, and noticed her walking by. He saw the lost look on her face, and quickly went after her,

"Senator, everything alright?"

"Yes." whispered Leia, and kept on walking. Eli stood alone, watching her disappear through the crowd of people.

Leia reached the end of the room, where arched doorways led out to a wraparound balcony. There were fewer people out there, it was much quieter, and the music wasn't so loud. She then heard a droid's voice,

"I cannot express how glad I am to see you sir!"

"Okay, okay, goldenrod, take it down a notch." responded a man's voice. Leia looked around, following the voices. She then saw C3PO standing at the edge of the balcony with a tall man in a fancy suit, yet only saw the back of his head.

"I am one hundred percent certain the Princess will want to see you, General Solo." continued C3PO, tilting his head at the man. Leia felt her heart flutter, and a sense of relief. She smiled,

"Took you long enough." blurted the Jedi Senator. C3PO looked past the man, and the man turned around. Han was surprised to see Leia, but also glad. She could sense he was relieved too, there was a sense of longing each other between the two.

"Why do you look so surprised?" asked Leia with a smile, walking up to Han.

"I have no clue." stuttered Han with a smile, "You look nice."

"Thank you." smiled Leia, "You know how to clean yourself up too." the two looked at each other with intertwining feelings, reminiscing of their many days together years ago, the rollercoaster of a relationship, their small family, everything. As Leia continued to stare into Han's eyes, she could sense a feeling of despair within him. It had to do with her presidential campaign. The idea of her becoming President was what started a lot of arguments in the past, and led to them being distant. Leia's smile soon faded away,

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked Han, approaching the Jedi Senator, taking her hands in his, and she looked away from his brown eyes.

"Because everything we fought about was this career." confessed Leia, "It's caused so many issues."

"Oh." sighed Han, nodding, and looking away from his wife as well. He pressed his lips together, "That doesn't matter." Leia glanced upward, in surprise.

"I am sorry." whispered Leia, "But you know I need to do this…"

"The Republic is in a shithole for sure." chuckled Han, trying to lighten the mood, but Leia wasn't smiling. She was as serious as ever, like when she told him she'd be joining Serinna as her Vice President so many years ago. The two understood what type of lives they were living, lives of dedication to the public after their valiant service against the Empire. Leia was a part of the galactic foundation, one with the founders who had to rebuild not only the Republic but also the Jedi Order.

"I'm going to win," whispered Leia, tightening her grip on Han's forearms, "and I am going to turn it all around. I am going to make change, I will _force_ the Galaxy to change. Our son deserves a future not engulfed in war."

* * *

 **Bastatha**

"Take a seat." said the reserved and uncertain Nikto crimelord, Rinnrivin Di, as he sat down at one end of a wooden table filled with drinks and desserts. He reached over to one platter of cream-filled pastries, plopping one into his mouth, keeping eye contact with Serinna Vylantis at the other end of the table. The former President had taken off her veil, and Rinnrivin Di knew who she was.

"You're causing distress." said Serinna, watching as the Nikto wipe his sugared fingers on a rag at his side. Rinnrivin Di chuckled,

"I could say the same about you, Madam _Ex_ -President." said Di, placing emphasis on "ex", and Serinna knew he was trying to tease and intimidate her. However, she didn't flinch or respond hastily to her title, it wasn't wrong, she was an ex-President.

"The Resistance is here because you've triggered a humanitarian crisis. There are millions in the streets starving, Bastatha isn't doing anything about it, and you're clearly in charge here. Let's not also forget to mention your dealings with Amaxilon Incorporated, and the death of Senator Bolton."

"I could say the same about Coruscant, yet you've been in power for over a decade and did not do a single thing about it. So I do not think you or your Resistance should be anywhere near me. You have no right being here." said Rinnrivin Di, eyeing a protocol droid place a glass of wine next to him at the table, and he immediately reached for it.

"You are committing illegal transactions-"

"So is Tatooine, Nar Shaddaa, Ryloth, Geonosis, and a hundred more Outer Rim worlds. And it is quite unfortunate Senator Bolton perished, I was starting to like him… but then I realized all of you Republic garbage are the same." said Rinnrivin angrily, and Serinna remained still. She could sense Captain Rex tighten his grip on one of his pistols, taking a step forward. Serinna held her hand up, halting her veteran friend.

"And you're the head of it all." said Serinna, "You're selling innocents into slavery, to Amaxilon, and something far worse…"

"Far worse than what? Far worse than your inadequate and weak regime you call a democracy?" smirked Rinnrivin Di, "Or something far worse than the Empire of days past? I'm afraid you've hit a deadend, my dear. I am giving you only one chance to leave Bastatha safely. If you refuse, and continue to question me, I'll have you sold off into the black market… because apparently some people find you worthy of something." the Nikto rose to his feet slowly, yet Serinna remained seated.

"Tell me who you're doing business with, Rinnrivin. Perhaps the New Republic can give you a better offer."

"Are you kidding me?" blurted Rinnrivin Di, laughing loudly, "You're insane. Get out of here, Madam Ex-President." the man turned around and started walking towards the large windows that looked out to the underground cityscape. He pulled a cigar out of his chest pocket, and a lighter, starting to light it. All of a sudden, Rinnrivin dropped the lighter and cigar, his hands trembling, and his throat started to close. His eyes widened with fear and confusion to what was happening, fearing he was having some sort of allergic reaction. He managed to turn and saw Serinna standing up from her chair, holding out her right hand. Captain Rex watched in complete astoundment to what was happening before him.

"W-what… you're… a Jedi?" sputtered Rinnrivin Di.

"No, I'm not a Jedi." answered Serinna, lifting Rinnrivin off the ground as she raised her hand slightly. The Force continued to tighten its grip on the Nikto's throat, and he clawed at his neck with pain, feet dangling and swinging.

"Tell me who you're doing business with, Mr. Di." said the former President. Rinnrivin Di shook his head no violently, closing his eyes with pain. Serinna lifted her left hand, angling her hand downward. The floating Nikto's arms shot outward, and bent behind his back, with loud cracking noises. She released the choke on his throat, and he screamed, with his eyes shooting open.

"The First Order!" shouted Rinnrivin, panting, "The First… First Order! Please, don't kill me!" the Nikto began to stream a few tears, yet Serinna did not relinquish her grip on the gangster, only tightening her strength through the Force. She let her anger flow, giving her more strength, testing the waters of the Dark Side and didn't even realize it. She channeled her hatred for Tarkin and the Imperial Remnant, the man who ordered the destruction of her home planet years ago. Whatever this First Order was, they were directly formed from the ashes of the Imperial Remnant, and there could only be one person leading them so silently and secretly… a former Grand Admiral in the Empire… Snoke. Serinna clenched her teeth, pulling back her hands, and then yanked forward. Rinnrivin Di was thrown across the room, shattering through the large glass windows, and flew over the edge of the balcony. Serinna let go of her grip on the Force, and nearly stumbled forward, catching herself on the table in front of her. She lowered her head, and tried to catch her breath as she exhaled loudly.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" asked Rex, approaching her, reaching out his hand. He stopped just inches away from touching her shoulder, he could just see the anger radiating from her.

"We're leaving Bastatha…" muttered Serinna, turning her head slightly.

"What about Ohnaka and the rest of Rinnrivin's cartel?" asked the former Captain.

"If what Di told us is true… about the First Order… then there is nothing we can do as private citizens. I do not want to believe such a thing is coming…" the woman caught her breath, and cleared her throat, straightening her long coat and turned to face Rex.

"Will the Republic act on this?" asked Rex worriedly.

"There's only one way for sure that the Republic can stop the First Order, and that's only if Leia is elected President."

* * *

 **Alderaan - Office of Senator Vitaly Rosoa**

"I've acquired this… _treasure_ … when visiting the gracious Viceroy of our planet." spoke an older woman, nearing her seventies, placing an old, fancy designed wooden box gently on the desk of the Alderaanian Centrist Senator. The silvery haired Senator was skeptical as he looked at the thin woman, wearing a dark gray gown, and had her whitening hair pinned up in a bun.

"I was not expecting your visit." said the Senator.

"Well, I am grateful you allowed me. I haven't been in this building in decades." said the woman.

"You could've stayed longer if you joined the right people." smirked the Senator.

"Then this gesture will be a token, a sign of my true allegiance." said former Viceroy of Alderaan, Neela Leesas, crossing her leg over the other as she sat in front of the Centrist delegate to the Galactic Senate. She stared at Rosoa, waiting for him to take the box. He glanced at her, and then slowly reached for the box. He opened the lid, it was empty, except for a small crystal on a plush cloth, and a comlink. The comlink automatically activated, and a voice began speaking,

"Leia, I know what is happening is a lot to comprehend right now." Senator Vitaly Rosoa immediately recognized the voice of Ahsoka Tano, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, "The death of Dorna Vakara does not signify the end of our Rebellion. The deaths of innocents stationed at Yavin does not signify the end of our Rebellion. We could not stop the Empire from finding us, it was inevitable. I wish I could have been with Vakara in her battle against the Emperor, perhaps I could've prevented her death. But, something far worse called to me. Fear, and the revival of your father… Anakin Skywalker. I wish I could have spoken to Vader, I wish I could have said more to help him turn back to the Light…" the recording started to fade away, and only static noise ensued. Former Viceroy Leesas shut the box, looking at the shocked and nearly petrified face of Senator Rosoa,

"This was a recording of Ahsoka Tano for Leia Skywalker after the Ambush of Yavin, and after the Rebel leadership was nearly destroyed. Do you see what I see here?" smirked the woman.

"The private background of a woman running for President of the Republic… something she's wanted to keep hidden from the public." spoke Rosoa, and Leesas nodded slowly with a smile, "And an opportunity to prevent that Populist warhawk from winning the Presidency. Release this now. When the Galaxy knows that the evil Lord Vader was the father of Leia Skywalker, they will all turn against her."

* * *

 **Private Residence of Leia Skywalker - Coruscant**

Leia chuckled as she enjoyed a conversation with Han, Chewbacca, and her cousin Senator Pooja Naberrie of Naboo, in the lounge room of her penthouse residence in the Senate District. The lounge was cramped with staff workers, other friends of Leia from the Senate, and her campaign managers that were keeping an eye on the polls. It was the last night of Election Week, and that night would be the reveal of the results. The large holo-TV in the corner of the room was activated, showing the news, but Leia wasn't paying attention to it. She was trying to keep her mind off the race, as hard as that was, which was actually impossible. She tried to force herself to just have a conversation with Han, but every single thought would be if she would win or not. It was torture, she wanted to know the results already.

"You know, I'm kind of excited to move into that Mansion, always liked the look of it from the outside. And I've never been in such a luxurious place." said Han with a smile, taking a sip of ale from a glass bottle. Chewbacca grunted and grumbled in his Wookiee language, and Leia looked up at him,

"Chewie, you'll be welcome to stay whenever you want." the Jedi Senator patted Chewbacca on the back, and the Wookiee gave her a side hug.

"It's a hell of a house, that's for sure." noted Pooja, "And Eroto and his Centrist predecessors made it look a lot worse than when Vylantis was in office."

"I haven't been there since." said Leia, surprising herself as she realized she hadn't been in the Presidential Mansion since the last day of 11 ABY. It was almost scary to think she'd be going back so soon, as if she never left. For years she always thought about the graceful spire a few blocks away from the Senate District.

"Where's the honorable Vice Presidential candidate of Tatooine?" asked Pooja, looking around for Leia's running mate. The Vice Presidential candidate was a young man, in his late twenties, from the planet Tatooine. Leia picked him to be her VP because of his origins in the Outer Rim, and since she was technically from the Core, she needed to bridge the gap between the two diverse galactic regions. Vikker Rentana of Tatooine was just an activist from Tatooine that began a movement to form a strong planetary government, taking power away from Jabba the Hutt. He managed to gain the attention of the Resistance, and joined their ranks. The young man was nowhere to be seen.

"He's down in the lobby talking with reporters." answered Leia, taking a sip of her drink, blue Alderaanian wine. "He volunteered to do it, it's just extra stress for me." joked the Jedi Senator.

"Um, Ma'am, you should look at this." spoke Eli, the Chief of Staff of Leia. The handsome middle aged man stood up from the couch, raising the volume of the holoTV, where the news was playing. A Quarren anchor was seated at a glass desk, with an image of Leia in the upper right corner.

"These revelations were surfaced from anonymous individuals within Alderaan's government. A chest containing a message from Grand Master Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order to then- Jedi Knight Leia Skywalker… revealing that Darth Vader is indeed Anakin Skywalker. More importantly, Darth Vader is the father of Leia Skywalker."

Leia's eyes started to widen and her stomach felt as if it were rising through her throat, she felt sick, and her face turned pale as a ghost. Han swore under his breath, and Chewbacca grunted nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Everybody else just gawked at the television, watching as the news anchor continued,

"As you may already know, Darth Vader was the apprentice and second in command of Emperor Zaoku and the Galactic Empire. He is known for the deaths of thousands by his own hands, as well as the collapse of numerous planetary governments during the Civil War almost two decades ago."

Han reached to touch Leia's shoulder, to comfort her, but she shrugged his hand away. She wanted to be alone, she wanted no one to speak with her. She could not believe what was happening. Possibly the most private piece of information about her life, actually, _the_ most important aspect of her background was just revealed to the entire Galaxy… the night of the end of the election.

"We go to our political correspondents on how this could damage Senator Skywalker's chances at the Presidency, as more than six billion have still yet to vote across the Galaxy." continued the Quarren news anchor. The screen then split into four images, with the other three corners showing different people. A human man, a human woman, and a Twi'lek woman. They all wore fitted suits and looked directly into the camera.

"This is the hunch that people have had against the Jedi Senator." spoke the human woman in a snickering voice, "There was always something off about Skywalker, this is why people can't trust her in the first place... she keeps things hidden."

"Secrets too!" blurted in the Twi'lek, "This is why I did not vote for her, because you cannot trust her at all to lead the Galaxy for the next four years."

"Fordo Eroto is a horrible man, but at least he has a clean slate." spoke the third correspondent, a human man, "He isn't a direct descendant of a warlord, war criminal, and a killer. A _killer_."

Leia could not watch any longer, and stormed out of the room. She politely pushed her way through her staff members and campaign managers, and they quickly moved out of the way. She quickly dropped her glass on the nearby table, and the wine spilled over the wooden surface, and onto the floor. Leia went into her private quarters, and shut her door.

There was complete silence, and the Force felt cold. It was a coldness she hadn't felt in a long time, a feeling she hoped she'd never feel again. The woman walked past her bed and towards the curtained balcony windows, drawing them open, and staring out at the night skyline of Coruscant. She felt as if everything were collapsing her around her, her entire world falling apart, claustrophobic wasn't enough to describe what she was feeling. She walked out onto the balcony, placing her hands on the cold durasteel railing.

Leia closed her eyes gently, and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She was not going to contain it, there was no way she could.

"Leia." spoke a soft man's voice, Han. Leia didn't turn around, but squeezed her eyes shut, and tightened her grip on the railing, squeezing as hard as she could.

"It's over, Han."

"Don't say that."

"I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to last if somehow in hell I win. I won't win." stuttered Leia, between breaths. She opened her eyes, looking downward at the cityscape thousands of feet below.

"You just need to take deep breaths." said Han. Leia could sense through the Force he didn't know how to comfort her. She wasn't expecting him to know how to handle this. Only he and a few others knew about the fate of Anakin Skywalker. Only a select few knew he was revived and became Darth Vader. Most saw him as a creation of the Emperor, and that was partially true.

"I need to talk to them." said Leia, taking in a deep breath, "They shouldn't be left in the dark. And I'll have to give a speech about it. And Ben… oh Ben…" Leia began to cry as she thought about her son. This wasn't the way her son should find out what became of his grandfather. Hearing it on the news, and the criticism and scrutiny from the galactic media was not the way at all.

"Listen to me." said Han, walking up to Leia, and taking her hand in his, "This is just one more obstacle you need to overcome. There have been plenty in the past-"

"This is nothing like what I've had to go through." said Leia, looking up at her husband with reddened eyes, sniffling, and wiping the tears off her face. Her hand was trembling, and Han could see how scared she was. He'd never seen her like this. Part of him was just scared to see her scared, she was never like that. She was always the headstrong, resilient, and invincible one.

"You were thrown into a war at sixteen years old." said Han, and Leia had a double take, unsure of what he was getting at. "You had to lead an entire planet into secrecy about helping the Rebellion. You saw your mother die before your eyes… you've dealt with so much, Leia." Han took both of Leia's hands, and the two interlocked their gazes with one another, "You will become the next President of the Republic, there's no question about it. It doesn't matter where you come from, what matters is who _you_ are. You are not Darth Vader. You are Leia fucking Skywalker."


	155. S10 Chapter 154 - Sixth

**Galactic House of Deputies**

"There is nothing you can do about it. It is over. I would like to recommend my fellow members of the House that we begin to focus on what the people really need: not some witch hunt into the rightfully elected President-elect." boomed former Representative Vikker Rentana of Tatooine. The twenty eight year old Representative was the newly elected Vice President of the Republic, standing at his seat near the upper levels of the rectangular chamber. The Populist delegate wore a long gray coat with a white shirt and black pants underneath, with silvery rings on his right hand,

"The Centrists lost their majority in the House _and_ the Senate because the people have seen that you have literally achieved _nothing_ in the past decade! I move that we table the subject into the parentage of President-elect Skywalker."

The chamber filled with the Representatives became rowdy and disgruntled, with most shouting in opposition to the Vice President-elect. The Centrists had lost their majority in the House, losing by over 2,000 seats. The Populists now led the House, and in the Senate. The election just a week ago threw the Centrists under the bus, chucking them into a garbage compactor, and then spewing them into a star to burn.

"This victory is extremely short-lived." spoke Representative Xericho of Rendili, an elderly Centrist who had managed to hold onto his seat since the founding of the New Republic nineteen years ago, yet just lost to a younger Populist and would be gone upon Inauguration, "You will find that your Administration face extreme friction. Leia Skywalker may have won the election, but that does not place her above the law."

* * *

 **20 ABY - Two Days After Inauguration**

"Madam President, the newly elected Senate Majority Leader is here to see you." spoke Eli Talherra, the Chief of Staff to President Leia Skywalker. The thirty nine year old Commander-in-Chief stood at the doorway to the office, within the Presidential Mansion. Leia stood at the corner of her desk, wearing a slim olive green dress, with her brown hair straightened and reaching her shoulders.

"Send him in." nodded Leia. Eli stepped out, and then the Ithorian Senator Stonk stepped into the room. The Ithorian man was aging, with wrinkles under his stalk eyes, and his breathing heavy. His hands nearly shook as he held one out to shake the President's hand,

"Madam President." rumbled the Ithorian through his translator.

"Senator Stonk, good to see you." smiled Leia, walking back to her desk and taking a seat.

"The meeting will be short, Ma'am." stood the Ithorian, and Leia was surprised. She looked up at the Majority Leader, who stood between two green seats in front of the President's desk.

"Alright…"

"I would like you to know now that the Populists no longer support your Presidency."

"What?" stuttered Leia, staring at the Ithorian's black eyes. The old Ithorian rubbed his wrinkled hands nervously,

"The revelations about your parentage have many of us worried, and frightened."

"Are you serious right now?" demanded Leia, slowly rising to her feet, "The actions of my father do not represent who I am, as I've stated multiple times _in public_."

"You are toxic." blurted Stonk, "Many of our Senate elections ended before the revelation came out, and our numbers have dipped."

"You shouldn't let polls dictate your life, Senator." scolded Leia, "So what does this mean? Will you support the reintroduction of the Vylanti-Deal?"

"Out of respect for President Vylantis, yes." answered the Senator. That infuriated Leia, she pressed her lips together, she bit her tongue to prevent herself from exploding at the old Ithorian. He was pissing the President off, and she was surprised he couldn't tell that. He had the nerve to confront her and tell her the entire Populist Party was withdrawing their support,

"I presume the next election the PGC will find a new candidate to support."

"And don't expect support if impeachment arises." added the Senator, "I must get going, Madam President." Leia was stunned, she didn't know how to respond to such a comment. She felt betrayed, like the entire Party stabbed her in the back. The Ithorian showed himself out the door, and Leia remained standing in the office, alone.

"That ended quickly." spoke a voice, and Leia looked to the door once again. Eli stood at the doorway, with a confused look on his face.

"I'm on my own now." muttered Leia, looking down as she thought to herself.

"So they won't support your reforms?" asked the Chief of Staff, walking into the room.

"I want you to get these people to Venallia in two days." said Leia, leaving her desk and heading for the door. She handed a small datachip to the Chief of Staff.

"What's this?"

"The people I'm asking you to invite."

"And they are?"

"My new Administration."

* * *

 **Venallia**

The largest military installation, staging grounds, and academy was all in one massive complex on the pro-military world of Venallia. A temperate world with its continents mostly covered in forests and plains, the largest installation was located in the middle of a dried out salt plains in its northern hemisphere. The military installation, known as Fortress One, the complex of sparse buildings and towers were surrounded by long stretches of durasteel walls. The base spanned for miles on end, with its southern regions dug-in canyons where MC90 and MC80 warships were being repaired as well as loaded with proper necessities. There were vast starfighter hangars in the canyons as well, within brightly lit chambers with glass control towers.

To the central regions of the base was an octogonal shaped tower, stubby and short, nearly the size of the Senate Building, and had pointed spires on each of its eight corners. There was a red striped MC90 warship hovering above the headquarters of Fortress One, with a single black shuttle flying down towards its many platforms.

"Madam President, they are waiting for you in the main conference hall." informed a black haired woman with tan skin, wearing a dark gray uniform with multiple badges, she was the Director of Fortress One, and in her fifties. She walked by President Skywalker's side, where she guided the Commander-in-Chief down a gray hall towards tall blast door.

"Thank you, Director Versio." said Leia, nodding her head. Behind her were her Chief of Staff, and her entourage of security troopers, wearing their standard black armor like shadow-troopers of the Empire that reigned years ago. The Director stopped at the doorway, and so did the entourage of guards, watching the President enter the room once the door opened.

Leia stepped into the circular room, where there was a roundtable, with many people standing at their own respective seats. The first person she saw at the table was her Vice President, Vikker Rentana, and she was not amused by the disgruntled and dismayed look on his face.

"Thank you all for coming." announced Leia, walking into the room and making her way to her chair. She walked past Admiral Raddus, the Mon Calamari officer who led the Rebellion through the Battle of Scarif, Sector Governor Leanna Tiningo of Eriadu who was now the leader of the Resistance political movement. Then was Senator Pooja Naberrie of Naboo, Grand Master Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order, her brother Luke Skywalker, the honorable Khen Su of Kamino who was starting to show his age, and of course former President Serinna Vylantis right next to Leia's empty seat. The rest of the guests were all Jedi Masters on the Jedi Council, the senior-most Force-users who had all worked with Leia when she was their Jedi Senator. They were all glad to see the President, and waited for her to sit so they could sit themselves.

"I've asked you all to come here because these past few months have not been easy for me." began Leia, "The Leader of the Populists in the Senate came to me and informed me that the Populist Party no longer can support my Administration. They will no longer pursue my agenda, and will not come to my defense during times of crisis. Well, I do not need them. They have chosen to judge me because of the actions of my father," Leia glanced at Luke for a moment, feeling the connection to his brother. The sixth President of the Republic placed a folder on the surface of the table in front of her,

"Right here is an official statement regarding my Party affiliation. Today, I am no longer a Populist. The Populist Party is dead to me. Today, we mark the birth of the new Resistance Party: a party for the people, for progress, against corruption, and for the security of the New Republic. We will be merging the Resistance organization with my Administration, and I still need a few positions filled within my Cabinet." Serinna was proud of what Leia was doing, and couldn't contain her joy. She sat silently with a smirk on her face, whereas many of the others were emotionless, unsure, skeptical, and uncertain of the President's actions. They weren't so sure this was legal.

"My Cabinet still has open seats of the most important positions, and am going to make my appointments today. Grand Master Ahsoka Tano, you shall be named Secretary of State. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Senator and my personal representative on the Jedi Council. Admiral Raddus as Secretary-General of the Armed Forces. Senator Naberrie as Secretary of the Treasury. Governor Tiningo as Director of the Galactic Intelligence Agency." announced the President, and Luke was astonished by his appointment. He glanced at Ahsoka, who seemed completely unsuspecting that she'd be named as the head of foreign relations for the Republic, as Secretary of Galactic State. Luke could sense her nervousness, a feeling he had not sensed within the Grand Master in decades.

"The remaining members of the Jedi Council will also be named Deputy Secretaries of the remaining ten departments." spoke Leia, and all of a sudden, a holographic screen appeared in front of each and every person at the table, except for the President.

"Prime Minister Su," continued the President.

"Yes?" spoke up the old Kaminoan.

"Would you and Serinna be my special advisors?"

"I would be honored to rejoin the Presidency in some way, thank you, Ma'am." nodded Khen Su gracefully.

"Alright then. If the rest of you accept your nominations, place your right hand on the screen officiate the appointment." ordered the President. The first one to place their hand on the screen was Serinna, and then Khen Su followed suit. Leanna Tiningo was the third, then Admiral Raddus, the Mikkian Jedi Master Belro Erkonos, Katooni, and so forth. The last to place his hand on the screen was Luke, and Leia stared at him, waiting. Ahsoka hadn't put her hand on the screen either.

"Luke, Ahsoka, is there something wrong?" asked Leia, and all eyes were on the twin brother of the President as well as the Grand Master.

"I'm… I'm just hesitant. Wouldn't you want a more experienced politician as the Jedi Senator?" asked Luke, "I feel underqualified."

"I need someone with integrity, strength, and resilience to take my spot in the Senate, and I know no one else who could do the job but you." said Leia tenderly, "And I need you at my side as well."

"We're just also concerned about how heavily involved the Jedi will be with this sort of integration." mentioned Ahsoka, "You're placing me as the third in command of the entire Republic."

"The past has seen the Jedi Order completely outcasted by the multiple galactic governments, leading to their near extermination." said Leia, "I don't want that to happen again, and I will set precedent that the Jedi be a part of the Republic government. And it's not like the Jedi are the heads of each Department, you're the only Jedi who is leading one."

"I'm not sure I'm qualified for the job either." said Ahsoka, with her eyes drifting to the holo-screen of a letter. It was a letter asking the Grand Master to become the sixth Secretary of State of the Republic, and personally signed by Leia herself at the bottom of the letter. She wasn't so sure about taking the job.

"Well, I am not forcing you to take it." sighed Leia, "I would just be grateful and honored to have you in my Administration, at my side as we reform the Galaxy. We have a lot of work to do from the end of an era ruled by Centrists."

"President Skywalker is right by doing this." spoke up the Mikkian Jedi Master Belro Erkonos, looking to Ahsoka, "It's time we have our voices heard by the Republic. This is why the Old Republic failed."

"I do not want the Jedi to be known as servants or mind-controlled soldiers to the Presidency," said Leia, "you are people as well, and deserve as much of a voice as any ordinary citizen. That means, you have the same right to be a part of the government." Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment, and tried to calm her mind. She didn't know why she was having such a hard time just agreeing to the job. During the Clone Wars, she always believed that the Jedi Order take more of an offensive approach to doing things, to helping make proper laws and relations with independent worlds. During the Second Galactic War and Rebellion, all on her mind was to restore balance and peace to the Galaxy. As a Jedi she has no true power at making change, but as a part of possibly by far the most powerful Presidential Administration in history, she could make peace happen.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Ahsoka, opening her eyes, and placing her right hand on the letter. The screen lit up around her handprint, and flashed green. The hologram then slid down into the table, and Ahsoka could see Leia's smile.

"Welcome aboard, Madam Secretary. One more thing I'd like to inform you all about," continued the President, "We will be moving the galactic capital from Coruscant, to another location. That is our next goal."

* * *

 **Myrkyr**

"This is what you were waiting for, wasn't it?" asked the Zabrak male, Gavar Folcan, standing before Petro Ren in the middle of a circular hut within the Knights of Ren settlement. "The election of Leia Skywalker."

"Yes." muttered Petro Ren, sitting atop a large chair, looking to the small bonfire in front of him, with the fire crackling upward. He scratched his bluish black beard, staring into the fire. His mind was clear and focused on the Force, trying to peer into the future, as well as his galactic surroundings. He wanted to know more, he wanted to see more, he wanted to change the course of the Galaxy's fate.

"You have an army, one that is growing in numbers, and you have a fleet at your fingertips." spoke Gavar, "The time to strike is now."

"We will be going to meet with the leaders of the First Order later today. Pack whatever you need, it's going to be a long trip." said Petro with an exhale.

"Alright." nodded Gavar, turning around and heading out the main doors of the hut. He closed the wooden doors behind him as he headed out into the night, where the sky was littered with millions of stars, and not a single cloud in sight. There were small plumes of smoke rising from the other huts around the settlement, and most lights were out as the Knights of Ren were asleep. The area was quiet and silent, perfect for Gavar.

The tan skinned Zabrak pulled his hood over his head, and was leaving the town. He marched past the outskirts of the settlement, walking up a large hill, into the dense meadows of deep green grass. He looked over his shoulder, taking a moment to examine his traces. He did not want to be followed, and could not be caught. His mission was still as directed, from Ahsoka Tano, to discover the intentions of Petro Ren.

Gavar Folcan reached a brush of large jungle-like trees, with thin vines hanging from the dense branches, and a few had purplish flowers blooming on them, taking in the light from the two moons. He pushed through the bushes and brush of foliage, coming upon a small grove. He looked up into the sky, where the trees had parted and there was a clear view of the starlit sky.

Gavar pulled out a device from his robes, a holoprojector, and activated it. He waited patiently as the device sent a signal, beeping faintly, and a blue light starting to light up. The secret Jedi maintained his patience, as the signal was being sent far off the planet, through space, throughout the Galaxy. All of a sudden, a hologram of Ahsoka Tano appeared, the middle aged Togruta relieved to see Gavar,

"Gavar, I'm so glad to see you."

"Likewise, Master Tano." whispered Gavar, "I have some news."

"Yes, tell me. What's going on out there?"

"War is coming…"

* * *

 **Galactic Senate**

"She cannot be serious…" scoffed Senator Guul of Anaxes, a young human man with slick blond hair and long noble robes of violet and white, "Even the idea of moving the Republic capital is so radical not even the extreme liberals would propose such a thing. Liberals who have sided with this so called _Resistance Party_." there was chatter and a few chuckles from the fully attended session of the Senate, as everyone listened to the open floor debate. Senator Guul was the secondary leader of the Centrists in the Senate, their Minority Whip: the position of making sure Centrists voted within Party ideals and goals. It was a seat right underneath the Minority Leader, a position that the Ishi-Tib Tarvex was still clinging onto after twenty years.

"We let her have her Jedi in her Administration, and now she thinks she can do whatever she wants. It's despicable." roared another Centrist Senator, a man from the Core. The Populists started to uproar and rage against the Centrists, partially defending the President. Most weren't so intent on helping Leia, but the idea of moving the capital wasn't so extreme.

"Let's here the Jedi's view on this!" called out a Senator, and many cheered in agreement. The pressure was on, and Luke Skywalker nervously stood up out of instinct within his senatorial pod. He felt extremely out of place, unequipped, and incapable of communicating effectively with the large body of experienced politicians. Luke looked up to the podium tower, where Vice President Vikker Rentana stared at him, waiting for the Jedi Senator to speak. The chamber became quiet, except for the occasional cough and clearing of the throat in the background.

"For years," spoke Luke, "the Jedi have watched the New Republic change from its founding days. We watched as a third party, watching the goals of this very Congress turn in from _helping the people_ into _helping yourselves._ The corruption has taken down two consecutive Presidents, and nearly forced a third to resign. Coruscant is home to massive black markets that we cannot account for. I move that we choose the location of a new capital, so the New Republic can turn a new leaf." Luke nodded his head and sat down, surprised to conclude with a rise of applause, even from a few of the Centrists. He saw Senator Guul roll his eyes and clap slowly along with his peers.

"I second the motion to begin the hunt for a new capital planet for the New Republic-" began Vice President Rentana, ordering silence from the applauding Senate. Luke felt proud of himself, for the first time speaking to the Senate, it wasn't so bad. People actually listened to him. He always saw the Senate as a chamber where people screamed as loud as they could, yet nobody would hear what they had to say. For the first time, it didn't seem like an ineffective body of people from all corners of the Galaxy. Democracy was beautiful when it worked well.

"I urge to table that order." boomed a low toned voice, and Luke's eyes shot to where the voice was coming from. To his upper right was Senator Stonk of Ithor, the Majority Leader of the Populists in the Senate, "This sort of proposition is an act of untethered power coming from an unchecked Administration." Luke bit his lip, unsure of what the Senator's intentions were. All he knew, was that he was preventing the goal from being pursued.

"I second Senator Stonk's proposal!" called out Senator Notillon of Serenno, a female woman with a long nose and dark hair. She represented the homeworld of long dead Count Dooku, a wealthy world in the Outer Rim with heavy ties to corporations… as well as former Separatist sympathizers like the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild.

* * *

 **Presidential Mansion - Office of the President**

"He blocked the entire thing from happening." explained Luke, "I did everything I could, or at least, what I think I could do." the Jedi Senator crossed his arms in dismay as he stood near the President's glossy wooden desk. Leia held her hands behind her back as she looked out the tall windows of her office, to the Senate Building off in the distance. In her office was also Ahsoka Tano, newly sworn in Secretary of State, as well as Serinna Vylantis and Khen Su, her special advisors

"He's overstayed his welcome." mentioned Khen Su, sitting on one of the couches in the Office, straightening out the lower half of his robe that covered his thin legs.

"I don't see any other way than to get what you want." said Serinna, "We've already began special elections on multiple planets for new officials, and our new Party has quickly put in candidates. I don't see why we can't do so for an entire Sector."

"What?" questioned Luke, "You're proposing we kick out a Senator, for doing what _he_ thinks is right? Even though it's against us? I don't think that's right, Madam President." said the Jedi to the former President.

"Serinna and Khen are right, Luke." spoke Leia, turning around, "We need to get Resistance Senators within the Senate as soon as possible, and these old timer Populists out. They are no good, and obviously do not want me to succeed."

"I'm a Resistance Senator." said Luke, pointing to his chest.

"But one isn't enough, especially when there's over a thousand Populists." responded Leia.

"Stonk has a lot of influence in the Ithor Sector, and it will be difficult to get him out." mentioned Khen Su, turning to look at the President with his black eyes, "It is possible."

"We'll start spreading the word of how much of an obstructionist he is," pondered Serinna, "and that will get the people angry."

"We can't just focus on Ithor." said Leia, walking over to her desk, and grabbing the back of the chair, "We'll root out any Populist that is against us. We'll take down the biggest Populists, and when those around Stonk see how horribly he lost a special election, they will obey." Luke couldn't believe what was happening. His own sister was plotting to overthrow Senators just because of their difference in agenda and ideology. It wasn't right, but he could not defy her. He was her only true voice in the Senate.

* * *

 **Mandalore**

"Gar Saxon, are your men in position?" asked the hologram of the dark haired woman, Mara Jade, wearing a long cloak that reached her feet. The leader of Mandalore, King Gar Saxon, stood tall with his helmet being held underneath his arm, and two subordinate troopers to his side. Lined up against the walls of the darkened and partially ruined room were white armored soldiers, with black and white blaster rifles, remaining as still as statues. They were not clone troopers, they were not Imperial troopers.

"Yes, Assassin." responded Saxon, "The New Republic patrol fleet is passing through the neighboring sector as we speak. I will be attending the strike personally."

"I admire and appreciate your commitment." smirked Mara Jade, "The Supreme Leader has given the all clear to begin the attack. Report back to me as soon as you are finished. And remember, leave no witnesses."

"Yes, Assassin." bowed Gar Saxon, and the hologram shut off. He turned to look at the trooper to his right, a woman with dark purplish hair swept to the side of her head. Her helmet had small colorful markings on the side, it was art to her.

"The shuttle is ready." spoke the woman. Gar Saxon began walking towards the door, where two white armored soldiers stood guard.

"Good. Thank you, Sabine." said Saxon.

"Something wrong, sir?" Sabine Wren reached out to place her hand on the King's wrist. Gar Saxon stared at Sabine, looking to her younger eyes, reminiscing of all the battles they shared together. The fights they fought in their struggle against the Empire, the fights they lost to Deathwatch. When Bo-Katan Kryze was killed, and then the Deathwatch leadership, it left a power vacuum. The First Order nearly took it over, but installed Gar Saxon as their leader. But to most, it seemed that the First Order completely filled the vacuum on Mandalore. Now, their goal was to take control of the entire Galaxy.

"We're already off to war."


	156. S10 Chapter 155 - The War is Here

**Phindar - Mandalore Sector**

Billions of miles away from the dusty world of Mandalore sat the dense jungle planet of Phindar, a quiet and humble world, home to the long snouted Phindians. The Phindians once were controlled by a criminal cartel up until a revolt led by Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi in 44 BBY. Upon the start of the Clone Wars, the Separatist Alliance attacked the planet, and quickly took control of the system. The planet willingly remained with the Separatists, and even joined the Gundao Syndicate during the Second Galactic War. They became a part of the Galactic Demilitarized Zone when Emperor Zaoku ordered the abandonment of all lost Imperial worlds, as well as worlds abandoned by the Syndicate. Phindar's planetary government could not defend itself from rising cartels that were keen on taking back the planet. Phindar pleaded for help from the Empire, however, by that time, the Galaxy was too focused on transitioning into the New Republic. Phindar, like many other planets in the Galactic Demilitarized Zone, were completely forgotten and left to suffer and rot in solidarity. Now, the New Republic sends an occasional small fleet of frigates to make sure the planet is still under control by the recently installed democratic government by the Congress.

* * *

 **Arquitens-class Frigate**

"All scanners are up and running, you know the routine, men." relaxed Admiral Holdo, a young woman with purplish pink hair of long curls, wearing a fitted uniform of olive green. She stood behind the two main seats on the bridge where the pilots sat, they were human men, and kept the ship steady as they led the small fleet. Behind the triangular frigate were smaller starships, New Republic bombers, which were vertically long with a lower fin and an oval shaped cockpit at its front, and two wings at its sides.

"Beginning system scanning for foreign objects." spoke one of the pilots, pressing a few buttons on his control panel, to the right of his throttle. The Arquitens-frigate moved slowly forward, decreasing its speed, and the bombers moved ahead. They began scanning as well, enlarging their scopes to detect any unidentified ships.

"This would be a lot more luxurious if we had a real warship." muttered the second pilot, "Could you imagine if we had one of those new MC95s?" smiled the pilot to his comrade on the left. The pilot on the right smiled,

"Oh yeah… that would be awesome."

"Keep your eyes on the scanners." scolded Admiral Holdo, hitting the back of one of the pilot's head, and the two stopped chatting. "Besides, the New Republic doesn't have money to spend it on a ton more MC95s. They aren't even that great anyway…"

"You've been on one, Admiral?" asked the pilot on the right.

"Yes. I was present at the christening of the first one produced at Mon Cala, has the looks of a fancy ship, but isn't much. Has newer weapons, a lot more tracking missiles. I miss the good ol' turbolaser batteries, blasting as loud as thunder. The MC80 and Venators… now those were warships." reminisced Admiral Holdo, smiling.

"I'm detecting something." said one of the pilots nervously. Holdo grabbed the top of the back of the seat, peering over the pilot to see the scanner.

"What is that?" muttered the woman. There was a large dot on the scanner, and it flashed. The three looked outward into space. All of a sudden, there was a massive, dagger-shaped, warship bearing down on them.

"Where in the hell did that come from?!" blurted the other pilot.

"They're deploying fighters!" said the other pilot.

"The pirates found a new ride." said the first pilot.

"No… pirates couldn't have acquired that." whispered Holdo. She started backing away from the viewport and front two seats. The warship was a Star Destroyer, but not Imperial-class. It had a low, and wide command tower, and large cannons on its bow.

"We need to retreat." ordered the Admiral.

"Sending the order to the bombers now." said the second pilot.

"It's too late! Get to the escape pods!" shouted the Admiral, tugging the pilots out of their seats. The looming Star Destroyer began firing its forward cannons at the small New Republic vessel, green lasers bombarding its hull, and the first few New Republic bombers already destroyed. The Arquitens frigate shook violently, rumbled, and engines started to wail loudly as they were struck and the ship started to dip downward towards the planet. Admiral Holdo ran down the emergency stairwell with her crew in front of her, counting them mentally to make sure they were all present and escaping.

They reached the main corridor with the wall lined with escape pods. She activated the main control panel, opening all the hatches of the escape pods so everyone could get in.

"Go! Go! Go!" ordered the female officer, waving her arms as more troopers ran down the hall as fast as they could. All of a sudden, a massive explosion ripped into the ship, tearing the corridor, and splitting the ship. The ship was ripping apart, and the vacuum of space was just meters away. Air was starting to be sucked out into space, and Holdo held onto the lever as hard as she could.

"Admiral, let's go!" called one of the pilots, reaching out his hand from the escape pod, and Holdo reached for it. Her feet were flinging up towards the ceiling as the air was being sucked out, her hair flowing back, and her robes billowing. She clenched her teeth hard as she reached forward, just inches away from reaching the pilot, stretching her arm as hard as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and more explosions boomed nearby. She felt the pilot grab her wrist, and tugged her through the hatch. She fell onto the floor once the hatch was sealed, and fired out of the ruined Arquitens frigate.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

" _Our message is clear: the New Republic has failed you. The New Republic has taken you all hostage, and has taken away your rights to true freedom, and true security. Your Presidents have only brought forth instability and uncontrollable behavior, especially with your recent election. The First Order promises to bring back true stability: under a sovereign power, under one banner, under one leader. We are the future, we are the saviors, and we are the protectors."_ massive red holograms were beamed in numerous plazas across Coruscant, from the Senate District to residential zones, commercial areas, and touristic centers. They were of a young man with bright red hair, wearing a long black robe, and a black cap with a hexagon emblem on it. Citizens began to gather around in the plazas and town-squares, looking up with innocent eyes and opened their ears to the strange voice. Hundreds and hundreds started to listen, and began to question what was going on. Some started to question the New Republic itself, especially after the past eight years were filled with corrupted Presidents.

* * *

"Can you trace the source of the message?" asked Ahsoka quietly to the new Director of the Galactic Intelligence Agency, the silvery haired former Governor of Eriadu, Leanna Tiningo. Director Tiningo wore a grayish suit, holding a datapad at her side as she walked with the Secretary of State; Ahsoka Tano. The experienced Jedi wore a standard Jedi tunic of dark brown, with a black belt, and brown long skirt that reached the floor. The two women were walking down a decorated hallway within the Presidential Mansion, making their way to the meeting with the President.

"I've had no luck." said Leanna worriedly, "It's just a bunch of scrambled codes, however, I know that won't stop President Skywalker from taking action."

"What course of action is even plausible if we have no direction?" asked Ahsoka, confused.

"There's always a course of action, even in the darkest situations. I learned that the hard way when I was Governor, and when corruption was rampant on my planet. It took me months to realize I needed to contact Skywalker to get things done, so we're in good hands."

"That… doesn't make me feel any better." said Ahsoka, "Sorry."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better." said Leanna, with a forced smile, even though the situation at hand was very dangerous and serious, "It's reality." the two stopped at the end of the hall, where the door to the President's office just stood a few feet away. Ahsoka faced the Director, and had a worried look on her face.

"I understand this is new to you, Ahsoka." said Leanna, "But now you have the power to help make the change. We will be here to help you. We are a team, this Administration."

"Thank you." said Ahsoka, a bit relieved from hearing that. It had been a few weeks since being sworn in as Secretary of State, and this was the first big issue to tackle. She felt like an outsider, especially when working in her new offices with the hundreds of employees that had been working in the Department of Galactic State for years already. She figured she'd never not feel like an outsider. The two women faced forward, and the door opened automatically, where inside, the President stood at her desk, with Vice President Rentana at her side. The two were having a private conversation, and the President was visibly irritated,

"This isn't about your status or honor…" whispered Leia to the man, and noticed Leanna and Ahsoka walk in. "Ladies, thank you for coming."

"Madam President, Mr. Vice President." nodded Leanna to the two galactic leaders, and Ahsoka nodded as well.

"We'll talk about this later." said Leia to Rentana.

"I'm not staying for the meeting?" asked Vikker, looking at Leia as she sat in her black leather seat, letting out a sigh.

"No, you're going back to the Senate and make sure no more Populists block my healthcare proposition. I'm counting on you-"

"Alright, alright. I understand, Ma'am." said Vikker with a sigh, starting to walk towards the door. He didn't even acknowledge Ahsoka or Leanna, and the two ladies watched him leave. Ahsoka looked forward first, and sensed through the Force that the Vice President rolled his eyes. She glanced at Leia, and the President was staring at Ahsoka. They had a mutual connection through the Force, they both could feel Rentana's resentment.

"So what's the situation?" asked Leia, folding her hands on her desk.

"We cannot find any trace of where the hacked messages came from. However, we have reports that numerous other Republic and non-Republic worlds have encountered the same issues, publicly." explained Leanna, crossing her leg over the other upon sitting down in the chair across from Leia's desk.

"I was waiting for this to happen." said Leia, "They've just been in hiding for all these years."

"I am confident Petro Ren is at the helm of this organization as well." mentioned Ahsoka.

"Who?"

"The Jedi who renounced the Order a few years ago." said Ahsoka, "I've also had a spy in their midst as well. He had formed a cult named the Knights of Ren, and they made a pact with this First Order. They allegedly have a readied fleet and army at their disposal."

"Can we trust him?" asked Leanna, looking at Ahsoka.

"The spy, Gavar Folcan, was once a member of the Knights of Vakara, and one of the most honest men I've ever met. I trust him." spoke the Grand Master/Secretary of State, holding her hands together in her lap.

"If Ahsoka trusts him, I trust him." responded Leia, and Ahsoka nodded in thanks to the President. "We need to send rescue teams to Phindar, along with a fleet."

"Wouldn't that provoke whoever is there, or the First Order?" questioned Ahsoka, with some reservations about sending an entire naval fleet.

"I am sure the First Order is behind the attack," said Leia, "besides, if they wiped out the team that was already there, what's to say why they wouldn't do it again?"

"We're going to need Congressional approval." mentioned Leanna.

"To declare war, yes, but not to send a fleet." said Leia. She activated a device on her desk, and a hologram lit up on the front corner of the wooden surface. A hologram of Secretary-General Raddus appeared,

"Madam President." greeted the Mon Calamari.

"Secretary-General, have you gathered the fleet?" asked Leia curiously.

"Yes, I am glad to inform you that the First Fleet has been re-assembled ahead of schedule. We will be departing for Phindar in just a few hours." responded the Secretary-General of the New Republic Armed Forces. Ahsoka edged forward on her chair,

"You've already sent the order to attack?" Leia did not respond, but only looked at the Jedi. They both knew the answer to that question, and Leia was sure she did not need to say it aloud. Ahsoka already knew what was going to happen, the conflict was swelling far too large to keep at bay. The Galaxy was cracking, it was fracturing apart once more. It felt too reminiscent of the Second Galactic War and Civil War.

* * *

 **System 66**

"You are the renowned Petro Ren… I've heard much about you…" spoke the raspy, echoing, voice of Supreme Leader Snoke, as he sat upon his rocky throne in the dark chamber. Before him were Mara Jade, his apprentice, and Petro Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you, after all this time, Leader Snoke." said Ren, a bit nervous. He stood with his hands at his side, wearing a black tunic, with his lightsaber hanging on his belt, and eyes focused on the Supreme Leader.

"Yes…" muttered Snoke, "I would like you to be at the forefront of our war against the New Republic. Our army is on the move, our ships are on the move."

"The Knights of Ren will do as you command, Leader Snoke. Our goal is to see the downfall of the Jedi Order."

"And succeed we will, with proper planning and precise action." said the Supreme Leader, "Right as we speak, our largest fleet is heading to Phindar to give a little surprise to whatever rescue team our dear President Skywalker has sent." said the Supreme Leader.

"We will strike hard with one swift blow." added Mara Jade with a smirk.

"I presume Coruscant is the goal?" asked Petro Ren.

"Yes. Coruscant will be ours." boomed Supreme Leader Snoke.

* * *

 **Galactic Senate Building**

"This amendment to move the capital is ridiculous, it's idiotic, if you ask me." spoke a Centrist Senator, a human man, walking alongside two other members of Congress down the curving corridor. Luke Skywalker was making his way to his Senatorial pod when he encountered the three legislators whispering about the upcoming vote on whether to move the New Republic capital to Hosnian Prime. It took them about a week to find a potential new capital, thanks to the wealthy members who represented the Core worlds. Most however, seemed against the idea of moving the capital. Luke didn't want to follow too close, so depended on the Force to listen in on their conversation. Everything else around him became quiet, all the bustling Senators, aides, droids, everything quiet but their conversation.

"You could just tell that Rentana doesn't even want to support this amendment." said the second Senator, a female woman with golden tan skin and silvery robes, "It's like Skywalker treats him as a child, and is constantly holding his hand." the third senator began to laugh, holding his hand to his stomach as he bellowed. Luke recognized him, he was the Senator of Wayland, a neighbor to Ithor, and a Populist named Frelen Opnonos.

"She really does treat him like a child." chuckled Senator Frelen Opnonos, "At every event he always looks to her for permission to either stand up, or go talk to other people."

"Well are the rest of the Populists going to back the amendment?" asked the Centrist female Senator, in the middle of the two men.

"I highly doubt it, there's a lot of mass confusion right now. Senator Stonk is facing a _Resistance Party_ challenger who is in the lead of all his sectoral polls. And more Populists in the region are facing special elections due to public opinion recalls."

"Leave it to the Populists for not being able to concentrate on more than one thing." joked the Centrist man to the far left of the three.

"I wouldn't be talking, Senator Lathou," tensed up Senator Opnonos to the male Centrist, "your party nearly fell apart thanks to multiple failed Presidents."

"Yours is about to fall apart right under your nose." snapped Senator Lathou, "You nominated a traitor." Luke felt his heart skip a beat when he heard them call his own sister a traitor. He didn't like that at all, just because she defected from the Populists, it didn't make her a traitor. If anything, the Populist Party was a traitor to Leia Skywalker.

"Well, this is me." stopped Senator Opnonos to one of the doorways, and headed through the arch and to his pod, in the main chamber. Luke stopped and turned the other way, acting as if he were receiving a call from his comlink, but continued to listen in on the two Centrists.

"This is the perfect distraction for Skywalker…" whispered the female Senator, "With the Populists running around with chopped off heads, she won't even look twice to the First Order."

"The woman is not going to be blind to the First Order, Carise." said Lathou to the female, Senator Carise Sindian. Luke now remembered her. How could he forget she was the Senator of Coruscant, "But if we continue to badger her about literally stealing her Party's nomination, and then abandoning them, we can take her down. She's going to make this hard for the rest of us if she finishes her term."

"I am certain she'll run for a second."

"And a third." added Lathou.

 _And a fourth._ thought Luke to himself. He knew how dedicated his sister was to reforming the Galaxy, to bringing everlasting peace to the New Republic, and would even out-serve Serinna Vylantis as President. But, the Jedi Senator was more interested in their discreteness about the First Order.

"Are you going to secede?" asked Carise Sindian to Lathou.

"I don't know yet. It's still too early to even start talking about that." said the Centrist man, "It would be impossible for Carida to secede, we're a heavily militarized world and house the second largest naval grounds."

"Well, one day, Coruscant will be leaving." spoke Carise, and Luke could sense her smiling as she mentioned.

"What?"

"If Hosnian Prime is the new capital, there's nothing holding me back from seceding." said Sindian. There was a bell ringing from within the Senate Chamber, and Luke peeked through one of the doorways to the grand room.

" _Members of the Senate, we shall be commencing the vote in five minutes."_ announced Vice President Rentana.

"We'll talk about this later." said Sindian, heading down the hall without Lathou. Senator Lathou of Carida then began walking towards Luke, and his heart skipped a beat. He needed to go in his direction, and had to act normal quick.

"Senator Skywalker." smiled Lathou, as Luke tried to pass by without being seen, "I thought a disciplined man like you would be on time to a Senate session by now."

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" chuckled Luke nervously.

"Are you ready for such a historic vote?" asked Lathou, putting his hands into his pants pockets.

"Yes, indeed."

"How will you be voting today?" asked Lathou, tilting his head curiously.

"Why do you need to know?" questioned Luke, but then realized that everybody's voting record was public, so their constituents could see what their representatives were doing in the massive Congress.

"Something you're hiding?" smiled Lathou, "It's okay if you don't want to vote the way your dear sister wants you to."

" _The President_." corrected Luke, "And I represent the Jedi Order, not the _President_."

"How could you say that you don't represent her?" pressed on Lathou, stepping closer towards Luke, the man was a bit taller and looked down at the blond Jedi Senator, "You're her personal counsel, her representative on the Jedi Council, and her brother. You even have a Jedi as Secretary of State. There must be a mix of ideologies there-"

"That shouldn't concern you, Senator Lathou," said Luke sternly, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a vote to attend to." Luke walked past Lathou, nearly bumping into his side, and the man spun around to watch the Jedi walk down the hall.

"You know, Senator," called out Lathou in the empty hall to Luke as he continued walking, "moving the capital to a new planet won't get rid of the problems we face today. President Skywalker cannot escape her problems…"

Luke Skywalker walked into his senatorial pod, all alone in the circular pod, with his eyes glaring at the small screen on the end of the pod. He walked over to it, the vote had already commenced. He looked around, and Senators were already starting to cast their votes. On the top of the oval screen wrote _Constitutional Amendment 56,_ and below were two options: _Coruscant_ or _Hosnian Prime._ The Jedi could still hear whispers around him, and not just the static chatter within the grand chamber, but through the Force. There was much doubt, a lot of deceit, and secrecy.

* * *

 **Presidential Mansion**

"Congratulations, Madam President." smiled Pooja Naberrie, as she walked over to the President's desk late in the evening. The office was filled with Leia's close friends; Serinna, Khen Su, Ahsoka, and her brother Luke, celebrating the recent Senate vote on Amendment 56.

"This is the beginning of your legacy, my dear." cheered Serinna, pouring a bottle of wine in a tall glass she put on the President's desk. The others had glasses as well, holding them up to Leia, where she stood behind her desk, radiant in a white dress and brown hair put up into a silver headdress. Leia took the glass of wine that Serinna poured,

"This is the beginning of a new era, an era of peace and stability for the Republic. One that will last for generations to come."

"Here, here!" cheered Khen Su, and the others chanted as well. Everybody took a sip of their wine, and Ahsoka was the first to stop drinking,

"So when's the big move?" Leia lowered her glass, and looked at Ahsoka,

"This grand transition begins tomorrow, and must be completed by the end of my first term. Tomorrow I meet with contractors from Hosnian Prime to discuss the location of all the new government buildings." said Leia.

"Will the Jedi be moving as well?" asked Luke, with some concern.

"No, the Temple remains here, and so will the Jedi." answered Leia.

"There's going to be a lot of traveling between Coruscant and Hosnian Prime then." noted Ahsoka.

"Well, the Department of State HQ will be your priority," spoke Leia, "which will be on Hosnian Prime. I am hoping a new Grand Master will be elected, it could smoothen things for you."

"That would be easier for you, wouldn't it?" questioned Ahsoka, lowering her glass. Leia's gut began to wrench, she didn't like where the conversation was going, and she could sense the worry in everybody else present. Luke looked down at his glass, swirling the dark red alcoholic drink. "To just drop all my responsibilities with the Order and commit entirely to this new life." continued Ahsoka. Leia stood still and silent for a moment, glancing down and rubbing her forehead.

"Can we have the room?" asked Leia to Serinna, and she nodded.

"Let's go." whispered the former President to Khen Su and Pooja Naberrie. The three leaders quickly left the Presidential Office, leaving Leia in the room with just Luke and Ahsoka.

"Why is there so much hostility?" asked the President, putting down her glass in the middle of her desk.

"You may have been able to change gears in the blink of an eye, from being a Jedi to Vice President years ago, but I cannot do it. I am not meant for this. I only took this job because I wanted to help you as much as I could. But now, with you moving the capital, it surely has twisted everything."

"Luke, do you feel the same?" asked the President, looking to her brother. Luke looked up with wide eyes, remaining silent. "I saw you voted for Coruscant." added Leia, "So you must be in the same boat as Ahsoka."

"The Jedi were not meant to govern." said Luke quietly, "It isn't our place-"

"You're telling me I'm out of place for being President?" asked Leia, cutting off Luke.

"No, there just hasn't been a good history of Force-user leaders." said the male Skywalker, raising his voice slightly.

"Then you're just like the rest who've doubted me."

"Don't pull that card, Leia." said Luke, shaking his head, and holding out his hand.

"If you don't want these jobs, resign so I can find proper replacements." said Leia sternly.

"You're jumping to conclusions-" added Ahsoka.

"I wasn't the one who started this," shrugged Leia, "you brought it up that you're so unhappy."

"I didn't say I was unhappy."

"Well, I can surely sense it." snapped the President, "The governments of the past made the mistake of pushing the Jedi too far away from leadership, and look what happened, we were nearly wiped out. We became too careless about what was going on, and with one blow we were wiped off the face of the Galaxy. I will not let that happen again. I am trying to keep us all together."

"Then why have you moved the capital?" asked Ahsoka, "You are doing the opposite of keeping us together."

"The corruption is rooted deeply within Coruscant, and the Republic needs to get away from that. Coruscant has become toxic." explained Leia, "And now with this new menace on the rise… the First Order… I need you both at my side to help me tackle them."

"I think you're asking the wrong people." said Luke quietly, and solemnly. He put his glass on Leia's desk and looked up at his sister, "This is not the Jedi way." Luke started walking towards the door without saying anything else.

* * *

Early next morning, just two hours past sunrise, Leia was walking down a column lined corridor within the Presidential Mansion, making her way to her private office. She was on the main level of the grand palace, with her shoes echoing loudly as she walked alone. She walked past old paintings, Jedi Order artifacts and busts, as well as the official portraits of each President. Near the end of the hall, which opened up to the main lobby entrance, was the last picture. It was of President Vylantis. Leia stopped to admire the oil painting, she never took the time to actually look at it. The former President stood with her hands together on the end of a balcony overlooking the vast green meadows of her homeworld, Parchuverda. In the far background were sparkling silver skyscrapers, which was the capital of her long-dead home. The woman herself wore a deep red gown, with her black hair cascading down to her shoulders.

The sixth President let out an exhale, and began walking into the lobby, facing the wide steps that led up to her office. She put her hand on the cold golden railing, and began stepping up.

Leia walked into her office, greeted by her Chief of Staff, Eli, where he placed down a few leather folders on the center of her desk.

"The meeting with the Joint Chiefs on the incident at Phindar begins at 8 AM, and then you're off to Hosnian Prime at 9 AM to meet with their Governor and contractors for the new government buildings." said Eli, holding his hands together as he stepped aside from Leia's desk. Leia centered herself, between her chair and desk, and looked down at the folders,

"What are these?"

"Resignation letters." answered Eli. Leia slowly opened the first, and at the top was the emblem for the Department of State, titled _Letter of Resignation._ She quickly moved aside and looked at the second folder, with an emblem of the Senate on it. It was also another letter, but from her brother.


	157. S10 Chapter 156 - Make the Fear

**Jedi Temple**

"Who's going to take the position then? And what about Secretary of State? Master Tano really isn't going to do it anymore?" questioned the fourteen year old Ben Solo, walking side by side with his Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. It was early in the morning and they were on their way to a daily lightsaber form practice, yet Ben could sense something was off about Luke. He had heard through the news that Luke was no longer the Jedi Senator, and that Ahsoka resigned from the State Department, leaving two huge gaps in his mother's Presidential Administration.

"I don't know, Ben. And yes, Master Tano isn't Secretary anymore." said Luke solemnly, looking down the grand hall ahead of them, lined with multiple columns as thick as the biggest trees on Endor, and was elevated above another crisscrossing hall that they could see below to the right.

"Why?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about."

"Shutting me out doesn't do anyone any good." said Ben, slightly looking up at his Master. The young man was nearly as tall as the Jedi Master, with long black hair, wearing a tan tunic and brown cloak.

"There's too much disagreement among the three of us." confessed Luke, and Ben thought for a moment as he processed the information.

"Between you and Ahsoka against my mother?"

"She just has a different vision than the Jedi."

"But isn't that how democracy is supposed to work? Disagreeing is a key part of it." said Ben, looking forward, "You start throwing your hands up in defeat when someone disagrees and that's when you know the Republic is failing."

"Ben." Luke stopped and faced his apprentice, not comfortable with what he just said.

"I'm right, though." said Ben, visibly irritated and disappointed, "And with the things you've keep hidden from me, I'm starting to question this entire Order and its viability."

"What?" asked Luke, confused to what Ben was talking about.

"You hid the identity of Darth Vader from me. And my mother has a part in that too." said the young Jedi, walking ahead of Luke. The Jedi Master was distraught, feeling a blow to his gut, and remained still as his apprentice continued down the hall without him.

* * *

 **Galactic Summit V - Vardos**

"They are not problems we need to divert our attention to. My homeworld borders the Unknown Regions, and I do not feel threatened at all." spoke the pale green alien at the large round table. At the table were six men and women, one of them being President Leia Skywalker. Leia sat with her hands folded on the table, wearing a fitted olive green dress, and her brown hair flowing freely down to her shoulders. The rest at the table were Prime Minister Alee Atell, the green pale alien of Murkhana, the capital of the Corporate Alliance; Viceroy Serno Gollak of the Trade Federation a middle aged Neimoidian wearing dark red robes and a tall miter atop his head. Archduke Nasser of the Geonosian Free Alliance, who had a large crest and wore much golden jewelry on his arms and wrists. There was then Jabba the Hutt, the renowned gangster ruler of Tatooine who managed to expand Hutt Space from Nar Shadda to his desert homeworld. They were all compliant to meet with President Skywalker on the Republic world of Vardos, in the Mid Rim. A planet partially covered in a massive metropolis, with dark red leafed trees and dark gray buildings.

"That makes you more vulnerable to the First Order." said Leia, "The New Republic has the capabilities to protect you from any invasion, like what happened on Phindar."

"Phindar wasn't touched." spoke up the Geonosian Archduke in his Geonosian language, but was translated through a device he wore on his collar to his armor, connected by a wire to his right ear. "All that was destroyed was your fleet."

"Doesn't it concern any of you, or your peoples, that there is a rising menace?" questioned Leia. Jabba the Hutt began to grumble and speak in Huttese, and his translator protocol droid started to convey his words in Basic,

"The only menace we've faced was the Empire, and then the New Republic after it."

"Here, here." agreed Alee Atell.

"There is no impending danger, as you describe, Madam President." spoke Viceroy Gollak of the Federation, raising a gray clawed finger, "What I believe you're trying to do, is acquire our territories, as well as assets we have obtained through hard work."

"I wouldn't necessarily say you've done hard work to acquire all of your things, Viceroy." said Leia sarcastically, "I have concerns for your own peoples. Three out of the five people here represent corporations, not actual citizens. It is my duty to make sure everybody is safe-"

"With all due respect, Madam President," interrupted Alee Atell, "why is it that you and your predecessors have established this sort of divine right to getting in every other star systems' business?"

"The point of not joining the New Republic was not to be managed by you." added Archduke Nasser, raising his hands in defiance.

"We're all citizens of this Galaxy, we're all one society. We may have different governments but that should not stop us from working together to protect one another." said Leia, raising her voice to defend herself, "I do not hold myself in comparison to any of the Presidents that have come before me. I have the dream of bringing everyone together through peace, and defeat evil. We did it against the Empire, so I don't know why it's so difficult now." Leia finished her outburst and leaned back in her chair. She didn't realize how stubborn the others would be, however, was expecting some form of resistance. She didn't have a good relationship with the Trade Federation, since they hated her mother, so there was a distance between the New Republic and them now. Jabba the Hutt kidnapped Serinna Vylantis years ago, quickly souring the minimal friendliness it had with the New Republic. The Corporate Alliance was a key supporter in re-founding the Intergalactic Banking Clan when Petan Casterfo was President, and since Leia was the biggest opposer to that, they seemed to hold it against her. In her first days in office, she had declared the Banking Clan illegitimate, and thus was the reason they weren't present at the summit. Ever since she did that to the Banking Clan, all those at the table started to grow even more distasteful of the President.

"There is no evidence that what happened at Phindar was of a large military organization." spoke up Archduke Nasser through his translator, and making a few clicking sounds as his wings fluttered a bit, "Could be pirates."

"Pirates haven't attacked New Republic vessels ever before, on this scale." mentioned Leia, "The First Order is real and is a threat."

"How do you know? Are you looking for a war?" questioned Jabba the Hutt.

"I know because we have a spy in the midst of their own." scolded Leia.

"I'd like to see the GIA find a lead." spoke Prime Minister Atell, crossing her arms.

"You'd listen to the GIA but not the President of the New Republic?" asked Leia, and Atell shrugged her shoulders. "You all must think this is some sort of game. I am not going to force you to join the New Republic, I will not be annexing your territories, so let's just clear that up."

"Then we leave it at that." said Viceroy Gollak, "This meeting is just a formality, a show for the public to see we aren't enemies."

"Those beneath us work in tandem." said Leia, "New Republic sectors and worlds have a lot of business with all of you, and you have a lot of business with the New Republic. We depend on each other, if you haven't realized."

"What we don't like, is that you don't show it." said Atell, "It just looks like you want us to bulk up for a war. That isn't our goal, Madam President."

* * *

"I cannot stand any of them, they don't see the dangers we face! All of us!" exclaimed Leia as she walked down a brightly lit corridor with her Chief of Staff, Eli, at her side, after the day's meeting was over with the other leaders. She held her hands in fists, but head held high. She kept her gaze ahead, past the two black armored troopers that escorted her down the hall to her private quarters.

"They are wary and skeptical of making any deal with the New Republic." said Eli, "You just have to take it slow. It's only the third day."

"I'm not spending an entire week here. We have to begin pushing for our health care reform back on Coruscant. And that's going to take a lot more energy than talking to mindless, arrogant, billionaire-corporate nerf-herders." sighed Leia tiredly.

"That leads to the next point on our agenda…" said Eli, holding his hands together behind his back, and looking down towards the floor.

"And that is?"

"Bastatha."

"What about Bastatha?" asked Leia, stopping in the middle of the hall to look up at her Chief of Staff.

"The way you and the Resistance handled Rinnrivin Di was… unorthodox… it is another reason why many of them don't like you."

"I don't care if they like me or not, honestly. But we did what we had to do at Bastatha."

"By sending the Resistance, it played into the stereotype that you're a warmonger and imperialist invader." explained Eli, "They won't trust you, and won't take your word on anything."

"What do you propose we do?"

"We go to Bastatha."

"And establish a pretty little democratic government for our gangsters?" asked Leia sarcastically, but Eli maintained a straight face. Leia's smile disappeared, and realized that that's exactly what they should do.

"We give them their own government, leave them alone, and we show the other leaders that you're not an imperialist." said Eli, with a smile starting to creep from the corners of his mouth. Leia could sense he thought he was clever, but she had thought of that idea before too. It didn't seem realistic, and would require a lot of time and effort to just get Bastatha under control ever since the death of Rinnrivin Di.

"Eli, maybe someone in Congress can propose that." Leia put her hand on Eli's shoulder, "And I think I'm ready to go back to Coruscant now."

"Who's going to finish the summit? We don't even have a Secretary of State yet." mentioned Eli as Leia started walking down the hall again.

"Leanna Tiningo can fill in for me." said Leia, with relief and a smile.

"Are you sure about that, Ma'am?" chased Eli, following his boss to the end of the hall where the doors to her room were located, "Don't you think VP Rentana would be a more appropriate and realistic choice? He is second in command."

"The man has no experience whatsoever with foreign negotiations." said Leia, reaching her door, standing as the two black armored security troopers opened the door for her. The President turned around to face Eli.

"Sending the Director of the GIA to handle the summit instead of the Vice President would look bad on your part."

"I will not let these negotiations fail because I put in the wrong person. Besides, Tiningo has dealt with many of them before. She's a familiar face. Now, that's the end of that, Eli."

"Yes, Ma'am." conceded Eli, and Leia shut the doors to private quarters.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Office of the Vice President**

"She's sending who?" spoke up Vice President Vikker Rentana, raising his voice as his good friend entered the old Senate office. The VP sat at his wide desk, basking in the sunlight that poured in through the wide panoramic window behind him. His good friend, Senator Holton Aergo of Hosnian Prime, made his way to one of the chairs in front of the VP's desk. Holton Aergo and Vikker Rentana were working together for many hours of each day ever since the Congress approved Leia's amendment to move the capital to Hosnian Prime. The two were in charge of overseeing the transition.

"I am not entirely surprised that you're hearing this from me, instead of the gracious President herself." said Holton, the handsome young man, with long brown hair, wearing a dark red cloak and golden suit underneath.

"This is… I don't have the fucking words to describe this… treachery!" shouted Rentana, raising his voice momentarily, and then started to scratch his chin, "She's sending not even a member of Cabinet to handle foreign affairs. This falls under _my_ jurisdiction! Not Tiningo! Why wouldn't she send me?! I'm her number 2!"

"Exactly." stated Holton, crossing his leg over the other, "You're her number 2 and do whatever she commands. She does not want you to take over the negotiations obviously, she doesn't trust you."

"I've known that since the moment we were inaugurated that she doesn't trust me. I only secured her the Outer Rim vote, I was a tool to win the election."

"Vice Presidents have typically been so." muttered Holton, "Well, what are you going to do about it? What _can_ you do about it anyway? You don't have any power."

"Thanks for reminding me, Aergo. Thanks so much. What would I do without you?" asked Rentana sarcastically. "I'm just going to do what I have to do and that's it. I was assigned to work on this transition, and that's what I'll do…. manage the transition."

"I bet you 100 credits she assigns her husband to oversee the transition."

"Oh dear god, don't even say that because it could happen."

* * *

 **First Gentleman Han Solo - Kuat Drive Yards**

"Mr. Solo, here we have our prototype BTL-II Y-wings, the successor of the BTL-B used during the disastrous Clone Wars." spoke the Director, leading Han Solo and his team of security guards down a tube-like corridor in the wraparound space station that surrounded the green world of Kuat. Behind the husband of the President and Director of Kuat Drive Yards were dozens of reporters and journalists, documenting the entire event. They were up in the massive shipyards overlooking one of thousands of construction sites, where new Y-wings were being dropped off the assembly line. They could see large mechanical arms and droids putting together the engines and cockpits of the Y-wings, sealing its armor, giving it a final coat of protective paint, and placing them in a line outside the station along a catwalk.

"They look… very familiar." noticed Han with a half smile, admiring the blue and white painted Y-wings down below, "What makes them different from their predecessors?"

"Well, they have faster engines, stronger shielding, and more defense weaponry. They have become more of a multi-use type ship, instead of just a bomber." said the older Director, with a balding head and a flabby neck that was tight from his fitted olive green uniform.

"Quite the sight." said Han, as he examined the assembly line of fighter/bombers.

"We are very thankful for the President's eagerness to bring back the military." smiled the Director, turning to face the First Gentleman of the New Republic, "However, with the Military Disarmament Act still in place, we cannot reach our full potential."

"I understand." nodded Han, "I can assure you, that Leia is working hard on getting rid of it."

"There is one more thing…" smirked the Director, "Kuat Drive Yards is currently developing plans for a new type of star destroyer. If the Disarmament Act is repealed, we only would need just another subsidy to begin construction of a prototype."

"Let's see it, Director."

The Director of KDY, Erik Delnen, brought Han Solo through the upper levels of the command complex of the planetary-ring space station. The black armored cyborg troopers remained at Han's sides at all times, while the reporters and members of the press were asked to remain behind. They passed through a series of blast doors, traveling an ascending corridor that led to a brightly lit command center.

There were holographic screens all along the walls, with technicians, scientists, architects, and designers all working silently at their stations. It was an octagonal shaped room, with a tall glass viewport on one end of the wall. There was a view of the shipyards outside, an array of tubes, bridges, and construction sites where shuttles, transports, and even a few old MC80 Mon Cala warships were being repaired and tended to.

"This here, Mr. Solo, is _her_." the Director gestured his hand to the hologram floating in the center of the room, being projected from the ceiling. Next to it was an Imperial-class Star Destroyer for size comparison, and it was three times as long. It resembled a Venator-class Star Destroyer, far longer wings at its rear, two ventral hangars on its topside, and a single command bridge atop a tower. Halfway across the ship, from its hull to midsection, was split open with a large dish in the opening. Han could see the countless turbolaser emplacements and laser cannon fixtures all over the ship. He was stunned… and gulped at the site of the monstrous warship.

"What's it called?" asked Han, as he approached with the Director at his side. He put his hands on his waist, above his belt, and looked up at the hologram. The blue light reflected off his face as he examined the design, his eyes caught on the dish within the opened midsection of the ship.

"The _Presidential-class_ Star Destroyer." answered the Director, clasping his hands behind his back as he smiled with awe and pride, "Can carry over two hundred thousand troops, has a crew of both humans and droids alike, can travel from Sluis Van to Coruscant three times without having to refuel, and has the firepower to melt Hoth."

"What exactly is that thing in the middle? That dish?" pointed Han, glancing to the Director. He was feeling nervous and skeptical about the design.

"It is a superlaser, sir. A laser with the ability to destroy entire ships in an instant. Even a planet if it comes to that."

"Did you take the design from the Death Star?" asked Solo, looking away from the hologram entirely. The Director's smile disappeared, and he could see Han was growing irritated and angry.

"Well… yes. We've recycled some old designs. But with the threats we face today-"

"There are no real threats out there, especially one that we'd have to destroy an entire planet with." scolded Han, "Who authorized this?"

"I did, sir. In these unsteady times, we need to be prepared for anything, or anyone."

"Do you realize how many people lost their lives because of the Death Star's capabilities, and now you're bringing that destructive power back? Jedha, Scarif, millions died. We fought an entire war to stop a thing like that-" Han let out an exhale, and began pacing around the room.

"I am sure President Skywalker would be open to discuss its use." said Director Delnen.

"President Skywalker will definitely talk to you about this… and she won't like it."

* * *

 **Presidential Mansion**

The sun was beginning to set over the Senate District, starting to hide behind the thousands of skyscrapers on the horizon as Leia watched from the roof of the Presidential Mansion. The President was seated on a lounge chair, with her feet up, shoes off, and glass of wine in her hand. She was on the roof of her home with her good friend Serinna, and the former President was enjoying a glass of alcohol as well. It was blue Alderaanian wine, imported directly from the countryside outside of Aldera City.

"You've ignited a fire in the House of Deputies with your health care reform and repeal of the MDA." stated Serinna, taking a sip of wine, and looking out at the sunset. The MDA was the abbreviation for the Military Disarmament Act, and was the heat of debate the past few months.

"They can't seem to handle two things at once." mocked Leia of her Centrist _and_ Populist subordinates in the Congress. "Pooja is leading the effort to repeal the MDA in the Senate, and Pamela Narris of Vardos in the House."

"Isn't she the sole Populist that represents Vardos?" asked Serinna curiously.

"Yes." answered the President, "I met her during a fundraising event back during the campaign on Vardos. She's brave for being the only Populist in her delegation… which is filled with hateful assholes."

"She's taking on a lot of heat too from the Party." mentioned Serinna, "It's only a matter of time until the Populists completely separate themselves from her."

"I'm waiting for her to switch her party affiliation to the _Resistance._ " said Leia, "Pooja did it, and so did Leanna Tiningo. I wonder what's taking her so long."

"She's afraid. And afraid of the wrong things." said Serinna quietly, but Leia heard her clearly. Leia turned her head to look at the sixty seven year old former President,

"What?"

"She should not be afraid of the Populists for expelling her… she should be afraid of you. A lot of Centrists are…"

"Why should she be afraid- why should anyone be afraid of me? I'm trying to make peace-"

"You've been in office for seven months now, Leia, and you're far from achieving peace. There's never true peace in this Galaxy. Not anymore at least."

"There was peace when you were President," said Leia, "now all of a sudden things changed."

"That was twenty years ago. And people only got along because they were afraid of another tyrannical government taking place of the Empire. Organizations and planets alike didn't want to get on our bad side so quickly." explained Serinna, "There's only one way to achieve unity at this point." the former President turned to look at Leia. The younger President was starting to piece it together. Leia didn't want to accept that reality, but she needed to bring the Galaxy together if they were to destroy the secretive First Order, and prevent a full-scale war.

"They need to fear you." muttered Serinna, looking directly into Leia's eyes, "All of them… the Centrists, Populists, your own party members, and every single person in this godforsaken Galaxy. If this First Order really does become a problem, you can't stand by and become the President of a shattered and dead Galaxy… you must remain President of the Republic. Use force."


	158. S10 Chapter 157 - Strong Resolve

**Galactic House of Deputies**

The long rectangular chamber of the House of Deputies was filled with all of its three-thousand-plus members, which all were shouting and screaming at one another simultaneously. Hovercam droids flew throughout the massive chamber, trying to capture all the words and phrases the angriest Representatives were saying. Many were trying to get their voices heard, trying to get their opinions and facts received by whoever wasn't listening in the first place. The Speaker of the House, a female Centrist from the planet Eriadu with long black hair, banged her gavel on her wooden desk/podium,

"Members of the House! Order!"

"Madam Speaker I demand the debate be tabled and a vote commence!" shouted the dirty-blond haired Representative of Vardos, the green-eyed woman who was the sole Populist in her delegation, throwing her fist into the air as she leaned up against her podium in the mid-section rows of the chamber, "The debate has lasted for over forty-eight hours!"

"Enough is enough!" cheered on another Representative, an older man with a cane in his right hand, and a fist clenched with his left, "There is a mass consensus, the vote must begin!"

"The Representatives of Vardos and Baohu will take their seats!" shouted the weak Madam Speaker, as she tried to gain control over the defiant and wild delegates. The Representative of Baohu, the elderly man with the cane, began chanting,

"Kill the debate! Kill the debate! Kill the debate!" Representative Pamela Narris of Vardos joined in the chant, and so did many more delegates. Centrists delegates rose to their feet, trying to out-scream their Populist opponents. However, most of their opponents were not Populists… they were newly elected members of the Resistance Party. Soon enough, the chamber was rumbling and trembling as nearly a thousand joined in the chorus, demanding the debate be concluded, and the voting process begin. Some wanted to just get the vote over with, and reject the item on the agenda: SkywalkerCare.

"The debate on SkywalkerCare shall be ended." spoke the Speaker over the chants, immediately resulting in a joyous cheer from Narris and the other Representatives. Many of the delegates applauded as loud as they could. "The vote shall commence now."

"SkywalkerCare will be passed, and the President will be on her way to an endless sea of progressive change for the New Republic." smiled the elderly Representative, holding onto his cane tightly as he walked down a corridor within the House building with Pamela Narris. The elderly man wore long black robes, and had a hunch to his back, as well as thinning hair atop his mostly bald head.

"Baohu must be proud to have you as their Representative, and you're lucky you're the only one in your House delegation." responded the young woman from Vardos.

"Well, having a tiny population doesn't really make us all that significant." chuckled the Representative from the Outer Rim world of Baohu, Arlo Sykoda. Baohu was a massive planet, larger than most gas giants like Bespin, with a mixed climate, mostly tropical, sparse green continents, and bright blue oceans. It was the planetary neighbor of Scarif, which was destroyed at the beginning of the Civil War.

"I hear the President is looking for a new Secretary of State, and she's looking at Outer Rim members of Congress." hinted Pamela, "And if her reform passes, it will be thanks to you. She will surely contact you."

"I have no interest in traversing the Galaxy, going to criminal worlds, which are pretty much any non-Republic world, to try to convince them to get on our good side. It's a hassle, really." said Congressman Sykoda, "But what about you? Skywalker has had her sights on you ever since the election. Why haven't you switched over to the Resistance Party?"

"I'm waiting for the right time." nodded Pamela, looking forward, and keeping her hands at her sides of her deep red dress.

"You think you can still change it, don't you?" questioned Sykoda, stopping and Narris stopped as well. The two faced each other, and Pamela looked up at the elderly man. Narris nodded subtly,

"I admire the President's efforts to change the system from the outside, but I think it can be done from within." said the woman quietly.

"They've all turned against her, you know?" said Sykoda, placing both his hands on his cane in front of his feet, "They only sang along in there to end the debate because they want to reject her bill."

"They're not all against her." whispered Pamela, "Some senior ranking members are strongly considering it. They're tired of the healthcare debate with Centrists these past eight years."

"We're going to need all of them." said Sykoda, "Your Party has the majority, but they are not the Party of the President anymore."

"The Populists aren't so interested in big government though."

"Then perhaps our friends are across the aisle…" suggested the elderly Representative.

* * *

 **Office of the President**

"You're probably wondering why I called you here, and why I'm evening considering someone outside of my Party." said Leia Skywalker lightheartedly, as she sat at her desk within her office in the Presidential Mansion. It was early in the morning, and the President was meeting with a potential nominee to become Secretary of State, ever since Ahsoka Tano resigned. Across from her was the interviewee for the grand position, which was third in line of succession to the Presidency. The person she was interviewing was a woman in her fifties, with tan skin, black hair put into a long ponytail, and wore a fitted olive green suit of military stature. She was a Grand Admiral within the Empire, after the death of Amelia Daala, and after the disappearance of Snoke. She was none other than Rae Sloane, now a Vice Admiral in the New Republic Navy.

"I have never asked a member of the military to serve so closely to my Office." continued Leia.

"I am honored to be considered for the job." said Rae Sloane with a half smile, crossing her leg over the other, and holding her hands together on her lap.

"Tell me, Admiral, what do you think of the current political situation? With what the First Order is up to…" asked the President.

"I believe they are a little rat in the corner of the Galaxy trying to poke at the sleeping beast." said the Vice Admiral with almost a chuckle, "They must be dealt with now, before they grow into something far larger and more dangerous. I admire your braveness in creating your own political party, after the Populists have clearly abandoned you."

"How do you think the other Centrists would feel if I nominated a Centrist as Secretary of State?" asked Leia, curiously.

"Well, they'd respect the fact you're reaching across the aisle to bring in a new face. The Populists, well, they'll probably feel stabbed in the back. They shouldn't though, to me, I see you're closer to a Centrist than a Populist… with all due respect."

"Really now?"

"I am being honest, Madam President." said Sloane, holding her right hand to her heart, "Your pledge to maintaining a strong Republic government is the key to security and peace in the Galaxy. The Populists' message of giving power to the sectors will not result well, they have too many differences." explained the Vice Admiral. Leia nodded proudly, taking in what the Vice Admiral was telling her. It was true, Leia was no Populist, especially now since she formed the Resistance Party. The Populists were angered and becoming wretched towards the President and her ambitiousness, and solitude.

"Honesty is what I need. Honesty is what the New Republic needs." nodded Leia.

"It is what will keep the Galaxy whole."

"What steps do you believe should be taken to counter the First Order?" asked the President, leaning back in her black leather chair relaxedly.

"The first thing to do, is to reach out to their leadership. Open a dialogue and show you are not unreasonable, for that is what the First Order is trying to convey to the Galaxy. They are trying to show the Galaxy that you are a corrupt tyrant that needs to be toppled." suggested Vice Admiral Sloane, "Perhaps form a treaty, keep them out of Republic space."

"That's an interesting proposal."

"I also believe that the Jedi's involvement in the government is increasing the threat-level."

"Pardon?"

"You've placed almost every single senior Jedi Master, from the Jedi Council, as Deputy Secretaries to each of your Departments. The First Order is clearly threatened by that. I believe that they should be removed from the government entirely, and return to their position as your protectors." continued Sloane.

"The Jedi have been pushed away for too long by the Republic governments of past and present."

"But you are not pushing them away. You are keeping them at a safe distance. If war becomes a reality, the Jedi will be the biggest target for the First Order. It only makes sense, since they spawned out of the ashes of the Empire. An Empire that wanted the Jedi extinct."

"I understand your concerns, and see your point." nodded Leia. In truth, the President did not want to remove the Jedi from their current positions in the government, it was going well so far. Excluding the fact that Ahsoka and Luke both resigned from their positions, the rest of the Jedi Council members were enjoying their new roles.

"You need a real experienced military officer to lead your State Department, and to guide your Presidency for the coming dark times." said Sloane, leaning forward and uncrossing her legs, "You can see it too. The Jedi cannot guide you the entire way. You yourself see the stubbornness they harbor."

"Vice Admiral," Leia rose to her feet, prompting Sloane to do the same, but at a slower pace, "I will contact you after I've reached my decision. I thank you for coming today."

"Always a pleasure, Madam President." nodded Sloane with a smirk, and she headed for the door. As the Vice Admiral left the President's office, Leia's Chief of Staff, Eli Talherra slipped in.

"Madam President, do you have a moment?" asked Eli, as Leia took her seat at her desk, letting out an exhale. She immediately looked up at her Chief of Staff, surprised by the somber look on his face,

"Yes, Eli, what is it?"

"There are reports coming in that Coruscant is going to secede from the New Republic." said the middle aged man, holding his hands behind his back nervously. Leia's eyes widened and she sat forward,

"Reports from who?" the woman started to tense up.

"Senator Carise Sindian, as well as the rest of Coruscant's Congressional delegation. You should probably just see it for yourself." said Eli, placing a holo-projector on the President's desk. Leia stared at the device, which then activated to show a hologram of the golden robed Senator of Coruscant; Carise Sindian, as well as her numerous colleagues from the House of Deputies.

" _I will not let my people be ruled by the daughter of a warlord and tyrant, and a servant to the fallen Empire. President Skywalker is the daughter of Darth Vader, and we must not forget the treachery and evil that that family has committed. I shall be sending in Articles of Secession to the President and Congress, and expect the New Republic government to be off-world in the coming months."_ the hologram shut off, and Leia looked up at Eli with angry eyes. She stood up,

"Ready my transport, and inform the Senator that I am coming to see her."

* * *

 **Jedi Council**

"Are we going to have to leave as well if it goes through?" questioned Jedi Master Erkonos, the Mikkian alien on the Council. There was much uncertainty circulating around the Temple, after the Coruscanti Senator's recent announcement to leave the New Republic.

"It is highly unlikely Coruscant will be allowed to leave." said Jedi Master Katooni, trying to reassure her nervous peers. Most of the Council were worried and very uncertain of what was going on with Coruscant's representatives in the Congress. However, a few were not uncertain. A few, only two, were sure that Coruscant was not going to leave, and they were bluffing. Those two were the Grand Master, and the brother to the President.

"They are sparking an open resistance to President Skywalker." spoke Luke Skywalker, with a stern and clear voice, looking around the room of uneasy faces, "This is politics, it has always been politics."

"We would have to leave, since most of here are a part of her Cabinet Departments." mentioned Jedi Master Elgoro, an Ithorian male with a translator attached to his wide throat, and with a rumbling voice.

"We can't let her shuffle us about like a bunch of slaves." exclaimed Jedi Master Hiido, a middle aged Pantoran man with a scarf wrapped around his dark purple haired head, "Perhaps we should just resign from our positions!" the Pantoran Jedi Master was frustrated, and Ahsoka stared at him.

"I second that." spoke up Jedi Master Venamoza, a female Mirilian with dark blue tattoos on her cheeks and chin, "We need to stand up for ourselves as well."

"Enough." interjected Ahsoka, "You are all turning against the President for something she did not do, directly at least. Master Skywalker is correct, this is a political plot being employed by the President's opponents."

"Well, we need to do something." said Erkonos, the Mikkian, sternly to the Grand Master, "There's a conflict brewing out in the Unknown Regions, and a new one right here in the Deep Core. If Coruscant leaves, many could follow suit."

"And the New Republic would lose its influence." added the Ithorian, Elgoro.

"We are forgetting that this is a personal jab at the President." said Ahsoka, "Members of Congress are blaming a daughter for her father's sins. And he was a man who was redeemed. Let us not fall into that pit that the Centrists have dug." Luke looked downward, feeling somewhat ashamed of his father's past. He rubbed his hands together slowly, avoiding eye contact from any of the other Jedi. Ahsoka could sense his uncomfortableness,

"Darth Vader is dead." continued Ahsoka, "He cannot hurt anyone anymore. And his children are _nothing_ like the Sith Lord."

* * *

 **District of Casserlin - Coruscant**

 **7200 Miles West of Senate District**

A sole MC90 warship in dark gray color schemes sped at near sonic speeds as it traversed through the upper atmosphere of Coruscant, to the opposite side of the planet from the Senate District. The warship was the personal flagship of the President, commissioned by President Skywalker a few months ago for safety measures. It was 500 meters longer than the standard MC90, which was only 3,255 meters long, had six additional engines, forty additional turbolaser cannons to its complement of 60, and eight separate shield generators. The MC90 was named _Star Force One,_ and was flanked by a squadron of A-wings.

 _Star Force One_ began its descent over the highly touristic and leisure-filled District of Casserlin, which housed the planetary government center, including the residence and office of Senator Carise Sindian who represented the sector in the Senate. The Senator's Office was a looming spire in the midst of wide and shiny casinos, hotels, shopping centers, and commercial offices. It had a bright red light atop its antenna, and had a flat plaza encircling its base, where multiple ships came and went. The belly of the massive MC90 bore hangar doors, and the doors opened, with a shuttle immediately deploying for the edifice below. The shuttle was white in color, strikingly similar to the old Lambda-class Imperial shuttle, but with a rounder cockpit, and longer wings.

* * *

"Madam President, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the perky scheduler at the cornered desk to the Coruscanti Senator's office door. The scheduler was a young woman, in her early twenties, with long blond hair and blue eyes, standing straight, surprised to see the President of the New Republic standing few feet in front of her.

"Is Senator Sindian in?" asked Leia, putting her hands on her hips, catching her breath from the almost-jog she did to get to the office in a hurry. Her black armored cyborg troopers stood at the end of the small lobby, keeping watch, and sending muffled/coded messages to head of the President's security team about her whereabouts.

"She is currently on a call."

"Well, tell her to hang up, because the President is here." ordered Leia. Eli leaned in towards Leia's side,

"Ma'am, what exactly is your plan of action here?"

"I am going to set Carise straight, or else." whispered Leia to her Chief of Staff. The brown haired man was uneasy, and Leia could sense it. He wasn't strong-willed as her, and was becoming tense.

"The Senator will see you-" said the scheduler after ending the call, yet Leia burst through the office door before the young woman could finish her sentence.

"Madam President." greeted Carise Sindian, as she stood at the corner of her office, looking out her window to the small plazas thousands of feet below. The golden skinned woman had her dark blond hair in a bun, and wore a flowing golden cloak with a red suit underneath. Leia walked first into the office, stopping in the middle of the room, just before her desk. Eli remained towards the back, with his hands held together, trying to remain unseen.

"Senator Sindian, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about, with all due respect." smiled the Senator, slowly making her way to her desk.

"There is _everything_ to talk about. Do you realize… what sort of mess you have caused by even toying with the idea of Coruscant seceding?" Leia crossed her arms, partially wrinkling her dark green dress, but that didn't bother her at all. She was angered and infuriated with the Centrist Senator.

"I am not toying with the idea at all… I am certain of it. It's no longer an idea either, it's a plan in action." explained Carise Sindian, looking down at her desk, where a folder was placed at its center. Leia glanced down at it, it was obviously the official papers for secession.

"You are not aware of the consequences-" began Leia.

"The Centrists have had enough of your Administration." interrupted Carise, "We've had enough of your lackluster, pathetic, revolutionary theme that you've managed to carry on since your service in the Civil War. You are living in a fantasy, and are not equipped to lead the Galaxy."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" boomed the President, uncrossing her arms, and slowly taking steps towards the senator, "I am the _President of the Republic,_ I am _your_ leader, and I am the protector of _all_ our people. I find it unbelievably rude and disgusting that you have no respect for what I had to do to make sure you grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth. You will rescind these documents, and you will end these talks of secession."

"What difference does it make, you've made Hosnian Prime the capital anyway." shrugged Carise.

"Coruscant _is_ still the capital, and is the symbolic center of the Republic, and has been for thousands of years. I will not argue with you about this anymore, _rescind_ the documents."

"I will do no such thing. You can't seem to do anything now, can you? The Populists have abandoned you, so have the Jedi, your own Master resigned from Secretary of State, and even your own brother." said Senator Sindian. Leia stared at the Senator, and held out her right hand. All of a sudden, through the power of the Force, the President lifted the folder off the table, and dragged it through the air to catch it effortlessly. Sindian was in shock, and gulped nervously. Leia opened the folder and looked at the first page.

"Carise, you're going to hear me out one more time." Leia closed the folder and threw it onto the floor behind her. She slowly started walking towards the Senator, making her way around the desk, folding her hands together, "You know what, I think maybe you're right."

Carise Sindian's eyebrow perked with interest and surprise at the President's words.

"It's time we accelerate the process of moving the capital." continued Leia, "Good day, Senator."

* * *

"Eli, set up a podium at the ground level of the Mansion, I have a press conference to hold there later." ordered Leia, as she walked down the halls of Senator Sindian's office, with her Chief of Staff and entourage of security guards.

"The ground level, Ma'am?"

"Yes the ground level." repeated the President.

"But that's never been done, and not to mention it's extremely unsafe-" spoke Eli, being overly cautious and worrisome about Leia's safety.

"We're on the safest planet in the Galaxy, and I want to be closer to the people."

* * *

 **Presidential Mansion - Ground level Front Steps**

"With deep thought and counsel, I have decided that it be best we accelerate the capital-transfer process. By the end of next month, the entire New Republic government shall be situated on Hosnian Prime, and that is a promise." announced President Skywalker, as she stood at a podium atop the front steps to her home, the Presidential Mansion. Before her were crowds of news reporters, journalists, and even her supporters. There were dozens and dozens of black armored cyborg troopers, and even more Coruscant clone troopers doused in their red marked armor, with large blaster rifles and riot shields. The Presidential Mansion itself stood thousands of feet above the plaza where the press conference was taking place, looming as the symbolic protector and embodiment of the Presidency itself. Spotlights shined on the President, making her glow as she stood in a deep green dress at the wooden podium. As she continued to speak, hovercams circled in to record the event.

"Senator Carise Sindian has expressed her discontent with the New Republic government, her fellow Centrists have shown their disliking and lack of loyalty to my Administration; an Administration built on the foundation of brokering peace and building trust. They have shattered those ideals, and they will pay for it." many in the rear of the crowd began to applaud the President, and more people throughout the streets began to gather.

"If Coruscant does not want to participate in our society, if they do not want to work with me or the Republic, so be it. I shall be implementing bans on all exports from Coruscant to New Republic worlds, and will be placing a 90% tariff on all goods being exported from Republic worlds to Coruscant. I now will be taking questions…." upon finishing her statements, reporters began shouting to the President, holding out their hand to be called on.

"You." pointed Leia to one of the men in the front rows.

"Madam President," the reporter had a thick accent of the Core worlds, rolling his r's, "These sanctions you are placing on Coruscant are surely going to affect the people living here. Did you not consider how disastrous that could be for Coruscant's citizens?"

"I've considered everything, and have no regrets." answered the President, "The people of Coruscant made the decision in electing Carise Sindian as their senior delegate to the Congress, and this is what Senator Sindian has led me to." Leia looked out to the rest of the reporters, the journalists, the cameras, and the people, "I have had enough of politicians trying to take advantage of me, both the Populists and Centrists. There are many that have no respect for the democratic process, they will do anything to prevent from work getting done… they will obstruct me to see me fail, and to see the Republic fail. But I assure you… our resolve has never been stronger."

The crowds erupted into thunderous and chaotic applause for the President, with even many reporters and journalists joining. Leia stood tall and still as she basked in the praise and admiration of those before her, the people she had swore to protect.


	159. S10 Chapter 158 - My Lady

**Hosnian Prime**

The grey colored, modified, MC90 warship known as _Star Force One_ began to descend through the thick white clouds of Hosnian Prime, approaching the centralized capital of the planet; Republic City. It was early in the morning when all eyes were to the sky, with pedestrians and citizens stopping in the middle of the roads and sidewalks to glance up at the sky. It was a rare sight to see the official carrier of the President, and even rarer for the President to visit their world. With the forced expulsion of Coruscant, Hosnian Prime was ramping up its efforts to move the government's agencies and institutions to Republic City. They were on a tight schedule, and President Skywalker was on her way to oversee the christening of her home-to-be; the new Presidential Mansion.

A black shuttle opened its main ramp with a hiss and whirring sound, and black armored soldiers exited the transport in formation. Two at a time, lining in front of the ramp to form an aisle. Ahead were the leaders of Hosnian Prime; the young delegate to the Senate, Senator Holton Aergo, who wore fitted red suits with a gold sash. To his right was a middle aged man, wearing a black suit with a white tunic underneath. He was the Prime Minister of Hosnian Prime, extremely skinny with high cheek bones. He was Prime Minister Victario Ruusz, and to his right was an elderly woman. The elderly woman wore an embroidered dress and coat of gray and dark blue roses, as well as a thin silk veil covering the side and back of her head from a short miter. Her miter resembled a crown itself, with designs of thorns and more blue roses. She was the Queen of Hosnian Prime, Rhalleya Aergo, and had a look of determination on her face.

Momentarily, the President herself descended from the ramp of the shuttle, holding her hands to her sides of her olive green dress, brown hair put into a small bun of braids and the rest straightened reaching her upper back. It was a rare style that the powerful President rarely had, one that resembled royalty, in perfect tandem with the meeting of Hosnian Prime's leadership.

"Madam President, so good to see you." spoke Prime Minister Ruusz, stepping forward and holding out his hand. Leia smiled and shook the man's hand,

"Prime Minister Ruusz, good to see you as well." Leia turned to look at the Senator, where he stood silently, without a glimmer of content or any emotion at all. Holton Aergo had run for President numerous times, even in 12 ABY but lost the Populist nomination to Chuchi. Leia had repeatedly vocalized her distrust and lack of support of Aergo, since he was a very moderate Populist, siding with the Centrists on many occasions. And, during their last debate in the 20 ABY election, accused Leia of fear-mongering and exaggerating the events of the Jedi Purge. Leia did not like Holton Aergo at all.

"Senator Aergo, you're looking fine as usual." noted Leia, shaking the man's hand.

"You as well, Ma'am." responded the Senator bluntly. Leia then turned to the third of the bunch, the royal ruler of Hosnian Prime, yet bound by their fierce Constitution, the Queen.

"It has been too long, your grace." smiled Leia as she approached Queen Rhalleya. Leia held out her hand to shake the Queen's hand, yet the elderly woman took both her hands in Leia's, squeezing them.

"I'd say the same, but I've been watching every single one of your speeches lately." chuckled Rhalleya, "I cannot express how much I admire your ferocity with the Centrists. We finally have a leader again who knows how to fight."

"I have a vast array of female role models that inspire me each day." nodded Leia, "Shall we go inside and get started?"

"Yes. Let's get goin, boys." snapped the Queen to the Prime Minister and Senator.

* * *

"We are adapting as fast as we can. Your recent announcement of expelling Coruscant has made many things difficult, to be completely honest." said Prime Minister Ruusz, as he walked to the right of President Skywalker. To the left of the President, was the Queen, and then the quiet Senator to the rear. The four were walking through a glass skybridge from the ceremonial offices of the Prime Minister to a larger building, where there were construction transports, machinery, and droids bustling about. Leia looked up through the glass ceiling, to the building they were walking to, it seemed more like a massive wall than a building. It barely had any windows, and perhaps spanned for miles from west to east as they went north.

"But progress is being made, and I cannot be more appreciative about that." noted Leia, "Your cooperation is making this possible, Prime Minister."

"Congress isn't making it easy." interjected Senator Aergo, from behind. Leia broke into a smile,

"That's very true, Senator. The Populists have driven a dagger into my back. The men and women of your very own faction. But the resistance I face from Congress is nothing. And I will not even mention some of the things the Centrists have suggested." Leia could sense through the Force that the Prime Minister felt somewhat ashamed and on-the-spot. He was a Centrist, the only Centrist leader for Hosnian Prime and its sector. The Sector Governor was a Populist, its Senator is a Populist, and half of its Representatives in the House of Deputies are Populists; the rest were Resistance Party members.

"They will scream and shout all they want," added Queen Rhalleya Aergo, "let them have their tantrums. What's more important is the new era and new Galaxy you must build."

"Right on point, Queen Rhalleya." nodded Leia. The four were reaching the end of the hall, and the towering building was looming overhead. They reached a large arched blast door where two security guards stood. The one on the right activated a control panel on the wall, opening the door. The four leaders walked forward, into a short corridor that had a blinding light on the other side. There was a large gust of wind as Leia continued forward, and she held out her hand to cover some of the light from hitting her eyes.

"Where are we, by the way?" asked the President.

"This is going to be the seat of government, your seat of influence and power. The new home of the President." spoke Queen Rhalleya. Leia was the first to reach the end of the corridor, realizing she was standing outside, on a balcony. Clouds of dust rose into the sky as construction continued far below, thousands of feet. She peered downward, where machinery and vehicles were flattening terrain and pouring molten durasteel. Leia looked up as she grasped the railing of the balcony, and as the fierce winds pushed the dust away, revealed her new home. The lower levels of the building was rectangular with tiered platforms, leading to a main and centralized platform. On the platform was a wide staircase that led up to a massive black gate. The gate was connected to high silver walls that encircled the rest of the complex. The presidential headquarters had tiered towers and cylindrical buildings, with a main prism-like bastion in its center. On each of the four corners of the rectangular bastion-tower were sharp spires, and numerous communication arrays. It was far larger than the Presidential Mansion on Coruscant, and Leia was overwhelmed. The sight was breathtaking, the President was stunned, and astounded.

"This… this is the Presidential Mansion?" stuttered Leia, as Queen Rhalleya approached her at the end of the balcony.

"No." answered the Queen, "It's called the _Silver House_. In the lower levels are secondary offices for your Cabinet Secretaries, then in the mid-section are offices for your staff as well as headquarters of the Galactic Resistance Committee for your new political party. And then, the rest is for you."

The cool wind blew across Leia's face and hair as she looked up to the intimidating yet magnificent place she would soon be calling home. She marveled at its architectural beauty, the looming and unbelievable sight inspiring her with each passing second. She couldn't wait to call Centrist _and_ Populist members of Congress to her new home to give them a scolding, to put them in line for working against the Republic. Both parties have strayed away from the path they were set out on, and it was her responsibility to put them back on track.

"When will it be ready?" asked the President.

"Your main office is already furnished, we can go see it. You can move in in a month." informed Queen Rhalleya, also marveling at the enormous, glistening, Silver House. Leia took in a deep breath as she continued to stare at the immense building, the sun shined on her face, and admired the warmth of the light. This was a new beginning.

* * *

 **Populist Galactic Committee HQ - Coruscant**

"This is absurd, she got exactly what she wanted. The Centrists fell into her trap!" exclaimed the Senator of Thyferra, a human man named Terren Urvok. The extremist right-wing Populist was a member of the PGC directorate, seated at the large rectangular table, where other Party leaders were present. Most of the individuals at the table were human men, with a few aliens, and even less women. The Populist Party wasn't as diverse as it was during the days of the Vylantis Administration. It had changed, and was continuing to change with each passing year. With each passing election, Populists were becoming more cynical and distracted from their original Party pledges. Pledges to aid the people of the Galaxy.

"Her Resistance Party is gaining more ground in the Senate, and with Stonk gone, we're losing our leverage." spoke up a Gran Senator of Malastare.

"Well the people are eating up her defiant behavior." said the Chairwoman of the PGC, the Senator of Corellia, Eryn Kelta, a young woman with straight black hair and blue eyes, "She is painting us as obstructionist and reckless."

"She is painting us as the next Centrist Party." interrupted a woman, an older woman nearing her late sixties, she had blue skin and whitening violet hair, the former Populist Presidential Nominee and Speaker of the House, Riyo Chuchi, "This is how she will emerge on top. The conqueror of the two _insane_ and _arrogant_ parties of the New Republic."

"What do we do then?" asked Senator Urvok of Thyferra.

"Carida will be hosting a fundraising event for the mentally ill in a few weeks, it is a bi-partisan effort, proposed by the Centrists." suggested Chuchi, "She cannot refuse an event where Populists and Centrists get together for a meaningful cause, and if she does, it will hurt her."

"Then we can speak to her about our proposals." stated Chairwoman Kelta, "Our demands, otherwise SkywalkerCare will never reach her desk for signing-into-law."

"She won't need our support to get the bill passed." mentioned Senator Urvok, "Many Centrists are taking a likening to the increase in federal government power."

"Then we will take a different route." smiled the Chairwoman simply.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

"The President would like to extend a warm invite for you to come to Carida for the upcoming fundraiser. We would both be honored if the entire Jedi Council attend." spoke Vice President Vikker Rentana, via hologram in the center of the circular Jedi Council chamber. It was late in the night and the Council was convening when they were interrupted by an urgent message from the Vice President. Grand Master Ahsoka would not ignore or neglect the call from the second most powerful man in the Galaxy, it wouldn't look good. Ahsoka sat straight up in her chair as she looked at the handsome middle aged man, he looked tired, he had bags under his eyes, his skin was pale, cheeks sunken and cheekbones sharp.

"Mr. Vice President, will you be attending?" asked Ahsoka with curiosity.

"Unfortunately, I am too busy with the government transition to Hosnian Prime, I will not be able to." answered the black haired man, "The question is for you, though, Madam Secretary"

"I am no longer Secretary of State." said Ahsoka with some resentment, she never liked being called Secretary, she didn't like being Secretary of State. It was a dim moment of her time in public service. It was all about promoting an aggressive agenda Leia was intent on implementing in such short amount of time.

"I am aware, but all of those who've obtained such honorary titles will always retain them. Even after their term has ended. Now, will you be coming?"

"The Council will have to consider all our options." nodded Ahsoka, "We, of course, support the research for the many illnesses afflicting the populace. I do believe that _you_ want to go."

"Why would you say that?"

"I can sense it." answered Ahsoka bluntly.

"I do what the President commands, and I suggest you do the same. The Constitution wills it." the hologram then flickered and shut off, leaving the twelve Jedi in the darkness of their chamber for a moment. Then the lights automatically activated in a smooth fade, and all could see the disgruntled look on Luke Skywalker's face. The forty year old man sat in complete silence, with his thoughts to himself. Yet those around him could feel through the Force his true feelings. They could all feel the anxiety within the Vice President as well, there was a growing unbalance.

"None of this feels right." said Luke quietly.

"It hasn't felt right for years now." mentioned Ahsoka.

"No, about my sister." said Luke, looking up to the Togruta, "She wasn't originally going to Carida for the event."

"It is customary for such leaders to attend high-profile ceremonies." interjected the Mikkian Jedi Master Erkonos.

"I think we should go." said Luke, "To play it safe."

"You're worried there's a threat… and it's a thought you must not think about." said Ahsoka in a stern tone, "It will only lead-"

"Ahsoka, we have our differences with her but we can't keep this going for much longer." interrupted Luke, "She's my sister, and she's your closest friend. You're holding a grudge."

"She demanded too much from us, she asked for too much." said Ahsoka raising her voice.

"I understand that-"

"But I don't think she understands, Luke." scolded the Togruta Grand Master, "You don't think it pains me to know that our friendship essentially dissipated in front of our very eyes? But she must learn how to truly lead. The way she's leading now is a path to the Dark Side… through force and fear… taking advantage of loopholes in our democracy."

* * *

 **Hosnian Prime - Leia Skywalker**

"They sent me an invite." muttered Leia, holding a datapad in her right hand, as she sat on a leather couch across from the Queen of Hosnian Prime; Rhalleya Aergo. The two women were enjoying desserts in the Queen's home, in a small living space that overlooked a massive meadow of deep green grass and small winding streams of water. It was a small bit of nature plopped in the center of Republic City, where skyscrapers and city blocks were still in view since they surrounded the massive park.

"You shouldn't go." said Queen Rhalleya, taking a sip of hot tea. The elderly woman patted down her heavy dress and coat, pushing aside part of her silky veil from the side of her face, "It is a staged event by the Populists and Centrists to show the Galaxy they aren't always trying to rip each other's throats out." Leia put down the datapad and looked at the elderly woman,

"Yes, but if I don't go I'll look like the uncontrollable and stubborn one."

"You are the leader of the Resistance Party… your duty is to _resist._ " emphasized Rhalleya Aergo, putting down her mug of tea on the glass table in front of her, "You start showing sympathy now then they'll take advantage of you."

"There comes a point where I need to stop being a conqueror and be a leader." Leia looked down at the short table, at the silver platters of fruity desserts, tarts, cookies, and small cakes, "I can't continue down this path."

"You are walking on a fine line, my dear." said the Queen with a soft smile, holding her wrinkled hands together in her lap, "On a daily basis you are bombarded by the forces of good and evil. I see it, and I know you see it too." Leia was a bit surprised to where the conversation was going… was the Queen of Hosnian Prime knowing of the Force? She seemed knowledgeable. Leia wasn't going to assume too much, for there weren't many like Rhalleya left. A woman with grounded ideals, wisdom, and had many years under her belt. She's seen a lot of what the Galaxy's been through.

"What about this crisis in the Unknown Regions, the First Order, this secessionist movement? All these forces working against me…" sighed Leia disappointedly.

"I've watched you grow from afar, you've never let anything in your way. These are just more obstacles you must overcome, more hoops to jump through." said the Queen.

"It's sad that this fundraiser for mental health illness awareness has just become a show for even more politics." said Leia, standing up from the firm sofa, straightening her dress. Queen Rhalleya looked up at her,

"It's always been about politics."

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

"You brought along a horde of reporters." said Luke, standing to the side of a small tavern in the outskirts of the Senate District on Coruscant, wearing a grey cloak and hood over his head. Approaching him were black armored security troopers, encircling a single man. In the entourage of troopers was a brown haired man, nearing his fifties. The First Gentleman of the New Republic, the husband of the President. Han Solo.

"You don't think I tried to shoo them away?" scoffed Han jokingly, nearing the front entrance of the tavern. He didn't look at the cloaked being, but entered, so the crowd of reporters and paparazzi wouldn't think anything was up. Luke wanted to keep his identity hidden for their meeting. It had been far too long since Luke spent some time with his old friend. The twelve security troopers then broke up into three groups, with four remaining outside to keep out the reporters, four entering the tavern and standing at all visible doorways, and the last four with the First Gentleman. The tavern was rowdy and rustic, with music playing in the background, men and women, aliens and humans alike drinking and eating at circular tables, and a few at the bar up front. Luke sat down next to Han, ordering drinks for the both of them.

"How's everything at the Temple?" asked Han, watching the droid bartender ready his drink in a metallic bottle. Luke looked to the droid as well, and folded his hands on the countertop,

"It's fine. Many are anxious about the move to Hosnian in a few weeks."

"I haven't heard the end of it. That's all everybody talks about, the big move. That, and the fundraiser on Carida."

"Will you be going?" asked Luke curiously, nodding to the bartender droid as he placed the two glasses of alcohol on the counter in front of the two men.

"No. I'm going to visit Chewie on Kashyyyk. I haven't seen him in a while."

"He really isn't leaving Kashyyyk, huh?" pondered Luke. Luke hadn't seen Chewbacca in almost two years, they last saw each other during a campaign event when Leia was running for President. And, it was on Kashyyyk. She was reaching out to the middle regions of the Outer Rim, trying to get the votes of the Trandoshans.

"Yeah, he figured I was going to live my life, and he was to go to his." sighed Han, reminiscing on the travels and ventures he had with his lifelong companion.

"I think it'll be good for you too, to go see him out there." said Luke, "I think we're all getting sucked in by Coruscant's dark aura of politics."

"Well, you can thank your sister for that." chuckled Han, taking a big gulp of his drink, slightly slamming the glass back on the countertop. Luke could sense there were some bystanders and civilians watching them. Luke looked over his shoulder, there were a few men and women glancing at them. A few were trying to sneak pictures of Han and Luke, but mostly the First Gentleman.

"They're watching us, aren't they?" asked Han.

"Yes." said Luke with a slight smile, "When they watch us, she watches us too."

* * *

 **Vice President of the New Republic**

"I urge you to rethink your decision, Madam President. It would be better if I attend with you, two birds with one stone, right?" exclaimed Vice President Vikker Rentana, standing in his private office within the Senate Building on Coruscant, where before him was a hologram of Leia. The President was readying for her departure to Carida, to attend the fundraiser for mental health illness awareness, yet was more of a ceremony to show the cooperation of the Republic's major political parties. The middle aged man stood with his hands out, in a fitted dark blue suit, with a red tie and white button-down shirt underneath. He was ready to leave for Carida as well, and hoped the President would change her mind.

"I've already made up my mind, Vikker. You are not needed there, to put it simply." said the reddish hued hologram, which was a newer and updated form of communication only used by the President and VP. It could depict the actual colors of Leia's skin, her hair, her eyes, and clothes, but with a slight red hue.

"I must contest, Ma'am. You are making a mistake!" exclaimed Vikker, "You're- you're-"

"What is it, Vikker? Speak your mind." said Leia forcibly, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're shutting me out of everything. You give me the most unimportant tasks, you send me to the most unnecessary functions, you give me the work of the help! I am not an errand boy, I am your second in command! I should be treated as one." confessed the Vice President, and Leia could see he was visibly upset. Yet, the President had more important and dire situations to tend to, she did not have time to deal with an alleged rebellious Vice President.

"Then what is it that's keeping you here?" shrugged Leia, "Why are you still Vice President?"

"The night of the convention I joined your ticket because you had no other choices! Nobody else wanted to be your running mate. And I'm still here because I believe in the Constitution and the Republic! I have made an oath to my Office…"

"But you're having second thoughts." sighed Leia, unimpressed and not pleased to where the conversation was going. She was starting to realize how unreliable and unloyal Vikker Rentana was, she had made a mistake making him her VP. How long had he been feeling this way? And to whom has he expressed these thoughts?

"I will not continue to stand by your side if all you do is humiliate me and give me duties not even a Senator carries out." said Rentana, crossing his arms, remaining strong and tall, "I am going to resign."

"Perhaps that is for the best." said Leia softly, "I cannot have a VP who is not up for the job or responsibilities." Vikker Rentana looked into Leia's eyes, he had a look of sorrow on his face, his eyebrows saddened, lips sealed and completely still. He was filled with emotion. She was emotionless. Rentana was holding her back, and it was time to let go of the dragging weight,

"I expect your letter of resignation on my desk upon my return to Coruscant, and your official statement at that time as well."

"Yes… yes, Ma'am." said Vikker quietly. The hologram of the President then flickered and shut off. Rentana was alone in his office, with the slight noise of sky lane traffic crisscrossing the skies off in the distance. Vikker Rentana slowly walked forward to his desk, walking around its side to reach his large chair. He ran his fingers across the cold, smooth, surface of the desk, thinking of how quick his tenure as Vice President had been. Almost two years now. In a few months would be the anniversary of their inauguration. Things had changed severely after Eroto left, after the Centrists lost their power. Everybody thought the Populists would take back that power, but everybody was wrong. The Resistance had clawed to the top. Clawing at the Populists. Perhaps that's why Leia never had a liking towards Rentana, he never switched parties. When Leia announced her decision to create and join the Resistance Party, nearly everyone in her Administration switched as well. Vikker Rentana was the only significant member of the Administration that remained loyal to the Populists. Was he wrong for staying a Populist? Perhaps so, and perhaps that was his mistake. He did not bend the knee to the President who had demanded everyone's undying loyalty.


	160. S10 Chapter 159 - Night At Carida

**Jedi Temple Hangar**

"I think you should come, put this behind us all." said Luke Skywalker quietly to Ahsoka, as he stood with the Togruta Grand Master near the midsection of the hangar. The other nine Council members were boarding a shuttle for their voyage to Carida. They were to meet with fellow government leaders at the mental health illness awareness fundraiser, and also serve as the President's protectors. Most of the Council members were Deputy Secretaries to various departments in the galactic government, they had to be present or it wouldn't look good politically. Ahsoka and Luke were no longer government officials. That was not their duty.

"Does she know you're going?" asked Ahsoka, crossing her arms.

"She knows the majority of the Council is going."

"We will have to speak privately about the matter. It's best if you go, Luke." sighed the Grand Master. Luke wanted Ahsoka to come, but figured there was no convincing her. Luke nodded at the aging Togruta, who was already fifty eight years old. She was tired, she looked it, and Luke could sense it through the Force. There was a lot on her mind.

Ahsoka watched Luke walk through the spacious hangar, passing by the old Republic gunships, decommissioned fighters, and old Y-wing bombers. His grey cape billowed in the wind, as he reached the end of the platform, boarding the shuttle through the main ramp.

"Master," spoke up a voice, and Ahsoka turned around to see Ben Solo approaching her. The shuttle began to take off, and slowly flew out of the oval-shaped hangar exit. The sixteen year old boy wore a black tunic with a grey belt, and his lightsaber hanging on the left side of his waist.

"Yes, Ben?"

"something is bothering you. And it has to do with my mother... I have the same problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Ahsoka, completely uncertain of what the boy was thinking, or what was going on in his head. She didn't realize that her emotions and feelings towards her complications with Leia were so apparent. How could a padawan sense that, from a Grand Master?

"She's changing." said Ben, standing at Ahsoka's right side, "She's not listening to anyone."

"That's not true."

"Then why do you seem to agree with it?" the young man was nearly as tall as Ahsoka, but not tall enough to surpass her tall striped montrals.

"You shouldn't be peering into other people's minds, Ben. It's not healthy." spoke Ahsoka, looking away from Ben, to stare out the hangar exit. The sunlight was just reaching her feet, making them feel warm and cozy. Yet she noticed Ben standing just a few inches into the shadows.

"I do not want to be lied to." said the young man bluntly, "I've been lied to too many times. I am tired of it. She hid the identity of my grandfather. And so did you, Luke, and my father. Why?"

"It is part of the past." said Ahsoka, holding her hands together, and pressing her lips together as she thought of Anakin. She didn't want to think of him. She missed him.

"Everybody has the right to know about the past, especially the history of their family."

"Ben, you're lucky. No Jedi has ever known their parentage until the Skywalkers came along. It hurts me to say this, but we've never had such a big shadow of evil in the Galaxy when Jedi didn't know their family." the Grand Master turned around and walked back towards the turbolifts. The conversation was over. She was not going to listen to the complaints of a teenager. It was petty and overly dramatic, Ben needed to grow up. He doesn't realize that others have been in far worse situations than him. She had been framed for terrorism, Leia's mother killed out of a failing marriage, even Serinna Vylantis suffered the loss of her entire home star system. Ben was not aware.

Ben was soon alone in the large hangar. It was quiet. There were a couple droids near the turbolifts, logging the departure of the Jedi shuttle. The teenager looked to one of the old Jedi starfighters near the hangar doors. He walked over to the triangular ship, it was painted in a deep red color, with a few patches of white. It looked very familiar, an old Delta-7 class fighter. There wasn't an astromech in it, but Ben didn't need one. He could fly himself to where he needed to go. Carida. Ben used the Force to open the cockpit of the starfighter, and climbed aboard. He quickly shut the cockpit, and activated the ship. The engines rumbled to activation, and Ben blew dust off the throttle.

 _Remember your training._ thought Ben to himself, as he grasped the controls. Ben lifted the ship off the ground, retracting the landing gear, and slowly moved out to the hangar door. He then pushed hard on the throttle, accelerating to intense speeds into the morning sky. Towards space.

* * *

 **Carvades City, Carida**

"We weren't expecting you, Madam President, but of course, it is good to see you as always." spoke the Secretary of the PGC, ex-Representative Rardos, an elderly Ithorian. The brown skinned alien wore a translator on his throat, and reached out to shake Leia's hand. Leia smiled and shook his three-fingered hand, yet couldn't stand listening to him speak. The President was out in a large balcony/veranda in the central regions of Carida's capital, Carvades. The event for mental health illness awareness was taking place, with some auctions taking place, and raffles for small prizes of art and artifacts. She was surrounded by politicians, it was her arena. However, she was the only Resistance Party member present. She was surrounded by Populists and Centrists, all mingling with drinks and small appetizers. They were all basking in the sunlight of Carida's red star, peeking through the skyscrapers of the dense capital as it began to set. Leia only had her Chief of Staff, C3PO, and her entourage of security troopers.

"It's great to be here." smiled Leia, removing her hand from the Ithorian's grasp. She no longer wanted him in her presence, and she could sense through the Force that the feeling was mutual. Leia was responsible for unseating Rardos in the House. During a special election, she managed to push multiple Representatives and Ithor's single Senator out of office, all replaced by Resistance members. There was a growing resentment towards the President and the Resistance Party because of that. Rardos then excused himself from the President's presence, leaving Leia in complete lonesome. Of course, she had Eli and her protocol droid, but she felt abandoned.

"This is going horribly." muttered Leia, clenching her teeth, facing Eli. The man was holding a datapad in his hand, and was busy scrolling through pages and files of the device. "Eli, are you even listening?" asked Leia in a threatening tone. Her eyes widened and Eli stopped, looking down at the shorter woman.

"I need to get everybody's attention, to let them know I'm here." said Leia, looking around, clenching her right hand in a fist. C3PO noticed her vivid anger and displeasure,

"My lady, are you alright?" asked the golden droid, tilting his head.

"I'm fine, Threepio. Go find me some drinks and bring them to me."

"Of course." the droid then scuttled away, overjoyed to carry out an order for his master.

"Who's slated to speak at this thing, Eli?" asked Leia.

"The Chairwoman of the PGC, Chairman of the CGC, and then a doctor from Carvades Medical Center." answered Eli.

"Put me on the list. I have a few words to say."

"I don't even know who to go to to get you on stage, Ma'am." answered Eli nervously.

"Eli. Look at me." Leia grabbed Eli's wrist, "I am the President of the Republic. It's their damn honor to have me, you understand that?" Eli nodded nervously. "Now, go find a way to get me a speaking slot." Eli shook his head, obeying her command, and rushed away towards the large stage near the end of the expansive patio. Leia was now on her own. She let out a deep breath, looking around. She felt like a lost dog. She was the President, and everybody was acting as if she wasn't even there. Nobody was coming up to her. Nobody greeting her. At least the ex-Congressman had some respect to notice her. This needed to change. Leia scanned the crowd, and spotted the Chairwoman of the Populist Galactic Committee. She was a young woman, enjoying conversation with fellow Populists and Centrists. Leia started walking towards her, hands in fists at her sides, and her black armored troopers followed closeby.

"Yes, it's quite amazing how fast we were able to pass the bill-"

"Senator Kelta!" interrupted Leia, as she joined the group of Senators and Representatives drinking golden champagne. The shiny black haired woman turned her head and forced a smile,

"Madam President!" the other members of Congress smiled and nodded their heads as they silently greeted the commander-in-chief.

"I'd like to thank you all again for approving my appointment of Rae Sloane as my Secretary of State." smiled Leia, holding Kelta's hand with hers, "I was really thinking you all were working against me." chuckled the President. She drew some laughter from the others. Good. She could sense their guards being let down.

"It was probably because she's not a Resister, huh?" smirked Leia.

"Well, it was one thing you've gotten right so far." joked Chairwoman Eryn Kelta, taking a sip of her champagne.

"That's good to know. Now, Senator, I need to ask you something in private." Leia started to pull Kelta away from the group of Senators and Representatives.

"Yes? What is it, Ma'am?" asked Eryn Kelta. The Force was opening Kelta's true feelings and persona to Leia so openly, it was as if she were reading her mind. Kelta wanted to rip her hand out of Leia's grasp in the blink of an eye, she wanted to spit at her feet, she wanted to storm away and make a scene. But no, Leia was not going to let such thoughts become reality, and would not let any Senators do such a thing.

"I need you to let me take your speaking slot here." said Leia, interlocking her arm with Kelta's as they took a slow stroll through the large patio. They came into view of the edge of the balcony, where the skyline of Carvades was in view. It was a beautiful sight, but Leia needed to keep her eyes on the target.

"With all due respect, why would I do that?" scoffed Senator Eryn Kelta.

"Because," whispered Leia, "I wouldn't want Corellia to face the same challenges Coruscant is facing right now." Kelta gulped, and looked at the President. Leia donned a small smile, and then looked forward to the skyline again, with the sun beaming off her smooth clear skin and deep, straight, brown hair.

"Is… is that a threat? Of expulsion?" muttered Eryn Kelta, bobbing her head back as she stared at Leia. She tried to remove herself from the arm interlocking, but Leia kept her close.

"It would be a shame if yet another great Core world needed to secede because of corruption charges in the Republic government. Your world spit out the piece of shit we know as our fifth President, Fordo Eroto."

"You have no evidence of anything. Corellia is clean. I am clean." said Kelta in a disgusted tone.

"I've gained the friendship of many Centrists after appointing Rae Sloane to my Cabinet. They would gladly open an investigation to an abuse of campaign funds coming from your Corellian office. Plus, they want to redeem themselves after the humiliating defeat of Eroto two years ago."

"That is unnecessary, Madam President." said Kelta nervously. Leia was in control. It felt good. She longed for the feeling of control. She was meant to lead, and to guide those who have lost their path.

"So, will you stand down, Senator? You know how long and tiresome those Judiciary Committee investigations are… and oh your constituents… how curious they will become. They will want even more answers."

"This is just absurd." sputtered Kelta, looking at Leia.

"Senator Stonk was the last person to test me, and now 90% of his Congressional delegation is made up of Resistance members. Don't test me, Kelta. Corellia has no worth to me, I'll either shake up your delegation, or eject you from the Republic. The choice is yours."

"Fine." signed Kelta, looking down at her feet in shame, feeling outmatched and played by the President, "You can have my speaking slot."

"Now, that's a good senator." smiled Leia, viciously removing her arm from Kelta's arm, and walked away with confidence and stride.

"Ma'am, I have some bad news." said Eli worriedly as he encountered Leia, in the middle of the crowded banquet. Leia looked up at the man, already aware of what he was going to say. Even though she got the speaking slot, he was unable to do so.

"I am disappointed, Eli." said Leia.

"What?" muttered Eli.

"I know you didn't get the slot for me, so I had to get it myself." a server protocol droid walked past Leia with a tray of drinks, and Leia took one quickly. She sipped the glass of champagne as Eli stood in clear dismay and shame. "Now, can you have my security team scope the stage?"

"Yes, of course, Ma'am." nodded Eli embarrassingly, bowing his head, lowering his eyes to the floor. He rarely was ever disappointed in by his boss. As Leia walked away, he looked up solemnly, watching her make her way to a group of Centrist Senators. He couldn't believe what was going on with her, she had changed. It inspired him in a way. She was not going to let the two political parties cast her down as a lone-wolf President. A President with no allies, no friends, nowhere to turn. No. Leia Skywalker was not going to be that type of President. The woman needed to put the New Republic in a position that would be ready to defend itself from the First Order. That was her primary goal, to establish unity so when the time came... the Congress can declare war in a timely fashion and they could begin operations to destroy the First Order.

"Senator Sindian," smiled Leia, as she joined the group of Centrist Senators, specifically looking at the surprised Senator of Coruscant. The golden skinned woman nearly froze upon seeing Leia, and wasn't aware of her attendance. "I am surprised to see you here, especially after everything you've gotten yourself into." the other Senators in the group remained silent. They weren't going to tarnish their name by defending the outcasted Centrist Senator of Coruscant. It was too risky.

"Madam President." stuttered Carise, "Ditto."

"Why don't you run along and meet with the new Ambassador to the Republic, who will be doing all the talks with us henceforth." suggested Leia. After kicking Coruscant out of the Republic, Leia appointed an Ambassador to represent her needs during the transition to their independence. Carise Sindian walked away with her head low, and eyes to the floor. The rest of the Senators, mostly older men with flamboyant robes and golden jewelry remained silent. One of them were Senator Tarvex, the Ishi-Tib who once led the Centrists in the Senate when they were in power.

"We are honored by your presence, President Skywalker." said the wrinkled, lizard-like Ishi-tib, holding up his glass for a toast.

"Let's cut to the chase, gentlemen, who didn't want me here?" Leia put her hands on her hips, with her cheery and smiling demeanor instantly gone, "For the past three weeks I've been trying to reach out to you about getting my health care reform passed. What the hell is going on?"

"It is a part of politics, Ma'am." said Senator Lathou, an older man who represented a world from the Core. He was a nobody, Leia didn't care about him at all, and wasn't pleased to hear him speak. He had no leadership position in the Senate. She stared at him, and then at Tarvex,

"That's bullshit. I appointed a Centrist for Secretary of State, and you can't give me something back?"

"With all due respect, your Presidency is falling apart." squawked Tarvex, "The Populists who got you elected want nothing to do with you, the Resistance is a group of extremists, and you've just been lucky to have a few elected to Congress."

"I've managed to take back control of the Populists. They just forgot who they serve." said Leia.

"But this talk of enemies in the Unknown Region…" continued Tarvex, "It is quite ridiculous."

"I find it ridiculous that you have no care whatsoever that we still haven't found the location of the super-weapon that destroyed President Vylantis' star system. I am not the ridiculous one to want answers. Clear answers. There is a monstrosity lurking beyond and you have no care at all." scolded Leia.

"Madam President, what do you want?" asked Senator Jugovis of Vardos, the tallest man in the group, very skinny and skeletal. "What exactly is your goal?" Leia stared up at the tall man and held out her hands, clenching her teeth,

"To end the bickering, to end the conflict. To bring the Republic closer together because we are on a dangerous path right now."

" _I'd like to have everyone's attention please_." spoke an announcer, a woman, coming from the stage near the doors to the building of where the patio extended from. She was on the small stage, at the podium, speaking into the microphone. It was time for the speakers. Leia swore under her breath.

"Best get going, President Skywalker." sneered Senator Tarvex, taking a sip of his alcoholic drink. Leia's guards soon approached her, ready to escort her to the stage. The woman straightened her dress and joined the entourage of her guards.

" _We have a surprise speaker today."_ smiled the female announcer atop the stage, _"She's been a fighter since the founding of our Republic, she's sacrificed her lives countless times on the battlefield, she is the President of the New Republic; Leia Skywalker!"_ the crowd began to applaud for the woman. Leia reached the base of the small stairs up to the stage, and took in a deep breath. She was going to have to improvise her speech, since she hadn't prepared anything. She began climbing up the stairs, waving her right hand and giving her signature smile. There were more civilians in the crowd than she expected, not that many members of Congress than she anticipated. They were obviously all rich and wealthy donors that wanted to hear a compelling argument for why they should help the mentally ill. However, behind the scenes, it was just a show for Centrists and Populists to get along.

"Thank you, thank you all." greeted Leia, standing tall at the glass podium, looking out to the crowd of perhaps a few hundred. There were mixed faces, mostly humans, which wasn't surprising. Carida wasn't known for its diversity, or inclusivity of non-humans in its upper classes or government.

"I know many of you weren't expecting to see me here, for I wasn't even expecting myself to be here." chuckled Leia, trying to ease the tension in the crowd. Nobody laughed or even grinned to her small jest, and she quickly moved on, "Ten years ago marked the beginning of the darkest times the New Republic has ever faced, politically, and socially. I was told time and time again to not make this political, but, in order to make the change, it has to be political. Those who believed they could help the people repealed programs that were saving lives, and giving necessary medical care. A program that was giving some worlds medicinal care for the first time ever." Leia could see some people in the back going inside, they were shuffling through the doors back into the building. She wasn't sure why they were leaving, it was somewhat disrespectful. She could even see the stalk eyes of the Ishi-Tib Senator Tarvex going inside, with Senator Eryn Kelta and other Populists as well.

"I will lead you out of these dark times, but I will need your cooperation." continued Leia. She felt a familiar presence through the Force. A warm feeling. A feeling of love and compassion. It was her son. He was here. Ben. Where, though? Leia looked around, over the balding heads in the crowd, past the fancy headdresses, through the pointy shoulders of noblemen and women. All of a sudden, she saw a flash from a few floors above the patio, a window shattering and glass falling to the ground. All of a sudden, a spread of red lasers fired from the window. An assassin. Screams filled the air as bodies dropped to the floor. Leia dropped to the floor on the stage, and was immediately surrounded by her troopers. The black armored soldiers fired their blasters at the window, and a few ran into the building.

"What just happened?" grunted Leia, feeling an immense pain in her right shoulder. She looked at her bare arm and saw blood streaming from a wound. She started to lose conscious, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Ben Solo**

The black haired sixteen year old shoved his way through the crowd of fleeing citizens, government officials, and noblemen, as he tried to make his way to the patio where the event was taking place. He was too late, he heard the gunshots from outside, the screams. His Jedi robe had fallen to the ground after bumping into multiple people, yet that wasn't stopping him. He had a cold feeling in his heart, he couldn't sense his mother. His heart raced even faster as he was getting closer and closer to the set of doors that led outside. For a split second he could sense his mother's presence through the Force, but now was in complete darkness. The Force severed his connection to her, or her connection was severed. He didn't want to believe the worst, yet it was all he could think of. Death. The assailant killed his mother and he was too late. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes, but he forced them back.

Ben burst through the set of glass doors, drawing out his lightsaber, and ignited the green blade. He looked to the stage, where his mother still lied motionlessly. Her security guards were dead as well, and he ran over to her. Ben jumped onto the stage, putting away his lightsaber, and falling onto his knees right beside his mother. He lifted her head onto his lap, and tried to shake her shoulder, to wake her up. He ripped off his sleeve, wrapping it around her wound. The young boy could hear the sirens of authorities making their way to the scene, and looked up to the cloudy sky. There were rumbles of thunder in the distance, and flashes of lightning.

"Ben!" called a voice from the doors. Ben looked up from his motionless mother. _Master._ thought Ben, relieved to see his Jedi Master running over to him.

"She's not breathing." coughed out Ben, cradling his mother. He brushed back her loose hair from off her face, "He's still up there." said Ben, with an angered tone. Luke spun around to face the building, and looked up to where he could see the gun pointed at him, and a masked assailant staring back at him. The figure dashed into the darkness of the room, and Luke ignited his lightsaber.

"No, you stay." said Ben, rising to his feet. Before Luke could say anything, Ben ran across the platform, taking in a deep breath. He used the Force to leap into the air, landing atop the closest balcony. He then flipped to the next balcony above, then the next, and the next, reaching the room where the assailant was initially. He landed on his feet, and re-ignited his green lightsaber. Ben held out his blade, and cautiously walked into the shadowy room.

Luke sat on the cold surface of the metal stage, with his sister's head on his lap. He needed to stop Ben from going too far, his mind was clouded with anger. His mind enshrouded with emotions. Yet, he was not going to abandon his sister. Not this time. Not again. He was wrong for leaving the Jedi Senator position, his mistake of defying her wishes, his mistake of not helping make her dreams reality. She had a dream to make the Galaxy a safer place, and he hindered that goal. Luke cradled Leia in his arms, closing his eyes, hoping the authorities would hurry up already. He figured since she was the President, that they'd be there by now. Where was her personal starship? Her personal army of cyborg clone troopers? Her staff? As Luke continued to list out who should've been at her side, one person hit him the hardest. Himself. He could've deflected the laser bolts, but instead, her life was slipping away with each passing second.

* * *

 **Ben**

Ben ran through the hotel room, which was littered with ammunition racks, boxes, and chests. There were blaster rifles all over as well, on top of the two beds, hanging on strips in opened closets, and the mirror shattered in the bathroom. The lights weren't activating, and had to rely on the light from his green lightsaber. The door to the hallway was cracked open, and he could hear footsteps. Ben kicked open the door, and leaped outside, ready to tackle the foe. However, there was no one there. The hallway was even darker than the room since it didn't have any windows to the outdoors. A single ceiling light flickered at the end of the hall. The sixteen year old slowly walked down the hall, peeking at each door to the next hotel rooms, but they were all sealed shut. The Force was silent now. No ripples, no beats, no sounds, no feelings. Nothing.

"Hope cannot save them." echoed a voice from what seemed like both ends of the hall. Ben spun 360 degrees, looking for the enemy. He began to sweat with fear. The fear was growing. The fear was taking hold, and starting to give way to a far stronger power that Ben had never sensed in his entire life.

"Show yourself!" screamed Ben. There was a sound of running footsteps right behind Ben, and the boy looked over his shoulder. The other end of the hall was completely pitch black, and could see specks of white. Stars. It was as if he were in space. He looked forward again, and at the other end was fire. Inferno. Ben stumbled back, as he could feel the heat intensify, flames licking at his feet and ankles. The Force was playing tricks on his mind, but how? He wasn't unconscious? How could this be?

"There is only one true form of order and tranquility." echoed the deep voice, "And that is the First Order."

 _The First Order_. those three words rang in Ben's mind like the loudest bells in Coruscant's Senate District. Those words punched at his gut, they took the breath out of his lungs, and stopped his heart from pumping blood for a moment's notice. In the core of the flames emerged a golden light. He could see two eyes. Blue eyes. The face of a deformed man, horribly deformed and scarred, with a gaping hole in his left cheek, and a deep scar on his bald head. Ben's eyes were wide, he trembled, scared and petrified.

"There is much potential in you…" spoke the deformed being, as he reached out his hand, and extended his index finger. His finger pointed to Ben's forehead, "Where the waters run solid, the stones burn blue and green, there you shall find the answers."

* * *

 **Coruscant**

Storms raged over the Senate District, and heavily concentrated over the Presidential Mansion tower, where news reporters and journalists were crowding the main entrances on the ground floor. Hundreds of floors above, in the main offices of the President, the leaders of the Republic government were meeting. It was a dark day for the Republic, and a dark day for the Jedi Order.

"Sign here." whispered Eli Talherra, pointing to the blank line at the bottom of a holographic screen placed on the desk of the President. Sitting in the black leather chair was not the sixth President of the New Republic, not Leia Skywalker, but the Vice President. Around him were the members of Cabinet, the Secretaries of all Departments, as well as Congressional leaders. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outdoors, giving light into the office through the tall windows. Vice President Vikker Rentana placed his pen on the bottom of the screen, and signed his name.

"Until further notice," spoke Eli so those around them could hear, "you shall bear all powers and authority that of the Office of the President."

The signature was sealed and verified on the screen, and the hologram beamed a golden color.

"May the Force bring her a swift recovery." said Acting President Vikker Rentana, rising from his seat, looking at the Centrist, Populist, and Resistance Senators before him.

* * *

 **Senate Building**

"That should teach her a lesson." snickered Senator Eryn Kelta of Corellia, the Chairwoman of the Populist Galactic Committee, as she sat with her feet atop her desk, in her senatorial office late in the night. Across from her was the Chairman of the Centrist Galactic Committee, elderly Senator Tarvex. The Ishi-Tib was re-elected as the new Chairman of his party, after recent years of losses and electoral defeat.

"Best prepare for the move to Hosnian Prime, Kelta. It'll be happening whether she survives or not." said the Ishi-Tib Senator, "We must prepare for the midterm elections happening in a few weeks."

"Think you'll regain majority?" asked Kelta with a smirk, as she twiddled a pen in her fingers.

"I think we'll both be surprised." answered Tarvex, remaining straight in his hardened chair, "I recommend you devise your next steps in taking down the SkywalkerCare bill. Best do it now."

"No, I want her to be dead when her prized possession is destroyed... to show the Galaxy what a failure she is."

"You underestimate her resilience. I do not like Leia Skywalker, but I respect her. She will survive."

"You Centrists really are closer to her than you all think." said Eryn Kelta, removing her feet from the desk and leaning forward with her hands folded together, furrowing her eyebrows, "It's a bit suspicious."

"More suspicious that an assassination attempt was made on the President's life during which _you_ were supposed to be on stage?"

"Let's not revive these old memories."

"Memories that are fresh in the mind of the people… and in the mind of Congress." said the elderly Ishi-Tib.

"I think you should retire to your residence, Senator Tarvex." said Eryn Kelta, leaning back in her chair, skeptical of what the old man was getting at. She was confused, for once in her life. She felt as if he were playing her like a fiddle, and she didn't like it. Senator Tarvex got up from the chair, pushing his hands up against the armrests as he struggled to get to his shaky feet. The man began walking towards the door,

"War is coming, Kelta. It is on the horizon."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I've been thinking of writing a short few paragraphs on character spotlights, perhaps with each chapter or maybe it's own post. For example, one could be on Leia Skywalker, and her motivations, drives, ideas, hopes and aspirations, as well as secondary characters that aren't so fleshed out. Let me know your thoughts!_


	161. Chapter 160

**New Galactic Senate Building - Hosnian Prime**

 **Two Weeks After Assassination Attempt on President Skywalker**

Four hours past sunrise over Republic City, Hosnian Prime, and the grand upper house of Congress was convening for the first time in its new home. The Senate Building on Hosnian Prime was larger than its predecessor on Coruscant. It was a dome, of course, bright silver in color, in the middle of a massive flatlands of cityscape and man-made parks within the capital city. The round legislative building was connected to the main areas of the city by four avenues, one going west, east, north, and south. They were lined with massive statues of notable New Republic figures, and even Rebellion leaders. To the main entrance of the Senate Building, at the north avenue, were statues of Padme Amidala-Skywalker, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar, and in the middle of the avenue, beneath the main steps to the edifice, Serinna Vylantis.

To the south, the southern avenue led to the new House of Deputies Building, which was long and rectangular, with jagged edges resembling an old religious cathedral. It had tall stained glass windows, depicting heroic clone commanders, Rebel troopers, New Republic soldiers, and even some Jedi Knights. It was a more divine building, a tribute to those who sacrificed their lives in ushering in the birth of the New Republic.

"Order, order." announced the temporary leader of the Senate, Secretary of State Rae Sloane, standing in the podium tower in the center of the round convocation chamber. Since Vice President Rentana was currently the Acting President, he was far too busy to attend Senate hearings. Next in line of succession, the Secretary of State, filled the shoes of the VP in such a situation, "The Senator from Rodia has the floor." The greenish yellow female Rodian Senator floated in her squarish senatorial pod, waiting for everyone's attention. Many were currently voicing their angry opinions as the debates continued over the controversial SkywalkerCare bill.

"Thank you, Madam Secretary." spoke the female Senator, "As I was saying, this bill is a path to fascism. It is nothing like the once great GalactiMed implemented by President Vylantis, this is just handing President Skywalker even more powers. For a woman who fought her entire life to destroy the Empire, I think she's lost her mind since she's promoting strikingly similar ideals."

"How dare you speak so when our President is incapacitated!" shouted the Senator of Alderaan, a prominent Resistance member. He was a young man with black hair and blue eyes, and with ferocity, "You've all been dragging her name through the mud while she is fighting to stay alive."

"Perhaps we should take note of the amount of money we are spending to keep her on such expensive life support." refuted the Rodian Senator, "Imagine if we had to spend that much on every single citizen… _that's_ what SkywalkerCare will turn into." there was an uproar of more anger and disappointment from the Resistance and even a few Centrist Senators. Secretary Rae Sloane looked at the Rodian Senator with disgust, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Senator from Rodia wasn't the first to make such observations about the President's health care costs while being in the hospital, which the government was paying for. Populists were rallying against the President, accusing her of wasteful spending.

"Madam Secretary, I move we begin the vote." announced the Senator of Anaxes, a Centrist human man with white hair and a long white beard, "Let's get this over with." grumbled the man. Secretary Sloane leaned over to her advisor to her right, and then to the advisor at her left as she asked for counsel. The woman was not a politician, she did not know the rules of the Senate, she was a military woman. This was a relatively new arena for her. There was a moment of quiet in the chamber as everybody waited on the Secretary of State, and Senator Tarvex glanced at the Anaxi delegate. They nodded to each other discretely, and then nodded to a few other Centrists who were hovering in the sky of the chamber.

"The debate on SkywalkerCare is to be tabled." announced Secretary Sloane, standing straight in her dark green military uniform, looking around at the chamber of nearly two thousand individuals, "Please look to your control panels to cast your vote."

* * *

"I would like to make a proposition, Senator Eilde." squawked the elderly Senator Tarvex of Tibrin, the Ishi-Tib Minority Leader of the Centrists in the Senate. The wrinkled Ishi-Tib sat comfortably in his leather chair within his new office, in the new Senate Building on Hosnian Prime. Behind him, out the wide rectangular window, was a full view of the north western gardens. A quadrant of deep greens, colorful flowers in the distance, and small ponds that dotted the landscape. In front of Tarvex was the voiceful and opinionated Senator of Alderaan, a prominent Resistance Party member. He was in his mid-twenties, black hair that was almost blue, and bright blue eyes; Jerric Eilde.

"Today's session of the Senate, was… quite vicious." continued Tarvex.

"Quite vicious indeed." agreed Jerric Eilde.

"I am going to be blunt. I want the Populists gone." said Tarvex, loud and clear. Jerric stared at the alien, waiting for elaboration. He hadn't heard of such a bold goal or wish. Tarvex was one of the most senior members of Congress, a talented and seasoned politician, and one who knew the rules of governing extremely well.

"Really?" perked Senator Eilde.

"Yes. I am growing tired… tired of everything they are trying to do."

"Where is this coming from?" asked Jerric curiously. Surely there had to be a large enough motive for the senior most member of the Senate wanting an entire political faction gone.

"Ever since the election of Petan Casterfo ten years ago, and all the Centrist Presidents that followed, I've been the one who's had to keep them in line. I dedicated my career to ensuring the stable life of a galactic government. I could not prevent the chaos that the Centrist Presidents have brought forth, they've all been unconventional. Now, it seems as if the roles have been switched."

"The Populists are making the chaos." said Jerric softly, coming to realization.

"Correct." said Tarvex, "I believe the Resistance Party can be the perfect replacement for the Populists. They've been broken into numerous factions, and one of which became your Resistance Party. They can't keep one another in line."

"It's why so many call President Skywalker a hidden Centrist." joked Jerric.

"She wants a strong central government, a strong military, and a strong executive. She's always been a Centrist to me. We have our disagreements, but it is out of the good of the democracy we are supposed to maintain." explained Tarvex.

"So how do you plan to do this? This won't be easy."

"It will be far from easy, young Senator." said Tarvex, rising from his seat. The Ishi-Tib reached for his wooden cane, and turned to look out the panoramic window of the office. He let out an exhale as he looked out to the vast green plains, and the skyscrapers off in the distance, "Do you think SkywalkerCare will pass?" asked the Ishi-Tib.

"No." sighed Eilde, "There isn't enough support."

"You know, before you were elected, my colleagues worked with the Populists to make our voting records private once again… like the days of the ancient old Republic." noted Tarvex, squinting his eyes as he examined the gardens thousands of feet below.

"What does that have to do with anything?" muttered Eilde.

"You underestimate the passage of the bill then." the elderly Senator turned around and looked at Eilde, "I will contact you in the near future about the formation of a coalition, Senator Eilde. You'll be surprised to what we can achieve by combining the strength of our parties."

* * *

 **Silver House (Residence of the President)**

Leia Skywalker sat upright in her large bed, underneath an embroidered quilt of flowers and foliage, with a tray of soup atop her lap. The woman was wearing a violet nightgown, with small tubes connected to her wrist through needles, pumping fluids into her bloodstream as she recovered from the shooting two weeks ago. The woman had been shot six times, all across her shoulder and upper chest. It was a miracle that she was alive, and a miracle she was recovering so well.

"You need to eat." said Han softly, sitting in a chair near Leia's bedside, leaning back, watching as his wife barely touched the soup. She slowly stirred it with a spoon.

"What I need is to get back on my feet."

"You will be on your feet when you take your time and eat the damn soup." said Han. He had to be stern with Leia, for sometimes she overpowered him, and didn't always know what was best for her.

"Where's Ben?" asked Leia, starting to eat the soup slowly, one spoonful at a time.

"Still on Coruscant, where he's always been." said Han, skeptical if she was losing some memories. She did fall pretty hard.

"Any news from Congress?" asked the President with some hope. Han let out a sigh, leaned forward, and folded his hands together.

"There can't be a single moment where you don't think about politics, huh?"

"There cannot." validated Leia.

"It passed." said Han bluntly, and Leia lowered her spoon back into the soup, staring at Han, "53% in the House, and 64% in the Senate. SkywalkerCare is going to be law once you sign it." Leia immediately moved the tray off her lap to the empty side of her bed, throwing off the covers, and swinging her feet out her bed. She took out the needles and wires connected to her wrists and rushed to her closet.

"What are you doing? You need bed rest!" exclaimed Han, jumping to his feet.

"I've been in bed for two weeks now, I've had enough bedrest." Leia flung open the doors to her closet, revealing her hanging dresses and clothes. She sifted through the outfits, blouses, and skirts, not paying attention to Han's worried attitude.

"The signing can wait."

"But the sick who don't have health-care can't wait any longer." Leia stopped sifting through the hangers of clothes, and stopped at a dress. She unhooked the hanger from the metal bar and took it out the closet. She held up the dress and stared at it. It was a white gown with a white cloak, the dress she wore to her Inauguration.

"Get Rentana and Sloane to my office, including the press. It's time they hand back their powers to the rightful President."

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

"She will be signing the legislation into law momentarily, we strongly urge you to be at the Silver House by the morning." spoke the hologram of Leia's Chief of Staff, Eli Talherra, which was placed on a hovering droid that floated in front of Grand Master Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker, and Belro Erkonos, the blue skinned Mikkian senior Jedi Master. The three Jedi Masters were walking down one of the great halls within the Temple, late in the evening after a Council meeting.

"She's already up and running?" asked Luke with hope, and a small smile, he wasn't surprised his sister was already getting back to work.

"Yes, thankfully." chuckled Eli.

"Have you contacted Rentana?" asked Ahsoka.

"He hasn't been responding to our calls, yet he is on Coruscant. Last we heard, he was visiting with Populist leaders in the PGC HQ." said Eli. Ahsoka looked at Luke worriedly, they didn't have a secure feeling about that.

"Why is he at the PGC headquarters?" asked Erkonos.

"We don't know. Perhaps you could meet him there and give him the orders to come to Hosnian Prime immediately. He needs to sign off his presidential powers."

"Will do, Mr. Talherra." nodded Ahsoka. The hologram of Leia's Chief of Staff deactivated, and the three Jedi stopped to look at one another.

"Shouldn't he be on Hosnian Prime?" questioned Luke.

"Yes. The transition is over, all federal government officials should be there." said Erkonos.

"The Populists have grown quite distant from Leia recently," noted Ahsoka, "we need to go investigate."

* * *

 **Headquarters of the Populist Galactic Committee**

"Mr. Acting President, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order is here to see you." said a silver protocol droid to Vikker Rentana, where he stood with Chairwoman Eryn Kelta and a few other Populist Senators in a conference room. The Acting President nodded to the droid and looked to the far end of the room, where the doors slid open, and in walked the Togruta Grand Master, as well as Luke Skywalker. Rentana muttered a few words under his breath, and faced the two Jedi, walking around a long rectangular table to meet them.

"Mr. Acting President." greeted Ahsoka.

"Grand Master, I thought I'd be seeing you sooner or later." said Vikker, putting his hands in his pant pockets. The other Populist Senators remained behind, looking from afar, and remaining close with one another. There were Senate Commandos at the far end of the room as well, and two posted at the doors that Ahsoka and Luke didn't notice at first.

"We are here to bring you to the Silver House." said Ahsoka confidently, "President Skywalker is no longer incapacitated. Time to sign off your powers."

"I will not be going to Hosnian Prime with you." said Rentana. Luke stepped forward,

"Coruscant is not a part of the New Republic, and there are heavy restrictions placed on this world now. It would be in your best interest to come with us, sir."

"We've decided that it would be in our best interest to no longer have Leia Skywalker as our commander-in-chief." interjected Senator Eryn Kelta, walking up to the Acting President's side. The Senate Commandos walked up to Rentana as well, with their rifles loaded and readied.

"Is this some sort of coup?" blurted Ahsoka, putting her hands on her hips, "You either come with us now, or be prosecuted by the Supreme Court for violating the Constitution."

"Leia Skywalker is not fit to be President, my dear." cooed Rentana, walking closer to Ahsoka and looking down at her, "It would be best if I remained President."

Ahsoka quickly drew out her lightsaber and pointed it at the Acting President's throat, surprising him, and the Senators as well. The Senate Commandos did nothing, and just watched. The Togruta looked to the Commandos,

"You do not serve Rentana, you serve the Senate."

"And the Senate commands that Rentana finishes Skywalker's term." spoke Kelta. Luke Skywalker drew out his lightsaber as well.

"Are we going to have to quell yet another Jedi Rebellion?" teased Rentana, staring at Ahsoka's blue eyes. Ahsoka felt those words stab her in the heart, and twisted in her guts.

"The fact that SkywalkerCare passed in Congress is evidence that Leia Skywalker knows what's best for the Republic, and the Galaxy." said Luke, "You just can't seem to accept that now."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? You technically serve me, Master Jedi." said Rentana, "Strike me down and you violate the Constitution as well."

"Enough of this." grunted Ahsoka. She used the Force to push back Rentana, causing him to spin and nearly tumble to the floor. She then yanked him back through the Force, grabbing his wrist with hers. Luke took out a pair of holo-cuffs from his robes and quickly shackled the Acting President.

"You're coming with us." said Ahsoka, putting away her lightsaber, and keeping hold of Rentana. The man shouted and swore at the Grand Master, trying to break free, but she was stronger than him.

"Do something! Stop them!" shouted Kelta to the Senate Commandos. The four Senate Commandos remained still, and only watched. They looked at Ahsoka and Luke, giving them a sincere nod.

* * *

 **Silver House**

Leia Skywalker loomed over Vikker Rentana as the man slowly signed his name on the holographic tablet on the President's desk. There were black armored Presidential security guards present, Senate Commandos with crested helmets, the members of the Cabinet, and many members of the Jedi Council. Upon finishing his signature, Rentana dropped the pen and slowly stood up. He looked down at the shorter President, and pressed his lips together. The two were locked in a cold stare.

"You were not my first mistake," spoke Leia, breaking the silence, "but you are my last." Rentana stepped aside from the desk, and Leia took her seat. A few droids entered the room and set up a camera in front of the desk. Her handmaidens fixed Leia's hair, which was let down straight, with braids starting at her temples, and forming a bun on the back of her head. She wore her bright white dress and cape, and stared directly into the camera.

"Three, two, one…" voiced the camera droid, and a red light activated.

"Brothers and sisters," began Leia, "it is with my utmost privilege and honor to inform you that I have returned to the position as your President. However, it is with my deepest regret to inform you that Vice President Rentana will no longer be continuing as VP, and shall be resigning momentarily. On this day, it is a day of celebration, for the Health-Care For All Act has been passed by the Congress. No longer will anyone have to suffer in sickness, no longer will anyone have to go bankrupt because of soaring medical bills, and no longer will lives be cut short due to the lack of medical attention. This is the first step in rebuilding our crumbling society. This is the first step in a future you all truly deserve. Thank you, and May the Force bless the Republic."

* * *

"Why did you do it? What made you think you'd be successful in trying to overthrow me? I'd really like to know." muttered Leia Skywalker, escorting former Vice President Vikker Rentana down a wide set of stairs to the main exit of the Silver House. There were black armored security troopers behind and in front of Leia, many keeping an eye on Rentana, who had cuffs on his wrists still. At the bottom of the steps, near a large arched door, stood police officer droids and a few police chiefs.

"There's no use in bringing it up now." said Rentana with a sigh under his breath. He was irritated, and Leia could sense his anger towards her. The two reached the bottom of the marble steps and Leia grabbed the ex-VP's arm, making him look at her.

"You are a failing President." said Rentana proudly, changing his mind, taking in a deep breath, "I could no longer stand still on a sinking ship."

"A sinking ship?" scoffed Leia.

"You have no allies, you have no allegiances, and you represent an old world mentality."

"And what mentality would you be sporting?" the President put her hands on her hips.

"A mentality that is different from yours… and apparently means I get thrown in prison. You are becoming a dictator. You are becoming a tyrant, Madam President. Better hear it from me, before it's the people throwing rocks and stones at the windows of your new _castle_." Rentana looked to the police chief, who was an older man, and held out his cuffed wrists. He wanted to be taken away already, and Leia watched in silence as the doors opened and the former Vice President was escorted outside. Light shone into the entry chamber where Leia stood in its center, watching the police bring Rentana out to the front platform, to an entourage of police speeders. Leia paid no attention to the hovering camera droids at the edge of the platform which were photographing the historic moment, yet another government official being whisked away to prison. The cameras even focused on the President, where she stood underneath a massive golden chandelier, in her white dress and white cape.

* * *

 **Senate Building**

"We are on schedule to blocking her next bill with our current plans, Senator Kelta." spoke the young female aide to the Chairwoman of the Populist Party, Eryn Kelta of Corellia. The two women were walking down the halls of the new Senate Building on Hosnian Prime, preparing to join the next session of the legislature. They were being followed by other Populist Senators, yet they were holding their own conversations.

"Good. I want you to get me the voting record on SkywalkerCare. I want to know who's the traitor in our midst." said Kelta. The Corellian Senator was intent on finding out which Populists went against their agenda in rejecting SkywalkerCare… which passed a few days ago.

"Halt." spoke a police droid, looming tall in front of Senator Kelta, stopping the entire group of Populists from reaching the main entrance to the Senate chamber. Kelta looked up at the golden eyed droid, which was painted in dark red and black, bearing the emblem of the Office of the President on its robust torso. It stood over seven feet tall, with wide shoulders, and a stubby head, with narrow eyes. It had a mounted rifle on its forearms, resembling an Aqua Droid of the past used by the CIS in the Clone Wars.

"Excuse me." scoffed Senator Kelta.

"Senator Kelta, you are being placed under arrest." spoke the droid in a deep monotonic voice, holding out holo-cuffs. Two more police droids approached, and a fourth from behind. They were surrounding the Corellian Senator.

"What's the meaning of this?" scolded Kelta. The droid reached out to take Kelta by the wrist, yet she yanked her hand away, taking a step back.

"You are being placed under arrest for acts against the state." spoke the droid, clanking forward and grabbing the Senator by her right wrist. She tried to wriggle free, but the droid only tightened his grip.

"Acts against the state?! What?! Somebody help!" shouted Kelta, "This droid is malfunctioning!"

"You are being placed under arrest for acts against the state, you have the right to remain silent." repeated the droid, even louder. Kelta looked to her aide and the other Senators for help, her eyes begging for help.

"Somebody do something! I didn't do anything!" the woman tried to kick the droid, yet was viciously pulled back into submission. She nearly fell onto her knees, yet the security droid held her up.

"Call my attorney!" shouted Kelta to her aide, who watched in fear as her boss was being dragged down the hall by the droid. The three other droids followed, scanning the corridor, looking at all the other bystanders present. The four droids marched down the hall with the screaming Senator, not paying attention to the slurs and swears spewing out of her mouth. She was attracting the attention of Senators already in their respective pods, yet were peeking into the hall. Many of which were Centrists, including Senator Tarvex. The Ishi-Tib elder slowly walked to the doorway from his pod into the hall, placing both his clawed hands on his cane. He let out a quiet laugh as he watched the Populist Chairwoman get dragged down the hall by Presidential officer droids. They were droids introduced recently by President Skywalker, yet never used until this very moment. Where the security and stability of the New Republic was being threatened.

* * *

 **Silver House - Southern Platform**

Leia stood in the warm light of the setting sun on the southern platform of her home, where in front of her was Ahsoka Tano and Luke Skywalker, preparing for their voyage back to Coruscant. Behind the two Jedi was their old shuttle, with R2-D2 scuttling aboard to warm up its engines.

"That was pretty reckless of you to go there on such short notice, you know." said Ahsoka to Leia, referring to her unannounced trip to Carida and then giving a speech that resulted in her assassination-attempt. Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle, and so did Leia.

"I think things would've gotten far worse here if I didn't go." noted Leia.

"You had a traitor in your midst." said Luke.

"It was bringing back horrid memories," spoke Ahsoka, holding Leia's hands in hers, "when we had to confront him."

"I know." said Leia quietly, reminiscing of the Jedi Purge… when the Empire turned on the Jedi and hunted them all down as alleged traitors… as animals.

"I don't like where things are going now." added Ahsoka.

"I'm trying, Ahsoka."

"I know you are."

"I need you at my side." said Leia, looking to her former Jedi Master with wide eyes, "I can't do this alone."

"I will never leave your side."

"We're in this together." said Luke with a smile, nodding in agreement. The two Jedi said their goodbyes to the President, and made their way to the old shuttle. Leia stood with her black armored guards, watching the ramp close, and then the ship slowly taking off into the sky.

* * *

 **Update:** There will be another installment of chapters, a _Season 11._ We've got about eleven more chapters until the end of _Season 10._


	162. S10 Chapter 161 - Partnership

**Republic News Now**

"Three more prominent members of the Congress were arrested this past week, signifying the immediate explosion of power coming from the Skywalker Administration," spoke the Twi'lek female news anchor, staring straight into the camera, where she at at a glossy desk in the main studio of RNN, the Galaxy's largest news network, "they were all Populists, is this another clue? All of these individuals have one thing in common, they have been accused of creating a coup to install former Vice President Rentana as the President, during President Skywalker's incapacitation. These are dangerous times, as political divisions are being felt all throughout the Galaxy…"

* * *

 **Silver House**

"He garnered the votes. It had to be him." spoke the tan woman, Rae Sloane, the Secretary of State, and current nominee to become the next Vice President of the New Republic. Rae Sloane stood in her olive green military uniform, near the President's desk, where Leia sat. The two women weren't alone, but a third person was in the room. He was the elderly Senator from Tibrin, Rallox Tarvex, who was the Centrist Minority Leader in the Senate. Tarvex stood in dark blue robes, with his two hands on his wooden cane, keeping a straight face.

"Is that true, Senator Tarvex?" asked Leia, looking up to the old Ishi-Tib.

"I did what I believed to be right." said the Senator. Leia lowered her head and scoffed,

"All modesty aside, Tarvex."

"The Populists are intent of tearing apart the strong successful government you are surprisingly building." said the Ishi-Tib, "The Centrists may not like your policies, but we do admire your vision of a strong central government. It is our common ground."

"But why the health-care? You don't like large costly programs, or high taxes." questioned Leia, folding her hands on her desk.

"It would have signaled the defeat of your Presidency. I was not going to let the Populists have any more victories. I want to see them gone, Madam President. That is how I feel, that is how the Centrists feel." explained Senator Tarvex.

"They have become a bunch of annoying pests, actually." said Leia, leaning back in her seat, "What is your goal then? What will be the Centrists do about their problem?"

"They are not only my problem." said Tarvex, "It is _our_ problem. I've even met with Senator Jerric Eilde, the second leading member of the Resistance Party. He is willing to form a coalition between our two parties. It would give us the majority, pushing the Populists into a minority."

"Something like that has never been done before." thought Leia aloud, as she tossed the idea in her head. Making a pact with the Centrists was something she never thought she'd do. She spent most of her political career trying to remove Centrists from highly influential posts in the government, for they were reactionary and destructive. Although, she still had many enemies across the aisle, she had even more on the Populist side. The Resistance would never gain enough power or leverage on their own. The populace was more trusting of the major parties than the fringe faction founded by the rogue President.

"I'd like to make something clear." said Leia, rising from her leather chair, "If I agree to this, it does not mean in any way that the Centrist Party is holding me hostage. Is that understood?"

"Madam President, I've been trying to control Presidents for the past decade and failed horribly. I've come to realize that I'd be more useful helping you than trying to manipulate you." confessed the Ishi-Tib, "I will speak with the CGC about this to finalize the agreement."

"We form this _grand_ coalition," continued Leia, " and you'll approve Sloane as my Vice President."

"If that is what you command, then I shall make it happen." nodded Tarvex.

"What do you want in return?" asked the President, "You can't just be handing me all these victories for nothing."

"I do not want to see power given to the sectors, I do not want to see it distributed into the hands of individuals not prepared to govern." explained Tarvex, "If you remained focused on a powerful central government, you'll have my support anywhere you need it."

"Alright then…" said Leia with an exhale, reaching out her right hand. Tarvex smiled, and shook the President's hand, "Let's get Secretary Sloane approved as my VP, and let's bring back our military."

"I like the sound of that." smiled Senator Tarvex as he shook President Skywalker's hand. Leia had a good feeling about this. For once she felt as if she had an ally in the government. She only had her Cabinet to back her up, but not really anybody in the Congress to defend her voice. The Resistance only had a few hundred seats in both the House and Senate, not enough to make a difference. With the Centrists' help, she would surely defeat the Populists' intentions of weakening her Presidency.

* * *

 **Dantooine**

Ever since the founding of the New Republic twenty two years ago, Dantooine had changed so drastically it is nearly unrecognizable. The vast swaths of golden fields are no longer dotted with few trees or rock formations, but with towering cities and towns. Massive metropolises devoured the coastal regions of Dantooine's few continents, skylanes dominate the air, and the planet was now an industrial hub in the far northern Outer Rim. It's capital city, named Liberty City, was the largest city on the planet. It's superstructure of city-blocks all encircle a large circular park in the city-center. The city-center park has dark green trees, a deep blue lake, and large plazas for the people to visit and traverse. The main plaza was filled with thousands of citizens, all gathering to an amphitheater at the base of a large hill.

"I give her credit for that. She is giving us proper medical care. She is giving us a chance to seek medical attention, and to receive care for our loved ones that wouldn't have made it before." echoed a loud voice from the amphitheater, attracting more and more curious citizens,

"But, these handouts are masking her true identity. She has become a sellout, and has formed a coalition with the Centrists! The Party that ripped away our healthcare, our education, and our security right from under our feet for the past twenty years! How could she turn on us like that? How could she sell herself to a group of the most greedy, selfish, and bigoted politicians to ever exist in galactic history?!" the young man stood in the center of the semi-circular stage, with a microphone in his hand. There were tens of thousands before him, all with wide innocent eyes. Many were cheering and applauding. The people were unsure what to believe. President Skywalker was a miracle from the heavens when she was elected two and a half years ago, she broke the cycle of endless Centrist Presidents. She brought back key programs that kept the poor alive. But, her recent actions would speak otherwise.

"Former Vice President Rentana was not going to take over for himself." continued the young man, with fiery eyes, and fiery red hair, "Rentana realized he had an opportunity to save the Republic from its worst enemy… Leia Skywalker! The Populists were going to take the Galaxy back to a time when the people governed! Where our voices are heard! But what happened instead? Skywalker had the help of her Jedi pawns, and they arrested her opponents! She threw them in jail, and without a proper trial! We must do the same to the President! Give her justice! She was the daughter of Darth Vader, it's true, but she is becoming the next Vader..."

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

"We've been tasked with apprehending these two Representatives, who were also involved in the coup against your mother." said Luke quietly, walking down the marble floored halls of the pristine House of Deputies Building on Hosnian Prime. It was late in the evening, and the Jedi Master was with his Jedi padawan, Ben Solo, on a new mission. The Jedi Order was granted more autonomy by President Skywalker, and also given new roles. They were to uphold the law, and stop corruption from spreading.

"The report from the Galactic Intelligence Agency wasn't that convincing, Master." said Ben, eyeing the people they past as they treaded down the busy hallway. They passed Representatives of all shapes and sizes, of all races and species. Many were accompanied by servant droids and staffers. A House hearing was nearly finishing, and some were departing early for the night. They could hear the chants and arguing from the massive legislature, which was just down the long and tall corridor.

"There's holographic evidence of Representatives Parcos and Wentin of Corellia speaking with Senator Kelta about planning the President's assassination, and consequential coup by installing Rentana as commander in chief. That's enough evidence for me, Ben." said Luke.

"They are quite loud in there…" noted Ben, referencing to the shouting going on in the House chamber. The shouts were being tamed by the near deafening gavel banging from the House Speaker, yet was only causing more to shout and voice their opinions.

"The House hasn't been the most civilized half of Congress." smirked Luke.

The two Jedi reached the end of the hall where the office for Parcos and Wentin were, finding the door closed. It was locked, and wouldn't open upon stepping near it like most in the building would. Ben let out a sigh, and Luke pressed the control panel beside the door on the wall. It wasn't activating, and the Jedi started to get annoyed.

"Somebody's not home." snickered Ben, crossing his arms, and leaning up against the wall. He looked down both ends of the long hall, listening to the faint arguing going on in the House chamber, and also eyeing the people that walked past them. They were mainly House Representatives. Men wearing long, colorful, flamboyant robes of silk and satin. Women wearing gowns of glittering jewels and gold and platinum. They looked ridiculous to Ben, he couldn't believe that those who kept the Republic running were these filthy rich people.

The door suddenly opened, and Ben shot a look at the control panel. Luke had held his hand over the keypad, and used the Force to figure out the passcode. Ben glanced at his Master, and Luke smirked. The older Jedi walked in first, and Ben followed. They were greeted by old paintings of Corellian landscapes on the walls leading into the main office. The floors were a silver color with blood-red carpets, and the walls a darker red color. Red was the main color on Corellia's flag, representing strength, valor, ferocity, and even bloodshed. It's also the official color of the Centrist Party. Parcos and Wentin were Populists, however.

"They're not here." said Ben, standing in the middle of the office as Luke walked over to the small desk in the corner of the office, flanked by the streamline windows that donned a view of Republic City's dense cityscape, and the nearby parks that led to the Senate Building.

"They should be." said Luke, walking around the desk, noticing a shut laptop in its center. He stopped short of opening the laptop, realizing he was invading their privacy. The privacy of a member of the Galactic House of Deputies. Alas, these two are suspected in organization a Presidential assassination and coup. Luke opened the laptop, where it immediately projected a bluish screen in the air. It demanded another passcode, and Luke waved his hand over it slowly.

"Did you see this?" asked Ben, interrupting Luke's focus. The teenager was standing before an old metal statue in the opposite corner of the office. There were four in total, all cloaked beings in bronze, with their hands held together near their faces. Ben couldn't take his eyes off the one in front of him, feeling a strange connection through the Force. It felt as if he were looking back throughout history. Through the lifespan of the Force, and the Galactic Republic.

"Ben, get away from that." whispered Luke. Luke whisked away from the desk and over to his padawan, pulling him slightly at his shoulder.

"What? What's wrong? You feel that? It feels strange." noted Ben, glancing at the statue occasionally.

"Those are awfully familiar." muttered the Jedi Master, letting out a tired exhale, "It doesn't matter though, we need to go to see the House Speaker."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe he knows where Parcos and Wentin have gone."

* * *

 **Office of the Speaker of the House**

"I am honored by your presence, Master Jedi." spoke the alien Speaker of the House, who was a male Chistori being, a tall and lanky reptilian with sharper teeth than a Trandoshan, smoother skin yet scaly, and golden eyes and black pupils. He had a short snout, a long and sharp chin and jaw, blue skin running from his nostrils over his bald head, and golden skin everywhere else. The Chistori had a long tail that rested on the floor beside the Speaker as he sat in his office desk-chair, slowly swaying from side to side at its end. Representative Jalax Zyrannon was a staunch Populist who held the position of House Speaker for the past two years and a half, replacing a Centrist after the Populists won the majority in the 20 ABY election. The Chistori were also new to the Republic, joining the organization in 11 ABY, and had been regarded as savage peoples prior to their membership.

"And to answer your question," continued Speaker Zyrannon, "you cannot expect me to know the whereabouts of every single Representative in the House… let alone some Populists from Corellia."

"They are suspects in cooperating with Vikker Rentana and Eryn Kelta for attempting a coup against President Skywalker." said Luke sternly, "It would be best if you could give us something… anything. Were they in attendance in today's session?"

"The actions of former Vice President Rentana and former Senator Kelta are just awful, I condemn them for their ways of treachery." hissed Speaker Zyrannon, "However, I do not know if they were present. The attendance records lie with the House Parliamentarian-"

"We're not going on a goose hunt whether to find out if these little politicians were absent or not." blurted Ben, irritated with the Speaker's lack of cooperation. He didn't seem to care at all what the Jedi were after, or what President Skywalker was after. Luke shot a look at Ben, staring at him, and then slowly looked back to Zyrannon.

"Please forgive my padawan-"

"I admire your tenacity, young one." smirked the Speaker, leaning forward and folding his clawed hands on his desk as he looked at Ben, "I couldn't say the same for your mother." Ben tightened his fist, holding back a flood of words he'd like to share with the Speaker.

"Parcos and Wentin and the rest of the Corellian delegation should be suspects, Skywalker." said Zyrannon, "I truly do not know if they were here, but if they aren't in their office they'd most likely be back on their homeworld."

"Congress is still in session, why would they go back to Corellia so soon?" questioned Luke.

"That is up to you to figure out." said the Speaker simply.

"Then we are done here." said Luke rising from his seat, and Ben did the same, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Speaker."

"Of course, Master Jedi." hissed Speaker Zyrannon. The alien congressional leader watched the two Jedi walk out his office, narrowing his gaze at the padawan.

* * *

 **Corellia**

Luke Skywalker sat in the pilot seat of the round cockpit of the old Jedi shuttle, with his padawan Ben Solo to his right, the two staring out the viewport as they exited the vast tunnel of hyperspace. The bright blue and green world of Corellia floated ahead of them, swarmed by incoming and outgoing transports, vessels, and freighters. It was a busy world, since it was the junction of three major hyperlanes that met up with the _Corellian Run_ which reached as far south as Geonosis. Both Luke and Ben were quiet as they flew towards the planet, coming into view of a larger than normal starship.

"What's that?" muttered Ben, with wide eyes as he looked out the viewport, on the edge of his seat. Ahead of them, near a massive space station was a circular starship, with a spherical center and towering command bridges, and gargantuan satellite dishes.

"Very old ships that I haven't seen in a long time…" said Luke quietly, examining the halted starships. There were three of them, one connected to the elongated spaceport, and two below it, one facing the planet, and the other with its engines pointed to the planet.

"I don't like the look of them." said Ben quietly, staring at the closest starship, which was facing them.

"They were used as battleships in the Clone Wars by the Separatists, and were owned by the Trade Federation." explained Luke, "They made their terroristic debut when they blockaded your grandmother's homeworld."

"I remember that story." sighed Ben, as he reminisced of the tale of the Trade Federation's blockade over Naboo. It happened over fifty years ago, and seemed like just a snippet of history compared to what would come after. It was the beginning of the decline of the Old Republic, and to Ben, it was evidence that the grand democracy couldn't function any longer. The day corporations and greed ran the Galaxy was the day democracy was no longer the answer.

Luke piloted the old Jedi shuttle through the thick gray clouds over Corellia's capital city, which was a sparse and relatively flat metropolis that spanned for a few miles across a flat island. The city reached the rocky edges of the flat island, right up to the deep blue sea, where a few buildings were built into the ocean, connecting to the land based city-blocks. The Jedi flew towards the tallest building in the center of the city, an elongated tower with a wide base and pointed spire. There were numerous transports and shuttles at its lower platforms, and one of them was an old droid landing ship. It stood out like a sore thumb to Luke, and he slowly flew past to get a good look at it. Its main doors were opened and ramp extended outward, but nobody near the ship at all. The ship was rusted and old, with blast marks and torn armor panels, as well as a faded emblem of the Separatist Alliance on its wings.

Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo got off their shuttle on a platform on a few levels higher than where the old droid transport was located, and were greeted by blue armored soldiers with long blaster rifles. They resembled Senate Commandos, but had pointed shoulder pads and a white stripe down their helmet and torso.

"Halt, identification please." spoke one of the guards.

"I am Luke Skywalker, here to meet with Representatives Parcos and Wentin of the Galactic Congress." said Luke sternly, putting his hands on his belt as he stared at the guard.

"We will need to see identification, sir." repeated the guard. Ben glanced up at his Master, where he was shuffling through his inner robe pockets for some sort of ID. Ben sighed he didn't want to waste time, he just wanted to get off Corellia already. The young man took out his lightsaber and showed the guard,

"We're Jedi." said Ben loudly, "My mother, and his sister, is the President of the New Republic." the two guards glanced down at the padawan silently. The closest guard looked at his comrade, and then at Luke.

"The Representatives are not here, Master Jedi. But, we will be glad to bring you to the Sector Governor." said the first guard. Ben crossed his arms in disappointment, but he wasn't surprised. Luke let out a sigh and nodded to the guards. That will have to do for the time being. The two guards began walking towards the entrance into the gray metallic building, and Luke looked down at Ben who was making a partially angered face.

"Quit it." muttered Luke.

"What?" whispered Ben, "This is ridiculous. It's time the police get involved, we can't go from planet to planet looking for them."

"We will do what the President commands, Ben. Everyone on the Jedi Council is tasked with apprehending suspected members of Congress, so we are doing our part." scolded Luke.

* * *

 **Office of the Corellian Sector Governor**

"This is truly unfortunate, Master Jedi. But, I have not been in contact with the two Representatives for weeks now." said Sector Governor Ridallion, an older human man with white hair and gray eyes, standing at his desk in a fitted white uniform. The Sector Governor led Corellia and the entire sector as its chief executive, he was a Centrist, and one of the few Centrist Governors left in the Republic. There was an equal division between Resistance and Populist Governors throughout the territories of the New Republic.

"This is getting out of hand." said Luke firmly, "They are suspected in cooperating in the attempted-coup against President Skywalker. They need to be brought into custody for questioning."

"I will send out a direct order for all Corellian Representatives to return to Corellia within the next day. Does that sound good to you?" asked Governor Ridallion.

"I appreciate your effort." said Luke, crossing his arms, "I would like to remain here, with my padawan, and oversee their arrival."

"Whatever makes the President happy, Master Skywalker…"

* * *

 _Author's Note: One of the biggest themes in this story is what is the meaning of equality, stability, and peace? What do we have to do to achieve it? And is what we do ethical and morally right? Throughout the series we've followed numerous galactic leaders in their quest to answer that very question, in determining how they can make the Galaxy a safe place. Ducau Zaoku fell to the Dark Side on that journey, and failed. Serinna Vylantis cut her tenure as President short, and we could say that the First Order's rise is her fault. If she were still President for perhaps four, five, or even six terms (instead of the three she served), what would the Galaxy look like? Many of you have probably noticed that this story has lately centered focus on Leia lately, and there are two reasons to that._

 _First, in regard to the Star Wars franchise, it's been so centered around Luke Skywalker, and then his father. Even in the sequel trilogy, it's been focused on Luke, and I feel like there's a story being underrepresented with Leia... (with Carrie Fisher's untimely death, it's even worse to know that the motherly and maternal force that will surely haunt Kylo Ren will not be present in Episode 9, but it probably will just not in a physical way). So, I am making it my priority to fully explore Leia's story. As I mentioned in the previous chapter at the end, there will be a Season 11. We will be getting into the war with the First Order, the Knights of Ren, and all that good stuff. And along those lines, we will explore what Leia and Ben's relationship will become in the time period of Episode 9._

 _Second, I think it was Leia's destiny to bring peace and true order to the Galaxy (especially with what happens to the New Republic in Episode 7, and the fact they're apparently completely surrendered in Episode 8). I think if Carrie Fisher were still alive for Episode 9, it would've not only been about her story with her son, but also how she unites the Galaxy through hope and perseverance. This series, Endless Onslaught, is about who can be the champion of all? Who can save the Galaxy from its endless horrors and wars? Who is strong enough to take on the Galaxy's greatest threats? I think we all know who..._

 _Please leave a review, your thoughts or questions are welcome!_


End file.
